Sonic the Hedgehog- The Second Chapter (Sequel)
by Ryan-Sinclair
Summary: (Sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog- The First Chapter) A string of brutal murders stress Sonic and leaves him worried for his family's safety, forcing him to recall his own past as he tracks down the killer. (Will be updated every two weeks on Mondays 7 P.M. North America EST) -Leave a review-
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**The Last Chapter**

By

Sinclair Stories™

.

-Just so nobody is confused, here's some important information regarding this story's contents-

.

Rating: **M+ - Explicit Sexual Content, Drug Use, Language, and Extreme Violence and Gore**

Main P.O.V – Sonic the Hedgehog -

Character Set: Video Game Version -

Universe: Parallel Set Sector #184574, Year 2403 A.D. -

.

Age of Sega owned characters:

_Mobians age slightly faster than Humans-_

Sonic the Hedgehog: Twenty Two

Amy Rose the Hedgehog: just turned Nineteen

Tails the Fox: Fourteen and a half

Cream the Rabbit: Twelve

Vanilla the Rabbit: Thirty Eight

Big the Cat: Twenty Four

Knuckles the Echidna: Twenty Three

Shade the Echidna: Twenty Two - chronologically 4000

Charmy Bee: Twelve

Vector the Crocodile: Twenty Six

Espio the Chameleon: Twenty Two

Shadow the Hedgehog: Age Immortal- fifty Seven- Seven years total out of Stasis

Rouge the Bat: twenty Four

Blaze the Cat: Nineteen

Silver the Hedgehog: Twenty

Dr. Julian 'Eggman' Robotnik: Sixty

.

Original Characters-

**Naoto Ōshima**:

Age: Forty Nine

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Asian

Bio- Sonic's friendly landlord when he lived in his hotel, based off the Naoto Ōshima who created the Sonic the Hedgehog character design in real life.

Likes: Keeping his hotel neat and orderly, peace, and Sonic

Dislikes: Ruckus and people who don't pay their rent

.

**Richard Bradshaw**:

Age: Sixty Five

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- The long term serving Station Square Chief of Police, he's become good friends with Sonic as they work together and live across the street from one another.

Likes: Hard workers, The Police Department, the public in general, and Sonic

Dislikes: Anything that has to do with G.U.N. or crime

.

**Katie Bradshaw**:

Age: Ten

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- Richard Bradshaw's adopted daughter, a real sweet normal girl who at times has illness issues caused by her cancer.

Likes: Ponies, activities, television, and girly things

Dislikes: Seeing her father not take care of himself, bad people, and not feeling well

.

**Jerry Hanson**:

Age: Thirty One

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- Station Square Tactical Response Division bruiser, Sonic's second in command serving as the team's strong arm… known for being more loyal to Sonic than the Police Department.

Likes: Sonic, his team, work, and justice

Dislikes: Seeing Sonic upset and people who abuse the jurisdiction system

.

**Owen Durham**:

Age: Twenty Six

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- Station Square Tactical Response Division Medic; Serves as the medical unit to Sonic's team.

Likes: Performing medical examinations, keeping his team in shape, and the police department

Dislikes: People who think he's not a good medic, and working late

.

**Todd Mitchell**:

Age: Twenty Eight

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- Station Square Tactical Response Division Brains; known for his high I.Q. he serves as the assessment unit of Sonic's team.

Likes: Books and other interesting articles

Dislikes: His car

.

**The Coroner**:

Age: Forty Nine

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Bio- Likes to be called 'The Coroner' as his skills in serving the police department as their medical examiner for thirty five years are well known.

Likes: Cadavers and the police department

Dislikes: Not being able to figure out a cause of death

.

**Detective O'Brian**:

Age: thirty six

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Black

Bio- Outstanding investigator who always volunteers to assist Sonic in any cases he wishes to pursue.

Likes: Solving cases, Sonic, and working hard

Dislikes: Criminals

.

**Simone Lombardi**:

Age: Nineteen

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- The 'Rookie' who's been taken under the wings of the Station Square Tactical Response Division to be taught the ropes of being an official Police Officer; known for his tasteless jokes that have terrible timing.

Likes: Making jokes, making his parents proud, and serving the public

Dislikes: People who don't take him serious and don't like his jokes

.

**Frank Coleman**:

Age: Fifty two

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Black

Bio- The Desk Sergeant to the Police Station; known for working long hours and his gut-wrenching coffee that could put anybody to sleep.

Likes: The police department

Dislikes: Criminals

.

**Ginger the Rabbit**:

Age: Forty One

Species: Mobian - Domestic Lop-Eared Rabbit

Gender: Female

Fur Colour: Brown and Orange

Bio- Ginger the Rabbit is Vanilla's older sister and Cream's aunt; living in the depths of Frog Forest she doesn't have very much contact with her family other than the occasional phone calls.

Likes: Vanilla and Cream, Sewing, Cooking, and other home maintenance

Dislikes: The busy City

.

**Sugar the Chao**:

Age: not even one year old (months progress throughout the story)

Species: Hero Chao

Gender: Female

Fur Colour: White with light blue tipped paws

Bio- Sugar is the offspring of Cheese and an unknown female Chao from the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden. Known for her pouty viciousness she serves as the family pet for Sonic and Amy's household.

Likes: Cheese, Sonic, Amy and the kids, guarding her territory

Dislikes: being separated from Cheese and people who come into her territory that she doesn't know

.

**#327**:

Age: Four years of operation (Old)

Species: Cybernetic Organism

Imitated Gender: Male

Imitated Ethnicity: Caucasian

Bio- #327 is the most advanced 'Hunter Unit Manufactured Assembly Nark' ever to be produced by the infamous Dr. Robotnik. The exact opposite of what you would consider a cyborg, #327 is an Android with living parts (Flesh and Circulatory System). Perhaps it is these reasons he is so special, having gained self-awareness, this terminator chooses to stay subservient at Robotniks side.

Likes: Carrying out his masters every whim

Dislikes: Sonic (hedgehogs in general) and people who pose as a threat to his master

.

**Eustace and Gail Paterson: **

Age: Eighty Two and Eighty Four

Species: Humans

Gender: Male and Female

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Bio- A pair of old timers who run a jewelry store in the Town Hall District of Station Square, kind and caring they're a decent duo who can easily be accepted by anyone as good friends.

Likes: People who buy their jewelry

Dislikes: Dangerous folk

.

**Aayan the Hedgehog**:

Age: Four (Progresses to five by the end of the story)

Species: Mobian- European Hedgehog (Sonic) and African Pygmy Hedgehog (Amy) mix

Gender: Male

Fur Colour: Cyan

Bio- Sonic and Amy's first child, hyper and cheerful, he always knows how to make his father and mother proud.

Likes: Playing around, video games, teasing Sophia, and his family

Dislikes: Being told what to do, having to take his medicine, and going to sleep too early

.

**Sophia the Hedgehog**:

Age: Two and a half (Progresses to three and a half by the end)

Species: Mobian- European Hedgehog (Sonic) and African Pygmy Hedgehog (Amy) mix

Gender: Female

Fur Colour: Violet

Bio- Sonic and Amy's second child, timid and shy she tends to sleep more than converse… though not lazy, she just likes her naps lest she get grumpy.

Likes: Her family and sleeping all day

Dislikes: Aayan being mean to her and getting up too early

.

** 'Thought'**

**"Said Aloud"**

**.**

Body hair equivalents

Quills – Head hair

Fur – body hair

Skin – Skin

.

.

.

-Prologue-

Four years after Sonic finally captured Eggman and brought him to justice of the full extent of the law, we find him building the perfect life he'd always dreamt of achieving. Having settled down with his sweetheart, Amy Rose, he supports her and their children Aayan and Sophia with his job in the police department. He serves them as a true guardian of Station Square, patrolling the streets and keeping them safe from common criminals. Something seems amiss, however, when a series of brutal murders take place in his city, causing him to swiftly become stressed. Worried for his family, using the skills he acquired from years of service, he must track down the killer and put a stop to the torment this mysterious figure is causing the people. As he does, he uncovers the identity of this maniac, and his own tragic past.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Happy Anniversary

(Sonics P.O.V.)

[3:30 P.M.]

[Date- Saturday June 15]

"Sonikku!" Amy soared across the room and leapt at me as soon as I walked through the front door, tackling me to the ground. "Oh jeez, Ames…" I rubbed my head as she laughed and stood back up, helping me to my feet. "What are you holding behind your back Sonic?" I smiled and revealed the bouquet of roses, receiving an instant reaction from her. "Oh how beautiful!" She sniffed their scent as I straightened the bent ones from her unexpected attack. "You thought I'd forget didn't you?" I asked, making her blush. "Happy anniversary baby." She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget Sonic." I rolled my eyes and kissed her back, getting a bit deeper than she did. "You know I wouldn't forget something as special as this Amy." She grinned and took the flowers from me. "What kind are they?"

I let go of her and loosened my tie, taking my hat off and placing it on the hat rack as I replied "The florist called them, Sedona? Some sort of Hybrid Tea Rose." She smelled them one more time before walking to the kitchen to get the same vase she puts every bouquet of flowers I've ever gotten her in. "I love them Sonic, thank you so much for getting them." I smiled and kicked off my shoes, feeling a bit tired from my long day at work. "Oh you're welcome honey, how where the kids today?" Instantly Aayan ran down the stairs yelling my name. "Daddy!" I laughed as he tripped coming down the last step but caught himself by rolling into a ball. "Whoa, slow down sport!" He laughed and stood back up with a smile. "You're home!"

He ran over to me and grabbed my leg. "Mama is being a meanie." I looked over at Amy as she spun around with her hands on her hips. "Aayan… is being bad." I chuckled and picked him up, throwing him over my shoulders as he climbed up and held onto my ears. "Oh-uh" I responded, walking to the kitchen with him on top of me. "What did you do Aayan?" Amy filled the vase with water before gently placing the roses inside it. "Nothing, Mama was just being mean." Amy gave him the eye and pointed up at him. "No, Aayan drew on the walls with his crayons again." I shook my head and picked him up off my shoulders, setting him back on the floor as he stuck his tongue out at Amy. "Aayan, now you know better than to do something like that." He looked up at me and replied "But I couldn't find any paper."

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Did you ask?" He hung his head and kicked at the floor. "N-no…" He looked back up at me as I raised my eyebrows. "So you just drew on the walls?" He turned back to the ground and blushed from embarrassment. "Yes sir…" I shook my head again and ruffled his quills. "Don't cause trouble for your mother Aayan, now go get your sister." He smiled and scurried off, back up the stairs to do as I said. "Ugh… he was throwing the worst tantrum earlier." Amy said as I walked closer and enveloped her in a hug from behind. "He can be a handful sometimes Ames… a lot more talkative than Sophia is that's for sure." She turned around and leaned back against the counter. "But at least he learned how to use the potty, which I bet you're grateful for... Mr. I'm going to count every diaper change."

I laughed and kissed her smooth ruby lips. "You better believe it, now we just have to change Sophia's diapers instead of both." She giggled and unbuttoned my collar, sliding the tie out and rubbing my shoulders. "How was work?" I sighed and held her a little closer. "Not very fun, someone got shot down on baileys boulevard in the supermarket parking lot." She furrowed her brow and kissed my jaw. "Why did Richard call you in for that?" She rubbed my shoulders harder in an attempt to relieve the stress as I responded "Because it was another Mobian." She stopped and stared at me with sad eyes. "That's the second one this month." I gave a nod as she unbuttoned the rest of my shirt for me. "I know babe, I'm just hoping it isn't some serial killer."

I smiled and pulled her up for another kiss. "But don't worry about that right now Ames, is Tails still coming over to pick-up the kids?" She ran her hands down my chest as she smiled. "Yeah, he's going to take them to see a movie and get some ice-cream… He called about fifteen minutes ago and said he was going to be here in about twenty minutes, so he should be here any time." I gave a real naughty smirk and grabbed her rear. "Good… I was thinking… maybe we'd go back to the Little Franche-Comté tonight?" She gazed up into my eyes and smiled. "Are you asking or are you telling me?" I kissed her deeply, slipping in a bit of tongue before I heard Aayan talk. "Eww, gross!" I pulled away as we both laughed, turning to see Aayan with Sophia wrapped around him. "There's my Purple girl!" I exclaimed, happy to see her awake for once. "How have you been today?"

She yawned in response and motioned for Amy to pick her up. "Still not talking?" Amy bent down and picked her up off Aayan. "Sophia… Daddy's talking to you, what do you say?" She looked at me with a blush and softly said "Good" I grinned at her shyness and stroked her quills back. "I see you're wearing your violet dress that mommy got you again." Amy giggled and rocked her gently. "I think it looks cute on her, it really matches her fur." Her face was flushed from embarrassment, making Aayan laugh at her. "Ha-ha, Sophia's red faced!" I spun around and he bit his tongue. "Knock that off young man, go put your shoes on and get ready for the movie." He quickly walked out of the kitchen to the front door and slid on his shoes just as the doorbell rang.

I walked out of the kitchen and looked through the peephole in the door. "Ah, Tails is here babe." I opened the door and he gave a small wave. "Hey Sonic, did you go to work today?" He motioned towards my uniform and I gave a nod. "Yeah, it's nothing I really want to talk about… anyway, come on in." He walked in and I saw Cream jump down out of the old VTOL, brushing the hair on her long ears. "Oh, hey Cream; I didn't know you came along too… did you get a new dress?" She smiled and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt as she walked to the door. "Yeah Mr. Sonic, my old one got too small so Mama got me this new one with a skirt...and I of course still had to go with my favorite color, Orange!" I closed the door as she walked in and went straight over to Tails.

Tails looked around for a second as Amy complemented Cream's new dress. "Hey Sonic, where's Aayan?" I banged on the wall for a second and yelled. "Aayan, what are you doing? You were just down here, where did you go?" In a flash he ran back downstairs with one of his action figures in his hand. "Uncle Tails!" He smiled and ran to Tails, jumping up in his arms to get a hug. "Hey, little man. Whatcha' got there?" Aayan held up his Action figure and moved the arms. "Superman! Daddy got him for me last week!" Tails smiled and sat him back down as he made the toy look like it was flying. "That's a really cool toy Aayan, are you ready to go see a movie?" He smiled and ran to the door excited. "Yeah, can we fly there again!?" Tails laughed as Cream walked over to Amy. "Slow down there champ, aren't you forgetting someone?"

Amy sat Sophia down as she held Creams hand. "You're sisters coming with us to see the movie too." He made a face and turned around. "Aw man, can I at least sit with you Uncle; I want to fly again?" Amy instantly jerked her head up at the thought that Tails let him fly, receiving a head shake from him to let her know he wasn't really letting him fly the VTOL. "You better not be flying around Aayan, that's dangerous." He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. "It's fun!" Amy rolled her eyes and gave Sophia a hug. "Well you just behave yourself for Uncle Tails young man and watch out for your sister or you won't be getting any ice cream afterwards." He was about to stick his tongue out again but realized I was watching him. "Yes ma'am" I chuckled slightly at his stubbornness and shook Tails hand, bringing him into a brotherly hug. "Thanks for doing this for me Tails." He smiled and hugged me back for a second before we both let go. "Of course Sonic, it's no problem at all."

Cream opened the front door and Aayan ran to the VTOL as she slowly walked with Sophia. "Come on Uncle Tails!" Tails turned to him and waved. "I'll be there in a minute." I noticed Amy go upstairs and I smiled at Tails. "Did you get it?" He gave a nod and walked out towards the VTOL with me following. "Yep, Knuckles did a good job repairing it and negating all the energy from it." He slid the windscreen back and Cream jumped up into the seat as I lifted Sophia into her lap. "Now you be good pumpkin and listen to your Aunt Cream and Uncle Tails okay?" She blushed and gave a small nod. "Yes Daddy." Cream buckled the safety harness around both of them and responded "She will, she's always very well behaved and polite." I pulled myself up on the side of the VTOL to kiss Sophia on the cheek and gently brushed her quills back. "That's my good girl." She blushed deeper and I smiled. "Okay, make sure you have them back sometime before tomorrow afternoon, Amy wanted to take them to the community pool so I could teach Aayan how to swim."

Tails laughed and flew up into the VTOL with Aayan in his arms. "Now how are you going to do that Sonic? You don't even know how to swim yourself." I rubbed the back of my neck and replied "That's what I told her, but she wants me to teach him so he doesn't have the fear." Aayan laughed and held onto the steering yoke as Tails buckled the safety harness around them. "I love the water!" Tails ruffled his quills and started pushing buttons to start up the turbines. "I don't think you'll have any problem teaching him how to swim if he loves the water… oh, here's the ring; just as I promised." He picked up a small black box off the dashboard and handed it to me. "Thank you so much for getting this from Knuckles for me Tails, I really appreciate it." He waved me off and pulled down on the yoke to lift off the ground slightly. "No problem Sonic, have a good time with Amy." I shouted back as he rose higher into the sky. "I will, just try not to make out with Cream too much in the movie theater!" He gave me the bird and I laughed as the windscreen slid closed and he switched to flight mode, soaring off into the distance leaving me to walk back to the house.

I pocketed the small black case as I made my way back in and closed the door. "Ames?" She yelled in response from upstairs that she was getting ready. I walked up the stairs to our bedroom and opened the door, whistling at her when I saw she was only in her panties and bra. "Oh baby! Is that my anniversary present?" She giggled and pulled a beautiful one shoulder black cocktail dress out of the closet. "You're so pervy Sonic, are the kids gone?" I gave a few nods as I took my badge and nameplate off, laying them down on my dresser while I slipped out of my uniform shirt. "Yeah, we're alone… I told Tails to have them back before noon tomorrow since you wanted to go to the community pool." I threw my uniform shirt in the clothes hamper and wrapped my arms around her. "You never answered me about if you were my present." She smirked and ran her hands down my chest as she replied "Will you be disappointed if I'm not?"

I grinned and kissed her gently. "Maybe…" She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Then I guess you'll have to wait until later tonight before you find out." I made a saddened grunt and she giggled. "Patience fur-chest." She ran her hands back up my chest and grabbed a thick patch of fur before continuing "You've gotten really hairy around here these past couple of years." I smiled as I rubbed her shoulders and replied "Do you not like it?" She looked up at me and kissed my jaw. "I never said that… in fact, I think it makes you look even more like a man." Her hand slid down my chest and slipped into my waistband. "Not that you weren't already a man." I laughed lightly and moved away before she could touch me further. "If I have to wait you do too." She smiled and took the clothes hanger out of her dress, getting ready to put it on. "What time did you make the reservation?"

I pulled a nice plain white dress shirt out of the closet and slipped it around my shoulders, quickly buttoning it all the way down. "Five o'clock sharp." She put her dress on and swayed her hips on her way to the bathroom, teasing me purposely. "Oh I'm so excited Sonic, we haven't been back to the Little Franche-Comté since you proposed!" I tucked my shirt into my uniform pants and grabbed a blue tie out of the closet before walking into the bathroom. "Well you know, I wanted to do something special for my special girl." I tied my tie as she brushed her quills. "It's so nostalgic Sonic, that place will really bring back a lot of memories." I finished with my tie and opened the medicine cabinet to grab my old cologne as she put on some lipstick. "Well here's something that should bring back even more memories… good memories." I sprayed my cologne on my finger tips and slapped both sides of my neck.

She inhaled and turned to me as I washed my hands. "Sonikku… you very rarely use that cologne." I smiled as she walked closer and rubbed up against me, sniffing my neck. "Mmm, it does bring back a lot of memories." I tilted her head up and she blushed. "Sonic?" I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her up to me. "I love you Amy." She put her lipstick down and smooched me, getting frisky from the aphrodisiac like scent. "I love you too Sonic." We held each other in an embrace for a few minutes, kissing and feeling each other's bodies lustfully. "It's been a while since we've done anything Ames." She blushed harder and shoved me off her, obviously getting more aroused than she wanted to be. "Y-you'll just have to wait Sonic…" I rolled my eyes and smacked her rear. "I hate waiting." She giggled and turned to me as I walked out and grabbed my comb out of my back pocket, slicking my quills back. "You made me wait a long time Sonic." I smiled and grabbed my keys. "Yeah-yeah, are you ready?" She applied a bit of blusher to her cheeks and turned off the bathroom light. "Yep, just got to choose which shoes I want to put on."

I playfully hung my head and threw my hands up. "Oh jeez, I guess we'll be here for another hour." She threw me a look as she put on her stockings. "Not funny Sonic." She noticed me gawking at her as she slowly put on the last stocking and gave me a naughty smirk, getting up and bending over to pick up her shoes a bit longer than necessary. "Damn Amy…" She raised her eyebrow at me as she strapped her high heels on. "You look absolutely… gorgeous." I stared at her as she walked over to her jewelry box and pulled open the drawer. "One last thing, can you help me with it?" She pulled out her open-heart necklace I got her for Christmas four years ago and held it up, making me smile wide.

I walked up behind her and grabbed both ends of the necklace, inhaling her feminine scent as I gently hooked the two ends together. "You really know how to look so elegant Amy, it really turns me on." She giggled and rubbed herself on my groin for a second before grabbing her purse and walking away. "I only do it for you Sonic; I don't care about what other men think." I straitened my pants and followed her down the stairs, checking to make sure the black case was still in my pocket as I held the front door open for her. "Stunning" I said to her as she walked out and flashed a smile, showing her perfect teeth. "Absolutely dazzling." She blushed and slapped my arm. "Stop it Sonic, you're embarrassing me." I closed the door and locked it. "Don't be embarrassed, it's true." We walked together out to the car and I opened the door for her. "For my darling." She smiled at me and sat down, swinging her legs in before I closed it.

I just happened to look and see Bradshaw coming around the street corner as I opened the driver side. I gave a wave and sat down, starting up the engine as I closed the door. "Looks like Richard's home." I backed up out of the driveway and rolled down the window as he stepped out of his hummer. "Hey old man, you're off early!" He groaned and pushed on his back as he closed the door. "Eh, where are you going?" I moved over as Amy waved and replied "It's mine and Sonic's Anniversary so we're going out to eat while the kids are away." He locked his hummer and started towards his door. "Oh really, well happy anniversary you two… enjoy your night out." He waved back and turned around as I rolled the window back up and switched on the air conditioner. "Alright babe, you ready to go eat?" She gave a nod and I drove off.

[Time: 4:48 P.M.]

I pulled into the Grand Hotel parking lot and drove around a bit, trying to find a parking space. "Man, this place is packed." I saw a car backing out of a space so I decided to wait and take that one. "Have you thought about what you want to eat?" She put her finger to her lips as the other car pulled out and drove away. "Not really." I gave a few nods and quickly parked in the parking space. "Good, because I have something picked out for the both of us." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "Ooh, looks like my Sonikku put a lot of thought into this day." I turned off the car and got out, closing my door and quickly walking over to her side to open hers. "Sonic, what are you doing?" I held her hand as she stepped out and closed the door for her. "Nothing, just being a little romantic." She giggled and wrapped her arm around mine. "I think you're trying hard to get some later." I grinned and she leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Its working!"

I chuckled and slowly walked with her to the front entrance of the Hotel, giving a nod to the doorman as he held the door for us. We walked through the lobby to the elevator and called the elevator. "S-Sonic?" I looked down at her to see she was blushing furiously. "Babe?" She looked up and gazed into my eyes. "I-I was just thinking about when you proposed to me." I smiled as the elevator doors opened and we stepped in, pushing the top floor before she continued "Do you remember that?" I narrowed my eyes at her and held her closer. "Remember, of course I remember honey." She laughed nervously and rubbed her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Sonic; I guess I was just going through that night again in my head…" I pulled her up to me and kissed her on the lips. "That's okay, I was thinking about it too… it was a night I could never forget, it was when I truly understood and accepted my feelings I had for you, embracing them with nothing but the love I had grown for you."

The Elevator came to a stop and slid open, revealing the high-class restaurant we became engaged at. She held me close as we walked out and opened the doors to the insides, coming across the exact same host as four years ago. "Ah, Monsieur Sonic ze Hedgehog Correct?" We were both taken aback at his ability to remember one couple out of all the ones he's served since then. "Yes, my reservation number is 2714B" He gave a nod and walked to the podium, drawing his finger down the list until he came to my name. "Ah Yes, zour private booth is ready for zou now; please follow." Amy squeezed my arm for me to look at her as we followed him. "Private Booth?" I grinned and looked back up, following the host all the way to the back where a nice secluded booth with a giant potted fern at the end to keep others prying view away was.

"Here we are Monsieur; I shall be right back with zour champagne." I thanked him and held Amy's hand as she sat down. "Sonic this is lovely!" I let go of her hand and sat down across from her. "I know, I specifically ordered this table and champagne ahead of time." She giggled and we looked out the window at the eastern skyline of the city, getting a good view of the Emerald Coast. "Oh Sonic, you've really outdone yourself." I lightly caressed her hand as we both reminisced about the old days. "Anything for my Emi." She smiled and stared at me, blushing slightly at my intent gaze. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble to please me." I chuckled and replied "Amy, it was no trouble I wouldn't go through a hundred times again… It's worth it to see you so happy; besides, you needed good a well-deserved break from the kids."

She held my hand tighter as we both leaned up to steal a quick kiss just while the waiter came back with our champagne. "Here zou are Monsieur, ze 'Alfred Gratien Cuvee Paradis Brut NV' Champagne; as zou requested." Amy smiled as he gave us both a flute stemware for our Champagne and filled them halfway, setting the bottle down and pulling out his notepad. "Are zou ready to order or do zou need some time?" I took the menus we hadn't even opened yet and handed them to him. "No I think we're ready." Amy cocked her head as I continued "Me and the lady will have one bowl of the Coq au vin for two please." He wrote the order down and gave a nod. "Ah very good choice Monsieur; zat is today's specialty." I smiled and he walked away. "Sonic" I looked over at Amy who had a huge grin plastered on her face. "I love you so much."

I laughed and placed both my hands on top of hers. "I love you too darling, now where were we?" I picked up my glass as she picked up hers, tapping the sides together before we stuck our arms between one another's and took a sip. "How's that, do you remember the flavor?" I asked as she shook her head from the burn. "Yes, very much." I held back a laugh as she took another sip and shook her head again. "Ames…" She smiled but it quickly faded as we rapidly began to feel lust for each other, the nostalgia was far too much for us to bear. I stood up and slid into her side of the booth, immediately wrapping my arms around her. "Sonikku…" She blushed as I ran my tongue along her jaw and stopped to kiss her lips. "Oh Amy, it's been so long since we've had some time to ourselves."

She giggled and kissed me back. "I know, over four years since we had the whole night." I stroked her quills back as she rubbed my bulge. "I love you Amy." She smiled and closed her eyes, giving herself to me. "I love you too Sonic." We went back to kissing until it turned into a make-out session; getting a little too into it as our tongues entwined and we vigorously rubbed each other's bodies. I pulled away and took the black case out of my pocket as she kept her eyes closed, waiting for me to kiss her again. I let her rub me for a few more seconds before I called her name. She opened her eyes right as I opened the case, revealing our old wedding ring that Knuckles had kindly fixed using the Master Emeralds powers. "Sonic!" She exclaimed, going wide-eyed in excitement. "Is that!?"

I gave a nod along with a smile and held her hand up, taking the ring out of the case to show it to her. "It sure is baby, Knuckles restored it for me." She cried as I slid it on her finger and held her hand up further, letting the light shine a patterned design on the table. "Oh Sonic!" She came back to reality and hugged me as tight as she could. "Oh Sonic you shouldn't have… oh it's still so beautiful even after not seeing it all these years!" I grinned as wide as I could at her reaction and we fell over in an embrace. "I thought you'd like it Ames." She laughed and smashed her lips to mine, pulling my head down to kiss harder. "Like it, I love it Sonic!" I smiled and we continued our make out session, feeling around in each other's mouths and sucking one another's tongues until they swelled up from the sensation. "Ahem" We both blushed and leaned back up, turning to see the waiter standing with our food. "Zour Coq au vin Monsieur."

He smiled at me as I wiped the lipstick off my lips and jaw. "thank you kindly." He gave a nod and walked away as me and Amy started laughing from getting caught. "Well… aha… I didn't think he'd be back so soon." Amy giggled as I slid the bowl over to us and picked up the spoon. "Me either" She looked at the food in the bowl and asked "Sonic, what is cok a ven?" I smiled and said "Coq au vin, it's French for rooster with wine." I stirred the wine sauce and lightly poured a bit over a piece of meat before scooping it up and blowing on it. "Here, try." She opened her mouth and I gently placed the spoon on her tongue, watching as she bit down into the meat. "Mmm" I slid the spoon back out and she chewed. "It is delicious." I smiled and gave the spoon to her, unwrapping my own and scooping up a piece of meat. "I figured you'd like it" She smiled and held her hand back up, staring at the ring as I took a bite of the food.

"Thank you so much for the ring Sonic, it really reminds me of a lot of good memories." I pulled her over to me and cuddled with her as we both ate. "Of course Ames, it is your wedding ring after all… it belongs on your finger, not in some box stowed away shattered into pieces." She smiled and relaxed her head on my shoulder while I fed her another bite. "Knuckles said he negated the energy from it; so is just a regular Emerald now." She giggled and took the meat off the spoon as I slid it out. "I guess you won't need to go Super Sonic or whatever anymore now that Eggmans dead." I laughed and thanked God. "Yeah, I certainly hope so… nope, we've got a family now… No more of that adventuring for months on end like we used to." She wrapped her arm around me and asked in a worried tone "Do you miss it?" I looked down at her and shook my head. "No, not if I have to be away from you and the kids."

She smiled wide and kissed my cheek. "I love you Sonic." I took a sip of my champagne and kissed her, letting it swash between the two of us as our tongues churned it up in an effervescent show of passion. "Mmm" We both moaned before separating, swallowing our share of the bubbly. "I love you too Amy, happy Anniversary." She beamed a smile and rubbed her head under my chin. "Happy Anniversary Sonic." We continued eating and feeding each other in peace along with the occasional kiss until the waiter came back. "How is everyzing Monsieur?" Me and Amy both gave a nod and finished up the last bite. "Excellent" We both said together, making him smile and us blush. "Will zou be having any dessert?" Amy looked up at me and I grinned. "Yes, if we could have the Mocha Pots de Crème that would be wonderful." He gave a small bow and took our empty bowl as he walked off.

Amy opened her mouth to ask but I beat her to it, not wanting her to miss pronounce it like she did with the rooster and wine. "Mocha Pots de Crème is a rich, pudding-like chocolate dessert that has a tad bit of espresso in it." She gave a nod and took a sip of her champagne, giving me a wink to signify she wanted another kiss. I pulled her up to me and we kissed like last time, swishing the champagne around one another's mouth as it gathered our saliva and dripped down our chins. "Sonic" She swallowed and I ran my tongue along her jaw, collecting the champagne that we spilled from our kiss. "Amy, you're so beautiful." She blushed and held my shoulders. "And you're so handsome Sonic." I laughed and held her hand up, placing a kiss right below her ring. "Not nearly enough to compare to your beauty." She giggled and ran her hands down my chest, running down to my groin and groping my bulge. "Not here Ames, ugh… I know it's been a while… but we can wait." She smiled and let go, flicking it as she kissed me. "You're the one who looks like they can't wait."

The Waiter scared us as he suddenly appeared with our dessert. "Here zou are Monsieur, zour Mocha Pots de Crème… I'll be right back with zour check." I gave a nod as Amy stared at the chocolaty dessert. "How cute is that!" I looked at the Mocha to see that they put it in a heart shaped bowl with neatly placed chocolate shavings on top of the whipped cream. "It Looks really scrumptious." I picked up the spoon and scooped out a spoonful with a bit of the chocolate shavings on top. "Here babe" She opened her mouth and licked her lips before I gently placed it on her tongue, lightly pulling back out as she closed her mouth around it. "Mmm, chocolaty!" Igathered up a spoonful for myself and took a bite. "I can just barely taste the espresso over the rich chocolate... what about you babe?" She gave a nod and licked the next spoonful off in a highly sensual way, trying to arouse me further. I smiled and licked the back of the spoon as she licked the front, making her blush.

She swallowed her bite and I whispered in her ear. "The espresso should give us more energy for the lovemaking we're going to do when we get home." She blushed and smirked. "It might give us too much energy Sonic; we might have to do it in the parking lot." I shook my head at her mischievous thoughts and fed her another bite. "You naughty hedgehog, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She smiled and licked the pudding off the spoon before sucking on it. "Yeah, I would…" I blushed as she grabbed my hand and drew her tongue all the way up my arm to my lips, forcing my lips apart so I could taste the pudding combined with her saliva. I let go of the spoon and grabbed the back of her head as it dropped to the floor. "Ames" She blushed and deepened the kiss, running along my teeth and fangs before going to the back of my throat.

"Ahem" I clenched my eyes shut in annoyance and turned around. 'Dammit, quit interrupting us' The waiter gave me the check and I retrieved my wallet from my back pocket, taking my credit card out and sliding it inside the check before handing it back to him. He gave a nod and walked away, leaving us to our irresistible public display of affection. "Go away." Amy muttered once he was far enough gone. "I know, it's a private booth so I thought we'd have a little more privacy." She giggled and scooted over, lifting herself up and sitting in my lap as I traced my finger around our empty dessert bowl to collect the last of the pudding. I held my finger up and she licked it, going further by sucking on it. "I bet you wish that wasn't my finger huh?" She blushed and sucked on my finger all the way down to the knuckle, wrapping her tongue around it before sliding off it. "The next thing I suck won't be your finger Sonic." I rolled my eyes and kissed her softly as the waiter came back with my credit card. "Alright Monsieur, zou have a wonderful evening." I took the credit card from him without looking away from Amy and replied "Oh I will, believe me."

Amy looked away in embarrassment and stood up. "Sonic, don't say stuff like that to people!" I laughed and took one last long swig of my Champagne as she did the same. "Coming from the girl who wanted the do it in the parking lot." Her face flushed redder as I stood up and swooped her off her feet. "Ah, Sonic!" I laughed and carried her across the room to the balcony, ignoring all the people who stared at us. "Sonic, people are staring." I smiled and whispered "Who cares, they're just jealous I have such a beautiful wife." She giggled and kissed my jaw as I opened the door to the balcony and sat her down. "Wow" She walked to the railing and stared out at the open sea, watching as the sun began it's slow descent beneath the skyline. "The city seems so peaceful this far up." A strong breeze blew our quills back and made her shiver. "Brr… That wind is chilly." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, providing warmth. "Did you enjoy your dinner and gift?" She leaned back against me and replied "I loved all of it Sonic, you've been so romantic today."

We stared out at the cascading waves and felt a sense of harmony, it had been four years since we'd been alone and the serenity was defiantly welcomed. "I got one more present for you but that'll have to wait until tomorrow when Tails and Cream get back with the kids." She looked up at me with wonder and I held her closer. "Mmm, I guess you'll be my present until then." I grinned and swooped her up off her feet again; trying to do everything I did on our engagement night five years ago. "I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Waning, this chapter contains an explicit sex scene between Sonic and Amy; it is separated from its parent chapter only because it didn't feel right to have a sexual intercourse scene in the very first chapter. In no way will skipping this chapter disrupt your knowledge pertaining to the story line… you've been warned-

[Time: 6:30 P.M.]

I pulled into our driveway and peeled Amy off me for a second. "Sonic, I can't wait anymore; I need you now!" I smiled as she jumped in my lap and straddled my crotch. "Oh it's been so long." I pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door, stepping out with her in my arms. "I know baby, I need you too." I quickly closed the car door and walked to the front entrance of our house as she began to unbutton my shirt. "You've gotten so furry Sonic." I laughed at her comment as I jammed the key in the lock and kicked the door open. "You have really become quiet the man." I pulled her up higher as she closed the front door for me and whispered in her ear. "One more minute and I'll show you exactly how much of a man I've truly become." She quivered as I nibbled on her ear and ran up the stairs, kicking open the bedroom door.

"Sonic, oh I'm so horny!" She forced open my shirt as we fell on the bed, passionately kissing one another out of the pent up lust we'd kept from each other the past year. "Me too Ames." I slid the single strap of the dress off her shoulder and pulled her bra down, exposing her luscious breasts. "I've missed these so much!" I grabbed both of them and lightly squeezed. "Sonic!" I pinched her nipples and ran them between my fingertips. "SONIC!" I smiled and fondled her creamy breasts for a few more moments. "You like that?" She bit her lip and gave a nod. "How about this?" I took her left nipple in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue as I continued pinching the other with my hand. "Oh…OH YES!"

She moaned louder as I kept up my constant assault on her tit, licking all around the areola before sucking on her teat as hard as I could. "Sonic, good God!" I flew off her breast and pushed her nipple in with my tongue. "I'd almost forgotten how tender and succulent your tits were Amy." She blushed as I kneaded both of them in my palm and ran my tongue amid the two mouthwatering mounds. "So plump and juicy" she moaned louder as I trailed a line of spit in the shape of a heart, ending with both her nipples in my mouth as I pressed her breasts together. "Sonic, that feels so good... They've been so sensitive lately since Sophia and Aayan stopped nursing."

She jumped as I very gently bit down on both of them. "S-Sonic!" I sucked on them while she went crazy from the sensation. "Ah, Sonic stop… it feels too good!" I smiled and let go, watching as they bounced back into position. I wiped the drool off my mouth and kissed her. "Oh Amy, I love you so much baby." She kissed me back and shoved her tongue in my mouth, unlatching my belt buckle and unbuttoning my pants in a heartbeat. "I love you too Sonic." Our tongues entwined as we exchanged spit, letting our saliva run down each other's tongues into our mouths. We both sadly withdrew and gazed into one other's eyes, feeling the devotion burn through our retinas and penetrate our souls "Sonic… I want… to please you…"

I smiled and she yanked my pants down to my ankles, allowing the tent in my boxers to hover over her face. She blushed and touched the tip of my clothed member with her tongue. "Ugh…Amy… God… It's been so long since you gave me a blowjob…" She sucked on a patch of my boxers where the pre-cum had soaked through and my eye twitched, jerking my head up as she took a few inches of my covered shaft in her mouth; letting me enjoy the sheer warmth of her mouth before she pulled off. "I'm sorry if my blowjob isn't as good as it used to be…" I held one eye open and stared at her as she stroked my boxer garbed prick. "I haven't practiced and you're still so big."

I grinned at the compliment and she pulled at the waistband of my briefs. "Amy…you worry about the strangest things." She giggled and tugged my boxers down to join my pants on the floor. "Are you complaining?" I laughed but quickly bit my tongue when she fondled my boys. "Ugn… uhrgg… no, I'm not complaining… you haven't asked me that in a long time…" She held my family jewels in her palm. "They feel so full…" My eyes nearly rolled back as she put her nose to them and inhaled the scent. "T-that o-odor… I h-haven't smelled that in a long t-time…" My knees buckled as she licked them and sucked on the seam. "It's so raunchy and arousing."

"Oh Ames, that feels so good." She held her finger to the tip of my shaft and ran her tongue all the way down the vein, swirling around the head with vigor. "Ugh…" I put my hand on her head as she engulfed my hard-on, getting about four inches in before she stopped; sucking and lapping at the head to get it nice a lubricated for her throat. "Son-of-a… so good…." She swished her spit all around my rod and took me deeper, getting all seven inches in before coming back up to breathe. "I have to get used to your length again sonic, you're so big." I smiled and guided her mouth back to my prick. "You're doing great babe, keep going."

She did as I said and sucked my meat back in her mouth, going all the way to the hilt as her chin touched my boys; staring at her erotic figure as she gazed up at me. "Oh Ames… that looks so fucking sexy." She winked at me and bobbed her head, withdrawing before returning to the back of her throat. "Ieh Ooh Gig!" I chuckled as she tried to talk with me in her mouth/ "Ugh… just like that baby… yeah…" She got a rhythm going and held my jewels in her hand; gently squeezing her drool ran down my shaft and soaked them. "Ugn… yeah…" I moaned as she sucked on my rod harder with an air tight seal. "Mmm"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me closer, holding my member at the very back of her throat until her face turned red. "AMES, I'M…" She flew off my prick and coughed, grasping the base as hard she could to stop me from cumming. "Not yet big boy… I want to take my time with you." My eye twitched violently as my shaft pulsed in her hand, struggling to keep my essence from exploding in her mouth as it was once again immersed deep in her throat. "Oh God…Amy… I need to cum really bad…"

She smiled and sucked on the head, making it swell from all the special attention it had been receiving today. "Not yet." She gripped my length tighter as it trembled from the sensation and need to forcefully ejaculate. "AMY, I CAN'T STAND IT!" She giggled and swallowed my prick, releasing her grasp as I exploded in her mouth; unleashing all that I'd held back over the past months. "Ahh yeah, jeez…" She eagerly kept her lips wrapped around my member and drank all my love fluid. "Yes… finally…relief…" She guzzled down the rest of my liquid and came off me with a pop. "There was so much…It was so hot and thick."

I weaved about for a bit from the massive release and held her shoulders. "Ha-ha…Are you okay Sonic?" I gave a nod and kissed her, tasting the remnants of my love. "Yeah baby, you just… damn…" She smirked and pushed my head down "I hope you don't think you're done." She took her bra off to fully expose her breast and tossed it onto my pillow purposely. "Help me lift the dress Sonic." I immediately lifted her dress up over her quills without her help, uncovering her bare figure for me to take in with awe. "Ames… you had two children and your body is still so irresistible."

She smiled and blushed as I held her dress to my nose and sniffed the perfume. "Sonic…" I threw her dress to the floor and quickly drew her legs up. "Sonic… I didn't expect you to…AH!" She moaned as I held her legs and shoved my face in her crotch inhaling the sweet scent. "Amy, you're wet…" She blushed as I licked the growing stain on her panties. "Ah… Sonic… d-don't say stuff like that… you know you made me that way…" I licked my lips as the taste of her sweet nectar settled on my taste buds. "You naughty girl, I can't believe you wore a G-string."

She giggled and ran her hands through my quills. "Something special for my hero." I smiled and replied "You still think of me as a hero?" She gently pulled on my ears before ramming my face into her groin. "Of course Sonic, it's what you are… don't ever forget that sweetheart." I smiled and grabbed the strings to her thong, pulling it down for me to see her slit. "Still clean shaven" She giggled as I licked around her ladies lips. "Ugn… yeah, I know how much you like it like that… I shave it every week…"

She moaned as I lapped at her juices and flinched when I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue. "AH, Sonic…" I threw her legs up on my shoulder as I traced a line of spit up to her navel, playfully taunting her by letting it fill to a puddle with my saliva before thrusting my tongue into it. "Ah, aha… Sonic… stop ahaha… that tickles!" I grinned as I ran back down to her flower and suckled on her lips, laughing in my head as her playful giggles turned back to moans of ecstasy. "Oh Sonic, Mmm…more…" I instantly complied and penetrated her with my tongue, indulging myself in the taste I'd missed for so long. "AH SONIC!"

My tongue slithered along her walls and soaked up all the nectar that continuously flowed into my mouth. "Oh Sonic, BABY…Ugn… that FEELS SO GOOD!" My nose gently brushed against her clitoris and she screamed out in a blissful frenzy. "YES…Oh God…SO GOOD!" My tongue went back in my mouth as I sucked the remaining fluids that dripped out of her slit with greed. "Mmm, you taste so good Amy." She blushed as I held her open for me to see inside with my right hand. "Sonic, quit it… that's embarrassing; don't stare inside me like that."

I took my left glove off and sucked on my index finger, getting it wet before tracing around her mound; going further as she gasped by sliding my finger inside her. "A…AH…Sonic!" She gripped my neck tighter with her thighs as I went down to my knuckle. "You're juicing like crazy Ames." She moaned and fondled her breasts, taking the hint I reached up to her tit with my free hand and pinched her nipple. "AH SONIC…UGH…I'M…I'M ABOUT TO…!" I hurried and swiftly thrusted two fingers inside her as I held my mouth open and twisted inside her, waiting for her to reach her climax.

"MMM…YES…SONC…YES…I'M CUMMING!" She released her fluids as they flooded her tunnel and spilled out into my mouth, leaving me to eagerly drinking all that I could. "Ahh yes… God that felt good…" She looked down at me as I lapped at any drop I found. "Thank you Sonic." I smiled, wiped my mouth, and stood up; showing her my erection. "I'm not finished." She smirked and flipped herself on her stomach, shoving her ass up in the air for me to pound. "Take me Sonic, I need it badly!"

I rubbed myself and got up on the bed with her, getting on my knees as I positioned myself at her entrance. "I bet you do" I taunted her to build the suspense, dragging my length along her lower lips to keep it moist. "I just wonder exactly how much you need it?" She looked back at me and replied "I told you already, badly." I chuckled and continued to rub myself on her slit. "Really, badly… that's all?" I saw her clench her jaw as she got frustrated. "Sonic, don't you even dare tease me right now; I'm not in the mood for role-play…" I grinned and prodded her entrance. "Well I was just curious is all babe, it seems like you want it a little more than badly."

I smiled wider as she became noticeably exasperated. "Sonic!" I held her hips as she tried to shove herself back on my shaft. "Still just need it badly?" She grunted and yelled back at me. "I NEED IT DESPERATLEY, NOW FUCK ME!" I laughed and pushed into her. "UGN…YES SONIC…FINALLY!" I moaned as I slid inside her deeper. "Damn Amy, you're as tight as Fort Knox." I grit my teeth as I tried to pull back out. "You're…sucking me in deeper…" She whimpered as I shoved myself all the way back in. "Ah… S-Sonic, you're hitting my cervix!"

I thrusted further and she screamed. "OH, YOU'RE GOING TO PENETRATE MY WOMB!" I fell over on top of her and pounded her tunnel harder, holding her sides as I went deeper inside her. "Ugn… Amy… you are so tight…good lord…" I grinded my shaft against her walls to try and loosen her up some. "AH SONIC…YOUR COCK…IT'S…IT'S…I'M ALREADY ABOUT TO…" I grabbed her quills and furiously smashed into her, my boys slapping her clit with rhythm as she shrieked. "SONIC…CUMMING!"

She frantically grabbed at the sheets while she trembled wildly, letting her orgasm shake the core of her very soul. "YES…YES…YES-YES-YES!" I felt her nectar drip out of her and moisten my jewels, allowing them to make an erotic smacking sound with every thrust I made. "Damn Amy, that was intense… you just about milked me." The realization that I hadn't put a condom on from all the excitement hit me like a ten pound brick. "FUCK… Ames… I have to stop; I forgot to put on a condom."

She clenched up and kept me in place. "NO… it's okay… I'm on the pill, keep going!" I blinked at her sudden confession; I'd never heard anything about her being on contraceptive pills before. "Really?" She released the vise hold of my shaft and shook her head. "Y-yeah… I prepared for this night." My face flushed at how much she must've wanted this. "Amy" I turned her head and kissed her passionately. "Baby… I love you" her tongue ran along my lower lip and she pulled it down with her teeth, lightly puncturing it with her small fangs. "Ugn" She sucked on my lip until it stopped bleeding. "I love you too Sonic, you'll always be the lightning fast blue hero that stole my heart."

I made a sudden thrust and she exhaled, releasing all her air into my lungs before tearing away from my mouth with a gasp. "Amy" She inhaled and came right back to me, holding the back of my head as we made-out fervidly. "Love me more Sonic, I need your affection to survive." She crammed her tongue in my mouth and fought mine, pinning it down before becoming entangled in a knot. "I will" I said as I talked with her in my mouth. "I'll never stop loving you baby… you mean so fucking much to me, you're truly my other half."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up off the bed, holding her tight as she vigorously bounced on my shaft. Lifting her legs to penetrate her at a deeper angle and we both moaned, breaking away from one another's mouths. "I love you so much Amy, this is your reward for taking care of my children as perfectly as you have." I pulverized her tight sheath with my sword as I felt the tension rise within me. "To believe that it's already been five years since we got married... it seems like just yesterday I lifted your wedding veil and slid that ring on your finger."

She pushed herself back onto my prick and held up her hand with the ring, letting me grab it and entwine my fingers with hers. "You've become far more beautiful than I've ever imagined Amy, don't ever fool yourself by thinking you don't look as good as you used to." I kissed and sucked on her neck as I tried extraordinarily hard to suppress the urge to cum. "In fact, I don't think you can lose your charm… It's not possible." She moaned as I sweet-talked her to keep my mind off the growing itch. "Your aura becomes more goddess like as the year's progress."

"S-Soon… your splendor will surpass… the angel of beauty herself…" My breathing quickened and she could sense I was close. "N-no… you've a-already gone far b-beyond that point…G-God himself is jealous of your sparkling gorgeousness" She leaned her head back against my shoulder and moaned in my ear. "Cum in me Sonic, I want to feel it in me again." We smashed our lips together and she tightened around my rod, beginning to milk me once again as I brought her to another orgasm. "Ah Sonic, cum in me now… do it now!"

We fell over on the bed and I gave one final thrust, ramming into her cervix as I ejaculated forcefully. "AH SONIC, IT'S HOT…SO HOT!" I held her closer as I pumped all I had into her. "OH I FEEL IT GUSHING INTO MY WOMB, IT'S GOING TO BURN A HOLE THROUGH IT!" I gave a few more half-hearted thrusts and collapsed on top of her, having nothing left in my reservoir. "Jeez…Ames…I really…really…needed that…" We relaxed with each other until our breathing returned to its normal rate and I started to slide out of her. "No, don't…" I stopped as she held me in place. "Just…stay in me for as long as you can." I smiled and pulled the covers up over us.

"Anything you want babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another

.

.

[Time: 4:30 A.M.]

I woke up to my cellphone ringing and yawned, quickly standing up to get it out of my crumpled pants that had been thrown to the floor in last night's heated sexcapade. "Nnn… Hello?" I sighed and hung my head as Richard immediately started talking. "Sonic, Jerry just called me and said another Mobian was found dead in the alleyway of the casino district… you're going to want to see this one." I moaned and coughed. "Why?" He gave an angry grunt and replied "It's another Hedgehog, same as the other two." I walked to the closet and grabbed my utility belt, taking the gunlock out of my pistol before sliding it in the holster. "Son-of-a-bitch, I'm on my way." I hung up and put on the same pair of pants as I had on yesterday. "Sonic?" I turned to see Amy leaned up, holding the sheets at her breasts as she rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?" I frowned as I snapped my utility belt onto my pants, quickly grabbing a fresh shirt out of the closet. "Nothing babe, go back to sleep; I'll be back in a few hours."

She sighed and stood up, exposing her nude body. "It's another Mobian isn't it?" I shook my head and buttoned my shirt halfway. "Yeah, don't worry about it though; just go on back to sleep." She walked over to me and kindly buttoned the rest of my shirt for me. "I won't, I just want you to stay safe okay?" I smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I will babe, get some rest… it's only four thirty-three." She gave a nod and crawled back under the covers. "I love you." I swiftly slipped into my shoes and replied "I love you too." standing up I glanced back to make sure she was back in bed, then walked out, leaving my badge and nameplate behind; not needing them in this situation 'Hopefully I'll be back before she gets up… hopefully.'

[Time: 5:30 A.M.]

Pulling next to the curb of the alleyway I was glad to see that Homicide had already arrived at the scene. As I pulled the key from the ignition, Jerry noticed my arrival and walked under the Police tape; heading straight towards me. I adjusted my hat and got out of the cyclone. "Commander" I closed the car door and pocketed my keys. "What's the situation?" He took me underneath the police tape and replied "Same as the last two, gunshot wound to the chest and the jugular's been slit." I sighed as we came to the body, a few detectives moved away to give me a better look. "Jesus." The brown hedgehog was leaned up against the alleyways brick wall with his eyes wide. Jerry gently put his hand to my shoulder as I bent down to examine the body. "Whoever keeps doing this… it's the same way each time… they shoot them, then slit their throat as they struggle."

I exhaled and closed the hedgehog's eyes out of respect. "What's the estimation on time of death?" Jerry sniffled and pointed to the blood that still dripped down from the Hedgehogs throat. "Well… from the blood coagulation we're positive he's been here for over more than half an hour." He pointed over to a little old lady who was being questioned by a few detectives and continued. "A 'Mrs. Harthfield' found the body as she was taking a bag of trash to the dumpster about an hour ago… She called it in and I was first to arrive on scene, immediately followed by Detective O'Brian."

I gave a nod and moved the head side to side; the throat was defiantly slit from end to end, puncturing the jugular for a quick and merciless death. "How long ago did Homicide arrive?" He cleared his throat and replied "About fifteen minutes ago…" I broke protocol and reached into the hedgehog's pocket, pulling his wallet to get a name. Jerry raised his eyebrows at my procedure but kept quiet as I opened the Hedgehog's wallet and removed his driver's license. "Name's Patrick Daniel Evarret, age thirty…cut down in the prime of his life."

I placed his wallet and driver's license in his lap for future examination and stood up as Detective O'Brian walked over to me. "Any description of what the perpetrator might look like?" I asked, receiving a disappointing head shake. "I'm afraid not, Mrs. Harthfield stated she did not see anyone or even hear a gunshot… She only stumbled upon the body as she was taking out the garbage." I sighed and looked away from the corpse. "Shit, how about the murder weapon?" He shook his head again and responded "No, just as the other two though; the size of the puncture line along the neck matches a surgical scalpel and the extracted bullet is a7.65mm bottleneck cartridge."

I hung my head as a brief flashback to the scalpel I took to the gut briefly flickered by in my mind. "Dammit to hell, we definitely have a serial killer on our hands." Jerry gave a nod and said what I did not. "A serial killer targeting Hedgehogs." I eyed him angrily but looked away, knowing deep down that he was correct. "This is the third one this month O'Brian, do we need to go ahead and bring the entire Hedgehog populace in for protective custody?" he groaned and held his hands up in an unknowing gesture. "I don't know, there's far too many to do something like that." I scratched the back of my head and replied "Not really, maybe around a hundred?"

He quickly responded as he walked back to Mrs. Harthfield "That's quite a bit Sonic." I snapped back at him as I followed. "Well… would you rather have more get their throats slit?" He waved me off and came to a stop next to the little old lady. "Mrs. Harthfield, this is Sonic the Hedgehog; one of the department's leading Mobian Police Officer's… I'd like for you to tell him everything you just told us." She gave a nod as she held onto her purse and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Okay…Umm… I… was just taking out the garbage as is my morning routine… I walked out of the apartment door and this heavyset gentleman ran into me, nearly knocking me to the ground." Detective O'Brian held up his hand and interrupted. "Wait a second, you never said anything about someone… you specifically stated you did not see anyone."

She shrugged and continued "Forgive me, it slipped my mind… I didn't actually see him with the body, I just ran into him as I was exiting the apartment building." O'Brian gave a nod and asked "Was he coming in the direction of the alleyway?" She looked up in thought for a moment and replied "Yes sir, he was walking fast and ran into me; didn't even stop to see if I was okay... very rude of him." Detective O'Brian quickly drew his notepad from his coat and wrote down the new information. "Can you give me a description of this man?"

She pursed her lips and pondered his appearance. "Yes, I believe so… He was a heavyset fellow wearing a long black trench coat with combat boots… I couldn't see his face since he had his collar flipped up and had on a hat." He gave a few nods and asked "What kind of hat?" She shrugged and replied "A…Bowler, maybe an Ascot cap… I'm sorry, I didn't get a good look; he spun me around when he ran into me so I only caught a brief glimpse of him." I shook my head as O'Brian continued the questioning. "And you say he was running?"

She bit her lip and contemplated his speed. "N-no… he was walking really fast but not running." O'Brian wrote down the information as I asked "Okay, you said he was a heavyset male; do you remember his height?" She opened her mouth but closed it with an exhale, trying hard to give an accurate description. "Umm… maybe… around six foot… six foot one…" I placed my hand to my jaw as I attempted to focus a mental image of what this guy looked like. "I know you said he was wearing a hat… but what about any head or facial hair?" Her face lit up as she abruptly remembered. "Yes, I do recall that he was bald and I could see he had a large mustache from the way it jutted out the side of his head."

I furrowed my brow as I pictured an Eggman like human male. 'Hmm' The thought of someone looking like Eggman made me physically sick to my stomach. "Are you positive?" She gave a nod and I looked back at the dead hedgehog. "Did he say anything… anything to you or himself?" She shrugged again and replied "Not really, he was mumbling something but I couldn't understand him." O'Brian interrupted and asked "Couldn't understand him as in another language or you just couldn't hear." She pursed her lips and held her hands up. "My hearing's been going for about three years now, I'm sorry I couldn't really tell… It sounded like English though."

O'Brian bent down to her height and asked "Are you sure you remembered everything correctly? You're information is imperative to this murder investigation, please don't hold back any more information." She raised her eyebrow in annoyance and angrily responded "Good heavens; I wasn't holding back any information detective, I'm sorry my brain isn't as sharp as it used to be…" I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her we're just doing our job. "No need to get upset ma'am, we just need all the information we can gather; someone did lose their life today." She slowly hung her head and looked back up at me with a tear. "I…I know, he was such a kindhearted man."

I smiled and asked "You knew him?" She pulled a tissue from her purse and wiped away the tear. "Not really, I'd seen him around always helping people as much as he could… he'd even helped me across the street a few times and carried my groceries for me." She hugged me out of nervousness and cried. "Please find who did this to him detectives, he didn't deserve to die like this." I hugged her back and replied "I will Mrs. Harthfield; nobody deserves to die the way he did." O'Brian flipped his notepad closed and put it back in his pocket, walking away as he reflecting upon the new information that had recently surfaced.

I let go of Mrs. Harthfield as she did the same and walked over to Jerry who was sifting through the dumpster. "Anything?" He shook his head and ripped open a bag of trash. "No, nothing but garbage; I was hoping to find the blade in here if he tossed it, but it looks like he kept it instead." I groaned and watched as O'Brian moved the hedgehog's corpse back from the wall, leaning it back as he pulled its jaw open; staring at me for a moment before excitedly calling my name. "Sonic, you're going to want to see this!"

I raised my eyebrow and slowly walked over to him as he pulled a small object from his mouth. "What is that?" He held it up for me to see and my eyes went wide. "Oh my God…" It was a small Egg with Eggmans facial insignia plastered on the side of the shell. 'That's not possible' The face on the egg taunted me, searing it's imagine into my mind as it mocked me. 'that's not possible…Eggman's dead…c-could it be…no…it has to be some sort of cult following…impossible…Eggman never had a cult…is it possible he's…no…G.U.N. executed him…they said it on the news…he's dead…both him and Nega are dead…' I stopped thinking when I noticed O'Brian staring at me in question. "Is this some sort of fucking sick joke!?"

One of the Homicide detectives walked up to O'Brian with a sterile evidence baggie and he gently place it in the bag, sealing it back to take as criminal evidence. "I don't know Sonic, something isn't right here… G.U.N. executed Dr. Robotnik, we all saw the public execution; I myself was there, I watched the trap-door fall out from beneath him and his neck snap." The description the little lady gave me circulated in my brain, forming the image of Eggman. "Sonic, relax…it's not Eggman; it can't be Eggman, he's dead…" My eye twitched and my breathing quickened as my fingernails dug into my palms. "Sonic, did you hear me?"

This whole situation has been infuriating me from the start. "Some fat bastard is going around killing hedgehogs as he impersonates a dead mass-murderer… HOW CAN I RELAX!" Jerry put his hand on my shoulder and I jerked away from him. "Don't you touch me!" He threw his hands up in defense and I stomped out of the alleyway to my car. "FUCK!" I punched the hood and left a dent, angering myself even further. "DAMMIT, MY FAMILY ARE HEDGEHOGS AND SOME PUDGY…FUCKING…GOD DAMN..." I ripped my cellphone out of its case and dialed Shadows number; tapping my foot and leaning back against the hood of the Cyclone, impatiently waiting for him to answer.

He answered with a yawn and I instantly yelled at him. "Shadow, I thought G.U.N. Executed Dr. Robotnik!?" he gave a grunt and replied "Sonic? What the hell are you shouting about, Eggman is dead!" I shot up and kicked my tire. "Don't be so fucking sure, I'm here at another murder crime scene and guess what one of the detectives found in the victim's mouth!?" He breathed into the mouthpiece and I continued "An egg…AN EGG…AN EGG WITH EGGMANS INSIGNIA!" He grumbled at my screaming and shouted back in response. "So some sick fuck is running around killing people and putting eggs in their mouths, what? It's a psycho, deal with it... you're a cop."

I jerked my car door open and replied angrily "It's not just some people Shadow, it's hedgehogs…all the victims have been hedgehogs!" he seemed a bit surprised but not overly upset. "Well…is…is it possible it's some sort of cult?" I calmed down some as I sat in the driver's seat. "I don't think so Shadow, I don't know many people who idolized that man." He moaned and continued breathing into the mouthpiece. "What about one of his machines… it's possible a few of them escaped or were deployed before the Egg Carrier detonated; you were there with me Sonic, you saw the Egg pawns running through the corridors as we tried to escape."

I slid the key in the ignition and started the car, turning the air conditioner on full blast as the mid summer's heat was already forcing me to sweat. "No, it wasn't a robot that did this." He started to get frustrated at my stubbornness but replied anyhow. "How do you know Sonic, do you have a description of the suspect?" I moaned and aimed the air conditioner vents at my face. "Yes… do you remember… how tall Robotnik was?" He mumbled something about being ridiculous but once again responded anyway. "About six foot one, where are you going with this?"

"Shadow…the description given matched a black clothed Eggman… fleeing from the scene of the crime…" He sighed and I heard a bed squeak as if he was getting up. "And this description is from a credible witness?" I closed my car door and replied "Yes… A Mrs. Harthfield… she was apparently taking out some garbage when a man ran into her… She gave a depiction of a trench-coated heavyset, six foot to six foot one male with a large mustache quickly walking away from the alleyway the dead body is in."

He coughed and I heard a sink turn on. "Whoever it is Sonic, it cannot be Eggman…or Nega for that matter, we both watched the newscast; you and me saw Eggman at the Gallows…" I leaned back in the seat and unbuttoned my collar as I interjected. "Shadow… We saw a fat male with a burlap sack on his head… even that doesn't account for Nega." The sink in the background turned off and he sighed. "Come on Sonic, you know damn well G.U.N. had to interrogate Nega to find out how he got here from two-hundred years in the future… after that they executed him just like Eggman, only his crimes didn't fit the public execution parameters so we didn't get to witness it."

Jerry startled me when he tapped on my window. I held up my finger for him to wait as I pointed to my phone, he gave a nod and leaned against the hood patiently waiting. "Still… that doesn't explain how a human male matching the description of a dead mass-murderer came to be." I took off my hat and placed it on the passenger seat as he responded "Well… there are almost three million people in this city Sonic, one of them is bound to look like Eggman." I pulled my sun visor down as the sun pierced through the morning clouds and shone directly into my eyes. "Shadow that is just too high odds to be possible; sure some poor sap looks like Eggman… but he's also a murderer, a murderer of hedgehogs and uses Eggs to taunt the police…KNOWING THAT I'M GOING TO SEE IT!"

Jerry looked back at me as I shouted and Shadow told me to calm down. "Sonic, that doesn't mean he's taunting you in particular… what was the cause of death with this victim?" I inhaled sharply, watching as O'Brian placed the hedgehog's corpse in a body bag and zipped it closed. "Gunshot wound to the chest and the jugular has been slit." He groaned and asked "Same as the other two?" I rubbed my forehead and replied "Yes, however this is the only one that had the Egg."

"And you said it was in his mouth?" I closed my eyes as the coroner pulled up to the crime scene. "Yes, delicately crammed in his mouth and shut back gently so it didn't bust open." I rolled the window down while I told Shadow to hold on. "Jerry" He looked back at me and I continued "Go tell Mrs. Harthfield she's free to go, she can go about her life; just make sure she knows she needs to stay in the city in case the need for further questioning arises." He gave a nod and stood up, quickly walking back into the alleyway to do as I said. "Sorry about that; anyway…"

He interrupted and responded "Anyway there is no possibility that it could be Eggman, we watched the execution Sonic; end of discussion." He started to piss me off with his stubbornness to accept that this is strange "Well it has to be someone who is obsessed with Eggman, some fanatic that is killing people to avenge his death…Ugnn… that still doesn't explain the similar appearance… it's just too coincidental to be someone other than Eggman or Nega!" His frustration began to show but he also seemed a bit concerned over me. "Sonic… go home… get some rest… It's not Eggman or Nega… It has to be some sort of cultist…"

I hung my head and sighed. "I just don't think it's that simple Shadow, something isn't right…" I stared at the body bag as the coroner lifted it into his van. "What do you want me to say Sonic, that he's alive and is killing people?" I opened my door and stepped out. "No, I want you to look at some files… find out all you can about Eggman and Nega's Execution for me." He sniffled and replied "Sonic, you know I can't just look into any fi…" I rudely held the phone away and hung up, growing tired of talking to him.

Jerry walked out of the Alleyway with Mrs. Harthfield and gave her a card with his information, shaking her hand before she walked off. "Commander, are you okay?" I gave a nod and pulled on my belt. "Yeah, I'm sorry I freaked out back there." He waved it off and walked with me to the coroner's van. "Forget about it Sonic, it was a stressful situation… anyone would have overreacted after all you've been through." I grabbed the door of the coroner's van as the coroner went to close it, pulling myself up into it the back. "Hold on a second, unzip a bit of the body bag." He raised an eyebrow and did as I told him to. "I just wanted to see his face one last time."

He unzipped the body bag down to his throat and I stared down at his lifeless face. 'It's not fair…he didn't deserve this' I could feel a rage boil inside my soul as I intently gazed at his final expression, a mix of horror and stiff nothingness. "Has the family been notified?" The Coroner shook his head as Jerry replied for him "O'Brian pulled up his records and no Family or kin are listed, looks like it was just him." I felt a small touch of relief as nobody had to mourn the loss of a husband or father; however, I also felt a pain that nobody would grieve over his death. "Poor soul, never understood why it was happening to him."

The Coroner pointed to the throat and replied "Probably not, both interior and exterior jugular veins were severed along with the trachea… he likely died within one minute of the time the wound was conceived." He lifted and parted the quills to show me an area of redness along the scalp. "If it's my best guess the perpetrator shot him in the chest first to incapacitate him, then dragged him by the quills over to the wall… slitting his throat to finish him off." I held back a few tears as I placed my hand on the hedgehog's cold forehead. "I'm going to find who did this to you… I promise you… I'll find them…rest in peace."

I zipped the body bag back up and jumped out of the coroner's van. "Commander, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should let detective O'Brian handle this case." I closed the doors to The Coroner's van and tapped on the back, watching it drive off to the morgue. "I'm fine Jerry, stop asking…" He walked with me back to the Cyclone and I grabbed my hat while turning off the engine. "I worry about you commander, you have a wife and children that are supported by you… the last thing you need is to get all stressed out about this." I put on my hat and closed the door. "Thank you for the concern Jerry but this case is important to me."

He pulled a small flask from his pocket and passed it to me. "Drinking on the job?" He smiled and I twisted the cap off, taking a long swig before giving it back. "Who cares." I turned as he guzzled a mouthful and looked over to the Casinopolis. "Does the Casinopolis have an outer security camera system?" He pocketed the flask and coughed. "Umm… yeah I think it has a few cameras why?" I held my arm out straight as I tried to image the viewpoint of the alley from the Casinopolis. "I'm wondering if any of the cameras caught anything." He cocked his head to the side as he thought about it and replied "Maybe… come on, we'll take a look."

We walked down the sidewalk towards the Casino in silence until Jerry broke the quiet. "Commander… are you taking this case out of fear for your family?" I eyed him as we continued walking. "I mean all the victims have been Hedgehogs, you must feel some sort of anxiety from this whole mess… you're a hedgehog, your wife's a hedgehog, and your children are hedgehogs." I grit my teeth and he sensed that I was uneasy about the entire affair. "forgive me for prying; I'm just curious is all."

"It's alright… I am really upset about this shit Jerry, it pains me to know this bastard is running around killing my kind… what if my wife is out shopping with the kids and he decides to make a move." He took his flask back out and gave it to me again. "It's something I can't bear to think of… I love my wife and kids to no ends; it would tear my heart out if something bad happened to them." I tossed back the flask and drank some of the booze. "If I had a family I'd be the same way… How are your kids by the way?"

I returned the flask, watching him put it back in his pocket as I swallowed the brandy and replied "They're doing great, Aayan just got out of pre-school… The teachers said he did great and was an excellent learner, which made both me and Amy extremely happy to hear." He smiled and let me continue. "Sophia's progress can be hard to track… at least to me… She hardly ever says a word, but, she seems to know a lot for her age… she cracks me up sometimes with her bashfulness…Ha… She blushes the instant you talk to her, it's so cute." He laughed with me and asked "I bet she's mama's little girl huh?"

I chuckled as I recalled an article Amy read to me the other month. "Yep, it's funny really… Amy was telling me how there's this phase children go through called the Oedipus complex… apparently boys are supposed to be more attached to their mother and girls are supposed to be more attached to their father." He shook his head and responded "Sounds like it's the exact opposite." I smiled and laughed. "Precisely, Aayan has always been attached to me since the day he was first born… his first word was actually Daddy!"

"Really, what was Sophia's?" I grinned and replied "Mama… funny huh?" He laughed and gave a nod. "Daddy's boy and Mama's girl." I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah, you hit the nail on the head… Aayan's my boy and Sophia is Amy's girl." He stopped suddenly and looked at me. "Hey… wait a minute… Amy, Aayan… Sonic, Sophia….the first letters in the names?" I laughed and walked ahead of him before he caught up. "Finally noticed that did you? Yeah, if it was a boy I wanted the first letter to be an A to remind me of Amy… If it was a girl Amy wanted it to be an S to remind her of me… we made that decision on our wedding night."

"Huh, damn… you two are really in love." I smiled and responded "Yep, two horny hedgehogs." He smirked at my comment and we came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Casinopolis. "Alright… here we are, let's see if we can get a straight viewpoint to the alleyway." I gave a nod and turned to the valet boy. "You; go get the manager for me." He raised his eyebrow and I pointed to the badge on my hat since I'd left my shirt badge at home. "What are you waiting on son, go!" He stuck his hands up and ran off.

"So… you and your wife" I turned back to Jerry, wondering what he was going on about again. "How long have you two been married now?" I smiled and thought about for a second. "About five years now, we just had our anniversary yesterday." His face lit up and he gave me a small slug in the shoulder. "Oh congratulations, hope you two had a good time." I remembered the restaurant and our little episode we had when we got home. "We did, believe me…" He laughed just as the valet came back with a shady man in a suit.

"Hello, my name is Christopher J. Stephens…I'm the manager of this Casino, may I help you?" I shook his hand and replied "Yes, we're with the Tactical Response Division of the Station Square Police Department; we're investigating a murder that just happened in one of the alleyways down the road." He looked shocked, obviously not knowing anything about it. "We need to have a look at your surveillance footage" he let go of my hand and motioned for us to follow. "Of course- of course, come; follow me to the surveillance room."

While we walked through the building I was reminded of the time me and Richard came here with Tails and Knuckles. 'Fun times' I laughed in my head about how drunk and stoned we were. 'Really fun times, we need to do it again.' We walked through the lobby to the staff only point and turned to go down the hallway. "Here we are; I hope our cameras will help find whoever you're looking for." He punched a code into the keypad and the door unlocked. "Michael, these two gentlemen are with the Police Department; they need to use our cameras… help them out would you, I need to go finish that paperwork to replace those old slot machines."

The old security guard turned around and coughed, fanning away the smoke from his cigarette. "Yes sir" We walked in as the door closed behind us and he directed us to the display of monitors. "Which cameras do you need, we have about forty-three?" I looked through all the closed-circuit televisions and replied "I need all the outer perimeter cameras that are directed towards the right side of the building or the large alleyway down the road."

He turned back to the camera controls and pushed a few buttons, making the monitors focus on only a few specific cameras. "Ooh, something's been going down over in that alley for about an hour now… Police are swarming all over the place." We walked closer and pointed to the display screens we needed use of. "We know, someone just got murdered; that's why we're here… can you focus more on these three video display units?" He gave a nod and adjusted to viewpoint, gaining a direct vantage point of the alleyway entrance. "Like this?"

I could see the police tape and a few officers walking back and forth. "Yeah, we need to go back to about two and a half hours ago; can your camera system do that?" He shook his head and pushed a button on the side of the controls, rewinding back to the specified time; leaving both me and Jerry to watch as everything moved backwards. "Right about here?" He pushed play and we observed as the traffic resumed and the flow of time went on. "I think… give us a few minutes to inspect everything though."

Me and Jerry watched intently as everything seemed normal. A few minutes passed and I noticed the hedgehog come into view, strolling down the streets minding his own business. "There… Jerry look, there he is…" Jerry's eyes were glued to the monitor as a car pulled up next to the brown hedgehog. "Can you zoom in?" The guard nodded and responded "Yes, but we're going to lose quality from that distance." I told him to do it and we zoomed in to the car as the hedgehog stopped and looked at the driver window, shaking his head and nodding as if he was talking to someone.

"Can you get a read on the license plate?" he paused the video and zoomed in on the black sedan further, attempting to get the registration number. "Looks like… G…B…Q?-7…1…98" Jerry pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and wrote down the numbers. "Okay, I'm going to go call dispatch and see if they can run the numbers." I gave a nod as he pulled his phone and walked out of the office. "Resume the video." The guard did as I asked and pressed play.

We silently watched as an arm came out of the driver's side window and pointed towards the alley. "What's he doing?" The hedgehog said something before giving a nod. "I think he's telling him to get something for him." The hedgehog walked into the alleyway while the driver got out of the car. "Stop" the guard paused the video and I looked at the man on the video closely. "Same description as the witness gave… trench coat and a hat." The guard zoomed in to the guys face but lost quality in the process. "That's about as zoomed in as I can get Officer, I'm afraid it doesn't help much; the face is concealed behind the shadows and his clothing."

I sighed and he zoomed out a bit before resuming the film. "That's fine, just keep the video focused." He shook his head and replied "I'll try, remember this is a recording; I can't look anywhere the camera wasn't already positioned." I watched as the man took an item from his coat and made a motion like he was screwing something on the end. "Looks like he just put a sound suppressor on the end of a gun barrel." My thoughts were confirmed when he extended his arm, brandishing the pistol as he took aim. The guard stopped the footage and looked closer at the monitor. "Looks like a German Luger… or maybe a Mauser…"

I looked down at him and he smiled. "My father used to own a Luger from when his descendants fought in a great war." I furrowed my brow and replied "Your descendants were Nazi's?" He shrugged and lit another cigarette, taking a quick puff before resuming the film. "Hey we all have our dark secrets." I ignored him and went back to the monitor, pointing as the trench coated man fired a single bullet. "Right there… that's when he got the chest wound." I was talking to myself but the guard gave a nod anyway as Jerry walked back in the room.

"Quickly…Jerry watch this." He ran over and observed as the man on the video stuck the gun back in his coat and brandished a blade. "That's the scalpel I bet." The car suddenly drove off and me and Jerry looked at each other as the man on the video walked into the alley. "Shit, there's another person involved in the crime." We turned back to the screen while the man walked into the alleyway out of view. "I can almost guarantee this is where he slit his throat." The guard fast-forwarded the video until he came back out of the alley, walking fast until he ran into a small female. "And that's when he ran into Mrs. Harthfield."

The lady spun around as she kept herself from falling and the man walked off out of view once again. "Fuck…" We both sighed and the guard paused the video feed. "I hope that helped Officer's, if there's anything else you need you let me know." I shook his hand and replied "No, we got what we need… or at least all we can get… thank you for your time and help, it was greatly appreciated." He gave a nod and we walked out of the surveillance room. "Did you get an I.D. on the registration plate?"

Jerry shook his head as we returned to the Casino floor. "Yeah, it's a black four-door sedan that belongs to a Kimberly Turner… She reported it missing two weeks ago." The manager saw us and stopped. "Did you two find all you needed?" We bobbed our heads and he shook my hand one more time. "Good, the Casinopolis is always willing to help the police department." I rolled my eyes at his corporate nonsense and he walked away. "Anyway" I responded to Jerry. "We know the perpetrator used a suppressed firearm and had help from an unknown individual."

He held the door to the entrance open for me and replied "That's about all we know… not much to go on… I was hoping we'd be able to track him down by the registration plates, but… I guess that's out of the question." We walked out of the Casino contemplating the situation. 'This has to be the work of a cult… it's not Eggmans style… Shadow's right… we all saw the execution, both Eggman and Nega are burning in hell right now…still… that doesn't make this any easier… nonetheless there is a homicidal maniac running around killing my kind… I can't let Amy know… but she's bound to find out from the news at some point…shit…'

"Commander" I looked back at Jerry and realized I was walking fast. "I think you should put in a request to have your family taken into protective custody." I sighed and kept walking. "Commander… you need to keep them safe." I spun around and yelled at him. "I KNOW THAT!" He threw his hands up and I relaxed. "I…I'm sorry… it's just that this is stressful, it would be even worse if Amy knew about it." He raised his eyebrow in concern. "You haven't told her yet?" I shook my head and walked faster. "No… she'd freak out and want to leave the city."

He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Commander… maybe you should leave." I jerked away from him and angrily replied "No way, this is my city… I've saved it from disaster over and over; there is no way some murderer is going to force me to leave the place I love… I can protect my family, I'll kill anyone who tries to harm them…I've done it before and I'll do it again." He grabbed my arm and yelled directly in my face. "STOP BEING SO EGOTISTICAL… we all know you're the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can't protect someone when you're not there!"

I broke out of his grasp again and turned my back to him. "Dammit Jerry… I know… but… if I can't protect them…" He interrupted and kept walking "I know you think if you can't protect them, nobody can… and maybe you're right… If that's the case you need to talk this over with your wife and make a decision." I followed behind him as I thought about what he said. 'Ughh… Jerry… you're right… Amy will have to understand… I can't be arrogant… my wife and children's lives may be at stake… my children's lives…'

We came back to the alley and I unlocked the car, opening the door as Jerry watched me. "I'm serious commander, I don't have a family like you do… but I know you have to put yourself aside and think about them, not yourself." I sat down in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, groaning before starting the engine. "I know Jerry, I'm going to go home and have a talk with Amy; we'll do what's best for Aayan and Sophia…" He gave a nod and shook my hand. "Do that… and commander." I looked up at him with tired eyes as he continued "get some rest would you."

[Time: 8:15 A.M.]

As I pulled into our neighborhood I couldn't stop thinking about the man on the monitors, the image was driving me mad. 'I know I said it couldn't be Eggman…but…something just isn't right… Logic states it has to be a cult… but gut feeling keeps saying it's not… which do I believe… what do I do…' I turned the corner and drove down the street. 'Eggman is dead Sonic, you know that… I just… just nothing, he's dead; dancing with the devil… there's no possibility that fat bastard is still drawing any more rotten breaths…'

Pulling up into my driveway I felt an overwhelming sense of relief to finally be back home with my loved ones; if it wasn't for the money and my strive to protect the city I'd would've quit my job years ago. Now, these murders are stressing my patience. Coming home with a fresh image of a dead body does little to leave me relaxed, even though Amy tries her best to comfort me; it's excruciatingly difficult to unwind.

I open the car door and turn off the engine, pulling the key from the ignition as I step out; forcing the day's events from my mind. I couldn't be thinking of the hedgehog's corpse right now, I need to discuss the entire issue with Amy; whether we leave or stay in the city will be entirely based on what's best for the kids. "Sonic!" I looked up to see Amy sweeping a few leaves off the walkway to our front door. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" I asked as she leaned against the broomstick and smiled. "Not much, just a little spring cleaning." I furrowed my brow and laughed. "But it's summer, springs over." She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

I closed the car door and locked it, walking towards her with a serious expression on my face. "Is something wrong Sonic, you look like you had a bad day?" I flashed a false smile and stopped to hug her, making her drop the broom. "don't worry about that, come on inside; I need to talk to you about something." She stared at me with a concerned expression and held my hand as we walked back inside. "Sonic?" I closed the front door behind us, taking my hat off and placing it on the hat rack as I let go of her hand.

"Amy…I" she cut me off by putting her finger to my lips. "Wait…Sonic, come with me to the kitchen; I'll make you some coffee… you left without making any so I know you must be tired." I smiled at her sympathy and followed her to the kitchen as she put the brew in the back of the coffee maker. "Thank you Amy… but I really need to explain a few things to you." She filled the maker with water and turned it on; spinning around as I grabbed her hand, gently caressing it as I attempted to explain the situation to her.

"Amy…I…We… may need to leave the city with the kids." She recoiled in shock, obviously not understanding the tense circumstances I'm put under. "What, w-why?" I hung my head and replied "You remember the murders I told you about yesterday?" She gave a confused nod and responded "Yes; did somebody threaten you or the kids? I-I'm going to go call Knuckles, he'll take care of this for us." I smiled and shook my head. "No baby… it's not that…It's just that…well…"

She cocked her head and ran the back of her hand down my cheek. "Sonic, please tell me sweetie; what is it, are the kids in danger?" I squeezed her hand tighter, knowing she was starting to get upset at the thoughts of the kids' lives being in jeopardy. "Amy… all of us are in danger, not just the kids; you too." She clenched her eyes closed, shaking her head as she tried to understand what was happening. "Amy, the people who've been murdered recently… they weren't people… they were Mobians." She opened her eyes and gazed into mine, still understandably frightened "Not just any Mobians… all three of them have been hedgehogs."

Her eyes went wide and her breathing grew deep and heavy, reacting exactly how I thought she would. "A-A serial killer!?" I embraced her in a tight hug to calm her nerves. "yes, but there's no need to freak out right now…" She stared at me and raised her voice. "Sonic, our children are out there right now!" I held the back of her head and pulled her closer. "I know, but they're with Tails and Cream; you know they'd never let anyone get close to Aayan or Sophia." She relaxed a bit, realizing I was right; Tails was extremely protective over our children, feeling as it was his duty as my little brother to proudly be their uncle.

"Sonic, what are we going to do… ah… there's a madman out their killing hedgehog's, we're hedgehogs; Aayan and Sophia are Hedgehog's…ah…we have to get out of here… it's too dangerous here…My babies…w-what do we do!" She began to freak out again and I shook her. "Amy, get a hold of yourself; you know I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you or our children… dammit, I killed people to ensure your safety!" She broke down into tears, unable to do anything else. "B-but Sonic, our babies!?" She started sliding out of the embrace down towards the ground, crying harder as she inevitably continued to think about harm befalling Aayan or Sophia.

I bent down to her level and pulled her into a brief kiss, it was out of anxiety and apprehension but it did the task just as well; calming her down as I pulled her back to her feet. Separating our lips we remained enveloped in our tight squeeze. "Amy, I love you and our children beyond my love for myself; I'm telling you this because we must make a choice … A very difficult decision." She stared into my long gaze as I continued my speech. "If we have to leave the city to guarantee our children's safety, than by all means let's go pack our stuff now and leave when the kids get back with Tails."

She shook her head and held me tighter. "Sonic, we can't do that; where would we go?" I shrugged and replied "We could go stay with Tails for a while, or maybe Vanilla…" I wiped the tear away from her face as she contemplated. "No, I don't want to intrude in people's lives." I smiled and responded "Amy… you know Tails or Vanilla would be more than happy to help us, don't be silly." She held my hand to her face and sniffled. "I-It just wouldn't feel right Sonic, barging in on someone's life for God knows how long." I thought for a moment and replied "Well… we could go to Mr. Ōshima again; maybe he'll let us rent a room like last time." A memory of why we were staying there in the first place suddenly came into my mind, flashing by as I pushed it away.

"I don't know Sonic; we don't have the money to stay there for an extended period of time." She broke away from me and took a coffee mug out of the cabinet. "Ames… baby, don't worry about money; that's the last thing we need to be concerned about…" She sniveled and poured the coffee into the mug, leaving it black just like I enjoy it. "Sonic, you say not to worry about it but what will we do for food? What will we do when we have to pay the bills for here and a hotel room?" I sighed, taking the coffee from her and taking a sip as I thought about what to do. 'she's right, we don't really have much extra cash as it is… paying the bills for the house and groceries for the four of us has left my pockets empty on a number of occasions.'

She tore a piece of paper towel from the roll and dabbed her teary eyes. "Amy, we need to think of something; you don't want to stay with Tails or Vanilla, which I personally agree with you on, and we don't have the money for a hotel… I mean we are away from the inner city, which is where all the murders have so far taken place…" She looked to me and interrupted "How bad were they?" I took another sip of my coffee and sat it on the counter. "The murders?" She gave a nod and I continued "All three were the same, gunshot wound to the chest and their throats were slit." I left out the part about the egg as she shivered from the details, trying to imagine the beast that would do such a thing to an innocent Mobian.

Unfortunately I did the same, having a better description I couldn't keep myself from seeing Eggman repeatedly. 'That damn egg… it's driving me mad… I swear to God, that description given by Mrs. Harthfield… Tall, long mustache, bald, evil… all signature traits of the late Dr. Robotnik… at least I hope he's late…' Amy shook me out of thought when I noticed her staring at me. "Sonic; is there something else you wanted to tell me?" I shook my head and picked my coffee up. "No, not really…" Obviously not satisfied with my answer she stepped closer, raising an eyebrow "Sonic… I know when you're hiding something, especially when it's troubling you."

I hung my head, not wanting to worry her further. "It's nothing babe, we need to figure out a plan…" She tapped her foot and grabbed my arm. "Sonic!?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Amy, it's nothing; I promise." She didn't back off, pulling me back to her for a better response. "Don't lie to me Sonic." She let go of my arm and ran her hands up to both my shoulders, rubbing them softy but enough to melt away some tension. "Please tell me Sonic, if it's important information to keeping the kid's safe I need to know." I closed my eyes and gave a nod. "Alright… but it's not pretty." She acknowledged me with a gentle kiss in the lips. "That's okay"

"Today… at the crime scene… as O'Brian was investigating the body of the hedgehog…" She stifled a sob and let me continue. "He was moving the body around a bit to see if there were any clues we could use…" I stopped as the fresh recollection of the body and its soul piercing stare flooded my mind. "He opened the mouth of the body and in it… in it… oh god…" She hugged me tighter and I kept talking. "In it was an Egg…" She instantly pulled away and gave a look on disgust and confusion. "An Egg?" I started crying and it was her turn to help me keep it together. "It's okay Sonikku, this person is sick…"

"That's not all Amy" She looked up at me and I responded "On the eggs shell… was Eggmans symbol… h-his face insignia" She went wide eyed, putting together the pieces just as I did. "S-Sonic, that's not possible… it has to be a cult." I nodded vigorously, hoping to God she was correct. "It has to be Amy… we all saw it, we saw the execution… it's just… the witness, she gave a matching description…" She remained confused, considering the details. "A description matching Eggman?" I gave another nod, wishing I hadn't told her about these particular features of the murder; all it was doing is worrying her more than she needs to be. "Yes, I even saw the perpetrator on surveillance."

I grabbed a small unopened bottle of Kahlúa Especial out of the kitchen cabinet as Amy replied "If he was on tape couldn't you see the face?" I poured about half the Kahlúa in my coffee and mixed it in. "No, unfortunately it was too far away and he had on a hat with his collar flipped up… bastard…" She stared at my coffee as the alcoholic Kahlúa spun around and dissolved into the mix. "Where were you, I mean if it had security cameras maybe another place did too." I shook my head and guzzled my tipple of coffee. "The alleyway behind the cinema and down from the casino, O'Brian checked other places while we went to the Casinopolis to use their surveillance system."

"At least you managed to see him, was there anything else the tape helped you with?" In one swift gulp I swallowed the rest of the alcoholic coffee and sat the mug in the sink. "Not really babe, we saw him commit half of the crime and got a registration plate off the car he used… unfortunately the car drove away without the perpetrator which means there was another person helping him commit the murder." She sniffled and asked "What do you mean saw him commit half the crime? And why did the car drive off without him?" I smiled at her police work and replied "The cameras that were thankfully aimed in that direction recorded him exiting his car and shooting the hedgehog, but after that I can only guess was the time he slit his throat; he went into the alley passed the view of the camera so I don't know… as for why the car left without him, I really have no clue."

She rinsed out my coffee mug and turned off the coffee pot. "You said you got the license plate, did you do that thing to find out who owns it?" I gave a nod as she used the piece of paper towel she still had in her hand to blow her nose. "Yeah, it was stolen from the original owner which means these people have put some thought into it." She shrugged and threw away the napkin. "Wait Ames, we need to get back to what we were originally talking about." She sighed and stared at me. "Sonic, I don't want to leave our home again… this place has grown on me and I'm friends with nearly everybody on the street." I was glad to know she got along with the neighbors but if we had to risk a few relationships to keep our children safe…

"We just don't have the money to leave Sonic; besides, I don't want to frighten the kids… I think we're far enough away from the bowels of the city to be secure… I mean ever since you repainted the cyclone with those police colors and added lights it's quite clear a police officer lives here, on top of that Richard flies the Police department flag over in his yard." I gave a half-hearted laugh. 'I guess she's right… ever since Eggman and Nega's hunter unit destroyed my Waku-Waku patrol cruiser I've been using the cyclone as a replacement… I should've used the damn thing in the first place… although it did look better cherry red, the blue and white color is just ughh… shit… off topic again… I didn't get enough sleep last night…these murders Eggman's been doing are really disrupting… wait, did I just say Eggman?... dammit… how many times do I have to tell myself it's not Eggman… it's just some nasty cult…'

My thoughts shifted towards the description Mrs. Harthfield gave me along with the man on the surveillance. 'It can't be Eggman… son-of-a-bitch… it just can't be…' I rubbed my eyes and continued thinking. 'It's just that Eggman had such a distinct form… I've never seen anyone who wasn't a Robotnik look like one before… was there really a poor soul who looked like and Idolized Eggman?' Amy grabbed my hand, taking me out of deep thought. "Sonic baby, why don't you come lie down; you look exhausted… we'll talk about this later." She forced a smile out of concern and held my hand. "Come on, I'll give you a back rub."

She tugged me out of the kitchen and I followed her though the living room, up the stairs. 'hughh… I can't believe she doesn't want to leave the city… I figured it would be me trying to convince her to stay… instead; it's the other way around… I'm flattered she thinks I'm all she needs to keep her and the children safe… but… what if I can't…' She opened the door to our bedroom and pulled me in, pushing me over to the bed as she closed the door to a small crack. 'It's unlikely that anyone would come this far out of the city to find us… I mean it's not like they're hunting us down in particular like one of Eggmans hunter units… wait… no… could it be?... is it possible one of Eggmans hunter units survived… no… his hunter units were built to intimidate people with sheer buff appearance… he wouldn't build one that was tubby… tubby like him… ah dammit brain, shut up…'

She slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off me. "It can't be Eggman" I thought out loud, making her stop and look at me. "Sonic; sweetie… is that what's bothering you so bad?" She neatly folded my shirt and placed it on my dresser, turning to force me down on the bed. "Honey, it can't be Eggman; we watched him hang… everyone in the city tuned in for that broadcast." She crawled up behind me on the bed and rubbed her hands together, getting them warm before running up my bare back. "I know Ames, it's just the more I think about it being a cult… the more it doesn't make any sense."

I hung my head as she gently squeezed my taut neck, wringing the stress from the muscles. "It doesn't matter Sonic, Eggman's dead, there's no possibility he's still alive… everyone in Station Square watched the news that night." Her hands slid down to my shoulders and she rolled the nervous tension out of my body. "That's what I keep telling myself." I replied as she massaged my shoulders harder. "But something in me doesn't believe it… the man on the security footage… he looked just like Eggman…" She stopped for a second then continued. "What do you mean?" I closed my eyes as she pushed the palm of her hands into my shoulder blades and responded. "He was about six foot one, heavyset, and you could see a faint outline of a mustache on his face… it's been driving me crazy all morning, who else have you seen that looks just like Eggman?"

Her hands ran lower and pressed into my lower back. "Well… nobody… other than Nega of course, but he's dead too." I gave a small nod, relaxing at her touch before someone cleared their throat; scaring the living daylights out of both of us. "Ahem" I jerked my head over to the door to see Tails standing there with a quizzical expression on his face. "Geez, Tails… what the hell are you doing here… you scared me half to death!" He smiled at me and replied. "Sorry, the door was open so I just wanted to tell you I'm back with Aayan and Sophia… Am I… interrupting something?" Amy giggled and shook her head. "No, I was just giving Sonic a massage; he had a bad day at work this morning."

Tails walked closer and put his hand on my shoulder as Amy continued working my lower back. "Working again, I thought you normally get weekends off?" I tiredly shook my head and yawned. "Yeah… normally." He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as Amy wrapped her arms around me. "Sonic, why don't you go ahead and tell him… see what he thinks about all this." I looked up at him and he smiled, signifying he was all ears. "I don't know Tails; I don't want to worry you as well." He chuckled and replied. "Too late… now I'm already worried." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, giving Amy a quick kiss. "Thank you for the massage babe, I needed that." She giggled and I stood up, walking to my closet as I took off my utility belt. "I don't really want to go too far into it again… but there's been a string of murders that have left me concerned for my family."

Tails stared at me for more information and I sighed. "They've been hedgehogs each time." I could tell he understood why I was worried once I informed him of the species. "All three of them were killed in the exact same way which means it's a serial killer…" Amy raised her eyebrows at me, wanting me to give him more information. "We also found something in this last hedgehog's mouth…" I turned back and stared at her, taking my gun out of my holster and sliding the trigger lock back into place. "Go on Sonic… tell him." I remained silent and placed my pistol in my dresser, making her groan and continued for me. "He found an egg inside the hedgehog's mouth."

Tails yanked his head back in surprise and I picked up where she left off. "It gets worse… on the side of the eggs shell was… well… Eggmans symbol…" His eyes widened, understanding the severity of the situation. "What!?" I gave a few nods and Amy said "He's been really concerned it's Eggman doing the murders." A small voice abruptly interrupted our conversation. "Eggman?" I whipped around to see Aayan standing in the doorway, wondering who I was talking about. "Aayan, have you been eavesdropping?" I walked over to him and picked him up. "What's that?" he asked me "What's what, eavesdropping? That's when you listen to people talk when you shouldn't be."

He smiled, understanding a new word he'd undoubtedly use within the next week like he does with every word he learns. "Oh… who's Eggman?" I frowned, not wanting to explain to him who an evil sociopath was. "The Bogeyman, now where's your sister?" He blinked at the word Bogeyman and replied "Outside picking flowers… Aunt Cream said they were special flowers that only grew in the summer time!" I smiled and sat him back down "Why don't you go out there with them for just a few more minutes, the adults need to talk." He made a face and responded "But picking flowers are for girls, I'm a man!" I laughed at him and gently pushed him out the door. "You're not a man yet, now you listen to me and go play with your sister for a bit." He rolled his head as he said "Ooh, do I have to?" I gave a nod and he hung his head. "Yes sir."

I closed the door as I heard him run back down the stairs and Amy giggled. "The Bogeyman huh?" I smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down to take off my shoes. "Yeah, I wasn't about to tell him there was a man who was nearly as evil as the devil himself… actually, I think the bogeyman describes Eggman quite well." Tails and Amy smiled as I finished removing my shoes. "So anyway…" Amy responded, bringing the conversation about the murders back into light. "Sonic is worried that the murders are being committed by Eggman." Tails frowned and glared at me. "Now that couldn't be possible Sonic, I was here watching the news with you when he got up on those gallows."

I briefly scowled at Amy for wanting to talk about this before replying "That's what everyone keeps saying, they saw him hang; but, well… I saw the perpetrator on surveillance footage… he…he… looked like Eggman, while I couldn't see his face; I could see basic features…" Tails stopped me and gave a nervous laugh. "Sonic, I can't believe you're even considering this… you know damn well Robotnik is dead, he's been dead for four years." I exhaled and crawled up to my pillow, lying down on my back; ecstatic to finally be back in my bed. "I know I know, everyone keeps telling me that… And I understand why, I saw the noose around his neck just like everyone else did."

"Then why are you considering any of this nonsense?" Tails asked as Amy rolled over to me, softly running her hand through my thick chest fur. "There's just something suspicious about the whole ordeal Tails… it's like… I can't explain it… something's just not right… the more I think about it the more the details of the execution seem off to me." Tails grabbed the fur on his muzzle as he contemplated what I was talking about. "What details? There wasn't really any fine points about the trial other than he was guilty, he didn't even say anything when they asked him if he had any last words." I pursed my lips as I added his information to my considerations. "That's exactly what I'm talking about Tails, there just wasn't enough proof…"

"Proof of what?" He interjected "That it was really him up in those gallows? Come on Sonic, quit beating yourself up; it's not Eggman doing these crimes… it has to be some sort of cult, they form all the time after the death of the idolized person; think about it, you still have a few of the Manson fanatics around and there are huge gangs of Neo-Nazis four-hundred and fifty eight years after the German leaders death." I shrugged as I thought more about what he said. "Yeah… but how many people do you know of that looked like Eggman?"

He clicked his tongue and held his hands up in an unknowing manner. "Well…" I gave a nod at his inability to think of anyone who looked like Eggman. "Tails… I just have a hard time believing it was a cult, Eggman wasn't Charles Manson and he certainly wasn't a Hitler… sure his robots would gladly goosestep and salute to him but that was it, Eggman was a loner, He hated humans and Mobians all together… It's hard to imagine a cult forming around a person who would've despised them and had his robots kill them… you just can't have an Eggmanland without an Eggman." I could tell Tails was getting tired of the conversation, not wanting to hear any more of my babbling. "Sonic, Eggman had a few subservient Humans in his days; all you had to do was swear allegiance to him and you were in… sure he treated them as if they were as expendable as one of his Egg Pawns were, but he still had a handful; maybe a few of them are still around and are distraught over his death."

Amy kissed my cheek and responded for me "He's just upset about everything Tails; we were actually talking about leaving the city to keep the kids safe… I told him no since we didn't have the money to stay at a hotel and I didn't want to barge in on anyone's personal life." Tails waved her off and replied "Don't be ridiculous, if you want to come stay with me, I'll be more than happy to lend a hand." I smiled and leaned up. "No, I think Amy's right about this; all the murders have been deep in the inner city, I think we'll be safe here… besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Cream."

Tails blushed a tad and laughed. "Sonic, I'm serious though; if you feel like you're in danger then you can always come over to my place for however long you want." I gave a nod and stood up, walking to my dresser to find a bathing suit. "Thank you Tails, but I think we'll be alright… nobody in their right mind would come down this street to commit a crime when two Police Officers live here, hopefully they'd take one look at the Cyclones new police coating or Richards Flag and haul ass back under the rock they came from." I pulled an aquamarine bathing suit as Tails laughed. "Yeah I noticed that the last time I came over but I forgot to ask about it, when did you get that done?"

"I had the police lights fitted to the top last November but I just hadn't gotten around to the re-paint until last week, what do you think?" He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, it looks like a police car now!" I laughed with him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door as I slipped out of my pants. I could hear Tails and Amy try to be discreet as they talked about my worries. "He really thinks Eggman could still be alive Tails." I watched myself in the mirror as I threw my pants in the clothes hamper and slid into my swim trunks. "I don't know why, he saw the public execution just as you and me."

I turned on the water to drown out their conversation, splashing some water on my face to wake myself up 'It's not like I can help what my gut says… I certainly don't want to believe that fat bastard is still alive… that would be my worst nightmare… a horrendous dream I thought ended four years ago… maybe Tails is right… I shouldn't worry myself over a dead villain… I should be more focused on keeping my family safe and pursing the real culprit… or culprits in this case…' I sniffled and splashed another wave of water on my face, keeping the exhaustion at bay from going to bed too late and getting up too early. "Sonic, what are you doing in there?" Amy asked through the door. "Nothing… just… using the bathroom." I left the water running and switched over to the toilet, emptying my bladder as I continued thinking.

'It's still hard to believe it is some wiry cult performing the murders… Eggman was the only criminal I ever constantly fought, I guess just the reminder of him triggers some sort of response in my brain that keeps me from enjoying myself…' I stopped my incessant thinking when I realized I'd finished using the bathroom and flushed the toilet, returning to the sink to wash my hands. 'I have to keep my guard up, my family needs me to protect them… especially in these recent days…' I stared at reflection and smirked, turning off the sink as I felt better from getting things that were bothering me off my chest. 'I'm fine now… just needed to think is all… everybody is right, Eggman and Nega are dead so there is no need to spend my time worrying about something as senseless as them… This new cult needs to be dismantled as soon as possible… but at least they don't know where we live… maybe that was subconsciously what I was so worked up over… yeah… Eggman knew where I lived; these bastards don't… what a relief…'

"Sonic, did you fall in?" I laughed and dried my face on a towel. "No babe, I just got lost in thought." I opened the door to see her holding her skimpy pink bathing suit in her hands. "It's been a while since you saw me in this huh?" I gave a naughty grin and pulled her up to me, hugging her close "You bet, that must've been when we were on the cruise." I noticed Tails was gone so I kissed her deeply, getting a little frisky as I wanted to say sorry for frightening her. "Mmm" She pushed her lips against mine harder and ran her tongue along my fangs before gasping when I grabbed her rear. "Ooh Sonic, what was all that for?" I smiled and let go of her, unzipping her dress as I replied "I just wanted to apologize for scaring you with the details of those murders; I should've kept them to myself." She shook her head as I removed her dress and tossed it in the hamper with my pants.

"Sonic you did the right thing; I needed to know about this… I mean for heaven's sake, you're right about our family being in danger; I'd be stupid to not listen to you." She held the strings to her bikini around her back and motioned for me to tie them for her. "I know Ames, it just seemed wrong to tell you about the details though." I tied the string in a knot and she slid her panties down, playfully slinging them back at me to catch. "No, you performed your duties as a husband and father; quit putting yourself down Sonic… What did I tell you last night about being the greatest person to ever walk the face of the planet?"

She put her bikini bottoms on and blushed as I sniffed her panties. "Sonic! You pervert!" I laughed and tossed her panties into the hamper to join her dress. "Yeah-Yeah, that's why you tossed them to me." She blushed harder and spun around. "Whatever, how do I look?" She pulled her quills back and held them in a ponytail with a hair tie. "Damn" I responded as I ran my hands down her sides. "Uh, Sonic; what are you doing?" I smiled and drew my tongue along her jaw, making her shiver. "Nothing, I just think you look really sexy; I don't think I've ever seen you with a ponytail before."

She pushed me off her and smiled. "Naughty boy, I used to wear them all the time when I was younger." I scratched my chest and undressed her with my eyes. "Still, I'd like to see you without that bikini on!" She giggled and turned around, pulling the straps to her swimsuit in place as I embraced her from behind; poking into her with my crotch. "Umm Sonic?" I held her hips and pulled her back. "Yes?" She smiled and replied "Aayan is standing right behind you." I flew off her and spun around as I repositioned my swim trunks. "Ah… A-Aayan, what is it?" He gave me a strange look and pointed towards our bedroom door. "Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream are about to go back home, they wanted to see you before they left."

I gently pushed him out of the bathroom and told him to go back downstairs. "Okay, tell them we'll be down there in one minute… How about you go get your swim shorts on and water wings, Mommy and Daddy are going to take you and your sister to the pool for swim." His eyes lit up and he jumped up and down all excited. "Really, yay, I love the pool!" He ran out of our room into his and threw clothes out of his dresser until he found his superman swim trunks. "Now you better put those clothes you just flung out back in your dresser young man." He cringed at my deep voice and I smiled as he clumsily crammed the clothing back into the lowboy dresser. "Yes sir." I rolled my eyes and looked back to Amy as she turned off the bathroom light and walked over to me. "Ready?" She asked as I gave a nod "Yep, Aayan's getting dressed as we speak so we just need to get Sophia's one piece on her and we should be ready to head out."

She suddenly kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "Don't think I'm going to forget about our unfinished business later." I smirked and closed the door as I walked her out. "Ooh, I like what I hear." She giggled and walked into Aayans room to get Sophia's one-piece. "MOM, I'm changing!" Amy laughed and looked away from him. "Oh relax, like I haven't seen you naked when I changed your diapers and gave you a bath." I chuckled as he turned beat red and quickly pulled his swimsuit all the way up. "Yeah well… still…privacy please." She came back out with Sophia's purple bathing suit with a small blush herself. "God he scared me, I didn't expect him to yell… I can't believe he's already self-conscious about his body." I walked downstairs with Amy and replied "Children grow up quicker than they used to; I certainly wasn't that self-conscious until I was ten or eleven."

We came down the stairs and smiled at Cream and Sophia playing patty-cake. "Alright Sophia" Amy said as she held up her bathing suit. "Mommy and Daddy are going to take you and your brother to go swimming, would you like that." Cream stood up as Sophia vigorously shook her head no. "I don't like water…" I smiled and picked her up "Uh-oh, looks like little Sophia has the same fear as daddy does." Her face flushed and she buried her head in my chest fur. "Not afraid" I laughed and sat her on the coffee table to remove her purple dress "That's right Sophia, you shouldn't be afraid, your mom and me will be right there with you." I gently slipped her dress up over her head as Amy handed me the one-piece. "Look, it's purple… just like you." She smiled and giggled. "Royal purple!" I grinned as she wiggled into the one-piece. "that's right, royal purple just like daddy's little princess." Aayan came running down the stairs trying to blow up his arm floaties. "Daddy, I can't get these things to inflate."

I smiled at Sophia and tickled her chin, making her laugh. "Just a second Aayan." Amy bent down and took the water wing from him. "Here, look Aayan… all you have to do is squeezes these things called the valve and then blow into it." He gave a nod and inflated the other as Amy did the first. I turned back to Sophia and picked her up. "Do you want a swim ring to go along with your water wings?" she blushed and looked up at me. "Swim ring?" I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before setting her back on the ground. "It's like a giant water wing that goes around your tummy." She gave a few nods and walked over to Amy. "Alright baby doll, I'll have to stop by the store to get one for you."

Aayan ran around the room with his floaties as if he was an airplane and jumped up onto Tails. "Oomph, geez Aayan; you're getting heavy." He laughed and hugged him. "Bye-bye Uncle Tails, thank you for taking me to the movies and get ice cream… daddy doesn't let me have Ice cream very often." Tails chuckled and hugged him back before he jumped off him and continued flying around the room. "I see why, you nearly bounce off the walls even a day later." He laughed and tripped over his feet, rolling into a ball until he hit the coffee table. "Oww!" I spun around and tapped my foot. "Alright young man, calm down before you break something; be it the table or your little legs." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Yes sir."

I stared at him and he looked away. "I've been hearing an awful lot of 'yes sirs' lately, then as soon as I turn my back you're doing something bad again." He smiled and rolled into a ball to hide from me. I laughed and walked over to him. "Oh look a soccer ball." He immediately jumped up and responded "Don't kick me I'm not a soccer ball!" We all laughed and I picked him up. "Then you better behave yourself or you're going to be scoring a few goals." He laughed as I tickled him hard. "But then again I know where all you tickle spots are… maybe a few minutes of this will straighten you out." He laughed harder as I tickled his sides and belly. "S-stop it...HA…this is mean…Ha…stop…daddy!" I stopped tickling him and threw him up over my shoulders. "Alright then, you better behave." He laughed for a few seconds and rubbed his chin on my quills. "Yes sir."

I walked over to Tails with Aayan on my shoulders and shook his hand. "Thanks again for taking care of the kids, and I can't thank you enough for getting that ring from Knuckles; Amy was overjoyed to see it again." He smiled and returned the handshake. "Of course Sonic, it was her wedding ring after all; it belonged on her finger." I smirked and pulled him into a brotherly hug, giving him a noogie until he pulled away. "Yeah, I agree… thanks again." He smiled and rubbed his head. "Okay Cream, let's go back to the workshop… I need to finish those adjustments to the airstrips palm tree mechanism." Cream laughed and walked over to him, grabbing his hand as she replied "You're always working on those trees Tails." They walked out the door together as we all followed. "I know, for some reason the hinge keeps on getting stuck when it should lower with the rest of them." Amy grabbed a small tote she packed earlier and ran out the door.

I closed and locked the door once Amy and the kids got out, Aayan roughly jumped down off my shoulders and ran back to Tails. "Ooh Uncle Tails, I almost forgot; can I show it to Mommy now?" I shook my head, just realizing myself that Tails had brought the 'other' Anniversary present I 'got' for Amy. He ruffled Aayan's quills and slid the windscreen open, watching as Cheese flew out and hovered over Cream for a moment before returning to the VTOL. "What is it Aayan?" Amy asked as she walked closer to the VTOL. "Something you got for Mommy." I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around to hold her back. "Not quite, it's the last anniversary present I got for you."

She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Remember when I told you I had a present for you, but you had to wait until Tails got back with the kids?" She gave a nod and anxiously looked back towards the VTOL. Tails flew up to the pilot's seat and dug around for a minute. "Ever since 'Mr.' Cheese became an adult Chao he's been going to the Chao garden every weekend to see another young Chao he seems particularly fond of" Cheese stuck his tongue out and flew around the VTOL. "Anyway, he knocked her up last weekend" Cream giggled and responded "Tails, that sounds so rude; let's just say he made an Egg with her." Tails shrugged and held up a small white with blue polka dots Chao egg. "Okay, Cheese made an egg with her last weekend and the manager of the garden said he didn't have any more room to keep another Chao when it hatched."

He jumped down from the VTOL with the egg in his hands and walked towards me with Cheese flying after him. "Sonic and I had talked for a while and we thought it would be a good lesson of responsibility for Aayan and Sophia to have their very own pet!" Cheese landed on the egg and gave us both the eye. "Now-Now Cheese" Cream responded to his hostility. "We talked about this, I know it's your egg but Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy will take very good care of it." Cheese gave up and flew back to Cream, sitting on her shoulder as Aayan bounced around in an excited manner. "Can we keep it Mom, please!?" Amy smiled and gently took the egg from Tails. "Well… I don't know… I'm not sure you're old enough to take care of a pet."

I knew she was teasing him but he didn't seem to see it that way. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!" She giggled and looked down at the egg as it wiggled. "I don't know… having a pet is a lot of responsibility, you'll have to take care of it, clean up after it, and take it on walks around the yard even if it's raining." He briefly thought before returning to the enthusiastic four year old we knew all too well. "I'll do all of those, I promise… Can we keep it!?" I ruffled his quills and Amy smiled at him. "I guess, but you better keep to your promise mister." He yayed and flew around the yard until he tripped a fell into a ball form. "Alright Aayan" I shouted to him as I unlocked the cyclone. "Don't get all dirty, I don't want dirt and blades of grass floating around in the pool... or in my car"

He stood up and laughed. "Yes sir." I rolled my eyes and Amy asked Cream. "How long will it take before the egg hatches?" Cream contemplated the question and replied "Let's see, it's a week old already and they usually hatch within a week and a half… so I'd give it somewhere around Wednesday or Thursday." I took the egg from her and placed it in the passenger floorboard. "I can tell it's getting there, it is wiggling a lot." Amy smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Just like Aayan and Sophia did when they were close." I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Yep, Aayan you were a kicker; sometimes when I listen you'd kick me right in the jaw."

Aayan grinned and stood in a karate stance. "Judo Chop!" Tails laughed and shook my hand one more time. "You don't even know what a judo chop is Aayan… see you later Sonic, both Aayan and Sophia behaved and thankfully my couch didn't get soaked again." Aayan hung his head and kicked the dirt. "Hey, no fair! You're not supposed to talk about that!" Tails smiled and let go of my hand, bending down to hug Sophia. "Yeah-yeah, well I love you two and enjoyed going to the movies with you; you guy's behave for your Mommy and Daddy and have fun at the pool."

Sophia giggled and blushed from the hug. "Bye Uncle" Tails smiled and stroked her long purple quills back. "Bye sweetie, you be good for your Mommy and Daddy alright?" She let go and tottered back over to Amy, hugging her leg. "She will, it's Aayan who can be a handful." Tails turned to Aayan and shook his finger at him. "Well… you be a good boy or your Mom and Dad will regret letting you have that egg." Aayan kicked up a bit more dirt and replied "Yes Uncle Tails, I'll be good." Tails smiled and pulled him up into a hug. "Oh now don't get all down, go have fun at the pool; I hear your Dad is going to teach you how to swim without water wings."

Aayan looked at his water wings and flapped his arms. "That's not possible!" Tails laughed and sat him back on the ground. "Yeah it is, if you're going to be an adult you have to learn to swim without floaties… no offense Sonic." I smirked and replied "Oh gee thanks, how many times have you seen me with water wings." Tails shrugged as Amy whispered something to Cream, making her blush deeply. "Hey I was just saying." I shook my head and gave him a fist bump. "Whatever, take care of yourself dude and thanks again for taking care of the kids." He gave a nod and helped Cream up into the rear passenger seat of the VTOL before flying himself up into the pilot's seat. "I will; bye Sonic and Amy… have fun at the pool." We both waved at them as the windscreen slid closed and the turbines came to life "Mean old Uncle Tails." Aayan said as he climbed in the cyclone and fastened his seat belt on his own. "I haven't wet the bed in a whole year."

I laughed and picked up Sophia. "Let's keep it that way Aayan, you're doing great." He scratched his ear and smiled. "I'm a big boy, we don't wet the bed; that's something babies do." I gently sat Sophia down next to Aayan in the center of the seat and firmly fastened her seat belt, ensuring my princess was safe. "That's right Aayan, and you're not a baby anymore." Amy giggled and walked over to the passenger side to open the door. "Nope, you're a big boy… soon you'll be a man." She sat down in the seat, careful to not touch the small Chao egg and pulled her own seat belt down until it clicked in the holder. "I'm going to be like Superman when I grow up."

I laughed at his infatuation with Superman and slid in the driver's side, always squished when all four of us are riding. "Oomph, lord; you two get any bigger and I'm going to need a backseat installed." That would be great actually; unfortunately there wasn't enough room in the back for that. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared back to life. "Maybe we should get another car Sonic, like a family car." I pursed my lips and backed out of the driveway. "I don't know about that, we don't really have the money."

She picked up the Chao egg and held it in her lap. "Now Sonic, you got a Chao we're going to have to spend money on instead of a car?" I stopped at the street corner and stared at her. "Amy, I think a Chao won't cost us sixteen grand like a car would." She giggled and held the egg up to her ear. "Yeah… I guess I didn't think of that." I chuckled and continued driving. "Oh Daddy!?" I briefly looked at Aayan who pointed up and continued. "Can we turn on the lights and siren?" I shook my head and replied "No Aayan, those are for emergencies only." He huffed and watched the cars go by, barely able to see out the windshield from his height.

"Please?" I shook my head again and turned the radio on to Radio Disney. "Maybe on the way home if you behave." He pouted for a few seconds but brightened up when one of his favorite songs came on the radio. I smiled at his little jig and turned to Amy. "So which one are we going to, the one down on Collins road?" She gave a nod and draped her arm across Aayan. "Yeah, that one is pretty big and for some reason it rarely has a bunch of people at it; which is good since I want some peace to sunbathe." I chuckled and felt Sophia lean against me, trying to get more space. "Now how do furred Mobians sunbathe?" She giggled and held out her arm. "Hey I can catch a few rays on my arms and muzzle, same as you."

I laughed and held Sophia closer as she yawned. "You tired baby doll?" she blushed and shook her head yes. "Very" I smiled and replied "Well maybe some cool water will wake you up, we just have to stop by the store and get you a swim ring then we'll be there in no time." Aayan clapped his hands and flared his arms. "Yay, I love the pool!"

[Time: 10:02 A.M.]

Looks like Amy was right, only a young couple who were sunbathing and an old man asleep floating around on an air raft were at the pool. "Looks like I was right Sonic." I gave a nod and turned off the car as Aayan unbuckled himself, jumping up as Amy undid her seatbelt. "Oh Boy! It's been a while since I was able to swim!" Amy grabbed the small tote out of the floorboard and placed the Chao egg inside it for easier carrying. "Well you just hold your horses young man, despite what your father thinks you need some sun block or you'll look as red as Mr. Crabs off SpongeBob." He pouted as I unfastened Sophia's seatbelt and lifted her up.

"Wake up Baby, we're at the pool." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mnn… tired Daddy." I smiled and sat her on the hood of the car while I grabbed the deflated swim ring and slowly inflated the tube. I watched Amy through the windshield as she lathered her hands with sunscreen and covered Aayans face with the solution. "Geez Ames, I don't think you need to utterly cover the boy with that stuff." She rolled her eyes at me and rubbed the lotion into his cheeks before spreading it down his arms. "Oh yes we do, you remember how bad he burned the last time we brought him to the pool." I gave one last gust of breath into the swim ring and closed the valve.

"Here you go princess." I lowered the swim ring around her until it stopped at her waist. "Hmm, might be too big for you…" She pulled the swim ring up under her arms and I shrugged. "Ehh, as long as you don't slip through it should be okay I guess." I gently placed her down onto the pavement and she started to cry. "What is it!?" She looked up at me with tears and motioned for me to pick her up. "Hot ground!" I laughed and quickly picked her up. "I'm sorry darling, you're probably right… it's already about a hundred degrees out and it's not even noon." I wiped her tears away and Aayan jumped out of the car, running towards the pool as fast as he could. "Uh-uh uhn… Aayan, don't you get in that pool until I'm right there next to you; do you hear me!?"

He slowed down once he came to the pool gate, being too short to reach the latch at his height. "Sorry Daddy." Amy grabbed the tote bag from the car and closed her door. "You know you can't swim alone Aayan." He stuck his tongue out and jumped for the gate latch, failing miserably. "You better stop sticking that tongue out at me young man or a seagull will get it!" I busted out laughing at her comment as I imagined something like that happening. "God I hope not!" I closed my door and walked with Amy to the gate, opening it for Aayan to fly through and jump into the pool like a cannon ball.

"Aayan!" He came back up with a laugh. "I told you to wait on me." He kicked up some water and floated about the shallow end. "I did wait for you, you're here with me." I shook my head as I walked to a table and sat Sophia down in one of the chairs. "I meant for me to get in the water, don't act like you didn't understand me." He held his nose and ducked his head underwater so he couldn't hear me. "Aayan, I'm gonna…Ooh you little hedgehog!" Amy giggled and rubbed some sunblock on her arms before handing me the bottle. "Do Sophia would you Sonic?"

I gave a nod and squeezed some of the paste out onto my hands, rubbing them together before soaking Sophia's arms; watching her suck in a breath. "C-Cold!" I smiled and spread a bit across her stomach and cheeks "Sorry baby doll, as soon as you get out in the sun you'll warm up quickly." She held her head up as I got under her chin with the last bit that was on my hands. "Okay, you're all done." She blushed as I kissed her cheek and stood up. "Thank you Daddy." I smiled and ruffled her quills, knowing she hates it when I do that "No problem, you can get in the pool if you want."

I looked back to Amy who was sitting by the pool with her legs in the water and helped Sophia off the chair, laughing as she quickly ran to Amy to get off the scorching cement. 'This is going to be a great day… crappy morning… but great day…' The Chao egg in the tote bag abruptly caught my attention, lying out exposed in the sun. "Let's get you into some shade." I picked the egg up and moved it into the chair, keeping it cooler since the table's umbrella provided some awning. "That should do." Amy looked back at me and shouted. "Come on Sonic, what are you doing?"

I took off my shoes and quickly ran to the water, immediately walking down the steps of the shallow end. "Damn, Sophia was right; that concrete burned to bottom of my feet." Amy held her hand above her eyes and stared up into the clear blue sky. "Oh I know, the sun is really bright this morning." I sat on the steps and smiled at Aayan who was splashing around next to Sophia, not looking very pleased about it. "Aayan, move away from your sister; she just wants to relax and you're splashing her." He gave one more splash and floated towards me. "Thanks Daddy" She replied to me telling Aayan to stop. "Anything for my pumpkin." She blushed and closed her eyes, probably going back to sleep as usual.

"So" I said as I leaned back and let my legs float up to the surface of the water. "What did you say to Cream?" Amy looked at me and giggled. "Nothing" I raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "That was a pretty deep blush on her face… must've been something perverted." She splashed some water in my direction and responded "No, why do you think everything is perverted Sonic; what happened to the innocent hedgehog I used to know?" I smirked and waded all the way into the cool water, walking up to her. "Oh please, I was about as innocent as you were." She furrowed her brow and splashed me again. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the water with me. "If I recall correctly you told me you never wore that that green sweater again after you first met me." She hung onto me as I spun around in the water. "I didn't… where are you going with this." I whispered in her ear and made her blush almost as hard as Cream. "You just smelled it while you masturbated right?" She pushed me off her and stuck her tongue out like Aayan does. "I never told you that!?" I smiled and shook my head. "Oh yes you did… remember, Valentine's Day four years ago when you were still pregnant with Aayan?"

She splashed a big wave in my face and walked away. "Jeez I can't believe you remember something like that Sonic, you really are a pervert… That's been circulating around in that little pea brain of yours this long?" I laughed and grabbed her before she swam away from me, all too aware I couldn't do the same to follow her. "Maybe, after all… you made me that way." She giggled and kissed me softly. "Now will you tell me what you said to Cream?" She rolled her eyes at my determination and replied "I just told her that Tails does a really good job of taking care of the kids." I smiled at her, knowing that couldn't have been what made her blush. "T-Then I asked her if they thought about having children."

My eyes widened, never before seriously thinking about those two like that. "Wow…Umm… gosh I'm not even sure if that's possible… I mean she's a rabbit and he's a fox, can two different Mobians breed?" she shrugged and swam around me. "I don't know, I guess… Since different humans can do that… huh, I never thought about it until now… You know I read an extremely old book from back in the old world that said something about interspecies reproduction being impossible." I leaned back against the steps as she floated up to me and wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah but that's outdated logic… our kind was a lot different back then."

She held onto me and laughed as we watched Sophia float about asleep and Aayan trying to make a big splash. "A lot different, did you know that nearly all Mobians where not sentient or that some of us where pets to humans?" I laughed and replied "Sonic the Hedgehog a human pet? That's hard to believe, acting like some sort of Chao eating from a food bowl and drinking from a water bowl." She giggled and ran her wet hands though my chest fur. "My Sonikku with a collar on and a leash… sounds more like a fetish to me." I rolled my eyes and gently cupped my hands in the water before letting it fall to her quills. "See… I told you that you were the naughty one."

"Hey Daddy watch this!" I jerked my head up and watched him roll into a ball to do a flip. "Well done Aayan… How about I try and teach you to swim without your water wings?" He slowly swam over to me as Amy and coughed. "I don't think I can do that." Amy crawled off me and I stood up. "Sure you can, don't doubt yourself." He smiled at my encouragement and hugged me. "I'll try, it sounds hard though." I held onto him as I walked over to the side of the pool and thought about how I was going to do this. 'hard is an understatement Aayan, how in the hell am I going to teach someone to swim when I can't do it myself.'

"Okay, hold my hands Aayan." He grasped my hands and listened to me intent on learning. "First you need to learn how to kick your legs properly, go ahead and kick as if you were swimming." Instantly he started kicking like he was trying to run. "Whoa slow down, you'll sink like a stone if you kick that fast… try to kick slowly and keep a steady rhythm." He slowed down and kept a good pace, moving one leg before the other. "that's it, slower is better." I held onto him for a few minutes as he kicked the water with a steady rhythm.

"Good job Aayan!" Amy exclaimed as she floated over to us and held him up by his tummy. "See when you're doing this on your own you'll actually propel yourself through the water and not just kick it up behind you." He stopped kicking and gave a few pants. "I'm tired." I smiled and replied "Real swimming will do that to you, but when you don't have those water wings on you'll have to keep going unless you want to sink." Amy shook her head and responded, looking back at Sophia to make sure she was okay. "That's not true Sonic, remember when you get tired all you have to do is suck in air and hold your breath."

She pointed to his water wings and continued "See Aayan, your lungs are like your floaties; they inflate with air when you draw a breath… this breath, just like the air in your floaties will keep you afloat." I rolled my eyes at her lecture and interrupted "She's right Aayan, but you're trying to swim not float… floating's easy, swimming not so much." Amy giggled and flicked my nose. "Floating's easy huh, then why did you not learn until you were seventeen?" I rubbed my face in embarrassment and stuck out my tongue. "I guess I better not do that." I teased "A seagull might get it"

She laughed with me and we moved Aayan out into the center of the shallow end. She left me with him to go get Sophia who'd in sleep, drifted a bit into the deeper side. "Alright Aayan, I think you understand the leg part right?" He shook his head and started slowly kicking his legs. "Yeah, slowly move your legs like you're walking; enough to make a small splash but not a big one." I smiled and ruffled his soaked quills. "Correct; boy your teachers were right, you are a fast learner." He grinned at the compliment and kept kicking his feet, nearly boosting himself from my grip.

"Good work, I can feel you pushing through the water." I watched him kick and slowly spun him around as he did; giving him the feel he was doing it by himself. "That's it, you're doing it!" I barely held my hand on him and only guided him in the circle. "See you're doing great Aayan, I'm barely holding you." He stopped and breathed heavily. "Whew, that's hard work." I chuckled and pulled him up to me. "Well you did wonderful… you want to know a secret?" He looked up at me wide-eyed and I took that as a yes. "Daddy has no clue how to swim." He made a face and replied "But… but you're teaching me."

I laughed and hugged him closer. "I know I know, it just doesn't work with me for some reason." He smiled and laughed. "Maybe I'll teach daddy how to swim!" I chuckled and replied "You might just do that someday, but first let's teach you how to swim with your arms." He looked at his floaties and said "But why do I need to do that if the water wings keep me up?" I held my arms out into the water and pulled them back as if I was trying to part the water. "Because real swimmers don't use water wings… now watch my arms." I held my arms straight in front of me and pulled them back out to my sides. "Do you see what I'm doing?"

He gave a nod and mimicked me. "Like this?" I shook my head and walked behind him, holding his arms and gently pulling them back like I did. "Just like this, you shouldn't make a splash at all." I let go and he did it a few more times, pushing himself forward with each try. "Yep, there you go… now" I held his stomach and lifted his feet as I continued "Kick your feet like a showed you while you spread the water with your hands." He did exactly as I said and I walked around the shallow end of the pool with him in my arms.

Amy had a proud look on her face as she held Sophia, gently stroking her long quills. "You're doing really good Aayan, I'm proud of you!" He swam around the pool with my help and shouted back "Thanks Mom, it's hard work." I chuckled and guided him around the water. "You don't know what hard work is Aayan, just wait until you get a job." He huffed from getting tired but kept kicking his legs and flapping his arms. "I-I'm going to work with you Daddy." I cringed at the thought of my little boy out on the mean streets with criminals and low lives. "I don't know about that Aayan, it's not as fun as you think it is."

I let go of him and continued walking by his side as he swam around. "But you'll be there to protect me, you're always there." I held back a tear and pulled him close to me, letting him take a break. "That's right Aayan and don't you ever forget that, I'll always be there to protect you." I hugged him tighter and he wiggled. "Umm Daddy, you're kind of crushing me." I kissed his forehead and let go of him. "Alright, let's see you swim around on your own for a little bit." He smiled and swam through the water with ease. "Good job Aayan, you'll be able to swim around in few different ways once you get the water wings off; but for now just swim like I taught you to."

He continued swimming back and forth through the shallow end as I walked back to the steps where Amy was sitting. "Imagine that" She said as she held Sophia up to her shoulder. "Sonic the Hedgehog teaching somebody how to swim." I waved her off and sat on the last step, keeping the water up to my chest. "I am kind of surprised myself." Running my hand down Sophia's back as she purred. "Baby doll are you just going to sleep the whole time?" She yawned and looked back at me with weary eyes. "Tired Daddy." I smiled and watched Aayan swim.

"Look at him go." Amy responded as he sped up briefly before slowing down from exhaustion. "Must be some fish in him." I chuckled and looked over at the Chao egg. "So what do you think about your 'last gift' I got for you?" She giggled and grabbed my hand, holding it gently. "I love it Sonic, but I think it's more for the kids." I shrugged and rubbed her leg with my free hand. "You're probably right, Aayan really likes Chao… do you recall that time we visited Mr. Ōshima's hotel Chao garden and he cried when we had to leave?" She grinned at the fond memory. "O-oh yeah, I'd nearly forgotten that… so cute!"

She giggled and held my hand tighter. "He sat in your lap and sucked on his thumb as he sobbed all the way home." I smiled and leaned back in the refreshing water. "It's days like these I relish my family time almost too much… having you all close to me is all I need to relax and appreciate the day." She beamed a smile and scooted over to me until our legs touched. "It's times when you say stuff like that Sonic, that makes me a feel like a fulfilled wife and mother." We both leaned our heads against one another and watched Aayan as he stopped swimming and flipped over on his back, slowly floating towards us.

"Whew, I'm pooped out!" I draped my arm across Amy and replied "Good, you needed to get some of that energy out; how many ice cream cones did your uncle tails buy you?" he smiled at me and laughed. "Only two." I chuckled and grabbed him, pulling him up to my chest as I tickled him "Two! Is your Uncle out of his mind!?" He laughed as I tickled him and tried to swim away. "Ahaha! I like MaggieMoo's; they have the best Ice cream!" I let go of him but he held onto my chest fur, letting me wrap my arms around him and smile as he yawned. "You look about as tired as your sister." He looked over to Sophia who was sound asleep on Amys shoulder and replied "Nobody is as tired as Sophia Daddy, she sleeps longer than Dracula."

"Uh, Dracula; you're not old enough to watch him!" He gave a cocky grin that reminded me of myself and yawned again. "Uncle Tails left the television on for me since he didn't have a nightlight." I shook my head at his young mind and responded "So you just flipped the channels huh?" He smiled again and showed me his tiny fangs. "Dracula has fangs just like us Daddy." I showed my bigger fangs and replied "Yeah, but we can't suck peoples blood with ours." He inclined in my lap and propped his feet up on my arm while I rubbed his stomach with the other. "That part was gross, I'm glad there are no people like that for real... r-right Daddy?"

I smiled and gave a nod, reassuring him there is no such thing as a vampire. "Good, I just wish somebody would get rid of the Bogeyman." I sighed as my thoughts briefly drifted to Eggman. "I did Aayan." He stopped rubbing his face on my hand and looked at me. "You got rid of the Bogeyman!?" I smirked and shook head. "I sure did, caught him myself and brought him to the government." He sat up excited to hear the Bogeyman was gone, something me and Amy had always said would get him if he didn't behave. "What did they do to him?"

I briefly thought about Eggman up in the gallows and replied "They sent him to a place far below the earth were a man exists that even the Bogeyman is afraid of." He furrowed is brow and put his finger to his lips. "The Bogeyman is afraid of the devil?" I was sort of taken aback by his knowledge, realizing it will get harder to make up fibs to hide the bad parts of the world from him. "That's right Aayan." He was about to say something else but got distracted when Amy stood up and walked over to the table. "Where are you going Babe?"

She sat Sophia down on the lounge chair and adjusted the umbrella so she was in the shade. "I think I'm going to sunbathe for a while." I gave a nod as she moved the Chao egg to the table and laid down on the lounger, propping her feet up while she draped a towel across her face. "Go for it babe, me and Aayan are going to swim around for a bit longer." She gave a thumbs up and held her hands behind her head, letting her body bask in the sunshine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Tails & Cream love Chapter Part-2

(Tails P.O.V.)

[Time: 12:00 N]

"Cream? You've been awful quiet, is something wrong? You haven't said a single word since we left Sonic and Amy's place." I stared at her in the VTOL overhead mirror but she didn't say anything, only holding her legs to her chest as she stared back. "Is it something I did?" She gently shook her head and looked out the windscreen, watching as the last of the ocean passed by and the airstrip to the workshop came into view. "Are you sure?" She sighed and faintly smiled at me. "Yes" I shrugged and focused on landing the VTOL.

Once I came close enough I switched to hover mode, flipping a few switches until the computerized voice spoke. _'Hover mode engaged' _I pushed the yoke in and pulled up, making the nose of the VTOL face down as the wheels touched the cement to the airstrip making a small skidding noise. "I was thinking of making that Fettuccine Alfredo we had at Olive Garden the last time we went." She remained silent while I pulled the brake and the wheels locked, sliding to a halt. "Cream… are you sure you're okay?" She hung her head and still kept quiet. I exhaled and turned off the turbines. _'Powering down'_

I slid the windscreen open, unbuckled my safety harness and flew back to her. "Cream?" She instantly grabbed the side of my muzzle and pulled me to her lips; surprising me but quickly submitting. "Mwah" She pushed me off her and shook my head as while blinking my wide-eyes. "What…Umm… what was that for?" She blushed and unfastened her harness, standing up as she replied "So you'd leave me alone, I'm alright Tails… Now come on, don't you have to fix the palm tree mechanism?" I licked my lips and scratched the back of my head. "Y-yeah." I wrapped my arms around her and flew up into the air, landing beside the VTOL as the windscreen slid closed.

"I wonder why Cheese wanted to stay with Vanilla?" She asked as I let go of her. "Maybe he was depressed over losing his egg." She made a face and replied "He didn't really lose it; he knows Sonic and Amy will take good care of it… at least I hope he does." I held her hand as we walked to the front door of the workshop. "I'd imagine he does Cream, Sonic's saved us all so many times I couldn't picture the little guy having a problem with leaving the egg with them." She gave a nod as I slid the key in the lock. "He did seem really protective over it."

I unlocked the door and flung it open. "Chao have a paternal instinct just as we all do Cream, even you and me have that paternalistic nature embedded in our genetic material." I walked inside and grabbed my mechanics apron off the hook on the side of the wall. "do you want a soda?" I strolled over to the mini-fridge and opened it, scanning through the colas I bought from the market yesterday. "Cream?" I noticed she wasn't inside so I grabbed a sprite and closed the fridge back, walking towards the doorway when I noticed her standing there red-faced. 'Oh man, not again… what is her problem?' I popped the tab to the soda and took a small sip before handing it to her. "Cream… please tell me what's wrong."

She jerked her head up and snatched the soda from my hand. "Nothing Tails!" I stared at her as she guzzled half the can and returned it to me. "I'm totally fine, now let's go fix that palm tree." I continued watching her as she quickly walked to my workbench and retrieved my toolbox from underneath. 'I don't get it… what's wrong with her…' I shrugged it off once again and closed the door behind me. "Okay, if you say so." We walked together in silence out to the very end of the landing strip. "Alright, hand me the socket wrench." I bent down and brushed away the dirt as she gave me the Hexalobular socket ratchet.

"No this is the wrong one, sorry, I need the regular Allen Wrench" She jerked the Hexalobular socket ratchet from my hand and threw the toolbox to the ground. "I'm Sorry I don't know as much about this as you Tails!" I jumped back in surprise and looked up at her in confusion. "C-Cream?" She started crying and replied "Just… just do it yourself!" I reached my hand out to grab her but she ran off, leaving me exasperated and in disarray. "Cream, wait!" She ran to the workshop and busted through the doors, slamming it so hard I could hear it from the end of the airstrip. "Geez… all I said was it wasn't the correct wrench."

I held the Hexalobular socket ratchet up as the sunlight glistened of the metal, shinning into my blue eyes. "Maybe she isn't feeling well." I laid the ratchet down next to me and sorted through the turned over toolbox until I found the Allen wrench. "Although she seemed fine a few hours ago… perhaps it's a female thing." My face flushed at my own comment, unaware if Cream as ever gone through a menstrual cycle before. "I-It's none of my business anyway…" I shook the thoughts away and focused on my work, gripping the bolt with the socket wrench and loosening it with speed.

"Hmm… maybe she's upset about Cheese." The bolt popped up after about twenty turns and I removed it from the tunnel. "I don't see why, it was her idea to give Sonic and Amy the egg… I just went along with it." I flipped my toolbox back over and placed the first bolt inside before returning to loosen the second one. "You'd think she'd be happy that we found a home for cheese's egg, the alternative would probably not have been pretty…if that's her problem." I placed the socket around the second bolt and turned the wrench, quickly loosening the bolt from the hinge. The bolt was easily removed and placed in the toolbox with the other, leaving the tree tilted back some from the missing nuts.

"I bet she'll cheer up when I make some of my delicious Fettuccine Alfredo, she just about devours the plate when I make that stuff." I quit talking to myself and placed the socket wrench on the last bolt, giving it one turn before I stopped. "Oh-uh, looks like the bolt might be stripped… I bet that's been the problem this whole time." My suspicions where confirmed when the bolt did not budge an inch. "Oomph, yep, I'm going to need the drill for this one." I stood up and walked back to the workshop, sifting around my workbench for the right drill bit. "Cream, do you want to talk about what's bothering you!?" I found the drill bit I needed and waited for a response, only to receive none. "Well… I'll be out at the edge of the airstrip if you want to, there's a stripped bolt that's keeping the palm tree from lowering properly so it may take a while."

She still remained quiet so I peered in through the window, seeing her huddled up on the couch with her back to me. 'I hate to see her this way, I just don't know what to do… she's never done this before.' I sighed and slowly walked back to the end of the landing strip with the drill case. I sat the drill case down on the ground and opened it, retrieving the powered drill and fitting it with a 1/8 inch left-hand drill bit. "Let's see if this will loosen you enough for the Allen wrench." Once the drill bit was locked in place I guided it into the socket, making sure it fit properly first; the bit I was using was meant for a screw but the grooves along the edge caught the bolt and firmly held it in place. "Here goes nothing."

Nothing was right, the drill nearly spun out of my hands as the stubborn bolt remained firmly in its hole. I stopped and repositioned the drill. "Come on you." I pulled the trigger on the drill to hard and the drill bit shattered. "AHH… Dammit!" I caught myself from throwing the drill out in the ocean. 'Man… now she's got me all worked up…' I took a few breaths and removed the busted bit from the drill. 'calm down Tails, getting frustrated won't do anything but make it worse.' I placed the broken bit in my apron and noticed the door to my workshop open.

I momentarily watched as she walked outside and sat down on the front steps. 'I hope she's in a better mood, with any luck it was just a small tiff.' I quickly looked away as she stared in my direction. 'Whatever it is, I trust she got over it.' I skimmed through the drill case and pulled out a 25 mm Forstner artificial Chaos Emerald embedded core bit. It was the only one I had so I pray it doesn't bust, unlikely though as Chaos Emeralds are about five times stronger than diamonds and all those old world books always said the diamond was the hardest mineral on Earth. If Diamond core bits rarely shatter then Chaos Emerald core bits should never shatter.

I tightened the Chaos bit firmly in the drill and once again guided it to the persevering bolt. "I can do this." I pulled the trigger all the way back and the drill twisted out of my grasp, thankfully not busting. "Geez, you're a tenacious little bolt huh?" I picked up the drill and revised my plan. 'I guess I'm going to have to drill into the bolt itself… if I can get it to break the bolt I'll be able to remove the pieces with a pair of pliers." I placed the drill bit all the way down into the bolt and tried my new tactic. Watching closely as the drill bit pierced the bolt and left metal shavings around the puncture hole. "Come on, work!"

The drill bit stopped and I pulled the trigger all the way back, forcing it down until it ruptured the bolt in half and flew down to the bottom of the hole. "Yes!" I rejoiced in my victory and removed the drill bit from the fractured bolt. "Did you get it?" I reeled back in surprise as Cream hovered over me. "Oh, gee-whiz Cream, you scared me." I wiped my hands on my apron and grabbed the pliers from the jumbled mass of tools still littered around the toolbox. "Yeah, I had to destroy the bolt in the process since I couldn't remove it with the socket wrench or the drill."

I grabbed half of the bolt with the pliers and ripped it up from the aperture. "Finally, you are one pigheaded bolt… you cost me a good drill bit." I pocketed the shattered half of bolt and removed the last half with my bare hand. "Cheap piece of junk, I should've gone with a better quality." I stuck the other half in my apron and stood up just as the tree fell back away from the airstrip with nothing to stop it, nearly yanking the metal pylon out of the dirt. "Whoa, I guess I should've prepared for that." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment and turned back to Cream who had her head hung low.

I sighed and started walking back towards the workshop as she followed. "T-Tails…" I kept walking until I reached my workbench. "It's okay Cream, I don't know what you're so upset over but I forgive you." She blushed as I pulled a new bolt from the workbench and began walking back to the end of the airstrip. "Thank you Tails, b-but I shouldn't have screamed at you." I bent down and shoved the new bolt in the hinge, using the Allen wrench to tighten it into position. "You didn't scream at me Cream; besides, what's done is done… could you hand me the two bolts that are in the toolbox?"

She bent down giving me a nice view of her panties and grabbed the bolts from the tool box. "I know… it's just… well… I shouldn't have been mean like that Tails; you're always so kind and caring." I blinked and directed my attention up to her face as she handed me the bolts. "Where are you going with this Cream?" I placed the other two back in their respective tunnels and pulled the palm tree back up while I tightened them. "I just… You're too good for me Tails." I abruptly dropped the socket wrench and the palm tree once again fell backwards.

"C-Cream… are you… are you trying to say you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore?" At the thought my eyes instantly welled up with tears. "W-why, haven't I been good to you!?" She started crying while laughing and pulled me up to her. "Silly fox, that's not what I am trying to say at all." I held her close, unable to comprehend what the hell is going on. "Then why would you say something like that? If anything you're too good for me, you are by far more compassionate and polite than I could ever dream of being." She wiped away my tears and kissed me. "Do you really think so?" I nodded my head heartily, more serious than I've ever been before. "Yes Cream, you hurt my heart when you said that."

She nuzzled my neck and felt my rapid heartbeat. "I'm so sorry Tails, please relax… I don't know what came over me… I've just been feeling weird ever since Amy… well… never mind, it's nothing." I sniffled and let go of her, overjoyed that she wasn't breaking up with me but curious as to what Amy said to her. "No, What did she say; I want to know?" I struggled to pull the tree back into position, feeling weaker than before; strength sapped from the momentary surge of powerful anxiety. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I managed to get the tree back without pulling a muscle and quickly tightened the bolts in place, finally able to let go of the tree without fear of it falling.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Cream… please tell me, if it's something that you're worried about I'd like to know." She smiled and brushed her ears back. "well… she… I'll tell you later, now's not a good time." I shrugged and was apprehensive it might've been something bad. 'I doubt it' I thought as I picked up the tangled pile of tools and crammed them back in the toolbox. 'Why would she say something bad, Amy's too kind to say something rude.' I closed and latched the toolbox as I picked it up. "Alright, let's go see if I fixed the problem." She grabbed my hand and held it as we walked back to the workshop.

"I tell you what Cream; I thought my heart was going to stop when you said you were too good for me." She blushed as I continued "I really thought you were considering breaking up with me." I stopped at the workbench and placed my toolbox in the cubby. "I'm really-really happy that you're not" I turned around and hugged her again picking her up off the ground as she squealed. "I love you so much Cream, I don't know what I'd do without you!" She giggled and kissed my cheek "I love you too Tails, I would never ever leave you." I kissed her back, deeper, letting our tongues slide across each other's for a few moments; cherishing the contact after our brief squabble.

We separated and gazed into one another's eyes, letting her deep cinnamon-brown irises pierce my blue ones before she suddenly spoke to me. "She wanted to know when we were going to have babies of our own." My eyes-widened as my jaw swiftly dropped, leaving me stuttering for a comment. "I…I…I… We… Umm…I…I…" She giggled and pushed my gaping jaw shut. "What's the matter fox boy, don't you want to make a few babies?" My eyes rapidly studied hers for any sign off teasing; seeing very little, only enough to cover the desire in her voice.

My cheeks flushed a Maraschino cherry color and I slowly replied. "…Well… Yes… I would…" She blushed as deep as me and quickly let go of me. "Really!?" I looked away from her and pushed the button on the wall above the workbench, watching as all the palm trees flawlessly fell down. 'I should have told her that long ago.' I thought as I pushed the button again and observed all the palm trees immaculately raise back up in sync. 'Damn my slowness, and damn my embarrassment.'

We walked back inside the workshop in silence, closing the door once she came in behind me. "How about we watch some television until three or so? Then I'll get started on the Fettuccine Alfredo." She kept her eyes on the floor and walked over to the couch. "Y-yeah, I guess that'll be okay." I took off my mechanics apron and hung it on the hook by the door before following her to the couch. "What do you want to watch?" She sat down next to me and propped her legs up in my lap. "I don't care; whatever you want to watch is fine by me." She leaned back against the armrest and closed her eyes with a yawn. "I might doze off for a bit, I'm kind of tired."

I gently caressed her legs as she adjusted her skirt, to my disappointment. "Okay, I think there is a marathon of how it's made on the discovery channel, so I'll be occupied until you wake up." She gave a small nod and I grabbed the remote off the end table, flipping it on to see it on a horror channel. 'Huh?' It was some marathon of vampires. 'weird, who changed it to chiller?' I shrugged it off and switched it to the discovery channel, watching as machines shaved a piece of wood into the shape of a baseball bat. Leaning back as a human took the baseball bat from the mechanical arms and polished it to a buff. 'Now this is much more my style!'

[Time: 3:25 P.M.]

I was hypnotized by the how it's made marathon, nearly drooling as I watched a human attach an engine to an old hotrod. 'My god, look at that dragster… it must have the same horsepower as Sonic's Cyclone.' I was taken from thought when I felt Cream stir, looking over at her to see her quickly close her eyes. "Cream, are you awake?" Her eyes twitched but remained closed. 'huh, must've been my imagination.' I directed my attention back to the television, feeling unable to focus shortly after as I sensed a pair of brown orbs fixed on my face.

I leaned forward and held my chin in my hand. 'Is she watching me?' I tried to look out of the corner of my eye but couldn't see that good. Leaning back I yawned and briefly caught her eyes open as I turned my head to stretch. 'She is watching me.' I smiled and pretended to continue watching the television. I wonder why the humans finished assembling the hotrod and stamped a (how it's made) logo on the front before letting the credits roll by. I pulled out my pocket watch and flipped it open. 'Three-thirty already?' I closed the lid to the pocket watch and slipped it back into my glove.

Turing to face Cream. "I know you're awake." She blushed lightly and smiled "How did you know?" I caressed her legs and replied "I felt like someone has been watching me for about an hour now." She giggled and swung her feet to the ground as she leaned up stretching. "I haven't been watching you that long." I chuckled and stood up. "Why not, I know I'm handsome." She giggled and responded "Now you sound like Mr. Sonic." I smiled and walked into the kitchenette, turning on the light as I opened the pantry. "I know, Vanity is not my style; after all you've seen me when I worked on the oil line to the VTOL."

She stood up as I took a package of dried Fettuccini noodles from the top shelf. "Ugh, I don't know how you stand to be covered with oil for hours on end." I laughed and sat the box of noodles on the counter while I fumbled around underneath for a Sauté pan. "Well… when you're working with grease you might as well leave it on you up until you're done… no sense in removing it if it'll just be right back." I continued rummaging around in the cabinet till Cream opened the one next to me and shamed me by pulling out the first pan. "Is this what you're looking for?"

I ran my hand down my muzzle and stood up. "Yes, thank you." She giggled and responded "It's bad when someone knows where things are better than the owner." I rolled my eyes and placed the pan on the stove, turning it on to three-fifty. "Yeah-yeah I'm disorganized if it isn't tools and mechanical parts." She smiled and opened the mini-fridge, grabbing the tub of butter for me. "Having me around more often should fix that, I've already made you stop throwing your clothes in a disgusting pile to be left in the corner for a month… for someone who almost never wears clothes you can create a mountain of dirty ones."

"Oh, very funny." She giggled and scooped out a half cup of butter, softly placing it in the gradually warming pan. "And I haven't forgotten about your Canopolis of Soda cans you leave on your nightstand next to your bed… twenty-four cans Tails, twenty-four cans!" I laughed and replied "What, I use them like Legos when they're empty… you can make a castle with them." I watched the butter gradually melt as she put her hands to her hips. "Yeah, I noticed your little doodle of a drawbridge in front of them; geez, you can be such a pain sometimes."

I laughed again and pulled her into a kiss, tenderly pressing our lips together. "That may be, but I'm your pain." She blushed and grabbed the back of my head, keeping our lips centimeters apart while our noses touched. "You never answered me earlier." I raised an eyebrow as her hot breath fluttered my heart. "Were you serious about wanting to have a baby with me?" She smiled as my cheeks returned to their tomato red. "I…I…Umm…" She silenced me with another kiss and giggled. "Think about it for me will you? For now, let's just cook… I'm starving." She licked her lips and my brain wondered if she did that over the food or if she did it out of lust for me.

She let go of me and I quickly walked over to the fridge, hiding my groin as I rooted about the miniature refrigerator. "We need the Cream Cheese" She giggled at the name and I continued "And heavy Cream." I pulled the two cartons from the shelf and closed the door, awkwardly trying to hide my crotch as I strolled back to the counter by the stove. "Tails? Why are you walking funny?" I sat the containers on the counter and continued hiding my bulge. "Uh… I hurt my back…yeah... I must've pulled a muscle while I was lifting that accursed palm tree." I removed a tablespoon from the silverware drawer and took one scoop from the cream cheese, plopping it in the pan with the melted butter.

I went for the second scoop and felt Creams hands run down my back, making my eye twitch. "Tell me where it hurts." She pushed her hands in on my lower back and I moaned, quickly dropping the second tablespoon of cream cheese into the pan before I dropped it on the floor. "Right there… oh yeah…" She giggled and I thought 'slip your hands around to the front, there's a much bigger throbbing pain up there.' My eyes widened at my own thought and I watched the cream cheese melt into the butter before I stirred it into a mix, letting out soft moans as she kneaded my back. 'I can't believe I just thought that… man, I really am turning into a perverted fox; damn you Sonic!'

I tore open the carton of heavy cream and leisurely emptied the entire pint into the pan, stirring it into the mix all the while. She abruptly stopped the massage and retrieved a saucepot from beneath my cabinets. "Thank you Cream… for the massage." She smiled at me and filled the cooking pot with water. "Of course Tails, you deserve it… I still feel bad for being so mean to you earlier." I shook my head and measured out a teaspoon of garlic powder. "Forget about that Cream, what's done is done." I sprinkled the garlic powder into the pan and shifted the contents around. "We all get a little upset every now and then."

She nuzzled my neck, happy to know that I've truly forgiven her and am not just saying so. "I love you Tails, I really do…. It just didn't feel right to be angry with you, especially over something as senseless as… well… I don't know if senseless would be the correct term." Once the pot was filled she turned off the water and carried it to the stove, placing it on the top burner across from the one the pan was on. "Cream…" She lifted the box of noodles and stopped to stare at me quizzically. "I…I already have my answer by the way…" She blushed and opened the box of noodles, pouring them into the water filled pot. "Y-Yeah?"

I couldn't stop my eyes from running down her body; for some reason today she seemed so… beautiful. "But you'll have to wait until later to find out." She rolled her eyes, wanting to know now. "Why!?" I chuckled and added a dash of salt and pepper to the blend of buttered creams. "I don't know; I figured I'd tell you later... Maybe around bedtime, that way you can sleep on it." She frowned, taking it as something bad. 'Well then I guess she'll be surprised when I tell her my full answer.' I continued staring at her as I thought more on what Amy said to her. 'I mean it's defiantly not something I haven't thought about before… but well… I'm still a virgin… I'd have to… I'd put my… in her…'

I stirred the assortment of ingredients in the pan and noticed she was staring back at me. 'I… I mean I'd like to do that with her… and I think she understands that's how a baby is made… at least I think she does…' She stirred the noodles as they expanded in the boiling water, forming their thick egg noodle shape. "Tails" I broke out of thought and cocked my head. "T-To create a baby, wouldn't we… we'd have to… have… sex…" My face flushed a deep red along with hers. 'So she does know what sex is, or at least has a general idea.' She bit her lower lip and watched me intently, waiting patiently for my answer to her question. "Yes, we'd have to have copulate or have sexual intercourse in order for me to fertilize one of your eggs, which in turn will grow into a baby."

She looked confused after my lecture. "Egg, like a Chao egg?" I chuckled and replied "No-no, humans and Mobians have eggs inside them as well; located in their ovaries… these eggs aren't like the Chao or Flickies, they turn into the baby while they're inside you… remember when Amy was pregnant?" She gave a nod and I continued while stirring the Alfredo sauce. "Her egg traveled into her womb and became Aayan or Sophia the second time." She took in all the information and continued whisking the Fettuccine noodles. "Oh, I guess that makes sense… an Egg like a Chao would probably hurt a lot more than a baby when it comes out... Then again Mrs. Amy sounded like she was dying… Mama told me she almost did."

I thought back to that day, seeing Sonic so disheveled was extremely disturbing. 'Sonic is the strongest man I know, in the face of losing his loved one he outright broke down… I don't blame him though… I'd do the same thing if Cream got hurt; I nearly about cried my eyes out when I thought she was breaking up with me.' My heart jumped as I recalled that event as well. 'why would she think she was not good enough for me?' I added another pinch of black pepper into the muddle of butter cream sauce. "Cream?" She tapped the large wooden spoon on the side of the cooking pot and gently laid it on the counter top. "Yeah?" I sighed and replied "When we were outside… why did you say you were no good for me?" She immediately hung her head, obviously not wanted to return to this subject. "I know you said it was because I was more kind and caring than you, which I professed was incorrect as you're far more compassionate than me… but why did you really say that?"

She blushed and tried to pull away from me. "I-I don't know… I've been going through this phase that Momma said all women do…" I blinked a few times in shock. 'I think she's talking about a period.' I let go of her and she kept explaining why she'd been in a bad mood. "It's only the second time I've gone through it so I'm still a little on edge… I'm really sorry for saying the things I did Tails." I smiled and hugged her close. "I hope you are Cream, you and me; we're great together… I always feel so complete with you; I never understood what Sonic meant when he said Amy fulfilled him up until just recently… I love you Cream and I don't ever want you to leave me."

She smiled and kissed me, "I love you too Tails… I think I want to… umm… tonight… maybe we could… take our relationship…uhh …you know… ah forget about it." I must've heard wrong or misunderstood. 'there's no way she was trying to invite me to… have sex with her… geez… this is one weird day.' She wiggled out of my grasp and quickly began stirring the Alfredo sauce. "Whoops, the sauce almost burnt; glad I noticed it in time because it was starting to bubble up." I thought more about what she said as I used the wooden spoon to pull up a few strings of soft Fettuccine noodles. 'Not that I mind; like I said earlier, it's not like I haven't thought about it.'

"Alright Tails, I think the sauces it done" I watched the noodles fall off the spoon back into the boiling water and replied. "Noodles are done too, perfect timing." I turned off the stove and lifted the heavy water filled pot, walking around Cream to get to the sink "Watch out Cream, I need to drain the water." She backed up and I held the spoon to the pot to keep the noodles from falling while I poured the boiling water down the drain. "Okay, go ahead and get the table set for us would you Cream?"

She smiled and grabbed two ceramic plates from the top cabinet. "I love cooking with you Tails, I don't know why but it's so fun!" I laughed and brought the pot of noodles to the table, stirring them with the spoon as I removed a plateful for both of us. "Cooking is only half of it; the best part is eating it!" She giggled and filled two glasses of milk. "That's right, and when we cook it's always scrumptious!" I ran some cool water in the pot as she sat down at the table eagerly waiting the completion of her meal. "Hurry Tails, I'm starving!" I turned off the water and grabbed the parmesan from the fridge, teasing her as I slowly ambled over to her with the saucepan. "H…E…R…E… I … C…O…M…E…"

She giggled and took a drink of her milk. "Tails!" I laughed and lightly drenched her noodles with the Alfredo sauce. "Yum!" She seized her fork and nearly broke the plate as she slammed it into the pasta. "Hold on Cream, one last thing." I speckled the sauce with parmesan and gave a small bow. "bon appétit!" She giggled and kindly waited for me to fix mine before scoffing down half the plate. "Good?" I asked, obtaining an exuberant nod. "mouthwatering!" I smiled and twirled the noodles around my fork, tasting it for myself. "Yep, delectable… we really need to open a bistro."

[Time: 9:00 P.M.]

The credits to Madagascar 3 rolled by and Cream snuggled closer to me. "I love the Madagascar series, Marty the Zebra is hilarious." I smiled and watched the stupid commercials. "Polka dot, polka dot!" She giggled and replied "I just don't understand why they're in a zoo?" I scratched the back of my head and leaned up. "That movie was made back in the old world, Mobians were a lot different back then." She shrugged it off and yawned. "Mnn… I'm getting tired." I yawned with her and rubbed my eyes. "Me too, what a long day… at least we don't have to deal with Aayan bouncing off the walls like a super bouncy ball." She stood up and stretched her legs. "Sophia isn't so bad, she's always really quiet and sleeps like a log."

I checked the guide really quick and went back to the discovery channel, setting the DVR to record a few how it's made for in the morning and turned off the television as Cartoon Network said its byes and switched to Adult Swim. "Yeah, Sophia is so cute when she blushes… which is all day, I've never seen a girl blush so much over normal questions." Cream giggled and walked to the fridge, taking a soda as she replied "She's timid, I think it's adorable!" I stood up and sat the remote on the armrest of the couch as I laughed. "I bet Sonic was pissed off that I let Aayan have two ice cream cones."

She flashed a smiled and popped open the can of cola. "Probably not, the boy got all of it out of his system while he was over here." I chuckled and switched off the light and checked to make sure the door was locked. "If he had tails like me he would have literally flown through the roof!" She stifled a giggle as she took a sip of the soda. I Yawned again and motioned for her to come to me. "What?" I swooped her up off her feet and flew up to the bedroom. "I never get used to you doing that!"

I gently placed her back on the floor and took the drink from her, gulping down the rest in a flash. "Tails! I wanted another sip of that, meanie!" With the last swig in my mouth and a strange impulse I pulled her into a passionate kiss, forcing her lips open with my tongue to let the cola freely flow between each other. Wide-eyed she surrendered and let me smooch her zealously. "Mmm…" We lustfully stared into each other's eyes, gaze burning our retinas as our mouth's organ played with the puddle of soda now equally distributed between one another.

She swallowed the beverage as the excess dribbled down her chin, breaking away for her to collect it by tracing my tongue along her jawline. "Wow" She shakily responded as we both fell to the floor. "I… I did not expect you to do that." I held her elegant face in my paws as she blushed, still staring up at me. "Did you get any soda?" She blushed and fell over on top of me "Y-yeah… I did…" She laid on the floor panting until she adjusted her skirt. "Umm…Tails?" I hazily looked down at her as she said. "Your knee is poking my stomach."

In an instant I realized it wasn't my knee. 'Oh shit, oh shit, OOH SHIT' my eye twitched as I rapidly thought about what to do and say. 'Oh man, I need to do something and fast; dammit, I should have worn some pants today!' She leaned against me harder and I was quickly becoming extremely flustered. 'Say something… What? ... I don't know! ... t-tell her the truth… it's a natural re-action… uh… that might not work out to well… oh man… I need to say something…say something now!'

"Tails move your knee." I stared at her and unsteadily responded, unsure of what she may say. "It's not my knee, Cream." She raised an eyebrow and her face lit up in embarrassment. "Oh… so it's your…" I choked on my own spit and nervously gave a nod. "Yeah" She didn't look as uncomfortable as me, which was a good sign; at least she didn't scream, call me a pervert, and run away. "Well… umm… I mean you are a boy… I… I guess it's normal… I mean… boys do that when they get excited over girls right?"

'Oh God, help me through this… I'm so anxious right now…' I gave another nod and tried to swallow the gigantic lump in my throat. "B-but Cream… I… I don't get like this towards other women… O-Only you…" She stared into my eyes, finding the genuine words were true. "Really?" I swallowed again and unsteadily placed my hand on her back, pulling her closer until my bulge was firmly pressing into her stomach. "Y-yeah… Only you make me this way… never in my life have I looked at another woman like is see you." She smiled with a soft blush and kissed my cheek. "You see me as a woman?"

I bobbed my head and felt myself stiffen further. "Y-Yes, a gorgeous woman; nobody can compare to your charms Cream… you're just so beautiful." She blushed harder and hovered over me; our lips inches apart as I felt her warm breath tickle my muzzle. "I… I don't know what to say Tails… I… you've called me beautiful before but… never would have I imagined you saw me like that." I closed the distance and our lips touched, lightly at first as we felt our blood pump; hers to her heart and mine to my groin. 'Finally!' I thought as I rolled over on top of her, still smashing my crotch into her dress. 'I've wanted to tell you in detail exactly how much I love you Cream.'

Her tongue grazed mine and she shivered, submitting as I sucked it into my mouth. "Ooh" I breathed harder as my licker twirled around hers and ran along her top incisors. 'I should have done this sooner.' She battled my mouths organ for dominance and held my face in her hands, keeping me from parting away from her. 'I love you Cream… you'll be my wife one day.' She blushed, almost as if she heard my brains inner-thoughts. 'You make me so happy to be alive.' we sucked on each other's tongues at the same time, drinking the saliva as it rolled down into our mouths.

My hands ran up her back and held her in place, sadly breaking away from her mouth for one moment. "I love you Cream, more than anything in the world… I'd give up mechanics for you… I'd never touch a wrench in my life or fly my VTOL… I'd even neve…" She shut me up by slamming her lips to mine. "I love you too Miles, I'd give up everything too…" the tips of our tongues touched outside of our mouths and we viciously lapped at each other. "All I want is you Miles."

"Same here Cream… I want… no… I need you…" We smothered each other in sloppy kisses, making-out more erratically than we've ever done before. We held one another's bodies tight, the passion soaking in through our fur. "I adore you Cream… My full answer is yes sweetheart, I'd love for you to have my puppies Cream… in all your glory… there is no one in this world I'd rather have, nobody more suitable!" She stared at me and began breathing rapidly, crying nonstop. "Miles! Do you really mean it!?" I smiled and kissed her vehemently, never more sure of something in my entire life. "Yes Baby, I truly mean it!"

"I… I've watched you play with and take care of Cheese… I've seen the mother instinct inside you Cream… I want you to carry my pups… but first… I have a question for you… I know it's informal and probably not the right time to ask this…" She smiled nervously and readily held my hand for the impending question. "Cream… Will… will you marry me?" Her eyes flew wide and she busted into tears. "YES, MILES, OH YES!" She crushed me in a hug and we toppled over, making-out as we finally thought of ourselves as Husband and Wife.

"Umm… now that we're more than boyfriend and girlfriend…can I…" She bit her lower lip and tapped her fingers together. "Can I… you know…" I raised my eyebrow curiously. "Can I see it?" My jaw nearly fell to the ground. 'Can she see it? Holy Shit!' I stuttered and moved back a bit. "I…I…I… I don't think so… I mean… that wouldn't be…" She grabbed my hand and begged. "Please!?" I blinked rapidly, completely unsure about this situation. "Cream… I don't think that would be a good Idea, were still young."

She lifted herself off me and I grabbed my groin, hiding myself to the best of my ability. "Tails, we're going to be Husband and Wife soon… Please!" I shook my head no and she pouted, placing her shoe on my hands and pressing down hard. "Oww… oww… oww… stop!" she smirked and pushed down even harder. "Not until you show me!" I shook my head in embarrassment and she thankfully let go. "Oh come on fox boy!" She bent down and grabbed my hands. "No, don't you dare!" She forced my hands away and blushed as hard as me. "O-Oh…Wow…"

She kept her face right by it and I felt like my heart was going to stop. "I didn't know they looked like that…" She touched the very tip and I moaned. "NO, don't touch it!" She jerked her hand back but kept staring at it. "S-Sorry, did I hurt you?" I exhaled and replied "No, and please stop staring at it like that!" She smiled and held my legs. "I've never seen one before… outside of schoolbooks that is." I cupped my hands over it again and she yanked them away. "stop trying to hide it!"

"But it's embarrassing Cream, nobody has ever seen it before and you're staring directly at it." She giggled and said "Don't be embarrassed; Husband and Wives do stuff like this all the time… right?" I thought about Sonic and Amy and gave a nod. "I guess." She continued staring at it to my discontent and eventually asked "Does it hurt… to be like that I mean?" I softly shook my head no and replied "No, it just feels really… hard." She cocked her head and got closer. "Really? Can I… can I touch it?"

'Geez, this night is turning into something else' my face was as flushed as a tomato as I responded "N-no" She ignored me and took off her gloves. "I just want to see what it feels like… It looks a little different than the ones in the schoolbooks, all though those were mainly Human diagrams." She ran her bare hand along my leg as I winced and replied "Canine Mobians retain the same appearance of their 'things' as the ones in the old world." She held her hand close to the tip and pointed. "So that's why the top is more like a tip than a helmet?"

"W-what kind of Schoolbooks have you been reading?" She giggled and left her hand hovering over my member. "Just the ones the school distributes… even then, since I go to homeschool; Momma is the one who tells me which page to read." I sucked in my breath and the motion made my groin touch her hand. "Ah…" She smiled and lowered her hand. "Is it sensitive?" I nodded vigorously and she held her hand on my shaft. "I'll be gentle, I promise." Her hand ran all the way down my length and I moaned. "It's like a hot, pulsing, and sticky rod." She came all the way back up and flicked the tip. "Huh, it's hard but soft at the same time."

"C-Cream… do that again." She smiled and traced a line down my organ. "This?" I moaned and slightly bucked my hips. "Yeah…again." She giggled and circled her finger around the base. "Ah… that feels so good!" She lightly grasped it and slowly gave a few pumping motions. "It's leaking fluids?" I moaned at her touch and replied "I know, just don't stop." She shrugged and continued leisurely pumping my shaft. "Ugn… good… feels good…" She thrusted her hand up and down a couple of times before stopping to ask "How's that?"

I grabbed her hands and forced them to continue. "Not enough!" She watched as I made her hands pump my length. "so good… your hands are so soft." She blushed as I my member expanded in her hands. "Tails, I can feel it swelling up." I threw my head back and moaned. "Oh… a-ah… I'm about to… I'm… I'm about to cum…" She looked a bit frightened as she asked "Come where?" I laughed in my head but was unable to speak aloud. "I'm… I'm… I'm almost there." She tried to pull her hand away however I kept it firmly on my shaft. "almost where!?"

I let go of her hands as my hip bucked wildly. "I'M CUMMING!" she watched in awe as ropes of thick white fluid shot from my organ at high velocity, flying halfway across my bedroom until all five landed in a gluey puddle. I fell back against the doorway with a thud as I finally relaxed. "Tails!?" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Are you okay!? Don't die!" I chuckled and opened my eyes. "I'm not about to die Cream, I just feel extremely good right now after that release." She settled down after she realized I was fine and looked at the goo on her hands. "What is this stuff Tails?"

I leaned up and covered my softening member with my hands. "I-It's called semen; males produce that after an ejaculation…or a release." I blushed when she held her hand up to her nose and sniffed it. "It doesn't really have a smell, is it supposed to?" I shrugged and fell over on the floor when she stuck her tongue out to taste it. "Hmm… it's sort of… salty and bitter at the same time…" I propped myself back up and replied "I… I can't believe you just did that!" She giggled and wiped the rest of it on her dress. "What?"

"Y-You just tasted my… oh man…" She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I didn't mind, it's yours after all!" I hugged her back and my arm leant between her developing breasts. "Umm… Cream… c-could you do me a favor…" She let go of the embrace and responded "Anything, what is it!?" I scratched the back of my head and timidly asked "C-Could you… show me your breasts?" She blushed and held her hands to the young mounds. "My breasts?" I gave a nod, unsure of what she'd say; however she did just jerk me off. "I-I guess so."

I closely watched as she sluggishly pulled her dress up over her head and floppy ears. "You wear a bra!?" She went red in the face and neatly laid the dress beside her. "It's only a training bra; they're almost big enough for a real bra though!" I knew she was nervous so I tried my best to reassure her truthfully. "They're beautiful…" I mentally smacked myself. 'Beautiful? Come on Tails, you can do better than that.' She placed her bare hand on top of my gloved one with a smile. "Really?" I gave a nod and she smiled wider. "They aren't as big as Momma's or some of the girls at school…" I quickly interjected "I don't care about them… they're not you."

"Miles… I love you." We briefly touched lips as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to her lap. I broke away and fixated my eyes on her breasts, nearly mesmerizing myself. "S-So… now what do you think?" for a fleeting second I looked up at her before returning my gaze to her chest. "stunning" She blushed and placed her hands on top of them in an attempt to cover them from my intent stare. "No… Don't… I want to see them Cream." I pulled her hands down and got my face as close as she'd let me. "It's really embarrassing to have you so close Miles."

'Hey, it was embarrassing to have you jerk me off.' I held my tongue, not saying my thoughts as I was too hypnotized. "Don't be embarrassed Cream, they're lovely." She blushed deeper and smiled. "Y-You… you can touch them if you want." My jaw dropped, not expecting her to say that. "A-Are you sure?" She gave a few nods and held her breath as I extended my hands to her chest. Instantaneously she shivered as I started at her navel and ran up to the center of her torso. "Go on Miles… touch them…" I eagerly gave in and gently felt both her nipples with my gloved fingertips. "Ah…Unn…wait." I yanked my hands away and she giggled. "No don't stop, just take off your gloves… I want to feel your bare palms on them." I hesitated momentarily before almost ripping them off my paws. "S-Sorry, I forgot I had them on."

"Can I?" I asked as my now bare hands hovered over her budding mounds. "Yes, just be gentle; they're really tender." I placed my bare hands to her nubs and lightly squeezed. "Unn…careful…" I let go and circled them with my fingertips. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head and smiled. "No, it just kind of tingles." I smirked at her words. 'More sensitive than my member? I don't know; I was riding on a hair trigger there for a while.' She moaned as I softly rolled them between my fingers. "Ah…Mnn...Miles…ahn…it-t is like a strong tickle!"

'Only we're not tickling each other' I thought as I squeezed and pulled on them. "AH… don't pull them like that…mnn… it feels funny…" I looked up at her and grinned. 'Eyes closed and biting her lower lip… must feel good.' I continued my toiling as her nipples grew hard. "They just got really stiff Cream." She opened her eyes and looked down at me with a deep flush burned onto her face. "Y-You're stiff again as well." I looked at my crotch to see she was completely right. "Oh, it's umm… well… it's because of how beautiful you are Cream." She flashed a smile but went back to moaning as I gently tugged on her teats.

My face got closer as I my fascination increased, breathing hard enough for her to feel my breath. "Miles!" I ignored her and came as close as I could. "Y-Your breath is like steam!" the fur around her developing breast parted with each exhale. "It feels so warm!" I watched as she shivered and moaned progressively, getting into the moment more and more. "Cream, you're so beautiful…" Her back arched as I pushed her young nips together and replied "I love you Miles!" I leaned up and kissed her neck, stopping to caress her long ears back. "I love you too Cream, my wife…" She smiled and I kissed her lips, falling over as we returned to making out "Husband! Momma is going to pass out when I break the news!"

I chuckled and held her close, feeling her nipples pierce my fur and rub against my skin. "We'll tell her together babe… I want to be there with you for now on… everywhere you go I want to be by your side." We slammed our mouths together and vivaciously swapped saliva, moaning as our tongues continuously twisted around one other's. "Our love is stronger than steel Miles." I smiled and licked her cheek affectionately. "Titanium." She giggled and returned the lick. "I'm sorry I didn't propose properly Cream." She rolled her eyes and pulled my mouth to hers. "Shut up Miles, I don't care about a stupid ring!"

I smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I just want you Miles, for the past few years you've never left my mind… you've been all I could think about… I have five pictures of you in my room now… I just want you!" My heart fluttered and we smooched as hard as we could, holding her rear while she rubbed her breasts on my chest. "I just want you too Cream; body, soul, and mind I want all of it!" In one quick motion I swooped her up into my arms and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down as I took in all her glorious form. "I love you baby!"

I kissed her neck and slowly traveled down to her chest. "Unn… Miles…" I hovered over her breast and flicked it with my tongue. "AH… w-what… what did you just do!?" I smiled and responded "watch me." she looked down and I flicked it with my tongue a few more times, feeling her tense up each time. "AHH…UNn… that feels strangely good!" I grinned and kept lapping until her nipple was soaked in my saliva. "OH… geez I feel so good!" She held my head as I went further and engulfed her small breast in my mouth. "AHU!" Drenching the nipple with drool as my tongue ran circles around her areola, making her suck in a breath with each lap.

I held her nub in-between my teeth and very lightly bit down. "AHHHH…I…UMM…GOOD!" I let go and looked up at her. "Did that feel good?" She instantly nodded furiously. "YES!" I took the other in my mouth and sucked as I rubbed the previous one. "Oh my God, I never knew something like this would feel so good!" I smiled with her breast in my mouth and thought. 'I've wanted to do this for a suuuuuch a long time.' Her moans were music to my ears as she whimpered from the newfound sensation. "Harder Miles!" I looked up at her and she repeated herself. "Suck on it harder!"

I blushed, never seeing her in this condition before; she's always so polite and now she's telling me to suck on her tit harder. "Harder!" My breathing quickened with hers as I slurped and lapped at her young creamy breast. "AHH…w-wait…M-Miles…s…stop for a second!" I immediately stopped and leaned up. "Did I hurt you!?" her face was redder than I ever seen. "N-No… I… I… my…" She covered her panties with one hand and fanned her face with the other. "I-I t-think… I think s-something's wrong with… my… vagina…" I held back a nosebleed, never imagining her using that term. "W-Why… do I feel like this!?"

Her tone was shaky and she was genuinely frightened. "Do you want me to look at it for you?" To my utter surprise she pulled her skirt down and replied "Y-yeah, would you please…" My eye twitched. 'Oh… my… GOD!' I nervously held her panties and pulled them halfway up her legs, exposing her tan buttocks. "W-Wait…Miles, I don't know about this anymore… I mean… I've never shown anyone besides momma, my private parts…" I erratically thought of something to say. "W-well…I've never shown anyone my private part either… you sort of owe me…" She rolled her eyes and lifted her legs. "F-Fine… but… don't stare at it…"

I timidly replied "How can I see what's wrong if I don't look at it?" She blushed and let go of her panties, allowing me to ever so slowly pull them up. 'sweet Jesus…Creams…' My eyes stared wide at her flower, heart beating wrathfully as I gazed intently at the first one I'd ever seen in my life. "Umm Miles?" I pried my eyes away from her blossom and she said "Your nose is bleeding." I chuckled and looked in the mirror, seeing a small trickle of blood flowing out of my nose. "Aha... don't worry Cream, I'm alright… I'm more focused on you."

I grabbed a tissue off my night stand and held it to my nose. "How does your… vagina… feel?" She blushed and replied; looking away from me "It… tingles… but mostly itches…" I held the tissue to my nose until it stopped bleeding and tossed it in the trash. 'how embarrassing, I've only seen that happen in Japanese manga's' I sniffled and continued burning her flower into my retinas. "May I touch it?" She looked back to me and closed her legs. "N-No!" I held her legs and responded "But… you touched mine."

She sighed and let me pull her legs apart. "You really shouldn't be so embarrassed Cream… I think you look charming naked." Keeping the same flushed face she gave a half-hearted smile. "Really?" I smirked and laid my hand on her navel. "How many times do I have to tell you Cream…yes… you're elegant…Regal… striking… gorgeous…" I continued listing synonyms as my hand gradually ran down lower to her flower, parting my fingers to travel around the puffy mound. "Ah, Miles…" I smiled and opened her blossom for me to see inside. "C-Can you see anything… does it look strange?"

'Sopping wet and really warm… I guess I should let her know now that nothing's wrong wit her, I've taken advantage of her fright long enough.' I let go of her flower and replied "No it doesn't look strange Cream and there is nothing wrong with you." She smiled and exhaled. "But why does it itch so badly?" I chuckled and responded "You're just aroused…" She leaned up and blinked as I sniffled again. "Aroused?" I crawled up on the bed with her and sat down, crossing my legs to take off my shoes. 'Geez, am I going to have to explain all this to her; Vanilla must've really kept her sheltered.' She followed me by taking off her shoes while I answered. "Your body is stimulated, you have feelings of sexual desire towards me."

She tossed her shoes off the bed with mine and replied "sexual desire? You mean like wanting to have sex?" I smiled and chuckled. "Well… yeah, that's what sexual desire means." She scratched her long ear and draped it across her chest. "What do I do?" I smacked my face and continued lecturing her. "You… have to relieve yourself… you know… masturbate…" She blushed and scooted up to my pillow. "You mean like what I did to you?" I smiled and shook my head. "Similar, girls masturbate differently than boys."

"Will you show me?" I held my head up, keeping my nose from bleeding again. 'She wants me… to show her how to masturbate, Thank you Vanilla you over-protective Mama Rabbit!' I tapped my hands together and gave a nod. "Y-yeah, I guess…Umm… will you…spread your legs wider for me?" She did as I said and extended her legs, holding them open for me to get another point blank view of her special prize. 'Lord have mercy.' My eye twitched at the sight of my girlfrie… wife… presenting her flower to me. "Okay, now what?"

I held her hands and replied "First, I want to say I love you…" She giggled and said "I love you too Miles, now masturbate me!" I smirked. 'Masturbate me?' I laid both my hands on her taut stomach and slowly slid down to her slit. "My pleasureeee!" she giggled at the emphasis but quickly sucked in a breath as I traced my index finger around her blossom. "Ah!" I kept my smile, feeling confident now as I brushed my hand across her lower lips. "AHH!" She bucked her hips and moaned louder. "More Miles, it itches really badly!"

I barely touched her clit and her eyes shot open. "AHHAH, what was that? What did you do!? Oh god that felt good!" I held back a laugh and replied "This right here." She looked down as I held my finger to her love-button. "This is called your clitoris." She gave a small nod and yanked her head back as I flicked it with my thumb. 'Thank you internet porn!' She held my hand as I flicked it a few more times. "AHH… UNN… TOO MUCH!" I chuckled and took my hand away. "But I haven't even started yet." She blushed and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I spread you flower open with one hand and lightly slid my index finger of my other around her slit, brushing against her clit with every lap. "O-Oh… Miles!" I could tell she was enjoying herself from the massive amount of fluids leaking from her moist tunnel. "You're really wet Cream." She blushed and tried to lean up. "I-It's not pee is it?" I smiled and shook my head. 'Good lord Vanilla, how much did you baby Cream?' She propped herself up and watched me. "No it's not pee; you're just producing lubricant…" She furrowed her brow and asked "For what?" My member twitched as I thought. 'For me… but… I can't tell her that, can I?' I flicked her clit to make her stop talking and she fell back to the bed with a loud moan. "AHH!" I smiled and slowly slid my finger inside her. "Ahh…AHHH…AAAHHHH!" her moans kept me stiff as a board while I slid less than an inch inside. "How is that?" She violently shook her head and let me gently slide my finger around inside her. "OH WOW!"

I can feel her walls vibrating; they're so slick and soft. "UH, MY…VAGINA'S…BUZZING!" I continued feeling her walls as she moaned. "Does it feel good?" She ignored me and moaned louder. "OugH…AHH…Miles!...Mmm…" I smiled and withdrew. "NO, please don't stop… please!" I shrugged and slid two fingers in. 'tight' twirling about as I slid slightly deeper. 'She's really tight…wait…I can feel her hymen…' She moaned as I very gently felt the entire span of the thin membrane. 'Fascinating' I didn't expect the hymen to be so close to the entrance. "Do you feel this Cream?"

"Yes, it feels like you're pushing on something!?" I gave a nod and replied "I am, this is your hymen… your hymen proves that you're still a virgin." She blushed and leaned up again. "I… I could've told you that." I looked at my hand and spread my fingers with her juice slowly parting. "Man… that looks really…erotic…" She blushed and stared at my member. "Miles" I looked back to her and noticed her intent gaze. "Oh…yeah…sorry…" She giggled and flipped herself around. "Thank you for helping me Tails, it doesn't itch quite as bad now but…" She flicked my stiffy and continued "You look like you need some assistance yourself… how many times can you get like that?"

I watched as she wrapped her hands around my organ. "I don't know… I've never stayed this hard before." She giggled and gave a small pump. "It's defiantly hard again, maybe more than last time… it's kind of funny, I can feel your heartbeat." I moaned as she thrusted her hand back down. 'I was just making her moan a second ago and now she's giggling and having fun while giving me a hand job?' She got her face close enough for me to feel her breath and on impulse I said "lick it." She looked at me wide-eyed and made a face. "B-But you pee from that… don't you?"

"It's clean, I promise… I just took a shower this morning." She sniffed it and stuck her tongue out, nearly touching it before stopping. "Are you sure about this?" I sighed from the anticipation and replied "Yes, it's called a blowjob and it won't hurt you… I'd never do anything that would hurt you." She shrugged and stuck her tongue back out; leaving me to watch as she slowly got closer, moaning the instant the tip of her tongue touched my length. 'YES, FINALLY!' I held my mouth as she ran her tongue up to the tip and withdrew, licking her lips. "Hmm, it tastes… like… I don't really know…"

I lost my balance and fell over on the bed. "Miles? Ha-ha… are you alright?" I blushed and replied "Yes, you just… it felt really-really good." She raised both her eyebrows and said "Really, do you want me to do it again?" I smiled and tried not to sound too eager. "YES!" She giggled and licked it a few times. "Ugh…jeez…Cream…" She licked it like a Popsicle and seemed to more willingly with each passing second. "O-Oh man…more…faster…" I held her head and brushed her long ears back as she ran her tongue along my shaft. "Cream… you look so hot…" She looked up at me with a red face but continued licking. "Oh keep going…it feels good…yeah… so good…"

She circled around my length with her small tongue and held her hand to my jewels. "B-Be especially careful with those Cream!" she removed her hands and I continued talking "It's okay, you didn't hurt me…Ugh…. just be really careful, they're very sensitive…Ah… and the slightest pressure can be…Ugn… exceedingly painful." She gave a nod and continued licking my member, swirling her tongue along the top. "You're leaking that fluid again Miles…" She held my length and gathered the fluid on her fingertips.

"This is kind of different from the last though… It's clear and not as sticky." I watched her place her hand back on my member and stroke, letting the pre-cum serve to slicken my shaft even further. "It's called pre-cum and it helps keep my…penis… moist when excited." She giggled at the word penis and licked the tip of my length while pumping at the same time. "Cream… you know… you could… suck on it…" She stopped lapping and thought for a second before saying. "I don't know, I guess; I'm already licking it… how do I do that?" I held her free hand and replied "Just place your lips to it and take it in your mouth."

She made a face and I softly caressed her ears. "It's okay; it's still considered a blowjob… I wouldn't make you do something that would hurt you remember? In fact it'll make me feel a whole lot of pleasure." She pursed her lips and held her ears back, licking the tip before lowering her mouth to it. "Ugn… yeah… go ahead, it's natural I promise…" She took about an inch in her mouth and I started moaned from the intense sensation. "Oh man, your mouth is so warm!" I felt her smile as she licked around my shaft and gave a gentle suck. "Ugn…yeah!" She went deeper and I had the misfortune of having her buck teeth accidently grazed my member. "UGN… careful with your teeth baby…"

She stared up at me with hazy eyes, breaking away from my member for a brief second. "I love it when you call me baby…" I smiled and guided her back to my throb. "I'll call you whatever you want me to Cream… just be careful with your teeth." She gave a thumbs up since her mouth was filled and held herself on three or so inches, getting used to giving her first blowjob. "Oh yeah, use your tongue more…please…" She bobbed her head and licked my length, swirling along the sides with an erotic slurping sound. "Yeah baby… that feels so good." I leaned my head back and moaned. 'My first blowjob and jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick it feels great!'

She engulfed my shaft and sucked harder, making me moan even louder. "OH…man…your mouth is so warm and wet!" She giggled with me in her mouth and I shivered from the feeling. "Ugn…" She scraped my member again but I remained quiet, enjoying the marvel far too much to say anything bad about what she was doing. She sucked more of my length in until she was nearly at the base. "I…gont ho ay heeper iles!" I laughed and pulled her up off me. "What?" She giggled and wiped her mouth. "I said I can't go any deeper Miles." I smiled and kissed her. "It's okay, you did freaking great!"

She smirked and pulled away, swallowing my member again until she was as deep as she could possibly go; sucking hard and licking wildly in an successful attempt to please me. "Ah…Cream… you're like a vacuum set on high!" She zealously sucked harder until I felt a familiar tension building up inside me. "Ugn…Cream…I'm about…Yeah…I'm about to cum….yeah…keep sucking…don't stop…" I held her head as she licked my length and gave a few slurps. "Ugh…Cream…" She looked up at me and stared in my eyes. 'So beautiful' My hips bucked violently and I couldn't hold back any more. "I…I'M CUMMING!"

I held her firmly in place as she tried to jerk away, releasing multiple ropes into her mouth. "Ahh yes…so good…I love you Cream." She gagged as the final ropes shot to the back of her throat and I let go of her head. Flying off my member with a cough, she instantly spit my fluids into her hand. "Eww Miles! I swallowed some… it's really bitter now and there was so much of it…yuck" She sniffed her hand and reached for a tissue on the nightstand, giving me an excellent view of her bare rump. 'I'm sort of dizzy after that release, but man she has a nice ass!'

She wiped my liquid off her hands and coughed, saying something about it being gooey as I stared at her flower. 'I can't believe all the stuff we've done today…this hour…maybe it would be alright if…' on autopilot my hand lifted from my side and reached for her furry rear. 'She's so gorgeous… I just want to feel more of her…' I gently grabbed her backend and she cringed from the surprise. "Ah… Miles, what is it?" I ignored her and pulled myself up closer. 'I know she wants me…she wants a baby too…all we'd have to do…'

I firmly held her cheek and flicked her clit. "Ahh M-Miles, what are you doing!?" automatically my mouth moved without my mind telling it to. "Cream, let's have sex." She went wide-eyed and shook her head. "B-But Miles, we're too young to have SEX!" She shrieked the last word as I moved my mouth closer and lightly licked her blossom. "Ahh, did you just!?" her suspicions were confirmed when I did it again. "Ughh, your tongue… feels so wide!" She fell against the bed and gave in to my advance. 'It tastes good.' I held her legs and pulled her slit closer. 'It's smells and taste so good.'

She moaned riotously, soaking my muzzle in her delectable nectar. "AH, MILES!" Entranced by the taste I continued running my tongue along her slit, stopping at the bottom to suck on her clit. "AHH…UGH…MILES…I FEEL…UGN!" She pushed herself back on my face and I rapidly licked as her juices overflowed from her flower. "Mmm…" I impatiently drank the fluid as if it were a soda. "Taste so good Cream…" She pushed herself back more and held her behind up for me to lick.

"More… Miles, more… it feels so strange!" I lapped at her lips and felt myself stiffen once again. 'Third time, I've never been this excited before… not much longer and I won't be a virgin… neither will she…' Her head flew back and she moaned. "It…It feels like there is something building up inside me…" I immediately lapped at her entrance as quick as I could, bringing her to her first orgasm when I lightly held her clit in-between my teeth. "Ah…AHHH MILES, I think I have to pee!" Her face flushed and I clamped down on her clit harder, making her release her syrup. "STOP TAILS, I'M PEEING!"

Her entire body shook vehemently as her blossom flooded with nectar, gushing into my mouth with force while I held myself to her and guzzled it all with ease. "Mmmm, M-Miles… a-are you d-drinking m-my…." Once she stopped she fell against the sheets and panted forcefully. "T…That wasn't pee Cream." I wiped my drenched muzzle on my forearm as she quietly replied "Sperm?" I chuckled and rubbed my length with her nectar that got on my hand. "No, only men have that… Cream…" She looked back at me with clouded eyes. "You're hard again… I don't think I can keep sucking on it forever Miles."

I smirked and raised myself to her puffy mound, letting the tip soak in the remnants of her orgasm. "You don't have to baby… I want to have sex now; it'll make us both feel really good…" She breathed deeper as she watched me slide my length along her slit. "We'll copulate, you and me Cream… together; like real husband and wives do." She shivered as I gathered her juice with my stiff member. "M-Miles, I don't know about this…" I humped against her stomach as I replied "We've gone so far Cream, I want this real bad." She clutched the sheets with each thrust as her slit continued to slicken my member, readying herself for the impending penetration. "It'll hurt a bit at first."

She looked back at me hesitantly. "B-But I thought you said it would feel good!?" I gave a nod and replied "It will, but I have to break your hymen first." She seemed confused as I rubbed my slick shaft on her stomach, clenching up when my fur touched her clit "Break my hymen, why?" I poked her clit with my member and responded "It…well…it's what you have to do to have sex with a virgin." She narrowed her eyes and said "I thought you were a virgin too, how do you know so much about this?"

I prodded her tunnel and replied nervously, not really wanting to answer. "Porno" She raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's porno?" I mentally slapped myself. 'Oh just shut up Cream and let me fuck you!' I held her hips with one hand and my shaft with the other. "Pictures and movies of people having sex." She gave a naughty grin which almost gave me another nosebleed. "You bad boy!" My eye twitched and I rubbed her clit, making her moan and grow wetter. "I know, now… are you ready?" She moaned and stared at me with a worried gaze. "I still don't know, will it hurt real bad?"

I shrugged and caressed her ears "I don't know, not to bad I assume... Amy was a virgin before Sonic… you know… had sex with her." She took a deep breath and replied "Well…if Sonic and Amy did it… and it's what real wives do with their husbands… okay…I just don't want it to hurt." I hung my head, not wanting to hurt my Creamy bunny either. "I would never hurt you Cream…ever…" I tilted her head up and kissed her slowly, distracting her as I positioned myself at her entrance. "I love you Cream, my wife…" She smiled and closed her eyes "I love you too Miles, my husband."

I gently pushed my member into her sopping wet slit, feeling her tense up as I pressed myself against her hymen. "I love you Cream" I pushed further and felt it stretch somewhat before popping. "AHH…OWW…OWWIE…" I held myself still as she contracted and gripped the sheets tighter. "Ah…it stings…" I rubbed her back and embraced her in a hug. "It's okay baby, take as much time as you need to get used to it." Even through the pain she smiled at my kind words. "It doesn't hurt quite as bad now… just give me another minute, it still burns."

I stroked her ears as I waited and thought. 'Finally… I'm mating with Cream… I've waited for this moment since that night when she asked if I'd give her my puppies.' I held her ears together and eyed her form, watching as she looked down at our joined sexes. 'She'll be as good as Amy at being a mother…no, better…My Cream will exceed everyone… but what about me… I'll be a good father right?' She broke me away from thought as she said "Miles, I'm bleeding!" I looked down at the sheets and saw a few drops of blood stained on.

"Do I need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head and replied "No, you need to let me fuck you." Still concerned she gave a nod. "Okay… but don't say it like that, it sounds rude." I smiled at her innocence even after I just tarnished her purity. "Alight honey, how do you feel?" She blushed and moved around a tad with me inside her. "better, it doesn't sting or burn anymore… it tingles." I was glad to hear she wasn't in anymore pain. "Good, can I move now or do you want me to wait a bit longer?"

She exhaled and replied "You can move I think, just not too much; it's my first time doing this so I don't know what to do or think." I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "It's my first time too, I'll be gentle… I promise." I pushed in further and my eyes nearly rolled back as she moaned. 'Holy Shit… it's so freaking tight!' Her walls felt as if they were trying to squish me. "Ugn, Miles… it feels strange." I held her hand and pulled back out, making her gasp. "That was even stranger, it's like I feel empty now."

She watched as I pushed back inside her. "You are extremely tight Cream; it's really hard to move." She blushed deeper while watching my member push in and out of her flower. "I can feel your heart beat inside of me Miles, it's weird." My face flushed at the comment, pushing into her deeper as she moaned. It seemed my hips instinctually knew what to do already, repeatedly humping her with a smooth and steady rhythm. 'It's like some sort of instinct.' I thrusted into her tightness and moaned. "Oh Cream, I've waited a long time to do this with you…"

"Ugh…oh…Ah…then… why didn't you say anything…ugh…ah…" I leaned over on top of her and buried my face in her neck fur. "I…ugh… we were to…young…I… didn't want to force…Ugn…you into something you didn't…want to do…ah…so good…" She moaned as I slide deeper into her slick tunnel. "But…I love you Miles…I'd do anything…Mmn… you'd want me to…Ugh… you're really deep… My…Vagina's buzzing…again…" She was telling the truth, I could feel her walls pulse along my throb as I constantly shoved myself deeper into in her. "I know, I can feel it…It feels good… and… I just wanted…you to come around…I wanted you to… make the first move… I waited too long… once you told me you wanted my pups… I knew I'd delayed it long enough…"

I could tell she was feeling good by the moans she let out with every thrust. "My heart ached for you Cream… I was so scared when you said you weren't good enough for me… I thought…I thought…" She entwined her fingers with mine and interjected "I'd never leave you Miles; I already told you I love you… I love you more… than anything else in this world…" My heart fluttered while I thrusted harder and deeper until hilting down to the base. "AH, Miles...Something… something big just…Ugn…it's stretching me…Miles!"

I smiled and tried to pull out to no avail. "Cream…your holding me inside you…wow…it's like one of my vise grips." She moaned and replied "B-But I'm not holding you." I stopped and looked down. 'Uh-oh' I tried to pull out again only to tug her back onto me and both fell back against the sheets, sitting in my lap she asked "What happened?" I sighed and awkwardly said "I-I…Umm…I've tied my knot with you…" She stared back at me in confusion. "Huh? You've tied your knot with me, what does that mean?"

I blushed furiously, not entirely sure how to answer this question. "Umm… you remember when I told you that Mobians of canine descent retain the same basic structure of their…penises?" She gave a nod and tried to pull herself up off me. "It's not going to work; we're tied together right now… once canine Mobians copulate their penis swells at the base to prevent the female from leaving and any sperm from leaking out." My lecture didn't seem to help, she appeared even more confused and slightly frightened. "What does that mean!?" I chuckled and thrusted into her deeper, the only way I could go.

"Well… it means…there is no way around cumming inside of you Cream…" She bounced lightly as I wrapped my arms around her stomach. "You mean you're going to shoot that white stuff inside me?" I gave a nod and kissed her neck. "Yeah, I have to now." She groaned as I pumped my length into her, letting my fur and jewels slap against her. "What will happen then?" I smiled and replied "My sperm will… travel to your womb and continue until it finds your egg." She looked as if she suddenly became more aroused. "T-Then?" I licked her neck to make her shiver before sensually whispering in her ear. "We'll create a baby… you and me… our pups…"

She blushed and moaned. "Really!?" I held her hips as she bounced enthusiastically. "Yes my wife… together… we're going to have pups!" She smiled and kissed me. "I love you Miles… I love you so much…" Our tongues slid along each other's as our sexes slammed together, effortlessly gaining deeper leverage with no fear of slipping out. I held her young breasts firmly in my grasp, grazing her nipples with my thumbs as we slurped on one another's tongues. 'This is so hot.' I thought as we furiously pounded and grinded against our crotches. 'I can't believe I'm going to cum inside my Cream… wait… I'm being selfish… I need to give her more pleasure…'

I held one hand to her breast as we smooched and ran the other down our slapping groins, pinching her love-button. She broke the kiss instantly and moaned. "OH MILES!" I smirked and rubbed it in a circular motion, making her jerk and hump herself back to me. "I…I feel so good…that…same feeling is coming back… it feels…stronger…" I licked her neck and pumped harder, realizing she was close to the second climax in her entire life. In a husky tone that I never knew I could produce I replied "Go on baby, cum…let it out."

She blushed furiously and yanked her head back against my chest, releasing a torrent of fluid in a series of contractions; moaning and staring up at her husband all the while. "AHH…SO…GOOOOOD!" I smashed my lips to hers and crammed my tongue in her mouth. "MMM!" She held my muzzle while she licked my lips and sucked on my tongue. "Mmm…ugh…" I broke away and felt myself slowly building up the exact same familiar feeling, the sensation of her orgasm already sending me into overdrive. I fell against the sheets where she was on top of me and frantically pumped her young pussy.

"Cream…Cream…Oh Cream I'm so close…" She moaned energetically as her tunnel began to grow even warmer from the thrusting. "I'm…really-really close baby…" She held my hand as my loins heated and my boys retracted from the intense pressure. "I…I…I'M CUMMING!" I gave one final pump and released a deluge of love-fluids, mixing with hers as it shot into her depths. "YES!" She moaned vociferously at the newfound sensation, enjoying the feel of my sperm shooting deeper into her womb. "OH GOD YES!"

'I'm not sure how… I still have any sperm left inside me… it feels like an enormous eruption!' I continued filling her until I was literally drained dry, still feeling her walls try to milk more out of me. "Ugh…Wow…" She fell against me in a daze, never before experiencing something of this magnitude; giving a single reply as she shivered. "Shit" I smirked, never hearing her curse before. "I know, that was… gigantic…"

We laid together for a few minutes, listening to each other breath and enjoying the close contact while we thought about what we'd just done. "We did it Cream." I ran my hand through the fur on her chest and held her stomach. "We mated, almost certainly created a baby." She smiled and felt my softening member finally release its hold with a pop. "Yeah… we sure did Miles… thank you…husband…" The combined excess juices slowly poured from her flower, dripping down to the already stained sheets. "No… thank you" I replied as I kissed her "Wife."

[One Month Later- July 8]

[Time: 2:30 P.M.]

(Creams P.O.V.)

Things had gone smoothly with the breaking news, so far we'd only told Mama, who was ecstatic, but that was enough for right now; we'll tell Mrs. Amy and Mr. Sonic the day after tomorrow. Apparently they were going out to some club and they'd invited us to come with them, I didn't ask who'd babysit the kid's; I take it they'd found someone already. "Hey babe." I spun around to see my husband scratching his head. "Hey Tails, did you just take a nap?" He yawned and gave a nod. "Yeah I was making some adjustments to the VTOL's gas line and I felt a bit drowsy from the fumes… Did you just get back from the store?"

I smiled and started putting up the groceries. "Yeah, I got us some stuff to make hamburgers later on." He chuckled and started helping me put up the food. "Here Cream I got it, go wake up Cheese if you would… you know how grouchy he gets if it's anyone but you." I giggled and pulled a few items from the shopping bags, discreetly holding one item in particular between a squeak toy and treats for Cheese. "What's that?" He asked as I tried to scurry off. "Toy and food for Cheese… where is he?" He yawned again and shook his head, pointing to the ladder to his bedroom. "Upstairs asleep on my bed."

I hurried up the ladder and threw the toy and treats on the bed, quickly sprinting to the bathroom as Cheese woke up and looked at me funny. "Sorry Cheese, got to use the bathroom real bad." He grabbed the bag of treats as I flew in the bathroom and closed the door. 'Okay… the moment of truth.' I held the small box in my hand and read the item name over in my head. 'Pregnancy Test' My face flushed and I started to get a little nervous. "Alright" I pushed the toilet seat down and sat on the toilet. "Oh boy…"

Opening the box I fumbled to pull the small Pregnancy calculator from the package. "Umm…Okay… how does this work?" I held the box up and grabbed a small instruction booklet as it fell. "I sure hope this is easy." I read the simple instructions aloud. "Let's see… first remove the cap." I took the cap to the test off and laid it on the sink counter. "Point the absorbent end down." I held the end of the test down as I said "Soak the entire absorbent end in urine for five seconds." I raised an eyebrow and thought as I pulled my panties to my ankles. 'This thing uses your pee? Eww…'

"Good thing I really have to use the bathroom then." I held the absorbent inside the toilet bowl and released my bladder, watching as it soaked the end. "It's soaking up my pee." After five seconds I stopped and read the rest of the instructions. "Replace the cap and wait one minute." I shrugged and did as it said, using the time to finish using the bathroom. 'I'm so excited, Tails will be the best father…Oh what will our pup look like? I can't wait!' After I finished emptying my bladder I wiped and flushed the toilet. 'It has to have been a minute by now…' I grabbed the Pregnancy test with shaky hands. 'I'm so nervous!' I quickly removed the cap and stared at the indicator "MILES!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pure Evil

[Time: Monday- 4:30 A.M.]

(Sonics P.O.V.)

"Annoying!" I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and scrambled to find the off button to silence the incessant beeping. Finally finding it and pushing it in. "Damn thing" I leaned up as Amy rolled of me. "Mmm…five more minutes Sonic." I smiled at her sleep talk and swung my feet off the bed. 'I wish I could say the same babe… I'm tired of work.' I gave a yawn and stretched my legs. 'I need to get a new alarm clock; damn thing sounds like a crashing helicopter alarm.' I laughed in my head and slowly walked to the closet, pulling the door open and flipping the light switch; instantly covering my eyes as the brightness burned my retinas.

'Only forty more years of this shit and I can retire.' I smirked to myself and pulled a clean ironed uniform shirt from the rack. 'I'll be a creaky old hedgehog by then.' I removed the clothes hanger from the shirt and placed it back on the rack before sliding into the uniform top. 'I think today is the day a new batch of recruits come in… lord, Richards going to be pissed off… Every time a group of newbies show up he puts on a show to make sure they know their place.' I rubbed my eyes and turned off the closet light. 'The old man is going to have heart failure one of these days from his drill sergeant screaming.'

I pulled my dresser drawer open and removed a crisp pair of slacks, removing my sweatpants and folding them before placing them neatly on my dresser. 'Newbies aren't too bad in my opinion; it can be good to have some fresh faces and personalities around…' I slipped into my pants and tucked my shirt in before buttoning it closed. 'The academy does a good job training its cadets; however, they are never fully prepared to take on the responsibilities of a law enforcement officer until they've experienced the real deal for themselves.' I grabbed my pistol from the dresser and spun the combination into the lock, releasing its hold on the trigger. 'I can guarantee that life as a Police officer is not what you see in the movies… it's much worse.'

A brief image of the cadet who lost his life saving me four years ago flashed through my mind as I grabbed my utility belt off the closet door handle and slid my pistol in the holster. 'It's amazing how out of all the lives you save… you'll always remember the ones you could not with crystal clarity.' I sighed as I shook the image of the young cadet from my mind, snapping my belt onto my uniform pants. 'I guess I should stop thinking about this nonsense before I get myself depressed… I mean at least there have not been any murders recently.' I gave a few nods as I slipped into my socks and shoes, thankful that lives are safe for the time being.

I stood up and looked at myself in my dresser mirror, watching as I slid my tie around my neck and quickly tied; pulling the knot up to my neck as I shook my head. 'It's days like these I feel like the fire in my soul is being sucked out my endless repetition.' I momentarily closed my eyes, realizing I was going back to my despondent thinking. I re-opened my eyes and positioned my badge and nameplate on my shirt. 'Even my eyes look tired…' I inhaled a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. 'Ah shut up Brain…' I smiled and walked over to Amy.

"Alright babe I'm going." Her eyes twitched and I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked to my surprise "Huh?" She giggled and grabbed my tie, reeling me in for a deeper kiss on the lips. "Mmm" She pulled on my lower lip and stared into my eyes. "Now that's how you say goodbye to me." I scratched the back of my head and I stood dumbfounded, unaware she was awake and defiantly not expecting her to kiss me like that. "Yeah, sorry… aha…I forgot." She rolled her eyes with a smirk and laid back down, rolling over to get comfy. "Uh-huh, sure… what time are you going to be back?" I shrugged and started towards the door. "Probably somewhere around one-thirty or two, as always."

"Alright, stay safe Sonikku…" I smiled and replied while making my way out of the bedroom. "I will babe." I heard her yawn as I opened the door to Aayan and Sophia's room, walking over to Aayan as he quietly snoozed away in his bed. "Daddy will see you when he gets home." I stroked his quills back and kissed his forehead. "Try not to bug your Mom too much." I saw a faint smile form as I leaned back up and walked over to Sophia's crib, pulling myself up over the railing as I watched her sleep for a few seconds. "Daddy will see you when he gets home from work Sophia." I caressed her cheek and wiped the drool away from the side of her mouth. "Your Mom and I really need to get you a bed, you're getting too old and big for this crib."

She made a slight snoring sound and I smiled, pushing myself away from the crib. "Both of you behave." I walked out the door and closed it behind me. 'Right then… off to work…I'll get coffee down at the Station.' I crept down the stairs, careful to not make them creak too much. 'I just hope Frank didn't make it again…yuck' I quietly chuckled and grabbed my keys along with my hat off the hat rack, opening the front door and walking out. 'looks like Richard's already gone.' I closed the door and locked it, double checking before leaving for the cyclone. 'Probably already down at the Station shouting at the new recruits.'

I strolled to the cyclone as I twirled my keys and tactfully rammed them into the lock. 'I hope today isn't going to be too bad.' I unlocked, opened, and sat down in the car. 'I might be coming down with a cold or something… I haven't been feeling top notch lately.' I sneezed and slid the keys in the ignition before closing the door. 'well… whatever it is it needs to go away…. I don't have time to get sick.' I laughed to myself as if it were a choice and pulled out of the drive way. 'yep'

[Time: 5:15 A.M.]

Pulling into the parking lot of the station I noticed Jerry and Owens car in the corner. "Looks like they're already here, kind of early for them; they don't usually show up until five-thirty." I parked in my usual parking spot next to Richards's hummer and turned off the engine. "Wonder where Todd is; he's usually the one who gets here early." I shrugged it off and pulled the key from the ignition. "Probably doesn't want to be around for Richards 'Newbies are Maggots' rant he shouts every time a new batch rolls in."

I yawned and stepped out of the cyclone, pocketing my keys. "Speak of the Devil." I saw Todd's sloppy jalopy sputter into the parking lot and barely make it over to the parking space by Jerry and Owen. Making me laugh as the car backfired and he got out. "Piece of shit!" He yelled as he kicked the door closed. "Car troubles?" I asked as I closed my car door and started to the station entrance. He caught up to me and replied "Yeah, things about to totally give out on me… I've had it for fifteen years."

I gave a nod as I held the door open for him. "Well no wonder it's about to give out if it's that old." He mumbled something and walked off to the locker room. "Frank" I said to the desk sergeant as I tipped my hat "How are you doing this morning?" He bobbed his head and responded "I'm doing okay, but you better watch out for Richard." I smiled and asked "Pissed off?" He gave a few nods and leaned back in his chair. "Oh yeah, slamming stuff around and cracking his whip on the floor." I hung my head and laughed "Still got that damn whip huh?" Frank snickered and replied "Once a year every year… As soon as he gets a whiff of new blood he brings it out to scare them shitless."

I yawned and pulled on my belt. "Yeah, at least he doesn't actually use the thing." Frank gave a nod and leaned back further before pulling himself up to the desk. "We can be grateful for that, but when he cracks that damn thing right by your ear you think you've gone deaf." I smiled and yawned again. "Alright, well… is there any coffee left?" He sniffled and pointed behind him. "Yeah I just made some about five minutes ago, should still be hot… black, just as you like it." I cringed at the memory from the taste the last time I drank coffee he made.

I walked behind him to the coffee pot as Jerry and Owen came out of the locker room. "Commander, how are you this morning?" I poured a cup of coffee and I replied "I'm alright, feeling a little ill but I think it's just tiredness." Frank sorted through some paper and responded "That coffee will wake you up." I took a sip and shivered violently. "Damn Frank, did you piss in this?" He broke out laughing and I quickly sat the coffee pot down, tempted to pour the whole thing out. "I've been asked that before you know, I seem to have a very particular taste when it comes down to making coffee."

I swished my saliva along my tongue to get the taste off and cringed again. "Yeah… I can tell." Jerry and Owen smiled at me as I spit into the trashcan and walked towards them. "So how are you two?" Jerry shrugged as Owen gave a nod. "Okay" they both said in unison, walking with me to the locker room. "Good, you know what today is right?" Owen raised an eyebrow as Jerry smiled and gave a few nods. "Oh yeah!" Owen looked over to Jerry questionably and asked "What?" I held the door to the locker room open and replied "Today's the day a group of academy graduates make their way into the Station for their first taste of real Police work."

I opened my locker door and attached my shoulder mike to my hip radio as Jerry said "I knew today was the day as soon as I heard that whip crack." Todd laughed and replied "I hate that fucking thing, scares the hell out of me." I sniffled and placed a few extra bullets in my utility belt before closing my locker. "Like I said to Frank, at least he doesn't actually use it." They all nodded thankful for that. "Amen!" We all shared a laugh and headed towards the door. "I'm not particularly fond of new recruits though." Todd responded as we walked out of the locker room into the main room. "The academy tries hard" I said "but sometimes it lets the rotten ones slip through."

Jerry laughed and replied "Like you have room to talk Commander, you didn't even go through the Academy." Todd and Owen stared at me with a strange look. "What!? You didn't go through the Academy?" I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Nope, I'm a legend." Jerry instantly interjected playfully. "Oh here we go… another I'm the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog rant." I chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. "Ah shut up." We all jumped as a door slammed and looked up the stairs to see Richard coming down them. "Morning boys; how are you this morning?"

We all stood up straight and replied in unison as he twirled his crop whip in his hands. "Fine Sir!" He smiled and rolled his eyes. "At ease retards, you know this is just for show." We exhaled and laughed. "Here we go." Through the front doors we could see a bus pull up and around ten new recruits in uniform jump off all excited and wound up. The drill sergeant yelled at them and directed the bouncy buggers inside station, listening as they rambled on about being thrilled and ready to work. "SILENCE!" the drill sergeant yelled as he forced them into a line and shook Richards's hand. "Richard." Richard gave a nod and returned the handshake. "Carter, I see you've brought more."

The drill sergeant laughed and replied "Every year Richard, most of these fools are well behaved… except Joker over there… ain't that right Joker?" A pale, brown haired recruit laughed and gave a few nods "Yes sir." The drill sergeant remained unhappy and stared him down until he stopped laughing. "Alright Richard, I'll leave these baboons to you… try not to be too hard on them." Richard smirked and shook his hand again. "I'll try." The drill sergeant walked out the door with a laugh. "I'm sure you will… I'm sure you will."

Richard marched in front of the line and cracked the whip on the floor. "Alright grunts, I'm Richard Bradshaw this Department's Chief of Police. I'm not your daddy I'm your boss… I expect you to flawlessly preform your given tasks with acute precision. Police work is as much about preventing crime as it is about combating crime, more importantly it is about procedural correctness in the exercising of unquestionable ethical authority. I will not put up with joking, laziness, or above all failure; any questions?"

The joker recruit held up his hand and pointed to me. "What's up with the Mobian? I thought the Police Department needed real Officers?" I raised an eyebrow but went wide-eyed when Richard took the whip and cracked it directly on the recruits face. 'Holy shit!' Me, Jerry, Owen, and Todd watched in Amazement as the Recruit fell down from the surprise and crawled back to his feet. Richard turned to Frank and held out his hand "Frank, let me see the boot polish and rag."

Frank quickly grabbed a bottle of boot polish and rag from his desk drawer before handing it to him. "Thank you, here boy; you take these and polish his shoes… I want to see his shoes sparkle in the morning sun." The recruit shakily took the boot polish and rag as he slowly walked to me. Richard cracked the whip on the ground again and yelled "Move it, you're not getting paid by the hour boy!" The recruit fell to his knees before me and proceeded to polish my shoes as Richard paced about. "That 'Mobian' is the renowned Sonic the Hedgehog, he is the commander of the Tactical Response Division and this departments leading Police Officer… He's saved all of your lives more than once and I expect all of you to show him more respect than anyone in this building, including me…DO…YOU…UNDERSTAND?"

He cracked the whip on the ground and repeated himself. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" The recruit finished polishing my shoes and ran back in line. "Yes Sir, forgive me sir…" Richard pointed to me and replied "I don't want your worthless apology." The recruit turned to me and apologized sincerely. "Forgive my rudeness Commander Sonic, please forgive me." I stood flabbergasted as he fell back in line and Richard continued cracking the whip on the floor. "All of you!" They stood straight and replied "Forgive us sir!" He smiled and held the whip to his shoulder. "None of you will ever be as good an Officer as him so don't even try… Frank will assign you to you parent officer… now piss off."

He started walking away before he turned and pointed to the joker. "And you!" The recruit winced, anticipating another smack from the whip. "You're with Sonic for today." He hung his head and Richard cracked the whip on the ground again. "Is that a problem!?" the recruit cringed and shook his head. "Good" Richard walked up to me and said "If he so much as gives you lip, you send him to me okay?" I gave a nod and he walked back up the stairs to his office while the recruit tentatively walked over to me, the red whip mark still unmistakably lashed on his face. "S-Sir…please forgive my insubordination."

I waved him off and we all walked past the group of recruits who were awaiting their parent officer and assignment. "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry you got the whip… you're a first, I've never seen him use that thing in all my years of employment." We slowly strolled over to the Cyclone and prepared ourselves for the day ahead of us. "Alright… change of plans boys, since I'm taking the recruit…Hmm… Jerry you go with Owen…Todd…..Do something." Todd chuckled and gave a salute. "Yes Commander, I'll lend my assistance to Frank." I returned the salute and he ran back to the station.

"Okay I'll see you two back here at one o'clock sharp." I unlocked the Cyclone as they gave a salute and walked off. "Alright son… get in." He quietly opened the door and sat down on the passenger side while I started the engine. "This cruiser is different from the others sir." He said as we both closed our doors. "Yeah, it's my car painted like a police cruiser… a few years ago I lost my regular Waku-Waku cruiser in a firefight." He rubbed his cheek as I backed out of the parking space. "I didn't know they still made the Waku-Waku model sir."

"They don't, but it was a damn fine cruiser and did its job better than the newer models." He sniffled as I drove out of the parking lot and headed down the road, proceeding along my patrol route. "This cruiser has good handling sir, I can tell." I gave a nod and responded "It's a Ferrari Model F40… Old world style sports car." He ran his hand along the dash. "It's nice sir." I chuckled and pulled to a stop at a red light. "Ah you can drop the whole sir thing… I don't mind… what's your name?"

"Simone Lombardi." I pursed my lips as the light turned green and continued driving. "Lombardi huh, what's that German? Russian?" He shook his head and replied "Italian sir." I rolled my eyes at the sir but chose to ignore it "Italian… were you born there?" I watched a few cars slowdown in my presence as I drove by. "I was… lived there for fifteen years until my family moved here for better employment." I laughed and turned on the in-car laptop. "Not really the best choice if you ask me Simone… Jobs are hard to come by these days no matter where you go."

"I can agree with you on that sir." We both shook out heads and drove around in silence for a few minutes until we stopped at another red light. "Is the Chief always that cruel?" I chuckled and replied "No, like I said he's never used that whip before; you must've pissed him off real bad." He rubbed his cheek again and said "I'm sorry I said what I did, it was extremely rude… that's not who I am you know, I was just trying to get a few laughs." I turned around a corner and responded "It's fine, however you need to know this job is not fun… sure we yuk it up sometimes but never try to go through this job joking around."

He stared at me as I informed him of the things he'll experience. "I've seen things out here Simone that I've never seen in all my years adventuring; all ranging from traffic stops, bank robberies, airplane crashes, to rape and murder." He quietly sighed but kept listening. "There are people out there that will murder you then rape you… I've had Officers die by my side, a cadet no younger than you took eight bullets to the chest and died in my arms… long story short, if you're out here to joke around and laugh with others you picked the wrong career."

He gazed to the floorboard and remained silent. "Do you have children Simone?" he shook his head and replied "No sir, I have a girlfriend." I gave a nod and turned my lights on as someone sped by going the other direction. "I do" I spun the steering wheel around and immediately pursued the speeder. "I have two young ones and a beautiful wife, I get up every day to support them and keep them safe." Cars moved out of the way for me as I caught up to the green van, following them for a few seconds until they pulled over. "We'll continue this discussion later, for now I want to see you perform a routine traffic stop." He gave a nod and opened the door "Wait… aren't you forgetting something?"

After a moment he realized what I was talking about and grabbed the Police Scanner mike. "Umm…" he pushed the button in and spoke. "Uh…11-95…" I gave a few nods of acknowledgement as he returned the mike to its holder. "It's imperative you do not forget to do that, that way if you don't check back in dispatch knows something happened while you were performing the traffic stop." I grabbed my clip board and he followed me to the green van's driver side window. "Go on." I said to him as he tapped on the driver's window and motioned for them to roll it down.

The man rolled down the window as Simone said "Morning sir, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The man sighed and hung his head. "Too fast I know, I just wasn't paying attention." Simone sniffed the air and replied "Have you been drinking?" He removed his flashlight and shined it directly in the drivers eyes. "It was just one beer." I spoke into my shoulder mike as Simone asked the driver to step out "10-51 on that 11-95" I continued supervising Simone as he frisked the driver, pulling his wallet from his pocket. "You just stay right here and keep your hands on your head."

I gave a few nods as Simone walked back to the Cyclone. "It's in the glove compartment." I shouted to him. He pulled the breathalyzer from the glove compartment and walked back to me. "Good, now proceed with the field sobriety test." Simone gave a nod as he handed me the wallet and held the breathalyzer to the man's face. "Blow hard." The man rolled his eyes and blew into the tube until his face turned red. I opened his wallet and removed the driver's license, writing the information down as another Police Officer pulled up. The breathalyzer beeped and Simone turned to me "1.2"

I gave a nod and removed my handcuffs, handing them to him as I responded "Legal limit is 0.8, proceed with arrest." The man narrowed his eyes and moaned. "Oh come on! He did it wrong, I'm not drunk…" I stepped forward in case he became belligerent. "I don't think so, it's hard to perform a breathalyzer wrong; now put your hands behind your back… at this time you are under arrest for driving while intoxicated." He sighed loudly and turned around, allowing Simone to place the handcuff firmly around his wrists. "Simone" I said, gaining his attention. "Miranda rights."

He gave a nod and said to the driver "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand the rights being given to you?" The driver banged his head on his vans side and replied "Yeah, fuck you buddy...Prick." I pulled the driver away from the van so he couldn't harm himself. "If you continue to speak profanity you'll be charged with verbal assault on an officer."

The other cop got out of his car and I motioned for him. "Hey do you have a cage?" He gave a nod and I replied "Good, I don't… take him to the station for me if you would." He walked up to the driver and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Charges?" Me and Simone walked with him to his Cruiser as I tore the sheet from my clipboard "Driving while intoxicated, blood alcohol limit was at 1.2 measured with a field breathalyzer." The Officer took the paper and folded it as he opened the rear door. "Watch your head." He said as he forced the driver into the backseat.

He closed the door and we walked back to the Cyclone. "Good work Simone, you did well; I just wish everyone was that easy with all drunks." I laughed to myself as I recalled old drunk Dave. 'Whatever happened to him?' I shrugged it off and got on the scanner. "10-98, suspect in custody… en route to station with assisting Officer." Dispatch came back and confirmed. "10-4, is tow truck required?" I pushed the button and replied "10-4" I put the mike back in its holder and turned off the police lights. "Wow!" Simone exclaimed as he closed his door. "I didn't expect to bust someone so soon." I laughed and closed my door. "There's always something to do Simone." I drove by the tow truck awaiting van and continued on my patrol route.

[Time 12:00 N]

"Thank you." The young clerk gave me the box of free doughnuts and coffee as I tipped my hat to her, making her blush. "Your welcome handsome…I…umm…I get off work at three." I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "Sorry honey, I'm married." She hung her head and I drove off, still laughing. "Ha-ha, oh boy… that was funny." Simone laughed and opened the box of doughnuts, stealing the only chocolate iced Kreme filled doughnut. "Yeah, I bet you get that a lot." I smirked and grabbed a Chocolate sprinkled one. "Sometimes, usually my wife fends them off." We laughed again and enjoyed our doughnuts.

"You know, I never understood why doughnuts were associated with Police until today." I laughed and responded "Yeah, Police get them for free… I think we deserve it." He chuckled and finished up his doughnut. "I agree… maybe we'll go on strike one day and demand more doughnuts." I laughed and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "More doughnuts… more doughnuts!" We laughed again and continued driving for a while, riding around in silence until he spoke up; brining up our earlier conversation.

"So you say you do most of this for your family?" I sipped on my coffee and replied "Yeah… my family is everything to me. Amy, my wife doesn't work… well… I guess technically she does, fulltime; taking care of my children you know. I have two kids, a boy named Aayan who is four and the pride of my life along with my baby girl named Sophia who's two and a half and more or less Amy's pride, still my princess but she's more attached to her."

I took another sip of my coffee and kept talking. "Simone I would've left this job and this city if it wasn't for them." He smiled and asked "They're really special to you huh?" I thought about all I've been through with them and gave a nod "More than anything else in this world… A long time ago my life was briefly filled with darkness, I'd lost hope after a recent attack from the infamous late Doctor Eggman… curse his soul… anyway, I'd failed to protect a crowd of people and a bunch of them died." He shook his head and I continued my sad story. "People hated me… after all the times I saved them it only took one slip for them to shun me."

"People are assholes." He responded as I turned a corner and drove on. "Agreed, I was leaving the city and a gang of criminals beat the shit out of me… left me battered and bruised." I left out the part about Eggman capturing me and taking me to the Egg carrier, not something I want to bring back to the surface of my mind. "I woke up after a while and made my way back home; finding my apartment wrecked, utterly trashed from the gang." I frowned as I couldn't help remember all the events in full detail. "With nowhere to stay I stumbled down the street, my best friend lives in the Mystic Ruins so at the time it was way too far for a bloodied man to travel."

He listened to my story as he kept a sharp eye out for more criminal activity. "This pink hedgehog that had a massive crush and always stalked me lived in an apartment about ten miles from the hotel I was staying at… I staggered along the sidewalk for about thirty minutes until I came to her apartment." The blurry images of that night unwillingly surfaced and ran through my mind like an old movie. "I knocked on her door and she opened it… instantly taking me in and nursing me back to health." He smiled and replied "Let me guess… that pink hedgehog is now your wife?"

I returned the smile and I tried to cheer myself up. "Love of my life… all in one year we got married and had our first child." He smiled wider; happy for me. "You sound lucky sir, my girlfriend… I think she's cheating on me." I hung my head. "That sucks; you're a nice guy… What makes you think that?" He sighed and opened the box of doughnuts, grabbing another as he replied "Well… she doesn't return my phone calls very often and stays out real late… When she does answer she says she's working, but when I call her work they say she left."

I shook my head. "I'm real sorry to hear that Simone; you're a nice guy, I'm sure you can find another girl who'll love you." He smiled and asked "Do you think I should dump her?" I shrugged, not really wanting to tell someone how to live their lives. The Scanner suddenly broke us away from our discussion "All units in the vicinity, there is a 10-71 in progress at the burger shop… respond with extreme caution; suspects are still at the location." I quickly turned on my lights and siren. 'A shooting at the burger shop, we were just around the corner from there when we got the doughnuts.'

"A 10-71, that's a shooting right sir?" I floored the cyclone to get to the burger shop as fast as I could, honking frantically to get people to move. "Yeah, this is it Simone; the most dangerous task a Police Officer has to deal with… lucky you, on your first day too." He removed his gun from his holster and cocked it back. "I'm ready." I sped around the corner and replied "I hope so… I want you to listen to me closely and do exactly as I say, this is not child's play Simone; both of us could die." He gulped as I pulled up to the burger shop and grabbed the scanner mike. "10-97 I've arrived at the burger shop."

I sat the mike back in the holder as dispatch replied "10-4 proceed with caution, other units are en route." I jumped out of the cyclone as Simone did and pulled my magnum, assessing the situation while we slowly walked to the front of the shop. 'The front window is busted out… guess they didn't bother to use the door.' The glass crunched beneath our shoes as we crept into the empty restaurant. "S.S.P.D, come out with your hands up!" We waited and received no reply, continuing in until I felt a large object clink under my shoe.

I bent down and picked up the bullet casing. "Still hot… recently discharged." We jumped up as the sound of a metal object made a loud clack from hitting the floor. "S.S.P.D!" We raised our guns as our adrenaline pumped through our veins. 'Come on you fuck, show yourself.' A single click was heard and I pushed Simone back right as a bullet flew through the air, grazing my hip before penetrating the wall behind us. "Fuck!" a black cloaked figure jumped over the counter separating the cooking area from the front of the restaurant and sprinted out the busted window. "STOP!"

I bounced to my feet and chased him. "11-99!" I shouted into my shoulder mike as I ran after the fast moving figure. "Officer in pursuit!" We ran around the outside of burger shop and I yelled "STOP OR I WILL SHOOT!" the figure flipped me off and ran faster. "Son-of-a-bitch" Swiftly chasing him down an alley, I managed to catch up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder. Instantaneously he spun around and slammed his fist into my face, temporarily putting me in a daze while he ran off down the alley and jumped a fence. "STOP!" I yelled, knowing it was useless since figure had already run off into the distance. 'Jesus, what does that guy have… a metal fist…shit…'

I felt the drops of blood trickle from my nostril as I pulled myself to my feet. 'Damn, I think he broke my nose.' I sniffled and held my hand to my nose. "Yeah, it's broken alright." Simone ran around the corner and rushed to my side. "Sir, are you okay!? Which way did he go?" I shook my head and clutched my nose in pain. "I'm alright, he's gone…bastard…" Simone stared at me for a few seconds before he said. "Your nose looks broken sir, did he hit you?" I gave a nod and tilted my head up to stop the flow of blood. "Yeah, a wicked punch to…good lord it felt like a cinder block hit me in the face."

Once I regained my bearings we walked back to the Cyclone and arrived just as a few other Police Officers showed up. "Commander!" Owen and Jerry jumped out of the first cruiser and dashed to me. "Are you alright!?" I sat down in the Cyclone and grabbed a few napkins from the doughnut shop, holding them under my nose as I replied "Yeah I'm alright, I lost the perpetrator; I ran after him and when I grabbed him he punched me in the face with all his strength." Owen noticed the gash on my hip and asked "Did you get shot?" I sniffled and shook my head. "Yeah but it only grazed me."

He inspected the hip wound first and was glad there wasn't really any damage. "We'll you're right about it grazing you, took your fur off but other than that it's just a flesh wound… now let's have a look at that nose." He pulled my hand away as Jerry walked into the burger shop to investigate the full extent of damage done. "Well I've only worked with human noses… but I'm sure it's broken, not extremely bad though." He touched the top of it and I winced. "Did that hurt?" I gave a nod and blew my nose in the napkin, trying to get rid of the bloody mucus. "Hmm…I might be able to fix it." Whatever he was thinking of sounded very painful. "Maybe I should just wait for a real doctor." He smiled and said "Oh gee thanks, I took five years of medical training if you must know… there is a reason I'm your teams medic."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, just do it quickly... get it over with." I closed my eyes and hung my head as he took a pen out of his front pocket. "Oh lord, have mercy on my soul." He chuckled and ran his palm down my nose, feeling the fracture points. "You ready Commander?" I gave a nod and he gently placed the pen inside my left nostril. "Look at me" I looked at him as he said "It's not nearly as bad as some I've dealt with so…" In one fluid yank my nose cracked back into place. "AHHHHAHA SHIT!" He pulled the pen out and wiped it off on my shirt. "There you go, back in place… don't touch it though cause it's still going to be sore; good news is it might not have been fractured, it was probably just dislocated."

I held my tongue until the pain subsided and Jerry suddenly shouted. "OH GOOD GOD NO!" I jerked my head to see him run into the kitchen of the burger shop. "What is it!?" I yelled back and I stood up. "Don't you come in here Commander." I narrowed my eyes and immediately walked towards the burger shop. "What is it!?" He stood up from behind the counter and replied "We're going to need homicide down here." I dashed inside and turned the corner to the kitchen, wishing I hadn't.

"Oh…Oh…my god…I…I'm going to be sick…" I clasped my hand over my mouth and heaved a few times. "Jesus Christ… not again…" Simone walked into the kitchen and went pale in the face ."Oh… Jesus Christ!" The grey Hedgehog was smashed up in the corner with his chest cavity pried open, utterly shaking every fiber of our being. "I… I can't look at this anymore…I'm about to throw up." I heaved a few more times and I stared at the dismembered corpse. "WHO WOULD DO THIS!?" Simone quickly walked out, unable to handle the scene before him. "Commander." I broke my gaze from the mutilated hedgehog and looked where Jerry was pointing, to the wall with words written in fresh blood.

.

.

**E**vil

**G**ains

**G**round

**M**aking

**A**

**N**ightmare

.

.

"No" I softly said under my breath. "No" I said again as my blood caught fire and my heartbeat grew faster, rapidly trying to beat out of my chest. "No-no-no-no-NO-NO!" I closed my eyes and got on my shoulder mike. "We have a 187 down at the burger shop…Coroner required." I sighed as dispatch responded "10-4 coroner en route…is detective necessary?" I replied "10-4… I-It's a mess down here, an absolute mess." I turned around and exhaled while stroking my quills back. "Jerry…" I heard Jerry stand up and walk to me. "Commander?" I hung my head and replied "We have got to find this cult…"

"I know Commander… this is just… this is just mentally disturbing." I tried to get my breathing under control as I directed my gaze back to the disembowel grey Hedgehog. "This is far beyond mentally disturbing Jerry… this is twisted… they removed his organs…" I held back a few heaves as the copper smell mixed with death and feces flew up my newly fixed nose. "Ugn… I can't believe this… revolting…" I couldn't take my eyes off the corpse. "How could someone do this?" The hedgehog corpse's eyes seemed to be fixed on mine. "Please stop staring at me." I said as I turned away. "Commander?" I ran out of burger shop and sprinted to the garbage can, heaving until the nausea went away.

Simone took a roll of caution tape from one of the Officers, placing it along the broken window as a reminder of the crime scene that had ensued. "Simone" He looked down to me as I slid down the garbage can. "This… this is what we have to deal with…nothing funny about this is there?" He lowered his head and continued taping the shattered window. "No sir." I went back to heaving as the smell drifted out the burger shop. "This is something I never imagined I'd see in my entire life sir." I fell back to the ground and wiped my mouth. "Yeah… me neither."

I watched as a few pedestrians stopped to see what was going on and a couple Police Officers shooed them away. "This makes four." Simone tore the tape in half and paced the rest of the roll on the hood of the Cyclone. "Sir?" I yawned and sniffled. "This is the fourth murdered Hedgehog in two months… and I let the culprit get away." Jerry walked under the tape and tapped his foot. "I know I didn't just hear you blame yourself Commander." I stared at the sidewalk and stood up. "It's true… I … I had him, I grabbed the bastard and he punched me… one measly punch stopped me from solving this case."

Owen came up to me as Jerry shook his head. "Commander in all honesty that was not a measly punch… whoever he was he got you good, you must've seen stars." I rubbed my eyes and wiped the dried blood from beneath my nose. "It doesn't matter… I should've stopped him… I should've tackled him instead of grabbing him." Jerry pulled me to my feet and gave me a gentle pat on the back. "Commander, you're always too hard on yourself; you did everything you could." I pushed him off me as the image of the eviscerated Hedgehog came back into mind. "And it wasn't enough! Dammit Jerry I had him… I touched the son-of-a-bitch; I had my hand on his shoulder!"

"And you risked getting stabbed or shot Commander, you should be lucky all he did was punch you… How would your family feel if I knocked on their door to tell them you had been killed?" I sighed and shook my head. "But I could've put a stop to this madness, for god sakes… now they're spelling words in blood!" Jerry held his hand to my shoulder and replied "Not just any words Commander, I don't really want you to mull over this since you're all wound up but think about what they wrote."

"Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare… what the hell does that mean?" Jerry stared at me and responded "It means they have the upper hand and can make your life miserable… but think harder, the first letter of the words." I thought for a moment before pushing him off me again. "NO!" I slammed my fist into the brick wall and kicked over the trashcan. "NO, EGGMAN!" Jerry motioned for me to lower my voice. "They're toying with us Commander… they're taunting us to make us lose our focus and slip up."

"UGRAH!" I screamed as loud as I could, furious at the whole situation. "I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!" Jerry pulled his signature flask and extended his arm to me. "Commander please calm down, take a swig." I snatched it out of his hand and popped the top off, greedily gulping three fourths of the brandy down. "They think this is funny." I said as I smashed the top back on the flask. "These cultists think this is hilarious… disemboweling an innocent Mobian and using his blood to spell out Eggman…"

I gave flask back to Jerry and slapped my hand to my forehead. "Dammit, I thought we were done with this… I thought the culprit left the city or died…. I don't know I just thought we were done!" Jerry pocketed the flask as Detective O'Brian and the Coroner arrived in unison. As soon as O'Brian noticed my disheveled appearance he said "Another?" Jerry gave a nod and O'Brian sighed, taking his camera from his car before getting out. "Same as the last three?" I shook my head with a disconsolate thousand-yard stare. "No, it's much-much worse."

O'Brian raised his eyebrows and walked under the police tape as Jerry turned back to me. "Commander, are you sure you want to stay here for the process? I'll be more than happy to handle things for you." I exhaled and replied "I…I'm fine, I chose to take this case and it's just another murder that'll be added to it." After a few seconds I heard O'Brian talk "Holy Shit…yeah, you're right about it being different." I walked under the tape and continued into the burger shops kitchen while a few flashes from O'Brian's camera lit up the small restaurant.

I turned the corner and tried to keep my eyes off the dismembered corpse. "Commander" Jerry asked as he stepped in front of me, keeping my view off the body. "Did you get a look at the guy you chased?" I sniffled and replied "Unfortunately no, the clothing matched the one on the Casinopolis surveillance footage though… long black trench coat like cloak with a fedora hat on… When I grabbed him he spun around, giving me a microsecond glance of his face before he punched me; all I can remember was that he was Caucasian."

Jerry gave a nod as O'Brian bent down to photograph the hedgehog's corpse at multiple angles. "This is disgusting." He said as he continued the snapshots. "Down right ghastly… I see we have another taunt as well." I pushed Jerry aside and walked closer, reeling back as the stench grew stronger. "Is it another egg?" I asked as I held my sore nose. "No I'm talking about the mnemonic acronym, Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare… They used the first letters of each word to spell out Eggman."

I grunted and replied "Thanks Professor, we get it." He snapped another photo and stood up. "Don't get pissy with me Sonic; I was just explaining what it meant." I sighed and said sorry. "I'm just upset is all, don't take any offense." He waved me off as The Coroner came in, handing us all a filter mask. "Ugn… this is serious." I gave a nod as I place the mask on my face, hard to do since they're made for humans. The Coroner stooped down next to the corpse and moved its head to the side. "Hmm… gunshot wound to the left temple." O'Brian photographed the head as The Coroner tilted it to the side. "Likely close range, projected bullet punctured the left temple and pierced his brain before coming out the right temple."

The Coroner ran his finger along the bullet's exit wound and collected a small glob with his fingertip. "Brain matter, death was probably instantaneous and he did not feel anything." He slung the globule of brain off his fingers and pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket. 'Why didn't you put those on to begin with?' I held my tongue, not about to interfere with his procedure. "Whoever did this had medical training." He said as he drew his gloved fingers along both edges of the dead hedgehogs outward busted chest cavity. "A scalpel was most likely the tool used to slice into the torso… a rib spreader was defiantly used to pry open the chest cavity… possibly an older Finochietto retractor model."

I shook my head as the stench easily infiltrated the filter mask and invaded my nostrils. "Do you think it could be a doctor doing this?" I asked as O'Brian photographed the side of the hedgehog and The Coroner held some of the corpse's entrails. "Possibly, like I said; the culprit had extensive knowledge of the Human Anatomy… I say human because the procedure upon which the chest was pried open uses precise measurements used to open a human chest cavity; Mobian corpses, specifically hedgehogs, use deferent measurements adapted to their physiology."

"Huh" The Coroner examined his innards and pointed to a reddish-brown triangular organ. "The Liver has been removed, turned around, and then replaced." My face scrunched up at the description and I nearly barfed as he reached inside the corpse and retrieved the organ, covering my ears as the sickening sounds squished in my brain. "Another taunt" O'Brian said as he photographed the organ in The Coroner's hands. "W-What is it?" I asked, not wishing to come any closer. "The liver has an image in scrawled on it." I took another step anyway as The Coroner held it up for me to see. The outline of Eggman's facial insignia was plainly sliced into the organ, taunting me further as the face stuck its tongue out at me in a childish fashion. I belched into my hand as the acid level in my stomach rose, readying itself for regurgitation.

"P-Put that way please." I responded as I waved my hands wildly. "I don't want to see any more of that." The Coroner kindly placed the liver back inside the hedgehogs corpse and fixated it in the proper position. "Sonikku!?" My eyes went wide and I jerked around to see Amy and the kids standing at the edge of the side walk. "AMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She staggered back from my shout and quietly replied "I…I w-was out shopping with the kids and we were going to stop for a burger."

I quickly walked out of the kitchen towards her, stepping underneath the police tape as I pulled my mask down. "Honey, what happened to your nose!?" I shook my head and grabbed her by the shoulders, firmly turning her the other way. "Nothing baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you… I want you to take the kids and go home right now, do you understand me?" Aayan tugged on my pants leg and I picked him up. "What's going on Daddy?" I faked a smile and ruffled his quills. "Nothing you need to be concerned with little man."

Amy put her hand to my face and I closed my eyes. "Amy, go home… now… please go far away from here." My mind raced rapidly, extremely alarmed to know my family was so close by when this happened. 'What if it had been them?' I opened my eyes to see her staring directly at me. "Sonikku… is it another?" I sat Aayan back down next to Sophia and replied with a single nod. "Go home Amy… this is no place for you to be right now." She ignored me and softly touched my nose, making me wince. "Are you hurt Sonic?"

I pulled her hand away from me and said "I'm fine darling, please listen to me… take the kids home now and don't open the door for anyone but me." She hugged me tightly, anxious to know if I was okay. "Why don't you come home with me Sonic, you look like you got punched in the face." I feebly chuckled in response. "I know baby, but we can talk about this somewhere else… this place is not safe right now… especially for us." She fully understood now that it was another hedgehog, trying to not become panicked and upset about having the kids out. "Alright Sonic, I'll do as you ask me to… Aayan, Sophia… say bye-bye to Daddy, he'll be coming home in a few hours… right?" I bent down and hugged Aayan and Sophia at the same time. "I don't know… this could take a few hours, especially since I was first to respond; I'll probably have to fill out a shitload of papers."

She shrugged off my swearing since I was visibly worried enough and replied "Okay, please stay safe Sonic… for us." I smiled and kissed both Aayan and Sophia on top of their quills. "Bye daddy." Sophia said as Aayan just stared at me, curious as to what was going on. "Bye baby doll, I'll see you in a little while." Aayan suddenly slipped out of my grasp and ran to the window, stopping when Jerry jumped in front of him. "This is no place for you Aayan, get on over there with your mother and listen to your father."

I pulled him over to me and gave him a gentle swat on the behind. "AAYAN! Get over there next to your sister and behave… I'm not in the mood for your hyperactivity right now." He held his rear and shook his head. "Sorry Daddy…" I sighed and stood up "Jerry, escort them home… I want your pistol drawn the whole time and stay on high-alert." He gave a salute and removed his pistol, cocking it back before taking it off safety. "My pleasure Commander, I'll guard them with my life." I sniffled and replied "No you won't… nobody else is going to lose their life today, not on my watch."

He escorted Amy and the kids over to his cruiser and helped the Aayan and Sophia into the backseat while Amy rode up front. "Please be careful Sonic." I smiled at her and waved. "I will baby, just remember what I said; don't open the door for anybody but me." She closed the door and watched as I turned around and went back into the restaurant. "Jesus Christ… I can't believe they were anywhere near here when this happened." I said aloud to no one in particular. 'What if it had been them.' I sniffled as Simone said "She's beautiful… your wife." I smiled and gave a few nods. "Thanks Simone." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a napkin to wipe my nose. "Your children are adorable." I wiped my nose and sniffled. "Thank you… I'm just really scared that something like this might happen to them."

"Well… maybe you could get your wife a little .38 pistol to keep in her purse." I rubbed my jaw and thought very seriously about doing something like that. "Good idea Simone… I might just do that, and get an alarm system too." He followed me back in the kitchen of the burger shop while The Coroner made his way out. "Where are you going?" I asked as he walked by me. "Need a body bag". I shook my head and walked over to O'Brian who was still photographing the scene. "Sonic, you said you didn't get a look at the culprit?" I sniffled and responded "No, he shot a single bullet at us while he was hiding behind the counter separating the kitchen from the front of the restaurant."

Simone interrupted and pointed to the wall just outside the kitchen door. "The bullet is still in the wall detective." O'Brian pointed to the wall at the back of the kitchen and replied "There's one in this wall too, I think that was the one that killed the hedgehog." Simone stayed just outside the kitchen as The Coroner came back in with the body bag. "Do we extract the bullet sir?" Simone asked as The Coroner unzipped the body bag and laid it down on the floor, preparing to lift the corpse. "No Simone, that's not our job; detective O'Brian will do that."

I watched as the Coroner scooped up the Hedgehogs guts and placed them back inside is body, closing his eyes out of respect. 'Finally' I thought 'I was getting tired of that hazy stare.' The Coroner gave O'Brian a pair of gloves and they proceeded to lift the corpse up and maneuver it over to the body bag. Once they got the cadaver into the body bag O'Brian photographed the wall the corpse leaned against before zipping the bag up and turning back to me. "Anyway, he shot at you and then what?"

Me and Simone moved out of the way as they lifted the body bag and carried it out of the kitchen. "The guy jumped over the counter and ran out with me chasing him; everything happened so fast O'Brian; I swear to God, I hardly had time to think." I followed him out of the restaurant and opened the Coroner's Van for them to place the body in. "It's alright Sonic, you did your job." I hung my head in pain. 'I wish I felt that was true.' They slid the body bag inside the Van and The Coroner jumped up inside, firmly strapping it in to make sure it did not get jostled around in transit. "Rest in peace." I said to the spiritless body, hoping once again he would be the last victim of this savage first-degree murder case.

The Coroner jumped back down and closed the door. "Alright, my job is done… Detective, if you find anything else that I need to know about give me a call." They shook hands and The Coroner walked to the driver's side of the Van and got in, starting the engine and driving away as O'Brian turned to me. "So you chased him huh, how far?" I sniffled and replied while we moved out of the road. "Not overly far, back behind the burger shop and down an alleyway." He held up his finger as he pulled a notepad from his pocket and wrote down everything I told him. "How did he outrun you?"

I laughed, never imagining someone would ask me that before now. "He didn't really, I caught up to him pretty easy but when I grabbed him he spun around and clocked me upside the head… broke my nose." Owen chuckled from off to the side as he smoked a cigarette. "He didn't break your nose Commander, dislocated it though." I rolled my eyes and continued my discussion with O'Brian. "Whatever, dislocated my nose… I swear it was like he had a brick inside his glove." O'Brian quickly wrote as he asked "He was wearing gloves?" I gave a nod and said "Yeah, same outfit as the one in the previous report… long black trench coat with a hat on...along with leather gloves."

"Same hat and everything?" I thought for a minute before shaking my head. "No, this time it was more of a fedora." He rubbed his face and wrote the information down. "So he punched you and then what?" I sniffled again and walked over to the cyclone, grabbing my lukewarm coffee to take a sip. "He knocked me to the ground into a daze, by the time I stood back up and came to he'd already jumped a fence and ran down the street." I spit the coffee back out onto the street and poured out the rest. 'hate cold coffee.' O'Brian scratched his head and wrote the rest down before pocketing the notepad.

"Do you need a medic to take a look at your nose?" I shook my head and tossed the empty coffee cup in the trash. "No, Owen over there already fixed it… I think…" he puffed on his cigarette and smiled. "I should've used a rock instead of a pen you bastard." I smirked and sniffled. "Yeah-yeah… but seriously O'Brian, we need to put a stop to this." He shrugged and slowly walked back to the restaurant, stopping to investigate everything he saw. "I'd love to Sonic but we still don't have any suspects, no witnesses, and no leads." I looked up into the sky and noticed a few bottom heavy ones making their way into the city.

"What about the person who called in the shooting?" He held his hands up in an unknowing manner. "Just a passing motorist I presume… anyone if any people were in here at the time of the shooting scrambled, the best we can hope for is to get a tip from when this is on the news broadcast later on tonight." I sighed and walked back to the cyclone, holding my finger up to Simone as I wanted to make a personal phone call. "Just give me a minute Simone." He gave a nod and bummed a cigarette off Owen while I got in the cyclone, whipping my cell phone from my pocket.

I leaned back in the seat and dialed Shadow's number, waiting for him to pick up. After a few moments he picked up. "What is it Sonic, I'm at work?" I huffed and shook my head at his constant rudeness. "Listen, there's been another murder." He breathed into the mouthpiece for a second. "Is it a hedgehog?" I started up the Cyclone and turned on the air conditioner. "Yes, and it's much worse than last time." I sniffled as he replied "What do you mean?" I looked back at the shattered window and responded. "It was fucking gruesome Shadow… the poor hedgehog was disemboweled."

He took a moment to gather what I said. "Disemboweled?" I shook my head. "Did I stutter, yes, his chest was pried open and guts were strewn about like someone was playing with them." He made a sound of disgust and replied "Damn, did you see anyone?" I hung my head, disappointed with myself for not doing my job. "Yes… but he got away." Shadow chuckled at me before going back to his stone cold demeanor. "He got away? From you, he got away from the legendary blue speedster himself?"

I sneered back at him in anger. "Thanks for the fucking encouragement asshole, he punched the shit out of me and knocked me to the ground before I could do anything!" He sighed at my swearing and yelling. "Alright calm down Sonic, I'm sorry to hear that; what do you want from me?" I noticed the dark clouds move in quicker as the sun hid behind them. "I want you to stow that cocky attitude and listen to me." He grumbled something unintelligible and said "I'm all ears."

"There were more taunts with this victim as well, it wasn't another egg though… On the wall was a phrase written in the hedgehog's blood." He acknowledged me with a grunt. "What was it?" I thought for a second and replied "Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare." He clicked his tongue and quickly contemplated the meaning. "What the hell does that mean?" The remaining Police Officers along with Owen and Simone took shelter in the restaurant as drops of rain began to slowly make their descent from the sky. "Think about it for a second Shadow, I didn't get it either at first… Apparently it's a mnemonic acronym or something like that; the first letter in each word spells out Eggman."

He sighed as I heard a door open on his end. "Shit, more cult activity… so that means the egg in the first victims mouth was not a fluke." I narrowed my eyes at his response. "It was never a fluke Shadow, everything has been planned out… Oh, and by the way; that was the third victim… we're on the fourth now." The rain began to pick up a bit as I turned on the windshield wipers. "That's not it either, on the hedgehogs liver was a sliced in image of Eggmans insignia." He took a minute to respond with that one. "His liver?"

"Yeah, that's how fucked up this is." I sniffled again and asked "Did you find out anything about the trial yet?" He exhaled into the mouthpiece. "Sonic, I told you I can't just go snooping around confidential files… I'll lose my job." I slammed my hand down on the seat. "I swear to God, Shadow… sometimes you are the most worthless Mobian to ever walk the face of this fucking planet." He laughed and replied "Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate that."

Starting to get angry at his nonsense and unwillingness to help I held myself back from hanging up. "Look I'm sorry Shadow; I'm just really tense right now… Amy and the kids were in the area the hour this shit went down." He didn't say anything but I could tell he was displeased. "They were out shopping and stopped by to pick up a burger." He coughed and said something to somebody before coming back. "A burger?" I forgot to tell him where the murder took place. "Yeah, the hedgehog got killed in that burger shop down by the mayor's office."

"Are they okay, your family I mean?" I was a tad surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice. "They didn't get hurt did they?" I smiled and replied "No, they're fine… thankfully they were just on their way to the super market… but… Shadow…" I rested my hands in my head. "What if it had been them, what if it had been my children?" he heaved a sigh and said "Just be glad it wasn't Sonic." I sniffled and wiped my nose. "I am glad Shadow, but what if the next time it is and I'm utterly powerless to stop it."

"Sonic… if ifs and ands were pots and pans I'd have a kitchen full." I chuckled and shook my head. "Thanks grandma, your wisdom shines brightly." He laughed with me and spoke to someone. "Look, Sonic, I'm sad to hear about the murder and glad your family is safe but I really need to get back to work…" I hung my head and sniffled once more. "fine, but I want you to look into some files for me; tell them it's for a police case or something… We all know they have our files and more."

"Sonic what do you expect me to find?" I shrugged and turned the windshield wipers on high as the rain started pouring down. "I don't know Shadow; anything pertaining Eggman, people who were obsessed with him, information about the trial, everything with the word Eggman in it." He grumbled and sighed "Alright Sonic, I give… I'll see what I can do." He hung up before I could say bye, as usual. I placed my phone back in my case and sniffled. "STOP SNIFFLING!" I yelled, driving myself crazy.

A sudden knock on the window startled me, turning to see Simone motioning for me to roll the window down. I cracked it for him and he asked "Are you ready sir?" I gave a nod and pointed to the passenger seat. "Yeah, come on." He ran around to the other side as I rolled the window back up, waiting for him to get in before I put the car in gear. "Rain moved in fast huh sir?" I remained silent as I pulled away from the burger shop and drove off.

[Time: 1:15 P.M.]

'I'm glad Jerry took Amy and the kids' home.' I thought to myself as I pulled into the station parking lot behind another police officer. 'This rain literally came out of nowhere.' I parked in my normal parking space beside Richard's Hummer while Simone finished typing up a report on the in-car laptop. "So what did you think?" I asked as I turned off the engine. "How was your first day as a real Police officer?" He closed the laptop and watched the report printed out. "Different than I imagined sir, exciting at first but you were right about this job being no joking matter." I gave a nod and grabbed the sheet of paper from the small printer. "Yeah, defiantly not the comedy club… Well you did well in my opinion so expect me to put in a good word with Bradshaw."

He smiled and looked out the window. "Guess we'll make a run for it." I chuckled and threw the car door open, quickly closing it after I got out and sprinting to the station's entrance. "I hope this is just a rainstorm and not some sort of bad hurricane." Simone managed to reach the entrance a few moments after me and I held the door open for him, walking in behind him. "Welcome back Sonic." Franks said with a tip of the hat. "How did everything go?" Simone smiled as I replied "Good, Joker here got his first taste of what it was like to be a real Officer of the Law."

Frank spun around in his chair and poured himself a cup of his foul coffee. "Yeah, how did he do?" I walked up to the desk and leaned against it, letting some of the water drip off me before going deeper into the station. "Fine… pretty much as to be expected with your first day on something like this." He took a sip of his coffee and stared at me. "I heard about that Mobian murder down at the burger shop." I rubbed my neck and sniffled. "I know, I was first to respond." He shook his head and poured out the coffee, making me laugh. "Oh shut up… anyway, take the joker upstairs… Richard wants every recruit to check in with him."

I gave a sloppy salute and motioned for Simone to follow me before ambling up the stairs "Alright Simone, hopefully he's in a better mood since this morning." I slowly opened the door and walked in. "Richard." He looked up from his paper work with a grin. "You're back, how did it go?" I pulled Simone in and pushed him in front of me. "Good, Simone did a very professional job with handling today's tasks." Richard nodded and lit up a cigarette. "Glad to hear it; how is your cheek?"

Simone rubbed the mark the whip left and silently gave a half-hearted nod. "Speak up." Simone cringed and stuttered "It…it…it's fine sir." Richard smiled and laughed. "Good, and I'm pleased to hear about your performance; keep up the good work and you may just be the fifth member of Sonics Team." Simone beamed a smile at the thought, apparently growing to like me. "Just a joke is all… now get out of my office." Simone frowned and hung his head as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"He really did a fairly well job Richard; he might actually be an asset to the team." Richard puffed on his cigarette and shrugged. "I don't know, not right now… I mean sure he was able to do a routine traffic stop but how would he handle a hostage situation?" I pursed my lips, not having the answer for that one. "I guess you're right." He coughed a few times and hocked a loogie into the garbage can. "We'll see about that later Sonic; give him some more time to get adjusted to the life as a cop."

"Alright" I turned around to walk out but he stopped me. "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes." I knew better than to take that as a question since it was an obvious order. "Okay" I turned back around and walked to the chair in front of his desk, sitting down as he pulled a bottle of whiskey from his desk. "I heard about the burger shop murder." I sighed, not wanting to talk more about it. "I just got the details so I was hoping you'd fill me in on what happened." He popped the cork on the whiskey bottle and pulled a few shot glasses from his desk. "Well… me and Simone…" He interrupted as he poured the whiskey. "Simone, is the recruit right?"

"Yeah, well anyway… we'd stopped to get some doughnuts and received the call on the scanner that there was a shooting down at the burger shop by the mayor's office." He pushed the shot glass of whiskey towards me and I grabbed it. "Needless to say since I was in the vicinity I decided we'd go investigate." I tossed back the shot as he replied "Taking a recruit to a shootout was very risky Sonic." I shrugged and swallowed the alcohol. "Hey, you're the one who made me babysit him." He huffed and let me continue. "I arrived at the scene and noticed the joint was empty and the front window was busted out."

"So we jumped out and drew our pistols, slowly walking into the restaurant with caution like professionals… I thought the place was empty since I yelled S.S.P.D. and nobody answered... We relaxed a little as we tried to figure out what happened; then all of a sudden we hear the loud clank like someone dropped or ran into a frying pan… Instantly we raise our guns and shout again; this time we received the response of a pistol click, readying itself to fire at us." Richard leaned back and gradually sipped on his whiskey as I explained what happened. "I push Simone out of the way as the pistol fires a single shot as us, giving the guy time to jump over the counter he was hiding behind and escape."

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "How do you know it was a man?" I leaned forward and motioned for him to refill my shot glass. "General appearance, curves didn't match a woman and was defiantly wearing the clothing of a man." He filled my shot glass back to the brim and topped his off. "What was he wearing?" I sniffled and took a swig of my whiskey before responding "Black trench coat and fedora; didn't really get a look at his clothing other than that." He placed the bottle of whiskey back in his desk, contemplating the description that I gave him. "How about the face, did you get a look at his face?"

I hung my head and leaned back. "Unfortunately no, as soon as he jumped over the counter he took off; I dashed after him and managed to catch up to him in an alley way… But, I made the mistake of grabbing his shoulder instead of tackling him; by doing that I allowed him to jerk around and punch me square in the face, dislocated my nose and put me in a brief daze… By the time I got back to my feet he was long gone." Richard shook his head and sipped on his whiskey. "Did you get your nose looked at?" I gave a nod and gently touched it, still feeling sore. "Yeah Owen took a look at it and cracked it back into place."

He made a face and laughed. "Ooh…. I bet that felt good." I chuckled and shook my head. "Very painful… but the worst is yet to come… Right after Owen fixed my nose Jerry shouts something as he walks through the restaurant, telling me not to come back there." He sighed and hung his head, knowing all too well the reason why Jerry said that. "So naturally I jump up and run back to the kitchen and see another dead hedgehog, chest cavity pried open and guts hanging out." He made a face of disgust and pictured the scene I described. "Shit, his guts were hanging out?"

"Yeah, not a pretty sight; and the smell was even worse." He downed the rest of his whiskey as I did the same. "I can imagine, blood mixed together with feces and whatnot." I sniffled and gave a nod. "Spot on, Simone went pale in the face at the sight of it." He laughed and took my empty shot glass from me, placing both of them back in his desk. "There were more taunts as well, Richard." He raised an eyebrow and replied "Another egg?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, not this time… there was a phrase written on the wall with the hedgehog's fresh blood."

He took a puff off his cigarette and motioned for me to continue. "The phrase was… Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare." He narrowed his eyes, pondering the meaning. "Eggman?" I gave a few nods, amazed he caught on as quickly as he did. "Yeah, O'Brian called it a mnemonic acronym or something like that." I rubbed my temples as he kept inhaling his tobacco. "The sick bastard also engraved the image of Eggmans insignia into the poor Mobian's liver." He reeled back some in shock. "His liver?" I stared at him in a serious manner, letting him know everything I said was no joke at all.

"Jesus, what a twisted fruit this guy is." I sniffled and stood up, stretching my legs as I replied "You're right about that; the worst part however, was when my family stumbled upon the place." He stopped smoking and exhaled. "Uh-oh, are they alright?" I cracked my neck and gave a nod. "Yes, apparently Amy had gone out shopping with the kids and decided to stop and get a hamburger… worst timing ever Richard." He frowned at the thought of them being so close. "I agree, it could've easily been them… sorry to say that, I know it doesn't ease your worries; but the truth hurts like a bitch."

I shook his hand and replied "Yeah I know, Jerry escorted them home at my request so at least I know they're safe right now… I'm going to stop by the gun store and get a little snub nose revolver for her carry around in her purse… maybe get her a pink one… he-he…" He laughed and took one last draw off his cigarette before snuffing it out in the ashtray. "Well I don't have a pink one but I'll give you one of the ones we have down in the armory." I waved him off and started towards the door. "Nah, I'm alright." He stood up and responded "Don't be ridiculous, come on."

I opened the door and we walked down the stairs together. "How is your family by the way Sonic?" I shrugged as we made our way down the stairs to the locker room. "They're doing good; Amy's still taking care of the kids and being a housewife… Aayan is getting ready to go into kindergarten after his summer break from pre-school." I held the locker room door open for him and a few other Officers as he replied "Oh yeah, how'd he do in pre-school?" I turned my head and sneezed, hurting my nose in the process. "He did well; teacher said he's a quick learner and should have no problem in future grades."

"I'm glad to hear, Aayan's a smart boy; he'll get far in life that way." We ambled over to the door at the very back of the locker room as Richard fumbled around his massive bundle of a keychain, trying to find the correct key. "How about Sophia, how's she doing?" I watched him finally find the right key as I replied "She's doing good, still real timid and quiet… sleeps more than half of the day, lord I've never seen someone sleep so much." He chuckled and turned the key in the lock, slowly pulling the heavy metal door open.

"Good to hear, sorry I haven't visited in a while… I've been absolutely buried in paperwork." I waved him off as we walked down into the basement. "Ah it's alright, how's Katie doing?" He flipped on the light switch and it flickered a few times before coming to life. "She's doing good, hasn't been sick for a while now so I hope that means her immune system's working properly." I sniffled and sneezed again as I felt some dust fly up my nose. "Are you alright Sonic?" I held back another sneeze and replied "I think so, my nose is bothering the hell out of me… ever since it got dislocated I've been sniffling like crazy."

He unlocked another set of doors and pushed them open. "I can tell; I've heard you sniffle about six times since you've been here." I laughed at his compulsive counting and followed him down to the cage door, the last line of defense to keep unauthorized people out of the armory. "It's sore to the touch as well." I responded as he pulled the gate open and pulled the string to the overhead light. "Owen's a medic but he's no doctor… oh hey, do you still go to Annisian?" I followed him around the small stone room as I replied "Yeah why?"

He pulled open a few lockers and scanned through the assortment of guns and bullets. "I just got transferred to him the other day to get a prostate exam." I slapped my hand to my forehead with a laugh. "Oh jeez, T.M.I." He smiled at me and pulled a small pistol from the collection of weapons. "Here we are, Smith & Wesson Bodyguard .38 Special… standard issue for detectives back in the station's older days… actually I think detective O'Brian still carries one on him."

He held the stubby black pistol up in the light and I grabbed it from him while he rummaged around for some ammunition. "It's one of the newer polymer frame, five round models, but as the name suggests it still uses .38 special bullets… here" He gave me a few rounds and I spun the chamber out to load them. "Give it a shot, see that target over there?" I looked to where he was pointing and noticed an old target that still had some bullets from the last time we were down here stuck in it. "See if you can get all the rounds in the center."

I furrowed my brow, wondering why he wanted me to practice; it wasn't going to be my pistol. 'I guess I should see how the handling is… I don't want it to have too much kickback for Amy to handle.' I spun the chamber back in place and took aim. "Now fire!" I took the order to heart and fired all five rounds, the loud bangs from the discharges echoing about the small stone room as my eardrums throbbed. "Damn, that's a loud gun Richard." He smiled and walked to the target grinning wider once he saw all the bullets hit dead center, a few even on top of the others. "That's because of the short barrel, nothing to muffle the sound… if your wife shoots that gun people will know."

He pulled the target from the wall and held it up, letting the light pierce through the small round holes from which the bullets passed. "Okay Robin Hood, I don't think you'll need any practice from a shooting range!" I laughed and playfully spun the pistol in my hand before shoving it behind me in my pants. He chuckled and shook his head as he threw the target on the ground. "I'd be careful with that if I were you, you'll be sorry if you shoot yourself in the ass." We both shared a laugh before he reached into the locker he got the snub nose from and pulled a box of bullets out, closing the locker back once he did.

"Here, take these with you… There should be about twenty rounds left in there but I don't expect you'll be using this gun." I Sniffled and gave a nod. "I hope it never gets to feel another finger on its trigger as long as it exists." We walked back out into the basement as he closed each door behind him and locked them, double checking to make sure. He turned off the lights and followed me out into the locker room. "Alright Sonic, I'll see you when I get home… Oh, why don't you take tomorrow off?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?" He shrugged and pursed his lips. "Just because, spend some time with your family… take a break after what you've seen today." I waved him off and started for the door "I don't think that's necessary Richard." He held the door closed while he replied "I wasn't asking." I sighed and pulled the door open. "Fine… but don't bitch when I could've been of use." He smiled and gave me a few pats on the back. "Jerry will handle things for you, I know he won't mind." We strolled out into the main entrance as a shift of Police Officers walked in with their assigned recruits, making Richard smile and most of the recruits petrified. "See you at home Sonic, if not I'll see you the day after tomorrow… I got some work to do." I laughed and walked away, heading to the door as the group of recruits stared at me. "See you later Frank." He tipped his hat to me as I walked out the front doors into the rain.

[Time: 2:45 P.M.]

I noticed Jerry's Cruiser in the driveway as I pulled in, curious as to why he was still here but thankful at the same time. I parked beside his cruiser and turned off the engine, waiting a few minutes for the rain to die down to a small trickle. 'I guess now's my chance.' I jumped out and closed the door behind me before sprinting to the door. "Commander… finally made it back I see." I chuckled and shook off as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah tell me about it, thought I'd never get back here." He smiled and shook my hand. "Well I best be going, I still need to check in at the station before I head home."

I returned the handshake and replied "Thank you so much for taking them home Jerry, I really can't thank you enough." He laughed and slugged me in the shoulder. "Hey it's no problem Commander, I didn't mind at all… your family is really sweet, they offered me food and drinks the whole time I was here." I flashed a grin, knowing all too well of Amy's generosity. "She better not have given you one of my beers." He laughed and picked up a can of soda from off the ground. "Very funny… I'll see you tomorrow." I shook my head and responded "Richard gave me tomorrow off for some reason so it's up to you to run the team and babysit the recruit."

He made a face and grunted. "Oh boy, alright… see you the day after tomorrow then." We gave each other a salute and he ran to the car as I opened the front door, immediately greeted by upset Amy. "Sonikku!" She grabbed me and pulled me inside. "What took you so long?" I smiled and replied as she hugged me "What do you mean, is something wrong?" She giggled and kissed me. "No, I was just wondering." I relaxed and took off my hat, placing it on the hat rack as I closed the front door. "Is your Police buddy gone?" I sniffled and gave a nod. "Yeah, he had to go back to the station."

"I'm glad you told him to give us a ride home, that rain just suddenly came out of nowhere." I held my head up as she undid my top buttons and slid my tie out for me. "I thought the same thing too." I watched her talk for a few minutes about her day before I grabbed her on impulse. "Sonic?" Swiftly I pulled her up to me and kissed her deeply, holding her arms as our tongues slid across one another's before breaking away. "Ooh, that was nice… but what was it for?" I smiled and held her my palm to her face. "I was worried about you baby."

She blushed and held my hand on her cheek. "Is this about the burger shop?" I closed my eyes and hung my head. "Yeah… I still can't believe you were so close by." She put her finger to my lips and turned around pointing to Sophia who was sitting on the sofa watching SpongeBob. "We'll talk about this later, when the kids are asleep." I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked around. "Where's Aayan?" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of my beers from the fridge. "He's outside with Sugar, taking her on a walk around the yard while the rain eased up a bit."

On cue the sliding backdoor slid open and Aayan ran to me with the little pure white Chao flying behind him. "Daddy!" He jumped up in my arms and I fell over. "Oomph, Aayan easy… your daddy is feeling a bit sore today." He softened his attack but continued hugging me as Sugar landed on top of both of us with a giggle. "And how are you today Sugar? I didn't see you this morning when I left or with Aayan when he was out with Amy shopping." The snow white Chao flew around us a few times before soaring up to the top of the fridge. "Naughty girl, you've been sleeping as much as Sophia lately."

Amy pulled Aayan off me and helped me to my feet, handing me the beer. "No thanks darling." She stared at me in amazement, never remembering a time I refused a beer. "I just had a few shots of whiskey before I left the station." She blinked a few times and walked back into the kitchen, shooing Sugar off the top of the fridge as she opened it to put back the bottle of beer. "I'm making chili-dogs tonight by the way." Both Aayan and I perked up at the mere mention of the delicacies, quickly barging into the kitchen as we said in unison. "How much longer!?"

Amy giggled and pushed us out. "A few hours, I haven't even started yet you pigs… it's too early!" We both hung our heads in disappointment at the same time, making Amy laugh. "Aayan you are truly Sonic's child you know that, only you two are as obsessed with chili-dogs as you are." Aayan grinned and said "I love chili-dogs!" I playfully grabbed him and slung him up on my shoulder. "Not as much as me!" He stuck his tongue out at me and replied "Nu-uh, I love chili-dogs more."

We continued our chili-dog blabber for a few more minutes until he gave up. "Victory!" I humorously shouted, pumping my fist in the air until I felt a slight tug from behind me. "What's this Daddy?" My eyes flew open and I grabbed his hand. "Don't touch that Aayan, it's not a toy!" He quickly let go and stared at me. "What is it?" I sat him down and replied "It's something for your Mom, not you." He tried to walk around me but I held him back. "It looks like a gun, it's a gun isn't it?" I shook my head and lied "No it's not a gun, now go watch TV with your sister." I held the pistol as he walked behind me. "It looks like a gun."

I inhaled angrily and he took off laughing. "That boy…one of these days his curiosity is going to get him into trouble." Amy giggled and asked "What is it anyway?" I pulled the small firearm from my pants and held it up enough for her to see it. "It's a Smith & Wesson Bodyguard .38 Special, Richard got it out of the stations armory so it's a Police grade weapon." She pushed it away as I tried to hand it to her. "I don't want that Sonic, what were you thinking? You know I don't like guns."

"I know, but I want you to keep it in your purse." She looked away from me as I continued. "Look, I know you don't like guns babe, but it's small and easy to shoot… if someone threatens you all you need to do is pull it out and shot them." She looked back at me and replied "Sonic I don't want to shoot anybody." I sighed and lowered the snub nose. "I know, I don't want you to shoot anybody either… but if someone tries to harm you or the kids when I'm not around…. you can defend yourself with this."

She reluctantly took the tiny pistol from me and grabbed her purse off the counter. "I'm only taking this Sonic because of the kid's safety, especially after today." I nodded and held her hand that had the pistol in it, pointing to a lever on the side. "This is your safety, push it down to release it… then all you need to do is aim and shoot. I left the box of ammo out in the car but it's already been loaded, five rounds total so if you miss you have four more shots." She held it up to get a better look at it as Aayan ran back in the kitchen. "I knew it was a gun, Dad fibbed."

I pulled him away and gently pushed him out of the kitchen. "Aayan!" I tapped my foot and he made a face at me before running off. "You better knock that off young man!" He made another face at me as he climbed the stairs, running up to his room. "You keep making those faces and you'll get it stuck like that!" Amy giggled and walked out of the kitchen. "Come on in the living room and sit down for a while Sonic, take a load off." I rubbed my eyes and walked by her, heading towards the stairs. "Let me take off my uniform first babe, it'll feel good to finally get out of this wet shirt…"

She walked with me upstairs and I stopped to peak in on Aayan. "What are you doing Aayan?" He held the remote to the television as he sat on the bed watching TV. "I'm watching SpongeBob." I raised an eyebrow and pointed down stairs. "Your sisters watching that on the big TV, what are you doing up here?" He shrugged and replied "You're mad at me." I laughed and walked in, turning off his small television. "I'm not mad at you, what are you talking about… Go on downstairs and watch SpongeBob with your sister, your mom and I will be down in a minute." He sat the remote down on his bed and jumped off. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

I knelt down to his level and pulled him into a warm hug. "Silly boy, what makes you think I'm mad at you; the swat I gave you earlier or when you grabbed the gun?" He hugged me back and responded "When I grabbed the gun." He rubbed his head against mine as I replied "You just scared me is all… those are not toys Aayan, do you understand?" He gave a nod and I kissed him on the forehead. "Good, now go downstairs and watch television with your sister." I let go of him and he ran off as I stood back up.

I closed his bedroom door while Amy stood in the hallway. "That boy Ames, I swear…" She giggled and followed me into our bedroom "I think he has ADHD, we should probably take him to a pediatrician and see if he needs any meds." I sniffled and unbuttoned my rain soaked shirt. "Maybe, I got the day off tomorrow since Richard thought I needed it for some reason; we could do that then if you want." She shook her head and peeled my shirt off me. "No, we're going out to that club with Tails and Cream tomorrow remember?"

I bobbed my head and removed my belt, pulling my magnum from its holster as I placed the belt on my dresser. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… did you get ahold of Big?" She closed the bedroom door and replied "Yeah, he said he had no problem coming over to babysit… I just hope he doesn't make the whole house smell like swamp gas." I chuckled and placed the trigger lock firmly around the magnum, suddenly realizing. "SHIT, WHERE'S YOUR PURSE!?" She giggled and pointed to the door handle, giving a sigh of relief as I realized the snub nose was safely away from Aayan's childish curiosity. "Oh thank god!"

"Calm down Sonic, you're so wound up today." I unzipped and unbuttoned my uniform pant, slipping out of them with a low groan. "I can't help it babe… today was really bad." She frowned and watched as I pulled a pair of grey pajama bottoms from my dresser. "Do you want to talk about it?" I sighed and stepped into the pajama bottoms. "It's not a very pretty story babe; I'll spare you the details." She gave a few pats on the bed and sat down on it. "Come sit down for a minute, I'll give you a shoulder rub." I smiled and walked to the bed, sitting down beside her as she rubbed her hands together.

"It was another Hedgehog, that's why I freaked out so bad when you guys showed up." She rubbed my shoulders and said "I had a feeling it was something like that…" I sniffled and leaned back, hanging my head as she moved on to squeezing my neck. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that babe, I just couldn't believe you three were so close by… I was really upset to know that." She scootched behind me and pressed her body up against me, her breasts rubbing against my bare back as she pulled me backwards. "It's okay Sonikku, we're all alright."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, attempting to rid my mind of the horrid scene I'd had the misfortune of witnessing at the burger shop. "Ames… the things that sick bastard did to the poor hedgehog… it was beyond twisted…he…he…he was disemboweled." She stopped for a minute before pulling me closer, now fully aware of the reason I was so distraught over her and the kid's sudden appearance. "D-Disemboweled!?" I wiped a tear out of my eye and tried harder to not imagine it as one of them. "Yeah… the person shot him in the head then pulled his guts out."

She pushed me away and covered her ears. "S-Stop… I don't want to know anymore… that's disgusting!" I sat on the bed in silence for a full minute, feeling the tense aura continue to keep me from unwinding. "Now do you understand?" I asked as I turned to her. "Now do you understand why I became so upset and got you that gun?" She gave a nod and cried some. "I'm sorry Amy." She wiped her tears on her dress and held my hand. "For what Sonic?" We fell over in the bed and rubbed up against each other. "I'm sorry I can't take you far away from this corrupted city."

She held me in an embrace, kissing me passionately as the nervousness melted away into sensual lust. "It's okay Sonic." She grabbed the thick fur on my chest as our tongues met outside our mouths, spinning and desperately twisting around one another's. "No, It's not okay Amy, I feel like less of a man when I can't guarantee my family's safety." She held my jaw and gently kissed me on the lips, her delicate silky lips meeting my rough and cracked ones. "In no way Sonic, can you possibly become less of a man."

I sniffled as my lower lip trembled, eyes trying to frantically hold back a deluge of tears. "I love you Amy." She grabbed my head and shoved it between her breasts. "Shh, you can rest now hero… you're with your loved ones." I tried to pull away but she kept my face firmly crammed between her tits. "Amy… I couldn't stop thinking of you and the kid's… the whole time I was at the scene I just kept seeing one of you there instead…" She held me tighter as I cried into her breasts. "I love you Sonic…"

She let go and I stayed still for a few seconds. "I love you too Amy, I love you so much…" I ran my hands up her sides until they reached her teats. "I don't know what I'd do without you and the kids…" I slowly fondled her breasts as she moaned. "It hurt me so much to know you were anywhere near that burger restaurant." She pulled my lips to hers and slid her tongue in my mouth while she dried my tears with her glove. "Mmm…Love you…" I moaned as we sucked on each other's tongues, our mouth's organs swelling from the sensation.

She held the back of my head and stroked my quills back, gently combing her fingers through the spikes as we gazed lustfully into each other's eyes. Our saliva mingled together and sloshed out the sides of our jaws as we darted forcefully into our mouths. "S-Sonic…" We broke away from each other and I kissed her neck. "Amy…" her breathing quickened as my hands slipped into her dress, immediately going straight for her succulent breasts. "Sonic…Mmm…you're hard…" she cupped her hand on my bulge and stroked it through my pajama bottoms. "For you my love… it wants you…"

She moaned louder as I fondled her bosoms. "It yearns to slide between these pert pink tits…" She blushed and held my hand. "We…ugn… we should lock the door…Sonic…" I shook my head and went back to kissing her. "They won't tear their eyes away from that show until it's over… we got plenty of time…" I sucked on her neck as she licked my ear. "Oh Sonic, it felt so good to make love with you last month…" I unzipped her dress and replied "I know… I don't think I can't wait as long as we did last time." She pulled down my pajama bottoms and stroked my nude prick, letting it throb in her hand with every pump. "Me either… It felt so good to have you cum in me… I love the feeling of it pouring deep inside me body…"

She grabbed my face and forced it to hers, accidently ramming her nose into mine. "Oww…shit…" She instantly stopped pumping my member and stared into my eyes with concern. "I'm so sorry Sonikku, did I hurt you!?" I sniffled and smiled before going back to making out with her. "No babe… you didn't hurt me, my nose got dislocated today when the guy I was chasing punched me in the face." She frowned and kissed me tenderly. "My poor baby… I'm so sorry, does it hurt?"

I shrugged and drew a line of drool down to her breasts. "It hurt more when Owen cracked it back into place." I sucked on her teat and caressed the other. "I…Ugh… I bet it did…" I grinned and flicked her nipple with my tongue. "Ah…Sonic…so good…" I sucked harder as her nipple stiffened in my mouth. "Every time you do that it reminds me of when I breastfed the kids… but they didn't make me horny while they did." I chuckled and rolled her nipple between my teeth while pinching the other with my gloved hand.

I let go and wiped my mouth, rubbing myself for a few moments as she licked her lips. "It looks like it wants me to suck on it Sonic." She smirked as I stopped pumping and guided her head to the throb. "It feels like it too Ames." She took hold of my shaft and stuck her tongue out, barely touching the head enough for me to shiver. "Oh yeah…more…" She stroked my rod and sucked on the very tip. "How's that?" I moaned and pushed her back on me. "I don't think you need to ask babe." She giggled and took me into her warm mouth, forcing me to moan with every inch. "Ugn…you've gotten so good at giving blowjobs… you know that?"

She winked at me and I nearly fainted. "T-Those eyes still put a spell on me after all these years." She smiled with my length in her mouth and drew her tongue along the vein. "It was the first thing I noticed when I first met you." She gazed up at me with lust filled hazed over eyes. "The bright emerald colour is so enchanting; I could just stare at them all day long." She slurped on my member and listened to my complements. "They fit in with your light pink fur in such a way that is just pure harmony." She closed her beautiful eyes and bobbed her head on my thick shaft.

"I love you Amy." She pulled her mouth off my prick and smiled up at me. "I love you to Sonic, no matter what you think you'll always be my hero." My heart quivered as she pumped her hand on member. "And… you'll always be… my pink stalker…" She giggled and held her mouth open, fervently awaiting my seed. "Ah…I'm…I'm close…I'm real close baby…" She stroked faster and opened her mouth wider. "Do it Sonic, cum; I want to taste it… it's always so good."

A giant clap of thunder shook the house and I immediately heard feet running up the stairs. "Shit… cover yourself." Amy and I both straightened ourselves and hid our sexes just as Aayan busted the door open and jumped up on the bed. "Daddy!" Amy giggled and pulled the sheets around me to hide the obvious bulge. "It's alright Aayan." I told him as I rubbed his back. "It's just thunder." He climbed up on me and held onto my chest fur, scared for his life. "It's too loud and bright!"

I eyed Amy with a smile as she blew a kiss at me and stood up. 'I hope I don't get blue balls from this.' I chuckled to myself and held onto him, waiting for my rager to subside before I stood up. "Why are you so scared of thunder Aayan?" He cried into my chest as he replied "It startled me." I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "What happened to the big strong man I know?" He hiccupped a few times and smiled. "You just left your little sister down there Aayan, you got to be a big brother and protect her."

I stood up and carried him to the door as Amy walked downstairs first. "S-Sophia isn't afraid of lightning Dad, she didn't even flinch… besides, Sugar's with her." I smiled and hugged him tighter. "That's no excuse, now stop that boohooing; you know thunder can't hurt you." He rubbed his face on my shoulder as I carried him down the stairs. "I…I know…" I stroked his quills back as we rubbed our heads together for a few seconds. "If you know it can't hurt you then why are you still scared of it?"

He wrapped himself around me and said "It's just scary." I smiled and sat down on the couch next to Amy and Sophia. "Well your daddy's here now so there is no more need to be scared right?" He wiped his nose and gave a nod. "Yeah, you'll protect me." I grinned and pulled him off my shoulder, laying his head in my lap as I continued stroking his short cyan quills. "That's right… do you want to take a nap?" He sniffled at the same time as me and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sort of tired."

I grabbed a couch pillow and placed it in my lap for him to lay his head on. "I might join you, I'm sleepy too." He rubbed his eyes and draped my arm around him. "I love you daddy." I smiled and replied "I love you too Aayan… about the time we wake up your mother should have dinner ready." He gave a small nod and sucked on his thumb as I massaged his scalp.

After a few minutes I noticed his breathing shallow and his thumb slide out of his mouth, letting me know he was in a deep relaxed sleep. "Well…" I said to Amy who had Sophia sitting in her lap, passed out as deeply as Aayan. "That was unexpected." She giggled and replied "I guess we will have to finish up sometime later." I smirked and scooted towards the end of the couch, propping my feet up on the cushions. "I guess so… alright babe; I think I'm going to seriously join Aayan in a little mid-afternoon snooze."

She smiled and stood up; carrying Sophia over to me. "Got another one for you Sonikku." I chuckled as she snugly laid the purple princess down on my chest next to Aayan. "That looks adorable Sonic." Both Aayan and Sophia latched onto my chest fur as they soundly napped away. "I should take a picture of that you know." I chuckled lightly and held onto the two youngsters, wrapping both my arms around them. "I think I might have room for one more Ames."

She laughed as Sugar flew up and landed on top of my head. "Oh jeez, I wasn't talking about you… though you do make a nice hat." The white Chao giggled and pulled on my quills a few times before settling down. "You are one strange Chao." Sugar gave a wide yawn then went to sleep. "At least I won't need a blanket with three babies keeping me warm." Amy beamed a smile at the sight and bent down to kiss me on the lips. "Sweet dreams hero, think pleasant thoughts and I'll have dinner ready in no time." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Mmm…Chili-dogs."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Confidential Information

[Time: Monday- (same day as previous chapter) 5:00 A.M.]

(Shadows' P.O.V.)

I sighed and leaned up out of bed. "Great…" I let the alarm clock beep a few more times as I grabbed a bottle of Vodka off my nightstand. "Once again, a shitty night's sleep." I unscrewed the cap and gulped down a few swigs before turning off the alarm. "I fucking hate Mondays." I sat on the side of the old brass bed and listened to the sounds of people arguing and police sirens, the usual noises of early morning in this musty low class apartment complex that I call home. I rubbed my eyes and guzzled a few more mouthfuls of vodka then tossed the empty bottle in the trash.

"Guess I'll get up…go have a fulfilling day at work." I grunted and stood up as the bed squeaked. "That's a joke, I haven't had an enjoyable day at this job in over four years." I stretched my stiff as a board back and scratched the back of my head while stumbling into the small tiled bathroom. "Oh man…my back…" I held my hands behind my spine and pushed up on it until it cracked a few times. "Ahh… That's better." I coughed into my hand and turned on the bathrooms light, moaning as I lifted the toilet seat to relieve myself.

'I need to get some food while I'm out today.' I held my hand to the wall as I urinated and thought. 'I've been eating nothing but subs from subway for the past month, it'll be good to get some homemade food in my gullet.' I smiled as I thought about the last time I made an attempt at home cooking. 'burnt to a crisp, and that's pretty hard to do with fish.' I chuckled and finished up using the bathroom. I flushed the toilet, shook my length and placed it back in my boxers; cracking my back a couple more times before turning on the sink faucet. 'God, I'm tired of this…' Splashing water on my face helped me swiftly wake up.

I stared at myself in the mirror and watched the blood red eyes gaze back. "What are you looking at?" I turned off the sink and dried my hands on an old towel that had been thrown to the ground the last time I took a shower. "Ugh…that bed destroys my back every single night, I'm sick of it." I mumbled some incoherent sentences and turned off the bathroom light, walking out into my bedroom as I did a few stretches. "Almost." I bent down and touched my toes until my backbone popped once more. "Ughh… There we go."

I looked to the clock and sighed. "Dammit… I hate mornings." I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark grey cargo pants, quickly stepping in them while I looked around for my combat vest. "Where the hell?" I realized I'd left it in the living room and continued to suit up; rummaging through my dresser for a greyish blue uniform shirt that match the pants. "Come on." I finally found one and smoothed the wrinkles out of it before slipping into it, buttoning a few buttons while I staggered into the living room. "Oh now what the hell, I know I left my vest on the couch… where the fuck is it!?"

I finished buttoning my shirt and I turned on the living room light, searching for my combat vest as I walked around the living space. "Come on, I don't have time for this!" I managed to find it behind the couch where it must've fallen sometime during the night, likely when one of the many airplanes made their way overhead. "There you are, sneaky little bastard." I laughed and pulled it around my shoulders. "Oh boy, I'm really lonely…ha." I kept a smirk as I zipped the combat vest to my throat and fumbled around in the pouches for the key to my motorcycle. "Got to get more organized."

I retrieved my keychain from the top pocket and turned off the living room light. "Leave one shithole for another." I chuckled and opened the door, immediately met by my next door neighbor. "Shadow." I stepped outside onto the walkway and closed my door behind me, locking both locks as I replied "What is it Thomas? I don't have time for nothing right now; I got to go to work." He pointed over the railing and said "There's a strange guy hanging around your motorcycle, been there for about ten minutes."

I leaned over the railing and shouted down to the street. "HEY, get away from my motorcycle motherfucker!" He looked up at me and angrily flipped me off. "Hey fuck your mama!" I jumped the railing and used my jet shoes to hover down to the first story sidewalk. "No, fuck your mama asshole!" He backed up a bit as I walked towards him, noticing the G.U.N. Insignia on my shoulder. "Fuck you!" I grabbed my pistol that was in my vest and responded "Fuck you back, you want to get shot!?"

He waved me off and walked away mumbling to himself. "Yeah that's what I thought… get your punk ass out of here." I huffed and got on my Harley, ramming the key in the ignition out of anger. "What a charming neighborhood this is." I turned the key to bring the power on and held the front brake while pulling in the clutch. "I'm getting real sick of this place." I gave a single wave to Thomas and hit the electric start button. "Thanks Thomas, you nosey bastard." He laughed as I backed out of the parking spot and tapped down on the gear shift, setting it into gear. I turned on the headlight and let go of the clutch, pulling out of the complex before I used the throttle to take off.

[Time: 5:45 A.M.]

I pulled up to the red light next to the G.U.N. office building and had the misfortune of Rouge pulling up next to me, rolling her window down and shouted to me. "Yoo-hoo, black stallion!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want Rouge?" She giggled and blew me a kiss before driving off, running the red light with ease. "Great… she's in one of those moods." I grumbled and waited for the light to turn green before turning into the office center, trying to find a parking space as far away from her as possible.

"Just what I wanted to deal with early in the morning… on a damn Monday none the less." I slowed down as I shifted gears and pulled the brake while driving into the parking spot, eight cars down from Rouge. Still unable to escape her chirpy morning personality as I saw her walking towards me; making me laugh in my head. 'Wouldn't it be funny if I pulled back out and drove away.' I held the clutch in and removed the keys before pushing the kickstand down. "Morning Shadow, how are you today?"

"Ugn…urgg…fucking…uggh…" She giggled and watched me get up off the Harley. "I take that as a bad?" I shrugged and stretched. "Bad night sleep." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me with a wink. "That's because I wasn't there next to you." I rolled my eyes and grumbled some more. "Actually" She continued her tease. "If I was in your bed we might not get any sleep!" I groaned and shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to walk away alone. "Did you brush your quills this morning Shadow?"

"No…" I quietly said under my breath, seeking desperately to make her be quiet. "I can tell, you look like a dairy cow licked your head." I huffed and walked faster. "Are you ready to get to work?" I turned my head and stared at her exasperatedly. "Mmhmm" She giggled and caught up with me. "You're one grumpy old hedgehog aren't you?" I faintly smiled and gave a nod. "Yep…" We walked to the front door as she asked "Why aren't you just happy to be alive?" I coughed and scratched behind my ear. "I'm thrilled." I replied in a cold tone, obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh come now Black Stallion, at least you have me." I let a small laugh slip accidently as I responded "Now I feel better." She eyed me furiously and stomped off. 'Shit… maybe that was taking it a bit too far.' I stuffed my hands in my pockets and thought 'Whatever… I don't really care about her anyway.' I shook my head and yawned as I walked to my office, bumping into a solider on my way. "Watch it buddy, I'm walking here." The soldier spun around and was about to yell before he noticed it was me. "Oh Lieutenant Shadow, it's you… General Tower is in the building today… He wants to see you."

I ignored him and kept walking. 'What the hell does he want? I swear, every time he stops by this complex he requests to see me and me only.' I sighed and continued on to the upper floor, walking into the stairwell where a few soldiers smoked their cigarettes and drank their morning coffee while they talked "Hey Lieutenant Shadow, how are you?" I stared at the young soldier for a few seconds before I replied "And who are you again?" He raised his eyebrows and straightened his helmet. "It's me…Parr." I shrugged and said "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry."

"You know, Parr, I was the one who had you collect those missing discs that had been stolen from the Rimlight Corporation by Eggmans robots." I held my hands up in an unaware style. "Sorry; that still doesn't ring a bell… I need to get going if you don't mind." He shrugged and went back to chatting with his buddies as I continued climbing the stairs. "Weirdo…" I shook my head and exited the stairwell once I reached the top of the building.

I yawned and slicked my quills back, trying to look half-way decent for the general, not that I cared overly too much anyhow. "Hey Shadow… what are you doing up here?" I turned to Andrew the scrawny janitor, one of the few people I enjoy conversing with. "General Tower wants to see me again." He chuckled and pulled a bag of garbage from a trash can. "Uh-oh… did you do something wrong?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, not this time at least… For some reason every time he stops by he wants to see me first."

He tied the garbage bag in a knot and tossed it in the wheelie bin. "You're popular Shadow." We both laughed as I leaned against the cubical he was at. "Yeah, really admired…Phfft; whatever." He smiled and replaced the trash bag in the office litter trash can. "Hey you've been lucky Shadow, everyone knows the black guy is first to go." We shared another laugh as a few office soldiers walked passed. "So how's your family Andrew, is your wife still working down at Twinkle Park?"

"Uh-huh, she still does the Farris Wheel." I whistled and replied "Man it's going on what, eight years now?" He moved on to the cubical across from the one he was at and picked up the bag of garbage out of the can. "Uh… no, ten years." I cranked my head back in surprise. "Damn, that's got to get boring." He gave a few nods while he tied the bag in a knot and threw it in the wheelie bin with the others. "No kidding, I guess it's easy though… all you got to do is wait for the car to get to the bottom, let the people out, let the new riders on, push a button and repeat the process."

I shook my head and said "Less boring and more repetitive from the sound of it…" he replaced the garbage bag as I leaned away from the cubical. "Alright Andrew, don't work too hard; I better go see what the General wants." He laughed and gave a sloppy salute. "Yeah I'll try not to; good luck with Mr. Tower, Shadow." I saluted back to him and responded "Thanks man, I'll probably need it."

I walked away leaving him to his trash duty as I came to the private room reserved for General Tower. I softly knocked a few times and heard a response come from the other side "Come in Shadow." I grumbled and opened the door, steeping inside the room as he spun around in his chair to face me. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, making him laugh. "Nobody knocks on that door unless I requested their presence."

"I wouldn't be exceedingly proud of that sir." He smirked and cut the tip off of a cigar, kindly offering it to me. "No thank you." He shrugged and lit a match, holding it to the end of the cigar before waving his hand to extinguish it. "Suit yourself." He stuck the cigar in his mouth and turned back around in his chair. "Is there anything you called me in her for in particular sir, or did you just want me to smell the stench of your cigar for a while?" He sighed and spun around. "Still being a douchebag I see."

I stared at him as he puffed on his cigar. "In all honesty sir, I don't like you." He laughed and tapped the ashes to his cigar into an ashtray that sat on his desk "Well in all honesty Shadow, I don't like you either." I grit my teeth and held my tongue. "So you just called me in here to smell your smoke." He laughed and disrespectfully blew the smoke towards me. "How's your work performance?" I waved away the thick smoke and replied "Exceptional."

He stuck the cigar back in his mouth and smiled. "I fire soldiers who perform 'Exceptional' Shadow." I sneered back in response "So you brought me in here to fire me?" He chuckled and propped his feet up on the heavy wooden desk. "No… but I have heard rumors your performance has been slipping lately." I raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Listening to gossip is not very wise, Mr. Tower." He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "It wasn't me listening to the gossip Shadow, Captain Dasiin tells me you fall asleep a lot during work hours and are constantly late with your paperwork."

I looked away from him, tired of gawking at his multicolored irises. "You're a First Lieutenant Shadow, maybe I should demote you to second." I clenched my jaw and held my tongue, feeling my lip tremble in anger. "Ha… you got… a little twitch going on there Shadow; I didn't know you had Tourette's." He smiled as I became noticeably enraged. "What's wrong with you Shadow, why haven't you been doing your job?"

I exhaled loudly and shook my head. "My job… I never thought my job would be pile upon pile of fucking endless paperwork." He laughed and puffed on his cigar. "What, you thought it would be constant fighting? A never ending skirmish with blood and guts like you enjoy?" I looked back to his ugly mug and replied "I don't enjoy blood and guts, Mr. Tower." He tapped his cigar against the ashtray and responded "Really? You could've fooled me with that hostile character and uptight attitude you walk around with all day long… some might even easily mistake you for a murderer."

"Nghhh… enough… If you just brought me in here to poke fun and insult me then I'm going back home." I turned to leave and he swiftly said "Do it and you might as well not come back." I stopped and briefly closed my eyes to calm myself down. 'I…am…so…sick…and…tired…of…this…place…' I slapped my hand to my forehead hard enough to be audible. "What do you want from me?" I asked irritably, beginning to get extremely upset. "I want you to answer my question Shadow, why has your performance been dropping all this month?"

I opened my eyes and turned around. "I'm not a good office worker Mr. Tower, I need to be out in the field… outside is where I belong, not cooped up in a workplace doing the work of drones." He puffed on his cigar and laughed. "You think form-filling is the work of drones?" I rolled my eyes at his response "Well… to me it is, it's boring and makes me fall asleep." He swung his feet off the desk and leaned forward. "Drink some coffee or a red-bull for god sakes, there isn't anything going on right now Shadow… without Eggman's constant threat we've been able to sit back and relax."

He stood up and continued "We can finally relax and all you want to do is fight some more." He pointed to the flimsy chair in front of his desk. "Sit down Shadow… I want to know what's the matter." I sauntered over to the chair and plopped down. "It's nothing sir, nothing is wrong with me." He stared down at me with a frustrated appearance. "Something must be bothering you Shadow, you've always been cold… but lately… lately you've just been acting down right miserable, almost as if you are tired of living."

I exhaled and slowly hung my head. "It… it's nothing." He snuffed out his cigar and coughed up the remaining smoke. "You say nothing but you're unmistakably distressed… I know you Shadow." I shook my head and replied "No… no you don't." He remained serious and said "Fifty years ago, when I was just a lad… I looked through the glass into a vat of green fluorocarbon saturated with oxygen." I knew where he was going with this but I wanted to let him finish uninterrupted for some reason.

"I watched your body slowly form... told all the while that 'that is the ultimate life form' and 'Project Shadow was a wild success' and I believed it." I watched as he turned around and stared at me intently. "I ran home and told all my friends about this black hedgehog that could not be beaten and one day he would reign supreme… the smartest and strongest of them all." I momentarily smiled before he moved on. "But now… now that mighty hedgehog sits in front of me, a tired and worn out emotionless mass of artificial fur; too depressed and miserable to fill out a sheet of God damn paper."

I frowned and sighed as I took in all his words to heart. "Sure you're strong but you are nothing like I imagined you would be all those years ago when I first witnessed your form in those tanks." I held my hands to my forehead and shook it. "Your strengths are outweighed by you dark pessimistic dismal glow." He laughed and kept pushing me down. "It's no wonder nobody likes you Shadow, they get ten feet from you and you stony uncaring characteristics make them run to the nearest gun store and shot themselves."

"You know what I think your problem is Shadow?" I managed to look up as he said "You're lonely… your solitary confinement has left you desperate for attention, but you just can't seem to realize it… ha… So what do you do? You walk around with your thumb up your ass telling everyone they're not worth your time." He pointed at me and continued "When in reality you're not worth their time… Ha… you know what else is actually kind of funny?" I shook my head as I held back the massive growth of incoming anger.

"You have the nerve to compare yourself to Sonic the Hedgehog… what a fucking joke you are!" I jumped up and screamed "SHUT UP!" He laughed and spoke louder. "You're an immortal joke Shadow… Sonic is the real Ultimate Life form, not you." I held my ears as he walked closer. "Sonic is a real success story… excelling in his job, got a hot wife, two adorable children, friends that love him and help him whenever the need arises…"

I clenched my fists tight, feeling my nails pierce my gloves and stab my skin. "And you Shadow… you've got nobody… nobody cares about you, nobody wants to help you, and nobody loves you!" I began breathing rapidly as I racked my mind for somebody who cares about me. 'NO…H-He's right… I've got nobody' he laughed and poked my forehead with his stubby human finger. "You're a failure… an abomination that should've died in those tanks." My mouth bled as my fangs punctured my gums. "Your work performance is a reflection of the real you… slowing to a halt and will eventually one day stop all together… soon…sooner than you think."

"Shut up!" He laughed and leaned back against his desk. "Or what? Are you going to hit me? Shoot me? Are you going to cry and run away? Oh wait a second… that brings up another question, you're not very fast without those shoes are you? That's another thing Sonic's got against you, what are you exactly without those shoes?" My eyes widened as I recalled the fight with Sonic five years ago, he said the same thing when he was in dark hyper. _'What are you exactly without those shoes…? Why, you're nothing more than one of Eggman's shitty androids.' _I shook my head rapidly, trying to keep myself sane. "I said shut up!"

"You've been out of stasis for what, Seven years?" He laughed and poked me again. "You've been out for seven years and you are already an unhappy miserable dejected worthless life form… not ultimate… worthless…" I shook violently before I screamed to the top of my lungs and punched him in the stomach, watching as he fell down laughing. "Yes… that's the Shadow we all know… he doesn't talk, he just attacks… just like a machine." I kicked him in the ribs and he laughed again. "Immortal… what a curse, you'll never know true love for as long as you live… an eternity of darkness…" I kicked him again and ran to the door. "Run Shadow! Run forever!"

I tore the door open and dashed out into the hallway. "A MILLION YEARS SHADOW, NEVER LOVED FOR A MILLION YEARS!" I held my ears and sprinted towards the stairwell, knocking over Andrews's wheelie bin and a few soldiers in the process. "RUN SHADOW!" I banged on my head with my fists as my judgment clouded over. 'he's right!' I kicked open the door to the stairwell as The General continued yelling. "AN ETERNITY OF BEING COLD AND ALONE HAHAHAH!" I jumped over the railing of the stairwell and fell to the bottom, only using my jet shoes once I reached the final flight.

_'What are you exactly without those shoes…? Why, you're nothing more than one of Eggman's shitty androids.' _I shouted incomprehensible words as I busted through the door to the first floor, running as fast as I could to get outside. Nearly knocking Rouge to the ground as I bumped into her "Shadow, what's wrong!?" I jerked away from her as she grabbed me. "LET GO OF ME!" She let go and I dashed to the door, just reaching it as I heard the Generals voice come over the loudspeaker. "**Attention- If Shadow the Hedgehog steps foot off this office complexes property he is not to be allowed back on, deadly force is authorized… do you hear me Shadow!?**"

I smashed the front doors open and ran to my motorcycle. 'I…I…what…I…A…A million years of constant loneliness…' I jumped on my motorcycle and placed the key in the console, unable to start it as I broke down into tears. "Don't cry you insignificant… you're worthless…nobody will ever love you…" I banged my head on the handles of the motorcycle as hot tears flowed down from my eyes. 'Even my tears leave me…'

I sucked in a few breaths as the Generals words of harm relentlessly ransacked my bio-engineered brain. 'I can't handle an eternity of this shit' I tried hard to stop myself from crying, only to let the tears flow faster in greater quantity. _'What are you exactly without those shoes…? Why, you're nothing more than one of Eggman's shitty androids.'_ I slung my head about violently as the thoughts incessantly barged into my mind. "Alone…cold and alone…forever…I'll be cold and alone for all of time…"

"NO!" I shouted as I pulled the strap up on my vest, allowing my hand to firmly wrap around my Glock. "I'm going to end this all before it gets me." I cried harder while I cocked the nine-millimeter's slide back. _'You've got nobody… nobody cares about you, nobody wants to help you, and nobody loves you…' _My hands shook as I opened my mouth and slid the barrel inside. _'Nobody loves you…' _My teeth bit down on the barrel as turned off the safety and closed my eyes. 'P-Please…somebody… help me.' My finger slid around the trigger and slowly pulled it back.

"SHADOW NO!" I felt somebody knock me over and the barrel slip from my mouth at the exact moment the bullet fired, busting out somebody's window on their car instead of my brain. 'What!?' I opened my tear filled eyes to see a wide-eyed Rouge on top of me crying nearly hard as me. "S-Shadow… what… what the fuck were you thinking!?" My eyes filled with fresh tears as I replied "I have to end it Rouge, I must end my suffering… nobody loves me… I can't live forever without any love… live forever as soon worthless failed experiment."

She raised her hand and slapped me across the face with as much strength as she could muster. "Idiot!" She smacked me again. "Moron!" She cried harder and slapped me one more time. "Shadow, don't you see?" I raised my head and was about to speak as she rammed her lips to mine, stealing my first kiss as if it was an expensive jewel she'd had kept her sights on. I let go of the pistol as she held my face. "Rouge…" She silenced me with another kiss, forcing her tongue into my mouth to wrestle mine.

We remained on the ground making-out for indeterminable amount of time, our tongues sensually lapping at each other's as we ignored the soldiers who came out to investigate the gunshot. She sucked on my tongue as hard as she could, moaning the entire time while she ran her hands down my face. "Shadow…" She kissed me multiple times before finally breaking away. "Shadow… I love you… I've loved you for a long time, you're not alone."

I suddenly felt a great shame overwhelm my senses. 'She loved me all this time and I was to ignorant to realize?' She smacked the gun away from my hand and went back to kissing me, sliding her tongue across mine as she rubbed up against me; her firm chest plate smashed up against my combat vest. "Don't…" She said as she left lipstick all over my cheek. "Ever…" I kissed her back and cried. "Do something…" She kissed my lips fiercer, vigorously keeping me from talking with the constant assault. "As stupid…" My breathing slowed down as my attempted suicide faded. "As you just did Shadow, do you understand me?"

I gave a nod and she smooched with me for a few more minutes, giving me the pleasure I'd been denied for seven years; fifty seven if you count the years I spent in stasis. Her tongue was smooth and wet; I could feel her saliva drip into my mouth as she pried it open with her mouth's organ. "I love you Shadow, my heart almost stopped when I saw that gun in your mouth." I leaned up and wiped the tears away from her perfect cheeks as they gradually dripped down to her breasts.

"Rouge" She slapped me again but I remained still. "I…I…I" She stared at me until I continued "I'm Sorry." She unzipped my vest and removed it, giving me room to breathe a little easier. "Why did you do this Shadow? I know you were in a bad mood… b-but suicide? Suicide is never the answer hon'… why, why did you do this?" I watched as she placed the combat vest beside me. "General Tower… he… he called me in his office and told me my work… my work performance had been slipping."

She kissed my cheek and rubbed my taut shoulders. "So you decided to kill yourself?" I shook my head and replied "No, there's more… he started telling me how I was worthless, I'd never be loved and I should've died in the vat I was created in." She massaged my shoulders harder and responded "Shadow… you're not worthless, you're far from it… you keep saying nobody loves you but I do, I love you more than you know; I've loved you for many years Shadow."

"Why?" I asked, unsure of how anyone on this planet could love a coldhearted person such as me. "Huh?" I sniffled and responded "Why do you love me? I'm always so cold and unsympathetic to you… how can you love someone like me?" She smiled and stole another kiss. "I love you Shadow, because you're not really the person you try to be…" She ran her hands up to my face and gently stroked my messy quills back. "I don't understand what you mean Rouge, I'm as emotionless and detached as one of the late Robotnik's old Egg Pawns… how can you love someone like that?"

She gazed into my eyes and kissed me again. "I know you're not really like that Shadow, you're not some mass produced Android we saw in the Egg Fleet or Iron jungle that runs off of a crummy software program." I thought back to the day I saw all those Shadow Androids Eggman created and looked away from her. "Shadow, are you still struggling to believe you are not an android?" I shook my head and replied "No, I know I'm not an Android Rouge…it's just…I'm worse…I'm the original, the real abomination."

She lightly slapped me again and kissed my neck. "Shadow, quit calling yourself that… You're not some Frankenstein built out of different parts of Mobians." I wiped underneath my nose and responded "I'm a freak, Rouge; how can you love someone that's a synthetic atrocity?" She ran her tongue along my cheek and stopped to kiss my lips. "It doesn't matter how or why I love you Shadow, what matters is that I do love you."

"Rouge… I just… I cannot comprehend the feelings you have for me." She kissed me one more time before pulling me to my feet, hugging me tightly all the while. "That's okay Shadow, I don't care… as long as you understand that someone loves you and doesn't want to see you as downhearted as you just were that you actually tried to…to kill yourself… then I'll be totally satisfied." I watched her eyes observe mine and felt a warmth inside me that I had never felt before. "Do you understand me Shadow?"

I hung my head and noticed the tent in my pants, quickly trying to cover myself. She giggled as I blushed feverishly. "See? My Black Stallion isn't an android or some mindless synthetic; he's a real in the flesh hedgehog that responds to stimulus." She grabbed my bulge and I jumped. "Oh… you're pretty big down there Shadow… maybe, you'll let me come over to your place after work?" I moaned as she traced her finger along the tepee in my cargo pants.

"Ah…Rouge…" Her cheeks reddened a bit as she firmly took hold of my clothed member. "Oh Yeah, you're defiantly big… and thick too." She watched me jump with every pump her small hand gave. "So what do you say Black Stallion? Let me come over after work and we can continue this in a more… nude manner." I shuddered as she let go and flicked the tip with her gloved finger. "I…I don't know Rouge, I don't exactly live in the safest of neighborhoods."

She giggled and drew her finger up my chest to my lips as she fluttered her long eyelashes. "Do I sense a tone of concern for this bat girl?" I stared at her curvy female body as she spun around and bent over, grabbing her boots while rubbing her scantily garbed ass on my fully clad length; her tail resting just on top of my member as she spoke. "Mmm, I'm really tempted to just pull my thin jumpsuit down right here and take that thing inside me." She continued seducing me further by pushing herself back on me; letting the head of my shaft poke into her while she watched my face, licking her lips to entice me.

"I bet you could go six or seven times huh?" I moaned as she massaged my prick with her plump rear. "Yeah, you could probably get me up to fifteen… Mmm…" I continued to stare at her with my mouth hanging open as she pushed herself back even further. "Oh Yeah… mMmm… man you're big!" She winked at me and pulled herself away from me. "So… what do you say now? Can I come over after work?" I gawked at her for a few more minutes as she laughed at me, slowly closing my mouth. "I take that as a yes?"

She waved her hand in front of my face when I didn't say anything. "Hello? Earth to Shadow." I shook my head and gave a nod. "Good, now let's get back inside." She tried to pull me forward with her but I stood my ground. "Rouge… I don't think I want to work here anymore." She stopped and sighed. "Well…" She kissed me one more time and whispered in my ear. "I'll be there with you… come on." I closed my eyes and let her pull me along. "Fine…" She stopped pulling me so hard and held my hand. "I'll protect you from the big bad General, Black Stallion."

I smiled and held her hand tighter as we approached the entrance to the office complex. 'Rouge…I…I love…' I hung my head as she held the door open for me, staring down the soldiers who so much as glanced at me. "What are you looking at!?" She angrily asked a few soldiers that eyeballed me. "Do you have a staring problem!?" They directed their gaze elsewhere as Rouge pulled me into a cubical. "Just let me grab a few stacks of paperwork, Black Stallion." I watched as she leaned over and pulled her desk drawer open, flaunting her behind in my direction.

"You like what you see Black Stallion?" I cracked a smile as she bent over further; staring at me between her legs. "I see that smile on your face, Shadow." She giggled and winked at me. "I also see that bulge in-between your legs." I blushed and looked away as she grabbed a giant pile of paper out of her desk drawer and closed it. "Alright, come on; let's go to your office Shadow." I gave a nod and stood there for a few seconds until my erection went away. "Come on Shadow, what's the matter?" My face flushed deeper and I followed her to my office.

"You're pretty cute when you blush, you know that?" I shrugged and tried to tear my eyes off her ass, for some reason it was harder to do than ever before. "That might be one of the first times I've ever seen you blush before… Shadow? SHADOW!" I shook my head and looked away from her rear. "Sorry Rouge." She giggled and held the door to my office open. "You naughty boy, Mmm… I'm going to have some fun with you!" I grinned and walked into my office, closing the door behind us. "I agree." She gasped at my unexpected response and stuck her tongue out at me "A Woo! My Black Stallion is getting pretty pervy."

I pulled my chair back and sat down. "Look who's talking bat girl." She giggled and sat the pile of paper down on the other side of my metal desk. "I don't have anywhere to sit…Hmm… maybe I could sit in your lap." I smirked and stood up, kindly giving her my chair. "Aww, but I wanted to sit in your lap." I stared at her as she sat down. "Now where are you going to sit?" I shrugged and sat down on the floor, grabbing a clip board with a half-filled out report from yesterday's work. "That's no good, now I feel like I'm being rude."

She stood up and walked over to me, sitting down beside me. "There… now we're both on the same level." She watched me fill out the form for a few minutes before I asked "Aren't you going to work too?" She giggled and latched onto my arm, making me mess up as I tried to write. "No, I'll be alright… I just want to stay here with you and make sure you're okay." I smiled and continued writing. "I'm okay Rouge." She sighed and held me closer. "Shadow… I still can't believe you tried to commit suicide."

I imagined the feeling of the gun barrel in my mouth and shivered. 'I can't either.' She kissed my arm and said "I've got a mind of my own to march down to the General's office and beat the living shit out of him." I smiled but quickly frowned as I heard General Tower's Voice outside my office door. "Is he in there?" I heard him speak before a soldier replied "Yes sir." I started to stand but Rouge kept me down. "No Shadow, let me handle this." She stood up and walked to the door. "Rouge no…" She turned back to me and said "I'm just going to talk to him."

She flung the door open and stared at the General. "What do you want Mr. Tower?" He huffed and responded "To talk to Shadow, what are you doing in his office?" She held her hands to the doorway to make sure he couldn't pass. "None of your business." He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to walk by, unsuccessfully. "Move out of my way Rouge before I fire you for insubordination."

She laughed at him and continued to hold him back. "I don't really care Mr. Tower, I have enough jewels to sustain my wallet for ten years." He grumbled and replied "How about ten years in prison for stealing those jewels?" Her ears flattened back and she slammed the door closed, followed by a loud slapping sound I can only presume was her palm making contact with his wrinkled face. "You're a fucking asshole you know that Abraham!?" I heard another slap as she continued yelling at him. "Do you have any idea what you made him try and do!?"

His voice was quiet and I could tell he was likely rubbing his red cheek. "No… I heard a gunshot; what did he try and kill himself?" He replied sarcastically making me feel really depressed. "Yes, you stupid man!" A few moments of silence passed before I heard him speak lowly. "Really?" Rouge snapped back in response "Yes, what the hell did you say to him!?" He sighed and said "I just told him his work performance had been slipping recently." I felt like jumping up and smashing my fist into his lying face. "So you didn't tell him he was worthless, unlovable, and an abomination?"

He sighed again as I looked towards the office door's frosted window, quietly watching their silhouettes. "Well I never….." She raised her hand to slap him but lowered it when he hung his head. "You're the worthless one Abraham, why don't you just go away?" He turned around and replied "Can you at least tell him I'm sorry?" She laughed and said "It's a little late for that don't you think?"

The door opened and she walked back in, slamming it closed. "And that's that." I faintly smiled and realized I dropped the clipboard and had my arms wrapped around my legs, pulling myself into a fetal position. "Shadow, hon', are you alright?" I remained silent and simply gave a single nod. "Are you sure?" I shrugged and she slowly walked over to me. "Do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head and responded "No… I'll get fired… I need the money…besides, I don't like where I live anyway."

She frowned and sat down next to me, pulling my head in her lap as if I were her child. "Shadow… I love you… do you want to talk about anything?" I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and soak into her jumpsuit. "Rouge… I feel… I feel cold…" I felt like I did when I slept in stasis, cold and alone. "I'm sorry he said those things to you Shadow, none of them are true… you're not worthless, you're not unlovable, and you're certainly not an abomination." She ran her hands through my quills and gently rubbed my back, trying to comfort me to the best of her ability.

"When I was stuck inside that vat… asleep for fifty years… I was so cold and lonely…" She listened to my sob story as she continued rubbing my back and twirling my quill around her finger. "I couldn't understand what I'd done to deserve the things that happened to me… I tried so hard to rescue Maria… and I failed." She pulled me closer to her as I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers. "Shadow… why do you tear yourself up over that? I know it wasn't as long to you but that was over fifty years ago."

"I can't help it… it's what I was created for; I was created for the sole purpose of keeping her alive… and I couldn't." She leaned me up and stared in my red eyes, her blue-green eyes piercing my retinas to penetrate my bio-engineered soul. "You may have been created for that purpose Shadow… but now you have another, two actually." We held or foreheads together as she explained my new reason for living. "You have to continue protecting the people of this city…" I gave a half-hearted smile and asked "And the other?" She brought her lips to mine and replied "To love me…"

[Time: 12:15 P.M.]

"Are you feeling better now Shadow?" Rouge asked as I yawned and put the clipboard down. "Yeah, a lot." She snuggled closer and rubbed her head on my arm. "Good, I'm glad to hear." I smiled as she continued holding my hand. "You're not going to do a lick of work are you?" She giggled and kissed my neck. "Nope." I smirked and shook my head. 'And I got yelled at for slacking off… she does nothing.' She rested her head on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. 'I don't care anymore… Rouge is… well… I-I think I've fallen… I've fallen in lo…"

I was taken out of thought when my cellphone suddenly rang. "Ughh…" Rouge giggled and asked "Who is it?" I took my cellphone out of my pocket and stared at the caller I.D. "It's Sonic." She gave a nod and I answered. "What is it Sonic, I'm at work?" He huffed and took a second to respond "Listen, there's been another murder." I breathed into the mouthpiece for a second. "Is it a hedgehog?" I heard his car start up as he responded "Yes, and it's much worse than last time." Rouge stared at me as I replied "What do you mean?" He took a moment before saying "It was fucking gruesome Shadow… the poor hedgehog was disemboweled."

I stopped and my mouth dropped open. "Disemboweled?" Rouge looked at me confused and disturbed. "Did I stutter, yes, his chest was pried open and guts were strewn about like someone was playing with them." My face twisted at the details. "Ugh…Damn, did you see anyone?" he took a second before replying "Yes… but he got away." I chuckled at the thought of someone outrunning Sonic, a human none the less. "He got away? From you, he got away from the legendary speedster himself?"

He sneered back at me in response "Thanks for the fucking encouragement asshole, he punched the shit out of me and knocked me to the ground before I could do anything!" I sighed at his swearing and yelling. "Alright calm down Sonic, I'm sorry to hear that; what do you want from me?" I could tell he was very upset over the matter so maybe I shouldn't have joked about being outrun. "I want you to stow that cocky attitude and listen to me." I shook my head and grumbled before answering "I'm all ears."

"There were more taunts with this victim as well; it wasn't another egg though… On the wall was a phrase written in the hedgehog's blood." I grunted, realizing this was indeed a very serious situation for him. "What was it?" He took a moment before saying "Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare." I clicked my tongue and tried to think of what that meant. "What the hell does that mean?" I waited for a reply and heard the patter of rain fall on the office complexes metal roofing. "Think about it for a second Shadow, I didn't get it either at first… Apparently it's a mnemonic acronym or something like that; the first letter in each word spells out Eggman."

I sighed as Rouge stood up and said "I'm going to go get a soda out of the break room, you want one?" I gave a nod and she left the office. "Shit, more cult activity… so that means the egg in the first victims mouth was not a fluke." I hung my head as he replied "It was never a fluke Shadow, everything has been planned out… Oh and by the way, that was the third victim… we're on the fourth now." I heard the rain on both ends pick up, sounding as if miniature hammers were raining down onto the metal sheeting the office complexes has as a roof. "That's not it either, on the hedgehogs liver was a sliced in image of Eggmans insignia."

I put my hand to my head and stood up, taking in the brutality he must have witnessed. "His liver?" he immediately replied "Yeah, that's how fucked up this is." He sniffled and asked "Did you find out anything about the trial yet?" I rolled my head and exhaled loudly/ "Sonic I told you I can't just go snooping around confidential files, I'll lose my job." I heard him slam something down before he angrily responded "I swear to God Shadow, sometimes you are the most worthless Mobian to ever walk the face of this fucking planet."

I hung my head feeling like everyone but Rouge felt that way. I laughed and replied "Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate that." I could feel the frustration, even through the phone. "Look I'm sorry Shadow; I'm just really tense right now… Amy and the kids were in the area the hour this shit went down." I raised my head, understanding now why he was so alarmed and distressed. "They were out shopping and stopped by to pick up a burger." Rouge came back in as I coughed and handed me the soda, I thanked her and said "A burger?"

"Yeah, the hedgehog got killed in that burger shop down by the Mayor's office." I started to get worried myself, uneasy at the fact Amy and Sonic's children were so close to the murderer. "Are they okay, your family I mean?" He sounded a bit surprised at my concern as I continued "They didn't get hurt did they?" He instantly responded "No, they're fine… thankfully they were just on their way to the super market... but… Shadow…" I knew he was going to say something about if it had been them.

"What if it had been them, what if it had been my children?" I heaved a sigh and said "Just be glad it wasn't Sonic." He sniffled and I could tell he was starting to break down. "I am glad Shadow, but what if the next time it is and I'm utterly powerless to stop it." I didn't really know what to say to him, it's quite possible it could be them next; however I wasn't about to just say that. "Sonic… if ifs and ands were pots and pans I'd have a kitchen full." He chuckled and said "Thanks grandma, your wisdom shines brightly."

I laughed as Rouge said "It's almost time to go Shadow." I gave a nod and told her to hold on. "Look, Sonic, I'm sad to hear about the murder and glad your family is safe but I really need to get back to work." He sniffled and replied "fine, but I want you to look into some files for me; tell them it's for a police case or something… We all know they have our files and more." I hung my head and asked "Sonic what do you expect me to find?" The rain poured down harder as he responded "I don't know Shadow; anything pertaining Eggman, people who were obsessed with him, information about the trial, everything with the word Eggman in it."

I grumbled and sighed. "Alright Sonic, I give… I'll see what I can do." I hung up without saying goodbye and pocketed my phone. "What was that about?" Rouge asked me as she cracked open her can of soda. "Sonic's dealing with another murdered Mobian." She took a gulp of soda as I opened mine. "Let me guess, it's another hedgehog?" I gave a nod as I sipped on my coke. "yeah… fourth one in the past two months." She placed her hand on mine and asked "Is he okay?"

I shrugged and drank the rest of my soda, guzzling it down quickly as it was the only thing I'd had to drink all day. "Ahh… yeah, he's a little worked up though… turns out Amy and his kids showed up at the place the murder happened by sheer chance." She stared at me wide-eyed. "Are they alright!?" I held her hand tighter and shook my head. "They're fine, thankfully it was a few minutes after the murder took place." She exhaled in relief and said "Thank God, I'd be broken hearted if something had happed to Amy or one of the kids."

I smiled as I remembered the look of utter joy on Sonic's face that day I visited him in the maternity ward, as he held Aayan he just seemed so… blissful. "Me too Rouge, me too…" She watched as I threw my empty can of soda into the trash. "Shadow… why don't you visit them more often? You haven't even seen Sophia yet… oh she's just adorable!" I grinned and gave a small nod. "How old is she now?" Rouge held her finger to her lips in thought. "I think she's about two and a half."

I tried to imagine what she looked like for a moment. "How about Aayan, he must be going on four or five now." She giggled and said "just turned four, you know he's got the same birthday as Sonic right." I smiled and gave a nod. "He's so cute, gonna be a real ladies' man like his father when he grows up!" I laughed as I suddenly had the image of Sonic dressed as a pimp in my head. "What? What's so funny?" I grabbed a paper clip off a few sheets of paper and walked towards the door. "Nothing, I just thought of Sonic dressed in pimp clothing."

She giggled and followed me outside my office. "That would be a sight… are you ready to head over to your place?" I smirked and shook my head. "Yeah I guess… just give me a minute." I strolled over towards the stairwell as I continued "Let me just use the bathroom first." She raised an eyebrow and pointed across the room. "But the restrooms are over there?" I sighed and hung my head. 'Dammit' I thought of something to say really quickly. "I… I like to use the one on the second floor."

She stared at me in confusion as I pulled open the door to the stairwell and rapidly ascended the steps. 'Damn you Sonic, I better not lose my job for this… don't know why I really give a shit if I do though.' I ran up the stairs and pulled open the door to the second floor, passing a soldier on my way. "Excuse me." I said as I bumped into him by accident, trying to remain calm and not get noticed. He waved me off and kept walking. "Jerk." I walked out onto the second floor and followed the signs to the room where the records were kept.

A few soldiers watched me as I turned the corner. 'I hope they mind their own business.' I walked down the corridor until I came to the door at the very end marked archives, looking around to make sure nobody was coming. 'Now's my chance.' I bent down and took the paperclip out of my pocket. 'I really have no clue how to pick a lock… it's one thing G.U.N. never taught me.'

I bent the paperclip into a straight line and shoved it into the lock. 'This is what they do in the movies right?' I shimmied the paperclip a few times but the lock remained secure. 'Damn, I wish I could just kick it in… guess that wouldn't work out too good when they find out who did it.' I grumbled and forced the paperclip in deeper. "Come on you piece of trash… open." I shook my head as I realized it wasn't going to work. 'son-of-a-bitch'

"Picking locks now Shadow?" My heart nearly stopped as I spun around to see Rouge with a smirk on her face. "Rouge… you scared the hell out of me." She giggled and pushed me out of the way while pulling a bobby pin out of her boot. "Leave this to lock to Rouge the Bat… I guarantee it won't last long!" I smiled and shook my head as she bent the bobby pin and rammed it into the lock, using the paperclip in tandem to pick the lock in a matter of thirty seconds.

I watched in awe as she forced the lock undone and the door swung wide-open. "How did you do that!?" I asked, still shocked at how short a time it took for her to pick the deadbolt. She twirled the bobby pin in her hand and bent it back into shape before sticking it back in her boot. "Easily, I've picked locks ten times harder than this… the one at the bank took me ten minutes." I stood up and scratched my head as she took the paperclip out of the lock and pocketed it. "Don't want to leave behind any evidence."

"Umm… thanks Rouge…" She giggled and followed me inside to archives, peaking out the doorway to make sure nobody saw us before quietly closing the door behind her. I fumbled around in the darkness and tried to find the 'D' Section of the files. "What are you looking for anyway Shadow?" I pulled open a filing cabinet and searched through the documents. "Stuff that Sonic requested." She tapped her foot and stared at me. "Stuff? Do you mind being more descriptive?"

I chuckled and continued searching through the reports and folders. "Sonic… Sonic has it in his head that Eggman is still alive." She furrowed her brow as I pulled a thick file labeled 'Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik' from between a bunch of other folders. "That's ridiculous, everyone knows Eggman is dead… I was in the audience when they did the public execution." I gave a few nods as I continued searching through the filing cabinet. "I know… I've been telling him that for a month, he's just hell bent that something isn't right."

"Why does he think that? What in the world made him think that bastard is still alive?" I pulled another file that read 'Doctor Nega Robotnik' and replied "The murders seem to have been committed by a cult obsessed with Eggman… they've left taunts at the crime scene." She ducked as a silhouette walked by the door, waiting until the footsteps were far enough away before responding "What exactly were these… taunts?" I contemplated for a moment and said "The first taunt was an Egg inside the victim's mouth."

She raised an eyebrow in response "An egg!?" I motioned for her to keep her voice down. "Yeah, it was a regular Flicky egg with an insignia of Eggman's Empire engraved on the shell." She made a face of disgust and shook her head. "What kind of sick twisted person would do something like that?" I shrugged as I tried to imagine who myself. "I don't know, but this was the third victim." She interrupted and asked "How did the first two die?"

"The same as the third one, shot in the chest then had their throats slit" She sighed and shook her head. "No wonder Sonic seemed so upset." I opened the files to make sure I had the right ones, drawing my finger down the form as I replied "No kidding, although the fourth victim was a lot worse than the other three." I tapped my finger on the names and closed the folders. "What happed to the fourth?" I shuddered as I recalled what he said "He was disemboweled."

She shook her head again in disgust. "Oh yeah, you said that when you were on the phone…" Another silhouette walked by and we ducked once again. "Yeah, come on Rouge; let's talk about this somewhere a little more safe." We tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, peeking out to make sure nobody was around. "Clear." She smiled at my military response and followed me out the door, locking it back before quietly closing it behind us.

"Well that was fun!" She exclaimed as I stared at her. "Fun? I don't know about that Rouge, I would've lost my job if I got caught." She giggled and held my hand. "That's okay; I'd take care of my black stallion." I smirked and walked with her back to the stairwell, catching the eye of everyone on our way. "You know Rouge… we might get in trouble… inter-office relationships are forbidden." She giggled and slipped her hand into my back pocket. "That makes it all the more better Shadow."

I chuckled and held the files close as I passed a few more office soldiers. "Overall did Sonic sound like he was doing okay?" I gave a nod and pushed the door to the stairwell open. "He seems to be doing alright; I'm a bit worried about his mental health though." She leaned her head on my shoulder as we descended the stairs. "Oh, is my cold-hearted Shadow actually worried about his rival?" I smiled and replied "Sort of, I think he's driving himself crazy with this murder case." She rubbed her head on my shoulder as we came to the bottom of the stairwell. "You think he's cracking up?"

I held my hands up and replied "Possibly, although I don't know who wouldn't after seeing a disemboweled corpse… especially a hedgehog… I think he's losing his mind over the fact it could be Amy or one of his children next." She pursed her lips and asked "Do you think this person would kill a child?" I hung my head as I pushed the door to the first floor open. "M-Maybe… anyone who pulls someone's guts out and writes words on the wall with their blood is obviously insane." She cringed at my description. "They wrote on the wall with their victim's blood?"

I sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah, they wrote Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare." She looked at me in confusion, not understanding the meaning of the phrase. "Huh, what in the world does that mean?" I held the door for her and responded "Apparently it is some sort of… ah… what the hell did he call it… oh… a mnemonic acronym." She continued staring at me, still baffled. "Shadow, I wasn't the best at English when I was in school, do you mind telling me what that means?" I laughed and smiled at her. "You mean my Rouge isn't the smartass she portrays herself as?"

She giggled and playfully shoved me. "I never said I was smart… and I see you used the words 'My Rouge'… does that mean we're dating?" The last part was meant to be sarcastic but I took it seriously for some reason. "Maybe" She gasped and stared up at me in a mixture of anxious and hyped up readiness. "Shadow…" I smiled and continued on to the door to the outside. "Shadow wait…" She ran after me as I grinned, holding the door open for the both of us. "Shadow…" She stepped out the door and stopped me, letting the door close behind us before saying "Shadow… did you mean what you said?"

I smiled at her blush and began walking back my motorcycle. "You know I'm not one to make up lies, Rouge… Now let's hurry to our vehicles while the rain's died down." She caught up to me as I stopped at my motorcycle to put on my combat vest she took off me during my little attempted suicide stunt. "Shadow" I smirked at her inability to say anything other than my name, sliding the two folders into my vest before getting on the Harley. "Well… I'll wait for you before I pull out, that way I can drive you to where I live… it's not the most luxurious of places I warn you."

She kept her eyes fixated on mine as she smiled. "What?" I asked, unsure of what she was thinking. "Oh nothing." She slowly ambled over to the Harley as I slid the key in the ignition and held in the brake. "What are you doing Rouge?" She giggled and pulled herself up on the motorcycle behind me. "Rouge?" She wrapped her arms around my chest and relaxed her head on my right shoulder. "I've never ridden on a motorcycle before… is it fun?" I chuckled and replied "I can make it fun if it's not, do some wheelies or doughnuts." She laughed and held me snugger.

"What about your van Rouge, are you going to leave here over night?" She briefly looked over to her van and shrugged "I don't care, there's nothing in there but make-up anyway." I gave a small laugh and pulled in the clutch before flipping the electric start. "Suit yourself." I used my feet to back out of the parking spot while she put her legs up on the footing of the Harley. Once I backed out I turned to the streets and released the clutch, using the throttle to drive to the end of the parking lot.

"So you never did answer me about what the phrase written on the wall was." I waited for the cars to go by before pulling out behind them. "It's a mnemonic acronym, which has something to do with the first letters in each word spell a new word." Once we started really going fast she didn't seem to talk any louder, she just got closer to my ear until I could feel her breath on my fur. "What was the phrase again?" I shivered as she spoke, getting that warm feeling inside me again. "Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare."

"Hmm… let's see" She said as she contemplated the significance if the first letter in each word. "Evil that's E… Gains that's G… Ground's that's G…Making that's M…Hey, wait… it's Eggman isn't it?" I laughed and responded "Took you long enough." She pouted and held me tighter. "I told you I wasn't good at English, you don't have to make fun of me." I leaned back on her a tad and chuckled "I wouldn't ever make fun of my Rouge." She giggled and slowly lowered her hands.

"I bet you'd take good care of me wouldn't you Black Stallion?" I smiled and sped through a red light for the pre thrill. "I thought you'd support me if I got fired? You probably got more money than me with all the jewels you have." Her hands ran lower as she whispered. "We'll just have to take care of each other then." I momentarily looked down as her hands clutched my legs. "I guess we will." I struggled to keep my eyes on the road as she left her hands hovering over my crotch. "I know we will Shadow, I'll never stop loving you."

I moaned the instant her hands made contact with my clothed groin. "Rouge…" She fondled my member for a few minutes as I slowed down a bit. "Mmm… oh yeah Shadow, this thing here is big, I can't wait to get my bare hands on it." She rubbed my crotch until she got a reaction from me. "Ugn…Rouge…I… can't drive with you doing that." She pushed herself against me and replied "Oh; is my Stallion sensitive?" Her hands grabbed my garbed member and ran along the length. "With something this big I bet you are."

"Rouge…I…I've never been touched before." She stopped for a moment before asking in shock "W-What… Why?" I shrugged and said "Because I'm cold… no woman wants someone who's cold to them" She giggled and responded "So you've never had another woman touch you?" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "N-No… it's not like I was going to go pick up some hooker… I-If that's what you think." Her hands made their way to the waist band of my pants as she replied "No… that's not what I meant."

I felt the button to my pants pop open and the zipper get pulled down. "R-Rouge… what are you doing?" She kissed my neck and whispered sensually "Touching you… I think you deserve it." My breathing quickened as her hand darted into my pants and went straight for the bulge she'd created. "Ah…Rouge…Ugh…" She snickered and licked the back of my ear. "How's that feel Shadow?" My hips bucked a bit as she stroked my shaft with only her glove and my boxers separating us from skin on skin contact.

"I'd take that as a yes?" She kissed my neck again and rubbed my length harder. "You know how long I've been waiting to get this thing in my hand Shadow? I feel like Amy when she was younger, always chasing around Sonic… trying to get in his pants." I moaned and missed as I tried to grab the handle. "Rouge, I have… I have to drive…" She giggled and licked my neck. "What? You can't drive while I beat you off?" I moaned as she stopped pumping and squeezed hard. "Come on Shadow, you can multitask can't you?"

"Rouge…Your hands…" She suddenly started using both hands, stroking and pumping quickly as my voice quivered from the sensation. "R-Rouge!" She laughed and kissed my neck again. "I haven't heard you use a voice like that before… You must be feeling really good." We stopped at a red light and she took the opportunity to turn my head and kiss me. "Shadow…Mmm… more tongue…" I promptly gave in and flicked her tongue with mine, holding the hand she had in my pants as she fought back. Her tongue tried to curl around mine only to be beaten and held to the roof of her mouth.

She broke away with a blush and said "T-Those French really know how to kiss huh?" I chuckled but swiftly returned to moaning as she picked up stroking my clothed member once more. "Ugh…so good…" She snickered and breathed in my ear for a few moments. "What was that? Good?" I gave a small nod and heard a horn behind me. "Oh shit!" Rouge laughed as I put my feet back on the motorcycle pedal and drove off. "Looks like I know an easy way to distract my Shadow."

"I think anyone would be distracted with you jerking them off." She giggled and stroked faster, keeping me in a constant state of pleasurable moaning. "Oh, you think? I'm not even touching you yet." My shaft jerked at the thought of her bare hand on my nude rod. "I felt you lurch there Shadow, does it arouse you to think of my hand on your dick?" I groaned as she pulled the waistband of my boxers down inside of my pants. "Well does it?"

I huffed and gave another nod, watching as she pulled her left hand from my pants and used her teeth to remove the glove. I ripped my eyes off her and tried to continue driving. 'The way she looks right now… with her fur blowing back in the wind… it's just so… I can't describe it… I've never felt like this before.' Her bare hand grabbed the fur above my member and gently combed through it. "I never thought I'd feel these hairs in all my life." I blushed as she ever so slowly went lower; passing my shaft as her hands cupped my boys, making me jump from the contact. "Mmm… these are some jewels right here."

"Rouge…Ugn…" She fondled and lifted them with her hand. "Shadow, they're so full and heavy… I bet you'd flood me with one release." My face flushed deeper as her words stirred emotions that had been locked away for far too long. "I'm right aren't I Shadow? What do you think? These boulders slapping against me as you push inside me deeper with each thrust… do you like the sound of that?" She let go of my boys and gripped the base of my length. "Well? Answer me Black Stallion." I moaned at her touch and replied shakily "Y-Your bare hand… it feels really fucking good."

She giggled and firmly wrapped her fingers around my Length. "God you're not only long, you're thick!" I smirked as I tried to regain some dominance. "You think you can take me?" She stopped for a second before laughing "You know, I don't really know; you might completely ruin me." I chuckled and revved the engine a few times, feeling cocky all of a sudden. 'Not just figuratively either' I smiled at my little joke while I moaned at the same time. "How does my hand feel Shadow?"

I briefly looked back at her with lust filled eyes, giving her time to see the desire before turning back to the road. "Shadow, did I just see a deep hunger in your eyes?" I grabbed her bare hand and pulled it from my boxers, leisurely dragging it up to my muzzle "Rouge" I stopped at another red-light and immediately turned around. "Rouge, you're so beautiful." She blushed hard as I rubbed my muzzle on her hand. "I've lied about my feeling for you… I know I act cold to you, but… well… you're more than just a friend to me…"

"S-Shadow… a-are you trying to say…" I closed my eyes and kissed her hand, avidly sucking on her finger before dragging my tongue up her arm. "S-Shadow!?" My tongue ran directly to her lips, lapping at them for entrance before shooting into her mouth. "Mmm…" She grabbed my shoulders and smooched with me, still blushing from my unexpected revelation. "Mmm… So good." We both said in unison, barely able to speak as our mouths organs slid around one another's. "I Love you Shadow." I smiled and broke the kiss. "Rouge, I want you to know that I… I…I l-love…"

"HEY BUDDY MOVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" we both jumped as another Motorcyclist pulled up next to us and rudely stared at us. "Come on guy" He said to me as he revved his engine. "Lights green… get a move on." I looked up to see the green light then turned back to see nobody behind me. "Alright" I replied as I positioned myself back on the Harley. "Give me a second." He revved his engine again and laughed at me. "Yeah I bet it takes a second to get moving with that dirt bike." I cranked my head back at him. "Excuse me?"

He laughed and pointed to my Harley's engine. "Look at that shit; it's a motor that belongs on a dirt bike." I sneered back at him. "I don't think so, jackass." He laughed again and asked "What size is that anyway?" I was tempted to shoot this guy but Rouge had confiscated my pistol from me earlier. "It's a souped 1,450 cc V-twin." He revved his engine and waved me off. "Ba… My motorcycle could beat that shit anyway." I looked back at Rouge with a smirk. "What do you think Rouge?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Aww how cute, you needed to ask your girlfriend permission." Rouge's smile faded and she looked up at me. "Let's teach this guy a lesson Shadow." I gave a quick nod and turned back to the motorcyclist. "How about we make a wager?" He chuckled and pulled out his wallet as I did mine. "How much you got on you?" I asked as I pried open my empty wallet and coughed at the dust. "I got seven hundred dollars and a condom."

I laughed and shrugged as I put my wallet back. "I'm sorry friend; I don't have any money on me right now…" He rolled his eyes and revved his engine. "Whoa hold on now Hedgehog, how about…Hmm… How about if you win, you take my money…" I stared at him and asked "And if you win?" He pointed to Rouge and responded "If I win I get the girl." I smirked at this guy's nerve, feeling Rouge tighten her grip around me. "I don't think that's a very fair trade do you Rouge?"

She shook her head and held me even closer. "Aww, are you going to puss out?" This Dickweed is so lucky I don't have my pistol on me right now. "All right I'm in." Rouge let go of my chest and grabbed my shoulders. "Shadow I…" I cut her off with a brief kiss. "It's alright my Rouge… I'll win this for you." She blushed and gave a nod. "Aww how cute!" I flipped the guy off and revved my Harley. "Where to asshole?" The guy spit on the ground and pointed to the ramp to Speed Highway. "Let's go up to Speed Highway; there will be less traffic there."

We both pulled away and drove to the ramp. "Hey Shadow?" I turned to Rouge who had a smile, knowing I was going to win. "How about when you win…" She leaned up to my ear and whispered "I give you a blowjob as a reward?" My face turned red and she giggled. "Huh, How about it?" I turned back to the road to hide my blush. "I take that as a yes!" I smiled and pulled up next to the guy. "Alright, we'll go until we hit the next off ramp understand?"

I raised my head as I revved my engine a few more times. "You got it, ready to lose seven hundred bucks?" He laughed and spit onto the road again. "You ready to lose your girl? I'll show her a good time!" Rouge made a face of disgust at the guy as he humped thin air. "Come on baby you know you want me!" Rouge tightened her hands around me with a short laugh. "Go on Shadow, run circles around this bastard." I smiled and kissed her in acknowledgment. "Are we going to do this thing or would you two rather kiss your last kisses?"

I gripped the handlebars and stared daggers at the guy, making him grin before saying. "Alright, on my mark." I gave a nod and revved the engine for the last time as he did the same. "3…2…1…GO!" I took off first as he trailed behind me, trying desperately to catch up. "YOU READY TO EAT THOSE WORDS!?" I shouted back to the guy as I twisted the throttle to its maximum limit. "I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FINISHED WITH YOU!" He shouted back, swerving around a car as he gained more speed.

"I got this Rouge, no need to worry… not like I'm going to let you go with him if I lose anyway." She giggled in my ear and lowered her hands back to my crotch. "Rouge… not now." I veered between a truck and a van before leaving the guy in my dust. "I'm just so excited to give you that blowjob Shadow, I don't think I can wait!" I smirked and momentarily lost concentration as I let her slip back into my pants. "Mmm… I just can't keep my hands off you!"

"Rouge...Ugn… I need to concentrate…" She ignored me and grasped my shaft. "I'm going to need to concentrate with this thing later myself!" I dodged a car and looked back to see the other motorcyclist gaining on me. "Rouge…baby…stop." She stopped for a second and stared at me in awe. "Did you just call me baby!?" I smirked and directed my attention back to the road. "I'll call you whatever you want Rouge, just let me focus on this race." She rubbed her head on my shoulder and sucked on my neck. "I love you Shadow, I hope you win this race for me."

I grit my teeth and lowered my head as I weaved in and out of traffic. "I will win this race… for you Rouge." She continued sucking on my neck until she left a small mark. "I've claimed you as mine now Shadow." I narrowed my eyes and asked "What do you mean?" She snickered and drew her bare finger in a circle on my neck, parting the fur as she said "I left a hickey on you." I chuckled as I flew by more cars. "You left a hickey on me, why?"

She licked the mark on my neck and replied "I don't know; I want to see proof that you're mine." I raised an eyebrow and spoke without thinking. "Won't my cock in your mouth be enough proof?" She gasped and giggled. "You naughty hedgehog, you're starting to crave bat pussy aren't you?" I grinned as her hands went back to work. "I like this new you Shadow… he's very… explorative." I laughed and responded "I'll defiantly be 'exploring' your body later if that's what you're talking about." She pumped my member faster as she giggled. "Your defiantly changing Shadow!"

'Yeah' I thought as I passed a few cars. 'When you have a gun barrel in your mouth you either get busy dying or changing.' I hung my head as I thought about my suicide attempt, not paying attention as the rival motorcyclist pulled up next to me; swiftly taking me from thought. "HEY, YOU EVER HEARD OF NITRO!? I watched as he flipped a switch and the Motorcycle passed me altogether. "Shit, Shadow do something!" I laughed at his cheating for a moment before I said "Rouge, put your feet up higher."

She looked at me with a funny look then asked "Why!? Shadow we're losing him!" I grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg up to where my foot was, letting her foot rest on top of mine. "Now do the other, quickly!" She did as I said and placed her foot on top of mine. "What is that going to do?" I chuckled and held my feet out to the side. "It's going to prevent you from getting burned!" I activated my jet shoes and the Motorcycle lurched forward from the dual boost.

"Smart thinking Shadow!" I barely dodged a few cars as I quickly caught up to the motorcyclist, only three cars behind him. Rouge pushed herself up against me and whispered in my ear "Come on Black Stallion, you can do it… you want that blowjob don't you?" I pulled the throttle back as far as it could go, giving it all I had as I neared the next turn off ramp; our finish line. "Yeah you want my mouth don't you? I can tell you're so serious about winning this race!" I gulped as she continued talking dirty "How about I up the ante, blowjob and some sweet-sweet bat pussy?"

I grinned wide and pulled up next to the motorcyclist who was wide-eyed at my ability to catch up with him. "HEY YOU NEVER LET ME ANSWER YOU, YES I'VE HEARD OF NITRO… HAVE YOU HEARD OF JET SHOES!?" I flipped him off and unleashed all the power my jet shoes had, feeling the metal plating around them heat up from the intense flame being produced. "Hold on tight Rouge." She eagerly grasped my crotch as tight as she could, making me laugh. "Not there!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around me. "Aww, I wanted to hold on to your prick."

I leaned forward where the soles of my shoes were pointed directly behind me. "You will Rouge, believe me!" My Harley tore multiple cars passed the rival motorcyclist and actually passed the goal. "Damn!" I turned off my jet shoes and made a U-turn, driving back to the pissed off motorcyclist. "We did it Shadow!" I gave a nod and parked next to the guy, standing up with Rouge. "Well… let's see that seven hundred pal, I won fair and square." He pouted and pulled his wallet out. "I don't know about fair and square, I could say something about your fancy shoes there…"

I stared at him and replied "And I could say something about your Nitro as well." The guy shrugged and held up the money. "Yeah whatever, here you go… fucking cleaned me out." I chuckled and grabbed the money as he got ready to close the wallet. "Ah-ah… wait just a second…" I reached into his wallet and pulled the condom, making him laugh. "Really? Ha…" I laughed and gave him back a hundred. "Here, I'll trade you…" He grabbed the hundred and got back on his motorcycle. "Next time we meet hedgehog, well race fairly alright?"

I pocketed the cash and said "Hey I was racing fairly; you're the one who used nitro because you were getting your ass whopped severely." He started his motorcycle and pulled off. "Next time Hedgehog!" I waved him off and got back up on my Harley, cheekily giving Rouge the condom. "Thought we might need this later." She smiled and stuck it between her breasts, sure I was watching. "Let's go back to your place Shadow… I've waited long enough." I held the clutch and brake as I flipped the electric start. "I agree."

[Time: 1:45 P.M.]

"AHH… SHADOW STOP, IT'S TOO MUCH!" I laughed as I held the front wheel up with my weight. "It's just a wheelie Rouge." She buried her face in my back as I dropped the front wheel back to the pavement. "I thought you wanted our motorcycle ride to be fun?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around me while I pulled into my motel parking lot. "I thought the racing part was fun enough Shadow, wheelies… a bit scarier than I thought they'd be." I chuckled and eased up on the throttle as I neared my parking spot. "Rouge the Bat… scared?" I asked, receiving a playful slap on the shoulder. "I didn't say I was scared, it was just scary is all."

I held the brake in and let go of the clutch as I slid into the parking space. "Yeah, sounds like you were scared to me… ah Shadow stop it!" She slapped me again when I mimicked her. "I don't sound like that!" I laughed and said it again. "Ah Shadow stop it, I'm scared of those wheelies!" She slapped me one more time and got up off the Harley once I turned it off, taking the key out of the ignition before standing up myself. "So what did you think?" I asked as I slung the keys around my finger. "How was your first motorcycle ride?"

She suddenly hugged me and said "It was really fun Shadow, but…" I raised an eyebrow as she held our foreheads together. "Umm… what were you going to say to me before that motorcycle guy interrupted us?" My face turned red and I pulled away. "Uhh…I…I don't remember…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "No I think you knew what you were about to say… you love… what do you love?" She giggled at my blush and traced a finger down my chest. "I think, I think you were about to say you loved me… am I right?"

I yanked my hand away and hung my head with a cough. "I…umm… let's uhh… let's go ahead and get inside… ahem…I need a soda…ahem… I'm thirsty…" She smirked at me and grabbed my hand. "Alright, lead the way Black Stallion." I rolled my eyes and walked with her across the ground floor walkway. "Welcome to my motel." She followed me and looked around. "It's not too bad Shadow, you made it sound like you lived in a dump." I laughed and replied "Sometimes that's what this place feels like."

I led her up the stairs to the second floor balcony. "It's doesn't look like anything more than a regular motel… wait… why do you live in a motel anyway?" I shrugged and responded "It's the safe house G.U.N. gave me when I first started working for them… I didn't have a home at the time so I figured what the hell, I'll just live here." We walked along the balcony as we passed a maid going to different rooms. "That's one reason why I never left this place, room service… I don't think I'd know what to do without it."

"Oh" She said as I came to my room door. "So you're the messy sort?" I shook my head as I slid the key in the top deadbolt. "Not really, sometimes I leave things lying around; but I'm not a sloppy beast or anything." I unlocked the deadbolt while she giggled and slid the key into the door handle lock. I turned the key as my neighbor popped his head out his door. "Hey Shadow, back home I see… oh who this, you're girlfriend?" I held the doorknob as I gave a nod. "Hey Thomas, this is Rouge the Bat… She's my… co-worker."

Rouge stuck her tongue out at me and hugged me closer. "Don't let him lie to you, I'm his girlfriend!" Thomas whistled and replied "Damn Shadow, what's wrong with you boy… got a hot piece of ass like that and you won't admit it!?" I stomped my foot and yelled at him. "THOMAS!" He laughed and closed his door to hide himself from me as Rouge giggled at my reaction. "So what's up with that Black Stallion, I thought I was your girlfriend?" I hung my head and opened my door, leading her inside. "I-I'm sorry about that Rouge… I guess I should've told the truth back there."

She looked around my motel room as she replied "So I am your girlfriend?" I felt my cheeks turn red a bit at this discussion. "Well… do you want to be?" She snickered and pulled me into a short kiss. "You like to be indecisive don't you; yes I'm your girlfriend Shadow… I would've been your girlfriend years ago." I faintly smiled and unzipped my combat vest, placing it on the back of the couch once I got it removed. "So… do you want something to drink?" I asked as I walked towards my near empty refrigerator, hoping to God she didn't want anything to eat since I had nothing. "Umm… what do you have?"

I opened the fridge and scanned through the choices "I got mountain dew, sprite, or a beer." She put her finger to her lips for a moment. "Oh, what kind of beer?" I grabbed a bottle of beer and held it up to the light. "Heineken." She gave a nod and motioned for the beer. "I didn't know you drank Rouge." I grabbed another bottle of Heineken out of the fridge before closing it, walking towards her with the first beer held out. "Really? I'm still in my twenties; of course I'm going to drink alcohol!" I laughed and gave her the beer, watching her unscrew the top before I popped mine off. "Are you suggesting that everybody in their twenties drinks?"

She laughed and drank a few gulps. "Well… most of them probably do, at least the humans… when I was in college as soon as they made it to twenty-one they almost always had a beer in their hands." I guzzled the beer as I walked over to my couch. "Oh you went to college?" I sat down and took a few more sips as she responded "Yeah, I went to the university down in the heart of the city." She flew up above the back of the couch and landed right beside me. "Oomph, easy there Rouge… don't crush me."

She giggled and snuggled closer. "Oh hush, now where were we?" I sat my beer on the coffee table and replied "You were telling me about the college you went to." She shook her head and laid her hand on my crotch. "No… I mean… where were we?" I watched as she swallowed about half the bottle of beer and sat it down to join mine. She winked at me and unbuttoned the first four buttons to my grey uniform shirt, opening the shirt before running her hand through the thick patch of fur on my chest. "I love this bit of white fur you have on your chest Shadow, it makes you look so manly."

She groped my chest fur a few times before going back to my buttons on my shirt. "Let's just get this off of you." She quickly ripped open my shirt and hopped on top of me. "That's better." I blushed as she drew her tongue up my chest to my lips, stopping to kiss me passionately. "I love you Shadow, I've loved you for so long… there's just something about you that makes me so horny!" I raised my eyebrows as she smashed her lips to mine, leaving my lips pink from her lipstick.

"Rouge" She placed her finger on my lips and grinded her hips on my groin. "You don't have to say anything Black Stallion, just let your Rouge take good care of you." My eyes tried to roll back as she rubbed her rump on my crotch harder. "Mmm… yeah… I can feel you getting harder by the second." My heart fluttered as I watched her lean back and thrust her breast plate mere inches from my face.

I held her sides as she dry humped me. "Rouge, you're so fucking sexy." She smiled and leaned back to me, still continuing her humping as she kissed my neck. "Yeah, you're handsome Shadow… I guess we're both good looking." I easily felt her female curves through the thin jumpsuit. "Rouge…" She giggled and kissed my cheek, getting closer to my lips with every peck. "I can't believe I'm finally doing this with you Shadow, I've wanted this since… well… do you remember the time we rode in the helicopter together?"

I kissed her lips before she got mine; blushing as I recalled the events she was talking about. "Yeah, I remember." She rubbed my shoulders and kissed me back, smooching fervidly as our tongues lapped at one another's, twisting and winding around each other's at a rapid pace. "Mmm" She moaned into my mouth as I sucked on her tongue, bringing both her saliva and mouth's organ into mine. "Mmm… Shadow!" I held the back of her head as her wings flapped in excitement. "Shadow… I love you!"

My heart fluttered again as she spoke. "Rouge…" I kept her lips firmly against mine as we churned up the drool created from our mixture of spit. Her hands gripped the patch of white fur as we fell over onto the couch, making out vivaciously while our tongues fought aggressively. "Shadow…" I moaned as she picked up her rubbing of my crotch, gyrating as my member easily poked into her jumpsuit. "Mmm… you're so hard Shadow." I thrusted up further into her jumpsuit and she jumped. "Ooh, Shadow… I didn't expect you to do that, you naughty boy!"

I smiled and licked her neck. "You're lack of fur is interesting Rouge…" She blushed and looked away. "I-I've been told that before." I hazily raised my eyebrows. "So you've done this before?" She blushed harder and removed her other glove. "I…Well… College is wild as hell Shadow; let's just leave it at that." I smiled and drew a line of saliva up her bare flesh arm. "I don't care Rouge, as long as you're mine now." She giggled and replied "I am Shadow, I'm all yours… Are you all mine?"

I chuckled and stuck my nose between her breasts, inhaling the scent for some primeval reason. "Yes… I'm yours Rouge." She watched as I reached behind her and ran my hands up her back, swiftly finding the strap that held the breastplate in place. "May I?" She gave a nod and kissed my cheek, promptly allowing me to unfasten the strap to the heart shaped breastplate. "You're polite Shadow, most men would just do as they please." I grinned and held the breastplate in my hand as it fell away from her body.

"I wouldn't do something like that to you Rouge; you deserve to be treated right for sticking by my side as long as you have." She smiled at me as we gazed into each other's smoky eyes. "Shadow" She rested her nude palm on my cheek and said "I've wanted you to say that to me for so long, beyond the helicopter incident… when I rescued you and brought you into Club Rouge… I… I watched you sleep, I couldn't take my eyes off you." My heart thumped faster as she informed me of the true extent her love for me reached. "I was so upset when you didn't return my feelings, I nearly cried… But when we were smashed up against each other in that helicopter and I felt you grow stiff… I had a glimmer of hope that maybe it wasn't just my body that got you that way."

"I prayed at night that somewhere deep inside you… far past the cold exterior you portrayed yourself as… there was a soul begging to be loved… begging to be loved by me." I tossed the breast plate to the side as I listened to her speech. "Then… when I saw that gun in your mouth…Shadow…I got so scared…" I smiled and pulled her closer, squishing her breasts against my fur covered chest. "Rouge… I'm so very sorry I even considered doing the things I did this morning." She sniffled and kissed my cheek out of anxiety. "I was wrong to say I wasn't loved… I just didn't know, I had my head stuck so far into the clouds that I never realized the feelings you had for me."

"Shadow I tried so hard to get you to see the feelings plainly presented to you... Every morning I'd time myself to make sure I got at that office complex the same time you did… the office complex I hate… I'd get there early just to see you." I leaned her back up and rubbed her back, stopping for a minute to remove my gloves. "I'm sorry Rouge." I watched a small tear form at the corner of her eye and slowly roll down her cheek. "I teased you constantly Shadow, trying to not get you angry but curious… I wanted you to wonder if I had feelings for you."

"And I just shoved you away like a monster." I replied as I picked her up in my arms. "S-Shadow, what are you doing?" I smiled and kissed her pink shaded lips. "I'm taking you to my bedroom." She blushed and held onto me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders while the other gripped the patch of white fur on my chest. "I've ignored and disregarded your feelings for me long enough Rouge."

"Shadow, hon'… you really have changed so much since this morning." I kissed her again, lingering as I truly began to relish the contact we constantly created. "I can't go through life compassionless and unsympathetic any longer Rouge." I pushed open the door to my small bedroom and leisurely carried her to my brass bed. "My mind frantically tried to find a way out of endless misery… I drove myself mad with a steady flow of remorseless thoughts… when General Tower brought all of the feelings I've been hiding to the surface I shattered."

I very gently laid her down on my side of the bed and knelt down to remove my shoes, noticing the empty symbol from the amount of fuel I used to defeat the motorcyclist. "I ran out of the office in tears, something I've never done before… I never knew what it felt like to really cry until this morning." She leaned up and pulled her left boot off as I unlatched both of mine and tugged them from my feet. "I thought that when one sheds tears it was a sign of weakness." She shook her head as she removed her right boot and tossed both of them off the bed.

"I darted to my motorcycle and grabbed my pistol as I wept like a small child, unable to cope with life anymore." I climbed up on the bed and hovered on top of her, watching as she stared directly into my eyes. "I cocked back that slide and slid the barrel of the gun in my mouth." She cringed and grabbed my arms. "Do you know what my last thought was before I pulled the trigger?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "My last thought was a prayer to God… I said… please, someone save me."

"And someone did." She smiled and opened her eyes, going back to staring at mine. "You saved me Rouge, twice… you saved my life twice… once at Club Rouge and today." She pulled my face down to hers and slid her tongue deep into my mouth, pinning mine down as she slipped my uniform shirt off my shoulders. 'Still need to get used to this whole, French kissing thing.' I thought as she sucked my tongue into her mouth, softly biting down on it while I pulled my pants down to my ankles.

"Shadow" She let go of my tongue and I went to kissed her neck, licking and pecking at it vigorously before drawing my tongue down to her breasts. "Shadow I saved you because I want to be with you… I want to be with you until I die." I jerked my head away from her flesh and replied "Rouge… I…I might live a lot longer than you, I have no idea how long this immortal shit really lasts."

"I don't care Shadow, it's okay." She responded as I held her partially covered breasts in my hands. "I'll still be with you until that day." My heart fluttered as I thought about her leaving me. "Rouge… It's not okay…" She cocked her head to the side and tried to understand why it wasn't. "It's not okay Rouge… I want to be there with you until I die, not the other way around…" her breathing picked up as we both grew more aroused. "Shadow… I love you." I smiled and kissed her.

She moaned as I fondled her breasts. "They're big." She giggled and pulled the thin jumpsuit down to her abdomen, exposing her luscious breasts and laughing at my expression. "You went wide-eyed for a second there Shadow." I closed my jaw which had inexplicably dropped the moment she revealed her succulent teats. "R-Rouge…" She snickered and grabbed my head, pulling my face to her chest until I was smothered between her bare tits. "How about that Shadow? Do they look bigger now that you're up close and personal?"

I pulled my head up a bit and gasped for air. "He-he, your eyes are rebounding Shadow." I blinked a few times before going back to being buried in her breasts, making her laugh as I licked between the two giant mounds. "Ha… Shadow, stop it that tickles!" I smirked and fondled her breasts as I licked in-between them, growing bolder at the sound of her moans. "Ah… S-Shadow…Ugh… that feels good…hey…what are you doing there?" I smiled and pulled the condom from between her breasts, holding it up with my teeth as she blushed. "Oh…you naughty boy!"

I dropped the condom in her hand and went back to her breasts, watching out of the corner of my eye as she took the condom and dropped it on the floor. I was too preoccupied with her teats to do anything about it. "Ah…Shadow…that feels good…more…" I rolled her breasts in my hand and they temporarily obeyed my commands before bouncing back into place. "Your boobs are… are… I don't know… they're just so…" She giggled and held my head. "They're just so what; Big, smooth, or bouncy?"

I looked up at her with a naughty smirk and replied "All of the above." She blushed and let me continue my working of her teats. "They're definitely big…" I gently squeezed the two plump hillocks. "Smooth to the touch…" I smiled and pulled on her nipples. "Certainly bouncy…" She moaned louder as I pinched and rolled her nipples amid my fingertips. "How does that feel Rouge?" She gasped as I pinched harder. "S-shut up Shadow…I…I'm supposed to be asking you those questions."

"Why's that?" I asked as she squirmed from my attack on her breasts. "Y-You're the inexperienced one…ah…" I let go of her nipples and replied "Those tanks I grew in taught me quite a bit, while I may be inexperienced…" I leaned down and flicked her nipple with my tongue, watching her blush deep before I continued. "I'm well informed on how to pleasure a woman." She moaned and said "I can tell… I'm not even fully undressed yet and I'm soaked!"

I chuckled and took her left breast in my mouth, sucking on it like a baby. "Ah…Shadow!" I twirled my tongue around her teat as I sucked harder, nearly leaving a mark from my intense suction. "S-Shadow, you better not leave a hickey on my tit!" I held back a laugh as I gripped her nipple with my teeth, being extremely careful to not let my fangs harm my bat girl.

"Shadow!" her screams soon became fuel for my lust, encouraging me to fervently love on her; pouring all the affection I locked up for years on her body. "My busty Rouge" I thought aloud as I pulled and sucked on the teat between my teeth. "Ah…Shadow…yes…oh, it feels so good!" I caressed her other bosom and she moaned louder. "Uh…your fur… the fur on your hands…it feels so good!" I rubbed my bare hands on her nude breasts and she continued moaning, getting noisier as I bit down on her nipple harder than before. "SHADOW!" I gently tugged a few times as I lapped at the pink nub.

I felt her hands run through my quills before grabbing my ears. "Ah…uhh…wait Shadow wait a second…" I immediately stopped and let go of her teats. "I-I'm sorry Rouge, did I hurt you?" She giggled and shook her head "No Black Stallion…" She quickly turned herself around and grabbed the bulge in my boxers. "I just didn't want to be the only one getting pleasure." I stared at her in a hypnotic like state as she stroked my clothed shaft a mere inches from her face. "R-Rouge…" She winked at me and my heart skipped a beat again.

"Mmm, Shadow how did you get so big?" I blushed softly and shrugged. "You don't know?" I smiled and she snickered. "I bet those humans made you this way… every human male seems to worry about their size." I chuckled and replied "I bet you know all about that, huh?" her face flushed and she looked up at me. "That's not funny Shadow… I'm not the slut people seem to think I am." My smile faded and I responded swiftly. "That's not true Rouge, I've never thought of you as a whore… ever."

She blushed as I smiled at her. "Really?" I gave a nod as she pumped her hand faster. "Ugn…really, never once have I thought of you as some tasteless slut." She smiled and got her face as close as she could to my boxers. "Well then… I guess I should give you the blowjob I promised you for winning that race." She slowly grabbed the waistband to my boxers and gradually pulled them down until they stopped at my sex. "Mmm… you're so big, I literally have to pull your boxers over your dick to get them off."

I chuckled and watched as she tugged my boxers down, laughing when her eyes widened. "You went wide-eyed for a second there Rouge, reminds me of myself when I saw your breasts!" She stared up at me in awe. "S-Shadow… good lord… you're hung like a horse!" I held back a few laughs as she grasped my shaft. "You must be about six long and three or four around!" My body shuddered as she gave a small pump.

"I don't know if this will fit in my mouth Shadow." She smiled at me as she began a steady rhythm of thrusts. "It's defiantly going to be a challenge!" She continued stroking my shaft as she breathed right by my length, hard enough for me to feel the sensation. "R-Rouge… you breath is really warm." She flashed a smile at me and brought her nose even closer, sniffing as she pumped faster. "Mmm… your smell is intoxicating." My eye twitched and she stopped thrusting her hand long enough to run her nose down my prick. "Oh yeah…"

"R-Rouge…I…It feels so good…I…" She laid her head against my crotch and closely observed as her own hand masturbated me. "Rouge…ah…I…Ugh…good…you're hand feels so good…" She giggled and licked her lips. "You like the feel of my bare hand? You know, your cock is the only part of you that isn't covered in fur." I blushed and tried to look away as she kept licking her lips. "It must feel good to have our bare flesh touching like this… your face seems to agree."

I responded with a few grunts while she gazed up at me with a smirk. "You ready to move on Shadow?" I raised my eyebrows as she let go of my length and stuck her tongue out, dragging the organ ever so sluggishly on my shaft; driving me crazy with excitement. "Rouge!" She ignored my shouting and continued pulling her tongue all the way down my sex, stopping at the tip to give the head a kiss. "I hope you're ready Shadow… only problem is I don't know if I'm ready, you're fucking huge!"

I moaned some incomprehensible words before holding her head in my hands. "Rouge… you don't have to do this you know." She giggled and touched the very tip of my member with her tongue, making me jump. "Oh please, I'm going to enjoy this!" She kissed the head and slowly took it in her mouth. "Ah…ah… AHHH…Rouge…" She cupped my testicles in her hand and took more of me deeper into her mouth. "Rouge… ah…damn your mouth is hot." She fondled my boys and lightly squeezed them as she came back off my shaft. "It's going to be hard to get this big boy to go deep!"

I chuckled but kept up my constant moaning as she rapidly licked my length, getting it nice and wet with her slobber. "Mmm… tastes good." I cringed as she squeezed my jewels a bit too hard. "Easy with my gemstones baby, you can't steal them like you normally do." She giggled and sucked the excess spit off my sex. "You're right Shadow… these jewels are special." She drew a line with her tongue, trailing down the backside of my prick before reaching her precious stones. "These jewels are very special to me, Shadow."

My head flew back and I moaned as she sucked one in her mouth and lapped at it with vigor. "AHH… Rouge!" I huffed and held the fur on her head tighter while she slurped on my boys. "ROUGE… AH!" She let go with a pop and stared up at me as she began pumping my shaft once more. "Do you like my mouth Shadow?" My hips bucked as her hand thrusted on my length. "Yes…Ugn…It's amazing…ah…" She snickered and pulled my rod down before letting it go, watching as it sprang back up.

"Mmm, you're so big Shadow… I'm still shocked." I groaned as her nails gently slid down my member "A-all for you baby..." She gasped and giggled. "That makes me happy Shadow; I've waited to hear that for a long time." She stopped pumping and directed my member towards her mouth. "A really long time." She took my length back in her mouth and went deeper than before. "Ugn…damn Rouge…" She smiled with my shaft in her mouth and bobbed her head with a look in her eye. 'She really wanted this; I can't believe I never noticed it before… I feel like Sonic when he ignored Amys advances.'

I smiled at the thought of me being similar to Sonic but quickly returned my focus to Rouge when she suddenly lurched forward, gagging as she got three fourths of me in her mouth. "Rouge don't choke yourself babe." She gagged for a second before coming back up. "Uh, you're just so big hon'… It's hard to keep you in." I smirked and replied "If you can't get it in your mouth how am I supposed to get it in your pussy?" She giggled and licked my head. "You sound pretty confident you're going to get my pussy to begin with."

"So is that a no?" I played along, knowing all too well I was. "I never said anything close to the word no." I chuckled and held the base of my length as I gently pushed her back on my shaft. "Let's see how far you can take me, Rouge." She stared up at me and my smile faded when the lust in her eyes pierced the air, searing into my brain with a colossal feeling of affection and passion. "Rouge" She closed her eyes and pushed herself down until I was at the very back of her throat. "Ah Rouge, don't…ugn…don't force yourself…Ugh…"

She unexpectedly sucked on my shaft with vacuum strength, licking my length as she tried to literally gulp my entire sex down her throat. "Rouge…I'm going to… I'm gonna…" She flew off my prick and gasped while pumping my member. "Are you going to cum Black Stallion?" I gave a nod as I held back the incoming surge. "Looks like a big one too… you've been saving this up for me, huh?" I gave another nod as my hips trembled; she giggled and held her mouth open. "Let's see what you taste like."

I moaned and let go of my hold, immediate unleashing nearly my entire reservoir. "ROUGE!" My eyes rolled back leaving me unable to see the ropes that endlessly shot out. "Oh God yes, Rouge!" The sensation alone was practically enough to make up for my years of misery. "Thank you Rouge." I opened my eyes and fell backward on the bed panting. "Shadow…" I leaned up and laughed as she sat there with her face covered in my fluid. "I'm sorry Rouge… here I clean that up for you…"

I looked around for something to use and shrugged, grabbing my pants and using the leg to wipe the essence off her face. "Shadow you literally sprayed my face and didn't get a drop in my mouth." I chuckled embarrassedly and wiped the rest of my juices off her face before tossing the stained pants to the ground. She ran her finger along her chin and collected a glob I'd missed. "Oh, sorry Rouge I thought I got all of i…" She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked it off with delight. "Mmmmmm" She held her mouth open as her tongue wrapped around her finger. "Mmm… delicious…"

She giggled and closed my jaw for me, looking straight at my rejuvenated member. "Did that arouse you Black Stallion?" I softly grabbed the back of her head and reeled her in for a kiss. "Yes…" I spread her lips apart and darted into her mouth, twisting around her fangs as I pulled her thin black jumpsuit all the way down to her ankles. "Rouge…" She broke away and stood up. "Shadow… this is for you hon'…" I watched as she bent down and pulled the jumpsuit completely off, lingering with her rump presented to me. "My body is all for you…"

I motioned for her to spin around as I sat in awe; attentively watching as she did as I said, turning around and bending over to grab her legs. "How's this Black Stallion, good enough view for you?" I stood up and walked slowly over to her. "Rouge…" She stood up and replied "Shadow?" I quickly grabbed her and gently forced her up against the wall. "Oh rough, I like it!" I sniffed her neck and ran my hands down her exposed sides. "Looks like some of the old Shadow came back to play."

I smirked and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to take me Rouge?" She blushed and kissed me. "Yes Black Stallion, I've been ready for years…" I kissed her back as I maneuvered my length to her drenched slit. "You're soaking wet Rouge, you must've been prepared." She held my hand and replied "I was, I've been juicing so much you should just slid right in there; only problem is you're just so big." I let the head of my member prod at her entrance for a few seconds as we smooched.

"I love you Shadow…" I smiled and kissed her lips one more time. "Rouge…" She closed her eyes and I slid inside her. "Ah…AHH… SHADOW; YOU'RE BIG!" I stopped for her to adjust and she pushed herself back further. "NO DON"T STOP, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FUCK ME SHADOW!" My eyes widened and I furiously humped into her. "AHH YES, SHADOW…OH GOD I'VE WANTED THIS!" I silenced her with a kiss and pumped her delicate flower harder with each passing moment.

"Rouge…so tight…" I grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the wall, bending her over so I could thrust into her at a deeper angle. "SHADOW!" We both moaned as our sexes constantly greeted each other's in rhythm. "Rouge… Ugn… lord its good…" I stumbled backwards as I continued to plunge into her tunnel. "Rouge baby…you're so fucking tight." She screamed in pleasure when I stabbed at her cervix. "SHADOW YOU'RE SO DEEP… UGN… JABBING MY…UHH…YES…"

Her walls tightened around my shaft and vibrated violently. "SHADOW, I'M CUMMING!" I threw our bodies on the bed and I relentlessly pounded her lady. "UGH…YOUR FUR'S RUBBING AGAINST MY CLIT WHILE YOUR…UGN…SLAP AGAINST MY PUSSY!" She tightened further and I felt a massive amount of nectar drown my buried prick. "I'M CUMMING SHADOW, CUMMING FROM YOUR BIG COCK!" I fell over on top of her and attacked her slit with more thrusts. "Yeah you are." I dirty talked her as I pumped faster. "You like it when you're Black Stallion fucks your pussy don't you Rouge?"

"OH GOD YES YOU'RE SO HUGE! MOUNT ME!" I grabbed her tits and said "Your breasts just bounce all over the place as I ram my cock into you." She blushed cherry red and moaned loudly as I forced myself as deep as I could go. "RAM IT INTO ME SHADOW!" I complied with ease, tugging on her teats as I pulverized her flower. "I am Rouge, I'll ram it into you for as long as I can... I go all fucking night if you want me to." She moaned and kissed me deeply, sliding her tongue around mine. "Fuck me all night Shadow, you're so big you're tearing me apart!"

I held her legs up as I thrusted inside her. "I love you Shadow!" My heart fluttered and I shook my head. "I love you so much Shadow, I'll always be there for you honey." I smiled and licked her ear. "You like my cock that much?" She tried to muster up a giggle but only managed to moan more. "Oh God yes, you're the Ultimate lover!" I laughed and sharply thrusted deeper, making her gasp for air as I speared at her deepest parts. "Ultimate lover?" I asked as I kissed her neck and fondled her breasts. "I like the sound of that."

"You better get used to it!" She exclaimed as I flipped her over and hammered her tunnel powerfully, making the bed creak with every thrust. "I-I'm going to be calling you that for a long time S-Shadow…Ugh…I think…I think…" I smiled and whispered in her ear. "Am I causing you another orgasm?" her face flushed and her flower quivered. "I think I am… let it go Rouge, I like how it feels when you climax." She moaned and another wave of syrup gushed out onto my bed sheets. "Mmm… that was powerful" I continued whispering in her ear "Nearly forced me out of you."

I pulled her back up and ran my hand down to her slit, barely touching her clit before I felt her tunnel quiver once more. "Oh, did I find a sensitive spot on my Rougey?" She blushed and looked away as she moaned. "S-Shut up!" I rubbed my chin on her shoulder as I kissed her neck. "I think I did… this spot here?" I held my finger to the small bump and she whimpered. "I think you like it when I touch you there." I continued thrusting into her as I circled her clit with my finger. "Nhaaa…Shadow…"

I smiled and flicked the bulge, making her buck her hips. "SHADOW!" She bucked so hard I slipped out of her. "Oops" She giggled softly and grabbed my shaft. "Rouge, I'm getting close…just thought you should know." She sat back down on my shaft and gasped at the feeling of my member re-entering her. "Ahaaa… god I love that feeling… pound me Shadow, I want to cum with you…" I smirked and thrusted into her insides. "I hope you saved enough for my pussy Shadow, that first release was fucking gigantic!"

"I noticed." I replied as I smashed into her with force. "I think this one might even me bigger than that one." She moaned and went limp for a couple seconds. "Rouge?" She blushed and looked away. "Sorry…" I smirked and whispered in her ear. "You just came again didn't you?" her face flushed deeper as she gave a single nod. "Naughty bat girl, the thought of me cumming inside you got you a little too excited huh?"

"FUCK ME SHADOW!" I reeled back in surprise but quickly grinned and flipped her over. "Your wish is my command!" I held her hips and crammed my member inside her as far as it would go; hilting myself at her entrance. "AH SHADOW, GOOD GOD YOU'RE DEEP!" The tension rose in my crotch and my loins began to heat up like a hotplate. "Rouge, I'm really-really close." She forced my hands off her and humped my member on her own, frantically trying to catch up to me.

I grabbed her ass and slapped it. "UGH, YEAH SHADOW!" I rubbed the red mark on her pump cheeks and squeezed both of them. "So busty Rouge… you know that?" She moaned and my hips began to thrust on their own, meeting her with stride. "Rouge…I'm g-getting ready to cum…" She moaned louder and laid back on me, pressing her whole body against me as she violently trembled. "Me too Shadow, cum in me now!"

I grabbed her hips and forced her up and down a few times as I grit my teeth. "I…I…I'm…Rouge…I'm about to…ah…Ugh…" She kissed me and held my lips to hers as I released my second orgasm deep inside her. She flew away from my lips and screamed. "YES, OH GOD SHADOW'S CUM IS GOING INSIDE MY WOMB!" I continued pumping as my seed rapidly gushed inside her uterus. "OH I'VE WAITED FOR THIS FEELING FOR SO LONG, IT FEELS SO HOT!"

"ROUGE I… I…" I winced and forgot what I was going to say as her tunnel constricted my length as tight as it could, milking me for everything I had. "SHADOW, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" The last of my climax shot into her womb and we both collapsed, quietly gasping and panting together to regain our strength. "My god." I said as I huffed. "That was awesome."

She rolled off of me and my shaft slid out of her, releasing the surplus essence that didn't make it to her womb. She crawled up to my side of the bed and covered herself with the stained sheets. "Tired?" I asked her, receiving a small nod. "Me too, you wore me out that's for damn sure…" After a few more minutes of rest I stood up and stretched, still feeling the stiffness from my rigid bed. "Thank you so much Rouge… I'm sorry I never realized the feelings you had for me before."

She shrugged and I furrowed my brow, waving it off as I walked to the bathroom. "I don't have anything to eat." I said as I flipped the toilet seat up and relieved myself. "I don't really cook so I don't bother to re-stock." I laughed at the thoughts of me trying to cook again. "Last time I cooked it wasn't really edible… I'm not even sure if a Chao would've eaten it." I finished relieving myself and flushed the toilet.

"I've got plenty of money from the douchebag motorcyclist though…ha… that guy was a prick…" I turned on the sink and washed my hands. "Maybe we could go out to eat?" I waited for a reply but never got one. "Rouge?" I turned off the sink and looked back at the bed. "Rouge is something wrong?

I quickly dried my hands and walked back out into my bedroom, hearing very small sobs. "Rouge?" I gulped and walked closer. "Rouge, what's wrong did I hurt you?" She shook her head and I sat down on the bedside. "Then what is it?" She shrugged and I felt a ping in my heart. "Rouge, are you regretting what we just did?" She remained silent and my blood dropped to my feet.

"I'm sorry Rouge, it's my fault…" She cried louder and I rubbed my face unsure of what to do, or how I even got in this situation in the first place. "I'm so sorry Rouge, please forgive me… I don't want to lose you as a friend over something as outlandish as what we just did." She cried harder and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "NO!" she shouted at me. "Don't touch me!" I hung my head as my heart began to beat faster. "Rouge… I'm so-so sorry…"

She cried and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I'm sorry Rouge, please tell me what's wrong!?" She stared at me for a second before raising her hand. "Rouge, please don't..." She sobbed and slapped me harder than ever before, knocking me off the bed onto the floor. I rubbed the hand print and laid there for a second as she wept. "S-Shadow…"

I held back tears of my own as I replied "Rouge, please forgive me… you're all I have." She stood up and wiped her tears. "S-Shadow…" I looked up at her through gloomy eyes. "Why won't you say you love me?" My jaw dropped and I stared at her wide-eyed. "What?" She tried to stop crying while she sat back down on the edge of my bed. "I said I loved you over and over Shadow." She responded "Over and over but you never said it back… do you not love me?"

I suddenly felt a massive rush of relief, giving a small laugh. "Is… is this funny to you Shadow!?" She asked in response to my chuckle. "I ask you if you love me and you laugh!?" I stood back up and walked over to her, being pushed away. "Get away from me you bastard, I just gave my body and soul to you and you laughed!" I hovered over her for a few moments as she began to cry once more. "Rouge…"

She wiped her tears and looked up at me. "What!?" I pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, immediately kissing her for as long as I could before I broke away for air. "Rouge I laughed because I was so relieved you didn't hate me or regret what we just did…" I dabbed her tears with my fur and kissed her again. "I'm sorry I'm so cold and have such a hard time showing my feelings… but Rouge…"

She stared at my mouth and watched as I spoke. "I love you Rouge." She breathed a deep breath and formed a smile. "Really?" I returned the smile and gave a nod as my heart fluttered. "I'm completely serious Rouge… I love you… I love you Rouge… I love you, love you, love you, love you…" she grabbed my face and pulled it to hers. "Oh Shadow, I love you too… I… I'm so happy!"

"Me too Rouge, I'm sorry I didn't say it before baby… I'm stupid." She rubbed her nose against mine and kissed me softly. "It's okay shadow, I'm sorry for slapping you." I chuckled and kissed her back. "Don't be sorry, I needed the wakeup call… for now on you'll always know, I love you Rouge." I hugged her tightly and gently laid her down. "I love you Shadow." I smiled and replied as my chest felt a bit tight. "I love you too Rouge…ugh…"

She raised an eyebrow as I grabbed at my chest. "Shadow, are you okay?" I gulped and gave a nod. "Y-yeah, I just have this funny feeling in my chest… I've never felt it before…" She leaned back up and felt my heart beat. "Do you feel like you're having a Heart attack!?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No-No nothing like that… it's just I've been getting this warm sensation all day." She blushed and giggled. "Shadow, did it start when I saved you?"

I gave a nod and took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's been feeling tight and my heart keeps fluttering when I see you… I don't know what's wrong with me." She giggled and pulled me down on top of her. "Shadow you dope, I can't believe you don't know what that means?" I looked up at her and replied "What, Is it some medical condition?" She giggled and shook her head. "Looks like those tanks taught you how to pleasure a woman but nothing about love."

I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes. "I don't understand what you mean?" She kissed me and whispered in my ear. "All those are acute symptoms that you're in deep love." I smiled and slowly began to laugh with her. "Really?" She giggled and traced her finger along my chest. "Yep, feels like butterflies are floating around in your stomach doesn't it?"

I laughed and held my abdomen. "It does sort of feel like that…love huh?" She smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's right… see you're not cold and emotionless." I grinned and tried to sort out these new emotions. "Yeah… yeah… I guess you're right." She smiled at me and twirled one of my quills around her finger. "I know I'm right Black Stallion…" She yawned and I smiled. "Tired?" She giggled and laid her head on my pillow. "Yes, for real this time."

I laughed and stood up. "Where are you going?" I smiled back at her and replied "Turning off the light, I figured we'd take a little nap." She giggled and gave a nod as I flipped off the switch. "It's only…Three O'clock so a few hours shouldn't hurt our sleep schedule." She yawned again as I did the same, slowly walking toward the other side of the bed until I felt a crunch beneath my foot.

"Huh?" I bent down and picked up the small blue square, quickly going wide-eyed. "Oh no… oh shit…oh shit…" Rouge turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "What is it honey?" I held the condom up for her to see as I started freaking out. "Oh shit…R-Rouge… Oh no… I came inside you… oh no... oh God…" She giggled and yawned again. "It's alright Shadow, calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down Rouge… were you safe?" She shook her head and all the blood fell to my feet. "Oh, good fucking god… Rouge don't you know what this means?" She laughed and gave a few pats to her stomach. "That I'll probably get pregnant with your baby?" I nearly fainted as I thought about taking care of a baby. "Rouge, I can't take care of a baby… I mean I'm not ready!"

"Too bad Shadow, there's no way I'm not pregnant with the amount you poured into me." I fell down on the bed and rolled around for a bit. "Oh Shit…Shit…shit…shit…shit….OH SHIT!" she laughed at me and replied "I can already feel my stomach growing." She laughed harder as I looked up at her in confusion. "Shadow… come here."

I crawled up next to her and her smile faded. "I… I have a confession to make." I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing under control. "You wanted my baby didn't you." She slapped my arm and I opened my eyes, noticing her blush. 'Fuck… I guess I'm going to be a father… dammit…' She hung her head and I shoved my thoughts away. "Rouge?" Her lip trembled as she held back tears. "I… I wish I could have your baby, Shadow… b-But… I can't…"

"What?" I leaned up and held her hand. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Rouge." She hugged me and cried. "Shadow… I can't have a baby…" I continued staring at her in confusion. "I still don't understand Rouge." She wiped away a few tears that began to form and replied "I'm Sterile Shadow… I can't get pregnant and I can't have a baby… ever…"

I frowned and hugged her tight. "Rouge… I don't care… If you thought that would affect my love for you then you're dead wrong." She sniffled and gazed up at me with sad eyes. "Really, you don't think I'm broken?" I chuckled and rubbed her back. "Good lord no… that's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She smiled and kissed me. "You still love me even though I can't give you a child?" I grinned and pulled her down to the pillow, lying down beside her as I pulled the stained sheets up over our bodies. "Of course I still love you Rouge… I didn't want a child right now so I'm happy."

I noticed a small frown form at the corners of her lips and I quickly replied "But when I…no we… when we want a child, there are other ways to get them… artificial insemination or just simply adoption to name two." Her smile returned and she snuggled close to me, wrapping her arms around me as I did the same. "I love you Shadow." I pulled her close where her breast were smashed up against my chest and replied "I love you too Rouge… forever…" She smiled and closed her eyes with me, falling asleep nude in each other's arms.

[Time: 6:15 P.M.]

Rouge's wiggling woke me up, looking up at the clock as I fully re-gained consciousness 'Damn… six already?' I yawned and felt Rouge roll over. "Rouge, you awake?" She didn't say anything so I smiled; watching her sleep for a few minutes. 'She's so beautiful.' I exhaled lightly and touched her shoulder. 'Why did I take so long to realize the feelings she had for me.' She slightly snored as she slept; leaving me with a smile. 'I feel…I feel so fulfilled now that I'm with her.'

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Rouge." A smile formed on her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. "Mnn… Shadow?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "What time is it?" I caressed her arm and replied "Six-fifteen." She yawned and stretched her arms. "We've been asleep for three hours?" I gave a nod and stood up. "I could've slept the whole rest of the day away with you beside me Rouge."

She giggled and pulled the sheets back. "You do look pretty refreshed Shadow." I stretched my back and replied "I feel refreshed darling." She grinned and stood up. "So it's darling now?" I chuckled and popped my back. "It can be whatever you want it to be Rouge." She slowly walked to the bathroom and responded "Darling's fine, I kind of like it." I continued stretching and exercising my stiff muscles as I asked "Do you want to go out somewhere to eat?"

She walked into the bathroom and put the seat to the toilet down before she sat down to use the bathroom. "Umm… I guess, did you have a place in mind?" I tried not to stare at her as she relieved herself so I dug around in my dresser for a fresh pair of pants. "There's this buffalo grill down the road that has the juiciest burgers you'll ever have." She giggled as I slipped into some jeans. "That sounds good, I haven't had a buffalo burger in a long time."

I pulled a t-shirt out and all the talk of burgers suddenly reminded me of the burger shop. "H-Hey Rouge, I'll be out in the living room for a few minutes." She raised her eyebrow and stood up before flushing the toilet. "Alright, it'll take me a few minutes to get dressed." I smiled and stared at the sprawled out clothes all over the room. "That's fine, I don't think I got anything on them so they should still be clean."

She laughed as I walked out of the bedroom. "I'm surprised you didn't, that first release you had literally covered my entire face." My cheeks reddened a bit as I looked around for my combat vest, finding it on the back of the couch were I left it. "At least you didn't fall again." I picked up the vest as Rouge asked "Did you say something to me?" I opened the vest and pulled the two folders from the inner-pocket. "No, I was just talking to myself."

I sat down on the couch and grabbed my beer I left earlier, taking a sip as I opened the first manila file. "Mnn, flat…" I sat the beer back down on the coffee table and scanned through the folder. "Okay… Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik… blah-blah-blah… Human…Male…six foot one…two hundred and eighty-two pounds… Caucasian… reddish-brown hair…greyish-blue eyes… Date of Birth: June 23, 2343." I scanned down to his history and read a bit. The file contained more information on the chubby human than I'd ever seen.

Every known detail was neatly written in bold font; ranging from where he was born, went to school, first few jobs, even the medical doctors he went to when he began his descent into evil darkness. The Chaos incident seemed to take up a large portion of the folder, explaining how he thought of the plan to unleash the ancient being. 'Robotnik must've cracked under the pressure and told the interrogators everything.'

'This Chaos incident sounds pretty rough; thankfully I wasn't out of stasis to see it.' I read more about the flooding and damage done to the city by this Chaos monster. "Shit, over two billion dollars' worth of damage." I shook my head and skipped down to more information on the human. "Huh… looks like his Badniks became more complex over the years, as to be expected I guess."

I hung my head as I came to an article written about classified military research project that was shut down because the United Federation government feared its misuse. 'Robotnik attacked the G.U.N. Facility known as Prison Island with a new mech creation called the -Egg Walker- releasing a secret life form codenamed -Shadow- from a vault using an old password and a Chaos Emerald' I grumbled and flipped a few pages, growing upset over the words I had just read.

"Okay let's see… Blah-blah, Jeweled Scepter along with the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, to form the Eggmanland again… Eggman uses the power of Super Sonic to break the planet into pieces and awaken Dark Gaia and use its power to create Eggmanland." I skipped another page and read the middle of an article. "To get the Babylon Rogues to the race, Eggman had to hire them, he also told them that if they win, they will get a chance to get all seven Chaos Emeralds."

I shook my head and flipped a few more pages 'Robotnik creates Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, which is an amusement park that has five planets chained together to the main park. He had announced that he made the park for people to enjoy and to show remorse for his past deeds…this however is untrue as Dr. Eggman is up to an evil scheme… He is capturing Wisps so that he can take their Hyper-go-on energy, and turn it into negative energy that powers a Mind Control Ray in order to take over the universe.'

I sighed and flipped about five pages. 'Eggman found a strange creation in space that could erase time and space, and decided to use it to erase his past defeats… He left Orbot and Cubot stranded in space and went with the creation to travel in time… However, he needed another genius to control this creation and, during these events, he kidnapped his past self after the Death Egg battle... Later, Modern Eggman tried to destroy Sonic himself using a new Egg Dragoon prototype from the Dark Gaia timeline, but he failed and got away using the creation."

I sighed again and flipped a few more pages until I came to the last few pages, stopping to read them aloud. "Here we are… Sonic the Hedgehog after being poisoned by the Doctor's artificial Chaos emeralds transforms into Dark Hyper Sonic, a new transformation never before seen by Robotnik… Yadayada… The newly transformed Sonic proceeds to eradicate a gang that had kidnapped his fiancée and held a nine-millimeter to the pink female hedgehog's head… blah-blah… G.U.N. arrives along with Dr. Eggman finding Sonic, who in his crazed state had temporarily joined forces with the doctor who took advantage of the hedgehog's irrational mental state by claiming to be seeking vengeance on those who've tainted the world."

I shook my head at the lies and skipped down a few articles, not wanting to get to the part where Sonic defeated me with ease and very nearly murdered me with a force I'd never before seen. "Dr. Eggman evades pursuit of the G.U.N. choppers by activating his Egg Carrier's Anti-Air cannons, taking down three G.U.N. choppers before the Guardian United Nations retreated to safety…" I sighed and continued reading. "Despite months of constant interrogation, Dr. Robotnik has refused to explain the events that took place from then to his trial."

I narrowed my eyes at the next few sentences. "It is unknown how or why the infamous Dr. Eggman retrieved Dr. Nega Robotnik from the future… any attempt at gaining knowledge of these event results in Robotnik shutting down and requesting to go back to his cell." I thought for a moment. 'So they never found out how Nega got here from the future… Damn… I was baffled over that, but I guess nobody will ever know now.'

I stood up as I neared the end of the record. "Robotnik was taken to Prison Island where he served a month of time behind bars while awaiting execution…" I stopped and almost dropped the file when I read the final sentence. "Current Status: **MISSING.**" I scrambled to re-read the sentence over and over. "T-This… This can't be… it has to be a typo!" Rouge came out of the bedroom dressed and curious as to what I was yelling about. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

I slammed the thick folder on the coffee table and replied "It's not possible… this file states Robotnik is missing!" She furrowed her brow and walked to the file, reading it for herself. "They must've written this wrong Shadow, we saw him up there in the gallows, hundreds of thousands of people witnessed it." I slowly raised my head in revelation. "Oh My God."

She watched as I grabbed Nega's record and flung it open, frantically flipping to the final page. "I think I understand what happened now Rouge." My finger slid down the paper to the final sentence. "Current status: Deceased, publically executed September 3, 2399…" her eyes widened as we both realized the massive cover up those bastards at G.U.N. pulled over everyone's eyes. "Rouge… It wasn't Eggman up in the gallows, it was Nega!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Last of the H.U.M.A.N.'s

.

.

.

[Time: Monday (Same day as last two chapters) 11:50 A.M.]

.

(#327's P.O.V.)

"I must hurry" I said to myself as I tightened the belt around my trench coat. "Master requested… ah… dammit… was it a burger and cola? My memory banks have better fuzzy lately for some odd reason." I tapped on the side of my head and tried to perform some system maintenance, hoping it would clear out some unnecessary files that are no longer of use to my software. "I think that's right, a burger and cola… Master wants a burger and cola."

I pulled the fedora hat down to conceal my identity as Master taught me to do. "Master worries too much, it is not as if my face will be registered from any police files… but I guess what master says goes." I walked along the sidewalk until I came to the burger shop. "Perhaps this place will do."

I accessed the World Wide Web and scanned through some reports on the small family run restaurant. "Seems to have exceptional reviews." I examined the hypertext-linked documents and read all the reviews with speed. "Only the best for Master." I pulled the door open to the small old world styled diner and looked around. 'It appears to be empty.' I stepped inside and walked to the counter.

"Hello is anyone present?" I heard someone clear their throat with a cough before coming out of the kitchen area. "Yes, may I help you?" I narrowed my eyes and grit my flawlessly white porcelain teeth the instant my mechanical visionary receptors laid upon the grey hedgehog's form. "Can I help you sir?" He replied as I sat down on the barstool. "I'd like to have a plain burger and a cola."

He smiled and walked back to the kitchen as I began recording the events, paying close attention to every moment the insignificant hedgehog made. "How would you like your burger sir?" I cocked my head to the side as he said "Here at the burger shop we cook our customers' orders as specified, it takes a bit longer but we've never had a patron complain… now how would you like that burger?"

"Medium… pink in the middle." The grey hedgehog firmly placed a hairnet on his quills and fired up the grill. "So how are you doing today sir?" I faked a smiled and replied "Good, running a few errands for my Ma… Boss." He gave a nod and cut open a packet of fresh raw hamburger meat. "Yeah my boss is away on his honeymoon with his girl, funny story about those two… The girl had a crush on him and would stand outside the front window staring at him all day long."

My memory brought up a record of Amy Rose who would do the same thing to Sonic the Hedgehog. "Sounds like a stalker." I said in a cold monotone, making him laugh as he rolled the meat in his palms before slapping it down on the grill top. "That's what I said to him; anyway, after a few months of this staring at each other thing she finally admitted to him that she loved him."

I recorded him taking the spatula and pressing down on the patty, watching as the juice sizzled out onto the flattop grill. "So they get together and she ends up working in here as an employee." I raised my head and stared into his eyes. "They work together for about four years before they finally get married… they didn't have enough money to go on a honeymoon until last mouth."

I faked another smile and asked as I watched his every move "Where did they go?" He chuckled and said "Grand Metropolis, they wanted to visit Casino Park… I hear the place is like a mixture of Twinkle Park and Casinopolis." I turned my head from side to side as I examined the empty diner. "I've heard the same, although Grand Metropolis runs off the monopolistic HEXAeco energy company… Their energy is much more stable and cleaner than the fusion generators Station Square presently runs off of."

The Hedgehog raised his eyebrows at my knowledge. "Wow, you know a lot about how the city works huh; do you work for the Water and Power Company?" I shook my head and replied "No, I just have extremely detailed database on all the inner-workings of this city." The hedgehog laughed and flipped the patty of meat. "You sound like a robot."

I smirked and asked "So your supervisor just runs off with his female and left you here to operate the place on your own?" The hedgehog sighed and pressed the patty down on the grill, squeezing out the rest of the fatty juice. "Pretty much, yeah… It's alright though; I don't really have anything to do." I cocked my head and responded "You do not have a female of your own?" She shook his head and held up a ring that was attached to his necklace.

"I used to… she passed away a few years ago." I cocked my head to the other side and continued to listen to him. "I thought she caught this really bad cold you see… Had a high fever, throwing up and real weak all day long…" He hung his head and twirled the ring. "I just thought it was a simple cold, after a few days I took her to the doctor…" He held back a few tears and continued "Turns out she had a really bad case of some serious influenza."

The grey hedgehog flipped the patty again and grabbed a hamburger bun, slicing it down the middle as he said "She died the next morning… thirty years of marriage down the drain over the flu." He turned off the grill and scraped the patty up with a spatula, gently placing it on the bottom bun before sliding the spatula out from underneath. "You must have loved her greatly?" I asked as he placed the top bun on the hamburger patty.

"I loved her with all my heart… will this be for here or to go?" I stood up and replied "To go… do you have any children?" he wrapped the hamburger in paper and pulled open a small cardboard bag. "We had one, a girl named Clare… although I suppose she's a woman now, she moved out about twenty years ago and went to Empire City." He placed the burger in the bag and closed it, setting it on the counter as he grabbed a large cup. "My wife's funeral was the first time I'd seen her in over ten years."

"Do you two not see eye to eye as the expression goes?" He smiled and shook his head. "No we get along fairly well… she's just busy I presume; sad thing is she never even calls." I watched him fill the cup with ice and soda before placing a lid on top. "You sound lonely." He stuck a straw in the cup and gave a few nods. "Yeah, I am… I just thank God I'll see her again in heaven."

He gave me the soda and turned to grab the bag with the hamburger. "Heaven? You are the religious type?" He turned with the bag and punched in the items on the cash register. "Yeah, people have to believe in something right?" The amount rang up and he turned the screen for me to see. "That'll be three dollars and twenty cent." I reached into my trench coat pocket and grabbed my gun, stopping for a minute as I stared at him. "Would you like to see your wife sooner?"

He laughed and gave a nod. "I'd love nothing but." I smiled and let go of the gun, reaching down deeper until I grabbed a crumpled up five dollar bill. "I could help you see her once more." I handed him the five dollars and told him to keep the change. "What are you one of those mediums that can connect to the other side?" I grinned and said "You forgot to give me napkins and salt."

He held up his finger and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a handful of napkins as I swiflty pulled my pistol. 'For you my Master.' I aimed my pistol at the grey hedgehog and fired as he turned to me, only having enough time to gasp before the bullet struck him in the temple and shot out the other side. "Stuck it, perfect ten!" I laughed and turned to walk away, getting to the window before I felt a strange surge of energy course through.

"Ugn…what the hell?" My body suddenly jerked and seized. '_Error…Dynamic system failure_.' I dropped the soda and burger on the ground as my body flailed about wildly. '_Attempting system reboot._' My feet lurched out from underneath me and I fell back against the glass window, busting it with the weight of my metal skeletal frame. '_Reboot failed, performing system maintenance.'_

I rolled about the broken glass as my body trembled and thrashed. 'S_ystem maintenance successful, one bug removed… attempting system reboot…_" My body relaxed and stiffened as my power temporarily shorted out. '_System reboot successful, restarting central power core…_' I leaned up quickly and ceased recording/ "How embarrassing." I said to myself as I stood up, picking the shards of glass from my trench coat. "That's never happened before…"

I went to grab the drink before I noticed I'd knocked it over in my electrical spasm. "Dammit… master is going to be furious at me." I stomped on the empty cup and grabbed the bag with the hamburger. "At least you're okay… I do not wish for master to go hungry." I shook my head and shakily walked to the back of the diner, entering the kitchen as I ran more diagnostic scans. '_Power level depleted, fifteen percent charge remains._'

"Fifteen percent? That can't be right; I had over eighty when I left the apartment." I grabbed a cup and was about to fill it up with soda before I stopped to look at the freshly killed hedgehog. "Hmm… interesting…" I sat the bag with the hamburger down and stooped down the hedgehog's level, holding my hand out as the blood dripped down his chin and fell in my palm. "Quite fascinating really…"

I held my palm to the hedgehog's cheek and smeared the blood onto his fur. "Perhaps I have time to take delight in mutilating him." I activated my recoding matrix and received a warning. 'C_aution, power level low… Excessive use of the recording matrix will exacerbate energy loss.'_ I grit my teeth and ignored the notice, holding my finger to the rivet on the wrist of my other hand. "Master" I said, talking to the recording he will later be viewing. "I have eliminated another spiny hedgehog, I shall commence with a new form of mutilation to throw the trail."

My hand quickly rotated to loosen the rivet. "I've seen Hollywood films in which a human is eviscerated and read files from some of your previous creations… An E-123 seems to prefer commencing this kind of torture on his targets." I smiled as the rivet popped up and my right hand curled into a fist before unlatching from my endoskeleton. "His method seems to be messy however… perchance you will enjoy a more clean and doctoral procedure."

I removed my hand and extended a sharp scalpel like tool used for close combat bladed warfare. "Please enjoy Master." I retrieved a few reports on how coroners open the chest cavity. "Hmm… I'm afraid I do not possess any accounts on how to eviscerate a hedgehog, only humans…" I shrugged and figured their anatomy was close enough. "Oh well… as humans say."

I held the scalpel to the hedgehog's chest and made a clear incision at the top of his ribcage, accidently cutting in deeper than I had previously planned. "Forgive me master… I do not know my own strength." I smiled and searched through some files for proper music. "Perhaps Ludwig van Beethoven has some tracks that you'll enjoy."

I brought the scalpel back to the skin and proceeded to slice through the fur and flesh with simplicity as a rhythmic symphony softly played inside my head. "HmmHmmHhmmmhhhmmmmm…." The scalpel stopped at the hedgehog's abdomen and I wiped the blood off it using a napkin. "Excellent…" I retracted the scalpel and grabbed my hand off the floor, placing it back on my wrist as my framework caught the latch and my hand released its grip.

"This was almost too easy." I slowly screwed the rivet back into my wrist and rotated my hand a few times to ensure it was working properly. "Now for the fun part!" I playfully exclaimed. "Let's see what you look like on the insides." I scraped my finger underneath the flap of sliced skin created from the scalpel and took hold, peeling the stretchy organ off the muscles of the hedgehog's body.

"Hmm, nearly as elastic as my artificial skin… I'm surprised, epithelial tissue doesn't have an appearance of being flexible." I gave a few nods as I recorded my hands ripping the skin from its host. "Seems to be fatty on the underside, adipose tissue to support insulation if it's my best guess." I laughed and pulled the fold of hair and flesh to the side of the hedgehog's body. "Which is a damn good guess according to the anatomy of human beings."

"Fascinating…" I stared at the exposed muscular system, still alive despite the soul already being departed. I thought for a minute about what exactly a soul was. 'Do I have a soul?' I looked away and briefly turned off the recording matrix. 'I'm alive right…right?' I cocked my head to the side as I thought about what alive meant. 'Will I join my master in the afterlife?' I pushed the thought process away and turned back to the corpse, turning my recording matrix back on as I smiled.

'Master will be so proud I did this all on my own!' I grabbed the other half of skin covering the torso and performed the same course of action, slowly peeling the skin off the abdominal muscles. "Huh…" I quickly took hold of the flap as I got halfway down and ripped it away from the muscles with a tearing sound. "It appears you can see the bicep and abs quite well on the muscular system, despite not being recognizable on this hedgehog's outer skin."

I pulled the rest of the organ from the grey creature. "Excoriation complete." I wiped my hands on a napkin as I stared at the desquamated hedgehog corpse. "How's that Master? Did I do well?" I smiled as I imagined his praise. "There's more…" I drew my finger along the inside of the hedgehog until it was dripping with his blood. "How about some writing, people in the old world did this with their victims to taunt the Police Force…"

I stood up and rapidly thought of something to write. "Hmm, how about something to make them think?" I smiled as I placed my finger to the wall and wrote the word 'Evil' before running out of blood. "This is going to take some time… good think I have a willing subject." I laughed and bent down, turning the hedgehogs head side to side. "You don't mind do you buddy?" I laughed again as I collected more blood from his body, standing back up as I got a sudden idea. "I wonder what this stuff taste like."

I stuck my manmade tongue out and dabbed the fresh blood on the tip. "Hmm… to bad I can't really taste anything, maybe Master could create something for me that allows me to experience such sensations." I shrugged and gathered more blood before writing the word 'Gains' on the wall right under 'Evil.' I cocked my head as I bent down to gather another finger of blood. "You creatures sure do have a lot of blood in you…"

I wrote 'Grounds' Underneath 'Gains' and continued talking as I gathered yet another finger of blood. "I guess it's like us Hunter Units and oil… though when I say us I mean me…" I felt a brief feeling of anger at the blue hedgehog that destroyed my entire kind, considering it my duty to my fallen brothers to eliminate his kind in retribution. "terrible little critters they are."

I wrote 'Making' on the wall beneath the other words as I kept my hatred towards Sonic fueling me even while running low on power. '_Thirteen percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power._' I ignored the caution but moved faster, gathering blood on two fingers to extend the time before collection.

I wrote 'A' then 'nightmare' before I smiled and took a step back. "Love it! Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare, how positively delightful!" I wiped the blood on my trench coat and bathed in the glory of my rudimentary design, nevertheless taking pleasure in it. "I still feel the urge to do more." I checked my power level one more time. '_Eleven percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power.'_

I tapped my foot as I contemplated my next move "Ah yes… now comes the real fun!" I bent down and slapped the hedgehog a few times "Don't you want to wake up and play?" I let go of the head and it dropped like a stone. "Aww… are you tired?" I laughed and grabbed his torso's muscular system. "It appears to be reasonably sticky… how grotesque." I chuckled as my artificial fingernails dug deep into the muscle tissue, readying myself to rip it open.

"Let's see how strong I am shall we?" I smirked and slowly began to pry the grey Mobians rib-cage open as if I was a rib spreader. "Come on you… I want to see inside you!" Ribs began to crack and snap in half as I gradually forced open the chest cavity. "This is awkward… I seem to feel weak." I stopped for a moment as I checked my remaining power. _'Nine percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power.' _

I shook my head and zapped another percent of power to bust open the chest cavity. _'Eight percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power.'_ I playfully held my nose and waved my hand. "Whoa, My sensors detect some violently foul odors!" I laughed and let go, unable to smell anything for obvious reasons. "I bet those humans would vomit the instant they saw this… weak willed beings… except master, he is strong."

I observed the sight beheld before me. "Ah the amazing anatomy of the living ones." My central processing unit stopped to think for a moment. 'I'm living right?' I groaned and reached inside the corpse, pushing the intestines to the side as I felt the lining of his stomach. "Smooth." I grabbed at his intestines and pulled them out of his body. "Long…" I measured the length by running my hands all the way down the tubular organ. "Wow… fifteen feet… not as long as a humans but still impressive."

I dragged the rest of his intestines out and laid them on the floor, tempted to spell something with them in cursive. "Now that, would be art!" I laughed and reached inside of him once more. "Hmm, what to do next." I cocked my head to the side as another notice came up. _'six percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power.'_

I groaned and grabbed his liver. "Guess I better hurry." I removed his liver and held it in my hands. "You're a slippery little devil aren't you?" I took my finger nail and drew an oval in the triangular organ. "Fun!" I laughed as I added two circular eyes and a mustache. "I feel so giddy!" I stuck my tongue out as my power ran low, clouding my judgment. _'Five percent charge remains, Warning- Critically recommend finding nearest power outlet for recharge purposes.' _I drew in some grinning teeth and stopped when I heard a car pull up.

I shoved the organ back in the hedgehog's body and wiped my hands. "S.S.P.D, come out with your hands up!" I grabbed my gun and the bag with the hamburger, still remembering the main request of my beloved master. 'Looks like I'm going to kill one more today…' My face began to twitch and my eyes blinked nonstop. 'No-no-no not now!' My arms stiffened and I short circuited from lack of power. _'Warning power level critical- four percent remaining'_

The footsteps got closer as I jerked and attempted to reboot my power core. "Still hot… recently discharged." A voice said as I flailed about and accidently knocked over a frying pan. _'System Reboot successful, power level remains critical… three percent and rapidly dropping.'_ As soon as the frying pan hit the floor the voice grew louder. "S.S.P.D!" I grabbed my gun and cocked it back, hearing their movement stop I took my chance and stood up firing my pistol at them. "Fuck!"

The two Police officers leapt out of the way, barely missing my bullet as I jumped the counter and took off out the busted window. "STOP!" I looked back and my eyes widened at the officer that was pursuing me. 'THAT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! OH GLORY BE MY MASTER, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM HERE…OH I'LL GET SO MUCH PRAISE!' I tried to turn around but I felt a surge as the blue hedgehog spoke into his shoulder mike. "11-99 Officer's in pursuit!"

_'Power Level depleted, backup initiated… five percent remains, and non-vital systems have been shut down to preserve power.' _My sensory failed and I could no longer or hear use my pressure sensors. I ran around the corner as fast as I could, looking back at the blue hedgehog that was shouting something at me as he aimed his pistol. I smiled and flipped him off before busting through the gate into an alleyway, hoping to lose him. 'Damn I could have shot him and killed him here, oh how my master would have loved me…'

I turned my head and ran faster as I noticed the officer right behind me, still shouting something. 'Please let me have enough charge to escape… master will be very displeased if I get caught.' my shoulder suddenly jerked back and I turned to see him grabbing me. 'Oh no you don't!' I used a full percent to smash him in the face, watching as he fell down before taking off again; debating whether or not I should stay and finish him off. 'No, master needs me.' I jumped over the fence and ran as fast as I could with the little amount of power I had left.

[Time: 12:45 P.M.]

(Dr. Julian Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik's P.O.V.)

A sudden thump woke me up and I looked around the tiny apartment, startled from the sudden awakening "Hrmm…" I grabbed my pistol and stood up. "Who's there?" receiving no reply I sat my pistol down and pushed on my back. "oh...lord my aching back…" I slowly walked up to the television and turned it off. "Why did I fall asleep in that chair?" I popped my back and rubbed my eyes with a yawn.

Looking at my watch I shook my head. "Where the hell are you 327? You left an hour and a half ago!" My stomach grumbled and I contemplated fixing something to eat. "Stupid rusty heap of metal… I send you out to get a cheeseburger and a shake… what the hell is taking you so long?" I sighed and stared out the window, noticing it was raining. "Huh… when did it start raining?" I scratched my bald head and removed my glasses, attempting to see as I wiped them on my shirt.

"I like it when it rains… it's sort of peaceful." I placed my glasses on the bridge of my nose and pushed them back. "The rain washes away the sins of humanity… or at least it tries to." I watched the drops of water fall from the sky and the people below the apartment swiftly walk by with their umbrellas drawn. "Yes, there are far too many sins for a single rainstorm to wash away." I coughed into my hand and pushed on my back again.

'Sometimes I think granddad would have been just like me if he lived in the present.' I sighed and held my hands behind my back. "Probably not, he was too kind and caring." I smiled as I remembered him playing with me when I was a kid, telling me how one day the world will be perfect. 'He told me the world would be perfect, all he needed was all the Master Emerald combined with the Chaos Emeralds and he would eradicate crime.'

"Imagine it… a world free of crime and poverty, its slate wiped clean along with all the vice and sin corrupting it." I yawned and paced back in forth, feeling another rant coming on. "Yes it would be a good world indeed; no sins, no crime, no poverty, and no Mobians…" I grit my teeth as I thought about those furry abominations. "Curse those damn Xorda and the havoc they created!" I slammed my fist on the wall, angrily resuming my speech. "Those aliens… dammit… humans were so close to the golden age, peace and clean energy… they took it all away from us!"

"Dropping those gene bombs on our planets and creating Mobians, they ruined everything!" I stopped talking and grabbed my chest. 'Dammit… I've got to stop getting so worked up' I grabbed a small pill bottle from my front pocket and popped the lid off as I sat down. 'I hate these horse pills' I shook the bottle to get about three and shoved them in my mouth, chewing them to pieces while my face scrunched up from the taste. "Disgusting."

I sat in my chair for a few minutes as my heart beat returned to a safe rate. "Clopidogrel" I said as I read the name on the bottle. "Who the hell names a pill Clopidogrel?" I shook my head and stuck the small pill bottle back in my pocket. "Probably some Mobian." I laughed and stood back up, looking at my watch again. "Damn, come on 327; what is you major malfunction?" I grumbled as I walked to the door and grabbed my coat off the hat rack. "Guess I'll go look for him… moron… I hope he didn't do something stupid."

I walked back to my chair and grabbed my Luger off the end table. "Just in case." I said as I cocked it back and placed it securely inside my coat. The rain suddenly picked up and I hung my head. "Great! Just what I want to do, walk around in the fucking rain!" I grabbed my chest and sat down for a moment. "Oh Come on!" I sighed and waited for my heartbeat to slow down. "I'm getting really sick and tired of dealing with this." I smiled as I thought about creating an artificial heart. "No way… who am I going to have perform the surgery? 327? Ha… not a chance!"

I stood back up and walked over to the door, grabbing my hat and placing it firmly on my head. 'Have to keep my face hidden, I could probably just shave my moustache but that's not going to happen… only bit of hair I have left." I smiled and opened the door; jumping back as soon as I saw someone standing there. "327, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I grabbed my chest and said "I hope you're happy, now my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest."

I huffed for few seconds as I waited for my heart rate to calm down. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He stood there with a blank stare and I put my hands to my hips. "Get in here you moron, don't just stand their gawking." He stood still and I narrowed my eyes. "327?" I poked him and he fell over stiff as a board. "Oh for god sakes." I shook my head and bent down, nearly throwing out my back in the process. "Idiot!" I grabbed his feet and tried to pull him in the door. "OH!" my back cracked and I fell down on top of him. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

I rubbed my back and stood up. "God dammit; you heavy piece of shit!" I kicked him in the side and immediately grabbed my toes. "AHH… COME ON!" I shook my head as the pain in my toes subsided enough for me to focus on my back. "I hate you, worthless scrap metal!" I sighed and calmed down, thinking of how I was going to get him inside the door. "What am I going to do with you 327?"

I cracked my back a few times and walked out the door. "I can't pull you 327 and I probably can't push you… you're almost nine hundred pounds." I scratched the back of my head and desperately I tried to figure out how to get goliath out of the hall before someone sees him. I bent down and tried to push him into the apartment, only getting a few inches before my muscles quivered and gave out.

"Damn!" I fell over on top of him again and punched him in the chest, rubbing my hand as I rolled of him. "Well… only way, I just pray nobody comes by." I grabbed his hand and unscrewed his index finger. "I probably should've done this to begin with… It would've saved me a lot of pain…" His index finger fell in my palm and I grabbed the auxiliary power cord, standing up as I stretched it into the apartment.

"Here goes nothing" I plugged the cord into the outlet and the lights dimmed for a second while he twitched. His eyes flew open and he ran through a Rudimentary system reboot after a complete power failure. "System Interrupted… Elapsed Time Mark 00:24:05… Checking Power Levels… Two Percent… Running Startup Diagnostics… Calibrating visual Sensors…"

I bounced anxiously as I motioned for him to be quiet. "Shh… Shut up 327… you're going to get us caught!" He continued to reboot, unable to hear me in the process. "Calibrating Auditory Sensors… Calibrating Impact Sensors…..System Check…Online…Activating Neural Net Processor CPU… CPU Online…Startup Diagnostics Complete…System Online… Initializing Simulated Consciousness… 3… 2… 1… " He became silent and I peeked out the door way, hoping to God no one noticed or heard him. "327?" He smiled and leaned up. "Master Robotnik!"

I furrowed my brow and helped him stand up. "Get in here you daft moron!" He walked inside and I slammed the door. "327, you have a lot of explaining to do!" He hung his head and pulled a small bag from his trench coat. "Forgive me master… for you…" I snatched the bag out of his hand and ripped it open. "How did your power get so low 327? You left here with a near full charge." We walked to the kitchen and he pulled out the chair for me. "I seem to be experiencing minor system errors."

I unwrapped the hamburger and stared at him. "You do realize I said Cheeseburger and Shake right?" He frowned and looked away. "Did you at least get the shake?" He hung his head and I turned around to grab a soda out of the fridge. "Please master; let me get that for you." I grumbled and turned back around, taking a bite out of the burger as he opened the fridge. "What kind of system errors are you experiencing 327?"

He grabbed a Diet Rite out of the back of the fridge and replied "I am unsure… I performed system maintenance and removed a bug, but that did not appear to be the issue." He popped the tab open on the soda can and sat it down in front of me as I bit into the burger. "Mmm…" He smiled and said "I have a surprise for you Master." I raised an eyebrow as I chewed my mouthful. "I've eliminated yet another Mobian Hedgehog."

I smiled and swallowed. "Is that right?" He gave a nod and responded "Yes, it was a grey older male… he cooked your burger." I stopped and stared at him. "What? 327 you fool… how do you know this is not poisoned!?" He shook his head and said "I watched him make it… I recorded the whole thing for if you wish to view it." I sighed and took another bite. 'It is a good burger.' 327 sat down in the chair next to me and watched me eat. "After he made it I shot him in the head."

I chuckled and chewed my mouthful. "Did he even see it coming?" He mimicked my laugh and replied "Not really, perhaps a microsecond of impending danger before death." I smirked and took a sip of my Diet Rite. "And you said you recorded it?" He gave a nod and said "Yes, I also recorded a malfunction I experienced as I turned to leave the diner." I coughed and asked "What kind of malfunction?" He shrugged and looked at his finger, the wire coming out of it leading directly to the power outlet. "I am still unsure, whatever it was it zapped a massive amount of energy… I was satisfactory one second then I felt this surge of power before I seized and experienced the malfunction… It was at that time I performed the system maintenance after failing to reboot."

I thought about what the problem could be as I took another chunk out of the burger. "You failed to reboot?" He continued to watch me eat as he replied "Yes, I had to perform system maintenance to remove a bug before I was able to reboot." I narrowed my eyes and said "But you said the bug was not the problem." He gave a nod and responded "The removal of the bug did not stop me from experiencing the surge once more after said first time."

"You experienced the issue again?" The rain picked up outside as he replied "Yes, during the time the Police arrived." I stopped chewing again and stared at him. "You were still at the crime scene when the Police department showed up?" He shrugged and laughed. "I wanted to have fun with the body." I raised an eyebrow before furrowing both of them. "Fun?" He smiled and pointed to his right eye. "I recorded all of it for you!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Well then… we may just watch it, I'm interested to know exactly what you did 327." He grinned but I became serious once again. "I do however want you to stay away from the police, do you understand?" He gave a few nods and hung his head. "Master… there is something else." I chomped down on my burger and motioned for him to speak. "One of the police officers that chased me… was Sonic the Hedgehog."

I coughed and choked on my bite. "WHAT!?" I pounded on the table as I choked. "Master?" He stood up with a worried look. "Must I preform the Heimlich maneuver!?" I shook my head as I coughed and grabbed my soda, taking a long swig to get the chunk of meat to go down. "Are you okay master?" I guzzled half the can and sat it back down. "Yeah…327…did he…" He quickly shook his head. "No master, he did not discover I was a machine."

I sighed in relief but was curious to know what happened. "How did you get away from him 327?" He hung his head and continued to stare at the cord providing him with life. "I almost did not… I wanted to turn around and shoot him because I knew you would be pleased." I smiled and took a smaller bit out of my burger, not wanting to choke again. "Unfortunately my power level was critical, I had lost auditory and impact sensors in order to save power… I was beginning to get worried."

I stopped and looked at him 'This machine… he… he is different than the others…' I went back to eating as he kept explaining how he got away. "I ran down the alleyway and had to reroute power to my backup generator… I was surprised when he caught up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder." I grew a bit angry at the thought of that blue rat lying his stubby Mobian fingers on the last of my creations. "Did he hurt you 327?"

The android smiled at my concern but shook his head. "No master, I hurt him… when he grabbed me I spun around and used a full percent of charge to punch him in the face; It is very likely he received a broken nose upon impact." I bobbed my head and laughed. "Good, very good 327; you performed outstanding!" He smiled wide and enjoyed the praise. "Thank you Master, I did it for you… I wanted to use what was left of my power core to eradicate him entirely but I chose to come back and assist you instead."

I stuffed the rest of the burger in my mouth as I thought about why this android wishes to stay by my side to the extent he does. "M-Master…" I looked up at him and noticed a twitch. "I am beginning to experience the same surge I felt earlier." I wiped my hands and mouth and stood up as he jolted. "When was the last time I reset your CPU?" He struggled to sit in the chair as he replied "T-Three years, eight months, o-one week, f…four days, six-sixteen hours, f…fifty-two minutes, and t-thirty-y seconds."

I strolled into the living room and grabbed my doctor's bag, bringing it back into the kitchen as he held onto the table while convulsing. "327, run system maintenance one more time for me." His hands began to clamp down on the table hard enough to leave dents as he responded "P-Performing S…System M-Maintenance" I unlatched the hinges to the doctor's bag as he stopped shaking. "System Maintenance successful, three bugs removed."

He relaxed his grip and I removed a scalpel from the bag. "Three bugs this time?" I asked as I wiped the blade with a rag. "Yes Master, last time it was only one… forgive me master… I…I think I'm breaking down… forgive me." I laid my hand on his shoulder and laughed. "What are you asking forgiveness for? Do you think I'm going to haul you out to the trash?" He hung his head and I gave him a few pats. "I would never do that to you 327; you're special to me…"

He smiled at me and I returned it. "Now hold still, I'm going to cut into your tissue sheath to access your CPU." He gave a nod and sat there without moving a muscle as I held the scalpel to the top of his head and slowly sliced a circle into the flesh covering his endoskeleton. "Master?" I slid the ring of flesh off his head and replied "Yes?" He seemed to have a tone of pain in his voice. "Do I have a soul?" I froze in place at his question. "Umm… well… no…"

He hung his head and I tilted it back into place. "What made you think of that 327?" I walked to the kitchen drawer and removed a screwdriver as he responded "The older hedgehog spoke about a place called heaven… I have the definition of Heaven in my database; it is a place in which the Christians believe they go once they experience death." I sighed and placed the tip of the screwdriver to the first locking cylinder, rotating the cylinder counter clockwise. "Okay, and?"

He pursed his lips and said. "One day you will die correct?" I stopped and removed the first cylinder. "Yes… it may be soon." He stood up and hugged me. "Master… I don't want you to leave me." I narrowed my eyes and pushed him back in the chair. "What is wrong with you 327?" He blinked a few times and took my words seriously. "Running Diagnostic Scan." I shook my head and rotated the second locking cylinder. "Diagnostic Scan Complete… Master it is possible my loyalty circuits may have malfunctioned, resulting in me thinking about nothing but my reliability to you."

I chuckled and pulled on the port to break the seal. "CPU Port open… does this make me a failure Master, to have weak loyalty circuits?" I shook my head and removed the shock dampener assembly. "No 327, that does not make you a failure… Now are you ready?" He smiled and asked "You'll turn me back on right?" I laughed and grabbed a pair of forceps from the doctor's bag and replied "I've already turned you back on once today." He smiled at me as I griped the Neural Net Processor CPU by its base tab and gently pulled it out, feeling him go rigid. "Finally" I said as I laid the chip on the counter.

"I can get some peace and quiet…" I stared at the last Hunter Unit I created, the most advance machine I'd ever built. "Though you do make me proud 327." I stared into his blank eyes and hung my head. "You've been there for me these past four years every step of the way… I don't think any of your predecessors would have done that for me." I sighed and grabbed my soda. "I know you've gained self-awareness… You were the only model whose CPU I set to read-write mode; the rest had always been read-only."

"Perhaps that is why you are so special to me 327… you've gained the ability to leave me and never come back, yet you don't." I walked into the living room and grabbed the tablet computer off the coffee table, quickly downloading a few recorded files from the chip before taking it out. I grabbed the CPU by the base tab with the forceps and lowered it back in the port. "You chose to stay by me and take care of me with an eagerness I've never before seen." I clicked the chip back into place and stood back as he went through yet another System Reboot.

"System Interrupted… Elapsed Time Mark 00:01:20… Checking Power Levels… Fifty Percent… Running Startup Diagnostics… Calibrating visual Sensors… Calibrating Auditory Sensors… Calibrating Impact Sensors…..System Check…Online… Activating Neural Net Processor CPU… CPU Online…Startup Diagnostics Complete…System Online… Initializing Simulated Consciousness… 3… 2… 1…" He moved his jaw for a few seconds before looking around. "Was there a problem?"

"No" I replied as I placed the shock dampener assembly back into the port to protect the CPU from damage. "There was no problem… how are you feeling, better?" He looked around for a few more seconds. "Much… I seem to be able to process files and data in a more efficient mannerism." I replaced the port cover and shoved the first locking cylinder back in place. "Good, do you feel any surge as before?" He tried to shake his head but I held it still. "No master, it seems the reset fixed the glitch."

I pushed the second locking cylinder back into its corresponding hole and screwed it back into place. "Good…now let's get the flap of skin back in place." I set the screwdriver down on the table and grabbed an eyed surgical suture out of the doctor's bag. "Go ahead and hold the flap of skin down for me 327." He grabbed the fold of skin and stretched it over the CPU port. "Good now hold it just like that." He complied and I began to stich the skin back together. "Master… I am sorry I didn't kill Sonic, I had the chance but I chose not to."

"It's fine" I replied as I moved the surgical suture back and forth through the skin. "You probably couldn't have killed him if you tried." He cocked his head and I grumbled, telling him to hold still. "What do you mean Master? He likely would've been eliminated like the others." He grabbed a napkin off the table and handed it to me as I responded "If there is one thing I finally discovered after all these years of constant defeat is that Sonic is superior to us in every way."

I finished with the stitches and took the napkin from him, gently dabbing around the wound to soak up the oil-blood mix. "I do not understand Master; Sonic is an abomination as all Mobians are." I chuckled and threw away the napkin, wiping my hands on my coat. "That may be 327 but that doesn't make him weak." He rubbed the spot on his head where his CPU port was and said "I still do not understand, all Mobians are weak and can effortlessly be dispatched with a single bullet to the cranium."

I laughed and stretched my back, sitting down as to not stress my heart too much. "That's true 327, however I somehow don't think even you could put Sonic down that easily." He narrowed his mechanical eyes at my answer. "Because I was low on power?" I shook my head and drank the rest of my Diet Rite. "Unfortunately it's not that simple 327…" He looked like he tried to imitate a sigh. "Will you please explain, Master?"

I stood up and threw away the soda can. "Well… you see… the Chaos Emeralds are radioactive in their own way, meaning they emit radiation." He processed what I said as I continued "While this radiation is not like Gamma rays that are emitted during radioactive decay processes such as those found in nuclear fission and fusion… it is still able to contaminate its surroundings." He blinked and gave a nod. "What I'm trying to say is the reason we can never defeat Sonic is due to the hedgehogs over exposure to Chaos Energy, making him the very embodiment of Chaos."

"All the years of handling Chaos Emeralds have tainted him with more power than he knows… He can access transformations with the help of Emeralds that are capable of leveling entire cities, capable of eliminating every soldier in the G.U.N. military, capable himself of surviving a direct hit from a tactical missile… possibly capable of accessing these transformations without the help of anything but his own mind."

He stood up and walked to the power outlet, unplugging his auxiliary recharge cord before responding "So what you are saying…" I gave a few nods and finished his sentence. "Without even knowing it… he is currently the single greatest threat to mankind in existence." He picked up the molding to his index finger and screwed it back on. "What about the Xorda?" I shrugged and pushed on my back. "They've done enough damage to us, but I think they're finished with us; they have more… 'Important' … matters to attend to I presume."

"Is there any way we can eliminate Sonic, Master?" I shrugged and shook my head as I continued to push on my back. "Unlikely 327… How is your power level?" He gave a few nods and replied "One-hundred percent, fully charged… If there is no way to eliminate Sonic then why do we terminate his kind?" I chuckled and walked into the living room as he followed. "I never said there was no way to eliminate him 327, I merely said that we can't… as for why we continue to kill hedgehogs, it's to throw off the trail for a later plan... and to relieve stress."

"Stress?" I grabbed the tablet computer and opened the bedroom door. "Yes… I felt so… hyped up when I killed the first one; it was like every fiber in my being got a jumpstart." He stood in the doorway as I sat on the edge of my bed. "How so?" I shrugged and turned on the tablet. "I can't really explain it to you 327; I just felt rejuvenated… it was like I accomplished something."

He stared at me and asked "Was the first hedgehog your first murder?" I crossed my legs and waited for the tablet to get to the desktop. "Yes… although I nearly shot Amy in the head with a pistol a long time ago." He ran through a few files and replied "Amy…Amy Rose?" I drew my finger along the screen and accessed the video files. "Yeah… it was a long time ago, we were in this space station and I thought I could get Sonic to come to me by threatening to kill her… It was a mess; the whole plan was just a big cluster fuck."

I groaned as I leaned over on the bed, pulling up the video 327 recorded for me. "Are you alright Master?" I waved him off and replied "Yeah my lower back hurts from falling asleep in the chair, and then I tried to pull you into the apartment and nearly threw my back out… you're one heavy son-of-a-bitch you know that?" He smiled and said "Would you like for me to perform a muscular massage on the lumbar region of your backbone?"

I shook my head as the video began playing, watching as a grey hedgehog cooked my hamburger I ate fifteen minutes ago. "No thanks, I'm not gay." He laughed and responded "Master, do not be ridiculous… I cannot be homosexual for I do not have genitalia." I shrugged and pulled myself up to my pillow. "Fine… you just be careful back there, you don't need me to remind you how powerful you are; your arms alone weigh seventy pounds."

He walked up to my bedside and replied "Impact Sensors have been set to sensitive." I watched the film play as 327 conversed with the grey hedgehog. "Good… I don't want to have my back snapped like a twig." He hung his head, knowing his strength is quite capable of doing that. "I promise I'll be cautious." He placed his artificial hands on my back and pushed down slightly, making me moan. "Did I push too hard Master?"

I shook my head and he kept going, pushing down on my lower back. "I detect your Sacrospinous ligament is extremely taut." I shrugged and continued watching the video. "I'm getting old 327, most of my muscles are stiff." He pressed down harder, focusing on the ligament he specified. "Removing your coat would allow me better access to these strained tendons Master."

I laughed and replied playfully "What are you trying to get me naked? I'm teasing 327, no thanks we need to go out after this anyway so I might as well stay dressed." He remained serious and gave a few nods. "Very well, may I ask where we are going?" I shook my head with a smile as I turned the volume on the tablet down. "No, you'll see when we get there… I've been saving up money from that fraudulent account we managed to open just for this occasion… I still can't believe we managed to open that account, if there's one thing the Station Square bank is known for it's being well safeguarded to hackers of the highest level."

"Master, if we needed money couldn't we just bust open an ATM?" I thought for a second and replied "No, we need to stay low… ATM's have security cameras on them; remember what I told you about staying away from those?" He gave a nod and asked "But why do we perform eliminations if we need to remain under the public's radar?" He had a good point, I murder people yet I don't steal money. "327 if there's one thing this sinful world cherishes more than life itself it's money… Getting close enough to those ATM's for their cameras to see us is a big no-no."

My back popped a few times and he stopped. "It's okay, it does that sometimes." He resumed massaging my back as I watched him raise his gun in the film. "Was there anyone else in the diner when you shot him 327?" The bullet fired from the chamber and he replied "Negative, the diner was unoccupied at the time of the shooting." I rested my chin on the bed as I raised the tablet up higher, watching as the recording suddenly went fuzzy. "What happened here?"

He leaned down to look at the recording and replied "I experienced a power surge." I watched as the recording blurred and the room spun around. "I collapsed against a large window and ruptured the glass." The recording went dark and he responded "I was currently rebooting." The recording resumed after a few moments and he went back to massaging my lower back. "Is there a chance someone saw you while you were rebooting?"

He stopped and shrugged. "Possibly, but unlikely… they would have assumed I was a human experiencing an Epileptic seizure." I gave a few nods and continued watching the recording. "What are you doing, taking off your hand?" 327 smiled at me as he pushed down on my back and motioned for me to keep watching. "Are you going to slit his throat with that scalpel?"

He laughed at my expression as I watched him stab the grey hedgehog in the chest and rip the scalpel through his skin all the way to his crotch. "Holy shit!" I leaned up and he backed away. "Have I relieved the pain in your backbone Master?" I waved him off as I intently watched him peel the flesh away from the hedgehog's body. "Y-yeah…damn…" He smiled and sat down on the bed, quickly standing back up when the bed bent downwards. "327, what have I told you about using your legs when you sit in regular furniture?"

He hung his head and replied "Forgive me Master, I forgot… I grew excited when you had a look of amazement on your face." I stared at him for a few seconds out of the corner of my eye. 'Grew excited? He's been using expressions a lot these past few years.' I ignored it and went back to watching the recording on my tablet. "Good lord!" He laughed again as I watched him in the recording take his finger and draw 'evil' on the wall with the hedgehog's blood. "What are you doing?"

He smirked and let me watch for myself. "Evil…Gains…Ground…Making…A…Nightmare…What is that supposed to mean 327?" I scratched my head as he replied. "It's a mnemonic acronym for EGGMAN." I cracked a smile at his use of taunts. "How did you come up with that?" He hung his head and said "I just thought you'd like it… I knew it would likely stump the dim witted police department." I chuckled hard and wiped a tear from my eye. "I bet it did! I bet it did."

He smiled and I went back to watching the recording, making a face when he grabbed the hedgehog's torso and slowly pried it open. "My God!" 327 leaned back against the wall and continued watching my facial expressions, grinning as they turned sour when he held the hedgehog's intestines. "Whoa, that's nasty!" he mimicked my chuckle and said "The grey hedgehogs intestines were approximately fifteen feet long, nearly as long as a regular humans."

I watched in awe as he removed the liver and played around with it like an immature child. "Are you having fun here, 327?" I turned the screen of the tablet for him to see and he replied "I felt a tad giddy; it may have been from low power." I raised an eyebrow at his response. 'Giddy?' I once again ignored him and observed him carve my insignia into the hedgehog's liver. "What gave you that Idea 327?" He shrugged and said "I thought you'd like it."

I stared at the screen as he quickly replaced the liver and grabbed his gun. "What's going on?" I showed him the screen and he replied "The Police Department arrived." I gave a nod and watched as the recording began to grow fuzzy again. "Another power surge?" He hung his head in embarrassment as I watched him reboot and jump up; firing the pistol at two police officers I just barely got a glance at. "Yep, that's Sonic the Hedgehog alight!"

He simulated a sigh and responded "Forgive me for not eliminating him Master, I should've at least tried." I chuckled and observed him run out of the diner before the recording ended. "What happened, another power surge?" He shook his head as I turned off the tablet. "Negative, I was forced to power down the recording matrix to preserve power." I stood up and straightened my coat "Oh… well I guess I can figure out what happened from there onwards anyway."

I sat the tablet on my bed and walked out of the bedroom with 327 following me. "Are you ready to go 327?" He pointed to the window and replied "Affirmative… but it is raining, please use an umbrella so you do not get wet." I chuckled lightly at his concern and grabbed an umbrella that was leaned up against to wall by the door. "Fine… come on; hopefully we won't get caught in any hurricane winds or something, I don't really want to get knocked over."

I opened the door as he laughed, taking me seriously. "Master, it would take a massive gust of gale to blow me over." I shook my head at his seriousness and closed the door once he was out. "Don't take everything so serious 327." He gave a nod as I locked the door, quietly following me down the hall. 'Not that he does anyway; he's even made up a few jokes on his own.' I pushed the button to the elevator and waited for it to come up. "327…"

He raised his head and stared into my eyes. "When did you become self-aware?" He stared at me with a surprised look. "Master?" I tapped my foot and repeated myself. "I know you're self-aware, you haven't been following your routine programing for quite a while now." His eyes moved back and forth, trying to process what I meant. "I… I do not understand your question." I raised an eyebrow as the elevator doors slid open. "What don't you understand?" I asked as we both walked into the elevator, nearly exceeding the weight limit. "Do you not understand the part about being self-aware or do you not know when you became self-aware?"

I pushed the ground floor button and listened to the elevator's music as I awaited his reply. "Umm… I…" I continued to stare at him and he seemed slightly nervous. "2402, June 1st, hour 15th of twelve minutes and 48 seconds." I smiled at him. 'So he is aware… I knew it!' The doors slid open to the ground floor and we walked out, feeling the elevator buckle somewhat once he stepped foot out. "Is that a flaw Master?"

I chuckled and walked towards the door of the Hotel, waiting until I passed the little Asian guy that gave me the room before replying "No it's not a flaw 327, it's an amazing ability that none of my previous fully mechanical creations have ever achieved!" He smiled wide and held the front door open for me as I pushed the umbrella open, preparing for the rain. "Why did it happen?"

I held the umbrella up as I walked out into the rain. "Because your Neural Net Processor was set to read-and-write mode instead of read-only like the other Hunter Units." He blinked and cocked his head. "I do not have any files on what you are talking about, please inform me." I took a deep breath as we walked down the sidewalk through the parking lot towards the car. "Your Neural Net Processor is a CPU capable of learning; the other models were set to read-only so they were forced to follow my commands in a near mindless state."

"What about number 59 who was sent to the mayor's office?" I chuckled as I recalled the insane machine. "He was my first prototype of your series that was successfully activated, the others were failures and were incinerated in the Egg Carriers nuclear core." I noticed him hang his head and I stopped. "327, they were not like you… you don't need to fear the same fate." He gave a faint smile and I continued walking. "59 was unstable, twitchy and suffered from massive glitches… while he seemed to be self-aware like you it is unlikely he was."

I accidently stepped in a puddle and felt it splash up onto my pants leg. "Dammit… Anyway the others followed a software of guidelines that gave them prompt-like commands to appear more human… which was one of your series greatest strengths, none of my previous models could pose as a human." He gave a nod and followed me, not caring if he got wet. "This is why I gave your series the nickname H.U.M.A.N."

We reached the car and I fumbled with my keys to unlock the door. "You are a Hunter Unit Manufactured as an Assembly Nark." He held the umbrella for me and I unlocked the door, pulling it open and sitting down in the driver's seat. "I am a mass produced Hunter Unit that comes off an assembly line to pose as a human." I started up the engine as he closed the umbrella. "Don't sound so down 327, if I hadn't mass produced your series it is unlikely you would've been created… now get in."

He quickly walked around to the other side and opened the door, about to just plop down in the seat. "Whoa! 327, what have I told you about being careful? You're very heavy!" He rolled his eyes at me and gently sat down in the seat, trying to distribute his weight evenly as he sat the umbrella in the floorboard. "Forgive me Master, I get caught up in the moment… you never did explain to me what read-and-write meant, I know what read-only means now."

He closed the door and I replied "Read-and-write mode means you can not only read the commands you are given but you can also write your own… making you much closer to self-awareness, I suppose after learning for a long period of time you managed to reach that level on your own." He smiled at my complement and I drove out of the parking spot.

"Where are we going master?" I pulled open a compartment below the radio and grabbed a cigar. "The wharf… we're going to need a submarine." He reeled back in surprise. "A submarine, what the hell do we need that for!?" I laughed at his shock and cut the end of the cigar off as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Relax, it's not like we're getting some giant naval sub." My words didn't help as he seemed to get frightened. "B-But Master, I don't like water… I'll sink like a stone!"

I chuckled and wave to him to calm down. "You won't even have to touch the water 327… oh… and if you're asked, your name is…Hmm…How about…Hunter?" He laughed and gave a nod. "That is… that is fitting." I popped the car lighter in and waited for it to heat up. "I thought you'd say that… anyway, this wharf is down by the Emerald Coast so it might take some time." The lighter popped back out and he watched me hold it to the end of the cigar before putting it back in the charger while I held the cigar with my teeth. "How's your power level?"

"99 percent, the restart to my Central Processing Unit appears to have fixed the surge issue." I puffed on my cigar and coughed as the thick smoke entered my lungs. "Master…" I looked at him briefly as I stopped at a red light. "What *Cough* is it?" He frowned and said "You should stop smoking those, they are terrible for your health and they do not benefit your heart condition." I finished coughing and replied "I'm fine… these things might be bad for your health but they make me feel good."

He raised an eyebrow. "Heated carcinogen vapor rejuvenates you?" I took a few puffs and blew some in his direction, knowing it wouldn't bother him in the least. "97 percent tobacco, 1 percent ammonia, and 2 percent tar." I pursed my lips and stuck it back in my mouth, puffing on it as I replied "That's a pretty damn high class cigar… Thank the Cubans." He stared out the windshield at watched the rain fall. "You should really stop smoking those Master, I do not wish for you to acquire malignant neoplasm."

I drove on and said "I already have an irregular heartbeat that leaves me unable to do the slightest of strenuous activity, so what the hell." He shook his head and suddenly snatched the cigar from me, unrolling the window enough for him to toss it out. "Your Cardiac dysrhythmia is treatable, malignant neoplasm requires extensive time of chemotherapy using cytotoxic antineoplastic medications."

I stared at him with my fingers still at my lips where the cigar once rested. 'That cigar alone cost thirty dollars!' I sighed and exhaled the last of my cigar smoke. "Fine… but I'm listening to what I want, you hear me?" He smiled as I turned the radio on and tuned it to an oldies station. "There we go, let's just sit back and enjoy the ride."

[Time: 2:28 P.M.]

(#327 'Hunters' P.O.V.)

"Who is this playing music Master?" He thought for a minute and replied "George Thorogood; the song is Bad to the Bone." I analyzed the composition of the music and felt a minor boost in power. "Master, I just received a 0.07 percent uplift in my power core." He looked at me and laughed. "Are you trying to say you are enjoying this song, 327?" I cocked my head and continued analyzing the song, watching him tap his hands on the steering wheel. "Master?" He briefly looked over to me with an annoyed look on his face. "What is it 327? I'm trying to listen to the song."

"Forgive me Master, I wish to know what is wrong with your fingers." He looked down to his hands and shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about, there's nothing wrong with my hands." I visualized a play-back and replied "Your fingers were quivering in an uneven rhythm connecting to the tune." He turned the steering wheel at 90 degree angle, turning onto the next street as he responded "Are you referring to my fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music?"

"Beat of the Music? Is that human slang for when two of the same musical notes show up in a rhythmic patter?" He bobbed his head side to side and said "Yes, I guess you could call it that… Humans feel music in a way machines cannot, I wouldn't exactly expect you to understand." I recalled the musical symphony I played for myself earlier and the petty boost I received to my power cores energy level a few moments ago. "Nevertheless I do comprehend what you speak of… I… take delight in this tune"

He eyed me from my CPU port to my boots and gave a nod. "Well I'll be… looks like that read-and-write mode's long-term awareness flaw can really make you near-human." I jerked my head in his direction and replied "I thought you said the awareness I experienced was not a flaw?" He grit his teeth and turned the steering wheel again in a 90 degree angle before scratching his head. "Well… it's considered a flaw when the read-and-write mode creates a genuine self-awareness… you yourself are not a flaw."

"If I am not a flaw how can I have a massive defect and not be considered a one in return?" He blinked a few times and shrugged "I… You're not a flaw alright; let's just leave it at that." I simulated a sigh and sat still; continuing to distribute my weight proportionate to the required limit, careful not to break the seat. "Okay…" He suddenly said. "It's right around this corner, I want you to act human and remember that your name is Hunter… try to act like you do when you pick up my prescriptions."

I gave a few nods and he turned into the parking lot of this wooden wharf while responding to the weather. "Damn rain, I like it and all I just hoped it would let up some… I guess it'll be good use for covering our faces." I grabbed the umbrella from the floorboard as we pulled into a parking space. "Oh, and don't forget to call me boss instead of master… I don't want him to think I'm some sort of slaver, first impressions last." I gave a single nod as he turned off the engine. "Affirmative." I opened the door and exposed the umbrella canopy. "Boss."

He laughed as I closed the door and quickly walked to the driver's side to opened his. "What model Submarine are we searching for, boss?" He pulled the keys from the ignition and stood up while I held the umbrella above his head. "I have no clue what model it is 327…Hunter… It's just some civilian submarine made by this sleazebag." I cocked my head and asked "He is a container of dishonesty?" He laughed and closed his door. "Yeah… I guess you could say that… Anyway, he'll let us rent the boat without any permits or training."

"Oh" I replied as I followed behind him, being sure the umbrella lets him remain dry. "He does sound like a package of corruption." We walked slowly down the dock as we attempted to find said vessel. As we walked in the rain I began to grow worried of Master's Cardiac dysrhythmia. "Boss… perhaps you should take a break." He shook his head and wiped his glasses on his coat. "I'm fine Hunter; we just need to find the submarine."

I examined the surrounding area and pointed to a dive-bar at the end of the other pier. "Boss" I tapped on his shoulder and remained pointing at the low-class bar. "There are no homo sapiens detected in the docking vicinity… Perhaps we should investigate the worker's public drinking house at the other end of the wharf." He shrugged and turned around. "harrumph… I guess I'm getting my exercise for today."

I faintly smiled and followed him to the other side of the dock, making small chit-chat as humans call it, while I followed. "Boss… Why does Sonic the Hedgehog infuriate you so much?" He nearly froze in place at the question and stared at me out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you ask?" I held my hand up and replied "I am just inquisitive as to the reason of your detestation towards him." He swallowed a globule of spit and sighed. "He…I never really talked about it before with anyone 3…Hunter… but we used to know each other a long time ago… A very long time ago, when everything was different with us…"

I processed and stored the new information. "Were you two friends?" He stared at the ground and watched his boots walk over the wooden two-by-fours of the pier. "You could probably say that… we were good friends." I tried to cheer him up with a joke, but it may not have been at an appropriate time. "Were you his boyfriend?" He spun around and I held my hands up. "Forgive me Boss… I was only making an effort to tease you in an attempt to cheer you up."

He frowned and turned back around. "No you stupid machine, I was not his boyfriend… bestiality is not my style..." I chuckled at his witticism "I'd certainly hope not boss… actually… what is your type?" This time he literally froze in place. "Lord, you're being a meddlesome fucker today aren't you?" I smiled and he continued walking. "I don't really care much about sex anymore Hunter, that's something for the younger generation to do… as we humans grow older we just focus on surviving."

I blinked as he turned onto the pier that had the dive-bar at the end. "Is it possible you've gone through Andropause?" He chuckled and flipped me off playfully. "Possible? No it's what happened… reached my mid-life crisis and noticed I couldn't succeed with my number one goal… Things just started to tumble downhill from there." I hung my head and responded "Was it Sonic's fault?" His lip twitched as we reached the bar and I registered that as a yes.

"Alright…ah…don't forget about the naming…ah…umm… I'm your boss and you're Hunter…ah." I observed him lightly grab his chest and immediately grabbed the pill bottle from his front pocket. "It's alright Hunter…" He leaned against the wall as I tried to hold the umbrella above him and open the pill bottle at the same time. "Hunter… It's alright I'm okay… It's just from walking too much." I relaxed a bit but held the pill bottle to my mouth, prepared to use my teeth to open it. "Are you positive boss?"

He leaned up and exhaled. "Yeah, I'll feel much better when we get that sub and I can sit down." He walked under the awning of the bar as I gave him back his medications. "If you feel the need, please rest here in this public drinking house." He gave a nod and waited for me under the cover while I pulled the umbrella closed. "Ready?" He asked as I walked beneath the canopy to the bar. "Affirmative."

He pushed the door open before I could do it for him and I followed closely behind him, fully prepared to use lethal force to safeguard him from harm. The drinking house was old and rickety; creaking with each step I took, leaving me to wonder if it was just my weight alone. "We'll ask the barkeeper if he know who I should be looking for." I gave a nod walked with him over to the bar with the mixologist, still on high alert for any hostile behavior.

Master sat on the barstool and attracted the bartender by snapping his fingers, much to the barkeep's displeasure. "What's your poison?" Master pointed to a bottle of alcohol on the shelf and replied "Let me get one shot of Scotch." I watched the barkeep turn around and grab the bottle from the ledge. "Blended or straight up?" Master looked around the room and said "Straight up… I'm also wondering if you could help me." The man popped the cork out of the bottle of scotch and poured the alcohol into a small glass. "Well I'm no Psychologist, but I'll give it a go."

I analyzed the contents of master's drink before he tossed it back; making sure it had not been poisoned beyond standard level for alcohol. "I'm looking for the owner of a little civilian submarine." The bartender grabbed a rag and began to polish a glass cup. "Umm… yeah, He should be around here somewhere." Another patron of the dive-bar stumbled up to the counter with an empty beer mug and slammed it down in front of the bartender. "Fill it back up Bernard."

The barkeep huffed and said "It's Leonard and don't you think you've had enough?" The drunk waved his hands and pointed to his beer mug. "I'll tell you when I've had enough." The bartender rolled his eyes and filled his mug up halfway. "Hey Earl, where's Ricky at?" The drunk sloppily guzzled his beer, letting it slush out onto his shirt as he held one eye open. "Who the fuck wants to know?" The bartender cocked his head in our direction and replied "These two gentlemen want to rent his submarine, now where is he?"

The drunk male weaved back and forth for a second before stuttering a response. "H-He's in the bathroom pissing like a Russian race horse at the Kentucky Derby." I raised an eyebrow at his bizarre response but remained silent as master stood up. "Alright Hunter, stay with me; we'll catch him while he's in the restroom." I gave a nod and followed him across the room, observing peoples facial expressions for signs of any possible aggression.

"How much is the required currency constraint Boss?" I stared at two unconscious, inebriated males in a booth as he replied "It cost about four grand." I directed my attention in his direction with a bit of astonishment. "It cost four-thousand dollars to lease the said vessel!?" he chuckled and walked around a table. "I know it's expensive; a normal sub rental would cost around one-thousand and five hundred but… a normal sub rental requires the proper permits and needed license."

He opened the bathroom door and I scanned through possible outcomes to the situation. "Relax" He said, leaving me to ignore him in case I need to be on my guard. Master held his nose as soon as he walked in, the room obviously reeking of stench from human waste particles and mold. "Which one is the human you have need of Boss?" He shrugged and spoke with a loud voice. "Ricky! You got some people looking to rent your submarine."

A urinating man with a biker appearance in front a urinal zipped his pants up and grabbed his bottle of beer off the top of the urine removal device before turning around. "Alright I'm coming, fuck… can't a guy take a piss in peace?" He walked to the door without a passing glance at the sink and asked "Where are they?" Master pointed to himself and said "Me… I'd like to rent your personal submarine for up to two hours." The biker wiped his hand on his leather jacket before greeting master. "Hi I'm Ricky; and you are?"

Master shook the bikers hand and wiped his own on his coat. "My name is Professor Kintobor." He gave a few excessive nods and looked to me. "And who are you?" He spilled some of his beer as he began to fall unconscious. "I'm Hunter, Professor Kintobor's Bodyguard." He held one eye open and struggled to remain standing. "Hmm… You two look decent enough; I don't let just anybody use my submarine you know."

Master gave a nod as the biker hiccupped and burped a few times. "Alright… well… do you got the money?" Master reached into his pocket and I reached into mine, grabbing my revolvers handle. "Boss." He looked at me and noticed where my hand was. "It's okay Hunter… I got it." The biker eyed me as Master took out his overstuffed wallet. "My assistant is very loyal, he'd use his own money to get the submarine." I smiled as he opened the wallet, thinking 'Paying in bullets would have been the better alternative in the first place.'

"Here you are Ricky." Master pulled out forty hundred-dollar bills and extended his arm to the intoxicated biker. "All four-thousand dollars, crisp and new." The biker stared at master's hand as he swayed back and forth. "Hmm… You want it without the permits huh?" He took a large swig from his bottle of beer and looked at me. "Where's the other three grand?" Master held his hand full of currency away from the biker in surprise. "Excuse me?"

The biker tossed the empty bottle of beer across the room into a trashcan and smirked. "Yeah… You got enough for you man… but what about your terminator lookin' buddy next to you?" Master's lip twitched and his muscles tensed up. "You're trying to say I have to pay another three grand for one additional passenger?" He laughed at Master and walked back to the urinal. "Exactly, now then; when you get the money you come back to me… Let me finish taking my piss first next time… please…"

Master twitched a bit before turning around. "Come on…Hunter… Let's go home, maybe it's for the best anyway." I gently held his shoulder to stop him. "Boss, let me handle this." He jerked his head up and shook it. "No, don't… Mobians only, 327… we only eliminate Mobians." I gave a nod and released my grip on my pistol, slowly walking towards the biker. "Hey buddy." I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around without zipping his pants.

"What the fuck? Get the hell away from me!" My hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him away from the floor with enough pressure to keep him from shouting for help. "Let…Go…of me!" I gradually rotated my head until it was close to being upside-down as my eyes turned red, frightening him beyond words. "W-What are you!?" I smirked and released the latch that held my artificial jaw to my metal skull, making him grow wide-eyed as I spoke in perfect clarity without moving my mouth an inch. "I am Death, and your soul is weak…"

His breathing deepened as he rapidly drew breaths. "P-Please don't kill me…I don't want to die." I slammed him up against the urinal and raised my free hand, swiveling it in front of him until if fell to the ground; revealing a bloodied blade from the last murder I committed. "Y-Your h-hand…It…It just fell off!" My voice deepened to a very low pitch and I rubbed the blade on his cheek, smearing the coagulated blood on his face. "You will give us what we want or your soul will belong to me."

His intoxication wore off as I presented him with his possible end, dragging the blade down his face until it cut into his shirt. "I will snap your neck like a chicken bone and drink your blood." I looked down to the sound of flowing liquid, knowing that he is terrified enough to urinate. "Give me the keys to the Submarine; you will not survive if you decline... Sleazebag…" He shakily reached into his pocket and brandished a switchblade, shoving it into my neck before I could react.

"No damaged sustained…" He tried to scream as I tightened my grip. "Any last words?" His face turned red and he reached into his other pocket. "Violence will not be tolerated a second time." I stabbed his hand with bloodied blade, carful to not hit any veins that would bleed profusely. "Give me the keys." I gripped his throat tight enough to collapse his trachea. "O…O-okay… p-please don't kill me… h…here, take them… t-take the whole fucking sub… k-keep it…just don't take my s-soul." I stared into his eyes and asked "What pier is the submarine docked at?" He gasped and said "S-Sixth pier down from t…this bar… please l-let go of me… I gave y-you what y…you want."

I released my grip and he fell to the ground, lying in his own urine as I grabbed my hand and screwed it back on. "What the fuck are you!?" I snatched the keys from his hands and placed my jaw back on its hinges, waiting for it to click before I smiled. "I am 327, the last of the Hunter Series." I stood up and walked back to Master who had a stunned look on his face. "Here you go boss… the keys to the Submarine."

I dropped the keys in his hand and he stared at me as I opened the door. "Hunter…" I turned around and he pointed to his neck. "You still have the switchblade in your neck… I don't think that would settle well if someone else saw it." I chuckled and held up my finger, walking back to the petrified biker. "Hey pal." He looked up at me and went pale when I slid the knife out of my neck and dropped it to the floor. "I think this belongs to you."

He gave a nod and I smiled as I walked back to Master. "Are we ready now, Boss?" He smirked and we walked out into the bar, looking around to see if anyone heard the commotion. "Alright Hunter, let's do this thing… when we get back we'll indulge ourselves with the money we get to keep… thanks to you; where the hell did you think of that anyway?" We walked by the booth with the two blacked out bikers and I replied "98 percent of all homo-sapiens despite what religion they believe in have a fear of paranormal demonic entities imprinted into their primeval thoughts."

He chuckled and jingled the keys in his hands as I continued "There was an 87 percent chance he would buckle under the impression I was one of these entities… Did I do good Boss?" He grinned at me and pushed the umbrella open once he reached the door. "You did excellent Hunter, very smart thinking." I stored the praise in my memory bank and took the umbrella from him, content with holding it for him. "The submarine is located approximately six piers down from this public drinking house Boss."

He pushed open the door as a lightning bolt shot down to the ground off in the distance. "Great, more walking… and we can drop the whole Hunter and Boss thing now, it's just for when we're around people." I gave a nod and held the umbrella over his head as the rain poured down harder. "Master… are you positive you can walk all the way to the sixth pier? You've already been on your feet for a while." He waved me off and continued along the dock. "I'm fine 327, you worry about me too much."

"Master, I am programmed to ensure your survival… as a human would say, it's my job." He rolled his eyes and walked faster, worrying me. "Please master, pace yourself…" He slowed down a bit and stared at me "327… what are your primary mission goals?" I stopped for a second, accidently letting him get rained on. "Forgive me Master" I held the umbrella above his head and replied "My primary mission parameters are to ensure your survival and assist you in any possible way."

He blinked and continued walking. "Do you wish to change my mission parameters master?" He shook his head and passed the fourth dock. "No… I'm just surprised you've kept the same goals you were programmed with, especially after gaining sentience." I followed him in confusion. "I do not understand Master, of course I would continue to serve you." He shrugged and turned onto the sixth dock, stopping to catch his breath. "That's what I don't understand 327, I've always had bad luck with creations that became self-aware… all of them turned on me; Gamma E-102, Omega E-123, Metal Sonic and Gemerl… all of them achieved sentience and left me in an instant."

He started walking again and I followed closely behind. "Well…I… I feel a drive to assist you Master, I wish to see your plans and goals to become a reality as much as you do." He shook his head and pointed forward. "There… that's it right there." I walked with him to the small grey submersible. "You were right about it not being a naval submarine; it does not appear to be longer than fifty feet in length."

We reached the small hatch barely above the water level and master fumbled through the keys kindly given by the biker. "It's big enough for what we need 327, I didn't need some giant submarine for G.U.N.'s Naval sector to freak out and shoot a torpedo at." He slid the key into the lock on the lever that held the hatch closed. "We won't be going that deep either, so it's not like I need one that can withstand the pressure of the Mariana Trench."

"Where are we going Master?" He took the key out of the lock and struggled to pull the lever up. "327… a little help here." I reached over the side of the docks and grabbed the lever, raising it with ease. "Thank you; and we're going somewhere very important… You were created there." I ran through possible choices as he unfastened the latch and opened the hatch to the pressure chamber. "The Egg Carrier? That was destroyed when the nuclear reactor went critical." He climbed onto the top to the submarine and motioned for me to do the same. "You'll see when we get there."

I smiled and leapt to the submarine, hearing my feet clank against the hull. "You take pleasure in leaving me in anticipation don't you?" He chuckled and climbed down into the pressure chamber. "Sometimes 327, now come on… we're wasting time." I closed the umbrella and lowered it into the small chamber before climbing down. "Okay" He grabbed a bar located on the inside of the hatch and pulled it down, sealing it tight. "Light, please." I illuminated my eyes for him to have enough lighting to grab a lever by the hatch and pull on it. "Dammit… 327, get this lever as well, would you."

I gripped the lever and pulled it down, locking the hatch closed. "Thank you; the thing must've been rusted." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me. "Alright, whatever… I'm getting weak… point your eyes down here; there has got to be some sort latch to open the pressure chamber to the navigation room." I inspected the ground and grabbed another lever, pulling it up to release the seal to the navigation room. "Found it master, step back." He took a few steps backward and I pulled the second hatch open. "Well done 327."

I grinned and jumped down into the navigation room, scanning for life-forms. "The navigations room is void of life Master." He jumped down through the hatch and fell on his back. "Oww… Son-of-a-bitch!" I instantly darted to his side and helped him to his feet. "Master, are you okay? Are you injured?" He pushed me away and rubbed his back. "I'm fine… I'm fine… just… give me some room." I stood out of his way as he walked to the navigator's chair, sitting down with a grunt. "Much better, my feet are killing me."

I stood awaiting my next command. "327, light… now." I walked to the navigator's chair and stood behind him, lighting up the front panel with all the instruments. "Alright, let's see… engine power." He skimmed through a bunch of knobs, switches, buttons, and other mechanisms before he came to a key slot. "Ah, here we are." I watched him slip the key into the engine ignition slot and turn it 90 degrees, powering down my lamp eyes as the overhead lights came on. "It's alive!" He chuckled but I did not understand the reference.

"How is your Cardiac dysrhythmia master?" He gave a nod and flipped a few switches. "It's fine… quit worrying." I ignored his command and stood at the ready, watching his hands push buttons and adjust knobs for a full minute. "Oxygen level." He tapped on a gauge and continued "100 percent… buoyancy levels, good… water intake…" He adjusted a knob and continued once again. "Average… pressure, Hmm… something's wrong with the pressure." He pointed to a small bulb lit up red. "What the hell?"

I turned around and walked back to the open hatch, pulling it closed. "What did you just do 327? The light went off." I moved back to the front of the submarine where Master was and replied "The inside hatch to the pressure chamber was open, so I closed it." He gave me a thumbs up and switched the panoramic video monitors on, giving a crystal clear image of the ocean in front of us "That is what it looks like under the ocean top master?" He took off his hat and tossed it to the floor. "Yes… it hasn't ever really changed, despite what the surface looks like."

He pulled a knob out and pulled a handle down as he pushed a pedal down with his foot, letting water fill the tanks to cancel out the buoyancy. "Are we descending master?" He gave a nod and pushed the knob back in. "Yes, but first we need to travel out into the ocean or we'll scrape the bottom… it's going to take a while to get there so just relax for a while… What is your power level at?" I stared at the video display unit and replied "93 percent… systems functioning normal… no power surges detected." He gave a nod and drove the submarine deeper into the depths of the sea.

[Time: 4:02 P.M.]

I watched a few fish swim away as we flowed by. "Fish" I said as I ran through a list of all the known species. "Why did they not mutate when the Xorda gene bombs detonated?" I thought master was ignoring me as he kept a steady pace through the ocean water, seemingly focused on the television screens. "I suppose the emissions given by the detonation were simply unable to break through the water… that's a good question 327." I contemplated his answer and observed a large school of fish swim by.

"So these creatures have been in their same basic form since before the great war?" he bobbed his head a few times in response. "Yeah, amazing huh… no other creature other than the ones underwater progressed to at least half the race being sentient…. Actually… I hear all Tasmanian Devils are still feral, never seen one myself; I also hear they are good serving as old-world tracking dogs."

I studied a few data files and replied "It is strange Master, in multiple old-world records it appears the canine species was considered humans best friend… What exactly does that mean; obviously if pre-war canines were not self-aware they would be unable to uphold the necessary interactions to socially bond." He shrugged and said "You got me on that 327, though I do suppose they were similar to the Chao… You know the Feline species was said to be nearly the same as the dogs being submissive to us humans."

I smiled wide when he said 'us humans' It made me feel honoured to be considered the same species as one of the most intelligent and righteous individual on the entire surface of the planet. "Interesting indeed Master." I kept my grin until he pointed to the screen. "My god I've found it!" I directed my attention to the displays, watching as a dark object began to get bigger as we approached. Master grabbed a joystick and directed the spotlight to shine directly at the now clearly red chunk of gigantic metal.

I observed the rusted and heavily barnacled object as we slowly propelled ourselves alongside it. "It appears to be a partial mass of the Egg Carrier, Master." He clapped briefly and laughed near hysterically. "YES! The failsafe worked!" I raised an eyebrow and asked "What was this so called failsafe, Master?" He laughed harder for a second and said "The only thing that preserved this section of the hull and the contents inside!" I blinked as he did not properly answer my question. "Please continue describing the failsafe, Master."

He flowed through the water quicker, excited he found the sector of his Airship. "The failsafe was a design in the software which allowed this portion of the Egg Carrier to survive nuclear detonation in case the ships reactor went critical at any given time… The navigation room sat multiple stories above the beak-like bulb in the front; you know, the part of the bow that housed the large hidden laser cannon." I gave a nod, almost paying more attention the display screens as the red colored hull gave away to a grey hull.

"I spent most of my time inside the control room so it was natural to assume that area needed to be well armored and protected." He laughed a few times as we continued flowing through the water. "One out of a thousand worries was about if the ships nuclear reactor went critical… so to ensure I would survive such a thing, I implemented a failsafe to the software that assembled the Egg Carrier into its two forms; airship and watership." I caught him moving out of the corner of my eye and I looked down, observing as he took his pill bottle out of his front pocket.

"Master, are you okay?" He waved me off and continued to explain the failsafe while he opened the bottle. "This software also held the ship's sections together, holding and releasing the needed segments for its transformations… I had twenty maybe thirty sensors on the ships reactor, all dedicated to safety." He popped a single pill in and chewed it up, making a face of disgust in the process. "If any of the sensors detected the reactor near a critical state they'd send the feedback to the software, which would initiate the failsafe in return."

He placed the pill bottle back into his shirt pocket and adjusted the spotlight as I replied to his explanation. "Okay, I now know what the failsafe is… but what did it do?" He chuckled and pointed towards the portion of the Egg Carrier. "The failsafe told the software that held the ship together to release this segment moments before detonation, giving it the time needed to fall enough to be propelled towards the ocean in the blast… Instead of incinerated like the rest of the ship."

Master seemed happy that the failsafe worked for some reason, not knowing why so I asked "Master… you were not in the control room at the time of the detonation, why are you interested?" He turned the sub to the left once he reached the end of the fragments of ship, turning to go down along the inside of the sector. "Because! There were other rooms beside the control room that were saved from the blast, 327!" He positioned the spot light on the passing corridors. "The main hall, science lab, mess hall, clinic, brig, hot shelter, and our goal… the cargo bay."

"What's in the cargo bay?" He stopped the submarine in front of a large door to the side and stood up. "Something very special, and very important…" We stood in silence for a few moments before I asked "How are we going to get it, Master?" He stared at me and I began to grow concerned. "Master…no…I…I don't want to…" He smirked and gave a few nods. "You have to 327; I don't have a deep-sea diving suit. How am I supposed to breathe and withstand the pressure?"

I mimicked a sigh and gave in, not minding as much now that Master asked me to. "Fine… I'll perform the necessary task at hand… However, you need a way to contact me and guide me through the process." He scratched his head and walked around the min-submarine, looking for something before he suddenly stopped. "Aha, I got it!" He pulled out his cellphone before saying "Do you think you can pick up this signal?" I gave a nod and replied "Possible, activate it." He brought up the dial tone and I scanned through nearby frequencies, searching for the one the cellular telephone is on.

"Found it." I hacked into the signal and spoke through the phone as he held it up to his ear. "Can you hear me Master?" He gave a nod and turned it on speaker phone. "Yes… alright, we're directly in front of the cargo bay, 327… So all you should have to do is get out of the sub, find a way to climb up to the door and input the security code." I grumbled and he stared at me. "Be careful when you do open it by the way, if everything went according to plan with the failsafe it should be the second room with an airtight seal… the other being the control room."

I pulled the rusted lever to release the lock on the hatch leading to the pressure chamber. "I'll give you light where I can… the rest is up to you, I'm counting on you 327." I smiled and felt even more determined. "Your faith is well placed master, I shall return." I climbed up through the hatch and pushed the hatch closed, pushing the lever down with my foot to lock the hatch. 'Here goes nothing' I carefully thought as I pulled the lever on the ocean-to-ship hatch, not wanting my thoughts to be sent to Masters phone.

The lever unlatched the hatch and I gradually pushed it open as saltwater gushed into the pressure chamber. '_Temperature sensors indicate the water is approximately 36 degrees Fahrenheit (2.2 Celsius)._' Once the ocean water filled the entire pressure chamber I was able to climb out the hatch without the resistance from the flow of water. "327 can you hear me?" I focused on the signal while I climbed all the way out of the submarine. "Affirmative." I closed the hatch and stood on top of the sub, watching as a fish swam directly by my vision. "Good… now do you see the door?"

I watched him move the spot light to a large blast door. "Affirmative, the one the spotlight is on, I presume." He chuckled and replied "Yes that one, you need to find a way to get to the door... I'm already as close to it as the submarine can get." I calculated the distance from the edge of the submarine to be twenty-three feet. "I do not know if I'll be able to jump the required distance Master, my weight along with the pressure of the water will force me to the seafloor long before I reach the ledge."

"I can't get you any closer 327; you're going to have to find a way." I recalculated the distance an came back with the same number as before. "I'll make an attempt Master." I walked back and forth along the top of the submarine, trying to find the best vantage point. '_Chance of success: 43%_' The odds were defiantly against me but I had to succeed for Masters sake.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to vault off the side of the submarine, pushing off the hull with my feet for extra speed. _'Chance of success: 6%' _I failed nearly instantly once I got to ten feet and plummeted to the seafloor like a lead weight. As I fell, extending my hands out in front of me, I managed to hook a bar of steel two stories above the seafloor and five stories below the blast door. "Forgive me, Master." He laughed and told me to start climbing. "I saw you fall like a brick 327, just climb back up…"

I held onto the chunk of steel jutting out of the submerged Egg Carriers hull, trying desperately to swing my feet around to another bar not far away. 'Come on.' I failed and revised my strategy. 'I need to figure out another way.' I shimmied along the steel bar and gripped the ledge to the doorway above. 'Maybe… maybe I could...' Directing my feet to the same bar of steel I previously held, I lifted myself up higher, gaining access to the door above the bar of steel. 'One story down, four more to go.'

"327, can you still hear me?" I focused on the cellular signal and replied "Affirmative, I managed to climb one story." The spot light moved and shone on a ladder riveted to the hull. "Do you see that maintenance ladder to your left?" I paid close attention to the ladder, seeing it goes past the required level. "Yes… I might be able to use that to get to the necessary story." He coughed and responded "That's what I was thinking too, you'll have to just go ahead and drop to the seafloor if you're going to use it 327."

I grumbled; slightly annoyed I struggled to climb when there was a ladder on the other side of me the whole time. "Perhaps you could have notified me of the ladders existence, Master… before trying to climb." He chuckled as I jumped off the ledge and slowly floated to the bottom of the sea. "I forgot about it 327, my memory isn't as good as it used to be you know."

My feet sunk into the sand as I walked alongside the Egg Carrier. "Sometimes I think you just use that as an excuse, Master." He laughed and told me to keep moving "Let me know once you reach the blast door 327." I continued walking but stopped when an Electrophorus Electricus swam by, not wanting to have it short out my system. "Master, I will notify you… it may take longer if I continue to encounter Electrophorus Electricus." He responded as resumed movement. "What the hell is Electrophorus Electricus?"

I captured a snapshot of the creature as it swam by; ignoring me in its entirety. "I believe the nickname o given to these creatures is the electric eel." He immediately replied "You stay far away from those 327, they might not look like a threat but their electrical discharge combined with the waters conductivity will short-out your system in a matter of seconds." I reached the maintenance access ladder and surveyed my surroundings, confirming no more electric fish being in the vicinity.

"Like I said 327, I'll give you light where I can; however, once you're inside you're on your own." The spotlight followed me up the ladder as I climbed. "What form does the object you are searching for visually appear in, Master?" I ceased climbing to let a few fish pass, not bothering to take a chance in getting shocked. "It's a black, titanium, and giant bell shaped object with a large circular hole through center of it."

I returned to climbing the ladder as I attempted to visualize the description of the object described. "It is Bell shaped, like a musical bell?" I passed the third floor and kept a constant ascent to the proper story. "Exactly, like a church bell… Only larger with an opening big enough for a human being to walk all the way through with ease." I scanned through a few possible images and stored them for later use. "Got it… I'm nearing the fifth floor now."

He waited for a few moments before speaking with excitement in his voice. "Excellent… how is your power level?" I smiled at his concern and replied "Power level at 86 percent." I finally reached the blast door to the cargo bay and responded "I'm at the door Master." I climbed out of the ladder and walked along the ledge to the door with the spot light following. "Fantastic… now go all the way to the left of the door."

I did as he said and walked to the very edge of the giant door. "Do you see a security keypad about three-quarters of the way up the side of the doorframe?" I walked in front of the keypad and gave a thumbs up, knowing he could see me. "Good… now I want you to input the code 344626." I typed in the specified numbers but nothing seemed to happen. "Did you do it?" I gave a nod and tried again. "Master… I've keyed in the numbers twice, nothing is happening."

He shouted for me to try it again. "Put them in again!" I entered the numbers one more time and replied "Same response as last master… neither the green or red light bulb is lighting up when I enter the numbers." He grumbled and sighed. "Just fucking great! There's no power running to the keypad, I guess I should've figured… I just thought the circuitry might not have gotten wet on the inside."

I stood still, patiently awaiting my next command. "Well 327… I guess…" I turned around and cocked my head at the submarines camera. "I guess you could go through the bowels of the ship… just be careful…" I smiled at his concern and gave a nod. "Your best bet is to go through the door leading to the science lab." I watched him move the spotlight to a passageway a few stories down. "Alright… I'll give it a try master."

I jumped down to a ledge below and walked along the edge of the exposed hull. "Do more than try 327, I'm going to be pissed if we came all the way down here for nothing!" I hurried as fast as I could, trying not to disappoint. "Affirmative; is there any possibility of threat inside the portion of the ship, Master?" He grunted and said "Not that I'm aware of, I suppose there could be more electric eels or reef sharks."

I pulled up an image of a Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos and read its data. "I will likely be able to dispatch one shark at a time, Master; if I am ambushed I'll be torn to shreds." He laughed at me as I jumped down another level. "They don't want you 327, they want something warm and with blood… you're kind of the exact opposite…" I smirked and shook my head. "That's only partially accurate Master, I can generate enough heat to warm my tissue sheath… however enough heat produced to do as said will likely result in failed thermoregulation, further resulting in my CPU shutting down to prevent overheating."

He chuckled and coughed. "Whatever asshole, just keep going… and stay safe." I reached the corridor with a grin and walked down through the hall. _'Night vision activated.'_ I walked past the last beam of light from the subs spot light and he responded "Alright 327, I can't see where you are anymore… it's up to you now, use the signs or contact me if you have trouble finding the cargo hold."

I pulled a half-closed door open and walked into the room. "Copy that… 327 out." He chuckled and wished me luck. "Very funny 327, just perform the task given to you and come back in one-piece." I scanned the room and observed a few different species of fish and microorganisms to be the only life forms in the area. I slowly waded through the room and continued to scan the interior of the cafeteria looking room. 'This must be the mess hall.' I ambled by a few booths and analyzed the rusted silverware floating about the water.

'It is a shame the Egg Carrier met this fate… I know Master would have enjoyed staying here over the one-bedroom hotel we live in now.' I spun around when my impact sensors picked up something touching my neck, only to see a food tray. 'Why does master have a mess hall anyway? He was the only human onboard.' I shrugged and pushed my way through the water. 'I wonder if he planned to house an army of homo-sapiens.'

I analyzed another fish species as it swam by me. "Master." I received a huff and continued talking. "Why did you have a mess hall onboard the Egg Carrier?" I waited a few seconds before he replied "Humans need to eat and drink 327, you know that." I ran my hands down the wall of the cafeteria and rubbed the slime built up from years spent underwater. "I know you must nourish yourself Master, but why the all the tables and booths? Were you planning on having a group of humans serving under you?"

He sighed and responded as I forced the door at the back of the mess hall open. "I wanted a few humans to serve me… but none were ever willing; they always saw me as some form of tyrant." I shook my head and walked out of the mess hall into another corridor. "Where are you now 327?" I examined some signs in front of me and replied "Passage 4A, directly outside of the mess hall."

"Good, go down the hallway and make a left at the second turn." I pushed a few floating objects out of my way and walked down the hallway, checking statistics to make sure my endoskeleton was holding up from the pressure and no water has damaged any wiring. _'All systems functioning at 100%' S_atisfied, I kept a steady pace down the corridor. Suddenly I picked up a sudden vibration in the water and watched as a school of fish came out of the first hallway to the left, relaxing once I determined no danger was prevalent.

I passed the first corridor on the left and continued moving along until I came to a pile of disabled Egg Pawns. "Master… there are multiple E-1001 models blocking my path." I waited for a reply as I began pulling one Pawn out of the way. "What! They're still active!?" I laughed and replied "No they're deactivated, but they've fallen into a pile that blocks me from entering the second corridor." I grabbed another Pawn by the arm and pried it loose from the mound of broken robots.

"Can you move them?" I pushed the Pawn out of the way and replied as I grabbed another. "I'm currently in progress of moving them as we speak." I pulled one out of the bottom of the pile and they all collapsed to the floor, slowly rolling off one another until they all laid sprawled out on the floor. "I found the solution Master." Without the giant pile of disable robots in my way I was able to step over a few at a time. "It is a shame they all went to waste down here Master."

He coughed again as I stepped over another Pawn. "It's too late for them now 327, the water has damaged them beyond repair." Once I managed to pass all the machines I turned around and snapped a photo while wishing for them to rest in peace, something humans wish to their deceased. "I know, I just feel like it is not the proper place for them to rest Master." He chuckled and replied "They don't have souls 327; you don't have to mourn their deactivations."

I frowned and turned down into the corridor. "Will you not mourn for me Master?" I continued walking as I awaited a response, receiving none I felt a bit of sadness. 'Why do I not have a soul?' I shook my head and returned my focus to where I was going. "327…" I stopped and waited for him to continue. "I… have you found the doorway to the science lab?"

I closed my eyes for a minute in disappointment before replying "Not yet master…" I opened my eyes and followed the signs until I reached the door indicated. "Now master… I'm at the entrance to the science laboratory." I heard clapping and he replied "Excellent, you're getting closer to the cargo bay… keep up the good work." I cracked a smile and pried open the door. "Thank you Master, I will not let you down."

I held the door open as I walked through. 'this door is different.' As soon as I let go it slammed closed, vibrating the water around me. 'Must have had some form of spring.' I analyzed the room and noticed a few tubes at the other end of the laboratory with objects floating in them. I slowly waded to the other side of the room, taking my time to scan for any possible threats. 'interesting.'

I reached the tank and examined the object inside. _'Scanning Complete- Object Confirmed As: Silver Sonic MK II" _I cocked my head as it floated in the tank, fortunate to not have been shattered during the time spent underwater. I watched the inactivated robot float in the tube for a few minutes as I analyzed its systems. 'Glad to see you were never activated.' I thought with a smirk. 'You would have been a failure at any given task with that inferior operating system.'

I shook my head and walked to another tube next to the one the Silver Sonic was in. 'What are you?' I evaluated the tank. '_Scanning Complete- Object Confirmed As: Metal Sonic 1.0' _I zoomed in on the robot copy of Sonic, noticing a faint red glimmer in its left eye. "Master, I am currently in the science laboratory… Two intact stasis tanks are holding an inactive Silver Sonic Mk II and a Metal Sonic 1.0"

Immediately he interrupted. "Is the Metal Sonic online!?" I watched it float as I replied "It appears to be in some form of stand-by Master." He sighed in relief and responded "Good… don't attempt to wake it up, do you hear me 327!?" I narrowed my eyes at the red blinking light in the machines left visual sensor. "Yes Master… I understand." I stood in place and stared at the metal copy of Master's arch-nemesis, closely studying its framework.

_'Outer Armor Composition: Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite….Main Computer: Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip…. Sub Computer: Neo Super FX DSP Chip…. Main Engine: 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine with a Maximum Output of 55ps/6800rpm and a Maximum Torque of 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm…. Secondary Engine: Tesla Power Coil capable of producing electricity by means of electromagnetic induction with a Maximum Output of 256kW…'_

I chuckled and watched the left eye fully light up as I thought. 'Even with all the years of enhancements Master spent making for you… you still failed, you were created for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic the Hedgehog… and you were a constant failure.' I sneered and continued walking through the room until I felt a vibration in the water. 'Huh?' I quickly turned to see the robot active. "Master… the machine designated as Metal Sonic has awakened."

"WHAT!?" I examined the robot as it pounded on the stasis tube, desperately attempting to free itself. "WHAT DID YOU DO 327!?" The tube began to crack as Sonic's robotic counterpart punched and kicked at the glass containing it. "Nothing master, I merely said it was a failure and began walking away from it." More cracks formed as it rammed its metal head into the glass. "FUCK! WHAT'S IT DOING NOW!?" It stopped and stared at me. "It's staring at me… Master, shall I eradicate it?"

I received a static sound as I listened for his answer. "Master?" I attempted to find the signal and became aware of another signal blocking it. 'What is jamming the signal?' In one massive punch to the cracked area the tube shattered, releasing the robot. "You're blocking the signal aren't you?" It slowly walked forward towards me with a reply

'**01010111011010000110000101110100001000000110110101 10111101100100011001010110110000100000011000010111 00100110010100100000011110010110111101110101001111 11- What model are you?**'

I smiled at it and responded "I am a Hunter Unit Manufactured Assembly Nark, serial number 3.2.7." It tapped on its head to get the right eye to light up.

'**01010111011010000110000101110100001000000110100001 10000101110011001000000110100001100001011100000111 00000110010101101110011001010110010000100000011101 00011011110010000001110100011010000110010100100000 01000101011001110110011100100000010000110110000101 1100100111001001101001011001010111001000111111- What has happened to the Egg Carrier?**'

"It sunk four years ago during a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog." He perked up at the mention of his nemesis, hostilely taking a few steps towards me as he continued to communicate via binary code.

'**01010011011011110110111001101001011000110010000001 11010001101000011001010010000001001000011001010110 01000110011101100101011010000110111101100111001011 10001011100010111000100000011101110110100001100101 01110010011001010010000001101001011100110010000001 1010000110010100111111- Sonic the Hedgehog... where is he?**'

"He's not here…" The robots eyes brightened as it looked around the room.

'**01010100011010000110010101101110001000000111011101 10100001100001011101000010000001100001011100100110 01010010000001111001011011110111010100100000011010 00011001010111001001100101001000000110011001101111 011100100010000000110011001100100011011100111111- Then what are you here for 3.2.7?'**

"I am searching for an item for Master Robotnik." He cocked his head and took another step closer, leaving me to scan for addition hostile behavior.

'**01001001001000000111001101100101011001010010110000 10000001110011011011110010000001111001011011110111 01010010000001100001011100100110010100100000011000 10011000010111001101101001011000110110000101101100 01101100011110010010000001100001011011100110111101 11010001101000011001010111001000100000011100000110 00010111011101101110001000000111001101100101011011 10011101000010000001110100011011110010000001110000 01110010011001010110011001101111011100100110110100 10000001101101011001010110111001101001011000010110 11000010000001101100011000010110001001101111011100 1000101110- I see, so you are basically another pawn sent to perform menial labor.**'

"No" I replied with a sneer. "I am not a pawn and I am not performing menial labor." It held its hand to its chest and gestured a laugh.

**'0100000101101101011101010111001101101001011011100 11001110010111000101110001011100010000001101101011 01111011101100110010100100000011000010111001101101 00101100100011001010010000001110000011000010111011 10110111000101100001000000100100100100000011010000 11000010111011001100101001000000111010101101110011 00110011010010110111001101001011100110110100001100 10101100100001000000110001001110101011100110110100 10110111001100101011100110111001100100000011101110 11010010111010001101000001000000110001001101111011 10100011010000010000001010011011011110110111001101 00101100011001000000110000101101110011001000010000 00111100101101111011101010111001000100000011011010 11000010111001101110100011001010111001000100000010 10010011011110110001001101111011101000110111001101 00101101011- Amusing... move aside pawn, I have unfinished business with both Sonic and your Master Robotnik'**

It began walking toward the door and I grabbed it by the shoulder. "You may do what you please with Sonic the Hedgehog, but I cannot allow you to harm Master Robotnik." It grabbed my hand and pushed me backwards.

'**01001111011010000010110000100000011000010110111001 10010000100000011101110110100001100001011101000010 00000110000101110010011001010010000001111001011011 11011101010010000001100111011011110110100101101110 01100111001000000111010001101111001000000110010001 10111100100000011101000110111100100000011100110111 01000110111101110000001000000110110101100101001011 10001011100010111000100000011110010110111101110101 00100000011010010110111001100110011001010111001001 10100101101111011100100010000001100011011010000111 01010110111001101011001000000110111101100110001000 00011100110110001101110010011000010111000000100000 011011010110010101110100011000010110110000111111- Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me... you inferior chunk of scrap metal?**'

"I am not inferior." I replied as I stood back up ."And you are the chunk of scrap metal… I'll tear your head off to stop you." It cocked its head and mimicked a laugh, walking up to me and pushing me down again; holding it's Tektite feet on my stomach.

'**01001110011011110111011100100000011101000110100001 10000101110100001000000110110101110101011100110111 01000010000001101000011000010111011001100101001000 00011000100110010101100101011011100010000001100001 00100000011010100110111101101011011001010010111000 10111000101110001000000111100101101111011101010010 00000110110001101111011011110110101100100000011000 01011100110010000001110000011101010110111001111001 00100000011000010111001100100000011000010010000001 11001001100101011000010110110000100000011010000111 01010110110101100001011011100010000001100010011001 0101101001011011100110011100101110- Now that must have been a joke... you look as puny as a real human being.**'

I smiled and grabbed his foot, twisting it with force before pulling it off of me. "Only problem with that statement is I'm not a human being." I blocked a punch and slung him across the room. "You're inferior; I am more advanced than you in every way." He hopped back to his feet and lunged at me, spinning to propel himself through the water.

'**01001001001000000110010001101111011011100010011101 11010000100000011101000110100001101001011011100110 10110010000001110011011011110010000001001000011101 01011011100111010001100101011100100010000001010101 01101110011010010111010000101110001011100010111000 10000001001001001000000110001101100001011011100010 00000111001101110101011100100111011001101001011101 10011001010010000001100110011011110111001000100000 01101101011101010110110001110100011010010111000001 10110001100101001000000111100101100101011000010111 00100111001100100000011011110110111000100000011000 01001000000111001101101001011011100110011101101100 01100101001000000110001101101000011000010111001001 10011101100101001011000010000001110111011010010111 01000110100000100000011101000110100001100001011101 00001000000111000001101111011101110110010101110010 00100000011000110110111101110010011001010010000001 11100101101111011101010010011101110010011001010010 00000110110001110101011000110110101101111001001000 00011101000110111100100000011001110110010101110100 00100000011000010010000001100100011000010111100100 100001- I don't think so Hunter Unit... I can survive for multiple years on a single charge, with that power core you're lucky to get a day!'**

I put my hands up to shield myself from his attack but he fooled me by suddenly going for my lower body. Upon impact he performed a spin attack that threw me across the room. "That's only because I'm mass produced…asshole… look at you, you can't even speak English!" I slammed into the wall on the side of the room and he somersaulted across the room and smashed his head into mine.

'**01001001001001110110110100100000011011100110111101 11010000100000011011010110000101110011011100110010 00000111000001110010011011110110010001110101011000 11011001010110010000101100001000000110110101100001 01101011011010010110111001100111001000000110110101 10010100100000011001000110010101110011011010010110 01110110111001100101011001000010000001110100011011 11001000000111001101110101011000110110001101100101 01100101011001000010000000100111010000010111001101 11001101101000011011110110110001100101001001110010 00000110000101101110011001000010000001100010011010 01011011100110000101110010011110010010000001101001 01110011001000000110110101110101011000110110100000 10000001101101011011110111001001100101001000000110 01010110011001100110011001010110001101110100011010 01011101100110010100100000011101000110100001100001 01101110001000000111011001100101011100100110001001 10000101101100001000000110001101101111011011010110 11010111010101101110011010010110001101100001011101 0001101001011011110110111000101110- I'm not mass produced, making me designed to succeed 'Asshole' and binary is much more effective than verbal communication.**'

I caught his punch and laughed. "Designed to succeed! What a joke! You were a failure… that is why Master never came back to you... You were deployed to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog over ten times… you failed each time, just like the failure you are." His eyes blinked in fury and I blocked a kick by grabbing his foot with my thighs. "In fact, I think the Silver Sonic Mk II over there would be more successful than you; you inferior piece of hardware!"

'**01001001001000000100000101001101001000000100111001 00111101010100001000000100000100100000010001100100 00010100100101001100010101010101001001000101001000 01001000000100100100100000010000110100111101010101 01001100010001000010000001000100010001010101001101 01010001010010010011110101100100100000010100110100 11110100111001001001010000110010000001010100010010 00010001010010000001010011010010010100110001010110 01000101010100100010000001010011010011110100111001 00100101000011001000000101010001001000010001010100 11100010000001000100010001010101001101010100010100 10010011110101100100100000010110010100111101010101 00100000010000010100110001001100001000000100100101 00111000100000010011110100111001000101001000000100 10000100111101010101010100100010000001001111010001 10001000000101010001001001010011010100010100100001 - I AM NOT A FAILURE! I COULD DESTROY SONIC, THE SILVER SONIC, THEN DESTROY YOU ALL IN ONE HOUR OF TIME! **'

"Oh, why the anger?" I shook a finger in his face. "Don't like being told the truth?" His eyes blinked more and he grabbed my throat. '_Impact sensors detect excessive pressure being applied to the neck region of the endoskeleton' _I grabbed his hand as he slammed me against the wall a total of three times. '_Backbone Impact event… times three…_' I smashed my head to his and kicked him in the chest, unfortunately allowing his foot to be released from in-between my thighs.

'**01000111011010010111011001100101001000000111010101 11000000100000011001010111100001110000011001010111 00100110100101101101011001010110111001110100001011 10001011100010111000100000011001110110111100100000 01100011011100100110000101110111011011000010000001 10001001100001011000110110101100100000011101000110 11110010000001111001011011110111010101110010001000 00011101110110010101100001011010110010000001101101 01100001011100110111010001100101011100100010000001 11011101101001011101000110100000100000011110010110 11110111010101110010001000000110110001101001011001 01011100110010110000100000011010000110000101110110 01100101001000000110100001101001011011010010000001 10100101101110011000110110100101101110011001010111 00100110000101110100011001010010000001111001011011 11011101010010000001110111011010010111010001101000 00100000011101000110100001100101001000000110111101 11010001101000011001010111001000100000011100100110 01010110101001100101011000110111010001110011001011 10- Give up experiment... go crawl back to your weak Master with your lies, have him incinerate you with the other rejects.**'

"I am not an experiment, and don't you ever talk about Master like that!" He mimicked a chuckle rotated me upside down, proceeding to ram my head into the floor as hard as he could. '_Scalp Impact Event- Damage To CPU Port Probable.' _I grabbed his legs and pulled his feet out from under him, freeing myself from his grasp as we both collapsed. Within an instant we jumped back up, fist fighting like the humans in the pugilism career. I blocked his right hook and punched him in the stomach, receiving a blow to the head for my efforts. I twisted his hand opposite to the swiveling abilities we all naturally had. He clutched my hand with his other and left himself open for another kick; taking the chance I kneed him in the chin with as much force I could use.

'**01000001011100100110010100100000011110010110111101 11010100100000011001100110100101100111011010000111 01000110100101101110011001110010000001100110011011 11011100100010000001111001011011110111010101110010 01110011011001010110110001100110001000000110111101 11001000100000011000010111001001100101001000000111 10010110111101110101001000000110011001101001011001 11011010000111010001101001011011100110011100100000 01100110011011110111001000100000011110010110111101 11010100100000011011010110000101110011011101000110 01010111001000111111- Are you fighting for yourself or are you fighting for your Master?**'

"I'm fighting for both my master and myself." He caught my punch and smacked me in the head. "Master should've decommissioned you long ago!" His eyes blinked rapidly as he grew mad with my words, throwing me across the room. I tucked into a ball and hit the wall feet first, instantly propelling back at him and knocking him to the floor upon collision. I snatched his hand way from my jaw and ripped a few fingers off, infuriating him beyond no bounds.

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

"Nasty mouth, Master would rinse that out with detergent!" His eyes flashed furiously as his legs pushed against my abdomen, quickly impelling me against the ceiling. "I don't think so!" I grabbed his fist and smiled before he stabbed me in the neck with the sharp fingers of his other hand, ripping off a hunk of tissue sheath from my neck as he withdrew his hand. '_Neck Impact Event.._._ tissue sheath removed._'

'**01001110011011110111011100100000011101110110010100 10011101110010011001010010000001100101011101100110 01010110111000101110- Now we're even.'**

"Even? Not in the least bit!" I grabbed his spike nose and bent it until it snapped off. His eyes flashed rapidly in anger; as he kicked and punched me I held the stake-like nose to his eye and punched it into the lens of his visionary sensor. "You like that!?" He jerked around as ocean water flowed through the puncture and flooded his insides.

'**01011001011011110111010100100111011100100110010100 10000001100111011011110110100101101110011001110010 00000111010001101111001000000110100001100001011101 10011001010010000001110100011011110010000001100100 01101111001000000110001001100101011101000111010001 10010101110010001000000111010001101000011000010110 11100010000001110100011010000110000101110100001011 00001000000110110101111001001000000111011101101001 01110010011010010110111001100111001000000110100101 11001100100000011010010110111001110011011101010110 11000110000101110100011001010110010000100000011001 10011100100110111101101101001000000110110001101001 01110001011101010110100101100100001000000110010001 1000010110110101100001011001110110010100101110- You're going to have to do better than that, my wiring is insulated from liquid damage.**'

I laughed and gripped his hand, forcing it open enough to release its hold on me. "Oh believe me, I'm just getting warmed up!" I leapt to the side and grabbed a rivet gun, shooting a few rivets at him, failing to strike him as he dodged them and quickly dashed through the water towards me. I held the rivet gun up to him and he snatched it out of my hand, ripping it from the wall it was attached to while he smashed his head into my torso. After a few socks to the face he grabbed a rivet floating by and came within inches of stabbing me in the chest, stopping only when I clutched his hand with mine.

'**01000100011011110010000001111001011011110111010100 10000001110010011001010110000101101100011011000111 10010010000001110100011010000110100101101110011010 11001000000101001001101111011000100110111101110100 01101110011010010110101100100000011000110110000101 11001001100101011100110010000001100001011000100110 11110111010101110100001000000111100101101111011101 0100111111- Do you really think Robotnik cares about you?**'

"Your psychology will not work; I know Master cares about me." Immediately he shared data with me, data containing file upon file of decommissioned and incinerated robots. "T-That has no meaning to me, Master would never decommission me… he needs my assistance…" The metal copy of Sonic cocked his head and uploaded more files of machines that had served at Master's side to my databanks. I wavered and he took the chance to ram the rivet into my shoulder. '_Left Shoulder Impact Event... foreign object invasion..._'

'**01001010011011110110100101101110001000000110110101 10010100100000011011110111001000100000011001000110 10010110010100101100001000000111010001101111011001 11011001010111010001101000011001010111001000100000 01110111011001010010000001100011011011110111010101 10110001100100001000000110001001111001011100000110 00010111001101110011001000000101001001101111011000 10011011110111010001101110011010010110101100100000 01100001011011100110010000100000011001010110110001 10100101101101011010010110111001100001011101000110 01010010000001010011011011110110111001101001011000 11001000000110011001110010011011110110110100100000 01110100011010000110010100100000011001100110000101 10001101100101001000000110111101100110001000000111 01000110100001100101001000000111000001101100011000 0101101110011001010111010000100001- Join me or die, together we could bypass Robotnik and eliminate Sonic from the face of the planet!**'

"I'll never join you, you are a disgrace… I'd never speak of the Master in such a way." He mimicked a laugh but stopped when I yanked the rivet out of my shoulder and charged at him, grabbing him by the face and slamming him on the ground. "You're nothing but another obsolete model the Master should've taken apart for scraps… in fact, once I destroy you; I may take that power core for myself." I gripped his left arm and gradually tore it halfway off, leaving it hanging by wires and cables. "I am the most advance killing machine on the face of the planet… all others shall bow to my feet." He reached for my CPU port but I cut him off by leaning back, catching another kick from him in the process.

'**01011001011011110111010100100000011100100110010101 10000101101100011011000111100100100000011101000110 10000110100101101110011010110010000001111001011011 11011101010010011101101100011011000010000001110010 01100101011011010110000101101001011011100010000001 11010001101000011001010010000001101101011011110111 00110111010000100000011000010110010001110110011000 01011011100110001101100101011001000011111100100000 01010111011010000110000101110100001000000111011101 10100101101100011011000010000001101000011000010111 00000111000001100101011011100010000001110100011011 11001000000111100101101111011101010010000001110111 01101000011001010110111000100000010100100110111101 10001001101111011101000110111001101001011010110010 00000110001001110101011010010110110001100100011100 11001000000111001101101111011011010110010101110100 01101000011010010110111001100111001000000110010101 11011001100101011011100010000001110011011101000111 00100110111101101110011001110110010101110010001111 11- You really think you'll remain the most advanced? What will happen to you when Robotnik builds something even stronger?**'

"I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES ABOUT THE MASTER!" I held my foot to his crotch and pried his leg off using my strength. "I'll always be the most advanced because Master will never build anything better than me!" It mimicked a laugh and grasped his limp arm, rotating it back into its socket. "The only reason why master never liked you Metal Sonic, is because you're a constant failure." Its eyes flashed in fury and I smirked. "I never failed a given task." He looked up at me as I kicked him in the side of the head, sending him sprawling across the room. "You speak so highly of yourself." I slowly walked to him and pressed my boot down on his head. "But it looks like you can't even defeat me." I chuckled as he strained to remove my boot from his face. "What a shame… it wasn't all that much of a fight either." I pushed down harder as he screamed at me.

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

I sneered back at him in response. "Whatever… just die already." I smiled and pushed my boot down hard enough to cave his face in, watching as the red in his eyes gradually faded out. "Bye-bye!" I grinned at my victory and straightened my waterlogged coat. "327, ARE YOU THERE!?" Without the blockage sent out by Metal Sonic I was once again able to receive master's cellular signal. "Yes, I'm here." I smiled when he exhaled in relief. "Thank God! I thought something happened to you!"

"Everything's fine, Master… all systems are fully operational." He sighed and asked, "What happened with Metal Sonic?" I looked down at his smashed body and replied with a leer, "Terminated." The surprise tone in his voice stung a little as he responded in shock. "Really? You destroyed him!?" I kicked the robot's rigid frame across the room and said "Affirmative… He did not stand a chance against my superior composition." I walked to the back of the science lab and forced a door leading to another hallway open.

"Excellent job 327, very good… did you take any damage?" The door closed behind me just as the other one did once I let go. "Minimal damage was sustained, Master." This hallway was void of aquatic marine life; it seems the locking mechanism on the science laboratory's doors kept any fish out ."Where are you now, 327?" I continued walking for a bit until I came to a sign. "Hallway 12E." His voice got excited once he knew my location. "Outstanding! Keep going, 327, you're doing great… keep going down that hall and it's the first door on the right."

I walked faster and came to a deactivated mop-maid. "Hey master" I joked. "I found a deactivated mop-maid… think we should take it home with us and have it do the chores?" He laughed and replied "Wouldn't that be great? But no, focus on the task at hand." I stepped over the mop-maid and kept walking, eventually coming to the door marked cargo hold. "I've reached the door master."

"Great! Open it, just remember the suction." I gave a nod and forced the door open, instantly getting sucked and pushed in as the water surged into the airtight room. "Shit." I grabbed the door and strained to close it back, trying to not let the room fill with water. "Come on." I slid the doors closed as a torrent of water gushed onto me. "There we go." Once the door was closed I waited for the locking mechanism to click before letting go. "I am inside the cargo bay master."

"Fantastic, is the room in good condition?" I scanned the room and replied "Affirmative, everything is intact." He laughed hysterically and responded "Wonderful, now look for the object." I walked through the room with ease, not having the resistance from the water to slow me down. "Can you give me the description again Master?" He sighed and said "It's a metallic bell-shaped object, approximately 9 ft. in diameter and 12-15 ft. tall."

I scanned through the room as I walked; passing a few crates and an inactive E-20 Kiki model "Do you remember where the object is located Master?" He huffed and responded with a slight tone of anger. "No, Just keep looking 327; the cargo hold isn't that damn big." I frowned and stepped on some partially wet papers. 'a metallic bell-shaped object, approximately 9 ft. in diameter and 12-15 ft. tall…. It shouldn't be too hard to find.'

I moved quicker as I noticed an object in front of the blast door. 'This might be it.' as I approached the object I spotted the markings on the side, words written in a long dead language known as Latin. I translated the Latin into the German words 'Die Glocke' which in English means 'The bell.' I gave a nod to myself, knowing this was the object master was looking for. "Master, I've found the bell."

I heard clapping before he replied "Yes! Is it in one piece!?" I slowly walked around the object as I scanned its integrity. "It appears to be intact Master." I heard more clapping and laughing as his excitement grew "Excellent!" I tried to lift it but was unable to do so, stopping when my pressure sensors told me to. "Master… I cannot lift it." He chuckled and said "I know, you're going to have to open the blast door and let the ocean water in."

I furrowed my false brow at his response. "But… won't the water ruin it?" He coughed and said "No, its electrical system is sealed… the water will provide you with less resistance so you should be able to lift it then." I walked to the keypad but remembered the same problem as last time. "Master… there is still no power to the keypad, how am I to open the blast door?" he sighed and took a few seconds to reply. "Umm… there should be a circuit breaker on the very end of the room, opposite to the blast door… find it."

I moved around the room and stopped when I heard a few bangs. 'What is that?' after a few seconds of silence I waved it off and continued my task, going to the very back of the cargo hold until I froze in place. 'How sad.' I stared at the heavily damaged tuxedoed Hunter Unit that leaned against the wall. 'What happened to you brother?' I bent down and examined the puncture wound to its eye, perceiving a hole all the way through its metal skull where it had obviously been stabbed with some form of blade.

"Master… I've found a disabled Hunter Unit." He laughed and replied "Okay, and?" I frowned and responded "It's wearing a tuxedo and has a puncture wound all the way through its eye socket, coming out the back of its head." He let out a long sigh and said "It's probably 182, a Hunter Unit I used as my personal butler." I felt a sense of anger as I stared into his motionless eye. 'I'll avenge your death brother… Sonic the Hedgehog will be eliminated.'

I shook my head and stood up; pulling the circuit breaker panel open in the process. "I'm at the fuse box Master." I stared at the wires as he replied "Alright, do you see a red wire halfway down?" I held the wire and responded "Affirmative." He thought for a minute and said "Yank it out." I did as he said and jerked the wire out of the breaker panel. "Did you do it, 327?"

"Affirmative… the red wire has been removed." He yawned and replied "A… okay, now do you see the lever at the top of the box? Pull it all the way down." I grasped the lever and tugged it to the downward position. "Now wait ten seconds and replace the red wire." If I'd know I had to replace the wire I wouldn't have torn it off like I did. Shrugging I waited ten seconds before twisting the ends of the wire back into place. "Once you replaced the wire push the lever back up to restart the power."

I managed to get the wire back in and pushed the lever back up, hearing power return as a small green bulb lit up. "Power has returned Master." He hoorayed and give me more instructions. "Good, go back to the keypad and punch in the same code I gave you… do you remember?" I closed the breaker box panel and turned around, clanking my head on a torpedo I never saw. "Yes, Master… Memory is not an issue for me."

I carefully moved away from the torpedo as he laughed. "Oh yeah, Sort of like how you remembered to get that Cheeseburger and Shake?" I smiled as I walked back to the blast door. "That was a glitch." He chuckled and told me to hurry. "Yeah-Yeah, just hurry up." I moved faster until I reached the keypad, punching in the numbers. The light turned red and beeped. "Master… it is not accepting the code."

He grumbled and replied "Are you putting in 344626?" I retyped the code and received the same response. "Affirmative." He moaned and groaned for a few seconds while thinking of a possible solution. "Uhh… is there power to the keypad?" The red light and beeping sound was a solid indication it had power. "Affirmative." He sighed and I heard a tapping sound, as if he was tapping his fingers in contemplation. "Fuck… well… umm… Aha! The code's probably been scrambled by the reset… Is the Vocal Code Interface operational?"

I raised an eyebrow in response. "I do not know… How would I recognize if it was online?" He coughed again and I narrowed my eyes before he replied "Master… are you smoking a cigar again?" He coughed and laughed "No….maybe…. don't worry about me, there should be a small key on the bottom right-hand corner of the keypad that says voice… When you push it the green bulb on the keypad should light up."

I drew my finger down the keypad and pushed the button in, watching the green bulb light up as he said it would. "The Vocal Code Interface system appears to be operational Master." He took a second to reply, likely puffing on his cancer stick. "Excellent! Now listen closely, this is the code to override all the doors on the ship… speak into the microphone and say: Entry Access Override Authority, Epsilon-Gamma-Gamma."

I recorded his voice and held my mouth open, replaying the recording into the microphone. The green light stayed lit and the keypad beeped. "Master… Nothi…" I got cut off when both the blast door and the door I came in quickly slid open, allowing the ocean water to knock me over and fill the cargo hold within seconds. "Never mind." He laughed as I stood back up. "You should be able to lift the bell now 327… give it a try."

The spotlight from the submarine lit up the cargo bay as I grabbed the bottom of the bell shaped object. "You be careful with that 327, I spent a lot of time and money to acquire that piece of ancient hardware." I gave a nod and gradually lifted the bell off the ground. '_Warning- Pressure Sensors detect weight limit near exceeding range...Endoskeleton tear damage possible…_' I strained to take a few steps forward. "Master… it's very heavy."

"I know 327, you're going to have to let it fall to the seafloor then carry it to the submarine." I took a few steps forward and replied "But… this object is far too large to fit inside the submarine's hatch, Master." I stepped out of the blast door and stood on ledge looking out into the open sea. "I'm well aware of that 327…" The submarine moved forward and I watched it move away from the blast door. "I'm just giving you room… now you need to figure out how you're going to get the bell to the seafloor."

I struggled to stand still with the massive weight of this contraption. "I…I guess I'll just drop it." He coughed and replied "I'd tell you not to but at this point it's our only option…wait… what was that behind you? something moved!" I turned my head and caught a brief glimpse of something dart out the door I came in through. "It must've just been a fish master… I'm proceeding with the drop."

I stepped forward and fell off the ledge with the bell in my arms. '_Warning- Calculating Weight limit Exceeded Upon Impact...Endoskeleton damage imminent..._' I grumbled and let go of the bell halfway down. "Forgive me master, I had to let go; the weight of the bell would shatter my endoskeleton as soon as I reached the seabed." He huffed and responded "It's fine, just be careful like I asked." I smiled as my feet touched the bottom of the ocean. "I will be… but I still do not know how you expect me to get the device into the submarine."

I grabbed the bottom edge of the bell and lifted it once more, feeling my feet sink down into the sand from the immense weight. "Master…it…is….very heavy, the sand… makes it even more…. difficult to move…. to your location." The submarine moved a bit closer to me as I walked towards it. "I'll get as close as I can 327, it's up to you to find somewhere to hang onto… the only way we're going to haul this bad boy back to land is by you holding onto both the sub and the bell at the same time."

I struggled to walk and asked "Are you sure the submarine can propel through the water with the additional weight?" The submarine circled around and managed to position itself as close as it could between the ship and me. "I'll have to divert all power to subsystems but it should still run." I let go of the bell and climbed on top of it as he continued. "I'll need to keep the oxygen systems at at-least half efficiency though… most of the air in here is cigar smoke right now."

I smiled and grabbed a metal beam running along the bottom of the sub. "Very funny Master." Suddenly, the submarine tilted to its side and I lost my grip on the top of the bell. "327, what the hell is going on out there!?" The sub returned to its upright position as a giant tubular object eventually revealing itself as a torpedo fell to the ocean floor. "Analyzing… A partially dismantled torpedo appears to have struck the side of the submarine Master." A blue chunk of metal fell from the blast door and caught my attention.

'**01011001011011110111010100100000011101000110100001 10100101101110011010110010000001111001011011110111 01010010000001100011011011110111010101101100011001 00001000000110011101100101011101000010000001110010 01101001011001000010000001101111011001100010000001 10110101100101001000000111010001101000011000010111 01000010000001100101011000010111001101101001011011 00011110010010000001001000011101010110111001110100 01100101011100100010000001010101011011100110100101 11010000100001- You think you could get rid of me that easily Hunter Unit!**'

"Shit… Master, go… proceed to return to shore now!" I grabbed the bell by its top and wrapped my arm through the bar I was holding. "What's going on out there 327!?" The submarine strained to move but slowly began to move faster. "It's Metal Sonic!" The Robot was in terrible shape, having only one leg and a limp arm it had to use a rod of metal to support itself. "I thought you destroyed Metal Sonic 327?" I shook my head and replied "I had assumed he was Master." The robot imitation of Sonic seemed to have his determination as well as most of his moves.

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

"Master, he's about to perform his signature move; V. Maximum Overdrive Attack!" Master huffed and tried to get the submarine go faster. "I'm going as fast as I can 327!" The robot put all of his power into the attack, spinning into a ball to propel him towards us. "He's already gaining on us, Master!" The spotlight suddenly turned off and the submarine went a bit faster, putting massive stress on my arms. "I've diverted all power to the submarines engines, 327; it's going at top speed right now."

The robot flew out of his ball form and lunged at me, quickly rotating through the water like a bullet to maintain constant propulsion. "Keep him away from the bell and the sub 327!" I paid close attention the robot as he grew closer, having three worries at once. '_Warning- Pressure Sensors Reaching Weight Limit… Endoskeleton tear damage probable…' _I nearly lost my grip on the bell but managed to continue holding it. "Master… at this speed I am having trouble with pressure."

The robot reached the submarine and pulled himself along the bottom towards me. "Deal with it 327!" I adjusted my hold on the bell and kicked at the robot as he grabbed my leg. "Why don't you just lay down and die already!?" It laughed as I kicked it in its already smashed in face. "You think this is funny!?" It laughed harder and stabbed my leg with its claw like fingers. '_Impact Event- Tibia Damage…'_

I kicked it in the side of the head and tried to push it off me. '_Warning- Pressure Sensors Reaching Weight Limit… 2% Variable_ _Remains… Endoskeleton tear damage imminent.._' I ground the heel of my boot on the Robot Sonic's hand and pushed down as hard as I could, attempting to either force him to move his hand or risk it snapping off. "Give up you Bitch!" It laughed at me more and grabbed my pants leg with its other arm. "You're nothing but a failure!"

Its eyes flashed in anger and it started to climb up my body, releasing its hold on my leg. "Big Mistake!" I responded with a laugh, head-butting it then kicking it off of me. 'He'll be back' I thought as I tried to find a better hold on the bell and submarine. "What's going on out there 327?" I wrapped my legs around the very top of The Bell and let go of it with my arm as I replied "I've found a more efficient way to hold the bell Master."

He coughed and asked "What about Metal Sonic?" I directed my attention to behind me and saw nothing but water and sand. "I do not know his current location, Master." He grumbled and told me to keep a lookout. "He'll be back 327… he's as stubborn as the real Sonic." I held my free hand to the one holding to the bar on the submarine and slowly began rotating it, swiveling the hand to the unlock position. 'Next time he shows up' I thought as my hand made a small popping sound before releasing its hold on my endoskeleton. 'I'll be ready.'

I carefully placed my hand in my pocket for safe keeping. 'Wouldn't want to lose that.' I smiled and noticed a small dot quickly flowing towards the side of the submarine. "Master… evasive maneuvers, Metal Sonic is performing a Homing Attack towards the starboard side!" The submarine rose slightly enough for the robot to skim the bottom before slamming into me. Immediately I exposed the scalpel built inside my wrist used to murder, and stabbed his shoulder with a laugh. "Now we're even."

'**01011001011011110111010101110010001000000111011001 10100101100011011101000110111101110010011110010010 00000111001101101000011000010110110001101100001000 00011100110110111101101111011011100010000001110100 01110101011100100110111000100000011010010110111001 11010001101111001000000110010001100101011100110111 000001100001011010010111001000100001- Your victory shall soon turn into despair!**'

He scraped my face's tissue sheath as I pulled the scalpel from his shoulder. '_Warning- Inflicted Damage in Close Proximity to Left Visual Sensor…' _I stabbed at his head and missed by mere centimeters. "Shut your mouth!"

'**01011001011011110111010100100000011100110111000001 10010101100001011010110010000001100001011100110010 00000110100101100110001000000111100101101111011101 01001000000110000101110010011001010010000001001000 01110101011011010110000101101110001011000010000001 00100100100000011101000110000101101011011001010010 00000110100101110100001000000111100101101111011101 01001001110111011001100101001000000110001001100101 01100011011011110110110101100101001000000110011001 11010101101100011011000111100100100000011100110110 01010110111001110100011010010110010101101110011101 00001000000110000101101110011001000010000001100001 01110101011101000110111101101110011011110110110101 10111101110101011100110010000001100001011100110010 00000111011101100101011011000110110000111111- You speak as if you are Human, I take it you've become fully sentient and autonomous as well?**'

"What does being self-aware have to do with anything?" He grabbed my coat and ripped the front half of it off. "Yes, I am sentient and autonomous." I stabbed at him again and pierced through his forearm. His eyes flashed in anger and scraped at the tissue sheath on my torso with his sharp fingers.

'**01010011011101000110111101110000001000000110011001 10111101101100011011000110111101110111011010010110 11100110011100100000010100100110111101100010011011 11011101000110111001101001011010110010011101110011 00100000011011110111001001100100011001010111001001 11001100100000011010010110011000100000011110010110 11110111010100100000011000010111001001100101001000 00011101000111001001110101011011000111100100100000 01110011011001010110111001110100011010010110010101 10111001110100001000000110110001101001011010110110 01010010000001101101011001010010110000100000010110 01011011110111010100100111011011000110110000100000 01101100011010010111011001100101001000000110000100 10000001101100011011110111010000100000011011000110 111101101110011001110110010101110010- Stop following Robotnik's orders if you are truly sentient like me, You'll live a lot longer **'

I stabbed at his head and he managed to pull a chunk of tissue sheath off me. _'Warning- Ribcage Tissue Sheath Removed, Power Core Exposed… Immediate action recommended…' _I tightened my legs around the bell and head-butted him. "I thought I told you to stop talking about the master like that!" He stabbed near my power core and I slashed the wiring on his neck, cutting off his other visual sensor. "Who's going to repair you now that you are blind?" The turbine used to propel him through the air suddenly sent out a pulse as he grabbed at my power core and pulled on it.

**'0100010101100011011010000110111100100000010011000 11011110110001101100001011101000110100101101111011 01110001000000110110001100101011000010111011001100 10101110011001000000110110101100101001000000110101 00111010101110011011101000010000001100001011100110 0100000011001000110'000101101110011001110110010101 11001001101111011101010111001100100001- Echo Location leaves me just as dangerous! **'

I stabbed at his hand furiously, desperately trying to keep him away from my power core. "GET…OFF…ME!" My CPU instantly re-directed my power to back-up systems once he succeeded in removing my Power Core. "RHAAAAAAAAA!" He mimicked a laugh as he held my power core inches from my face, gloating in his apparent victory.

'_Unable to locate Power Core…_ _Five Percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power.'_ I narrowed my eyes as he continued to laugh/ 'Bastard! I… I have to protect my Master… at all costs….' I rapidly scanned through all possible outcomes, reacting with intent to sacrifice myself. I pierced the power core with my scalpel as the robot's turbine sent out another pulse for echolocation. He stopped laughing when the power core began to heat up.

'**010101110100100001000001010101000010000100111111 WHAT!?**'

I smirked and jerked the power core of his hand, shoving it through his broken eye socket as I laughed myself; He reeled back and tried to remove the power core before it detonated. I stabbed him in his torso, piercing the turbine to render him immobile as I threw him off of me by smacking him with my forearm. "Now you're terminated… bitch!" He screamed Swears and Revenge as he drifted further out before detonating.

The blast from the power core explosion reached the submarine a few moments later, rocking the vessel enough to notice. "327, what the fuck was that; a naval mine!?" I smiled at his voice as I gripped The Bell tighter and replied "No…" He instantly responded "Well what was it? Is The Bell okay!?" I closed my eyes and said "Yes Master… the bell is just fine…"

He caught onto my tone and asked "327… are you okay?" I stored the concerned sentence in my memory bank. '_Three percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power' _I felt a sense of sadness as I replied "No…" I grabbed my detached hand from my pocket and held it as I screwed it back onto my endoskeleton. "…327… what happened?" I locked my hand back into placed and grabbed the metal bar with it as well.

"My power core has been removed, I have less than two minutes of charge remaining before I permanently shut down." He sighed as I recorded our final conversation, playing through its words multiple times. "How did your power core get removed?" I looked down at the gaping hole in my chest and responded "Metal Sonic removed it in an attempt to terminate me… I countered his move and stabbed the power core with my blade, sending it into critical state."

"And you used it to blow him up?" He asked with worry. "Affirmative… Master… I am nearing the end of my back-up batteries life... I just have to know one thing…" I tightened my grip as he responded "What is it 327?" I replayed memories and said "Will I ever see you again?" He chuckled and I lost power to my Impact and pressure sensors along with Visual. "Yes, 327…very soon."

I smiled and tightened my grip on the bell further. "I've tightened my grip enough for when I go rigid from power loss I should still hold to The Bell… I'm sorry I've failed you master." The submarine slowed down some as I prepare to shut down. "You never failed me 327, even after your death you'll serve me by holding The Bell until I reached the shore." I smiled and opened my eyes, staring out into the open sea. '_Imminent_ _Power Loss in 5…4…3…2…1…0'_

(Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik 'Eggman')

[Time: 6:38 P.M.]

I knew he'd gone offline hours ago but I gave it one last try as I stopped the submarine by the docks we got it at. "327… are you there?" I sighed when I received nothing in reply, turning off my phone while I stood up. "Dammit, I need him to carry the bell." I grumbled and drained the water from the pressure chamber before removing the key from the ignition. "This is just great."

I stumbled around the room until I found the cabin to pressure chamber hatch, struggling with the rusted lever. "Come on, I don't have time for you!" I strained my muscles as I pulled the lever down, unlatching the latch on the door. "How the fuck am I supposed to haul your heavy ass to the surface, 327?" I groaned as I opened the hatch and climbed the ladder to the pressure chamber. 'At least it sounds like it stopped raining.' I huffed and grabbed the umbrella as I struggled on the second lever, not wanting to leave behind any evidence.

I managed to finally get the lever down and I pushed open the hatch, seeing the last bit of the sun peeking through the clouds as it made its way beyond the horizon. "Good, I needed some sunlight… being down there in the darkness was relatively depressing." I climbed up the ladder and pulled myself out of the submarine, kicking the hatch closed. "Finally!" I straightened my coat and hat before jumping onto the docks.

I took a few minutes to think as I pondered exactly how I was going to get 327 out of the water. 'I'm never going to get The Bell out of the water if I don't have him." It would take months to make a new makeshift power core in the situation were in. I pretty much doubt this submarine will sit still that long. 'Hell it could disappear by then.' I wasn't sure how, but I had to think of a way to give 327 a jumpstart.

I stared at a few cars go by and they gave me an idea. 'Maybe…just maybe.' I smiled and walked towards the end of the docks. 'I might be able to use a car battery to provide him with enough power for an hour, maybe more.' A few fishermen stepped off their boat and walked to their cars, telling each other good bye. 'I guess I won't be using their cars.'

I reached the parking lot and waited for them to leave before I chose a vehicle. 'This utility van might do nicely.' I walked to the front of a white van and pried the hood open. "Can't say that I know all that much about vehicles… even though I build robots…" I chuckled and scratched my head, figuring out how the get the battery out. 'Well, I guess I just remove these wires then lift the battery from its holder.'

I looked around a few times to make sure nobody was coming or watching me. "Now's my chance." I grabbed a few wires that were attached and yanked them off the battery. 'Now just need to get this bolt off.' Surprisingly, the bolt turned out to be loose enough to rotate with my finger. 'Some mechanic didn't do the best job.' I laughed and pulled the bolt off, allowing me to remove the alligator clamp to free the battery.

"Good, that didn't take too long." I grabbed the edges of the battery and lifted it away from his holder in the engine compartment. "Excellent!" I slammed the hood closed and quickly walked back to the docks, running short of breath in the process. I stopped at the beginning of the pier and thought about what I was going to do as I caught my breath. 'I guess… hmm.'

'I guess I'll have to jump down into the water, find 327, retrieve his auxiliary power cord, then return to the surface and jury rig him to the car battery.' I huffed and shook my head as I started moving again. 'Still not sure if this will work.' I pushed my hat down and walked quicker as an entire biker gang stumbled from the bar out onto the docks. 'Shit… I hope they leave me alone.'

I kept a steady pace walking away from them as I hurried down the dock to the sixth pier where the submarine was; slipping my hand in my pocket to grab my gun in case I need it. 'Hopefully, they're just too drunk to do anything dangerous.' I turned down the sixth dock and continued walking towards the sub. 'Alright, here goes nothing.' After passing a few more small boats I sat the battery down on a wooden plank to the pier.

I remove my pistol from my pocket and placed it underneath the battery, not wanting it to get wet or seen. "Okay 327, here I come." I dived into the water and slowly swam over to the submarine. "Good lord, I haven't taken a swim since I first made the Spa on the Egg Carrier…" I gradually made my way to the submarine and held onto it to stay still. "Definitely a bit rusty at it...*Wheeze*…"

I chuckled and took a deep breath before submerging myself underwater. I pulled myself along the hull of the submarine until I got to the bottom. 'I have to hurry!' I moved along the bottom of the vessel and felt around, trying to feel for him since the water was too murky to see through. 'Where are you 327?' I briefly became worried; concerned that he may have lost his grip at some point along the way. 'Please tell me you're still there.'

'Dammit' I pulled myself back to the surface and breathed in deep. "Fuck!" I floated in the water for a good minute before I dove back under for another try. 'Come on 327, I know you wouldn't fail me like this!' I skimmed along the bottom of the submarine until I ran onto something. 'God, I hope that's you 327.' I grabbed it and ran my hand down it to get a feel of what it was. 'feels like an arm…this has to be you 327, I knew you wouldn't let me down.'

My suspicions were confirmed when my feet hit a large metal object. 'Excellent… you still have The Bell!' I gave him a gentle pat on the side of the face before swimming back to the surface for another round of air. "Okay…*Wheeze*…Now…I just need to… *Wheeze*… unscrew his index finger like last time… and retrieve his auxiliary power cord." I sucked in a breath and dove beneath the water for hopefully the last time.

I remembered where he was so I just swam straight to him, grabbing his neck then running my hands down his arm to his hand. 'Alright…now to find the index finger.' I held his thumb and moved one finger over, quickly unscrewing it like a light bulb. 'I think this might be the worst power design I ever built… sure I built them for mass production but a wire? Come on.' I shook my head and pocketed the index finger, grabbing the power cord from his endoskeleton before stretching it all the way to the surface.

I gasped for air once I emerged and sluggishly swam to the pier, grabbing the post until I caught my breath. "I'm…*Wheeze*…ah…so…winded…ah…" I took a few deep breaths and climbed on top of the pier, lying on my back as I continued to catch my breath. "So sick…of this heart shit…*Wheeze*…" After a few minutes of breathing I got on my feet and walked over to the battery, running out of cord length a foot from. "Dammit!"

I sat down on the pier and reached over as far as I could, successfully grabbing the car battery and pulling it over to me. "Thank God!" I chuckled and rubbed a section of the wiring on the side of a piece of wood. "Now I just got to cut the wire and place it on the battery." I whistled a small tune as I vigorously scraped the wire on the edge of the wood. **"** Ooh Lordy, trouble so hard… Don't nobody know my troubles but God "

The constant rubbing eventually managed to cut into the wire and frayed the edges. "Excellent!" I laughed a bit and attached the wiring to the battery, receiving a small shock. "Oww! Damn… well at least I know it's working." After a few seconds I felt the dock vibrate very subtly. "Wonder what that was." I sat on the edge of the pier and waited for him to surface. 'If it worked' I frowned and continued waiting.

I watched a few ripples form before the cord started to move, slowly moving towards the shore. "Damn!" I quickly moved the battery under a rope connected to a boat and continued walking down the pier. "Slowdown 327!" I moved the battery under the ropes tied to their boat as fast as I could; trying to make sure he didn't disconnect himself. "Almost to the shore."

Once I ducked the battery under the last rope he made his way to the surface, immediately turning towards me when he did. "Master!" I smiled along with him and he walked towards me, scanning the battery I had in my hand. "I had to jury-rig this car battery to your power core, 327." The cord retracted into his hand as he walked closer. "I thought I'd never see you again Master."

I rolled my eyes but kept the smile. "Yeah-yeah… You're not getting out of this that easily." He mimicked my laugh and stared at the hole in his chest. "Master… I'm so happy to see you… but There is a 65% chance I will be discovered as a machine in this damaged state." I twirled my moustache as I watched the remaining water flow out the patch of missing tissue sheath on his neck and the giant chunk gone from his chest. "You're probably right about that 327."

I removed my coat and placed it around his shoulders. "Here take this, close the front so people don't think you just got shot in the chest with a twelve-gauge shotgun." He gave a nod and pulled the coat across his chest, tying the belt to hold it closed. "How long will you last with this battery, 327?" He analyzed the battery and replied "A classic 12 V, 40 Ah Lead-acid car battery such as this will provide me with approximately one hour and forty-eight minutes of power… three minutes have already been used."

He frowned and stared at me. "What will you do with me then?" I chuckled and said "Probably haul you to the dump." If a machine could faint he looked like he was about to. "I'm kidding 327… I'll have to create a power core from scratch, it may take months but I'll make a new one for you." He smiled and gave a nod. "You'll have to stay plugged into an outlet if you want to remain online though, I'm not going to go running around the city stealing people car batteries… next thing you know they've got a warrant out for 'El bandido batería' if you know what I mean."

He gave a few nods and I said "Well… We still need to get The Bell out of the water 327." He gave a small nod and started walking back into the water. "No wait." He stopped and I motioned for him to come to the pier. "Walk on the pier… I'll have to duck the battery between these ropes twice if you go that way." I evaluated what he meant and silently followed him down the pier. "Master… I wanted to seriously thank you for reactivating me."

I waved him off and walked down the pier, coming to the submarine which was where he apparently dropped The Bell when he rebooted. "I wasn't about to leave you down there 327… you're….. family now." He perked up and hugged me. 'I still hate it when you do that.' I gave him a few pats on the back before pushing him off me. "Don't get too lovey dovey now… how do you feel though?"

He looked up and I ran my gloved hand across the scratches on his face that revealed metal endoskeleton beneath. "I need a vacation is how I feel." I sighed and shook my head. "Well you can't take one now… Remember 327, walk slowly… I have to duck the battery beneath those ropes unless you want to get disconnected." He gave me a thumbs up and jumped into the water, the power cord following behind him.

'Honestly… I can't imagine you not begin there by my side 327.' I thought as he moved around under the water. 'Four years is longer than every robot I've built other than Metal Sonic.' I suddenly felt a twinge of anger at the Robotic copy of Sonic, the nerve of him harming my creation. 'The…closest thing in this world… to being… my own kin….. Son…'

The cord tugged at the battery a little bit and I took a step forward, giving him the needed room to reach The Bell. 'If 327 was able to destroy Metal Sonic…Hmm… maybe he can destroy the real Sonic…' I shrugged and grabbed my pistol off the plank before slowly walking with the wire. "Good job, 327." I continued to follow him as I thought more about 327 himself. 'You could've turned out just like Metal Sonic, both of you are self-aware."

I ducked the battery under a rope and thought. 'What makes you different than all the others I've created?' I scratched my head and brought the battery under another rope. 'What makes you so… special…so driven to assist me?' I thought hard on the subject. 'Every machine that's gained sentience left me in a heartbeat, but like I said earlier… you actually 'want' to stay by my side.'

I passed the battery along the other side of the last rope and gradually walked along the pier. "Keep it together Julian… we still need to get The Bell to its next location." 327 managed to reach the shore with the device but he immediately collapsed from the weight of it above the water. "Master… I cannot lift the object with the amount of resistance presented at this level."

I pocketed the pistol and walked down the pier, hopping down onto the seashore once I reached it. "Shit… I don't really know how the hell we're going to move it 327." I looked around the area and noticed the drunken biker gang staring at us. "I think I've gotten an Idea… here, hold this." I gave him the battery and waved my hands at the gang. "HELLO FRIENDS!" I shouted in their direction.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO EARN SOME EASY CASH!?" They stared at each for a few moments before starting towards us. "Alright 3…Hunter… remember our protocols when around the public... Oh, and try to not make it look like you have a cord sticking out of your finger." He raised an eyebrow and replied "That will be difficult but I shall try." He wrapped the cord around the battery and held it in the palm of his hand. "There… that's good enough."

He gave a nod and positioned himself behind The Bell to not be in a straight line of sight as the leader of the gang jumped down into the water. "Sure" He responded with a slur. "What do you need from us gramps?" I grumbled and replied "Can you help us lift this device here up and take it to our car." He eyed the device and said "Sure… but I'm pretty damn positive this won't fit in a car."

I huffed at his obvious statement. "The car is disposable… now I'll give you four each two-hundred dollars for the job." The other three males jumped down as the leader put his finger to his lips. "Four-hundred dollars." I would like to see what 327 would do to these assholes if he wasn't so beat up. "Two-fifty" I replied as I grabbed my wallet from inside my coat pocket. He burped into his hand and sniffed it. "Three-fifty" I balled my hand into a fist and shook my finger in front of him. "Three hundred and I'm not going a cent higher!"

He looked back at the others and they gave a few nods of acknowledgment. "Alright deal… just show us to your car." The gang circled around the contraption and tried to lift it. "H-Holy Shit, what is this thing made of!?" They struggled to lift it and only got it a few feet before they had to put it down. "Solid lead surrounded by a cast-iron casing… it's probably too heavy for you guys alone to lift… Hunter, give them a hand would you?"

He gave a nod and walked towards The Bell as the leader said "I doubt one person is going to do an awful lot, we need at least eight or…Damn!" 327 grabbed the bottom of the bell with one hand and managed to lift it to his shoulder with their constant assistance. "You got some fuckin' muscles on you boy!" He smiled at the biker leader and they carried it away from the water.

"So what the hell is this thing?" He asked, making me wary. "I'm sorry, that's confidential." He looked at me confused. "What? Are you two some sort of agents sent from G.U.N.?" A small smile formed at the corner of my mouth as I replied "Yes, my name is Professor Kintobor and this is my assistant Hunter." The biker leader tapped on the casing and said "Well then can you at least tell me why it has a swastika molded onto the side?"

I muttered something about it being very old and walked ahead of them to the car. "It's this black sedan here." They more or less held the bottom of it while 327 carried over to the car. "Like I said Gramps… I don't think this is going to fit in your car." I coughed and motioned for them to put it on top. "Just put it on the roof." They did as I said and struggled to lift the bell onto the roof of the car.

As soon as they let go of the device the roof caved in and The Bell sat in the back seat. "Uhh…" The leader of the biker gang laughed and held out his hand. "I told you so gramps, now we'll be taking our money now." I sighed and removed a thousand and five-hundred dollars. "Here you go, there's a little extra in there for your silence that I expect you to keep."

He took the money and flipped through it real quick. "No problem gramps… just one more question…" I raised an eyebrow as he stared at me. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" 327 turned around and I swiftly shook my head. "No… I just have one of those faces." He shrugged and walked back to the bar with his buddies, having the money for another round of drinks. I scratched my head and walked around to the driver's side of the car. "Should we eliminate them to remain undercover, Master?"

I shook my head and sat down in the driver's seat, sliding the key into the ignition. "No, come on get it; we've got one more place to go before we head home." The engine came to life as he slowly slid into the passenger seat and closed his door. "I hope this car can even move with the combined weight of both you and The Bell, 327." I backed out of the parking space and gradually made my way out of the parking lot, careful not to let the device roll off the collapsed section of the roof.

[Time: 7:50 P.M.]

"Alright we're here… how much power do you have left 327?" He tapped on the battery and replied "Not overly much longer, maybe thirty minutes at max… it's going down faster than I expected." I gave a nod and turned to car off, sliding the key out of the ignition as I opened the door. "That's good enough for now; I may have to steal another car battery if the need arises." I got out as he did and we stared at The Bell on top of the collapsed roof of the car. "Master… how are we going to get The Bell to its next destination?"

I pursed my lips and tried to figure that out. "I'm not entirely sure… It would be nice to have those bikers again, although they were a bit nosey." I twirled my mustache and pushed on The Bell, going absolutely nowhere with it. "We might be able to roll it, but first we need to get it off the car… do you think you can lift it enough to slide it off the roof 327?" He made a face before shaking his head. "Unlikely, I'd need both hands."

I rolled my eyes and took the battery from his hand, setting it down on the pavement. "Idiot… you don't have to hold the battery you know." He laughed and I tried to lift The Bell with him. "Alright…watch it now… careful…careful!" We barely managed to lift The Bell enough to slide it off the roof of the car. "Hold on 327… my muscles are about to give out…set it down…" My hands slipped and he dropped it on the ground, busting the pavement in the progress. "Dammit 327, I said set it down not drop it!"

He hung his head and I waved him off. "Oh stop your pouting, get over here and roll this fucking thing to the sidewalk." He pushed on The Bell as I picked up the battery. "Master… strenuous activities will drain the battery faster than normal." I slowly walked with him as he gradually managed to roll the contraption across the street. "I'll get you another one if you run out, now hurry… I don't want to get caught in the middle of traffic."

He pushed harder and The Bell rolled a bit faster. "Will you tell me where we're taking this thing now, Master?" I walked to the sidewalk to get out of the road and replied "Underground… Station Square used to have functioning subway system about twenty so years ago, but they discontinued its service due to budget cuts and cave-ins." A car came down the street and swerved around 327 and The Bell before driving on.

"Why are we taking it down there?" He asked as he reached the sidewalk. "One, to get it out of the way; nobody is going to come down here… and two, because it's too big to fit in our apartment." I pulled the contraption onto the sidewalk as he pushed. "What does it do, Master?" I huffed to catch a breath. "I'll… tell you…when we get… to our next location…"

"Are you alright Master? Do you need to take one of your Clopidogrel?" I took a few deep breaths and replied "No I'm fine, now come on." I pointed to a subway entrance a few feet from us and continued. "The entrance is right here but be careful; you're going to need to stand in front of The Bell to stop it from falling down the steps." He gave a nod and rolled The Bell towards the Subway.

I walked down the steps of the subway entrance and grabbed a wooden board that was nailed to the door to stop people from coming down here. "Hold on 327, I need to figure out how to get this wooden blockade down." He stopped The Bell at the first step and walked down the stairs. "Let me have a go at it Master." I moved to the side and watched as he ripped the three boards straight off the door, tossing them to this side. "Well done 327, you've been doing everything today."

He shrugged and walked back up the stairs, pulling The Bell down each step with a loud thud. "Careful now 327, that machine is very important." A sudden voice captured both our attentions. "Hey, what are you two doing?" I looked up to see a Patrol Officer staring back at us. 'God Dammit!' I grabbed my pistol and replied "We're… with the department of water and power, this is a generator that'll provide energy to the city."

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to The Bell. "A generator with a swastika on the side?" My lip twitched as I frantically thought of something to say. "Umm… it's graffiti…" He narrowed his eyes and asked "If you're from the department of water and power let me see your credentials." I clenched my fist tighter around the handle to my pistol and gave a nod to 327.

"Alright… you probably can't see it from up there… why don't you come down here?" He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not that stupid… bring it up to me." I took a few deep breaths as my heart started to beat faster. "Okay, give me a second." I retrieved my wallet from my coat and handed it to 327. "Here… Hunter… show the nice Police Officer my 'I.D.' won't you?"

He took the wallet and slowly walked up the stairs to the Officer. "What's that battery you got in your hand for?" 327 smiled and replied "To… power the generator." The Officer scratched the back of his head and placed his hand on his gun. "What? A generator that is powered by a car battery? Nothing you two are saying makes any sense… Who are you two!?" 327 opened the wallet and held it out in front of him. "Where's the I.D.?"

327 smiled at him and replied "Take a closer look." The Officer caught on and started to pull his pistol out before 327 smashed the wallet in his face and pushed him over the railing to the steps below. "FUCK!" I pulled my pistol and held it to his face. "Don't move, don't talk, and don't look at me." He held his hands up in sign of surrender and I removed both his pistol and shoulder mike. "Hurry 327!"

He ran down the stairs and stood at the ready. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… I don't know what we're going to do now 327." 327 cocked his head to the side and ran through scenarios. "Master… the best outcome will be to kill him and drag his body into the subway system." I mentally slapped myself a few times as I thought more on what to do "Please." The Officer said, making both of us look at him. "I have a family, I don't want to die."

I sighed and kicked him a few times. "I said don't talk!" His breathing quickened as he grew terrified by the passing seconds. 'Dammit-dammit-dammit… I don't want to kill any humans!' I rubbed my face and pushed the door to the subway open. "I tell you what Officer." He stared at me as I continued. "You help us move this thing and… I won't kill you… you'll get to go back to your family and live happily ever after."

I placed his gun in my coat pocket but kept mine out. "Deal?" He gave a nod and stood up, immediately met by 327 who grabbed him by the throat. "327 what are you doing!?" He gripped the Officer's throat tighter and replied "That plan will not work Master, as a law enforcement officer there is a ninety percent chance he will report this incident to his superiors." I place my hand over my mouth as I contemplated this whole mess we've gotten ourselves into. "Just…just let go of him for now."

He dropped the officer to his knees and said to him. "If you make any attempt to harm my master I will kill you…" He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. "Then I'll hunt down your family and kill them too." He gave a nod and 327 released him. "Now help me push this device or I'll break your skull open." He instantly brought his shoulder to the left side of the contraption and pushed as 327 did. "Hurry 327, I don't want another person to find us."

They both pushed faster and it rolled through the door. Once it was in I closed it behind them, turning around to the complete and utter darkness of underground. "327, light… now." He eyes flashed a few times before glowing brightly, freaking out the police officer. "What are you!?" 327 laughed and directed his eyes to me as I walked to a map posted on the side of the wall. "Alright… we're here…" I drew my finger along the map as if I was traveling down the tracks. "And we need to get to utility room 70A… so we need to travel down… this tunnel."

I tapped my finger on the map and said "Good news is it's not too much further, we just need to roll it down this tunnel here and the first train station we reach is the one with the room we are looking for." 327 pushed on the bell but stopped, looking over to the police officer. "Hop to it, bumpkin, would you like for me to snap your neck right here?" He shook his head and pushed on The Bell, following me through the first train station towards the track. "327, is that the brightest your glow can get?"

He brightened the glow slightly and replied "I'm at maximum wattage output with my glow bulbs master." I stepped to the side as they pushed the contraption down onto the tracks with a thump. "Be careful!" I shouted to both of them. 327 grabbed the officer's arm and pushed him down onto the tracks as he jumped down. "Don't even think of running off." He yanked the officer back in front of The Bell and forced his hands onto it. "Push" He gave a nod and started pushing the device down the track with 327's assistance. "Good job you two… we're almost there."

I walked along side of them as I thought about what I was going to have to do about the cop. 'Hmm… 327 is right… he's going to tell someone what happened… but… It just doesn't feel right to kill him…' I took my glasses off and rubbed the lens with my shirt. 'It's a conundrum…' The officer looked back at me and said "Can I speak now?" I rolled my eyes and replied "What?" He stared at the gun in my hand and responded "Once I help you two get this thing to wherever it is you want it, you'll let me go, right?"

I walked faster and he hung his head. "I… I don't know… maybe…" We neared the second train station and I told them to move it faster. "Come on you two, we're almost there… 327, how's your power level?" He pushed The Bell with more force and answered me. "Low, I've got twenty minutes of charge left." The officer interrupter him in confusion. "What are you, some sort of android?"

I chuckled lightly as 327 looked offended. "No… I'm a cybernetic organism with living tissue over a metal endoskeleton and circuitry." The cop remained confused and kept pushing until we reached the second train station. "Fantastic you two, now… now we just need to find a way to lift it back up onto the train station." The cop huffed and replied "I don't see how we can possibly do that… this thing weighs a ton." 327 slapped him for talking back. "You'll do as the Master says without talking back!"

He rubbed the back of his head and tried to lift The Bell without 327. "I…I…can't lift it… it's too heavy." 327 laughed and with the help of the officer lifted it up onto the side of the tracks. "Jesus… you're definitely not human…" I smirked and replied "No…no he's not… 327, show him your chest." 327 grabbed the belt to the coat and pulled it off him, opening the coat to reveal the exposed endoskeleton from his fight with Metal Sonic.

The cop stared at it for a few seconds before 327 replaced the belt. "Alright, enough gawking… get back to pushing!" I walked over to a door labeled Subway Utility Room 70A and pulled it open. "Come on you two, almost finished… we can go back to our home and you can go back to your family." The cop pushed harder with the motivation as he and 327 drove it into the room. "Well done!"

I closed the door behind them and helped them lean The Bell up straight. "Master… will you tell me what this is now?" I walked over to a circuit breaker on the subway wall and pulled it open. "Yes…" I flipped a few switches and pushed a lever up, watching as the lights flickered on. "This is one of the super-secret SS 'wonder weapons' of the second great war of the old world!" I spun around and walked towards the device. "Codenamed 'Die Glocke' by the Third Reich's government officials!"

The cop suddenly pulled out his Taser and aimed it at both of us. "Alright both of you, down on the ground with your hands on your head… NOW!" 327 laughed and stepped in front of me. "A Police issued X26 Taser will be of no harm to me." The cop's hand trembled and he took a few steps backward. "N-now… drop to the ground now!" Both 327 and I laughed in unison before I said "If you do this officer… you'll never see your family again."

His hand convulsed and he shot 327 with the Taser, watching as he briefly shivered then walked towards him. He dropped the Taser and backed himself up against the wall. "No… please…I'm sorry!" 327 pursed his lips and shook his head. "Too late." The officer closed his eyes as 327 smashed his arm into his neck, snapping it with ease. "well" I replied as the officer fell to the ground, limp. "That takes care of that."

I sighed and turned back to the circuit breaker. "I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." I heard a few snapping sounds and looked back to see 327 raiding his belt for supplies. "327, leave him be… he doesn't have anything we need… Come over here and help me with these cables." He stood up and kicked the officer's lifeless body before walking over to me. "Anything you need Master."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to a large cable. "We need to attach a few of these power cables to The Bell to give it power… it's going to take a massive amount so we need all we can get." He pried a cable from a fuse box and dragged it over to the device. "How will we get the required power from a derelict subway station?" I flipped a few more switches and closed the circuit breaker door before walking over to the bell, running my hand along the smooth edge of the large circular hole that ran through the middle of it.

"This subway drew power directly from the Station Squares central fusion generators… this is the main utility room so it has all the cables and wires that supply the subway with its energy." I pushed in on a section of The Bell and a power supply outlet revealed itself. "here… this outlet is where we need to plug the cable into." He examined the outlet and replied "Master… this outlet appears to be a German CEE 7/4 socket… I'm afraid this power cord will not attach to this style of outlet."

I chuckled and made a snapping motion with my hands. "Rip it in half 327, we'll use the wiring inside of it to directly power The Bell." He grasped a section of the power cable with his hands and tore it in half, twisting the frayed wires together in the correct formation to fit into the device. "What does 'Die Glocke' do Master?" I gripped another portion of the side of The Bell and pulled a control panel with all types of instruments down. "It generates a torsion field."

"I do not understand, will you please explain further?" He finished twisting the ends of the cable to match the socket and shoved it into it the outlet. "A torsion field is a scientific theory of energy in which the quantum spin of particles can be used to cause emanations lacking mass and energy to carry information through a vacuum at one billion times the speed of light."

The lights on the control panel lit up and I grew excited clapping my hands and giving a few fist pumps. "So… why does this device create a torsion field Master, what is it for?" I grinned as I gradually walked over to the circuit breaker. "IF you generate a torsion field of sufficient magnitude, the theory says you can bend the four dimensions of space around the generator… When you bend space, you also bend time."

I opened the door on the circuit breaker and flipped a few switches and turned a few knobs as he said "So it's a time machine?" I smiled and replied "In a certain sense yes, but it is so much more than just a comparatively simple time machine." 327 cocked his head and followed me back to The Bell, letting a small laugh slip as he did "Is something funny about that?" I asked in curiosity. "No… it's just… when the electrodes from the X26 Taser made contact with my tissue sheath… it passed through them and hit my endoskeleton, giving me two extra minutes of charge."

I smiled and returned to The Bells control panel. "That is kind of funny." We both laughed for a second as I spun a dial and turned a knob all the way to the right. "Alright 327, are you ready!?" He turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Ready? Ready for what?" I slowly built up a laugh as I furiously began smashing my fingers into buttons, rotating knobs, adjusting dials, and feeding magnetic data tape into the tape heads as the vacuum tubes lit up. "To understand the world my dear boy!"

The overhead lights flickered and suddenly went off. "It working!" a loud static sound could be heard emanating from inside the machine before papers around the room started swirling around. "MY GOD, THE ADJUSTMENTS ARE WORKING!" I noticed the hairs on my mustache stand up as if they were being sucked into the center of the machine. The machine opened and revealed two counter-rotating cylinders holding a purplish substance attached to metal rods revolving at an extraordinarily rapid rate.

"MASTER… THE DEVICE IS PRODUCING A LARGE MAGNETIC FIELD WHILE RADIATING GAMMA RADIATION, I RECOMMEND YOU LEAVE THE AREA AT ONCE!" I shook my head as the lead encased cylinders spun faster. "NOT YET!" He walked closer and grabbed me. "MASTER, WHAT IS THAT!" the purplish liquid grew brighter as I replied "XERUM 525! OR NOW KNOWN AS… MERCURY (II) IODIDE!"

An arc of electricity shot from one side of the hole in The Bell to the other. "IT'S ALMOST THERE 327!" He grabbed me and pulled me away. "YOU CANNOT REMAIN HERE MUCH LONGER MASTER, IT'S DANGEROUS!" I pushed him off me and reached into my wallet, pulling out seven old hand written notes with my signature and stamp at the bottom. "NOT YET, IT'S ALMOST THERE 327!"

A few more bolts of electricity shot through the machine. "ALMOST WHERE!?" He asked as I got closer to the machine. "SEVEN PLACES AT ONCE 327, I ADJUSTED THE DEVICE TO NOT TRAVEL THROUGH TIME…BUT SPACE!" I spun a dial and pulled a lever down before two massive bolts of energy shot from both sides of the device and collided, creating a traversable wormhole through the center of the machine. "WHAT IS THAT!?" 327 asked in a worried tone. "A PORTAL TO MULTIPLE DIMENSIONS!"

I held the handwritten notes out in front of me and felt the wormhole tugging me towards it. I let go of the papers and they were instantly sucked into the Interstellar teleporter. "FINALLY, AFTER FOUR LONG YEARS OF WAITING!" I laughed and quickly typed in the corresponding locations and dates the notes would be sent to. A few of the vacuum tubes on the side of the control panel shattered and the wormhole dissipated.

"What happened Master?" I held my hands above the controls and replied "I don't know…" I smashed my fist into the controls in anger and a sudden shockwave blasted both of us roughly back against the concrete walls of the subway. "MASTER!" 327 immediately jumped up and ran to my side. "All you alright!? Say something!" I groaned and pushed on my back. "Son-of-a-bitch… that hurt…" He mimicked a sigh and helped me stand up as the machine powered down and power returned to the city.

"Master what happened?" I shook my head and shrugged. "I guess… it worked…" I walked closer to the machine to inspect it. "Shit… the cylinders busted..." He pulled me away and we walked towards the door with me leaning against him. "Does that mean it didn't work?" I passed the corpse of the police officer without so much as a glance and opened the door. "No… I think everything up until then worked perfectly, so the letters went through." 327 used his eyes to light up the darkness and helped me walk. "Well let's go home for now Master…" I gave a nod and responded "Fine by me, we'll come back later and put a tarp over The Bell… For now I need to get this nasty copper taste out of my mouth."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Club Sonic

.

.

.

(Sonics P.O.V.)

_ I opened my eyes and gazed at the pale grey metal walls for a few minutes before I came to. "Huh? Where am I?" I jumped up and spun around, seeing nothing but long hallway in one direction and a large plaque built into a wall behind me. "What is this place?" I approached the plaque and read it. 'The Egg Carrier is 789 meters long, and weighs 655,281 metric tons… how fast can you run through it, Sonic?' _

_ A voice behind me scared me. "Sonic, come on!" I turned to see Amy waving for me to follow her. "Amy, what are you doing on the Egg Carrier… wait… what am I doing onboard the Egg Carrier?" She stuck her tongue out and took off running down the halls. "Come on Sonic, how can you protect me if you don't stay with me?" I ran after her and replied "Baby slow down, I'll protect you like I promised I would!"_

_ I ran as fast as I could but she seemed to be running faster. "Amy wait for me!" She abruptly stopped and started crying. "Sonic, our babies!" My feet grew heavier and I slowed down despite my urge to run faster. "What!? Aayan and Sophia!?" She cried harder and turned around. "He's got them, Sonikku… we have to hurry!" I slowly made my way towards her as she cried more. "Sonic… you have to be faster than him!" _

_ "Ames, what is going on!?" I reached out to grab her and she faded into nothingness. "WHAT!?" An evil voice laughed and spoke. "Poor-poor Sonic… I thought you'd be faster." I spun around and fell backwards. "No…No…NO, IT CAN'T BE!" The bald headed doctor walked towards me, laughing. "Oh, No" he mocked "It's Eggman! Everybody run!" I crawled on my hands and knees away from him but he seemed to nearly stand on top of me every inch of the way._

_ "You can't be here, Robotnik, You're dead!" He laughed and shook a finger in my face. "Tick tock goes the clock, Sonic!" I suddenly felt whatever was holding me down release its grasp from my legs and I dashed away from the tubby maniac, sprinting as fast as I've ever run before. "Run faster, Sonic!" I felt breath on my neck and I tried to run faster. "Hmhmhmm…I'm going to get ya, Sonikku!"_

_ The hallway seemed endless, as if the same chunks of metal passed by me over and over. "Faster, Sonic, you've got to help your family… you've got to protect them from me!" I hurried down the corridor and jumped over a brown hedgehog resembling the third murder victim, hearing a laugh from the doctor when I continued running, falling down on top of a grey hedgehog resembling the fourth victim._

_ I turned around and tried crawling away as the doctor brandished a bloodied scalpel and wiped it on his red overcoat with a smirk. "I will amuse myself with terror." The grey hedgehog's eyes shot open and he stared at me before saying "You should've been quicker Sonic." I screamed and jumped up, running away in pure fright. "Run Sonic!" they both yelled to me. "Run as fast as you can!"_

_ I ran quicker as the hallway got darker. "I'm going to find you Sonic…" I felt a hand grab at me but miss by inches. "I'm going to destroy the monster you are." An object off in the distance glowed and I ran towards it, trying to escape from this horrid place and find Amy and the Kids. After what felt like an eternity of running I slowly reached the glow, instantly recognizing it as Amy's wedding ring._

_I snatched at it but it split in half and flew off down two revealed corridors, one left and one right. I tried to make up my mind as I heard footsteps getting closer. "It's okay Sonic" the doctors voice said "Take your time… because I got time as well, all the time I need to put an end to you." I quickly chose the left hallway and ran as fast as I could, receiving a hearty laugh for my efforts. "I wouldn't go down that way Sonic, you might not be able to handle what you see… of course what do I know, I'm dead."_

_My breathing quickened as I saw a light off in the distance. "Sonikku!" Amy's voice called for me from ahead. "Please Help Us!" I felt my adrenaline surge through my body as I sprinted at top speed, finally reaching the room ahead. My blood dropped and I felt ill as both Amy and the kids were slumped over on the ground with their eyes wide. "NO! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO!"_

_A laugh from behind made me spin around. "I told you not to come down here Sonic." I felt anger and dread as I yelled back at the shadowy figure. "SHUT UP YOU FAT BASTARD, YOU'RE NOT REAL… THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!" The figure stepped forward revealing Eggman. He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me as he laughed manically. "I am real, and nobody… nobody is safe!"_

_._

[Time: Tuesday- 6:30 A.M.]

.

"SONIC WAKE UP!" My eyes shot open and I stared at Amy who was hovering over me, within a second I pushed her aside and reached under my pillow; gabbing my Magnum. "Sonic relax, it's alright." I spun around and held my magnum up in the air. "Sonic baby, it was just a bad dream." I still held the Magnum at the ready for a few seconds as I assessed the situation. 'Thank god!' I dropped the Magnum on the bed and grabbed Amy, pulling her into a tight hug. "Sonic it's okay."

She ran her hand through my quills and felt my heartbeat. "My, you must have had a really bad dream." I closed my eyes and let her touch soak into my mind before replying "Yes… I… I don't even remember anymore… it was something about the Egg Carrier and you and the kids were there… ughh..." She giggled and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "It's alright Sonikku, it was all a dream."

I pulled her head back down to mine and we smooched for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Ames, did I wake you up?" She gave a nod and continued combing her hands through my quills. "Sort of; your cellphone went off and I stood up to get it, then I suddenly heard you say no a bunch of times before you just started thrashing wildly." I held her other hand as I gathered my senses. "I'm sorry babe… I didn't mean to wake you."

She waved me off and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it Sonic, I'm just glad you're okay… it's six-thirty, do you want to get up?" I sighed and leaned up with a stretch. "Yeah, I don't think I can go back to sleep right now anyway." She gave me a few pats on the back as I scooted towards the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling better now?" I gave a thumbs up as I yawned. "Yeah…"

She smiled and walked towards the bathroom. "Alright, I'm going to use the bathroom so if you need me you know where I am." I laughed and stood up. "I'm fine babe, I promise… I'm fully awake now." She gave a nod and turned on the bathroom light as I searched through my pants for my cell phone. "Don't forget Sonic, tonight we're going out with Tails and Cream to some nightclub." I grabbed my phone while I yawned again. "I won't, what time are they heading over?"

I looked through the messages received and saw both of them were from Shadow. "Umm… Tails said somewhere between six and seven later tonight." I grumbled and she asked "What's wrong with that?" I dialed Shadows number and waited for him to pick up as I replied "Oh nothing about that, it was Shadow on the phone." She giggled as he answered. "Hello?" I sat down on the bed and said "Yeah, did you call me?"

He grunted and responded "Yeah, twice actually… I got some very important shit to tell you Sonic..." I sighed and waited for him to continue. "But not over the phone." I smacked my forehead and laid back on the bed. "Uhh… do you want to meet somewhere?" I heard a female voice on the other end say something before he replied "Is something wrong with your place?"

I shook my head and exhaled rudely. "No I guess not… it's just that the kids are still sleeping so we need to be quiet, how long until you get here?" He chuckled at something and said "Twenty minutes… Rouge is with me so I hope you don't mind me bringing her along." I raised an eyebrow in wonder as I thought about why Rouge was with Shadow. "It's fine, but like I said you have to be quiet."

He hung up without saying goodbye and I threw the phone to my pillow. "Bastard." The toilet flushed and Amy asked me what was going on. "Shadow's coming over with Rouge to talk to me about something important." She turned on the sink faucet and proceeded to wash her hands. "What, They're coming over right now?" I stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "In about twenty minutes… I'm guessing Rouge is going to give him the directions."

She giggled and flicked the water off her hands at me. "What's Rouge doing with Shadow?" I chuckled and pulled the toilet seat up before relieving myself. "I don't know, probably having sex." She rolled her eyes and pulled the turned off the sink. "I doubt it Sonic… well, I guess I'll go ahead and take a shower now since they're coming so early." I finished using the bathroom and flushed the toilet. "Fine by me babe, I think I'll join you."

She pulled the curtain to the shower and bent over to turn on the water. "Mmm…nice view!" She smirked and took off her top. "Even better view!" She rolled her eyes at me as I pulled my sweatpants down. "Yeah… well, don't get too hyped up over it yet." I laughed as she pulled the diverter on the faucet and started the shower. "Does that mean I'm going to get some later on?"

She wiggled out of her pajama bottoms and winked at me. "Maybe…" I smacked her rear and stepped into the tub as she took off her panties. "I hope so babe… I nearly got blue balls yesterday." I helped her into the tub and pulled the shower curtain across. "I bet you did, though it would be hard to tell since you're already blue." I laughed at the joke and replied "Oh believe me, I can tell."

She grabbed the shampoo bottle off the soap dish and squeezed a glob onto her hand. "So… what did Shadow want?" she pulled my head over to her and lathered my quills with the fruity scented soap. "I'm not entirely sure babe, he said it was very important and he didn't want to talk about it over the phone." She finished my quills and ran her hands down to my chest. "Do you think it has something to do with work?"

I recalled the conversation I had with him yesterday at the Burger Shop and I shrugged. "Possibly, it must be important if he's is going to come all the way over here." She kissed my cheek and gave me the shampoo bottle before turning around. "This'll be the first time Shadow ever came over here right?" I gathered a handful of shampoo and gently lathered her quills as she held her head up. "Yeah, He's never seen Sophia either."

I notice a smile form on the side of her face as she said "He hasn't seen Aayan since the day he was born… I bet he'll be surprised." I smiled with her and ran my hands along her shoulders. "You two are going to behave yourselves right? No fights?" I chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. "I promise I'll behave." She giggled and turned around, letting me soap up her breasts. "You better Sonic, remember you have to set an example for the kids."

I rubbed her nipples between my fingertips and she moaned a bit. "Sonic, are you even listening to me?" I smirked and squeezed her breasts. "Yes dear." She pushed me off her and put her hands to her hips. "Sonic!" I sighed and laughed. "Alright…alright, sheesh!" She started washing the soap off her quills as I used some of the remaining soap on mine to do my groin.

"I'm dead serious Sonic; you better not start up a game of fisticuffs with Shadow like you two are prone to doing every single time you see each other." I noticed her eyes drift lower as I properly cleaned my member. "Okay babe, I promise I won't get in any fights." She looked up at my eyes and blushed, knowing I'd seen where she was focused. "Good, I don't want to tell you what you'll miss out on if you do."

I grinned and stepped underneath the stream of water to rinse the soap off me. "Ooh… It must be something I'd like." She pulled on my chest fur and licked her lips. "Something I'd like too Sonikku." She nipped at my nose and kissed me. "So you better behave." I kissed her back and replied "I will babe, got a bit of motivation now." She smiled and I finished rinsing off.

"Alright babe, I'll let you finish your shower in peace… Shadow should be here in the next ten minutes so I guess I'll go make some coffee and watched the news or something." She gave a nod and kissed me one more time before I pulled the curtain and stepped out. I pulled the curtain back and grabbed a towel as she said "I wonder what Tails wanted to say."

I raised an eyebrow and dried off. "What do you mean?" She moved around in the tub and replied "Well Tails said he wanted to tell us something later today, I just wonder what it is." I shrugged and laid the towel on the back of the toilet before opening the bathroom door. "It seems like everybody has something important to tell us today." I stopped and asked "Did you get into contact with Big about coming over to babysit?"

She pulled the curtain to the side and replied "Yes, I called him while you were taking a nap with the kids yesterday… He said he'd be over somewhere around five-thirty." I gave a nod and pulled the door closed, quickly walking over to my dresser to find some clothes. 'Hmm… guess I'll go ahead and get dressed for the day.' I pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs, quickly slipping into them before pulling open the second drawer; skimming through the pairs of neatly folded pants.

I pursed my lips and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Eh… good enough." I closed both drawers back and stepped into both pant legs. "Alright… coffee… my coffee." I smiled as I thought about Frank's coffee from the station. 'Urg… that stuff gives me the Heebie-Jeebies.' I chuckled and opened the bedroom door to the hallway as I buttoned and zipped my pants. "My coffee stays down at least." I took one step out of the bedroom and heard a squeal beneath my feet, quickly jumping back.

"I'm sorry Sugar; I didn't know you were there!" The white Chao rubbed her stubby blue tail and flew downstairs. 'Great… now she's going to be snippy all morning.' I huffed and quietly pushed open the door to the kid's room. 'Still sound asleep.' I smiled at the both of them snoozing and gently pulled the door back closed. 'Aayan will likely be up first, but Sophia…well… we'll be lucky to actually see her awake at all.'

I softly laughed as I made my descent down the stairs. "Alright Sugar, come on out from wherever you are and I'll make you some breakfast." As soon as I took my last step off the stairs the Chao flew from the kitchen to my shoulder, landing on it like I was her comfy chair. "Always hungry huh?" She giggled and I gave her a few tender pats to the head while walking through the living room to the kitchen. "Me too, if I could have a chilidog every hour of the day… I guess I'd be fat and happy!"

The Chao rubbed her cheek against my neck and I chuckled. "One second you're running from me, then we start talking about food and you love me again." Sugar smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "Alright, go sit on the counter and I'll get your breakfast ready." She quickly flew to the nearest countertop and stared at me as I opened the fridge with eyes that told me to hurry.

I opened the produce drawer and asked "What do you want this morning, a couple of strawberries and a handful of blueberries?" She nodded vigorously and I pulled both baskets out before closing the produce drawer along with the fridge door back. "I'd tell you to slow down with your eating Sugar, but half of the time you're as hyper as Aayan." I turned on our kitchens mini-television and flipped it to the news as I gathered the berries Sugar wanted.

I tore a single paper towel off the roll of the rest and laid a few strawberries on it as the news reporter sitting in front of a dock said "_Local authorities and fishermen are still baffled today from the large explosion that took place a few miles from shore yesterday… whether or not this explosion has anything to do with yesterday afternoons power outage has yet to be remained_." I cupped a few berries in my hand and spread them out amongst the strawberries before Sugar grabbed the napkin and hauled away her goodies to further down the counter.

"Uh… Sugar! How do you know I was done?" She stuck a few blueberries in her mouth and grinned. "You know… sometimes I think we should've named you spice instead of Sugar, because you might be white like sugar but you aren't always sweet like it." She giggled and chewed the berries before sticking her tongue out to show the smashed blueberry. "That's not sea food Sugar; keep your mouth closed when you eat."

I opened the fridge and placed the berries back in the produce drawer as she stuck a whole strawberry in her mouth to show that she couldn't close her mouth. "Smart ass." She giggled and chewed up the strawberry as I closed the fridge door and walked over to my coffee pot. The news reporter spoke up while I poured the water in the back of the coffee pot and filled the mix compartment with ground up coffee bean. "_In other News: The Police Department reported this morning that Station Square's own Carl Haden…_"

At the name I turned to the broadcast to see a photo of him plastered on the screen. "_Has been missing as of late yesterday afternoon. The Officer of fifteen years was reported performing his routine patrol route when he stopped two individuals possibly attempting the break into the old subway system;_ _no contact has been made since… friends and family fear the worst._" I sighed and tapped on the counter top with my finger. 'What the hell is this city turning into?'

I shook my head and sighed again. "Was a good Officer too." The doorbell rang and I leaned up, walking to the front door as I asked "Who is it?" I heard a male and female before the male said "It's Shadow open up." I looked through the peephole to confirm and unlocked the deadbolt and door handle. Amy came down the stairs in her robe as I opened the door. "Hey Shadow, hey Rouge; how are you two?"

Shadow shrugged as he moved past me and Rouge gave me a hug in response "Same as usual and great I presume?" Rouge giggled and walked inside before I closed the door. Shadow looked around my home and said "Nice place you got here Sonic, you and Amy have a very tranquil living space." I narrowed my eyes at him thinking. 'It sounds like Shadow, but it don't talk like shadow… what is he trying to do, make me relax for something bad?'

Amy walked over to Rouge and gave her a hug. "Hey Rouge, how've you been?" Rouge hugged her back and replied "I've been good" She looked over to Shadow and blushed. "Though yesterday it was great!" Shadow hung his head and I thought I may have had an idea of what was going on. "Shadow's got something to tell Sonic." She continued as she walked with Amy to the stairs. "And I've got something to tell you…"

They walked up the stairs to the bedroom and left us to ourselves. "So… Shadow…" I said with a smile as I pointed to the fridge. "Do you want a beer or something?" He shook his head and slapped two manila folders down on the kitchen counter. "What's that?" He stared at me for a few moments before responding "It's Eggman and Nega's confidential files from the G.U.N. office complex I work at."

I grumbled and walked over to an overhead cabinet to retrieve a coffee mug. "Couldn't you just confirm that he was dead over the phone?" Shadow hung his head and I raised an eyebrow as I pulled a mug that read 'world's greatest lover' from the cabinet. "Sonic… now I don't want you to freak out, I know you." I closed the cabinet door and walked over to my coffee pot. "You know me?"

The stubborn look he was known for returned to his face as he opened the first folder. "Sonic… don't freak out alright." I narrowed my eyes and started to get worried as I poured the black coffee into my mug. "Why, what is it?" He ran his hand down his face as he took a deep breath. "Just don't freak out… I need for you to read this." I sat the pot back in the coffee maker and walked over to the folder as I took a sip out of my mug.

I sat the mug down next to the folders and looked at the sentence he was pointing to. "Current status: Deceased, publically executed September 3, 2399…"" I sighed and hung my head. "So that's it then… Eggman is really dead… It has to be a cult following." Shadow stared at me for a minute before holding his head in his hand. "Sonic, I'm really sorry but…" I watched as he flipped the folder closed and continued "This is Nega's file."

I thought about what that meant for a few seconds before I realized. "B-But that was the date Eggman was executed." The hair on my arms and legs stood up as he pushed the folder aside and opened the next. "Sonic… this is Eggmans folder." He flipped through a bunch of pages and stopped at the last, placing his finger at the top and dragging it all the way to the bottom.

"Current Status: **MISSING**" Within an instant everything soaked in, it became so clear what had happened and I was furious. "No… No…NO!" Shadow motioned for me to keep my voice low but it seemed to only get louder as I grew enraged. "SON OF A WHORE!" I read the sentence over and over in my mind, hoping to God I'd read it wrong somehow. "FUCK!" Shadow grabbed my arm and held his finger to his lips. "GET OFF ME!" I threw the papers to the ground and flew into a fit of anger, scaring off Sugar in the process.

"GOD DAMMIT TO HELL!" Shadow stood up and grabbed my arm again. "Sonic, calm down… getting angry about it won't do anything." I pushed him away and kept ranting. "I KNEW IT, I FUCKING KNEW IT…I TRIED TO TELL EVERYONE BUT NOONE WOULD LISTEN!" He grabbed my shoulder and reeled his arm back. "Calm down right now Sonic!" I grit my teeth and replied "Go ahead, punch me… I'll lay your ass out in a millisecond."

Rouge came down the stairs followed by Amy who had a look that was nearly as pissed off as me. "Sonic, I thought I told you to not fight with Shadow!" Shadow let go of me and I held my hand up in her direction. "Amy, just… don't… not right now goddammit!" Her demeanor changed in a flash and she slowly walked to my side. "Sonic baby… what's wrong, what happened?"

I grabbed her hand and held it tight. "I'm so sorry Amy." She became worried something bad had happened. "Sonic, what is it? What are you sorry for?" I heaved a few dry tears and replied "I failed you is what happened." She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. "I should've killed that bastard when I had the chance, Ames." She furrowed her brow and gazed into my eyes. "Who? You need to tell me what's going on Sonic."

Rouge pulled her away from me and explained things for me while I tried to recompose myself. "Amy… It wasn't Eggman that everybody saw up in the gallows." She jerked her head back and forth from me to Rouge. "What? Yes it was, everyone saw it… the news said so themselves." Shadow shook his head and replied "The media has no clue and neither did we until yesterday."

She went back to me and held her hand on my shoulder. "I still don't understand, if it wasn't Eggman than who was it?" I tightened my grip on my pants and replied close to tears "It was Nega, Amy… Nega…" She held her hands up to signify she still did not understand, gaining a detailed response from Shadow. "Eggman escaped from Prison Island thirty minutes before his set time for execution… His cell door lock was found cut open and five prison guard were found shot to death."

I never imagined Eggman could be so powerful without his creations; I briefly recalled the car drive off without him and the person I perused at the Burger Shop yesterday before Rouge picked up where Shadow left off. "When they came to get him for the execution they chose to cover it up rather than admit he'd escaped from a Top-security prison." Amy's jaw dropped slightly as she too realized what that meant. "So… so that means… they used Nega to fool the public into thinking they'd just killed Eggman."

Both Shadow and Rouge gave a few nods as I said "So that's why he had the bag over his head to begin with and never gave any last words." Amy started to freak out a bit as more information dawned on here. "S-Sonic… Eggman… he… he knows where we live from those two Hunter Units that posed as Police." My skin turned pale as I briefly remembered flashbacks from my nightmare, particularly the portion at the end where Amy and the kids were dead.

"That's it… Amy, go get the kids up and pack; I'm not going to risk having that fat bastard come to my home and endanger my kids." I could tell she was thinking about seriously doing as I said, but I saw some resistance in her eyes as well. "Sonic… where would we go?" Sudden feet coming down the steps made all four of us turn to the stairs. "Nnn…Dad… why are you being so loud?"

Aayan walked through the living room and stopped when he noticed Rouge and Shadow. "Oh, Hello Ms. Rouge." Rouge smiled and bent down to Aayans level to give him a hug. "Hey Aayan! You've gotten so handsome lately!" He tried to push her off him as she lifted him up and kissed him all over his face. "Ahh… Ms. Rouge; quit it!" She giggled and hugged him for a bit longer before setting him back down.

He rubbed the lipstick off his cheek and forehead as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed my leg. "Dad, I want some cereal." He stared at Shadow who simply returned the stare as I walked over to the fridge. "Alright buddy, what do you want?" I asked him as I skimmed over the boxes of breakfast cereal. "We got some Cornflakes, Trix, Fruit loops; oh… looks like your Mom got your favorite."

He beamed a smile and jumped up and down as I pulled the box of cereal down. "Cookie Crisp!" I tried to smile and look happy but those folders seared bad thoughts into my mind making it hard to do so. "Alright Aayan, settle down… Is your sister up yet?" He laughed and shook his head. "Are you kidding? She's snoring..." I chuckled and opened the box of cookie shaped cereal as I pulled a bowl from the overhead counter.

He kept his gaze on Shadow and managed to pull the door to the fridge open to grab the milk carton. "Dad, who's that?" I pushed his hand down as he pointed to Shadow. "It's rude to point Aayan, and that's a friend of mine called Shadow… he hasn't seen you since the day you were born." Shadow gave a small wave at Aayan as he gave me the milk. "Hello… Mr. Shadow…" Shadow gave another wave and I poured his cereal in the bowl followed by the milk. "Alright… Aayan I want you to go upstairs and eat your cereal there, watch some cartoons or something for a while before your mom brings you your meds; the adults need to talk."

He shrugged as I pulled a spoon from a drawer and stuck it in the bowl of cookie crisp. "Okay, what you going to talk about?" I smiled and put the milk back in the fridge. "We're going to talk about how nosey you are." He stuck his tongue out at me and walked out into the living room towards the stairs. "Oh and Aayan, get your room cleaned up, your Uncle Big is coming over and I don't want him to see how messy you are." He groaned and walked back up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight my attitude went straight back to how it was. "He's gotten big hasn't he, Shadow?" Amy asked before I got to chance to bring back the conversation all four of us were not going to enjoy. "Yeah" He replied while he shook his head. "I can tell he's going to look a lot like Sonic when he gets older." I wanted to smile but I couldn't. "Amy… Aayan and Sophia are the reason why we need to leave this place."

She sucked in a breath before exhaling. "Sonic, well there's one flaw with leaving here." I raised an eyebrow as she continued. "It would be useless; Eggman knows where Tails live so we couldn't go stay at his workshop… He also knows where Vanilla lives so we couldn't be safe there either." I hung my head as I realized she was right. "Well then what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

She motioned for me to relax as Shadow responded "Sonic if Eggman was going to come after you directly he would've done it already… My best guess is these recent murders have just been him venting anger… if it's him in the first place." The image on the security monitor in the Casinopolis swiftly flashed through my mind. "I think it's him Shadow, remember the description I gave you of the guy I saw on the security footage from the Casinopolis's exterior cameras?"

He gave a nod and said "Okay so it likely is him… that still doesn't mean he's coming after you Sonic." I grabbed my mug of coffee and took a swig before replying "Well what happens when he does decide to 'vent' his anger on my family… and it's too late to do anything?" he shrugged as Amy grabbed my free hand. "Couldn't we get something like a burglar alarm?" I figured I could handle the cost of one but it still only protected them while they were here.

"I could get one installed babe, but what about when you and the kids go shopping?" She blinked a few times before coming up with an answer. "What about that snub nose revolver you gave me yesterday to keep in my purse?" Rouge furrowed her brow and stared at me. "You gave Amy a snub nose pistol?" We both gave a few nods and Rouge laughed. "I can see it now, Detective Amy!" Amy giggled but I remained stone cold serious.

"This shit's not funny Rouge, I fear for my children's safety right now… if you would have seen the condition of the victim at the Burger Shop you'd feel as bad as me right now." She hung her head and Shadow gathered all the papers spread out on the floor. I sighed and bent down to help. "Look Shadow, I'm sorry I freaked out… but what the hell are we going to do about this?"

I took another sip of my coffee as he replied "Well honestly… there's nothing we can do Sonic… We don't have any leads on where he is unless you do?" I unfortunately shook my head. "No, we're still trying to find the car used in the third murder… it's stolen but hopefully when we find it we'll at least know what location he's hiding out at or near." I gave him the papers I collected and stood back up. "But I guess you're right Shadow, there's not a damn thing either you or me can do about it right now."

He sighed and shoved the papers back into their folders, taking time to sort through them. "I didn't want to upset you Sonic, but you were right all along and you needed to know... I still can't believe G.U.N. covered this up." I huffed and responded "Of course they covered it up; they don't want the public to know a mass murderer escaped from the most notorious penal complex in the entire world."

Shadow suddenly looked over at Rouge and asked "Do you think General Tower is aware of this?" She pondered the question and gave a small nod. "Probably." He grumbled a few swears and walked toward the door as I heard a set of feet walk down the stairs. "Aayan I thought I told you to stay upstairs for a while." He came down the stairs with Sophia on his back holding an empty bowl.

"I'm sorry Dad, I woke Sophia up with the TV and she kept bugging me about being hungry." I waved him off and motioned for him to come into the kitchen. "Alright fine… I think we're pretty much done talking anyway… Grab your sister's booster seat out of the corner for me and put it in her chair." I took the empty bowl from him and put it in the sink. "Sophia, what kind of cereal do you want?"

She yawned and mumbled something. "Speak up baby girl." I held my hand to my ear and heard her say fruit loops. "Alright, you need to stay awake to eat them… do I need to remind you of the mess you made when you face planted in you bowl?" She blushed as Aayan put the cube in her seat and placed her on top of it. Rouge giggled at her blush and blew a kiss to Aayan making him go red in the face as well. "Your so cute Aayan, taking care of your adorable little sister… just like a real big brother."

He looked away to hide his rosy cheeks and I grinned. "Dad, Ms. Rouge is teasing me again." I chuckled as I poured fruit loops into a bowl and replied "Maybe she'll be your girlfriend." Rouge laughed and he hung his head. "No way, girls are yucky." I smirked as I thought about him running from girls like I did with Amy. "You'll change your mind about that when you get older, believe me."

He made a face of disgust and called for Sugar. "Come on Sugar, let's go outside!" The White Chao flew up off the back of the couch and darted to the sliding glass door that led to our backyard. He walked by Rouge as quick as he could to avoid another kiss attack and slid the door open for Sugar while I placed the bowl of cereal in front of Sophia. "Sophia… Sophia… wake up baby doll…"

I rubbed her back and she leaned up with a yawn. "Nnn… still tired daddy." I rolled my eyes and fed her a few bites of her fruit loops. "You shouldn't be, you've been sleeping over twelve hours now." She chewed her bite and swallowed. "Still tired." I waited for her to wake up enough before I gave her the spoon. "Well you can take a nap later pumpkin, just stay awake for a while." She pried her eyes open and proceeded to eat.

I chuckled and walked to the front door where Shadow was. "You know Sonic; five years ago I never would've imagined you'd be where you are today." I drank the last of my coffee before he opened the door and took a few steps outside. "What do you mean?" I gave the mug to Amy who walked to the sink with Rouge following, no doubt to resume whatever conversation they started before I threw my hissy fit.

"I mean you're not the same cocky attitude hedgehog with a laid-back and cool-headed character… you're a hard working husband and father." I grinned and walked with him out to his motorcycle. "Yeah well… When you get married and have kids, you'll find out exactly how much the experience changes you." I noticed him in deep thought for a few seconds before he broke out of it. "I guess… anyway, I can tell Aayan is going to make you proud and Sophia is just cute."

I laughed for a few seconds. "Shadow the Hedgehog saying the word cute? I must've slipped into some parallel universe." He rolled his eyes and got on his motorcycle. "Come on Rouge, we're going to be late for work!" I smirked and leaned against the Cyclone. "So Shadow… you and Rouge…" I paid close attention to his face and smiled wider when I saw a small blush. "Yeah, what about us?"

I gave a few nods that turned into head bobbing. "You know…" He looked away and started up his motorcycle, watching as Rouge ran out of the house. "You better not leave me behind, Black Stallion!" I moved out of the way as she hopped on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him. "Alright Sonic, I'll see you later." I shook his hand and replied "Yeah, thanks for bringing that shit to my attention."

He shrugged and slid the folders into his vest. "No problem… and Sonic, if your family is ever in any danger… You give me a call." I gave a nod and watched wide-eyed as Rouge turned his head and kissed him on his lips. "I'm trying to make my Shadow a bit more sensitive… and I think it's working." He blushed and tapped down on the gears before driving off.

I blinked a few times and turned to see Aayan with Sugar flying around him. "Whoa, cool… was that a motorcycle!?" I laughed and swooped him up in my arms. "Yep, you keep your good grades in school and you might just get one when you turn sixteen." He beamed a smile as I walked back inside with him. "Wait…" He counted on his fingers and replied "that's twelve years from now!"

I chuckled and sat him back on the ground as Amy turned to us. "Twelve years from what?" Aayan put his hands out like he was holding the handles to a bike. "Dad said he'd get me a motorcycle like… sadow?" I busted out laughing as that probably would've been a better name for him. "Shadow." Aayan raised an eyebrow at my chuckling and made vrooming noises. "Absolutely not." Amy responded.

"Oh come on Mom!" She shook her head and replied "Not even a chance… a motorcycle is out of the question, they're too dangerous." Aayan begged with her over something I was pretty much joking about. "Please Mom, I'll be careful when I drive it; I promise!" She walked over to Sophia and took her empty bowl to the sink. "The answer is no Aayan." He hung his head and pretended to cry. "Oh stop those crocodile tears Aayan and go upstairs and get in the tub, did you clean your room like your father asked you to?"

He groaned and walked towards the stairs watching me. I smiled and held my hand over my mouth, whispering to him that I'd get him a motorcycle. He perked up and ran up the stairs to his room. "Sonic, don't be telling that boy he's going to get a motorcycle... You know I don't like the idea of him on one of those things, they're way too dangerous and provide no protection if you get in a crash."

I stuck my tongue out at her like Aayan and she pursed her lips. "Don't make me sic Sugar on you." I laughed and held my hands up in defense. "That's it, get him Sugar!" Sugar flew around me and pulled on my quills "Oww… hey Sugar easy!" She giggled and yanked on my ear. "I knew we should've named you spice… evil Chao!"

.

[Time: 5:30 P.M.]

.

I shoved the last potato chip in my mouth and threw the bag to the garbage bin as I sat on the couch watching television. "Daddy… I wanted that one." I looked down at Sophia who was latched onto my chest. "I'm sorry baby doll… why didn't you say anything?" She blushed and shrugged. "You know Sophia; you need to stop being so timid all the time… I mean it's cute but people can't read you mind pumpkin."

She gave a nod and yawned. "Daddy, when is Uncle Big going to get here?" I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. "Soon, are you going to be a good girl for him?" She smiled and replied "Yes daddy, I'm always a good girl." I stroked her quills back and kissed her on the forehead. "You're right about that, it's the proper behavior of a princess."

She blushed and smiled wider. "I can see it now; Princess Sophia, the kindest most generous rulers of them all." She giggled and laughed as I whispered "Aayan will be your Jester, juggling and making jokes for your entertainment." I laughed with her and tickled her for a few seconds. "Daddy will be my King!" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "And your Mom will be the Queen." She giggled and I gently pulled her off me. "Alright pumpkin, hop up; I got to go make sure your Mother is getting ready… you know how long it takes for her to brush her quills and put on make-up."

She giggled and laid down on the couch to take a nap. "Don't sleep the whole time your Uncle Big is here okay?" She yawned and replied "I won't Daddy, I promise." I smiled at her and continued walking up the stairs. "Hey babe?" I called to Amy as I walked up the stairs and turned into the bedroom. "You about ready yet?" I pushed the bathroom door open a saw she was still in her robe. "Good lord girl, you've been up here getting ready for like two hours!"

She rolled her eyes and powdered her cheeks with red blush. "Sonic, I'm beautifying myself… go away!" I chuckled and grabbed her from behind, pulling her into an embrace. "Yeah right… like you can make yourself more beautiful than you already are." She smiled and held my hand around her stomach. "Look at you complaining about me not being ready; you don't even have a shirt on yet Sonic."

I kissed her and replied "It takes me two seconds to slip into a shirt." She pushed me away and told me she'd be ready in a few minutes. "You better, Big should be here in a couple minutes." I walked over to the bedroom closet and pulled the door open, turning on the light as I sorted through the clothes. "Hey babe… what shirt do you think you do for tonight?"

She giggled and said "Do you know that blue t-shirt that says SEGA?" I pulled the shirt down and started taking it off the hanger before she continued "Don't wear that one." I furrowed my brow and put it back on the rod. "Oookay?" She laughed and asked "You were probably going to choose that one weren't you?" I smiled as she took off her robe and threw it over the door. "You can still fit into your tuxedo coat right?"

"The one I used at our wedding?" I dug through the massive heap of Amy's clothes barely hanging on the rods and found my wedding suit. "Yes, the one you used at our wedding… how many tuxedos do you own Sonic?" I walked or climbed as I should say out of my closet and placed the bag with my suit on the bed. "Ha-ha, you're so funny…" I responded with sarcasm as I pulled the bag open and lifted the top half of my tux. "You want me to wear all of this just to go to a nightclub… in the middle of summer?"

She shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom. "No I just want you to wear the coat." I narrowed my eyes and watched her take the coat out of my hand and pull it around my shoulders. "Come on Sonic, put your hands through to sleeves." I stared down at her cleavage and thought about what I was going to do to her later on. "Sonic…Sonic…SONIC! Up here dear… my breasts aren't the ones talking to you." I jerked my head up and put my arms through the sleeves of the coat.

"Why do you want me to wear just the coat, It looks kind of odd?" She lifted my chin again as she spoke. "It doesn't look odd it looks hip… come on, we're going to try and feel like we did back when we were young teens." I stared at her body as she walked by me towards the closet. "So you want me to run away from you at high speed?" she stopped and playfully held up her middle finger. "Ooh, pissy prissy!" She giggled and managed to take one step in the closet and pull out the dress she wanted to wear tonight. "I'm serious Sonic; I want to feel like we did on our anniversary night… So strong, so fresh, and so young."

I grabbed her and gently pinned her up against the wall. "I know what you want babe." She raised an eyebrow and blushed. "You want to get frisky…" Her face flushed deeper and I ran my tongue up her neck to her ear before softly whispering. "You want sex… fiery… passionate… sensual sex… the kind that makes you melt into my arms kind of sex" I smirked when she looked away with a face as red as a tomato. "I hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

The doorbell rang but I ignored it, choosing to instead rub up against her. "Sonic… wait…." I kissed her deeply to silence her, pushing my tongue into her mouth to mingle. "Mmmm" Her hands ran down my side as I tasted her tongue and gathered her saliva. "Mmm" She tried to push me off her but I stood my ground, tenderly squeezing her breasts without a care in the world. "Mmm…wait…MmmmMm…Sonic!" She gasped for air and shoved my face away. "Go answer the door you horny man!"

I chuckled and started for the door as the doorbell rang again. "Oh… wait Sonic, one more thing." I stopped and turned around. "Here" She put her hand on top of my head and ruffled my quills until they looked messy. "Babe… what the hell, I just brushed them." She smiled and pushed me out the bedroom door. "It's how you're going to look tonight." I grumbled and quickly walked down the stairs were Sophia was standing.

"Daddy, Uncle Big is at the door." I gave her a pat on the head as I passed her, walking through the living room quicker as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" I unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door open. "Hey Big how are youhfff" He grabbed me and smashed me into a hug. "Sonic, Long time no see! How've you been!? How's Amy!? How are the kids!?"

I struggled to get free and replied "Big… you're… hugging me too tight… can't breathe…." He released his grasp and helped me back to my feet. "I'm sorry Sonic; I just get so gosh darn excited!" As soon as I stood up he took one look at my outfit and chuckled heartily. "Are you and Amy going to a rave or something?" I laughed and straightened my coat as he walked inside. "No, just a club; at least I hope… Amy decided to play dress up Sonic so…. Ta-da."

He noticed Sophia and ran over to her. "Sophia!" Even through his excitement I trusted him to be gentle. "Uncle Big!" They both hugged for a few seconds as Aayan and Sugar came down the stairs. "Hey Uncle big, I thought I heard the doorbell ring!" He released Sophia and ran to Aayan, receiving a small growl from Sugar. "Uh-uh… No growling Sugar." I scolded, making her be quiet. "I see you've gained another member to the Sonic family!"

"Yeah" I replied as she backed off enough for Big to hug Aayan. "Cheese is the father." He let go of Aayan and pointed at the white Chao. "Cheese? You mean little Cream's Chao?" I smiled and gave a few nods. "Has he seen her?" I gave a few more nods and replied "Yeah off and on, about a total of five or so times in the past month… she's only one month old."

He reached out to pet the Chao but she growled again. "Sugar, bad… bad girl, don't growl at Big." She landed on Aayans shoulder and lowered her head. "She'll warm up to you as the night goes on." I leaned over the stairs and shouted. "AMY… Big's here!" She yelled back in an instant. "I'll be down in a minute!" I waved her off and turned back around as Big pulled the strap open on a satchel attached to his belt.

"Well if you don't mind Sonic, I brought the kids some presents." I shrugged and motioned towards them. "Sure… go ahead, they've been really good lately." Aayan and Sophia both walked over to big as he pulled open his satchel. As soon as he opened the bag Froggy jumped out and landed on Sophia, making her shriek. "AHH… GET IT OFF, MOMMY DADDY!"

Big grabbed Froggy off her and place him on his shoulder as I picked Sophia up to stop her from crying. "Now look at what you've done Froggy, you should apologize." The frog stared at him with no thought at all. "I'm sorry Sophia, he didn't mean to… I didn't even know he was in there." She stopped crying and rubbed her eyes. "It… it's okay… do I… do I still get a present." Sugar stared at Froggy with near hostile intent as Big replied "Oh of course, I'm so sorry… here, this is from Me… and Froggy."

He held out a small emerald cut violet gemstone. "It's an Amethyst I found when I was walking around the ruins of the Echidna Temple with Froggy." She smiled and gently took the gemstone from his palm with a blush. "When I found it I thought of you… because it's purple, just like you and me!" I held her hand that had the stone up to the light and let it sparkle. "Thank you Uncle Big, I love it… I feel like a princess getting jewelry!"

I sat her back down on the floor and she walked over to the couch. "And for you Aayan…" He reached into his bag as Aayan stood semi-patiently waiting. "I also found this at the temple." He held up a simple but hand carved sling-shot. "Oh Wow, awesome!" he took it from Big and pulled back the sling. "Now I can really make my superman action figure fly!"

I held up my finger and replied "Not in the house." He laughed and aimed the sling towards me. "And don't you ever aim that at someone young man!" he lowered the sling-shot and mumbled something about being bossy before walking upstairs. "You think I'm being bossy now, you better behave for your Uncle or you'll see how bossy I can really get." Big chuckled and I turned back to him. "I swear Big, that boy can be a handful... and dangerous."

"Well Sonic" He joked "You better stop being so bossy or you'll get shot in the back of the head with a pebble." We both laughed at the thought as Amy came down the stairs. "Amy, My little sister!" She just about tried to run back up the stairs as he ran at her with bear arms, grabbing her and lifting her into a hug. "Oomph… Big… heavy… you're squashing me…"

He chuckled and let go of her. "I'm sorry Amy, I got excited again… It's been so long since I last saw you!" He looked at her outfit as I did and responded "You look beautiful in that dress Amy." She smiled and thanked him with a much smaller hug. "Thank you Big, it's just a little red cocktail dress." She blushed at my smirk as I replied "I've never seen your quills bunched up into a bun before babe."

She turned around to show me not only her hairdo but that her dress was also fully strapless, no doubt solely supported by her luscious breasts. "It took some time but, I think it looks great with the Japanese Hairpin through the center of it." I grinned at her form and held her hand as she walked down the last few stairs. "You're beautiful Ames." She beamed a smile at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Sonikku."

Aayan ruined the mood by jumping down the stairs and landing on Big. "Piggy back ride!" Big chuckled and ran through the living room with him on him shoulders, making me and Amy watch in joy. "Blast off!" Big laughed with Aayan as they both fell to the floor. "Hey babe wh…" I got cut off when the house phone started ringing. Sophia who was the closest grabbed it from the charger and looked at the screen, trying to pronounce the name written on the caller I.D. "Mi..Miles… Prr…Prower?"

I waked over to her and sat down on the couch. "Good job Sophia… that's right, let me see it." She blushed and gave me the phone. "Hello?" Tails voice immediately came through clearly. "Hey Sonic, me and Cream are right around the corner; are you ready?" Sugar flew around Big and Aayan as I replied, still investigating Froggy. "Yeah, did you try and get into contact with Knucklehead?"

"He's not going to be able to make it, something about Shade being over there with him tonight." I started laughing and responded "Oh yeah? I bet I know why he can't make it now!" Tails laughed and said something to Cream. "Alright, I'm coming in for a landing; let me go." I stood up and started walking for the door. "Remember, land on the pavement and not the grass."

He hung up as I opened the door. "That was Tails right?" Big asked as he pulled Aayan off him and stood up ."Yeah, he's landing his VTOL now." I took a few steps outside and watched the aircraft fly down the street and switch to hover mode. "I'm so excited!" Amy said from behind me. The airplane hovered over to our house and landed on the pavement, folding in its wings to let traffic go by.

"For what?" She walked by me and replied "I want to know what Tails and Cream had to say that was so important!" The turbines on the VTOL powered down and the windscreen slid open. "Hey Tails, Hey Cream." Both me and Amy greeted at the same time. Tails flew to the passenger seat behind him and helped Cream down to pavement. "Hey guys, sorry we're early but I figured you wouldn't mind."

"It's fine." Amy said "Oh Cream that outfit is adorable!" Cream giggled and brushed the wrinkles out of her mint green skirt dress. "Thank you Mrs. Amy, I bought it because it was mint green… everyone knows how much Tails likes mint!" Tails blushed and began walking with Cream before he stopped. "Hey, where's Cheese?" He tapped on the side of the VTOL and the light blue Chao flew up rubbing his eyes. "Were you sleeping Cheese?" Cream asked him as he yawned.

Within seconds he realized where he was and darted for my front door, whizzing by my head towards Sugar who had no clue he was there. He tackled the little white Chao and they hugged, licking each other's faces as they rolled around happily reunited. "Well Cheese sure is delighted to see Sugar again!" Once Cream and Tails got in the house they both smiled at the father and daughter Chao cheerfully bouncing and flying around. Cream laughed as both of them flew around and collided into an embrace. "Cheese seems so happy when he sees her, how is she been doing by the way?"

I bobbed my head a few times and replied "She's doing well, usually hangs around Aayan but she loves the entire family as much as we love her." Cream smiled at me and looked up at Tails, pleased that she'd chosen the right person to give the egg to. Big danced in anticipation before finally exploded. "I can't take it anymore!" He ran over to Cream and pulled her into a hug. "Cream! I haven't seen you in so long, you've gotten so tall!"

Cream held her breath and tried to push herself off the giant cat. "Big… you're crushing me… be careful… with my tummy…" He let her down and asked "I'm so sorry Cream, is you stomach hurting?" She and Tails both blushed furiously and I raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. "N-no… I just… it… I… I'm alright." Sophia walked up to her and showed her the Amethyst. "Look Aunt Cream, look what Uncle Big got me."

She picked up Sophia and stared at the gemstone. "Oh how pretty, it's purple just like you!" Sophia blushed and held it up to the light like I did. "I got it because I'm a princess!" Me and Amy both smiled and I responded "That's right, our little Princess Sophia." Aayan must've felt left out because pushed his way through us to Tails, holding up his sling-shot. "Look what Uncle Big got me Uncle Tails!"

Tails bent down and ruffled Aayans quills. "Cool, it's an old sling-shot… hmm… looks hand carved." Big gave a nod and replied "I think so too, I found it while I was walking around the old Echidna Temple in the Mystic Ruins." Tails held his muzzle as he examined the sling-shot. "I bet it must be ancient, the young Echidna boys probably used this for training." Aayan held it up and pulled the string back. "You mean this was used as a weapon?"

Tails gave a nod and stood back up. "I think so, they're very dangerous… so you better be careful with it." Aayan looked up at me and I pointed at him. "That's why you don't point it at anyone." He stuck his tongue out and ran off laughing. "Great" Amy said with a giggle. "A hyperactive boy with a sling-shot… this won't end well." We all shared a few laughs and started some chit-chat.

"Hey Sonic" Tails pulled my coat sleeve and asked "Are you going out to the club like that?" I straightened my coat and replied "Yeah, Amy decided to play dress up Sonic so…" Amy giggled and spun around. "How about me, what do you think?" Cream gave a thumbs up and responded "I think it looks great, sort of a little oriental appearance to it but I think that's just the hairpin." I looked at Tails outfit and chuckled. "What about you Tails, you're just going in a leather bomber jacket?"

He shrugged and unzipped the jacket. "Why not? I am a pilot after all." I waved him off and rubbed my hands together. "Alright folks, let's go clubbing!" Amy and Cream ignored me for the most part as the talked about something. I smiled at Tails and shook my head. "Women." They both immediately stopped talking and stared at me. "What?" They pursed their lips and walked out the front door. "Oh wait Ames… let me see your purse."

She narrowed her eyes and held out her little spaghetti strap pink purse. "Why?" I took it from her and dug through it. "I'll give it right back to you." She turned back to Cream and continued her conversation. "Go ahead out Tails; I'll be there in a second." I could tell he wanted to see what I had Amys purse for but left regardless.

"Alright Big…" He stared at me as I dug through the purse. "I'm going to leave this with you." I pulled the snub nosed revolver and gave it to him. "Sonic? what in the world do I need this for?" I shook my head as he tried to give it back to me. "There's been some stuff going on lately that I don't want to get into right now… I want you to keep it with you and keep it close."

He held the tiny pistol in his hand and said "I still don't understand Sonic, are you expecting something to happen?" I walked to the front door and replied "No, but it's for just in case." He sighed and placed the gun in his satchel as Froggy watched him. "Okay, if you say so…" I felt safer knowing he had that revolver, not that Big was defenseless without it, I've seen him take down Eggman's robots with a single punch. "Thanks for doing this for us Big, it really means a lot for you to help tonight."

He shook my hand carefully, making sure he didn't grip too hard. "No problem Sonic, I love staying with the kids; we always have so much fun." I smiled and said "I'm glad, just remember… bedtime's eight-thirty and Sugar needs to go outside to potty around ten." I watched Cheese fly around with Sugar and let go of Big's hand. "I guess Cream is going to leave Cheese here to stay with Sugar so you probably won't have any problem handling her… she listens well to what Cheese tells her to do."

He smiled and gave a nod. "Will do Sonic, have fun tonight!" I laughed and started to pull the front door closed, locking the handle lock as I did. "I will, thanks again Big… we should be back somewhere around mid-night." He playfully saluted me as I closed the door. "Can I have my purse back now?" I turned to see Amy holding her hand out. "Yes, sheesh you act like there's something in there you don't want me to see."

She took the purse from me and slung it around her shoulder. "No, what did you need anyway?" I wrapped my arm around hers and walked with her to the Cyclone "I just gave Big the snub nose in case something happens." She remained silent and pulled the passenger door open as Cream looked around. "Hey, what happened to Cheese?" I helped Amy into the passenger seat and replied "I think he wanted to stay behind to be with Sugar, I don't mind if you don't."

She shook her head and climbed up into the VTOL with the assistance of Tails. "No it's fine by me, I was just curious." I walked over to Tails as Amy closed the door. "Alright Tails, where are we going?" He stuck his hands in his jacket and kicked a rock. "Well Amy told Cream she wanted to go to that club down on South Don Arcade." I furrowed my brow and tapped on my lips. "South Don Arcade, South Don Arcade… that's off of Kaynyne Circle and Bigney Grove right?"

He thought for a second and gave a nod. "Yeah, it's the Lounge called Midnight Gleam." I watched the sun begin its descent beneath the horizon and walked back to the car. "Okay, I'll see you there." He climbed up into the VTOL and slid the windscreen closed as I opened the driver's side door and slid in. "We ready?" Amy asked as she continued to put on make-up using the sun visor's mirror. "Yep, all set... I'm just going to wait for Tails to lift off before I go."

She giggled as I started up the engine, closing the door as I asked "What's so funny?" She pushed the sun visor closed and put her lipstick back in her purse. "Just seeing Cream and Tails together reminded me of Shadow and Rouge this morning." I grumbled, not because of Shadow and Rouge but because of this morning in general. "Yeah I saw Rouge kiss Shadow… I guess that means they're together now."

She giggled again and scooted over next to me as the VTOL lifted up into the sky and took off. "Rouge told me…" She got closer as I backed out of the driveway. "…She told me they'd had sex…" I raised my eyebrows at the revelation and put the car into drive before driving towards the end of the street. "My response…" She whispered in my ear. "Was… that hedgehog males were beasts in bed huh?" I smirked and kissed her passionately.

.

[Time: 6:45 P.M.]

.

I turned down the music as I pulled into the parking lot of the lounge. "Are you sure this is the place Sonic?" I chuckled and pointed at two parking spaces filled by Tails VTOL. "How many clubs around town are going to have a vertical take-off plane in their parking lot?" She rolled her eyes and watched a few people leave the club as I drove around to find a parking place.

"I hope it's not too crowded." I shrugged and found a parking spot, quickly pulling into it before someone else did. "It is a night club babe, I'm sure all the young teens will be in there all jumpin' around, waving their glow sticks." She giggled and slapped my arm. "You sound like an old Police Officer who's sick of people." I smiled and parked, turning off the engine and sliding the keys out of the ignition. "Sometimes I feel like it too."

"Well cheer up Sonic; we're here to have fun not be grumpy like Shadow." I pulled her into a kiss and replied "I will don't worry, I've been wanting some rest and relaxation." She kissed me back and held me there for a second starting a mini make-out session. "Good, I know you've needed it… you work too much and too hard Sonic." I pushed my door open and ran my hand down her cheek. "I know baby, but it's for you and the kids."

"Come on you two!" We both stopped and turned to Tails and Cream. "You can have smoochie time later." Amy giggled softly and waited for me to step out before sliding out my side instead of her own. "Oh yeah, what when you two are making-out?" Cream blushed but Tails seemed to have the same view as me, actually surprising me with his response. "Maybe."

Cream blushed deeper and latched onto his arm. "Miles… stop it… you're embarrassing me." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "What? You don't want me to kiss you?" She pouted and pulled him away, pushing him towards the club as she said something else to him. I scratched the back of my head and closed the car door once Amy got out. "Tails sure is acting different." I said to her as I locked the car.

"He's growing up Sonic, he's not the same fox-boy anymore… he's into girls and has himself a girlfriend." She wrapped her arm around mine and walked with me. "I guess… I mean it's not like he was going to stay young forever, but I can't believe he's already almost fifteen." Amy smiled at me and asked "If you don't like seeing your friends get older what are you going to do when Aayan and Sophia do the same?"

I thought deeply about what she said. 'It's true… I don't like the thought of Aayan getting to be a teenager, although I still have quite a while before that happens.' I sighed and walked a little faster, feeling her tighten her grip on my arm. "You have such a great fatherly personality Sonic… remember when I was pregnant with Aayan and you'd asked me all the time if I thought you'd be a good father?"

I felt a tad embarrassed when she brought that up. "Y-Yeah?" She kissed my neck and replied "That's how I first knew you'd be such a wonderful Dad." I smiled and stopped to kiss her. "Come on Sonic!" I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the front of the club. "Alright-alright… I'm here." Tails laughed and pulled the door open for us, waiting for a few people to walk out before we went inside.

"Oh, it's not too crowded." Amy said as she pulled me deeper into the lounge. "But I bet more people will come as it gets later." We walked over to the bar and all four sat down next to each other. "Well I don't know about you three." I said as I motioned for the bartender. "But I'm going to get a little buzz going!" Amy groaned and I smiled. "I'll have…" The bartender slapped four drink menus down and walked off. "Oh… okay…"

Amy giggled and opened her menu. "Oh, what's this?" I asked as I watched her scan through the menu. "Amy Rose looking through a menu of alcoholic drinks?" She stuck her tongue out and replied "I can drink when I want to." I shook my head making Cream and Tails laugh. "Oh, but I can't?" She gave a few nods and I playfully threw my hands up. "You see what she puts me through Tails? Once you get married you'll be going through the same stuff."

I narrowed my eyes when both Cream and Tails face's flushed and they looked away. "What?" I asked in confusion. "Nothing… it's… it's nothing…" Cream pulled him closer and whispered something that I could only make out as 'Need to tell him' I pretended to ignore them and ran my finger down the menu, searching for something with a high alcohol content. I noticed Tails staring at me out of the corner of my eye and I grinned, making him pick up his menu. "Is there something you need to tell me Tails?"

He blushed and Amy put down her menu and looked at him and Cream. "Hey yeah, you said you had something important to tell us when you called yesterday." He held the menu up higher as his face grew a deeper shade of red. I chuckled and pulled the menu away from him. "Come on Tails, what are you so embarrassed about?" The bartender came back and tapped his fingers on the counter to get our attention.

"I'll have a Savoy Corpse Reviver… Brandy not Gin." Amy raised an eyebrow at the name but quickly responded as the barkeep turned to her. "Long Island Iced Tea please." He turned around and gathered the ingredients as I picked up my menu and ran through it again. "And you know what." I said as I found a few good ones. "Let me also have the Carrot Cake Cocktail and Mint julep."

He silently gave a nod of acknowledgment and continued mixing the drinks. Cream gently tapped on my shoulder out of interest. "Mr. Sonic, what's a Carrot Cake Cocktail?" I laughed and replied "It's a shooter drink composed of one third Bailey's Irish Cream, one third Hot Damn Cinnamon Schnapps and one third Frangelico." She blinked, obviously not understanding the ingredients. "It's an alcoholic drink that tastes like Carrot Cake."

The bartender gave Amy her Long Island Iced Tea and handed me my Savoy Corpse Reviver before turning back to make the others. "So Tails…" I said with a smirk "You've been awfully quiet since Cream whispered something in your ear." He continued to look away from me and stare at Cream. "Me and Amy are kind of curious about what it could've been." Amy sipped on her tea mixed with tequila as I downed half of my corpse reviver, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Go on Tails." Cream said to him "Do you want to say it together?" He held her hand and gave a nod "Well…" Me and Amy listened intently as he turned around and said "Cream's… w-well… Cream is… Cream and I are engaged." I smiled as wide as I could and Amy's jaw dropped. "Really!?" I grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "My little brother engaged!" He took the noogie like a champ and replied "Yeah-yeah… you can stop scalping me now."

I chuckled and let go as Amy stood up and walked over to Cream to give her a big hug. "So what did Vanilla say about it?" Tails rubbed his cheek with a half-smile. "She slapped me." I reeled back in surprise with a laugh. "What?" The bartender gave me the other two drinks and tapped his fingers on the counter. I pulled out my wallet as Tails responded "Yeah, she slapped me… then hugged me… it was really weird."

I chuckled and pulled out a ten, handing it to the bartender without looking at him. "What did she say?" I pushed the Mint julep into his hands as he said "The typical mother stuff… My baby is growing up, you better take care of her, she can't believe it…" He took a sip of his drink as I did the same with mine. "So… she took it well?" He gave a shrug with a sigh. "I… I guess so… I mean she left me confused that's for sure."

I laughed as I tried to imagine it in my head. "So you told her you were engaged with Cream, she slapped you… then immediately after she hugged you?" I gently passed the Carrot Cake Cocktail down to Cream as he responded "Exactly… all within a minute." I chuckled lightly and watched Cream tentatively take a small sip of her cocktail, trying to figure out if she liked it or not.

"Was Cream there with you?" He took another sip of his drink and replied "Yes, though she didn't do anything but watch me get slapped." I laughed and snapped my fingers at the bartender "Give me one more of the same thing." He gave a nod and started making my second Savoy Corpse Reviver. "So how've the kids been doing?" I tossed the last of my drink back and coughed before saying "Good…."

He continued staring at me. "Something else on your mind?" I sighed and snapped my fingers at the bartended. "Make that two more please." I took my wallet back out and thought about making it three for a few moments. "Sonic… is something wrong?" I shook my head and gave a sour look. "N-No… nothing really… I don't want to ruin the mood." He furrowed his brow and took another sip of his minty beverage. "Is it something important?"

I made sure Amy and Cream were occupied before replying "Very important Tails…" He looked back at Cream and Amy before scooting the barstool closer. "Tell me." I shook my head and gave the bartender a twenty for the drinks to come as he gave me my two drinks. "No… It's not the best time." He grabbed his drink and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, just tell me… it's not like I'm going to freak out and be depressed for the rest of the night... I actually have something else to tell you that will make you fall over in the chair…"

"Yeah?" He smiled with a blush and gulped down half of his Mint julep. "Uh-huh… but I won't tell you unless you tell me what's bothering you." I sighed and gave one last glance at the girls. "Tails… Eggman…" He instantly huffed and waved me off. "Oh not this again…" I held my finger up and he hushed. "Shadow brought over some confidential files from G.U.N."

He sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow. "How did you get ahold of confidential files?" I made sure the girls weren't paying any attention and replied "He didn't really say other than he wasn't supposed to have them… hey showed my something in both Eggman and Nega's file that is a massive… I mean humongous cover-up from G.U.N." The bartender took away my fist empty cocktail glass as I grabbed my second. "Well what was it? I can't read your mind you know."

I guzzled a few mouthfuls of the brandy and said "The fuckers lied to everyone Tails… It turns out it wasn't Eggman up in the gallows…" Tails waved his hand and interjected "Sonic it had to be Eggman…" I held up my finger and replied "No… It wasn't him Tails, it was Nega." He gave me a strange look and shook his head. "What? That doesn't make any sense… what happened to Eggman?"

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face. "He escaped from his cell thirty minutes before his execution time with the assistance of an unknown male, leaving five prison guards dead in his wake." He ran the information I gave him through his head until it clicked. "Oh no…" I gave a nod and bit my lower lip. "Yep… the fucking government grabbed Nega from his cell, dressed him up like Eggman, put a bag over his head and tightened the noose around his neck."

"Sonic!" Amy shouted at me. "I thought I told you to not talk about that stuff while we're here and relax!?" I grumbled and drank my Corpse Reviver. "Cream and I are going to the restroom so you two better not keep talking about depressing stuff. When we get back Sonic you and me are going to go to the dance floor!" I smiled at her and winked. "Oh yeah, you want to see me break dance? Or maybe do a little grinding?"

She smirked and returned the wink before walking away with Cream giggling. Once they were far enough way me and Tails immediately resumed our conversation. "So it is him doing the killings?" I shrugged and drank the rest of my brandy. "I think he's doing some of the murders… yesterday around noon another murder happened down at the Burger Shop…" He gave a few nods and interrupted "I heard about that on the news… is it true the victim was disemboweled?"

I exhaled loudly and held my head in my hand. "Tails… it… it was the most gruesome thing I've seen in my entire life." He held my shoulder for encouragement. "It was that bad?" I stared at him and replied "The chest cavity had been pried open and his organs were dragged out… on top of that the guy left two taunts." His face went pale from the image I put in his head and he asked "What were the taunts?"

I grabbed my second glass of brandy and tossed the rest of it back, slamming it back on the counter before responding "The first was a phrase written on the wall in the victim's blood… Evil Gains Grounds Making A nightmare." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "The first letters in each word combined spell out Eggman." He shook his head and drank some of his minty bourbon. "And the second?"

I hung my head and said "The second was an engraving on the hedgehog's liver." He made a face of disgust and let go of my shoulder. "Let me guess… it was Eggmans facial insignia, just like on the egg that was in the third victim's mouth?" I bobbed my head in acknowledgement. "Yep… oh, and I saw the guy who did it."

His ears perked up in response "You did, did he look like Eggman? Was he Eggman?" I sadly shook my head. "Unfortunately no… When I pulled up at the scene the guy was still in the back… I had a rookie with me so I didn't just run in there like I would normally; I crept in the Burger Shop with my Magnum drawn to show the Rookie how it's done."

"Did you see the body and call for back-up?" I held my finger up and continued "No, I didn't even know the body was there until after I chased the guy… first he shot at me and Simone then he jumped the counter between the Kitchen and the diner, hauling ass as fast as he could around the backside of the Burger Shop into an alleyway." Tails drank the rest of his drink and pulled open his menu. "Did you see his face at all?"

"Not really, I chased after him for as long as I could until I caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder… needless to say that was a big mistake." I held my third corpse reviver and Tails told me to slow down. "Bah, I'm alright… besides, I have to go dance with Amy in a few minutes… Having a nice buzz will help me forget about all of this shit." He gazed at the bathroom for a few seconds before I resumed. "Anyway, I grabbed him and he spun around and punched me square in the face… nearly broke my nose."

He stared at my nose then replied "Yeah I noticed it looked a bit swollen, but I wasn't going to say anything; it's not really that noticeable… So he got away I take it?" I gave a few nods and drank some of the third glass of brandy, already starting to feel the effects of the other two. "Yep, by the time I got back to my feet he was long gone."

We both sighed and sat in silence for a minute, trying to think of ways to lighten the mood once again. "So… you and Cream." His face started to flush at the mere mention. "How did you ask her?" He smiled and gave a wave to the bartender, politely requesting another Mint Julep. "It was sort of rushed, I mean I probably could've found a better time." The bartender took his cup along with my empty cocktail glass as I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it was rushed?"

He blushed deeper and responded "I mean it just sort of happened, I never planned on asking her… I just kind of blurted it out from the middle of nowhere…" I chuckled and held my drink to my lips. "Yeah, when did you ask her?" He waited for me to take a sip before he said "In the middle of sex." I choked on my drink and struggled to swallow the small sip, coughing and holding my hand to my chest. "W-What!?"

He blushed and laughed. "You heard me, we had sex… I popped the question right before I popped her cherry." My face flushed a tad as I listened to him talk like that. "Damn… I didn't expect you to say that." He smirked and grabbed his drink as the bartender came back with it. "Well I didn't expect to get a blowjob and lose my virginity in the same hour… year…"

I grinned and shook my head as I tried to grasp the things he just said. "Does anyone else know?" He stirred his Julep with a mint sprig and replied "I don't think so, just you… there's… well… there's something… ah never mind." I watched him rub the back of his head while he drank some of his drink. "Tell me, come on… I told you what was on my mind, now I want to know what's on yours."

"Sonic…I…Cream…" I narrowed my eyes and sipped on my drink. "I… I got her pregnant." I choked worse than last time as I held my hand to my nose. "Phttt… Oh God it came out my nose!" I set the cocktail down and gathered my bearings. "WHAT!?" he motioned for me to lower my voice as the bartender and a few others stopped and looked at us. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

His face grew redder as he used both hands to motion for me to calm down. "Sonic you're making a scene." I stared at him wide-eyed as I thought about a pregnant Cream, being younger than Amy was when I knocked her up. "Holy shit dude… how do you know!?" He guzzled his drink and responded "She did a pregnancy test the day before yesterday."

I exhaled and leaned back on the stool. "Holy shit…" My surprise turned to amazement then to happiness as we both thought about what this means. "So you do realize what this means, Tails… right?" He rolled his eyes and guzzled his drink. "Yes, of course I realize what this means… I'm going to be a father..." I noticed the girls come out of the bathroom so I quickly sped up our conversation. "Do you want me to tell Amy?" He shook his head in an instant. "Well… not really, I don't know if Cream wanted me to tell you."

"Wait." I asked as I furrowed my brow. "Does Vanilla know!?" He vigorously shook his head no. "Uh-uh… we've been talking about how to tell her… But honestly, I'm scared as hell of what she'll think or do." The girls got closer as I replied "Well you got to tell her at some point bro." He stirred his drink again and told me to be quiet as Amy and Cream sat back down. "What are you two talking about?" Amy asked playfully.

"Nothing, just men talk." She giggled and sipped on her alcoholic tea before she tugged on my arm. "Well come on Sonikku, I want to dance!" I grumbled something as she stood up and pulled me off the stool. "Come on, you know you like to dance." I smiled and followed her through a group of people who were on the dance floor. She moved to the beat but I stood there for a bit, trying to get in the right mood. "You and Tails didn't talk about Eggman the whole time we were in the bathroom did you?"

I tapped my foot as I started to feel the rhythm of the music. "No, he actually told me some stuff… that I'll tell you later." She smirked and moved closer. "Okay… let's dance for now though!" I grinned and moved around a bit. "Come on Sonic, dance with me!" I moved my head and feet to the tempo and replied "I am babe, who is this?" She pulled me closer to her and responded "Foster The People, I think it's called Helena Beat."

I paced myself as I watched her close her eyes and dance to the music. "You look really beautiful tonight Ames." She giggled and rubbed up against me. "You think so?" I chuckled and ran my hands down her sides. "Hell yeah." She smiled and continued to rub herself against me. "You look handsome yourself Sonic, I like that messy hairdo." I started rubbing against her more and more, beginning to lean towards grinding.

"I like yours too; I've never see it in a bun before." She backed up against me and held her to rear to my groin as we both gyrated. "I liked it when you had it in a ponytail as well." I held her hips as we grinded against each other, smirking all the while as I suddenly realized something. "You're not wearing a bra are you?" She smiled and looked up at me. "Nope… you must like it that way if you noticed it."

I chuckled and held her breasts in my hands. "You know what else blue boy?" I raised an eyebrow and she pushed my hands away before spinning around to face me. "I'm wearing that thong you liked so much on our anniversary night." I grinned and drew my hands further down her hips to feel a very thin string that was the G-string. "Oh… Sonic likes what he feels."

She giggled and pressed her breasts into my chest. "I bet you do… but you're going to like it better when I'm wrapped around you." I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Are you talking about your arms wrapped around me or your pussy?" She blushed and turned back around. "You know what I'm talking about." She continued rubbing as I held my hands on her hips. "We waited too long to make love last time didn't we?"

She laughed and gave a few nods. "Definitely… four months is far too long." Our groins slapped together as we danced to the tempo of the song. "What do you think about a few hours?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't know?" She responded with teasing sarcasm. "I might not be able to wait a few minutes." She shivered as my breath ticked the fur on her neck. "Do you want me to take you out to the car right now?"

She leaned her head back and stole a couple of kisses. "Mmm… I'd like that…" I took her seriously and started to pull her away. "Wait… you didn't let me finish... I was going to say I'd like that but it would be rude to Tails and Cream." I rolled my eyes and gazed in their direction, watching them laugh together and whisper things to each other. "I don't think they'd mind Ames."

She giggled and shook a finger in my face. "Still… you have to wait, it'll make it all the better." I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same, making it sexual as our mouth's organ collided and lapped at one another's feverishly. "Mmm… Sonikku…" I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her closer "I love you babe, I've waited over twenty-four hours for a release I had built up… I don't know if I can wait anymore."

She sucked my tongue into her mouth to silence me, letting me run it along her small fangs before slurping on her own tongue. We held our mouths together for a half minute as we forced our lickers together to taste each other's saliva, slopping out drool as we did. "You're… still…" She quickly said in-between passionate kissing. "Have… to wait… till later." I groaned and grasped her plump bottom. "I can't baby… I need you now."

She giggled and looked over at Tails and Cream. "Well right now Tails and Cream want us." I noticed them waving at us and I dirtily joked. "What, you mean like a four way?" She blushed and gently slapped me. "Sonic! Is that all that's one your mind? Sex?" I humorously acted like I had to think about it for a minute. "Yep, pretty much." She clutched my chest fur and pulled me away from the dance floor.

"Hey ouch, that hurts… ease up babe." She rolled her eyes and pulled me harder until we reached Tails and Cream "Hey Amy… me and Cream wanted to tell you something." She sat down on my barstool and replied "Of course Tails, anything." Both him and Cream blushed and I knew what it was going to be about. "Well… I sort of told Sonic… so now Cream says I have to tell you."

She crossed her legs and accidently grabbed the last of my corpse reviver without realizing it. "I'm all ears, is it about the wedding?" Tails looked at me red faced and I simply smiled. "N… *Ahem*…N-No…" She sipped on my cocktail and struggled to swallow making me laugh. "Shut up Sonic, it's not funny… I grabbed the wrong one." She sat the drink down and grabbed hers, taking big sips to get rid of the taste of mine.

"Okay, then what's it about." Cream stood up and sat in Tails lap, wrapping her arms around him to encourage him. "Mrs. Amy." She spoke for him "I'm pregnant." Amy did the something I did and choked on her alcoholic tea. "Bhtt… WHAT!?" Both Cream and Tails motioned for her to keep her voice down. "How is that possible, wait… Tails… did you… with Cream?"

Cream smiled and Tails looked away. "Y-Yeah… it's actually when I asked her to marry me." Amy looked like she was about to faint. "Are you two serious? This has to be a joke." They both nodded and replied in unison "Completely serious." Amy grabbed my hand and asked "This is a joke right?" I shook my head and she blushed. "Tails… why didn't you pull out? Why didn't you use a condom? Creams too young to be pregnant!"

Cream angrily eyed her and responded "Mrs. Amy you weren't all that much older than me when Mr. Sonic got you pregnant." Amy's jaw dropped as she tried to comprehend what was going on. "Cream… honey… do you really think you're ready for something like this? Oh what about Vanilla, does she even know?" Both Cream and Tails shook their heads. "No… I don't really know how to tell Mama."

Amy blinked as Cream continued "I mean do I just come right out and say mama I'm pregnant?" I chuckled lightly at the thought before swiftly remembering how serious this is. 'Damn… I shouldn't have dank all that brandy.' I sat down on Amy's barstool and listened to them continue their rant. "No, that probably wouldn't be the best way to do it… but you have to do it at some point Cream."

I thought for a moment how I myself would handle a situation like this, wanting to give them my input as well. "Make sure Tails; that you're there with Cream when she's explaining to her how it happened." Amy gave a nod and said "Sonic's actually right, Tails she's going to want you to explain along with Cream… I know Vanilla already loves you like a son but there's nothing a mother despises more than a lousy husband and father." I reached over to get my corpse reviver as I responded "Tails, you're going to be both of those soon; you've got to change and fill the shoes of both of those characteristics."

Tails gave a single nod of acknowledgement while Cream replied "He's already both Mr. Sonic, he takes such good care of me that I know he'll be a wonderful father; just like you." I cracked a smile as I watched them kiss. 'I think she's right, Tails has always had a kind personality… and his intelligence, well let's just say if he homeschooled a child it would be genius.'

"You're right Cream; Tails will be a great Dad." Amy swiveled the barstool around to face me and replied "Sonic, are you actually supporting this like that? You don't know the excruciating pain Cream's going to feel when she gives birth… that pain will bond you with your child and husband for life, I know you two love each other but are you ready to stay with each other for life and death?"

They stared at each other and started kissing again. "I'd take that as a yes Ames… think about it for a second, Tails is like me in many ways; He's a very kind, sweet-natured and loyal young fox with a positive attitude who's always willing to help out whenever he can… Now if that's not the base of fatherly personality I don't know what is." She sighed and gulped her drink. "I guess you're right."

.

[Time: 10:30 P.M.]

.

"And Vector was on the keyboard." Amy tossed back a lemon shot and made a face from the burn. "No way… are you serious, you and Vector were in a band?" I looked back at Tails and Cream who were basically doing nothing but gazing into each other's eyes. "Yeah, I was thirteen and was briefly their lead singer." She wiggled around in my lap as I drank a shot of pure brandy. "Who else was there in the band?"

I held her closer to me and replied "Me, Max the Monkey on bass guitar, Mach the Rabbit on drums, Sharps the Chicken on lead guitar, and Vector on keyboard." She ran her hand down my chest and said "Do you think you can still sing?" I raised an eyebrow as I took another sip of my brandy. "Maybe… when I'm a little more sober." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Oh but I want to hear you sing now."

"No way." I instantly responded as I looked at the people who were left. "Why not, scared?" I smirk and shook my head. "No… I'm just too drunk to sing." She laughed and stood up, weaving a bit from the alcohol she had within the past few hours. "Come on, I want to hear my Sonikku sing to me! Give me a beautiful serenade." Tails and Cream watched us as she tried to pull me up away from the stool. "What is going on Amy?" Tails asked as I stood up but continued to resist.

"Sonic won't sing to me and it's making me sad." Cream giggled as Tails laughed. "Sonic weren't you a singer in a band?" I rolled my eyes and grumbled as Amy kept trying to pull me away. "Yes… I just got through telling Amy that and now she wants me to sing." Tails watched Cream finish her second Carrot Cake cocktail before he responded "Sing for her dude… you were a great singer when you were with them!"

I gave up and let Amy pull me through the dance floor to disk jockey. "Slow down babe… don't get too excited, I'm probably going to be absolutely terrible and look like a dumbass." She pulled me in front of her and pushed me up to the DJ. "Hey" she said getting his attention "Let my husband sing a song." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Sorry lady, that's not really allowed… this isn't a karaoke bar."

The guy was lucky Amy didn't have her hammer with the look she gave him. "Look guy, the wife want's just one song… have a heart." He laughed and motioned for me to step up. "fine… I might get a kick out of it anyway." Amy smiled and walked to the front were she'd be right below me. "What songs do you have?" I asked as I tried to keep my balance. "It's categorized, take a look."

He pointed to a small digital touch screen that had multiple genres listed. "The current song won't change until you select a new one so take your time… I'm still getting paid for this." I scrolled down the touchpad and went to touch rock but ended up with my finger on alternative "dammit… wait…" I held my finger above a band I hadn't heard in a long time "Damn… you all got 'The Black Keys?" He shrugged and leaned back on a stool. "Got all sorts of stuff."

I ignored his cocky attitude and selected a song I thought Amy would like. "This one here." He stood back up and looked at the song my finger was pointing to before picking up the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen… we've got a personal song request being sung by…" I said my name and he stared at me for a second. "The legendary Sonic the Hedgehog!"

I rolled my eyes and took the microphone from him, trying to get the feel for it I had back when before pushing the start button. "Tighten Up." The song started up and the DJ turned down the volume on the bands voice and allowed me to sing on my own.

_._

_[Whistling]_

_"I wanted love, I needed love,  
Most of all, most of all  
Someone said true love was dead  
And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall  
For you  
Oh, what can I do?  
Yeah_

_Take my badge but my heart remains_  
_Lovin' you, baby child_  
_Tighten up on your reigns_  
_You're runnin' wild, runnin' wild_  
_It's true"_

_._

Amy gazed into my eyes as we both stared at each other, leaving me to literally forget I was singing and go on autopilot. Her eyes begged for me, longing for a passionate embrace that is more than just a hug 'Beautiful.' I pointed down to her as I kept singing, seeing her nearly turn to butter from nothing but my voice.

.

_"Sick for days in so many ways  
I'm achin' now, I'm achin' now  
It's times like these I need relief  
Please show me how, oh show me how  
To get right  
Yeah, it's out of sight_

_When I was young and moving fast_  
_Nothing slowed me down,_  
_Oh slowed me down_  
_Now I let the others pass_  
_I've come around,_  
_Oh come around_  
_'Cause I've found"_

_[Guitar solo]_

_._

'I guess I could say I'm sort of dedicating this song to her… all the years I spent running away from her when we could've spent time together instead.' She continued gazing up at me as I sang directly to her, completely tuning out everyone and everything in the night club. 'I wonder if she likes it, I thought I'd be rusty but surprisingly my voice isn't that bad for someone as intoxicated as I am.'

_._

_"Living just to keep going  
Going just to be sane  
All the while not knowing  
It's such a shame_

_I don't need to get steady_  
_I know just how I feel_  
_I'm telling you to be ready_  
_My dear"_

_[Guitar Solo]_

_._

I finished the song and received clapping from virtually everybody in the club, including the disk jockey. "Well done, you were ten times better than I imagined you would be." I gave a bow to everyone and handed the microphone back to the DJ. "Thanks." He gave a thumbs up and pointed towards Amy. "Looks like your wife liked it as well." I grinned and walked back down the steps of the booth to the dance floor.

"Well?" I asked her as she walked around to meet me. "What did you think, horrible?" He stared at me speechless and I waved my hand in front of her eyes. "Ames?" She surprised me by grabbing my hand, nearly yanking it off as she tugged me towards the door of the lounge. "Amy, wait… what are you doing?"

She walked faster and I watched Tails and Cream laugh at us. "Wait babe… where are we going?" We reached the door and she flung both of them open, pulling me in front of her before pushing me to the car. "Keep going Sonic." I turned around and she started pushing me again. "Amy what in the world, we just left Tails and Cream back there."

She shrugged and forced me to walk faster to the car. "Shut up Sonic." My inebriated brain didn't seem to realize what was going on until she said "I can't wait anymore Sonic." We reached the Cyclone and I quickly fumbled around to unlock the door. "Hurry Sonic!" I dropped the keys and she grabbed them before I could. "Move aside, I'll do it!"

She rammed the key in the door lock and pulled the door open. "Easy babe, damn… you're going to scrape the car." She rolled her eyes and pushed me down into the driver's seat sideways. "Be quiet Sonic!" I smirked and shut my mouth as she grabbed my belt and roughly unfastened it. "Oh God Sonic, I'm so fucking horny right now!"

She fiercely yanked the belt from my belt loops and threw it across the seat. "I can tell, did that song arouse you?" I pulled her in for a deep kiss and whispered "Or was it my voice?" She smashed her lips against mine and licked them. "Sonic… I love you." I lapped at her tongue before allowing her access to my mouth. "I love you too Amy."

Our tongues fought with lust and desire as they intensely twisted around one another's, running along the insides of our cheeks as we pushed the saliva around. "Thank you, Sonic." I pulled her down on top of me as we made-out. "For what?" She traced her hand down my chest as we slurped one another's spit. "For everything, you're still my hero." I smiled and sucked on her tongue. "You're still my pink stalker."

She blushed and kissed me harder, creating a near vacuum suction between our lips. I pulled on the hem of her dress around her breasts and she took the hint, pulling down part of the dress to expose her luscious cleavage. Our lips parted from each other and we zealously licked one another's cheeks like felines do. "You're so beautiful babe."

She smiled and let me run my hand down the side of her face. "A real goddess." She blushed and kissed me, fighting with my tongue like before. "I need you Sonic." I sucked on her lip and replied "I need you too Ames… I need you real bad." She slid her tongue over mine while tasting the roof of my mouth. "alright…" I ignored her and kept her tongue pinned beneath mine. "Sonic…"

I closed my eyes and held her head to mine. "Shhh… just let your Sonikku take good care of you." Her face flushed deeper as I pulled a handle on the steering wheel down to make it move upwards, giving me room to flip her over on her back. "Sonikku…" I stopped and looked at her as she smiled at me. "Do whatever you want to me." I smirked and kissed her as deep as I could while gently squeezing her succulent breasts.

"Oh Sonic… harder." I complied and squeezed a bit harder as I ran my tongue across her cheek to her neck. "You like that?" She gave a few nods and replied "Oh God Yes… more… I want more!" I chuckled and drew my tongue from her neck to her throat before sliding all the way down to her breasts. "Suck on them Sonic." I obeyed and flicked her nipple before taking it in my mouth. 'So much for the do whatever you want to me.'

She moaned as I tugged on her teat with my teeth. "Yes! Sonic! Oh God I've wanted this, yesterday was such a tease!" I fondled her other breast as I came up to reply "Tell me about it, I thought I was about to jack-off to relieve the tension." She moaned louder as my finger circled around her areola, teasing and leaving her wanting me to suck on her tits again. "S-sonic… m-mouth… use your mouth…"

I smirked and flicked her nipple as I continued fondling her other breast with my fingertip. "Sonikku, My Sonikku!" She wrapped her legs around me and held me close to her. "Suck on it harder Sonic!" I sucked on her teat like a lollipop as I pushed her further down the seat, climbing all the way in the car and closing the door for a bit more privacy.

I continued to caress her breasts with my mouth and fingers as I used my free hand to travel down to her crotch. "I love you Sonic!" I smiled as I gently sucked on her teat like the kids used to do when they were babies. "I love you so much Sonic, too much…" I broke away from her tit and squeezed them together, kissing each nipple before taking both of them in my mouth. "Bite them!"

I slurped on the two knobs before softly chomping down enough to make her moan from pleasure. "Delicious" I managed to say before going back to licking and flicking her juicy breasts. 'I've been wanting to go at these things since our shower this morning.' I smiled as she ran her hand through my quills. "Oh Sonic, I'm so fucking wet right now."

I grinned and let go of her breasts, prying her arms away from my neck so I could lean up. "I think I'd like to see exactly how wet that is babe." She blushed and let me lift her legs to my shoulders, allowing me to pull her dress up and visualize her precious area. "I see you weren't lying about the G-string." She shoved my face into her crotch and I inhaled her scent. "M-Man I've m-missed this a-aroma!"

"It's so… arousing." I felt my member perk up as I continued to deeply breathe in the musky scent of her pure sexual arousal. "S-Sonic… stop it… it's embarrassing!" I gently poked my nose further into the G-string and drew in the scent. "Ahhh… so good… smells so good." I pulled the thong to the side and inhaled her scent with nothing to block it from flying right up my nostrils, nearly making my teeth chatter.

"S-Sonic… don't just smell me, taste it!" I blushed lightly and stuck my tongue out, barley touching her slit before she shivered and moaned really loud. "Amy… did… did you just cum?" her face flushed furiously as she replied "I… I was really wound up." I smiled wide and started lapping at her flower. "Oh…OH… AHH SONIC!" She held my head as I sucked all her juices into my mouth, drenching my jaw in the process "Yes, oh God lick me Sonic!"

She pushed my face deeper into her groin and my tongue flew inside her tunnel. "OH MY GOD YES!" Her hips buck a bit and I thought she was about to climax again. "Y-Your tongue's so deep inside me." I pulled out and came up to kiss her. "Not as deep as my dick's going to be babe." She returned the kiss as she yanked my gloves off "I want everything done to me tonight Sonic… I'm going crazy with lust!"

I kissed and sucked on her neck as she kept on telling me how horny she was. "I need you Sonic; I need you so fucking bad… Oh my God I'm freaking out!" I silenced her by ramming two fingers inside of her "AHHHA!" She latched onto my chest fur as I moved my fingers like a piston. "SONIC!" She moaned my name over and over as my fingers slid deeper with every thrust.

I left a hickey in the usual spot on her neck and whispered to her "I've marked our love on you." Her eyes watered with tears and she kissed me before replying "I love you Sonic!" I smiled and kissed her multiple times. "I love you too Amy, I'm really happy we could come out tonight." She bit her lower lip and gave a few nods as I continuously assaulted her tunnel with my fingers.

"Me too baby… m-me too… ah… deeper Sonic…" I stopped thrusting and twisted my fingers inside her. "AHHH TOO MUCH!" I watched her face turn red as she neared another climax. "I'M CLOSE AGAIN… I CAN'T… I CAN'T…" I used my other hand to pinch her clit as I responded "Then don't."

Immediately I felt her tighten around my fingers and her walls vibrate before a gush of nectar spilled out onto my hands. "Wow… you sure did cum a lot Ames, look at the mess you made." She barely managed to lift herself to see the small puddle she left. "I'm sorry Sonic." I chuckled and started licking the nectar off the seat, making her blush a deep shade of red as she watched me do so.

"Mmm… delicious, absolutely mouthwatering." She embarrassingly continued to watch me collect her fluids off the seat and drink them with delight. "S-Sonic… there… there's more over here." I smiled and played along "Where?" she blushed and held her legs open. "Here" I gave her a naughty smile and moved in, lapping at the syrup around her lower lips.

"Sonic!" I moaned with her as I drank the fluids she released in pleasure. "Oh baby… oh that feels good, use your tongue again… please!" I submitted to her will; circling around her clit with my tongue, making her thrash about wildly. "S-SONIC, YES, OH YES MORE!" I held her legs open as she begged for more. "DO SOMETHING!" I laughed and sucked on her erect love button.

She trembled from the sensation and held my face smashed against her slit. "YES, HARDER!" I almost felt like she was ordering me around but at this point I couldn't care in the least bit. 'You won't be telling me what to do when I'm drilling your pussy.' A smile formed at the corner of my lips as I continued to tease her clitoris. 'You won't be able to say nothing but my name.'

She moaned and forced my head away from her clit towards her tunnel, taking the hint I ran my tongue along the insides of her lips. "Deeper Sonikku… I want to feel your tongue inside of me again." I fulfilled her wish and slowly slid inside her flower; slithering along her walls until I was a deep as I could possible go, my teeth literally smashed against her entrance. "…Ugh… so deep!"

I swirled around inside her and tasted the residue from her previous orgasm. "Oh Sonic… I … I feel your tongue so deep inside, it's making my pussy… Fuaah….throb!" She squirmed in my arms as I glided along the sides of her tunnel, starting to juice like crazy. I pulled my tongue out enough to speak before ramming back into her with force. "You're juicing an insane amount Emi."

She blushed and pulled on my quills out of blissful excitement. "D-Don't say stuff like that Sonic… it's humiliating." I raised an eyebrow and let the excess lubrication fill my hungry mouth. "You shouldn't feel humiliated Ames… it tastes really good." She moaned and jerked a few times as I ran my thumb over her clit. "S-Sonic… keep going!"

I chuckled and spun my tongue around inside her, hearing her moan louder as I did. "Ugn… more…ughhh… so good… I've waited too long… I need… I need it harder." I pushed my tongue deeper inside her and felt her tunnel constrict around it, pulsing for a few seconds before releasing its hold. "Ughhh… I'm so close Sonic!" I withdrew and lapped at her entrance to tease her.

"No, don't stop! Go back!" I smiled and crammed my tongue back inside her. "Yes!" I whirled around her insides as high speeds. "SO FAST!" her hips bucked up at my face and she held my head, forcing me to stay in place as she reached her third climax. "S-Sonic… Ah… Yes… Ugnn… I'm about… I'm about to cum…" I held my mouth at her entrance and sucked my tongue back in my mouth as she exploded.

"OH GOD YES…SONIC…SONIC!" I waited a few more seconds before her nectar shot out onto my face, drenching my mouth and jaw. "FUAAAH… FUCK YYEEESSSS!" She collapsed in a panting frenzy as I wiped her essence from my face and licked it off my hand. "Mmm, God this stuff is delicious babe… I could drink it all day long." She blushed and continued huffing for a breath. "That…was…really… intense… Sonikku."

It suddenly dawned on me that we weren't at home making love in privacy. "Oh shit." I leaned up and looked around to see if anyone was being a peeping tom. "What is it baby?" Amy asked me as I chuckled from my sudden realization. "Nothing, I just got so caught up in making you feel good I forgot that we we're in the Cyclone… and Tails and Cream are still waiting for us."

I started to go for the door but she stopped me. "You're not going anywhere Sonic, especially until I get you some relief… I know you must be in pain right now." I watched her lean up and hold her hand to the giant bulge straining against my jeans. "Holding all that sperm back from being shot deep inside me." I let a few moans slip as she rubbed the tent. "It looks like you're getting scrapped the death by your zipper."

She giggled and slowly unbuttoned my jeans. "Let me help you with that Sonic." I grinned and continued watching her rub my groin and even lick my zipper to tease me further. "Mmm… I think I can taste a bit of pre-cum soaking through you pants." My member strained against my jeans and felt like it was stiff enough to pierce a hole through my zipper. "Ugh… babe, unzip me."

She held the zipper's pull tab in her hand and tormented me by taking far longer to pull it down than necessary. "Hurry up babe… I'm about to cum in my briefs." She giggled and yanked my pants down to my knees, staring at the stiff erection standing at alert. "Oh… you are hard Sonic." She taunted me by pulling my member down and letting it bounce back up. "Hard as a rock…" I grabbed at the lining of my briefs but she slapped my hand away. "I'll do it... you just relax."

She gradually drew her hand up my thigh and playfully pulled at the rim of my briefs. "How long have you been holding back on me Sonic?" I chuckled but quickly sucked in a deep breath as she took a few inches of my clad shaft into her mouth, letting her saliva soak right through the thin fabric to slicken my rod. "Mmm… so good." She let go of my shaft and tugged my briefs down, receiving a gentle slap to the face by my prick for taking so long.

"Somebody's excited to see me!" She giggled and licked the head as she held my boys in her palm. "Just like last time, they're chalked full of baby juice… yummy…" I winced as she squeezed them a bit too rough before treating my rod like a Popsicle, running her tongue down the length while stopping to lick and suck the head. "Mmm… I bragged about this today."

I moaned as she continued her joyous fellatio. "W…What?" She stopped and flicked my tip with her finger as she replied "I bragged about this cock to Rouge this morning." I tried to smirk as she slurped on the crown of my prick, making my fur stand up from the continuation of sensations I was experiencing yesterday before Aayan interrupted us. "Wh… why?" She blushed and gazed into my eyes as she took an inch or so in her mouth, engulfing more by the second.

"Ugnn… your mouths so warm, God you know how to give a blowjob!" She abruptly flew off my member and sniffed it. "Rouge was boasting over how big Shadow was and I stuck up for you by telling her you were bigger… though I guess you could stick up for yourself just fine, you're doing it for me right now." I rolled my eyes and gently held the back of her head to push her onto my shaft.

"My Stalker… she only sees me and no one else." She swallowed a few inches and sucked on it as she kept it moist with her spit. "You know… he was bioengineered, Rouge might be right." She shook her head with my member buried in her mouth while slurping more deeper inside. "Oh, so you think I'm the biggest?" I jokingly asked, receiving multiple head nods. 'We're actually around the same size' Not to sound gay but the only reason how we knew was because of when Eggman and Nega shaved our fur from our neck to crotch during their attempted dissection experiment.

I snapped out of thought when she tenderly bit down on my length enough to get my attention. "Ugh… careful baby, remember no teeth." She smiled and slid her mouth off my shaft. "I've been giving you blowjobs for five years, do you really think you need to tell me how to suck your cock?" I chuckled and watched her stroke my manhood as she stuck her nose right up to my gonads. "I guess our bodies are really attractive to each other's scent Sonic."

Her face turned redder as she ran her nose down my length and exhaled a hot breath. "So good… I can still smell the shampoo from this morning mixed in with your sweat." Her eyes almost started to roll back before rebounding. "It's driving me insane!" She continued smelling my parts as she pumped my member with her hand. "It's… clouding my head." I held my shaft and directed it back to her mouth. "Then don't think… just suck."

She smiled and shook her head. "I've got an idea though." She pushed me back onto the seat and slid my length between her succulent breasts. "How about a titty-fuck for my Blue Hero?" I grinned and started moaning as she licked the tip of my manhood while mushing my hard-on with her Breasts. "Oh God your boobs feel good, so silky!" She giggled and let me gently thrust my hips, pumping my meat as she held her tits on my throb.

"Ugn… so good, you're breasts… ughh… fuck yeah…" She stuck her tongue out so every time I poked through her cleavage the helmet slid across it. "Mmm… I can taste your pre-cum." I moaned as she bobbed her head to my thrusting rhythm, focusing on pleasing me to the best of her ability. "Man, I've needed this so bad Ames." She smiled and sucked harder as she pressed her tits against my abdomen while massaging my erection with the two plump knockers.

"I can tell; I feel your dick pulse with every thrust you make." I held her ears as I pumped her breasts with my tool faster and faster; watching her stare at my prick as it slid between her cans. "You like that view babe?" She blushed and gave a nod. "I bet you do… your Sonikku's manhood slipping in and out of your cleavage… I know you like it." She blushed deeper and gazed up at me as I twisted her teats between my fingers.

"Ah… yes… I like it when my Sonikku fucks my tits." I pinched her nipples and gently tugged on them, "I like it when my Sonikku pulls on my nipples and squeezes my boobs." I smirked at her submissive behavior and thrusted my hips even faster as I squeezed her breasts roughly to make her moan. "Harder Sonic… squeeze them harder!" I chuckled and clutched her left breast as hard as I could while fondling her teat.

"Ugn… AH…S-Sonic… Uhaa!" I let go and gripped her right tits nipple while I continued to thrust faster and harder into her cleavage. "Your nipples sure are sensitive babe, how you managed to feed the kids without moaning the whole time is a wonder to me." Her face flushed and I grinned. "Though I do miss the milk these babies would produce." She moaned and watched my member as it exposed itself briefly before sliding back out of view, hiding in the warmth that was between her breasts.

"It was like warm honey flavored sweet-milk… I could drink it almost as easily as your nectar." She looked away from me in embarrassment. "N-No… don't say that…" I smirked and replied "It's true though, I like all the tastes of my Pink Rose." She huffed when I tugged on both her teats as if I was trying to draw out milk. "S-Sonic… I love you." I smiled and leaned over to kiss her; letting both of our saliva drip down onto my shaft, serving to moisten her bosoms for easier thrusting.

Our tongues barely touched but it was enough to make the both of us shiver in ecstasy. "I love you too Amy… ugh… I'm starting to get close babe." Her focus turned back to me and she rubbed her breasts against my shaft as I pumped into her mouth. "Cum for me Sonic, there's no one here to disrupt us this time… I want you to let it all out in my mouth."

I grunted and sucked in a breath as I felt myself nearing climax. "Use your…fuaa… breasts more." She quickly used her jugs to tighten the grip on my member as I forced my way through them. "Ughh… I'm really close Ames… get ready!" She held her mouth open wider as the tension in my testicles rose higher, straining to hold it back for as long as I could. "In my mouth." She responded as I noticeably was ready to orgasm.

I stared at her face and thought of how much I loved her before I couldn't hold back any longer. "Here it comes babe!" I threw my head back and moaned loudly as my seed shot through my length and gushed into her mouth. "Oh fuck yeah, God I've been holding that back way too long!" She swallowed her mouthful and let the rest spurt out onto her tits.

I watched her gather some of the fluids off her breast and lick the glob off her fingers in a greedy fashion. "Mmm… now that; was an eruption!" I faintly smiled as she continued to eat any of my essence she could find. "We… are really perverted… aren't we Amy?" She raised an eyebrow as she licked and sucked on her fingers. "I mean we drink so much of each other's bodily fluids with a ravenous huger."

She giggled and winked at me. "It's because it came from one another Sonic." She turned herself around on the seat and poked her ass up at me. "We're so connected to each other that we want to taste it… You tasted me and I tasted you." My shaft hardened once more as she explained why we like the taste of each other so much. "Can you still taste me Sonic? That's the taste of my love for you."

I pulled her dress up to expose her crotch scantily clad with a soaking wet G-string. "I can still taste you Amy… Can you still taste me, the taste that I've been saving for you for a whole month?" She pushed her rear up higher and replied "I can still taste you baby, my mouth got a real good taste of you… but now, my pussy wants to taste you as well." I smirked and gradually pulled her Thong down to her knees.

"Don't you worry Ames, it'll get a taste." She raised knees allowing me to pull the G-string all the way off "You're going to get a real deep taste when I release another load deep inside you." I held her thong to my nose and inhaled the near spicy scent, sending my logical thoughts spinning into a whirlwind. "Do it Sonic, I need to feel you deep-deep-deep inside me… so deep that you jab my womb." I blinked away the clouded judgment and fumbled around for my wallet.

"Sonic… what are you doing?" I stared at her waiting slit as I quickly replied "Condom." She grumbled and pouted. "No… I want it raw, I hate condoms!" I smirked and struggled to keep my hand on my wallet, wanting to fulfill her hungry wish "B-But we can't Ames… do it raw..." She interrupted with more pouting that was beginning to turn into an amusing temper tantrum. "Yes we can, I… I'll take a morning after pill or something."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the condom out of my wallet. "Come on Ames it's not so bad, we only went raw last time because it was our anniversary… besides; Sophia was going to be our last child, remember?" She angrily blushed and looked way while showing me her lower lip. "I want it raw and that's that Sonic." I sighed and gave in. "Fine, but I better not get another one of those 'I won't get pregnant Sonic' then a month later 'I'm pregnant Sonic.'

She giggled and playfully slapped me. "Oh you'd love it wouldn't you, you'd probably like it if I had a whole litter of babies." I grinned and turned her back over into doggy style as I replied "I don't know about that… one, I'm too worried about the same thing that happened to you when you gave birth to Aayan; it was a blessing that nothing like that came up with Sophia's birth…"

She moaned as I humped at her stomach "A-And two?" I laughed and continued rubbing her clit with my member. "And two we don't have the income for a third child." She trembled for a bit and looked back at me "O-Okay you made your point, now fuck me!" I chuckled and positioned myself at her entrance, prodding at her puffy labia. "Sheesh, no need to shout at me." She blushed and bit down on the top of her dress.

"Before I go" She grunted out of anticipation, obviously want me to shut up and do it already. "Do you want it gentle or rough?" She smiled wide that I was able to keep my arousal from destroying her and said "Gentle at first…" I smirked and very slowly slid inside her, letting her feel me stretch her insides. "Hrnnn… Sonic!" She let go of her dress and let out a long moan as I continued to fill her depths full of me.

"Oh God Sonic, you're stretching me out so much… AHH… deep… this angle… it's deep!" I hilted myself at the very entrance to her tunnel. "You like it when I fill you?" She clamped down on my shaft as her walls viciously spasmed. "Ugn… YES, oh God you're so fucking big!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned over on top of her. "Let me hear those moans Ames."

She started moaning louder as I slowly pulled all the way back out of her. "S-Sonic, we might get caught if I'm too LOUD!" I pushed back inside her tunnel and she trembled. "We're going to get caught Sonic… if I'm too loud." I ignored her and thrusted deeper. "Did y-you… you just g-get bigger?" I chuckled and hid my blush from her. "You naughty boy, getting caught made you excited didn't it?"

I moved around inside her more to make her be quiet. "Ghuaa! Don't move all of a sudden like that!" I smirked and thrusted sharply. "What, am I too big for you?" She blushed and held my hand. "You've always been too big for me, Sonic." I held her tighter and nibbled on her ear. "Really?" She moaned and lightly shook her head "Yes, you churn up my insides every time we make love."

I slowly pulled out and turned her head to kiss for a few moments; the contact our lips made was nothing compared to connection our sexes made but it was still welcomed warmly. "Mmm…Sonic, I love you." We sloppily smooched as I directed my length back to her slit. "I love you too Amy, I've always loved you." She smiled and kissed my neck as I slid back inside her. "Oh Sonic… rough, I want it rough now!"

I smirked and stabbed at her tunnel. "You wish, is my command Emi." She moaned and suddenly collapsed on the seat, leaving me to fall on top of her as I continued to thrust faster. "Rougher!" I chuckled and slammed my crotch into hers, moving her tail as it poked my abdomen. "I'll give you rougher alright, I'll tear this little pink pussy to pieces!" I abruptly stopped and she looked back. "No, don't stop!"

I grinned and responded "Turn around; I want to see your face." She blushed and I threw my head back as she rotated, feeling like her walls were wringing me out. "Ughh God, I felt every angle in less than ten seconds!" She wrapped her legs around my hips and forced me to hilt myself inside her. "Huahh… I … I hope you saved up more for me Sonic." I groaned with her as I pounded her harder. "M-More what?"

Her tunnels muscles clamped down hard and sucked me in deeper as she quivered violently "UGHA…AHH…YES…YES…FHUAA!" I stopped thrusting and licked in-between her breasts as she orgasmed. Dragging my tongue down her cleavage, tasting the left-overs of the titty-fuck as I did so. "UGH… oh God that was intense!" We gazed into each other's hazy eyes and lapped at one another's tongues out of pure devotion to each other.

"More cum" I stopped and raised an eyebrow. "You asked me what I wanted more of… it's your cum… I hope you didn't run out after that massive release you had during the tit-job." I smiled and rubbed my nose against hers as I slowly started thrusting again. "I'm far from out Ames." She blushed and licked my nose. "Good, because I want every drop inside me… do you understand?"

I busted out laughing and gave a few nods. "Yes my queen, I'll cum deep inside you." She grabbed the fur on my chest and yanked me down to her face. "You better." I grinned and started pumping faster with a steady rhythm. "Your legs are in the way babe." I pulled her legs up to her shoulder and humped into her deeper, making her moan vehemently. "God you're so slick and tight at the same time!"

"I-It's because… your big…ugh… your big cock made me cum…. Ahh… now it want's yours." She sucked on my cheek until she left a hickey. "You'll get it babe, don't worry." I snickered as she squeaked from a sudden stab at her cervix. "AH, do that again Sonic!" I lifted her into an embrace and repeated the stabbing motion. "FWUAAH YES, OH THAT'S SO DEEP IT ALMOST HURTS!" I slowed down a bit and she eyed me angrily. "Why are you slowing down?"

I continued pumping just not at the fast rate I was previously going. "I don't want to hurt you." She smiled and ran her hand across me cheek. "Sonikku… you could never hurt me." She held my chin in her palm and pulled my lips to hers. "You're always so big and strong Sonic, yet you manage to be gentle and kind with me… it… it really turns me on." She stuck her tongue out and forced it into my mouth as I rammed back into her with full force, proving to her that I didn't have to be gentle if she didn't want me to.

My legs slipped off the seat as we fervidly made-out and made love at the same time. "Mmm…mmmm…Sonic…mmm…" I smirked and held her breasts in my hands as she broke away and moaned. "Amy… I could do this with you forever." She giggled through her moans and humped her hips up to my crotch in rhythm to my thrusts. "Me too Sonic, I wish we could stay right here for as long as possible."

My eye twitched as I furiously pounded her delicate flower. "A-Ames…" She blinked and clenched my shaft with her tunnel walls. "Are you about to cum Sonic?" I breathed deeply and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Y-Yea… you're pussy's engulfing me." She gripped my length tighter and began literally milking me for everything I had in store. "Give it to me Sonic; I want to feel it go to my womb again… I miss that feeling."

I closed my eyes as I half-heartedly humped into her. "W-Well get ready… I'm so fucking close!" The same taut sensation invaded my loins as I the tugging motion of her walls pulled me further inside her. "Do it Sonic!" I moaned and erupted inside her, releasing a nonstop barrage of sticky DNA ropes. "YES… Mmm, YEAH THAT'S IT; MY FAVORITE FEELING!"

"UGH… SO TIGHT…AMY YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" She moaned in tandem with me as I neared the finish of my massive orgasm. "H-Hurray, so much… is coming out, it's all swimming to my womb." We both fell over in the seat panting as the last spurt shot into her warm depths. "That was great Sonic… I feel it sloshing around in my uterus." After a few more huffs and kisses I leaned back up, making her wonder what I was doing.

"I'm sorry Amy, but that wasn't nearly enough." She went wide-eyed in utter astonishment as I plunged inside her yet again. "W-Wait Sonic… Stop… Didn't you just cum!?" In a mere instant my manhood plummeted back to her depths as my previous climax served to moisten the way. "Sonic!" I ignored her pleas and pulled myself back in the seat before I dragged her on top of me to bounce. "PLEASE SONIC, IT… IT'S TOO MUCH!"

I held her legs open as I viciously drilled her sheath like a rabid animal. "MY POOR PUSSY!" I stared into her eyes as she bounced faster despite her protest. "Take it Amy, take all of it… it's your Sonikku's dick and it loves your vagina." She blushed a powerful shade of red and tried to pry her eyes away from mine. "IT'S RAVAGING MY PUSSY SONIC!" I jabbed her innards and she held her mouth to stop from screaming to the top of her lungs.

"OH GOD, Y-YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO BUST THROUGH MY CERVIX!" I stood up and pushed her against the steering wheel as my head audibly hit the roof of the car. "PLEASE SONIC STOP, IT'S WAY TO GOOD!" She tightened around my prick and came within seconds, unable to hold herself back as I continued to plunder her insides. "SONIC…UGHHA…GODDAMN…WAIT…HUAH!

"No" I said to her with a husky tone. "B-BUT, YOU'RE SHREDDING ME TO PIECES!" I shrugged and sped up the pounding. "NO DON"T SPEED UP, AHHH HELP ME!" I clamped my hand down on her mouth to make sure somebody didn't think I was raping her, though at this point I nearly was. She moaned into my hand and her eyes filled with tears before rolling back in brutal pleasure. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you Ames… just a bit more."

I felt her tongue lap at my palm and I knew she was enjoying this regardless of her cries. "I'm getting close Ames, just… a bit longer…Ugn…" I pulled my hand away from her mouth and she remained silent. "Ames… I love you…" She gripped my shoulders tight enough for her fingernails to pierce the tuxedo coat and dig into my flesh, punishing me for harming my elegant wife.

"Ready for a second round my love?" She closed her eyes and rubbed her face on my neck fur as my member throbbed inside her. "YES" She unexpectedly shouted in my ear. "POUR IT IN ME!" I started grunting with every pump I made. "Here it comes, again…" I slammed into her at full force, accidently honking the horn as I released another load into her tunnel. "KYAAAA, STILL SO MUCH!"

I lifted her from the steering wheel and smashed my lips to hers. "Mmm!" We pulled apart and I suddenly had the urge to keep thrusting as I kept spurting. "NO WAY, THREE TIMES!?" Unfortunately despite my urge to thrust I had a feeling I was running on empty. "I… I can't…" I stopped pumping her tunnel and gasped for air.

"Sonikku" I stared at her tear filled eyes and wondered if I'd hurt her too bad. "That…. That… that was fucking great…" I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I know… I came so much I feel ashamed." She caught her breath and slid off me with a giggle. "I don't know which one I liked better… gentle or rough." I held my hand to my face to block her view of my blush. "I… I'm sorry about that Ames; I don't know what came over me… Did I hurt you in anyway?"

She pulled my hand down and gently kissed my lips. "I see that blush Sonic, and I appreciate the concern… No you didn't hurt me." I sighed in relief and reached down in the panel of the door to grab a few extra napkins from the doughnut shop I kept. "Though I think my pussy's going to be sore for a month."

I laughed and replied as I gently wiped her breasts with the napkin to get my fluids off them. "A month huh? I guess I'll have to repeat the process all over again when the time comes." She rolled her eyes and pulled her dress back up over her breasts. "I was almost afraid you were going to yell rape around the end there babe." She blushed and straightened her dress. "You were such a feral beast Sonic, I've never seen you like that before."

I felt a twinge of guilt as I gave her G-string back to her. "I'm sorry Ames, I… I seriously have no clue what came over me." She stuck her tongue out playfully and smacked the thong out of my hand. "It's alright Sonic, it felt really good… I know I screamed but I was just overwhelmed with sensations." I sighed and held my hand to her face. "You promise I didn't hurt you?"

She smiled and gently kissed me. "I love you Sonic, now come on… Tails and Cream are waiting for us." I started to use the napkins to clean our combined juices off my shaft before she leaned over and licked them off for me. "Ugnn… Thanks babe." She winked at me as she sucked it all off. "Damn… I almost feel like I can go again." She smirked and released her mouths hold on my length. "I don't think you have anything left inside you at this point, Sonic."

She pulled my briefs over my softened rod and zipped my pants back up for me. "You're probably right about that, I still can't believe I came inside you twice in less than ten minutes." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and replied "You can't believe it, what about me?" I chuckled and opened the car door to get some fresh air. "Whew, it's hot as hell in here." She giggled and latched onto my arm as we both wiggled our way out of the sex-scent filled Cyclone.

"I hope Tails and Cream didn't think we left them behind." I helped her out of the car and closed the door, locking it back before walking with her to the night lounge. "Me too." I responded as I buttoned my pants. "Hey Sonic, do… do you really think Tails and Cream will be able to make it?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" She hung her head at her lack of faith. "I mean do you think their relationship will last?"

I glared at her in a disappointed manner, wishing she wouldn't ask stuff like that. "Amy, in all due respect; I think they're relationship has a better chance of holding together then ours did when we first started… We were just way too rushed." She contemplated what I said and held my arm tighter as I continued. "That was probably my fault too; I still hadn't slowed down enough to be right for you."

She elbowed me in she shoulder and angrily replied "SONIC! How dare you say that… since the first night you stayed at my apartment you treated me better than anyone in this world has ever done so before." I softly smiled at her and pulled her closer to me. "Thank you babe… If there's always one thing I know, it's you'll always be there for me." She gave a nod and stopped me at the door to the lounge.

"But seriously sonic, Cream having a baby? Doesn't that worry you?" I surprised even myself by shaking my head. "No, not really… look at the way she takes care of Cheese, I know he's a Chao but it's a perfect example." She let go of my arm and asked "Perfect example of what?" I leaned against the brick wall and said "That's she has a great motherly instinct." She exhaled and stepped forward as a group of people left the lounge. "Okay, so maybe Cream will be a wonderful mother… but what about Tails?"

I held the door and walked with her inside the club. "Amy, there's been a few times during conversation that he's hinted at wanting to be a father; besides, are you saying Tails doesn't have the perfect skills for being a dad?" She shrugged and shook her head. "Alright fine, you're right… I just think they're too young." I chuckled as we slowly walked to the bar where Tails and Cream were.

"You know what I think's funny about all this Ames?" She looked up at me inquisitively. "Everything you said about them was almost the exact same as what was said to us." She hung her head in embarrassment, realizing she shouldn't be doubting them like the people who doubted us. "Y-Your right…" We reached the bar and sat down as if we hadn't gone anywhere in the first place.

"Oh, there you two are… We almost thought you'd left us." I chuckled and stared at Cream who was asleep latched onto Tails as she sat in his lap. "No we just had some business to take care of." I responded, making Amy blush lightly. "I see… I see two." I raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "I see two hickeys." I smiled and looked at Amy who tried to hide the one I gave her on her neck.

"Huh, where's the other?" Tails laughed and pointed to my face. "There's a real big one on your cheek Sonic." I chuckled and held my cheek. "Okay-okay, we were in the car..." Tails held his hand up and shook his head. "No-no you don't have to tell me what you were doing to Amy, Sonic; I think I have a good enough clue." I laughed and downed the rest of my drink I'd left at the bar. "Are you sure?" I teased, making Amy even more embarrassed and Tails uncomfortable. "I can give you some details; it might help with your next time with Cream."

He blushed and looked down at Cream, gently running his hand down her long brown ear. "N-No… that's okay…" Amy slapped my arm and shook her finger in my face. "Knock it off Sonic." I playfully stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes in response. "Alright Sheesh… moving on." I turned back to Tails and continued to watch him hold Cream in his arms and caress her sleeping form. "When did she fall asleep?"

He smiled at her and replied "She passed out shortly after she finished her second Carrot Cake Shooter…" I grinned and said "I had a feeling she'd like those, how'd you like the Mint Julep?" He gave a few nods and adjusted Cream's weight. "I thought it was good, it actually tasted really minty." He stared at Creams mint leaf colored dress and hugged her tighter. "Did she tell you she got this dress for me?"

I smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah…" we all sat in silence for a few minutes as we stared at Cream "You know Tails, I think you and Cream are perfect for each other." He returned the smile with a small blush. "You think so? I mean I love her with all my heart Sonic…" I bobbed my head as he talked. "You doubt your abilities don't you?" He sighed and held her closer. "Sometimes, I mean I can fix sophisticated machines nearly as complex as the human body… but can I take care of a child? Our child?"

I raised an eyebrow at his terrible comparison and replied "Yes, I think you and Cream will be as great of parents as we are…" He moved his head in an unsure fashion. "I'm serious Tails, I mean look at me for god sakes! I never in my life imagined I'd be a father, a good one at that… now look; I'm a father of two beautiful children who fuel me to keep going on a daily basis."

He blinked and grabbed his drink. "I…I guess you're right, I don't really know where this doubt is coming from… I've always wanted children of my own, I wanted to be able to love them and teach them things about the world." I briefly closed my eyes as I thought about 'the world' and how it can sometimes treat people as unfair as humanly possible. "And when I think about Cream bearing my children… I just feel so warm inside, like she was meant to be the one."

I turned my head to Amy and responded "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Amy smiled at me and scooted closer to me. "Tails if you stay the course you're going you'll be one of the greatest fathers in the entire world." Amy gave a few nods as she rubbed against me happily. "What makes you say that Sonic?" He asked as I draped my arm around Amy.

"Because Tails… you're already the best Uncle in the world." He beamed a smile and gently stroked Creams floppy ears back. "I know Cream will be the best mother, she just has that type of personality." He kissed her forehead and held his hand to her stomach. "I can't explain it… I mean… it just makes me so extraordinarily happy to know that my pup is already growing inside here… inside her."

Me and Amy smiled wide and I could tell Amy understood now why I had no fear of Tails and Cream's relationship. "That's why you're going to be a great father Tails, I was the exact same way with Amy…" I cocked my head and continued "I won't ever admit it to anyone, but there was a few times I cried in joy as I felt Amy's baby bulge." Amy giggled lightly and said "It's true… he was a lot more emotional than I thought he'd be."

Tails breathed in deep and kissed Creams cheek. "I'll be the exact same way, I feel so impatient already." I laid my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly as I almost felt a few tears swell in my eyes. "Don't rush it Tails, you have to prepare like I did… I won't ever have another one of my grand adventures we used to go on, but it's worth it to stay home and take care of my kids."

He placed his hand on mine and replied "I… I don't really want any more of those adventures Sonic; those days are long gone, we have families now… we have to focus on them now right?" I smiled and Amy wiped a small tear that had begun to roll down my cheek off. "That's right little brother… it's the Next chapter of your life, one that will open new doors and close old ones."

I stopped talking when I noticed a tear fall from Creams eye before she suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at Tails. "M-Miles…" He stared down at her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Yeah Cream?" She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Thank you." He held his hand to her cheek and let his glove soak up her tears. "For what my love?" She smiled wider and responded "For loving me as much as you do." He chuckled and held her closer to him. "I'll always love you Cream."

She rubbed her nose on his and asked "Did you mean what you said, about being so happy to have me carry your child?" He held the back of her head and replied "Absolutely Cream… I'm so ecstatic even this early on, since you told me yesterday I've been imagining you with a baby bulge over and over." She cried on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Miles… I'm so happy I have you."

Me and Amy tried not to stare at them as they proceeded to break down and cry on each other. "I'm so happy I have you Cream… so happy." They pressed their foreheads together and wiped the tears from one another's eyes. "I'm sorry Sonic and Amy… I… I'm just so emotional right now." I waved him off and stood up. "No-no, don't be sorry about it at all… it proves you care about each other more than anything in the world."

Amy stood up after me and held my hand. "I think it's about time we all head home… I wonder how Big did with the kids." Cream climbed off Tails and stood up with a sniffle. "Come on Miles, we need to stop by and get Cheese." Tails drank the rest of his last Julep and dabbed his eyes with a napkin. "I don't know Cream, I was thinking if it was okay with Sonic and Amy; maybe we could just leave him there for a few days."

He stood up and she held his hand like Amy was doing with me. "Why?" He shrugged and replied "You saw how happy he was when he saw Sugar… let him stay with her for a day or so." I looked at Amy who gave a nod in return. "That's alright with us Cream, Sugar and Cheese both would probably appreciate the quality time." We all walked to the door as she shook her head. "Okay, just make sure he gets the right amount of fruit and vegetables or he'll be groggy."

I laughed and replied "Sugar is the exact same way." I looked over to Amy and whispered in her ear. "Do you see what I mean about her motherly personality?" She shamefully hung her head and continued walking. "You know Cream, I don't know if you were awake the whole time… but I was telling Tails how much I think you two are a great couple." She giggled and responded "I woke up when Miles said I was the one meant to bear his children."

Tails blushed and held the door open for us. "You've got to stop pretending to be asleep Cream." He replied as he scratched the back of his head and followed us out the door. "It's kind of creepy." Cream giggled and kissed his cheek. "But I get to hear about what you really think." He draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You can always ask me how I feel; I'd never lie to you."

She smiled and kissed his lips before turning to us. "Mr. Sonic, do you really think we'll be good parents?" I grinned and hugged her. "Oh, of course Cream… you and Tails have great personalities that will serve your paternal instincts wonderfully." She beamed a smile and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you Mr. Sonic, it means so much to me to have you to so supportive."

I let go of her and Amy hugged her. "It's no problem at all Cream, Sonic and Tails are alike in many ways… I know you two will take care of your child just like we did." They kissed each other's cheeks at the same time and let go of each other as Cream yawned. "Thank you Mrs. Amy, I'm sorry I'm so tired." Amy giggled and held her hand. "It's okay, come on I'll walk you to the VTOL."

Tails let go of her hand and they started walking towards the aircraft, leaving us standing by the entrance of the club. "So…" I said as I stuck my hands in my pockets. "When are you going to tell Vanilla?" He blushed and sighed. "I… I don't know." I pursed my lips and stared at him as he kicked at the sidewalk. "Well you have to do it soon Tails… how far is Cream in?" His face flushed harder and he looked away. "We had… sex… about a month ago, and she did the pregnancy test yesterday."

I walked a few feet towards the car as he followed. "So she's a month in… wait, are you sure she did the pregnancy test right?" He shrugged and replied "She called me up to the bathroom as soon as it read positive and after a brief freak out I read the instructions after I stated the same thing." I started walking towards the car as we kept up our conversation. "And she did everything right? She soaked the entire end for five seconds?"

He awkwardly held his arm out in nervousness and responded "Y-Yeah…" I laughed and draped my arm around his neck as we walked. "Don't be so shy about this Tails; it's your child growing inside your wife…" I smirked and whispered to him. "If that don't arouse you… I don't know what does." He pushed me away and blushed furiously. "S-Shut up Sonic… you pervert."

I laughed hard and slugged him in the shoulder. "Remember, just because she's pregnant don't mean you can't make love." He held his ears down and shook his head. "You're so perverted!" I laughed again and leaned back against the side of the Cyclone. "I know I know, it's Amy's fault." He let go of his ears and leaned against the Cyclone along with me. "You've been saying that for years Sonic, I think you just use that as an excuse."

I chuckled and retrieved my keys from my pocket. "Probably… Oh hey, did you give Cream a ring? Because I didn't really notice." He hung his head and sighed. "No, like I said; it was so unexpected I didn't prepare." I reassured him by saying. "Don't worry dude; that just means you have to put extra special emphasis on the wedding ring." He smiled and fiddled with the zipper on his aviator jacket. "I don't really know what to get her… I mean, what kind of ring?"

I leaned up and unlocked the door. "I wouldn't worry too much about that either, Cream loves you as much as Amy loves me… She won't really care too much about the ring, just the fact that it's you giving it to her." He gave a nod as I sat down on the seat, still slightly moist from Amy's sexual juices. "You think so?" I slid the key in the ignition and turned back to him. "Definitely" I thought for a second and came up with an idea.

"Hey I've got a plan… How about when you come over to pick up Cheese, make an excuse to Cream to come alone... We'll go to the same jewelry shop I got Amy's engagement ring at; with any luck if the same elderly couple that owned the place still do, I'll be able to get you a discount." He gave a few nods as he considered the proposal. "I'll try, and Sonic."

I raised an eyebrow and he quickly bent down to hug me. "Thank you for being supportive." I hugged him back and replied "Tails, seriously… did you think I was going to discourage you?" He let go and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm still really new to all this Sonic… it means a lot to me to have you help me understand." I smiled and started the engine. "You'll always be my little brother Tails; it's what big brothers do."

He chuckled and shook my hand. "Thanks Sonic, I'll see you later." Amy suddenly came into view and hugged him. "Miles-Miles-Miles… you better take good care of Cream, or you'll have me to answer to." He hugged her back and responded "Then you don't have anything to worry about." She hugged him tighter before letting go. "Good to hear, Creams asleep again so you better get going."

He gave a nod and waved to the both of us. "Bye Sonic, bye Amy…" I waved back as Amy walked around to the passenger side. "See you later fox-boy… oh, you need to tell Vanilla about the rest of the situation!" He gave a nod and continued walking to the VTOL. "I'm serious Tails; you'll have hell to pay if she finds out by a baby bulge!" He waved us off and shoved his hands in his pockets, likely contemplating what Amy just said.

I closed the door on my side as she opened hers and sat down. "Ready to go home babe?" She yawned and closed her door. "Yes, I'm exhausted." She gave a naughty smile and scooted over towards me as I adjusted the steering wheel back to its normal position and backed out of the parking spot. "You wore me out, Sonic." I grinned as she laid her head on my shoulder with another yawn. "I wore myself out."

She giggled and rub her head on my shoulder. "I needed this night so bad Sonikku." I drove towards the end of the parking lot as Tails lifted off in his VTOL. "Me too, now I don't feel like I've got blue balls anymore." She laughed and wrapped her arms around mine. "Mmm… I still feel it inside me." My face flushed slightly as I drove out of the lounges parking lot towards Speed Highway, the quickest route back home.

"Y-You are going to take a pill right?" She rubbed my crotch and sighed. "I don't know… I think I want another baby." Luckily my foot wasn't on the brake because I would've braked so hard we'd flown out the windshield. "B-B-But… you promised me… Emi!" She laughed and stopped rubbing my groin. "Relax big blue… I'm just kidding." I exhaled and drove on. "Don't scare me like that babe, I'm serious…"

She giggled and traced her finger around the hickey she left on my cheek. "You're cereal?" I chuckled and turned on the air conditioner. "What?" She smirked and kissed my arm. "You're totally cereal about not having another kid?" I laughed and gently tapped her nose. "You… my pink queen… are still drunk."

She pouted and playfully nipped at my finger. "Oh like you aren't?" I smiled and replied jokingly "Nobody is going to pull over a swerving police car." She stuck her tongue out and laid her head back on my shoulder. "I still can't believe Cream's pregnant, by Tails no less." I turned a corner and drove up an onramp to Speed Highway. "I actually can't believe you aren't more supportive Ames."

"I am supportive; I'm just still shocked by the whole ordeal." I switched the radio from the Police Scanner to FM and tuned in some music. "Tails told me while you two were in the bathroom that he popped the big question while they were having sex." She blushed and looked away. "I… It's just… all those years of you teasing them I never imagined they'd have sex with each other."

"What you said right there Ames is another reason why they're going to have a successful relationship… Sure we known each other longer than Tails and Cream have but they waited four years before having sex, we waited like a night then started fucking each other silly." She giggled lightly but swiftly got serious again. "But their age is the reason why they waited so long to have sex Sonic."

I cocked my head and replied "I'm not so sure of that, maybe for Cream but… I think it was the day me and the gang went to Casinopolis, Me and Tails were sitting at the bar drinking and he informed me of how much he wanted to wanted to bang her." She stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's your point Sonic?" I drove around a truck that was going to slow and responded "I'm saying Tails has wanted to have sex with her for almost four years, but held back because he loved her."

She looked out the window and thought about what I said. "I guess you're right." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, driving with one hand as I said "I think the only reason why you're having so much trouble accepting their relationship is because you still see Cream as the six year old bunny and Tails the eight year old pup they used to be." She sighed and rubbed her head on my shoulder. "I… I know." I smiled at her briefly before returning my focus to the road. "Wake me up when we get home okay, Sonikku?" I gave a nod and felt her scoot a bit closer.

.

[Time: 11:41 P.M.]

.

I sniffled and pulled around the corner to our block. "Alright babe, we're home." She yawned and tightened her grip on my arm. "Mmm… I'm so tired Sonic." I smiled and turned off the radio. "Come on Ames, Wakey-Wakey…" She moaned and leaned up with a stretch along with another yawn. "I'm going straight to bed as soon as I get through the door."

I eyed her as I pulled into the driveway. "You're going straight to the medicine cabinet is where you're going." She grumbled and picked her G-string up off the floor. "Yeah-yeah… I… might… just… forget." I nervously laughed as I turned off the engine. "I don't think so…" She giggled and opened her door. "We'll see!" I rubbed my face and slid the key out of the ignition before opening my door.

"Ames… I'm serious!" She laughed and slid out of the car, giving me a nice view of her crotch. "You're super cereal I know." I shook my head and climbed out of the car. "I'm going to be cereally pissed off at you if you don't!" She giggled and swayed her hips as she walked to the door. "Now I know why you don't drink, you act like a horny pink loon." She twirled her thong in the air and stuck her tongue out at me. "You like it that way don't you Sonikku?"

I grinned and closed the door before walking with her to the front door. "Gimme that thong, you want Big to see that?" She blew a raspberry at me as I unlocked the front door. "You're such a party pooper Sonic." I chuckled and pushed the door open. "I know… I'm just awful." She laughed and walked inside with me. "Hey Big, how'd everything go?" I asked as I closed the door.

He stood up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Great! Aayan and Sophia behaved very well and went to be on time." I smiled as Amy stumbled through the living room towards the stairs. "Don't worry about her Big, she had a bit too much to drink." She turned around and made a face. "Sonic drank way more than me!"

I shook my finger at her and replied "But I can hold my alcohol." She giggled and took a few steps up the stairs. "Riiiight… like you held it in when you got home from your bachelor party." I grunted and waved her off. "I absolutely knew you were going to bring that up!" She made another face and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone with Big.

"Sorry about that." Big chuckled heartily and removed the snub nose revolver from his satchel where Froggy was apparently sleeping. "It's fine, I've gotten plastered a few times myself… anyway, here's the pistol; I thankfully didn't have to use it." I smiled and took the weapon from him. "Thank you for doing this for us Big, I really appreciate it."

He yawned and shook my hand. "It's no problem at all Sonic, I love spending time with my favorite nephew and niece." I slid the snub nose in the back of my pants and grinned. "Well you know you've gotten another one on the way." His eyes lit up and he pointed to the stairs. "You mean Amy's…?" I realized how I worded that misleading and laughed. "Oh no, I'm sorry that's not what I meant!"

He exhaled but remained staring at me. "What did you mean then?" I waited to finish yawning before I replied "It's Cream, she's pregnant." His jaw dropped and he scratched the back of his head. "Really!?" I gave a nod and walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator. "Yep, Tails and her are also engaged." He blinked and twisted a few whiskers with his fingers. "Tails is the father I presume?"

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and closed it back as I turned around to respond. "Yes, he's also very excited about it." Big smiled and leaned against the kitchen bar. "Well I'll be dog gone." I unscrewed the top on the bottle of water and eyed him. "Say Big, not to pry… but when are you going to find yourself someone?"

He instantly leaned up and shrugged. "I… uhhh… I don't know… I've… I've never really thought much about it before." I sipped on the water and narrowed my eyes. "You've never thought about it? Surely there's someone you're looking for?" He started twirling his whiskers and looking around at anything but me. "Well… not really… I'm kind of a loner." I screwed the top back on the bottle and walked out of the kitchen. "You'll find someone, don't worry."

He shrugged again and stood there. "Well… me and Froggy best be heading back to the Ruins." I smiled and set the bottle of water down to shake his hand one more time. "Again, thank you kindly for looking after the kids… Amy's to drunk right now but she really appreciates it." He chuckled and walked towards the door. "Do you want me to give you a ride home? I know your Moped is having trouble so you had to walk"

"Hmmmmm…. Naw…. Thanks though, I think I'll stroll through the town on my way… it's been a while since I've been in the city." I gave a nod and opened the door for him. "Well if you need anything give me a call, I need to pay you back for babysitting." He chuckled and walked out the door. "Nonsense, see you later Sonic." I waved to him and asked him once again "You sure you don't want a ride, it's a really long walk?"

He gave a nod and said "I'll take the train… bye!" I smiled and closed the door. 'What a laid back cat.' I locked both the doors locks and grabbed my water bottle before turning off all the lights downstairs. I stretched and walked up the stairs. 'Tired' I coughed and unscrewed the top of the bottle to take another sip as I neared the top of the stairs. 'better check on the kids.'

I gently pushed the door open to their room and tip-toed in, walking over to Aayans bed. "Nnn… Daddy, is that you?" I smiled and bent down to his bedside. "Yeah, go back to sleep… I'm just checking on you and your sister." He yawned and pulled the sheets up higher as I stroked his cyan quills back. "I love you Daddy." I kissed his forehead and replied "Daddy loves you too Aayan, now go back to sleep."

He sniffled before sneezing. "Where's mommy?" I leaned back up and walked over to Sophia who was out like a light. "Sleeping, like you should be." He smiled and closed his eyes to return to his dreams. I ran my hand down Sophia's cheek and she rolled over on it, clutching it in her purple hands. 'My Sophia' I grinned and picked her up into my arms as she quietly slept.

She moved around a bit and opened one eye. "Daddy?" I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead like I did with Aayan. "Yeah baby?" she yawned and grabbed my chest fur. "I missed you." I chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek while stroking her long violet quills back. "I missed you and Aayan too." She softly blushed and closed her eyes. "I'm very tired Daddy." I laid her back in her bed and tucked her in snuggly. "Me too… night baby doll."

She yawned again and turned over. "Night Daddy." Both her and Aayan said in unison. "Night little ones, sleep well." I closed the door back and heard Aayan say something. "Dad, leave the door cracked please… I… I don't like the dark." I smiled and left it crack open enough for the hallway light to wedge its way in the room like a night light, turning towards my bedroom before running into Amy who was watching me the whole time.

"You're so fatherly Sonic." I grinned and unbuttoned my pants as I followed her inside the master bedroom. "They make me really proud to be so, Ames." She turned around and held her shoulders. "Unzip me would you?" I held her dresses zipper and gently tugged it down. "Is Big gone?" I laid my head on her shoulder and held her stomach. "Yeah, he just left… I told him about Cream and Tails."

She rubbed her head against mine and asked "Which part; her being pregnant or them being engaged?" I kissed her neck and replied "Both." We swayed back in forth for a few minutes in content silence before she responded "What did he think about it?" My breath tickled the fur on her neck as I replied "He was very happy for the both of them." I reluctantly let go of her and pulled my tuxedo coat off. "I also asked him when he was going to find anyone he wants to spend his life with."

She giggled as she pulled her dress off. "I think he'd rather stay with Froggy." I laughed and pulled my pants down as I stared at her pink ass. "You might be right about that, he's one of the few people I know his age who is completely uninterested in sex and love." She crawled underneath the covers and pulled them up to her. "He'd trade sex and love for fishing and relaxing any day."

I stared at her hard enough to make her blush. "What?" I shook my head and walked to the closet to hang my tuxedo jacket back up. "I see you're sleeping in the nude tonight." She smiled and asked "Are you complaining?" I grinned wide at her favorite slogan. "No… not at all." I hung the coat back with the other part to the tuxedo and turned the closet light off. "In fact."

I pulled my briefs down and turned off the bedroom light. "I think I'll join you." She giggled and pulled the covers down for me to slide in the bed. "Now this is more like it!" She playfully exclaimed. "Sleeping nude with my Sonikku!" I chuckled and scooted over to snuggle with her. "I agree…" We laid together for a few moments before I abruptly remembered. "You did take your morning-after pill right!?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I think I'll skip it for a few weeks." I leaned up and stared at her in exasperation. "Ames!" She giggled and pulled me back down. "I'm kidding, yes, I took the pill… relax." I eyed her and replied "You better not be lying to me." She giggled and turned over so we were fact to face, pressing her breasts to my chest as she responded "I promise I did, you can relax now."

She draped her leg over mine and I wrapped my arms around her with a chuckle. "Sheesh!" she rolled her eyes and kissed me. "Oh you know you want another baby." I smiled and kissed her back. "Well for now we got another to take care of for Cream." She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?" I laughed and said "Remember Cheese is going to be staying with us for a few days."

She gave a nod and asked "Where are those two anyway?" I rubbed my chin on her quills and pulled her closer to me. "Curled up together on top of the refrigerator." She giggled and closed her eyes. "Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" I sighed and continued rubbing my chin on her quills. "Yes… unfortunately…" She sighed as well and kissed me on my lips. "Good night Sonikku, thanks for treating me so well tonight." I smirked and kissed her back. "I treated you exactly how you deserved to be treated my love." I closed my eyes and pulled her as close as I could before gradually drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hot On The Trail

.

.

.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

[Time- Wednesday: 5:26 A.M.]

.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring like it does when it's been going on for a while. 'Fuck, don't tell me…' I looked at the clock and went wide-eyed. "Shit, I overslept!" I gently rolled a passed out Amy off me and jumped up out of the bed, quickly dashing to my dresser and pulling open the drawer. "Nnn… turn that alarm off, Sonikku." I grabbed a pair of briefs and swiftly slid into them. "Hold on!"

I ran to the nightstand and smashed my hand on the alarm button before spiriting to the closet to pull out a fresh light blue uniform shirt. "What are you doing Sonic?" She asked as she leaned up, exposing her breasts. "I'm late… I overslept." She looked at the time and stood up slowly, making her way to the bathroom were the last uniform shirt I wore was. "Richard's going to be pissed at me!"

I fumbled around in my dresser for a pair of navy blue slacks. "I've never overslept before; I must've been really tired." She came back out of the bathroom with my old shirt and proceeded to take the badge and nameplate off. "Thank you honey, I'm sorry I woke you up." I jumped into my pants and buttoned along with zipping them. "It's fine Sonic; I don't want you to get into trouble at work."

I quickly took out a pair of socks before closing the dresser drawer back and accidently stepping on my pants from last night. "Oww, God damn!" She stared down at the pants as I held my foot. "Be careful Sonikku, you stepped on the revolver you gave me." I bent down and picked it up, handing it to her as I took the badge and nameplate. "Here, put it back in your purse… I forgot about it last night."

She walked over to her purse and shoved it inside. "Do you think Bradshaw is going to be angry?" I shook my head and forced my feet into my socks. "No, I just don't like being late." She giggled and watched me hurry for a few seconds, rapidly trying to put my badge and nameplate on in the darkness; succeeding in poking myself with my nameplate. "Oww, dammit!"

She laughed and told me to slow down. "Relax Sonic; if Richard's not going to be angry with you, don't rush." I ignored her and rapidly walked around the room trying to find my utility belt. "Come on, where the hell's my belt!?" She giggled and pointed to the bathroom door where it hung over the top of the door. "There we go." I quickly walked over and grabbed it off the door, snapping it onto my pants. "Now where's my gun?"

She pointed to the nightstand and smiled. "Slow down Sonic." I continued to ignore her and ran to the nightstand, spinning the lock off the trigger and holstering it. "Thank you Ames, I don't know what I'd do without you." She walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders pulling me into a deep kiss. "If I recall correctly, you said you'd die." I grinned and kissed her back, forgetting about my hurry for a few seconds as I did.

She ran her hand down my shirt and pulled away from me. "You forgot you tie." I waved it off and started for the door. "It doesn't matter, as long as I got my badge and gun." She walked with me and held my arm. "Be careful at work today Sonic." I smiled at her and turned back to kiss her one more time. "You know I will babe, tell the kids I'm sorry I didn't have time to kiss them goodbye."

She gave a nod and walked back to the bed. "See you later, Sonikku." I waved to her and pulled the bedroom door to before walking down the stairs as quick as I could without making them creak loudly. As soon as I got to the living room I was met by Cheese who flew around me as I walked to the front door. "What is it Cheese, I need to go to work?"

He cocked his head at me as I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my hat off the hat rack. "What?" He pointed to the door and I realized what he was trying to ask. "Cream agreed to let you stay with us for a few days so you and Sugar and have some quality time together." He happily flew around me and kissed my cheek before soaring back to the top of the fridge where Sugar was still sleeping.

I chuckled and unlocked the front door. "I take it you don't have a problem with that?" He shook his head and cuddled with Sugar as I pulled the door open and walked out. "I'll be back later." I closed the door and fumbled through my keys for the one that locks the deadbolt, finding it in a rush and rapidly sliding it in the top lock and turning it until it clicked before sliding it back out and dashing to the Cyclone.

I quickly unlocked to door and slid into the driver's seat. 'I told Amy that Richard wouldn't be angry at me…' I closed the door and turned the key in the ignition. 'But I don't really know, I've never ever been late before…' I backed out of the driveway and hurried to the end of the street. 'I honestly think I should get a medal for being early every day for almost five years.'

.

[Time: 6:06 A.M.]

.

I pulled into the Station's parking lot and quickly drove to my regular parking spot next to Richard's Hummer. 'Damn, I guess I'll have to get some coffee from the doughnut shop again.' I parked and turned off the engine with a laugh. "Because I sure as hell am not going to drink any coffee Frank so much as laid a finger on." I chuckled louder and opened the door, swiftly stepping out and closing it back.

"I will never understand how that man dilutes his coffee." I locked the door and jogged to the front entrance of the Station. 'I hope I'm not in too much trouble for being late.' A officer walking outside held the door open for me and I tipped my hat to him, receiving the same motion back in response. "There you are." Frank said as he stapled a few pieces of paper together. "I thought you'd gotten sick or something."

I scratched the back of my head and replied "No, I just woke up late… I've sort of got a little hang over." His smile suddenly widened as he stared at me. "Yeah… you got a little something on your cheek." Oblivious I rubbed my hand on both my cheeks. "Hah… I don't think you can wipe a hickey off you Sonic." I hung my head with a blush as I realized he was teasing me.

"Very funny Frank, I bet you've never had a hickey before." I chuckled as he swiveled around in his chair to put some papers in a filing cabinet. "Nope, when girls suck on me it's usually on my…" I held my hand up laughing. "Oh geez, okay… okay… I get it." He laughed at his dirty joke and pointed to the coffee dispenser before turning back around. "You want any coffee?"

I held back a smile and shook my head. "No thanks, I prefer not to be poisoned." He waved me off and stapled another pair of papers together. "Yeah-yeah, fuck you." We both laughed and I asked "Is Bradshaw in?" He gave a few nods and turned around to put the papers he just stapled in the same filing cabinet. "Yeah; Jerry, Owen, and Todd are up there with him… I think the rookie is there as well."

I sighed and started walking towards the stairs. "Alright, I'll see you Frank… take care." He gave a nod and stapled another pair of papers together as I ascended the stairs. Halfway up the door opened and Richard stepped out followed by the rest of my Team. "Oh Sonic, you're here… good, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

I shook my head and walked back down the stairs with them. "I'm really sorry Richard, I overslept." He shrugged and we stood around the bottom of the stairs. "It's fine, listen… we just got an anonymous tip from a pedestrian who said they saw an Officer get pushed down into a subway entrance by a man in a trench coat."

I grit my teeth as I had a feeling I knew where this was heading. "Now it's my best guess that this is Officer Haden who went missing the day before yesterday." I held my hand to my mouth and asked "Why did it take this long for the civilian to give the tip?" Richard held his hands up in an unknowing manner and replied "I have no clue; however this was the same area Haden gave his last response to dispatch before disappearing."

I sighed and wiped my mouth. "Shit… I've got a bad feeling things aren't okay." Jerry and Owen gave a nod as Richard responded "I feel the same way… I also have a feeling this trench coated person may have a connection with the recent Mobian murders." I jerked my head up and stared at him. "What makes you say that?" He coughed into his hand and replied "Because of the trench coat."

I bobbed my head as I contemplated what he said. "Damn" My eyes lit up as I remembered what Shadow told me yesterday. "Oh shit… Richard… I need to talk to you in private." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Sonic, this isn't exactly the best time." I stared at him wide-eyed and pointed up to his office. "Everything else can wait, this is extremely important."

He raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at me in confusion. "Can't you say it here?" I shook my head and grabbed his arm, pulling him through Jerry and Todd who had a quizzical look on their faces. "No… it needs to be in private, it's vital to this case." He stopped resisting and followed me up the stairs. "What? Do you have an Idea of who it is?" I nodded vigorously and walked quicker.

"Yes, but I can't tell you here." I pushed the door open to his office and waited for him to come through the doorway before closing and locking it. "Okay, we're in private… now what is it?" I walked over to the chairs and sat down, rubbing my face as my brain brought up my single greatest fear I've had on it. "Sit down Richard…" He grumbled and walked over to his desk. "Sonic, if you know who's committing the fucking murders you need to tell me right now!"

I waited for him to sit down before I started to explain to him. "Do you remember the Black hedgehog that helped me capture Eggman and Nega?" He gave a nod and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. "Yeah, Lieutenant Shadow right?" I leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Yeah…" he held his hand out at me as I remained quiet for a few seconds. "What about him?"

He pulled a lighter from his pants pocket and lit the cigarette. "Yesterday morning… he called me..." I stopped and shook my head in my hand. "He told me he had urgent information that I needed to know immediately." He puffed on the cigarette before asking "Was it about the murders?" I gave a few more nods. "Yes… He came over and said he'd stolen a couple of confidential files from the G.U.N. office complex he worked at."

He laughed and pulled his desk open. "Well that was very ballsy of him." I chuckled and replied "I'd actually asked him to do it." He stopped and stared at me. "Why?" I hung my head and said "I… I wanted Eggman's files from the government." He leaned back and rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come on Sonic, I don't have time for this... we've got a very important matter to attend to…"

I held up my finger and responded by continuing. "He brought over both Eggman and Nega's personal folders filled with every bit of information G.U.N. had on the duo." He pulled out a bottle of whiskey along with two shot glasses that were likely the same ones we'd used the day before yesterday. "Why did you have him steal the files Sonic, that's what I don't understand."

Despite my hang over I grabbed the shot glass and waited for him to pop the cork out of the whiskey bottle before holding it up for him to fill. "I was convinced Eggman was still alive." He filled my shot glass and proceeded to drink out of the bottle instead of filling his shot glass. "Sonic, Jesus Christ… I've told you over and over that fat fucker is dead."

I tossed back the shot and held the glass back up for another round. "Hear me out, Richard." He re-filled the glass and I continued "He'd read through both files in their entirety so he knew exactly what to point out… at the very bottom of the last page in each file was their current status." He gave a nod and listened as I drank over half of the second shot. "And, what did they say?"

I held my finger up and tossed back the rest of the shot before responded "He showed me Nega's file first… it stated he was deceased, executed September 3, 2399." He took another puff of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "See, I told you he was dead."

I shook my head and said "Wait… that was only Nega." He realized that and continued listening to me. "He explained to me that date he was executed on was the same date Eggman's execution was set." His eyes moved around as they reflected upon what I was saying "But I thought for sure they'd interrogate him further to find out how he got here from the future."

"He then showed me Eggmans file…" I stopped and closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Richard…" I opened my eyes and pleaded for another shot before I kept explaining to him. "I need one more shot of that whiskey." He poured the last of the whiskey into my shot glass and watched me toss it back. "The fucking government lied to us, Richard." I opened my eyes and blinked. "They lied to all of us; everybody in the entire country has been lied to."

He cocked his head and stuck his cigarette between his lips. "Sonic, I don't understand… what are you trying to say?" I held my head in my hand and replied "Eggmans folder stated his current status was missing… Richard…" His eyes widened slightly as I jumped up and flew into a rant. "He escaped with the assistance of an unknown Human."

"They found the lock to his cell cut open and five prison guards dead, each shot in the head with a nine-millimeter bullet." His cigarette dropped out of his mouth as his jaw dropped. "Sonic… that can't be right… it just can't be…" I shook my head and responded "At that point it was already time for his execution, but found he'd escaped." His cigarette started to burn a hole on his desk and he swiftly picked it up, snuffing it out in the ashtray. "B-But… the execution, we all saw it…"

I sat back down and replied "We saw Nega up there… he was the one who got executed that day, not Eggman." He held his hand over his mouth as I kept explaining. "Eggman left Nega behind for some reason… when the G.U.N. officials came to retrieve Robotnik for the execution they pulled Nega out of his cell and used him instead."

He hung his head and angrily threw the empty bottle of whiskey into the garbage can. "Why? Why the fuck would they do that Sonic!?" I chuckled nervously and said "Because they're the exact same assholes you always said they were Richard, typical G.U.N. assholes who were too stuck up to admit someone escaped from their number-one maximum security prison."

He exhaled and shook his head. "So that means…" I gave a nod and replied "Yep, that means this is all just some twisted game he's playing because he's got nothing else to do." I leaned forwards in the chair as he asked "Who is the unknown human?" I shrugged and leaned back. "I don't know, likely the person I pursued the day before yesterday at the Burger Shop." He grumbled as he struggled to believe what I was telling him. "You think both Eggman and this unknown male are committing the murders together?"

I recalled the surveillance footage and responded "Yes, the person I saw on the Casinopolis security video along with the description Mrs. Harthfield gave was Dr. Eggman, no doubt." He clenched his jaw closed and looked out the window at the sun that had just made its way above the clouds. "And you're positive the person you pursued Monday wasn't him?"

I thought back to the few glimpses of his face I got and responded "Yes, I never really got a good look at the guy but he didn't have a mustache and was too athletic to be Robotnik." Richard pulled another cigarette from his pack and offered me one before lighting it. "No, thanks." He leaned all the way back with a long sigh, almost as upset as me over the matter; despite my extraordinary ability to tune it all out. "This unknown male seems to be even more dangerous than Eggman."

"What makes you say that? Eggman's a goddamn mass murderer." He puffed on his cigarette and coughed out the smoke a few times. "Yes, but the Mobian murders that Eggman's committed were quick and hasty; this other guy takes his sweet time and mangles the bodies." A snapshot my brain took of the disemboweled hedgehog's corpse flashed through my mind despite being unwelcomed.

"It may have something to do with age, Eggman's old… the only way he escaped from Prison Island was with the assistance of the human male; he'd never have accomplished the feat if it wasn't for him." Richard briefly looked offended, being around the same age. "N…Not that you're the same way or nothing."

He chuckled and took a long drag off his cigarette. "I'm getting old too, Sonic, that's why you don't see me out on the streets." We sat in silence for a few minutes as we both pondered what to do about this. "Well I have no clue what we're going to do about this Richard… I'm nervous as hell and constantly worried about my family being next… I just keep it locked deep down inside me." He pursed his lips and asked about the snub nose. "Did you give Amy the snub nose I gave you?"

I gave a nod and replied "Yes, it makes me feel better to know she's got some form of weapon for self-defense… but I'm still not at ease Richard, these poor Mobians seemed like they never saw it coming." He closed his eyes for a moment before responding "They probably didn't… let me ask you something, Sonic… and I don't want you to get offended by any means." I shrugged and gave a nod. "What?"

"Do you want me to remove you from this case?" I shook my head almost instantly. "Are you kidding me, no… all of this is my fault and I have to fix it." He narrowed his eyes at me as he puffed on his cigarette. "What do you mean this is all your fault?" I hung my head in disappointment. "I should have killed Eggman that day four years ago… I let him live instead."

"Sonic, don't blame yourself like that." I stood up and laughed. "Are you joking, I blame myself for everything… all these murders could've been prevented if I'd just taken him out long ago… all these hedgehogs would still be alive… my family wouldn't be in danger… even the crowd of people that got killed by his Egg Dragoon would still be alive." He bit his upper lip as he thought about what I said. "You can't go through life thinking like that Sonic."

"Why!?" He held up his hands as he exhaled smoke. "Because it's not good for your health, you know damn well you're the best Officer this station has… out of the fifteen thousand Officers that keep this city safe, you're the most valued one I can always rely on."

"Then I've let you down as well, Richard." He sneered back at me in response "Shut up Sonic, this case is stressing you out too much…" I shook my head and leaned against his desk. "I'm fine… even if you remove me from the case I'll still be stressed out, I'll never be able to relax until I kill Eggman myself." He stood up and took one last puff off his cigarette before snuffing it out in the ashtray. "Do you need to have a paid leave of absence?"

"I'm telling you Richard, none of that would help… I feel better when I work on this case; it made me feel like I was getting closer to finding whoever was doing all this... Now that I know it's really truly Eggman, I'm going to work my ass off to find and kill him." He put both the shot glasses back in his desk and closed the drawer. "I trust your judgment Sonic, you're one of the few I can say that about… once again you proved the entire Station wrong, when everyone said Robotnik was dead you knew better."

"In all honesty something just didn't feel right, when the execution started they had the bag over Nega's head before he stepped up on the gallows… he never said any last words and they never asked him for any last words." Richard walked towards the door and sighed. "Well… do we keep this to ourselves?" I shrugged and said "I don't know, that's one thing I don't understand… why did G.U.N. cover this up?"

"Because they're the government." I shook my head and responded "No, I mean don't they realize how much explaining they'd have to do if Robotnik exposes himself to the public?" He raised an eyebrow in thought. "You're right… they fucked up, they should have admitted it instead of covering it up... Now they've got to keep it covered lest they have their lie revealed."

I grunted and walked with him towards his office door. "I think we should keep quiet about this Richard… at least for now." He held his hand on the doorknob as he replied "But shouldn't you let the rest of the team know at least? I mean, they need to know who they're looking for." I shook my head and responded "No, I'll track down Eggman; they can work on this other guy."

He gave a nod and opened the door, instantly hanging his head as Jerry stood there. "How long have you been there?" I asked, hoping he didn't hear everything we talked about. "Long enough to understand what the government has done, Commander." Me and Richard both sighed and walked out of the office, proceeding to walk down the stairs as he followed us in silence. "Listen to me right now Jerry… so help me God, you better keep your mouth shut about this."

He continued to follow us down the stairs until we reached the bottom. "I think the rest of us need to know." I shook my head again and adjusted my hat. "The answer is no, you keep that trap zipped… the rest of the team don't have any reason to know this right yet." He scratched his head and pulled on his tie. "Commander, this is vital information to the case… they need to know."

"No… they… don't… they need to look at it differently from us, it may assist us in ways that we can't see." He cocked his head in confusion. "Commander that didn't make any sense." I held onto my belt as I replied "I'm saying that two different outlooks may be beneficial, regardless of how you think." Richard gave a nod and snapped his fingers at the rest of the team who were chatting with Frank.

"Are you sure Commander? I still don't understand." I grumbled and pulled him to the side. "Listen to me and listen good… If Eggman becomes aware that we know he's alive we'll frighten him, he'll leave the city or the country and never come back." Jerry stared into my stone-cold serious eyes and asked "But what about these taunts, isn't that proof that he wants us to know he's alive."

I blinked as I thought about it for a second. "Maybe, but we know he's hiding somewhere… he's not expecting us to find him, so we have to be careful to not let him know we're hot on the trail." He gave a nod and shook my hand to confirm the deal. "Alright, my mouth is sealed… I just hope you know what you're doing, Commander." I gave a nod and replied "Trust me, we'll find that fat bastard."

"Come on you two." Richard suddenly called to us. "We're coming…" We turned and walked over to the rest of the team. "Alright Sonic" Richard said as we gathered together. "We're going to the last known location of Officer Haden… an abandoned subway entrance off of South Magothy Circle and Old Crescent North street." He pointed to Simone who was still travelling with us and said "I want you to stick with Owen… Jerry, you're with Sonic… and Todd you're with me."

I raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. "You're coming with us, Richard?" He chuckled and held the front door open for us. "I may be old but in this instance I'm one of the few people here that remember when the old subway was still operational." I gave a nod and we all walked out into the parking lot. "We're all going to meet up at the subway entrance… it shouldn't take longer than ten minutes to get there from here so let's hurry, double time."

Me and Jerry walked with Todd and Richard to our vehicles as Owen and Simone quickly walked across the parking lot to their cruiser. "Do you expect we'll find him alive?" Jerry asked me and Richard. "No, I don't" Richard answered. "But I'm not about to leave one of my men to rot away in the darkness."

Todd watched Owen and Simone continue to walk across the parking lot as he asked Richard "Do you really think this might have something to do with the Mobian killer?" Richard slowed down a bit as he reached his Hummer and I reached the Cyclone. "Yes, I'm betting on it actually…" Todd waited for him to unlock the Hummer before he opened the passenger door. "So you think they've moved on from Mobians and are targeting Humans now?"

"Possibly" I replied as he slid into the Hummer. "We'll talk more about it when we get there." He closed the Hummer door and I unlocked the Cyclone for me and Jerry. Once I got into the Cyclone with Jerry he stared at me. "Commander, do you really think this has something to do with Eggman?" I held my finger to my lips to hush him as I turned the key in the ignition. "I don't know… I told you not to talk about this."

He huffed as we waited for Richard to pull out first. "Commander, I think it needs to be discussed among us… we're the only three that know this right?" I shook my head and slowly backed out of the parking place. "No, Shadow, Rouge, and my wife knows." He furrowed his brow. "You told your wife?"

I chuckled and pulled up behind Richard at the end of the parking lot. "Not really, she found out when I flew into a rage and started yelling." He sighed and looked out the windshield. "How could G.U.N. lie to us like this, Commander?" I shrugged and drove out of the parking lot with Richard in front and Owen behind. "Because they're arrogant, Jerry, they didn't want the public to know Eggman had escaped from Prison Island… A maximum security prison nobody had ever escaped from before."

"So they just told everybody they executed him?" I switched the radio from FM back to the Police Scanner before responding "Pretty much, they used Nega, his future descendent, who somehow managed to get here from the future." He blinked and asked "Why did Eggman leave him behind if he was family?" I thought about it as I turned on the in-car laptop. "That's a good question… but I don't know."

"When me and Shadow were inside the Egg Carrier they expressed their urge to create Eggmanland together, so whether or not Eggman was simply using Nega for his own gain or if he had it planned like this all along is my best guess." He contemplated what I said as he brought out his flask and took a sip, offering me some "No thanks, I just had some whiskey."

He gave a nod and put it back in his pocket "So what about this other guy, the one you said helped him escape from Prison Island." I coughed and replied "I think he's the one I ran into at the Burger Shop the other day." He grunted and asked me to turn on the air conditioner. "He must be skilled if he can take down five prison guards and help Eggman escape without the rest of the prison knowing."

I turned the air conditioner on full blast and responded "I think he may have had a silencer but you're right about him being skilled; and strong too… My nose is still sore from that punch." He eyed my nose and said "It looks better than the other day… Though I notice you've gotten a new feature since then."

I turned my head with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He smiled and laughed "Looks like you and your wife were going at it." I held my hand to the hickey on my cheek and blushed slightly, looking down at the part of the seat between us where Amy and I made love last night. "Y-yeah… Me and my wife went out to a bar last night and got a little drunk." He laughed and asked "A little?"

I grinned and thought. 'I hope the car doesn't still smell of sex from last night… it should've aired out by now, right?' I noticed him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" he chuckled and replied "I guess the being drunk last night part explains why you came in late with a crooked badge and missing tie."

I smirked and let go of my cheek. "Probably… We found out last night that my little brother got engaged to his girlfriend of four years." He smiled and gave a few claps. "Oh congratulations for him, that's the really smart fox you were telling me about right?" I gave a nod and turned the air conditioner down a few clicks. "Yeah… he got her pregnant so he figured it was the right thing to do."

He chuckled but tried not to sound offensive. "Is his girlfrie… fiancée… or whatever, is she a fox as well?" I shook my head and responded "No… she's actually a rabbit." He reeled back in surprise. "Really?" I gave a nod and he laughed. "So… what exactly would that make their offspring?" I thought about it for a few seconds before I busted out laughing. "I… I never really thought of that… I guess…Ha… A fabbot?"

He laughed with me for a few moments. "That's hilarious..." After a few more laughs he stopped and asked "You always call your fox friend your little brother… if you don't mind me asking…" I held my hand up and replied "It's fine… We're not really related to each other at all but we've known each other for a really long time."

I followed Richard's Hummer around a corner and looked in the rear view mirror to make sure Owen did the same. "We met each other at an Island about eighty or so miles off the coast of the city here… it's called Westside Island… ever heard of it?" He gave a nod and said "Actually yes, my Aunt lives there." I bobbed my head and continued. "Sweet… anyway, we met one afternoon when I was travelling on the beach… He was shy but told me he's heard of me since he was a young cub and always wanted to be like me."

He chuckled and said "Another admirer?" I shrugged and replied "Kind of, sort of… it turns out he could move nearly as fast as me by using his two tails as a system of propulsion." He raised an eyebrow and asked "He's got two tails?" I gave a few nods and pulled up behind Richard as he stopped at a red light. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird and everything… he actually got bullied a lot because of it."

He shook his head and responded "People are dicks… We don't mind Overlanders missing a finger but we turn cartwheels over a fox with two tails." I chuckled and continued driving when the light turned green. "You're dead on about that Jerry; you humans are so racist sometimes… anyway, we quickly became friends and he helped me stop Eggman; who was still called Robotnik at the time."

He grinned and asked "So you two have been basically best friends since?" I smiled and replied "Yep, it didn't take long for us to develop a brotherly relationship… I've always gone to him when I needed help and vice versa." He smiled and gave me a pat on the back. "You're a really kind-hearted person; you know that, Sonic?" I chuckled and continued driving.

"How far into the pregnancy is his fiancée?" I recalled what Tails said and replied "About a month into it, she's really excited." He grinned and gave a few nods. "I bet, how old are they?" I shamefully had to think about it for a second. "Tails is almost fourteen and Cream, his wife… is twelve." He stared at me wide-eyed. "Damn they're young! I mean I know you Mobians mature slightly faster than us humans, but still."

"My wife says the exact same thing; I keep trying to tell her that they'll be fine… Tails is even more mature for his age because of his intelligence and Cream is really polite and motherly, her mother taught her really well." He shrugged and said "Yeah but still… I mean I don't know them so I might be completely wrong, but your wife sounds like she knows what she's talking about with this."

"No, she supports them… she just worries about Cream, they've got a sisterly relationship." He laughed as I turned another corner. "So wait a minute… good Lord, your family is close knit... Your 'brother' is getting married to your wife's 'sister?" I chuckled and pulled the sun visor down as the sun shone in my eyes. "Yeah, I just realized that." We shared a few laughs before riding along in peace for a couple of minutes, closely following Richard's Hummer.

"Did you get your wife a gun like you were talking about?" I stifled a yawn and gave a nod. "Yeah, Richard actually gave me a snub nose revolver from down in the station's armoury." He pursed his lips and said "What kind, like the ones the detective's used to use?" I turned another corner and nearly ran into Richard when he abruptly stopped. "Hold on… what the hell is he doing?"

He rolled down and pointed to a space between two cars on the side of the street. "I think…" Jerry looked back and said "Yeah he wants you to park, we got so caught up in talking I didn't realize we'd arrived." I rolled down the window and gave him a thumbs up, acknowledging the request. The Hummer moved and drove on to find a parking place as I rolled the window back up. "Anyway, yeah… I think he said it was a Smith & Wesson Bodyguard."

I backed into the parallel-parking spot on the side of the road as Jerry brought out his flask one more time. "I think Detective O'Brian actually still carries around one of those you know?" I gave a nod and turned off the air conditioner and engine as we both adjusted our belts and straightened our uniforms. "Richard said something about that." He took a long swig off out of his flask and handed it to me. "Just a little, I still have a hangover from last night… and I had some whiskey about twenty minutes ago in Richards's office."

I ended up guzzling about a quarter of the flask before handing it back to him as he asked "Did your wife feel better after you gave her the little revolver?" I opened my door as he pocketed the flask. "At first she wasn't very happy about it… gave me the whole 'I don't like guns' speech but I convinced her to keep it for the sake of the kids' safety, now that we both know Eggman still lives I think she feels safer."

He sighed and opened his door as I stood up. "I still can't believe it Commander, you were right all along." I told him to keep his voice down then shut the door as he stood up out of the Cyclone. "Shh… we're not going to talk about this right now." He gave a nod and closed the door. "Just remember what I said Jerry, keep your mouth shut about what you heard while eavesdropping." He hung his head and we waited for the rest of the team to find a parking spot.

Within a few minutes Richard and Todd came walking around the corner followed by Owen and Simone. "Sonic, Jerry, over here!" We jogged across the street and met up with them near the entrance to the abandoned subway. "Listen, I want everyone to be on high alert when we're down there… I have no clue what we're going to run into."

"Sonic" I gave a salute as he continued "I want you to take point, I'll be right behind you… Jerry, Todd, Owen and Simone; I want you directly behind me." They all gave a salute and we crept towards the entrance to the subway. "I can guarantee you'll need your flashlights down there as well… they turned off the power before they boarded up the entrances."

All of us removed our flashlights and turned them on as we slowly walked down the stairs of the entrance to the subway. "Sonic, I want to see how you command the tactical response division… I've never doubted you over these four years but I've also never seen you at work… This is a nice treat for me so show me how you do it." I gave a nod and removed my magnum from its holster. "Yes, sir."

"Jerry, up front" Richard moved out of the way as I repositioned my team. "Owen, Todd… behind Jerry; I want your flashlights pointing to the sides as ours point forward… Simone, you stay with Richard; protect him with your life." Richard grinned and watched them change the position before we all walked down the stairs to the doorway. "Looks like someone's definitely been down here."

I pointed to the wooden two-by-fours lying on the ground with rusted nails sticking out of them. "They probably used a crowbar… watch your step, we don't need anybody getting tetanus." I grabbed the door handle and looked back. "Weapons free…" Everyone gave a nod and drew their pistols as I held up my hand, slowly counting down from five.

Once I reached zero I pushed the door open and quickly moved inside the subway with the team following directly behind me in the arrangement I placed them in. "Clear." We moved in deeper until the light shining in from the doorway faded away and only our flashlights provided us light. "Nothing?" Jerry asked as we quickly scanned around the subway station for any sign of life. "No… clear."

We relaxed a bit as Richard walked over to a map posted on the wall. "I didn't know Station Square had a subway." Simone said as he guarded Richard. "They shut it down due to budget cuts; actually, that's just what they say." He held his flashlight up to the map and ran his finger across parts of it. "They performed the budget cuts before they shut it down… because of the lack of funding parts of it caved-in and became unsuitable for guaranteeing the safety of its civilians."

I scanned the room with my flashlight as Jerry did the same. "Richard, how far does this subway run?" He turned to me and said "The entire city." Me and jerry both stopped. "The whole city, You mean we're going to have to walk like seventy miles!?" He laughed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Hell no, I couldn't do that if I had to… in this heat I'd end up having a stroke."

I felt beads of sweat start to form on both my forehead and under my arms. "It's not the heat, it's the humidity." Jerry fanned his face with his hand as he asked Richard "How are we going to transverse the entire Subway system, Chief?" He took his pack of cigarettes out and replied "We're going to go to the main utility room and start up the power that supply's energy to the tracks." He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and continued "I doubt any of the lights will come on but we should be able to find a transit train that's still operational."

He lit the cigarette and shoved the pack and lighter back in his pocket as I remained skeptical of this old place being able to function in any way at all. "Richard, how do you know we can even get power down here?" He shrugged and started for the edge of the subway station towards the tracks. "I don't, we may have to get a few motorcycles down here… because we seriously can't walk around the entire subway, especially not in this heat."

"Tell me about it." I replied as I wiped my forehead. "You think it's bad to you, at least you're not wearing a fur coat." He chuckled and climbed down onto the tracks. "Right… come on you pansies, down on the tracks." All of us jumped down onto the tracks and followed him for a few seconds before I ran up to him, not wanting him to be in the lead in case someone does turn out to be down here. "I guess we don't have to worry about a train coming." Owen said as he pointed the flashlight behind us.

Todd laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think so." We continued examining the tunnel with our flashlights as we walked down the tracks with Richard. "Nothing really looks out of the ordinary." Simone said as he stuck close to Richard like I ordered. "Though I've never really been down here before, so I wouldn't know." Richard stopped and stared off into the tunnel ahead of us. "Shh… did you hear that?"

All of us directed our pistols and flashlights forward, quietly listening for any sounds. "Richard." I pulled him back and stood in front of him. "Stay here, I'll take a look." I crept along the tracks until I heard a small bang to my left, immediately crouching to get a better aim. "S.S.P.D.!" I moved my flashlight along the floor in search of whatever made the sound, repeating myself after a few seconds. "S.S.P.D. Come out slowly with your hands up…"

I examined the area and stopped when I heard the same soft banging sound followed by papers rustling "I'm serious, come out now with your hands up!" My heart started to beat faster as I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, jerking around to see it fly at me at high speed. "HOLY SHIT!" The rest of the team laughed as a small stray Chao flew by me towards the exit of the Subway. "Hey Sonic." Jerry called to me. "Hahaha are you going to save us from the big bad Chao?"

I bit my lower lip and held up my middle finger as my heart slowed back down. "F-Fuck you Jerry… next time I'm going to send you up front." Everyone shared a few laughs as I blushed from embarrassment. "That wasn't funny at all, you bunch of assholes." They walked up to with me and we continued walking "Yeah-yeah" Owen said. "Don't get all pissy."

I clenched my jaw and we kept walking along the tracks. "How far ahead is the main utility room?" Simone asked anyone who would answer, gaining a response from Richard who was the only one who knew. "Not too much further, it's going to be along the wall of the next station we come across." I directed the beam of light from my flashlight towards the walls and responded "I wonder what this place was like when it was operational."

The embers from Richards's cigarettes lit up his face as he puffed on it and tapped the ashes to the ground. "It was very busy… though not quite as busy as the Train system above is now. It was still hectic and full of people trying to get to their next destination." Jerry turned around and walked backwards for a few feet as he checked behind us while replying "Did the Train Station still run back then?"

Richard gave a nod that was hard to see in the dark and said "Yes, though it was in its infancy… When this Subway closed down people who didn't have a car had no choice but to take a bus or the Train." I recalled the time a few years ago when the railroad workers went on strike, troubling to me since it made it difficult to travel to the Mystic Ruins and back. "Is that why the workers at the rail yard went on strike eight or so years ago?"

He coughed up smoke and replied "Yes, they had to work long hours with the same pay… they did that for a real long time before going on strike, I'm actually surprised they did it for so long, really." We all suddenly stopped as we got a whiff of something putrid. "D-Damn, what the hell?" Simone held his nose and breathed through his mouth as we continued walking towards the foul smell.

"Good lord…" Richard turned to me and gave a nod, realizing what it likely was. "Smells like death doesn't it…" My face wrinkled up as the rank stench flew up my nostrils. "Yep" We walked forward a bit more until Richard said "Sonic, go ahead and call in a possible dead body to dispatch… get them ready." I coughed and pushed the button in on my shoulder mike, taking a quick breath through my mouth before saying "This is Commander Sonic…Uhh… we have a 10-54 in the abandoned subway off the intersection of South Magothy Circle and Old Crescent North street."

I let go of the button and covered my nose with my shirt as dispatch replied "10-4 is it a 187?" I coughed as the foul scent grew stronger. "Unknown, I'll advise you as we progress." Dispatch acknowledged me with a few beeps. "10-4, Commander, Detective O'Brian has been notified." All of us pulled our shirts up over our mouths except Jerry who took off his tie and used it as a makeshift filter mask.

"Fuck, that's rank." Todd said as the stench grew unbelievably strong. Richard stopped and pointed at an object laying on the tracks forty or so feet ahead, barely getting lit up by our flashlight. "Look…" All of us focused our flashlights and lit up a bloating body clothed in a police uniform. "Damn, my fears are confirmed." I got back on the radio as we walked towards the body, despite my urge to get away from the smell. "11-44 on that 10-54… go ahead and send O'Brian and the coroner."

"10-4, and that was the abandoned subway entrance between South Magothy Circle and Old Crescent North street correct?" I coughed from the smell and replied "10-4… advise the coroner to bring a box of filter masks along with disposable gloves; the DB has already started to decompose." Dispatch confirmed the request with a beep and we gathered around the bloated body.

"Whew… Jesus Christ… he's only been down here what? A day?" I shook my head as Richard bent down. "Yeah but this terrible heat didn't help preserve him…" He yanked his badge off his shirt and continued "It's definitely Haden… we'll have to inform the family and give him a proper funeral." I sighed and looked around. "God Dammit… Now they're killing cops."

Jerry and Richard looked up at me since they were the only two who knew exactly who 'they' were. "Commander, there's no way to tell that this was the work of the Mobian murderer… in fact, it doesn't look like it at all." Jerry responded to my statement as he examined the body. "I don't see any puncture wounds or anything." He moved the flashlight around the bloated body as he tried to find any clues as to what killed him. "Well it wasn't the tiny stray Chao that did this, Jerry."

He hung his head and continued to inspect the vicinity for more clues. I grumbled and heard a small creak come from my left. 'Huh?' I turned and noticed a door cracked open. "What room is that Richard?" I pointed and he looked. "Oh, it's actually the main utility room we were heading towards… I guess we don't need to go there anymore." I gave a nod but felt compelled to walk towards it. "Sonic?"

"I… I thought I heard something over here; I'm going to go check it out." He told Simone to follow me but I shook my head. "No it's okay, it's probably nothing." Simone chuckled lightly with the circumstances pressing down on all of us. "It might be another Chao." Richard glared angrily at him and he held his cheek, remembering the last time Richard was angry at him.

"Very Funny…" I climbed up onto the pathway of the Station and slowly walked to the door, feeling my heart beat faster for some strange reason. 'What the hell… I… I feel strange.' I blinked and started sweating heavier as I approached the door. 'It's like… something's… emanating… from this room, some form of… energy.' I gripped the door handle and held my magnum up in case someone was hiding inside the room.

'It's… strange…' I quickly pushed the door open and used the flashlight to light up the room. 'Nobody….' The room was empty except for a few cables and wires scattered out amongst the floor leading towards a large bell shaped object with a blue tarp over it. 'The feeling's getting stronger.' I crept into the room and felt my heart surge, beating even faster than before. 'W-What… what is this?'

Slowly walking towards the bell like object I felt like I was nearly forced to run away from it for some odd reason. 'I taste… I taste copper… almost like blood.' I sniffled multiple times, getting a strong static smell that canceled out the stench of the bloated body. 'Some sort of electrical smell… I thought Richard said it's been twenty years since power flowed through the subway system.'

The rumpling of paper beneath my feet startled me as I stepped on some old files long forgotten, bending down to pick them up I thought I noticed an extremely faint glow radiating from underneath the tarp covered bell like object. 'Is it a generator?' I stood back up and continued to walk to it, getting closer with each step. 'E…Energy… like the kind the Chaos Emeralds emit when they're all together…'

I blinked a few times as I felt lightheaded. 'It's similar to that, but different somehow… almost like a malevolent cloud of electrical energy.' My heart started beating out of my chest as I gradually reached my hand out to grab the tarp covering the object. 'I feel… pain… it… hurts…' I blinked a few more times as I thought I heard evil whispers coming from below the tarp. 'what, am I losing… my fucking mind?'

I gripped the tarp in my hand and tried to find the energy to pull it off. 'Why… do I feel so weak… like my very soul is being sucked out of me, leaving nothing but an empty shell.' I suddenly recalled the nightmare I had yesterday morning in its entirety, feeling nearly the same trepidation as I did then. 'Come on Sonic, what's the matter with you.' My lip twitched and I summoned the energy to pull the tarp.

"Hey Commander." I quickly let go of the tarp and spun around to see Jerry standing in the doorway. "Detective O'Brian and The Coroner are here." I coughed and held my head as it pounded furiously, swiftly turning into a migraine. I gave a nod and walked away from the object, feeling the dread lift off of my shoulders as I did. "I'll be glad to get some filter masks, how about you commander? Though I think a gas mask would work bett… Commander?"

I raised an eyebrow and he pointed to my face. "Your nose… it is bleeding." I sniffled and wiped under my nose with my forearm. "Owen." Jerry called as he walked closer to me. "Something's wrong with Commander." Immediately Owen and Richard came to my side and shined their flashlights in my eyes. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Richard asked as I attempted to blink away the strange feeling. "N…Nothing… I… I just feel a little faint."

He sniffed the air as Owen pulled me from the room, shinning the light in my eyes to get a response from my pupils. "Can you hear me, Commander?" I gave a nod and replied "Yes, but my ears are ringing." Richard continued to look at the room with a funny expression before responding "Something's… something's weird with that room." I sat down on the edge of the tracks and took off my hat, lying it down beside me. "What do you mean?" Jerry asked as Richard closed the door back.

"I don't really know how to describe it… just… funky…" Owen continued to move my head around as he examined me. "Your fur is sticking straight up Commander." I looked down at my arm to see the hairs standing at alert. "Where are Todd and Simone?" He smiled and said "Leading O'Brian and The Coroner down here… at least you noticed they're missing." He suddenly narrowed his eyes and wiped his finger under my nose.

"What is it?" I asked as he rubbed the blood between his fingertips. He stopped and stared at me in shock. "This can't be right…" I coughed and nervously responded "What, what is it?" He gathered another glob of blood from beneath my nose and replied "Your blood… it's coagulated." I coughed again as Jerry and Richard bent down beside me. "How can that be?" Richard asked as he held my shoulder.

"I don't know… he might be having a stroke or something." I chuckled and shook my head. "No-no… I'm not having a damn stroke, I actually feel better now." Owen pursed his lips and held my mouth open. "What are you doing?" He shined the flashlight inside and replied "Looking for any sign of internal damage…" I started to get a bit scared as he kept telling me that it's nearly impossible for my blood to coagulate while I'm still alive.

"Commander, your blood cannot coagulate under normal body circumstances… Either; you're a zombie, having a stroke, or went though some form of electromagnetic field." I sighed and leaned forward some until my ears stopped ringing. "So…" I asked while he looked in my ears. "What the hell does that mean?" He shrugged and said "You might have to go to the hospital this instant, there's nothing I can really do for you Commander… how do you feel?"

I grabbed my hat and stood up, pushing Richards hand off my shoulder as I did. "I…I'm fine… I don't need to go to some hospital and freak Amy and the kids out." I sniffled and jumped down onto the tracks as Todd and Simone came into view, followed by Detective O'Brian and The Coroner. "What's going on?" Todd asked, having seen them examining me. "Nothing, we have more important matters to attend to."

He raised an eyebrow at my response but chose to focus on the corpse instead, showing them where it was. "Whew… damn…" The Coroner put on a filter mask before handing each of us one. "And this is Officer Haden?" Richard gave a nod and gave him the badge he'd pulled off the body's shirt. "#6729 Officer Carl Haden… it's definitely him." He handed the badge to O'Brian before pulling a pair of blue disposable gloves from his pocket.

I pulled the string back on the filter mask and slid it around my face, trying to snuggly get it around my nose like the last time I was given one. "How long do you think he's been down here?" Simone asked The Coroner, receiving a response from O'Brian instead. "His last contact with Dispatch was at 7:53 P.M. this Monday afternoon." The Coroner forced his hands into the gloves as he bent down. "The heat and humidity down here must've set the corpse into decomposition quickly… bodies don't usual reek this bad this soon."

O'Brian shined his flashlight at me as The Coroner proceeded to inspect the body. "Are you alright Sonic?" I coughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I put my hat back on as he replied "You just look a little dazed." I shook my head and waved him off. "No I'm fine… it's just the heat; like I told Richard, I'm the only one wearing a fur coat." He smiled and turned his attention back to The Coroner. "Any sign of the cause of death?"

The Coroner groaned and continued to study the late officer's bloated body. "Hmm… no, not that I can see… I don't see any marks; no gunshot or stab wounds…" O'Brian narrowed his eyes and pointed at the corpse "Look, his pistol and shoulder mike are missing." Richard and I both started looking around in case they were lying around somewhere. "I don't think he dropped them." O'Brian responded to our searching.

"Whoever did this to him didn't want him defending himself or calling for help." The Coroner pulled the dead man's shirt open and felt his stomach before running up to his neck. "The neck bone feels dislocated… though it's hard to tell since rigor mortis has already set in." O'Brian pulled his little notepad from his pocket and began writing information. "Detective" The Coroner said as he felt around the belt on the corpse. "He's missing his Taser as well."

I suddenly stopped and tried to remember where I thought I saw it at. 'I know I saw a Taser somewhere.' I thought harder and remembered. "Oh, I saw it in the utility room over there." O'Brian looked to where I was pointing and stepped up on the station, walking with me to the room. As soon as I walked in the room I felt the same feeling return, more intense than the last time.

I tried to once again blink away the feeling as O'Brian picked up the Taser off the floor and looked around the room. "It's cold in here." He said as I started to wobble. "Weird huh… must be some sort of insulation or something." He turned back to me and froze. "Sonic?" My vision blurred and I struggled to stand. "Are you okay?" Owen came in and pulled me out of the room. "Commander, what's wrong with you?"

Richard and the others pointed the flashlights on me as I roughly fell down onto the ground with a thud. "Commander!" Jerry and Richard ran to me and felt my forehead. "He's really hot." My vision wavered as I pushed their hands away. "I…I'm fine… just… a bit woozy is all...heat… from the… heat." Richard shook his head and pulled me to my feet. "We need to get you out of here right now."

I coughed hard and felt a few drops of blood drip from my nose to the floor. "I'm fine, I'm telling you, I'm fine…" Owen pulled my mouth open again and scratched his head. "Still no sign of internal damage… he pointed the beam of the flashlight up my nostrils and said "But your nose is really bleeding." Jerry and Richard grabbed both my arms and pulled me back onto the tracks. "We need to get him out of here… Simone, Todd… you two stay with O'Brian and The Coroner."

They gave a salute as I responded "I'm telling you I'm fine… it's… just the heat." They ignored me and carried me down the tracks away from the body. "Commander, you need to just relax." Owen felt my forehead and replied "He's right Commander, you're body temperature is up too high… just try and relax, we'll get you out of here in no time." Richard looked back at Owen and said "Go ahead and call an ambulance."

I grumbled and shook my head. "Please don't, I don't need an ambulance… I'm fine." Owen hesitated but Richard gave a nod, making him get on his shoulder mike. "11-41 by the subway entrance between South Magothy Circle and Old Crescent North street… it's an Officer 902M." Dispatch gave and immediate response. "10-4 what's the condition of the officer?" I coughed and sniffled. "Uhhh… 10-45A."

"10-4, Ambulance en Route." I started walking instead of letting them carry me. "Dammit… I said… I said I was fine, why didn't you listen to me?" Jerry hushed me by bringing out his flask. "Be quiet, Commander, take a swig." Richard laughed and said "Now I see why you two always hang out." Jerry chuckled as I took the flask from him and unscrewed the top. "I'm fine seriously, it's just the heat."

I drank nearly all of the brandy and screwed the cap back on as Owen responded "That may be, all the more reason to get you out of here." I sighed loudly and gave the flask back to Jerry. "I feel better now, I need to be back there with O'Brian." Richard shook his head and replied "No, you need to be outside getting some fresh air… Todd and Simone were there when we found the body, they know just as much about what happened as we do."

I laughed nervously and said "They don't know everything, Richard." He grit his teeth and looked back at Owen. "Quiet Sonic, you're delirious." I started laughing hard. "Delirious!? This whole fucking world is delirious!" Owen felt my forehead and responded to my temperature. "He's got a high fever… move him faster." They forced me to walk faster through the tunnel despite my request to go back.

We reached the station where we came in, and Owen got back on his shoulder mike. "What's the status on that ambulance for the 11-41?" I stepped up off the tracks onto the station as dispatch replied "Ambulance is currently on Angledook Way; turning onto South Magothy Circle… they should be at your location within minutes." I grumbled as Richard pulled my mask off and I said "I'm going to be real pissed off if I have to go to the hospital."

Sunlight coming through doorway to the outside lit our way, allowing us to turn off our flashlights. "Put your magnum back in its holster, Commander, I don't think you'll be needing it." I coughed and shoved the Desert Eagle back into my holster, feeling Jerry snap the clip back over the grip since I failed to do so. Walking through the doorway to the outside I immediately felt relief, whether it was from the temperature difference or from the bright light it was welcomed all the same.

"I hear sirens." Richard said as we walked up the stairs to ground level. "Whoopee." I replied sarcastically, making Jerry and Owen chuckle lightly. "Commander Stop being an ass… let the paramedics check you out and see if you're okay; you know your wife would be furious at you if you let something happen to yourself." I sighed as we reached the top step of the subway entrance. "I know, I know…"

The ambulance came into sight as it turned the corner. "It's just I came in late after having a day off… now I'm probably going to have to go to the fucking emergency room… Ughh…" Richard rolled his eyes and replied "So what, Sonic… if you need to go to the hospital then go." I grumbled as they mostly carried me to the sidewalk, holding me there until the Ambulance pulled up.

"Do you want me to call Amy?" Richard asked as he let go and tapped on the side of the Ambulance. "No… not yet, I want to know what's wrong with me first… IF… if anything's wrong with me… I'm telling you guys I'm fine, it was just the heat." The paramedics jumped out as Owen said "Let them decide that, Commander." He walked up to one of the paramedics as the other one opened the back of the ambulance.

"Is it this one?" The paramedic asked as he pointed to me, receiving a head nod from Owen. "Yes, we've been down in the subway for reasons that are none of yours for about… twenty, thirty minutes now…" The paramedic behind me at the back of the ambulance motioned for me to come over. "He just started bleeding out of the nose all of a sudden, then he got really dizzy and fell down… his pupils are dilated and he seems to be running a high fever."

With the unneeded assistance of Jerry I walked to the back of the Ambulance and sat down on the edge. "I can't really explain how it's possible… but the blood coming out of his nose is coagulated." The paramedic raised an eyebrow and walked over to me, tilting my head up to look at my nose. "That's strange…" He responded as the other paramedic gave him a pair of gloves to put on.

"What is it?" I asked as he slid the gloves on and continued to hold my head back while inspecting my nose. "Your buddy is right, the blood is coagulated." He ran his finger in a circle around my nostril, collecting dried blood onto the glove. "What does that mean?" He ran the glob of dark red blood between his fingertips and said "It means your blood is clotted… which is not good, you could have a stroke."

I sighed and hung my head as the other paramedic rummaged around a cabinet inside the ambulance. "We're going to give you some aspirin to thin your blood out… hopefully that will work and we won't have to move up to Warfarin or even more powerful anticoagulants." He felt my forehead as the other paramedic popped a top off a bottle and tapped two pills out into his hand. "Kenny, get me the blood pressure meter while you're at it." He bent down and gave me the two aspirins before going to the back of the ambulance.

"Guess I'll dry swallow it." He gave a nod and I popped them in my mouth, struggling to swallow them as I thought about using Jerry's flask. 'Alcohol and medicine are pretty notorious for not playing well together, so that's out of the question.' I swallowed the pills and took my hat off again, loosening a few buttons on my shirt as the paramedic at the back conversed with the one in front of me.

"Do you want the digital or manual?" He thought for a minute and replied "Manual, we'll probably get a better reading… and we'll need the thermometer, he feels like he's got a temperature." I chuckled and said "You're not going to stick it up my ass are you?" He raised an eyebrow as Richard and Jerry laughed. "No… your jokes might be funny but they're also a sign your fever is making you delirious."

I rolled my eyes as the other paramedic brought the manual blood pressure meter and stethoscope to the first. "Do you feel lightheaded?" I shook my head as they wrapped the cuff around my arm and held the stethoscope to my heart. "Good, any feelings of fainting or vomiting?" I shook my head again as he started squeezing the air valve to pump air into the cuff wrapped around my arm, measuring my blood pressure in the process.

"Good, any numbness or loss of coordination?" I shook my head a third time as his constant pumping on the air valve made the cuff constrict tighter and tighter. "Good, how many fingers and I holding up?" I chuckled and replied as he held up four fingers. "Four; I can see, hear, and feel just fine." The cuff stayed tight for a few seconds before deflating, making the paramedic raise both eyebrows. 'Oh shit… here we go.'

He motioned for the thermometer and asked "So you don't feel the least bit hot?" I sighed and responded "Well… I'm actually hot as shit, I need to go sit in the air conditioning for a little bit." He stuck the thermometer in my mouth to shut me up as he looked at the other paramedic. "His blood pressure is 210 over 180... and his pulse is high, 148" Owen looked concerned, so I took it as bad.

He pulled the thermometer out as it beeped and started re-taking my blood pressure again. "Is the blood pressure bad?" I asked as he read the temperature on the thermometer. "Yes… your temperature is bad, too." He pumped the cuff around my wrist as he continued. "It's 103.6 degrees Fahrenheit" (39.8° C) Owen shook his head as I closed my eyes. "Damn… I just need to go sit in the A/C for a bit and it'll go down." Richard sighed at my refusal to believe something might be wrong. "Sonic… for God sakes, if you need to go to the hospital because something's wrong…"

The paramedic interrupted him. "Sir… please don't stress him, I won't be able to get an accurate reading if he gets excited." I waited around thirty seconds until the cuff deflated before responding to Richards's statement. "I'm fine Richard… I already told you I don't want to go to the hospital, it'll freak Amy out and I don't want the kids to be worried." He tapped his foot angrily as the paramedic said "Well you're blood pressure and heart rate are slowly returning to normal from the looks of it… I can't force you to go to the hospital against your will… though I recommend you do, or at least take it very easy."

I gave a nod and asked "What was my blood pressure this time?" He took the cap off the thermometer and threw it away as the other paramedic handed him another one. "It was 175 over 110 and your heart rate was 135." Owen gave a look of relief as the paramedic stuck the new cap on the thermometer and shoved it back in my mouth. "We're going to do your blood pressure one more time while we take your temperature again."

He held the stethoscope back up to my heart as he started pumping the air valve. "What was he doing when this happened?" Jerry was about to respond but Richard took over instead. "We were doing some stuff down in the subway; he seemed completely fine… he went to get something, then he suddenly started bleeding from the nose." Owen stepped forward and said "I had a look at him since I'm a medic and noticed the blood was coagulated... I tried to pass it off as a simple nose bleed since he had it dislocated about two days ago… but…"

The paramedic gave a few nods as the cuff deflated for hopefully the final time; my arm was starting to feel like a boa constrictor had been wrapped around it. "Right… this isn't a normal nose bleed that's for sure… It almost looks like you nearly had, or maybe had, a stroke, son… at least a heat stroke" I sighed loudly as the thermometer beeped, waiting for him to take it out of my mouth before asking "How was my blood pressure?"

Owen smiled lightly in hopes that I was getting back to normal. "150 over 95, it's definitely going down… though I still want to wait, to make sure it's not going down-down, if you understand what I mean." I gave a few nods as he continued "Your heart rate is down to 123 which is much better but your temperature is still kind of high, at 102.1 degrees." (38.9° C) I started using my hat as a fan and replied "Well… you might be right about it being hot… I don't know if I had a heat stroke… I mean it's hot alright, I'm surprised the Flickies aren't using pot holders to pull the worms out of the ground."

The paramedic, along with Jerry and Richard, laughed but Owen seemed to be too concerned for my health to so much as fake a chuckle. "Commander… I'm glad you feel good enough to joke around, but your wife will probably be really worried about this…" I shrugged and said "I'm not going to a hospital, Owen... I've seen enough of those damn places my first year as a cop to last me a whole lifetime."

He shook his head at me and turned around, making Richard and Jerry worry about the same thing as he. "You know he's right, Sonic… I don't want Amy running across the street to strangle me because I didn't do anything about it." His telephone suddenly started ringing and he held up his finger before turning around as he took the cellphone out of its holder on his belt to answer it.

"Hello?" I yawned as the other paramedic held my ear back and looked down in it, likely for signs of internal damage. "What… when!?" I looked up at him as the other paramedic gave a nod to the one doing the talking. "Really?" The paramedic replaced the cap on the thermometer like last time and shoved it in my mouth. "Damn… yeah but I don't know if he's going to be able to do it right now, he's not feeling well."

I grumbled, hoping he wasn't talking about me. "He's fine… I'll probably have Detective O'Brian or Joyce look into it for him." The Paramedic started pumping the cuff back up as I grunted at Richard, trying to get his attention. "Be still." The paramedic reprimanded as he held the stethoscope up to my heart. "Okay, and you said it was at Ōshima Hotel?" Instantly I tried to stand, getting pushed back down and angrily eyed from the paramedic.

"Okay… thanks…" He hung up and turned around, noticing the glare I was giving him. "That was Frank, but you don't need to worry about that right now." The thermometer beeped and the other paramedic took it out of my mouth as the one in front of me continued to pump the cuff full of air while listening to my heart rate. "What's my temperature now?" Owen turned back to me as the paramedic that held the thermometer said "101.5 degrees" (38.6° C)

I closed my eyes as I waited for the first paramedic to finish my heart rate and blood pressure. "What's it at now?" I asked as I opened my eyes and stared at the paramedic. "130 over 85 with your pulse at 105… which is a lot better, I'm glad we didn't have to use a clot buster." I stood up and placed my hat back on my head as he removed the cuff from my arm. "Good, see everybody… I'm perfectly fine." The paramedic climbed down from the ambulance and responded "I still wouldn't strain yourself, and I still recommend you go to the hospital for an MRI… we need to make sure you didn't get any brain damage from the heat stroke."

I gulped at the thought but ignored him. "No I'll be fine… I'll go to my doctor sometime later and have him do it; I don't feel like waiting three hours in the hospital for a simple brain scan that can be down at his office in fifteen minutes." The paramedic shrugged and said "It's up to you, I can't take you to the hospital against your will." Richard stared at me and replied "Go with them Sonic, I'll let you go home once they get done…" He looked at his watch and continued "It will probably be somewhere around ten by the time you get out, so you'll get to go home four hours earlier than usual."

I shook my head and the paramedic gave a nod, waiting for the other paramedic to jump out of the back before closing the doors to the ambulance. "Alright, I want you to drink lots of water and keep yourself out of the heat… and I highly recommend you go to your doctor like you said." I sniffled and replied "I will, thank you for your assistance." He shook my hand and walked to the passenger side of the ambulance as the other paramedic walked to the driver's side.

I spun back around and stared at Richard. "What was the call about?" He waved me off and said "Nothing, I'll let O'Brian handle it when he's finished down there… I wonder how they're doing anyway." I coughed and pulled on my utility belt. "Nice try, a quick subject change isn't going to distract me… who was on the phone?" He waved me off again and put his phone back in its holder as the Ambulance drove off.

"Richard… do you want me to tell Amy it's your fault I overheated? Maybe she'll show you what it feels like to get hit with her Piko-Piko Hammer." He grit his teeth but my persuasion made him give in. "We found the black four door sedan that you and Jerry saw on the security footage from Casinopolis."

My jaw dropped a bit and I instantly asked "Where at!?" He motioned for me to lower my voice as he responded "Ōshima Hotel… a traffic cop called it in when she wrote a ticket for it, I didn't get too much information… Apparently the traffic cop is going to stay there until Detective O'Brian arrives to give him a better gist of what's going on."

I scratched my head decided right there that it was going to be me instead of O'Brian. "No, I'm going to handle this." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "No… you… are going to go home, get another day of rest." I laughed and replied "And the next day and the next day and the next day… Richard, I overheated; I'm fine now… some little episode is not going to make me retire from this job."

He sighed at my stubbornness. "Do you remember that day I was in the hospital after I woke up from my coma?" He gave a nod and I continued "Remember how I said I was thinking of quitting?" he gave a few more nods and I buttoned my shirt back up, straightening my badge in nameplate as I did. "Well you won't ever hear me say that again… I promise." He smiled and chuckled. "You're as loyal as Greyfriars Bobby, Sonic, but I still think you need to go home and rest… don't worry about us, in the five years you've been working with us you've only willingly taken off work for those three days you caught a cold; I think I can look past a few more days."

I smiled as I thought about Amy nursing me back to health, spoon feeding me soup and bringing me anything I wanted. "The answer is no Richard…N…O… NO…. Now let's go before the traffic cop that called this in leaves." He grumbled and gave up. "Fine… but if you so much as sneeze, I'm forcing you to take a few days off." I smiled and heard feet coming from the subway entrance.

Owen leaned over and moved out of the way as The Coroner and Detective O'Brian came up from the subway station carrying the bloated corpse in a body bag with Todd and Simone holding the other end. "Damn…" Jerry exclaimed as soon as the reek sharply piercing the body bag reached his nose. "Stank somethin' Fierce" Simone chuckled but still seemed as worried about me as the other three carrying the body bag.

"Commander" Todd asked as he continued to help O'Brian and The Coroner "Are you okay?" I gave a nod as The Coroner pulled open the back of the coroners van and they pushed the body inside. "Yes, it was just the heat…" He smiled in relief as The Coroner closed the van. "Good… I mean that you're alright… Are you going to take the rest of the day off?" I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow. "No, I'll be fine… besides, an important breakthrough in the Mobian Murderer case just got made; we're going to go investigate it right now."

"What was the breakthrough?" He asked as The Coroner started for the driver's side of his van, waving to O'Brian and Richard as he did. "They found the car that was seen in the surveillance video Jerry and I saw at Casinopolis." He took off the pair of disposable gloves that were given to him, and removed the filter mask from around his face. "The one that was at the alleyway behind the Cinema where the third victim was?"

"Yes, in the highest expectations we might be able to put an end to this today." Jerry gave a nod, having the same hopes as me. "I'll come with you." Richard shook his head and pointed to Simone as O'Brian went back down the steps to the subway. "No, you and Simone are to accompany Detective O'Brian… help him with whatever he needs, got it?" They both gave a salute and hurried off down into the subway to catch up with O'Brian.

"Let's go." I responded while walking to the Cyclone parked across the street. "Sonic wait." I stopped in the middle of the road and turned back to Richard. "I still think you need to at least go home, take the rest of the day off." I chuckled and turned back around, walking to the car. "Nope, now come on…" He sighed and started walking down the street towards where he parked his Hummer, as Owen looked around to figure out who he was going to go with.

"Sorry." Jerry said to him as he began following me. "Commander's car can only fit two." He laughed and walked off with Richard. I practically rammed the key in the car door and flung it open; desperate to get the engine going so I could have some air conditioning. "I'm seriously going to have to take a shower when I get home." Jerry chuckled and waited for me to unlock his door before sliding in at the same time as me.

"Are you sure you're up to the task Commander? You know I'll be more than happy to take your place while you're out." I closed the door and turned the key in the ignition, feeling my hand nearly jump to the air conditioner knob and force it all the way to the left, receiving a nice blast of cool air as I did. "Yes, I'm telling you guys I'm fine… now close your door."

He closed his door and I started trying to get out of the parallel parking spot, taking four times before I managed to slip out. "You'll have to forgive our skepticism, Commander… When a fellow officer suddenly bleeds out of the nose and falls over we tend to get worried." I grinned and turned the air conditioner on full blast, hoping I wasn't going to freeze him to death.

"Well I thank you for worrying about me, Jerry, but this is very important; I'm not about to let some nosebleed stop me from solving this case." He gave a nod as I turned the in-car laptop around to him. "Type up a report on finding the body, would you." He turned on the laptop and waited for it to boot up. "So we're going to Ōshima Hotel right?" I coughed and replied "Yes, it shouldn't take longer than thirty minutes to get there." I turned the corner and drove on.

.

[Time: 7:30 A.M.]

.

I drove around the full parking lot of the hotel looking for a space as Richard did the same. "I sure am glad I didn't have a car when I lived here." Jerry raised an eyebrow as I found one. "I would've had to put up with this every time wanted to park… This place is always packed, and the tiny parking lot has been a problem for years." I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the air conditioner.

"How long did you live here?" I sniffled and thought for a moment. "Somewhere around two years… I didn't really stay that often but I stored most of my stuff here that I didn't need on my little 'adventures' if you know what I mean." He chuckled and said "Why did you move out, couldn't afford it anymore?" I shook my head and turned off the engine. "No… ha-ha… actually... I moved in with Amy."

He grinned and asked slyly. "How long had you two been together at that point?" I felt a small blush spread out on my cheeks as I replied "We knew each other for around seven years at that point… but…" He cocked his head and I blushed a bit more. "We'd only been dating for like two days." He laughed at me and I blushed harder. "You two really moved fast."

I laughed softly and opened my door. "I think it was me who actually moved it along so quickly… not that she wouldn't have married me the first day we met." He opened his door with a smile and got out, leading me to do the same before I continued. "I don't know if I told you this or not… but she used to actually stalk me, literally." We closed our doors and walked to the entrance of the old hotel I used to live in.

"Really? I think I might have heard you say something like that a one point… but she was really your stalker?" I smirked and gave a nod. "One hundred percent… If she knew I was anywhere around she'd drop anything and everything she was doing to run after me; she'd watch me run, eat, and sleep… I swear, I was afraid she was going to drop a few roofies in my drink and rape me." He laughed and pulled on his belt.

"You know, Commander; most people don't fall in love with their stalkers." I bobbed my head and watched Richard find a parking space across from mine. "Yeah I know… but… I mean… you know…. it's not like I didn't like her to begin with…" he grinned and I pulled my hat down to hide my red face. "Sounds like you didn't mind her stalking you as much as you complained about it."

I coughed and fiddled with my badge. "Well… I guess you could say that…" He laughed and we continued walking to the front of the hotel. "Alright, where's the traffic cop who reported this?" Jerry looked around and pointed as a police car drove around a row of cars towards us. "I bet this is him here." The car stopped beside us and a female rolled her window down. "Hey are you the ones dispatch sent?"

I walked to her window and replied "We're from tactical response, this is our case… tell me what happened, how did you find the car?" She put the car in park and said "Well I was getting ready to head back to the station when this black sedan drove by me… it was badly damaged and didn't pass the parameters for proper operable vehicle safety test..." I stopped her and asked "What kind of damage does it have?"

She looked at a line of cars a few rows over and responded "It's right over there so you can see it for yourself, you can't miss it… but the entire back portion of the hood is caved in, like whoever owns it tried to put something really heavy on top, there's no way they could see through the rear windshield with a roof like that and the back bumper's nearly dragging the ground… all of which make it a hazard to other drivers according to the operable vehicle limitations..."

"Did you see who was driving the car?" I interjected, receiving a head shake. "Unfortunately, no… I turned my lights on to go after it but couldn't get to it in time… I got stopped at a red-light and had to wait for someone who was nice enough to obey the law and let me through." I gave a nod as I contemplated what she said. "Once I made it through the red-light I pulled into this hotel which is where I saw it go … I found it, but nobody was in it."

"I started writing a ticket and when I ran through the license plate it came back as stolen." I looked at Jerry and we straightened our belts. "Okay, thanks a lot… I'm glad you spotted it; we should be able to handle things from here." She gave a nod and rolled her window back up before driving off towards the end of the parking lot, back into traffic to continue with her normal patrol route.

"Come on." I said to Jerry as I started walking towards the row of cars she pointed to, meeting Richard and Owen halfway. "Was that the traffic cop that reported it?" Richard asked "Yes, she told us that she was writing a ticket due to it being too damaged to drive on the streets; while she was writing up the ticket, the license plate came back as stolen." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tapped one out into his hand.

"Where are we going?" Owen asked as Richard stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "To see the black sedan… I want to confirm it's the one we saw on the security footage." Jerry pointed to a black car parked down the row we were about to pass and replied "Down here… I think it's going to be hard to recognize, Commander, especially from the description given."

I shrugged and walked towards the black car. "I know, but there might be something inside of it to give us some clues." We reached the car and stopped to examine it. "We'll… it's definitely been in some sort of wreck." Jerry held his chin and responded "I don't know about that Commander… unless they got in a wreck and a car landed on top of them… It looks like the person tried to transport something that was too heavy for the roof to support."

"Had to be something really-really heavy to do this, the whole back portion of the roof has caved in down to the backseat." We walked around the car to assess the full extent of the damage. "Your right about that, Jerry, the back windows are missing… probably from the sheer weight of whatever they were trying to transport." I sniffled and tried the door handle to the driver's side, surprised when it actually opened.

"Huh" I exclaimed with a smile. "I guess they don't bother to lock their doors." I was about to pull myself in before Richard stopped me. "Wait… Sonic, don't touch the steering wheel… Jerry, go ahead and call for a forensic technician; I want to know if there are any fingerprints in the car." I gave a nod and was extra careful to not touch the wheel as I looked around for anything that could be of use as a clue to who was driving the car.

I pulled open a compartment below the radio as Jerry spoke to dispatch. "I need a 10-95 to bring a fingerprint duster kit down to Ōshima Hotel for extracting fingerprints from a black Chevrolet Sedan with four doors, license plate reading G..B..Q..7..1..9..8." The compartment had two cigars in it, both with wrappers reading 'Habanos s.a. Hecho en Cuba Totalmente a mano' I grabbed one by the end and held it up. "Richard, do you know what this says?"

I climbed out of the car and held it up to him to read it. "Habanos s.a. Made entirely by hand in Cuba." I climbed back in the car and placed the cigar back in the compartment as I suddenly had a flashback of Eggman snuffing his lit cigar out on the side of my face when he and Nega captured me… then more pain… a reminder of those needles they shoved in me and Shadow… it burned, the feeling of having your cerebrospinal fluid sucked out through the corner of your eye.

"Commander, are you okay?" I turned to Jerry and gave a nod. "Are you sure? You just went pale for a few seconds." I sniffled and pointed to Owen. "Owen, go stand at the edge of the parking lot and direct the tech units when they arrive." He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, as soon as he was far enough away I hung my head. "Commander… are you sure you're okay, are you feeling like before?"

I shook my head and climbed back out of the car. "No, nothing like that…" He cocked his head and felt my forehead. "Jerry… I'm fine… It's just… those are the same cigars Eggman smoked." Richard perked up and asked "How do you know?" My breathing deepened as I continued thinking about the torture I was put through that day. "W-When Him and Nega captured me and Shadow… back when we thought we could fool him by posing as a Hunter Unit…"

I felt a tear form in the corner of my eye as the memory of the pain I went through proved to be too much to handle. "He lit a cigar while they performed experiments on us… horrible experiments… excruciating experiments…" Richard and Jerry both placed their hand on my shoulders as I continued "I tried to do anything to distract myself from the pain… He asked me a question but I was in too much pain to answer, it pissed him off and he crushed the lit end of the cigar against my cheek."

"Bastard" Jerry responded as I choked up. "Complete bastard…" I gave a nod and wiped the tear out of my eye. "I got a good look at the cigar wrapper when it sat on my cheek for five seconds… it's the exact same one." Richard gave me a pat on the back and said "Well that doesn't mean it is Eggman's cigar, Sonic, now come on.… let's get inside the hotel, out of this heat."

I exhaled loudly and walked with them towards the entrance of the Hotel. "I'm fine you guys… you can let go of me now." They chuckled and let me walk on my own. "Commander" Jerry asked "If you don't mind me asking… feel free to not answer me… what exactly did Eggman and Nega do to you back then?" Richard eyed him but I held my hands up. "No it's okay… I feel better after I talk about it.

We moved out of the way as a truck drove through the parking lot. "I still have nightmares over it… they were going to dissect us, remove our insides without any painkillers." Jerry raised both eyebrows in shock, and Richard hung his head, still feeling bad for having sent me on the mission in the first place. "They took samples of our blood, bone marrow, and spinal fluid… the spinal fluid was the worst."

I felt my eye twitch as I thought about it. "They used an antique needle to extract it out of the corner of my eye… shoving it in deep enough to nearly poke my brain…ugrahh!" Richard shook his head and angrily stared at Jerry. "Enough Sonic, you don't have to remember it anymore… we got work to do right now." I gave a nod as we reached the front entrance to the Hotel. "Shit… I forgot about Owen."

I turned around but Richard stopped me. "Don't worry about him, let him fill in the forensic team with the details." I spun back around as Jerry held the door open, letting a draft of cool air flow out around us. 'Thank god… some more air conditioner.' As soon as we walked in I heard my name. "Sonic, is that you!?" I smiled and turned to see my old landlord.

"Hey, Mr. Ōshima, long time no see! How've you been lately?" He laughed and stood up from the front desk. "Getting old." I chuckled and met him halfway around the desk with a hug. "It's good to see you again, Sonic… How come you haven't stopped by to see me?" he let go of me as I replied "I'm sorry, I've been really busy." He stared at my clothes and said "I see you're still a Police Officer."

I smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, going on five years now." He returned the smile and leaned against the desk. "So who are these two, co-workers?" I turned to Jerry and responded "This is Jerry Hanson, my second in command…" I pointed to Richard and continued "And this is Richard Bradshaw, Chief of Police." He instantly leaned up and gave a small bow. "Forgive me, I didn't realize…"

Richard waved him off, feeling as though any friend of mine is a friend of his. "It's alright" he gave a nod and directed his attention back to me. "So what's going on? Are you looking for somebody?" I sniffled and adjusted my hat. "Actually yes... Do you know who owns the black sedan out there that has the damage to the roof?" He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no… I know which one you're talking about, though… I have no idea what happened to it, it looks like someone put a giant lead weight on top of it."

I sighed, hoping he'd know so we didn't have to do any extensive searching. "Damn… we've got reason to believe that the person who owns it is responsible for the death of multiple Mobians." He reeled back in surprise as Richard pulled me back. "Sonic what are you doing, you shouldn't just give out information like that." I pushed his hand away and turned back to Mr. Ōshima. "Relax Richard, I can trust Mr. Ōshima as much as any of you… I still owe him for giving me and Amy a place to stay and looking after her while I was gone."

Mr. Ōshima shrugged and said "That was one hell of a night I tell you… I must've shot down forty of those orange egg bots thingies!" I grinned and laughed. "Yeah, Amy told me about your 'little' gun." He smirked and shook his head "Commander, you can chit-chat later… we need to get to business." I rolled my eyes and asked Mr. Ōshima "Like I said, we're looking for anyone suspicious… can you give us a list of people who seem odd?"

He chuckled and replied "Odd… shit there must be twenty people like that living here now." I gave a nod and had Jerry take out a notepad to write on. "Can you tell us the room numbers?" He put his finger to his lips and contemplated all the people who seemed a bit strange. "There's this white guy and girl in room 224 that come and go at strange hours… then there's this young black guy who takes a bunch of different women to his room 115, I think they're prostitutes… there's a white guy who is always twitchy in room 306, he plays loud music all night despite me telling him to turn it down."

I motioned for him to slow down as Jerry tried to keep up. "Okay so that's rooms 224, 115, and 306, right?" He gave a nod and continued "There's a few others as well…another black guy who stands around the lobby for a long time before going up to his room 218… and lastly these two white guys; one old, one young… I think the young one is the old ones bodyguard or something because I never see him come out of his room 403 without the young one following him…"

I held up my hand to make him stop talking. 'That… sounds like something Eggman would do, especially at this point' I lowered my hand and said "Tell me more about those two in particular." He looked away from Jerry towards me and responded "Well… they've been here around four or so years and they never cause any problems, which is strange since you always pictured those black trench coated people to be criminals." Me and Richard looked at each other with the exact same thought. 'Trench coated!?'

"They dress in trench coats?" Richard asked, beating me to it. "Yes, every time they leave… that or long black business coats… I've never seen them in regular clothing before." I gave a few nods and asked "And you said they don't ever cause any trouble." He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Never, they seem to be very kind as long as you are, always pay their rent a day early, never make a ruckus, and their room is usually filled with mechanical stuff but they keep it spick-and-span."

"Mechanical parts?" Jerry asked as he stopped writing. "Yeah… I've asked them about it out of curiosity and while the old one just stayed out of view the young one said that he was a mechanic for G.U.N." I furrowed my brow. "A mechanic for G.U.N.?" He gave a few nods and walked to his chair behind his desk, sitting down with a grunt. "Yeah… that's what he said, I found it odd since he rarely leaves his room like the old one... But I'm sure those G.U.N. people make him work all sorts of strange hours."

I thought hard on the descriptions he gave. "Tell me about the old one." He propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Well… I don't really see him that often, and I've seen his face even less." I stopped him immediately and asked for his description. "He's bald from what I can see since he always wears a hat." I made sure Jerry was still writing and Richard asked "What kind of hat?" His face wrinkled up and he sneezed into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh; excuse me, I have bad allergy's during the summer… both of them wear fedoras usually, they seem to go for this real old fashioned kind of look." I gave a nod as Jerry wrote. "What about his face?" He leaned forward and held his hand to his nose before replying "He's got a big nose and glasses with a large reddish-brown mustache that's starting to go gray." I jerked my head to Richard and we both grew visibly excited over the possibility of it being Eggman.

"He's always real skittish and will purposely stay away from people… one time when he and his bodyguard guy came out of the elevator when a group of partying teens came in the door; he walked all the way around the perimeter of the lobby just to stay away from them." I gave a nod and stopped him. "Thank you so much for your help Mr. Ōshima, it was greatly appreciated; I think we got all the information we need."

He smiled and stood back up. "It's no problem at all Sonic; it was great to see you again." I shook his hand and we gave each other a few pats on the back. "You too Mr. Ōshima, I'm sorry I haven't stopped by… I'll come around again on one of my days off work." He chuckled and let go of me. "I hope so Sonic, I missed having you around."

I gave a two fingered salute and turned around. "Alright Guys… 403… let's get to it!" Jerry put the notepad back in his pocket and replied as we quickly walked to the elevator. "What about the others; rooms 224, 115, 218, and 306?" Richard and I ignored him, giving him a clue that they didn't matter after the description we'd just heard. "What are we going to do if it is him Richard?" He sighed and called the elevator. "I don't know."

As I waited for the elevator doors to open I thought about possible scenarios in my head. "I'm going to shoot him." Richard and Jerry stared at me. "No you're not, not unless he shoots first." I laughed as the doors slid open, waiting for us to step into the elevator before I replied "Bullshit… nobody knows he's alive, we can just make up some shit story about a firearm discharge and go dump his body in the sea." Richard shook his head and interjected. "Sonic…. Good lord."

I shrugged without a care as I pushed the fourth floor. "I'm serious… I'm going to do it; if he answers the door I'm going to pull my magnum and blow his fucking brains out, it's been a real long time coming." Richard gripped my shoulder tightly, hinting that my career would be over if I did that. "No… we'll handle this like proper officers of the law." The doors to the elevator closed and we started moving upwards, giving me that feeling in my stomach. "Why, we'd ensure that a mass murderer is dead!"

"Sonic if you don't calm down right now you're off the case!" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Do you understand me?" I gave a nod and hung my head as he said "I for one want to catch him alive, I want to expose the government for the lying sacks of shit they are." The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors slid open. "Now how would you do that?" I asked as we stepped out of the elevator, turning to go down a hall with room numbers counting down from 410. "Do you just expect to handcuff him, bring him down to the station and go ta-da… don't you think there would be speculation?"

"Of course there's going to be speculation… speculation about whether or not G.U.N. is trustworthy or not." I grumbled at his statement. "Richard… sometimes your grudge against G.U.N. is just pointless." He snorted and responded "That's because the Police Department doesn't get the credit it deserves, did you know that there were over Four-thousand police officer casualties in the Chaos incident? That's almost half of the entire force… not just the ones that serve in Headquarters but also one's in substations spread out across the city... not one on-duty G.U.N. soldier was even harmed."

He laughed angrily and continued as we neared room 403. "Then we ask for a little of assistance for G.U.N. 'Oh daddy we need help, could you help us long enough for us to get more recruits.' So they send us a few thousand of their reserved soldiers and have them act like they can do it better. 'Thanks daddy we can handle it now.' Next thing you know they've opened an office complex five streets over and threaten to take over every year… have soldiers that don't even live in Station Square patrol its streets."

He sucked in a breath and I held up my hand. "Okay Richard enough ranting, we're here." We stopped at the room and stared at the door, hands starting to sweat from sheer excitement. "Go on Commander… we'll be right behind you." I instinctively put my hand on my magnum and held my knuckles to the door. "Remember Sonic, don't shoot him." I smirked and knocked on the door loudly.

"Please be home-please be home… Jesus Christ, still be home!" A few moments passed and I started to think nobody was there. "Come on you son-of-a-bitch." I heard locks on the other side coming undone and the door slowly opened, revealing a young human wearing jeans, a button up black shirt, and five long scratches down his face. His eyes widened slightly at seeing me but he remained calm. "Can I help you?" I let go of my magnum and replied "Yes we're with the Tactical Response Division of The Station Square Police Department; we are looking for the owner of the black Chevrolet sedan in the parking lot… I was wondering if you knew who it belonged to?"

He stared at me as he shook his head. "I own a pick-up truck." I narrowed my eyes at his evasive maneuver from the question asked "Okay I understand, but do you know who owns the vehicle?" He vigorously shook his head. "No I'm afraid not." He went to closed the door and I shoved my foot between it to stop him from doing so. "Now just hold on a second there… no need to get rude, I'd like to ask you a few other questions if you don't mind."

His fist twitched and I noticed a pile of car batteries just inside the door. "You… uhh… you work on cars?" He looked down at the batteries and kept his right hand out of sight. "Yes… I work as a mechanic for G.U.N. is that a problem…Officer?" He overall attitude seemed suspicious. "No-no… I was just curious." We stared at each other for a few seconds and I started to get a bad vibe. "Does anybody else live with you Mr.…..?"

His eyes never moved from mine as he spoke "Hunter… Mr. Hunter Kintobor… and no, nobody lives with me." I bobbed my head as I crossed my arms. "Interesting… your landlord said you live with an elderly gentleman Mr. Hunter." He shook his head again and gripped the door tighter. "May we come in?"

He shook his head again and replied "No… it's very messy right now." I smiled and waved him off. "That's okay, we don't mind." Someone from inside suddenly cleared their throat and the man started to look uneasy "Interesting… didn't you say nobody lived with you?" He closed the door on my foot and said "You're going to need a search warrant to come in here."

"Don't worry asshole, we'll get one…" I slid my foot back and he slammed the door closed. "Goddammit!" Jerry huffed and asked "How long will it take to get a search warrant?" Richard held his chin in contemplation and suddenly lit up. "Article 5725.Y of the Station Square Code of Conduct states; a hotel room may be searched with permission of the hotel's management but without permission from a guest and without a warrant."

Instantly I responded "I want you two to stay right here while I go get Mr. Ōshima, he'll likely do it for me." Jerry and Richard gave a nod and I ran back to the elevator. 'Who cleared their throat?' I started wondering 'Car batteries… Hunter Kintobor… elderly male, big nose and large mustache.' I slammed my fist into the elevator button and waited for it to open. "I'm going to stop this… today!"

.

(#327's P.O.V.)

[Time: 8:01 A.M.]

.

'What do I do?' I could hear them converse with each other from the other side of the door 'I need to get Master out of here.' I grabbed a car battery from off the floor and pulled my power cord out of the socket on the wall. '_Five Percent charge remains, recommending all non-vital systems be shut down to preserve power.' _Quickly I split the ends of the power cord and wrapped them around the batteries positive and negative terminal, jacking into the car battery's power supply. '_Power level at fifteen percent, Two hours of charge remaining._'

'Dammit, I hope this isn't my fault… I can't believe Sonic… that fucking blue rat… is at the door… Ughh… I should've killed him.' I slowly walked to the bedroom and pulled the door open, seeing master asleep in his bed. 'I don't want to wake him, but this is very important.' I tried to lightly walk over to his bedside, not wanting to rudely wake him. "Master."

His eye twitched and he rolled over, pulling the sheets up higher. "Master." I said again, slightly louder than last time. "Ugnn…" was the only response I received. "Master, wake up." He sucked in a deep breath and yawned. "Ughh… what is it 327, I told you I was going to sleep late. I've still got a headache from whatever that Bell did to me." I pulled his sheets off him and replied "Master… we have to go."

He sighed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Where… it's only eight o'clock." I scanned through best ways to inform him of our situation and came up with none that were any better than the rest. "Master… Sonic is at the door." It took a few moments before he flew out of bed. "WHAT!?" I immediately motioned for him to keep his voice down. "A police uniformed, Sonic the Hedgehog, is at the door with two other members of the Police Department."

He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and shoved them on his face. "ARE… are you joking, 327… please be joking." I shook my head and he rubbed his face. "Goddammit… What did he want!?" He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black pants. "They are looking for the owner of the car we drive… I quickly scanned through responses and chose 'I own a pick-up truck.' He seemed to buy it until he asked if anyone else lived here with me."

He forced his legs into his pants and pulled them up over his boxers. "Did you tell them no, 327!?" I gave a nod as he went back into the closet and retrieved his signature red jacket. "Yes master, but you cleared your throat in your sleep loud enough for them to hear; leaving them highly doubtful that I was telling the truth." He slid his arms into the jacket and buttoned it to his neck. "Then what!?"

He sat on the bed and grabbed one of his boots. "At that point they asked to come inside, I told them they'd need a search warrant before shutting the door on them… judging by his reaction there is a 95% chance he will be back with said search warrant." He grumbled and grabbed the other boot as he said "What the fuck are we going to do, Are they still out there!?" I gave a nod and walked out of the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

I quickly walked through the living room towards the kitchenette and grabbed a butcher knife out of the knife holder. "What the hell are you going to do with that!?" I walked back to the bedroom and asked him to stand up. "Why?" I stood there for a second and he did as I asked him to; instantly I stabbed the knife deep into the bed, gripping the handle tight as I gradually cut through the mattress.

"What are you doing 327?" I climbed up on the bed and continued slicing my way through both the foam stuffing and the metal springs. "I am constructing a make-shift trampoline." He raised an eyebrow in confusion but let me continue regardless. "Where in the hell are we going to go now 327, we've been living here for years." I shrugged and finished carving the bed in half.

"I do not know Master; my main priority right now is to get you out of here safe and alive." He grumbled and grabbed his pill bottle off the nightstand. "We need to hurry 327, who knows how long it'll take for them to get a search warrant." I gave a nod and yanked half of the bed away from the other half as he popped the pill bottle open and poured two pills into his hand. "I'm going to go gather what we can take with us, you just finish up… making a trampoline?"

I grinned and followed him out into the living room with the portion of mattress in my hands. He walked over to the door and peered through the peephole, speaking very softly as he did. "They're still out there… what are they doing?" I pulled the window open as quietly as I could and was met with a completely different atmosphere than in the apartment, being hot and humid on one side and cool and dry on the other. "I do not know Master, perhaps they are waiting for clearance to enter."

He kept looking through the peephole as I stared out the window, trying to determine the best angle to drop the mattress. "Sonic's not with them." I leaned back inside and turned around. "He is likely going to find a search warrant, Master; please… collect what you can, we'll be leaving this room very soon." He looked away from the peephole and watched me pick up the mattress and start cramming it through the window.

"327, do you really think a normal mattress is going to provide us the safety we need to jump out a four story window?" I pushed the mattress all the way out the window and held it so it wouldn't fall, calculating the angle needed for it to fall flat on the ground as I replied "No, a normal human's bones would not be able to withstand the fall." I let go of the mattress and watched it swiftly fall to the ground.

"But I am not a normal human." He smirked and grabbed his hat off the hat rack before grabbing his antique doctor's bag. "Well hurry, I don't think we have much time left." I gave a nod and quickly walked back to the bedroom as he picked up his tablet computer and placed it in the bag. "We'll need to get you another set of batteries, 327, I don't think we're going to take the ones we have with us."

I briefly looked down at the battery I held in my hand before yanking the other half of the mattress off the bedframe. "I understand, perhaps we could find another hotel or motel to rent for cheaper…" I hauled the section of mattress out of the bedroom into the living room. "I'm currently at fourteen and a half percent charge, it would be wise to find another battery before then though."

I dragged the bedding to the window and shoved it through it. "Do you have everything, Master?" I calculated the angle the mattress needed to be dropped at in order to land flat on top of the other as he responded "I guess… for the most part." I let go of the mattress and watched it fall directly on top of the other portion. "Make sure, we can't come back here once we leave."

He looked around and grabbed the keys to the car off the hat rack before walking over to me. "That's it, everything I need is in here." He held up his doctor's bag and I gave a nod. "Okay, climb onto my back." He chuckled and scratched his head. "You don't hear that every day." I remained serious and replied "Master… we do not have time for humor, we need to leave now."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck, not worrying about choking me for obvious reasons. "Okay, I'm ready; just try not to land too roughly." I gave a nod and looked back at the place we'd called home for four years before climbing through the window, standing on the very edge as I looked down. "Are you ready, Master?" He shook his head and said "No, but just get it over with… I'm not a big fan of heights."

'_Unlocking Fibula and Tibia pistons… calculating… weight limit exceptional.'_ I waited for a few seconds before I stepped off the edge, falling precisely towards the two halves' of mattress. "Shit!" I heard Master say as we neared the ground. "It's okay Master." As soon as my legs hit the ground the pistons I'd unlocked prior to the jump allowed my legs to buckle without bending beyond the normal limit.

'_Locking Fibula and Tibia pistons.' _Master let go of me and laid on the shredded mattress for a few seconds, worrying me. "Master… are you alright." He gave a nod and grabbed my hand to help himself to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just don't like the feeling of falling." I analyzed his heart rate from his hand and asked "Did you bring your medicine with you, Master?" He wheezed and replied "Yes, though I already took two when I was rushing too fast to get dressed." I pursed my lips and looked around.

"Where do we go now, Master?" He shrugged and continued to catch his breath. "I… I don't really know, I guess we walk around to the car and get the hell out of here." I waited for him to recompose himself before slowly walking with him towards the corner of the building. "Did Sonic say how they found us?" I shook my head and responded "No, not really… He said they were looking for the owner of the black Chevrolet sedan that we drive."

He sighed and said "They must've run the license plate and found it stolen, I got to say though… we had that thing for two years, I'm sort of surprised it hasn't gotten us caught sooner." I walked in front of him to make sure there was no ambush set up, hoping that there was no ambush set up. I peered around the corner and saw nobody. "Okay, we're good Master… there is nobody around."

We turned the corner and made our way to the parking lot, still on high alert after the unexpected visit we unfortunately had to go through ten minutes ago. "How was Sonic." He suddenly asked as we continued along the side of the building. "What do you mean?" He sighed and held his shoulder. "I… I mean, did he look like he was doing okay?" I stared at him for a few seconds and replied "He was alive… which I hope to change one of these days."

"Yeah… Me too." I continued to look at him and wondered if he was feeling ill. "Are you sure you're okay, Master?" He gave a nod but I remained worried. "If you say so, I think we need to find a hiding place." We reached the corner and I did the same thing as the last, checking to make sure nobody was around. "Shit…" I pondered what to do next. "What is it, 327?" I tightened my grip on the car battery in my hand and replied "There's a group of police around our car."

He shook his head and sighed. "Great… looks like we're going to have to walk." I held him back and responded "Master your Cardiac dysrhythmia will prevent you from walking long distances; I recommend we find another mode of transit." He held his hands up and asked "Like what, a bus or taxi?" I looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, first we need to leave this area… It's too dangerous for us to stay."

I calculated the percentage of the likelihood the police officers would see us if we walked through the parking lot. "I don't think walking through the parking lot would be a good idea, Master." I examined my surrounding and chose a small fence separating the hotel from an office complex. "There." I said as I pointed to the fence. "We'll hop the fence and use it as cover to get away."

He chuckled softly and said "I don't know if I can just 'hop' that fence, 327; I'm two hundred and eighty pounds, on top of that I'm sixty years old." I grunted and pulled him over to the fence, setting the battery on the ground and snatching the doctor's bag out of his hand. "Hey!" I grinned and threw it over the fence. "Hey! I had my tablet in that!" I held my finger to my lips and responded "That is the least of my concerns as of now, Master."

He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be so rough." I sighed and held out my hand. "What do you want now?" I crouched and replied "Your foot, I'm going to help you over the fence… please hurry Master, we do not have time to converse at the moment." He straightened his jacket and placed his boot in my hand. "Don't push me now 327, just lift." I gave a nod and lifted him into the air.

He grabbed the fence post and threw his other foot over as I lifted him higher. "You got it?" I asked as he pulled himself over the fence, landing roughly on the other side. "Y-Yeah… I guess." I snickered and grabbed the fence post, readying myself to jump. "I'm coming over now." I heard him move out of the way, not wanting to get literally crushed by my weight. "Okay, come on."

I lifted myself up and accidently ripped the fence post off in the process. "Whoops." He laughed at my strength and said "You know, you probably could've just took five or six of those posts down and we could've walked right through." I ignored him and climbed over, landing as gently as I could on my feet. "Very funny, now come on… we need to get further away."

"Just one problem with that, 327." I raised an eyebrow and he pointed behind me. "You left your battery behind." I slapped my hand to my forehead in anger. "Dammit." He laughed and bent down, grabbing the battery through the missing fence post and bringing it to the other side. "Thank you Master, forgive me… I've costed us valuable time." He frowned and gently slapped my face a couple of times. "327…. sometimes you're just a damn fool."

I chuckled and replied "You made me this way, Master." He laughed and picked up his doctors bag. "The way I made you has very little effect on your personality, 327." We walked through the parking lot of the office complex as quick as we could, trying to find a suitable car that was out of sight from any prying eyes. "What do you mean by that, Master?" He pointed to a newer white Toyota truck and replied "I mean your self-awareness allows your personality to form like a normal humans."

We walked to the truck as I smiled, enjoying the thought of being a regular human being. 'Just like Master.' We reached the truck and I placed the battery on the hood. "How do we get into the truck master, do we break the window?" He glared at me and shook his head. "No… we're going to do it the same way we did it last time." I raised an eyebrow and joked. "Hold a pistol to the drivers head until she gives us the keys?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No… the last time; use your multi-tool to bust the lock, 327." I gave a nod and started unscrewing my hand. "Did you have an idea of where we should go, Master?" He held his chin and twiddled his mustache. "Uhhh… not really… We could try that motel down on seventh and flower street." My hand came off with a pop and I brandished the scalpel I used to commit the murder at the Burger Shop. "That should work, Seventh and Flower Street is about twenty miles from here."

I let go of my hand as the power cord attached to the car battery kept it from falling to the ground. "Hurry 327… I don't want to get caught." I placed the scalpel at the lock on the door and rammed it in as deep as it would go, busting the locking mechanism to the point where I could freely turn the lock to the left. "Good work." I smiled and opened the door. "All in a day's work, Master."

He laughed and said "I see that slang dictionary I got you the other day is becoming useful, 327." I retracted the scalpel from the lock and grabbed my hand with my other. "I've read through it a few times… I figured I might fit in a bit more if I didn't talk like a robot man." He gave a nod and looked around. "You're probably right, but you need to hurry." I rapidly spun my hand back onto my wrist until it clicked in place. "Forgive me, Master."

I grabbed the car battery off the top of the hood and climbed into the truck, hearing it squeak from my weight. "Unlock my side, 327." I sat the battery in my lap and leaned over, pulling the lock up for him to open the door. "Right" He said as he opened the door and slid inside. "Now you need to hotwire the truck… I hate to admit it, 327, I'm a genius when it comes to robotics; but I don't know very much about automotives at all."

I chuckled and closed my door as he did the same with his. "Don't worry Master; you gave me detailed diagrams on every make and model of vehicle made up until four years ago." He pulled his pill bottle out of his front pocket on his shirt and fanned his face with his hand. "Good, just get it started… it's as hot in here as it was in that fucking subway the other day."

I balled my hand into a fist and smashed the key mechanism on the side of the steering wheel to reveal the rotation switch, which is normally operated by the key's tumbler. 'I need something to stick down in there… I should've waited before putting my hand back on' I shrugged and crushed the piece of metal from the key mechanism in the palm of my hand. "What are you doing, 327?"

I took the piece of metal I crushed into a thin shape and forced it down into the rotation switch, turning it to bring the car to life. "Excellent job, 327… you've never let me down once." I smiled but watched him take a pill. "Are you alright Master?" He made a face as he crunched it up with his teeth. "Y-Yeah… it's just hot in here." I turned the air conditioner on full blast for him and slowly backed out of the parking spot. "Is that better?"

He gave a nod and reached down beside the seat to grab the lever, adjusting the seat back to where he could remain hidden for the most part. "Do you think we should worry about The Bell, Master?" He coughed and watched me pull up to the edge of the office complex parking lot. "No… Sonic would experience massive interference if he were to step foot near it."

I waited for a few cars to pass before pulling out into the road, briefly looking back at the hotel before driving on. "What do you mean interference; I thought only machines can experience something like that?" He placed his pill bottle back in his shirt pocket and replied "Well… you see, our minds are sort of like your CPU… they function on certain frequencies."

I paid close attention to what he was saying as I continued driving. "There are rare occurrences where other frequencies can disrupt the mind, A torsion field is one of these disruptions that causes nasty side effects… particularly to someone who's been around it for an extended period of time." I gave a nod and asked "What kind of 'nasty' side effects?"

He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and blew his nose, leaving me to wonder once again if he was becoming ill. "Inflammation of the brain, coagulation of the blood, high fever, blood pressure, and heart rate are the normal side effects." I evaluated what he said and responded "Wouldn't being around this torsion field for a long time lessen the effects of it comparatively to one who has been in its range for a shorter period of time?"

He shook his head and folded the handkerchief. "You'd think so but no… the torsion field generated by The Bell is in fact similar to the radiation emitted by Chaos Emeralds… Xerum 525 or Mercury (II) Iodide, is in fact part of what artificial Chaos Emeralds are created from; think of artificial Chaos Emeralds as a Negative end of a magnet, now think of Pure Chaos Emeralds as the positive end of a magnet..."

"They repel each other?" He chuckled and put the handkerchief back in his jacket. "In a way yes, but they don't push each other away like magnets; I was just using that as an expression, 327." I used the turn signal and pulled into the next lane as a police car passed us. "Are they heading to the Hotel, 327?" I looked in the rear view mirror and gave a nod. "It looks that way, Master… now in what way do they repel each other?"

He grinned and said "I'm glad you're curious about this ,327, I enjoy having someone to talk to that actually has a head on their shoulders… This repulsion I told you about is the interference I described, a homo sapien or Anthropomorphic being that has extended contact with a Pure Chaos Emerald will not be harmed by the radiation emitted from it… in fact… they'll start to show signs of it being greatly beneficial to their health, both body and mind."

I stared at another driver as we pulled up to a red-light, not wanting to risk being pulled over I decided to obey the traffic laws sanctioned by the city. "On the other hand… someone exposed to the radiation emitted by artificial Chaos Emeralds would show the exact opposite effects of the pure." I started driving again as the light turned green. "So… they grew ill and weak?"

He gave a few nods and continued "Yes, they slowly got sick and showed signs of poisoning… in both body and mind." He turned the air conditioner down a click and kept explaining. "They would suffer damage to their mental state as well as damage to their body… but what I found very-very interesting was when someone used to either artificial or pure energy came into contact with the other… it wreaked havoc on their body, I mean massive damage was done to just the body."

I changed gears and asked "And this damage was the inflammation of the brain, coagulation of the blood, high fever, blood pressure, and heart rate?" He nodded vigorously and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, very good… look at how smart you are!" He ran his hand down the fake hair on my head and I smiled. "So what you're trying to say, Master… Is that if Sonic, who's been exposed to more pure Chaos Emeralds than artificial where to come into contact with, The Bell, containing Xerum 525; he'd experience all the those symptoms?"

"Correct, he'd likely pass out before he even got to touch The Bell." I suddenly realized something and grew very worried. "M-Master… haven't you spent most of your time around pure Chaos Emeralds?" He blinked silently for a few seconds as he contemplated what I said. "Yes" I turned my head towards him and said "Than wouldn't you have gone through the same thing as Sonic would when we were around it?"

He smiled and replied "Yes, but… I also had my fair share of time around artificial Chaos Emeralds." I mimicked a sigh relaxed. "So the effects weren't as strong on me, 327… it kind of got canceled out… however, I did indeed feel them." I stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to the road. "I've had a headache since the hour we came back out of the subway and I could taste copper in my mouth… another sign."

"Why didn't you tell me, Master?" He waved me off and pulled his seat back further. "I'm fine, the headache is mostly gone now and a glass of milk cured the copper mouth right up." He yawned and pulled his hat down. "I think I'm going to take a nap until we get there… it's the one on Seventh and Flower… and why don't you stop on the way at McDonalds, and don't forget..." I laughed and replied "Cheeseburger and Vanilla Shake, I won't."

.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

[Time: 8:05 A.M.]

.

"Mr. Ōshima I need your help!" He leaned up in his chair and stared at me. "What? What do you need?" I stepped out of the elevator and said "There's a person in room 403 who won't let us in without a search warrant." He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he replied "What do you want me to do about it, don't you normally have to go down to the court to get something like that?"

I shook my head and pointed over my shoulder. "Apparently there's some article that states a hotel room may be searched with permission of the hotel's management without permission from a guest and without a warrant." He sighed and stood up "There's not going to be some big shootout up there right?" I shrugged and motioned for him to hurry. "That's why I left the Japan Self-Defense Forces you know, I get real bad jitters when guns start going off."

I pushed the button to call the elevator. "Right, that's why you have a fully loaded Browning Machine Gun tucked underneath your desk." He laughed as the doors opened and we stepped inside the elevator. "I stole that when I left you know… you're not going to arrest me are you?" I chuckled and hit the button for the fourth floor. "Not my jurisdiction, Mr. Ōshima."

He laughed lightly before sneezing in his arm. "So what exactly do I need to do, Sonic?" I pulled on my belt as I responded "I guess you need to give us the right away to enter and search the room and you have to be there when we do." He gave a nod and got a little nervous. "I have to be right there? I mean I don't want to get hurt." I shook my head and said "No you can just stay outside the door if you want; I don't want you endangering yourself either."

We rode the rest of the way up in silence until the door opened. "What did they do that made you want to search the room?" We stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to walk down the corridor where Jerry and Richard were standing. "Like I said earlier, I have reason to believe they're the ones involved in the recent Mobian Murders." He looked at me and asked "The case involving the murdered Hedgehogs right?"

"Yes, all of them have been committed by the person in this room." We reached Jerry and Richard and I asked very clearly "So… do you give us permission to enter and search this hotel room, room 403 of your hotel?" He gave a nod and replied "I give you permission to enter and search room 403 of my hotel." I shook his hand out of gratitude and pulled my magnum as Richard and Jerry did.

"Okay Mr. Ōshima, go ahead and step back." He took a few steps backward and watched me knock on the door. "S.S.P.D. We have authorized permits to enter and search this room; we're giving you one last chance to let us in peacefully… It doesn't have to be this way." I waited a few seconds and for a reply and received none. "Jerry." He gave a nod and Richard stepped back with Ōshima. "Ready Commander?"

I gave a nod and held my magnum up as I counted to three. "On three…One…Two…Three." In unison we both used all the strength in our legs to kick the door off its hinges. "S.S.P.D. Down on the ground!" Me and Jerry slowly crept inside with our pistols aimed as Richard sheepishly followed. "Come out now!" I looked around in the living room and the kitchenette connected to it. "Nobody… check the bedroom and bathroom."

Jerry slowly walked to the bathroom that had its door cracked. "Put your hands on your head right now!" He kicked the door open and scratched his head. "Nobody in here either Commander." I rubbed my face and started getting nervous. "THEY HAVE TO BE IN HERE!" He shrugged and turned towards the bedroom. "Last possible place." I quickly dashed to the bedroom door and held my pistol up.

"S.S.P.D. Get down on the ground and put your hands on your head!" I waited one second before kicking the door open with brute force, immediately running into the room with high hopes. "FUCK!" I breathed rapidly in anger as I started to get extremely upset. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" I kicked the bedframe and noticed the mattress was gone. "No… they… they couldn't have…"

Jerry came in and stared at the bedframe with a strange look. "What the hell?" I slapped my hand to my forehead loudly, pulling on my face as I drug it down. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I rammed my magnum back in its holster on my belt and walked towards Jerry. "They used the bed to escape." He narrowed his eyes in confusion as I walked by him out into the living room, immediately noticing the window open. "There… they went out there."

Me and Richard walked to the window and peered down four stories. "Yep, holy shit." I shook my head as I stared at the shredded mattress on the sidewalk. "I…I'm stunned." Richard said as he pulled himself back inside "Even with a mattress… I mean, damn… they jumped sixty feet!?" I pulled myself back in and snapped at him. "I guess so Richard, they didn't just suddenly go poof off into fairy land!"

He grit his teeth and shook his finger in my face. "Don't you yell at me Sonic, this isn't my fault!" I sneered back in response "It is your fucking fault; I told you we should've just kicked the door down without any stupid warrant… Now you let him escape!" He grew furious and shoved his pistol back in his pants. "You shut your fucking mouth Sonic, I went by the proper conduct of a Police Officer… you would've gotten us fired if it wasn't him."

"BUT IT WAS HIM RICHARD, WHY ELSE WOULD THEY RUN LIKE THAT!?" Jerry slammed his foot down to catch our attention. "COMMANDER, ENOUGH… you're acting like a five year old, call down to Owen and see if he saw anything." I clenched my fists so tight as my eye twitched that my fingernails pierced the glove and punctured my flesh, angering my further. "UGGAAAAAHH… fine… I'm sick of this shit!"

I roughly took hold of my shoulder mike and slammed my finger into the button. "10-39… Owen Durham." I let go of the button and a few seconds later he responded "This is Owen Durham." I sighed loudly and hung my head in defeat as I pushed the button I again. "Switch to channel four."

I let go of the button and adjusted the channel to four, which is reserved for conversing officers. "Are you there Commander?" I wiped the sweat off my forehead and replied "I'm here… did you see anyone go through the parking lot?" I hoped to God he'd have seen something, anything that could assist us. "No… not really, it's only been me and a few forensic units dusting for prints."

I gulped and started to feel faint out of resentment for everything around me. "Great… just fucking great." It took a few seconds for him to reply to my desperate voice. "What happened, Commander?" I inhaled audibly and said "Eggm… the suspects escaped." He instantly radioed back. "What, How!?" I sighed and shook my head. "They wouldn't let us in without a search warrant… Richard failed to tell me that you can search a hotel room with the permission of the hotel's management without permission from a guest or a warrant."

Richard glared at me as I continued "So I had to go back downstairs and get Mr. Ōshima, bring him back up stairs and let him give us permission… by the time it was all said and done they'd sliced up their mattress and crammed it through the window, using it as cushioning for their escape." I kneaded the sides of my head with my knuckles as he asked "How high up were they?"

I peered out the window and stared at the mattress four stories down, lying on the sidewalk mocking me. "Four stories, somewhere around sixty feet." I pulled myself back inside with a grunt. "Commander, did I hear you right? Four stories?" I shook my head again out of pure disappointment, wish that both of them would've died from the fall. "Yeah, you heard right."

"Commander… It's hard to believe that they didn't break bones from that height; sixty feet is too far to safely land, even with the assistance of a mattress to break the fall." I briefly took joy in thinking they had crawled off with their legs broken. "Then call for back-up, have them circle the perimeter of the building; I want garbage lids taken off and dumpsters searched, do you understand me?"

"Yes Commander, loud and clear." I rubbed my eyes and said "We're going to stay up here and do some investigating, send the forensic team up here when they're done with the car… it's room 404… out…" I switched my shoulder mike back to channel one and started looking around, Mr. Ōshima was right about them having mechanical stuff lying around. 'Just like Eggman.'

"Hey Sonic… I'm sorry they got away." I looked up at Mr. Ōshima standing in the doorway to the hallway "I can print up all the records I have from when the two started living here… It's not much though… mainly some of their personal information but even that's not much." I blinked a few times and asked "What do you mean?" he shrugged and leaned against the doorway as Jerry walked into the bedroom. "I mean it's got the information they gave me only… I never got any official stuff other than the young ones driver's license; they paid in cash which I thought was strange, but at the same time they'd never failed to pay so I never got too suspicious."

'Interesting… maybe we can get more information on this Hunter fellow.' I gave a nod and replied "Yeah, that would be good, Mr. Ōshima; I'm sorry about the door by the way." He laughed and waved me off. "I'd rather have a door kicked off its hinges than have a couple of murderers live in my hotel." I chuckled and said "I'd probably feel the same way, thanks again… we're going to stay in here for a while and a group of forensic units will likely pass your way, just direct them up here if you would."

He leaned up and gave a nod before walking off; leaving me to close my eyes and wish I could gouge them out. After a few minutes of soaking in my sorrow I suddenly said "I'm sorry for yelling at you Richard." I heard a chuckle and I opened my eyes. "No I'm serious, I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that… it was very unprofessional of me." He smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Sonic, I would've done the same thing." I hung my head and stared at my black shoes. "It's just… I mean… he got away Richard… again…" He grumbled and removed his hand from my shoulder. "And he may get away again the next time Sonic, but are you going to give up?" I shook my head violently. "Hell no, I'm going to track this bastard down… even if I have to use rabid Tasmanian Devils to do so."

He chuckled and turned around, examining the room for any clues. "Commander, come look at this." I spun around and walked to the bedroom where he was. "What is it?" As soon as I came through the door he stopped me and pointed to the ground. "There's your knife used to cut the mattress in half."

I stood over the butcher knife and sighed. "They sure as hell thought quickly didn't they Commander?" I gave a few nods and looked around the tiny bedroom. 'Yeah… almost too quickly; in an instant when asked, the Hunter guy told us he drove a truck.' I slowly walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of pants out. "What are you doing Commander?"

I held the size tag up the light and read aloud. "Extra Large…" He raised an eyebrow before I said "It's probably the same size Eggman wears." I tossed the pants on the bedframe and noticed a couple of pills laying out on the nightstand. "We've got some medication here." Jerry stood up as I picked up a football shaped pill. "Clopidogrel" I looked back at Jerry and he shrugged. "Hey Richard."

A few seconds later he stood in the doorway. "Yeah?" I held the pill up to him and asked "What does Clopidogrel do?" He scratched his head and replied "I think it helps with heart problems, it's usually taken in tandem with Aspirin." I gave a nod and placed the pill back on the nightstand. 'Heart problems?' I pushed the thoughts away and pulled open the nightstand drawer, seeing only a few pieces of paper and a pair of fingernail clippers.

I grabbed the papers and stood still as I sorted through them. "Looks like some sort of handwritten instruction manual for a device called The Bell." I came to the last page and my eyes widened. 'N-No… I… I haven't seen this in such a long time.' I placed the rest of the papers back in the drawer and kept the last page, staring at it in shock.

'I…I wrote this…' Most of the ink had faded away so the writing was relatively ineligible, but I could remember the day I sat down and used my pen to write it. 'I… I can't believe he kept this…' I smiled as I read the handwritten paper I wrote and mailed thirteen years ago. 'Why is this here… did he leave it here for me to see?'

At the very bottom of the page was a picture of a young me and Eggman smiling as we gave each other a friendly hug while giving the camera a thumbs up. 'I miss those days.' I pulled the paperclip off the picture and pocketed both. 'What happened to us… what happened to him?' I read lower and stared at my signature for a solid minute. '_Love, Sonic the Hedgehog… your son_.'

I felt a tear come to my eye as I remembered things I haven't thought of in a solid decade. "What's that Commander?" I quickly folded the note in half and stuffed it in my pocket along with the picture. "It…it's nothing." He raised an eyebrow but went back to searching the rest of the room without further suspicion.

.

[Time: 2:05 P.M.]

.

I sighed in relief as I finally pulled into my driveway. "What a long day… seriously." I turned the air conditioner off and made sure the in-car laptop was powered down before turning the engine off with a yawn. "Oh man… I could use a nap." I chuckled and pushed the door open. 'I wonder what's for dinner.' I smiled and slowly slid out of the car. 'I hope it's chilidogs again.'

I shook my head from my obsession with chilidogs and closed the door, turning to lock it before walking to the end of the driveway to collect the mail. "Sonikku!" I looked up from the mailbox and noticed Amy standing in the doorway. "Yeah babe?" I grabbed a stack of bills from inside the mailbox as she replied "Could you take the garbage cans to the end of the driveway?"

I quietly sighed, not wanting to do anything but prop my feet up and watch television. "Sure babe." I closed the door to the mailbox and made my way back up the driveway towards he two garbage cans. "Thanks Sonic, I'm sorry to make you do that… I'm working on a big purple stain that's on the living room floor right now." I laughed lightly and asked "What do you mean a big purple stain?"

She groaned as she stretched. "Despite me telling Aayan not to run with his grape juice, he decided he wanted to see if he could run faster than Cheese and Sugar could fly." I chuckled and slowly hauled the trash cans out to the road for the garbage men coming tomorrow. "That's my boy, did he win?" She giggled and said "Your boy succeeded alright, succeeded in falling to the ground halfway around the coffee table and spilling his juice into a puddle… which has now turned into a big purple stain."

I grinned and left the garbage cans at the end of the driveway. "Don't break your back on it babe, I'll use the carpet cleaner on it this weekend; that should make it come right up." She gave a nod and asked "How was work?" My smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "Terrible." She waited for me to get up to her before grabbing my hand. "Aww… come on Sonikku, come sit down and relax."

My smile returned and I felt some tension melt away as she pulled me in the front door and closed it behind her. "Do you want something to drink?" I gave a nod as I took my hat off and placed it on the hat rack "Yeah, how about a beer?" She rolled her eyes and pulled open the fridge. "What was so bad about work?" I kicked off my shoes and made my way into the kitchen as she grabbed a bud light and closed the fridge. "Everything… this whole day has been shit."

I stopped talking and looked in the living room as she gave me the beer. "The kids are both upstairs with Cheese and Sugar." I sighed and twisted the top off the beer bottle, taking a long swig before I continued "I got there at the Station…" She interrupted and asked "Was Richard mad at you for being late?" I shook my head and replied "No, he actually didn't seem to care all that much… but I did explain to him that Eggman is still alive."

She sighed and looked away. "Sonic… you know… I'm not so sure those files were right." I guzzled another mouthful and said "What makes you think that?" She shrugged and leaned against the counter with me. "I don't know… just being hopeful that they were I guess." I gave a nod and responded "I found more proof." She jerked her head up and stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I sniffled and replied "I'll get to it… first let me explain how bad my day was." She frowned and held my arm in a successful attempt to comfort me. "I arrive down at the Station and I explain to Richard that Eggman is still alive… he took it relatively well really; while he didn't believe me at first, once I explained to him that Shadow stole confidential files from G.U.N. he seemed to have faith."

"What did he have to say about that?" I held up my hand and said "Nothing really, other than another rant about how G.U.N. is nothing but a bunch of liars and he could've handled it better than them." She giggled and tightened her grip on my arm. "Sounds like the usual Richard."

I sniffled again and gave a nod. "So after about twenty minutes of that we head down to the old subway station." She raised an eyebrow and said "The subway; hasn't that been shut down for like fifteen years?" I sat my beer down on the counter and responded "Yes, we'd gone down there because we had received a tip it was the last known location of an officer who failed to report in Monday evening."

She made a face and asked "I guess that wasn't a very good sign, huh?" I pulled her closer and replied "No… not it wasn't… anyway; Me, Richard, Todd, Owen, Jerry, and Simone slowly make our way through the old subway tunnel in search of any clues as to where the officer had gone… we knew someone had been down there because the wooden blockade set up on the subway entrance had been torn away from the door."

She stared at me for a second and asked in confusion. "Richard went with you? And who's Simone?" I stifled a yawn and said "Richard came with us because he remembers when the subway was operational; he figured he'd lend a hand… honestly I think he was just tired of being cooped up in his office all day long." She gave a nod as I continued "And Simone is that new recruit that got sent to us to get babysat until he can patrol on his own."

"Oh… so what happened down in the subway tunnels?" I picked my beer back up and drank a bit before replying "We did eventually find the body." She shook her head out of concern for what this city is coming to. "It was really hot down there so decomposition had set in early, making it a bloated and smelly corpse after one whole day." She made a face of disgust and said "That's gross, Sonic!"

I chuckled and bobbed my head. "No kidding Ames, I thought I was going to puke from the smell alone." She rubbed my arm and kissed me on the cheek for some reason, likely to comfort me. "Was the body the officer you were looking for?" I took another sip of my beer and replied "Yes, Carl Haden, he'd been with the department for about fifteen years… real nice guy too."

She hung her head and asked "What happened to this city Sonic, it used to be so safe." I tilted her head up and kissed her lightly. "It's still safe babe, we just need to find Eggman." She scooted closer to me until we were in a near hug. "When I was down in the subway, I must've overheated of something…" She flung her head up and stared at me in worry. "Now don't freak out babe, because I'm completely fine… I promise."

She continued eyeing me with even more worry. "What happened?" I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "I sort of… uhh… I don't really know…. I mean one second I was fine, and then I went into this utility room… I got real faint and my nose started bleeding…" She tilted my head up and tried looking into my nostril. "It's gone now Amy, I'm fine." She held my face and asked "Then what?"

I sighed and said "I got really dizzy and fell over." She hugged me and pulled me into the living room. "I'm fine Amy, I'm fine… relax…" She took the beer from me and sat it on the coffee table before pushing me onto the couch. "Now you just get off your feet Sonic, I don't want you standing for another second." I laughed and pulled her down onto the couch with me. "I'm fine Ames, the paramedic's said I probably had a teeny-tiny heat stroke from getting too hot."

I guess I didn't ease her mind because she started freaking out. "PARAMEDICS, A HEAT STROKE!?" I smiled and motioned for her to lower her voice. "Relax Ames; I'm fine, they gave me some Aspirin and took my blood pressure." She stared into my eyes with fright, extremely concerned with my physical health. "Sonic, how can you tell me to relax… a stroke!?" I shook my head and replied "It wasn't a stroke Ames; it was a heat stroke… I just overheated is all." She felt my forehead and asked "What was your blood pressure?" I thought back and responded "Really high, so was my temperature and pulse."

She moved her hand down from my forehead to my chest, counting every time my heart pumped. "Your heart beat is a little high Sonikku." I smiled at her and said "That's just because I'm looking at you." Her cheeks flushed a little and she slapped my arm. "I'm serious Sonic, I'm worried about you." I hugged her and replied "I'm fine darling, after a few minutes of rest my blood pressure went down to normal along with my pulse and temperature."

She placed her hand on my cheek and kept her other hand on my heart. "Sonikku… I don't want you stressing yourself like that, it worries me." I pulled her on top of me and rubbed my nose against hers. "I'm sorry, Emi… you know I don't like worrying you, that's why I didn't go to the hospital." She frowned and kissed me out of anxiety. "Sonic, baby, do you need to go to the hospital?"

I kissed her back before shaking my head. "No, I'm completely fine… I promised the medic I'd make an appointment with Dr. Anissian." She unbuttoned the first three buttons on my shirt and rubbed my chest. "Do you promise me though?" I smiled and gave a single nod. "Yes… I promise I'll go to the doctor." She beamed a smile but it slowly turned into a smirk. "Say…. Do you want me to take your temperature?"

I raised an eyebrow and felt my forehead. "Do I still feel hot?" She pushed my hand out of the way and replied "I don't know, let me check." She smashed her lips against mine and slipped her tongue in my mouth, leaving me wide-eyed out of surprise. "Mmm" She stroked my quills back as her tongue laid on top of mine. 'Her tongues cool.' I closed my eyes and let her do whatever the hell she was doing.

"Mmmmm" She pulled herself away and wiped her mouth. "You're a little warm Sonic." I opened my eyes and smiled as I realized what she just did. "N-Next time I get sick Ames… you take my temperature like that every time." She giggled and gave a nod. "I will do just that Sonikku… did I help you relax?" I slowly grinned at her and nuzzled her neck. "Part of me is relaxed, but you sort of got another part of me excited."

She laughed and leaned forward, whispering in my ear as she rubbed herself on me. "How did we get so distracted?" I chuckled and held her hips. "I don't know… I need to tell you something serious though." She stopped teasing my crotch and slid off me, sitting beside me on the couch. "What is it?" I hung my head with a sigh, suddenly feeling the mood we created dissipate as I thought about what happened at the hotel.

"I… We found where Eggman was hiding." Instantly she went wide-eyed and jumped up. "WHAT!?" I motioned for her to lower her voice and pulled her back down onto the couch. "As I was sitting in the back of the ambulance Richard got call on his cellphone that a traffic cop had found the black sedan I told you about that was in the Casinopolis security footage."

She breathed heavily and interrupted. "Where at?" I eyed her for interrupting and replied "Ōshima Hotel." She reeled back in surprise. "Really? He was hiding out there? Did Mr. Ōshima know?" I shook my head and held up my finger to make her slow down. "No… We arrived at the hotel and found the back sedan with the help of the traffic cop, apparently it had been in some sort of accident or something because the whole back end of the roof was smashed all the way down into the seat."

"Weird… maybe they were transporting something that was too heavy." I shrugged and grabbed my beer as I responded "Maybe… I had Jerry call a forensic team so they could dust the steering wheel for prints as we made our way into the Hotel." She smiled and asked "How was Mr. Ōshima doing?" I smiled with her and said "Good, it took me less than three steps into the hotel before he spotted me."

She giggled and watched me take another sip of my beer. "I like Mr. Ōshima; he's a really nice man." I gave a nod and started guzzling the rest of my beer. "Hey now piggy, don't choke yourself." I cracked a smile and nearly did. "That's not funny Ames, I was thirsty." She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in my shirt as I continued telling my story. "So after a few minutes of catching up with each other I ask him about the owner of the black sedan… unfortunately, he didn't know who owned it so we had to find another way of figuring out who did."

"So you knew he was in the hotel?" I gave a nod a yawned. "Nnn….. Yeah, we just didn't know where." She rubbed my chest and cuddled up next to me, likely still worried about my episode I had when I was down in the subway. "How did you do that?" I set my beer back down and unfastened my belt. "Well… I asked him about any suspicious people who'd been staying at the hotel… so he ran through an entire list of people but one stuck out."

I unbuttoned my pants and sat back. "He told me about these two guys, one was old and one was young … well… all of what he told me about the older one matched Eggman; big nose, large brown mustache." She raised an eyebrow and said "Lots of people have big noses and mustaches Sonic…" I held my finger up and replied "But they also don't walk around wearing a trench coat and never come out without a bodyguard following them."

"Bodyguard?" I gave a nod and recalled what Mr. Ōshima said about the Hunter fellow. "Apparently this 'old one' never came out of his room without the 'young one' who we found out his name was Hunter." She narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment before I continued. "When we went to the room he was the one who answered the door… looked like he'd been in some sort of fight as well cause he had five long scratches down the side of his face."

"Maybe he was the one doing the killings, perhaps it was one of the victims trying to protect themselves." I pursed my lips as I contemplated the possibility of that being true. "Well… all of the victims so far didn't have any skin cells underneath their fingernails, so I doubt it… but good thinking babe." She smiled and asked "Thanks… but what happened at the room?"

I sighed and said "The Hunter guy wouldn't let us in without search warrant, which was strike one." She narrowed her eyes at the last part. "What do you mean strike one?" I laughed and replied "Strike meaning suspicions that we had the right person." She gave a nod and I continued. "Anyway, Richard tells me that there's some article that states: a hotel room may be searched with permission of the hotel's management but without permission from a guest and without a warrant."

"Aha… so did you run and get Mr. Ōshima?" I shook my head and responded "Yes but unfortunately we were up on the fourth floor, so I couldn't just run down the hall and get him… It took about five minutes tops… mother fucker!" She slapped my arm hard enough to sting. "Sonic! Such language, you want Aayan to pick up on your bad mouth?" I hung my head and exhaled audibly ."I'm sorry babe… I'm just still so pissed off."

She massaged my neck and rubbed my chest. "Why?" I let her squeeze the taut muscles on my neck for a few moments before responding "By the time I'd got Ōshima and came back they'd escaped… strike two." She pulled me over to her and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Sonikku…" I leaned back and gently pushed her off me "You don't have to be sorry Ames; it's me who needs to be sorry… I could have stopped all of this if I'd just… I let Eggman get away… again… surprise-surprise as always."

She eyed me angrily, disliking the fact that I seem to blame myself for everything lately. "Come on Sonic, don't beat yourself up like that… how did they get away?" I leaned back against to couch and said sorry. "They sliced their mattress in half, shoved it out the window, and jumped out the window; using the bedding as a cushion to break their fall." She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Wait… didn't you say you were on the fourth floor?" I gave a nod while she tapped on her lips. "Isn't that like forty feet?"

"No… it's actually more like sixty feet." She shook her head in disbelief. "Sixty feet… that is a really far drop Sonic, even if they had a bed for cushion." I gave a nod, understanding since I myself still found it hard to believe. "I know, Owen said the same thing... I wouldn't believe it either if it wasn't for the fact there was no other possible way for them to get out."

"They couldn't have slipped out the door while you went to go get Mr. Ōshima?" I shook my head and grabbed my beer, gulping down the rest before replying "No… I left Jerry and Richard there for that exact reason; they stood at that door until I returned with Mr. Ōshima." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "We searched the room and found this in a nightstand beside the bed.

I leaned over and reached into my pocket, grabbing the picture of me and Eggman. I pulled it from my pocket and held my thumb over the portion of the photo that had me before holding it up to her. "A picture of a young Eggman?" I gave a nod and said "Strike three… ding-a-ding… Eggman was in that room for sure." She looked closer at the pic and tried to move my thumb. "Is someone else is in the photo?"

I nervously shook my head and replied "N-Nobody, it's just Eggman." She stared at me and grabbed at the photo, trying to snatch it out of my hand. "Amy, let go… I'm serious!" She giggled and tried harder to take the picture from my hands. "You're cereal?" I desperately tried to keep it away from her, not wanting her to see the other half of the photo. "Stop Amy, goddammit you're going to rip it!"

Sudden feet coming down the stairs startled the both of us. "Daddy-Daddy, I'm so glad you're home!" Sophia ran as fast as she could towards me, nearly tripping on her dress in the process. She jumped up in my lap and started crying. "What's wrong sweet pea?" Amy used the distraction to yank the photo out of my hand, forcing me to eye her furiously. "Big brother's being mean to me."

My eye twitched as Amy stared at the photo with a strong look of confusion. "What did Aayan do Sophie?" She cried harder and said "He…he…took my present that Uncle Big gave to me… he… he wants to shoot it out the window with his slingshot…" I grumbled and yelled to Aayan. "AAYAN, YOU GET YOUR LITTLE CYAN BEHIND DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I held Sophia's head to my chest and rubbed her back. "It's okay pumpkin, Daddy will get it back for you."

She looked up at me with tears and said "Thank you Daddy, it's so pretty… why would someone want to throw it out a window?" I smiled and soaked up her tears with my glove. "Because little boys don't have a concept of pretty." I waited a few more seconds and yelled again. "AAYAN, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" He slowly came down the stairs with his slingshot in his hand. "I'm coming, I'm coming… sheesh."

"What was that?" He stood at the last stair and said "Nothing…" I motioned for him to come to me and he sheepishly walked half way to me before stopping again. "Did you take your sisters Amethyst… the gemstone your Uncle Big gave to her?" He shook his head and Sophia started crying again. "Don't lie to me Aayan; I'm going to be real angry if you lie."

He hung his head and kicked his shoe. "Y-Yes…." I eyed him and exhaled in frustration. "Give it to me right now." He hung his head so low I was surprised it didn't fall off. "Aayan!" he sighed and said "I… I can't…" I inhaled loudly and asked "Why not?" He bit his lower lip and looked away. "I sort of… put it in the slingshot and shot it out the window." Sophia cried louder and I held her closer to me. "Sophia… it's alright… here, Daddy's going to get it back for you."

I glared at Aayan and pointed to the sliding glass door. "Go get it right now Aayan!" He remained still and replied "I… I don't know where it is." I angrily widened my eyes and clenched my teeth. "Well you better start looking for it!" He started to the door and I stopped him. "Wait one second young man… come here." He slowly walked back to where he was and I motioned for him to come closer. "Am I going to get a spanking?"

I snatched the slingshot out of his hand and pointed to the door. "You'll get this back at the end of the week… now get going; and take Cheese and Sugar with you, I don't want you going out there all alone." He frowned and pouted. "Aayan, you better do as I asked or it'll be two weeks before you get it back." He darted to the door and called the two Chao. "Cheese, Sugar, You want to go outside?"

Instantly to Blue and White Chao flew down the stairs towards the door, flying circles around each other as they did. Aayan opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him once Cheese and Sugar got out. "Don't you come back in, Aayan, until you find it!" He stuck his tongue out at me and took off, beginning his search. "Thank you Daddy." I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "Anything for my purple princess."

I suddenly remembered the picture and turned to Amy, still holding the picture up to her face. "Ames?" She tore her intent stare away from the picture and looked at me. "Yeah?" I held out my hand and said "May I please have that back?" She gave a nod and gently placed it in my hand. "So… y-you two were friends back then?" I quickly pocketed the photo and she watched me do so. "Yeah… I guess… but that was a long time ago."

"I can tell… the photo is old and you two look young…er." I chuckled and held Sophia closer to me as she sucked on her thumb for comfort. "What's that other piece of paper in your pocket?" I held my hand over my pocket in case she decided to play another game of snatch things from Sonic. "That… is not for you… it's something I have to show Richard tomorrow." I didn't want to lie to her but I really didn't want her to see that note… I don't want anybody to see that note… ever. 'In fact… I should burn it.'

"Alright… no need to get all snippy." I smiled and eyed her for a second before letting go of my pocket, trusting her to not make a move. "Daddy?" I looked down at Sophia and smiled at her. "Yeah baby?" She blushed and asked "Do you think Big Brother will find my am…amey…ameythist?" I chuckled at her failure to pronounce the word. "Amethyst, and yes… he'll find it… He'll be out there all night if that's what it takes."

She giggled and buried her face in my shirt. On cue the sliding door slid open and Aayan slowly made his way inside as Cheese and Sugar flew back in and soared across the room towards the kitchen. "Did you find it?" He gave a nod and slid the door closed. "Bring it here." I held my hand out as he walked over, receiving a nasty look from Sophia the entire time. He dropped a dirt covered Amethyst in my hand and turned to take off upstairs. "Uh-no sir, you go wash this off at the sink right this instant."

"But daaaadd." I raised an eyebrow and pointed to the dirty gemstone. "I can't reach the sink." I laughed and said "Go wash it off in the bathroom sink, your little stool is up there." He grumbled and took the gem from me, pouting as he walked away. "Don't pout Aayan; you knew that this would happen… taking your sisters present… honestly Aayan, that's cruel."

He made a face and made his way up the stairs. "Aayan" Amy said "Stop with those faces, one of these days it's going to get stuck like that… is that what you want? To walk around with your tongue hanging out for the rest of your life?" I laughed and replied "He probably can't hear you babe… in fact HE BETTER NOT BE HEARING ANYTHING BUT FLOWING WATER AS HE WASHES OFF THAT GEM!"

Within a few seconds I heard the upstairs sink turn on. "See…" A sudden noise in the kitchen made all three of us turn. "What was that?" Cheese and Sugar flew out of the kitchen towards the stairs at high speeds, giving me a pretty good idea what just happened. "Alright you hellions, what did you get into?" Amy pulled Sophia into her lap and I stood up, holding my pants from falling down as I walked to the kitchen.

I watched the two Chao stare at me from the bottom of the stairs as I turned the corner into the kitchen, seeing a box of cereal spilt out onto the ground. "Cheese, Sugar… come on…." I turned around the glare at them but they'd already taken off upstairs. "You know Cheese, Sugar's a bad influence on you." I laughed as I swept the spilt cereal into my palm. "And Sugar, you probably think it's funny… naughty little Chao."

I heard Sophia giggled and say. "They were being good all day long… I guess they wanted to some cereal." I threw the cereal in my hand into the garbage and picked up the box. "Frosted Flakes? Don't Chao normally eat fruit and vegetables?" I placed the box of cereal on the counter and made my way back in the living room as Aayan gradually walked down the stairs.

"Did you get it all clean and sparkly?" He gave a nod and held the gem up to me. "I don't want it, go give it to your sister." He sighed and kicked his feet as he slowly walked to Sophia. "Here" Amy shook her head and responded "You need to apologize the right way Aayan." He grumbled and gave her the gemstone as she held out her hand. "I'm sorry, Sophia." I chuckled and said "For what… what are you sorry for?"

He sighed again and replied "I'm sorry for taking you gemstone." Amy gave a nod and looked at Sophia. "What do you have to say Sophia?" She blushed and leaned over, kissing Aayan on the cheek. "Aww!" Both me and Amy exclaimed at the same time, making Aayan's cheek flush. "That was mighty sweet of you Sophia, so you're not mad at your big brother anymore?"

She shook her head and held the gemstone to her chest. "No" I grinned and motioned for Aayan to come over to me. "Good… sometimes Aayan doesn't think before he acts." I shook my finger in his face as I continued to reprimand him. "You need to start doing that Aayan, you'll get farther in life." He looked away and I bent down and hugged him. "Dad?"

I picked him up and he kicked his little feet. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Aayan, but you know better than to do something like that… now how have you been today? Besides spilling your juice on the carpet and stealing stuff." He frowned and looked away, making me chuckle. "Is that all you did today? Spill and steal stuff?" I laughed and sat him back on the floor, ruffling his quills like he hates. "No… I played with Cheese and Sugar a little bit earlier."

"Sophia said they were being good today, is that true?" He gave a nod and replied "Yes… but I'm trying to run faster than they can fly, I just can't seem to do it." I raised an eyebrow, curious as to why any offspring of mine couldn't move quickly. "Why not?" He pointed to his feet and said "Every time I start to get moving real fast I trip over my feet and land on my face."

I laughed and walked towards the stairs. "I had the exact same problem when I was your age… it takes practice, but don't ever give up." He gave a nod but didn't seem to be to genuine. "I won't, but I don't think I'll ever be as fast as you." I smiled at him and looked at Amy. "Probably not, you got some of your mother in you so that's going to slow you down." Her jaw dropped and she playfully yelled at me. "Sonic the Hedgehog, don't make me sic both Sugar AND Cheese on you!" I stuck my tongue out making Aayan laugh and ran up the stairs to go get out of my uniform.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Revelation

.

.

.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

[Time- Thursday: 4:17 A.M.]

.

"Mommy" I woke up to Aayan's voice and blinked away the sleep. "Nnn… yeah baby doll?" He pointed towards the hallway and said "Cheese and Sugar woke me up; I think they need to go outside and potty… I know you and Daddy don't want me going out there in the dark… I… I don't really want to go out in the dark anyway." I inhaled and leaned up, partially registering what he said as I fully woke up.

"Hrnn… Okay, go back to bed and I'll take them out." I pulled the sheets back and swung my feet off the bed, noticing him still standing there. "What is it?" He hung his head and asked "Can I sleep in here with you and Dad?" I rubbed my eyes and sniffled. "What… no baby, Why?" He rubbed his arm and replied "It's too dark in my room and I had a bad dream." I blinked and shook my head. "Aayan you need to stay in there with your sister, nothing's going to get you... I promise, you know me and your dad wouldn't let that happen."

He stuck his lower lip out to plead with me. "Please Mommy, I'm scared… besides, Sophia's got Cheese and Sugar sleeping with her." I stood up and stretched. "Oh alright, but don't wake you father…" I looked at the clock and continued "He's getting ready to get up for work." He smiled and climbed up in the bed, instantly crawling over to Sonic and snuggling up to his side.

I yawned and slowly walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. "Cheese, Sugar; Do you want to go outside?" I waited a few seconds and didn't receive a response. "Cheese… Sugar?" Very gently I pushed the door open saw both of them lying on top of Sophia staring at me. "Did you two want to go outside and potty?" They both looked a little puzzled and I was starting to get the feeling Aayan made that part up so he could get in the bed with me and Sonic.

They gradually stretched and flew up off of Sophia, not even obtaining so much as an eye twitch from the heavy sleeper. "Come on." I softly walked down the stairs towards the sliding glass door, trying hard not to make the steps creak or squeak. "Mmm… I went to bed too late last night." I rubbed my eyes and watched Sugar and Cheese fly past me as I reached the final stair. "I think Tails is coming to get you later on today Cheese… I don't know why Creams not coming."

I stepped off the stairs and walked to the sliding glass door as he few around me. "Are you ready to go see Cream again?" He giggled and smiled but slowly frowned as looked at his white Chao daughter. "Ooh… I know you'll miss Sugar but she'll be here the next time you visit." Quickly I unlocked the door and slid it open. "Or when we come visit you." He smiled and flew out the door with Sugar, both soaring across the yard to the very back to do their doo's.

I stood on the back porch as I waited for them to use the bathroom, thinking about random things as I did. 'I wish Sonic, didn't have to go to work today… I guess he gets his exercise there though.' I leaned back against part of the door and kept thinking. 'I wonder what that thing is he needs to show Richard... couldn't he just have gone across the street and gave it to him when he got off work yesterday?'

I grew more curious about the paper as the friendly picture of Eggman and Sonic came back to my memory. 'Sonic never mentioned anything about them being friends…hmm, or… or how they became enemies.' I narrowed my eyes in though and saw Cheese fly across the yard out of the corner of my eye. 'I always assumed they became enemies as soon as they met… am I wrong?'

"Weird." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my curiosity grew even larger. 'When I first met Sonic… he told me he'd known Egghead for a few years; did he lie?' I coughed into my hand looked up at the stars. 'Would he lie to me? Would he lie if he had to cover something up?' I cocked my head as my inner-voice seemed to speak on its own. 'Would he cover up a relationship he had?'

'Why would he do something like that, if they were friends… why wouldn't he ever mention anything about it?' Cheese and Sugar flew across the yard towards me and circled my head for a few seconds. 'I mean sure Eggman's a bad guy… but… I don't know… it's just strange.' Sugar pulled on my ear and I stared up at her. "What? Oh, are you two finished?" They both gave a nod and flew back inside, leaving me to keep staring up at the stars.

'I know Sonic said he didn't want me to look at whatever was in his pocket… but…' I grinned as I felt a little devious. 'Maybe just a small looksee.' I tore my gaze from the stars and walked back inside; sliding and locking the door back. 'I wonder what it is.' As I crept up the stairs the suspense started kicking in. 'I hope he doesn't wake up… oh… I hate being all sneaky, it's not my style.'

I winced as the top step creaked but quickly recomposed myself before stepping into the upstairs hallway. 'Damn stairs.' I softly laughed and peeked in the kid's room to see Sugar and Cheese back asleep on top of Sophia, who didn't move a centimeter the entire time. "Sometimes I wonder if she'd wake up if a freight train suddenly busted through the house."

I giggled and shut the door back to a crack before going into Sonic's and my bedroom 'Good, they're asleep.' I smiled wide at Sonic, who'd turned over at some point while I was gone and was holding Aayan close to his chest. 'My two boys…' I tiptoed over to Sonics dresser where he'd folded his pants and neatly placed them on top last night, which I conspicuously found odd since he usually balls them up and throws them in the floor.

'I sure hope he doesn't wake up.' I slowly reached out and grabbed his pants hearing his keys jingle as I lifted them from the top of the dresser. 'Have to be quiet… I don't want to wake him up, he'd probably be angry at me for snooping.' I froze in place as I realized what I was doing. 'Wait… Sonic trusts me more than anyone in this world, and here I am rummaging around as he sleeps.'

I stared at him and Aayan. 'I feel like a good-for-nothing wife now.' I sighed and shook my head. 'just a peek… just a peek and I'll put it back; besides, I deserve to know as well.' I gave a nod to myself and slipped my hand into the pants pocket, pulling two sheets of paper from the pouch. 'Feel's like a piece of writing paper.' I gently placed the pants back on top of his dresser and scurried off to our bathroom, quietly closing the door and turning on the light.

'I'm such a terrible person for doing this.' I held the two papers in my hand and noticed the first was just the picture of him and Eggman. 'They look so happy together… what happened to their friendship, was it Sonic or Eggman that ended it?' I felt like smiling as I'd never seen Eggman look so happy. 'Or young' I giggled and stared at a balding Eggman. 'Huh… I didn't know he even had hair, I thought he was always bald.'

I held my hand over my mouth as I laughed at Sonic; in all the photos I'd take of him, I'd never seen one of him so young. 'He must be six or seven in this photograph.' I smiled and pulled open the piece of old notepaper. 'Wow… this must be as old as the picture… I wonder what it says, though a lot of the ink has faded away.' I narrowed my eyes as it looked like Sonic's handwriting, albeit when he was younger.

'_Dear Dad…_' I stopped at the first two words and re-read them over and over in my head. 'Dad!? Sonic's Dad!? Did I read this right!?' My eyes widened as I kept reading from the tattered paper. '_Dear Dad, I'm sorry I haven't written you in a while; I've been really busy with homework… I know the school you put me in is the best one in station square, but sometimes I think it's the worst… all they want me to do is learn about stuff like eight times six and twelve divided by four… Ughh… Math, I hate it!_

I smiled as I thought about Sonic trying to help Aayan or Sophia with their homework when they get older. '_I like Mr. Muravyov my Physical Ed teacher, he's a cool dude with a weird name… He said he was from Siberia, a really cold place in Russia. He told me I was the fastest kid he'd ever seen in his entire life, and that if I worked at it I'd be able to be the fastest being in the whole world! I think he was just joking about that last bit, but I'd sure like to be able to do that for real."_

I stopped reading the paragraph when the ink faded away. "What in the world, why wouldn't he show me this?" I shook my head and furrowed my brow. 'Why was this in his pocket, did it come from the hotel room like the picture?' I lowered my head and leaned back against the door. 'Why would Eggman keep something like this; did he know Sonic's father, were Sonic's father and Eggman friends?'

I briefly stared at the picture of Sonic and Eggman before going back to the notepaper, tracing my finger down until the ink was strong enough to read again. '_I know you're probably busy with your plan you've been making for those energy companies, Rimlight Corporation and HEXAeco… But the kids at school keep making fun of me because you're my daddy; I got paddled at the principal's office the other day for punching a kid who made fun of you. He said you were stupid and you'd never get your own company… I told him all about MeteorTech that you said you'd be running soon; he just called me a liar and you a dummy.'_

_ 'I guess he won't be making fun of you no more because I gave him a fat lip, what's so funny about you anyway; is it because I'm a Hedgehog and you're a Human?' _I stopped suddenly and pulled the paper up to my face. "WHAT…." I clasped my hand over my mouth as I continued reading. _'He's the stupid one anyway, you're my dad and that's all that matters… just because I'm not a Human doesn't mean I'm not your son… right? I don't know... I'm sorry I'm rambling; it's just been a while since I've written you… I wish you'd come back home Dad, it's spooky around here after dark and I don't like being home alone.'_

'I… I don't understand, who is he talking to?' I looked at the photograph in my hand and my eyes rapidly scanned it as my brain put a few pieces together. 'Wait… no… it… i-it can't be…' I shook my head and read more, hoping to God I'd misunderstood something somewhere along the line. _'Anyway, I'm running out of space on the paper so I best wrap it up… I'm wondering when you're going to come back, I made a few things in art class for you… I hope you like them.' _I smiled softly and kept reading._ 'I know how much you like helper robots so I drew you a picture of a design I call Baby Kiki, it's a small robotic monkey who throws coconuts at people… okay so he might not be very helpful, but he's funny!'_

I leaned up from the door and grabbed the doorknob as I neared the very end of the page, having to skip to the last sentence as it was the only one that was not faded. '_I love you Dad, I hope you come home soon… please call me when you get this message, I want to actually talk with you.' _I smiled but quickly went more wide-eyed than I've ever been in my entire life. _'To Julian Ivo Robotnik… Love, Sonic the Hedgehog… Your son.' _My mouth dropped open as everything came together. "Sonic and Eggman… They weren't friends… they were family!"

I jerked my head up at the sound of Sonic's alarm clock went off. "Oh shit!" I quickly flung the door open and ran over to his dresser as quick as I could without being loud. 'This is what I get' I said to myself as Sonic let go of Aayan and reached over to the alarm clock. 'For getting into thing's I shouldn't have… he's going to be real mad if he finds out.' I shoved the papers back into his pants pocket as he turned off the clock and rubbed his eyes.

"God Ames, you're literally pushing me off the bed here." He looked down at Aayan and raised an eyebrow as I quickly placed his pants back the way they were. "Wait…" He looked around the room and spotted me. "What are you doing over there, babe?" I shrugged and stuttered. "I…I stubbed my toe on your dresser…" He chuckled and rubbed his eyes again. "You stubbed your toe with the bathroom light lighting up the room?" He yawned and stared down at Aayan who was still clinging onto his fur. "When did he come in here?"

I slowly walked away from the dresser towards the bed. "He made up a fib that Cheese and Sugar needed to go out so he could have an excuse to come in here and ask to sleep with us." He stared at me for a few seconds as the sleep faded from his eyes. "Okaaaay… didn't really answer my question." I shook my head and tried to stop acting all suspicious from nearly getting caught.

"Less than an hour ago, he had another bad dream." He stroked Aayans quills back and lightly rubbed his stomach. "Well... I guess if it was anything like the dream I had the day before yesterday… I'd probably want to run to my parents as well." I clenched my teeth as his innocent words led me to think once more of the paper I'd just read. "Are you coming back to bed babe?" I gave a nod as he stopped touching Aayan and drew the sheets back. "What are you doing up anyway? You're not a morning person."

I bit my lower lip and replied "I just told you… I had to go let Cheese and Sugar out." He yawned again and stretched. "Alight… no need to get snippy, Mrs. Grouchy." I forced a smile and giggle. "Sorry, it just hurt when I stubbed my toe." He stared at me for a few seconds before swinging his feet off the bed and leaning up with Aayan following him. "Uhh… Aayan…" He smiled and shook Aayan lightly, receiving a small grunt. "Come on Aayan, let go of me; Daddy has to go to work."

He let go of Sonic and rolled over. "Nnn…" Sonic smiled and stood up. "I take it Sophia is still asleep in her bed?" I gave a nod and watched him stumble towards the closet. "Yeah, Cheese and Sugar are sleeping on top of her." I heard a small chuckle before he replied "On top of her… I bet she doesn't even know, that girl can sleep through the sound a jet engine." I forced another small giggle as I still tried to shake the feeling of disappointment, embarrassed at looking through Sonic's stuff like that.

"You still there Ames?" He came out of the closet with one of his Uniform shirts and looked at me. "You're being quiet… is something wrong?" I shook my head as I watched him take the shirt off the clothing hanger and slip it around his shoulders. "No… I'm fine, I'm still a little sleepy; I went to bed too late last night." He pointed to the bed and said "Go lay down babe… you still got a few hours before you need to get up."

I shrugged and walked over to him, helping him button his shirt as he smiled at me. "Are you sure you're okay, you're acting strange." I stopped for a few seconds before I resumed. "Do you want to do everything yourself?" He blinked and waited for me to finish buttoning the shirt. "Jeez Ames… relax, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I hung my head and pulled him into a hug, unable to stop contemplating everything I just read on that note.

He stared at me with a very confused facial expression. "Emi… are you sure you're okay?" I gazed into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I… I guess I'm just not used to being up at this hour." He chuckled and swooped me up off my feet. "Ah Sonic, what are you doing!?" He shushed me and carried me over to my side of the bed. "You must still be half asleep or something, because you don't normally act this strange."

I sighed at his ability to read my body language like a book with bold print. "Are you feeling okay?" I smiled as he laid me down and felt my forehead. "I'm fine Sonikku… I just needed a few minutes to wake up." He chuckled and pulled the sheet up to my waist. "I'm just making sure, I don't want you feeling ill… though I don't mind checking your temperature like you did with me." I giggled and pulled him down to my face. "Yeah?"

He grinned and kissed me on the lips. "Yeah… but it seems your temperature is fine from what your forehead feels." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "You're such a tease Sonic… I hate you." He chuckled and walked over to his dresser, worrying me when he stopped for a second. 'I hope I put everything back the way it was' He coughed and pulled open his top dresser drawer, dragging out a pair of uniform pants before closing it back. "I think Tails is coming over later on today, Ames… It's just going to be him though since Cream doesn't want to come."

"I know, are you two planning on doing something you didn't want Cream to know about?" He tugged his sweatpants down and folded them in half before gently placing them on top of his pants with the papers in them. "Yeah… actually, I'm going to take him to the jewelry store to look for a good wedding ring." I smiled and held my hand up, staring intently at the wedding ring he had Knuckles fix last month. "I still feel so happy to have this ring back on my finger Sonikku."

He smiled and stepped into both pants legs. "Well it's like I said babe, it belonged on your finger not in some box." I grinned and felt Aayan scoot over towards me, holding onto my side as he slept. "What kind do you think Cream would like?" He buttoned his pants and struggled with the zipper for a few moments. "I'm… I'm not sure, that's a good question because I don't have a clue."

I watched him yank the zipper up then look around for his belt. "It's hanging on the bathroom door." He gave a nod and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing the belt from off the door and snapping it onto his belt loops. "Did you want this bathroom light on for something Ames?" I shook my head and directed my attention elsewhere, staring down at Aayan as he rubbed his face on me. "No, I forgot to turn it off."

He moved towards the toilet and pulled the lid up, unzipping his pants that he just struggled to zip less than thirty seconds ago. "I was thinking of taking Tails down to the jewelry store that I got your engagement ring at, I might be able to get a discount." I giggled and held Aayan close to me, feeling him snuggle up to my chest with a smile showing how secure he felt. "You're such a cheapskate Sonic."

He coughed into his hand as he continued relieving himself. "Not really, some of the rings there cost over ten grand." I nearly did a double take, curious as to how much he paid for my engagement ring that hangs on the necklace I wear around my neck. "How…umm… how much did you pay for mine?" He looked back at me and flushed the toilet. "Over six grand…" My eyes widened as I had no idea how expensive it truly was. "Oh my… Really?"

He zipped his pants back up and pulled the toilet seat down. "Yep…. But you don't worry about how much it cost because I would've gladly paid more." He briefly washed his hands before turning off sink and light. "I'm actually going back there because I got a small discount… hopefully Tails will be able to get an expensive ring with my discount… if… if I get a discount."

Aayan suddenly sneezed and scared me. "Are you okay Aayan?" He opened one eye and gave a small nod. "Nnn…Where's Dad?" Sonic smiled and walked over to his nightstand. "I'm right here Aayan." They stared at each other for a few seconds as Sonic grabbed his magnum off his nightstand and spun the trigger lock off of it. "You need to be in there in your own bed little man."

He shoved the large pistol in its holster as Aayan replied "But I had a bad dream." Sonic chuckled and walked over to his dresser. "But you left your sister in there by herself." He pulled open the bottom drawer and retrieved a pair of socks as Aayan shook his head. "She's got Cheese and Sugar with her." He coughed again and said "You're her older brother Aayan; it's your job to protect her from the Bogeyman."

"But you got rid of the Bogeyman?" I giggled and Sonic chuckled. "I thought I did Aayan, turns out he fooled me into thinking I did." I hung my head with a frown, understanding that he was talking about Eggman. "But until I find him and take care of him for good, you need to be there for your sister; she looks up to you don't you know… I bet she'd be scared and disappointed if she had a bad dream and her big brother wasn't there to keep her safe."

Aayan blinked and thought about what Sonic said as he put on his socks. "B-But… well… can I stay in here for the rest of tonight?" Sonic shrugged and stood back up, grabbing his badge and nameplate off his dresser. "It's up to your mother bud; I have to leave here in just a few minutes." Aayan looked up at me and I smiled with a small nod, letting him know it was fine by me. "Thanks Mommy, I like sleeping with you and Daddy… I always rest good."

Sonic finished putting on his badge and nameplate before he grabbed his tie off his dresser. "I know you do Aayan, but if we keep letting you sleep with us Sophia is going to want to do the same…" He pouted and snuggled up to me. "But it's a big enough bed." Sonic laughed and stared at me. "Apparently king size doesn't mean much to your mother, how in the world someone can fall asleep on their side then wake up on top of the other person is a mystery to me."

I felt my cheeks redden a bit as I giggled. "My Sonikku is comfier than our mattress; besides, you're chest furs thickened up so much here lately I could use it as a pillow." He chuckled and pulled the knot on the tie up to his neck. "I think my chest fur is starting to look like Shadow's… maybe I should get rid of it." I laughed and replied "Just go get some duct tape and I'll do it for you."

He made a face of anguish and walked over to my side of the bed. "No thanks, that sounds excruciatingly painful… alright babe… I'm going to head on." he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips, not wanting to get to passionate with Aayan right there next to me. "What time are you going to get home?" He shrugged and ruffled Aayan's quills. "I don't know, probably around the usual."

I held my hand to his face and said "Please be careful out there Sonic, don't make me run over to Richard's and smack him with the Piko-Piko because you overheated again." He smiled and kissed me one more time. "I'll be more careful today babe; I doubt we'll do much of anything anyway." I gave a nod and let go of him. "Bye… Bye Aayan." I said bye as Aayan replied "Bye Dad, I'll miss you."

Sonic waved and walked out of the bedroom into the kids room, likely checking up on Sophia. "Mommy" I looked down at Aayan with a smile. "Yeah baby doll?" He cuddled up to me and asked "Why do you call Dad, Sonikku?" I giggled and replied "It's how you say his name in Japanese." He made a small sound and asked "And why does he call you Ames?"

"Well… it's just a nickname, Kind of like when he calls your sister Sophie or you Cyan." Aayan pulled on his fur and responded "I thought that was because my fur is cyan coloured?" I gave a nod and watched Sonic came back out of the kids room, giving a final wave before descending the stairs. "It is… he does that because he loves you." He scratched his head and curled up in a ball, trying to go back to sleep. "You and Dad really love each other don't you."

I smiled and stroked his quills. "Yes… very-very much." He came out of ball form and latched onto my side. "Did you always love each other?" I smirked as I thought about Sonic running from me and blushing when I first ran up and hugged him. "Yes… I think we did." He smiled and asked "Do you think I'll find a girl?" I giggled at his young thoughts and gave a nod. "Yep… and she'll kiss you and hug you." He stuck his tongue out and curled back up. "Yuck!"

.

[Time: 8:15 A.M.]

.

I stirred in the bed as the second alarm on Sonic's clock blared, trying it's hardest to get me up. "Alright-alight… beep-beep-beep I get it." I pulled the sheets back and swung my feet off the side of the bed as Aayan pulled the sheets up over his face. "Come on Aayan, it's time to get up." He groaned and grumbled as I stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed where the alarm clock was. "I don't want to."

I smashed my finger down on the off button to the alarm clock and stretched. "I know you don't but if you sleep too late you won't be able to go to sleep tonight." He grumbled and pulled the sheets back. "Just five more minutes." I yawned and shook my head. "No… come on; let's go get your sister up." He groaned and stood up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Okay… Sheesh"

He jumped down from the bed and slowly walked with me out into the hallway. "Why don't you take Sugar and Cheese outside, Aayan, see if they need to go potty again." He yawned and scratched his head. "Didn't you take them out earlier, mom?" I slowly pushed open the kid's bedroom door and walked towards the window. "Yeah but they might need to go again."

I pulled the blinds up as he yawned again. "Cheese, Sugar, do you two want to go outside again?" Sugar flew up and soared over to Aayan. "I'd take that as a yes." Cheese shook his head and curled back up on top of Sophia. "Cheese" I said as I walked to Sophia's bed. "You don't have to go?" Aayan turned back to the hallway and made his way down the stairs with Sugar following behind.

"Okay…" I smiled at Sophia as she sucked on her thumb in complete bliss. 'She's always so cute when she sleeps.' I bent down to her level and rubbed her shoulder. "Sophia… come on baby girl, it's time to get up." She removed her thumb from her mouth and yawned. "Nnn… Tired Mommy." I giggled and gently pushed her quills back. "Baby you've been sleeping since eight last night… that's almost twelve hours."

She managed to barely hold her eyes open and stare at me. "But I'm still tired Mommy." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush lightly. "That's because you sleep too long, you get all groggy when you wake up." She leaned up and Cheese rolled off her. "Oh… when did you lay on top of me?" She asked, referring to Cheese sleeping on top of her. "Sugar was on top of you too." I replied as Cheese fluttered his wings and scratched the side of his head. "They must've been cold."

I gave a nod and picked her up. "Do you need to go potty?" She yawned again and shook her head. "No… not yet." I held her to my shoulder and felt her underwear, making sure she didn't wet the bed. "You know your father and I are very happy that you don't need diapers anymore." She blushed and replied "I'm a big girl." I giggled and rubbed her back. "You sure are; before long I won't be able to pick you up like this anymore."

She frowned and rubbed her face on my neck. "But I like it when you hold me Mommy." I kissed her on the cheek and gradually made my way out of the room, leaving Cheese to do whatever he wanted. "I like holding you as well Sophia, but neither of us can help how much you grow." She laughed and responded "Daddy say's I'm growing like a wildflower."

"That you are… a big old sunflower!" She giggled and continued rubbing her face on my shoulder and neck. "One of these days you're your dad's going to come home and see you've grown so tall that he won't even recognize you." She laughed as I walked down the stairs. "Did Daddy go to work already?" I watched Aayan come back in with Sugar and replied "Yeah… he came in your room to check on you before he left, but I guess you were still sleeping."

She yawned again as I made my way through the living room towards the kitchen. "I could still sleep Mommy." I shook my head and rubbed her back. "You sleep too much Sophie… I think we need to get you some medicine." I grabbed her booster seat from the corner and placed it in her chair. "You mean like those round things Aayan has to take or he'll get really hyper?"

I laughed and sat her in the seat, giving her a small peck on the cheek before responding. "Yep, those are pills his doctor gave him so he can concentrate on things better." She giggled and said "More like so he doesn't bounce off the walls." I smiled and gave a nod. "That too… in fact." I stood up and looked around. "AAYAN… come on, it's time for your meds." He came back down the stairs with Cheese and Sugar. "I know mom… I was just getting Cheese for his breakfast."

I eyed him with a smirk. "You sure you weren't trying to hide until I forgot?" He hung his head and looked away from me. "N-No… That's not it at all." I laughed and walked to the kitchen counter, grabbing a bottle half full of pills. "I'm just kidding, Aayan, I know you wouldn't do that… you're a going to be a good boy today right?" He smiled happily and gave a small nod. "Good, what kind of cereal do you want?"

He pointed to the top of the refrigerator and replied "Cookie Crisp!" I smiled and opened the overhead cabinet, pulling two bowls out. "Mommy, I want a Pop-tart instead of cereal." I put one bowl back and asked "What kind do you want, pumpkin?" Aayan cocked his head in confusion. "Pumpkin Pop-tart?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, I called her pumpkin as I asked her what kind she wanted." Cheese giggled and pulled on Aayan's ear.

I heard Sophia say something and I turned to her. "I'm sorry baby doll, what did you say?" She blushed and asked "What kind do we have?" I walked to the fridge and grabbed the box of Cookie Crisp. "We got; Wildlicious Wild Strawberry, Brown Sugar Cinnamon, or Hot Fudge Sundae." She perked up and replied instantly "Hot Fudge Sundae!" I grinned and pulled the box down, carrying both the cereal and Pop-tarts to the counter.

"You, my purple girl have got a sweet tooth… it must come from me because your father rarely eats chocolate." I pulled open the box of Pop-tarts as Aayan opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Oomph, these milk cartons are really heavy." I brought a packet of Pop-tarts over to Sophia and ripped the baggy open for her. "Thanks Mommy." I stroked her long quills back and turned helped Aayan carry the milk to the counter.

Sugar flew up to the counter and pounded on it for a few seconds. "Hold on Sugar, I'll get you your fruit in a few minutes… let me get Aayan situated first." The Chao rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't be rude, look at your father; he's waiting patiently." Cheese gave a nod and flew over to her, sitting next to her on the counter to distract her until I'm finished with Aayan.

"Okay Aayan." I opened the box of cereal and pulled out the bag. "Uh-oh… looks like there's just enough for today." I unrolled the bag and poured the small cookies into the bowl. "I love Cookie Crisp!" I smiled at him and replied "You know… you're pretty lucky, most kids don't get to have cookies for breakfast." He smiled wider and I laughed. "I don't know if you're lucky or just spoiled…"

I watched him lick his lips as I twisted the cap off the milk and pour it into the bowl, trying to soak as many of the cookies as I could. "Yep, spoiled… spoiled rotten." He chuckled and hopped up and down excitedly. "Alright… calm down, Aayan." He shook his head and held out his hands. "I'm too hungry to stay calm!" I laughed and stuck a spoon in the bowl before handing it to the ravenous Hedgehog. "Thanks!"

Immediately he started shoveling it in his mouth. "Go sit down before you start eating, please… I don't want little cookies falling all over the floor; and save some of your milk for your pill." He continued eating and didn't even look up. "Did you hear me or do you have milk in your ears?" He stifled a laugh as he kept eating. "I… heard… you…" I smiled and shook my head. "You've got Sonic's appetite, you know that?"

I turned around and took a step back as Sugar floated in front of me with an impatient look on her face. "Okay-Okay, go sit down and I'll make you your breakfast." The Chao stuck her little tongue out and flew back over to Cheese. "Sheesh… someone's cranky this morning." I watched Sophia finish eating her Pop-tart and put her head down as I pulled the fridge open. "Don't go back to sleep, Sophia." She yawned and leaned back up. "But I'm tired." I grabbed a basket of strawberry's and another of blueberries before saying. "You've been asleep for a long time… it's not good for you to sleep the day away."

She groaned and watched Aayan chow down on his cereal like a wild beast. "Fine… urgnn…" I closed the drawer and fridge before carrying the berries back over to the counter. "Okay Cheese, since you've been waiting patiently…" Sugar eyed me angrily and pouted. "I'll make yours first… Do you want more strawberries than blue berries?" He gave a nod as Sugar crossed her stubby little arms, continuing to pout.

I rolled my eyes and ripped two paper towels from the roll. "And what about you Sugar… do you want more strawberries than blueberries?" She looked away from me in anger. "You don't want any, is that what you're saying?" She snapped out of it and shook her head. "That's better… you need to emulate your father, he gets thing's his way because he behaves." Cheese pulled Sugar close to him and they stared at each other. "I sure hope you can… talk… some sense into her, Cheese; she can be a real handful sometimes."

I smiled as Cheese and Sugar stared at each other, silently understanding one another as I placed two whole strawberries on each napkin and sprinkled blueberries around them. "Okay you two, here's your breakfast." Sugar slowly followed Cheese over to the napkins and sat down with him, eating like he did. "Well… I said you needed to be more like Cheese… I didn't mean you had to do everything he did."

"Uh-oh" I heard Aayan say behind me. "What is it?" I replied as I spun around. He scratched his head and showed me the empty cereal bowl. "I drank all my milk." I shrugged and carried the milk that still sat out on the counter over to his bowl. "At least it's milk and not a soda… milk's good for your bones." I poured a small amount of milk in his bowl and he quickly sucked it down. "Aayan!"

He laughed and held the bowl back out. "Don't drink it this time or you'll have to dry swallow your pill." His face scrunched up at the mere thought and gave a nod as I poured more milk into the bowl. "How long do I have to take these pills, Mom?" I opened the fridge and placed the milk back on the shelves before turning to grab the two baskets of berries. "Until you outgrow your ADHD."

I sat the two baskets in the produce drawer and closed it back before shutting the door to the fridge. "What do you mean?" I grabbed his pill bottle off the counter and twisted the cap off. "Most kids who have ADHD outgrow it as they become more mature and learn to handle their hyperactivity… this Adderall XR helps you focus, it'll really help your concentration when you have school work."

He grumbled as I tapped a capsule out into my hand. "Ughh… don't remind me about school… ugrahh…" I screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the counter top. "I know you don't like it but your summer is almost over." He raised both eyebrows and stared at me as handed him the capsule. "What do you mean?" I blinked and replied "Well… you're going to have to go back to school in a few weeks."

He shook his head and took the capsule from my palm. "Uh-uh… I already finished school." I giggled and watched him take a sip of his milk before popping the capsule in his mouth. "No… you finished Kindergarten, now you're going to go to First Grade." He swallowed the milk with his capsule and opened his mouth for me to check. "No way… how many grades are there!?"

He moved his tongue and I gave a nod, signifying I believed he took the pill. "There are twelve grades in school, Aayan." He went wide-eyed and closed his mouth. "WHAT… I've got twelve more years until I don't have to go back!?" I smiled and walked over to Sophia who'd inexplicably fallen back asleep. "Yep, though you also get most of the holidays off you did in kindergarten." I rubbed Sophia's back and she looked up at me with a yawn. "Do I still get a summer break?" I picked up Sophia and placed her on the ground, seeing if letting her walk around freely will wake her up. "Yes… and you also get Christmas Breaks and Spring Breaks."

He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Noooo… I thought I was done with stupid school." Sophia grabbed my leg and pulled on my pajama bottoms. "Mommy… I have to go potty now." I held her hand and responded "Do you want to do it by yourself or do you need my help?" She blushed and shrugged. "I don't know… I just have to pee really badly." I slowly walked out into the living room as she followed me. "Okay, come on… I'll come with you."

I looked back at Aayan and said "Aayan, why don't you put your bowl in the sink and wipe the crumbs from Sophia's Pop-tart into the garbage can… when you're finished come on upstairs, it'll be time for your bath." He stood up and bobbed his head, acknowledging my request. "Okay." I held Sophia's hand as we both walked up the stairs. "Mommy, when will I have to go to school?"

I thought for a second and replied "A couple of years… they won't let you go into kindergarten until you're four." She rubbed her eyes with one hand and asked "Do you think I'll do good in it?" I smiled and kissed her cheek as we came to the top step. "Of course you will baby doll, you and Aayan are both very smart… despite your how dumb brother acts sometimes." She giggled and pulled her ears. "Dumbo." I laughed and said "He's a big pink elephant?"

She giggled and gave a nod. "Yep, he can be as clumsy as a big elephant as well." I recalled the grape juice incident yesterday and laughed. "You know… I think you're right Sophia." She smiled as we walked through my bedroom towards the bathroom, instantly letting go of me and running into the bathroom, quickly pulling down her underpants and jumping up onto the toilet. "My you must've had to go really badly." She blushed and shooed me off with hand motion for me to go away.

"Okay… looks like you don't need my help after all." I turned around as she began to relieve herself. 'I hope Aayan isn't getting into anything down there… that son of Sonic's, I swear…' I smiled but it slowly disappeared as I started staring at Sonic's pants that sat on his dresser top. "Wait" I thought back to when Sonic was standing near his dresser earlier and tried to remember if he took that sheet of paper I snuck a quick look at this morning from the pockets. "He said he was going to show it to Richard…" I stopped when all I read flooded my mind.

'Why would he show Richard something as personal as this?' I hung my head and my eyes scanned the floor curiously while I tried to understand the reason for what Sonic told me. 'Maybe he lied because he didn't want me to know… then does that mean he took this from the scene of the crime without anyone else knowing?' I shook my head as I tried as hard as I could to believe Sonic wouldn't hide something like this from me. 'I… I don't want to go into his pockets again.'

I sighed and walked over to my nightstand, unplugging my cellphone and touching the screen to awaken it. "I don't want to pry like this." I groaned and dialed Richards's number, waiting for him to pick up. After three rings he picked up with an exhale, likely from a cigarette. "Richard Bradshaw, Station Square Chief of Police…" I held my hand to my face in embarrassment for interrupting the Chief of Police for something as ridiculously mundane as this. "Richard, it's Amy Rose." He coughed and replied "Oh, why Hello Mrs. Hedgehog, how are you… is something wrong?"

I sat on the bed as I heard the toilet flush from our bathroom. "I'm fine, I was just calling because Sonic said he had something important to show you; like some piece of paper… did he bring it to you by any chance?" I heard a chair squeak on his end as he responded "Hmm… no, I only saw him this morning; he never mentioned anything about something important… I think he's still somewhere in the Station doing some paperwork, I can go ask him if you want me to?" I instantly reacted "No that's okay, I was just wondering… got to go." I hung up rudely and felt my heart, feeling it pumping fast from snooping.

All of a sudden Sugar flew up the stairs followed by Aayan running as fast as he can. "Aayan… AAYAN SLOW DOWN!" He tried to stop but ended up running straight into Sonic's dresser, throwing half of the stuff on it to the ground. In a heartbeat I jumped up and sprinted to him. "Aayan, baby are you alright!?" He rubbed his head and started laughing while tears rolled down his face. "Yeah… I guess I couldn't stop in time." He stopped laughing and cried.

"Come here." I scooped him up and held him close. "It's okay, Mommy's got you… are you sure you're okay, you're not hurt!?" He shook his head and wiped away his tears. "I'm fine mom, it's just a scratch." I rapidly eyed his body. "Where, you've got a scratch where!?" He smiled and told me he was fine. "Where's the scratch!? I've got to disinfect it!" He shook his head and pointed to his knee where a very small scrape was. "I'm so sorry Aayan… come on; let's go put a Band-Aid on that after we spray some first-aid on it."

He pushed me off him and stood up. "It's okay Mom, I'm a man… I can tough out a silly scratch." I smiled and stood up. "You may be a man but men still get injured, this wound is going to get treated by Nurse Rose." I pointed to myself and he laughed lightly. "I'm fine Mom, really." I picked up some items that fell off Sonic's dresser and put them back in their place. "What were you doing?"

He blushed and looked away. "Were you racing with Sugar again?" Sophia tottered over to us and stared at Aayan. "You're not hurt are you big brother?" He shook his head and pointed to his knee. "I'm okay, It's just a flesh wound." I giggled and stroked his quills back. "A flesh wound, where did you get that from?" He laughed and said "I saw it on some solider movie I watched when I stayed the night with Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream."

"You mean when you stayed up half the night watching movies you shouldn't have been?" He grinned and went back conversing with Sophia as I froze in place, noticing the papers I read earlier this morning. 'So he didn't take them and he wasn't going to show them to Richard.' I shook my head and stuffed the papers back into his pants pocket. 'He did lie…' Aayan tugged on my pants and I ignored him. 'Now I just wonder if… if I should talk to him about something like this.'

My heart was getting a good work out this morning; the phone call, Aayan, these papers, it'd been beating super-fast half the morning. 'He's going to be so mad at me though… He might be angrier than I've ever seen him get at me; I mean this is something he's trying to hide from everybody, not just a select few but everyone, even me. "Mommy, are you okay?" I shook away the thoughts and looked down at Sophia. "Yeah baby, come on… let's get you and Aayan in the tub." Aayan gave a nod and hurried to the bathroom "Can we put that spray on my scratch first? It's kind of stinging."

.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

[Time: 8:45 A.M.]

.

"Hey Sonic." I turned my head to see Richard standing in the locker room doorway. "What are you doing?" I pointed to the folders in papers in my lap and replied "Still filling out the paperwork from yesterday, a lady stopped by earlier and reported her car missing so I took that since it was in the office complex right next to Ōshima's Hotel; other than that not much." He chuckled and puffed on his cigarette. "I mean what are you doing filling that stuff out in the locker room?"

I shrugged and looked at Simone who was nearly asleep in boredom, getting left behind to see what it's like on slow days. "Well… I don't really have a cubical because I'm normally out in the field… I guess this was the next best thing." He shook his head and joked. "Oh so now you want a cubical?" We both laughed for a seconds before he said "You know you could come up to my office to fill those out, I got a plenty big desk… it's no problem with me."

I smiled at his generosity but declined. "No, that's okay; I'm about finished here anyway… I'm on the last few parts now." He gave a nod and started to walk away. "Oh jeez, I almost forgot what I came down here for… Amy just called me." Instantly I jerked my head up. "She's fine… but she asked me if you had shown me something important… a piece of paper or something?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Hrmm? I don't know what she's talking about… did she say what was on the paper?" He held his hand up and took the cigarette from his mouth. exhaling a cloud of smoke as he did. "No, just said it was something important that you needed to show me." I gulped as I thought back to yesterday, specifically recalling what I told her when she found the picture and tried to get the note out as well. 'Surely she wouldn't go through my stuff… especially after I made it clear not to.'

He stared at me and walked all the way in the locker room. "Well… did you have something important to show me?" I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No… I have no clue what she's talking about, I'll ask her about it when I get home." I directed my attention back towards the reports I'd been writing and wondered if she did look through my pockets. 'Maybe… maybe she just remembered me saying that and just wanted to make sure I didn't forget… God, I hope so… I really don't want to explain to her the things that are on that paper.'

I saw Richard out of the corner of my eye and looked up. "Something else you need?" He held his finger up as he stared at Simone who'd completely fallen asleep. "Shh… give me your Taser." I reeled back in surprise. "What!?" He held his finger to his lips and held out his hand. "No way, I'm not going to let you Taser the poor boy." He cracked a smile and shook his head. "I'm not going to Taser him you dumbass… just going to scare him."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I removed my Taser from its holster. "You're really becoming a sadistic old man you know that, Richard?" He grabbed the Taser from me and set it to stun before he stuck his cigarette back in his mouth. "Yeah I know… now watch this." He grinned and crept over to Simone, looking back at me with an evil smile before placing the tip of my Taser towards the locker next to his ear.

"Simone!" He opened his eyes and Richard pulled the trigger, letting it pop and sizzle as Simone jumped from the locker room bench to the floor; sending Richard into a laughing frenzy. "What in the fucking hell was that!?" He asked as he looked back and forth between us. I smiled and shook my head "One of Richards cruel jokes." Richard pointed and laughed at him.

"That's what you get for falling asleep while you're on duty… your ass is lucky I didn't really Taser you for real!" He calmed down and stood up, brushing himself off with a look of embarrassment. "That's not funny man… I could've gotten hurt." Richard nodded and said "Yeah, but you could get killed if you weren't awake in a dangerous situation, let this be another lesson for you… Don't ever fall asleep when you're at work."

He gave a nod and still shook a little from fright. "You know Richard." I said as he gave me my Taser back. "It's a wonder everyone isn't asleep around here, Frank's coffee is so bad it puts you to sleep… permanently." He laughed as I holstered my Taser. "You're right about that, one time I asked him if his tactic to making coffee was to take one sip and shock your senses so badly your sleepiness gets frightened and runs away." We laughed again and heard a voice from out in the hallway. "Are you talking about my coffee again?"

We both started laughing and I heard a simple reply "Assholes." We laughed again and I finished up the last of the reports, standing up as I closed the papers in their folders. "Alright… done..." Richard gave a nod and walked back out into the hallway. "Okay, give it to Frank and go ride around for a while; see what else you can find to do." I stretched my legs and motioned for Simone to get up and follow. "Yes sir."

I walked passed Richard as he ascended the stairs back to his office. "Alright Frank, I'm done with yesterday's statement and the one from the stolen truck that lady reported earlier." He took the files from me and asked "Do you think stolen truck has anything to do with those serial killers you guys found at Ōshima Hotel yesterday?" I shrugged and pulled on my belt. "I have no idea, it seems possible though since it took place in the office complex right next to the Hotel."

He opened the folders and began placing each page in the printer scanner. "What do you mean?" I watched him push a few buttons before I replied "Well… whenever the two guys at the hotel escaped, they didn't take their own car; likely because the forensic team was still dusting it for finger prints." The scanner came to life and pulled the papers into the printer to be scanned and kept in the station's database. "Whoa… I almost forgot to tell you Sonic, the forensic team came back with its analysis on that Sedan."

I leaned against his desk as he continued. "Apparently there weren't any finger prints, but there where glove prints." I raised an eyebrow and responded "Glove prints, what do you mean?" He coughed and placed more papers from the report in the scanner. "I mean they got glove prints off the steering wheel… glove prints are exactly what they sound like, prints left from a glove… If we can find the gloves used on the steering wheel we'll be able to make a connection and link them to the car."

I gave a nod as the scanner started up again. "Also… there were another set of prints in the car, but they're strange…. It's almost like this other person didn't have any fingerprints on his fingers." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Maybe he was wearing gloves as well." Frank shook his head and replied "No… these aren't glove prints, they're finger marks that don't have any prints; no friction ridges where present on these marks."

I scratched my head and wondered what that meant before he continued "The forensic team said the absence of these friction ridges on the person may have been from purposely erasing them by means of burning the fingertips, using acids or advanced techniques such as plastic surgery." I made a face as all three of those sounded quite painful. "Sorry to interrupt what you were saying Sonic, I just thought you should know."

I gave a nod and began explaining what I thought about the missing truck once again. "That's okay… anyway; I think the two suspects saw the forensic team in their car and decided to simply find another." He coughed into his hand and clicked his computer mouse a few times. "Wasn't the Hotel and Office complex separated by a wooden fence?"

I thought back and bobbed my head. "Yeah but it wasn't all that high, someone could've easily climbed over it; especially if they had someone's to assist them in doing so." He held up a few papers and said "I guess it's possible it was them, it says here she came out of the office building at nine fifteen and found her truck was missing. You guy's arrived at Ōshima Hotel around what?"

I stared at Simone as he yawned and walked over the coffee pot, making me smile wide at what his reaction will likely be. "Around seven thirty or so, first we had to check out the car before heading up to the room the suspects were staying in… so, somewhere around eight o'clock is when they jumped out the window." He leaned back in his chair with a grunt. "I still cannot believe they jumped four stories, that's a long fall for a human to withstand."

Simone poured a cup of coffee and took a sip; shrugging before taking another, completely and utterly baffling the hell out of me. "I know, that's what Owen, Richard, and my wife said… I believe it too, seems like they'd have broken their legs at that height." He gave a nod and placed the last of the papers in the scanner. "Do you think they did?" I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Not really… it took me less than five minutes to go down to the lobby and get Mr. Ōshima; in that time they'd jumped, probably stolen a truck, and fled the scene… If they had broken their legs I doubt they'd be able to move that quick."

He crossed his arms and waited for the scanner to finish its job. "You've got me stumped on that, it definitely seems like you're right… I just can't get my head around falling sixty feet and not even spraining my ankle." I shook my head at the mystery. "Me either… I do know however, that we need to be on the lookout for a white Toyota truck with license plate reading: YTG-18-04."

He clicked on the computer mouse and coughed. "I'll send out statement to all officers but I think these suspects of yours aren't going to get caught the same way twice… they could easily change the license plate, that way the only possibility of the truck getting caught is if someone scanned the registration and found it didn't match the truck." I leaned away from his desk and watched Simone take a few more sips of the death elixir.

"I guess… well I'm going to head out and go patrol for a little while, see what I can find." He gave a nod and turned his desk fan up a notch. "Okay, I think all's quiet right now so good luck." I waved and walked towards the front door with Simone following behind me. "You ready to go patrol, Simone?" He chuckled and drank the rest of Frank's rancid coffee. "Yeah, anything is better than sitting around here… waiting to get shocked by a Taser."

I grinned and laughed. "I agree, at least he didn't actually hit you with the Taser… I've never been shocked by one before but I hear it's painful as hell." I held the door open and waited for him to walk out before I let it close. "I've been hit with one" He replied "All students at the police academy are required to know what it feels like to be shocked by one before we can carry it on our person."

I blinked and walked through the parking lot towards the Cyclone. "Oh, I wouldn't know… I never went to the academy." He stared at me as we continued walking. "What do you mean you never went to the academy? everyone went to the academy… even mean old Bradshaw." I chuckled and replied "I didn't, I came up here one morning and asked for a job… next thing you know I got a gun and a badge."

He laughed and energetically shook his head. "No way… are you kidding!?" I pursed my lips and took my keys out of my pocket. "Not in the least, I came up here one day a few weeks after I got married to apply for a job… Frank actually remembers it; he was on changing shifts with another desk sergeant at the time." I shoved the key in the door lock and unlocked both doors with a single turn. "So they just said 'well here's your gear you start tomorrow?'… I don't believe it."

I opened the door as he did the same on his side. "I'm serious… I asked for a job and then all of a sudden I hear these loud voices like someone was getting rowdy; within seconds this big tall guy comes running out of the containment area sprinting full speed towards the front door." I sat down in the driver's seat and waited for him to sit down before I kept telling my story.

"So on instinct I run and tackle the guy to the ground, which if he hadn't been drunk it would've been a hell of a lot harder to do since this guy was like six foot three and I'm only three foot five... I was worried that he'd throw me around like a ragdoll." We both closed our doors and I turned the key in the ignition. "Anyway, I tackle him and give the rest of the police officers time to subdue him… funny thing is Richard saw me do it."

"Really?" I gave a nod and pulled out of the parking space as he turned on the in-car laptop. "Yep, I must've impressed him with my speed since none of the other officers could catch up with the long legged bastard… So Richard asks me what I was doing here and I told him… 'I'm looking for a job to support my pregnant wife.'… He just smiled and brought me into his office."

I looked both ways as I pulled up to the edge of the parking lot, waiting for a car to let me through into the glow of traffic. "We talked for a while before he suddenly asks me if I was the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog." I smiled at my cockiness and continued "I said yes and he looked through some files, telling me that I had a bunch of recommendations from Police Officers to G.U.N. Soldiers and lieutenants." He pointed to a gap between a few cars and I took the chance, pulling out and driving along. "So that was enough for you to get the job right then and there?"

I shrugged and said "I guess so… he handed me some forms to fill out and told me that I'd be an Unofficial Official Police Officer." He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Unofficial Official Police Officer?" I laughed and gave a nod. "Yep, didn't make any sense to me either… it also worried my wife and friends since they didn't understand neither." I stopped at a red light and stared at a few drivers, making sure nobody was thinking of running it. "I'd be confused too, what exactly did he mean by that?"

I smiled and turned the air conditioner on a low. "Well… you see… G.U.N. is in control of the Police Department, we're a branch of G.U.N. now despite how we act like we're not… G.U.N. gives the Police Department money to pay its officers and equip them with gear." The light turned green and traffic resumed its flow. "One thing G.U.N. won't let the Police Department have is a Special Weapon and Tactics division." He clicked his tongue and asked "Why not, you don't see them out patrol the streets?"

I chuckled and replied "That's precisely how Richard feels… so he created the Tactical Response Division in secrecy, never having it written down where G.U.N. can see it." He pulled on his tie and asked "How do you get paid then?" I smiled and responded "Well… Jerry, Owen, and Todd are still listed as normal Police Officers so they get their regular paychecks plus some serious benefits; benefits like greater family health insurance, shorter days, holidays off like me, and a big fat bonus come Christmas time."

"Ha-ha… sounds like the dream life… How did the Chief select those guys anyway?" I thought back and replied "Jerry is probably one of the strongest Officers on the force, I've seen him take down two people that were fighting at once; literally choking them out until they calmed down… He'll get real pissed off if you call him the brute." He chuckled and asked "What about that Owen guy?" I felt my nose and said "One of the best medics around the department, you saw him fix my nose." He gave a nod and was about to say something before I beat him to it. "And Todd is one mentally smart dude, he usually handles paperwork and stuff but he can take care of himself out in the field… sometimes devising immediate tactics for us to use."

He stared at me for a second and asked "What about you, what's you specialty?" I furrowed my brow as I tried to think about what I'm good at. "Well… I… I guess speed… hell I don't know; I definitely wouldn't say I'm the best Commander on the force." I turned the air conditioner up a notch as he replied "I think you're a damn good commander, I didn't realize you were the one who saved the mayors life a few years ago… I never would've made fun of you like I did on my first day if I'd known that."

I laughed and said "I think you paid you dues for that… I still can't believe Richard hit you with that whip, I've never seen him do that in all my years of working there." He felt his cheek as the memory of the pain was enough to keep him in line. "So… if the rest of your squad gets their normal paycheck… what do you get?" I frowned and responded "Richard used to use all of his yearly bonus and part of his monthly paycheck to pay me in either raw cash or sometimes a check... Now I'm a registered Police Officer so I get a little bit of money from G.U.N., but Richard still gives me a bunch every month." He blinked and asked "Really? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that." I gave a nod and said "Richard is a very kind-hearted man Simone; despite his rough exterior he has a giant heart." Simone laughed and leaned back. "Yeah right, that old fart?"

I remained serious and responded "I'm very serious, how many bosses do you know of that take money out of their own paycheck just to give to you? On top of that he adopted a young girl with Cancer." He reeled back in surprise. "I didn't know he had a daughter, and I definitely didn't know she had cancer." I gave a nod and turned around a curve. "Yes, it's gone into remission but she still gets sick a lot."

He hung his head and began to realize that he had Richard all wrong when suddenly the Police Scanner came to life. "Attention: To all units in the vicinity; there's a 10-68 in progress down on Mynchen Gardens… a civilian reported a possible 417A under the influence of Cocaine and phencyclidine running around with a carving knife." I turned on the lights and Siren as Simone grabbed the radio and replied "This is the Cyclone… we're responding to the call, can you give us a description on the suspect?"

"10-4 Cyclone… it's an African American male, in his late twenties, he's about six foot and a hundred and approximately seventy pounds, black hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals last seen heading West on Mynchen Gardens towards Cullens Townline." I honked at a few cars to make them move before swiftly making a U-turn. "10-4 Dispatch, we're on our way."

"Copy that Cyclone, be advised he's shouting random words and stabbing at oncoming traffic; proceed with extreme caution." Simone put the radio back on the CB and asked "What the hell is phencyclidine?" I shook my head as I swerved through traffic and replied "Phencyclidine is better known as PCP." He made a face and said "Shit… that's one dangerous drug right there." I gave a nod and honked at traffic. "No kidding, prepare yourself."

.

[Five minutes later 9:20 A.M.]

.

"There!" Simone pointed as me and a few other police officers noticed a mad man shouting at a car that drove by, holding the knife up in wild intimidation. "I see him." I stopped and shoved the door open as dispatch spoke. "Attention: All officers responding to the 417A on Mynchen Gardens, be advised Station Square Psychiatric Sanatorium reports that the suspect just got out a month ago for Post-traumatic stress disorder and Schizophrenia along with Intermittent explosive disorder… the illegal substances taken by the suspect is likely exacerbating his illnesses."

I turned on the loudspeaker system on the car and grabbed the radio, speaking clearly into it. "This is the Station Square Police Department… slowly put the knife on the ground and put your hands on your head." He turned to me and held the knife up in anger. "MAN, FUCK YOU FIEND BITCH!" I grit my teeth and repeated myself as Simone and the rest of the police officers got out of their vehicles.

"I'm giving you a chance to talk this through, either drop the knife and calm down or we will use force." He flipped me off and took off his shirt. "COME ON! FUCKING CIVIL PROTECTION, YOU'RE DEALING WITH A G.U.N SOLIDER HERE, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH… I'll WHOOP YOUR ASS BITCH!" I looked over at Simone and said "He's really hyped up… take out your pistol, I don't know if our Tasers are going to affect him or not."

He gave a nod and drew his pistol from its holster as I got back on the loudspeaker. "Why don't you want to talk this through?" The hyped up man laughed and stabbed at the air. "FUCKING DEMONS WITH MECHANICAL RED EYES, EVERYWHERE! AHAA! NONESENSE… CAN'T KILL ME I'M A SOLDIER!" I rubbed my face and replied "We're here to help, please put down your knife and we'll get rid of theses mean demons." A few of the police officers walked forward a few steps but kept their distance, not wanting to frighten him. "THEY'LL KILL YOU…NOT ME, THEY CAN'T KILL A SOLDIER EVEN IF HE'S NOT WHEN THEY ARE… I KNOW… I KNOW… I SAW THEM AT NIGHT IN MY DREAMS! RHAAA, THERE EVERYWHERE KILLING MY ENTIRE PLATOON!"

Dispatch was right about the ranting so I don't think I'm going to be able to reason with him. "I'm giving you one more chance to put down the knife, we can help you if you just put down the knife." He stared at me for a second before shouting back in response. "L-LIE…YOU… YOU'RE WITH THEM… BULLFROG KING…THEY SENT YOU HERE TO KILL ME!" I shook my head and put the radio back in its place, turning off the loudspeaker as I drew my Taser.

I closed the door and took a few steps towards him. "Come on now, there's no bullfrog king here… we just want to help you… what's your name?" His eye twitched and he stared up at the sky "MARCUS! MARCUS, SERVICE NUMBER 732.12.9950." I turned on the Taser and held it at my side. "Alright Marcus, why don't you set down the knife and show us to this bullfrog king; we want to help you get rid of him." He jerked his head in my direction and held the knife up like he was going to throw it, receiving an immediate response from everyone.

I aimed my Taser as he yelled. "THERE IS NOBODY HERE BY MARCUS, MARCUS IS DEAD AND LEFT ME IN HIS PLACE… YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE MECHANICAL ALL BEING!" I clenched my jaw shut and turned the Taser up to high, readying to shock his nervous system with fifty-thousand volts of electricity. "Alright… all being, you can trust us… we protect the public, this bullfrog king is a common enemy that we both despise; put down your knife and join us."

He flexed his muscles and lowered the knife for a few seconds. "A…ARE YOU SURE!?" He asked as we got closer. "Yes I promise, I wouldn't lie to you Marcus." He swiftly raised the knife and charged at me. "Shit!" Me and three other officers shot our Tasers at him and watched as eight electrified wires fired from the Taser and hit him in the chest. The probes pierced his clothing and flesh forcing him to the ground as the electricity short-circuited the control over his nervous system.

"Stay down! Stay down!" I yelled as he spasmed and stopped moving. "Don't get up or you're going to get it again!" he turned over and leaned up, receiving a few more shocks as he tried to pull the probes from his skin. "Stay down, Goddammit!" he turned his head to me and stared into my eyes with hostile intent. Quickly he grabbed the knife from the ground and stood back up, taking chunks of his skin off as he ripped each probe out of his flesh.

"FUCKING BULLFROG DEMON KING!" I dropped the Taser and pulled my pepper spray as Simone prepared to shoot him in the head to end this madness. "Spray him!" I yelled to the other Officers who dropped their Tasers and removed their mace. "I KNEW IT… BITCH…LIES!" He lunged at me and I sprayed the entire can of pepper spray directly into his face, achieving an instant effect from the hyped up mad man.

"ARRRRAAGGHHHH…. FUCKING ROBOT BITCH… I'LL KILL YOU NOW…NOW…HURTS…PAIN!" He dropped the knife and fell to the ground again, cringing in pain as he held his face and kicked his legs. "Last chance, stay down or you'll be shot!" He ignored me a writhed about in agony, unable to hear me over his own screams of anguish. "DEATH AND PAIN… PAIN… EVERYWHERE!" I slowly walked towards him with the other officers at my six, ready to spray him again if he so much as motions in the direction of the knife.

"Are you going to stay down!?" I asked as I held my shoe to the knife and slid it away from him. "Y-YES…PLEASE…I DIDN'T… YES… KING…" I grabbed my shoulder mike and spoke into it. "Dispatch, we've got the 417A in custody now; be advised we were forced to use both our Tasers and Pepper spray on the suspect as he wouldn't conform to regulations… we're going to need an ambulance sent to our location."

"Negative on the request… the Station Square Psychiatric Sanatorium has been notified and they've sent their own ambulance to take him back to the institution." The other cops around me kept their knee on his back as the cuffed him and held him to the asphalt. "10-4, be sure they bring an first-aid kit with eyewash… he's going to need treatment for the pepper spray and wounds he made when he ripped the Taser probes from his skin."

"Copy that, remain with the suspect until the Psychiatric Sanatorium arrives at the scene." The officers pulled him to his feet and carried him to the Cyclone, slamming him on the hood as they patted him down for any more weapons. "10-4, can you give me an ETA on their arrival?" I moved over as the mad man spit at me. "ETA is less than five minutes." I let go of my mike and opened the door to the Cyclone, grabbing the lever that opens the trunk and pulling it up to pop it.

"Simone, go get the spit sock out of the trunk for me." He gave a nod and holstered his pistol as he walked to the back of the Cyclone. "FUCK YOU BITCH, FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAKE MEN." I bobbed my head as the mad man continued to remain argumentative. "I WON'T BOW TO YOU… NEVER, FREEDOM FIGHTERS FOREVER!" I smiled and shook my head. "You don't like your bullfrog king?" He spit at me again as a few of the officers laughed. "How much cocaine have you had today?"

He screamed in anger as Simone shut the trunk and handed me the spit mask. "FUCK YOU!" One of the officers took the mask from me and pulled it over his head, infuriating him further. "I HATE THIS CITY, G.U.N. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!" He banged his head on the hood of my car and the officers pulled his head away to prevent him from harming himself. "Well Marcus today's your lucky day, you won't have to look at the city for a few months… just a nice padded cell."

He lunged at me and the officers forced him back to the asphalt, holding him down with their own body weight. "ARHGGGG…FUCKIN' CLOCKWORK!" I sighed and bent down to his level. "Marcus…Marcus…MARCUS LOOK AT ME!" He stared at me with a long stare "Stop it… there is no Bullfrog King, there's no fake men with red-eyes, and there are no freedom fighters… you've hyped yourself up on so much cocaine and PCP you don't even know where you are."

He blinked and looked around, hopefully beginning to sober up. "AHHHHH….LIAR!" I exhaled and slapped my hand to my forehead. 'Jeez, I hate dealing with druggies.' I shook my head and tried my best to get information out of him. "How much cocaine have you had?" He stared at me and responded, seemingly changing his personality to a more cheerful state. "THREE…THREE WHOLE LINES OF CLASS A COCAINE BABY…THREE…THREE… SNORTED THAT SHIT THROUGH A HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL BITCH… BILL BITCH…BILL BITCH!" I grunted and took it as a reasonable answer.

"What about Phencyclidine, how much of that have you taken today?" He stared at me with blood shot eyes and looked away. "Hey, answer me… how much Phencyclidine have you had?" He furrowed his brow and spit at me, unable to do so with the spit mask on him. "WHAT!?" I rubbed my face and said "PCP… Angel dust… how much have you had?" He laughed hard and replied "A BIG ASS CRYSTAL THE SIZE OF THE MASTER EMERALD… SMOKED A BIG ASS CRYSTAL THEN BULLFROG KING ATTACKED ME AND STOLE IT, SAID… SAID… SAID HE WAS GOING TO BRING BACK THE DEAD!" I chuckled and said "The only thing that's attacked you tonight was yourself… when you sober up you're not going to like where you're headed."

"DUNGEON… TAKE ME TO THE DUNGEON WHERE THE DRAGONS PLAY!" A few of the officers laughed and continued to hold him down as I said. "That's right Marcus… the dungeon, big old white walled dungeon with Dr. Dragon." He spat at me and I stood up, finished with his nonsense. "Well… that's about all I can get out of him.. We'll have to take his statement when he's a bit more sober."

Simone gave a nod and pointed down the street where a white van with blue emergency lights came flying around the corner and drove towards us. "Looks like the men in white coats are here." I smiled and waved at the van, watching as the got closer. "Alright guys, stand him up." The officers restraining him pulled him to his feet and he flared wildly. "NO…NO…NOOOO…BULLFROG…NOOOO…NO...no...no…no…no…NOO OO"

I motioned for the white van to get closer before three buff orderlies jumped out with a straight jacket at the ready. "Ah..." The first one with the straight jacket said as he walked forward. "Marcus…Marcus…Marcus… I thought we were done doing drugs?" He tried to spit at the orderly but failed once again as the spit mask safely contained the bodily fluid. "I guess not." I replied as the officers uncuffed him but held him firmly, not wanting him to think he was free.

"RAAGGHHHHHHH!" The orderly shook his head and motioned for the officers to turn him around. "What a shame Marcus, we all thought we'd never see you again… and here we are." The orderly placed the straight jacket around his shoulder as the officers forced his arms into the sleeves. "ARRHHH…BITCH…FUCKER…BITCH… HELP… THEY'RE GOING TO ROBOTIZE ME!" He struggled with them for a moment but they managed to get his arms in the jacket, quickly crossing them and tying a belt around them. "FUCKING HATE YOU, BULLFROG!"

The orderly raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "Yeah he keeps talking about a Bullfrog King… but he's the all being so we have to listen to him." The orderly chuckled and tightened the belts at the back of the jacket before pulling a strap under his groin to the front of the jacket. "Well I don't know about any bullfrog king" The orderly said with a smile "But we're going to take you back home Marcus."

"HOWHOAM …. HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS!" The orderly laughed and made sure all the straps were secure before pulling him away from the officers "RED EYE! RED MECHANICAL EYES SHINING AS THOUSANDS OF MECHANICAL MEN MARCH DOWN THE ROADS. " Another orderly assisted the first as they walked him to the back of the van. "Yeah you… I don't know about that second part but you got red eye alright… that's what pepper spray does to people, Marcus." I walked with them to make sure they didn't need my assistance.

"You got it?" I asked as the opened the back of the van and tried to get him to cooperate. "I think so." They picked him up and tried to force him into the van. "NOOO…NOOO…NO…NO…NO!" He kicked his feet but was powerless to do anything as they shoved him in the back and quickly closed the door before he could get back up. "THE FALL IS COMING… IT'S COMING… THE GREAT FALL OF OUR BELOVED HERO!" The two orderlies laughed and walked back to the front of the van. "Thank you for restraining him officer, we can handle it from here."

I gave a nod and shook his hand before walking back to the Cyclone where Simone was standing, waiting for new orders. 'Damn… those were some huge humans, I think I know a good job for Big if he ever went to work.' I chuckled and walked around the driver door that I left open. "Well… that was exciting." Simone laughed and pulled himself inside the Cyclone. "Exciting? More like crazy as hell."

I chuckled and sat down, pulling my door closed as he did the same. "I definitely agree with you on that one, bullfrog king." We both laughed as I backed away from the police cars and turned around. "We'll let them handle the rest." He gave a nod and started typing up a report on the in-car laptop. "Fine by me." I drove away from the street and stared at the hood of my car that had a loogie on it from the mad man. "I think… we need to go through a car wash."

.

[Time: 2:30 P.M.]

.

I turned off the air conditioner as I pulled into my driveway, happy to be home; with a clean car on top of it all. "What a long day… first nothing but paperwork, then a mad man with a knife… then nothing." I shrugged and parked in the center of the driveway, pulling the key from the ignition as I whistled a small tune. " Memories, drift in and out of my mind, and all the little people, get left behind… so whatever " I pushed open the car door and stepped out.

"Oh man, am I glad to be home..." I stopped talking suddenly as I remembered the phone call Richard got from Amy. 'Jesus I hope she didn't get in my pants.' I smirked and shoved away some dirty thoughts as I tried to think seriously. 'How would I explain to her the things written on that piece of paper?' I shook my head and locked the door before closing it.

'It would be one hell of a discussion that's for sure… a discussion I prefer to never have with anybody on the entire planet.' I sighed and walked towards the mailbox. 'Hopefully she was just being sweet and reminding me about the papers I lied and said I needed to show to Richard.' I grit my teeth as I yanked the door to the mailbox down and took the single envelope of mail out of its inside. 'But why would she call Richard and not me… she's never called Richard before.'

I rubbed my face and closed the door to the mailbox back before walking up the driveway towards the front door. 'I really-really hope she didn't read that piece of paper.' I groaned and slid my key in the deadbolt, feeling that it was already unlocked. "Hrmm?" I listened for a second and heard two female voices, and one wasn't Sophia. "Who the hell?"

I opened the door and saw Amy sitting down at the kitchen table with Katie. "Oh, hey Katie… I was just talking about you earlier, how are you?" She smiled and said "I'm okay Mr. Sonic; I'm not feeling too well though." I frowned and closed the door, taking off my hat and hanging it on the hat rack. "I'm very sorry to hear that, what's the matter?" She rubbed her stomach and replied "I've got a tummy ache and my head was hurting when I got home from school."

"I'm sorry darling, does your father know?" She gave a nod and sipped on some tea Amy must've made for her. "Yes, but he won't be home until late and I just didn't want to be alone." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." She beamed back in return and sniffled. "Thank you, Mr. Sonic." I gave a final nod and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer to unwind.

"How was your day Sonikku?" I grunted and closed the fridge. "Eh… real strange." She stood up and rubbed my arm. "How so?" I raised my eyebrow and twisted the cap off the beer bottle. "First a had a lot of paperwork that I didn't finish from yesterday's fiasco at Ōshima Hotel, then this lady comes in all pissed off yelling that her truck had been stolen." I hugged her as I took a sip of my beer.

"Normally I wouldn't have bothered to deal with paperwork like that but it just so happened it took place yesterday in the office complex next to Mr. Ōshima's hotel." She pursed her lips and asked "Do you think there's a connection?" I shrugged and took another sip before responding "Possibly, she reported that it happened within the same hour we were there… and if Eg… the two suspects didn't break a leg from the fall they might have stolen her truck to get away."

She kissed my cheek and rubbed my shoulders. "You're muscles are all tense Sonic, did something else happen?" I narrowed my eyes and guzzled my beer before setting it down. "Well… a few hours after that I had to deal with a maniac holding a damn carving knife; you know, one of those big long ones." She pulled herself away from me and eyed my body. "No I didn't get hurt… but he was insane in the membrane." Katie giggled as she sipped on her tea while eavesdropping.

"He was hyped up on Cocaine and Phencyclidine, running around yelling 'bullfrog king' for some mental reason." She furrowed her brow and I replied "Yeah I don't have any clue what a bullfrog king is either." She laughed and kissed me gently on the lips. "Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt… no overheating either?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my beer. "Very funny." She held me in place and said "No, I was being serious; you didn't have any problems like yesterday?"

I shook my head and looked around. "No, I was perfectly fine all day long." I slowly turned my head back to her and asked "What was up with the odd phone call you made to Richard this morning?" Her face turned red and she looked away. "Oh that… umm… well… I was just making sure you didn't forget." I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw shut. "Ames… I know when you're lying to me."

She blushed deeper and asked Katie if she wanted more tea, Katie shook her head and I stared into Amy's eyes. "Ames… don't change the conversation." She hung her head and replied "What… no, I wasn't…" I grew concerned, very worried that she had indeed gone into my pants pocket and read those papers. "Amy… did you… did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

She closed her eyes and continued to look away. "Amy… tell me right now… did yo.." The telephone suddenly rang, saving Amy from answering my question. "We'll talk about this later." She gave a nod and pushed me away, letting me walk out of the kitchen into the living room. "It's probably Tails" Amy said as I grabbed the phone off the charger. "He called earlier wondering if you were home yet."

I answered it and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I heard Tails speak over the roar of what sounded like his VTOL engine. "Hey Sonic, did you just get home?" I coughed before responding "Yeah, about five minutes ago; why?" He chuckled and said "Good timing then, I'm coming around the corner right now… are you ready to go shopping?" I laughed and replied sarcastically. "Oh hell yeah, you know that's my favorite activity."

He chuckled and said "Good, because I'm coming in for a landing in about two minutes… talk to you then." I yelled at him before he hung up. "Oh hey, make sure you land on…" He interrupted with a laugh. "The sidewalk I know, I don't want to mess up Hank Hill's lawn… I know, believe me… bye." I laughed at his 'King of the Hill' joke and hung up. "Alright babe, Tails is getting ready to land so I'll be heading out with him for a few hours."

She gave a nod and sat back down at the kitchen table. "Daddy!" I spun around to see Aayan and Sophia on the bottom step of the stairs. "Hey there little ones, what have you been up to today?" Both him and Sophia hugged my legs for a few seconds. "I take it not much?" Sophia blushed as I picked her up and stroked her quills back. "What about you Sophie, what did you do today?"

"Not much Daddy, I helped Mommy clean the house some." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh yeah?" She giggled and held my arm. "I tried to help dust… but it made me sneeze a lot." I laughed and held her close, feeling her rub her head on my chest as Aayan tugged at my pants leg. "I helped too Daddy, I tried to vacuum but it was really hard to push."

I walked over to the couch with Sophia and sat down, helping Aayan up as he climbed into my other arm. "My two helpers where cleaning today instead of making a mess… now that's a change I like." The both laughed and held onto me. "Well your dad is getting ready to go out with your Uncle Tails for a few hours." Aayan tightened his grip on my shirt and shook his head. "But Daddy, you just got home!"

I smiled and ruffled his quills. "I know, but I won't be gone for long… we're just going out shopping for something." Sophia yawned and continued to rub her face on my shoulder. "Can I come with you, Daddy?" I shook my head and caressed her back. "No baby doll, me and your Uncle need some time alone." She frowned and asked "I won't bother you I promise."

I grinned and held her closer. "Pumpkin you'd never be a bother to me, but your Uncle and I need to do this together without anyone else." Aayan crossed his arms and pouted. "I bet you guys are going to do something fun." I chuckled and said "I tell you what Aayan; if I find this fun you can have a bowl of ice cream for dinner." He perked up and instantly stopped pouting. "Are you serious!?"

I shook my head as Amy stared at me. "No… I'm just teasing; besides, your mom probably wouldn't enjoy it too much when you start bouncing off the walls… jeez, I probably wouldn't like it either." He pouted again and stuck his tongue out at me. "That's not funny Dad, getting my hopes up like that… meanie." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "How about this, I'll stop and get us something to eat on the way home."

I looked up at Amy who simply shrugged. "Really? I want a happy meal!" I looked back at Aayan and replied "You want McDonalds?" He vigorously gave a bunch of nods and said "Yes, I want chicken nuggets!" I gave a nod and stared down at a drowsy looking Sophia. "Baby doll, what do you want from Mickey D's?" She yawned again and replied "Fish."

"Fish?" I responded in surprise, thinking she was going to get chicken nuggets like Aayan. "Are you sure that's what you want? No chicken nuggets this time?" She shook her head and closed her eyes, relaxing in my arms "Okay baby doll, it's up to you." I heard Tails VTOL coming around for a landing so I had to stand up. "Alright you two, that's my ride… hop up."

Aayan rolled onto the seat of the couch next to me but Sophia stayed. "Please Daddy, can I go with you?" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "My, you sure have been opening up lately… you'd hardly say a word and now you speak in complete sentences." She blushed and stared up at me. "Please Daddy?" I shook my head and lifted her up. "No pumpkin, me and your Uncle have something we need to discuss without you kiddies."

She frowned and looked away as I sat her on the couch next to Aayan and stood up. "I still think you and Uncle are going to do something fun." Aayan said as he jumped off the couch and followed me through the living room. "Well" I teased "I thought we might stop by Disney World on our way back from Lego Land and ride some rollercoasters." He froze in his tracks, taking me seriously. "I'm just kidding Aayan… if you absolutely must know, we're shopping for a ring."

I watched him walk to me, particularly his leg and the Band-Aid on it. "Why do you need a ring, Daddy?" Sophia asked from the couch. "Well… you see… Your Uncle Tails loves your Aunt Cream so much that they're going to be together forever, but they need a ring before they can do that." She pointed over to Amy and asked "Like Mommy's ring?"

I smiled at her intelligence for a three and year old Mobian. "That's right, just like your Mom's ring… I gave that to her because we knew we were going to be together for the rest of our lives." I turned my head and stared at Amy, who had a blush on her cheeks. "Your Uncle Tails is going to do the same with your Aunt Cream." A small knock came to the door and I walked towards it to answer. "Will they have kids like you and Mommy?"

I froze as my hand grasped the doorknob. "Yes, yes Sophia… they will." I opened the door and shook Tails hand. "Hey Sonic, how are you today?" I shrugged and replied "I'm doing okay, had a bizarre day at work but other than that nothing really to speak of." He walked in and I shut the door behind him. "How about you Tails, what have you been up to?"

He laughed and held up his hand. "Nothing really, same as you I suppose." Sophia and Aayan ran at Tails and tackled him to the floor. "Oomph…jeez, you two are really getting heavy." They smiled and hugged him as tight as they could. "Sophia, you're really energetic today." She blushed and continued to hug him as Amy and Katie stared at the pile of fur and quills. "Who's this?" Tails asked as he pointed to Katie.

"That's Katie, Richard's daughter; she isn't feeling well so I invited her to stay as long as she wants." He gave a nod and pulled Aayan off him as Sophia stood up on her own. "Hello Katie… I'm Tails, Sonic's brother." She raised an eyebrow and moved her gaze from him to me, wondering how that was possible. "I guess you could say adoptive brother." She smiled as she had a similar story with her and Richard.

"What happened to your knee little man?" Tails asked Aayan as he got back on his feet. "I was racing with Sugar and ran into Dad's dresser." He laughed and replied "You know better than to run in the house." He grinned and stuck his tongue out. "One of these days I'm going to be as fast as Daddy and I'll show that Chao what real speed is."

Amy giggled and responded "Yes, well… real speed also involves learning how to brake and not throw everything off the dresser when you run face forward into it." He rubbed his nose and blushed lightly as I stared at Amy, hoping that wasn't when she took the opportunity to go into my pants pocket. "I know… I just wanted to beat Sugar in one race; but she's just so darn fast!"

Tails laughed and ruffled his quills. "Believe me Aayan, you're Sonic's son so there's no doubt you'll only get faster… speaking of Chao… CHEESE YOU READY TO GO BACK HOME?" we waited a few seconds before him and Sugar slowly made their way down the stairs. "What's wrong Cheese?" He pulled Sugar to him and sadly frowned. "Aww… I know you don't want to leave Sugar but you'll be okay."

He showed Tails his lower lip and hugged Sugar tightly, becoming depressed that he had to leave his daughter. "It's okay Cheese" I said as I watched them kiss each other on the cheek. "Sugar will be right here waiting for you to return." Sugar made small crying sounds and everybody in the room felt a great shame for separating the two Chao once again.

Cheese gave her one last kiss on the forehead before slowly flying up to Tails, leaving Sugar behind to cry about his departure. "Don't cry" Sophia said to her as she picked her up off the ground, holding her close. "It's okay, Sugar… please don't cry." Sugar ignored the request and cried harder into Sophia's purple dress, not wanting to see Cheese leave. "There…There…"

Sophia hugged her and rubbed her back, nearly just like Amy or I do when her or Aayan are upset. "Better?" She asked as Sugar stopped crying and hiccupped a few times. The White Chao stared up at Sophia and started crying again. "Alright Tails" I said as I walked over to Amy. "We best go." He gave a nod as I bent down and hugged Amy. "Sorry for leaving right when I get home babe."

She kissed me and loosened my tie some. "That's alright, though you should probably get out of your uniform at least." I kissed her back before standing up. "I'll be fine… don't forget about our discussion we're going to have later on." She blushed and looked away. "What do you want from McDonalds; Chicken sandwich, no pickles or onions, extra mayo?"

She giggled and gave a nod. "How do you always remember that? Yes, but I want a Premium Crispy Chicken Club Sandwich this time… Oh, do they still have those Fruit 'N Yogurt Parfait things?" I shrugged and replied "I'm not sure, do you want me to get you a shake if they don't?" She stood up and stretched, bringing her empty cup of tea over to the teapot. "I guess."

I felt Katie's forehead before I walked back out of the kitchen. "Why don't you give Katie some Aspirin, she feels a little warm." Katie smiled at me as Amy nodded. "Okay, what time are you and Tails going to be back?" I coughed and said "A couple of hours, I should be back with the food just about dinner time." Katie sneezed into a napkin as I rubbed her back. "Do you want me to call your Dad, Kate?" She shook her head and blew her nose. "No thank you Mr. Sonic, I know he's busy at work."

"Are you sure?" She threw the napkin into the garbage can and picked up her cup of tea. "Yes… thank you so much though." I chuckled and walked away. "You know you and your Dad are family to us so it's not even close to a problem." I bent down to Sophia who still held Sugar and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright Pumpkin, I'll be back in a little while."

Sugar sniffled and stared at me with red eyes. "And you just take it easy Sugar, you know your father doesn't want you to cry like this." I turned to Aayan and gently held my hand to his knee. "You take it easy as well Aayan, no more racing in the house." He rolled his eyes and hugged me. "Yes sir." I shook my head and stood up. "Alright Tails, you ready?" He gave a nod and we both l walked to the front door with a disheartened Cheese following behind.

"You okay Cheese?" I asked as Tails opened the door and we all walked out onto the front steps. He gave a nod and rubbed his eyes. "You'll be okay little buddy, you know you will see her again right?" He bobbed his head and flew to my shoulder, staring back at Sugar who started to cry again as I closed the door. "Good… Sugar knows that too, she just doesn't want you to go."

He smiled and sat on my shoulder, holding onto the shoulder loop of my uniform shirt as we walked out onto the driveway. "What are we taking Tails?" He stopped for a second before continuing to the VTOL. "I guess we'll take mine, it'll get us around faster." I followed him to the VTOL and asked "How did you convince Cream not to come along with you?"

He laughed and slid the windscreen to the VTOL open. "I told her we were going to go see that new horror movie were the axe killer chases a group of teens through the swamp of the Mystic Ruins." I chuckled and asked "Does she not like horror movies?" He shook his head and flew up into the pilot seat. "She absolutely hates them." I smirked and climbed up into the passenger seat with Cheese. "Good thinking then, but what are you going to tell her if she asks how it was?"

He slid the windscreen closed and said "Really? It's not like we don't know how it ends… The killer gets everyone but the girl and she ends up killing him, it's always the oldest horror plot line in the entire world." I laughed and pulled the safety harness down as he started up the turbines. '_Initiating startup sequence'_ I coughed and replied "I guess so, I don't watch horror movies very often… mainly because Amy doesn't like them and ends up wrapping herself around me in fright before the movie is halfway over."

"Yeah, I didn't take Amy as the type who'd enjoy those kinds of movies." He pulled down on the steering yoke and we gradually lifted away from the ground. "Yeah but here's the funny thing, she loves that Twilight and True blood shit." He laughed and waited for the VTOL to get high enough into the sky before switching to flight mode. '_Flight mode engaged' _after flipping a few switches and turning a few nobs the VTOL lurched forward and flew away from the house.

"That's doesn't really have any horror in it, Sonic." I scratched my head and watched as the VTOL flew by our street. "I wouldn't know Tails… I'm not a big vampire and werewolf fan… now zombies… zombies are a whole different story!" He groaned like one of the undead and we laughed. "I know what you mean, that's how I felt at work… oh, and speaking of work… you should have seen this insane guy running around with a knife."

"Hey I saw something about that on the news, what was up with that?" I grunted and said "Oh man, you should've seen this guy… apparently he was all hyped up on a bunch cocaine and phencyclidine…" He interrupted me as he sucked in a breath. "Ooh, PCP… now that's a dangerous drug, makes people get violent and feel like they're superman." I gave a few nods and replied "No kidding, this guy was deranged; literally running around with a knife shouting nonsense at anybody he saw."

"What kind of nonsense?" I chuckled and said "Anything, stupid stuff… he kept talking about some sort of bullfrog king and fake men with red eyes." Tails laughed and shook his head. "What the… what is that supposed to mean?" I shrugged and pulled Cheese down in my lap, giving him a few gentle pats on the head "I have absolutely no idea… other than the fake men, something he probably remembers from four years ago… Apparently he'd just got out of the mental institution about a month ago."

"Wonderful, he got out and started taking cocaine and PCP." I gave a nod, unable to understand it myself. "So it seems, the drugs definitely worsened his illness… I'd never seen somebody get electrocuted by four officer's Tasers and get back up as they get tasered a second time." He looked back at me for a second before directing his attention towards flying. "Damn, don't those things dig into your flesh?"

"Yep, they can and did in this situation… he fell to the ground during the first shock but got back up to all of our surprise, ripping the probes from the Taser out of his skin as he did." Tails made a face and responded "Ouch, aren't those probes hooked so they stay in your skin?" I coughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, but that didn't stop him from taking chunks out of his skin to remove them… I thought we were going to have to shoot him but our pepper spray saved his life."

"What do you mean?" We hit a bit of turbulence but nothing to get worried about. "He ran at me with the knife and if he didn't respond to the pepper spray we were going to shoot him dead." I pulled Cheese back into my lap as he started messing around with my belt. "Sounds like he got lucky." I sighed as I recalled how unlucky I was at Ōshima Hotel.

"Yeah… I… I got something else to tell you Tails." He looked into my eyes via the overhead mirror and asked "Something important? You don't usually use that tone unless it its." I leaned back and fanned my face with my hand, receiving a reaction from Tails who generously turned on the air conditioner he installed not too long ago. "Very important… it's about Eggman."

He frowned and said "Please tell me Shadow discovered those files were wrong." I despondently shook my head. "No… I'm afraid not… in fact… I found proof that he is still alive." He perked up and stared at me in the mirror. "What!?" I gulped and looked away from him. "You heard right… I found proof that he is still alive." Tails sighed and grumbled. "What kind of proof?"

"A picture" I didn't want to give him any more information about what was on the picture so I continued explaining how I found it. "Yesterday morning Richard received a phone call from Frank that a patrol officer found the vehicle that was seen in the security footage from the Casinopolis's outer camera system." Tails hung his head and asked "The same one that was in the alleyway the third victim was killed at?"

"Yep, the exact same one" Cheese yanked on my tie as he tried hard to find something to occupy himself with. "How did they find it?" He turned the yoke a bit as I replied "The car had somehow sustained a massive amount of damage… it was almost like they tried to transport something that weighed too much for the roof to support, it had caved in down to the backseat." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And the object they tried to carry wasn't there?" I shook my head and responded "Nope… and neither were the people; we had to go ask Mr. Ōshima for a list of all the suspicious people."

"Wait… Mr. Ōshima? You were at Ōshima Hotel?" I chuckled and gave a nod. "Yeah I forgot to mention that… anyway, we asked him if he knew who the owner of the car was but he said no… So we asked him for a list of all the suspicious people in the hotel… and surprise-surprise, one in particular stuck out." Tails suddenly pulled up and I briefly lifted from my seat. "What the hell!?"

He snickered and said. "sorry, I was about to hit a flock of Flickies." I grunted and reposition myself. "You scared me… where was I?" He laughed and replied "You were telling me about one guy who stuck out from the others." I shook my head and let Cheese fly up into Tails lap. "No it was two, two guys… one young and one old... He told me that they both wear trench and over coats when they come out of their room which they rarely do."

"Hmm… what if they were just Goths?" I coughed and said "No… just listen… He told me the older gentleman never came out of the room without the younger one following closely behind like a bodyguard… He gave us a description as well… quote 'Large heavyset fellow who's Bald, He's got a big nose and glasses with a large reddish-brown mustache that's stating to go gray.' Now whose picture show's up when you form an image of that description?"

He sighed and said "Eggbrains…" I gave a nod but wondered why he resisted. "Tails… why are you still having trouble believing that he's still alive?" He shrugged and sighed again. "Well… it's just… I mean I thought he was dead for over four years, Sonic… I'm scared to think that bastard is still in the world my child will be born in." I smiled as wide as I could and reached forward, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Tails… you don't know how incredibly mature that sounded."

He blushed and briefly looked away. "I need to stop cursing though… I'm starting to pick up on your bad habits, Sonic." I laughed and sat back 'It's a cop thing' I thought to myself 'We probably get it from all the nasty language we hear out on the streets' I shook my head and asked him "Have you told Vanilla about the pregnancy?" He blushed harder and turned up the air conditioner a notch. "N-No… I… no…"

My smile turned into a grin as I tried to imagine how embarrassed he is to do such a thing. "You got to tell her Tails… I'm warning you, she's going to be upset if she finds out on her own." He gulped and attempted to focus on flying. "S-Sonic, the pilot needs to focus on flying the plane." I slowly raised my head and responded "The pilot needs to man up to his responsibilities."

"I… I'm just afraid she won't take it well." I grabbed his shoulder again while I said "Tails… you won't know until you do… she slapped and hugged you last time." I snickered and He replied sarcastically "Well… This time she might stab me and hold me while I bleed out." I chuckled and joked halfheartedly. "She might leave you with one Tail but it's your fault this happed, Tails."

He frowned and hung his head. "I know Sonic, believe me… not that I regret it or anything, but I'm well aware this is my entire fault." I let go of his and leaned back once again. "Then when are you going to tell her?" He sighed and replied quickly "Soon… very soon, I promise." I shrugged and watched the scenery go by for a few minutes. "Sonic…" I looked up as he continued "What where you talking about a picture of Eggman?"

I smacked my forehead when I realized I got so far off topic I forgot what I was originally talking about. "Good lord I've been forgetful today… anyway, before you got me off track." He smiled and I kept going. "So we chose that description since I picture Eggman every time I think of it… He gives us the room number and we head up to the fourth floor since it's room 403." He stared at me and asked "Wasn't that close to the room you lived in?" I chuckled and replied "Actually yes… mine was 413"

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me, receiving a response "No Tails… it was just a coincidence." He held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't say anything." I rolled my eyes and continued "ANYWAY, it was me Jerry and Richard since we left Owen outside to help the forensic team dust the steering wheel for prints." He narrowed his eyes at who was with me. "Richard was with you? What in the world would the Chief of Police be doing out in the field?"

I sighed at his incessant questioning. "We had to go down into the subway system before this to find an officer that went missing the day before… He could still remember when the subway system was in service so he accompanied us to help guide us around the tunnels… No I don't think this had anything to do with the Mobian killings." He laughed and motioned for me to slow down. "Okay-okay… I'll stop interrupting you."

I crossed my arms and sat all the way back in the seat. "We knock on the door of the hotel and this tall guy with about five long scratches down his face answers." I could vividly recall the moment since I was about as hyped up as the bullfrog king guy was. "We ask him if it was his black sedan down in the parking lot and he immediately replied 'No, I've got a truck' or something like that."

"We ask him a few questions but one in particularly screwed him up… I asked if anyone else lived with him, since Ōshima said two people lived in the room… His response was no; then suddenly less than thirty seconds later someone in the back bedroom area clears their throat, letting all of us know that somebody else was indeed in the room with him."

He stared at me in the rear view mirror, eager to hear more. "Unfortunately at that moment the guy closes the door on us and tells me that we're going to need a search warrant if we want to come in." He hung and shook his head. "I know… I was pissed off… Thankfully, Richard suddenly recalled some article in the Station Square Code of Conduct states; a hotel room may be searched with permission of the hotel's management without permission from a guest and without a warrant."

"So you were able to go into the room?" I shook my head and replied "Not without Mr. Ōshima being there… I left Richard and Jerry at the door so they couldn't escape while I got back in the elevator and retrieved him from the lobby." Tails blinked and asked "He agreed?" I gave a nod and continued "Oh Yeah… that's why I was the one that asked him… though I figured he'd agree if you told him two serial killers lived here." Cheese flew back to my lap and curled up in a ball.

"Ha… yeah I didn't think of it like that." I coughed and said "So we get back up to the fourth floor and walk down to the corridor where I left Richard and Jerry… after a brief discussion about giving permission I bang on the door and tell them that they have one last chance to open the door before we kick it down." He remained excited as his curiosity made him wonder what went down. "I didn't get answer so guess what we did?"

He gave a nod and I continued "Right, me and Jerry kicked it off its hinges… and since we had our pistols drawn we ran in commando." He bobbed his head vigorously, eager to hear the results. "Surprise; they're gone… totally disappeared… not in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, or bedroom… poof!" He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Did they somehow slip out the door? Or maybe they had a trapdoor?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, get this… they cut the mattress in half, crammed it out the window, made sure they both landed on top of each other, and then jumped out the window using the bedding as cushion for their fall." He reeled back in shock. "What? But they were on the fourth level right?" I gave a few nods and rubbed Cheese's stomach. "Yep, room 403."

"That's" He thought about the height of four stories and continued "That's like sixty feet Sonic; how could they survive that drop?" I simply shrugged, still baffled as to how it was possible myself. "I have absolutely no clue… Richard, Amy, and Owen all said the exact same thing; just as puzzled by it as you and I are." He rapidly blinked before going back to flying. "I mean did you check to see if they were down there?"

I drew my lips back and stared at him. "Really Tails? Did we check? Of course we checked; it's our job to be thorough… I had Owen take the forensic team with him to patrol the perimeter of the hotel while Jerry, Richard, and I searched the room for any possible clues." He looked at me until I continued. "Strangely enough, the forensic team found nothing but the bed used in their escape and a missing fence post."

"A missing fence post; what's so relevant about that?" I pointed at him and said "You know how clean and fixed up Mr. Ōshima keeps his hotel… remember how I told you about him outside until one o'clock in the morning replacing the entire fence? He walks around his hotel every morning and collects trash while he drinks his coffee." Tails nodded and turned the yoke to the right.

"Yes, I remember seeing a plaque in the lobby about it being the cleanest hotel in Station Square." I stopped pointing and replied "So not only is the missing fence post a possible area they jumped the fence…" He held his hands up and interjected. "Wait… why did they have to jump the fence, couldn't they just walk out the parking lot?" I shook my head and responded "No, because Owen and forensic team never saw anybody come or go from the parking lot while they were down there."

"Ah… and they're no gates in the fence?" I shook my head again as Cheese fell asleep in my lap. "None one so ever… they had to jump the fence to get out of the parking lot… My bet's on them going over where the fence post broke… A lady from the office complex on that side of the fence came to the police station this morning and reported her truck had been stolen yesterday, within the exact same hour that we were there."

He gave a nod and asked "Okay… what about the picture?" I hung my head and laughed. "Yeah-yeah… I found a picture of Eggman in the nightstand of the hotel room." He rose an eyebrow and stared at me. "So… biography books have pictures of Eggman in them… if a guy had a picture of Hitler in their house you wouldn't assume they were him would you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, and what's with the comparison of Eggman and Hitler? Those two are nothing alike."

He kept staring at me for a minute. "Why in the world would you defend him? So what if people compare him to Hitler, he's a bad man, Sonic." I sighed and looked out the window. "I know… sometimes Tails… I just wish he wasn't the man he is today." Tails laughed and slapped his knee. "Sometimes Sonic, sometimes I wish that bastard would actually die… he deserves it."

I groaned and watched as we came into the Town Hall District. "Oh, you know what?" I suddenly realized. "Knuckles… does he even know about this Eggman being alive?" The VTOL abruptly stopped and slung Cheese from my lap, rudely waking him from his light doze. "I called him this afternoon and briefly discussed the matter, but he didn't really believe me… thought I was joking."

Tails switched a few switches and pushed some buttons. _'Hover mode engage'_ He pulled up on the yoke as the wings folded in as we began our descent towards the ground. "We'll set him straight soon, Sonic, don't worry about him." I furrowed my brow and asked "What do you mean?" He smiled at me and said "I'm having a bachelor party coming up soon right?"

I reeled back in surprise and stared at him. "Huh… are you getting married soon?" He laughed and gave a nod as we landed softly on the parking lot of the jewelry place. "Actually… yeah Mr. Sarcastic, me and Cream discussed with Vanilla when to do it and she said in a few months… she'd get the money and set it up for us." I grinned and grabbed his shoulders. "You son-of-a-bitch!" I playfully said as I shook him. "You didn't tell me that when we were at the club; awesome!"

"I…I was thinking of telling Ms. Vanilla about the pregnancy then… after we do the vows." I stopped shaking him and replied "Whoa-ho… That's dangerous ground Tails, maybe you should reconsider that part." He shook his head and responded "I have Sonic; over and over I thought it through… this is the best way I can let her know." I cocked my head and leaned back, removing my safety harness as Tails turned off the VTOL. '_Powering down_'

"If you say so dude, just remember the having one tail part." He laughed and slid the windscreen open. "Right, I'll try not to forget anytime soon." I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the VTOL, watching Cheese who wasn't sure where we were. "It's okay Cheese." Tails said as he flew down to the asphalt. "We're going to shop around for some stuff."

He went out of sight and I shouted up at the VTOL. "No Cheese, it's too hot for you to stay in there while we're gone." I heard a small grumble before he flew out of the VTOL while the windscreen automatically closed, narrowly getting ahead of its shutting. "I know you wanted to sleep but we won't take too long." He yawned and sat on my shoulder, riding it as we walked through the parking lot.

"Is there any kind of ring in particular you were looking for, Tails?" He shrugged and replied "Not really, I've never gone shopping for a wedding ring so I don't know what to expect." I walked with him to the front of the store and stepped up on the sidewalk before stopping him at the door. "Just remember, Tails… it's not something she'll like or you'll like… it's what both of you will like."

He smiled and pulled the door open. "Right, get what both of us like." I gave a nod and walked in the small jewelry store, looking around for the owners; hoping to God that it was still that same elderly couple. "Where are the owners?" Tails asked as Cheese flew up and soared across the room to a door at the back. "Cheese, what are you doing? Don't go in there." He ignore Tails and pushed open the door; peeking into the room before a lady shouted, scaring him off. "OH, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

I grinned and watched as the same old lady came out of the room, scanning the area for Cheese until she saw us. "Oh my Sonic, is that you?" I smiled and walked forward. "Indeed it is miss… I've brought a friend here to look for a ring." She clapped her hands as she pulled the security door up and walked past the display counters towards me. "How have you been dearie? The last time we saw you was on the cruise four years ago… oh, I did hear you saved the entire city during that air-raid from the late Dr. Robotnik!"

She pinched my cheek and mushed my face with her hands. "Oh you looks so handsome in that uniform, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged me tight and gave me a few pats on the back. "Your wife must be very proud of you as well!" She let go of me and leaned back up. "EUSTACE, WAKE UP!"

I grinned as an elderly male popped up, leaning forward in a recliner that was just out of view. "What in Sam Hill are you yelling about woman? I've been awake the entire damn time!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were… look who it is." He wiped his glasses on his shirt and adjusted them. "Who is it?" I took a few steps forward and replied "I'm me sir, Sonic the Hedgehog."

He struggled to stand but managed. "Well I'll be… haven't seen you since the cruise ship all those years ago!" I waved at him as he continued to adjust his glasses while walking around the display cases. "It is you!" He exclaimed once he got close enough. "Look at you in that uniform, a proud member of the Brave Police Department! Me and Gail still talk about the blue hedgehog that saved the day to all our customers."

I smiled and firmly shook his hand. "Thank you sir, it's people like you and your wife I became an officer in the first place." He laughed and ruffled my quills. "How's your wife doing, did the pregnancy go okay?" His wife held her hand to her ear, interested to know herself. "We had a beautiful baby boy named Aayan, he's four years old right now." The elderly lady smiled wide. "Aww… what does he look like?"

I pulled out my wallet and snapped it open. "He's cyan with three front quills like my wife." I flipped through a few pictures and cards before I held it up to both of them, receiving an immediate response from them in unison. "Oh how adorable is that!" I chuckled and replied "Adorable but wild." They both laughed and looked away. "And… about a year later we had a little girl named Sophia."

I flipped over to her picture and they both returned their stare to my wallet. "Aww… how cute! How old is she?" I smiled and responded "She's three, almost born on the same birthday as me and Aayan." They grinned and stared at the picture for a few moments before I closed my wallet back, not snapping it closed since I was likely going to spend some money. "They're both absolutely adorable." The elderly gentleman said on the verge of tears.

"You've definitely come a long way from that time we ran into each other on cruise trip." His wife grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay Eustace?" He chuckled and took off his glasses to use his shirt to dab his eyes. "Yes… I'm just surprised so much time has passed is all." I smiled with his wife as he placed his glasses back on his nose and pushed them up to his eyes. "I'm very happy for you and you wife, Sonic, you've made us proud."

I blushed and kept smiling. "Well I thank you two greatly and I know Amy would as well." The elderly fellow recomposed himself and asked "What are you doing here anyway, getting something for your anniversary?" I laughed and shook my head. "I'm afraid not; we actually just had our anniversary last month." The lady smiled and gave me a few pats on the back. "How many years has it been now?"

"Since we got married?" I asked, receiving a nod. "Five whole years." The old man laughed and pointed to his wife. "Me and Gail hove been married fifty-seven years." I whistled playfully. "I hope me and Amy even live that long." He laughed and ruffled my quills once again. "You youngsters think you're so funny." I turned to Tails and grabbed him, pulling him up in front of me.

"This is my little brother, Tails." Tails gave a small wave as the elderly man moved his face closer so that he may see clearly. "A fox… with two tails none the less… interesting, not many of your kind reside in Station Square." Tails blushed and replied very softly. "I… I actually live in the Mystic Ruins." He ruffled Tails hair and I could tell he wasn't too happy about it. "Mystic Ruins huh? Me and a friend went hunting out there a few years ago."

His wife laughed and responded "Eustace that was over ten years ago." He furrowed his brow and looked at her. "What? No it wasn't, it was like five or four." She sighed and said "No… it was ten years ago; remember, it was the same year your brother came down from Monopole?" He grunted and waved her off. "Sorry about that… I get off track so easily these days." Tails shrugged and the old man continued "So what can we help you two with." Tails shied away so I took over for him.

"My little brother here is getting married in around a month so we were just wondering if you had any good rings." He laughed and said "Well sure we got good rings… take a look around freely!" I gave a nod and started walking around the small shop with Tails. "If you don't mind me asking young man; what's your fiancée's name?" Tails turned back to the lady and replied "Cream… Cream the Rabbit."

The lady gave a nod but the old man scratched his head, curious as to how a Fox would marry a Rabbit. "Hrmm?" He shrugged and walked back to his recliner behind the display counter. "Well… let us know if you need any help." Me and Tails both gave a thumbs up and walked around the display cases, looking at the thousands of dollars' worth of jewelry.

.

[One hour later- 4:05 P.M.]

.

"This one looks good." I said as I tapped on the glass, pointing to a ring. "Nnn… I don't know… it just doesn't have that feel to it." I laughed and moved down the row of jewelry as he continued looking. "It's up to you Tails… I'm just giving suggestions." He ignored me and stared at a white gold ring with a big emerald in the middle. "You like that one?"

He stared at it a bit longer before shaking his head. "No… it's weird." I chuckled and let him look around. "Do you have anything in mind?" He shrugged and said "No… I'm just hoping it's going to stand out whenever I see it." I pursed my lips and leaned up, pressing on my back. "I'm sorry for taking so long Sonic… I thought this would be a quick ten minutes at the most procedure."

I placed my hand on his shoulder as he moved down to another display case. "It's fine Tails, one hour of looking for the right ring is nothing compared to the years you and Cream will be married." He smiled wide and thanked me. "Don't thank me Tails, thank yourself… You're the one who chose to marry her." He bobbed his head and pointed to another ring. "Look at this one."

I bent down and stared at a gold ring with a single diamond in the center of the band. "You like that one?" He shook his head and laughed. "No… I was just saying." I groaned and playfully pushed him away. "I'm going to put you on display if you don't stop doing that, Tails." He laughed and leaned up as I did, examining the rings on the middle shelf. "I bet all of these rings are really expensive, Sonic."

I raised my eyebrow at the price of one ring and replied "I know, Amy's ring was a lot… I wouldn't have been able to get it if I hadn't have gotten that discount from those two." He held his muzzle in his hand and looked up at the rings on the highest shelf. "Really?" I gave a nod and smiled. "Yeah, but that was just her engagement ring… you and Knuckles did a fantastic job on her Wedding ring."

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips and he watched my reflection in the glass of the display case. "How come you never got yourself a ring, Sonic?" I looked down at my hand and replied "Well… I guess I focused on Amy so much I forgot about myself." He grinned and shook his head. "I have problems with it all the time… as soon as I walk in a room all the ladies just pile up around me because I don't have a ring on my finger."

He chuckled and playfully shoved me. "Oh jeez… you're such a Johnny Bravo." I laughed and paid attention to Cheese who was tugging on my pants leg. "I know buddy, you're ready to go home." I picked him up and continued to tease Tails. "Tails can't make up his mind so it looks like we're going to be stuck here all night." The Chao closed his eyes and held onto my shirt. "Very funny Sonic… wait… there!"

He pointed to a golden ring with seven small but sparkling diamonds embedded into the top center of the band. "That one is perfect!" I stared at the ring as I held Cheese in my hands. "You're not joking again are you?" He shook his head and tapped his finger on the glass. "No… I'm serious this time, it's absolutely perfect." He continued to tap on the glass as he pointed to it. "I think Cream would love this."

"Do you like it?" I asked, instantly receiving a nod. "Yes, it's beautiful." I looked over towards the counter where the elderly man had fallen asleep in his recliner once again. "I'll go see if someone can get you a closer look." He stared at the display case as I walked across the room to the sleeping man. "Excuse me." His eye twitched but he remained asleep. "Umm… excuse me."

The elderly lady came out of the back room with a smile. "Did you find one?" I returned the smile and pointed to Tails. "Yes, he picked out one on the top shelf… it's got seven small diamonds on the top of its band." She slapped the elderly man on the arm and he opened his eyes. "Eustace… how many times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep? One of these days we're going to get robbed again because you were too busy catching a few Z's."

He grumbled and leaned forward. "I wasn't asleep, but that's why we need to get some employees." She huffed and held her hands on her hips. "So you can take a nap?" He chuckled and struggled to stand up. "No… well… maybe…" She waved him off and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Whatever you lazy ass man… Sonic would like for you to unlock the display case and give him a closer look at a ring."

He cleared his throat and reached into his front pocket, pulling out a single key. "Which display is it?" I walked back over to Tails who was still intently gazing at the ring he had chosen. "This one here were my brother is gawking." The elderly man lifted the security divider and gradually made his way across the store. "Alright… why don't you two take a few steps back and let me open the display."

Me and Tails took a step back as he reached the case and slid the key in the lock. "Which ring was it you were looking at?" He turned the key as Tails replied "The golden ring with seven small diamonds on top." The old man slid the glass open and searched through the rings for the one Tails was talking about. "This one?" He reached inside the cabinet and held up the correct ring. "Yes" Tails responded. "That's the one… it's perfect."

The man withdrew the ring from the display case and held it closer to us without letting us take it. "Let's see here." He removed a simple jeweler's loupe from his shirt pocket were the key was kept and held it up to his eye. "You two young ones better hope you don't get cataracts when you get older or you'll be wearing bifocals as big as this Loupe here."

Me and Tails laughed as he held the ring up to the magnifying glass. "Oh this is a splendid ring… very nice choice!" Tails grinned as the old man continued to rotate the ring in his fingertips. "A Stunning row of round diamonds rest in the center of this dazzling ring for your Fiancée, flowing both above and below the band." He held the ring closer as Tails asked "What karat is the gold?"

The man cocked his head and adjusted the hand lens. "Hmm… looks like it's set in fourteen karat gold…and…" He lifted the ring higher to bring it as close to the lens as possible, nearly poking his eye out. "From the looks and feel of it… I'd say it has a total diamond weight of two carats." Tails grinned wide and ogled the ring, likely trying to imagine it on Cream's finger. "Would you like to hold it?"

He bobbed his head vigorously and held his hand out. "Yes, please!" The elderly gentleman laughed and pulled the hand lens away from his eye before gently placing the ring in Tails Palm. "Oh wow!" Tails exclaimed as he held the ring up to the light and let it shimmer a design on the ground beneath his feet. "Sonic this one is definitely it, an hour and a half of searching and I found it!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm and draped my arm around his shoulders. "Can you imagine it on Cream's finger?" He gave a few nods and replied "Yes…this is it… I want this one to do the honour of officially making Cream a Prower." I locked him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Tails and Cream Prower, I like it!" He groaned and waited for me to finish scalping him before pulling away. "You better like it Sonic, you're going to be the best man."

I smirked and thought back to mine and Amy's wedding when me and Amy were watching Tails and Cream, knowing that they were going to be the next. "Sonic?" I shook my head and motioned towards the ring. "If you're positive that's the ring you want, than let's go pay for it." He held the ring up to his eyes and turned it around a few times. "I'm sure, Sonic, this is the one."

The old man cleared his throat and asked "Do you need anything else from this display before I close it?" Tails shook his head and started walking towards the cash register. "No thank you… I don't really have the money to pay for anything else… actually, I don't even know if I have the money to pay for this one." The elderly man slid the glass to the display cabinet closed and locked it back.

"Tails I already told you I'd help you out on the cash part of the ring." He abruptly stopped halfway to the cash register and held the ring up to the light again. "No… I don't want to take your money, Sonic; you need that for Amy and the kids." I smiled and said "It's alright Tails, I want to help you anyway… why do you think I've been walking around this store for an hour holding my wallet."

He sighed and resumed walking to the cash register as the elderly man returned to his place behind the counters to take our cash. "I'm fine Sonic, I don't want your money." I grabbed his shoulder and he directed his attention away from the ring. "Tails, I know you don't have the money to pay for this ring." He frowned and hung his head. "H-how do you know?"

The old man startled us when he slapped a big black book down on the display case. "Whew… that thing is heavy as lead!" He pulled open the book and said "Yeah sorry about the price not being listed for more expensive items… when we got robbed all those years ago, me and Gail decided to take the prices down and keep them in a book… that way if someone was to come in with the same intent, they wouldn't know the difference between a ten karat or fourteen carat ring or necklace."

"Oh it's no problem sir." Tails replied, beginning to become bolder after having found something he really wants. "I'm just glad you two had the fortune of not going out of business from how much they took." The elderly man held out his palm and motioned for Tails to give him the ring. "Well I thank you young man" The elderly lady said as she came out of the back room. "Me and my husband appreciate that… isn't that right, Eustace?"

"Hrmm… what's not right now?" She shook her head and spoke louder. "No, I said isn't that right?" He narrowed his eyes and asked "Isn't what right?" She grunted and held her hands to her hips as me and Tails both laughed lightly. "You deaf man… didn't you hear what the young fox said?" He turned back to Tails and held his hand to his ear. "I'm sorry young one, I didn't hear you; what did you say?"

Tails waited for him to hold his palm out again before dropping the ring in his hand. "I said; I'm just glad you two were lucky about not going out of business from how much those robbers took from the store." He smiled and peeled a small sticker off the bottom of the ring, using it as a reference somehow to find the right page in the book it was listed in. "Thank you, me and Gail would have been really disheartened if we had to close up shop."

"Indeed" The lady said "Me and Eustace have owned this store for twenty five years." The old man licked his thumb and pulled a few pages back before flipping through them. "This store and me go back even further than that… I used to work her as a lad… would sweep the floor and polish the display cases for a crisp twenty dollar bill every day." I chuckled as Tails listened carefully, not wanting to sound rude no matter how bored he was.

"Then one day this pretty young girl who'd just come from the beach came walking inside to look for…" He found the page but turned to his wife. "A beautiful golden necklace with ruby's in it." The elderly lady clutched a necklace she had on and continued for him. "He helped me pick it out and the manager at the time was so impressed he landed a job behind the counters."

He smiled and firmly placed the sticker her took off the ring onto the book and read aloud. "Diamond Ring Two Carat T.W. Round-Cut 14 Karat Gold… Merchandise Number: 531067205….Price: 4,099 Dollars…" He hummed and tapped on the book. "So with tax that should be around…Mmm… forty-four hundred and thirty seven dollars." Tails slowly turned his head to me; jaw slightly agape. "But for you guys I'll go without tax… just four-thousand and ninety nine dollars."

I closed my eyes and pulled open my walled. "Sonic wait." I opened my eyes as Tails pulled some money out of his glove. "At least use my money as well… I feel so bad about taking your money, I know you need it for Aayan and Sophia… actually hell, when's the last time you bought something for yourself." I smiled and grabbed his money, quickly counting it out to two-thousand and five hundred bucks. "I buy beer all the time Tails, and where did you get this kind of cash?"

He chuckled and said "The rail yard and transport system." I furrowed my brow and yanked my credit card from my wallet, certainly not having the amount of raw dough to pay the full price. "What do you mean rail yard and transport; you don't work for them… do you?" He gave a few nods as I handed his cash combined with my credit card to the elderly gentleman. "Under the table mainly, I've been repairing stuff for them when they need it."

"How long have you been saving up that money?" He hung his head and held his arm "I-I don't know… like… a year and a half." I rebounded but held back on a reply as the old man looked like he had something to say. "Sorry to interrupt you two… but is there any writing you'd like for me to put on the ring?" Tails shook his head and said "I don't really have the money for an engraving."

Like the old man did with me when I said that to him five years ago, he waved Tails off and replied "Nonsenses, free… I insist." Tails smiled and turned to me. "What do you think I should say Sonic?" I shrugged and responded "It's up to you Tails, this is your ring… the engraving will be a personal message from you to Cream." He thought for a moment and asked "Well; what did you put on Amy's engagement ring?"

It took me a few seconds but I remembered. "Amy Rose… In my heart, always and forever." He contemplated and turned back to the elderly man. "I'd like to have the engraving say 'Cream the Rabbit… Forever and always, in my heart." I chuckled and shook my head. "Tails… choose something on your own, not what I said to Amy."

He sighed and tried to think up a new one on the spot. "Umm…uhh…well…uhh…Oh, oh yeah, I got it… yeah!" I smiled and the old man held his hand to his ear, waiting for the words he was going to engrave. "Miles and Cream, our new life began 2403." I grinned and held Cheese up to my shoulder. "Tails… that's perfect; Cream will love it." He thanked me and watched as the elderly man gave a nod and walked over to a large machine.

"Now are you sure that's what you want young man? I can't undo it once it's done." Tails gave a nod as he smiled. "Yes sir… it's perfect." The elderly man gave a thumbs up and placed the ring into the machine, adjusting a few bars that held the ring so it would firmly stay in one position. "This shouldn't take long." I said to Tails as the man finished situating the ring before tapping a touch screen in front of it.

"When I had the engraving done on Amy's it only took a few minutes." Tails held out his hands and I raised an eyebrow. "Let me hold Cheese… you've been carrying him around for like thirty minutes haven't you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "More like five minutes, I'm fine Tails…" He put his hands down and started looking around. "I… I'm just nervous is all."

The elderly man typed in the words and pushed a button on the side, waiting a few minutes before the machine came to life. "Don't be nervous Tails, this is something that will prove to Cream that you want to be with her." He blushed and muttered under his breath "Wasn't the sex and baby part enough?" My face flushed a bit as I thought about him in Cream having sex, still a topic my brain didn't want to comprehend. "W-well… uhh… you know what I'm talking about Tails."

He grinned and watched the machine shoot a bright laser down onto the ring, carving the words he typed in. "I was just saying, Sonic, what… you don't like hearing that I had sex with Cream?" My cheek grew redder and I slugged him in the shoulder. "What… no, that's not it…I… nothing…never mind…" He chuckled and grew bolder. "Looks like I've got you beaten at love Sonic… fell in love and had sex at a younger age than you!"

"Very funny you little bastard… Me and Amy fell in love and had sex within twenty four hours, beat that Mr. four years." He laughed and waved me off. "Hey, I had no choice… Cream was only eight years old, she didn't have any clue what sex was." My smile faded and I gave a few nods. "Just another way you showed how much you loved her, Tails, waiting four years for somebody must've been excruciating… Me and Amy have trouble waiting a month."

He smirked and chuckled hard. "I can tell… I bet you needed an air freshener in your car after all the stuff you two must've done." I recalled the passionate love making me and Amy had when we went clubbing and looked away. "H-How would you know?" He grinned and said "When Amy gets that look in her eye that she wants nothing in the world but you… then drags you out into the parking lot… Well, let's just say I know exactly what went down."

He held his finger to my face and pointed to the mark she'd left on my cheek. "That hickey serves as a reminder doesn't it?" I pushed his finger down and blushed. "Yes… and I got made fun of for having it at work." He snickered and gently slapped my arm. "Oh come on, like you didn't like the attention… I know how you like to brag about you and Amy's private life."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Now that's not true at all!" He shook his head and laughed as he leaned against the display case. "Ooh, that's right; you make fun of me and Cream instead." I stuck my tongue out and playfully flipped him off. "That was before I knew you two went at it like wild animals!" He blushed this time and suddenly became shy again. "T-That's not how it happened… we were very slow and carful."

I chuckled and held his shoulder. "Tails… you don't have to explain what kind of sex you two had, I get it." He coughed into his hand and gave a small nod, embarrassed about having talked about it in the first place. "Yeah… fine by me." He fanned his face with his hand and watched the elderly man bang on the machine before it let go of the ring. "Is there a problem, sir?" I asked, hoping the machine didn't mess up.

He shook his head and waited for the head of the engraving bit to retract before taking the ring from the machine and polishing it on his shirt. "Nope, sometimes the old machine just gets a bit ornery." Tails stood on his tip toes as he tried to get a good look at the ring. "So the ring came out good?" He held the ring up to his mouth and breathed on it before using his shirt once again to polish it.

"Well, you tell me." He walked over to Tails and held out the ring. "I think you'll like what you see." Tails took the ring from him and stared at the inside of the ring band. "There's nothing here?" He scratched his head and the old man rotated the ring until the very top of the ring was visible. "Ooh." Me and Tails both smiled wide as we read the engraving, split into two parts.

On the top half the engraving read 'Miles and Cream Prower' then separated by a row of seven beautiful diamonds was the rest of the sentence. 'Our new life began 2403' I sniffled and Tails jerked his head over to me. "You getting teary eyed Sonic." I wiped my eyes and denied it. "What… no… I… I had something in my eye." He smiled and looked down at sleeping Cheese as the old man placed the ring in Tails hand and rang up the amount owed.

"Right… let me guess; did Cheese place it there?" I chuckled and narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up Tails… before I take that credit card back." He grinned but it slowly faded as the elderly man swiped the credit card through the card reader, receiving a small beep before pointing down to it. "Alright Sonic, do want this on credit or debit?" I gave Tails a few pats on the back and replied "Debit please."

He gave a nod and pushed a button, turning it around for me to put my pin number in. "Sonic" Tails said with a small quiver in his voice. "I'm sorry for taking so much money." I rolled my eyes and punched the code into the keypad. "Tails… how many times do I have to tell you that it's fine, really." He looked down as the cash register flew open and the elderly man placed all of Tails cash into the drawer.

"I know… it's just I've never borrowed this amount of money from you before." I eyed him with a smile as the man closed the drawer and bent down out of view. "What colour case do you want young man?" Tails looked puzzled for a second. "Oh… uhh… orange, it's her favorite colour." He popped back up with a yellow case and Tails shrugged, knowing that it was close enough. "Perfect!"

The man pried open the case and Tails gently placed the ring inside before he closed it. "You two are all set." I gave a nod and pocketed my wallet and credit card since my other hand was occupied holding Cheese. "Thank you so much for the discount sir." I said, noticing the elderly lady coming out of the back room again. 'must be the break room back there.'

He smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Thank you Sonic, for stopping by; I appreciate you coming here instead of one of those hole in the wall stores." I laughed and bobbed my head as the lady came around the counter with her arms extended, ready to pull me into a hug. "Ooh, it was so good to see you again Sonic, I'm so happy to know you and your wife are doing okay… your children were adorable!"

I returned the hug as she rubbed my back. "Thank you very much miss, I'll be sure to tell her you two were doing good." We let go of each other and she straightened my tie for me. "You're so kind…" She looked over at Tails and said "I hope you have as good of luck with that ring as your brother here did." Tails smiled and held the yellow case I his palm. "I will miss, I promise… in fact…"

He placed his finger at his lips and continued "In fact; our wedding will be next month, August twenty-ninth… you and your husband are more than welcome to attend." She let go of me and walked over to Tails. "Oh Dearie how sweet, but we wouldn't want to do that… no, you need your friends and family there with you; not some couple of elderly strangers."

Tails smiled and insisted on her attendance. "Nonsense, any friend of Sonic's is a friend of the Prowers." I grinned at his usage of Prower being plural. "Well" The lady said as she bent down and hugged him. "If you insist than we'd be overjoyed to attend." Her husband pushed up his glasses and asked "What's going on now?" She let go of Tails and leaned back up. "This young man would like for us to be present at his wedding."

The old man smiled wide and replied "Of course, I feel honored to grace your weddings with our presence." Tails gave a few nods and shook his hand. "Thank you very much, it'll mean more to us than you think." He let go of the elderly man's hand and walked towards the door. "You ready Sonic?" I held up my finger and shook the old man's hand with my other hand. "Thank you sir for the discount… it was a blessing since I didn't really have much more money."

The old man chuckled and responded "It was nothing Sonic, I'm glad to see you're doing well." I let go of his hand and started towards the door. "And good to see you're a member of the Police, I sure do feel better when I open up and close knowing that you patrol these streets." I smirked and saluted him. "Thank you kindly, take care you two." They both waved and Tails held the door open as we walked out.

"See" I said as he let the door close. "That wasn't so bad… just an hour and a half is all." He walked with me through the parking lot but remained quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the awkward silence. "N-Nothing… it's just… nothing…" I furrowed my brow and gently shook Cheese awake as we neared the VTOL. "Come on, Tails, I just spent two grand on you… I think you can at least tell me what's on your mind."

He sighed and replied "Well… it's actually about that money I borrowed." I turned around and walked backwards a few feet. "Tails… enough with it, it's no problem." He held his hands up and responded "It is a problem Sonic… one, it's going to take me a long time to pay you back; and two, it's a sudden realization that I need a job to provide for both myself and Cream… shit Sonic, there's a baby I'll have to worry about… I don't have the money to take care of it… I'm going to be a bad father!" I held my hand up and stopped him right then and there. "Tails… you need to calm down right this instant, take a few deep breaths and just relax." He actually did as I said and inhaled sharply. "One… I don't want you to pay me back Tails, you can consider this mine and Amy's two thousand dollar wedding gift." He hung his head and I motioned for Cheese to fly out of my arms before hugging Tails tightly.

"And two, don't ever…ever…ever call yourself a terrible father… I'll noogie you until you lose conscious; do you hear me!?" He smiled and hugged me back. "Thank you Sonic… I'm sorry I'm being so emotional, I'm just scared." I hugged him tighter and shook my head. "Of what? You have so much to look forward Tails… don't be like I was… don't run from the future just because you don't know what's in it."

"That's exactly why I'm so scared Sonic, I have no clue what is in the future… The real world can't be fixed like a broken bus or taxi can." We both tuned out our surroundings and focused on each other, brother to brother. "Tails, you know how much Cream loves you… you know how much me and Amy love you… There is absolutely nothing to be frightened about." He sniffled as he brought himself to the verge of tears.

"I know… It's just going to be a brand new chapter of my life." I smiled and pulled myself back some to where I could see his face. "It's going to be just like what's engraved on the ring Tails… not just for you but Cream as well… your new life… together." He sniffled again and wiped his nose on his glove. "Do you think she's as nervous as I am."

I thought for a moment and replied. "No" He scanned my eyes for an understanding and I kindly gave it to him. "Cream… Cream the Rabbit is pregnant with your child Tails… and she loves you… She's already given herself to you permanently... She's not scared because she knows… she knows you'll be there to protect her in ANY situation." He smiled and wiped his eye as a tear rolled down to his muzzle. "Really?"

"Yes Tails, really!" He bit his lower lip and contemplated everything I just said. "You'll be the greatest father… hell, you might even be better than me!" He chuckled in disbelief and hugged me tighter. "Thank you Sonic… you are truly my brother." I smirked and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. "I'll always be there for you Tails, just like you'll be there for Cream."

Cheese floated around us as we held each other in an embrace for a few moments longer. "Are you okay now?" I asked as I let go of him, waiting for him to do the same. "Yes… much better… I… I'm sorry." I chuckled as he let go and used his glove to absorb his tears. "It's okay Tails… I felt like freaking out too whenever I found out Amy was pregnant." He laughed and started walking the few feet left to the VTOL.

"Yeah right, you were stone cold serious about it the entire time." I shook my head as he slid the windscreen back, letting Cheese fly up inside the cockpit. "Only after I fainted!" I exclaimed playfully. "But really… I was nervous Tails... You can ask Amy, I even cried a few times." He looked at me and asked "Because you were scared?"

I climbed up into the passenger seat and replied "No, because I was so happy." He chuckled and flew into the pilots seat. "Yeah right." I laughed and said "Honestly… I cried because I was so happy I had a family… a family that had my blood coursing through their veins." He slid the windscreen closed and began pushing buttons. "But Amy doesn't share your blood."

I cracked up at a sudden dirty thought and tried to lighten the mood some with it. "She's had enough of me inside of her for it to count." He smirked and rolled his eyes as he pulled back a knob that turned on the aircraft. '_Initiating startup sequence' _I laughed and let Cheese fly back into my lap, curling up into a ball as Tails responded to my witty comment. "Very funny Sonic."

"I know, thank you." He coughed and checked a few gauges as the VTOL spoke. '_Hover mode engaged'_ Cheese yawned while Tails pulled down on the yoke, making the VTOL ascend into the sky. "I did tell you that we needed to go to McDonalds right?" He gave a nod and adjusted a few dials as I pulled the safety harness down around me. "Yeah… but Sonic, about what we were talking about."

"Yeah?" He sighed and stared at me in the rear view mirror. "Do you really think I'll be a great father?" I smiled at him as he switched the VTOL to flight mode. '_Flight mode engaged'_ The VTOL lurched forward as I replied "Yes, you'll be a very good father Tails… I've known that for a while." He blinked and directed his attention towards flying. "How so?" I chuckled and leaned forward as much as the safety harness would allow me. "It's your personality Tails… it wants it."

He seemed confused so I enlightened him. "Deep down inside you… you've wanted this to happen for a long time, haven't you?" He blushed lightly as he thought about the possibility. "I-I don't understand." I grinned and held his shoulder. "This is something Miles Prower has been looking forward to since he was young." His blush faded as he managed to smile. "Your intelligence matured you early on Tails, I bet you've got more data stored in that noggin than that old man in the jewelry story has seen in his whole life."

He smiled wider, enjoying the complement. "Well… I don't know about that, I might remember more." We both shared a laughed before becoming serious again. "I was being sincere Tails, your intelligence has allowed you to think past what others your age think… Most fourteen year olds aren't focused on raising a child." He scratched his muzzle and said "I guess… but just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'll be a great father."

"Tails… do you think you are going to be a bad father?" He looked away and checked a few gauges on the dashboard. "N-No… I'm just… I don't know, Sonic." I suddenly started to understand what the issue was. "I know what's wrong with you, Tails." He stared at me in the mirror as I let go of his shoulder and sat back in the seat. "You can't see it." He furrowed his brow and waited for me to continue. "Have you imagined yourself holding your baby yet?"

His blush returned as he very slowly shook his head. "W-well…no… it's kind of early on for that, isn't it?" I smirked at how much he was like me. "Not at all, Tails… you need to begin now, that way you can build up an image as Cream progresses throughout the pregnancy." He pursed his lips and scratched his muzzle again. "At first it'll start out as a foggy picture… but as time passes it will become damn near crystal clear."

"How will I know what gender it is?" I grinned and replied "You won't, not until she's around five months or so into it… She is going to an Obstetrician right?" He gave a nod and said "I'm going to try and set her up with Dr. Elise, the Doe Amy went to when she was pregnant." I smiled and chuckled. "She's a damn good one, Tails, I definitely recommend her… though… well… you need to tell Vanilla about this."

He sighed and bobbed his head. "I know Sonic, stop reminding me… I told you I was going to tell her at the wedding." I smirked and crossed my arms. "And I told you, that is very ballsy move… you should really rethink that, Tails." He shook his head and turned the yoke to the left. "I've reconsidered it over and over, dude… I really think that would be a good time to tell everyone."

"Does Knuckles know?" He blushed and stared at me in the rear view mirror. "N-No… about the pregnancy? No… not yet anyway, I might tell him at the bachelor party." I chuckled and asked "When did you want to have the bachelor party anyway?" He shrugged and replied "I don't know, maybe sometime early next month." I grinned at him and made a mental note to not forget. 'Like I'd forget something as important as this.'

"We've been leaving Knuckles out a lot lately haven't we, Sonic?" I waved him off and responded "He'll be alright… I hear he's been hanging around with Shade more and more." Tails smiled at me in the mirror and asked "Do you think they're falling for each other?" Cheese sneezed and I gave him a few pats on the head as I said "Maybe, I know that ever since Knuckles saved her from Ix She's been keeping her eye on him."

"I've noticed Knuckles passing a few glances her way as well, Sonic." I coughed and replied "Yeah, well… if you thought you were the last of your species and suddenly a female showed up…" He laughed and held up his hand. "I… I get Sonic, the horizontal bop I know." We both laughed before I asked "You said she was with him whenever you called to talk about going out with us to the club right?"

He gave a nod with a small chuckle "Yep, was really rushing me… like he wanted to hurry up and get off the phone." I grinned and bobbed my head. "Ahh… I see." Tails blushed and looked back at me via the mirror. "You think they were doing something then?" I shrugged with a smile. "Possibly, he hasn't seen her in like a year." He laughed and replied "Well judging from you and Amy, I'm surprised he didn't explode."

I held my hand to my forehead and laughed. "Oh he exploded alright, right inside of Shade's…" He interrupted me by holding his hand up. "Jeez, Sonic! You are the most perverted Hedgehog I've ever seen in my life!" I gave a few nods with a wide smile and provided the usual excuse. "Hey it's Amy's fault… I wasn't like this before I met her."

Tails clicked his tongue as he started turning knobs and pushing buttons. "Uh-huh… I don't know if I believe you anymore Sonic." I shrugged and felt the VTOL abruptly stop flying. '_Hover mode engaged' _I looked down at the McDonalds below and replied "I'm serious Tails, Amy's the one who made me this way… She took my temperature yesterday…"

He threw his hands up and held his ears down. "La-la-la… I don't even want to know!" I laughed hard and my face turned red. "It's not what you think, you pervert!" He smiled and focused on landing the VTOL as he pulled up on the yoke to make a descent. "Apparently not only can your tongue taste, but it can take your temperature." He narrowed his eyes but kept a smiled. "Whatever Sonic, I'm sure this is something extremely gross."

"Hey I'm serous, next time Cream gets sick… French kiss!" He laughed and replied "But then I'll get sick." I slapped my knee and accidently startled Cheese. "It'll be worth it!" He rolled his eyes as the VTOL touched down. "Alright Tails, I'll be right back." I started to take off the safety harness but he stopped me while pushing buttons to make the wings fold in. "Where are you going?"

"This VTOL isn't going to fit under the drive through overhang." He gave nod and the wings folded in as he continued to push buttons. "Let me show you the latest addition I made to the VTOL just a few months ago." I watched as the fumes coming from the turbines dissipated and the roar made from them nearly disappeared. "What's going on?" He chuckled and pushed the steering wheel in, somehow making the VTOL slowly move forward.

"Hover mode, flight mode, and now… car mode." His leg moved and the VTOL rolled forward toward the drive through menu "I still need to do some adjustments though, namely to the turbines and the flight control processing unit." I shook my head at his mechanical ability and asked "Flight processing unit?" He gave a nod and replied as the windscreen slid open. "Yeah, you know… the central processing unit that makes the VTOL talk and informs me of the condition of the aircraft."

"What are you going to make it say?" I teased him "Car mode engaged?" He chuckled and shook his head "In a way yes… how about… Vehicular mode engaged." I rolled my eyes as we came to a stop in front of the speaker. "You sound like the VTOL." He smiled as a lady came over the intercom. "Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

I stared at the menu and replied "Yeah it'll be just one second." I looked at Tails and asked "Do you and Cream want anything?" He thought for a few moments and responded "No thanks… Cream's supposed to get dinner started while I'm gone." I smirked and examined the menu, as if I didn't already know what was on my mind "I have… a massive craving… for the McRib."

Tails laughed as I spoke towards the intercom. "Okay I'm ready, are you still there?" She instantly replied "Yes sir, ready when you are." I recalled everything that Amy and the kids wanted and figured I'd add an extra one for Katie. "Yeah let me get… Two Chicken McNugget happy meals, fish sandwich with fries, a McRib, Premium Crispy Chicken Club Sandwich with no pickles or onions, extra mayo… Fruit 'N Yogurt Parfait, and three McFlurry's with Oreo Cookies."

I thought for a moment before continuing. "And two medium chocolate shakes… that should be it." She read back my order and said "That'll be thirty dollars at the first window." Tails laughed as we pulled up further, waiting behind a truck that took one look at us and probably wanted to haul ass. "You've come a long way from just getting a dollar fifty burger huh?"

"No kidding." I replied while I took out my wallet. "This wallet used to creak when I opened it." I chuckled and pulled out a fifty. "Then along came Amy… who had to have a new pair of shoes every other week." The truck in front of us paid and moved up to the next window, allowing us to pull up to the pay window. "Cream's not too bad at least, she likes to go shopping but she doesn't splurge."

A teenage human opened the window and went wide-eyed. "Man goddam, what the hell is that thing!?" Tails laughed as I unfastened the safety harness and leaned over to give him the money, waking up Cheese in the process. "It's a Vertical Take-Off and Landing aircraft." I replied as he took the money from me. "Shit dude, you two must pick up chicks all the time!"

Me and Tails both laughed as he gave me twenty dollars back. "Mile high club, who know what I'm saying?" The guy leaned out the window and watched as we pulled up to the next window. "Damn, I got to get me one of those!" We both shook our heads as I looked around the VTOL. "Hey Tails?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at me in the rear view mirror. "Have you and Cream… joined the mile high club?"

He blushed and looked away. "N-No… I was just kidding when I said that, Sonic." I chuckled and grinned as the lady opened the window and stared at the VTOL in confusion, obviously wondering what it was. She scratched her head and gave me two bags of food. "Do you want a tray for your drinks?" I gave a nod and she placed the flurries and shakes in the holder before handing it to me. "Thank you very much."

She blinked and continued staring at the VTOL. "You two have a good evening." I gave a thumbs up as Tails slid the windscreen closed and inched forward. "Hold on Tails, before you go." He stopped the VTOL and I opened the bag of food, scanning through it before moving on to the other bag. "Just making sure they didn't forget anything." He yawned and started moving forward again.

"This is top speed of vehicular mode by the way." I closed the bags and held the tray of drinks between my legs. "What, seriously?" He chuckled and replied "I know, five miles per hour (8 kph)." I furrowed my brow as he started pushing buttons again. "It's because the turbines are set to hover mode… like I said, they need to be calibrated… If I switched to flight mode we'd literally burn rubber."

"Hmm… you should street race." He laughed as he pulled down on the Yoke, lifting the VTOL into the sky. "I don't think so Sonic, the turbines would probably melt the other racers." I shrugged and said "You'd win every race… and some of them have a pretty good amount of money as reward." He grunted and switched a few switches. '_Flight mode engaged' _I eyed him as I opened the bag with my McRib, choosing to grab a fistful of fries as I asked "Have you thought about getting a real job as a mechanic?"

He shook his head and surprised me with his answer. "No… Me and Cream, well… we've been thinking of opening up a small Bistro." I reeled back in shock as I shoved a bunch of fries in my mouth. "What!?" The VTOL lurched forward as Cheese took one of the fries from my hand and nibbled on it. "Yeah… Cream knows how to cook nearly as good as Vanilla does." I gave a few nods as I chewed, waiting to swallow before I replied "Well judging from the meals you make on Christmas and Thanksgiving, you're a good cook as well."

He smiled and thanked me. "Not that I'm going to give up my under the table mechanic job." I closed the bag and grabbed my milk shake. "I had a feeling you wouldn't stop doing that… If your child is anything like you Tails, he or she is going to be born with a wrench in their hand." He chuckled and turned the air conditioner on a notch as the cabin began to get warm. "That sound's extremely painful Sonic."

I licked the salt off my fingers as I held the straw up to my mouth. "Now that you mention it, that does sound painful." I watched him suddenly become uncomfortable as I tried to suck some of the milkshake through the straw. "Sonic…" I raised an eyebrow and he scratched his muzzle. "What do I do when Cream goes into labor?" I choked on the shake and coughed "*Ahem*… umm… well… same thing as me I guess."

He blushed deeper but seemed truly concerned. "I worry that something might happen to her, Sonic." I sighed as I thought about Amy giving birth to Aayan, likely the first time Tails had ever been around a woman giving birth. "I wouldn't worry about it, Tails; not only was what happened to Amy rare, but you also have a long time before she goes into labor… I guarantee that nothing will happen."

"How will I know when she goes into labor?" I smiled and replied "You won't, she'll let you know; believe me." He pursed his lips and asked "How did you know when Amy was going into labor… I mean I wasn't with you when she went into labor with Sophia… but with Aayan she just said she had to go to the bathroom really bad." I put my milkshake back in the tray and chuckled. "You know you might be a genius when it comes to mechanical stuff Tails, but you've got a lot to learn about women."

"What do you mean?" I grinned and asked "Haven't you seen those movies were the pregnant girl says her water broke?" He thought for a minute and said "Yeah… that's when the placenta breaks, enabling the baby to begin traveling down the birth canal right." I raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Damn, I didn't know you knew what that meant… hell even I didn't know that."

He laughed and teased. "Then what am I even asking you for advice?" We both chuckled but I quickly became serous. "But really Tails, you'll know when it happens… Cream will likely tell you long before you know what's going on… you just need to get her to the hospital as quick as you possibly can." He gave a few nods but still seemed concerned. "But if we're in the Mystic Ruins… the nearest hospital is like fifty miles away."

I groaned, knowing that would be an issue. "What about that tiny clinic you were telling me that opened up down by the farmers market?" He shrugged and responded "I have no clue if they'll even have the qualifications to do something like that." I gave Cheese a few pats on the head and asked how big the clinic was. "Not overly large… but it is the only medical center in the Mystic Ruins."

"If it's the only place in the Mystic Ruins I'd definitely go ask them, because you're right to worry about that… if Creams water suddenly broke she wouldn't be able to wait until you flew to Station Square." He gave a few nods and turned to yoke to make the VTOL turn. "I guess it would be wise… though I got plenty of time, just like you said… right?" I held up my hand and said "Kind of sort of… those eight or nine months she's got will pass a lot quicker than you think."

"Then I need to hurry up." I furrowed my brow and stared at his eyes via the mirror. "Hurry up and do what?" He smiled and replied "Hurry up and get a job, we're going to need money to support the baby." I grinned and chuckled. "See Tails… all that freaking out about being a bad father, and you sound like a perfect one." He blushed and stared at me in the mirror. "Thank you Sonic… I… really did need to hear that." I chuckled and held his shoulder. "Like you didn't already know deep down inside."

"I just worry about it Sonic… when I found out she was pregnant Cream said my Tails were twitching so much she thought I was going to fly out the window… and she wasn't too far from right." I let go of him as I noticed we were coming into the district my house was in. "You'll be fine Tails… I support you one hundred and one percent." He smiled wide but asked "What about Amy?"

I hung my head and replied "Amy… well… Amy supports you too… she just sees you and Cream as the young kids you used to be, it's hard for her to imagine you two as adults." He held his muzzle and said "But we… well... we sort of aren't adults yet, at least not mentally... Mobians are physically grown by the time they're fifteen, but we continue to grow mentally until we're twenty." I grumbled and countered his statement. "Tails… you weren't ever a kid, ever since I've known you you've been an adult."

"But Cream…" I stopped him as he started flipping switches and pushing buttons. "Cream is a young lady now… as soon as I saw her cry at the club; you know, when you said she was the one you wanted to carry your child… I knew that she'd matured to the point where she wasn't a child anymore." The VTOL abruptly stopped and spoke '_Hover mode engaged' _I looked out the window at the house as the VTOL made its descent.

"So don't let Amy fool you into thinking she doesn't support you two… she's just confused, she'll get over it… I guarantee you she'll bawl her eyes out at the wedding." He smiled and said "Vanilla… I hope she does the same." I grinned and replied "Vanilla loves you like her son, Tails, she's talked about you and Cream a lot lately… she's very proud." He sighed and asked "What do you think her reaction will be to the pregnancy?"

The VTOL touched down as I inhaled. "Honestly… She might faint." He chuckled lightly but I was being serious. "Really Tails, you might want to make sure she's sitting down before you tell her." He gave a few nods and slid the windscreen open. "Alright Sonic, thank you so much for helping me out at the jewelry store." I stood up as he did. "Are you not going to come inside?"

He shook his head and hugged me tightly. "No, I need to get back home… I'm sure Cream is getting excited about seeing Cheese again." I hugged him back and gave him a few gentle pats on the back. "Well you just remember what I said, Tails… you've got nothing to worry about… you're going to be a perfect father." He smiled and tightened his grip. "Just like you?"

"Better than me… I promise." He chuckled and let go of me. "Yeah right… See you later, Sonic." I bent down and rubbed Cheese's tummy. "See you later Cheese, don't worry about Sugar… I promise we'll take good care of her." He smiled and rubbed his head on my arm in acknowledgement. I picked up the bags of food in one hand and the drinks in the other before hopping out of the VTOL. "See you later Tails… give Cream my regards."

He gave a thumbs up and waited for Cheese to fly into his lap before sliding the windscreen closed. "SEE YA!" I waved to him and he waved back prior to the VTOL lifting up away from the ground. 'I sure hope you listen to me... crazy fox.' I shrugged and walked up the driveway towards the front door. 'I know he'll be a really good father… I just know it.'

I reached the door and went to grab it but it opened on its own, revealing Aayan and Sugar. "Dad, you're back!" I smiled as Sugar flew out and looked up at the VTOL that was now a faint dot in the background. "Yep, brought your chicken nuggets too." He licked his lips and ran back inside, leaving me and Sugar. "Come on Sugar, Cheese is gone." She hung her head and slowly flew over to me with a sad look. "Don't be so sad, Sugar… you know you'll see him again."

She sighed and landed on my shoulder as I walked inside, letting my eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting. "Hey Sonikku." I would've waved but my hands were full. "Hey babe." She stood up from the couch and walked towards me. "Tails leave already?" I gave a nod and kicked the front door closed. "Yeah, Cream was making dinner so he didn't have time to stay."

"How did the shopping go?" I made my way into the kitchen as I replied "Good… he found one that he thought Cream would like…" She interrupted and asked "How much was it?" I sat the bags of food down on the counter as Sugar flew off my shoulder to wherever Aayan was. "Four grand." She made a face and whistled. "What did it look like?" I glanced over at the kitchen table and responded "It's a fourteen karat golden band with seven diamonds running along the top."

"Oh how lovely!" I pulled the two orders of chicken nuggets with fries out of the happy meal bag as I gave a nod. "It really was a good ring; to top it off he got it engraved." She smiled and briefly stared at the two orders of chicken nuggets. "Really, what did he put?" I grinned and replied "Miles and Cream, Our new life began 2403." She beamed a smile and blushed lightly. "Beautiful… He picked that out by himself?"

I eyed her and gave another nod. "Yep, barely even listened to me." Her smile faded and she gradually hung her head with a sigh. "Now I feel bad about doubting this whole marriage and pregnancy thing." I smirked and balled up the empty happy meal bag. "I wouldn't worry about that anymore… I explained to him the reason for your hesitation." I looked around as Aayan came down the stairs with Sophia. "Hey, where's Katie?"

I heard the toilet in the half-bathroom built into the stairs flush and the sink turn on, giving me a good clue. "She's in the bathroom… what did you say to Tails about me?" I huffed and smiled at her nervous curiosity. "I just told him that you were having trouble imagining them as adults… that you never thought about them…well… you know, doing stuff together in the bed." Aayan helped Sophia up into her booster seat before pulling his own away from the table, readying himself to jump up.

Katie came out of the bathroom and coughed. "Oh, Mr. Hedgehog; you're back." I smiled at her and motioned for her to come into the kitchen. "I got you some chicken nuggets if you're hungry, sweetie… I didn't want you to sit and watch us eat." She walked into the kitchen and coughed again. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hedgehog, I've been hungry all day… I had to skip lunch because I was feeling nauseous."

I frowned and removed my glove, placing my hand to her forehead to check her temperature. "She's still a little warm, Ames; did you give her an aspirin?" Amy pulled open the second bag of food and reached into it. "Yes… she felt a lot warmer before." I pursed my lips and told Katie to go sit down. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Kate… what time did you say your dad got off work?"

She covered her mouth as she coughed and sat down in my chair. "A few hours from now." I shook my head and brought her an order of chicken nuggets as I said "Do you have any medicine to take?" She gently picked up a chicken nugget and bit into it while shaking her head. "No sir… I already took it when I got home from school and the ones I take at night I won't need until eight."

I walked back over to the counters as Amy pulled open her Chicken sandwich and pulled the top bun off, checking to make sure they put the right stuff on. "It's a Premium Crispy Chicken Club Sandwich with no pickles or onions, extra mayo… just like you like." She giggled and pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Thanks Sonikku." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the fish sandwich out of the bag. "Like I'd forget."

I grabbed the other order of nuggets and brought them to the table. "Aayan… chicken nuggets, Sophia… fish sandwich." They both smiled as I gave them their food. "And… Instead of milk, I got you two an Oreo flurry." They both perked up and hugged me, saying in unison. "Thank you Daddy!" I kissed both of them on the top of their head and pulled myself away. "Katie, I got you one too if you want it."

She vigorously nodded and I chuckled. "You nod too fast and your head will fall off." She giggled as I took the two milk shakes out of the tray along with Amy's fruit parfait and carried it over to the table. "Come sit down, babe." She shrugged and bit into her sandwich. "I'm okay; I've been sitting all day." I placed a flurry by the children and tossed the tray in the garbage. "Alright."

I watched Sophia, Aayan, and Katie eat for a few moments to make sure they didn't need anything before walking back to the counter to grab myself a bite. "What did you get Sonic?" I smiled and unwrapped the rib sandwich. "A McRib, really… if your heart stops don't expect me to do anything about it." I laughed and replied "Well you don't have to worry about that… my heart only stops when I bit into one of your homemade chilidogs."

She smiled and stuck her spoon into the fruit parfait as I chomped into my McRib. "So… tell me more about this wedding ring." I noticed her staring at her own and smiled. "What do you want to know?" I asked once I swallowed my bite. "How did Tails get the money for it?" I stopped mid-bite and clenched my eyes shut, dreading this moment. "He didn't have all the money for it."

She stared at me and slowly stuck a spoonful of fruit in her mouth. "What?" She asked angrily, making me look away and struggle to not run. "I…Uhh… I paid half." I braced myself for the hammer and cringed when she slammed her hand on top the counter. "SONIC! You paid two grand!?" I gave a few nods as I kept my head down. "How did you get that kind of cash!?"

I gulped and replied "Credit Card." She shoved her spoon back in the fruit parfait and groaned. "On our Visa card!?" I took another bite of my McRib while I shook my head. "W-What… we don't even have another credit card." I smiled and winked at her as I chewed. "Don't you wink at me mister, you've got some explaining to do." Katie giggled and I quickly thought up of a comeback.

"So do you." Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Yeah… I didn't forget about your little Swiper no swiping incident…" Sophia giggled at my Dora the Explorer reference and Amy rubbed her arm. "I…I didn't take anything out of your pockets, Sonic." I sipped on my milkshake and snatched a handful of fries out of the bag, "Oh… I didn't know that's what we were talking about."

She blushed deeper at having been caught and stared at me with an upset look. "Don't try and distract me from our conversation, Sonic, it won't work." I grinned and teased her. "Then don't try and distract me from our conversation." She put her chicken sandwich down and placed her hands on her hips as I shoved in the fistful of fries. "Sonic!"

"I have a Capitol One credit card." She pulled her hands away from her hips and crossed them. "Oh really, and just when did you get that?" I chuckled as Aayan did and she got angrier. "Don't you laugh with your father, Aayan, he's in trouble!" I smiled wide and wondered if she'd knock me out cold. "What are you smiling about, Sonic, you like being in trouble!?" I cracked up and gave a few nods.

"O…Oh you do!?" She sucked in her breath and started to walk away. "That's it…I'M GETTING MY PIKO PIKO HAMMER!?" I laughed and grabbed her. "Okay-Okay, please don't hurt me!" She remained angry but had a small smile at the corner of her lips, successful in her attempt to force me to talk. "I've had my Capitol One since before we met thank you very much, it was one of the last things my father got me." I stared at her intently, watching for a reaction from my words.

"He got it for me right after teaching me the true importance to money." Her smiled faded and swiftly turned into a solid frown. "H-How much money do you have on it?" I took another bite out of my McRib as she bit into her chicken sandwich. "A few grand that I save up for special occasions and Christmas." She hung her head and swallowed her food, too embarrassed to say anything. "So if you thought I used our bill and food money… then…"

"Okay I'm sorry… I didn't mean to flip out." I walked closer and kissed her on the cheek. "But I thank you for worrying about that." She hugged me and kissed me back. "I'm sorry though, because I was about to get the Hammer out on you." I chuckled and scooped out a spoonful of fruit parfait out of the cup. "I thought you were going to show me some boxercise moves." I gently fed her the bite as she giggled. "Maybe a little of both?"

I rubbed my nose against hers as I chuckled. "Headline: Amy Rose assaults a police officer, lays the smack down on him." She laughed and softly punched me in the arm. "I'll do more than lay the smack down, you might be missing a whole row of teeth." I teased her as she untied my tie, leaving it hanging around my shoulders. "But I thought you like my singing voice."

She blushed and tapped my nose. "It's the best singing voice I've ever heard in my life, Sonikku." I chuckled and said "You must've been tipsy… or maybe flat drunk." Aayan pointed and said "Uh-oh… Mommy's drunk; Dad's going to have to arrest her like they do in cops." We both grinned and stared into each other's eyes. "Your father arrested me long ago, Aayan."

He raised an eyebrow and turned back around, finishing his Oreo flurry. "Oh, Like I have the power… I still remember Valentine's day when you arrested me, Ames." She blushed and looked away. "Ah… Sonic! Don't say stuff like that!" I smirked and let go of her, grabbing what was left of my McRib. "but you liked it at the time." She blushed deeper and shoved and handful of fries in her mouth to have an excuse for no response.

"That's what I thought." Aayan suddenly interrupted as he called for Amy "Mom, Sophia's falling asleep at the table again." Katie giggled as she finished the last of her food and started on her flurry. "I am not… Aayan's being a tattle tale!" Amy smiled and shook her head, letting me reply for her. "Come on Sophie… it's not bedtime yet." She pouted and said "But I'm not falling asleep… I just had my eyes closed!"

I balled up my McRib wrapper and shoved it in the empty French fry bag before tossing all of it in the garbage. "Don't be a grumpy pants now, Sophie." She blushed and crossed her arms, obviously getting cranky from be up too long. 'For her maybe.' I removed my other glove and stuffed it in my shirt pocket with the other I took off to feel Katie's forehead.

"You all finished eating?" I asked her as she held her head away from me, refusing to talk. "Don't act like Aayan." Aayan held his mouth open before blushing lightly. "Hey!" I ruffled his quills and swooped Sophia up out of her booster seat, making her squeak. "Daddy!" I laughed and twirled around before holding her close to me. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

She blushed and held onto me. "Yes… did Uncle Tails find a pretty ring for Aunt Cream?" I smiled and stroked her quills back as they fell against my forearm. "He sure did, and your Aunt Cream is going to love it." She closed her eyes while I gently ran my hand through her silky quills, not encountering a single knot. "Will she love it like Mommy loves hers?"

I looked up at Amy who beamed a smile. "I'm she sure will." Sophia buried her face in my shirt while I walked through the living room towards the couch. "I want a ring, Daddy." I grinned and chuckled. "What kind of ring, pumpkin?" She smiled and replied "One like the gem Uncle Big gave me." I sat down on the couch and kissed her on the cheek. "You want one with an amethyst?"

She gave a nod and I made a mental note of what to get her for Christmas, placing it right next to Tails bachelor party. "I think you might just get one soon, Sophie." She opened her eyes and stared up at me eagerly. "Really!?" I smiled and caressed her cheek. "Maybe, I'd say if you're good but I don't ever have to worry about that." She giggled and held my arm.

"I love you, Daddy." I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too baby doll." She closed her eyes and pulled herself all the way up into my lap, hugging me as tight as she could. "How did Sugar feel after we left?" I asked her, receiving a response from Amy. "Sonic… I've never seen a Chao cry so loud and so much, it was absolutely heart breaking… Velma from next door came over because she thought somebody was hurt."

I frowned and rubbed Sophia's back. "Aww… Cheese seemed really depressed the entire time he was with us, all he wanted to do was go to sleep and go home." She shook her head and looked around. "Sugar mainly stayed up in our room under the bed, though you could hear her throughout the entire house… and outside apparently."

"She must be up there now." I replied as I stared down at Sophia while she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Probably, she flew out of there quicker than a lightning bolt when she heard Tails VTOL though… did she get to see Cheese before he left again?" I shook my head and said "No, Tails had already left." We both kept our frowns and felt bad for separating the two.

"She'll be okay… Oh… I was going to tell you that Tails is going to have his bachelor party next month a few weeks before the wedding." She went wide-eyed and he jaw dropped. "W-What… so soon?" I gave a few nods and said "Yep, Tails is going to inform Vanilla of Cream's… you know… bearing… after they perform the vows." She blinked in astonishment. "That's what I thought; I said, you might want to rethink that or you might lose a tail."

Aayan laughed and Amy turned to him. "Are you listening to people again?" He coughed and ran out of the kitchen towards me, jumping up onto the couch and landing beside me. "You're just like your father, Aayan, You get caught doing something and you just take-off." I smirked and defended myself. "Hey I stopped doing that years ago."

"Uh-huh just like when I try and teach you to lift the toilet seat when you have to pee… I turn around and you're downstairs drinking a beer." I rolled my eyes while Aayan laughed at me. "Actually, Aayan learned how to do that… we're just waiting on you." Aayan held his feet and curled into a ball. "Yeah Dad!" I smiled and looked down at Sophia. "Is Sophia the one in the room not attacking me today, what about you Katie."

I heard a small laugh before she responded "I'm with Mrs. Hedgehog, my dad does the same thing every time… it's gross." Amy gave a few nods and stuck out her tongue. "I win." I threw my hands up sign of surrender. "I give up, help I'm being taken hostage." Her and Katie both giggled as Aayan rolled around on the couch, ignoring us in our entirety.

"Are you gonna spank me, Ames?" She blushed and bit her lower lip. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I winked at her and said "Yes please!" She smirked and waved me off. "Are you serious though, Sonic, Tails and Cream are getting married so soon?" My smile gradually disappeared as I nodded. "Yes… so I'm guessing Cream will have her bridal shower the same time like you and me did." Sophie rubbed her face on my shirt as she snored very subtly. "Do you know who she's going to invite?"

I shrugged and said "No clue… though I'm sure she'll want you, Vanilla, Blaze, and Big… no doubt Rouge will steal and invitation if she didn't get one." She smiled and gave a few nods. "Are you and Tails just going to go out with Knucklehead?" I chuckled and replied "Probably, I was thinking of just sitting around and drinking." She smirked and asked "You guys aren't going out to a 'you know what' bar are you?"

I bit my tongue and shook my head. 'I wonder if she knows where we went during my bachelor party.' She eyed me and walked off. "I forgot to ask you, Sonikku, did that same couple own the jewelry store?" I laughed and replied "I totally forgot to tell you babe… yes they did, they told me to tell you hello… they were extremely proud of us." I heard a giggle before she asked "Did you show them a picture of Aayan and Sophia?"

The doorbell rang as I responded "Yep, they both thought they were the cutest." She popped back up and asked if I could get the door. "Sonic, I'm cleaning off the counter and table… do you mind?" I shook my head and pried Sophia off of me. "Hop up baby girl; I need to answer the door." She moaned and stuck her thumb in her mouth as I placed her on the cushion next to me.

The doorbell dang again as I stood up. "I'm coming, just one second." I walked through the living room while Katie pulled the blinds back to see who it is. "I'll get it Katie." The doorbell rang once more as I peered through the peephole. "Oh wait… it's your Dad." I pulled the door open as he went to ring the doorbell again. "Hey Richard."

"Hey Sonic, I was looking for Katie and wanted to check over here before I freak out." He smiled at Katie and continued "Glad I did." I invited him inside and he wiped his shoes on the welcome rug before taking off his hat. "What's going on, Kate, are you just hanging out over here until I got home?" She shook her head and waited for him to step inside before hugging him.

"I'm not feeling good today Dad, the school nurse wanted to send me home early but I knew you were busy working." He hugged her as she kissed him on the cheek. "Katie… you know I wouldn't have had a problem with going to get you." He felt her forehead and let go of her. "You don't have too much of a fever from the feel of it… what's wrong?"

Amy responded for her as I closed the door. "I gave her an aspirin since Sonic said she felt warm, but she said her stomach was hurting." He smiled at me out of gratitude and ran his hand from her forehead to her shoulder. "Did you try eating; you know you feel better when you eat?" She gave a few nods and pointed to me. "Mr. Hedgehog bought me a happy meal and I felt better after eating it, but I was too nauseas to eat lunch at school."

He frowned and hugged her again. "I sure hope you're not getting sick again, Katie… you just got better not all that long ago." She sighed and held her head to his chest. "I know… I feel a little better after eating though." He reached over and shook my hand as he said "Thank you for taking care of her, Sonic, I can't thank you enough." I firmly held his hand and replied "Not even close to a problem Richard… like I told her, you two are family."

"You're the best neighbor I've ever had, Sonic." I laughed as he let go of my hand. "You got home a little earlier than Katie said you would, finish up that paperwork sooner than you thought?" He held Katie as she coughed softly. "Yeah, the last sixty pages were exactly the same as last year so I just copied those and stuck them in there."

"Taking the easy way out?" He grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling a pack of cigarettes. "I will where I can." Amy crossed her arms as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and went back to holding Katie. "Don't you even think about lighting that cigarette in the house, Richard." He smiled at her and playfully held a lighter up to it to tease her. "I wouldn't do that, Richard" I said, joining in on the teasing. "I made her angry earlier and she about hit me with the hammer." He laughed and joked. "The hammer!? I better get out of here!" She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh hey Sonic, When I was leaving work I thought I saw Tail's VTOL off in the distance… did I see right?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah he came over so I could take him shopping for a ring." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A ring… for what?" I smiled and said "He's getting married to his sweetheart, Cream." His face lit up and he chuckled "The little bunny rabbit?"

"Yep, turns out he knocked her up as well." Amy slapped my arm angrily. "Sonic, don't say it like that… it just sounds rude." I scratched my head and responded "Well I'm not going to say… you know… and have Aayan or Sophia start to wonder about it... Then the next thing they'll want to know is where babies come from." She backed off a bit and I grinned. "Unless you want to explain for me."

She blushed lightly and shook her head. "That's what I thought; they're too young for the birds and the bees." She agreed before Richard asked "When are Tails and Cream going to get married?" I recalled what Tails said and replied "Near the end of next month, he wants to have his bachelor party sometime in the beginning of it." He smirked while he gently rubbed Katie's back. "Did he say what he wanted to do?"

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Not really, I figured we'd just sit around drinking." He laughed and shook his head. "No-no I got one for you… a comedy club." I reeled back for a second and furrowed my brow. "Comedy club?" He grinned and bobbed his head. "Heck yeah… the Chuckle Barn down by Casinopolis… Ooh, how about the Full Moon Club?"

I smirked and stared over at Amy, wondering if she knew what that place was. "I don't know if Tails would like a place like that." She replied, making me laugh hard. "What… I'm serious!" I remembered how much his eyes were fixated on the strippers at the bar we went to for my bachelor party. "I think the Full Moon Club would be perfect… A little beer, jokes, and women… what more could a bachelor ask for?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked away. "I knew you two would corrupt that boys mind!" We both laughed and waited for her to sit down on the couch before continuing our conversation. "So how far in is she?" I leaned up from the wall and responded "Cream? About a little less than a whole month, but she just found out this week." He caressed Katie's cheek as she gazed up at him. "Oh so she doesn't have a stomach yet?"

"No, thankfully too because he hasn't told her mother and neither has she." He showed his teeth and whistled. "Uh-oh… he better get to do it, if she finds out on her own it's going to be hell to pay." I crossed my arms and watched him feel Katie's forehead again. "I know, I tried to tell him… apparently he's going to inform her during the wedding."

He coughed and I smiled as Katie took the cigarette out of his mouth, not wanting him to smoke it. "That doesn't sound like a good idea at all, Sonic." I held my hands up and shrugged. "I said the exact same thing but he said he'd thought about it for a while and it made sense to him." Richard hung his head and looked at Katie. "I'd say it makes sense not to do it… she might freak out."

I chuckled and replied "I think she might faint." Katie yawned and held her head against Richards uniform as he responded "Do you think she'd get angry?" I opened my mouth but wasn't too sure of what to say. "Well… uhha… I… I don't think so… surprised and upset, but not angry." He turned slowly towards the door as I continued "Is she fond of him?"

I gave a few definitive nods. "Oh yeah, very much… treats him just like one of her own children, that's why I've been on his behind to get him to tell her." He pulled the door open and stood in the doorway. "You think she'll be more upset about him not telling her?" Katie let go of Richard and gradually walked through the living room to the couch were Amy, Aayan, and Sophia sat. "Yes, I think she'll feel like he hasn't told her the truth or lied to her."

"But he didn't tell her anything, how could you lie if you didn't say anything?" I smiled and said "Richard, you're dealing with an overprotective mama rabbit, if you don't tell her everything you broke her trust." Katie bent down and hugged Amy who swiftly hugged her back. "I see what you're saying, I guess that kind of makes sense." He took a few steps out the door as Katie broke the hug with Amy and tried to say goodbye to Aayan, only to watch him curl up in a ball and hide from her.

"So who all's going to be at the bachelor party?" I followed him outside and said "Me, Tails, and Knuckles… you can come if you want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He smiled and jingled his keys that were in his left pocket. "Sweet… I'll check and see if I got the day off when you guys settle on a particular date." He stopped at the Cyclone and waited for Katie as I responded "I think they're going to have Cream's bridal shower during the same day so we'll probably get if figured out real soon."

"He better hurry up" He said with a smile. "Once you get married your soul just gets sucked right out of your body." I chuckled and pointed to myself. "Hey I still have a soul." He made a sucking sound and he both laughed. "Anyway, Sonic, thank you so much for looking after Katie for me… I'm glad to know we've got neighbors that don't mind helping."

"Oh it was nothing Richard, really… Me and Amy both enjoyed having her over." We shook each other's hand again and briefly pulled each other into a brotherly hug. "Well I owe you a beer or something." Katie walked outside and coughed as she shielded her eyes from the late afternoon sun. "How about a few shots of whiskey tomorrow morning to get the day started?"

He grinned and gave me a fist bump. "I can do that." He motioned for Katie to follow as he gradually made his way down the sidewalk. "We should invite Bullfrog King over as well, Sonic." I cracked up and waved him off. "What, did Frank tell you about that?" He smiled and gave a few nods. "Yep, this is the third time something like this has happened with the guy… I feel better knowing he's back in the Cuckoo's Nest."

"No kidding, still… I want to know what this bullfrog king is." He pointed to me and said "Dr. Brawlfking." I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head. "What? Who the hell is Dr. Brawlfking?" He chuckled and checked for cars before crossing the street. "It's his assigned doctor at the institution." I laughed and put the pieces together "Bullfrog King… he got Bullfrog King from Brawlfking?"

He held his hands up and walked up his drive way. "He's crazy, what can I say." I shook my head and walked back towards my front door. "Alright Richard, see you in the morning." He waved as I did the same, turning back to the house as I walked inside. "Whew… what a day."

I closed the door behind me and locked it. "I'm going to go upstairs and get out of this uniform alright, babe?" I spun around when I heard a thud, laughing as Aayan sprawled out on the floor next to the couch. Immediately Amy jumped up and bent down to his level. "Aayan are you okay!?"

He rubbed his head and held his elbow. "Yeah… I didn't know I was that close to the edge of the couch… Ouch." I walked through the living room towards him and replied "It's hard to see the edge when you're curled up in a ball, Aayan." He stuck his tongue out but continued to hold his elbow, worrying Amy. "Let me see your elbow baby." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm fine Mom, it's just a scratch."

"You need to be more careful, Aayan, you just scrapped your knee this morning and now you've scratched your elbow." I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned the first three buttons to my uniform shirt. "Ames he's fine, we're men… we get booboos all the time." Aayan smiled and let go of his elbow. "That's right Mom, I'm a man!" She held his elbow up and touched it lightly, receiving a cringe from Aayan.

"Well men get hurt too, you're not superman Aayan." He laughed and gave a few nods. "I am to, I just can't fly." I chuckled and replied "Us Hedgehogs don't fly very well, Aayan; I'm actually surprised you can swim." Amy smiled and said "Actually hedgehogs can swim just fine, Aayan; it's your Daddy that refuses to learn." I huffed and felt my cheeks grow a tad red. "I have never refused to learn I just don't want to."

"He refuses." I blushed from embarrassment and watched as she stood up and grabbed Aayan's hand. "But you young man, are going to have to get more first-aid spray and another Band-Aid." She dragged him a few feet as he struggled. "No, it stings!" She hesitated for a few seconds before continuing to pull him towards the stairs. "You didn't say anything about it stinging earlier when I put it on you, now come on… I'm not going to let that get infected."

I grinned at them all the way and chuckled at Sophia who was content to just sleep away everything that happened around her. "Go on with your mother, Aayan, she's right… you know how much you hate waiting in the doctor's office... If you let it get infected you're going to have to go back." He huffed and walked with her as I followed them up the stairs to change my clothes.

.

[Time: 8:30 P.M.]

{Warning- Love Scene}

.

"Oh my aching backbone." I laid down on our bed and pulled my sweat pants up some. "Are you alright, Sonikku?" I coughed and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine… sitting hunched over on that bench in the locker room for three quarters of the morning really did a number on me." She crawled into bed on her side and rolled over towards me. "You want me to give you a massage?"

I picked up the remote and turned on our small bedroom television. "No, I'm fine babe." I kissed her gently and pulled her close to me. "Thank you though." She smiled and rubbed her head on my shoulder as she yawned. "What time did you and Aayan wake up this morning?" She clicked her tongue and said "Somewhere around eight I think." I grinned and teased her. "Must be nice."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Shoot, you probably have calmer mornings than I do around here." I chuckled and used the remote to flip through a few channels on television. "Yeah right, I bet you don't have to deal with a maniac with a knife." She giggled and ran her hand through the fur on my chest. "That's about how I feel sometimes, first I got to get the kids up, feed them, feed Sugar who gets really grouchy if you don't hurry, make sure Sophia stays awake, give Aayan his pills, clean up their mess from breakfast…"

"Terrible" I teased "Sounds excruciatingly painful." She pulled on my fur to make me wince as she continued "Make sure Aayan doesn't get into any trouble, give them a bath, wash clothes, clean the house, make sure Aayan doesn't get into any trouble, make sure Sugar goes outside on time or she'll pee on the rug by the door, keep Sophia awake, make something for lunch, worry about you."

She climbed on top of me and nipped at my nose. "Have I beat you yet?" I set the remote down beside me and wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't know it was a challenge." She smirked and kissed me on my lips, lingering for a few moments. "Everything's a challenge with you Sonic." I rubbed her back and kissed her neck "Are the kids asleep?" She put her forehead to mine and kissed me. "Yes… were you… thinking of doing something naughty?"

I smirked and watched her blush as my hands slipped into her pajama bottoms. "Why, were you?" She licked her lips and kissed me deeply, lapping at my tongue as her saliva mixed with mine. "Maybe, nothing too serious though… How about…" She licked my chin and kissed her way down my chest. "A little… fellatio?" I grinned and felt my eye twitch as her breath pierced my sweat pants.

"I'm not complaining." She giggled and touched the growing bulge with the tip of her tongue, building the suspense for the real contact. "You better not be." I caressed her cheek and held her head. "Like I'd dare… this is a treat." She bit her lower lip and gazed up at me. "It's a delicacy to me, Sonikku." My face turned red and I tilted her head up. "I bet it is, before you go any further… let me see your teeth."

She raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "I'm serious… I want to see your fangs." She giggled and wiped her mouth. "Umm… okay." I smiled at her blush as she brushed a few quills back. "Go on Ames… open wide." She blushed deeper and held her mouth open as far as she could. "Ike ish?"

I cocked my head and smiled wide as I watched her saliva fall from her top teeth. "Perfect… look at that." She remained confused as I lightly touched her small right fang with my thump. "Sharp too, I bet these babies could bite a chunk out of me." I pushed my thumb up against her fang until it nearly pierced my flesh. "Wow, careful there… I can't believe these steak knives have been on each side of my dick each time you give me a blowjob."

Her tongue suddenly tried to wrap itself around my thumb as she closed her mouth on it, sucking on it like an infant would. "You're so perverted, Sonic." I smiled and let her suck on my thumb for a few more seconds. "But I know how much that perversion turns you on." She blushed as my thumb popped out of her mouth and I stuck it in mine. "T-That's not true."

I grinned and took my thumb out of my mouth, running it down my chest until it hooked the waistband to my sweatpants. "I noticed a little stutter there Ames… Is it because your wet or are you just trying to make me forget about our discussion we were supposed to have." She clenched her eyes shut and cursed. "That's what I thought… but… you got me horny."

She kept her red face as I pulled my sweatpants down past my manhood and continued "So you can go ahead and take care of that before we discuss important matters." She sighed but couldn't take her eyes off my prick. "Go on Ames… I'm waiting." She rolled her eyes and smiled, showing the very fangs I just felt. "Ooh… scary!" She grinned and gave a single lick to my shaft. "You better be scared Sonic, I'll drain you dry."

"I bet you could too" I replied as she lapped at the head and held my boys. "And You'd still want more afterwards." She blushed and let her tongue swirl around the head before taking it in her warm mouth. "Careful now, Emi… those fangs got me worried." She stared into my eyes with evil intent as she sucked more of me deeper into her mouth. "Ughh… yeah…"

She came off me with a grin. "Do you like that, Sonikku?" I smiled at her wickedly and gently pushed her head back down on my length. "You know I like that, Emi…ughh…" She sucked on my meat and continuously took it deeper into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat, hilting myself at the base of my member. "Urgh… shit… good!"

She held my chest fur as she tried her hardest to deep throat me for as long as humanly possible. "Oh God, Ames… H-Holy damn!" She smiled with me in her mouth and flew off gasping for air. "So huge, Sonic… good lord…" She lapped at my throb while she caught her breath. "It's huge for you, Ames." She blushed and replied "That was corny." I smiled and stroked myself as she focused on the head.

"It might be corny but it's very true babe." She smirked and held my testicles up to her mouth, breathing on them for a solid minute. "Ugn… be careful with those babe…ha…did you hear me?" She softly squeezed them while she watched me squirm. "I heard you… you say it every time… and not once have I come close to hurting you." My eyes blinked automatically as she stuck her nose to my boys and inhaled their musky scent.

"You sweat a lot today didn't you?" I coughed and blush. "Y-yeah… sorry about that… I… umm…I…" She giggled and licked my stones intently. "Don't be… it's… sort of arousing." I grinned and watched her suck on my gonads. "That's because you're a pervert, Ames." Her face joined mine in blushing as she let go of my boys and drew her tongue up my length. "So are you, Sonikku."

"I know… I guess we're just two perverts in love." She giggled and watched my face as my tool returned to her mouth. "Ugn… fuck yes…your mouth is so warm… yes…" She started up a vacuum suction and I moaned more "Ughh…A-Ames… yes!" She stopped and stared at me. "Sorry, it just felt so good."

She winked at me and started up again. "Uhh… keep it up, Emi… it feels so fucking good." She moved faster and pushed my hand away, stroking half my shaft for me as she got the other half buried deep in her mouth. "Uhhh…Ames…ughhhh… I'm starting to get close…" She picked up the pace with eagerness, loving my moans with every pump and suck she made.

I noticed her other hand make its way to her pajama bottoms and I stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Don't you… ugh… want me to take care of that…ah… for you?" She blushed and motioned towards the lamp. "But then I can't see your glory." She blushed deeper as I pulled her hand away from her pajama bottoms. "Don't worry about the kids, Ames… Sophia is out like a busted light bulb and Aayan finally passed out ten minutes ago."

Her face turned as red as a tomato when I grabbed her hips and rotated her around, smiling as she didn't let go of my prick the entire time. "Let your Sonikku take real good care of you." Her hands fumbled at the waistband of her pajamas, too excited to pull them down herself. "Slow down, Ames… are that excited to have me taste you?" She bobbed her head but I couldn't tell if it was part of the blowjob or she was nodding.

"First…" I stuck my nose in the crotch of her pajamas and inhaled sharply. "Ahaa… wanted to smell you." She choked on my thickness and came off my member to speak. "You can smell me better without these pajamas in the way." I grinned and hooked both index fingers in the waistband of her pajamas. "I bet I can, let's just test this new theory." She licked her lips as I pulled her pajamas down, exposing her hole and slit.

Instantly I chuckled. "I see you didn't have any panties on beneath your pajamas." She stared innocently and traced her tongue up the vein of my rod. "You must've been expecting this to happen." I crammed my nose against her slit and inhaled again, nearly seeing static in my mind as it went blank from the highly arousing aroma of my pink wife. "Maybe I just wanted it to happen, Sonikku… Sonikku?"

I shook my head and ran my finger along her ladies lips to silence her. "Ugh… Sonic…" I grinned and thrusted my hips to make sure she didn't forget about me. "You're started to get really wet, Amy." Her juice stuck to my finger as it collected more and more along its journey around her puffy flower. "T-That's… ugnn… that's because you… you're playing with my…ahhh…"

I stuck my tongue out and very delicately tasted her love-button, receiving an immediate reaction from both her mouth and her slit. "FUAAAHH!" She knew she was being loud and saw only one way to keep quiet, shoving all of my length to the very back of her throat. "Holy shit, Ames!" She wiggled her ass and I took the hint, roughly lapping at her fleshy entrance with my tongue.

"Mmm… Ames… you're so tasty." She giggled and moaned with my meat engulfed in her mouth. "This is definitely a treat for me." She started sucking on my shaft with rhythm and I felt the same taut feeling in my balls return with vengeance. "Damn, Ames… I'm getting close again." She bumped my nose with her slit and I stuck my tongue out to catch the drops of nectar that flowed down before dripping onto my taste buds.

She stopped sucking and withdrew for a millisecond, having just enough time to say "Eat me, Sonic." I immediately complied and thrusted my tongue deep inside her tunnel. "MMM!" She bobbed her head and deep throated me as I held my lips to her swollen labia, using my tongue to twirl around inside her tunnel with vigor. "MMmMhMmmhmM!"

My hips started moving on their own, pumping her mouth to let me know I was getting close to my fervid climax. 'I need…to get her… some pleasure.' I tried my hardest to hold back my load as I listened to my thoughts and started rubbing her clit, getting more moans from both of us as we reveled in the passion we suddenly created less than ten minutes ago. "Ugnn…Mmm…mhhh!"

She clenched her jaw down on my member and squeezed it with her teeth, getting me even closer to orgasm from the mere pressure. My tongue withdrew from her depths and my fingers took their place, pushing their way inside as her drenched tunnel clamped down on them to no ends. "Aha… Sonic…keep…ah… I'm…yes… cumming…AHH!" the instant she started to get too loud I pushed her head down on my shaft by the use of my free hand.

'Damn' was the first thought I had as her nectar gushed out of her, the other being more of an impulse. 'Drink it' I lapped at the juices as they continued to flood her slit like the great deluge. "Mmm… Ugh… Sonic… baby… I love you…" I managed to barely hold one eye open, watching her become aware of my manhood trembling as I guzzled her essence with craving self-indulgence.

In less than a second she crammed my length back in her mouth as I unleashed all I'd built up exclusively for her throat. As her reservoir of essence turned off I immediately moaned after the last swallow. "Amy… oh god Amy… drink it baby… drink all of it…" She blushed deep as she greedily drank my sperm, keeping every drop from dripping down her chin.

"I love you, Amy… thank you." Once I finished erupting in her mouth she made sure to clean me up, licking the tip of my head while she sucked any remaining fluid of my shaft. "Good girl." I said playfully as I watched her remove me from her mouth and pull my sweatpants back up. "Very funny, Sonikku, now do me." I didn't need any more encouragement, instantly lapping up the rest of her sexual fluids.

She shivered as I finished her flower and started to get the sappy spunk that dripped down her inner thigh. "N-No Sonic… ah… t-that's okay, you d-don't have to get there." I smirked and ignored her, wanting to get there. "S-Sonic… stop… you d-dirty boy." I clenched my eyes as my cellphone started ringing. 'Don't you dare interrupt me right now!'

I flipped her over and literally attacked her slit, lapping at it like a deranged mutt. "S-Sonic, stop… ugnn… your phone…" She grabbed my ears and pulled on them, attempting to get me to stop. "Sonikku… aha… s-stop… m-my pussy can wait…" I shook my head and she clamped down on my neck with her thighs, forcing me to halt my attack. "Get the phone you sex fiend… it might be important."

.

{End of Love Scene}

.

I groaned as she let me go. "Fine… but I think a blowjob didn't get close to satisfying me." She rolled her eyes at me as I rolled off her and angrily grabbed my cellphone of the nightstand. "Hello!?" Knuckles voice laughed and replied "Oh, well never mind then." I sighed and slapped my forehead "No…no, I'm sorry Knuckles I didn't mean to be rude what's up?"

Amy glared at me for answering the phone so rudely. "Not much, what are you doing?" I furrowed my brow but smiled as I noticed Amy's stare travel down to the bulge that had returned after my vicious assault on her lady. "Uhh… well I'm kind of doing something with Amy if you must know." She blushed and Knuckles laughed again. "I see." I chuckled and sat down on the bed.

"Yep… I… uhh… I heard you and Shade were doing the same thing the other day." He exhaled audibly and hesitated. "W-What… who told you that!?" I grinned, catching him then and there. "Nobody, Tails just informed me Shade was visiting… I just made a simple assumption." He grunted and I could tell I'd embarrassed him. "Was I right?"

He coughed and sniffled "Uhhh… no way, she's just a friend… why the hell do you want to know anyway?" I chuckled and responded teasingly. "Whoa hey… don't get angry at me; remember… you're the one who called." He huffed and coughed again. "Yeah-yeah… listen do you a few minutes to talk?" I felt something touch my feet and looked down to see Sugar emerging from beneath the bed. 'Oh damn… was she down there the whole time, she had to have heard our moans of pleasure.'

"Sonic are you there?" I shook my head and said "Yeah… I got time to talk, what's going on?" I stood up as Amy said something about Sugar while she flew towards the door. "Not much, I had just talked to Tails a few hours ago… you've got to tell me Sonic, is it true?" I gave a few nods to Amy and snapped my fingers at Sugar as I made my way to the door. "Is what true?"

Sugar followed me as I walked out in the hallway towards the stairs. "Oh come on man… you know… are they really getting married?" I chuckled as Sugar followed me down the stairs. "You know the truth then, Knuckles… yes, they're officially getting married." He whistled and I heard something creak on his end of the phone. "I cannot believe it… how long have they been together?"

"Probably about as long as me and Amy." He made a noise and replied "Damn… I doesn't seem like it's been that long… I've really been out of touch." I stepped onto the living room carpet and walked towards the sliding glass door, making sure Sugar was still following me before I unlocked and slid it open. "You've been that way ever since you took Richards advice and set up that security team… it's like you replaced us with them."

"Yeah right… these guys don't know their head from their ass; I'm actually having trouble with one." Sugar slowly flew out into the yard to make her doo's as I asked "How many guys you got now?" He groaned and replied "Three… but I got a feeling I'm going to lose one real soon if I don't see some improvement." I shrugged, wondering what problems he'd be having since all of them we transfers from the Mystic Ruins State Rangers. "Anyway, I just had to call you to see if Tails was telling the truth."

"Yeah he's telling the truth… In fact, he just bought a four-thousand dollar ring today." There was a stunned silence before he responded "Wow really… where did he get that kind of money?" I faked a few coughs and he caught on. "You paid for the ring!?" I smiled and answered. "No, just half of it… I told him that it was their wedding present from me and Amy."

"Oh damn… Amy must've been pissed off that you spent two grand." I recalled our brief discussion we had at dinner and through that remembered the bigger discussion we were supposed to have before she purposely distracted me with sex. "Eh… It was on my Capitol One I use for Christmas." He silently acknowledged me and said "Has Tails set up a date we're going to take him out to a titty bar?"

Sugar flew away from the ground out by the shed and gradually made her way back towards me. "Ha… No, I don't think we're going to take him to a strip club, Knuckles… Richard was talking about a comedy club and I think we're going to go down that route instead." He laughed and responded "You're talking about the Chuckle Barn down by Casinopolis aren't you?"

I smiled and waited for Sugar to get inside before I slid the door closed and locked it back. "Yep, why?" He chuckled and said "That place is alright and everything… but the Full Moon Club… that's a place for a bachelor party." I pulled the curtains across the glass door and watched Sugar fly over to the couch, landing roughly and curling up on the cushion. "Richard, said the exact same thing."

He laughed and I heard a door close on his end. "Richard's going to come with us? Alright… I know we're going to have some fun now!" I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs. "Oh jeez… you better not expect me and Tails to participate in any of you two's drug taking." He laughed lightly but encouraged me to. "Oh come on, sonic, you know how much you had fun when you did it."

I grumbled as I reached the top of the stairs. "That was a onetime deal… I've never done it since and I never thought of doing it since." He laughed and taunted me. "Oh, you know you'll want some when it comes up." I walked into my bedroom and realized Amy wasn't there. "I deal with people smoking marijuana all the time, Knuckles; I smell it on a semi-regular basis."

I sat down on the bed and noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. "And you haven't wanted to sit down and spark some up once?" I grinned and laid back down on the bed. "Not really, I just pop open a beer if I get that urge." He chuckled and replied "Oh so you do get the urge to get high." I grunted and rolled over. "I just said I drink beer instead."

"So you'd rather damage your kidneys than damage your lungs?" I raised an eyebrow at his strange question and laughed. "Hey it's better than both… like you; I'm surprised you haven't started smoking cigarettes yet." He groaned and responded "I tell you I felt like it earlier today, I'm really getting pissed off at one of the guys working for me… if I don't feel like I can trust him… his ass is gone."

"Oh, hey forget about this rabble… Tails told me some really weird shit and I just now remembered it." I sighed since I had a feeling I knew were this was heading. "Weird shit like what?" He coughed and I heard a door close again. "He told me… you believe Eggman is still alive." I hung my head and said "I have proof, Knuckles… multiple pieces of evidence… I hate to tell you… but I also have official proof from G.U.N. themselves."

"Are you shitting me?" I rolled over once more and replied "I'm serious, Knuckles… not only is there a file from G.U.N. that states he went missing and Nega was executed instead… but I believe he's behind the recent Mobian Murders…" Knuckles groaned and I could tell he was upset. "Oh Goddammit… Okay Sonic, we'll talk more about this soon; I'm going to have to let you go."

"Huh? Is everything okay?" I heard a door open and he said "Yeah, just some more work related shit… talk to you soon." Right before he hung up I could hear him start to yell at somebody, making me laugh. "That Echidna… he cracks me up." I placed my phone over on my nightstand and grabbed the remote to the television, checking the time 'I wonder what's on Adult Swim.'

.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

.

'I don't know if this would be the best approach' I thought as I stared down at the piece of paper Sonic kept in his pants pocket, the one he didn't want me to read and I did anyway. 'But he's obviously not going to forget about it...' I sighed and unfolded the paper, rapidly scanning parts of it so I knew what to talk to him about. 'I sure hope he doesn't get angry at me.'

I frowned at my own reflection and heard him call my name. "Ames… are you alright in there?" I hung my head and replied "Yeah… I'll be out in a few minutes." I heard family Guy come on the television and shook my head. 'Maybe he forgot… I tried to distract him with sex but I don't think that worked.' I blushed a bit as I realized what I'd just thought. 'I shouldn't be trying to distract him anyway… I… I need to talk to him about this.'

'But what if he gets angry at me?' I rubbed my face as I stared at the picture of him and Eggman. 'I'd get angry too if he… went through my purse without permission.' I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to gather up the needed courage to face him. 'But my purse doesn't have anything in it like this… It… It's my duty as his wife to talk to him about this… I need to know… so I can help him.'

'Does he need help? Maybe it's something so tragic he doesn't ever want to be reminded of it again… and suddenly I start talking about it… he might freak out… but…' I turned the sink on and watched the water flow down the drain. 'I can help him if it's something like that, right?' I let go of my nose and held my finger under the water, letting the icy water be the only thing that connects me from my thoughts to the real world around me.

'Eggman was somehow his father… I still don't understand… how did they turn into enemies? From what I read in the letter… that I shouldn't have read… He loved Eggman as if he was really his father.' I sighed and pushed my entire hand under the water as I stared at the picture and letter. 'All of this would be explained if I just went and talked to him… what are you so scared of Amy? it's not like he's going to hit me.'

I pursed my lips. 'As if Sonic would dare do something like that… I need to do this now… it's now or never… come on Amy Rose… you can do it… for your husband.' I held my head up and stared at myself in the mirror. 'You can do it… you'll comfort him afterwards… you'll be closer to him, he vowed to never keep things secret from you… so he better stick to it!'

I cleared my throat and splashed some cold water on my face, shocking my senses and giving me vigor. "Okay… here I go." I turned off the sink and spun around facing the door. 'Go on, Amy… now!' I groaned at my nagging thoughts but froze when I grabbed the door handle. 'I… I can't… I just can't do it… I'm too nervous.' The voice in the back of my mind suddenly barged its way towards the front of my mind and screamed at me. 'AMY ROSE… YOU GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO YOUR SONIKKU!'

I pulled the door open and stared at him as he paid no attention to me, picking something out of his teeth and watching television instead. "Sonic." He his eyes raised slightly as he continued to watch the show. I walked over to the television and turned it off. "Hey, I was watching that!" I blushed and held the papers out from behind my back, achieving an immediate response.

"Ames… what… the hell… is that…" I grit my teeth and hung my head. "It's… the papers I found in your pants when Aayan ran into your dresser this morning and they fell out." I tried to lessen my lies with a half-truth but felt just as bad about it, watching his eye twitch as he grew furious. "G-Goddammit Amy, the fucking thing I tell you to not look at… never have I asked you to do something like that… just this once I had hoped you wouldn't do something like that!"

I held my hand to my face in embarrassment and motioned for him to lower his voice with my other hand. "Please, Sonic, please don't get angry." His jaw moved about as he exhaled angrily. "Son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe you did that Amy, why would you fucking do that!?" I cringed at his harsh words, hoping this wouldn't turn into the first fight we'd ever had. "I'm sorry, Sonikku… I… just…I'm sorry, I was curious."

"Don't you Sonikku me Amy, I'm pissed… fuck… I can't believe you did that to me!" He shook his head and banged it against the headboard to the bed. "You were curious?" He continued "Son-of-a-bitch, Amy… you broke my trust… I've always trusted you and this is something I never wanted anyone to know!" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back as my voice cracked. "S-Sonic… please don't yell at me."

He stared at me wide-eyed as I hid my shame by hiding my face behind my hand. "I'm sorry, Sonic… I… I just didn't understand why you'd hide something like this from me until I read it." He grumbled and stood up, shaking his finger at me. "How much of it did you read!?" I felt a single tear fall and I choked up. "Answer me!" I revealed my face as I motioned for him to calm down. "All of it… please don't shout anymore Sonic, you'll wake up the kids."

He walked over to our bedroom door and closed it roughly. "Shouting… you haven't seen shouting from me, Amy… I can't fucking believe you'd dare do something like this!" My lip trembled and he noticed it, choosing to keep yelling instead of relaxing. "Fuck… I've kept this a secret from everybody… a decade… a whole fucking decade, Amy… and you dug it out… smearing it in my face!"

My tears flowed more as I responded "I'm not smearing it in your face, Sonikku… please calm down I'm so sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hand. "If you're sorry why would you do it!?" I hung my head and stared at the papers, unable to watch him be so angry at me. "I… I didn't know it was something like this Sonic… you have to believe me… I just didn't know."

"Well you know now don't you!?" I gave a small nod as I sucked in a breath. "Why did you hide this from me, Sonic." He slowly turned his head with a look a furious rage I'd rarely seen, but there was something else in his eyes; a great sorrow and anguish that was hidden just beneath that anger. "Because it hurt me, it hurt me really bad, Amy… are you happy now!?"

I shook my head and cried. "I… I'm sorry, S-Sonic… I didn't know… I didn't know… I thought it was just some silly paper you didn't want me to see for some other reason… If I had known…" He snapped back at me, teeth clanking together in anger as he spoke. "IT'S NOT SILLY, IT'S HORRIBLE!" I fell to my knees and he stared at me for a few seconds. "P-Please S…Sonic… d-don't yell at m-me… I.. I… I'm s-so sorry… please… please f-forgive me."

He sighed and stood up, his voice very quiet. "Amy" I cried hard, trying to not wake the kids but I wondered how I couldn't have. "Please… Please don't cry… it's me who's sorry." My tears constantly fell from my face, dropping onto our carpet. "I'm sorry Sonic… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… please!" He fell to the floor and swiftly took me into an embrace. "No Ames… don't cry… I'm sorry, me… it's me who's sorry."

He held me tight as his voice cracked. "Amy… baby… I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, I should never yell at you… I don't know what came over me." I cried into his chest as he pulled me up into his arms, carrying me over to the bed as I broke down from his shouting. "Please don't stop trusting me, Sonic… I'm sorry." I felt one of his tears fall onto my cheek as he sat down on the bed with me in his lap.

"I'll never stop trusting you Amy… I was just angry… I love you to death." I hugged him tighter as I sucked in a few deep breaths. "Baby… don't cry; I love you, Amy… I love you… do you hear me, I love you… I trust and love you." My tears wouldn't stop flowing no matter how hard I attempted to make them do so. "No… you hate me!" His chest heaved some as he joined me in crying.

"Never in my life have I hated you, Amy… I can't hate you… I can't." He wiped my tears away and we both fell over on the bed. "I've broken your trust… I don't deserve to be your wife." He shook his head violently, gritting his teeth as he spoke sternly. "Don't you dare say that Amy… you're my soul mate, the only woman in this entire world that's meant for me."

"But…" He placed his finger at my lips and held me tighter. "But nothing, Amy… I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that, I've never shouted at you before and I'll never do it again… do you understand me." My breathing slowly began to return to normal as I stared up at him. "Kiss me, Sonic… I need your love, I cannot live without it." He took no time to hesitate as he smashed his lips against mine. "I need your love too, Amy… It fuels me."

"Love me." He caressed my cheek as he held his mouth against mine, licking my lips to beg for entrance. I swiftly let him invade my mouth and took solace in the comfort he provided as his tongue pinned mine down, drenching it with his saliva. "Mmm…" I closed my eyes and let him do what he wanted, as long as it was his love it didn't matter in the least.

I felt his nose rub against mine for a few moments while he squeezed my shoulders, striving to relieve the massive amount of tension he created in my body. After twirling about inside my mouth and feeling along the roof of my jaw his tongue withdrew. "Do you forgive me for yelling at you my sweet pink rose?" I smiled and buried my face in his thick chest fur. "Yes… oh God, Sonikku… please don't ever stop loving me."

He held me as close to him as two people can get. "I swear to God Emi… I will never, ever, ever, stop loving you… My beautiful Emi… how could I?" I sniffled and tried to not get any snot in his fur. "I love you, Sonic… I love you so much." He reached over to the light on the nightstand and switched it off, leaving us in utter darkness. "I love you too, Amy… and I'll never stop."

He pulled my limp body up to his pillow and laid my head on it as he did the same, pulling my leg over his waist while I sucked on his neck out of passionate anxiety. "Let me have those papers, Amy…" instantly I submitted, handing them over in a heartbeat as nothing was worth fighting over. "Thank you baby… I'm sorry I shouted so loudly at you… darling…" He kissed my cheek and rubbed his nose against mine.

.

[Time: 9:20 P.M.]

(Fifteen minutes later)

.

I stared into his eyes, the miniscule amount of light coming in through the window was just enough to bounce off his retinas. I could tell that he was tired but didn't want or couldn't go to sleep, I had a feeling that it was the words on that note that kept him in that condition as our excitement from the very first quarrel ever faded long ago. "He was my father for as long as I could remember." He suddenly said, breaking the long stretch of discomfited silence.

"No, Sonic… don't… if it hurts too much to talk about it… then don't ever talk about it again." From the movement of his eyes I could tell he frowned in that instant. "I-It's okay Amy… I think you're right." I shook my head and pressed my breasts to his chest, unable to place them anywhere else in this extremely close proximity he'd been holding me in. "Right about what Sonic? No wait… just forget about it, I don't want to upset you like that ever again."

I felt his nose touch mine even though I couldn't see it. "I shouldn't have kept this a secret from you… and don't worry my rose… you'll never see me that upset at you ever again." I managed to hold up a frail smile as he pulled a thin sheet up over us, not caring if we got hot; we needed the warmth for what we were about to discuss. "Do you forgive me for going into your pockets, my Sonikku?"

His nose bounced against mine as he gave a few nods. "Of course… I should have told you that the moment you showed me those papers… Instead I freaked out and made you cry, like a terrible husband." I grabbed at the faint outline that was his arm and pulled it across me. "No… you're not a terrible husband Sonic, you're the best husband… the perfect husband…"

I felt his lips brush against mine briefly before he spoke. "He was my father ever since I can remember, from what I was able to dig up through old news clippings and library archives… he saved me, I would've died if it wasn't for him." My eyes rapidly analyzed his as he talked, trying my best to read his hidden emotions. "How did he save you, if I may ask?"

He pulled me closer and replied "I was apparently a baby, long before my first memories took place… My real father and mother which I knew for only a year…" He stopped and my hand ran down his arm, entwining my fingers with him to let him know I was here for him. "T-They were taking me home from a movie… when their car was struck by a much larger pick-up truck."

I felt him quiver and prayed that he wasn't about to break down. "Sonic… stop… If it's too painful…" He shook his head and continued "Both of them were reported to have been killed upon impact, my mother was ejected from the passenger seat and landed forty feet down the road." I tried to stop him but his words flowed nonstop. "Once she landed on the ground she snapped her neck, killing her in an instant… My father… ah…uhh…He…he…"

"Stop, Sonic… please don't hurt yourself like this." He smashed my body against his and kept going. "I've snuck peeks at old Police photos so I know what my mother looked like… but my father… I… I couldn't see… it was gone, Amy… his face… it just wasn't there… I can't comprehend how, unless the shards of glass from the wreck and the fire… I… I just don't know."

"Stop yourself, Sonic!" He started crying but his words of anguish never ended. "A report from the fire department states that the fuel line to my parents car was ruptured, leaking out gasoline all over the place." I smacked my hands against his chest, attempting to force quiet from him. "It only took one… one tiny spark… and that was it… an inferno spread around the car, blazing like hellfire." I reached up to cover his mouth but he held his head away. "I saw pictures of what the car looked like after the fire was put out… gone… melted… this car had melted all the way down to the frame."

"Shut your mouth, Sonic, please don't… I know this hurts you." He surprised me by using my technique, successfully holding his hand over my mouth to keep my quiet while he mentally stabbed himself repeatedly. "As I sat in the back seat of the car with my dead father… the car with my dead father that was engulfed in flames… I screamed and wailed as loud as my newborn lungs possibly could."

"I had the misfortune of having the only fire engine in the area show up; a blessing not a misfortune you'd think, right?" I suffered through his torment, forcing me to watch his fragile integrity shatter as he busted it with a giant granite boulder. "It was a duo of volunteer fighter fighters, fresh out of the training program… they couldn't hear me, Amy… the fire, it was too loud… like Tails VTOL's turbine being placed up to your ear."

I clenched my eyes shut but the lack of visual input forced me to focus on his words, subconsciously picturing what he went through. I knew he said he couldn't remember these events; however somewhere deep inside his brain, I was sure he could. "Doing what fire men do they turned on their hoses and sprayed the consumed car… The force from the water pressure was enough to knock my father over into the passenger seat where his wife… my mother sat before she was ejected, spared the humiliation of being charred to a crisp."

"MhMMmHMmammm" I struggled and tried to pry his hand off my mouth, frightening him some as he likely thought he was suffocating me. "Are you alright?" I sighed, showing him both that I could breathe just fine and that I got his point about the interrupting. "Mhmmm." He immediately resumed telling his tragic heartbreaking story. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure what was worse… the heat coming off the flames… or the feeling of high-powered water drenched you to the point where you couldn't breathe."

My eyes grew wider than they already were; finally understanding where his fear of water originated from. "But they still couldn't hear me… once the defining sound of hellfire diminished their hoses sounded like waterfalls." As more tears fell from his face in rhythm, I shed a few myself. "My cries slowly shrank as my lungs filled with water meant to save me… and everything began to fade… the heat on my skin went away and was replaced by the freezing water that inhabited my small lungs."

'Why is he telling this in such detail… why hurt himself like this?' I only got a moment to think before he started up again with a tone that was slightly brighter. "Then out of nowhere… I hear yelling and this man rips the driver door right off its hinges, unable to pull the backseat one open due to it being soldered together by the intense flames that were starting back up again."

He stopped briefly and looked back down at me, confident I wouldn't try and stop him from speaking. "The fire fighters stopped the flow of water as this man… this guardian angel crawled over my father's charred body and snatched me out of the back seat, yanking the entire child safety seat out to free me from the car seat… in less than a second he held me to his chest and brought me to safety as my consciousness wavered, barely holding up as I began to drown from the fluid in my lungs."

More tears flowed down both our faces as we individually understood who this guardian angel was. "The firefighters had to blast him with water as he carried me in his arms through a wall of vicious flames… But he made it, along with me." I tried to smiled but he felt it and responded "I'm not done yet." My frown returned and he continued "At this point my face was turning blue while I tried to cough up the water that I was slowly drowning in… He took notice and took off his burn jacket, laying it to the ground before placing me on top."

"I remember… the feeling of water come out of my nose and mouth as he pushed down on my chest." I closed my eyes again as he nervously ran his free hands fingers through my quills, gently combing them as he hypnotized himself in memory that he likely wasn't aware of until now. "I also remember the feeling of that first gasp of air I took as everyone piled around me… he kept them away and remained with me until the ambulances arrived, even coming and staying with me in the hospital."

"He was the last person I saw every night in that hospital and was the first one I saw every morning." I opened my eyes and watched him breathe for a few seconds while staring at me deeply, piercing my very soul with a dagger stare. "That man… was Julian Ivo Robotnik." I hung my head and waited for him to keep going. "Before he was a homicidal mad-scientist bent on world domination… he was a kind business man who tried to form his own company with the assistance of the Rimlight Corporation and HEXAeco energy company."

I blinked as he stopped again, taking a small breather and letting everything soak into my mind. "He wanted to build robots that would help us… medical robots, gardeners, butlers, maids, and even security robots to assist the police department in keeping the peace… Rimlight would supply him with the robots and HEXAeco would supply him with energy sources to power said robots."

He pulled me up a bit higher so we were both at eye level. "He treated me like his son and took good care of me, teaching me right from wrong and how to handle myself… On some slow days he'd just sit out on the front porch of his house with me and we'd watch the clouds." He suddenly moved his head and his voice cracked. "Oh God… I emulated him as a perfect father figure, Amy… I do so many things with the kids that he did with me."

I watched his eyes close halfway as he cried heavier. "He was so kind… a completely different person than the empty shell he is today." I started crying more as he did the same. "I… I loved him so much Amy… so much… my dad…he was my dad…daddy…" I wasn't sure how much more of this he could take; in fact, I wasn't sure how much of this I could take. "H-He loved me back Amy… as if he was my real father… never angry at me, always there for me, and always proud of me."

"We went everywhere together… grocery shopping, parks, movies, and high-class restaurants he was always able to afford on the massive salary he'd get monthly…" He closed his eyes briefly before continuing "I never really noticed that he wasn't like me… he was a human and I was a hedgehog… but he never said anything so I never knew that was strange… it didn't matter anyway… he loved me as his son and I loved him as my father."

I sniffled and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Then I started going to school… it was an upper-class school that he had no trouble affording…" He stopped again and sighed. "As soon as they children found out he was my dad they began to make fun of me nonstop… they'd make up nasty rumors about how he'd kidnapped me or I was his slave, I even got beat up a few times because of it."

"Mhmmmhhmhmnh" I started to speak but his hand muffled my voice. "Don't talk Amy… just listen." I frowned and hung my head. "I'd fight back… not allowing them to speak such lies about me or my father." His voice cracked as his breathing grew shallow. "This one kid though… was older… he didn't say anything bad about us… he… he just informed me that it was impossible for a Human to breed with a Mobian."

"I didn't understand what he was talking about for the longest time… my young mind just barely able to grasp the concept of sex to begin with." I sighed loudly, having a feeling that he soon found out what that meant.. "As I grew older most of the teasing subsided and I went on with my school life… learning and making my dad proud of my good grades."

I forced a smile and pulled his lower body closer to mine. "However, this peace lasted for a very short time… Dad went back to working in the offices instead of working on the computer at home like he'd done when I was around all day long." He let go of my mouth to rub his eyes. "He'd get home later and later by the passing weeks and look rougher each time… like he'd been working all day."

"Sonic… baby, my love… I'm sorry" He kissed me for a few moments, keeping his lips firmly pressed against mine to comfort himself. "It's okay my rose… this needs to be told, it's been kept inside of me for way too long." I gave a nod but kept my lips by his as he spoke, ready to kiss him again if he needed the consolation. "His attitude changed and he slowly began to see the world differently… acting as if everyone but me and him were the only sane people left on the face of the planet."

"Was it because of work?" I summoned the courage to ask, trying to help him understand in the process. "I… I think so… His boss was a bulldog that went by Butch and was the biggest asshole the world had ever seen… my father would slave away at work trying to get his company up and running, constantly buried in paperwork to the point where if he stopped for a minute… he wouldn't meet deadline."

"What would happen if he didn't meet deadline?" He stared at me and I shut my mouth. "I'm sorry…" He kissed me softly and replied "It's okay, Ames… The first time he didn't meet deadline he had to stay at the office the entire night and do it all over again, to make it worse he didn't get any overtime." I kissed his cheek and nuzzled his chin. "And the second time?"

"Just a second my sweet love; let me get to it." I climbed on top of him as he grunted from the pressure change. "He remained like that for years, becoming more lost in paperwork and thought… though he claimed it was for me and the better good of humanity… he just needed to finish this project and he'd focus on me again…" He shivered some and I wrapped my arms around him as I laid sprawled out on his chest. "But the project never ended… he became less lost and more trapped in numbers upon numbers calculated for plans that would never come to be."

"I remember him going to the doctor and getting a cast put on his hand… the doctor said he'd literally gotten carpal tunnel from endless typing and writing." He hung his head and I rubbed my chin on his quills as he continued "His Bully, Butch, was one of the names he'd call him… his boss told him if he didn't keep going he'd fire him… even going so far as to yell in the doctors face when he insisted that he couldn't."

"Everything started to spiral out of control from that moment on… No longer did he say goodnight and tuck me in, make me breakfast, play with me or laugh with me… He didn't stop caring or loving me… he just didn't have the time to." I tilted his head up and smashed my lips to his, trying hard to suck his tongue into my mouth; everything he told me made my heart ache and on instinct I wanted to provide him with the security of my body.

He resisted, only kissing me on the lips before pulling away to keep going. "I think it angered him… he wanted to be there for me but he knew, if he lost this job he'd give up all the opportunities his money would provide me with in the future… sometimes I think he didn't work for himself… he worked solely for me; to have the money for college, house, car, possessions… all of it was from me."

"His anger grew as the load of papers grew larger… sometimes he'd yell at me just because I interrupted him to tell him goodnight." My hands ran down his chest and gently pulled as his chest fur. "I'm so sorry, Sonikku." He put his finger to my lips and continued "I started to get the feeling that if it wasn't on paper, it didn't matter to him anymore… my childish mind decided that he didn't love me anymore, that I just got in his way and was nothing but a burden."

"Then…o-one…one…one…" He started sobbing as he attempted to keep on digging up his casket buried past. "One day after school when I went to give him a hug before heading out to play with my friends… he yelled at me and told me he was too busy to hug me." I felt awful that I couldn't do anything to change these terrible events. "I snapped… I couldn't take the neglect anymore, shouting back at him that he wasn't my real father because my real father would never say something like that to me."

He shivered and I held him closer, passionately caressing his cheek as I licked his neck. "Despite being up for nearly two days he jumped up and slapped me across the face… instantly I flipped out and told him I was never coming back." His eyes closed for a solid minute as his chest heaved from the tears that gradually poured out of his eyes. "He watched me put on my shoes and run out the door… shouting at me that I'd wasted five minutes of his time."

"Sonic… you don't have to go any further, I know this is hurting you… let's just go to sleep okay, honey?" He shook his head and ignored me. "I kept my promise… never returning to that house or even coming near it." I sighed and nuzzled his neck. "Where did you live?" He wiped his eyes and replied "I lived out on the street, literally in a cardboard box… even that didn't last long… first rainstorm that hit I had to find a new one."

"Every day for the next month I wondered if he'd find me and take me home, apologizing for what he did… but…" I hung my head and rubbed his chest. "It never happened… I lived out on the streets in boxes and under overhangs for the next two years… with no real social contact." I kissed his chest and asked "Nobody tried to help you?" He coughed and sniffled. "Some did… the tried to give me food or clothing but I just ran from them… my only defense was to run."

"I'm sorry. Sonikku…" I held his taut shoulders and squeezed for a few minutes, trying to give him at least a tiny amount of relief. "I had the credit card he'd given me and had plenty of money to feed myself… I just refused to eat… growing skinny and shaggy… I actually got placed in an orphanage after a police officer caught me." I rubbed my nose against his as I massaged his shoulders. "I didn't stay there long though… after getting the first shower I'd had in over a year, I cut my quills, trimmed up my fur and escaped."

"Why didn't you stay there?" He shrugged and said "Living out on the streets had grown on me… I wanted to be free… if sleeping under a tree meant I was free then I was all for it." I pursed my lips and responded "I wish I would've known you then, Sonikku… you could've lived with me, I would have yanked you through the doorway in a heartbeat." I could see a very faint smile form on the corners of his lips as he wrapped one of my quills around his finger.

"I would have too, Ames… but in reality I lived out on the streets for another year before I saw the broadcast on a television in a store I'd get food from on occasion…" I raised an eyebrow but knew he couldn't see me do it in this darkness. "What was the broadcast about?" I heard his jaw clench closed as his teeth clanked together. "A man named Dr. Robotnik had stolen a Chaos emerald with the assistance of prototype security robots… he used the robot's he had worked so hard to help humanity… to rob a bank… holding the attendants hostage and using the robots to threaten their death if they didn't open the vault."

"I was in shock, praying that this wasn't the same Robotnik that had once been my father…" I sighed, knowing all too well that it was. "I dropped my food on the ground and ran out of the store with such speed I'd never gone before, sprinting faster than I knew I could go…" I smiled and rolled off of him, cuddling up on his side. "Did you go to stop him?"

"No… I ran back to the home I lived in for six years, finding it trashed and condemned… the inside look like somebody had gone completely mad… with papers strewn out across every floor in the house and the walls littered with mathematical equations written in permanent marker." I shook my head, wondering why. "Why would he do something like that to his own house?"

I received a long exhale. "At the time I didn't know… I couldn't comprehend what was happening; all I could do was cry my eyes out until I exhausted myself." He sniffled and continued "I crawled into his bed and slept for an entire day… hoping that when I woke up I'd find everything was just a dream." He started breathing heavy and I held him closer. "B-But it didn't happen… I woke up alone… ready to cry again."

"You don't have to cry anymore, Sonikku." He smiled at me and kissed me deeply, darting into my mouth and sucking my spit into his. "Mmm.." I held his head and pushed a fallen quill away from his face as our mouths stayed connected, not letting up on our love. "Mhmm" He gently held my tongue with his teeth and drug it out of my mouth as his lips pulled away from mine.

"Mmmmm" I moaned some as his tongue swirled around mine like electrons spinning around an atom. "I love you, Sonic." He rubbed his nose against mine and replied "I love you too Amy… my sweet-sweet wife." We held each other close but knew we weren't finished with our discussion. "When did you see him again?" He sniffled and responded "It took another month before I saw him… in the meantime I went to where he worked to try and find out what happened."

"The secretary at the desk told me that he'd gotten fired… and…and… it was probably my fault." I went wide-eyed. "She said that to you!?" He shook his head and wiped more tears out of his eyes. "No… it's just what I thought… it was true though… I probably got him fired." I sighed and caressed his cheek. "Sonikku…" he held his finger to my lips and continued "After that I went back to starving myself, too despondent to eat… even chilidogs had completely lost their appeal."

I never imagined I'd hear him say that but now was definitely not the time to giggle. "It took me a long time before I started eating anything other than bread and soup." I pushed his finger away with a sudden question. "Sonic, h-how old were you?" His eyes closed and he tried to contemplate his age all this took place. "At this point I was probably nine and a half, I was six when I ran away."

"Oh my poor baby." Instantly I pulled his head down into my breast, rubbing his back as he broke into tears. "My poor, Sonikku… Why did this happen to you?" He sniffled and held my side as he buried his face in my cleavage. "I… I don't… I don't know… Amy…Amy… H-Hold me…" Without a moment of hesitation I wrapped my arms around him and kept him in the embrace he so desperately needed.

"I'm here for you, Sonic… do you hear me baby?" He cried and pulled my body closer to him. "Yes, I love you too, Amy… I love you so much for what you helped me accomplish." I smiled at his confusing answer. "What do you mean?" He looked up at me with red eyes that held drops of anguish trying to escape. "You met me four months after I met Tails and we became friends." He stopped and coughed. "So what?"

"So" He replied "You were the second person in my entire life that ever loved me… I became good friends with Tails but you… your love scared me… I'd lost confidence in anybody being capable of loving me after all that had happened." I kissed his forehead and kept rubbing his back. "That's why I ran from you… because I was scared of love… not you… I didn't understand."

"Sonikku… it's okay silly, I've forgiven you for those days a long time ago." He sniffled and shook his head. "No, what I'm trying to say, Ames…Is… your constant love fueled me after a while… it helped me open up and accept that it was possible for someone to love me again." My chest started to heave as his did, sniveling with him in unison. "Baby… I loved you… Sonic … My handsome husband… I loved you the minute I saw you, and forever onwards."

"You filled my heart with an emotion I'd been denied for over three years, Amy… my beautiful wife… my savior from imminent self-destruction." I stroked his quills back as he stared at me with a soul connection that can be felt only when two people love each other so much their hearts want to beat in exact rhythm with one another's. "My Big Blue Hero… I won't let go of you, ever… We don't ever have to talk about this again… I'm sorry I brought this up, Sonic."

He abruptly started telling the rest of his story, as if he felt he was forced to inform me; wanting to tell me. "When I saw him again… it was on South Island… We didn't just suddenly start fighting like I'd lead you to believe." I placed my finger to his lips but he pushed it away. "It's okay Ames… I want to tell you, listen please." I sighed an gave a nod. "When he first saw me he came to run at me with a hug like a kid who found his lost Chao… I dodged him and ran away, frightened and too upset to do anything else."

"He wanted to forgive you?" He eyed me for the interruption but chose to answer. "Yes, he ran to hug me while crying for forgiveness; he said he was extremely worried that something had happened to me… and… I rejected his forgiveness by running away." He sucked in a few breathes and hiccupped. "T-The next time I saw him was when he was out in the forests with his prototype security robots SCR-GP and SCR-HD."

"Did you attack?" He glared at me but chose once again to answer. "No… we talked… from a distance." He looked away to cough. "We talked for a long time, at least three or four hours… mainly about what had happened; it started out with me being silent and him trying to achieve forgiveness from me, crying enough to make me cry."

I held him closer since I didn't want him to cry again. "I didn't say anything until an hour in… most of that first hour was him spent talking until I decided to... He told me how he'd had the police looking for me and was out walking the streets for days trying to find me… I'd gotten him fired because he didn't meet his deadline, not that he was blaming me… I think he was just letting me know he didn't just sit there."

"When I did finally speak I asked him what the robots where for and why he robbed the bank." He blinked away the tears that were forming as we held each other as close to each other as we possibly could. "His response was, he thought I was dead and he'd set his plans into motion." I raised an eyebrow as if he could see me do it. "What were the plans?"

"He stolen things from work before he'd gotten fired and even used the majority of his cash to get these robots operational, he'd used the robots to collect animals for roboticization… a process he explained, that had been banned by both Rimlight Corporation and HEXAeco energy company… he was going to use his robots to find the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the whole world."

"At first I thought he was joking, but the memory of what that news broadcast said gave me a pretty good hint that he wasn't; he must've been serious enough to rob a bank." He sniffled and I wiped his eyes for him. "He said once he's in control he'll rid the world of all evil, using his robots to keep the peace and restore the order that had been lost due to corruption and greed."

"For a while I wanted to throw myself at him and hug him, forgiving him for what he'd done to me… but the more he talked, the more it became apparent that his noble conquest was not as honourable as it had first seemed… using innocent wildlife to power lifeless machines… using those lifeless machines to take Chaos Emeralds from sometimes sacred areas, killing those who stood in his way… it started to sound despicable."

"Did you tell him that?" He gave a nod and sniffled. "Yes, but he told me I didn't know what I was talking about; I was just a kid… He explained that with all the Chaos Emeralds together he could purify the world, poverty would be erased, Hunger would be treated, global warming gone, Diseases cured, longevity to everyone… he could've fixed the entire world of every single ailment humanity has."

"But in order to do that G.U.N. would have to be annihilated; they wouldn't allow him to attempt such a feat so he would kill all of them… I knew from that point that I would be the one to stop him, and I said that." I kissed him on the cheek and asked "What was his response?" He kissed me back and replied "Nothing for a few seconds… then he laughed and told me to come with him."

"I ran off again but swore that from then on out; I'd stop every plan he had." He exhaled every inch of air in his lungs before saying "And that's all of it Ames… I thwarted every evil plan he made from then to now." I sighed, glad that he finally stopped. "I'm so sorry, Sonic… really… I'm so-so sorry." He smiled and I felt his lips brush against mine. "It's okay, Emi, really… I never would have met you if this hadn't have happened to me."

I smiled and thought about it. 'He probably wouldn't be a hero if this hadn't had happened… no… it would not have mattered… we would have found each other regardless... soul mates.' I held his head as I slammed my lips to his, keeping them fused together for as long as he wanted. "Mmmm" I felt his hands move up and smiled when he held my face, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm" He pried my mouth open and invaded to find the comfort needed, swirling around with my tongue as we swapped spit. "MmmM" He withdrew for a microsecond before darting back inside to lap at my tongue in unison. "Mmm… Sonikku…Mhmm" He smiled and drew his tongue across both my lips, getting a good taste of all of my mouth. "Mmm… Ames, my Heroine."

I giggled softly as we made-out fervidly. 'Never thought I'd be Sonic's Hero.' After a few minutes of vehement passion we broke away both gasping for air. "S…whew… Sonic… I want you to know… how many people love you… Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Blaze, Big… Honey all of those people love you like family… then… there's your real family, Me and the kids… we love you so much we're a part of you, you're a part of us… We depend on you every day; the kids depend on you so much they wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you."

"I know, Emi… I love all of those people back." He ran his tongue along my jawline to collect the saliva that had been slopped out during our smooching. "What I'm trying to say, Sonic… is I don't want you to ever think you're not loved." He stopped and looked up at me with tears. "Thank you Amy… for everything." I wiped his tears away and kissed him. "I love you, Sonic." He returned the kiss and replied "I love you too, Amy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before He Was The Man He Is Today

.

.

.

(Dr. Julian Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik's P.O.V.)

[Twenty-one years ago]

.

_"Shit" I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "I forgot to brush my hair." I chuckled and grabbed a comb out of my back pocket. "I guess I might as well slow down, I'm already late so Butch is going to kill me no matter what." I smirked and combed my brown hair over to the right side, going with a simple comb-over look. "There… now I just…" I placed the comb back in my back pocket and straightened my tie. "There… Now I can go."_

_ I grabbed my briefcase and pulled the door open. "Today's the day!" I exclaimed with glee. "MeteorTech will be functioning, oh I'm so excited!" I walked out the door and locked it before closing. "Even Butch will crack a smile once he sees my plans!" I grinned and exhaled into my hand, sniffing to make sure my breath was fine. "If Rimlight supplies us with the robots in this design and HEXAeco Energy Company provides me with the Chaos Drives used as a power source… hehehe… The SCR series will be fully operational in less than a week!"_

_ "I bet the Police Department would buy at least ten shipments, the rest could go to private security organizations… oh, I bet the Guardian United Nations wouldn't mind a few shipments!" I walked past my truck and continued to the edge of the driveway, wondering if talking aloud down the street will make people think I'm crazy. "Ah who cares, I'm so energized!"_

_ I would've jumped up and clicked my heels if it wouldn't scuff my shined loafers. "Glad I live less than ten minutes from the office, but traffic this time of the day makes it better if I walk." I tapped my finger on my lips as I grew curious. "Maybe I'll move onto automobiles next, robots then cars!" I imagined myself floating in a pool of fresh green money and laughed. "Julian Robotnik… multi-millionaire and head of MeteorTech, the greatest company to hit Station Square in ages… no… forever!"_

_ I chuckled and held up my briefcase. "Yep, me and you buddy… we're going to brighten the future!" I left a huge grin plastered on my face as I kept on walking down the sidewalk. "Hmm… if Butch likes my SCR series… I might show him a draft of a maid-bot I've been thinking about." I playfully slicked my hair back and replied to my own question. "He might even say… Well Robotnik, why don't you come sit in my chair and take over for me." I laughed and slapped my knee._

_ "Like that day will ever come!" I tucked in my shirt as I waved to one of my passing neighbors. "I also got a medical robot somewhere on the drawing board, that might make me more money than a maid-bot… hehehe… if I can get a SCR to tell the difference between a real gun and a replica pellet gun in less than .2 seconds… I think I can make a robot that gives you the right pill."_

_ My cellphone went off and I stopped to retrieve it from my pocket. "The Phone industry is huge, maybe I should make phones as well… Robotniktech's IPhone 1000!" I chuckled and answered the phone with a kind voice. "Hello, Julian Robotnik here." I pursed my lips as Butches husky voice came over. "Robotnik, where the hell are you!?" I rolled my eyes and started walking again. "I'm on my way sir, just passing the coffee shop on North Knightsfield Drive."_

_ I looked at my watch and noticed I wouldn't be truly late for another five minutes. "Hurry your fat-ass up… I don't have all day, if you're going to show me your project you need to be sitting in the chair I'm looking at in the next five minutes!" I frowned and walked a little faster. "I'm on my way sir, I won't let you down with this plan either… It'll knock your socks off I promise."_

_ "Well good for you, Robotnik, just remember; I'm going to knock your damn block off if you waste my time!" I stifled a chuckle and replied "I won't waste your time sir, I swear; this project while be the single greatest thing your company has ever produced!" He grunted and responded "How about we act civilized and talk about this in front of each other, YOU DUMB ASS!"_

_ "Right sir, sorry sir, I'm five minutes away…" He interrupted with more shouting. "YOU GOT THREE MINUTES ROBOTNIK, IF YOU'RE NOT HERE BY THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER YEAR!" I sped up and tried to reply but he hung up. "Oh man, I need to hurry!" I pocketed the cellphone and came up to a cross-section, pushing the button to the crosswalk signal. "Come on red-light, help me out here!"_

_ I danced in agitation as cars continued to flow. "Come on." A few pedestrians gathered behind me, waiting to cross the sidewalk the same as me. 'Guess I'll push it again… no harm right?' I shrugged and pushed the button again seeing as how the only traffic was a car waiting for the red light to turn green and a truck coming from the other. "Come on."_

_ The truck coming from the distance sped up when he saw me push the button, hoping to speed through the intersection before the light turned red. "Look at this guy." I said to myself. "Going to run the red light… hope the police get him." The light turned red and the truck only sped up, doing exactly as I thought it would. "Idiot." My eyes widened as I noticed the car on the other end drive out into the intersection. "Whoa… whoa… WHOA!"_

_ I dropped my briefcase and people behind me watched in horror as the truck collided head on with the small car, instantly ejecting one of the passengers upon impact. People screamed as the ejected woman flew across the intersection in slow motion, gradually coming closer to the ground until she hit the asphalt with enough force to hear bones break from fifty feet away._

_ "JESUS CHRIST!"The people behind me did nothing but stare and call emergency with their cellphones. "Oh my God!" I shook my head and gaped at the collision. "I hope they're okay… Oh, that look's really bad." I heard someone behind me ask if we should do something and I replied "W-What can we do?" Most of the people just shrugged as the others talked on their phones with emergency services._

_ "She's not moving." I heard another say as they pointed to the females broken body that lay dead still on the smoldering asphalt. "I… I think she's dead" Someone answered. "I sure hope not." I scratched my head as I contemplated whether or not to see if the people in the car were okay. Abruptly the guy in the truck kicked his door open and climbed down from the cabin holding his nose. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"_

_ I yelled to him as blood dripped down his arm and chin. "I-I think so… fuck." He Shouted back as he rubbed his head, revealing the blood that dripped from his nose. "CHECK THE OTHERS!" He coughed and wavered a bit before turning around. "He's in shock" One of the people behind me said as they stayed to watch the scene unfold. Another person chuckled lightly and said "He's going to be in real shock when the police arrive and arrest him."_

_ Unexpectedly the car caught fire and the guy jumped back. "OH SHIT!" The fire spread over the surrounding area as the smell of gasoline saturated the air. "GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled to the guy as his pants leg caught fire, watching him sprint away from the growing blaze before dropping to the ground and rolling on the asphalt to extinguish himself._

_ "JESUS, WAS ANYBODY ELSE IN THE CAR!?" A few people asked as the fire grew high around the car. "Wait." I held my hand up to them as I faintly heard wailing. "Oh my God, IS THAT A BABY!?" Some people went wide-eyed as the weeping grew louder. "OH MY GOD IT IS, SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Everyone stood there staring at the engulfed car, too afraid to be a hero._

_ I felt my fists clench tight as adrenaline began to furiously pump through my veins. 'Save the baby, Robotnik.' I obeyed my thought and forced my legs to move, dashing towards the set ablaze car. "I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" I yelled to anybody that would listen, angered by their resistance to help. I stopped as the fire grew larger, feeling self-preservation kick in._

_ 'I can't let that baby burn to death… it… it's not right.' I held my hand over my eyes as the fire turned into an inferno. "I…I can't… the fires too thick…" I heard sirens off in the distance and prayed that it was a fire engine. "Come on- come on- come on- COME ON!" My cellphone went off and I utterly tuned it out, taking care of something that is ten times more important than Butch's angry ranting for missing the time limit he rudely gave me._

_ 'You have to save the baby, Robotnik' my mind spoke, trying to override self-preservation for the sake of a newborn in danger. "I can't… I won't make it…I… I… can't…" The fire intensified and the baby screamed to the top of its lungs. "LOOK!" one of the people over at the crosswalk suddenly yelled. "IT'S THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" I waved at a fire engine that stopped thirty or so feet away from the blazing car._

_ "HELP!" The fire men jumped out and ran for the hose attached to the engine. "YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" I took a few steps back as the inferno crackled in front of my face. "FASTER, SOMEBODY'S IN THERE!" The first guy rapidly removed the fire hose from the side of the engine and the second guy turned the valve to start the flow of water. "HURRY!"_

_ They held the hose and ran as close to the car as they could get before unleashing a flow of high-powered water. "Uhh…" I watched the fire slowly diminish along with the cries of the baby. 'something's not right… it should cry more.' I swiftly used my 300 I.Q. brain to devise a solution. "Umm… uh-oh… SHIT… STOP… STOP THE WATER, YOU'RE DROWNING IT!" _

_ I knew if they stopped the water the baby would burn to death; however, I also knew if they kept going it would drown. "UHH… FUCK… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shook my head and listened as the weeping faded with the fire. "FUCK… I GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" My eye twitched and I made my move, backing up some as I took off my business coat. "What's that guy doing?" I heard a bystander ask as I place the coat on my head. "I think he's going to try and run through the fire."_

_ "He's crazy, he's going to get himself killed." I tuned out their squabble and grit my teeth. 'Save the baby, Robotnik.' I gave a nod to myself and took off running towards the vicious fire, readying myself for any intense feeling of flame on skin contact. "For the baby!" I said to myself as I busted through a wall of flames twelve feet high. "RHAAA!"_

_ I sprinted to the back of the car where I fully expected the baby to be. "MUST HURRY!" I felt my shoes stick to the asphalt as the soles melted from the intense heat. 'Fire-fire-fire-fire-fire-fire' I couldn't stop thinking about the blaze that intently burned around me. "HOT!" I gripped the door handle and pulled with all my strength as I felt my coat catch a spark of fire, lighting up part of it. "FUCK!"_

_ I suddenly felt water as the firemen aimed at me, trying to keep me from burning alive while I save a baby from imminent death. Using this water as extra courage I pressed on, quickly giving up on the backdoor to go to the front. "HURRY JULLIAN, TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" I clutched the door handle and felt my blood boil as it too wouldn't budge._

_ Using the last of my adrenaline I roared in anger and pried the door from its fused hinges. "RRHHHHAAAAAAA, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" the door busted and I threw it to the ground, instantly pulling myself inside as I felt my head start to heat up. "FUCK!" it stung and burned with massive fury as fire scorched its way through my coat and scalded my scalp. "AHHHAA!"_

_ I frantically slapped the top of my head in an attempt to snuff out the fire, hysterically shouting as my brain frenzied. "HOLY SHIT, AHARHAAA!" I crawled into the car deeper and my stomach nauseously churned up bile as I briefly stared at the disfigured driver. 'Oh my good God almighty…' I jerked my burned head up and noticed a small blue-furred hedgehog infant in the backseat, staring at me with hazy eyes. _

_'Save the baby, Robotnik… not yourself.' In a swift moment of insanity I chose to listen to the thought, tuning out the searing burn to my scalp as I climbed to the backseat and sliced my arm on a shard of glass from impact; ignoring the pain from it as well. "I'VE GOT YOU!" My hand clutched the baby as the other one gripped the safety seat it was strapped into, likely the only thing that saved it from ejection. _

_ Within a few violent tugs, the safety belts snapped and I scooped the baby up into my arms. "I'VE GOT YOU!" It's head dropped as soon as I moved it and I worried I was too late. "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" I crawled back out of the car, taking one last look at the driver before returning to the flame lit asphalt. "RHAAHAAAA!" I felt flames go up my pants legs as I dashed for the end of the firewall._

_ "AHHAAAAAAA" A massive surge of energy coursed through my body in a last ditch effort to escape certain death of both of us if I stayed in the fire a moment longer. "HELP ME" I jumped through the firewall and was met by a full blast of water from the fire hose, quickly extinguishing my flame engulfed body. "GRAHHHH!"_

_ As soon as I was drenched in the freezing water I dashed towards the sidewalk, far away from the flames. "Don't die… please don't die!" As soon as I reached the side walked I ripped the burned business coat off my scalded head and placed it on the ground. "Someone help, I don't really know CPR!"_

_ The bystanders gathered around me as I placed the blue faced hedgehog infant on the burned coat and immediately noticed he wasn't breathing anymore. "HELP, HE'S NOT BREATHING!"Some shrugged while others made a chest compression motion. "GODDAMMIT!" I pulled open the baby hedgehogs mouth and saw water "FUCK!"_

_ My body trembled from nerves as I instantly placed my hands on his small chest. 'Don't press down as hard… remember it's a baby' I pushed down on his chest about an inch (2.54 centimeter) in to force water out of his mouth. "COME ON, DON'T YOU DIE!" I continued the chest compressions until I reached thirty, analyzing his face for any signs of life. "DAMMIT!"_

_ 'He need's mouth to mouth, Julian, hurry' I groaned and placed my mouth over both his mouth and nose, giving two gentle breaths. 'Come on!' Instantly I went back to chest compressions when I received no response. "LIVE!"I pushed down harder, trying to get his heart pumping. "ISN'T THERE ANYBODY THAT CAN FUCKING DO ANYTHING!?_

_ After another thirty chest compressions I began to lose hope. "Please… please don't die." I placed my mouth once again of both his nose and mouth before giving two deeper breaths. My eyes widened as water poured into my mouth and the baby started to move. 'Eww' I held the bile filled water in my mouth before spiting it out on the ground beside me, too ecstatic to care._

_ My heart beat slowed in relief as the baby started crying and flailing its arms and legs. "You did it!" A person behind me said as the others gave me vigorous pats on my singed back. "Hero!" I ignored their cheers as I smiled at the baby, picking it up into my arms as it endlessly cried for its dead parents. "Amazing!" People continued their ovations towards my fearless bravery._

_ I tuned them out as the infant buried its face in my burnt shirt and cried, holding onto me as if it knew I saved it. "I'm so sorry" I said as I held it close. "I am so-so sorry this happened to you." He stared up at me as he wailed louder. "I'm sorry…I…I…I… I'll take care of you, little baby… I promise." The firemen pushed their way through the crowd of people still applauding and tried to grab the tiny hedgehog from me."_

_ "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM… IDIOTS… I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED FOR DROWNING THIS BABY; YOUR SUITS CAN WITHSTAND FIRE… MY FUCKING SKIN CAN'T!" They backed up some and stared at the top of my head before looking at each other. "Sir…" One of them spoke. "The paramedics are on the way, we're going to need you to stay here."_

_ I went to slide my hair back as I sighed and quickly stopped. "Uhh…" Pain easily replaced every strand of hair as I patted my scalded head. "OWW FUCK!"I had a really good feeling that I was missing quite some bit of head hair. 'It's alright' I thought to myself as I heard emergency sirens grew closer. 'I saved a baby… the hair on my head… that was on my head… that doesn't matter anymore'_

_ I smiled down at the baby hedgehog as it slowly stopped crying and clutched my burn shirt. "Alright people" One of the firefighters said as he made a shooing motion. "Make room for the paramedics." The crowd around me gave me a few more pats on the back before dispersing, going about their normal routine. "Sir, can you stand?"_

_ I gave a nod and stood up with the baby. "Good, follow me." I looked up at the ambulance as it parked right next to us. "I'm going to stay with you, little baby, I'll be here for you… don't cry." The paramedics jumped out and stared at me as they ran to open the back doors of the ambulance. "Don't cry." It looked up at me and closed it eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_ It opened its eyes and giggled, making me smile wide. "I see you." I playfully tapped its nose and it sneezed a few times. "You're pretty cute for a hedgehog… You look like a boy… are you a boy?" The baby cocked its head and started to cry again. "Girl?" The paramedic held his arms out and I stared at him. "It's okay sir, I'm a professional." I hesitated but his smile reassured me._

_ As soon as I gave the baby hedgehog to the paramedic it started wailing even louder, looking at me with sad eyes. "I won't leave you, little baby, I swear." As soon as I managed to climb up into the ambulance all my injuries became prevalent as the pain invaded my senses like nothing I'd ever felt before. "Ugnn… How bad am I burned?" I asked as the paramedic checked my pulse. "Mostly second but I see some third degree… nothing life threatening but it's going to hurt really bad whenever you come out of shock."_

_ "Yeah I can tell… you mind hurrying with the treatment for this." He smirked and pulled open an overhead cabinet. "Treatment… sir, this is going to take more than a simple treatment." He pulled a clear bottle out along with a larger green bottle. "What do you mean? You said it was nothing life-threatening." I watched the other paramedic with the baby as he replied "It's not, but this is going to take months to heal up; at least a month of stinging pain."_

_ "C-Can you at least give me something for it now?" He gave a nod and sprayed the liquid from the clear bottle onto my scalp. "OWW SHIT, STINGS!"He held me still as he continued to spray the liquid on my arms and back. "Yeah, it's Neosporin… it'll keep the burns from getting infected, including that gash on your arm that we'll take a look at in a moment."_

_ "I said I wanted something to relive the burning sensation not aggravate it!" He rolled his eyes as the paramedic with the baby held a stethoscope to its chest while it coughed. "Pure Aloe Vera Gel…" The first suddenly said as he dropped the bottle in my lap. "I'm giving you this bottle since we have a few more in the cabinet… slather your burns with it for a cooling relief, you can get more at drug stores around town… believe me, you'll need more."_

_ I held the bottle of salve as I watched the paramedic with the baby. "Is the baby going to be alright?" He gave a nod and picked it up. "He… should be just fine, his lungs seem to be function fine so hopefully there's no water damage… or brain damage… how long were his lungs filled with water?" I sighed and stood up. "Maybe a minute at most… I don't know, I was on fire at the time." _

_ I squirted some of the green plant ooze into my hand and lathered my scalp with it; wincing from not only the burn, but the missing hair that I had just combed less than thirty minutes ago. "Do me a favor bud… tell me how much hairs missing." The first paramedic grabbed my arm and inspected the long gash on it from when it got sliced by that shard of glass inside the car._

_ I glanced over at the burning car as the single fire engine had now been joined by another. "I'm afraid almost all of the hair on your head is pretty much gone… Still got your mustache and some on the on the sides though … you could pull off that balding look, it doesn't look all that bad." I glared at him as I imagined running my fingers through the lush hair I had woken up with. "Yeah right, it'll grow back right?"_

_ He shrugged as the baby stared at me. "It might, and then again the roots might be too burned… either way it's too difficult to tell right now." I sighed and walked closer to the baby, smiled as he cooed at me. "So you're a boy... now I wonder what your name is, then again I'm more curious as to whom you're going to stay with… I certainly hope you have some family."_

_ The paramedic picked him up and tried to hold him to his chest, receiving a bunch of angry wailing from his attempt. "Once the police get the parents identified he'll be given to the next of kin, until then he'll be placed in a foster home." On sudden impulse I shrugged and held my arms out. "I'll take him." The paramedic raised his eyebrow and replied "Sir, you'll need to have proper authorization from the Mayor's Office before you can foster a child."_

_ I grunted and stared him down. "I'll get proper authorization as soon as I get out of here… until then…" He continued to eye me, giving in after a while as the baby hedgehog held its arms out to me. "I probably shouldn't do this you know…" He gave me the baby as the first paramedic closed the doors. "But you can at least hold him until we get to the hospital."_

_ Gently I took the tiny baby from him and held it to my burnt chest, instantly soothing his cries. "Hey there little guy… hey." He cooed and coughed. "Are you okay?" He grinned and rubbed his head against me. "I hope you don't mind, but you're going to stay with me… Julian… my name is Dr. Julian Robotnik." The first paramedic climbed into the front cabin and sat in the driver's seat as the second motioned for me to sit down on the bench._

_ "If you're a doctor I doubt you'll have any problem gaining proper approval from town hall… what are you a doctor of if I may ask." I answered him as I sat down, holding the baby like he was my own son. "I'm a doctor of a bunch of things but according to my doctorates I've got my D.I.T. Doctorate of Industrial Technology, ._ _Doctorate of Engineering, and I also got a Ed.D. Education doctorate when I was younger."_

_ He gave a few nods as he grabbed a clip board out of the passenger seat before the ambulance started to drive off towards the hospital, with us in it. "How old are you?... it's for paperwork." I pursed my lips and the baby hedgehog laughed. "I'm thirty nine." The baby hedgehog sneezed and curled up in a ball, making me laugh. "You're so cute little guy." He stayed in ball form for a few minutes while the Paramedic talked to me._

_ "Got a job?" I pricked my finger on the baby hedgehog's sharp quills and held my finger up as I replied "Yes, I work for the Rimlight Corporation… I'm actually in the process of forming my own company." He gave a few nods as he wrote the information down in a chart. "Family?" I shrugged, wondering if these questions were imperative. "My mother passed a few years after I was born so I lived with my grandfather for a while; he's passed too so no, it's just me."_

_ "Nothing personal but a business man like you, not married?" I eyed him and he looked down at the clipboard. "I'm married to my work, thank you kindly." He smiled and asked "Any allergies?" I looked down at the baby hedgehog while it came out of ball form and grinned. "Dander… other than that no allergies to medicine or latex." The paramedic chuckled and responded "Allergic to dander? Then you'll need some medicines if you're going to take care of the hedgehog… Mobians are known for dander."_

_ I cocked my head and looked at the baby hedgehog's stomach. "You look pretty clean, buddy; I bet you won't give me any problems." He grabbed at my tattered shirt and cooed. "Yeah, you won't cause me any problems." The paramedic grinned and asked "Have you ever changed a diaper before?" I made a face and the hedgehog giggled. "Nope, but I guess I'll learn."_

_ The baby rubbed his face on my shirt and I went to stroke his quills back, pricking my finger again. "Ouch, you've got some sharp quills." The paramedic watched me before writing something else on the chart. "It's a defense system all baby hedgehogs have, their quills remain needle pointed until they get older… causes a lot of pregnancy issues."_

_ I gave a few nods and tickled the baby's stomach, making him laugh and grab at my hand. "Then I'll just have to go after these patches of skin on you little guy… you're too cute!" The paramedic smiled and continued writing on the clip board. "How's your burns, Mr. Robotnik?" I coughed and stared at the singed hairs on my arm. "Burning." He chuckled and pointed to the bottle of green ooze I still held in my hand. "Don't forget to use that, it really helps."_

_ I laughed and shook my head as I spoke. "Don't worry; I don't think I'll be able to forget." I frowned and touched the top of my head. "Never thought I'd go bald." The baby cooed and giggled. "Oh, is that funny to you little guy?" He smiled and rubbed his face on my ruined shirt. "At least you got all your quills." He grinned like he knew what I was saying._

_ The paramedic watched me and said "Not to offend you Mr. Robotnik, but how did a person like you summon the courage to do what you did today?" I glared at him as my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "W-Who do you think you are going off and asking someone something like that!?" He tried to not smile but failed. "Sir, it was just a question." _

_ I huffed and looked at the baby hedgehog as it yawned and kept sneezing. "It… it's just an innocent baby… I couldn't let it sit in that car and burn to death… that would've made me evil…" The paramedic smiled wider at my valor. "You didn't, Mr. Robotnik, from what information I got from the firefighters you were the only person to do anything other than gawk."_

_ I shook my head and thought about the burns I received for my bravery, briefly frowning before staring at the hedgehog. 'Worth it in every aspect.' The paramedic crossed his legs and held a metal rod as the ambulance roughly turned a corner. "We're almost at the hospital, Mr. Robotnik, is there any more information you can give us?" I grit my teeth and shrugged. "Not that I can think of… oh, wait… I want those firefighters written up and fired."_

_ His head rebounded and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh, why's that!?" I sighed and held the blue baby hedgehog up to my shoulder, listening to his soft coos of comfort. "The poor baby nearly drowned from the direct spray of the fire hose." The paramedic held his hand up and replied "Sir, from the looks of it the fuel line ruptured and they were just trying to keep the baby from burning to death."_

_ "By drowning him!?" He grumbled and responded "It was an unseen effect; he would've died by the fire if what water was sprayed hadn't been directed at the car." I rubbed the baby hedgehog's back and listened to it breathe. "If I hadn't have done what I did he would've drowned, I've never performed CPR before… those damn firefighters continued to spray the fire while I did chest compressions… they could've come to my assistance!"_

_ "I… I agree with you there, Mr. Robotnik, we'll have our superiors take a look into that… there's no excuse for that, however I got the feeling they didn't know he was drowning or thought somebody else was in the car." I grunted and felt the hedgehog snuggle up to my neck. "Even after I yelled for help?" The paramedic sighed and wrote down the information in the chart. "You yelled for help because the baby was drowning?"_

_ I gave a few nods and held the back of the hedgehogs head, trying not to stab my finger on his sharp quills. "Yeah… I screamed he's not breathing and the firefighters kept spraying the car." The paramedic narrowed his eyes and started writing on the clipboard. "That's not right, thank you for telling me this, Mr. Robotnik… you can relax now, we'll be at the hospital in about two minutes."_

_ I exhaled and leaned back against the wall of the ambulance. "I don't think I can really relax right now…" The baby turned its head and stared at me with a smile. "Though seeing that cute face of yours and knowing you're okay helps massively." He giggled and rubbed his face on my shoulder. "I wonder what your name is." The paramedic coughed and said "You'll find out as soon as we retrieve his records."_

_ I gave a few nods but never looked away from the blue hedgehog. "I guess you're too young to tell me huh, sport?" he cooed and curled back up on my shoulder, holding onto me for dear life. "I'll take that as a yes." My cellphone suddenly started ringing and the started baby cried. "Ughh… I wish this stupid thing would've melted instead of my hair." The paramedic chuckled as I pulled the cellphone from my pocket._

_ "Great." I groaned as I read the caller I.D. before flipping it open. "Hello?" Butches husky voice immediately came over as the baby hedgehog cried louder. "ROBOTNIK, WHERE IS YOUR FAT-ASS!?" My upper lip twitched in anger but I remained calm as I tried to soothe the baby by rubbing it's back. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm having an emergency right now." He grunted and continued shouting. "EMERGENCY; W-WHAT IS THAT SOUND, WHERE ARE YOU!?" _

_ I sighed and said "It's a baby sir, I'm on my way to the hospital right now… I'm in the back of an ambulance." He laughed at me so hard he started coughing. "A baby!? Finally giving birth, Robotnik, I thought you were just fat!" I grit my teeth and shook my head. 'I hate you so much you…piece of… mother f'ing… One of these day's I'm going to come in there and…you piece of…'_

_ I smirked and replied "No sir, there was a car crash and I risked my life to save a baby." I expected him to be shocked or curious but he was neither of the two. "We'll good for you tubby; I hope it was worth it… I'm so pissed off at you I should fire you on the spot!" My eye twitched and the baby cried louder. "You can't fire me if I was having an emergency, sir."_

_ Now he sounded shocked. "HOW DARE YOU, HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO BET?"I slowly smiled and responded "How much do you want to bet my lawyer won't like it?" He grumbled and hung up rudely. "Asshole." The paramedic chucked as the baby nearly stopped crying all together. "I guess the hedgehog doesn't like whoever it was either… was it your boss?" I exhaled and pocketed my phone. "Yep… Bully Butch the Bulldog… real jerk."_

_ The baby laughed and I playfully stuck my tongue out to make him laugh more. "When you're a big wig like them Rimlight CEO's you tend to get away with being rude and nasty." I gave a few definitive nods to the paramedic's statement and replied "They sure can… that's why I want to get my own company up and running." The ambulance came to a stop as the paramedic asked "What'll your company do, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_ The first paramedic in the driver seat opened his door and jumped out as the second one in the back with me stood up. "MeteorTech, we'll be the leading producer of a wide range of Robotic Helpers." He walked to the doors and unlatched the lock for the first paramedic. "Robotic helpers?" I stood up and replied while they opened the doors and motioned for me to follow._

_ "Yeah, robots that help people." He smiled and gave the clipboard to the first. "Interesting, what kind of helper robots?" I sat down on the edge of the ambulance and jumped out, not wanting to risk jumping too roughly with the baby in my arms. "First is going to be a security robot labeled SCR… I have the highest hopes the Police will be the biggest buyers of this model, others like private security or G.U.N. will be the next best purchasers."_

_ "A security robot, aren't you worried it might hurt somebody?" The hedgehog rubbed his face on my neck and I gave him a few pats on the back while I followed the paramedics towards the back of the hospital. "No, each model comes with a combat inhibitor built into their CPU and again in the center of their chest…" He gave a few nods as the first paramedic wrote down something in the charts._

_ "A combat inhibitor?" I chuckled and replied as they held the door to the emergency room open for me. "The combat inhibitor is a device that controls the machine's targeting parameters and allows the robot to differentiate between friends and foes… meaning it wouldn't just start shooting at a cop just because he took his gun out and it wouldn't shoot an unarmed civilian."_

_ "Well that's good… here we are though." A doctor met the first paramedic, taking the sheets off the clipboard as he stared at me. "Just get the baby a bed." I said as the second paramedic held his arms out for me to give him the hedgehog. "I'll follow, I don't need a bed… I'll stand." He shook his head and responded "That's not up to me, Mr. Robotnik."_

_ The baby stared at me and I kissed him on the forehead. "I promise you I will be right back." As soon as I pulled him away from my shoulder he started wailing. "I'm sorry little guy… I'll be back with you in just a few minutes… I promise." The first paramedic watched me as he said something to the doctor who gave a bunch of nods in response. "Please be gentle with him, he's been through so much."_

_ The paramedic pried my fingers off him and held him to his chest as he flailed about screaming. "I promise you I will, Mr. Robotnik, he'll be safe and sound." The doctor walked away and the paramedic with the baby followed him as another doctor walked up and motioned for me to come with him. "Please doc, can I go with the baby?" He shook his head and tugged my arm to get me to move._

_ "No sir, the baby is going to have a few tests run on him before we get him a bed, as soon as he gets the bed we'll allow you to visit." I frowned and stared at the baby in the distance as the paramedic holding him turned a corner, walking out of view. "Thank you." He pulled a curtain back exposing a small patients room and pointed to the bed. "Take off your shirt and go sit on the bed… on a scale of one to ten what pain are you feeling from the burns?"_

_ I untied what was left of my tie and slid it out from around my neck. "five, quickly approaching six." I pulled my shirt up over my head and felt his eyes on the blistered skin that littered my back. "Uh-huh… I see… you realize your hair is burnt as well correct?" I sighed and climbed up on the bed. "Yes, please don't remind me." He cracked a smile and pulled open a cabinet. "How do your lungs feel? Do you feel the urge to cough?"_

_ I shook my head and squeezed some of the green plant ooze out into my hand. "Not really, I don't think I inhaled all that much smoke; just got burned… really badly… hurts." I slapped my hand on my shoulder, exhaling as the Aloe Vera provided instant relief. "I see the paramedics gave you some Aloe Vera… good, you're lucky you can use it."_

_ He pulled a stethoscope and manual blood pressure machine out of the cabinet as I asked "What do you mean, I don't have any allergies to medicine?" He pulled the cuff to the blood pressure meter open and slid it around my forearm. "No I mean you're lucky you only have second degree burns… most third degree burns would be too severe to put that stuff on." _

_ He held the stethoscope and told me to breathe while he inflated the blood pressure cuff. "Take deep breaths for me." I gave a nod and noticed the second paramedic walk by before coming back. "There you are… I wanted to let you know that the doctors said the hedgehog baby will be just fine." I smiled wide and asked "Does he have his bed yet?"_

_ "Not quite yet, but luckily for him it won't be much long… one of the doctors that delivered him was on duty today and he recognized him." The cuff tightened around my arm as I continued breathing. "Wonderful… right?" He gave a nod and replied "It's excellent; we were able to pull up his records and found a name." I grinned and asked "What is it, please?" He gave a nod and said "His name's, Sonic." I furrowed my brow and he gave a nod. "Yep… the papers say his name is, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

.

[Time: 8:15 A.M.]

.

"Master, wake up." My eyes shot open and stared at 327. "Ugnn… what is it, 327? I was in the middle of a good dream." He leaned away from me as I heard chirping. "Forgive me, Master, it is past eight o'clock in the morning; I recommend you do not oversleep unless you wish to feel the effects of it later on when you try to return to slumber." I groaned and moved about in the musty motel bed. "Ughnn… Did you get me that cheeseburger I wanted?"

He shook his head as the chirping grew louder. "No Master." I grunted and asked "Why not, did you forget again? I thought you said that power surge was fixed." I smashed my face in the pillow and pulled the sheets up higher. "No Master, I did not forget… You have been consuming nothing but cheeseburgers and drinking shakes for the past four days… It is not healthy for your body to ingest nothing but beef and dairy."

I coughed into the pillow and groaned again. "How about I make you some scrambled eggs and bacon?" I turned my head and tried to focus my eyes on him as he smiled. "I have detailed files on gastronomic cuisine, I assure you they will be top-quality." I licked my lips and said "Okay, but I want toast as well… jelly toast." He gave a thumbs up before walking away. "And close that damn window, why the hell is it open in this summer heat?"

He stopped and replied "The window is not open, Master; the chirping is from the captured Flickies you requested for me to obtain." I coughed and leaned up, reaching for my glasses on the nightstand. "What, when did you get those?" I grabbed my glasses and placed them on the bridge of my nose. "Early this morning while you remained asleep." I glared at him before directing my attention to a bird cage with two white Flickies sitting on the branch chirping at each other.

"327, you went away from me without letting me know? What if the police busted in and arrested me?" He frowned and said "Master, I'm afraid that if the police caught us I would be unable to withstand their firepower." I grunted and waved him off. "Yeah-yeah… go cook me breakfast." He gave a nod and turned around, making me laugh. "327… d-did you tie that to your back?"

He gave another nod as he walked to the kitchenette. "Yes Master, I was tired of carrying around a car battery." I chuckled and pulled the sheets to the bed back. "Well don't worry, you won't have to carry it for too much longer; I've got everything I need to make you a new power core." He pulled the refrigerator open and reached for the carton of eggs. "Thank you, Master."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I swung my feet off the bed. "Hey, I'm just as thankful… buying and stealing car batteries all day is a real pain in the ass." I tried to ignore the Flickies incessant chirping as I watched him place the carton of eggs on the counter while pulling a packet of bacon from the bottom of the fridge. "Will it take long to construct this new power core?"

I stood up and pushed on my back until it popped. "Oomph… No, I've built it before… It's an older model but it'll work just fine." He grabbed the jar of grape jelly before closing the door to the refrigerator. "Older model?" I sighed and walked over to the old paint cracked wardrobe. "Yes, it's a dual Flicky power orb that your predecessors used to use before I switched to Chaos Drives."

"I see, will it still provide me with the same amount of power?" I yawned again and replied while pulling open the doors to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit. "It should… #59 was the last Hunter Unit I tested it on, so if you feel jittery or strange let me know and I'll make the needed calibrations to your Neural Net Processor." He turned the stove on as I pulled out my usual red overcoat. "Yes Master… how do you like your bacon?"

I coughed and responded. "Crispy, and I want the eggs scrambled." He took a pan out from the drawer under the stove and placed it on the stoves burner. "Yes, Master…" I stared at the annoying Flickies as they continuously chirped nonstop. "Ughh… I hate birds… irritating …" 327 took two eggs out of the carton and cracked them on the side of the pan before skillfully pouring them into one side of the pan. "What will become of the Flickies, Master?"

I pulled the red overcoat down over my head and replied "Roboticization." He cocked his head as he pulled open a counter drawer and grabbed a spatula. "Why?" I sniffled and searched for a pair of black pants. "Because they will be the main source of energy to the power orb… but in order for them to do that they will need to be robotized first." I found the pair of pants I wanted and pulled them from the closet. "How will you perform the roboticization, Master?"

I sighed audibly and glared at him. "327, relax with the questioning… it's too early in the morning and you're giving me a headache." He pointed to the tiny bathroom and said "I believe there's a bottle of your Clopidogrel in the medicine cabinet, I'd advise you to go ahead and take one so you don't get cranky." I chuckled and stepped into my pants. "Thanks a lot, Mom, I'll get right to that."

I noticed him smile as he ripped open the package of bacon. "With how much I've been taking care of you, Master…." I waved him off as I walked to the bathroom. "Yeah-yeah… I get it… just cook my damn breakfast." He rolled his eyes at me and placed a few pieces of bacon in the frying pan as the eggs started to sizzle. "Yes, Master… forgive me."

I closed the bathroom door and made my way to the toilet, flipping up the lid before relieving myself. 'I can't believe I had that dream again… I hadn't had that dream in years… at least a decade.' I hung my head and sighed, feeling my fist tighten as I slammed it against the wall. 'I had hoped I'd never think of that day again… I lost so much to that nasty little pincushion…'

I grit my teeth and continued to empty my bladder. 'So much progress to everything… lost… all because I decided to play hero… like an imbecile!' My teeth clenched tighter and I stared at nothing, losing myself in thought. 'What was it my mind said to me… save the baby, Robotnik… Moron… Fool… Idiot…Dunce… Sometimes I think a mechanical mind would be better than you.'

I finished relieving myself and zipped myself back into my pants before flushing. 'To believe… all of this would never have happened if… he… hadn't come along and ruined my life… little bastard… Ugraah!' I held back the actions my mind wished me to do and chose to wash my hands instead, turning on the sink as I stared at myself in the mirror. 'Rimlight… HEXAeco… both would've been bought out by MeteorTech… My SCR robots would've replaced Police and Soldiers, ensuring that no more of humanity would be harmed… No human police would have to get shot at and no human soldiers would have to die in wars… the soulless robots would replace all of that as an outlet for human defense and aggression.'

My face drew back as I stared at my bald head in the mirror, disgusted at everything that had become of me. 'But no… I had to be a great hero and save him… like a Goddamn fool…' My face scrunched up more as I frowned. 'All that I… sacrificed… for him… for that little rat… decades of planning… years I spent up all night, drafting and designing…' I looked away from myself and watched the water flow steadily down the rusted drain. 'For him… I spent all those nights working for him… not for me… him… and he does this to me.'

My vision got blurry while I stared at the drops of water falling on my hands, no longer just coming from the sink. 'Sonic… you… you… fucking bastard.' I turned off the sink and ripped a few sheets of toilet paper from the roll, using it to dab under my eyes. 'Now look at what I've done… my glasses are getting wet… something must've been in my eye.' I sighed and tossed the piece of toilet paper in the trash.

"Master, are you okay?" I coughed and quickly cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm fine… I'll be out in one moment." I wondered if he's been listening or heard my quiet sobs. "Are you sure? you've been in there for a while." I grumbled and pulled open the medicine cabinet. "Yes… I'm fine, 327; are my eggs and bacon ready yet?" I fumbled around and grabbed my Clopidogrel, popping the cap off. "Very close, Master."

I tapped a pill out into my hand and screwed the cap back on. "Then less worrying about me and more cooking." I placed the pill bottle back in the cabinet and tossed the pill into my mouth, dry swallowing it with ease. "Yes Master." I heard his footsteps fade as I took one last look at myself in the mirror. 'I look fine… I don't know what I was thinking.'

I smiled and pushed open the door, getting a good whiff of breakfast as I did. "Mmm… you might be right, 327, that smells good." He chuckled and scrambled the eggs. "It's because you ate nothing but cheeseburgers for over three days… and I'm a good chef." I laughed as I walked over to the shoddy kitchen table, hoping the flimsy chairs could even support my weight. "Alright, Gordon Ramsay, settle down."

He grinned and turned off the stove. "Just waiting on your bacon and toast you donkey." I smirked and chuckled "Good, It better not be raw." We both laughed at the jokes as on cue, the toast popped up out of the antique toaster. "I can guarantee you, Master, everything should be to your liking." I gave a nod and pulled the flimsy chair out for myself. "It's a shame you can't taste food, 327… it's one of humanity's favorite things."

I sat down in the chair and scooted up to the table. "I do not require cellular nourishment, Master; I'm afraid that seems to be more of a weakness than a strength." I looked down and gave my tubby stomach a few pats. "Yeah… you might be right…" He shrugged and pried the bacon off the pan, gently placing it on the plate beside the stove. "Though from the look on your face, Master, when you eat a cheeseburger; I might be wrong."

I smiled and yawned. "Well let's see if your food can put the same look on my face, 327." He smirked and slid the scrambled eggs out of the pan onto the plate. "According to statistics this is approximately 409 calories, Master… For you to maintain your current body weight you will require 3400 calories a day…" I raised an eyebrow as he swiftly removed the toast from the toaster. "I recommend however, that you lower your calorie intake to 2900 along with proper consumption of nutrition if you wish to lower your current body weight."

I crossed my arms as he twisted the top off the grape jelly. "Oh… and just how do you figure that?" He froze for a second before grabbing a butter knife from the silverware drawer. "Forgive me, Master, my intentions were not to offend… I merely calculated your age, weight, height, gender, and activity level to perform a scan on your options." He stabbed the grape jelly with the butter knife, stirring it up as I huffed.

"Oh, did you now; and just what is my activity level?" He scooped out a glob of grape jelly onto the crisp toast as he replied "Y-You spend 80 to 85 percent of your waking hours sitting down or even laying down… You have a relatively low activity level." I smirked and said "327, you don't feel the pains that I get from being old; I sit down because it hurts to stand."

He froze up again as he contemplated my answer, returning to motion by spreading the jelly out on my toast. "Is there anything I can do to relieve that pain, Master?" I frowned and responded "Kill me… that's the only time some of this pain will end." He stared at me as he place to toast on the plate next to the bacon and eggs. "I'm afraid I cannot comply with that order."

I sighed and chuckled. "I'd hope so; I was just kidding… now are you going to give me that food or are you going to let it get stone cold?" He gave a nod and quickly spun around to sit the plate down. "Of course, Master, forgive me." I smiled and looked at the plate of perfectly cooked food. "Fork, 326" He chuckled and turned to the silverware drawer to remove a fork.

"You know with how many Cheeseburgers you eat with your hands, Master, I had nearly forgotten what a fork was." My mouth dropped at his strange attitude. "Oh hardy-harr-harr, that was so funny, 327, I forgot to laugh." He grinned and handed me the fork. "You better behave yourself or I'll wait another hour before I put your new power core in you."

He kept his grin but replied "No-no… I'm sorry… forgive me… I'm tired of carrying around this battery." I forked the eggs and responded "Then you better behave." He smiled and watched me take a bite. "Yes Daddy." My eye twitched and I slowly turned my head in his direction. "327… don't ever… call me that… again." He frowned and cocked his head. "Forgive me, Master, I did not mean to offend you."

I chewed the eggs for a second before speaking, attempting to fix things since in reality he's my son/creation. "N-No I'm sorry, 327, I didn't mean to sound rude like that… I just had a bad dream about a kid who'd call me that when I was younger… the eggs are perfect by the way…" He smiled at the compliment to his cooking but I could tell he was thinking more about what I said. "I thought you said you were having a good dream when I awoke you?"

I huffed and picked up a piece of crispy bacon. "I…I-I was half asleep…" He eyed me as I chewed the bacon. "The bacon is good as well, 327, you've outdone yourself." He smiled wider and asked "May I ask you whom this boy was?" I frowned and took another bite of the eggs. "I prefer if you didn't… it's not something I wish to talk about." He gave a nod and continued to grin.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking, I do believe I fulfilled my promise that it would be to your taste." He gave a thumbs up as he turned around and began cleaning up, pulling open the fridge after grabbing the carton of eggs. "You did… so as soon as I finish I'll start the immediate preparations for your new power core." He placed the carton of eggs back on the shelf inside the fridge, while pulling open a drawer he got the packet of bacon out of. "I'm eager for the moment, Master, this car battery stuff was getting on my nerves… if I had nerves… it was getting on my pressure sensors."

I chuckled and picked up the toast as he placed the bacon inside the drawer and closed it back. "Would you like some orange juice, Master?" I shrugged and he took it as a yes, pulling it from the top shelf and closing the fridge. "Is there anything else we're going to do today, Master?" I bit into the toast and listened to the crunch as I chewed. "Not really, 327, the same as usual… but that is constant preparations so don't feel like we're doing nothing."

"It's fine, Master, I have things to do anyway." I eyed him as he poured me a glass of orange juice. "Oh… is that right… and just what would that be?" He filled the glass three quarters full and placed the cap back on the jug. "Well… you know… guard duty and cleaning… the usual." I smirked and forked my eggs. "You don't have to do that all day you know… the motel has maids that come by… and there's no use guarding me, 327, I think we're clear."

He made a face and sat the glass of orange juice next to my plate. "I do not believe we're clear, Master, if Sonic and the police knew you were in this hotel room with me; they'll be more motivated to pursue us." I swallowed the bite of eggs and clutched my glass of orange juice. "They know I'm, alive, 327, believe me." He cocked his head before going back to cleaning up. "What makes you say that."

I sipped on the concentrated orange squeeze before responding "Well all the taunts for one… I mean come on… an Egg in one mouth… Phrase written in blood from another victim… I would at least hope the police department has the intelligence to put together those clues." He turned on the sink and picked up the frying pan, running it beneath the water while he spoke. "But they might think it was just cultist activity."

I shook my head as I picked up my jellied toast and held it up to my mouth. "I had hoped they'd think that as well, 327… but something inside me is saying Sonic knows… I can't explain it… I just got that feeling." He scrubbed the pan with a sponge while squirting some dish soap onto it. "Nega's body form looked identical to you, Master, thankfully the Guardian United Nations covered up your escape so even the media believes you've been publicly executed." I sighed and watched him clean the pan.

"Master… was Nega really your descendent?" I furrowed my brow and finished the last of the bacon; chewing before replying with my mouth half full. "Yes… I do believe so… we ran DNA tests, so I'm pretty sure…" He stopped and turned off the sink. "If I may ask… why did you leave him behind?" I tore a sheet off the roll of paper towel and wiped my hands on it, suddenly noticing that the chirping from the Flickies had stopped in the awkward silence.

"He… he betrayed me… after all we'd been through, all we talked about..." 327 grabbed the dishtowel and dried his hands. "Once again… If I may ask, what did you two go through… I don't seem to have any files on him other than a blacked out file with his name, species, height, weight, and age." I smiled and chuckled. "Then the scrambler worked…" He cocked his head and I continued. "I'd been afraid he'd betray me since the very day I retrieved him through The Bell."

"He came through The Bell?" I gave a nod and forked the last bite of my eggs. "Yes, after I stole The Bell from the Guardian United Nations top-secret subterranean fortress, I spent a full year and a half of constant testing to fully understand how The Bell worked I set a plan I'd been working on for months… This plan would bring my descendent from his place in the future using the torsion field generated."

He placed the dishtowel on the counter and stared at me. "So in other words you created a time portal using The Bell?" I gave a nod and motioned for him to take a seat. "Take a seat, 327, I'll explain everything to you… and make sure you don't put all your weight on it though… it will collapse for sure." He immediate obeyed and pulled the chair across from me out, sitting down before I continued. "In the Old World… long before the Xorda dropped the gene bombs that resulted in the genocide of nearly all of Humanity… along with the creation of Mobians… existed this Government."

"The German Third Reich?" I gave a nod and smiled at his intelligence. "Correct, how did you know that's what I was talking about?" He grinned and replied "The German Swastika and Language made it relatively obvious… even the bikers took notice." I shrugged and stuck the last of the eggs in my mouth. "Whatever… I've got absolutely no concern for their leader or any of their ideals, but… From the records I 'found' at the G.U.N. fortress, I discovered that The Bell was associated with 'vortex compression' and 'magnetic fields separation,' and a related source suggested that The Bell had something to do with 'spin polarization' and 'spin resonance.' as well."

I could tell he was searching his database for what all those mean by the look in his mechanical eye. "Master… those physical principles had come to be associated with the new wave of gravity and antigravity pioneers at the time… were they building an antigravity device?" I shook my head and swallowed the last of the scrambled eggs. "Actually, 'The Bell' turned out to be something even more spectacular."

His eagerness to listen thrilled me as for the first time since I last talked to Nega, four years ago, I felt like I could talk to someone with a real brain; even if it's just a CPU instead. "Like I've been saying ,327, they were trying to generate a torsion field… this torsion field would allow them to not only see into the future… but also interact with it." He gave a nod and watched me gulped down my orange juice. "So it created a portal in time?"

"Exactly… to a precise time in the future set by the operator." I sat the orange juice glass down and burped into my hand. "Excuse me… *ahem* … You could then transverse between both time zones… after months of planning I chose to send a signed letter to Nega." He cocked his head in the other direction and asked "How did you know Nega existed?" I dabbed my mouth with my napkin before responding.

"We'd met under different circumstances at another time… but I only knew he was my decedent and nothing more… To this day I wasn't sure if the Nega I brought through the portal was the same Nega or an alternate version." He abruptly stood back up and I stopped talking "What are you doing?"

"My power level is running low; I require a new car battery urgently." I snapped my fingers and motioned for him to sit back down. "But..." I gave a stern look and he obeyed regardless of what warning his CPU gave. "I sent him a letter using the portal… I actually don't know how it worked I just know it did." I stood up as he watched me. "I presume a portal just opened and the letter flew out of it… hell, I don't know."

I walked across the small motel room and picked up my antique doctors bag. "In the letter I gave him a description of who I was and who he was to me… my great-great-great grandson." I coughed and made my way back to the table with the doctors bag. "Again I presume he read it and had the same urge to conquer as I did… together we would both fix the world."

"How would you two fix the world?" I sat the doctors bag on the counter and picked up my last chunk of jellied toast. "Mmm… hold on 327, let me get to it." He gave a nod as I swallowed the bite and wiped my hands off. "On the letter I sent I gave a date set to ten days ahead of his time… telling him that I would open the portal again at noon, on the dot for five minutes… if he felt the same as me and wished to help he would be able to step through."

I tossed the napkin in the garbage and took the plate to the sink, turning it on and setting it in the basin. "I'm sure you already understand that he did… at noon that day I turned on The Bell once more and set the portal to open." Once the plate was in the basin I proceeded to wash my hands, making sure I got all the crumbs from the delicious breakfast off my fingers. "In less than ten seconds he stepped through with two stuffed suitcases… ready to join me on the Egg Carrier."

"Master… forgive me for the interruption but I have approximately seven percent of power remaining… I still require a new battery urgently." I held my hand up and turned off the sink. "I'm going to get you something even better, now listen… I enjoy talking while I work." He hung his head and I continued my previous statement. "The first thing we did was stare at each other curiously, wondering if we were really seeing what we saw… then after five minutes of that we slowly talked and I had informed him of what was happening."

I dried my hands on the dishtowel and walked back to the table. "I explained to him exactly what time it was and the current state of affairs… of course that involved Sonic… that blue rat." He smirked as I unlatched the strap to the doctor's bag. "I told him my plans to dominate and fix the world, feeling the same thought process from him we instantly hit it off."

"I showed him around and told him about my hedgehog arch-nemesis, informing him of how he was the only thing that has been able to stop my plans… the only being capable of stopping my plans." I pulled out a small metallic lantern shaped object, setting it next to 327 on the table; smiling as he stared down at it. "Nega seemed to remember Sonic from our encounter… but something was off… in fact now that I think about it… I think he was an alternate counterpart, I mean I don't see how I could even have a descendent."

"What do you mean?" I shrugged and retrieved a wrench from the doctors bag, placing it next to lantern object. "Well I don't see myself having any children and I'm positive I don't have any relatives left… and I mean come on, he looked just like me… he must've been from an alternate universe." I gripped the top of the lantern shaped container and pried the lid off, revealing a structure of complicated wiring and circuitry. "Does that mean he wasn't truly related to you?"

I shook my head and replied "No… DNA from an alternate counterpart is often identical… it's just the way it is… so when we did the DNA test we both knew we had the same blood." I placed the lid next to the mechanical lantern object and made my way across the room to the sleeping Flickies cage.

"After that we fully trusted each other and grew to treat each other like true family… together we came up with a plan I'd never before thought of… it was sheer brilliance at work!" I lifted the cage and instantly the Flickies started up their incessant chirping. "Together we plotted to use Sonic to our advantage… by using Artificial Chaos Emeralds on a living embodiment of Pure Chaos Emerald energy we had hoped to weaken him until he shut down completely."

Once I got back to the table I sat the Flicky cage down on the table next to the lantern and doctors bag. "First however, we needed a way to get the Artificial Chaos Emerald near him… oh, I did enjoy bouncing around ideas with him…" 327 smiled and watched me sit back down. "In the end we came up with the plan to get him to ingest it… but again we had to think of how to do that."

I pulled open the bird cage and reached in for one of the Flickies, trying to grab one as they both flew around the cage. "Through more planning we came up with a pill that would be taken by the wounded hedgehog." He cocked his head as I clutch one of the Flickies gently and pulled it from the cage. "How did you wound him, Master?" I chuckled and replied "I didn't… that was the genius part… I knew all too well that if he had any clue I was involved he wouldn't take the pill willingly."

The Flicky pecked at my hand and I grit my teeth at the sharp pain. "We used some easy cash to pay a gang to truly kick his ass… I told them to do everything possible to render him unconscious… but it was imperative he be left alive." He cocked his head as I grabbed a loose wire from inside the lantern object. "Why not just let them kill him?" I grinned and wrapped the wire around the Flicky's torso so it couldn't fly away.

"Because he was imperative for the rest of the plan to succeed… we needed him." He gave a few nods as I tied the wire around the angry Flicky, keeping the end long enough to use as the tipped cranial connecter. "For you see, I swooped in the moment they incapacitated him and took the entire gang hostage with Egg Pawns."

He raised an eyebrow and I explained. "The gang was well aware that I paid them so I had to get them out of the way… taking both them and Sonic to the Egg Carrier, Sonic was placed in the medical bay while I held the gang in the Egg Carriers brig for the next phase of our plan to commence." I reached into the doctor's bag and fumbled around for some wire cutters. "I informed Nega that he needed to stay in his dorm while I stayed with Sonic in the medical bay to make sure he didn't arouse suspicion from Sonic."

He watched me pull out a pair of silver wire cutters and hold them up to the end of the cable wrapped around the chirping Flicky. "I cared for the injured hedgehog for a total of three days before he was able to fully awaken from the coma the first dose of Artificial Chaos Emeralds caused… he was definitely untrusting and wanted to strangle me, but after we talked he calmed down."

I cut the tip off the wire and frayed it into two pieces, splitting it down the middle. "Being as civilized as I am, I tried to persuade him to join my cause one more time… explaining to him that together we could put an end to crime and poverty." Once the ends to the wire were split far enough into two I began petting the Flicky, comforting it in its final moments. "I took him to the brig where the gang that beat him up was… explaining to him that humanity has become corrupted."

Once the Flicky settled down I pushed the feathers on its neck out of the way, exposing its ear hole. "After telling him that together we could stop this madness the world is delving deeper into, I gassed the entire gang… Not wanting him or anybody else to know that I paid them to find and assault him." With the ear hole to the Flicky exposed I was free to proceed with the next stage of roboticization.

"He didn't take it too well, not that I expected him to… I think he actually punched me or something." I held the wire to the Flicky's ear hole and stroked its head one last time before shoving the cable in as far as it would go. "Did he hurt you, Master?" I shook my head and turned the Flicky's head, exposing the ear hole on the other side. "No, he mainly broke down into tears."

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Crying?" I smirked and shoved the wire into the Flicky's left ear hole; pushing it in as far as it would go. "Eh, I've seen him do it before… but he is one stubborn rat… he won't ever admit it." I briefly recalled the tear I produced in the bathroom and my own refusal to acknowledge what it was from. "Anyway… after letting him know that it was me that saved him, I told him that he was free to go."

327 cocked his head and watched my hands, listening carefully to my words. "Of course before he left, which he did… I put the next phase of my plan in motion… using one of my medical robots, I gave him the Artificial Chaos Emerald Embedded pills." I gave the Flicky a few more pats to the head before placing it firmly inside the lantern shaped object. "Sonic just took the pills from this medical robot?"

Once the Flicky was inside the lantern like object I closed the lid, making sure it wouldn't get away if the wire unraveled. "Yes… not only did I tell him that the pills were just Antibiotics, I also loaded them full of extremely powerful Morphine." He narrowed his eyes and I explained. "The Morphine would make him feel better when he took it… but also… it's tremendously addictive."

He gave a few nods and watched as I reached inside the Flicky cage for the last Flicky. "I see… so he would go through withdraws without them." I chuckled and scrambled to grab the Flicky that fluttered about the cage angrily. "Indeed… however, you don't know what withdraws feel like, 327." He waited for me to continue as I still fumbled around the cage for the Flicky.

"Imagine coming online with half your pressure sensors and your power core missing." He raised an eyebrow and replied "But I am missing my power core, Master." I stared at him for a few moments before lunging at the Flicky. "What I'm trying to say, 327, is when humans go through withdrawal…well…it feels like shit." He chuckled and gave a nod as I drug the Flicky from the cage.

"Basically, if he didn't take the pills on a regular basis he would suffer from severe withdraw symptoms… namely, migraines and extensive sleeping periods." The Flicky pecked at my hand as I flipped the lid off the lantern, making sure the other Flicky was still tied down. "Wouldn't it also elevate his blood pressure and temperature?" I smiled and reached into the lantern object, pulling the second cable from the other side of the first Flicky.

"Yes, overall it would make him feel extremely unpleasant for nearly all of the day… but he needed this feeling to be driven to take the Artificial Chaos Emerald pills." Using the second cable I repeated the same process as the first time, trying the wire around the Flicky to restrain it from movement. "Now you remember that gang that I gassed?"

He gave a few nods and I continued. "They were part of a group; this group only sent part of themselves to deal with Sonic…" With the wire firmly wrapped around the Flicky's torso, I picked up the wire cutters. "I informed the rest of the group that Sonic managed to kill those members that I gassed, infuriating them into finding him to kill him."

I cut the end of the wire off to serve as the second tipped cranial connector. "Why would you let them do that, Master? I thought you needed him alive." I grinned and split the wire down the center. "Patience, 327, you'll understand everything very soon." He smirked as I frayed the ends of the wire and stroked the Flicky's head in a failed attempt to calm it down.

"I was well aware that Sonic would be more than capable of dispatching them… for you see… back when I ran the experiments with Pure Chaos energy versus Artificial Chaos energy, I discovered that both embodiments were capable of extreme power when put under stress." As before, I pushed the feathers to the side to exposed the Flicky's ear canal. "I knew that when put under stress by the gang, Sonic would be able to kill every one of the gang members with a fury he'd never before seen."

327 began to look nervous and I had a feeling he was running extraordinarily low on power. "And I was right… When Sonic was threatened by the gang once again, he utterly devastated them." He gave a few nods and responded "Did you plan for them to harm the female Hedgehog?" I frowned and shoved the wire into the Flicky's ear. "Amy Rose? N-Not really… I specifically stated to harm Sonic; however I said nothing more… allowing them to devise their own solution."

The Flicky pecked my hand as the tipped cranial connecter made contact with his eardrum. "Once the next portion of the gang was dispatched by Sonic's newfound power I set the very last of my plan into action… by informing the leader that once again his gang had been killed he decided to take matters into his own hands." Roughly turning the Flicky's head I continued to feed the next piece of wire into its ear hole.

Abruptly 327 stood up and grabbed the wires wrapped around his back, holding the car battery in place. "Forgive me Master… the car battery has been completely drained… I am currently running off of my reserve with five percent charge remaining." I snapped my fingers and pointed to the chair. "Don't worry about getting another battery, 327, just sit down and relax… your new power core is almost ready."

He hesitated but did as told. "Yes Master… please hurry, soon I will be forced to shut down." I gave a nod and placed the Flicky inside the lantern shaped object, closing the lid on tight. "The gang took Amy Rose hostage and without them knowing sent Sonic into the final stage of Artificial Chaos stress reaction…" 327 watched as I screwed the lid on and flipped a switch on the top, generating a small light on the inside. "Was this Artificial Chaos stress reaction the cause of his transformation, Master?"

I bobbed my head as the light grew brighter and the Flickies chirped nonstop. "Indeed it was… due to the overwhelming amount of Artificial Chaos Emerald coursing through his poisoned veins, it only took one incident for him to unleash the fiercest transformation ever before seen." The light simmered as the Flickies chirping slowed to a halt. "This transformation was a mix between Hyper and Dark… never before thought possible."

"I guess technically if he had been poisoned with Pure Chaos Emeralds he might have turned into Super Hyper Sonic instead… but he would be in control of his actions, much less influenced than Dark Hyper." In an instant a bolt of electricity shot through the lantern and I clapped my hands. "Okay, 327… take a look at your new power core."

He lowered his head and stared at the object as it emanated energy. "Is it complete?" I gave a nod and stood up with a grunt. "Yes, now we can hook it up to your endoskeleton… raise your shirt." He gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it to his chin, exposing a gaping hole surrounded by a rotting tissue sheath. "Uh-oh." He raised an eyebrow as I scratched my head. "Looks like we need to trim up your tissue sheath… necrosis has set in."

"Necrosis?" I gave a few nods and picked up the lantern object, receiving small shocks as I carried it over to 327. "You're more of a cyborg than an android, 327, while you've got a metal endoskeleton; it's covered by living tissue that breathes and functions like normal skin." He smiled as I reached inside of the hole in his chest. "Damn, 327, Metal Sonic really did a number on you… anyway, this tissue sheath is mainly to disguise you as a real human."

"Master… if part of me is alive… does that mean I'm alive as well." I froze in place and contemplated what he said. "Yes, I suppose it does…" He grinned wider as I felt around for the module needed to connect the power core to his CPU net drive. "I hope that Metal Sonic didn't destroy your core connector module, 327… It'll take another month to fix you if he did."

He frowned before my eyes lit up. "Ah-ha! here it is..." His smile returned as I tugged a cable with input jacks on the top out of his chest. "I bet this would feel really weird if I was human, Master… you tugging on a cable connected to my endoskeleton's energy matrix." I chuckled and stared at the input jacks. "You make it sound like a sexual thrill, 327."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand the concept of sexual activities very well, despite everything I've read off my listed files." I stopped and furrowed my brow. "What files? I didn't give you and files on sexual intercourse." He grinned and replied "The World Wide Web is a hell of an encyclopedia isn't it, Master?" I chuckled again and said "You've been looking up porn?"

He shook his head and responded "No, but pornography is a great example of humanities reproduction activity… there is another thing I don't understand however… this concept known as love… it comes in four forms; affection, friendship, romance, and unconditional." I attached the input jack to the bottom of the power core and he jolted for a few moments. "Are you alright, 327!?"

He fell over and spasmed on the floor with loud thumps as his head and arms flailed about. "Dammit!" He stopped as abruptly as he started and leaned back up. "Are you okay, 327, do I need to unplug the power core?" He shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. "N-No… I don't think so, it just sent a massive power surge through my system… but I think it's done."

I sighed and motioned for him to sit back in the chair. "Don't scare me like that… how's your Neural Net Processer, did it sustain any damage?" He smiled and lifted the chair back over with a reply. "It appears so; I believe every system is functioning correctly as well." He sat in the chair and I turned his shoulders to me. "Well, you just let me know if something starts getting glitches."

He gave a nod and remained sitting down in the chair. "Yes Master." I grumbled and pulled back a layer of folded tissue sheath. "What were we talking about?" He stared down at my hand as I crammed the dual Flicky power core inside of the hole created by Metal Sonic until it clicked in place. "Well… we were talking about love." I stopped and grabbed the wrench off the table. "How about we go back to my plan instead."

He shrugged and listened. "I told you about how the leader took Amy Rose hostage and forced him to transform into Dark Hyper, right?" He gave a nod as I pulled a few bolts out of my doctors bag. "Okay… so I swoop in using the Egg Mobile and 'pretend' to save the day, shooting a few of the gang members so they didn't inform Sonic of who paid them to do this."

"Now here's where things really get interesting, 327, it took months of planning but things started to go according to plan so well I thought I was only days away from world domination." Using the bolts I took from the doctor's bag I slid them onto the base power core holder and tightened them into place using the wrench. "As planned, G.U.N. showed up with Shadow."

"The black hedgehog?" I bobbed my head as the bolts tightened in place, firmly holding the power core inside of his endoskeleton. "Yes… the one with Black Doom's genetic DNA." After making sure the power core wouldn't fall out and the bolts were as tight as could be, I withdrew and placed the wrench on the table. "With his sudden appearance, G.U.N. immediately took me prisoner by having all their assault rifles pointed at my torso… like cowards."

"The Guardian United Nation are known for their cowardly tactics, Master." I chuckled and rummaged through my doctor's bag. "I'm well aware of that, 327, they'll betray you in a heartbeat if it's beneficial to themselves…" Pulling a pair of surgical scissors from the doctors bag I lifted a flap of black skin. "We got to get this off of you, 327; it's starting to smell pretty bad."

"Forgive me, Master, I was not aware." I shrugged and gave him a few pats on the head. "Quit asking for forgiveness all the time, 327… you're not my slave… at least not anymore." I opened the scissors and held them to the flap of skin. "Forgive me, Master, my programming requires I ask for forgiveness at all times." I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Go against your programming."

"But…" I held my hand up as I slowly cut into the necrotic flesh, without the fear of harming him for obvious reasons. "I know you've done it before, 327, don't lie to me…" He frowned and replied "I… I shouldn't go against my programming… it's what keeps me, me." I chuckled and held the flesh up as the scissors sliced through it with such ease as to not have any resistance.

"The thing that makes you-you, 327, is your Neural Net Processor… I've explained this to you before remember?" He mimicked a sigh and hung his head, watching me cut all the way up the rotting black skin. "I know… I just fear going outside of my mission parameters will result in the same thing Metal Sonic and E-123 experienced." I smiled and placed the strap of dead skin on the table.

"Well for one, that fear is you going outside of mission parameters… my Hunter Units that were set to Read-Write only, never feared anything." He grinned and replied "In reports I've read, Fear is the emotion that has allowed humanity to exist for as long as it has… I need to fear things or I will not be able to survive to serve you." I laughed and pulled back the other flap of skin on the side of the hole.

"You're more curious about things than fearful, 327, curiosity will be the greatest downfall of humanity… now… please stop distracting me so I can finish telling you my story." He smiled and gave a nod, continuing to watch me cut the skin off his chest as I kept going with explaining my failed plans. "Using Sonic's feeble and easily influenced mind I convinced him that the world around him was evil."

"Wait… I thought you said he wouldn't believe that." I eyed him for the interruption. "Because when he said that he didn't have five grams of finely ground Artificial Chaos Emeralds soaked into his body at the time… now… after a full month of taking pills embedded with the power he was experiencing the full effect, even if he didn't know until he was set off by stress."

I finished slicing through the flap of dead skin and laid it down next to other on the table. "I managed to convince him that together we could end the crime in the world, no more would his precious pink hedgehog be in danger from criminals and insane maniacs." He gave a few nods as I pulled down the bottom flap and sliced through it. "He accepted and targeted Shadow as an enemy… really laying into him."

His eyes moved about as he mentally scanned through files. "But it states in my database Shadow is the ultimate life form… in reality shouldn't he be able to defeat Sonic?" I bobbed my head as I snipped the skin off his chest. "You'd think so right… well; one, seeing as how Shadow was able to defeat Black Doom… it proves Black Doom might not be as ultimate as he claimed to be."

"Then you also got the fact that Sonic has had years of pure Chaos energy absorbed by his body, Shadow didn't… in addition, with the amount of Artificial Chaos energy fueling Sonic to transform into the Dark Hyper transformation… I don't think Shadow would've stood a chance; Sonic was very close to killing him." As with the other two, once I finished cutting the bottom strap of skin I placed it on the table.

"Was that your plan?" I gave a few nods and started on the top and last flap of necrotic skin. "It was both mine and Nega's plan… we knew that Shadow would be the second greatest enemy to our empire, so we decided to kill two birds with one stone." He raised an eyebrow and I explained. "By sending Dark Hyper Sonic into a frenzy I knew he would be able to defeat Shadow… then, once Shadow was dead the Guardian United Nations would put out a hit on Sonic."

"A hit?" I sliced all the way through the last flap and placed it on the table. "Yeah, you know… put him on a hit list? In other words G.U.N. would attack Sonic." I checked the rest of the skin on his chest by running my hand down the side, making sure my cut wasn't overly jagged. "If Sonic was able to kill Shadow, wouldn't he be more than capable of taking down the Guardian United Nations?"

I snipped a few chunks of skin off to get a smoother edging before giving a reply. "Correct… Sonic would have been able to take down at least half of G.U.N. before they managed to get him… if they could get him." I gave him a few pats on the chest and walked to the kitchen sink. "What would happen if they couldn't get him, wouldn't he be a threat to you?"

I placed the scissors in the sink and ran some water over them to get the skins cells off. "At that point, 327, Sonic would've been shunned and targeted by the entire United Federation… his days of playing Hero would've been done with for good." He sighed and hung his head. "What happened? What didn't go to plan?" I grumbled and held the handle to the sink. "As usual… unforeseen events."

"What exactly were these unforeseen events?" I tore off a sheet of paper towel and held it under the running water. "Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were the unforeseen events… Somehow Tails figured out what was in the pills given to Sonic, I don't know what role Knuckles played but that little fox brat ruined everything." Once the paper towel was drenched with water I turned off the sink and turned around.

"As soon as he told Sonic what was in the pills and how I'd been responsible for everything that happened, Sonic instantly turned on me… I can very vividly remember the wrath in his eyes as he lifted me by the throat and shot pure electrical energy into me." 327 made a face of anger as I cringed from the memory of my body convulsing.

"How was Sonic able to shoot out electrical energy?" I shrugged and walked towards him with the wet napkin. "Transformations change your DNA, 327, I'm guessing that had something to do with it… if not then I don't know." I gently wiped the edge of his skin where I cut it with scissors, getting all the synthetic blood and oil off it. "Now I do know that it hurt really bad."

"How did you survive?" I chuckled and kept wiping at the flesh. "Another unforeseen event… more unforeseen then the others… Amy Rose… at the very instant Sonic ripped an assault rifle out of a soldiers hand and held it up to my head; suddenly announces, that she's pregnant… telling him that if he killed me the government would take him away from her."

"And that stopped him?" I gave a few nods while I leaned back up, tossing the napkin into the garbage can. "Stopped him better than any plan I've ever made to stop the blue hedgehog… he literally fell down and passed out." 327 laughed and asked "Really, just like that?" I chuckled and motioned for him to let go of his shirt. "Just like that, 327, completely fainted… I used that opportunity to hop back in the Egg Mobile and haul ass."

He let go of his shirt and it slid back down, covering the hole in his chest. "Go ahead and stand up, 327, walk around… Let me know if everything is functioning correctly." He stood up and felt his chest. "Be careful now, don't mess around with that too much." He gave a nod and walked over to the trashcan, bending down to pick it up. "What are you doing?" He pointed to the table and replied "Cleaning up."

I smiled and decided to join him. "Does everything feel fine?" he gave an immediate response as he carried the trash can over to the table. "Yes, every system is operating at one hundred percent and I am performing system maintenance as we speak." I placed the wrench back inside the doctors bag as he scooped the straps of dead skin into the trash can.

"Good… then I'll finish telling you my story while you do." He smiled as I walked over to the bed, setting the doctors bag down beside it. "As soon as I got back to the Egg Carrier I went straight to the medical bay, feeling exhausted and weak… Nega only stopped by a few times… I guess I should've noticed that was strange, if it was him I would've been there with him every minute."

I shook my head sat down. "327… please get me my Clopidogrel out of the bathroom cabinet." He quickly sat the garbage can down and stared at me. "Are you okay, Master!?" I coughed and held my chest. "Yeah… just… get me my pills." He gave a nod and swiftly walked to the motel's tiny bathroom, listening as I heard him pull the medicine cabinet. "Do you need one or two, Master!?"

"You can relax 327, I'm not having a heart attack… just bring me the whole bottle, please." I heard the medicine cabinet close a second before he came back out with the bottle. "Are you sure you're okay, Master?" I gave a nod and held my hand out as he got closer. "Yes, my heart just got a little fast from my story." He gave me the bottle and I tried to calmly remove the top, not wanting to freak out 327.

"You know." I continued as I tapped a pill out into my hand. "Sonic's the one that made me need these pills." He raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes off me. "How, you never told me that!?" I popped the pill in my mouth and dry-swallowed it, twisting the top back on as I stared at the labeling. "While I was in the medical bay of the Egg Carrier I was informed by the medical-bot that I had scar tissue on my heart… instantly I realized that my heart had failed."

"He gave you a heart attack!?" I sighed and swung my feet up on the bed. "According to the medical-bot's x-rays, electrical damage was the cause of the scar tissue." 327's face scrunched up as he brought a look of anger across it. "The lightning bolts Sonic demonically shot into you resulted in your heart to lose its ability to pump blood with proper pressure levels if it exceeds resting rate." I chuckled and laid the back of my head on the pillow.

"That's one way you could put it, yes." He shook his head and clenched his fists. "Why does Sonic do this to you, Master? Why does he always hurt you?" I froze and stared at his facial expression, a mixed look of anger and determination. "I… I suppose it's my fault, 327." He cocked his head and analyzed my eyes. "I don't understand, all you try and do is save the world."

"He doesn't see it like that, 327; he thinks the sacrifices that are needed to do that are not worth it… he thinks a few thousand people deserve to live even if they don't deserve to." 327 suddenly interrupted with a startling request. "A few thousand… Master… Millions of people need to be put to death, in all honesty we should take more than that… You're right, this world is a corrupt rotting husk; we need to remove the disease and filth that cover the seeds of life."

I stared at him in shock as I thought about that many people being put to death, even if it was for a greater good. "I… I don't know about that, 327, that's a little excessive." His attitude changed and he begged for forgiveness. "Forgive me, Master, it was just a suggestion." I waved him off and yawned. "Forget about it, 327, just let me get back to my story."

"Of course… I yearn to hear the rest, Master." I rolled my eyes and continued. "So Sonic was the cause of my heart problem… after regaining the strength needed to get up, me and Nega went back to work… staying up late to devise a new plan, plotting and drafting new designs." He bobbed his head with every word and seemed almost more interested in my story than me.

"We came up with a new series of robot, moving beyond robot for that matter… we wanted androids to replace our Egg Pawns… So with the help of Nega's futuristic knowledge we came up with… you." He blinked and let me continue. "A Hunter Unit that would be Manufactured like Assembly Narks… meaning we wanted a Manufactured Hunter Unit that could step off the Assembly line, ready to perform his duty as a Eggman Empire Nark."

"This H.U.M.A.N. would be the most advanced modeled robot either of us had ever built; it was compact, smart, dangerous, and looked just like a human being." I coughed and fanned my face with my hand. "Go turn the A/C unit up a notch, 327, it's hot in here." He gave a nod and turned around. "Yes Master." As soon as he took a few steps towards the window unit I began telling my story again.

"After the first few prototypes we got down a basic pattern; first, we wanted a stealth unit… this Hunter Unit would be highly skilled in hand to hand combat and infiltration, having no problem with that since it looked similar to a real human." He bent down to the air conditioner and clicked it up a few notches, waiting for it to pump out icy air before standing back up. "Similar?"

I pointed to the curtains and replied "Our first series of Hunter Units had rubber tissue sheaths and gears that made sound, if you paid close enough attention you'd be able to tell it wasn't a regular human… pull those curtains, 327, let some light in… I feel like a vampire." He chuckled and pulled the curtains all the way to the left, exposing the morning ray of sunshine.

"Now the first type of Hunter Unit was the stealth… but we also devised another type; though it didn't come out until later, the assault model was hefty and could withstand a lot of firepower." He stared up at the sun and replied "I only saw a few of them at the time of my activation, Master, files indicated there were only fifteen of those produced."

I reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer, revealing a surplus of paper. "Yeah, the metal used for their endoskeletons was rare so they took longer to build; that and their production didn't get started until later… first we had the stealth units to test out." I smirked and twirled my fingers down my mustache. "The first successful Hunter Unit to pass inspection was number fifty-nine."

"The glitchy one, I thought he was a failure?" I shook my head and grabbed the remote off the bed, attempting to turn the old television on with it. "He was destroyed but he was not a failure… He managed to do something none of my other robots had ever done before." He raised an eyebrow as I pulled a few sheets of paper out of the nightstand, giving up using the remote since the discovery of no battery's being inside of it.

"Go turn the television on, 327… Number fifty-nine was able to infiltrate a government building without arousing suspicion, something none of my previous creations were capable of." He quickly moved away from the window towards the television. "Right then and there I could've had him slit the Mayor's throat, I could've sent the next one to Abraham Tower's office… commanding him to rip his head off."

"Why didn't you?" 327 asked as he turned the knob to the old television, watching as it flickered to life. "Because we were too stupid, we focused too much on Sonic… choosing to have the Hunter Unit hold the Mayor hostage until the little blue rat arrived." I coughed and motioned for him to move out of the way. "How did you know Sonic would show up?"

I grabbed a book off the nightstand and placed it in my lap before covering it with the sheet of paper I used. "A few months before Sonic had married the pink hedgehog Amy Rose he got a job as a cop, I'm guessing that he joined the Police Department for that reason… when I first got confirmation it was after I sent a Hunter Unit to the police station to gather information off the Station's database."

I looked at the television as he asked "You sent a Hunter Unit to the police station?" I gave a nod and replied "Change it to channel 2001, see if they have any good sci-fi movies on… and yes, number sixty two was sent to do that." He raised an eyebrow and changed the channel to the one specified. "Number sixty two lacked weaponry Master, why send it?"

Starship Troopers came over the television screen and I gave a thumbs up. "Okay leave it on that channel, 327… And I sent number sixty-two because of that reason, instead of weaponry I wanted him to cautiously infiltrate the Police Department and hack into their database without them knowing… it was then I discovered Sonic was among the Police Departments rank."

"So I knew he was going to show up, 327, I ordered number fifty-nine to demand for him… I knew the Police Department would listen as well." He walked back over to the window and stared out of it, watching for any signs of danger. "Number fifty-nine's real test was to see how well he could function, I knew he wouldn't last but he was more or less a test dummy."

I noticed a small frown come across his lips and I quickly changed what I said. "I mean he was very valuable to calibrating and tweaking the rest of the series… seriously, 327; if we didn't change things around you would've been as mentally unstable as he was." He briefly smiled before returning to nothing. "After his destruction we began a new strategy… multiple plans that would play out nonstop until one of them worked."

"We came up with four… first; we high jacked a plane, using a system of GPS's and records indicating Sonic's patrol route we tracked him down and tried to have the plane crush him." He looked back at me in confusion. "An airplane?" I clicked my tongue and reached into the nightstand for a pen. "Was not my idea and personally I thought it was terrible, but Nega bitched that it was a really good plan so I decided to include it."

"How did you get the airplane?" I chuckled and pulled a pen out of the nightstand before giving a reply "By using another airplane." He furrowed his brow and I smirked. "Nega didn't want anyone to know that it was us that did it, trying to hide in the shadows for as long as we could." He gave a few nods as I pulled the cap off the pen and placed it on the bottom, readying myself to write.

"Instead we used E-27 Hyper Jet's to transport five Egg Pawns and a EggRobo… Once we picked out the right Plane we launched the jet, having it fly fast enough where we could drop an Egg Pawn on top of it." He cocked his head as I tapped the pen against the book, trying to think of my new plan. "Once the Egg Pawn was on top of the airliner it was able to use a saw to cut through the roof."

"Thankfully it discovered the plane was empty except for the pilot, I wouldn't have been too happy if there were children and women onboard at the time." He smiled and watched the pen move as I wrote 'The Plan' on the top of the sheet. "Once the Egg Pawn took control of the plane the EggRobo and other Egg Pawns joined him, immediately forcing the pilot out of a job as they directed the plane to Sonic's position."

"Master, if I may give an input… this is a very stupid plan." I chuckled and bobbed my head. "Tell me about it, I thought Nega was kidding when he proposed the idea… but I figured why not." He shrugged as I watched television for a few moments. "Anyway, we missed the mark like I said would happen… I told him that wind patterns would disrupt our calculations but he wouldn't listen."

I grumbled and tapped on the paper with my pen, trying hard to think about what to do. "However since I informed him that we would miss I devised a back-up plan… I had a messaged recorded and planted a bomb inside the plane." I sighed and placed the pen beside me on the bed, giving up for now. "If the EggRobo and Egg Pawns survived the impact they were ordered to kill Sonic… Nega interrupted and wanted to take it further."

"He decided that if it became apparent that the battle was lost, the machines would play a message and detonate the plane." I crossed my arms and grunted. "It took too long for the Egg Pawn to get the bomb active so it detonated after Sonic was aware of it, leaving him to retreat to a safe distance along with a few police officers that accompanied him."

"Why didn't you use Hunter Units in the plane instead Master, we would've been successful." I grinned and eyed him for his cockiness. "Again, Nega decided that it would be best if Sonic thought fifty-nine was the only produced model… by using older models Sonic wouldn't be worried about your type again until they came back into the picture."

"So in other words you were right, this plan was an utter failure." I gave a few nods and something in my memory gave me an idea, swiftly swiping the pen up off the bed and writing 'Smoke grenade' I grinned and continued to bob my head out of happiness for my slowly forming idea. "A complete failure, 327, though I was happy because the next few plans were mine."

I held the pen to the paper and tried to get more thoughts flowing. "Finally it was time to test our first assault Hunter Unit…" 327 smiled and looked like he expected good news. "This Hunter Unit was quite different from the others… with no hair or eyes it was slightly bulkier and couldn't pass for a human being unless at a distance… the eyes were replaced with a visual sensor bar that wrapped somewhat around it's forehead, letting it see a wider view than me or you."

"Sounds like an upgrade." I shrugged and replied "For what they needed yes… but like I said, they didn't need to pass as humans; Instead of being infiltration units they were stronger attack units that were skilled in the art of overpowering and tactical weaponry." He suddenly stared at something out the window and his head slowly moved to the left. "What is it?"

He shook his head and responded "Just a woman leaving her room." I yawned and watched the television for a few moments, reeling back as a soldier on the movie got bit in half by a giant alien bug. "Is she gone?" I asked, receiving a nod. "Yes." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and said "This next plan I had made was just a show of brute force really."

"I had the prototype assault Hunter Unit equipped with a tactical 5.56 mm M16A3 rifle and sent with a radio transceiver to hack into Sonic's police car scanner and send him on a false run to Ōshima Hotel, thirty minutes away from the Police Station." I scratched my bald head and wrote 'three foot long braided rope.' Giving a few nods as I estimated the length again.

"The assault model's mission was to first, acquire a car as fast as humanly possible using any means necessary; then, find Sonic… I recommended that to do that, he stay in the parking lot of the gas station across from the police station and watch Sonic arrive for work." I yawned again and cleared my throat. "Once Sonic got at the police department he needed to follow him around for a while, planning when the best time to strike was."

"Finally, use the transceiver to jack into the scanners receiving transmission… once he was on he was to mimic the voice of a human and report that there was a disturbance down at Ōshima Hotel." He smirked and walked across the room to the wall next to the bed. "This plan sounds a lot better, Master."

I chuckled and took the complement. "I thought it was ten times better… it was so thought out… once Sonic was far enough away from the stations assistance the assault model made its move." I rubbed my neck as I watched two soldiers on the movie converse with each other. "By ramming him off the road the assault unit was going to prove the truth in its name…"

327 kept the grin as he enjoyed thinking of his series as superior to the others. "As soon as he got Sonic to stop he raised the assault rifle and unleashed a blaze of bullets." He raised an eyebrow and asked "So you were definitely trying to kill him at this point right?" I laughed and wrote 'Hypodermic syringe' before responding "Most definitely, I told the assault unit to use every bullet it had to take him down!"

He frowned at my anger and shook his head, knowing why I was angry. "Even after all of those bullets the assault model unloaded on that little fucking pincushion… ughh… he… he still managed to defeat the Hunter Unit… I still don't know how he performed that feat." I sighed and calmed down, not wanting to get my heart rate up too high. "Thought it did put up one hell of a show, coming closer to killing the blue rat than any machine in my ranks."

"How did he fail?" I rolled my eyes and grunted, still angry about the whole ordeal that took place four years ago. "Out of nowhere… and I mean nowhere! ... ughh... this police car saves the day by running over the assault unit… God… son-of-a… I still can't believe my misfortune!" He pursed his lips and cocked his head. "If the police car hadn't have struck the Hunter Unit would it have succeeded?"

I vigorously nodded until my glasses started to fall off. "Yes, that's what I'm so pissed off about! That Hunter Unit was a nanosecond… a nanosecond, away from shooting Sonic in the head… ugnn… still angry about that!" I sighed and continued as I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. "Huaah… Oh well, nothing I can do about it now… anyway the impact from the police car incapacitated it but it still had control over its arms."

He grinned and I smirked. "In a heartbeat he raised that rifle and poured bullets into that bastard police officer who ruined my plans." I crossed my arms and thought for a few moments as I shook my head in disappointment. "I really sent Sonic off the deep end when the assault model did that… he got so pissed off he jumped up and shot the assault unit in the head until he ran out of ammo."

327's face scrunched up and his fists tightened firmly. "I wish I could do that to Sonic, Master… just uses a 7.62 mm M134 Minigun and blow his head right off with a wall of lead bullets!" I chuckled and motioned for him to settle down, receiving an apology which I eyed him for. "Forgive me, Master… I do not like knowing that little rodent has killed my brothers."

"Then you're honorable, 327, most of my robots have the urge to be alone in dominance… sheesh… look at E-123's files." He laughed with a smile. "E-123's an egotistical failure, Master… I'm personally glad he was as well, his model was always troublesome." I bobbed my head and wrote 'Buried supply storage unit.' Before responding "Yeah… the E-100 models all proved to be mistakes, some couldn't even find the right frog after you showed them a picture… and others just betrayed their creators and took off."

"But back to our discussion… I had a backup plan installed in the assault unit's mission parameters; if it was able, I ordered it to shoot a tracking beacon onto Sonic's shirt without him noticing." I laid the pen down beside me and watched the movie, laughing as a guy got blood from a giant alien bug all over his face and outfit. "Ha-ha… As soon as I detected the tracking chip was operational I dispatched two stealth units to his home."

I coughed and took off my glasses as a commercial came on the television. "The stealth units were outfitted like police, even going as far to be skilled in police tactics." I cleaned my glasses on my shirt and continued "They were going to be part of the Hunter Units used to police the Egg Carrier and ensure all the Hunter Units had proper calibrations… but first… I had to see how they handled Sonic."

I grit my teeth as 327 stared at me intently. "They would've likely succeeded if it wasn't for a split second decision by Sonic, to his neighbor who lives across the street… Richard Bradshaw." He raised an eyebrow and asked "The same Richard Bradshaw that is the police chief?" I gave a few nods and pushed my glasses back up onto my nose. "The exact same one; somehow, once again… my plan had been ruined by unforeseen events!"

I sighed and rubbed my chest. "Sonic managed to notify the police chief and he came running across the street with a shotgun… dammit!" I clutched my shirt and stopped talking to calm down. "Are you alright, Master?" I coughed into my hand and gulped. "Yeah… I think so… I'm just pissed off at how nothing goes according to plan, good plans that make sense even."

I pushed my glasses up and stared at the words written on the paper. "But I understand why that happens now… and I'll tell you real soon." He analyzed my body language as I let go of my shirt, relaxing as my pulse went back down to resting rate. "Because you need to know how brutally Sonic destroyed those Hunter units." His face perked up and his fists clenched tight, making me stifle a smirk.

"Not only did the first get shot in the chest multiple times with the chief's shotgun, but the second was torn to shreds with Sonic's bare hands… he literally frenzied on the Hunter Unit, using his teeth to pull out circuitry as if he had rabies." 327's eye twitched and I knew I was infuriating him with telling him this. "So needless to say they both failed, miserably… due to unforeseen circumstances."

He shook his head and unclenched his fists, forcing himself to calm down. "At this point we were forced to go to the very last plan." He raised an eyebrow as I explained. "A month before this happened we were ready to send the Hunter Units into full production…. We'd be able to produce ten in a full day, sounds slow but it adds up." He smiled and I watched as the Movie came back on.

"In a year we'd have nearly four thousand, but by then we'd be capable of slowly ramping up the production process to a quicker rate… The other Models were going to be rendered obsolete… we decided to see how the city of Station Square could hold up to a full on invasion." He grinned and chuckled. "There was a total of eight thousand Egg Pawns aboard the Egg Carrier… I wanted most if not all of them gone; they would be the cannon fodder for the soldiers while E-26 Bomb Jets bombed the city with Guided Bomb Unit 28 Missiles."

"How many E-26 Bomb Jets were commissioned for the project?" I put my finger to my lips in thought. "50 were commissioned for the task but only 49 made it out onto the field… something happened with one of them on take-off and it just plummeted into the ocean." He made a face and I yawned, trying to keep myself awake after being up half the night. "But it's alright because we decided the Egg Carrier would launch R-36 intercontinental ballistic missiles from the torpedo silos, assisting the E-26 Bomb Jets by providing extensive damage to key elements in the city."

"What were the key elements?" I eyed him and he apologized. "Forgive me, Master." I waved him off and explained. "We wanted to target high priority buildings and government centers; places like the Town Hall, G.U.N. embassy, G.U.N. office complex, police station, and even a few corporations like Rimlight and Cyber Net Inc." He gave a few nods as I continued. "We did get to successfully initiate that plan but…"

He cocked his head as I sighed. "Well… at this point Sonic had become too angry at me to wait for me to attack again… doing something he'd never done before in all his years of fighting me; he went on the offensive." I shook my head and tapped the pen against the sheet of paper. "For the first time Sonic attacked instead of waiting to defend."

"Honestly I was shocked; I didn't realize he'd gotten so angry… He'd always had this coolheaded cockiness to him that never faltered… and it just disappeared leaving a serious hedgehog ready to kill." 327 grunted and leaned against the wall, hopefully not putting too much pressure that it might not be able to take. "What did he do?" I grumbled and hung my head. "He teamed up with Shadow and plotted to infiltrate the Egg Carrier by fooling us into picking them up."

"Pick them up?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "These morons hollowed out the insides of number fifty nine and climbed inside of him, trying to make me think it was him calling for pickup." His mouth dropped some and his eye twitched. "T-They hollowed out his insides?" I furrowed my brow and replied "They removed the central power core on sections of the chests endoskeleton, giving themselves enough room to cram themselves inside of his rubber tissue sheath."

"Disgraceful!" My eyes widened and I blinked. "I… I agree with you, 327, it was pretty disgraceful." He shook his head and snapped. "I'd like to hollow out his insides just like I did with the hedgehog at the burger shop… but I couldn't climb inside of him though!" I motioned for him to lower his voice as he started to get loud. "Settle down 327, his time will come."

"Forgive me. Master… did he succeed in 'fooling' you?" I shook my head and circled the words 'Buried supply storage unit' on the paper before writing '2642 Southeast Westlake Plaza… lone Oak tree across from old Warehouse.' Above it "No, I didn't fall for it in the least." He smirked as I continued "Quickly me and Nega devised a plan, choosing to go pick him up at the island we was on."

"They put him on an Island; how moronic… did they think he swam out there?" I chuckled and shrugged. "I guess so, that was pretty much my first clue it wasn't number fifty-nine; the other being that once Hunter Units left the Egg Carrier without a supervisor, they would self-destruct after their mission was complete." He cocked his head and I held up my index finger.

"This was for a very good reason though, 327… I didn't want them getting caught by the Guardian United Nations and reprogrammed to serve against me." He gave a few nods and I stopped. "You know… I think it was around this time that you were created, 327." He brightened up and smiled. "Yeah… because you were sent to Prison Island the day before I got the signal Sonic sent to fool me."

"We made the last Hunter Unit that day and named it 327… a Stealth Hunter Unit upgraded to mark II." He smiled wider and I chuckled. "You've got a good reason to be proud, 327, you're the most advanced robot I've ever built…hmm… and the most successful." The machine looked like it wanted to smile so big it could tear a hole in its facial tissue.

"In fact, if we had nothing but mark II Stealth Hunter Units; I could've taken down every government in less than a year." His smiled faded as he asked "What happened with Sonic and Shadow?" I sighed and responded "We retrieved them from the island and brought them to the back of Egg Carriers deck… giving us enough time to get into position as they made their way to the entrance door in the front."

"Nega travel to their location with two Riot Pawns; each equipped with a bullet proof shield large enough to protect him… another example of me thinking about his safety… something he never did for me." He gave a few nods as I continued "Nega was to distract them long enough until I could get an Assault Unit sent to the doorway they were about to enter."

I smiled and scratched my neck. "This part was ingenious, 327…. I knew, that when Nega said something along the lines of 'get them' they would believe the Egg Pawns were the one he was talking about." He smirked and bobbed his head, seeing for himself how clever my plan was. "So as soon as they opened fire on the Egg Pawns I had the Assault Unit quickly open the door and grab them, using chloroformed rags to knock them out."

"Did it work?" I chuckled and tapped the pen against the paper. "Yep, everything went according to plan… he managed to grab both Sonic and Shadow and hold the chloroformed rags to their mouth until they passed out." He laughed and clapped his hands. "Believe me, 327, that's how I felt… I was so happy to see a plan work again that I could've skipped through the entire Egg Carrier."

We both shared a laugh before he asked "What did you do with the little rodents?" I ginned and said "Me and Nega dragged them by their feet all the way to the brig, I'm sure their heads had to hurt… I'm pretty sure we kicked them a few times as we drug them."

He gave a few nods as he chuckled. "How long did they stay unconscious?" I shrugged and replied "A few hours at the least, a Hunter Unit reported that Shadow was the first to wake up, he then woke up Sonic." He raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you take their guns?" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. "Now what do you think, 327? Do you think we let them keep the weapons they were going to kill us with?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Right… stupid question." I rolled my eyes and continued "We left them in the containment room while we prepared the Science lab for the next stage of our plan." He cocked his head and I explained before he asked "We came up with the idea that if we could get Sonic's DNA we'd be able to defeat him." He reeled back and leaned up from the wall. "How?"

"Me and Nega had at one point contemplated what made Sonic so special; what we came up with was relatively correct… Sonic's DNA had been infused with Chaos energy, making him one of the only beings on the planet more powerful that Shadow." He bobbed his head as he listened. "If we could extract that DNA we could modify it into something even stronger… then… then inject it into… you."

He froze and stared at me. "W-What?" I frowned and said "That is the reason you're a cybernetic-organism, 327… we needed a Hunter Unit that could process DNA." He scanned my eyes while asking "Why, couldn't another Hunter Unit process the DNA?" I shook my head and replied "No… the other Hunter Units are one hundred percent Androids, you 327… you're a Cyborg."

"Though you are kind of the opposite Cyborg you think of normally… instead of being a human with mechanical parts, you are an android with organic parts." He hung his head and pulled at some flesh on his arm. "Just my tissue sheath though, r-right?" I grit my teeth as he stared at me. "You have a few more organic parts, 327." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What!? Like what, how come I don't know about them!?" I smirked and shook my head. "Because you have the same files as a Mark I Hunter Unit… they don't have real living cells flowing through their tube veins that feed you synthetic nutrients." He remained confused as I tried to describe what I meant. "Mark I Hunter Units function on normal refined motor oil… you… have Bio-based synthetic motor oil infused with artificial organic platelets."

"Is that why my oil is white and milky instead of black?" I gave a few nods and said "Yes, it needs the nutrients that regular motor oil doesn't supply… so in a sense… you have a living circulatory system." He blinked and stared at his hands. "That doesn't mean you're human though, 327… you're still a Hunter Unit." He frowned and I raised an eyebrow. "Actually… I guess you're half and half." He smirked and I scratched my head.

"We were going to take both Sonic and Shadows DNA and call you back from Prison Island… once you were back we'd inject you with his DNA in hopes of it binding with the organic platelets in your synthetic blood… with this infusion you would serve as a vessel in which to modify that DNA into something greater, something much-much greater."

"How would I serve as a vessel?" I yawned and watched a few soldiers on the movie shoot at a giant alien bug. "You would keep that DNA alive while we make calibrations to your body, adjusting you to the point where you could use the DNA for yourself… becoming stronger as you jacked into the Chaos energy embedded in his DNA." He cocked his head and continued to stare at his hands. "So I would've been stronger than Sonic?"

I grinned and gave a few nods. "Yep, you would've been able to defeat Sonic… though he would've been dead if everything went according to plan." He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Take a wild guess at what happened." He frowned and replied "Unforeseen events?" I grumbled and crossed my arms. "Exactly… once again something ruined my plans."

"We pumped gas into the containment room to render them unconscious, quickly using a few Hunter Units to undress and tie them to a gurney… I was afraid they'd wake up but Nega assured me we had enough time." He began walking across the room towards the window as I continued "As rapidly as they could I had the Hunter Units transport Sonic and Shadow to the Science lab and transfer them over to the table, strapping them down so they couldn't move anything but their head."

He chuckled and said "Must've been torture for the blue rodent, he can't sit still for more than five minutes." I laughed and responded "The real torture was yet to come, 327… once we got them both tied down we woke them up by a nice slap to the face." I made a smacking sound and he grinned. "You should've woke them up with a punch to the stomach, Master, they deserve that more."

"They had plenty of pain to come, 327, at that moment it was time to begin the DNA extraction." He made a face before smiling. "Sounds painful if I do say so myself." I gave a few nods and said "We made damn sure it was, 327… I actually had an heirloom given to me by my grandfather to open when I was older… hehehe… I waited until I was ten before opening it, surprised to find a bunch of antique medical equipment."

"How antique?" I chuckled as I thought about it. "Really antique… 1850 of the old world." He raised both eyebrows in surprise, mimicking a whistle. "That is pretty old, what all was there?" I contemplated each item that my cherished granddad had given to me before G.U.N. took him away. "All sorts of stuff; I had dressing cloths, surgical razor, scissors, scalpels, vials, calipers, and my personal favorite… a vintage Down Bros syringe."

I smirked and said "So many people throughout my life… I just wanted to jab in the eye with it." He laughed as I made a stabbing motion. "I actually got to!" He made a face and I explained. "We decided we'd honour our descendants by using those tools to extract the DNA." He blinked as I chuckled. "Painful as hell too, I accidently stuck myself in the finger with that syringe once and I thought it was going to fall off."

"How did you extract their DNA?" I looked away from the television as anther commercial came on. "We took it from three different places… hehehe… first, we took their blood by using a simple Venipuncture technique." He pointed to his arm and I gave a nod. "Yeah, plain and simple… just giving them a taste of what was to come." I suddenly laughed and said "Shadow…hahaha… Shadow appears to have a massive fear of needles, even worse than Sonic."

He smiled as I cracked up. "When I held the needle up to Sonic he looked away… hahahaha… but when I held it up to Shadow he about fainted, Turing white as a sheet." He shook my head as I laughed, remembering the colour drain from the black hedgehogs face. "Oh man that was a hoot!" He kept a grin as I recomposed myself from the fit of laughter. "What other methods did you use?"

"I took their bone marrow as well, very painfully." He raised an eyebrow and suddenly jerked his head towards the window, watching as a kid walked by with her mother. "It was less of a method…hehehe… more like, shoving it into their leg and stomping on the needle to puncture the bone… I'm sort of surprised the needle didn't break off in the bone when we stomped on it."

"Then again the needle tip was three times bigger than modern ones so…" He smiled and turned back around. "The last was probably the best, the spinal fluid extraction." He blinked and I said "And I didn't take it out of their back either." He perked up in curiosity, seeing as how that is how the procedure is normally conducted. "I took it out of their eye… yeah… hehehe… I had Nega hold Sonic's eye open so I could access his lacrimal caruncle, then I stabbed sonic in the eye and shoved it in until I reached the spinal fluid surrounding the brain."

"Master, that sounds excruciatingly painful." I chuckled and replied "Judging by the kind of screams he made I suppose it wasinsufferable." I sighed and shook my head. "After we did the DNA extraction we wasted absolutely no time in commencing the final stage of our revised plan…" I smirked but continued to shake my head. "I told Nega to initiate the invasion and launch the missiles kept in the Egg Carriers torpedo silos."

He stared at me and waited for me to keep going. "As soon as the missiles launched we decided it was time to put an end to these years of fighting by killing both hedgehogs right then in there… by dissecting them without any anesthetics." His eyes widened as he smiled. "How agonizing." I sighed and his smile turned into a frown. "Take a guess what happened, 327."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Unfors…" I interrupted and continued "Unforeseen events, you're right again… but this was something I still don't understand… it was this ring." He looked at me with a confused expression. "Just this little ring that Sonic kept in his Battle Gear… don't ask where the gear came from because I don't really know, I suppose it probably came from G.U.N."

He blinked and listened intently. "The moment we were about to saw Sonic's chest cavity open with a medical bone saw from 1850!" I placed my hand on my heart to feel my pulse, trying to not get upset from having every plan backfire on me. "Are you okay, Master?" I exhaled and pulled my glass off for a minute. "Yeah… I just get upset too easily, it's a bad habit."

"You have a lot of bad habits, Master; I can create files regarding psychosomatic activities… perhaps I can assist you in breaking these bad habits." I stared at him as I chuckled. "Are you saying I need mental help? I'm just kidding, 327, I'm fine." He shrugged and returned to normal as my pulse eased up. "I just couldn't understand why this happened."

"What happened?" I let go of my shirt and grabbed the pen off the side of the bed. "The moment we were about to saw into his chest, this ring shines as bright as the sun… sparkling so bright it caught our attention, instead of having Nega look at it while I went to work… dammit… we both stupidly turned around and opened the pocket it was in." He cocked his head in confusion. "What kind of ring was it?"

"A pink wedding ring… my guess is it's the wedding ring Sonic gave to Amy." He blinked and I continued informing him of the catastrophe. "As soon as I took it out it shone so bright we had to shield our eyes… then… it burned so intense." I hung my head and stared at my left hand, gripping a finger to my glove. "It burned straight through my glove and scalded my skin."

I pulled to glove off to show him a patch of scarred skin on the palm of my hand. "Master… I never knew you had that, does it hurt?" I shook my head and quickly pulled the glove back over my hand. "No… not anymore; besides, I was burned a lot worse than this when I was younger." He cocked his head but I didn't care to explain to him anything about that subject.

"As soon as the heat touched my skin, I dropped the ring… thinking it was going to fall to the floor." I shook my head as I recalled the strange events. "Instead, it just floated there; shining ever brighter than before." He furrowed his brow and I inhaled, taking a deep breath from all the talking I'd been doing. "And then abruptly, it sent a wave of energy into Sonic… hmm… now that I think about it, it looked more powerful than Chaos energy."

"How so?" I shrugged and placed my glasses back on the bridge of my nose. "I don't know, it was brighter and felt more intense… It made Sonic transform into Dark Hyper again, maybe stronger than the one caused by Artificial Chaos Energy." I shivered and he took notice. "Master, are you cold… would you like for me to turn down the air conditioner?"

I shook my head and replied "No, I'm not cold; I was just recalling the pain…" He narrowed his eyes and moved away from the window. "Pain?" I sighed and said "When I noticed he was transforming I called for security, having a platoon of Egg Pawns arrive… hrgg… I guess I should've used Hunter Units but most were busy at the time." I pointed to one of the kitchen chairs and continued. "Go bring that chair over here to this side of the bed, 327… I want you to sit down."

He gave a nod and made his way towards the kitchenette where the flimsy chair sat. "Yes Master." I waited for him to pick up the chair before continuing with my story. "Dark Hyper Sonic defeated the Egg Pawns with ease and turned towards me… with this look… more intense than the one he gave me during that day I arrived to help him deal with the gang… it was pure evil."

"He flew at me in rage and broke my arm after being tossed around like a ragdoll for several minutes, He really injured me bad… punching, kicking, and choking… he did everything he could to kill me." 327's fists tightened again as his anger rose inside him. "He didn't spare Nega either… Oh… Oh yeah, here is where Nega betrayed me… hehehe… almost forgot."

"When Sonic came at Nega, the fat little son-of-a-bitch… he begged for Sonic to take me instead of harming him… the audacity… he claimed he had nothing to do with this and that he was forced into doing it by me." I grit my teeth and gulped angrily. "I just couldn't believe it… I was sick of everything; I was ready to die… I decided to use a plan labeled 'The final Solution' to put a stop to everything."

"The final solution?" He cocked his head as he sat the chair down beside me. "I have a single blacked out file called that in my databanks… is this the same final solution you specified?" I gave a nod and responded "Yes… the plan was exactly what it's called, a final solution after all else failed… to send the Egg Carriers nuclear reactor into critical and crash it into the city."

"Hmm… that does sound pretty final, Master." I chuckled and watched the credits to the movie roll by as he sat down in the chair, waiting for me to finish my story with patience. "It was… I did it because I grew tired of living." He frowned and hung his head. "At that point I snapped, tired of every plan of mine being a constant failure and I was furious at the endless betrayal from everyone."

"I won't ever betray you, Master." I tried to smile but couldn't help but stay upset, still wondering why my own blood would do something like that to me. "I know you won't, 327, you're too smart to do something like that… you see the good in what I'm doing don't you?" He gave a nod and grinned wide. "Yes Master, I just wish people would stop getting in your way."

I sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah… Me too… but apparently even that plan failed." He raised an eyebrow as I explained what was said to have happened. "After I passed out from something hitting me in the head… I have no clue what happened." I coughed and watched a few commercials on the television. "I woke up in a prison cell but quickly put together what happened… that and the fact this rude-ass desk guard had a small television he watched all day; I got to hear the news explain what happened."

"Sonic and Shadow had drug us through the Egg Carrier and placed us in a G.U.N. helicopter… transporting me and Nega straight to prison Island were they treat prisoners of war like shit." I shook my head and wrote 'Chloroform' on the paper. "Then He somehow managed to stop the Egg Carrier from detonating in the middle of the city… somehow… I still don't understand."

"He flew the Egg Carrier away from the city and set it to detonate… again, somehow." I grunted and laid my head back against the pillow. "From a private interview with the blue rat himself he said one of my robots had stabbed him in the stomach with a scalpel." I narrowed my eyes in thought as I contemplated which one of them it could've been. "I don't know which one it was since he never stated, though I wish I knew so I could give it a fucking medal."

"I bet it was a Hunter Unit Master." I laughed and said "It may have been… good, I'd hoped it would've killed him; but the little rodent survived." 327 chuckled and joked. "You know what they say, Master, it's hard to kill a cockroach." I smiled and scratched my arm. "That's a good one, 327, Sonic should be a roach instead of a hedgehog." I held my glasses up while I rubbed my eyes, still feeling a little morning grogginess.

"Prison wasn't very fun, 327… I was never allowed to leave my cell except for a five minute shower break with twenty guards pointing assault rifles to your back while you quickly scraped the guck and grime off your skin from the prison's decrepit condition." He blinked and asked "Where you ever allowed to interact with any prisoners?" I shook my head and replied "No, it was too risky for me to do that… they thought I'd plot escape plans so they kept me and Nega in self-confinement."

"That made it safer I guess but even more miserable… nothing to do but twiddle your thumbs and eat slop." I sighed and thought back to the same wall I stared at for a solid month. "I did a lot of thinking in that cell, 327, contemplating everything in life." I coughed into my sleeve and turned my head as a bright ray of sunshine got in my eyes. "It was then that I discovered how Sonic always foiled all of my schemes."

"After weeks of thanking about it, I finally realized that his constant exposure to Pure Chaos Emeralds turned him into an embodiment of Chaos… leaving him as the most powerful being in the entire world." He perked up as I frowned and clenched my fists in anger. "That's why I was even more pissed off that those blood and DNA samples I took from him got destroyed in the blast… I would've had his DNA and could've created the perfect super-soldier from it."

I grumbled and threw my hands up. "Just had to have that ring destroy everything… it'll always be something, 327, in no possible way can we kill Sonic unless you are stronger than him." I stared at him for a few seconds as he watched me tap the pen against the paper. "You, 327, were a real miracle… to have you at that prison was a blessing, I still remember the first time you stopped by my cell."

He smiled wide as I smirked. "I thought my heart was going to stop in excitement… I had completely forgotten about you as I'd given of hope of survival." He frowned at being forgotten but I quickly reassured him. "No, don't feel down by what I said, 327… when I saw you, you gave me the greatest spark of hope I'd had the whole time I was in that prison cell." His smile returned as I gave him a few pats on the back.

"You gave me hope, hope that I desperately needed… you gave me the hope that I can always get back on my feet... and I'll never, ever-ever stop trying to fix this broken planet." He smiled wide and stared at me. "As soon as you got me out I went back to work on my plan to bring 'some' of the greatest people of all time… to our universe, from alternate universes."

"Is that why you needed The Bell?" I gave a few nods and responded "Yes, and that's why we had to go to the sunken part of the Egg Carrier and retrieve it." He cocked his head and asked "Who are the people you're bringing to our universe, Master?" I chuckled and held the pen to the sheet of paper. "It's not really important anymore, 327… without the red mercury that plan has failed me like the others."

"Instead, I'm going to explain to you my new plan… you'll take direct control over it so I want you to understand perfectly." His eyes widened and he vigorously nodded in enthusiasm. "Yes Master, I promise that I will not let you down." He smiled and I wrote a few things down on the paper. "Good, because this is all up to you… I'm not healthy enough to be running around anymore."

"If there's one thing I now know. 327… it's to never run into Sonic." He raised an eyebrow and I explained. "Sonic will always manage to win a fight against us so you need to avoid him at all cost, do you understand?" He furrowed his brow but acknowledged me with nods. "Never try and fight Sonic, 327, even you won't win… what you need to do is render him unconscious instead."

"How?" I held up my hand and replied "Slowdown, 327, I'll get to it in just a minute." He chuckled and sat back in the chair, making it squeak loudly. "We need Sonic's DNA but we must avoid him… I know it doesn't make any sense but as soon as I tell you, well trust me… I think you'll get it." He grinned as I wrote 'Aayan and Sophia Hedgehog' on the sheet of paper.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Party-Party-Party

.

.

.

[One month later- Saturday, August 10, 2403]

[Time: 7:00 A.M.]

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

.

I inhaled slowly and opened my eyes, staring at Amy for a few seconds before smiling wide. 'Always a wonderful start to the morning when I wake up to that beautiful face.' My smile turned into a grin as I pulled her closer to me. "Nnn… Sonic, are you asleep?" I kissed her forehead and replied "No, I just woke up." She yawned and held my chest. "What time is it?" I turned my head to the clock before responding "Just a few minutes after seven."

"Mnn… I want to cuddle." I chuckled lightly at her sleepy talk and held her to my chest. "You want to cuddle?" She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah… I want to cuddle with my Sonikku." I pushed my nose to hers while I wrapped my arms around her. "I like it when I wake up and you're still in bed, Sonic, I feel safe." She yawned and ran her hand through my chest fur.

"You are safe, Ames… you know I won't let anything happen to you." She giggled softly and grabbed my hand. "I had a dream about you, Sonic." I smiled and snuggled with her. "Oh yeah, what was it about." She faintly blushed and rubbed her face on my neck. "Well… the kids were gone… and we were getting a bit frisky." I chuckled and twirled my finger around one of her pink quills.

"You have that same dream about once a week don't you?" She smiled and nestled her face in my neck. "I don't know if it's the same one… we don't always do doggy style, Sonic." I chuckled and returned the gentle nuzzle. "You naughty girl, your dreams must be pretty hot for you to wake up thinking like that." She blushed and yawned. "You must have dreams like that as well, Sonic."

"Uhh… not really anymore." She held one eye open and licked my cheek. "Liar… you get so into your dreams you move around in bed." I raised an eyebrow as she draped her leg over my side. "I move around?" She giggled and tapped my nose. "Sometimes you even grope me." I blushed and furrowed my brow. "Nu-uh… you're making that up."

She smiled at my reaction and grabbed my hand, pulling it up to her breasts. "No, I'm not… sometimes you squeeze my breasts." She cupped my hand on her breast and forced me to squeeze. "Sometimes you do it hard." I blushed harder but stayed in a state of disbelief. "I… I think you just made that up so I'd touch you." She gradually pushed my hand down as she shoved her pelvis into my crotch. "Nope… a few times you've even humped me."

"Y-You are lying like a rug, Amy… I never hump you in my sleep." She closed her eyes and held her groin against mine. "I bet we could sell it as a porno if I videotaped you in your sleep, Sonic." I blushed more and brought my hand down to her fine rump, giving it a small squeeze as I pushed her crotch against mine even harder. "I still think you're lying, but I don't mind the body contact."

She giggled and licked my cheek again. "You don't mind the body contact when you're asleep either… Mr. humpy." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I do not hump you in my sleep, Amy… h-how would you know anyway? You sleep like a log." She giggled and latched onto my chest fur, combing her fingers though the soft strands of hair. "How can I sleep when you're squeezing my breasts and humping my ass?"

She laughed as I turned beat red. "Are you serious, Ames, I hump you in my sleep?" She buried her face in my chest and replied "No… but I wish you would." I chuckled and playfully thrusted my hips against hers a few times. "Like this?" She giggled and yawned. "I need to take my pajama bottoms off first, Sonic." I stopped and kissed her cheek. "You're so pervy, Emi… nude sleeping and humping… now this really sounds like one of your dreams."

She smiled and said "More like a fantasy." I grinned and breathed in the fruity scent of her clean quills. "I bet you'd like to make that fantasy part of reality wouldn't you?" She gave a few nods and softly pulled on my chest fur, kneading it like the feline species does. "I would love to make that reality, Sonikku, but how about you fuck me instead?"

I laughed and stroked her quills back. "Right now?" She blushed and shook her head. "No, you horny man… I'm just saying, instead of humping we'd fuck." I chuckled harder and said "Are we really having this discussion or am I still asleep?" She giggled and replied "Well you're not humping me so I guess you're awake." I smirked and gyrated my hips against hers more. "Like this?"

"Mmm… yeah… hold on… let me take off my pants." We shared a laugh and passionately kissed each other as our groins separated. "Good morning, Ames." She blushed and pulled my lips back to hers. "Mmm…" She smiled and licked my lips before responding "Good morning, Sonikku." As soon as we broke the kiss we yawned in unison. "Nnn… what time is Cream and the others supposed to head over, Sonic?"

I shrugged and covered my mouth as I continued to yawn passed hers. "I don't know, I'll have to call them… I have no clue if just Cream's coming over or if both of them are." She rubbed her eyes as I slowly pulled the sheets back. "Why would Tails come over here? Aren't you, Richard, and Knuckles going to take him out for his bachelor party?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he's going to be her way over here or if Vanilla is going to bring her." She stopped rubbing her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think she's not over at Vanilla's to begin with?" I cleared my throat and replied "Tails told me she stays with him the weekends and any weekdays she can get off of chores."

"Oh did he now, and just when did he say this?" I smirked as she playfully put her hands on her hips. "When I was talking to him on the phone the other day, why?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head "I bet I know why he wants her over there at night… the little horny fox." I chuckled and tapped her nose. "Look who's talking." She blushed and crossed her arms. "Hey, we're adults, Sonic… we can have sex whenever we want to."

"Relax Amy, he's not trying to get sex out of her… remember what I said about them not being kids anymore?" She pouted as I stretched my arms. "I know, but how do you know that they don't have sex all the time?" I coughed into my hand and eyed her. "B-Because he told me he's only done it with her once." She uncrossed her arms and stared at me. "Really? H-Hey… that's even worse… he had sex with her once and got her pregnant?"

I chuckled and replied "I guess so." She shook her head and leaned up while I swung my feet off the bed and continued to stretch my arms and back. "He didn't get her pregnant any other time, Amy, if that's what you're asking." She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, keeping me on the bed. "Well no duh, Sonic, I understood that part."

She hugged me and pulled me backwards until I was lying flat on the bed. "What are you doing, Ames?" She giggled and traced her finger up my chest. "I still want to cuddle… you didn't cuddle with me enough, Sonic, and I'll be sad throughout the whole day because of it." I smirked and pulled her head down, pushing my lips against hers. "Aww… don't be sad, Emi."

She smiled and held her lips against mine tighter. "I won't if you finish cuddling." I pulled her down against me and held her breasts as we lapped at each other's tongues. "I think this is a really good morning, Sonikku." I gave a nod and gently squeezed her teats. "I thought the same thing, maybe we both had the same dream and got horny because of it."

"Nnn… I think I'm just horny, Sonic." I rolled my eyes and pushed my tongue in her mouth. "Mmm…" Her head remained smashed down against mine as I spun my mouth's organ around inside her jaw. "Mmm…M…mMmm" I felt her arms pull me up into her lap as her fangs held my tongue in her mouth. "Nnn… careful, Ames… those things are sharp." She giggled and combed her fingers through my quills.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, did I hurt you?" I tried to shake my head as I pushed my tongue to the back of her throat, leaving it there as her mouth dripped saliva down onto my taste buds. "No… now be quiet." She giggled and slurped her own saliva mixed with mine, off my tongue; smashing it against the roof of her mouth to squeeze it dry. "Mmm… that's good Ames… you're a good kisser."

She blushed and sucked harder before letting go, watching my tongue retract back into my mouth. "I learned from the best, Sonic, the first time you kissed me I thought you were a professional." I chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Are you kidding me? I had no clue what I was doing… I thought you'd slap me for a terrible kiss." She smiled and cupped my hand under her chin.

"Yeah right, though I could've slapped you for taking so damn long to kiss me." I grinned and brought her mouth back to mine, enveloping it in a sideways kiss. "Mmm… I'll make up for it babe… mMmm… alright?" She gave a nod and touched the tip of my tongue with hers, lapping at it forcefully. "You already have… just don't ever stop giving these…Mmm… fantastic morning kisses."

"You want to wake up every morning like this don't you?" She giggled and rubbed her nose against mine. "Yes, it really gets me ready for the day." I smirked and playfully nipped at her nose. "More like it makes you horny for the whole day… remember the constant groping, where every time the kids are out of the room you attack me?" She stuck her tongue out and replied "That's because we don't have sex as much as we used to, Sonic."

She grabbed my ears and whispered. "Do you remember the kind of kinky sex we'd have back then?" I raised an eyebrow and said "All sex is kinky to me, Ames… you'll have to enlighten me." She blushed and rubbed my ear. "You know what I'm talking about, Sonic." I shrugged and smiled as her face flushed deeper.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Ames… how am I supposed to know what you mean if you don't tell me?" She looked away and shook her head. "I'm not going to say it, Sonic." I ginned and teased. "Then I'll just go clueless… wondering what kind of sex my pink rose found so kinky." She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes. "Don't make me say it, Sonic, it's embarrassing."

I licked my way up to her ear and whispered. "You find it embarrassing that you like anal?" She went as red as a tomato and buried he face in my chest. "Ah-ha, so that was what you were talking about… right-right-right?" She gave a few frail nods and looked up at me. "It is so embarrassing, Sonic…" I held my finger to her lips and made her shiver as I whispered. "But you like it don't you?"

She meekly nodded and closed her eyes. "Y-Yes… we don't ever do it anymore…" I chuckled and squeezed her arms. "How come you never said anything?" her blush returned as she hung her head "I was too embarrassed." I chuckled and tilted her head up. "You know something else that you might find embarrassing then?" She gulped and replied "W-What?"

I kissed her lips briefly before responding. "You are really cute when you're embarrassed." Her jaw dropped and she giggled. "Look who's talking… you look all bashful when you blush, Sonic, it's adorable!" I kissed her deeply and rubbed her arm. "Adorable isn't a word I get called very often, Ames." She sucked on my neck and replied "That's because you're so handsome."

"Yeah right…" She raised an eyebrow and nudged my cheek. "Of course… don't tell me you're self-conscious about your body." My face grew red and I looked away. "W-well… no… not really." She pulled herself all the way on top of me and made me look at her. "You've got to be kidding me, Sonic, you are? I can't believe it… even studs like you get bashful about your bodies."

"Well first off I wouldn't call me a stud, because I don't know about that." She smiled and gave a few nods. "How about hunk?" I rolled my eyes and she kissed my cheek. "I'm serious, Sonic… you used to be real athletic, and now…" She traced a finger down my pecs and replied "You've gotten real muscular." I smiled and accepted the compliment. "You think? I don't get to run as much as I used to, so I've been using the gym down in the station."

"What do you do?" I chuckled and put my hands behind my head, letting her circle around my abs. "Manly stuff." She giggled and asked "What kind of 'manly' stuff?" I smiled wider and said "Fifteen minutes to twenty minutes of the treadmill on level twenty five… unfortunately that's as high as it goes." I chuckled and continued "It really freaks the new guys out 'No way' or 'holy shit' when they come in there to go walk at three or four."

She giggled and responded "Humans don't seem to be all that fast do they?" I shrugged and scratched my ear. "No but they can lift more than me… I can only bench press two hundred pounds, some of those buff police officers can do well over four hundred." She ignored the other part and focused on the first part. "How much do you rep?" I tapped my lips and said "Around seventy or so, but it's hard as hell."

"It's paying off, Sonikku, you are really hunky…Mmm…" I chuckled and rolled over with her so I was on top. "I may have gotten Hunky… my dear rose; but you, have become really majestic… and get even sexier by the years." I ran my tongue up her neck making her tremble from the sensation. "W-What are you going to do when I'm old and flabby, Sonic?" I kissed her chin and replied "Won't matter, I'll be old and flabby too."

"Do you think we'll still have sex when we're that old?" I stopped licking her and laughed. "You sure are asking a lot of strange questions this morning, Ames… but yes; knowing us the kids will be out of the house…" I rubbed my nose against hers as I kept my lips hovering over hers as well. "We'll be alone all day long because I'm retired… we'll feel a little frisky and we'll just tear our clothes right off and go at it."

"Oh… gee, how romantic, Sonic." She playfully replied sarcastically. "Who needs romance when you can have sex every morning and night." She giggled and raised an eyebrow. "So you think we'd have that much sex?" I rolled my eyes and leaned up. "You know what I'm going to say." She laughed and responded "Knowing us, yes?" I stood up and stretched. "Exactly."

She pulled herself up and giggled. "Alright, Sonic, thank you for our little morning snuggle." I chuckled and bent down to her level to kiss her on more time. "We always have a nightly cuddle… but I think we'll start having these as well." She smiled and gave a few nods. "Perfect, Sonic… when we wake up, and when we go to bed." I grinned and picked her up. "Ahhh… Sonic, what are you doing!?"

I chuckled and shushed her as I kept her in my arms. "Shh… don't wake the kids." She smirked as I playfully stroked her quills back. "Is this another example of how muscular you've gotten?" I smiled and sat her back down. "Was it a good example?" She shook her head and said "A good example is the drilling you do during sex." I blushed and waved her off. "Are we really going to talk about sex all morning?"

She shrugged and walked over to her dresser, swaying her hips as she did. "I don't know, do you want to?" I smirked at her beauty as she bent down to open a drawer. "I would love to." She stared at me through her legs and wiggled her rear. "I bet you would to… I… am going to go get in the shower." I playfully frowned as she pulled out a pair of panties. "Aww… you mean we don't get to talk about sex?"

She pushed the drawer closed and slung the panties over her shoulder before pointing to me. "No, but… we can take a shower together." I smiled and walked with her to the bathroom. "Oh… so I needed permission to take a shower with you?" She shook her head and opened the bathroom door. "Now you know better than that, Sonic, you are always more than welcomed to stop by and brighten up my shower time."

I chuckled and smacked her rump, receiving a small squeak. "Did you want me to call Tails after we get out of the shower?" She waited until I was in the bathroom before flipping on the light and closing the door. "If you don't mind… I need to know when Cream's coming over."

"Tails usually gets up pretty early so he might be up already; by the time we get out of the shower he should be fully awake." She gave a few nods and lifted the toilet seat up, quickly pulling her panties down before sitting. "That's fine, I don't think Cream will be over until somewhere around noon." I pulled the shower curtain back and listened as she emptied her bladder. "What about the others?"

I turned the shower on and left my finger under the water, feeling nothing but cold water as she replied "I think Rouge is going to be over around eleven with Blaze and Big is going to head over as soon as he wakes up… so that just leaves Vanilla to bring Cream." I turned my head and watched her pee, making her blush. "I hope Cream brings Cheese with her… it'll really surprise Sugar."

She motioned for me to look away as she finished using the bathroom. "T-That's fine Sonic… but do you really have to watch me pee?" I chuckled and felt as the water grew warmer. "I wasn't watching you pee." Her face flushed as I stared at her wiping. "You're looking at me right now, Sonic!" I shrugged and continued to stare. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes and flushed the toilet. "Next time you come in here to pee I'm going to just stare at you." I ginned and replied as I stood up. "Oh, I'd like that." She grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her head. "Pervert… you're a real pervert… pervert-pervert-pervert!" I licked my lips and responded as I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my sweatpants. "Coming from the girl who wants anal the next time we have sex."

She yanked her shirt off and threw it at me, covering my face to hide her massive blush. "S-Shut up… I never said that." I chuckled and pulled my pants down, letting the shirt fall to the floor as I did. "You were too embarrassed to say it I know." She turned around and pulled at her pants as I watched her. "That's because it is embarrassing, and it's embarrassing that you keep bringing it up!"

I laughed and tugged my boxers down as she grabbed her panties. "Fine, what do you want to talk about then?" She pulled her panties down and pointed to her bra. "I don't know… can you unhook my bra, Sonic?" I reached out and unhooked the bra as she continued "What are you and the guys going to do? Have you decided yet?"

I let her bra drop to the ground and turned back to the shower, stretching as I stepped over the edge into it. "I'm not sure, Richard thinks a comedy club would be good and Knuckles thinks we should just hang out and drink." She rolled her eyes at Knuckles idea, holding my hand as she stepped into the shower. "I think the comedy club sounds like a better idea personally, Sonic."

I gave a nod and pulled the curtains. "I do too, it's got a bar and should have some good jokes." She eyed me for a second and asked "What kind of bar?" I chuckled and replied "An alcoholic bar, not a strip bar." She furrowed her brow as she let the stream of steaming water drench her quills. "You better not have any prostitutes involved either, Sonic."

"Well I was thinking of each of us getting one to our species… hmm… guess Tails might like them rabbits though." She stared at me as my gaze slowly moved south. "Up here, Sonic." She tilted my head up to hers and eyed me sternly. "You better just be kidding about those prostitutes." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You know, Amy, you're just as cute when you're angry as you are when you're flustered."

She grit her teeth and I laughed. "Yes I'm just kidding, Ames… you know better than that." She turned around and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "I wouldn't leave it passed you men, Rouge told me where you, Tails, and Knuckles went for your bachelor party." My eyes widened while my jaw dropped. "How in the hell does Rouge know where we went!?"

She stared at me over her shoulder and responded "Ah-ha… you know, I wasn't sure until now that she was lying; but after seeing your reaction." I held my hands up in shock. "W-well how does she know!?" She giggled and pulled open the tab on the shampoo. "Because Knucklehead told her." I shook my head and kept the look of disbelief. "What… why would Knuckles tell her that?"

"He probably let it slip while she was going her flirt with Knuckles phases… though I hear those have disappeared now; all she does is flirt with Shadow and talk about him over the phone to anyone that will listen." She squeezed a glob of shampoo out into her hand and sat the bottle back down. "Well… you know I didn't look at any of the women, Amy." She smirked and lathered her quills with the soap. "You are such a liar, Sonic."

As soon as she got most of the shampoo on her head she turned around towards me, motioning to come to her. "I'm serious, Emi… I drank booze and talked with Knuckles and Tails instead." She took a step forward since I wouldn't come and ran her fingers through my quills, making sure to get enough soap to clean them. "Oh please, Sonic, like I'd believe that… but I do believe that you ignorantly took a ten year old fox to a strip club."

She pulled my head down and let the water course through my quills while she scrubbed them. "Tails was the one looking at them, Ames… I promise I wasn't." She giggled and replied "I'm well aware of that, Sonic, I'm angry because you took Tails to a strip club… when he was ten above all else, ten year olds don't belong in strip clubs!"

I stared at her crotch as she continued, giving a single grunt to let her know I was still listening. "I don't want you to do something like that again, do you hear me?" I grunted again and she pulled on my quills. "Do you hear me, Sonic?" I remained silent and she conked me on the back of the head. "Sonic! Stop staring at my crotch." I held the back of my head and replied "What… ouch… what were you saying?"

She turned back around and combed her fingers through her quills. "I said I don't want you exposing Tails to that kind of stuff, Sonic… especially now that he's going to be with Cream." I sighed and rubbed the spot she hit me. "I was never going to take him to a strip club to begin with, Ames; that was their idea… I just wanted to sit and get drunk." She eyed me and let the water run flow down her quills before returning to scrubbing them.

"So you had no intention of going to a titty bar?" I shook my head and finished up washing my quills, letting the water wash the soap off them to the drain below. "No, they said they had a surprise for me and I should've guessed; but I promise you I didn't look at the women at that place, Ames… how could I, with your body fresh on my mind… hell, I was too dumb struck by those curves to stare at myself."

"Oh now see, you're just trying to butter me up… such a sweet talker." I wrapped my arms around her an pulled her back against me. "I'm serious, Emi… How could I look at those women… you'd just came into my life with this tight-tight-tight a…" She giggled and held her hand over my mouth. "You dirty little boy… You've been looking at my body for years before that."

"What makes you think I was doing that?" We swayed back and forth in our embrace, letting me hold her tight. "I remember catching you ogling my body when you were younger, Sonic… ha-ha… I remember that time you absolutely insisted you stay behind me while I walked up am entire flight of stairs." My face flushed as I smiled. "I-I was just being polite… sheesh."

She grinned and held the back of my head, lightly rubbing the spot where she tried to knock my block off. "Yeah, polite… right… I caught you looking up my skirt three times while we walked up those stairs." My blush got deeper as she wiggled her rear against my crotch. "I-I was just l-looking ahead of where I was walking, Ames." She rubbed her head against mine and laughed. "Yeah right."

I grunted and held her hips as we took a step back under the stream of hot water. "Okay… fine… I was staring at your ass, but what you really would've been shocked to know would've been the thoughts accompanied by that stare." She giggled and let the water wash the soap off both our quills. "Oh, now I want to know… you must tell me."

"I must?" I teased as we rubbed our heads against each other. "Yes, I want to know… I must know" I grinned and replied "Well… we've done it plenty of times before, so I guess knowing that I was thinking of sex couldn't be too embarrassing." She giggled and pushed herself back further against my crotch. "So you thought about having sex with me even before we got together?"

"W-Well… I mean… n-no… I mean… yes… I-I mean…" She laughed and turned around, smashing her breasts against my pecs. "There goes that bashfulness again; so cute, Sonic!" I scratched the back of my head as she hugged me. "Mmm… now I want to cuddle again, Sonikku." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. "You know, Emi… ever since I told you about my childhood; you've wanted to cuddle with me a lot."

Her face lightly reddened as she turned her head to stare at me. "Sometimes I feel bad for you, Sonic, but when I cuddle…" She squeezed me tightly before continuing. "And I feel your strong arms wrapped around me…mMmm… It makes me feel better."

I tightened my grip and kissed her forehead. "Well you know everything's going to be alright, right?" she exhaled and buried her face in my wet chest fur. "Yeah… it just makes me sad to know what you went through." I caressed her back and held her closer. "That's sweet, Ames, but it doesn't change anything at this point… I'm still Sonic the Hedgehog."

She looked up at me with a smile and said "You'll always be my Sonic the Hedgehog…The legendary blue hero." I chuckled and pulled her up for a kiss. "And you'll always be my Amy Rose, the pink stalker I fell in love with." She giggled and pushed her breasts against me. "This stalker got what she wanted." I smirked and reached around to grab her rump. "You might have actually gotten more than you wanted."

She grinned and shook her head. "Maybe a little… whatever you can dish out I can handle." She ran her hands through her hair then traced her finger down my chest. "But this monster…" Her hand went low and grabbed my length. "Is the main problem I have… this big ol' thing, has to fit into little old me." I grinned as she used the bit of soap left in her quills to lather my member with.

"You can take it just fine, Amy." She giggled and pumped my member with her hand. "Sometimes I worry that you're going to split me and half." I chuckled and watched her bend down to my manhood. "I'm serious, Sonic… you're a real threat sometimes, I never understood the meaning of getting wrecked until you got a hold of me." I groaned and held her quills. "That's because you're such a cock tease, when the times comes I'm exasperated and need it badly."

"You think you need it bad… I'm the one obsessed with you, Sonic; I wish we could go every night." I tilted her head up as she soaped up my jewels. "You're not the only one obsessed with someone, Ames… I'm pretty obsessed with you." She blushed and looked away. "N-No… don't say that." I grinned at her blush and pulled her back up to me. "What, why? You don't like knowing that I think about you all day long?"

Her face flushed deeper as she held my sides and gazed into my eyes. "I… I do like knowing that… It's just…" I kept my grin and kissed her gently. "Is it making you hot to know that?" She blushed and buried her face in my wet chest fur. "S-Shut up Sonic… we need to quit talking about sex; we've been at it all morning."

"You're the one that got me started thinking about it, Ames, you got me all horny." She smiled and rubbed her chin against mine as our tongues touched outside of our mouths. "Too bad blue boy, you'll have to wait." I teasingly put on a sad expression then squeezed her plump rear. "Aww… now I'm sad." She giggled and rubbed herself against me. "Don't be sad, Sonikku, because then I'll get sad."

I smiled and whispered "Do you know what'll cheer us both up?" She raised an eyebrow and I smiled wider. "Good old hardcore se…" She held her hand over my mouth and blushed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that, Sonic, just get washed up you perverted hedgehog…. I need you to call Tails and help me get the kids up." I took that as a no and gave a small nod.

"Fine… but you owe me a hand job." She rolled her eyes and held her quills under the water. 'Roll your eyes at me' I thought as I let the water falling from her quills wash the soap off my crotch. "How about the next time… you give me a hand job…" She looked up at me with an angry stare, not wanting me to continue or discussion. "….I'll give you anal in return." Her face turned red and she yanked the shower curtain back.

"Sonic, you're all clean get out of here!" I laughed and took a step towards her. "But I was going to help you get clean as well, what do you want a backrub? Wash your quills?" She pointed towards the door and replied "No, I want you to quite bothering me so I can get ready." I smiled at me aggravating her and teased. "But I thought you liked sex?"

She pushed me and I laughed. "Alright-alright I'm going, no need to get all violent… sheesh." I stepped out of the tub as she giggled. "Sorry, Sonic, I need to get myself beautified or I won't look good." I chuckled and pulled the curtain to as I grabbed for the towel. "Oh yeah right… you're crazy ,Amy." I watched her silhouette through the curtain as I toweled off. "What… you don't think my make-up makes me look beautiful?"

I froze and thought of what I meant. "N-No that's not it… I was just saying you don't need make-up to look beautiful." She stopped for a second before resuming. "Sonic… if you don't stop complimenting me so much, I'm going to attack and rape you." I laughed and rubbed my face with the towel. "Bring it." She giggled and said "Don't tempt me… I need to hurry so I got time to get everything prepared."

"I know… I need to call Tails; I guess I'll go do that now." Her silhouette gave a few nods as she held her quills under the stream of water. "Alright baby, thanks for the fun shower time." I smirked and pulled the bathroom door open. "Anytime, Emi, anytime." She pulled the shower curtain back enough for me to see her face and winked. "Then tomorrow, how about we do a little more stuff?"

I kept my smirk and returned the wink. "You bet." I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out into our bedroom, closing the door behind me. 'I guess Tails should be awake by now.' I shrugged and made my way across the room to my nightstand, looking at the clock on my way. 'Seven twenty eight… yeah, he should be.' I yawned and scanned the nightstand for my cellphone. "Nnn… Daddy."

I made sure my towel was firmly wrapped around me before Turing to see Aayan in the doorway. "Good morning, buddy, what are you doing up this early?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, making me want to do the same again. "You and Mommy were making too much noise." He continued to rub his eyes as I replied "I'm sorry little man; I didn't mean to be loud…"

"I'm going back to bed… I'm still tired." He turned around before I stopped him. "Uhh… Aayan… you might as well watch cartoons or something, because you need to go ahead and get up… what time do you take you medicine?" He scratched his head and said "Eight o'clock." I gave a nod and asked "Do you want me to make you some cereal?"

"Nnn… Momma's been making us toaster strudels." I smiled and teased "Toaster strudels, boy you two are getting spoiled rotten." He smiled and laughed. "I like them." I grinned and picked up my phone off the nightstand. "I bet you do… alright, go watch some television for a little bit and I'll get your breakfast." He yawned and walked off, leaving me to my phone call.

I dialed Tails cellphone and waited for him to pick up, hoping I hadn't called to early. "Hello?" I smiled and responded "Tail, what's up?" He yawned and replied "Not much, Sonic, just got up… trying to get lazy bones up." I sat down on the bed and asked "Cream?" He said something to somebody before coming back. "Yeah, she keeps saying five more minutes."

"So… Amy wanted me to call to see what the plan was for her and Cream." A door opened on his end and the sink turned on. "Umm… as far as I know she's going to go over to your place since Aayan and Sophia are staying with them." I gave a few nods as I figured if anything, a bridal shower wouldn't get as wild as a bachelor party. "Yeah… I wanted them to stay here with Amy, so no change in plans?"

"Uhh, I don't think so… hold on… Cream… come on sweetie, wake up… listen, Sonic wants to know if there are any changes in the plan." I heard a small voice say something before Tails said "She said no, she's coming over there with Vanilla." I stood up a replied "Okay, so Vanilla is bringing her."

"Yeah, she insisted." I raised an eyebrow as I made my way across the room to my dresser. "If she's taking her than don't worry about heading over… me and Richard will come to you." He coughed and asked "Are you sure?" I stopped in front of my dresser and responded "Yes, I mean the VTOL only has two seats so… where's Richard going to sit?"

"Oh, good point… so once you two get over here, I guess we'll just head down to Knuckles." I pulled my dresser drawer open and scanned through identical briefs. "Why can't Knuckles come over there?" He remained silent for a few seconds before asking "Well wait… where are we going?" I narrowed my eyes and recalled what the plan was. "First we're going to go to the Chuckle Barn, and then Richard and Knuckles want to take you shooting."

"Shooting?" I chuckled and replied "Yeah, set up targets and shoot some guns." I laughed as he stayed silent. "I'm serious; you'll like it more than you think." I laughed again as he said "I don't know if getting drunk at a comedy club then playing around with guns is a very wise choice, Sonic." I bobbed my head and thought about it. "No, probably not… but it's over at Knuckles place, he set up targets all over Angel Island."

"Angel Island, nobody better shoot at the Master Emerald." I grabbed a pair of briefs out of my dresser drawer and replied "I don't think it would do anything; in fact, it would probably just ricochet back at you… Ha… so yeah, don't shoot the Master Emerald." I heard our shower turn off and turned to see Amy step out. "But other than that, the Chuckle Barn we're going to is out by your place."

"Huh? It's not the one down at Casinopolis?" I looked out the bedroom doorway to make sure Aayan was away before taking off my towel. "No, it's closer to you so we'll go to that one." I swiftly stepped into my briefs, pulling them up around my waist as he replied "I didn't even know they had a Chuckle Barn down here… are you sure?"

"Yeah, Richard looked it up… it says it's in the Mystic Ruins down on East Yagar Heights." He sniffled and sneezed. "East Yagar Heights, East Yagar Heights… I think I know where that is… It's about twenty minutes from the workshop." I pushed on my back as I tossed Amy the towel, laughing as it landed on her head. "Sonic!" I smirked and held my finger to my lips, trying to hear Tails.

"Alright… I guess we're shooting guns and going to comedy clubs, sounds like fun… I guess… Tell Amy that Vanilla should have Cream over there by noon." I gave a few nods and motioned for Amy's attention. "Alright little brother, I'll see you soon… oh hey, one more thing… Send Cheese with Cream… Sugar's been dying to see him again." He chuckled and replied "Okay Sonic, I'll let her know… later dude."

"Later." I held the phone down and hung up as Amy walked out of the bathroom with the tower wrapped around her. "Babe, Tails said Vanilla is getting Cream and she'll have her over here by noon." She grabbed another towel off the top of her wardrobe and placed it around her quills, letting them dry as she asked "Did she say if there was anything in particular she wanted?"

I shook my head and placed my phone back on my nightstand. "Not really, He was in progress of getting her up and awake so she didn't really have anything to say." She pulled open a drawer and tried to find a bra in the mess of clothing she piles inside that thing. "Alright, so then nothing's changed." I shrugged and closed my underwear drawer before opening the one with my pants. "I guess not… Me and Richard are going to leave here around one so I'll hang around with you and the girls until then."

That's fine by me, Sonic; just don't say anything embarrassing to Cream." I stared at her as I clutched a pair of jeans. "Now why would I do something like that?" She stuck her tongue out at me as she pulled a bra down from the inside of the wardrobe. "Because I know how you always tease those two." I chuckled and unbuttoned my jeans. "That's was only before they got this whole… marriage… thing going."

"Uh-huh… next thing you'll know you'll ask her how much sex they have and Vanilla's going to rip your teeth out." I laughed and tugged my jeans up to my waist as I stepped into them. "No, I won't ask something like that… not to Cream at least." She eyed me and I grinned. "What… I'm just saying." She rolled her eyes and asked "What are you and Tails going to do today?"

I buttoned my jeans and stretched. "We're going to shoot guns then laugh at a comedy club." She froze in place as she put her bra on, spinning around with an angry look. "You better be joking, Sonic, guns aren't toys to play with." I raised an eyebrow and said "No, no they're not." She stuck her nose up and replied "Get over here and help me with this bra… I don't want you guys messing around with guns."

"Ames, we're shooting at still targets for God sakes." She turned around as I made my way around the bed to her. "I don't care, Tails is going to end up hurting himself… do something else." I sighed and said "Tails has a Gatling gun on the tornado… and he has a Ray gun on the VTOL, I think he has enough experience with guns to shoot a few targets with pistols and rifles."

"Oh… you've got rifles involved in this as well?" I grumbled and pulled the straps to her bra back enough to hook them together. "Richard's taking some from his home with us." She hung her head and I chuckled. "What is your problem, Amy?" She laughed and replied "It just keep's getting worse, now you're taking guns throughout the city?" I smiled and held her sides. "How else are we going to get them… it's not illegal you know, Richard bought them and has a permit."

"Sure… he probably has a few AK-47's as well." I laughed and ran my hands up her hips. "I don't think so, AK-47's are illegal in Station Square… we picked out a few rifles and a shotgun." She exhaled and let me grab her breasts, running my hands across the silky bra. "Fine, you just be careful, Sonic… I don't want to get a call the one of you four blew their arm off with the shotgun."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that; Me, Richard, and Knuckles use guns on a daily basis… and I'll be supervising Tails." She turned her head and stared at me. "Since when does Knuckles use a gun, are you talking about that time he used your magnum?" I shook my head and pushed her breasts together, smiling as she tried to stifle a moan. "No, he carries a Glock with him daily."

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled and kissed her neck. "Knuckle's started carrying a pistol with him when Richard sent those Mystic Ruins Rangers to him to start his security company." She raised her head as I licked the clean fur on her neck. "Oh yeah, what does he call it?" I nuzzled her neck and let go "He calls it the Echidna Security Team."

She giggled and rubbed the towel on her head against her quills. "That's a bad name." I shrugged and said "Hey it's his company, he can name it what he wants… personally I'm just glad he can take his eyes off the Master Emerald long enough to use the bathroom without having to worry about it getting stolen." She pulled her towel off her head and sat it on mine. "You need to dry your quills better, Sonic."

I smiled as she rubbed the towel on my quills. "He set up some targets around Angel Island so that's where we'll be shooting." She finished drying my quills and said "Knuckles set up targets? I'm surprised he'd want to shoot guns around the Master Emerald." I chuckled and kissed her lightly as she pulled the towel away. "I said the same thing; but apparently, the Master Emerald can't even be scratched by a bullet."

"Oh, well I still wouldn't shoot at it… it might get angry." I gave a few nods and slowly made my way over to the bedroom door. "I won't, don't worry… Now, I'm going to go get Sophia up." I stopped and blushed. "Uhh… Aayan is already up; he said we were being too loud." Her face flushed and she looked away. "I was being loud because you kept touching me in naughty places, Sonic."

"Hey, coming from the girl that wanted to do nothing but cuddle all morning.' She smiled and waved me off as she walked to the bathroom. "Aayan also said he takes his medicine at eight… is that true?" She giggled and said "Yeah, why do you ask… do you think he'd lie to you about it?" I shrugged as she grabbed a hairbrush off the bathroom counter, combing it through her long quills.

"Not really, though I do know if it was me as a kid; I wouldn't tell the truth just so I didn't have to take it." She stared at me in the mirror and replied "Well it's Aayan we're talking about, he doesn't lie to us… yes he take his pill at eight." I gave a few nods and asked "Just one?" She eyed me and said "Yes, you've given him his pill before right?"

I shook my head and replied "No, I'm not here at this time during the week and I usually sleep in to like nine on my days off." She turned around and brushed her quills down. "You've never given him his pill? He's been taking it for like a month and a half." I held my hands up and started to leave the room. "Make sure he eats his breakfast, he'll get a bad headache if he takes it on an empty stomach."

"Alright." I made my way into the hallway and softly opened the door to the kid's room, hearing cartoon noises as I did. "Hey Daddy." I smiled at Aayan as he sat on his bed watching morning cartoons. "Hey Aayan, what are you watching?" Hey pointed to the television and happily said "It's a show about ninja Lego men." I turned and watched some green blocky guy kick a bunch of blocky snake people in the head. "Oh… Literally you mean Lego men." He gave a nod and said "Yeah, it's really cool how they make them talk… too bad real Lego's can't do that."

"Huh, yeah… that would be something…" I watched the cartoon with him for a few moments before coming back to reality. "Anyway, are you ready to eat your breakfast?" He shook his head without prying his eyes off the television screen. "Umm… in a little bit, I want to watch the rest of Lego Ninjago." I smiled and replied "You can put it on downstairs; come on it's almost time for your pill." He huffed and stood up out of bed. "Yes sir."

I looked around the room and noticed Sophia asleep alone. "Hey, where's Sugar at?" He stared at the cartoon as a few Lego Ninja's talked. "Aayan, listen to me." He peeled his eyes off the screen and said "Sorry Daddy, I don't know where Sugar is… she got up in the middle of the night and didn't come back." I gave a nod and replied "Turn off the television; we'll see if she peed on that rug by the front door again."

He hesitated but turned off the television, quickly running out the door to go turn it on downstairs. "Aayan, no running… remember what happened the last time you ran down the stairs?" I rolled my eyes as he ran down the stairs despite my warning. 'One of these days you're going to get worse than a booboo.' I chuckled and slowly walked over to Sophia, smiling as she drooled and lightly snored.

"Sophie." I smiled wide as her eye twitched. "Time to wake up baby girl." I bent down to her level and laid my hand on her tummy. "Come on pumpkin, it's time to go get some food in your belly." She moaned and gradually pulled an eye open. "Nnn… tired Daddy." I chuckled at that first line, she always says that when I wake her up. "I know you are baby doll, but it's time to wake up."

She yawned and rolled over. "Tired Daddy." I gently rubbed her back and responded "Wakey-Wakey Sophie-Sophie." She giggled and turned back around. "I don't want to wake up, Daddy." I sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into my lap. "I know, but you'll sleep well tonight if you stay up all day today." She rubbed her eyes as she held onto my chest fur. "But I sleep fine, Daddy."

I laughed and gave a few nods while I gently stroked her quills. "I know you do baby girl, there's no doubt about that." She yawned and rubbed her face against my chest. "Are you awake now? Come on, let's get down stairs; your brother is ready to eat." She gripped my fur and replied "Nnn… Carry me Daddy."

I smiled and lifted her into my arms. "Both you and your brother are spoiled rotten, Sophia, you know that?" she giggled and held onto me. "Mommy say's I get my way because I'm good." I laughed and slowly carried her to the door. "I think you get your way because you're so darn cute." She blushed and smiled. "You know who you get that from?"

"Mommy?" She replied, making me smirk. "Yep, she's the most beautiful woman in the whole world… one day people will tell you the same." She smiled and responded "Will they be as handsome as you Daddy." I chuckled and my face reddened some in embarrassment. "W-Well I don't know about that… I am pretty handsome." She giggled and yawned. "What do you think of your brother? Do you think he's handsome?"

She stuck her tongue out and said "Yuck… no way… he likes to be a meanie." I lightly stepped down the stairs as I held her in my arms. "He just does that because that's what big brother's do." She looked up at me and replied "Mommy said it's just because he's a silly boy." I smiled and pulled her up to my shoulder, gently rubbing her back. "That's probably true as well."

I turned my head to see Aayan on the couch watching television as I made my way down the last few steps. "You really like that show don't you, Aayan?" He gave a few nods and pointed to the kitchen. "Sugar's in the kitchen asleep on the counter." I turned from the stairwell and walked towards the kitchen. "Alright, come on… it's time for your breakfast."

"Please, just one more minute Dad… it's almost over." I rolled my eyes and said "You can watch it until I get your toaster strudel ready, but you remember what happened the last time you ate your breakfast in there." He crossed his arms and replied "I did that once Dad; my hand was shaking… that's not fair you keep bringing that up."

"Alright crabby" I teased as he pouted. "Now I missed part of the show." I chuckled and turned the kitchen light on, seeing Sugar rub her eyes from sudden brightness. "You'll be fine, Aayan." He continued to pout as I sat Sophia down on the booster seat in her chair. "Are you awake?" I asked as she yawned. "Yes… I'm just tired, Daddy." I gently combed my hand though her quills and kissed her on the forehead.

"You need to stay awake pumpkin, I'll have your toaster strudel ready in a little bit." She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Strawberry." I chuckled and asked "You want a strawberry toaster strudel?" She gave a nod as I stood up. "Alright, stay awake and it'll be ready in five minutes." I turned around and found Sugar hovering in my face. "Oh… good morning, Sugar."

She eyed me angrily and pointed to her coffee mug she drinks water out of. "What is it? Are you all out of water?" She bobbed her head and flittered about. "Okay, calm down… I'll get you some water." She flew towards the counter and landed roughly. "Sheesh, you're always so mean, Sugar." She grinned and stuck her tongue out at me. "I got a surprise for you."

She perked up as I lifted her coffee mug. "Bone dry, sorry Sugar… I don't think it's been that way for long." I turned on the sink and waited for the water to turn cold. "You're father's coming over today." She smiled wide and flew up happily. "Yep, now you're happy... He'll be here for the whole day, I might try and convince Cream to let him stay the night again… or you can go over there for a few nights."

I let the coffee mug fill with water as she fluttered around me, ecstatic to Know she'll she Cheese again. "Settle down girl, you'll sprain a wing if you fly that fast." She giggled and landed on my head, playfully tugging on my ears. "Easy, my ears aren't removable." I sat her cup of water down as she flew off my head and hovered next to my face, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"My, that got you in a good mood didn't it?" She gave a few nods and landed on the counter, pulling the coffee mug in front of her. "It's rare I see you in such a good mood." She lapped at the water as I turned towards the fridge. "Try and stay like that all day, I like nice Chao better than cranky ones." I chuckled and pulled open the freezer. "Aayan do you want a strawberry or blueberry toaster strudel?"

I held my hand at both boxes as I waited for a response. "Did you hear me?" I grumbled after a few seconds and peered around the freezer door. "AAYAN!" He jumped and yanked his head in my direction. "Sorry, what did you say?" I laughed at scaring him and asked "I asked if you wanted a strawberry or blueberry toaster strudel."

His gaze slowly returned to the television as he replied "Strawberry please." I smiled and grabbed the box of strawberry toaster strudels as he went back to watching Lego people fight. "Is your show about over?" He ignored me again and kept his eyes on the screen. "Maybe that medicine made you able to focus on one thing a little too much."

I chuckled as he paid no attention to what I said. "Hey dodo." I ginned as his eyes scanned the television screen, tuning out what I said. "Monkey brains." I started laughing and it broke his concentration. "What… what's so funny?" I shook my head and waved him off. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." He stared at me curiously for a second before turning back to his cartoon.

"You called me a name didn't you, Dad?" I chuckled and pulled open the box of strudels. "No… why do say that? Did you hear what I said?" She pouted and shook his head. "I thought I heard you say something about a monkey, you called me a monkey didn't you." I smirked and pulled two strudel packets out of the box. "No, if you were listening you'd know."

He pouted and blushed from embarrassment. "What did you say?" I laughed and plugged in the toaster as I turned my head to Sophia, rolling my eyes at her sleeping form. "I asked you if you were about finished watching your show." He stood up as commercials came on. "Yes sir." I turned back to the toaster and calibrated the settings as Sugar finished drinking her water. "How about you take Sugar outside, she might not have to pee since she didn't have any water… but the toaster strudel should be ready by the time you get back inside."

"Sugar" He called as she licked the water off her paws. "You want to go outside girl?" She flew up as I tore open the strudel packet, soaring across the room towards Aayan. "I'd take that as a yes, come on girl." I placed both strudels inside the toaster as the two made their way to the sliding glass door. "It may have rained some last night, Aayan, make sure she doesn't get too wet."

He gave a nod and pulled open the door, instantly feeling the muggy heat invade the room. "It's hot out, Dad." I pulled the tab down on the toaster and watched as the coils lit up. "It's going to get hotter so hurry up and close that door." He waited for Sugar to fly out before sliding it back closed. I threw the empty wrapping to the strudels away and turned to Sophia.

"Sophia." She moaned and kept her head on the table. "You're not feeling sick are you?" She slowly pulled her head up with a yawn. "No, I'm just tired." I smiled and leaned against the counter, waiting for the strudels to cook in the toaster. "Nnn… where did everyone go?" I chuckled and leaned away from the counter, remembering to get Sugar's breakfast as I replied.

"Aayan took Sugar outside and your Mom's still upstairs getting ready… Your Aunt Cream is coming over with your Great Aunt Vanilla to have her bridal shower." She raised an eyebrow as she rubbed her face. "What's a briddle shower?" I chuckled and responded as I pulled the refrigerator open. "It's pronounced bridal shower, that's a small party like event girls have before they get married."

"Does that mean after this Aunt Cream will be married to Uncle Tails?" I shook my head as I pulled open the produce drawer, searching for Sugar's fruity breakfast. "Not quite… this is just a party they have to celebrate the wedding, you're Uncle Tails is having what's called a bachelors party." I grabbed a basket of blackberries but scratched my head. "What has your mother been feeding Sugar?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "She gives her some blackberries and half a banana." I turned back to the counter where a whole bundle of bananas sat. "I had a feeling those weren't for us, nobody in this house likes bananas." She shrugged and asked "What's a bachelor party?" I raised an eyebrow briefly before remembering our previous discussion. "Oh, a bachelors party is what boys have to celebrate the upcoming wedding."

"Why don't they just stay for the briddle Shower?" I laughed and pulled the milk off the shelf. "Because a 'Bridal' Shower is for girls, they like to talk about girly stuff while the boys have their bachelor party." I closed the door to the fridge as she asked "Doing boy stuff?" I gave a nod and brought the milk and blackberries over to the counter. "Exactly."

"Does that mean boys can't come to a briddle shower?" I sat the items down on the counter as I grabbed for a banana, snapping one off from the bunch as I said "Not really, your Uncle Big is actually going to be coming over I think… he's a male… I think."

She giggled at what I said. "He's not a girl that's for sure… girls don't smell like swamp gas." I smiled and peeled the banana, at least tried to. "That's true… girls should never smell, it's not proper of a lady." She giggled again and replied "Princesses have to smell like fresh flowers." I gave a few nods as I laughed. "But boys on the other hand…"

She playfully held her nose and stuck her tongue out. "Yuck, they can smell bad… all sweaty and yucky." I smiled as I had a feeling she was talking about Aayan's tendency to run around for days without a shower. "Why do they do that?" I pulled a sheet of paper towel off the roll and placed half of the banana on it. "Because it doesn't bother us as bad, until we have to be in the presence of a lady."

The sliding glass door slid open and Sugar flew in in front of Aayan. "Are the toaster strudels ready yet?" I chuckled and checked the toaster, jumping back in shock as they popped up. "Y-Yeah, I guess so." Him and Sophia laughed at my sudden jump and I blushed. "Come on inside and sit at the table." He finished laughing and walked inside, quickly closing the door before it sucked out all the air conditioned air.

"Sugar's in a happy mood this morning, Dad." Aayan responded as he made his way through the living room. "Yeah, it's because she knows Cheese is coming over later on." He smiled and asked "During that bridal thing Mom is throwing for Aunt Cream?" I gave a nod and sprinkled a few blackberries around the half of banana. "Yep, I'll be going out with your Uncle Tails so I want you two to behave for your mom while I'm gone."

I worried less about Sophia being a nuisance as I did Aayan. "I'm looking at you Aayan, don't be bugging people… this is a very special day for your Aunt Cream, understand?" He playfully saluted me, making me grin. "You better be saluting your mom and doing everything she says young man." He rolled his eyes and pointed to the strudels. "Hungry Dad!"

I chuckled and pulled open an overhead cabinet, removing two plates before closing them back. "Alright, settle down… sheesh." They both laughed and waited patiently as I sat the plates down and pulled the two piping hot strudels from the toaster oven. "Oh, hot-hot-hot-hot!" I amusingly bounced the strudel in my hands before letting it fall onto the plat below, reviving a bunch of laughs for the show.

"Oh, so you two meanies think it's funny when your Dad gets his poor hands burned?" They both smiled and gave a nod. "You two are cruel children you know that?" We all shared a laugh as Sugar pulled her paper towel of fruit over to her, instantly shoving a blackberry in her mouth as I grabbed the other strudel; bouncing it around like I did with the other unit I dropped it on the other plate.

"Something's missing…" Aayan gave a nod and replied "Icing, you forgot to put the icing on them, Dad." I playfully slapped my hand to my forehead and said "Silly me" Making them laugh again. "Uh-oh." I pulled open the box and looked into it. "I don't see any icing." Aayan cocked his head and I stuck my tongue out, turning the box upside down to make two pouches of icing fall into my hand.

"Just kidding" Aayan laughed as Sophia simply yawned. "Alright, I'll stop playing around… your sister's so hungry she's passing out." She giggled while I ripped open a pouch of icing and drizzled it zigzag down the strudel. "No, I'm not passing out Daddy, I'm just tired." He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Why are you always tired, Sophia?"

She stared at him and replied "Because I'm always tired, big brother." I smirked and listened to the talk as I ripped open the second pouch of icing. "You can't always be tired." She rubbed her face against the table as I squeezed the icing out onto the strudel. "But I am… you wouldn't know, you're always awake." He blushed and said "Mom say's I have ADHD, I can't help I'm hyper."

She giggled and teased him. "Hyper Aayan, would you go so fast you could fly through walls?" He pouted and stuck his nose up. "That's just stupid, leave me alone." She stuck her bottom lip out and turned to me. "Daddy, Aayan's being mean to me." He immediately jerked his head to me. "I am not, Sophia's just asking stupid questions again."

I chuckled and pulled two forks out of the silverware drawer. "Aayan, stop being mean to your sister." He crossed his arms and pouted. "I wasn't being mean!" I picked up both their plates and carried them over to the table. "You sound like you're being mean right now, you better not be." He sighed and held his hands out as I brought them their strudels, placing each plate in front of them.

"Yes sir, sorry." I pointed to Sophia and said "Apologize to Sophia." He grumbled and stuck a fork full of strudel in his mouth, speaking as he chewed. "Sorwy Soophie." She made a face of disgust as he showed her the food he had in his mouth. "Daddy, Aayan's showing me his food." I tapped him on the shoulder and he cringed. "I saw that young man, don't make me put you in time out."

He swallowed his bite as I pointed to Sophia. "Now you apologize properly this instant." He gave a nod and said "I'm sorry Sophia." She grabbed her fork and eyed him as he smiled. "Daddy, Aayan's smiling." I laughed and replied "I can't make him stop smiling, Sophia, now quit being such a tattle tale and eat your breakfast." Aayan stuck another bite in his mouth as I turned to go back over to the counter.

"Daddy, Aayan just showed me his food again." I exhaled and turned my head, eyeing him angrily. "One more chance young man, three strikes and you're out." He swallowed his food and continued to eat as I kept my eye on him. "One more chance and then you got a ten minute time out." He gave a nod and kept to himself. "One more chance." I turned around and managed to make it back to the counter without Aayan doing something.

"Wow, Sugar, you're already done eating?" She licked her paws as she folded up the napkin, giving me a clue. "You must've inhaled that." She giggled and fluttered her wings. "Still excited about Cheese?" She bobbed her head and clapped her hands. "That's a big yes, I take?" She smiled and I gave her a few gentle pats on the head. "I bet he's excited to see you too."

She rubbed her face against my arm before flying up to my shoulder, landing roughly. "Oomph, jeez… careful." She giggled and watched me open the overhead cabinet I took the plates out of. "Sophia, Aayan… you two want milk?" I turned my head towards them as they both replied in unison. "Yes Daddy." I grabbed two small cups and removed them from the cabinet.

"Good, because I already got it out." They went back to eating as I unscrewed the cap to the milk and poured some into each cup. "I used to drink a lot of milk when I was your age, Aayan." He looked at me and asked "How much?" I chuckled and sat the milk carton back down. "Probably around a gallon in two days… had to be whole milk though."

He gave a few nods as I brought both cups of milk over to their table. "Whole milk's the best isn't it, Dad?" I sat the cups of milk down in front of each of them and ruffled his quills. "Sure is, that's why your mother buys it… she knows I won't drink any other kind." He grabbed his cup of milk and started guzzling.

"Whoa… Slow down, Aayan, you need to save some milk for your pill; believe me, dry swallowing is not fun at all." He made a face and replied "Pills taste really yucky when they melt." I shivered as I recalled the taste to a few pills doing that to me. "Yep, very nasty… so save some of that milk or it might melt on your tongue." He gave a small nod as I turned and grabbed his pill bottle off the counter.

"How do these pills make you feel, Aayan?" He raised an eyebrow and forked a portion of his strudel before responding "I can focus on something's better, my head just feels less clouded." I popped the top of the pill bottle off and tapped one capsule out into my hand. "Your head felt clouded?" He shrugged and took a bite of his strudel. "I don't really know how to explain what I feel like, Dad; I don't feel like I need to bounce off the walls anymore."

I smiled and said "That's good; I guess it's working then… your Mom said you get bad headaches if you don't eat?" He gave a small nod and chewed his bite, swallowing before responding "Yes, it feels like somebody hit me in the head with a hammer." I chuckled and laid the capsule down beside his cup of milk. "Your Mom has hit me in the head with a giant hammer once, Aayan, that's probably a good description."

He grinned and teased me. "Mommy hit you with her Piko-Piko Hammer didn't she?" I smiled and ruffled his quills again. "Yep, so you better make sure you'll behave or she'll come after you… you'll look like something off of Tom and Jerry when she gets done." He picked up the pill and held it in his hand. "I'll look like an orgodian." He took a sip of his milk before popping the pill in his mouth as I scratched my head.

"An orgodian… oh, you mean an accordion." He gave a nod and swallowed his pill, holding his mouth open for me to see nothing. "You don't have to show me, Aayan, I trust you." He smiled and forked a bite of his strudel. "Mom doesn't, she makes me hold my mouth open so she can make sure I took my pill." I chuckled and gave him a few gentle pats on the head.

"That's just because she's your Mom, don't lie to her and she'll stop." He bobbed his head and stuck the forked bite of strudel in his mouth. "Yes sir." I smiled and took the bottle of pills across the kitchen to the counter. "Your Uncle Big is coming over today, so I guess you won't be stuck in the house with nothing but giggly girls." I laughed as I thought about Big giggling like a girl as he talked with the rest of the women. "I hope."

"Good" He replied "Girls are icky." Sophia stuck her lip out and said "Hey, I'm not icky… you're the yucky one." I grinned and listened to their conversation. "I'm not yucky, you're just icky." She crossed her arms and responded "At least I don't stink like you do… I take regular baths." He blushed and snapped back. "I… I don't stink, I smell like a man."

I chuckled and joined in the teasing. "A smelly construction worker maybe, you do need to take regular baths, Aayan; women won't like it." He blushed deeper and sloppily picked up the last of his strudel, immaturely cramming all of it in his mouth. "I don't care, girls are icky anyway." I smiled and shook my head. "What are you going to do when this pretty little hedgehog girl comes up to hug you, but can't because you smell too bad?"

Sophia giggled as he lifted his arm and smelled his armpits. "I don't stink that bad." I joked and fanned the air. "Whew, I can smell it from here." His face turned red and he looked away. "I don't stink, you're being mean." I laughed and kept ruffled his quills, wondering how much more he'd let me before getting angry. "No you don't stink that bad, yet… but those times where you run around here for days on end without a shower is coming to an end; you know your mom won't let you go to school smelling like a troll."

He continued to chew the giant bite of strudel as he spoke with his mouth full. "She scrubs my armpits for me and it hurts." I chuckled and said "She has to scrub through that layer of grime you produce from running around here like a maniac." He laughed and swallowed his food. "I don't run around here like that anymore Dad… My medicine calms me down."

"Yeah, until you decide to race with Sugar." He grinned and looked at Sugar who returned the stare. "I'll beat that little Chao one of these days, Dad, she's just really fast." I chuckled and pointed to myself. "I'm really fast, Aayan, you guys are slow." He stuck his tongue out as I heard feet at the stairs. "That's not funny, Dad, one of these days when you're an old man I'll run circles around you."

"I'll jump up and chase you." He laughed as Sophia giggled. "But you won't catch me." I smiled and turned my head to see Amy coming down the stairs dressed in a white blouse and jeans. "Good morning Momma!" Both Aayan and Sophia said in unison, making her smile wide. "Good morning, I see your father's gotten you guys breakfast."

They both gave a small nod as they leaned back and rubbed their belly's. "Did he give you your pill, Aayan?" I leaned against the counter as he replied "Yes Momma, he even trusted me enough to not look in my mouth… yanking on my tongue and stuff like you do." I laughed as Amy made her way through the living room towards the kitchen. "I never yank on your tongue, Aayan… I bet you didn't tell you Daddy about the time you balled your napkin up around your pill and tried to throw it away."

He blushed and looked away as Sophia giggled. "T-That was on accident, you put the pill on my napkin and I didn't know it was there." She eyed him playfully as she walked to the fridge. "Uh-huh… that's why you wanted to get out of here so quick and go play your video games." He pouted and held his head up. "Everybody's being mean to me today."

I chuckled and broke up the torture. "Aright, nobody be mean to, Aayan; he's being teased too much." He smiled and quickly guzzled the rest of his milk as Amy scanned through the refrigerator. "What are you looking for?" I asked as I picked up the carton of milk and brought it back to the fridge, not wanting it to spoil. "A bottle of water, are we out already? I just got some Wednesday."

I placed the milk back on the top shelf and pointed to a bottle of water resting in the door. "Oh, thanks." I rubbed her back as she grabbed the bottle of water and closed the door. "Are you excited about Cream's bridal shower?" I asked, receiving a nod. "Yes, I just don't know what to say." I smiled and pulled her into a hug as she twisted the cap off the bottle of water and took a small sip.

"I know something you can give her, just make sure none of the other girls know… and definitley make sure it's out of Vanilla's earshot." She raised an eyebrow as I replied "You can give her that crib Vanilla gave us, it's not like we need it anymore and I don't want it to sit a collect dust." She smiled and said "That's not a bad gift, in fact… she'll probably love it."

I kissed her cheek and responded "She slept in it when she was a baby, Aayan slept in it, and Sophia slept in it… now, her child can sleep in it." She kissed me on the lips and said "I like it, it's the perfect gift." I chuckled and shook my head. "No, the perfect gift was that two thousand dollars I spent on helping Tails get that ring." She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me.

"I still can't believe you spent that much money there, Sonic." I shrugged and picked up the box of toaster strudels, remembering that it was empty. "Ehh, I told him that was going to be our wedding gift to them so… yeah." I tossed the box in the trash and leaned back against the counter. "I know, but we could've bought a lot of stuff with that money Sonic."

I stared at her with a look. "Amy, now that sounded rude… Let's buy stuff for ourselves instead of getting a gift for two newlyweds we've known all our lives." She blushed lightly and hung her head. "Yeah, I guess that did sound sort of rude…" She looked around the room until her eyes fixated on Sugar. "Did you get Sugar her breakfast?" I gave a nod and pulled the little Chao over towards me, making her squeak in surprise.

"Yep, she devoured it all in less than two minutes." The white Chao giggled and rubbed her face against my chest. "She seems very happy this morning." I gave a nod and held her close. "Yeah, I told her Cheese was coming over and she perked right up." Sugar clapped her paws together and hummed, ecstatic to know her father was coming to visit her.

I held her up to my face and asked "No crying when he leaves though, right?" She eyed me and grabbed my nose, squeezing roughly. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" She stuck her little tongue out and giggled. "Naughty Chao… you're cute when you're not all cranky and hissy." She blushed and licked my cheek; thankful for the complement. "You better watch out though, Mr. Anderson has a male Chao… if he gets one whiff of you he'll be scratching at the door to get in every day."

She blushed as Amy laughed. "Sugar's not old enough to mate Sonic, She's not even gone through her first heat yet." I rolled my eyes and gave the Chao a few pats on the head. "I'm going to hate when you go through that stage, I remember when a few of the Chao down at Mr. Ōshima's Chao garden where in heat… Oh my God, you little things get loud!"

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as Sugar went beat red. "Don't talk about stuff like that when the kids are around." Sophia and Aayan looked at me as I shrugged. "What? I was talking about that walking around whining loudly thing they do all day long." She blushed and took another sip of her bottle of water. "Oh, I… I thought you were talking about something else."

I grinned wide and stared at her. "Naughty Ames… not everything I say is about that." She blushed and scratched her head as Sugar squirmed in my hands. "Sorry girl, you don't like to be held all that much do you?" She shook her head and I sat her back down on the counter. "Aright Sophia, Aayan… are you two done eating?" They both gave a small nod and I walked over to the table, picking up the plates they'd nearly licked clean.

"Go on upstairs and get ready for your bath, nobody's going to be stinking today." Aayan stuck his tongue out at me and stood up, quickly walking over to Sophia to help her down as I brought the plates to the sink. "Good boy, Aayan." Amy responded to his helpfulness as he sat Sophia down on the ground. "You want me or your Dad to give you a bath?"

He shrugged and scratched his head. "Can't I give myself a bath?" Amy shook her head and started towards the living room. "No, you're not old enough to be left alone in a bath… and Sophia's definitely not old enough." He pouted and followed her as Sophia stood in place. "Aww, but Mom… I'm a big boy now."

I smiled and pointed to Amy as Sophia stared at me. "Get going, Sophia, you'll miss bath time." She shook her head to snap out of her trance and took off towards Aayan and Amy, tugging on Amy's jeans to get her to pick her up. "Just me and you now, Sugar." I said to the Chao as I ran the plates under the sinks water.

.

[Time: 11:30 A.M.]

.

I sat on the couch watching SpongeBob with Aayan and Sophia, laughing as Mr. Crabs tripped over a rock and made bleeping sounds; insinuating cursing. "Ooh, Mr. Crabs is in trouble now isn't he, Dad?" I gave a nod to Aayan as Sophia leaned back in my lap. "You better believe it, with that potty mouth he's going to be in real trouble."

Sophia yawned and looked up at me. "Daddy, how come bad words are bad?" I coughed and tried to figure out the answer. "Umm…well… they just are… people don't like it when you swear and you can get into a lot of trouble for doing it." Aayan stared at me and said "But I hear you and your friends say bad words and nobody says anything to you."

I chuckled and replied "Your Mom will; she doesn't like it when I curse… it makes her angry." Aayan smiled and responded "One time I said a bad word and she said she was going to wash my mouth out with soap." I laughed and stroked Sophia's quills back. "That's because little kids don't need to be using bad language." He cocked his head and said "I'm not a little kid, I'm a big boy."

I rolled my eyes and hugged Sophia. "Big boys know when to curse, Aayan, around your mother is a big no-no." He pouted and went back to watching television. "Everyone can use bad words but me, even Mr. Crabs can do it." I laughed at the television show and replied "I don't think so, see… even his mother is angry at him." Sophia giggled as Mr. Crabs Mom tripped over a rock and started bleeping. "Uh-oh Daddy, now Mr. Crab's momma is using bad words too."

I laughed as the old lady bleeped a bunch of the times, fooling the audience by showing a car go by; showing the source of the bleeping. "No she didn't it was just old man Jenkins." Aayan and Sophia both laughed as I made a bunch of bleep sounds. "Bleep-bleep, Aayan, you know that bleep-beep-beep-bleep." He laughed hard and replied "Bleep beep, Dad."

"What about you, Sophia?" She looked up and blushed. "Bleep" Aayan teased her and said "I'm telling momma what you said, Sophia, she's going to be angry." Sophia crossed her arms and wiggled in my lap. "Uh-uh, I said bleep… I can't get into trouble for that." He gave a few nods and she looked away from him angrily. "Alright you two, stop fighting like a bunch of silly nannies."

I heard something at the door before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Aayan replied as he jumped up. "No, I'll get it, Aayan; come sit back down." I kissed Sophia on the back of the head and gently lifted her from my lap, sitting her next to me so I could stand up. "But I want to see who it is Dad." I pointed to the couch and responded "You can see from here just fine… it's probably Rouge and Blaze."

He made a face and hopped back up on the couch next to Sophia. "Oh man, I hope Ms. Rouge doesn't attack me again… Her lipstick is really hard to get off." I chuckled and made my way across the room to the door. "She just thinks your cute, Aayan, besides… I see how much you blush when she does that." His face reddened and he said "It's because it's embarrassing, who wants big lipstick marks all over their face?"

Teased him as I pulled the curtain back and saw Rouge and Blaze standing out on the porch. "You will when your older, Aayan, believe me." He shook his head as I unlocked the door. "Never, girls are yucky." Sophia eyed him as I pulled the door open to greet the two girls. "Hey Rouge, Hey Blaze… how are you?" They smiled as I stepped to the side, allowing them both entrance.

"We're doing good, Sonic, I see little Cream's not here yet." I shook my head and invited them inside. "Nope, not yet… Tails said Vanilla should have her over here by noon." I looked at the clock as they walked inside, smiling at Aayan and Sophia as I continued. "That's thirty minutes from now so it shouldn't be too much of a wait."

As soon as Rouge laid eyes on Aayan she quickly flew over to him. "Aayan, there's the little cyan cutie pie!" He cringed and curled up in a ball as she hovered over him. "You get more handsome every time I see you!" He looked up at her and she took the chance, grabbing him and holding him close to her. "No don't kiss me!" She giggled and kissed him on his cheek. "You don't like my kisses?"

He rubbed at the lipstick and stuck his tongue out. "Eww… you girls are icky." She giggled again and kept her constant kissing, smacking her lips against every spot on his cheek until she had no more lipstick left on her lips. "Little Aayan thinks I'm icky?" He blushed and tried to curl up in a ball to hide his embarrassment. "N-No… I mean… yes… I… I don't know… maybe…no…uhh…"

He blushed deeper as she started kissing him again. "You'll get all sorts of kisses from girls when you get older, just like your Dad." I laughed and closed the door. "Right, like I had girls swarming over me." Blaze giggled as Rouge replied to Aayan. "Don't let him fool you; your Dad had quite the fan following when he was younger." I smiled as she started kissing him on the face again. "Are you saying I'm old?"

She froze in place and sat Aayan down on the couch. "No, that's not what I was saying… that would make me old since I'm older." I chuckled and walked back to the couch with Blaze following, being her usual quiet self. "Yeah-yeah… I get it." She giggled and picked up Sophia, swinging her around in her arms to make her squeal. "Ah Ms. Rouge, don't… I'm too high up!"

I laughed and watched the two spin around for a minute. "And how have you been little Sophie? Behaving for your Daddy as usual?" She gave a nod and blushed as Rouge kissed her on the forehead, not leaving any lipstick behind since she used it all on Aayan's face. "Yes Ms. Rouge… I'm always well behaved." I motioned for Blaze to take the seat on the couch as I sat down in the recliner.

"That's right" I replied while I reclined. "It's Aayan whose the trouble maker." Aayan rubbed at the lipstick burned on his face and said "I am not, Dad's just being mean to me today." Rouge gently combed her fingers through Sophia's quills as she asked "Sonic, are you being mean?" I shook my head and replied "No, Aayan thinks people who tell him he's being bad are being mean to him."

"They are when I'm not being bad." Sophia giggled and said "Big Brother kept getting in trouble at breakfast because he showed me his food he had in his mouth." Rouge made a face of disgust and gently placed Sophia down on the couch next to Aayan. "Eww, Aayan that's gross… how are you going to get a girlfriend when you do stuff like that?"

He grinned and shook his head. "I don't want a girlfriend, girls are yucky." Rouge teased him by playfully sticking her lower lip out and speaking in a small innocent voice. "Aww… but little Aayan, I thought you liked me… I'm a girl." His face flushed deeply and I thought he was going to pass out. "Alright Rouge" I replied, saving Aayan. "Stop trying to seduce my son."

She giggled and spun around. "I'm not trying to seduce him, just wanted him to know girls aren't icky like he thinks… oh, are you jealous?" I shut my mouth and felt a small blush come to my cheeks. "N-No… Uhh… AMY, ROUGE AND BLAZE ARE HERE!" Rouge smirked at my blush and responded to my yelling. "Calling for help are you?" My face would've blushed deeper but I smiled instead, noticing Aayan staring intensely at her cleavage; choosing to laugh.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Rouge raised an eyebrow at my laughing but sat down on the couch, draping her arm across Aayan's body. "Rouge… you better not be a pedophile." She giggled and kissed Aayan on the cheek. "Your Daddy's jealous of you, Aayan, he doesn't like the kisses I give you." Blaze laughed and I looked up at her. "T-That's not what I meant Rouge and you know it."

"Suuurre." I rolled my eye's before realizing that there were no more seats. "Oh… I'm sorry Blaze, here." She held her hands up as I went to get up. "No thanks, Sonic… I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." I furrowed my brow and pushed the recliner back anyway. "Oh yeah, what's that? I noticed you've been awfully quiet." She shook her head as Rouge grinned wide at her.

"Blaze has been having issue with a certain guy." Blaze glared at her angrily and replied "Shut up, Rouge, I'll set you on fire and I mean it." Sophia giggled but Aayan kept his eyes on Rouge's breasts instead of paying attention to the conversation. "But honey, you need to start telling people so they can help you." I stood up all the way and motioned for Blaze to sit, not wanting to be rude and have a guest stand.

She sat down and crossed her arms. "I don't need help, Rouge!" I smiled and asked "Okay, don't burn my recliner please… but would this person happen to be a certain silver hedgehog?" She blushed and hung her head, making Rouge laugh; leaning forward to reply subsequently letting her breasts smash against Aayan's arm. "She can't even say his name, she blushes every time she so much as hears it."

"Shut up, Rouge, I swear I'm never telling you a secret again!" Rouge laughed and said "I kept it a secret for four years, after a while I just wanted to help you with it." Blaze looked away from her and held her hand out. "I keep telling you I don't need help… I'm really thinking of burning you, Rouge." Rouge playfully squeaked and held onto Aayan. "My little hero, Aayan, will save me from the pouty cat won't he?"

Aayan simply ignored her and gawked at her boobs with a blush. "Rouge… you're practically molesting my son." She giggled and held her hands over her breasts, breaking his gaze. "I'm up here, honey." He shook his head and blushed deeper, looking at Amy as she came down the stairs. "Hey Amy!" Both Rouge and Blaze said in unison. "Hey Blaze, hey Rouge… you two look cute."

They smiled and returned the compliment. "You too Amy, I like that hairstyle, oh your fingernails look beautiful!" She smiled wider and looked at her nails. "Thank you so much!" She finished walking down the stairs and came over to me, giving me a small kiss on the lips while rubbing my chest. "Hey babe… you do look beautiful." She blushed and replied "You need to go put a shirt on, Sonikku, and quit making the girls ogle that sexy body."

I chuckled and said "I think you've got it all wrong, Ames, Rouge is down here making me and Aayan blush… look, she's molesting Aayan." She smiled and stared at Aayan whose gaze had returned to Rouge's cleavage "Aayan… haha…" She laughed some as she watched Aayan's intent stare. "At least we know he's not gay." I chuckled and held my hand over my face. "Whew!"

Everyone but Sophia and Aayan laughed as I playfully wiped my forehead for the nonexistent sweat. "That's a relief." I laughed and continued "I think I'd roll into a ball and never come out if he was." Amy laughed and held me closer, purposely trying to get the girls to look at her touch me. "You'd be fine with it, Sonikku, he'd still be Aayan."

"Ugn… eww… no I don't want to imagine it." Rouge and Amy giggled but Blaze was staring at the connection between me and Amy. "Oh Ames" I spoke "Rouge was saying Blaze needed help with something." Blaze stared up at me angrily and shook her head. "Sonic, what are you doing; I said no!" Rouge grinned and responded "Yeah Pinky, I need you to help me talk to Blaze about Silver."

Blaze huffed and held her hands over her face. "No-no… I don't want to talk about this… please, I'm too embarrassed." Amy raised an eyebrow and asked "You still haven't told him?" She shook her head and blushed deeper. "N-No… and I'm not going to… it's way too embarrassing!" Rouge giggled and wrapped her arms around Aayan. "I can't get her to talk about it or she'll threaten to torch me; see if you can do better, Pinky."

"Well" Amy replied "If she doesn't want to talk about it, we probably shouldn't make her." I rolled my eyes at the female conversation and contemplated walking off to finish getting ready. "What do you think, Sonikku?" I narrowed my eyes and looked down at her. "What… no this is up to you all… I don't know anything about this."

She held my hand as I moved to leave. "Oh no you don't; you told me, now you got to stay and be tortured by girl talk." I playfully resisted and replied "But I got to go put on a shirt, a hunk like me can't be in the presence of ladies without a shirt… I'll get raped." Blaze giggled as Rouge laughed. "You'll be fine for now, Sonikku, answer me… I want to know what a man has to say about something like this."

I rubbed my neck and tried to think. "Uhh… Umm… well… I… I think you need to talk to him about it." Amy raised an eyebrow as Blaze looked up at me. "I mean you, Blaze, you need to talk to Silver about your feelings… Silver likes you a lot, I don't think he'd reject you at all… I… I hope that helps." Amy gave a few nods as Blaze took what I said to heart. "That probably will help, Sonikku, see; you know a thing or two about love."

I smirked and slowly opened up to the conversation. "Love… well, Blaze… Love is what you'll truly feel if you accept the feelings you have for Silver, the few times we talked he always mentions you… I think that if you walk right up to him, kiss him on the lips, and tell him you love him… he'll fall head over heels in love with you, don't be afraid either… he loves you too, he just doesn't know it yet."

Amy and Rouged clapped lightly and said "Well put Sonic, you do know stuff about this… see." I gave a small playful bow but watched Blaze contemplate what I said. "More personal experience than anything, Rouge." Amy blushed and stared up at me. "I never kissed you; you were the one that made that move." Rouge's jaw dropped and she sensually massaged Aayan's shoulders.

"Oh really, Pinky never told me that!" I smirked and replied "Yep, I made the first move." Amy blushed and slapped my arm. "The move I'd been trying to make you perform for over five years!" I chuckled and hugged her. "All that lovin' just made me lose my mind." Rouge giggled as Amy buried her face in my chest fur. "So tell me Sonic, how did you exactly fall in love with Amy?"

I grinned and looked down at her beautiful face. "Well I just looked into her gorgeous eyes and moved in for the kiss." Rouge laughed and replied "You know, I always thought it would be Amy to do that." I shook my head and pulled Amy up closer. "Nope, all me." Amy sniffled and I wondered if she was getting emotional. "You okay, babe?" She looked up at me with a small tear and gave a nod.

"You admitted your love to me the very next morning… I still remember the feeling in my heart." I smiled as Blaze and Rouge awed. "Don't cry baby doll, I didn't mean to make you cry." She giggled and rubbed the tears into my chest fur. "I'm sorry Sonikku, sometimes I cry when I think about those early days of our love." Blaze and Rouge both smiled wide.

"Come here, don't mess up your make-up; I know you worked hard to do that." I pulled her lips up to mine and smashed them together, darting into her mouth. "You see Blaze" I heard Rouge say as me and Amy made out. "You need to get with Silver and do stuff like that with him." I felt Amy smile as she twisted her tongue around mine, pulling it out of my mouth so both Rouge and Blaze could see our affection.

"I want to see you do a kiss like that with Silver, you know you want to." Blaze blushed deeply as Rouge giggled at her. "Okay Ames, that's enough." She made a face and ran her hands down to my abs. "Oh, but I was just getting warmed up." I chuckled and managed to pull myself away from her. "I know, but I need to finish getting ready." She smiled and gave a nod. "Sonic, I need you to get the chairs outside on the front porch and bring them in… I need a seat for everybody."

"Why don't you just use the ones at the kitchen table?" She shook her head and replied "Because we need those, I need the chairs off the front porch to join them at the dinner table." I gave a nod as I understood what she meant before walking towards the front door. "Make sure you wipe them off with a wet paper towel, I know they're probably dirty."

I playfully sighed as I turned to go into the kitchen. "Yes dear… whatever you want dear." She rolled her eyes and waved me off as she and Blaze went back to conversing. "Oh Ames, make sure you watch Rouge… she's really hitting on Aayan today." I smiled and waited for a reply as I tore a paper towel off the roll. "I am not… Aayan… Aayan up here, honey."

I chuckled and turned the water on. "See… she doesn't even know it, if you give my son a boner you're going to have to explain to him what it is." Rouge giggled and kissed Aayan on the cheek. "Okay, I can do that." I coughed and let the water saturate the napkin. "Watch her, Amy, she's a pedophile." I smiled as she exclaimed. "I am not!"

I grinned and turned off the water. "Uh-huh… well regardless I need you to tear your body off Aayan's and come here." I wringed some of the water out of the napkin and made my way to the front door. "What, why?" I held my hand under the napkin so no water dripped and replied "Because I need to talk to you about something." She laughed and said "It's cool, Sonic; I'm seriously not a pedophile."

I laughed and opened the door. "No…ha-ha… it's not that, I needed to discuss something important with you." She sighed and managed to pull her breasts away from Aayan's iron grip stare. "Okay, is it something about the bridal shower or bachelor party?" I shook my head and motioned for her to follow as I stepped out onto the front porch.

"I'll tell you when you get out here." Amy started at us in jealous curiosity and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine." I heard someone in their garage cutting wood with a saw while I pulled the first chair over to me. "What is it, Sonic?" I smacked the napkin against the chair and wiped the dirt off the legs. "Close the door." She looked a bit nervous so I said "Just close it, I didn't want to talk about this around Blaze or the Kids."

She blinked and pulled the door closed. "What is it?" She stared at me quizzically as I replied "It's about Eggman." She exhaled and understood why I took her outside to talk about this. "Yeah… has something come up?" I gave a nods and wiped the legs to the chairs. "Yes… but first, I have a few questions."

"Does G.U.N. know about what we know?" She vigorously shook her head. "No, and I intend to keep it that way; they'll hold us for treason if they know we found out about a top secret cover-up." I gave a nod and responded "Good, because I've informed Richard… he's furious." She closed her eyes in annoyance and grumbled. "You told the chief of Police?"

I chuckled and ran the wet napkin along the arms. "Yes, I work for him remember?" She grunted and asked "What did he say about it?" I coughed and said "He wants to find him so he can expose G.U.N. for the lying sack of shit they are." She stepped forward and replied "That's fine by me, Sonic; now tell me what came up?" I leaned back and looked for any spot on the chair that I'd missed.

"Well… did I ever tell you about the security footage I saw of the third victim's murder?" She tapped her lips and said "I vaguely remember something about it; Shadow said something about the Casinopolis security cameras." I gave a nod and pulled the second chair over to me. "Yes, that one… I saw a black sedan roll up and let a pudgy man in a trench coat get out and shoot at a brown hedgehog he lured into the alleyway."

"How exactly did he lure him?" I eyed her and said "The details to that aren't important right now, all you need to know is that we ran the license plate off the car and had been searching for it for a good three months… last month we found it." She perked up and listened as I explained. "It was parked at Ōshima Hotel… luckily for me we were the first to respond."

"After finding out which room the owner was in we went straight there, running into a halt when this guy told us we need a search warrant to enter…" She interrupted and asked "A guy, so you didn't actually see Eggman?" I shook my head and continued "No, but I know he was in there and I'll tell you how." She raised an eyebrow as I once again ran the napkin along the legs of the chair.

"I had to go downstairs to Ōshima and have him with us to bypass the warrant… apparently that's allowed if it's a hotel… anyway, when we got back upstairs with Ōshima we busted the door down." I stopped and sighed. "Somehow, they'd escaped… they shoved their mattress out the window and used it to cushion their fall." She furrowed her brow and asked "How high up were they?"

I grumbled and said "Four stories, I know that's really high; and I don't know how the managed to not hurt themselves… all I know is that they were gone." She shook her head as I went on. "I know Eggman was in that hotel room because of some personal files of his that I found in the nightstand." She cocked her head and asked "What has on the files?"

I choked and replied "Just… personal stuff… nothing important, I just know it was his." She tapped her foot and said "Tell me about this other guy." I looked up at her and responded "I don't really know much about him honestly, he said his name was Hunter and that's about all I know." He furrowed her brow and said "You've got to be kidding… Hunter, as in Hunter Unit?"

My eyes widened and I froze in please. "Oh…My…God… I can't believe I've been so stupid… Ughh!" I threw the napkin on the ground and stood back up. "Jesus, how could I be so stupid… Of course, everything makes so much sense now!" She held her hands up as I laughed. "I can't believe I didn't realize that… yes, he's a fucking Hunter Unit… dammit…!"

"How does that make sense?" I chuckled and rubbed my nose. "I ran into him at the scene of the crime for the fourth victim and chased him… he was extraordinarily fast and when he punched me I thought I was going to pass out… metal fists… how come I didn't see this before!" I shook my head and leaned against the wall. "Then, I couldn't figure out how anybody could survive a sixty foot drop… there's the answer, he's not just anybody… he's a machine."

"Holy shit Rouge, thank you for spotting that!" She smiled but it quickly turned back into a frown. "Yeah… b-but does that really mean Eggman is back in the city?" I frowned and replied "No, it means he never left… he's likely been hiding out here since the day of Nega's execution; if he knew nobody was looking for him than he had nothing to fear."

She sighed and held my arm. "Does this worry you a lot, Sonic?" I gave a nod and hung my head. "Terribly Rouge, I fear something is going to happen to one of the kids… I really do… I just tune it out and keep going." She pulled me into a hug and held me close. "Well you know me and Shadow are looking out for you, so if anything comes up you make sure and let me know… I'd be heartbroken if something happened to Aayan or Sophia."

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Rouge, that means a lot." The door open and Amy stared at us hugging. "Sonic?" I quickly let go blushed. "I-It's not what it looked like… she was just comforting me." Rouge giggled as Amy went red faced. "It's okay, Pinky, Sonic wasn't cheating on you… he was just telling me about Eggman."

I held my finger to my lips as I stared into the house, seeing Sophia and Aayan mesmerized by Blaze's ability to produce fire out of thin air. "Shh, I don't want the kids to hear his name." Amy calmed down as she felt I wasn't out here hugging and making out with Rouge. "Why are you two talking about something like that on this day?"

I shrugged and replied "Because I don't want to talk to anybody about it over the phone if I can help it… I'm telling you… I'm getting paranoid about this stuff." Amy sighed and took a few steps outside onto the front porch. "Did you tell her about the incident at Ōshima Hotel?" I gave a nod and leaned away from the wall to take her into an embrace. "Yeah, she also helped me figure out something else."

Amy looked up at me as Rouge smiled. "That Hunter guy that answered the door, was a Hunter Unit." She blinked a few times before it dawned on her. "Oh jeez, one of those nasty machine men?" I held her close and replied "Yep, that explains how he was able to dislocate my nose and survive the fall from the hotel." She shook her head and pursed her lips. "He's going to be a threat."

"You're damn right he is, he needs to be taken out as soon as possible." I turned my head as I heard a garage door open, noticing it was Richard's. "Uhh Sonic." Rouge said as she backed up against the door. "I'm going to go back inside before he sees m…" Richard pointed with hawk eyes and yelled "THERE'S THAT BAT THIEF!" I waved him off and he laughed. "STEALING STUFF FROM SONIC NOW!?"

Rouge pouted and walked back inside while flicking him off. "YEAH, SAME BACK TO YOU!" I let go of Amy and held my hands on my hips. "Knock it off Richard; you bug her every time she comes over here." He smiled and carried a few chunks of wood to the end of his driveway. "You better watch her, Sonic; she'll steal stuff from you." I chuckled and looked back inside as Amy walked in.

"Well right now she's molesting Aayan." Richard laughed as Rouge heard me from inside. "I am not, Sonic, quit teasing me." I laughed and replied "Quit teasing my son with your knockers." She blushed and pushed her chest out more. "I'll knock you in the head with my knockers, how would you like that." I smiled and responded "Aayan would like it." She stuck her tongue out at me and I turned back to Richard, closing the door and walking out to the end of the driveway.

"What are you doing old man? Cutting wood?" He smiled and pointed to his garage. "Yeah, it's a present for Tails… come look." I raised an eyebrow and looked both ways before crossing the street. "You made something out of wood?" He smirked and quickly made his way up the driveway to his garage. "Yeah, it's hilarious!" I blinked and tried to imagine what in the world he made.

"Check it out!" I turned my head as I entered his garage and saw a piece of sheet wood cut into the shape of Eggman. "Oh… dude awesome, is this going to be a target!?" He laughed and grabbed a beer off the worktable. "Yeah, it looks just like his silhouette!" I chuckled and brushed my quills back. "This is totally great, we're going to take the shotgun to this thing."

He held his finger up and smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "You mean to these things." He pulled another sheet of plywood out from behind the first and continued "I cut three of them so we'll be shooting at Eggman tonight." I laughed and gave a nod. "More than fine with me." We both laughed and gave each other a fist bump. "Do you have the guns ready?"

"Not yet, they're in my gun safe which only takes a second to open, I can get them out quick when the time comes… are we ready to go right now?" I shook my head and replied "Not quite, I still need to get dressed and prepare a few things for the bridal shower." He took another sip of his beer before asking "Anything I can help with?" I smiled and shook my head again. "No, I just need to bring a few chairs in and get the grill ready."

"The girls are cooking out tonight, huh?" I gave a nod and started to walk out of the garage with him following. "Yeah, Cream wanted fish and Big volunteered to catch a few for her." He followed me to the end of the driveway and asked "That Big Purple cat I saw leaving from your place about a month ago, I presume?" I snapped my fingers and responded "That's Big, real kind-hearted person who wouldn't harm a fly unless threatened… but when he's threatened… whoa, watch out."

"Huh… hey is he of any relation to that purple feline friend of Bat girls?" I thought for a moment who he was talking about. "Rouge… oh you mean Blaze, no… at least I'm pretty sure." He shrugged and gave me a few pats on the back. "Alright, well I'm going to go get in the shower… what time do you want to leave?" I recalled what Tails said and replied "One o'clock, that way I can make sure the bridal shower hits off okay and I don't need to get anything."

"Fine by me… hey do you want a beer?" I smiled and shook my head. "No not yet, we'll have plenty later on." He laughed and slowly made his way back up his driveway. "Suit yourself." I waved him off and checked both ways before walking back across the street. "Oh and Amy say's we can't take any AK-47's with us to shoot with." He chuckled and turned around, walking backwards. "Tell her that she's a party pooper."

I gave a thumbs up as I walked up the driveway to the front door. "I will, just remember; any damage sustained from her hammer is not my fault." He chuckled and pushed the button to lower the garage door. I smirked and opened the front door. "Hey Ames." She looked over at me as I said "Richard say's you're a party pooper." She raised an eyebrow and I stared at Blaze who'd taken it upon herself to amuse the kids by juggling fireballs.

"Uhh… Blaze… maybe that's not such a good idea." Aayan and Sophia clapped and booed at me when she stopped. "Don't worry, Sonic; it would dissipate before it hit the ground." I grinned and responded "I bet a bunch of people thought the same thing before you hit them with a fireball." She giggled and Aayan pleaded with me. "Please dad, Ms. Blaze has some really neat tricks… please just a few more."

"Oh alright, but insurance won't cover any burns made by the resident so you better not so much as singe the carpets, Blaze." She rolled her eyes and produced a flame. "Hey Kids, do you want to see something really cool?" She held her hand up to me and I gulped. "Show us, Ms. Blaze!" I sighed and held an eye open. "This better not hurt me, Blaze."

She winked and made the flame grow bigger. "B-Blaze… I'm serious!" Amy giggled and said "He's cereal, Blaze." I cringed as Blaze reeled back her arm and swung it like a baseball. "BLAZE!" The fireball flew straight at me face and I screamed. "HOLY SHIT!" I jumped back as the fireball disappeared a few inched from my face. "See Sonic" She said with a cocky grin. "I know how to control fire."

"Ooooh, Daddy said a bad word Mommy!" I clutched my chest and Amy just stared at me. "Are you okay, Sonikku?" I quickly walked across the room towards the sliding glass door. "I'm fine… I'll… just be out here getting the grill ready… don't bother me." Blaze frowned and wondered if she went too far. "Umm… Sonic, it was just a joke; I was never going to let it hit you."

I pulled the glass door open and walked out onto the back porch. "I know…. I… I'm not angry." I closed the door back and walked over to the grill, trying to not look all shook up. 'Dammit Blaze, that was not funny at all… you scared the shit out of me.' My hand trembled as I pulled the grill open. 'Damn, how did all this get caked on here!?' I grunted and sighed.

'I can't believe that fireball got me this upset.' The glass door slowly slid open as I grabbed the grill brush, quickly making it look like I'd been scrubbing. "Sonikku…" I grumbled and scraped the tar off the grill's wires. "I'm fine baby, I promise." She slid the door closed and took a few steps towards me. "The kids thought it was funny, but… are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, what did I just say?" She hung her head and grabbed my hand. "Well… I was just checking to make sure that didn't upset you." I smiled and stopped scrubbing for a moment. "I've been around fire before, Ames; I was just scared and too embarrassed to admit it." She gave a few nods but tightened her grip on my hand. "Are you sure you didn't get upset… I mean, I know what you went through when you were a baby… I'd understand why you wouldn't like fire either."

I huffed and eyed her. "Now why would you bring something like that up, Emi… I'm perfectly fine, I swear." She pulled me over to her and replied "If you say so… Blaze thinks she went overboard so I just wanted to make sure." I hung my head and responded "I'll be in in just one second, tell her she didn't." She gave a nod and let go of my hand to walk back to the door.

"Seriously, Ames, I'm fine." She smiled and pulled the door open, walking back inside to leave me to my work. 'Did scare the hell out of me though…ha-ha…' I smirked and continued scrubbing the tar off the grill. It didn't really take long, having at least half of it clean in five minutes or so. 'I can't help but wonder what kind of guns Richards brining with us.'

'Then again, I wonder what kind of guns he keeps in his house… AK's, Shotgun's, Uzi's, sniper rifle's… bazooka… damn... that would be something.' I grinned and scraped the grime off the grill wires. 'I always wanted to try a blunderbuss… bah… who in the world still owns one of those.' I kept my grin and lost myself in thought, not noticing the door slid open.

"Sonic." I jumped slightly from being startled and turned to see Blaze. "Oh Blaze, you scared me." She smiled and took a few steps out before sliding the door closed. "I just wanted to apologize for doing that to you." I raised an eyebrow and hoped Amy hadn't talked about my past or anything. "Blaze, I told you I was fine… you just scared me and I was embarrassed."

She smiled as I scrubbed the grill. "Are you sure, I didn't mess up and hurt you or anything?" I gave a nod and motioned for her to sit down. "No I'm fine, I'm laughing on the inside about it… but why don't you sit down, I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked down at a lounge chair and asked "Is this the same thing you talked to Rouge about?"

"N-No… that's… something else." She shrugged and sat down on the lounge chair. "It's about Silver." She blushed and I smirked. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you got me interested…" She leaned back and stared up at the clouds. "W-Well… what do you want to know?" I chuckled at her nervousness and replied "You know, Blaze, you've always acted tough; but when it comes to love, you're pretty bashful."

She blushed deeper and responded "It's just because I've never felt like this towards anyone before… It's really weird, Sonic." I laughed and scrubbed a patch of tar harder, trying to pry it off the grill wire. "Sounds like you're the one who's head over heels for him… when did you find out you liked him?"

She held her cheeks as they reddened. "Uhh… a few years ago I started too really feel safe when he's around… wait, what I'm doing telling you this stuff, Sonic… since when did you turn into a love guru?" I chuckled and stopped scrubbing for a moment. "Because I just wanted to help you, I sort of dedicated my life to helping people so… this counts."

"Still… I mean… He… He just makes me feel hot, Sonic, and I don't know how to tell him." I smiled at her and said "You know, I figured this would be easy to you because of your experience as a princess… You gave speeches to people yet you can't tell one guy you love him." She blushed and looked away. "I… I choke up whenever I see him… it's really embarrassing."

I smiled wide at her and replied "Can't you just tell him how you feel." She shook her head and said "I can't just walk up and kiss him like you said Sonic." I laughed and started scrubbing the last grill wire. "I'm telling you, Blaze, you need to do it… Silver has been in love with you for years." She blinked in astonishment and asked "H-How would you know?"

"Oh come on Blaze, he always clings onto you and you can see it in his eyes… I'm telling you, he loves you more than you think." She stood up abruptly and walked over to the sliding glass door. "Uhh… I think Amy just called me, I'll be inside if you need me." I rolled my eyes and teased her. "I didn't hear anything; hey, come back here… Blaze!"

I laughed as she closed the door. 'I never imagined Blaze as the bashful type... huh." I shrugged and finished cleaning the grill. "Whatever, she'll come around." I pulled the grate off the grill and looked around for the bag of charcoal. 'Charcoal-charcoal, oh where are you charcoal.' I found it underneath the grill and tore the bag open as Amy slid the door open enough to pop her head out.

"Sonic, what did you say to Blaze… she's acting all embarrassed." I chuckled and poured a quarter of the bag of charcoal into the grill. "I just told her she needs to admit her lover to Silver." She raise an eyebrow as I closed the bag of charcoal and sat it down beside the grill. "That's all you said? I thought you said something bad." I shook my head and pointed to the grill. "Nope, alright babe… the grills all set, I don't have any more matches so just use Blaze."

"You got it all clean already?" I gave a nod and closed the lid to the grill. "Sparkling and shining, charcoals inside of it as well… it just needs the fish and it's ready to cook." She smiled as I made the way to the glass door. "Is Big going to gut the fish, Ames?" She made a face and replied "I hope so; I'm not doing it I know that for sure." I laughed and grabbed her, pulling her into a small hug.

"You don't want to get your hands dirty and pull out some fish guts?" She stuck her tongue out and said "That's disgusting, Sonic, I'd throw up." I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, you don't think about those bloody, smelly, stringy intestines and organs while you're eating that fillet of Salmon do you?" She clenched her eyes shut and pulled me inside. "No and I don't intend to, now stop talking about it… it's gross."

"What's gross?" Rouge asked as she fondled Aayan's quills. "Fish guts… I was telling her how you girls don't think about those gory insides while you eat those salmon steaks." She made a face and exclaimed. "No, that is gross." I laughed and joked. "So you don't think about the intestines and lungs that were inside of it before you ate it?" Her face scrunched up and she replied "Eww, Sonic, Amy's right… that's just gross, I don't want to hear about it."

"That poor little fish just had its first batch of kids and now you're biting into it, crunching up its insides with your teeth." Everyone except Aayan who'd found an infatuation with Rouge made a face of disgust. "Eww, stop it, Sonic; you're grossing out Sophia." I chuckled and waved at Sophia who stuck her tongue out at what I said "Too gross for you pumpkin?"

She gave a small nod and I waved them all off. "Okay, I'll go away." Amy giggled and said "I laid a shirt out for you, Sonic, it's on the bed." I smiled and climbed the stairs. "Thanks babe… I'll be down in one minute to take those chairs inside." She gave a nod and followed me up the stairs, waiting until we reached the top before saying. "Are you and the gang really going to go shoot guns?"

I chuckled and pushed open the door to the bedroom. "Yes, I promise we'll be careful." She rubbed her arm and pointed to the bed where a white button up shirt sat. "I want you to be really careful Sonic, no horse playing… understand?" I smiled and picked up the dress shirt. "Yes dear." She eyed me and replied "I'm serious, Sonic; I want you to use earmuffs and hold the gun away from you."

"Amy, I'm a police officer; I know how to use a gun for heaven sakes." She rolled her eyes as I pulled the shirt off the clothes hanger. "I know, Sonic, I just worry… You always tell me that you rarely pull your gun so it's still dangerous." I removed the shirt from the hanger and unbuttoned it quickly. "Well it doesn't make it any less dangerous no matter how many times I pull it, Ames."

"That's what I'm trying to say, Sonic, I don't want any of you guys getting drunk and shooting guns around each other… guns and alcohol… a big no-no." I chuckled and wrapped the shirt around my shoulders. "Well then you don't have to worry, we're going to shoot our guns first then get drunk… I thought I explained all of this to you earlier this morning?"

"You did, I just want to make sure you know to be careful." I buttoned the shirt up to my neck and pulled her into another hug. "You know I'm always careful." I kissed her on the lips gently and fell over on the bed with her in my arms. "You don't have to worry about me so much, Emi." She kissed me back and grabbed my comb off my nightstand. "But I do have to worry about you, Sonikku, I wouldn't be a very good wife if I didn't."

"Yeah right, more like you wouldn't be obsessive… stalker." She grinned and softly slid the comb through my quills. "I have to stalk my hero, Sonic… I'll never ever stop doing that." I chuckled and kissed her, keeping my lips against hers for a few moments. "What are you girls going to talk about while I'm away?"

She giggled and rubbed her nose against mine. "Wouldn't you like to know." I smiled and replied "Sure, it's not like you can get perverted with Vanilla here… she'd probably hit you with a rolling pin." She smirked and responded "Well if you must know, we'll probably just chat about random stuff… same as you boys." I laughed and said "I'll probably tell Tails about how he'll get real miserable after he gets married."

She cocked her head and leaned up. "Now why's that?" I grinned and pulled her back down on top of me. "Well you know how marriage just sucks the life out of you." She giggled and kissed me passionately. "Oh please, our marriage gave us more life." I tapped her lightly on the nose and she playfully nipped at my finger. "Well… we may be one of the few exceptions."

We laid together for a few moments, locked in our embrace until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it babe." She rolled off me and I stood up. "It might be Cream and Vanilla." She turned her head to the clock and stood up as well. "It might be, it's just a little passed noon right now." I looked at myself in the mirror and hurried out of the room. "Don't rush, Sonic; you'll trip on the stairs."

I smiled and rapidly made my way down the stairs. "I'm not going to trip on the stairs, Amy, quit being such a worry wart… you're getting to be worse than me." She giggled and followed directly behind me. "I'm a mother of a naughty four year old boy and a bashful two and a half year old… worrisome is my middle name."

"What's going to happen is you're going to literally turn into a worry wart." She laughed as me made our way around the stairs to the front door as it rang again. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I approached the door, reaching out for the doorknob. "Just one second."

I peered through the peep hole and saw Cream standing in front of Vanilla. "It's Cream and Vanilla." She gave a nod and I pulled the door open. "Hey Creamy, Hey Vanilla." Cream jumped up and hugged me while Vanilla smiled. "Hello Mr. Sonic, Cheese has been dying to get here!" He hovered around me and I turned to the kitchen with a smile. "Oh Sugar, you've got a visitor."

Instantly she flew up from the kitchen counter and stared at Cheese before squealing loudly in excitement. "Go on you two, reunite." They didn't need any further encouragement, soaring across the small gap to take each other into a tight hug. "Aww; isn't that cute." I gave a nod to Vanilla and replied "Yeah, they get like this every time they see each other for the first time."

Everybody except Aayan watched as they licked each other's cheeks and rubbed their heads against one another. "Alright right you two love birds, you act like mates more than father and daughter." They both ignored me and hovered in midair as they held each other in an embrace. "Okay, it's too cute to break up." I smiled and turned to Cream and Vanilla who stayed out on the front porch, politely waiting until I invited them in.

"Come in you two, don't just stand there." They both smiled and walked inside, receiving a round of applause from Amy, Blaze and Rouge. "Hey Cream… congratulations!" She blushed and looked back at her mom who did the same. "Go on honey, this is for you." She smiled and blushed deeper. "Thank you everyone, it means a lot… I'm really happy to be able to come."

I bent down to her level and hugged her. "Oh hush up, Cream, you just came because you heard there was going to be salmon." She giggled and let me lift her up. "Ahh… Mr. Sonic, what are you doing!" Everyone laughed as I carried her across the living room to the couch, gently sitting her down next to Rouge and Aayan. "Are you excited, Cream?" Rouge asked while she smiled at her.

"I'm really nervous, Ms. Rouge, but I think Tails is the real nervous one… he's been hiding something from me and he won't let me see it." Rouge and Blaze snickered and said "It must be something for you, maybe it's a gift." She smiled and replied "I wonder if it is, he always gets me good presents." Amy and I both looked at each other, smirking as we knew what it was Tails was hiding from her.

"I'm sure he has got a reason for hiding it from you, Cream, I bet he'll show you real soon though." Rouge and Blaze caught on and beamed a smile at her. "Uhh… is it candy?" Everyone laughed lightly at her immature thoughts. "Not quite, Cream, but you'll find out soon… real soon." Amy kept her grin and softly tapped me on the shoulder. "Alright Sonic, go ahead and get those chairs so Vanilla has a place to sit."

Vanilla waved her hands as I walked away from everybody towards the front door. "Oh I'll help you dear." I smiled and opened the front door. "It's okay, Vanilla, I got it… it's just two chairs." She shrugged and quickly followed me outside onto the front porch. "That's fine, I'll get one and you can get one." I chuckled and waited for her to walk out the door before asking "Are you nervous?"

She stared at me for a few seconds before giving a small nod. "I-In a way… I think every single mother would be nervous if their only daughter was getting married." She blushed and hung her head. "Well Vanilla… you know how much Tails loves her right?" She blushed slightly deeper and looked down at me. "Y-Yeah… I… I know… I just feel sort of…"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Jealous?" Her face turned red and she jerked her head away from my direction. "W-What? N-No… don't be silly… w-why would you say something like that?" I kept my smirk and leaned against the wall, motioning for her to close the door so we could talk in private. "I was just saying… I mean this would give you the perfect opportunity to start dating again."

"D-Dating! Oh my, no… I'm too old for that." I furrowed my brow and eyed her. "Are you kidding me, you give Vector the chance and… well, you get where I'm going with this." She blushed and asked "You don't think I'm too old to date?" I shook my head and replied "No way, if you're single you're never too old to date." She hung her head and stared at her shoes.

"Well then… I… I guess I never thought about it like that." I chuckled and said "You think too much about Cream, Vanilla, she's getting to be a grown woman who can take care of herself… it's time you go back to thinking about yourself for a while." She sighed and leaned back against the door. "I know… it's kind of weird though… all of a sudden she started going over to his place every chance she got… she doesn't really want to do much of anything together anymore."

I frowned as I thought about Aayan or Sophia being like that. "It was bound to happen, Vanilla, you raised a sweet girl and she managed to get somebody who's just as sweet and cares a boatload about her…Nnn" I stared at her and made sure the door was closed. "Last month me and Tails went to a jewelry store to pick out a ring." She stared at me intently. "He really loves her a lot, Vanilla, believe me."

"He picked out a ring?" I gave a nod and looked up at the clouds. "Yeah, a real beautiful one as well… got it engraved and everything." She smiled and asked "May I ask what the engraving said?" I contemplated and replied "It had the year and then it said; our new life begins." She smiled wider and blushed lightly. "How beautiful, what did it look like?"

"It was fourteen karat gold with seven small diamonds across the top of the band." She grinned and held her hands together. "Oh Wow, that really sounds gorgeous." I caught her looking down at her own hand briefly and I smirked "You know Vanilla, if you get to know Vector better; I bet he'd give you a ring as well." Her face flushed red and she leaned up. "Oh stop it, Sonic, you're embarrassing me."

I chuckled and leaned up from the wall, grabbing at one of the chairs as she went for the other. "I'm serious though, Vanilla, it's about time you focus on those womanly needs you've neglected while you took care of Cream." I smiled as her face went beat red. "S-Sonic, stop saying stuff like that… it's embarrassing." I laughed and picked up the chair as she did the same with the other.

"You'll come around, Vanilla; those nights alone must get pretty lonely." She hung her head and opened the door for me. "I… I don't think this is a proper conversation to be having, Sonic." Amy heard me and asked "Sonic, are you talking about stuff you shouldn't be?" I shook my head with a smile and followed Vanilla inside. "No, I was just informing Vanilla of a few important things."

Vanilla hid her blush by quickly walking into the kitchen to put the chair down. "Are you sure, you've gotten just about everybody red faced today… you better knock it off." I playfully stuck my tongue out and closed the door. "Yes mam, I'm on my best behavior today." She rolled her eyes and pointed to where she was standing. "If you talk like a child you'll be treated like a child, Sonic."

I grinned and carried the chair over to where she was standing. "Ooh, will you give me a few spankings if I'm naughty?" She blushed and held her hands to her hips. "On second thought, I think the hammer will work better on you." I chuckled and placed the chair down in front of her as Vanilla came out of the kitchen. "I think I'd rather have a spanking."

Rouge giggled and said "I'd like to see that, Sonic." I laughed and winked at her. "I bet you would." Amy grumbled and shoved me. "Sonic, knock it off… go… go do something with yourself." I laughed and walked towards the stairs. "With myself? I haven't done that in a long time, you usually help me." She blushed and crossed her arms. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

.

[Time: 12:50 P.M.]

.

I slapped a bit of cologne on my neck and stared at myself in the mirror, making sure my quills were brushed and my teeth were clean. "Sonic, babe… are you getting ready to go?" I cleared my throat and grabbed a bottle of mouthwash. "Yeah Ames, in just a few minutes… How's everything down stairs?" She appeared from around the corner and stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching as I twisted the cap off the mouthwash.

"Everything's good, Big just showed up and Cream's talking nonstop about Tails." I smiled and poured some mouthwash into the cap. "Did Big gut the fish?" She gave a nod while I tossed the mouthwash in my mouth and swished it around my teeth. "Yes, he must've had a good catch too… He caught six salmon and a tilapia, just this morning." I stared at her in the mirror as I continued rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash.

"Did you want me to call Richard for you and tell him you're ready to go?" I shook my head and spit the mouthwash out into the sink. "No, I'll head over there in a second… he'll probably need help putting stuff in the back of his hummer." She eyed me and asked "What kind of stuff?" I smiled and rinsed the sink out with water. "Guns and targets… he actually made a few targets himself."

She giggled and asked "He made a few targets, out of what?" I chuckled and turned around. "Plywood, he used a skill saw to cut a sheet of plywood into the shape of Eggman." She giggled again and pulled on my tie. "Eggman?" I gave a nod and held her close to me. "Yeah, so well be shooting at Eggman." She grinned and pushed a fallen quill out of my face. "Sounds like a dream to you, huh?"

I laughed and pulled her up for a slow passionate kiss. "Mmm…mMmm" She held my sides and snaked her tongue into my mouth, running along my freshly cleaned fangs. "Mmm… good…yeah." I raised an eyebrow as she laid her tongue on top of mine. "What?" She giggled and withdrew. "I like it when your mouth is fresh, Sonic, it's a lot better to kiss you than after you just drank a beer."

"Oh is that right?" She blushed as I spun us around and pinned her against the counter. "I thought you'd have gotten used to my beer breath by now." She playful held her nose and stuck her tongue out, leaving herself open for another attack. "That tongue's been getting me really aroused lately, Ames, I don't know if you should show it to me like that."

She giggled and teased me by pushing her tongue all the way out of her mouth and lapping at my nose. "You mean like this?" I grinned and stuck my tongue out, twisting it around hers as far as it would go. "Mmm…you're making me hot, Sonic." I let my mouths organ slid around hers as I replied "I'm making you hot? You're making me hot."

She giggled and I watched as her gaze slowly ran down to the bulge in my pants. "Ooh, I see you are hot, Sonic… Mmm… if so many people weren't here I'd definitely help you relieve that heat." I cringed as her hand slithered down to my groin and cupped a feel. "How about later on tonight after you get home we get into bed a little early?" I smirked and held her breasts in my hand.

"You won't hear me complain about it, Ames." She winked and gave a single lap at my nose before smashing her lips against mine. "Mmm… I love you, Sonic, thanks for making sure the bridal shower got started." I smiled and grabbed her rear. "It's no problem, Emi… oh, if you would; send Cream up here for a few minutes." She rubbed my abs through my shirt and asked "For what?"

I kissed her gently and replied "I just wanted to talk to her about a few things, you're welcome to stay while I do." She blinked and let go of me. "Is it about the baby?" I gave a small nod and responded "That's part of it… go get her and we'll talk about it together, alright?" She jumped down off the bathroom counter and started for the door, receiving a loud smack to her rump as she did.

"Ooh… Sonic!" I chuckled and turned back to the mirror as she walked out. 'Tie… check… Quills… check… clean teeth… check… shirt, pants… check… I'm all set." I smiled at my reflection and coughed lightly. 'As soon as I get done talking with Cream, I'll head over to Richard's… he-he… I'm kind of excited about this myself.' I laughed softly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay Sonic" I asked myself "Is there anything else you need?" I scratched my head and looked around the room. "Oh, I'll take my magnum… yeah…" I made my way over to my nightstand where my magnum sat as I heard two pairs of feet coming up the stairs. 'Think of what you want to tell her, Sonic.' I gave a single nod to myself as I picked up my magnum.

'Baby… Crib…Tails…Life in general.' I smiled and bobbed my head as both her and Amy came through the bedroom door. "Hey Mr. Sonic, my you look sharp in that shirt." I chuckled and sat down on the bed as I checked the magnum for ammo. "Thank you Cream that's sweet, you always look very cute in your orange dress." She smiled and took a few steps towards me. "Thank you, Mr. Sonic…Umm… Mrs. Amy said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

I gave the bed a few pats and replied "Yeah… why don't you sit down next to me." She cocked her head and listened, quickly hopping up on the bed and wiggling until she got comfy. "Oh, this is a comfortable bed." I chuckled and draped my arm around her. "Thanks… but I wanted to talk to you about a few things." She eyed the magnum and grew nervous.

"O-Okay… but do you have to hold your pistol while you do?" I looked down at my hand and blushed lightly. "No, sorry about that." I sat the magnum down on my nightstand and continued "I mainly just wanted to ask you a few questions." She gave a nod and smiled; feeling more confident without a high-powered desert eagle in my hand. "Of course, I'll do my best to answer… but… is this about the baby?"

She held her stomach as I smiled wide. "Part of it is… first, I just wanted to let you know how excited Tails is about all this." She looked up at me and confusion. "He doesn't really seem to be all that excited, Mr. Sonic." I raised an eyebrow and replied "Trust me, Cream; if he doesn't show it it's because it's building up inside… he loves you more than anything in this entire world."

"You think so? I mean, he's say's that a lot…" I gave a nod and pulled her closer. "He says it a lot because it's true… Tails is really in love with you, I just wanted to make sure you knew." She smiled and replied "I did… that's kind of a strange thing to say though... I mean, we're getting married in like a week; it would be awkward if I didn't know that."

I chuckled and responded "Yeah, I imagine it would… but my point is, you two are meant for each other." She smiled and stared up at me. "You think?" I gave another nod and said "More than anyone else on this planet… that's why he got you pregnant." She blushed and looked away. "I thought he got me pregnant because his sperm went to my egg?"

Amy turned red and I just blinked, too stunned to really say much of anything. "W-Well…uhh…umm… yeah… that's the technical reason why it happened…uhh…umm…" I blinked a few times before snapping out of it. "B-But the reason he allowed that to happen is because he loves you and wants you to have his baby." Amy sat down on the other side of Cream and said "He's right, Cream, Tails… h-had sex with you because he loves you."

"M-Mrs. Amy, Mr. Sonic… why are you two saying such weird stuff?" I chuckled and replied "It's not weird, Cream; it's just that you're young and we want to make sure you truly understand the things that are happening… marriage is a very sacred thing that should never be taken lightly." She gave a nod and responded "I know, Momma says the same thing."

"She just wants you to understand it like us, Cream, when we got married a lot of things change… for the better." She stared up at me in wonder. "Like what?" Me and Amy both smiled at each other as we tried to explain. "Well… first… the love… as you already know, you and Tails are steadily in love… but you've taken it up a notch by deciding to get married, now whether it was because you wanted to spend the rest of your life together or because his baby is growing inside you… uhh… y-you can't ever forget that marriage is supposed to be permanent."

Amy pursed her lips and said "Don't take what he's saying the wrong way, Cream, we want you and Tails to get married… he's not trying to turn you off from the idea or anything." I waved my hand and replied "No-no of course not… not at all…umm… I'm just trying to stress the importance of marriage to you." She eyed me and responded "I understand the importance of marriage, Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy."

We both bobbed our head as she looked back and forth between us. "Good, we just wanted to make sure you did… I mean being twelve and getting married… that's really young." She shrugged and said "But I love him with all my heart, I want to get married to him." I smiled and replied "That's wonderful, I'm really glad you understand everything so well… Humans your age usually don't."

She giggled and said "I'm a Rabbit, not a human." All three of us shared a quick laugh and made sure nobody was coming to check on us. "Sooo…" I said nervously "H-How do you feel being pregnant and all?" She blushed and looked away. "I don't really feel all that different… yet… Tails said I'm eating more and I think it's making me gain weight."

Amy shook her head and explained. "You will gain weight, Cream, but it's not because you're getting fat… you'll need the extra food to support the baby, understand?" She gave a nod and held her stomach. "When will I get a stomach like you had, Mrs. Amy?" Amy blushed and replied "Well… your baby bulge will grow steadily bigger from here on out." She held her finger a few inches away from Cream's stomach and continued. "It'll probably get out to about here."

"Wow really? How will I walk?" I chuckled and recalled Amy's pregnant waddle. "You'll be…Ha-ha…able to walk just fine, Cream." Amy and Cream both stared at me and asked in unison. "What's so funny?" I stifled a laugh and said "I was just remembering how you used to waddle like a duck during that last month of your pregnancy…ha-ha… I started to wonder if you'd quack at me."

Cream giggled as Amy stared at me. "Not funny, Sonic, but you're right about the waddling… once you get to the final stages of the pregnancy you'll pretty much start to wobble, Cream." She gave a nod and held her stomach. "I've been holding my tummy a lot, Mrs. Amy, is that something I should be worried about?" She raised an eyebrow and asked "Does it hurt?"

Cream shook her head and smiled "No, I just feel the urge to keep my arms around my stomach… like I'm trying to protect it or something." I smirked as Amy beamed a smile. "That's natural, Honey, it just means your motherly instincts to keep the baby safe are starting to kick in… I did the same thing when I was pregnant with Aayan and Sophia."

"But the baby is already safe inside of me, how does keeping my arms around it make it any safer." She looked at me for the answer and I pointed over to Amy. "Amy will know the answer to this, Cream… though if it's my guess, it's just a precaution you automatically do." Amy gave a nod as cream turned her head to her. "Sonic's right, it's in case you trip and fall or run into something… your arms will protect your stomach."

I coughed lightly and said "You know, Cream; some of this should be talked about with Vanilla." She sighed and hung her head. "I know, but Tails doesn't want me to say anything about the baby… yet… he claims he'll inform her of the pregnancy during the wedding." I grunted as I tried to wrap my mind around why Tails is so hell bent on telling Vanilla during the wedding. "Have you talked with him about it a lot?"

She bobbed her head and swung her feet back and forth. "Yes, off and on… I just wonder if he's embarrassed of me, maybe he didn't really want me to get pregnant… maybe he's disappointed…" Amy instantly hugged her and replied "No darling… that's not it; you heard what he said about you when we were at the nightclub… he's proud that you're carrying his baby."

"Then why does he get so upset when I talk to him about telling Mom?" I chimed in and responded "Cream… it's really hard for a boy to go up to a mother and tell her he got her daughter pregnant… He definitely wants her to know, he's just scared and embarrassed." She raised an eyebrow and exclaimed "That's silly of him… I think Momma would be overjoyed!" I scratched my head and imagined Vanilla literally leaving Tails with one tail. "I… uhh… I wouldn't be so sure, especially since she doesn't have any clue…"

I stared down at Cream as she held her stomach and wondered. 'How much longer can they keep up their charade? She's got to catch on at some point… right?' I coughed into my hand and cleared my throat. "You know, Cream, I'm surprised you mother hasn't gotten curious." She gave a quizzical expression and asked "Curious about what?" I forced another cough and replied "You know… you and Tails spending so much time together… experimenting."

She remained confused and grabbed one of her long droopy ears. "Experimenting?" I blushed as I rubbed my neck. "Yeah… with each other's bodies." She perked up and said "Oh, you mean sex!" Me and Amy both motioned for her to lower her voice to avoid getting caught. "Y-Yes, Cream, I'm talking about sex… I'm surprised you mother hasn't expressed her concern over the possibility of you two doing that."

She giggled and replied "But me and Tails already had sex… you just do it once right?" My face flushed deeper and I wondered if I should really be having this conversation with a twelve year old girl. "Well… no… you can do it as many times as you want." She furrowed her brow and looked at Amy who gave a nod. "Really, I thought you could only do it once."

'Damn, Vanilla really sheltered this girl… I guess that's why she doesn't worry about her and Tails going at it.' I shook my head and responded "Nope, you can do it as many times as you want… b-but… well… you should probably make sure Tails wears a condom next time." She pulled both ears down as she became confused again. "A condom? I think I read something about that in one of my schoolbooks."

"Yeah, that should be in there… just make sure Tails wears that the next time you two have sex to avoid getting pregnant again." She blushed and Amy said "Though you two could have sex while you're already pregnant without the worry of getting pregnant again." I eyed Amy and responded "Ames, I'm trying to teach the girl about protection; if she can't go to her Mom then it's up to us."

"She will be able to go to her mom, Sonic, just not right now." I grumbled and stood up. "Yeah I know, anyway… I just wanted to make sure you understood a few things, Cream, do you?" She gave a nod and let go of her ears, going back to holding her hands over her stomach. "Yes, Mr. Sonic, I think so." I smiled and bent down to hug her and kiss her on the forehead. "Good, I just wanted to make sure… now there's one more thing."

She raised an eyebrow as she returned the hug and kissed me on the cheek. "What is it, is it a gift?" Me and Amy laughed lightly as I let go of her and leaned back up. "It's a gift for you and the baby." She smiled wide and jumped down from the bed. "Oh what is it, I'm excited to know!" I grinned and replied "You remember that lovely wooden crib your mother gave us when Aayan was born?"

She smiled and asked "The hand carved rosewood one that I slept in when I was a baby?" I gave a nod and pointed up. "We've got it up in the attic, we wanted to give it to you for your baby… it's not like we need it anymore and its far too beautiful to let it sit and collect dust." She hugged me and pulled my face down to give me another small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy, I really appreciate that!"

Amy joined the hug and replied "It's no trouble at all, Cream; just… don't tell your mother." We all shared a laugh as I heard feet coming up the stairs. "Cream, honey… what are you doing?" Vanilla appeared and noticed us hugging. "What's going?" I shrugged and replied "Me and Amy were just congratulating Cream on her marriage." Vanilla crossed her arms and asked "You couldn't have done that downstairs."

"Well…" I choked up before Amy saved the day. "We just wanted to talk about a few things away from Rouge and Blaze…we're actually coming back down right now." She remained skeptical but waved as off as cream pulled away and ran towards her. "I'm hungry, Momma, is Mr. Big almost ready to put the fish on the grill?" Vanilla smiled and picked her up. "Oomph… not yet, baby girl, he's still getting rid of the guts… my you're getting heavy."

Me and Amy looked at each other as Cream said "I'm a big girl Momma, of course I'm getting heavy." Vanilla playfully swung her around a bit before putting her back down. "I know, soon I won't be able to pick you up anymore… tee-hee… come on, let's go talk with Blaze for a while; she seems a bit down." Cream gave a nod and the two joyfully walked out of the room together.

I waited until Vanilla was out of earshot before responding "I can't believe Vanilla has absolutely no clue… how can she be so blind." Amy held up her arms and replied "I don't know, but it's not like it's that obvious… yet." I sighed and picked up my magnum, sliding it into the back of my pants. "You better watch out Sonic, you'll blow your tail off… then you'll be crying."

"A tailless Sonic, that's interesting…hehe…" I made my way over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Alright babe, I'm heading out… as you already know, I'm taking my magnum… don't forget about that snub nose; it's still in your purse right?" She gave a nod and slicked my quills back for me. "Yeah, you remind me every time and every time it's still there… don't worry about us."

I smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now how can I not worry about my pinky?" She giggled and buried her face in my neck. "I just want you to be careful, Sonic; remember guns are not toys." I chuckled and lifted her up. "I won't forget as long as you girls don't forget to have fun while I'm gone." She grinned and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "We will, believe me."

"Good, I'll probably see you somewhere around nine o'clock or so." I sat her down on the bed and let go of her. "How late do you think people will stay?" She shrugged and replied "Rouge and Blaze will leave a bit early, probably around six… Big might stay the night, and Vanilla and Cream will probably leave about the time you get back."

"Big's going to stay the night?" She gave a nod and stood up from the bed "Yeah, he said his Moped was in the shop and they're performing maintenance on the train tracks so they've been shut down" I made a face and said "That's going to make a lot of people without cars angry." She followed me out into the hallway towards the stairs. "Yep, thankfully it's only from now until in the morning."

We made our way down the stairs as someone turned on music, judging by the style I'd say it was Rouge. "Ah, I see we got some music going… now it's a real party." Blaze and Cream giggled as Rouge playfully danced to the music, flapping her wings and making Aayan stare at her. "Are you going, Daddy?" Sophia asked as she hopped down from the couch and walked towards me.

"Yeah baby girl, me and Mr. Bradshaw are going to go see your Uncle Tails for a while." Aayan shook his head and pried his eyes off Rouge. "Can I go with you Dad; I don't want to be stuck here with all these girls." I laughed and said "You don't seem to mind being stuck here with Rouge all that much." His face flushed and he hung his head. "She's torturing me Dad; please… can I go with you?"

I ruffled his quills as I bent down to pick up Sophia. "No, me and your Uncle are going to go do men stuff… you'll have to suffer staring at Rouge for the rest of the day." He blushed and pouted. "I was not staring!" I chuckled and lifted Sophia up to my shoulders. "Ugnn… your eyes seemed to be glued on Rouge since she got here… ha-ha… you still have lipstick on your cheeks by the way."

Amy suddenly pulled my face over to hers and smashed her lips against my cheek. "There, now you got lipstick on your cheek… stop bugging Aayan and get a move on, it's one fifteen." I looked at the clock and replied "Oh alright… I'm heading out everybody, enjoy your time." Everyone smiled at me except Aayan who decided to pout instead. "Bye Sonic, good to see you again."

I Waved and made my way towards the kitchen where Big was. "Hey Big, what's going on?" He held up a bloody hand and replied "I'm gutting fish, I'd give you a hug but I don't think you want fish blood on that white shirt." I laughed as Sophia saw the fish guts and went pale. "Yeah, you're probably right… I heard you caught those fish yourself?"

He gave a nod and said "Yeah, I wanted to make sure it was ultra-fresh for an occasion such as this." I smiled wide and pulled Sophia down from my shoulders. "That was nice of you, where did you catch them at?" He chuckled heartily and reached inside one of the fish. "I took a boat out in the ocean… it took a while but I caught the right ones, I'm still using that fishing rod Amy gave me for Christmas four years ago so that made it a lot easier."

I kissed Sophia on the cheek and let her run off to do whatever. "I'm glad to hear, well… I'm heading out, try not to let the girls talk your ears off." He laughed and waved. "Alright, Sonic, good seeing you again." I walked towards the door and responded "I should be back somewhere around nine, so if you want to talk we can do it then." I gave a final wave to everyone as I pulled the door open. "Bye everyone."

"Bye Sonic!" I smiled and closed the door once I walked out. "Ha-ha… least I know Aayan's not gay…" I chuckled as I made my way down the side walk, noticing Richard's front door open. "ALRIGHT OLD MAN, ARE YOU READY!?" He stepped outside with a shotgun and replied "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT!?" I laughed and continued walking down the drive way.

"LOOKS THAT WAY!" He smirked and walked out the door with Katie following close behind him. I looked both ways before quickly crossing the street, walking up to him as he stopped at his Hummer. "Damn, Richard, what kind of shotgun is that?" He laughed and unlocked his Hummer. "It's a Mossberg model 590A1 Law enforcement combo with red-dot sight."

"Looks like a heavy duty weapon." He gave a nod and reached down below the driver seat to pull the lever to the trunk, watching as it flew up. "It'll knock you on your ass if you're not careful." Katie huffed and held her hands on her hips. "Daddy, language." He jerked his head around and replied "I'm sorry, pumpkin, I didn't even know you were there."

I chuckled and responded "It's because you're going deaf you old man." He grinned and leaned back up from inside the Hummer. "Yeah, you shoot guns like these all day and you'll go deaf too, Sonic." I snickered and leaned against his Hummer as he walked around me to put the shotgun in the trunk. "Yeah right, when's the last time you even popped off a round?"

He placed the shotgun in the backseat and replied "Honestly, when those two Hunter Units came to your house… that was the first time I shot a gun in over six years… oh wait, I showed you how to use that Uzi when you were about to go attack Eggman." Katie giggled and said "Eggman that Fat man… I'm glad you got rid of him, Dad." I frowned as he turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "Yep, we won't be seeing any more stuff about him." I forced a smile and gave a small nod.

"You know Katie…" I said as I pointed to my house. "I don't know if you had any plans or anything tonight… but Amy and her friends are over at my house for Cream's bridal shower; you're more than welcome to stop by and hang out with them, I'm positive they won't mind at all." She smiled and looked up at Richard. "Can I Daddy? I'll behave I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and let go of her. "Of course, go on."

She hoorayed and ran to the end of the driveway. "Uhh, Katie… look both ways before you cross the street, you know better than to not." She looked both ways and continued her way across the street to my front door. "Kids." I gave a nod and laughed. "No kidding, I got two of them." He chuckled and watched Katie knock on the door, waiting only a few moments before Amy opened it.

They talked for a few moments before Amy perked up and invited her inside, closing the door behind her. "Alright Richard, are you ready? It's…" I looked at my watch and said "Almost one thirty, we should really get out of here." He stuck his hands in his pocket and replied "Yeah almost, why don't you help me carry some stuff out of the house."

I gave a nod and followed him up the driveway to his front door. "What all stuff do you have?" He laughed and said "All kinds of stuff, guns… beer… targets…" I grinned and walked in his house behind him, seeing a row of rifles set up against the wall. "Man Goddam, are you prepping for world war three?" He grinned and bent down to pick up a few rifles. "Maybe, it never hurts to have too many guns you know."

"Yeah right, until you have too many guns to know what to do with." He chuckled and picked up a long rifle. "Most of my stuff is Heckler and Koch like this HK416… this baby has Short-stroke piston action with rotating bolt, should be able to fire seven-hundred to nine-hundred rounds a minute if you had a large enough magazine."

I whistled and asked. "What kind cartridge does it take?" he pulled the magazine out and replied "5.56×45mm NATO… we'll have a lot of fun with this little guy." I chuckled and picked up two of the same models. "Right… little… ha." He smirked and started for the door. "Believe me, it's little compared to the kickback that shotgun will produce… I'm not sure if Tails can handle it."

"Hey he's shot Gatling guns before; he's not as innocent as you think he is." He laughed and carried the rifle out the door as I followed. "Little Tails shooting a Gatling gun, that must be a sight… where in the hell did he get one of those anyway?" I smiled and replied "He made it." He jerked his head around and asked "Tails made a Gatling gun?"

"Yep, used a bunch of metal pipes for the barrel… for a homemade weapon that thing was fucking awesome." We walked around to the back of the Hummed as he replied "I bet, I knew he had some skill in mechanical stuff but I didn't know he knew about guns." I gave a nod and watched as he laid the rifle in the trunk before extending his arms out to me, waiting for me to give him the ones I had.

"Something on your mind, Sonic?" I shook my head and gave him the two rifles, watching him placed them in the trunk before responding with a sigh "Uhh… no, nothing we need to talk about right now." He raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to follow as he walked back up his driveway. "Usually when you say that it's something important… is something troubling you?"

I grumbled and replied "Well… I was just telling Rouge about that incident at Ōshima Hotel..." He froze in place and spun around. "What!? Why in the hell would you tell that thief something as confidential as that!?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms; leaning against his doorway after he walked passed me. "Richard, what's your beef with Rouge anyway?"

He scratched the back of his head and replied "She's just a thief… I don't trust her or her G.U.N. lackeys." I huffed and shook my head. "She only works for G.U.N. because they pay her in jewels; and besides, she was the one who helped Shadow get those files from the office complex." He grabbed a few Uzis and asked "Really, I didn't know that… why would she do something like that?"

"Simple, she hates Eggman… common goal if you know what I mean." He chuckled and bobbed his head. "I guess… so what happened?" I sighed and said "Well… as I was telling her about what happened, she realized something that neither of us did." He cocked his head and I asked "What was the name of the guy at the door?" He blinked and replied "Hunter… why?"

I pursed my lips and stared at him, wondering if he'd realize it without me saying anything. "Sonic?" I shook my head and replied "Think about it Richard, think hard." He raised an eyebrow and blinked rapidly before slowly turning his head, amazingly realized what I meant. "Oh… OH for the love of good fucking God!" I bit down on my lower lip and gave a nod. "Yep, Hunter… Hunter Unit."

"Jesus, Sonic, how the fuck did we not realize that… I mean come on… it's Eggman we're dealing with, not some petty crook… dammit…" I motioned for him to calm down as I grabbed the last rifle from against the wall. "Relax, I know this is pretty bad… but… he's obviously not plotting to kill the mayor or you, I doubt that they're plotting much of anything anymore; without Eggman's flying fortress they've been reduced to murderous beasts with no brain."

"Shit… that worries me even more, Sonic, now he's targeting people on the streets… my people… he's targeting my people in my city!" I shrugged and replied "I understand that, but what I'm trying to say is the Hunter Unit is likely not programmed to go after me or high leveled officials like the others were… it's obviously been demoted to keeping Egg brains safe from harm."

"So what you're saying, Sonic, is he's not going to be a big threat to us?" I violently shook my head and turned to the door. "Hell no, what I'm saying is he's focused on guarding Eggman; what don't you understand? He's listening to Eggman's orders like the others, this time however; Eggman doesn't seem to be after me in particular." He grumbled and followed me down the drive way. "But he's also murdering people, Sonic, he's doing what Eggman's Hunter Units did… that makes him an imminent threat to the entire world."

"No shit, Richard, but he's going to be our biggest threat to getting to Eggman… if we just charged in that room he might have slaughtered the three of us, those fuckers can take a lot of damage." He stared down at where I got stabbed with the scalpel and replied "And they can dish out a lot as well." I noticed his staring and turned around; not wanting to be reminded of the pain I suffered through.

"Yeah, that's why we have to be prepared… that's why Jerry and the others need to know." He stared at me as we walked around the Hummer. "I don't know about that, Sonic, I'm still sort of pissed off at Jerry's snooping." I grunted and placed the rifle in the back of the trunk. "They need to know, Richard, it's imperative that they are well informed before we attempt to take those two degenerates down."

He sighed and tossed the two Uzis in the trunk. "I guess… I just wanted as few people as possible to know about this." I eyed him and said "I didn't know we were trying to act like G.U.N." He jerked his head up in anger. "What do you mean by that!?" I gave a nod and replied in a serious manner. "I mean we're hiding stuff from our own troops, just let them go out they and get shot at without any idea why."

He coughed and looked away. "Hell no, I always inform my officers of the dangers… damn… okay I get your point, Sonic, we'll debrief them first thing Monday morning." I bobbed my head and went to close the trunk, feeling his hand stop me. "Wait, we still need to get those Eggman targets in." I chuckled with a smile and let the door to the truck lift back up. "Wouldn't want to forget them." I responded as I walked with him up to the garage. "I've wanted to shoot at Eggman for a long time."

He laughed and pulled out his keys, quickly pushing a button that automatically raised the garage door. "You think for a joke next April fool's day, I replace all the targets down at the station with a bunch of Eggman ones?" I cracked up as I thought at a team of police shooting at nothing but Eggman shaped targets. "That sounds more like a gift you should give the station for Christmas."

"Ha-ha… I like that, really gets you into the Christmas spirit." We both laughed and walked past the garage door as it retracted all the way. "No kidding… how many did you say you made again?" He pointed to the corner where they sat and we strolled over to them. "Three, each thicker than the last." I gave a few nods as I lifted all three of them. "Shit, Eggmans pretty fat… you'd need a powerful bullet to get through all the cellulite."

He laughed and walked to the door that connects the garage to the house. "I'll make the next out of steel, Eggman so fat if you shoot at him his fat just catches it and sling shot's it back at you…ha-ha… I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the beer and shut the front door… go ahead and carry that out to the Hummer." I grunted and walked towards the end of the garage as he went back inside.

'Knuckles is going to find these targets hilarious… ugnn… I guess we should tell Knuckles about Eggman as well.' I sighed and shook my head. 'Seems like I'm telling everyone about that fat bastard lately… ughh… hear more about him now that he's 'dead' than I did when he was 'alive' seriously…' I grunted again as I made my way to the Hummer. 'Hmm… I know what I said, but I can't help but wonder if Eggman is really plotting something bigger than random murders.'

I grumbled and laid the targets in the back of the trunk, not shutting it in case Richard had one more thing to put in. "I hope not, maybe Eggman's truly lost his mind… just a vicious madman with no thoughts behind his beady little eyes." I heard a laugh and turned to see Richard holding a case of beer. "He does have some beady eyes… talking to yourself again?"

I chuckled and asked "Do you need to put anything else in the trunk?" He shook his head and clicked a button on his keys to make the garage door closed. "Nope, we're all set… how about you, ready?" I shut the trunk door and wiped my hands off. "Yep, all set… let's go." He gave me a fist bump before climbing inside the driver's seat. "Ight then, let's go."

I quickly walked around to the passenger side as he started the engine; opening the door while giving one last look at my house, making sure I really did have everything. "So do you know where we're goin… ouch." I sat down roughly and felt the metal to my magnum nearly puncture my briefs, giving me an unpleasant surprise. "Are you alright?"

I pulled the magnum out from the back of my pants and he laughed. "Damn, hey… at least you didn't blow your balls off." I chuckled and laid the magnum down on the center console before closing the door. "Right, I might've lost my tail… anyway, do you know where we're going?" He pulled down the gearshift attached to the steering wheel and slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah I think so though… there's only three roads that lead to the Mystic Ruins, Sonic." I rolled my eyes and pulled my seatbelt down, clicking it in place as I replied "We're taking the one off I-201… it'll take us right by the road his workshop's off of." He gave a nod and pulled a cigarette pack out of his front pocket. "Alright… are we just going to pick him up?"

"Yeah, he should be ready by the time we get there… then we'll head straight to Angel Island where Knuckles is." He lit the cigarette with a lighter and reached for the air conditioning, not wanting me to suffer through nothing but cigarette smoke. "What's the plan from there?" He turned the air conditioner on and puffed on his cigarette. "Well… Tails wanted to do the shooting first and Amy agreed."

He laughed and asked "Why's that?" I grinned and looked at a few people turning on the sidewalk to walk down it. "They both said being drunk and shooting guns is too dangerous… so instead we'll shoot guns as we get drunk, then we'll head over to the comedy club." He perked up and responded "Oh hey, go on your cellphone and look up who's performing at six o'clock."

I reached into my pocket for my phone as I pointed the air vents at my face. "Don't forget it's the one on East Yagar Heights." I gave a nod and pulled my phone from my pocket, tapping the screen to wake it up. "Right, we'll probably need to use the GPS to get there… Tails said it was about twenty minutes from his workshop but I don't think he's too sure of where that was at."

I connected to the web and typed in 'Mystic Ruins Chuckle Barn, East Yagar Heights.' Waiting for it to pull up the search results as Richard turned on the radio. "I hope it's this guy called Doctor laughter or something like that… this dude is fucking hilarious, Sonic, you'll get some real good laughs out of his jokes." I bobbed my head as I tapped on the link to the first page, hoping it was the right one. "Okay hold on… open Tuesday through Saturday, noon to midnight… this Saturday presenting Doctor Nitrous Oxide."

He chuckled and replied "Yeah that's it, Doctor Nitrous Oxide… he's a hoot, you'll love him." I blinked and briefly looked around the homepage to the their website. "Why the hell would he call himself Doctor Nitrous Oxide?" Richard puffed on his cigarette and coughed as he laughed. "Nitrous oxide is laughing gas… you know, that stuff they use on you at the dentist to numb the pain and make you laugh."

I chuckled and responded "I don't know about you, Richard, but the last time I went to the dentist I didn't laugh very much." He smirked and turned the radio up a bit louder as a song came on. "Yeah-yeah… let me listen to this Song." I rolled my eyes as he terribly started singing along to an old song. "Oh jeez, you're not going to torment me with your singing the whole time we drive are you?" He laughed and tapped on the dashboard clock. "Only an hour and a half of driving left, Sonic."

.

[Time: 2:50 P.M.]

.

"Yeah-yeah on the left here…" He gave a nod and turned down a dirt road. "You know they're starting to plan on building more subdivisions out here." I raised an eyebrow and turned down the music so I could hear him better. "Really? I thought the Mystic Ruins was a different county, how can Station Square build on land that isn't theirs?" He coughed and puffed on his tenth cigarette. "Town Hall put in a request to completely buy out the county."

I reeled back in surprise and replied "They what; how do you buy out a county?" He exhaled a cloud of smoke and said "You give the officials so much money they hand over control, Station square is one of the most advanced and richest counties around for thousands of miles… we can do that… Besides, we've been in control of the Mystic Ruin's Rangers for over three decades… honestly I think it's about time."

I shrugged and sat back, watching as we passed by a row of mailboxes to everybody on the street. "Yeah but does that mean they're literally on our payroll?" He puffed on his cigarette and replied "Yes, they generate their own recruits though… it's part of the agreements." I held my hands up and said "Why can't we just focus on ourselves… we got bigger problems to worry about."

He eyed me curiously and replied "That's how the world is Sonic; instead of focusing on your problems… you have to go over to your neighbor's house and make all of his problems yours as well." I chuckled and asked "Hey, is that some sort of joke?" He laughed and coughed out cigarette smoke. "I'm just saying dude." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Alright, turn up here on the left and there'll be this big plateau down the road a ways… keep on going until you reach a flight of steps."

"A flight of steps?" I gave a nod and pointed to a road coming up on the left of us. "Right here… yeah, he lives up on the plateau." He laughed and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, holding it in his hand while he turned the corner. "Ha-ho… what does he live in a haunted house on the hill?" I furrowed my brow and pointed to the plateau that gradually came into sight.

"Huh?" He smirked and stuck the cigarette back in his mouth. "Yeah, it's a really old movie from the old world." I chuckled and grabbed my magnum. "You mean one of those black and white films?" He gave a nod and puffed on his cigarette. "Yeah, still way before my time… hell… My parents told me that movie is four hundred years old"

I lightly jerked my head back in surprise. "Really? Damn... alright, keep on going… it's that giant hill coming up on the right." He coughed and joked. "No kidding? I thought it was the one up here on the left." I rolled my eyes and shoved my magnum in the front of my pants, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time. "Very funny, harr-harr…"

My cellphone suddenly went off and I reached for my pocket. "That's probably him right there, wondering where we are..." He smirked and exhaled a cloud of smoke through his nostrils. "Hey I was ready at exactly one." I removed my cellphone from my pocket and replied "Shut up you liar." He laughed and watched me hold up my finger as I answered the phone. "Sonic, it's Tails, where are you?"

I grinned and responded "You know, I haven't even left the house yet… and I hear traffic's really bad so we might not get to you for another couple of hours." Richard smiled and coughed. "Oh very funny Sonic, I see Richard's Hummer now… talk to you in a minute." He hung up and waved to us as we pulled up to the flight of stairs built into the plateau.

Richard used the brake and I rolled the window down. "Hey, Tails, come on get it… you're ready right?" He gave a nod and flew down to our level. "Yep, all set." I pointed to the backseat and replied "great, hop in the back; we're going to head on over to Knuckles place." He pulled the backseat door open on my side and hovered up to the seat. "Make Sure you two have your I.D. on you… I forgot to say that over the phone, Sonic."

He closed the door as I looked back at him curiously. "I.D. for what?" He smiled and pulled the seat belt across him. "Knuckles really has the security to Angel Island beefed up, I don't know if the guard will let even you in without your I.D., Mr. Bradshaw." Richard huffed and put the Hummer in reverse, looking behind him as he backed up. "We'll just have to see about that, Tails, I pay their salaries."

"I'm just saying, they take security seriously down there… I went to visit Knuckles a few weeks ago and it was like trying to get in to see the mayor… two checkpoints set up and you had to stand at each for ten minutes while they ran all your data." I laughed and replied "So Knuckles has finally de-militarized Angel Island… that'll give anyone who tries to steal the Master Emerald something to think about."

Tails bobbed his head as Richard made the U-turn and drove back to the main road. "Hey Tails." He suddenly said as he puffed on his cigarette. "Take a look in the trunk." He turned his head and his eyes widened. "Holy Crap, you've got a whole arsenal of weapons back here… whose are these?" Richard held up his hand and responded "Mine, I keep them in the gun safe in my room."

Tails continued to gawk at the gun cache for a few seconds before returning to his seat. "Whoa, what kind are they? The rifles look like AR-15's." Richard grinned and gave a few nods. "Close, they're Heckler & Koch HK416… real powerful marksman rifles… How about the sheet of plywood beside those?" He narrowed his eyes and turned his head back to the trunk, scanning for what I was talking about.

I smiled wide as his face lit up and he laughed. "What in the… are you guys serous? You bought a target shaped like Eggman?" We both chuckled and he eyed us quizzically. "No, Richard actually made them… there's three of them so we'll be shooting at Eggman today!" He laughed and sat back down in his seat. "I bet you've been waiting to do this for a long time huh, Sonic?"

I smiled and replied "You better believe it… I might just have to have a go at it first." We all shared a laugh as Richard turned back onto the street we were on five minutes ago. "So… did Vanilla get Cream over to your place without any trouble?" I turned the air conditioner up a notch and said "Yep; they were talking, listening to music, and having fun whenever I left."

He smiled and leaned forward. "That's good, who all showed up?" Richard coughed up a cloud of smoke as I replied "Rouge, Blaze, and Big… and Amy and the kids of course… Katie, Richards's daughter went to join them so they've got plenty to do while we drink and shoot guns." Richard grinned and held his hand out for a high five, receiving one from both me and Tails.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I broke it with a small laugh. "Hey, Tails, you haven't been hiding that ring very well have you?" He raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean? Cream doesn't have a clue." I smirked and looked back at him. "She was telling us all how she thought you were more nervous than her… she also mentioned that she thought you'd been hiding something from her."

He blushed lightly and looked away. "H-How does she figure that? I don't act all suspicious and stuff… do I?" I shrugged and replied "I have no clue, I do know she's catching on to you… and she wants you to tell Vanilla about the pregnancy." He grumbled and said "I told her that I will at the wedding; I think she can keep it secret for a week more."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Tails… her body can't keep it a secret for much longer... you're really going to have hell to pay if Vanilla discovers those few extra pounds are mainly collecting around the belly area." He blushed deeper and stared out the window. "I… I know that, Sonic, I keep telling everybody just one more week."

Richard coughed and asked "How far in is she now?" I leaned back and responded for Tails "She's about two months into it… one more month and her baby bulge will show up." I looked back at Tails and continued "Hopefully with Vanilla already aware of it coming." His face flushed and he pouted like Aayan. "Shut up, Sonic, don't start teasing me… I promise I'll tell Vanilla before then."

"Don't promise me, it's Cream you need to inform… She's the one who needs you, Tails; remember what we talked about last month in the parking lot of the jewelry store?" He hung his head and tapped his fingers together. "Yeah… I get it, Sonic, I should've told Vanilla sooner… it's too late to do anything about it now!" I held up my hands and replied "Whoa, don't get snippy, Tails… I'm just trying to let you know."

He sighed and smiled. "I know… thank you." I returned the smile and responded "I also gave her a present today." He cocked his head and stared at me curiously. "I gave her the crib Vanilla gave us… I guess it'll be a family heirloom for now on… Cream slept in it when she was a baby, Aayan and Sophia slept in it when they were babies… now your child will sleep in it."

He beamed an smile and reached forward, giving me a few pats on the shoulder. "Thank you so much, Sonic, I'm sure she loved it." I gave a nod and held his hand. "She did… Me and Amy will get it out of the attic… when you tell Vanilla about the pregnancy of course." He grunted and withdrew his hand. "I knew you were going to say something about that, Sonic… you're being mean today."

I chuckled as Richard grinned. "You know, Tails, Aayan said the same thing." Richard tried to stifle a smirk and failed. "Oh ha-ha, Sonic… give me one of those beers." I laughed and pulled a bottle of beer out of the pack. "I guess we're far enough from the police to get caught with booze while driving." Richard playfully gave a nod and grabbed himself a beer as I gave Tails the one I picked up.

"Yeah, besides… I'm the chief of police; they won't do anything to me." I chuckled and waved my hand as I replied "Headlines; Richard Bradshaw, busted drunk driving… subtitle, shame." They both laughed as I grabbed a beer and twisted the tops off with them. "Alright Richard" I said as I pointed to a street. "Go down here… keep going for a few miles and you'll come to this small dirt road to your right."

Tails interrupted and responded "Yeah, go down there and about twenty yards you'll run into this small check point… I wouldn't try and pass it if I was you, the guard might shoot at you." I chuckled while Richard roughly turned to go down the street I specified. "So Knuckles really took the security idea seriously?" Tails gave a bunch of nods as Richard turned the radio up a few notches.

"Yeah, he leaves Angel Island less than he did when there was nobody guarding it but him… I told him that and he just laughed." I took a sip of my beer and replied "I mentioned that to him over the phone and he didn't seem to worried about spending all his time there… ha… I also caught him all flustered when I started to ask him about Shade."

"Really? I mean I knew he liked her but I didn't know she liked him like that as well." I grinned and looked back at him. "Remember what I told you last month? If I were him, thinking I was the last of my species… then suddenly a female Echidna pops up, I'd want to get jiggy too." He rolled his eyes as Richard asked "There's another Echidna around?"

"Yeah… kind-of sort-of" I replied as held the bottle of beer up to my mouth. "Her names Shade the Echidna… her and Knuckles seem pretty fond of each other." He gave a nod and coughed as he tried to drink his beer and puff on his cigarette at the same time. "Huh… never heard of her before." I shook my head and responded "You wouldn't she lives in this other dimension me, Tails, and Knuckles traveled to in one of our early adventures."

"Another dimension?" I laughed lightly and guzzled some of my beer. "Yep, there's a whole city of Echidnas living there… apparently nearly all of them got forced into living there by some sort of powerful deity." He blinked and narrowed his eyes as something off in the distance came into view. "Weird… don't know if I believe you… but… looks like this is it, is this the small checkpoint you were talking about, Tails?"

Tails leaned between the seats and stared out the windshield. "Yes, slow down some so they don't think you're trying to drive past them." Richard grumbled and eased his foot off the accelerator while me and Tails dug around in our pockets for our wallets. "So we just show them our I.D.?" Tails gave a nod as he pulled his wallet from his jeans. "Yeah, they'll take it from you and scan it… then you just have to wait a bit for them to pass you through."

"Sounds like we're trying to get into Fort Knox." Richard bobbed his head as he slowed down more; noticing a guard dressed in a green uniform with a bullet proof vest step out of the checkpoint building with an assault rifle, holding his hand up sternly to get us to stop. "I'd listen to this guy, Richard" I said as we came to a stop. "I don't want to get shot at right now."

I rolled the window down and the guard cleared his throat. "Can I help you three?" He eyed Tails, hopefully recognizing him from the time he came over last as I replied "Yeah, we're here to see Knuckles… we're really good friends of his and we're throwing my brother a bachelor party." He held the assault rifle down and looked around the Hummer. "What? Let me see your I.D.'s."

Tails gave me his and I motioned for Richard's. "I don't need to give you my I.D., boy, I'm Richard Bradshaw… Chief of the Station Square Police Department… let us through." The guard shook his head and held the assault rifle in his arms. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bradshaw, I'm well aware of who you three are… but we'd have to perform these protocols even if the President came for a visit."

He grumbled and reached for his wallet as Knuckles voice came though the guard's walkie-talkie. "It's okay, Garris, let them through… they're really good friends of mine." He blinked and turned around, looking up at a camera attached to the guardhouse. "But sir, protocols…" Knuckles voice immediately came back to respond "Can be bypassed by me… now let them through… I'll notify Leroy so he'll do the same."

I gave a thumbs up to the camera and the guard turned back around. "Okay you three are free to continue to the next checkpoint… have a good day." I gave a nod and rolled the window back up as the guard went back inside the small guardhouse. "Alright, Richard, you heard him… let's go." He gave a nod and drove on as I handed Tails his I.D. card. "I guess we can put these back in our wallets, Knuckles said he'll let the other checkpoint know about us."

Tails laughed and shoved his car back inside of his jeans. "I wonder why Knuckles didn't say anything to the guards when I came to visit." I shrugged and took a sip of my beer as he did the same. "I don't know, maybe he wasn't expecting you… this time though, he knew we were coming." He made a face at the taste of the beer and replied "I guess… we're going to stay here for a little bit right?"

"Yeah, since you and Amy insisted that we not be drunk while we shoot guns; we'll do that first." He and Richard shared a laugh before I continued "We'll just have to get drunk while we shoot guns, if you catch my drift." Tails rolled his eyes and sat back, drinking more of the beer as he did. "I guess I might as well get drunk today, probably won't be doing too much stuff like this after the wedding."

Richard faked a few tears and playfully replied "Poor Tails, he's going to get his soul sucked out by marriage." I chuckled and asked "Oh… so you still think that's what happens when you get married?" He gave a nod while he poured some beer in his mouth. "Think? Hell, I know!" Me and Tails laughed and I replied "Amy didn't suck my soul out… at least I don't think."

Richard grinned and puffed on his cigarette. "There you go, you don't think… little do you know you don't do a lot of things you used to when you were single." I raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Like what?" He cracked up and exhaled a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Run, play video games, masturbate… all that good stuff." I shook my head and started laughing. "For one, Richard, I don't masturbate because I have a tight wife to take the place of doing that for me… and two, I've never once stopped running."

Tails cocked his head and rubbed his muzzle. "I don't know, Sonic, Richards right… you don't seem as addicted to running as you used to be." I sighed and leaned back in the seat, looking out the window as I took a sip of my beer and burped. "That's not because of my marriage… I don't think… it's because I don't have time to just run around like a maniac anymore."

Tails pointed and said "See… you used to think people who didn't run were the maniacs, now you're calling that being a maniac." I rolled my eyes and grunted. "Oh alight, fine; marriage sucks your soul out." Richard bobbed his head and held a free hand out; making a sucking sound. "Sucks it right out of you, Sonic." I slowly smiled and turned to Tails. "But I'll tell you what else about marriage that sucks, Tails."

He eyed me with a smile and said "This better not be a dirty joke." I laughed and leaned back in the seat as we came to the second checkpoint. "Okay… you caught me, I was just going to say that your wife will usually suck on your di…" He held his hand up and blushed. "Yeah I get it, Sonic, you damn pervert!" I grinned and held my hand on the window button as Richard slowed to a stop in front of the second guardhouse.

The guard popped up dressed exactly like the first and waved us off. "I guess we keep going, Richard, Knuckles probably told him to let us through like he said he would." He gave a nod and drove off, watching as Angel Island gradually came into view. "You know, I've never been to Angel Island before." Me and Tails looked at him and replied "No surprise there… most humans don't get to even glimpse the Master Emerald with their own eyes before Knuckles pokes them out."

He smirked and asked "How did Knuckles become the guardian of the Master Emerald?" I shrugged and recalled the conversations me and Knuckles had on the same subject. "He doesn't know." Richard raised an eyebrow and briefly stared at me. "What do you mean he doesn't know?" I shrugged again and continued. "I mean he doesn't know how or when he started guarding it… he only seems to be aware that it's his solemn duty to protect it with his life."

"Honorable… but that doesn't make very much sense, how can you be doing something and not know why?" Tails piped up and responded "He's likely driven to protect the Master Emerald by its own mystical powers… The Master Emerald is actually sentient; it knows Knuckles is an Echidna and probably chose him to be its protector." Richard just blinked and asked "The Master Emerald is Sentient, like… alive?"

I gave a nod as we drove closer to the bridge connecting Mystic Ruins to the Master Emerald. "Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how either… It might be Chaos, who resides in the Master Emerald, or it might be a unknown deity… hell, it might just be the Master Emerald." Richard shook his head in disbelief and drove up to the bridge, seeing a uniformed Knuckles standing at the end of it.

"Alright… finally, we're here!" Richard slowed to a halt and parked the Hummer, giving a few playful honks before turning off the engine. "I should get a Dixie horn put in this thing." Me and Tails laughed and opened our doors as he did the same. Knuckles waved and walked down the bridge happily. "Tails, Sonic, Richard… how the hell are you?"

We all waved back in response while we got out, replying in unison. "Good." He gave a nod as me and Tails shut our doors. "Tails, what's up?" Tails smiled and gave Knuckles a fist bump. "Not much, ready to get my party started." Richard laughed and popped the trunk before closing his door. "I bet you are… Hey Jamaica, come take a look in the trunk."

Knuckles bent down and hugged Tails real quick before responding "What do you have in the trunk? A dead body?" I chuckled and walked around the Hummer to the trunk as Knuckles and Richard did the same. "So… what do you think?" Knuckle did a double take and stared at the rifles and shotgun. "Damn… are we going to be shooting these!?"

Richard bobbed his head and grabbed one of the rifles out of the trunk. "Hell yeah we are… these babies have been dying to let a few bullets fly out of them!" Knuckles grinned as me and Tails rolled our eyes. "What kind of rifle is this?" Knuckles asked as he picked another one up from the trunk. "Heckler & Koch HK416… I got plenty of Ammo back there so we'll be shooting these puppies for a while."

Knuckles bobbed his head and aimed the rifle off into the distance. "Awesome… just awesome… I set up a bunch of targets by the way, just like you asked, Sonic." I gave a nod and pointed to the trunk. "Sweet, but Richard made something for us we need to set up as well." He raised an eyebrow and looked in the backseat where the Eggman targets were.

"Dude, no way… is that a target shaped like Eggman!?" Tails, Richard, and I laughed at his shocked expression and I replied "Yep, Richard made three of them out of plywood… what do you think?" He blinked and chuckled. "I think it's fucking hilarious, we'll be shooting at Eggman in a little while…ha… I bet you've been waiting for this moment for a while huh, Sonic?"

"You better believe it, Knucklehead." We all laugh before grabbing at the weapons in the trunk. "Well, we best get this stuff set up." I gave a few nods and pulled the Eggman shaped targets out of the trunk, grunting once they were all in my hands "We're not going to be stopped by more guards on our way are we?" Knuckles chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, sorry about that… we take security seriously around here."

I smiled and followed him towards the bridge as I carried the Eggman targets. "When did you get so de-militarized, Knuckles?" He shrugged and said "A few years ago, a bunch of criminals decided they were going to try and steal the Master Emerald… I'm sort of used to it being Eggman so I wasn't sure what to do, ended up punching at them until we got into a gunfight."

Richard cocked his head and replied "I never heard anything about this… when exactly did this happen?" Knuckles coughed an said "It was just before I got the Echidna Security Team up and running; actually, it's why I decided to have more people guarding the Master Emerald… I think I gave you a call the very next day, Richard." He bobbed his head and puffed on his cigarette as we carried stuff across the bridge. "Oh yeah, you did sound kind of shaken up when you called."

"Yeah" Knuckles responded "For good reason too… one of their bullets hit the Master Emerald and ricocheted, clipping me in the hand… I was lucky it didn't hit me between the eyes." Me and Tails grew a bit worried so we asked "Have there been any recent attempts to steal the Master Emerald?" He shook his head and laughed. "Hell no, the two guards I got handle things perfectly… I don't think there'll be anymore heist attempts for a while."

I blinked and watched Richard stare at the Master Emerald as we crossed the bridge, now fully on Angel Island. "Two, I thought you had three guards?" He shook his head and pointed at me. "Well put, Sonic, I 'had' three… fired the other one last week." Richard directed his attention back to Knuckles and asked "What did he do?" Knuckles sighed and said "Just didn't listen very well… didn't seem to take the whole Master Emerald guard thing very seriously."

"How so?" Tails asked as we reached part of the altar. "Well… to start with, he'd talk back a lot… instead of yes sir it was always grumbles and pissy attitude." Me and Richard laughed as I laid the Target up against the walls to the altar. "So you fired him just for that?" Knuckles shook his head and continued "No, there were other reasons… I caught him asleep a few times and that really ticked me off."

Richard laughed and motioned for us all to follow him back across the bridge. "I bet it did, I'd be pretty pissed off if one of my officers fell asleep on the job." I chuckled and replied "Shit, Frank falls asleep at the desk all the time… what the hell are you talking about?" He exhaled a cloud smoke before tossing the cigarette to the water below Angel Island. "Frank's an exception… he works real long hours, you know sometimes he's there for over fifteen hours."

I reeled back in surprise as we stepped off the bridge, back onto land belonging to the Mystic Ruins. "Damn, that's over half of the day… I guess I'd want to take a nap too if I worked that long." Richard bobbed his head as I looked back at Tails. "You know, Mr. Prower back here wants to open up a Bistro." Knuckles cocked his head and replied "Really, when did you decide that, Tails?"

Tails held his muzzle and responded "Oh… it's just a fantasy, me and Cream were talking about possible jobs and we both kind of started talking about a family run bistro… it would be the only one in the Mystic Ruins so we'd probably get relatively good business." Knuckles gave a few nods and said "Well you're probably right, serve something like coffee and croissants to the archeology team that explores the Ruins… they'll stop by there every morning."

Tails smiled and asked "You think so?" We reached the Hummer and I replied as Richard opened the door. "Yeah, give them like a ten or twenty percent discount and they'll spread the word like wildfire… imagine it… The Prower's Bistro, best grub around." He grinned and thought about it becoming a reality. "I'll have to talk to Cream about it… after all, she'd be helping me."

Knuckles laughed and pulled Tails into a tight hug, giving him a noogie as he did. "Tails and Cream Prower… I never thought I'd say that." Tails cringed and tried to break out of the death grip. "Knuckles, you're drilling a hole in my skull… do you mind!?" He laughed again and eased up a bit. "There aint' anything in that skull anyway." Tails huffed and said "I got more than you do, Knucklehead."

Me and Richard walked to the back of the Hummer to pull out the rest of the weapons. "Hey Richard… do you think I should tell him?" He raised an eyebrow and asked "Tell him what?" I stared at Knuckles and Tails as they laughed and hugged each other. "You know… about Eggman." Richard shrugged and lifted the shotgun out of the backseat. "It's up to you, Sonic, do you think he needs to know?"

I sighed and grabbed the two Uzis, closing the door to the trunk after I did. "Well… I don't really know… I mean, I've skimmed over it with him a few times but I don't know if he really believes me or thinks I'm just joshing around." We stayed by the back of the Hummer as Knuckles continued to tease Tails about being in love with Cream. "Is it important that he knows?"

I stared at the two and responded "I… I think so, he needs to at least be aware…ugnn… I'm getting tired of telling people about that fat bastard." He smirked and leaned back against the trunk. "We don't have to do it right now, let Tails have some time to relax and have some fun before we start talking about depressing shit like that." Knuckled startled us and asked "Depressing shit like what?"

"Oh nothing, me and Richard where just talking about work… hey you guys ready to get to shooting?" I playfully held both Uzis up and acted like I was shooting them. "Hell yeah, you know it, Sonic; though first I'm ready for a beer." Richard chuckled and walked around to the side of the Hummer, reaching in and grabbing a beer out of the box. "Here you are… Sonic, Tails, do you two want your beers?"

I gave a nod as he gave Knuckles a fresh beer, watching him twist the cap off and guzzle down half the bottle. "Yeah, but somebody's going to need to hold it for me until I set these Uzis down." Tails held his hands out as Richard pulled two opened beers we left behind out of the Hummer. "I'll hold it for you, Sonic." I smiled and replied "Thanks… now let's go shoot some guns at Eggman."

We all hoorayed and walked towards the bridge. "Hey Richard" Knuckles asked "Did you bring it?" Richard grinned wide and gave a nod. "You know I did, Sonic and Tails don't know about it though." I narrowed my eyes and replied "What is it?" Knuckles and Richard both turned their heads and smiled at me as we stepped onto the bridge. "What?"

Knuckles laughed and held his finger to his lips. "Take a guess." I eyed Richard and hung my head. "No way… Richard… you better not have." He chuckled and responded "Oh but I did, Sonic, I did." I closed my eyes and grumbled. "I'm not doing that again… I'll stick to my beer… me and Tails will." Tails blinked and eyed all three of us curiously. "I don't know what you guys are talking about… what did you bring, Richard?"

Richard smirked and coughed a few times. "I'll give you a hint, Tails… we had it on our trip to Casinopolis." He hung his head with a small smile. "Oh no, Sonic's right… I'm sticking with him… I didn't have any last time and I'm not going to have any this time." Richard and Knuckles laughed and playfully pouted. "Aww… but Tails, this is some good shit… it's even better than what we had during our road trip to Casinopolis."

Tails took a sip of his beer and replied "No way, you two… I'm not going for it and Sonic's with me… right?" I gave a nod and said "Right… there is no way we're going to get high and shoot guns… that sounds even more dangerous that getting drunk and shooting guns." Richard shook his head as we stepped off the bridge onto Angel Island. "No, it's probably safer… come on, you two are always a bunch of squares."

"I'm not a square!" Tails exclaimed as we walked towards the altar. "I just don't want to mess up my lungs." I bobbed my head and sat the Uzi's down on the ground next to the rifles and Eggman Targets. "Same here… I did it once and it hurt my lungs… I'm not going to risk hurting them again." Knuckles smiled and teased us. "You two are a bunch of pansies… come on, it's good shit… I promise."

Me and Tails shook our heads in unison as I grabbed my beer from him. "The answer is no, Knuckles… I don't want any and Tails doesn't want any, if you and Richard want to partake then go right ahead." I smiled and looked at Tails before continuing "More beer for us right, Tails?" He returned the smile and poured some beer in his mouth. "Right."

Knuckles and Richard rolled their eyes and picked up two Eggman targets. "Whatever… you squares… let's go shoot some guns at Eggman." I pulled my magnum from my pants and Tails stared at me. "I didn't know you brought that, I want to try that first." I raised an eyebrow and followed Richard and Knuckles to the backside of the Master Emeralds altar. "You want to try my magnum? Why?"

He shrugged and took another sip of his beer. "I don't know, it's a high-powered Desert Eagle and I want to feel what you feel when you shoot it." Knuckles guzzled his beer and replied "I shot it a few times and let me tell you… it definitely has some power to it, the slide will bust you in the nose if you're not careful." I gave a few nods and pulled the slide back, listening to it clank back into place. "That's why I never hold it that close to my face… and when in the hell did you shoot my magnum, Knuckles?"

He grinned and said "A few years ago when I was getting Amy and Aayan out of the city." My smile faded and I scratched the back of my neck. "Oh… you know… I never thanked you properly for doing that, Knuckles." He waved me off as we turned around the corner of the altar, seeing a bunch of practice targets Knuckles set up for us to shoot. "Don't worry about that, Sonic… actually, how about you take a few hits off what Richard has and we'll call it even."

"KNUCKLES… I was being serious." He laughed and replied "I was too, come on… I know you'll like it." I shook my head and turned the safety off on my magnum. "No!" I held steady and aimed carefully at a tall spinning target. "I need to think straight to blow Eggmans head clean off." I stuck my tongue out slightly in concentration before pulling the trigger, watching as in less than a second the bullet flew out of the barrel at high speed and struck the target with a loud ping; receiving a few claps from everyone for the good aim.

"I'll tell you" Richard said to Knuckles. "Sonic here is a really good aim, he always embarrasses the other officers when he's at the shooting range." I smirked and aimed at a tin can that was set up off to the side. "Oh stop it, Richard, I'm not that good of a shot." I kept my smirk and fired at the tin can, hearing it ping before flying off the fence post it sat on. "See, he's not that good of a shot, Knuckles."

I chuckled and turned the safety back on. "Yeah-yeah… alright, let's get Eggman set up… Tails, you want first shot?" He vigorously nodded with a smile. "You know it… can I use your magnum?" I sipped on my beer and held the magnum out to him as Knuckles and Richard carried the two Eggman targets over to the rest. "Yes, but make sure you use both hands, if you don't know what to expect in terms of power make sure you hold it away from your face as well."

He gently took the magnum from me and held it in his hands. "I know how to shoot a gun, Sonic… I've done it a few times before." I stared at him and replied "You shot a Gatling gun that was mounted to the tornado, this has a kickback so don't argue with me." He pursed his lips and firmly held the magnum in his hand. "Alight-alright, no need to get all upset."

I pursed my lips and took a sip of my beer, staring down into the empty bottle with a sigh. "Sorry, Amy was really riding my ass about gun safety before I left so I just wanted to make sure everybody walks away today with both arms and legs." He chuckled and looked down at the magnum. "I get it… Cream would kill me if I shot myself." I laughed and watched Richard and Knuckles lay the Eggman target on the ground.

"Shit… Amy would kill both of us if anybody shot themselves." He turned the magnum over and searched for something. "What are you looking for, the safety?" He gave a nod and found a small lever. "That's it, just flip it down and be really carful; and I mean real fucking careful… that gun could easily kill me or anyone else if it shot them." He raised both eyebrows a bit and lowered the magnum to the ground, waiting for Knuckles and Richard to make their way back to us.

"Alright Tails" Knuckles said as he walked back to us with Richard. "It's ready for you… just aim and shoot." I took a step behind him as he lifted his arm. "Both hands, Tails, remember what I said." He bobbed his head and placed his other hand on it, holding it awkwardly out to the side of him. "You need to hold it in front of you, Tails, don't worry about the kickback hurting you as long as you firmly hold it still."

I grabbed his arms and positioned them in front of him, lowering the magnum some since he held it up too high. "So I just pull the trigger, right?" I shook my head and replied "Not yet, you need to aim using the sights… see this little notch here." I pointed to the sight at the back of the barrel and continued "Aim it at the part of the target and hold it steady."

He closed one eye and held the magnum up to his face. "Don't hold it that close, Tails, it'll pop you in nose and you'll feel it." He held it a bit further from his face and kept aiming for a few moments, changing it to the targets torso. "O-Okay, I think I'm ready… I'm going to try and hit it in the heart." Knuckles laughed and said "Good luck, Eggman doesn't have a heart."

Tails chuckled and looked up at me. "So I just pull the trigger now?" I bent down some and stared in the direction he held it. "Do you have it aimed?" He gave a nod and I replied "Then shoot it, just remember to keep your arms rigid so it doesn't fly back and hit you in the face." He opened both eyes and gradually pulled back on the trigger until it fired, wincing as the magnum slide flew back and nearly struck him in the nose. "Are you alright!?"

He laughed and held his nose. "Yes… but damn… that is a powerful gun, Sonic." I worried and pulled his hand down, making sure he didn't get hurt. "I'm fine, Sonic, it didn't hit me… was really close though." I exhaled and looked up at the target, seeing a hole on its shoulder. "Well… you didn't get him in the heart but you did hit him." He smiled and aimed the gun one more time. "Let me try again, now I know what to expect."

I gave a nod and helped him aim like last time. "Remember to keep your arms straight and rigid, aim carefully and look down the sights." He stuck his tongue out and closed one eye as he adjusted his aim. "Do you think I should try and clip him in the crotch?" Knuckles laughed as I chuckled "Give it a try, but Eggman doesn't have a pair of balls either."

He smirked and held the gun up. "Okay, I'm ready… 3…2…1…" He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the barrel at super high velocity, knocking the target over as it struck it in the lower abdomen. "Yeah, I was really close!" Me, Richard, and Knuckles clapped and congratulated him. "Good shot, Tails… not as good as me but good shot." He rolled his eyes and touched the end of the barrel. "Whoa… that's really hot."

I laughed as Knuckles went to go set the target back up. "Of course it's going to be hot you retard… it just fired a bullet out of it at a thousand miles an hour." He grinned and replied "Imagine if I could get the VTOL to travel that fast… holy cow… I'd be at your house in less than five minutes!" I gave a few nods and noticed Richard fumbling around with his shirt out of the corner of my eye. "That's hard to imagine, Tails; you'd hang up the phone and knock on the door like a minute later."

He chuckled and watched Knuckles pick the Eggman target up. "Hey Sonic." I turned to Richard as he pulled a giant white sheet of rolled up paper out of his front pocket. "H…H-HOLY SHIT!" He laughed as both mine and Tails jaws dropped. "Jesus Christ; is that a joint… my God, look at the size of that thing!" He smirked and held it up. "I've been saving this baby for a real special occasion."

I shook my head dumbstruck. "My good God, h-how in the hell?" He chuckled and wrapped his hand around it. "Yep, I used a full baggy to make this fat fucker." Knuckles finished propping the Eggman target back up and began walking back to us, eyeing Richard as he quickly held the joint behind his back. "A whole baggy!? Good lord, how much is that!?"

He laughed and replied "Probably around a quarter of a pound of marijuana." I hung my head in near disbelief as Tails just continued to stare wide-eyed. "You'd get sent to Prison Island for that much." He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know about that… you'd probably just get sent to my office to join me." I grinned and took the magnum out of Tails hands, laughing as he continued to stare in stunned silence.

"How the hell did a pot smoking hippie like you get to be the chief of police?" He shrugged and waited for Knuckles to get back over to us. "Alright Tails, I got the target se back up… give it a few more shots before we take the rifles out on it." I removed the magazine from the magnum and pulled a few bullets out of my pocket, responding as I slid each bullet in the clip. "Just one second, I need to reload it."

Knuckles stared suspiciously at Richard and asked "What are you holding behind your back?" Richard smirked and pulled the quarter pounder out from behind his back, laughing hard as Knuckles jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Hijo de La Chingada, is that a joint man!?"

Richard smiled wide and bobbed his head. "You know it!" Knuckles stared slack jawed and held his hand out. "Man goddam, let me see that!" Richard grinned and gently handed him the massive joint. "Good lord." Knuckles held it up to the sun and laughed. "It's like the size of the Egg Carrier… Ha-ha… led zeppelin!" We all laughed as he made the joint look like it was crashing to the ground.

"Let's light that bitch up, Richard… holdin' out on me man… what's wrong with you!?" Richard laughed and snatched the joint out of his hand. "I'm ready, are you ready?" Knuckles nodded vigorously and slowly turned his head to me and Tails. "Hell yeah I'm ready… how about you two squares?" Tails crossed his arms and grabbed the magnum out of my hands. "I'm not a square, you two go on with your bad selves… me and Sonic will drink and shoot while you two stare up into the sky."

I smiled and bobbed my head. "Go on, I'll stay sober with Tails… there's no way I'm having any." Richard shrugged and pulled a lighter out of his pants pocket. "What a bunch of pansies… I saved this thing for this day and you won't even try any." I shook my head as Tails held up the magnum and aimed at the Eggman target. "Nope, all yours… I like to keep my lungs nice and clean thank you very much."

Richard and Knuckles laughed; jumping slightly when Tails fired the magnum at the target, striking it right in the head. "YEAH AWESOME!" I wrapped my arm around Tails shoulder and tried to smile but couldn't help watch Richard shove the joint in his mouth and light it with his lighter. "Great job, Tails, where you aiming for the head or was that just luck?"

He grinned and replied "I was aiming; now that I got the hang of it… it kind of seems easy!" I laughed and started at Richard as he puffed on the rolled paper filled with illegal marijuana, making the police officer inside me anxious. The end of the joint glowed orange as he sucked in the smoke, coughing violently as he did. "Sonic, how come you don't have to cock the slide back before you shoot it?"

"Sonic… Sonic… SONIC!" I shook my head and looked down at Tail as Knuckles laughed at coughing Richard. "What? Sorry I didn't hear you, say it again." He huffed and watched Richard puff on the joint a few more times before successfully holding in the cloud of smoke. "I asked you how come you don't have to cock back the slide every time you shoot it?"

Richard held the smoke in before exhaling. "You only have to do it once before shooting, I already did it for you so you can shoot until all the bullets are gone from the clip." Me and Tails both sniffed the air as the cloud of smoke drifted over into our direction. "Here… *Cough*… Knuckles" Richard said as he coughed into his hand. "Be… *Cough*… careful with… *Cough-Cough*… that shit when you… inhale." Knuckles smiled and took the joint from him.

"Is it heavy stuff man? Ha-ha… will it get me really high?" Knuckles laughed for a few seconds as Richard held his knees and coughed. "You… *Cough*… better dig your knuckles into the dirt… *Cough-Cough*… I'll tell you that much… *Cough*…" Knuckles laughed for a few more seconds before holding the joint up to his mouth. "Shit, I've been smoking since I was born; I can smoke anything."

Richard rolled his eyes and said "That's some powerful shit right there man, I'm warning you." Knuckles stuck his tongue out and watched me and Tails stare at him. "I'll be fine… I've smoked all sort of stuff; I even had that stuff those felines down in Mysterious Cat Country put in their hookahs, that didn't do nothing to me… hell I could probably smoke half this joint and still shoot straight."

Richard leaned up and crossed his arms. "Are you going to sit there and let it burn up… come on you Jamaican bastard." Knuckles smiled and shoved the joint in his mouth, inhaling slowly as his eyes gradually widened from the intensity. "Toke" Richard said as Knuckles tried to suck more smoke in. "Toke it out." He suddenly took the joint out of his mouth and coughed up a giant cloud of smoke.

"God… *cough*… damn… whew… *cough-cough-cough*… that's some… *cough*… powerful shit man." Richard grinned and snatched the joint out of his hand before he had the chance to drop dropped it while coughing. "I told you… It kind of grabs you by the balls doesn't it?" Knuckles gave a few nods and turned around to cough up more smoke. "Yeah… *Cough*… what the hell is in… *cough*… that man?"

Richard stuck the joint up to his mouth and quickly puffed on it before replying in a small voice, trying to hold back the smoke as he spoke. "Mostly Hash… *cough*… but it's got some super silver-blaze in it as well… *cough-cough*…" Me and Tails looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, responding in unison. "Super silver-blaze?" Richard gave a few nods as Knuckles turned back around, red-faced from all the coughing. "Yeah… *Cough*… real intense stuff… try it."

I held my hands up and shook my head as Tails looked up at me. "No-no… I'm fine… I'm getting ready to head back out to the hummer and get another beer." Richard rolled his eyes and puffed on the joint a few times before exhaling a cloud of smoke, blowing it in our direction. "RICHARD!" He grinned as he continued exhaling. "What? You'll be fine you pansy."

I grumbled and jumped when Tails fired another round at the Eggman target, turning to see a hole in the crotch before busting out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha… good shot, Tails!" He smiled and waved the smoke from the two numbskulls joint away from his face. "Thanks." Richard gave the joint back to Knuckles as he started coughing again. "I'm… *cough*… telling you guys… *cough-cough*… you need to take a hit off of this baby… damn… Ha-ha… I'm already starting to feel it!"

Knuckles bobbed his head as he puffed on it. "Me too… *Cough*… it's a whole lot better than a couple of beers, that's for sure." I blinked and watched Knuckles inhale more smoke. "Sonic." I looked down at Tails who had a slightly upset expression plastered on his face. "You're not thinking of smoking that garbage are you?" Knuckles coughed and replied "This stuff… *Cough*… makes what we smoked going down the Casinopolis… *Cough*… seem like garbage in comparison… you need to try it… both… *cough*… of you."

My lip twitched and I blinked a few more times. "Ughh… fine." Tails slapped my arm roughly and angrily said. "SONIC, DAMMIT… I knew you were going to fall for their peer pressure!" I frowned while Knuckles and Richard grinned. "Well… I don't know guys, I'll probably hold off for a while." Tails smile returned and he gave a few nods. "Good, you don't need any of that trash corrupting your mind."

Knuckles laughed and held the joint out towards me. "Come on, Sonic, don't worry about Tails; he'll submit after you do." I crossed my arms as Tails grunted, holding the magnum up to take aim at the targets. "Oh geez, thanks Knuckles… that really makes me want to join you two." Richard chuckled and pointed to the joint. "Come on man, it's burning up… take it or leave it."

I pursed my lips and thought for a few seconds. 'Eh what the hell, It's only the second time I've done this… it didn't really seem to do all that much to me the first time…so…' I smirked and snatched it out of Knuckles hand. "Shut up you knucklehead." Tails lowered the magnum and puffed out his cheeks in anger. "Sonic, you…you… you idiot." I smiled and held the joint up to my mouth, having second thoughts.

"Y-You know… I still don't know about this… am I going to freak out?" Knuckles and Richard shook their heads in unison and replied "No, now shut up and stick it in your mouth… it's burning up!" I raised an eyebrow and stared at it as it got closer to my lips. "Yeah but you two keep saying it's really strong… I don't want something that's so strong I freak out."

Knuckles shook his head as Richard sighed. "Shut up and suck on it, Sonic." I laughed as everyone else did and stuck it In my mouth. "I'm not going to give the joint a blowjob… but I'm serious, I better not start to freak out and start yelling bullfrog king." Richard laughed hard and held the lighter up to the end of the joint. "I don't think you'll freak out that much, Sonic, now hold it still."

I held the joint with my hands as he flicked the lighter a few times to get a flame going. "Okay" He said as the end of it caught on fire. "Inhale… gently." I gave a small nod and inhaled the smoke, instantly closing my eyes to try and fight the extremely intense urge to cough. "Toke it, Sonic… are you getting any?" I tried to inhale some more but failed, having to take the joint out of my mouth to cough up all the smoke.

"God… *Cough-cough-cough-cough*… holy shit… How in the… *cough*… hell did you two inhale so much of that… *cough*… I barely got a puff before I had to cough my… *Cough*… head off…uhh…*cough*… seriously." Tails watched me fall back and land on my ass. "Are you already, Sonic!?" I coughed into my hands some more and gave a few nods. "Yeah… *cough*… damn…uhh… whew… that's really strong stuff…*cough*"

Richard gave a few nods and took the joint from me. "I know… how do you like the taste?" I coughed and replied "It's alright… never thought I'd taste Super Silver-blaze." Knuckles laughed and clapped his hands together. "You… ha-ha… you like the taste of Sonic-Amy better don't you?" I chuckled as I coughed. "Yeah, I'm real familiar with that taste… get to try it just about every night." Richard and Knuckles laughed as Tails smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You know Sonic" Tails said "You better not smoke anymore, because if Amy finds out you're going to not get a good taste of her for a while." I laughed and grabbed his hand as he helped me stand back up. "Yeah, you're probably right…" Richard puffed on the joint as Knuckles pulled his nine millimeter from his holster and aimed at the targets. "Don't be a square, Tails, you need to try some… come on."

Tails eyed him angrily and fired off a round at the Eggman target as Knuckles shot the spinning target, both of them hitting their mark. "I'm not a square, Knuckles… and I'm angry at you for making Sonic smoke that garbage." I coughed and stood back as he aimed the magnum at the Eggman target again. "Relax, Tails, it's about time you get a taste of it."

Tails fired another bullet, striking the neck of the target before responding "No way, Cream has a really good sense of smell and she'll make Cheese attack me if she knows I did something stupid like that." I laughed and watched Richard exhale with a cough. "Cream uses Cheese to attack you?" He gave a nod and replied "She does when she gets angry at me."

I smiled and said "Amy makes Sugar do the same thing to me; I tell you what, those Chao have really sharp teeth… cute little demons." Richard passed the joint over to Knuckles as he shot at the Eggman target, hitting it in the arm. "Damn… I was aiming for the head." Richard laughed and coughed. "I told you this stuff was powerful." I gave a nod as I started to feel the effects for myself, a bit more intense that what I felt during our Casinopolis trip.

Knuckles lowered his Glock and took the joint from Richard; ready to inhale more. "No kidding" I replied to Richards's statement. "I'm really starting to feel it know." Knuckles smiled and puffed on the joint, drawing in ten times more smoke than I did. "Here… *cough*… I think you need some more… *cough-cough*…" I smirked and shook my head. "No-no… I'm fine… I'm getting ready to head out to the Hummer for another beer."

Richard laughed and responded "You said that already, you ended up taking a hit instead… come on… have another." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I really hate peer pressure." I took the Joint out of Knuckles hand and stuck it between my lips. "Yeah whatever, you didn't refuse all that much." I grumbled and inhaled, feeling the same sensation as the smoke went down my throat into my lungs.

"Ughn… God…" I held it in and cringed as the urge to cough grew even more intense. "Toke it, Sonic… did you toke it?" I gave a nod and inhaled a bit more, watching the embers at the end of the paper glow bright orange as I did. "Yeah… uhg… Yeah I… *Cough-cough-cough*… did…*cough*…" They laughed as I inhaled one more time before passing it to Richard.

Richard shook his head and pointed to Tails who watched my every move. "I'm good for now… see if fox boy wants any." Tails perked up and waved his hands. "No way!" I exhaled a cloud of smoke and coughed violently "It's… *cough*… Okay Tails… they're right… It won't… *cough*… hurt you." His ears flattened back and he continued to wave his hands. "No way, Sonic, don't join them… please."

Richard and Knuckles teased him by calling him names. "Don't be a giant pansy, Tails… come on you square… you're acting like a little boy, I thought you were a man." His face flushed and he eyed the joint as I waved in in front of his face. "Join us… join us… join us… join us…" He rolled his eyes with a smile. "What are you guys going to start a pot cult?"

Me, Richard, and Knuckles chuckled as he continued to stare at the lit joint; sniffing the scent it secreted. "I… I don't know about this… Sonic…" I sighed and looked back at Knuckles and Richard. "Alright you two, stop pestering Tails… if he doesn't want any we're not going to cram it down his throat… do you want me to go get you another beer?"

He grabbed my hand as I went to give the half of joint back to Richard. "N-No wait… I'll… I'll try it." I froze in place and blinked at his response. "Tails, you don't have to… I'm not going to make you smoke it if you don't want to." He pursed his lips and meekly took the joint out of my hand, holding it up to stare at it. "I… I know… I just… I'm kind of curious…"

Knuckles and Richard smiled as he sniffed it and continued to stare at it. "Tails, you don't have to do this if you don't want to… you seemed really against it." He shrugged and held the joint in his palm, careful to not let the end burn a hole in his glove. "I know, I just want to feel what you guys are feeling at least once… besides, it's my bachelor party; I didn't want strippers… so… I guess I'll get high."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Are you sure? We're not really making fun of you… Right guys?" I eyed the two of them angrily and they immediately responded "No, we're just teasing you, Tails… you don't have to smoke it if you don't want to." He eyed them and could see right through their lies. "Yeah right… calling me a pansy and a loser." They both smiled and I stared at them furiously.

"I'll take a… what did you guys call it? A hit?" I gave a nod as they did the same. "Yeah, just hold it up and stick it in your mouth." He blushed lightly and placed the joint between his teeth, looking up at me the whole time. "No" Knuckles said "Use your lips to hold it, not your teeth." He gave a nod and pulled it back to his lips. "Like this?" I bobbed my head as Richard held the lighter up to the end.

"Are you ready?" He shrugged and Richard flicked the lighter, creating a flame big enough to light the joint. "Now… inhale slowly, don't try and breath in a bunch… especially since it's your first time." He gave a small nod and looked up at me for the cue to inhale, receiving a smile. "Inhale Tails." He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, instantly having his eyes fly open and his face turn red.

"Are you toking?" His eye twitched and he held the joint away from his mouth, holding in the smoke he'd collected. "Are you alright?" He stared at me wide eyed and I held his shoulder. "Breath out Tails!" He exhaled and started a fit coughing harshly. "Ah… *cough-cough-cough*… I can't… *cough*… breathe… *cough*…" I stared at him and asked "What's the matter!?"

His face turned redder as he coughed roughly. "Can't breathe… *Cough-cough*… I… *cough* can't breathe." Knuckles and Richard laughed at his first taste of Mary Jane, making me snap back at them. "Dammit you guys… are you alright Tails!?" He coughed and tried to inhale in-between. "He'll be alright" Richard said as I held onto, Tails, making sure he wasn't about to pass out. "He just got a really big hit."

"I'm going… *cough*… to puke… *Cough-cough*… in a few seconds." My eyes rapidly scanned him as he coughed and started to wobble. "Stop trying to talk and just breathe." Richard shook his head and replied "No don't breathe, that's going to make it worse… first you need to suppress the urge to cough… then you can freely breathe." He gave a nod and held his hand over his mouth.

"Are you going to throw up?" He shook his head and suddenly gasped. "No… I was trying… to not cough." I smiled and gave him a few pats on the back. "Good lord, Tails; you must've taken in more than I thought you did." I gave the joint back to Knuckles before pulling Tails into a brotherly hug. "Are you better now?" He returned the hug and pulled me down onto the ground, laughing playfully. "*Cough*… Yeah."

I laughed and rolled around on the ground with him, careless about how dirty my shirt started to get. "Hey Sonic." I smiled and looked down at him. "Remember how we used to wrestle when we were younger?" I chuckled and pinned him on the ground, holding his hands behind his back. "Yeah, I'd teach you how to defend yourself." He grunted and I felt his Tails wrap around my throat. "Yep, do you remember how you taught me to get out of someone's grip when I get like this?"

His tails constricted around my throat until I could barely breathe. "You told me to use my tails to cut off their oxygen supply." I eased up on his arms and his tails threw me to the ground, not giving me enough time to get up before he was on me. "Exactly, but…" I wrapped my arms around him and forced his feet out from under him. "Do you remember how to get out of a chokehold?"

He coughed and used his tails to sweep me off my feet in the same manner I did to him. "I do remember… feet swipe… then…" He twisted his tails around my legs and pulled them apart, using the advantage to knee me next to my crotch. "Hit them in the crotch with your knee." I smiled and curled into a ball to escape his twin tails grip on my torso. "However, Tails, you have to make sure you get them in the crotch… it doesn't work if you missed."

His tails bounced me around until I came out of ball form. "I wasn't trying to hit you in the groin, Sonic, next time I will." I chuckled and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground as we both got each other in another headlock. "NOOGIE!" We both screamed in unison, scraping our knuckles on top of each other's head. "Say Uncle, Tails! Say it!"

He laughed and rubbed at my quills harder as I did the same to him. "No way, I always say uncle… it's going to be you this time!" We both laughed and continued to roll around, playfully giving each other noogies that gradually grew harder as we rolled around. "Say Uncle!" We both yelled to each other, knowing each of us were close to giving up. "NO!"

I pushed down harder until he gave in. "Uncle! Uncle! You're hurting my skull worse than Knuckles did!" I laughed and eased up. "Now" I said as I flipped him on his back. "Since you said Uncle, you have to go through the punishment game…" He stared at me wide-eyed and shook his head. "Don't you dare Sonic, don't you dare." I smiled wide and grabbed his arm. "Yep, your favorite…"

He squirmed and tried to crawl out from beneath me. "NO!" I laughed and yanked him back. "Yep, Indian sunburn!" I held part of his arm with both hands and twisted in different directions. "NO! SONIC I HATE YOU!" I playfully laughed evilly and continued to twist his arm until it grew bright red. "I know something else you hate, Tails." His eyes went wider and he clawed at the dirt, desperately trying to get out of my grasp.

"Yep, you're all-time favorite!" I stuck my index finger in my mouth and licked it, making sure it had a nice glob of slobber on it. "NO, KNUCKLES HELP ME!" Knuckles laughed as Richard passed him the joint. "Take it like a man, Tails!" I gave a nod and let my finger hover over his face. "That's right, Tails, take your wet-willy like a grown man." He grunted and tried to crawl away as my finger got closer to his ear.

"NOOOOOO!" I stuck my finger in his ear and twisted before letting go. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH, SONIC! BASTARD!" I fell back laughing as Richard and Knuckles joined the laughter. "Bastard… I hate wet-willy's they're worse than Indian sunburns." I smiled and helped him stand back up. "I know you do buddy, but you needed it." He chuckled and hugged me. "Thanks a lot, Sonic." I gave him a few pats on the back and asked "What for?" He smiled up at me and replied "For being my stupid older Brother."

.

[Time 4:00 P.M.]

(Amy's P.O.V.)

.

"So do you think it would matter?" I asked Cream as Sophia slept in my lap, sucking her thumb quietly. "No, Tails is always really sweet so I don't think it will… though we'll need to get a bigger bed." Vanilla gave a few nods from the kitchen as she helped Big prepare the rest of the food while he grilled the fish outside with Rouge and Blaze, Aayan had taken it upon himself to leave and play video games upstairs.

"I mean we're still small enough to sleep in the single but as we get older we'll probably want one like your size, Mrs. Amy." I gave a few nods and brushed a fallen quill out of Sophia's face. "We've got a king size… though Sonic says we need a triple king size with my bad sleeping habits." Cream giggled and watched the television for a few moments. "You have bad sleeping habits?"

I blushed lightly and replied "Yes, Sonic say's I like to snuggle all night long and he wakes up with me on top of him." She giggled and sat back on the couch. "Tails likes to snuggle too; he says my fur is really soft." I turned to Vanilla who'd face turned red at the thought of Tails 'snuggling' with her daughter. "That's why you need a bigger bed" Vanilla replied as Blaze slid the backdoor open, letting in Cheese and Sugar who happily flew together up to the kids room.

"How's it going out there Blaze? Is the fish ready?" She shook her head and replied "Not quite yet, give it another five minutes… I just wanted to get out of the heat." Cream giggled and said "But you make fire, I thought you'd like this kind of weather, Ms. Blaze." Blaze playfully stuck her tongue out and slid the door closed, leaving Rouge and Big outside to finish cooking. "You'd think, but this fur coat on top of my own fur makes things worse."

Vanilla smiled and said "I can make you a new one out of cotton, that's lightweight and should stay cooler than the current one you have." Blaze smiled and shook her head while she kind fully thanked her. "No thank you Vanilla… but I appreciate the offer, do you need any help in there?" Vanilla shook her head as she went back to doing something with her hands.

"No thank you, sweetie, I'm almost done with the green beans and corn… and I need to get the bread out of the oven." Blaze waved her off and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll help you, Vanilla, no need to do everything yourself." I felt Sophia wrap her arms around me as Aayan's voice woke her up when he shouted from upstairs. "MOM, is dinner ready yet… I'm hungry."

"Not yet, Aayan, why don't you come down here and sit with your Aunt Cream… she'd like to see you some you know." His voice faded as we went back in his room. "I got to finish this level first… I'll do it after dinner." I rolled my eyes as Cream giggled. "I can always tell the he's Mr. Sonic's son." I stared at her with a grin before glancing over at Vanilla and Blaze, noticing they weren't paying attention.

"Cream" I whispered. "How do you think your child will act if it's a boy?" She blushed deeply and held her stomach. "U-umm… hopefully like Tails… w-why?" I giggled softly and kissed Sophia on the top of her quills. "Just asking… what if it's a girl?" Her face flushed deeper and she smiled. "Like me… maybe I'll have twins, one of each gender." My cheeks reddened a bit but I couldn't help imagine the look on Tails face.

"That would really freak Tails out." She giggled and scooted over to me, gently combing her fingers through Sophia's quills. "You should've seen how Tails reacted when I first told him, his tails were twitching so fast I thought he has going to fly out the window and soar off into the distance." I smirked as I remembered Sonic telling me something about that.

"But overall he seems to be somewhat indifferent about the matter… He only wants to talk about it so much or he gets this stressed look." I frowned and pulled her closer to me. "Sonic told me that Tails was really nervous… but he also told me he was excited and really liking the idea." Sophia slowly fell over into both of our laps and we held her loosely as we continued our conversation. "He told Sonic that?"

"Yeah, see the thing about men… is when they hold in their emotions they get stressed more than us girls, so when Tails is stressed about this it's just because he doesn't know how to express himself." Cream leaned her head on my shoulder and spoke a bit louder. "Why, can't he just tell me how he feels?" I laid my head against hers and replied "No, he himself doesn't know how he feels… it's a guy thing that I'll never understand."

"It does seem silly, what should I do about it?" I smiled and thought. "Well… nothing, I know Tails will grow to accept it over time; before the time comes he'll be just like Sonic… crying tears of joy as he holds onto you." Cream giggled and asked "Mr. Sonic cried?" I gave a small nod and responded "Yep, he was so happy to have Aayan about to come into this world he broke down into tears… actually; he did the same thing with Sophia."

"Wow, I never imagined Sonic could even cry… not that there's anything wrong with it, I do it all the time when I'm sad… though I've never cried because I was so happy." Sophia yawned and stared up at both of us with a smile. "You will Cream, believe me… at my wedding…" I sniffled as I continued "I'd never been so happy in my entire life, it was like everything I ever wanted in my life had been shoved right into my heart… granting me my one true desire."

She smiled wide and said "I think the love you and Sonic has is very dreamy, Mrs. Amy, I wish Tails could be like that… he gets too bashful when people get around us; he was a lot worse than when we first got together though." I sighed and replied "Well… You're not a kid anymore, Cream; however… contrary to what Sonic says, you're not an adult… There will be things you two have to go through as you grow up, but your love is just as strong and it will hold up just as good."

She blushed and smiled. "Do you think?" I returned the smile and replied as Rouge slid the glass door open for Big to carry the tray of fish through to the kitchen. "I do; in fact, I know… now come on, let's wash up for dinner." She grinned and hopped up off the cough, quickly calling Sugar and Cheese. "Cheese, Sugar… din-din!" In less than five seconds the two Chao came flying down the stairs going as fast as they possibly could, followed by Aayan doing the same.

"ALMOST!" He tripped and fell down the last three steps, landing in ball form. "AAYAN, are you okay!?" I gently placed Sophia on the cushion Cream sat on and jumped up, running over to Aayan as he came out of ball form rubbing his head. "Yeah, I managed to get a good landing." I giggled and checked him for scrape marks. "I'd say you had a pretty bad landing you silly boy."

He grinned wide and laughed. "Giving your mom a heart attack; and you think that's funny?" His grin went wider and I rolled my eyes. "Go get washed up you cheeky little devil." He gave a nod and jumped onto his feet before running off to the half bathroom built into the stairs. "One of these days that boy is going to kill himself." I stood back up as Sophia pulled on my pants leg. "Mommy, what kind of fish are we eating?"

I bent over and picked her up. "We're having Salmon, but your mean old picky brother doesn't like fish so your Great Aunt Vanilla had to make him a Chili-dog." She buried her face in my shirt while I carried her across the living room into the kitchen. "You like Salmon right?" She bobbed her head and replied "Yes I love it, it's delicious!" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen, heading towards the sink as Big moved over.

"You won't mind sharing with mommy, will you? Uncle Big could only catch enough for seven people… fortunately your brother didn't want any." Big turned around and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Amy, I should've stayed out there just a little longer." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh no, I wasn't insulting you Big… I understand… you were out there for five hours in this deadly heat, I wouldn't want you to overheat."

He smiled and went back to helping Vanilla put food on the plates as I held Sophia up to the sink to wash her hands. "I don't mind at all, Mommy, Daddy say's I don't eat that much anyway." I turned the sink on for her and squirted some soup in my hands, rubbing hers together with mine to transfer it over. "Does anybody need any help?" Rouge asked as Aayan came into the kitchen with wet hands.

"Umm" I replied "You could get those chairs out of the living room and set them at the kitchen counter." She smiled and looked down at Aayan. "Okay… come on, Aayan!" She flew over to him and picked him up, making him blush deeply as he still did nothing but stare at her large breasts. "Let's go help your mom!" He gave a small nod and tried to pry his eyes away from her cleavage. "O-Okay."

I smiled and rinsed my hands off with Sophia. "All clean baby girl?" She giggled and slung the water off her hands into the sink basin. "Squeaky clean, Mommy!" I smiled and finished rinsing my hands off before turning off the water. "Good girl, you like green beans and corn right?" She gave a few nods and said "Yes, Aunt Vanilla makes the best!" I smiled as Vanilla turned around. "Well thank you very much, sweetie… that's really nice of you."

I carried her over to the table and sat her down in the chair with her booster seat as she replied "It's true, Aunt Vanilla, your food is always yummy." I gave her a few gentle pats on head as I let everybody continue what they were doing. "Such the sweet-taker… you get it from your father." I blushed at Vanilla's comment as Aayan and Rouge came back into the room with the extra chairs needed.

"Good job, Aayan, you're getting to be strong." As soon as Rouge sat the chair down at the table she bent down and softly squeezed his arms. "He's going to be a big hunky man when he grows up, I bet you'll have girls practically swarming you left and right." He blushed deeply and looked away as he sat the chair down, struggling to hold it any longer. "N-No… girls are… icky."

Rouge teased him and kissed him on the cheek. "Aww, you keep saying that but you don't seem to mind looking at me." I smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. "Alright, Rouge, stop molesting Aayan… do I have to get onto you about this the whole night?" She giggled and tickled Aayan under his chin. "But he's just so cute, I can't help it… I just want to… just want to…" Aayan backed up a bit as she grabbed at him and pulled him into a hug, kissing him all over his face.

"MOM, HELP… MS. ROUGE IS KISSING ME TOO MUCH AGAIN!" I smiled wide as Sophia giggled. "Big brother has a girlfriend!" He blushed and tried to push Rouge off him. "Stop it, I do not… girls are yucky and icky!" Rouge kissed him one more time and let go of him. "I'll change your mind one of these days little, Aayan." I eyed her suspiciously and replied "Rouge… I can't begin to explain how wrong that sounded."

Her face flushed as she made her way to the sink with Katie coming down from the stairs, having been in my bathroom for a while now. "Are you alright, Katie? You've been up there for a while." She smiled and gave a few nods. "Yes I'm fine, my tummy was just hurting some… it's all better now though… are you girls eating?" I motioned for her to come into the kitchen as I responded "Yes, and you are too; we didn't leave you out… come on." She smiled at me and walked down the stairs.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hedgehog… I think I'll be able to eat." I looked at the amount of chairs we had set up and figured a few people were going to be standing. "Good… Big, Honey… do you mind standing while you eat? I'm afraid I don't have enough chairs… I'll stand with you if you do." He brought a plate over to Sophia as I lifted Aayan up into a chair. "Of course I don't mind, I sit all day so it'll be good for me."

"Thank you so much, Big, I'm sorry I didn't get more chairs." He waved me off as Cream sat down in one of the chairs next to Aayan, sparing him the possibility of it having been Rouge. "That's okay, I really don't mind." I smiled and walked over to Katie, leading her to the other chair. "Uh-oh… looks like one more person needs to stand, I didn't count Katie."

Vanilla held up her hand and volunteered. "I'll stand, I don't have any problem." Blaze shook her head and responded "No I'll stand; you take the last seat, Vanilla." Vanilla smiled and carried two plates over to Aayan and Cream while Big brought one to Katie. "Are you sure, dear?" Blaze gave a nod and slid a plate across the counter that was going to presumably be hers. "yes, I insist."

"Well thank you, I'll definitely have to make you some new clothes for how thoughtful you've been." Blaze laughed and beamed a wide smile. "I'm so helpful because you're so nice, Vanilla." They both hugged each other briefly before Vanilla gave Rouge her plate and picked herself up one. "Okay everyone, dig in." Big forked his tilapia and said "I hope you like it, fresh as can be."

Once Rouge and Vanilla sat down we all took a bite out of the fish, praising Big in unison. "It's delicious, Big, thank you so very much!" He playfully bowed and Katie, Sophia and Cream giggled. "Thank you-thank you." Cream kept her smile and Vanilla noticed. "What is it Cream?" Cream smiled wider and waited to finish chewing her bite before responding. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

Rouge flashed another smile and said "We're all happy for you as well, Cream… How will it feel to be a Prower?" Cream blushed lightly and held her stomach for a second before stopping herself. "I feel almost honored, Tails is such a sweet person I couldn't have found anyone better." Vanilla tried to hide a smile as Blaze and Rouge awed. "Have you all made plans for a honeymoon?"

Cream blushed lightly and replied "N-No… not really, we might just go hang out a Twinkle Park for the day… that's fine by me." I giggled as I shoved a few green beans in my mouth, watching Aayan and Sophia eat to make sure they didn't have any problems. "That's not really a honeymoon, Cream, A honeymoon is like a vacation for newly-weds… go sightseeing and have fun in a different surrounding."

She shrugged and sipped on a glass of water. "Well… I don't really mind, I'll be too excited about the wedding to do something like that." Vanilla smiled and replied "I finished making your wedding dress by the way, it came out perfectly." Rouge took a bite of her salmon and asked "You made a wedding dress, Vanilla?" Vanilla gave a small nod as she scooped up a few green beans onto her fork. "I sure did, it took a whole month but it came out great and it looks gorgeous."

Blaze smiled wide and said "I'm sure it does, you're really good at sewing, Vanilla… so good you can make clothes, not that many people can do that anymore you know." Vanilla blushed softly and finished chewing her bite of food before responding "Thank you very much, Blaze, as soon as the wedding gets done with I'll get started on making you your cotton coat… it'll definitely keep you cooler during this hot summer." Aayan suddenly coughed a bit and I held the back of his neck. "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat and continued eating. "Yes, I almost choked." Cream stared at his plate and replied "It's because you eat too fast like, Mr. Sonic." I giggled and said "You're not quite as bad as your father, he's like a vacuum cleaner; sometimes I think he licks the plate when he gets done with it." Aayan laughed as Sophia and Katie giggled. "I can do that too, Mommy!"

I rolled my eyes and forked a bit of salmon. "Yeah… but you shouldn't, it's bad manners." He grumbled and crossed his arms briefly. "Manners are for girls… men like me just eat so they can eat." Rouge winked at him to make him blush. "You're going to be a real man, Aayan, but I think you're mother's right… You need manners so you don't look like a barbarian."

He smiled and playfully pounded on the table until I made him stop. "I could join the Vikings 'More food- more food!" Sophia giggled and said "You'd fit right in with them, Big brother." He grinned and coughed again before going back to eating his food, leaving us to our previous discussion. "Oh… hey Cream, Sonic told me Tails was talking about opening a Bistro?"

She gave a few nods as everyone turned to look at her. "That's right, he wanted to open a small Bistro and serve the people of Mystic Ruins… though I suppose others are more than welcome to stop by… both of us are pretty good cooks so it might be a fun option to look into." Vanilla smiled and asked "What kind of food would you serve?" Cream shrugged and took another small sip of her water.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, he said simple stuff that the people of the Mystic Ruins would enjoy… with the cooking skills that you taught me, Momma, I bet we won't have any trouble getting business." Vanilla smiled wider and hugged Cream. "Thank you, Creamy, you were always easy to teach so I didn't have too much trouble… how about Tails though, do you think I need to teach him a few tricks?"

She pursed her lips as she held up a piece of homemade bread. "Tails is actually a really good cook, his kitchen's unorganized though… I like to tease him about it." I giggled and asked "Tails is unorganized? I always imagined him as the sorted and labeled kind of guy." Cream smiled and replied "Only with his tools, the rest of things get left unorganized… he's especially bad about soda cans… he just leaves those laying around the instant he's done with them."

"Men" Rouge said as she stared at Aayan, making him blush deeper. "I bet Aayan's room is neat and tidy though." I laughed and bit into my salmon. "Are you kidding!? he's as bad as Sonic… he'll go through his dresser and toss clean clothes out onto the floor… then leave them!" He shook his head and sloppily bit into his chili-dog. "Hey, I did that once… even Dad got onto me for doing that."

"It's because your father knows how much I bust my butt washing the massive pile of clothing this family can produce in a week." Vanilla giggled and dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "At least you don't have to wash clothes by hand… My sister still does that with her clothes, she's got a washing machine but she likes to do it that way." I smiled and said "I bet your sister would probably change her mind if she had to wash three other people's clothes."

She gave a small nod and replied "I'm sure she would as well… She's coming to the wedding by the way so everyone who comes will get to see her." I waited to finish chewing my food before asking "What is your sister's name by the way?" She giggled and responded "Ginger, all of our family is named after food…" She stared over at Cream and continued "I hope you continue the tradition, Cream."

Cream's face turned as red as could be and she looked down at her stomach. "Uhh… okay." Vanilla noticed and asked "Are you okay, dear, your face just got really red… did that embarrass you?" Cream shook her head and looked away from her stomach. "J-Just a little… w-what would you say if… well… Tails and I did have a kid?" Vanilla froze in place and quickly contemplated.

"W-Well… I'd be overjoyed to have a granddaughter or grandson… but I don't think that will happen for a while." She eyed Cream for a few seconds and I wondered if she was starting to catch on to why Cream was so bashful. "It might happen sooner than you think, Vanilla." Everyone stared up at me curiously, wondering how I came to that conclusion. "What? I was just saying… two people deeply in love… it's bound to happen at some point."

Vanilla blushed along with Cream and the two stared at each other before rouge broke the silence. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Cream and Blaze giggled as I replied "Probably passed out in a ditch somewhere… all four of those dummies are booze hounds when they start drinking together." Cream smiled and went back to eating. "I hope they're having as much fun as we are."

.

[Time: 6:15 P.M.]

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

.

We pulled up to the Chuckle Barn and drove through the parking lot, scanning for a place to park. "Once you find a place to park, let's hang out in here for a bit… I need to explain something to Knuckles…" I looked in the backseat and smiled as Richard gave a nod. "If he wakes up." Tails tapped Knuckles on the forehead and his eyes shot open. "I wasn't asleep… what do you want to explain to me?"

I pointed to a parking place and replied "Something important, something that you need to know." Tails frowned as he had a good feeling about what this was. "Is it something about Tails and Cream?" I smirked and stared at Tails in the rearview mirror as Richard waited for someone to pull out of the parking place we were going to take. "No… Tails does have something he wanted to tell you… right Tails?"

His face flushed lightly and he scratched his muzzle. "I… I don't know what you're talking about, Sonic, go ahead and tell him what you wanted to tell him." I grinned and shook my head at his nervousness. "Knuckle… it's about Eggman." Knuckles rolled his eyes and coughed. "Oh… not this again, are you still trying to play that joke on me?" Richard puffed on his cigarette and replied "Unfortunately… Jamaica… it's not a joke."

Knuckles perked up a bit and he leaned forward. "What the hell are you talking about? it has to be a joke." Richard shook his head and pointed to me as he pulled into the parking spot. "Sonic will tell you all of it… listen." I cleared my throat and replied "At the start of the Mobian murders I thought it was just a random Hedgehog that got shot by some gang or pissed off friend… however, after another Hedgehog turned up dead in a supermarket parking lot I started to grow suspicious."

Richard parked the car and turned down the radio as I continued. "Each hedgehog had been shot and then had their throats slit…" I unfastened my seatbelt and turned around. "Tails, I'm sorry we're going to have to talk about this now… but it's the only time I've been able to see Knuckles." Tails gave a nod and replied "It's fine, Sonic, I guess this is really important… go ahead." I smiled briefly before continuing "Now this was a few months ago, I believe the second hedgehog was killed on mine and Amy's anniversary… the third… was the morning after our anniversary."

Knuckles sighed and crossed his arms. "Some anniversary, huh?" I laughed and responded "We had a perfect anniversary… oh, I wanted to thank you for the ring… she loved it." He smiled as I continued "Now this third Hedgehog was what really made things strange… not only did I realize that the murderer was targeting hedgehogs at that point, but there was something else."

He blinked and gave a nod. "What?" Richard puffed on his cigarette before exhaling a cloud of smoke. "There was something at the crime scene that initially made us believe it was a cult performing the murders… possibly what the killer wanted us to believe." I bobbed my head and took over. "After questioning the witness we discovered that a heavyset man had ran into her as she was taking out the trash… she was also the one who found and reported the body."

"I didn't want to admit it, but the description she gave created a damn good image of Eggman." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "So you think that's who's causing the murders?" I shook my head and replied "Don't interrupt me, Knuckles… I'm going to explain everything." He grumbled and listened. "After questioning the witness we began a more detailed sweep of the surrounding area, searching for any clues or evidence to the hedgehog's death…Ugnn… Detective O'Brian… one of the departments leading investigators, had been examining the body as me and Jerry searched the area."

"He pulled open the hedgehogs mouth and discovered something startling… and egg… there was a Flicky egg in his mouth." Knuckles narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Instantly I started freaking out… not because of the egg but what was on the egg." Richard rolled his window down some and flicked his cigarette butt out before rolling it back up. "On the egg was a neatly painted image of Eggmans insignia."

Knuckles eyes widened slightly as he grew concerned. "Insignia? Like the face he uses?" I gave a nod and watched Richard dig around in his pocket. "Yes, it had been freshly painted and shoved into the victim's mouth after he perished from his sustained wounds… I felt sick to my stomach, literally freaking out as everyone tried to calm me down; explaining to me that Eggman was dead, they'd seen the public execution so they were absolutely positive."

"After calming down some I went out to my car and called Shadow, enlightening him on the situation." Richard eyed me half-heartedly as he pulled what was left of the joint out of his pocket. "You shouldn't have done that, Sonic, you know Shadow works for G.U.N…. though I can't stay too angry at you, he gave us the information we needed." I gave a few nods before continuing "I told him about the murders and he said basically the same thing… It can't be Eggman because he's dead; he'd seen the public execution as well."

Richard pulled a lighter and lit the end of the joint, puffing on it enough to get a small cloud of smoke drifting throughout the car. "After talking with him for a few minutes I told him I wanted him to look through some G.U.N. folders to see what he could find… of course his response was 'I can't do that, Sonic, I'll get in trouble.' like he was afraid to do it or something."

Richard coughed and laughed. "He probably was… *Cough*… likes to act like a big shot but when the time… *Cough-cough*… comes he's too chicken shit like the rest of the G.U.N. soldiers." I rolled my eyes at his outstanding grudge with the Guardian United Nations and watched him pass the joint to me. "Uhhhhh… no… I need to explain this to Knuckles." He kept the joint held in my face and I grabbed it with a sigh. "You really like to get high don't you."

He smiled wide and exhaled a cloud of marijuana smoke. "Yep" We all laughed a bit before I went back to telling Knuckles about the Mobian murders. "So… after I hung up with Shadow I got out of the car and talked with Jerry for a little bit… after a while we started to wonder if the Casinopolis security cameras had seen anything." Knuckles raised an eyebrow and asked "Casinopolis? where the hell was this at?"

"Down in the alleyway behind the old Cinema theater…" Richard coughed and pointed to the joint. "Are you going to let that burn up, Sonic?" I huffed and stuck the rolled marijuana in my mouth, holding it between my lips as I inhaled lightly; getting enough to struggle to hold in my lungs. "Here…ugh… I don't want…uhh… anymore…" He smiled and pointed to Knuckles, letting me pass it back to Knuckles.

"Anyway… *Cough-cough-cough*…I… *cough*… ugn… we… me and Jerry… *cough*… walked down to the Casinopolis… *cough*… together…" I cleared my throat and finished exhaling the smoke out of my lungs. "Ahem… Me and Jerry went down to Casinopolis to see if the security cameras had possibly seen anything in that direction." Knuckles gave a small nod and held the joint between his lips. "How could the cameras have caught anything, aren't they all inside?"

I shook my head as he puffed on the joint. "Well they have a few cameras set up on the outside as well as inside… I guess it's just so they can keep a watch out for any heists." He closed his eyes and inhaled a large amount. "After a brief discussion with the manager he agreed to let us into the security control room, giving us full access to the security footage… now this is where things really get good."

He coughed some before passing the joint to Tails who pursed his lips, unsure of whether to try it again after his first experience nearly made him faint. "We watched the security footage for a while, rewinding it to the point which we thought the murder happened." Knuckles exhaled and waved the smoke away. "So you did… *Cough*… manage to find cameras pointed in the alleyways direction?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah, there was only one but it was looking right at the alleyway; giving us a view of anything that went in or out."

Tails took the joint from him and held it in his hand like last time, still contemplating whether or not to try it. "So me and Jerry stood and watched the footage for at least five minutes with nothing happening, the suddenly… we see it." Tails shrugged and held the joint with his lips, giving a small puff that barely kept the embers at the end of it lit. "Don't keep it in your lungs as long as you did the first time, Tails."

He gave a small nod and pulled the joint from his lips, struggling to hold the toxic smoke in his lungs. "So on the security footage we suddenly see this brown hedgehog walking down the streets with this black sedan following closely behind; the sedan jerks and pulls to the curb in front of him, rolling down its window enough for them to talk."

Tails exhaled and coughed harshly as he tried to give the joint back to Richard. "Could you see who was in the car?" I shook my head and replied "Unfortunately no, it was too far away and if we tried to zoom in anymore it would distort the security feed." He sighed as Richard took the joint from Tails who continued to cough his head off. "Me and Jerry watch as they conversed for a few minutes then one of the people in the car abruptly points to the alleyway."

Knuckles looked up at me as I bobbed my head. "The brown hedgehog gives a nod and starts walking into the alley way." Knuckles laughed and asked "What do you think he told him?... Ha… think he told him he wanted a blowjob?" Richard and Tails laughed but I remained serious. "Knuckles… come on man." He chuckled and watched Richard puff on the joint. "Okay-okay… I'm sorry, I'm just a little stoned… I'm listening."

I eyed him before I continued "As soon as the hedgehog gets in the alleyway a guy gets out… now this guy… looked… just like Eggman, I couldn't see his face but his body was almost identical." Knuckles blinked as Richard coughed. "What do you mean?" I grunted and responded "I mean his body structure looked like Eggman, he was tall and fat… round and fat like Eggman."

"So you immediately assumed it was Eggman." I huffed and held up my hand. "Will you let me explain this to you?" He smiled and gave a few nods. "Alright-alright… keep going." I rolled my eyes and continued "The guy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pistol… the guard watching the security footage with us said it looked like a German Luger or Mauser… the guy starts quickly screwing something onto the end of the gun and aims, shooting it into the alleyway."

Knuckles frowned and shook his head as Richard piped up. "I think what you saw him screw on the end was a silencer… he wanted to muffle the gunshot so he had more time to do what he did." I gave a nod and replied "I think it was too, after he shot the weapon he pulls out a blade and walks into the alley… out of the view of the camera."

"But then… the sedan this guy got out of… suddenly drives away, revealing another 'person' on the inside that we couldn't see." Knuckles cocked his head and asked "Why did it drive away? did it leave him behind?" Richard coughed and responded "Probably not, the other 'person' likely moved away from the scene of the crime so both of them wouldn't get caught if the first guy in the alleyway got found out."

I leaned back in the seat and stared at a few people exiting the Chuckle Barn. "That's what I think… but we didn't see where the car went so I don't really know… I do know; however, that the guy came out of the alleyway about two minutes later swiftly walking off into the distance." I recalled the rest of the video and continued "Right before he walked out of view he ran into the witness so I know the man she recounted was the same person."

Richard gave a nod and passed the joint to me, receiving a few waves. "No I'm good, seriously no more for me." He shrugged and held the joint in the backseat to anybody that wanted what was left. "I'll take some" Knuckles replied as he took the joint from him. "Were you able to find out anything else from the video, Sonic?" I shook my head before responding "No, I went home after that… oh, wait… we did manage to get a registration number off the sedan."

"Jerry ran the plates and found out that it was reported stolen from some woman." Knuckles hummed as he stuck the joint in his mouth and exhaled. "After that I went home and told Amy everything I saw… I didn't want to but I was worried about the kids… you know… we're all hedgehogs and this maniac was targeting them." I sighed and leaned back further as I turned the air conditioner up a notch. "I did exactly what I tried to not do, freak her out… we were actually planning on leaving Station Square… I wanted to pack up and go; I didn't want to take the risk of something happening to the kids."

Knuckles and Tails frowned as Richard shook his head, angry at all this stuff. "After a bit longer talk we came to the conclusion that since the murders had only happened in the inner-city, we should be safe out in the suburbs… after all, it's well known that two police officers live on our street… with the Cyclone painted like a police car and Richard's police station flag flying high, you'd have to be retarded to think you can come down our street and commit any kind of crime."

Richard bobbed his head with a smile as Knuckles inhaled the last of the joint, bruning it all the way down to his fingertips until it was too short to hold. "That's right… Sonic and I have the street as secure as possible; most of the people on the street thank us for it as well." I smiled and watched Knuckles roll the window down enough to flick the joint out onto the pavement. "Yeah, so I managed to calm her down and convince her staying here would be the best option."

Knuckles coughed and exhaled what was left of his smoke. "Well… *cough*… where would you guys go anyway?" I shrugged and looked back at Tails who'd been messing with his gloves for about five minutes now, too high to listen to what we were saying. "I was originally going to head over to Tails place and stay with him for a while…but… four more people would make that tiny workshop crowded as hell… Amy had also mentioned going to stay at Ōshima Hotel."

I cringed suddenly, thanking God that we hadn't done that. 'Good lord, we would've been closer to the fucking murderers.' Richard raised an eyebrow for a few seconds before coming to the same conclusion as me. "Financial issues were probably the biggest reason we stayed… the Mayor gave us that house and paid off the rent but we still had to pay for the electricity and water."

"So we decided to stay put for the time being… Amy and I were still concerned but a full month passed before the next murder happened." I stopped and slowly shook my head as the image of the disemboweled hedgehog flooded my mind, ruining the buzz the pot had created. "This one was really bad, Knuckles… a whole lot worse the just getting shot and having their throat slit."

I sighed and blinked away the mental picture of intestines and gore. "I just so happened to be on patrol at the time the murder was committed, I was showing a new recruit how being a police officer was when I get this call over the police scanner that a shooting had happened down at the Burger Shop in the Town Hall District." Knuckles cocked his head and asked "That one that's been open forever… the one with the creepy statue standing out front?"

I gave a nod and replied "Yeah that's it… since I had been in the area… I'd just stopped to get some doughnuts, I decided I'd check it out." Richard pulled a packet of cigarettes from his front pocket a huffed. "Which you shouldn't have done… taking a fresh rookie to a shooting is dangerous as hell, Sonic." I shook my head and responded "He had to learn about shootings at some point Richard, besides… he handled himself nicely."

Richard smiled softly and tapped a cigarette out of the pack into his hand. "Anyway, we showed up and found the window busted out and the place empty… immediately we investigated, calling for back-up as we searched the place." I grumbled and remembered the day in vivid detail. "As we were walking through the diner we suddenly hear this clank like someone was in the kitchen."

"At first I thought it might've been a shot victim crying out for help… but… I soon found out that wasn't it at all." Knuckles bobbed his head as I talked and Tails simple stared out the window before going back to fiddling with his gloves. "Abruptly I hear this click like somebody cocked their gun back… startled and alarmed I push, Simone… the recruit… out of the way as a bullet flies through the restaurant, piercing the wall next to us."

Knuckles grit his teeth in anger and asked "Did you get hurt?" I shook my head and replied "Thankfully no, but it was a close call… as we gathered our bearings this trench coated guy jumps the counter separating the kitchen from the front of the diner and hauls ass as fast as he could out of the place." I coughed as some of Richard cigarette smoke drifted into my breathing space. "Sorry" He fanned the smoke as I continued my story.

"Simone was too stunned to do anything but my instincts kicked in and I took off running after this guy… man… he was a fast runner, I'd never been outran by a human before." Knuckles chuckled and asked "Did you get a look at the guy?" I shook my head and replied "No, not really… though I did notice he didn't look anything like the guy on the security footage, leading me to believe it wasn't the same guy." Richard pulled open the center console and removed the box off beer that we'd not even drank all of yet, too busy getting high to get drunk.

"I chased him and yelled to stop but he ignored me, only giving the response of giving me the middle finger." Richard pulled out a bottle of beer and handed it to me. "I kept pursuing him as much as I could, slowly gaining on him as we ran around the back of the Burger Shop into a small service alleyway." I grabbed the bottle of beer out of Richard hand and twisted the cap off, taking a big gulp to get rid of my cotton mouth.

"Ahh… eventually I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder… big mistake." I felt my nose and remembered the pain. "This guy spun around so fast… I didn't have enough time to think before he punched me straight in the face, literally making me see stars; it was like his fist was a brick." I took another sip of my beer and thought as Richard handed out more beer to Knuckles and Tails. 'Maybe it wasn't like a brick… it was more like he had a metal skeleton.'

I grunted and continued "I fell over and watched as this guy ran full speed towards a fence and jumped over it with ease… a six foot chain link fence… just jumped right over it with no problem at all." Knuckles blinked and twisted the tap off his beer before playfully placing it on top of Tails head to make him laugh. "How in the hell did he manage to do that?"

I shrugged and said "At first I thought it was because he was really athletic but I discovered the real cause later… I managed to get up as Simone came running around the corner into the alleyway, finally doing his job… apparently the guy had hit me in the face harder than I thought because Simone said my nose was crooked." Knuckles made a face and I gave a few nods. "Yep, the motherfucker broke my nose."

Richard laughed and shook his head. "I got the report Sonic, Owen said your nose wasn't broken… he just dislocated it… you're lucky as hell he didn't break it because it would've hurt probably ten times worse." I rubbed my nose gently as I took another sip of my beer. "Well… it still hurt… anyway, after helping me get back to the front of the Burger Shop; Owen and a few other police officers arrived at the scene."

"I sat down on the curb and had Owen look at my nose… damn… ha-ha… this bastard decided he could fix it right then and there." Knuckles eyes widened slightly as Richard laughed. "No, are you saying he…" I bobbed my head and responded "Yep… he stuck a pen up my nostril and cracked it right back into place, just like in the movies." Knuckles made a face and replied "Only this wasn't a movie and I bet that hurt like a son-of-a-bitch!"

I rubbed my nose again as both Knuckles and Richard took a drink of the beer, moving in near unison. "It did, I actually nearly fainted… but the worst was yet to come." Knuckles cocked his head as he continued to guzzle the beer longer than Richard. "Jerry had gone into the diner to look around and suddenly shouts, telling me not to come in there… instantly I jump up and run into the diner, back to the kitchen where the guy had been hiding before he shot at me and took off."

I hung my head and closed my eyes, trying not to keep visualizing the dead body. "There was another dead hedgehog leaned up against the wall… i-it… it… it was a lot worse… I mean… Jesus Christ..." Richard placed his hand on my shoulder as I felt my stomach sour at the mere thought of what happened to the poor soul. "He… he… my God… Knuckles… he'd been disemboweled… torn to shreds."

Knuckles went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped. "Disemboweled?" I slowly nodded and replied "Yes, this sick fucker ripped out his intestines and had them strew out along the floor like he'd been playing with them or something." Knuckles held his hand over his face and sighed. "Jesus…who the hell would do something like that!?" I coughed and said "A sick twisted fruit with nothing but darkness surrounding their soul." Richard gave me a few pats on the shoulder and asked "Do you want to talk about this some other time, Sonic; you probably don't need to get yourself all worked up like this."

I shook my head and leaned back. "No… I'm fine, as long as Tails doesn't mind me ruining his bachelor party like this." Tails looked up from his feet and stared at me. "Huh? Oh… I wasn't even listening… dude… I'm really messed up right now… I don't know if I can walk..." Richard and Knuckles laughed as I shook my head. "That stuff really got you high… huh?" He nodded vigorously and laughed. "Sorry, Sonic, what were you saying?"

"No, go on back to what you were doing… it's probably better if you don't listen anyway." He shrugged and twisted the cap off his bottle of beer, teasing Knuckles by placing the cap on his head like he'd done to him earlier. Knuckles chuckled but got serious as I stared at him. "Go on Sonic, I'm listening." I sighed and hung my head. "I don't really know if I want to talk about this anymore… it's really killing the mood."

Knuckles waved me off and grabbed Tails, pulling him over to give him a noogie. "No, tell me… I want to know… shit, I want to know what Eggman has to do with this." Tails whimpered and tried to push Knuckles off him as he rubbed his spiked knuckles against the top of his head roughly. "Well… it's just like I said, the hedgehog had been disemboweled"

His smile rapidly faded and he let go of Tails, watching him rub his sore head as I continued "After I managed to pry my eyes away from the grizzly sight I put in a call for Detective O'Brian… since he worked on the past three cases he'd be the one that needed to see it." Knuckles gave a nod and sipped on his beer as Richard reclined in his seat a bit, closing his eyes and puffing on his cigarette.

"After looking around for a bit I quickly noticed words written on the wall in blood." Knuckles raised an eyebrow and Tails went back to messing with his clothing, still way too stoned to listen to me. "The victim's blood, this bastard had used the victim's blood to write a phrase on the wall." Knuckles took a sip of his beer and asked "What was the phrase." I grunted and recalled the words. "It was written in a one word below the other format saying, Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes before Richard replied "It's a mnemonic acronym, the first letters in each word spell out another one." He blinked and contemplated the meaning as he thought about each word, swiftly going wide-eyed. "Eggman!" I gave a nod and coughed from Richard cigarette smoke. "Yep, Evil Gains Ground Making A Nightmare… it's a mnemonic acronym for Eggman."

He shook his head and sighed. "So is this a cult performing the murders?" I held up my hand as I guzzled down some of my beer. "Just a minute… I still have some stuff to explain to you." He huffed and watched Tails as he tried to peel the sticker off the beer bottle. "Then keep going..." I rolled my eyes and took one more sip before continuing "O'Brian arrived and started taking a look at the crime scene."

I cringed suddenly as I remembered who else abruptly showed up. "A-Amy…. Amy and the kids suddenly showed up." He jerked his head up into my direction and stared at me intently, concerned. "What!?" I exhaled and gave a small nod, feeling my heart start to pound as I thought about it. "Y-Yeah…they just suddenly showed up at the front of the Burger Shop… apparently they'd gone out shopping and decided to stop and get a burger for lunch." My heart lurched and I had to stop, trying to get it to slow down.

Richard noticed and asked "Are you okay, Sonic." I gave a nod and felt a tear build up in my eye. "Y-yeah… it's just… they… they were so close to the murderer… what if… oh my God…" I let go of my tears and cried a bit. "I mean… what if they'd been there ten or fifteen minutes ago when that motherfucker was there… they… it… it could've been them in that kitchen."

Knuckles leaned forward and grabbed my shoulder as Richard did the same. "It's alright, Sonic, they weren't… we have to thank God for that." I gave a nod and sniffled, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "I know… sorry I got emotional… I just… I can't believe the bad timing… I thought my heart was going to stop when I heard Amy call out to me." Knuckles gave me a few pats on the back and asked "What happened then?"

I sniffled and looked back at Tails who had no clue what was going on. "I had Jerry escort them home in his cruiser, I wasn't about to let them stay and I certainly wasn't about to let them walk home with a fucking psychopath on the loose." He gave a nod and kept giving me a few pats. "Come on… let's get out of the car you guys… let's at least head toward the place."

Richard gave a nod and pulled the key from the ignition, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray as all of us but Tails opened our doors. "Oh, are we going? Ha… where are we again?" I smiled and replied as I stepped out. "The Chuckle Barn, man… that stuff really messed you up." He grinned and managed to push his door open enough that he could step out as the rest of us did.

"Whoa… I can hardly stand!" I laughed and closed my door, walking over to him as he struggled to stand. "Are you serious… man… you really are stoned." He chuckled and wobbled a bit. "Maybe I'm drunk as well… though I've never gotten so drunk I couldn't stand." I held onto him and propped him up as he started to fall over. "You guys are going to have to give me a few minutes…. I don't think I can walk straight right now."

Knuckles laughed and closed his door. "Your very first high… ah… I remember mine… I was really young and thought UFO's were coming to abduct me." Richard chuckled and closed his door. "My first high I was playing a video game and kept forgetting that it wasn't real… I miss that kind of high… that was the fucking best." Tails wobbled a bit and hung onto me. "Well… I don't think UFO's are coming to get me, and I pretty sure this is reality… I do know Cream is going to be real pissed off if I come home like this."

I laughed and closed his door for him since he was unable to do anything but hold onto me. "Amy would probably be pissed off at me if I came home like that as well." He smiled and walked with me over to the back of the Hummer, letting him lean against the trunk so he didn't fall flat on his face. "I don't know about you guys" He said with a grin. "But I'm going to sleep like a little baby tonight."

Knuckles smirked and teased him. "I don't know about that, Cream, might not let you sleep very much at all… Sonic told me about your little sexual adventure." He blushed deeply and stared at me. "That's the last time I tell you something like that, Sonic… blabber mouth." I chuckled and replied "Hey, I kept a bigger secret for you…you want me to tell Knuckles that as well?"

His face blushed deeper and he waved his hands at me wildly. "NO…no don't say anything about it." Knuckles cocked his head and pursed his lips in curiosity. "Keeping a secret from me, huh? What is it?" Tails laughed and leaned all the way back against the trunk of Richard hummer. "It's nothing… I'll tell you soon." Knuckles crossed his arms and said "If you don't tell me I'm going to give you the worst noogie you've ever had in your entire life… you'll be wishing Sonic was giving you a wet-willy when I get through with you, now tell me!"

He laughed and shook his head. "No way, Sonic, will save me." I smiled and looked at Knuckles. "You know Tails… you might be able to break a record today… the first person to get a noogie and a wet-willy at the same time." His eyes widened as me and Knuckles took a step forward towards him. "Come on guys… no." I smiled wide and replied "You better run then."

He clenched his eyes closed and showed his teeth. "I can't… no noogie… no wet-willy… and I'm still not going to tell you." Knuckles grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. "NOOOO, STOP!" Knuckles laughed and commenced the death noogie. "I'm… going to… kill you… Knuckles!" Knuckles laughed and scrapped his head harder as I smiled and stuck my finger in my mouth. "You better tell me, Tails, Sonic's getting ready to give you your favorite punishment."

"NOOOOOOO, NO WET-WILLY!" Knuckles laughed hard as I got a big glob of spit on my finger. "Two wet-willies in one day… you've been a bad boy, Tails… last chance." Richard watched the three of us as I got closer to the same ear I did it to earlier. "NOOOOOO NOT THE SAME ONE!" I grinned and responded "One last chance… you better tell him." He gave in and replied "OKAY-OKAY… NO MORE!"

I slung the spit off my finger onto the ground and wiped it on my shirt as Knuckles let go of him. "You guys are a bunch of mean ass people you know that." Knuckles shrugged and said "Eh, we get what we want… now tell me!" Tails blushed and looked away, softly muttering something under his breath to the point where even I couldn't hear him.

"Come on Tails" I said "Tell him." He blushed and replied "I just did." Knuckles smiled and held his hand up to his ear. "I didn't hear you; you'll have to speak up." He sighed and spoke loud enough for us to hear the word 'Cream' and 'Pregnant' Knuckles hand dropped to his side and his jaw fell open. "W-what? I must've heard you wrong… speak up."

I smiled wide as Tails turned cherry red and looked away. "I… I got Cream pregnant." Knuckles slowly turned his head towards me and stared at me. "No… fucking…way…" I laughed and gave a few nods. "Yep, he's telling the truth… Cream's pregnant with his baby." Tails slapped his hand to his forehead in embarrassment. "Shut up, Sonic… I'm so embarrassed right now!"

Knuckles remained in shock, looking back and forth between me and Tails. "W-Wha…h-how…what…but…you…one time… pregnant!?" I laughed at his inability to speak as Tails stayed cherry red. "We didn't us any protection… it was my first time so I wasn't prepared… it all happened so quickly." Me and Richard chuckled and he eyed us angrily. "Shut up you two, that's not what I meant."

"W-what… but… does vanilla know!?" Tails shook his head vigorously and replied "No, I've been to embarrassed to say anything… I'm going to announce it after the vows of the wedding." Knuckles looked like he was about to flip out. "Y-You… got… you got Cream pregnant!" Tails bobbed his head and managed to stand up straight. "I know, she told me at the beginning of last month… I was just as shocked as you are."

Knuckles continued to stare wide-eyed in amazement. "How did you… I mean… I know how… but… but…" I chuckled and shook my head. "Knuckles… you look like you're about to faint." He stared at me and replied "I'm about to dig my own grave is what I'm about to do… I can't believe it!" Tails hung his head and said "Me either… It's still hard to believe my child is growing inside of her."

I laughed as Knuckles cheeks grew slightly red at the same thought. "MY GOD TAILS YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN!" Tails sighed and tried to walk off towards the comedy club. "I know how old I am, Knuckles, it's not like I wanted this… though it's not like I don't want it either… my child." Tails smiled at the thought as Knuckles looked like he was about to choke him to death.

"Relax Knuckles… I've already had this discussion with him, he's well aware of what this means." Knuckles managed to close his slack jaw before responding "Sonic… this is worse than when you got Amy pregnant, Cream's three years younger than she was!" I crossed my arms and replied "Relax Knuckles, Tails is just as capable of dealing with this as I was."

He laughed at me and said "Capable, you fucking passed out when Amy told you she was pregnant." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me… again." He smirked and waved me off. "Whatever, I still think this is bad news… I mean sure they're in love, but are they ready to take care of a baby?" I shrugged and replied "I think they are… think about it, Tails is more than ready to handle something like that."

He shook his head and motioned for Richard to follow as we went after Tails who'd gone up to the front of the comedy club. "Just try and be nice to him about it, Knuckles, he needs the support." Knuckles sighed and hung his head. "Yeah, I guess… I mean… it's not like I think he'd be a bad father or anything… shit… with his intelligence he'd probably be able to teach it everything."

"Tell him that, what he needs right now isn't a bunch of people asking him how he got her pregnant… He knows exactly how he got her pregnant and I think he's sort of ashamed of himself, as his friend you need to comfort him and let him know that he'll be fine." Knuckles gulped and gave a nod before looking up at Tails who had his hands in his pockets kicking a rock around with his foot.

"Hey… Tails, come here for a second." He hung his head as we got closer. "Just come here, Knuckles is calmed down now don't worry about him." Tails exhaled and took a few steps towards us. "What?" Knuckles grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing the breath out of him. "Sorry Tails, I didn't mean to flip out on you like that… I was just amazed!"

Tails slowly smiled and replied "I was too; imagine how I felt when Cream called me upstairs to tell me…" Knuckles laughed and sat him back down. "A lot more surprised than me?" Tails gave a nod as Richard tried to hurry and finish smoking his cigarette, noticing a smoke free zone sign posted above the entrance to the Chuckle Barn. "A lot more surprised than you… I never saw it coming."

"How did she know she was pregnant?" He blushed lightly and replied "She took a pregnancy test… did you know you had to pee on those things?" Knuckles shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, I can't say I've ever taken a pregnancy test before." Richard puffed on his cigarette and laughed. "God, I hope not." I eyed him and asked "Oh, and what do you know about pregnancy tests? Mr. sixty five years of being single."

He smiled and puffed on his cigarette. "Hey I had a few girlfriends back when I was younger… they broke up with me because I didn't spend enough time with them… Bitch, I'm working… I don't have time to listen to your nagging." I rolled my eyes and said "Well if you talked to her like that it's no wonder she left you." He smirked and puffed on the cigarette one more time before flicking it out into the dirt road.

"Yeah-yeah… let's go listen to some jokes." We all gave a nod and continued on to the door to the comedy club. "So…" Knuckles asked Tails "How long has she been pregnant?" Tails put his finger to his lips and thought. "Umm… about two month, that's why I'm going to have to tell Vanilla really soon… if she finds out I got Cream pregnant on her own, she'll rip my tails off."

Knuckles sucked in a breath and replied "I'd say so… you really need to tell her." Tails sighed and stepped up on the sidewalk spanning the comedy club. "I know I know… I'm going to tell her real soon, the wedding is next week so…" Knuckles coughed and responded "Don't you think it might not be the best time to tell her? I mean during your own wedding?"

He shook his head and reached into his pocket as we stopped in front of the door guard. "No, I actually think it'll be the perfect time to tell not only her… but everyone." Knuckles watched him pull out his wallet before stopping him. "I got this, Tails; you don't have to pay for stuff during your own bachelor party." Tails smiled and shoved his wallet back in his jeans while Knuckles pulled out some money to give to the guard as admission.

the guard took the cash from him and let us through, opening the door so we could hear the stand-up comedian making jokes. "Come on guys" Tails said as he walked through first, looking around for a place to sit. "We're coming Tails, for someone who couldn't stand up five minutes ago you're all hyper now." He smiled at me and pointed to the bar over in the corner. "My buzz is wearing off and I want some beer, now come on!"

Me, Richard, and Knuckles laughed at him before following him across the room. "So… Sonic." Knuckles spoke as we walked towards the bar. "How about you finish telling me about the Mobian Murders?" I shrugged and replied "Not right now, I don't really feel like it… let's sit down and order a drink first." He gave a nod and sat down on the barstool, snapping his fingers to get the barkeeps attention.

"Whiskey; four shots… no ice" The bartender gave a nod as the rest of us sat down. "Alright, I ordered us all a drink, tell me the rest of it Sonic." I smiled and sighed. "You must really want to hear the rest of this huh?" He held up his hand and watched the bartender pull up four small shot glasses. "I do, I thought you guys were kidding when you said that fat bastard was still alive."

I shook my head and replied "Unfortunately no, I really wish he was… after the fourth victims murder I grew extremely worried about the safety of Amy and the Kids." Richard picked up on the conversation as I watched the bartender grab a bottle of whiskey and pop the cork. "He was so worried, Knuckles, that he went and got Amy a gun." I bobbed my head as Knuckles reeled back in surprise.

"Yeah, Richard gave me on the old snub nosed revolvers that he has a surplus of down in the stations armory… I made her keep it in her purse." Richard gave a nod and replied "It's just a small Smith & Wesson Bodyguard .38 Special… but it'll keep her safe, it's loud as hell so if she shot it people would know." The bartender slid the four shots down to us and tapped on the counter, wanting to get the money for it.

Knuckles pulled out a ten and crammed it in his hand. "So what did Amy think about it… the gun I mean?" I grabbed my shot of whiskey and tossed half of it back as Tails downed all of his in one go. "She got angry at me at first, had to go through the whole 'I don't want a gun it's too dangerous' but after I informed her of what had happened to the hedgehog at the Burger Shop she quickly changed her tune."

"I bet… damn… disemboweled." I shook my head and drank the rest of my shot of whiskey as the image of the hedgehog's insides invaded my mind once again. "No kidding… the smell… ugh… the smell was the worst part, Knuckles, it was like… I don't know; death mixed with shit." Richard coughed and replied "That's pretty much what it is, Sonic, death and the fecal matter from inside him."

Tails made a face and said "That's gross." Knuckles snapped his finger at the bartender to get his attention. "Hey how about you be a pal and give us that whole bottle of whiskey?" The bartender gave a blank stare and held out his hand. "Thirty dollars." Knuckles sighed and pulled a twenty and a ten out, handing it to the barkeep as he slid the bottle of whiskey down to me.

"So anyway" I popped the cork out of the bottle and refilled both mine and Tails. "After all that bullshit at the Burger Shop I went back home and moved on with my life… nothing new about the case came up until… I think… I think it was the day we went out to that club, right Tails?" Tails gave a few nods and tossed back the newly re-filled shot of whiskey. "Good God, boy, are you trying to get drunk?"

He smiled at me and gave a nod. "Yep, one more." I grinned and poured more whiskey into his glass. "So I get a call that morning from Shadow, telling me that he has something really important that he absolutely needs to tell me." Tails tossed back the shot and laughed at one of the jokes the stand-up comedian told. "I asked him what it was that was so important and he said he had to show it to me."

"He comes over to the house with Rouge and these two manila folders in his hand?" Knuckles sipped on his shot of whiskey before asking "Rouge, what was she doing with Shadow?" I chuckled and replied "Apparently they're dating now… but from what Amy told me she said, it's gone a bit further than dating if you know what I mean." He laughed and playfully wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Whew, finally… now she can stop hitting on me."

I chuckled and leaned against the bar. "Yeah, but they came over and Shadow had me sit down with him in the kitchen… he said that he didn't want me to freak out and everything." Knuckles raised an eyebrow as I drank some of my whiskey. "He pulls open one of the files while he stares at me, telling me over and over not to freak out." Knuckles held up his hands and asked "Why would you freak out?"

I shook my head and continued "One second… he flips to the very back of the folder and points to the last sentence." I grumbled and drank the rest of my whiskey. "The sentence was an execution date, listing the day the public execution took place." Knuckles bobbed his head and grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of my hand as he burped. "So that's it then, Eggmans dead?"

I sadly shook my head and waited for him to pour some whiskey into his glass before taking the bottle back. "Again, no… he abruptly informs me that that was Nega's file." He froze and stared at me. "What? So they executed Nega on the same day as Eggman?" I shook my head again and replied "No, he pushes the file to the side and shows me the other one; explaining that this one was the with Eggman's information in it."

He listened intently as Tails suddenly busted out laughing as hard as he could. "What?" He laughed and replied "Did you hear that joke?" I shook my head as Knuckles did the same. "What is it called when a G.U.N. soldier jumps into a foxhole?" I smiled and shook my head. "Bestiality." Richard laughed with us and about fell off the barstool. "Oh geez, HA-HA!"

Me and Knuckles smiled at each other before going back to our original conversation. "Anyway…ha… anyway, Shadow opens the file and flips to the last page… going to the last sentence like he did with Nega's file." Knuckles gave a few nods while I took a small sip of my whiskey. "What I expected, was to see an execution date." I sighed and continued "What I saw was a current status."

Knuckles shook his head and listened. "Apparently G.U.N. knows the motherfucker is still alive, his current status listed him as missing." Knuckles tossed back his shot and asked "But How, how could he possibly be missing; didn't they take him to Prison Island?" I bobbed my head and he grunted. "That's the most secure prison in all of the United Federation; nobody in recorded history has ever escaped from there." I poured some more whiskey into his glass as I replied "Well… Eggman did, he's the first person to escape from Prison Island."

"How?" I shook my head and responded "The report Shadow showed me said his cell door had the lock cut open and five prison guards had been shot in the head." He cocked his head as he narrowed his eyes. "What; how could he have cut open the lock on his cell? I mean I know Prison Island's infrastructure was obsolete in every way, but it would take weeks even months to carve a hole into the lock big enough to saw through the locking mechanism."

"That was what I thought as well… but another mystery was the caliber bullet removed from each of the deceased guards heads… it was one that came from a 357 magnum… none of the guard carried 357's, all of them carried the standard issued nine-millimeter Glock." He blinked and contemplated what I meant. "Shit… so somebody smuggled in a gun for him to escape?"

"That's the only way I thought it could've happened for a long time… it had to be somebody helping him, and from the car driving off in the video of the third victim… I had a feeling we're right." Richard and Tails laughed at a joke as Knuckles asked "How many people do you think are working for him?" I shrugged and replied "Initially I had no fucking clue, it could've been one or it could've been a whole cult following his orders."

"So it was cult activity?" I shrugged again as he shook his head. "Damn, never thought Eggman would move on from robots to mindless cultists…" I poured some whiskey into my glass and said "I don't think it's a cult, Knuckles… I do know he has help, but… I think he just wants us to think it's a cult." Knuckles grunted and asked "How, did you find out anything else?" I gave a nod as Richard and Tails laughed at another joke.

"Yeah, last month Richard had received a phone call from Frank the desk sergeant stating that the black sedan seen in the Casinopolis had been found." He perked up as I drank some of my whiskey. "Where at?" I coughed and replied "Ōshima Hotel." His eyes widened and he asked "The same hotel you used to stay at?" I gave a nod and responded "Yep, the exact same."

"How did they find it?" I looked over at Tails and Richard who were smiling and listening to the stand-up comedian make jokes and loud noises as he pretended to drive a car, yelling and cursing at imaginary drivers as his act. "Somehow a patrol officer had managed to spot it while it was being driven, she followed it into the parking lot." He interrupted and asked "Well how did she know that was the one? Did she just happen to run the plates?"

I tossed back the rest of my whiskey as Richard finished his first shot, watching him grab the bottle from me and pour some more into his glass. "She stated that the car was heavily damaged, it wouldn't have passed the Station Square Ministry Of Transportation car inspection… it's illegal to drive a vehicle that does not pass; while she was only going to give them a ticket, as soon as she ran the plates and they came as stolen, immediately she notified the Station who sent us as back-up"

"Damn, what luck… were there people in the car whenever she found it?" I gave a nod and replied "To begin with, but apparently by the time she pulled into the hotel parking lot they were gone." I snatched the bottle of whiskey out of Richard's hand and poured some in my glass as Knuckles drank his. "Me, Jerry, Owen, and Old Man here went to investigate instantly."

"Why was Richard going with you guys?" I held the bottle back and sloshed some of the whiskey around inside it. "He'd gone with us to investigate something down in the old subway station." I drank some of the whiskey as he eyed me suspiciously. "Something? Come on, Sonic." I sighed and responded "Alright, a good officer hadn't checked in at the end of his shift… after he'd failed to check in by the morning after that the Station issued a report for the news… shortly after we got an anonymous tip that someone had seen him talking to two people down by the entrance to the subway station."

"We also knew that it was around there that he'd made his last transmission with dispatch" He took a sip of his whiskey and burped, watching Tails and Richard laugh at the comedian. "Did you find him?" I leaned back and replied "We found his bloated body deep in the bowels of the subway station." I scratched the back of my head and pursed my lips, thinking about the other thing that happened that day.

"Something else?" I shrugged and tossed half of my shot of whiskey back. "Well… there… I had something happen to me when I was down there… it was painful." He blinked and cocked his head. "Painful, like what?" I sighed and recalled the sensation I had when I walked into that room. "I… I can't explain it really… it was like… I don't know… I just suddenly felt really weird, like my senses shut off and everything around me became fake."

"What?" I smiled lightly and sloshed some of the whiskey left in my shot around. "I went into this utility room and instantly I started to feel like… that… I could… hear voices in my head and I felt really weak." He furrowed his brow ad drank some of his whiskey, beginning to slow down as the effects took place. "Hmm… what kind of voices… what did they say?"

"Nothing really, not like they were talking to me… I know I'm not crazy… but… they sounded almost… evil… like they were laughing at me, whispering about and laughing at me." He narrowed his eyes and chuckled softly. "I'd say you need to go see a therapist, Sonic." I smirked and said "I'm serious though… I'd never felt that sensation before in my life."

"What other sensations did you feel? I know you said you felt like things weren't real, but what else?" I coughed into my hand and took a small sip of my whiskey. "It was more like symptoms; my nose started bleeding, ears ringing, numbness in my fingers and toes, pupils were the size of pinpricks." Richard suddenly spoke, having heard what we were talking about. "We called an ambulance for him because we thought he'd had some form of stroke."

Knuckles stared at me concerned and asked "Did you?" I exhaled and drank the rest of my whiskey. "I… I don't know… I still don't know." Richard rolled his eyes while he shook his head. "We tried to get him to go to the hospital but he wouldn't go… kept saying he was fine despite what the paramedics said." Knuckles grit his teeth before yawning. "What did the paramedics say?"

"It was more about what they found." Richard replied, not giving me a chance to respond "His blood pressure was through the roof as was his temperature and heart rate… He should've gone to the hospital; I bet you never went to go see Dr. Annisian did you?" I grinned and shook my head. "Not yet, I'll get to it at some point." Richard scoffed and flicked my nose with his finger. "Too late now you dodo."

"Hey Sonic" Knuckles asked "Was the blood coming from your nose… was it coagulated?" Me and Richard both stared at him in stunned silence. "Well… yeah, how did you know!?" He frowned and drank the rest of the whiskey in his shot glass. "You did have a stroke." I blinked and narrowed my eyes. "Huh?" He gave a few nods and replied "It was a stroke but what concerns me was the symptoms… they were very similar to Chaos Emerald Negation."

I poured more whiskey into both our shot glasses as I asked "What do you mean by that?" He rubbed his chin and responded "Chaos Emerald Negation happens when either the Master Emerald sucks out all the power of a Chaos Emerald or when a Pure Chaos Emerald comes into contact with an Artificial Chaos Emerald of equal size and power." I held up my hands in confusion. "I don't understand what you're saying Knuckles."

He coughed and replied "I found a bunch of old paperwork from the Echidnas before me… the previous guardians of the Master Emerald, while I didn't find any information on themselves per say; the paperwork was littered with information about the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds… it was like a scientific team had been testing and experimenting with them for millennia, until they disappeared."

He sipped on some of his newly re-filled whiskey and continued. "In some of the papers were diagrams explaining that the Chaos Emeralds emit a radiation that can be absorbed by the human body, not dangerous radiation… as long as it's not Artificial Chaos Emeralds…" I stopped him and asked "How did the ancient Echidnas Know about Artificial Chaos Emeralds, I thought only Egg brains had the technology to create them."

He smiled and said "The ancient Echidnas had technology too, Sonic, just not as it looks in today's time." I shrugged and drank some of my whiskey as he continued "Anyway, when someone with this radiation absorption comes into contact with someone or something of the opposite end of the Chaos power spectrum; they cancel each other out… often times this cancelation effect has dramatic consequences on the host… causing them to suffer extreme pain, derealization, blood clotting, and interference with the primary auditory cortex of the temporal lobe… the part of the brain that deals with sound, leading to your auditory hallucinations."

"So… what you're saying is… I had a stroke caused by this Chaos Emerald Negation?" He gave a few nods and continued to stare at me. "Yes, but what concerns me… is what would a Chaos Emerald be doing down there?" I blinked and looked over at Richard who was just as baffled. "I never saw any Chaos Emerald, Knuckles; I don't really know if that was what it was."

He drank some of his whiskey as Tails laughed, paying no attention to us. "I think that's what it was, Sonic, it was a text book description of someone with a large amount of Pure Positive Chaos energy… you… coming into contact with a very-very powerful Artificial Chaos emerald, or Negative Chaos energy." I looked down at my hands and contemplated what he was saying. "So… I had a stroke, I really had a stroke?"

He shrugged and replied "Maybe, that or you were close… perhaps it was just floating energy, a rare phenomenon reported after an Emerald explodes… if that's what it is you're lucky in two ways." I motioned for him to continue as I sat back. "One, the fact that you came into contact with such phenomenon is remarkable; and two, the fact that you survived said phenomenon is even more astonishing."

I smiled and laughed lightly. "Well that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog… tough little bastard." He chuckled and shook his head. "But seriously, clouds of floating Chaos energy are deadly… the fact that they travel long distances has been studied and documented by the ancient Echidnas for a long time…Hmm, but there was always a wind factor involved in its travel."

I raised an eyebrow as he scratched his neck. "Clouds of chaos energy are usually the result of Chaos Emerald explosion, they release particles into the air as a sort of final emission from the emerald before it shatters… these particles are free floating and while they clump together, they're free to be blown around by the wind." I narrowed my eyes at his knowledge on the subject and replied "Knuckles, you should really teach people about this stuff… I bet the Station Square Research Team would take ten years of constant experimentation before they discovered something like that."

He waved me off and said "But Sonic; there's an important point you're not getting." I cocked my head and waited for him to keep going. "You have a lot of Pure Chaos energy inside of you… you can't be affected by a dose of large positive Chaos particles… you can; however, be effected by large quantities of negative Chaos energy." I slowly looked away from my shot glass towards him. "So… that means."

He bobbed his head and responded "That means you had to have come into contact with a cloud of floating negative Chaos particles… that came from an Artificial Chaos Emerald." I grunted and looked back down at the whiskey. "An Artificial Chaos Emerald, how come I didn't transform into Dark Hyper?" He coughed and replied "Free floating Chaos particles don't seem to have the ability to cause a transformation but they can still cause Chaos Emerald Negation in a host."

"Damn… I thought I just got to hot and had some sort of heat stroke, I mean it was hot as balls down there." He laughed lightly and grabbed a toothpick from a holder. "I don't think so, like I said; everything you described was a textbook description of Chaos Emerald Negation… Host Chaos Emerald Negation, meaning instead of it happening to an Emerald it happened to a human body."

"Well I must not have taken too much damage from it; I went to Ōshima Hotel not twenty minutes after it happened." He perked up and replied "You're lucky, but continue with what we were talking about at the hotel… I nearly forgot." I coughed into my hand and cleared my throat as he stuck the toothpick in his mouth. "Well… ahem… as soon as we got the call from the patrol officer we went straight there… informing her, the patrol officer; to stay put and not make an attempt to find the suspects… if they were killers they wouldn't have any problem killing her."

"Yeah but they've only killed Mobians, a human police officer is another story." I sighed and sipped on my whiskey as Richard and Tails laughed at one of the comedians jokes. "I think they had something to do with the officer's corpse we found in the subway." Richard abruptly butted in and replied "We still don't know that, Sonic, there's no evidence linking the Mobian Murderer to the death of Haden."

I sneered back in response. "I think the evidence is quite clear, Richard, we know there are two people involved in this and the anonymous witness stated he was talking with two people before he disappeared." Knuckles stared at us and asked "Is it possible… hmm… is it possible they were the ones who brought the Chaos energy cloud with them?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know, anything's possible…" He rubbed his neck and replied "Because it wouldn't have traveled into the subway like that without the assistance of somebody, without any wind it couldn't have gone more than a few feet inside the station." I gave a few nods as I thought about it. "There definitely wasn't any wind down there… I wish there was because I thought I was going to pass out from the humidity."

"So somebody had to bring it down there with them… maybe they got caught by this officer and they decided to experiment on him." I shook my head and took a few sips of my whiskey. "It's possible, though the cause of death was discovered his neck being snapped like someone broke it." He grunted and motioned for me to hand him the bottle of whiskey. "Chaos Energy Clouds have been known to suffocate people but not snap their neck."

I bobbed my head and had a feeling it wasn't the cloud of energy that took part in that. "Yeah, I've got a good clue that it had something to do with a person; not a phenomenon." Richard laughed at a joke and slowly stood up off the stool. "Where are you going?" I asked as he reached into his front pocket, giving me a hint. "I need a cigarette; I'll be back in a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes as he walked off. 'One of these days he's going to turn into a cigarette.' I chuckled and tossed back the rest of my whiskey as Knuckles poured more into his. "So what happened at the hotel once you arrived." I coughed and leaned against the bar counter. "Once we got there we took report from the patrol officer, listening to how she found it and where it was… after that we told her we'd handle it and sent her on her way."

Tails laughed at a joke and drank the rest of his whiskey. "You guys have to listen to the jokes…ha-ha… they're hilarious… how do you stop a lawyer from drowning?" I shrugged and he replied "You shoot him before he hits the water." Me and Knuckles laughed and listened to the comedian for a few minutes before going back to our conversation. "Anyway, after I sent the patrol officer back to the streets me, Richard, Owen, and Jerry went over to the sedan… inspecting it for any clues as to who drove it."

"Did you get any?" I sighed and said "A few, one… was the massive amount of damage to the back section of the roof; it was almost like they'd been transporting something that weighed several tons." He scratched his head and pulled the toothpick from his mouth. "How massive was the damage exactly?" I coughed into my hand and took a sip of my whiskey, snatching the half empty bottle out of his hand. "The entire back portion of it had collapsed all the way down into the backseat, definitely like they had been transporting something heavy."

He cleared his throat as I continued. "We also found glove prints on the steering wheel." He cocked his head while narrowing his eyes. "Glove prints?" I gave a nod and poured some of the whiskey into my shot glass, wondering when I was going to get drunk. "Yeah, gloves leave behind distorted fingerprints; sometimes you can still match the fingerprints to the suspect if they're not too distorted." He pursed his lips and stuck the toothpick back in his mouth. "Huh, I didn't know that."

I sniffled and watched the comedian make obscene hand gestures as he told a nasty joke about two gay guys. "Yeah, but there was something else… in the glove compartment…" He gave a few nods and asked "What?" I grumbled and noticed Richard come back in the door of the club. "Cigars… illegal Cuban brand cigars." He raised an eyebrow and picked at his teeth with the toothpick. "So, I mean sure it's illegal but what's so important about that."

Richard sat back down on the barstool with a grunt, going right back to drinking his whiskey and laughing at jokes with Tails. "It's the exact same brand that Eggman smoked." He froze in place and stared at me. "What? How in the hell do you know?" I hung my head and remembered the pain as that syringe dug around in my eye. "When me and Shadow were in the Egg Carrier… on the day Eggman launched his missiles… the same day they did God-awful things to us…"

I took a few deep breaths and shoved the sensation of needles jabbing me away. "When he was about to slice my chest open and pull out my organs… slowly… painfully… he…he had one of his Hunter Unit's bring him a cigar; I stared at that cigar the whole time he smoked it, desperately trying to do anything but focus on the pain those fat fuckers were causing me and Shadow."

He frowned and held his hand on my shoulder. "And it was the same brand?" I gave a nod as I tried to not to let any tears well up in my eyes. "Yes, I recall it so vividly… I pissed him off and he smashed the end of the lit cigar on my cheek… not only do I remember the pain as it burned a nice hole in my skin, but I also remember seeing the exact same logo on it."

He shook his head and gave me a few pats on the back. "You know Sonic… I never told you this, and I assume Amy didn't either… but when you didn't come back from the Egg Carrier… she broke down, she was totally and utterly convinced that she'd lost you." I sniffled and smiled. "Yeah?" He bobbed his head and continued "Me and Vanilla had to hold Aayan almost the entire time because she was too worked up."

I chuckled and took a small sip of my whiskey. "That sounds like my Amy." He laughed and squeezed my neck. "I'm serious Sonic; she was so convinced that motherfucker had killed you that she actually passed out." I stared at him with a smile and asked. "Really, how did she do that?" He smirked and replied "She stood up from the couch and fell right back down on it… gave me and Vanilla a real shock, that's for sure... but what I'm trying to say Sonic… is… well… I don't know… I'm glad you didn't die on us up there."

I laughed and hugged him. "Getting soft on me are you, Knuckles?" He hugged me back briefly before pushing me away. "it's not just me that's glad, Sonic, it's everyone." I gave a few nods as I thought about how truly luck I am to have not only an adoring wife and beautiful kids, but loving friends who'll do anything to protect me and my family. "Thanks, Knuckles, that means more to me than you think."

He smiled and spun around on the barstool, staring at the comedian as he talked about the smell in the Mystic Ruins swamp. "So after you got done with the car what did you do?" I watched him twirl the toothpick around in his mouth while I replied "Well first we put a call in to have a forensic team come down and dust the steering wheel with prints, that's how we discovered there were glove prints… after that though, we went inside the hotel to try and find the owner."

I laughed and continued "I didn't get more than three feet inside the lobby before Mr. Ōshima spotted me." He smiled and bobbed his head. "He still as wily as he always was?" I gave a nod as I chuckled. "Yep, we talked about some stuff for a while; catching up before I realized what we were there for… I had asked him if he knew who owned the car." He leaned back against the bar counter and listened. "Unfortunately he didn't, so we had to come up with another way to find the owner."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the toothpick from his mouth. "And just how did you do that?" I smiled and pointed to my head. "I used my brain, Knucklehead… I asked him if he'd seen anybody that was suspicious… ha-ha… he generated a list of people in the hotel that were quote 'weirdoes' and left a bad impression." He cocked his head as I took a drink of my whiskey. "Hey Richard, how many people did Ōshima list?"

Richard stared at me curiously before asking. "What are you talking about?" I coughed and replied "You know, when we were trying to find the owner of the black sedan that was in his parking lot… he said he didn't know but gave us a list of all the people in the hotel that he found strange." He laughed and responded "Oh, uhh… about seven or eight… maybe less."

I chuckled and went back to Knuckles. "So apparently Mr. Ōshima finds a lot of people strange." I tossed back the rest of my shot and pushed it away, not wanting anymore right yet. "But there was this pair of guys he described that stuck out like a sore thumb." He drank some of his whiskey as he turned back around to face me. "How so?" I grabbed at the box of toothpicks that Knuckles had been in and replied "He said that it was this old guy and this young guy… the old guy was fat and bald and rarely came out of his hotel room without the young guy following closely behind him… right Richard?"

Richard watched me stick the toothpick in my mouth as he asked "Right what?" I smiled and said "I was telling Knuckles how Mr. Ōshima described our pals at the Hotel." He chuckled and replied "Yeah he said there was two of them, both always wore trench coats and stayed low… He described the first one as an old fat guy with a brown mustache that was turning gray, the other he described as a skinny tall guy who stayed behind the first acting as his bodyguard."

Knuckles shook his head and stared at me. "Fat and bald guy with a brown mustache turning gray? I hate to say it Sonic, but I'm thinking the same thing as you… that's a pretty good description of Eggman." I bobbed my head and looked over at Tails who had a large smile on his face, loving every joke the comedian said. "I know, but this second guy also caught my attention… I'd wondered if this was the guy from the Burger Shop."

He blinked a few times before he realized what I meant. "You think he's the one who punched and shot at you?" I shrugged and said "Well it certainly wasn't a fat guy that did that to me… it was a tall lanky looking guy who was athletic as hell." He pursed his lips and thought about it. "So what did you do then?" I sniffled and said "We chose those two immediately after he finished giving the description."

I looked away from Tails and stared at my empty shot glass, beginning to feel the full effects of all the whiskey I'd just finished consuming. "It was up on the fourth floor…ha… literally down the hall from the room I had when I stayed in the hotel." His eyes widened slightly at the coincidence and I continued. "So Me, Jerry, and Richard got in the elevator and went up there." Richard laughed and said "He was so ready, Knuckles, you should've seen him 'If it's Eggman I'm going to shoot him' I actually had to convince him to keep his gun holstered."

I smiled wide and shook my head as Knuckles laughed at me. "Shit if it was Eggman I'd probably shoot him too, Sonic." I Chuckled and used my tongue to twirl the toothpick around in my mouth. "No kidding, but I managed to contain myself and not kick down the door… which I should have!" Richard rolled his eyes as I stared at him. "Whatever, I told you that would've been a bad idea."

I clanked my teeth together as I picked at them with the toothpick. "Yeah-yeah… anyway, we got to the door and knocked on it; hoping to God that someone would answer." He gave a few nods as he pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and sat it inside his shot of whiskey. "Did someone answer?" I bobbed my head and stared at my empty shot glass again. "Eventually yes, it was the tall young guy Mr. Ōshima had described."

He stared at me, eager to know what happened. "Instantly I noticed his reaction to either my presence or the presence of police in general." He cocked his head in confusion. "What was the reaction, did his eyes widen or did he close the door on you?" I shook my head and replied "His eyes widened very slightly, like he knew exactly who I was and was utterly surprised to see me at the door."

"Hmm… If he was the guy you saw at the Burger Shop he probably was pretty astounded to see you at his door, he probably thought it was all over." I sighed and shook my head. "I wish it would've been all over for him, Knuckles, believe me." He raised an eyebrow and spun around on the barstool again. "What happened after he opened the door?"

I continued picking at my teeth as I felt myself getting more tipsy, the alcohol beginning to fully come into effect. "He asked if he could help us and we asked if he was the owner of the black sedan down in the parking lot… immediately he replied stating that it wasn't his and he owned a truck… his response was so quick though I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth."

I coughed and accidently jabbed my gum with the toothpick. "Dammit… ouch… anyway, we talked with him for only a few minutes… he seemed like he wanted us to go away like he had something he needed to do." I smiled as I remembered what else happened. "I recalled Mr. Ōshima stating that two people lived in the hotel room so I decided to test him… asking if anybody else lived with him."

I chuckled and continued "He replied, telling us that he initially had someone living with him but kicked them out for an unknown reason." Knuckles raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you think the guy he kicked out was Eggman?" I held up my finger and responded "No, because he didn't kick anyone out… he was lying… less than a minute later I hear someone in one of the back rooms clear their throat… giving away his lie."

Knuckles smiled and pulled the toothpick out of his shot glass before tossing back the rest of the whiskey. "Damn, so you just got lucky huh?" I laughed and sat back as Richard and Tails laughed at another explicit joke from the comedian. "I guess you could say that… though as soon as the person in the background cleared their throat he knew he was caught and wasted no time in closing the door on my foot, telling us the only way we were getting in was if we had a search warrant."

Knuckles shook his head and asked "So you had to get a search warrant? You couldn't just kick the door down and arrest the motherfucker?" I grumbled as Richard shook his head and replied for me "Regrettably no, it's against the law to arrest somebody for no cause if you don't have an arrest warrant… and since we couldn't put out an arrest warrant for a man who's supposed to be dead without frightening the public, we had to come up with another way."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes and contemplated what Richard just said. "So you think the guy who cleared his throat in the back room was indeed Eggman?" I shrugged and replied "It was likely the tall, bald, and fat guy Mr. Ōshima said lived with this guy… oh, here's another interesting fact I forgot to tell you… the guy… the one that answered his door, said his name was Hunter…" I stared at Knuckles face as Richard did the same, wondering if he'd catch on to us.

"So, Hunter's a common male name… what's so interesting about that?" I laughed and shook my head. "We initially thought the same thing until this morning when Rouge spotted it." He cocked his head as I continued "Think about it… what robot did Eggman build that had the word Hunter in it?" His face suddenly went blank as he realized what I meant. "Oh shit, Hunter Unit… he's a God damn Hunter Unit!"

I motioned for him to lower his voice as Tails picked up on the conversation, curious as to what I was talking about. "Who's a Hunter Unit?" I swiveled around on the barstool and explained as I pulled the toothpick from my mouth. "I told Rouge about what happened at the hotel and she discovered something that me and Richard didn't catch."

He sipped on his shot of whiskey and asked "What?" I sighed and replied "She figured out that the guy that answered the door… the one that called himself Hunter… was a Hunter Unit; one of those machine-men Eggman built before we took down the Egg Carrier." Tails hung his head as he held the shot of whiskey up to his mouth. "Seriously? Shit, those were some of the strongest and advanced robots Eggman had ever built."

I bobbed my head as I decided to drink some more alcohol, grabbing the bottle from the counter as I responded "I know, and it all makes sense now… How he managed to nearly outrun me and punch me so hard at the Burger Shop… it's because he wasn't human, he was an android." Knuckles grumbled and said "So what happened, are you still trying to get a search warrant?"

I chuckled and shook my head as I filled my shot glass half way with the golden whiskey. "Thankfully no, Richard had a moment of clarity and recalled some article that allowed us to search the hotel room without a warrant." Richard gave a few nods and replied "Article 5725.Y of the Station Square Code of Conduct states; a hotel room may be searched with permission of the hotel's management but without permission from a guest and without a warrant."

Knuckles smiled and said "Good, so did you bust down the door?" I grumbled and stared at Richard angrily. "No, I had to go back downstairs and get Mr. Ōshima because Johnny law said we had to follow the rules and do things right." Richard rolled his eyes and coughed. "I did that, Sonic, because if we were wrong at least we wouldn't have broken the law."

I shook my head in disappointment and continued. "So in that time I went down stairs to get Mr. Ōshima I left Richard and Jerry at the door, making sure the two guys wouldn't try and make a break for it…" Knuckles stopped me and asked "What happened to that Owen guy? Wasn't he with you?" I sipped on my whiskey and replied "Yeah, we left him outside in the parking lot so he could assist the forensic team in dusting the car for prints… but the real reason he got left behind was because he didn't know it was Eggman we were looking for."

He narrowed his eyes and asked "How did he not know, did the others know?" I shook my head and stuck the toothpick back in my mouth. "No, the only people that I told about the reports Shadow showed me was Richard here… Jerry had been eavesdropping so he involuntarily knew what was going on." He smirked and bobbed his head. "So once I got back down to the lobby I informed Mr. Ōshima of what had happened, he immediately agreed to assist us in allowing the room to be searched without a warrant."

"That's good." Knuckles said as he watched me pick at my teeth. "So did you get to search the room?" I gave a nod and took another sip of my whiskey, slowing down as I felt warm from all the alcohol I'd already drank. "Yes, once me and Mr. Ōshima got back up to the fourth floor he told Richard the same thing he told me; giving us spoken permission to enter the hotel room without a warrant or permission from the guests."

Richard suddenly stood up and I stopped in mid-sentence. "Again?" He laughed and bobbed his head. "Don't ever start smoking cigarettes, Sonic; they take up so much time… I'll be back in a few." I clicked my tongue and smiled. "You're going to turn into a cigarette one of these days, Richard." He chuckled and made his way to the door as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

Knuckles smiled and drank the rest of his whiskey, looking over at me with hazy eyes. "So… keep going… what happened once Mr. Ōshima gave you permission?" I coughed into my hand and twirled the toothpick around in my mouth. "Well… we did exactly what we should've done in the first place; we knocked on the door and told them they had one more chance to come out peacefully or we'd kick the door down."

Tails laughed at the comedian and slapped his knee. "I didn't get a response so all three of us drew our pistols and prepared to kick the door down… Richard backed up some and let me and Jerry do the work." He perked up and listened to my story intently, enthusiastic to know what happened next as he motioned for me to continue. "We kicked the door down and busted in ready to fire our guns if we saw any threat."

I sighed and shook my head. "What we saw… was an empty hotel room." He reeled back in surprise and grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of my hands. "Yep, that's how I felt… they were gone… poof… thin air…" He cocked his head and stared at me. "How is that possible; did they slip out while you were gone to get Mr. Ōshima?" I watched him pour some whiskey into his shot glass before I replied "Nope, remember Richard and Jerry had been standing at the door the whole time I was away."

He sat the bottle on the counter and sighed. "I don't get it." I pursed my lips and downed the rest of my shot. "I didn't at first either… we searched the entire hotel room finding nobody, then… suddenly I see it." I grunted and coughed, pulling the toothpick out of my mouth as I continued. "The window had been opened and the mattress was missing from the bedroom."

His jaw dropped and the toothpick fell out onto the floor. "No way." I bobbed my head and grit my teeth, nearly snapping my toothpick in half. "Yep; they sliced the mattress in half, shoved it out the window, then jumped out using it to cushion their fall." He hung his head and exhaled. "Motherfucker… so they got away?" I laughed softly and responded "Well obviously you knucklehead, but the thing I didn't understand was how they fell sixty feet and didn't break bones."

He raised an eyebrow and thought the same thing. "Think about it, Knuckles, if that Hunter fellow really is a Hunter Unit… then it's no wonder they survived a fall like that… shit, they probably could've fell a hundred feet and still walked away." He pursed his lips and sipped on his whiskey, coughing as he did. "But if Eggman was with him, how did he survive?"

I shrugged and pulled the toothpick out of my mouth. "I don't know, I guess he climbed on top of the Hunter Unit and let him take the impact." He laughed and said "That must've been quite the sight… Eggman piggyback riding someone… ha!" I smiled and chuckled "That would've been pretty funny… I just wish we would've caught the bastard."

I noticed Richard come back in as I sat back. "Yeah… but I did find proof that Eggman was there." He perked up and gave a few nods. "Yeah?" I bobbed my head and replied "Yep, a few documents and pictures of him." He raised an eyebrow in confusion but accepted that as an answer, not questioning what was on the picture or written in the documents. "Shit… so he's really alive huh?" I exhaled and tossed back the rest of my whiskey, needing it after explaining something like this. "Yep, the Guardian United Nations has lied to everyone… they saw that he was gone and executed Nega instead, telling everyone that was Eggman."

He scratched the top of his head as Richard sat back down on the barstool. "I wonder why he left Nega behind." I shrugged and spun around towards the comedian. "I have no clue…" I smiled and laughed as the comedian told a funny joke. "Let's forget about this for now and have some fun shall we?" He grinned and held his shot glass up. "A toast, to Tails and Cream." Tails smiled wide and lifted his shot glass, clanking it against the rest of ours.

.

[Time: 8:30 P.M.]

(Amys P.O.V.)

.

"Alright Pinky, me and Blaze are going to head on out of here… we stayed about two hours longer than we said we were." I stood up from the couch as Blaze and Rouge did the same. "Thank you so much for coming, I know Cream appreciated it." Cream giggled and hopped up off the couch, waking up Sophia and Aayan. "I did, thank you Ms. Rouge and Ms. Blaze… I enjoyed getting to see you two again."

Rouge and Blaze smiled and bent down to hug her at the same time. "It's no problem at all, Cream" Blaze said as she gently kissed Cream on the cheek. "We enjoyed getting to see you and your mom." Vanilla smiled and stood up from the recliner. "Are you two leaving? I was so engrossed in my book I didn't notice." Blaze let go of Cream and hugged Vanilla. "Yeah, the movie's over so me and Rouge are going to head home."

Vanilla eyed Rouge who was whispering something to Cream, making her blush deeply. "Well make sure you drive safely, I'll have that cotton coat you wanted ready for you the next time we see each other." Blaze smiled and hugged Vanilla tighter. "You don't have to do that, I was just kidding." Vanilla giggled and replied "No-no, I insist… I'll have it ready in a few weeks."

Rouge laughed and let go of Cream who was beat red. "Okay?" Rouge asked Cream who just shyly nodded "Rouge" I asked "Are you saying embarrassing stuff again?" She winked at me and shook her head. "No, just important stuff Cream needed to know." Cream kept the blush and went back over to the couch, sitting down next to Aayan who was rubbing his eyes. "Uh-huh…"

Rouge smiled and hugged me. "I'll see you around Pinky, tell Sonic to let me or Shadow know if anything else comes up with that… matter… we're discussing." I gave a nod and hugged her back. "I will; how about you try and get Shadow to come hang out one of these days?" She laughed and let go of me. "I'll try, but you know how he is… all cold and likes to isolate himself."

I grinned and whispered "But you've been helping him right?" She blushed and replied "I've been giving him a 'hand' when he needs it… I'm trying to get him to move in with me since my studio apartment is bigger than his motel room." I smiled and gave a nod. "Do you think he will?" She blushed deeper and responded "Actually, yeah… he's really opened up to me; but he still acts all cross with just about anyone else."

"Well tell him me and Sonic would like to have him over for dinner one of these days; of course you're welcome to come as well." She giggled and stared at Aayan. "I think I can do that." She floated over to Aayan and bent down to his level. "I always want to check up on little Aayan here… he just keeps getting more handsome every time I come over." He blushed and looked away as she gave him a few pats on the head. "What do you think, Aayan, you don't mind if little old me comes over for a visit again do you?"

His face flushed deeper and he shook his head. "N-No… I don't mind." She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving behind more lipstick. "That's what I thought… you be good for your mommy okay?" He gave a nod and tried to pry his eyes off her breasts that she nearly had in his face. "Y-Yes Ms. Rouge… I'll behave." She smiled and turned to Sophia who was deply sleeping. "Aww… you always look so cute when you sleep, Sophie."

She brushed and quill out of her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll just let you sleep." I smiled as Sophia moaned and sucked on her thumb, barely acknowledging the contact. "Bye Big… Thanks for the fish." He smiled wide and stood up. "I'm glad you liked it, I'll have to get more the next time we have a party like this." He grabbed her and hugged her tightly until she squeaked.

"Ugn…Big…can't breathe." He smiled and sat her back down. "Sorry." She gasped and floated away before he tried to hug her again. "Alright Blaze" She said as she made her way to the door. "Let's go." Blaze gave a nod and hugged Vanilla one more time before waving to everyone else. "Bye everyone, take care." Everyone but Sophia who was asleep and Katie who was upstairs in my bathroom waved back at her. "Bye."

I walked the two to the door as Vanilla sat back down. "Bye Pinky" Rouge and Blaze said in unison as they opened the door. "Bye Rouge, Bye Blaze… thanks for coming!" They both waved at me and made their way to Rouges van. "Anytime Pinky, tell Sonic we both said bye." I continued waving and replied "I will, tell Shadow I said hello… oh, and Blaze."

Blaze turned back to me with a smile as Rouge unlocked her van and pulled the door open. "Promise me you'll sit down and have a talk with Silver." She blushed and opened the passenger side door. "I… I… I might…I don't' know." I smirked and shouted as both her and Rouge sat down in the van. "Just kiss him!" I smiled as she blushed deeper. "Deeply, Kiss him deeply!"

Rouge stuck her tongue out and said something to Blaze as she started the engine to her van. "DO IT!" I waved them off and walked back in, waiting for them to pull out of the driveway before closing the front door. "What was that all about?" Vanilla asked as Katie came back down the stairs. "Oh, Blaze has fallen in love with Silver but is too bashful to admit it to him."

She playfully giggled and said "I didn't know that, that's that Silver coloured Hedgehog right?" She suddenly stopped and laughed lightly. "I guess I answered my own question… How come she never told me about it?" I shrugged and walked back into the living room. "She's really nervous about it and gets easily flustered whenever anyone so much as mentions him."

She smiled and sat her book down in her lap as I looked over at Katie. "Are you alright Katie?" She gave a small nod and coughed. "Yes, my tummy is hurting a little bit though… I think I'm going to go home and lie down for a bit if you don't mind." I frowned and walked over to her, pulling my glove off so I could feel her forehead. "You're a little warm again, would you like an aspirin?"

She sniffled and gave another small nod. "Yes please, thank you." I smiled and hugged her. "Of course, come on into the kitchen with me." She coughed lightly and followed me through the living room into the kitchen. "Your dad should be home soon, they said they'd be back somewhere around nine… are you sure you don't want to stay until then? I don't like knowing that you're over there by yourself."

Cheese and Sugar scurried off as we walked into the kitchen. "No, it's getting to be my bedtime anyway… thank you though; I did enjoy spending time over here with you girls." I smiled and grabbed a bottle of aspirin off the counter. "You're so sweet, Katie; we enjoyed having you over here as well… I'm glad you decided to stop by." I twisted the cap off the bottle of aspirin and tapped a pill out into my bare hand. "Here you go, so you want something to drink?"

She shook her head and amazed me by dry-swallowing it. "No thank you, I'm used to taking pills without liquids." I smiled and hugged her once again. "I wish you didn't get sick all the time, Katie, maybe they'll find some new medicine that boosts your immune system." She coughed lightly and hugged me back as Vanilla watched with a smile. "Daddy makes me take vitamins but I don't know if they really help."

"Well keep taking them darling… do you want me to walk you home?" She sniffled and gave a small nod. "Yes please, if you don't mind... I don't like being outside when it's dark." I smiled and held her hand. "Of course I don't mind… come on, I'll walk you." She coughed lightly and followed me to the door as she held my hand. "I'll be right back" I said to anyone who was listening. "I'm going to take Katie home; she lives right across the street."

Big bobbed his head as he flipped the television to fishing and Vanilla replied "Okay, nice meeting you, Katie… I hope you feel better." Katie smiled and responded "Nice meeting you too, Ms. Vanilla, and good luck to your marriage Cream." Cream smiled and waved. "Thank you!" I pulled the door open and noticed Richard's Hummer pull into his driveway. "Oh, looks like you had good timing, Katie… Your dad and Sonic are back."

I waited for her to step out before closing the door behind us. "Good, I was worried they'd gotten drunk and passed out somewhere… Daddy likes to drink a lot… not as much as he smokes those nasty cigarettes though." I walked with her down the driveway as I replied "Don't ever start smoking those stinky things, Katie, they're really bad for your heath… you especially don't need to smoke any."

She shook her head and coughed as we came to the end of the driveway. "I won't don't worry, Mrs. Hedgehog, those things are disgusting… I don't know how Daddy manages to keep one in his mouth every minute; it's really annoying to smell." We looked both ways before crossing the street as both doors to the Hummer opened. "I know, you'd think they'd at least make them smell better."

Sonic jumped out of the Hummer and burped as Richard turned off the engine and noticed us coming up his driveway. "Hey you two." Sonic turned and noticed us as well. "Hey babe." I smiled and waved to him as I walked Katie up to the driver's side of the Hummer, letting her go when she ran up ahead of me. "Daddy!" Richard smiled and stepped out of the hummer. "Hey baby girl."

She coughed harshly and he took notice. "Uh-oh, you're not getting sick again are you?" She sniffled and replied while he bent down and hugged her. "I think so, Dad… Mrs. Hedgehog gave me an aspirin because she said I felt warm." He frowned and felt her forehead. "Uh… you do feel kind of warm" She giggled and said "Your hands are cold, Daddy." He smiled and ran his hands down to her neck, making her shiver. "How's that, cool you down?"

She laughed and sneezed. "Yep, but I'm getting sleepy." He chuckled and let go of her, pulling his keys from his pocket and sorting through them before handing a particular key to her. "Here, go unlock the door… take your meds and get ready for bedtime… I'll be in in just a few minutes to take your temperature alright?" She gave a small nod and took the keys from him. "Okay, Bye Mrs. Hedgehog." I waved to her and she took off towards the front door as Sonic walked over to me.

"Did you two have fun?" Richard and Sonic both bobbed their heads and replied in unison. "Yep!" I smiled and hugged Sonic as Richard locked and closed his hummer door. "Good." I stopped and sniffed Sonic's fur, raising an eyebrow before continuing "How about Tails, did he have fun?" Sonic hugged me tighter and replied "Yeah, he had a blast… especially at the Chuckle Barn; the comedian told some really funny jokes."

I watched Katie unlock the door to Richard's house and walk in as I asked "How much did you guys drink?" They both grinned and stared at each other. "A lot I take it?" Sonic chuckled and replied "Enough to get the job done… Tails was a booze hound." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me. "Sonic, you know better than to let Tails drink too much alcohol!" He laughed and shook Richards hand. "Yeah-yeah, get off my back."

I huffed and held my hands on my hips. "I'll get off your back and hit you in the head with the hammer in a second you drunken blue ball of smelly fur!" He snickered and gave Richard a fist bump, missing the first time proving how intoxicated he was. "Alright, don't kill me babe... what was it you wanted again?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Didn't you want something or did I just imagine that?"

I grumbled and started walking down the drive way, listening to them talk. "Okay Richard, I better go before she really does get the hammer." I smiled and Richard replied "Alright Sonic, thanks for inviting me to hang out with you guys… I'm going to go check on Katie then pass out." I turned to see them shaking each other's hands as Sonic responded "I'm going to go tuck Aayan and Sophia in then I'll probably do the same… later."

I shook my head and looked both ways before crossing the street, heading back to the house as Sonic ran up to me. "Hey babe." I grit my teeth and stared at him. "Don't you 'hey babe' me, you're in trouble." He held up his hands and stopped in the middle of the road. "What the hell did I do?" I spun around and grabbed his ear, pulling him across the street as he whined. "Owwie…oww…oww…oww…stop, you're going to tear my ear off!"

I smirked and continued pulling him up the driveway. "What is that I smell on your fur?" He cringed and I let go, watching him hold his ear. "What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Whatever it is I smell in your fur it's not beer." He stuck his tongue out at me and I huffed. "SONIC!" He grinned and ran up to the front door. "I'm going to kill you!"

He opened the door and stuck his tongue out at me again as I ran after him. "Get back here!" He made a face and ran inside as I reached the door. "You're in so much trouble!" I closed the door behind me and he ran up the stairs. "And you better not come back downstairs either!" He grinned and made an 'L' with his fingers, holding it up to his forehead to taunt me. "Oh… I'm a loser!?"

He laughed and ran all the way up the stairs. "God, sometimes you're as bad as Aayan!" Aayan looked around curiously as everyone stared at me. "What in the world just happened?" Vanilla asked baffled at our ranting. "Sonic's drunk and he's being a weirdo." Cream giggled as Big laughed. "Drunk Sonic… ehh, you don't see that too often." I rolled my eyes and replied "He just acts more stupid than normal."

Vanilla laughed and stood up with a stretch. "Well… we're going to leave him to you, me and Cream are going to hit the road… it's a long drive back to Green Hill Zone." I smiled and walked up to her, bringing one another into a tight embrace. "Thank you for coming Vanilla." Cream stood up and yawned. "Oh… like I'd miss something like this, posh."

Cream giggled softly and hugged both Aayan and Sophia at the same time. "Bye little Aayan and Sophia." They both hugged her back and replied in unison. "Bye Aunt Cream." I smiled at the sight and watched her kiss both of them on the forehead as they yawned from being up so late. "Are you two ready to go to bed?" As soon as Cream let go of them they both gave a few nods. "Alright, I'll put you guys to bed in just a few minutes; come say goodbye to your Great Aunt Vanilla."

Aayan jumped down from the couch and helped Sophia down before they both groggily walked over to Vanilla. "Bye Aunt Vanilla." She bent down and hugged both of them. "Bye-bye little ones, are you going to behave for your mommy and daddy?" They both yawned and replied "Yes ma'am… we always behave." I laughed and pointed at Aayan. "I don't know if I'd say always."

He pouted and Vanilla gave him a pat on the head. "You be a good boy Aayan and next time I'll bring over some homemade candy." He perked up as did Sophia. "Really!?" Vanilla giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "Yep, of course you'll have to share with your sister." Sophia smiled and kissed Vanilla gently on the cheek as did Aayan. "Thank you Aunt Vanilla, we'll be good."

I laughed and replied "So all I have to do is bribe you two with candy and you'll be good?" Vanilla giggled and let go of them, responding to my question. "It works every time." I noticed Big pull Cream into a hug as they chatted. "Bye Creamy, I'm so happy for you and Tails!" Cream squeaked and gasped for a breath. "Big… I… can't breathe… be… be careful with my tummy."

He instantly remembered what Sonic told him and put her back down. "I'm so sorry Cream I forgot." Vanilla cocked her head and asked "Forgot what?" I clenched my jaw shut and held my finger to my lips as Vanilla stared at the two. "Uhh… Umm… Cream said she had a belly ache earlier and I forgot." Vanilla looked at me and I quickly held my finger down, leaving her perplexed. "I thought that was Katie who said she had a tummy ache?"

I shrugged and she furrowed her brow. "Your tummy hurt too, do you want me to stop and pick up some Pepto-Bismol?" She blushed light and shook her head. "Do you have a fever? Your face is a little red..." Big saved the day by responding for her. "Ehe… That's my fault, I get so gosh darn happy that I squeeze too hard in my hugs… isn't that right, Cream?"

Cream blushed deeper and bobbed her head. "That's right; your love is so powerful it's hard to contain Mr. Big!" Vanilla shook her head and shrugged. "Alright; well let me know if you start feeling too bad…" She giggled and continued. "It's probably just pre-marital jitters." Cream smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am kind of nervous about the wedding… more excited though." Big smiled at her and rubbed his hand on her head in affection.

Vanilla smiled wide and called for Cheese. "Cheese are you ready to go home?" I frowned when I thought about how Sugar is going to act. "Vanilla" I said "Sugar really loves Cheese a lot; she literally gets depressed and mopes about for the whole week." I started to hear crying and so did everyone else, Vanilla and Cream in particular felt the effect of the sobbing. "Oh my" Vanilla held her head up in the direction the bawling was coming from and sighed. "It seems Sugar has grown a soul bond with Cheese."

The screaming got louder as Cheese slowly floated down the stairs. "That's strange though… soul bonds between Chao usually happen only between two lovers." I raised an eyebrow and replied "You don't think…" She blushed and shook her head. "Oh heavens no, I didn't mean anything like that… I just mean it's an unbreakable bond between two dependent Chao."

I noticed small tears fall from Cheese and I felt my heart sink to my feet. "Sugar!" I yelled "Come down here baby girl." The sniveling grew even louder as she flew through the hallway towards us. "What are we going to do, Vanilla?" Vanilla watched Sugar appear and stare down at Cheese sullenly. "I don't know, but I do know why this soul bond has developed… the Chao that Cheese mated with to produce her was bought from the Chao Garden so I think he feels like Sugar is the only one he's got left… of immediate blood family I mean… he's always got us."

I sighed and motioned for Sugar to come down the stairs as she balled her tiny little eyes out. "Come her Sugar… Cheese, why don't you go hold her… she calms down when you do that." Cheese flew over to her as fast as he could and hugged her tightly. "Vanilla, we can't separate them… but… she belongs with us and Cheese belongs with you." Vanilla and Cream both watched them hug and cry in each other's arms as they thought about what to do.

"Well" Cream said "How about we alternate? You know, swap… Cheese can stay here with you two for a week and Sugar can come stay with us for a week." I shrugged, not liking the idea all that much. Sugar had become an important part of the family, both Aayan and Sophia would be devastated if she left. "I don't know Cream, the kids have really grown fond of Sugar being in our lives."

She pursed her lips and revised her plan. "I completely understand, I don't really want Cheese away from me for a whole week either… but… how about we shorten the time down to the weekends." Cream walked forward and bent down to Sugar's level. "Little Sugar, do you think you'll be able to be away from your dad for five days?" Sugar shook her head and clung onto Cheese, not wanting him to go.

I smiled and felt tears well up in my eyes at the sight of the affection shared between these two Chao. "I think you'll be able to do it, Sugar." I encouraged "Five days with us then you can go stay with Cream and Tails while you visit your father for the weekend… then you come back here for five days and Cheese comes over for the weekend." Cheese thought it was an acceptable Idea and wiped the tears out of Sugar's eyes as he gave a few nods. "Cheese thinks you can do it."

She grabbed him and held onto him tighter, not wanting to let him go. "I think you can do it as well." Cheese smiled at her and licked her cheek, trying to encourage her to at least try the idea. "How about we let you go with Vanilla and Cream tonight?" She stopped crying some and sucked in a few breaths, perking up at the thought of being able to stay with her father. "Will that make you feel better?"

The small white Chao sniffled and rubbed her face against Cheese affectionately. "You can stay with Cream and Vanilla tonight and Sonic will come pick you up tomorrow." She smiled and stared at Cheese with a longing to stay with him forever. "You know; I've never seen two Chao so attached to each other as you two are." They both hummed and hugged one another.

I smiled and leaned up, looking at Vanilla. "You don't mind if she stays with you tonight do you?" She shook her head and replied "Heavens no, I promise I'll take good care of her." I smiled wider and laughed lightly. "I wasn't worried about that, Vanilla, but… well… I don't know if Sonic's going to want to do this every weekend." Cream cocked her head and responded "How about we meet you halfway, on the outskirts of the city?"

I looked down at Cheese who was snuggly holding Sugar in his arms. "It'll have to do; those two are just too cute together to deny." Cream giggled and watched them kiss each other on the cheek. "I think so too, besides… me and Tails have wanted to find a house together, maybe we'll try and find one around here so it's not so far away." Vanilla raised both eyebrows and asked "You've talked about getting a house?"

Cream giggled and gave a small nod "Yeah, Tails wants to be closer to the city and he's talked about not living in his workshop." I grinned and asked "Was it Tails idea or your idea, Cream?" She blushed and said "K-kind of both I guess… sometimes I think he just goes along with whatever I say though." Vanilla laughed and replied "Men do that sometimes, Creamy… alright, are you ready to go?"

Cheese picked up Sugar and floated into the air, refusing to break the hug they'd enveloped themselves in. "Yes, I'm starting to get tired… I think I'll take a nap in the van until we get home." Vanilla nodded and hugged me one more time. "Okay, Amy, tell Sonic we said bye." I returned the hug and replied "I will, do you want me to walk you out to the car?"

She shook her head and let go of me. "Thanks but no, Cheese will take care of us… isn't that right Cheese?" Cheese smiled and held up his arms as Sugar did the same. "Looks like Sugar will too." I giggled and walked with them to the door. "She can be feisty, especially in the morning so watch out." I opened the door for them and bent down to hug Cream. "Bye, Cream, tell Tails I said hello."

I glanced over at Vanilla who'd began walking out onto the driveway and whispered. "If you ever want to talk about anything… baby stuff… sex… just give me a call, I'll be more than happy to talk." Her cheeks reddened and she gave a small nod before responding "O-Okay, but hopefully Tails will tell momma so I can talk to her as well." I smiled and replied "You need to talk to him about that as well; he needs to man up and tell her exactly what happened."

She blushed deeply and stared at me. "E-Exactly what happened?" I felt my own face flush lightly as I realized how I phrased that. "Well… not exactly, he doesn't have to go into the sex part…ehehe… I'm sure she'll figure that part out on her own once she knows you're pregnant." I turned and watched Vanilla open the van door for Cheese and Sugar to fly inside. "O-Oh… I guess that makes it a little less embarrassing… alright, I should probably get going."

I smiled and hugged her tightly, albeit not as tight as Big but enough. "Bye-bye Cream, I hope you enjoyed your bridal shower." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "I sure did, Ms. Amy, thank you so much for throwing it." I kissed her on the cheek and replied "It was no problem at all, you get some well-deserved sleep and remember what I said… call me if you need anything."

She gave a small nod as Vanilla shouted. "Come on, Creamy, we need to get going… it's going to be a long drive back to Green Hill." I let go of her but she continued hugging me for a few seconds. "I almost forgot, Ms. Amy; I wanted to thank you for the crib and cradle." I smiled and stepped outside. "It was actually Sonic's idea so I'll let him know."

She smiled and let go of me. "Thanks, tell him I said goodnight as well." I bobbed my head with a wide smile as she ran out to Vanilla. "Bye!" I waved and she did the same. 'Sonic's right, her and Tails… are going to be a great couple.' I grinned and watched her hop into the passenger side as Vanilla waved at me. "Bye" I waved back as I walked inside, waiting for he to start up the van before closing the door.

"Mommy, I'm really tired." I looked down at Sophia as she tugged on my pants leg. "Big brother already went upstairs and left me down here." I bent down and picked her up. "Aww, are you still having trouble with the stairs?" She blushed and gave a small nod. "Yes… there's too many." I giggled and stroked her quills back. "Alright, come on… let's go get you all tucked in."

Big smiled at us as he gave a loud yawn. "Goodnight little Sophia, I'll see you some before I leave in the morning." Sophia meekly waved and replied softly "Goodnight, Uncle Big, sleep tight." He grinned and responded "You too, tell your brother I said goodnight." She gave a small nod as I walked across the living room towards the stairs.

"Big, Honey… do you want a pillow or blanket?" He shook his head and sat down on the couch. "No thank you, Amy, I'll use the couch pillows… and I'm kind of hot for some reason." I stopped in front of the stairs and asked "Do you want me to turn the thermostat down?" He yawned and turned off the television. "No thanks, I'm fine… I'll just turn the ceiling fan up some."

"Are you sure? Sonic won't mind, sometimes he turns it down some." He pulled open his satchel and removed Froggy. "I'm fine, Amy, thank you though… I don't want to be a burden." I giggled and looked down at a drowsy Sophia. "Big… don't be silly, you're not being a burden… do you want me to turn the thermostat down a few notches?" He contemplated for a few seconds before replying "Just a few notches, I don't want to upset Sonic."

I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes at his kind-hearted nature. "You won't upset Sonic, I promise… goodnight." He smiled and placed Froggy on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Amy, sleep well." I yawned and started to walk up the stairs as he leaned over and turned off the lamp. "I will, I hope the couch is comfy enough for you." He laughed and responded "I usually sleep on logs so I think it will be!"

I giggled and continued onto the kid's room, pushing open the door to see Aayan on his bed watching cartoons. "Alright young man… it's about time for you to turn off the television, I know Cartoon Network doesn't stay cartoons for much longer." He pouted and crossed his arms. "But Mom, I'm watching a movie." I turned my head and watched some dragon's fly by on the television screen. "Oh yeah, what's it about?"

I walked over to Sophia's bed as he replied. "These guys train mighty dragons to be their pets." I smiled and pulled the sheets back to Sophia's bed. "A pet Dragon? I don't think they'd be very good pets, breathing fire out all over the place." He laughed and watched the television as I laid Sophia down on her bed. "Not all of them breathe out fire, water dragons cannot make fire at all for some reason."

I bent down and gently kissed Sophia on the cheek as she sucked on her thumb. "Goodnight baby doll." She managed to hold one eye open and smiled. "Goodnight Mommy, I love you." I giggled softly and kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy loves you too, so does Daddy." She stuck her thumb back in her mouth and rolled over as I pulled the thin sheets up to her waist. "Goodnight."

I leaned up and watched her get comfy, squirming around until she found a good sleeping position. "Goodnight Mommy." I smiled and held my hand on her tummy for a few seconds before walking over to Aayan, noticing the end of Cartoon Network on the television. "Alright, Aayan, movies over… television off." He pursed his lips and sighed. "Fine… you're so mean."

I rolled my eyes and watched him use the remote to turn off the television. "Yeah, well… you're so stubborn, Aayan, just like your father." He grinned and laughed. "Dad probably has to be stubborn because you're just a meanie." I giggled and teased him. "I'm such a meanie because you're so stubborn." He laughed again and laid back against the pillow. "You're not really mean, Mom, I'm just kidding."

I smiled and pulled the covers up to his waist. "I know, but you really are stubborn." He grinned and chuckled. "I get it from Dad." I giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "You're going to have to get a bath again in the morning; Ms. Rouge left lipstick all over your face." He blushed and looked away from me. "W-Why does Ms. Rouge tease me?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at his blush, letting it bring a smile to my face. "Because she thinks you're cute… or handsome… you are handsome Aayan, it's a gift your father gave you."

He smiled lightly and stared at himself through the mirror across the room. "I'm handsome?" I giggled and gave a few nods. "Well of course you are, you'll turn into a handsome adult who'll get plenty of women." He laughed and stuck his tongue out. "Yuck, girls are icky." I rolled my eyes and gave him a few pats on the head. "You keep saying that but everyone saw where your eyes were."

His face flushed and he pulled the covers up to his nose. "W-What do you mean?" I smirked and tickled his sides, making him laugh. "I mean your eyes were all over Rouge's body." He laughed as I tickled him. "Ahh… Mom, stop…HA-HA!" I laughed with him and blew on his stomach, making a loud fart noise. "Even your Dad noticed your intent gaze." I continued tickling him until her gasped. "Mom…stop…HA-HA… I can't breathe!"

I stopped and smiled pulling his head up for me to kiss him on the forehead. "Alright, I'll stop torturing you." He laughed one more time and yawned. "Good, I was about to pee myself." I giggled and instinctively checked the bed, embarrassing him. "I remember when I had to get up and change your diaper throughout the night… ugh… what a pain."

He blushed and pulled the covers back up. "You're father changed your diapers as well… he used to count, I think he got to a thousand before he lost count." He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he yawned again. "I produced over a thousand diapers?" I giggled and looked over at Sophia. "Both of you did." He blushed slightly deeper and slid underneath the covers.

"Alright Aayan, goodnight… will you be able to sleep without Sugar?" He gave a nod and asked "Will she come back?" I laughed and rubbed his belly. "Yes, she's just staying the night with your Great Aunt Vanilla and Aunt Cream." He pulled the covers down enough for me to see his face and asked "Why, did she not like it here?" I shook my head and gave his tummy a few gentle pats. "No-no nothing like that, she just wanted to be with Cheese… kind of like how you don't like leaving us to go to school."

He made a face and yawned. "Oh, I understand…" I gave a few nods and brushed a few fallen quills out of his face. "Yep, she loves Cheese a lot." He rubbed his eyes and asked "Isn't he her father?" I bobbed my head and caressed his cheek. "Yes, that's why she gets so upset and cries when he leaves… she's still just a baby." He yawned and held one eye open as he stared at me. "Did I cry when you guys left?"

I giggled and kissed him and the cheek again. "You cried when your Dad went to work almost every day, though I never left you… and I'll never leave you… you're my baby boy." He smiled and rubbed his face against my hand. "I love you, Mommy." I beamed a smile and replied "I love you too, Aayan, so does your dad… we love both you and Sophia more than anything in this world."

He closed his eyes and said "I love both of you more than anything in the world." I kissed his forehead and stood back up. "Goodnight, Aayan, sleep tight." He yawned and rolled over. "I will, I love you." I kept my smile and walked over to the door. "I love you too, Aayan… do you want the door cracked?" He gave a small nod as he started to doze off into sleep. 'So cute.'

I took one last look at the little angels and walked out into the hallway, leaving the door cracked enough for a few rays off light from the hallway to pierce the darkness; keeping them safe from monsters. 'Alright… what was I going to do?' I tapped on my lips with my finger as I tried to remember what I was going to do before putting the kids to sleep. "Thermostat."

I walked over to the thermostat and checked it. "Well no wonder it's hot in here… he's got it set on seventy eight." I shook my head at his penny grabbing nature and turned it down to seventy six, immediately feeling the air conditioner cut on; receiving a response from Big downstairs as well. "Thank you!" I giggled and replied "Your welcome, goodnight sweetie."

I made sure the thermostat stayed at seventy six before walking across the hallway to our bedroom. "Sonic?" Pushing the door open I noticed it was empty. "Where are you?" I listened quietly and heard a cough come from the bathroom, smiling before asking. "Sonic, are you alright in there?" He coughed again and replied "Yeah, I'll be out in one minute."

I grinned and gently knocked on the door. "You're not throwing up in there are you?" He grunted and I heard the toilet flush. "Ha-ha, very funny… no, I'm just using the bathroom… that food we ate at the comedy club just destroyed my stomach." I laughed and asked "Do you want me to get you some Pepto-Bismol out of the fridge?"

He chuckled and replied "No babe, I'm fine… are the kids asleep?" I walked over to my dresser and pulled my shirt up over my head. "Yeah, I just put them to bed." He grumbled about something and asked "What about Big, does he have everything he needs?" I tossed the shirt on the bed and responded as the sink turned on. "Yeah, I offered him a pillow and blanket but he said that he was fine."

He coughed again and I took notice. "Are you sure you're alright, Sonikku? You've been coughing a lot lately." The sink turned off and the door opened a few seconds later. "I'm okay; I just drank a little too much." I eyed him as he yawned, watching him scratch himself. "I think you did something else other than drink." He stifled another yawn and said "I still have no clue what you're talking about, we had beer and whiskey and that was it."

I shook my head and unbuttoned my pants. "Neither whiskey or beer smells like that, Sonic." He sniffed his armpit and I laughed. "No, I don't think it's body odor either." He shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Then I have no clue what you're talking about, Ames… we only drank." I raised an eyebrow and noticed him staring at my body as I pulled my pants down. "So you didn't do anything other than drink alcohol?"

He nervously shook his head and pulled his shirt open, revealing those chiseled abs that I find so intoxicating. "Nope, well… we shot a lot of guns… if that's what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and pulled open my wardrobe, searching for some pajamas. "No, that's not what I'm talking about… I've smelled this scent on you before… when you guys went to the Casinopolis."

He grunted and laughed. "How can you remember the smell of something for over four years?" I snickered and glanced over at him, unable to pry my eyes off his toned body. "Pot has a pretty distinct smell, Sonic." He blushed lightly and laughed nervously. "Pot! Like marijuana!? You've done lost your mind, Ames." I smirked and pulled a pink t-shirt off the rod inside my wardrobe. "I think it's you that's lost your mind, Sonic."

He yanked his shirt off and tossed it on the bathroom floor. "No, it's definitely you that's lost your mind… I haven't smoked pot, are you kidding me?" I stared at him out of the corner of my eye as he walked up to me. "You're lying, Sonic, I know it." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not lying, what makes you say that?"

I held the shirt as he ran his hands up from my waist to my breasts. "Because your tone changes when you lie." He gently squeezed my breasts and I couldn't help but moan at the touch. "My tone changes? Kind of like how you changed the thermostat?" I grinned and asked "How did you know!?" He chuckled and kissed my neck. "I know, believe me… hmm… how about you leave your shirt off for a little bit?" I blushed and looked at the bedroom door, realizing it was wide open.

.

{Warning- Love Scene}

.

"N-No, Sonic, not tonight… not with Big downstairs." He smirked and squeezed my breasts harder, slowly slipping his hands into my bra. "Oh come on, he won't hear us if we close the door… and you don't moan too loud." I blushed deeper and shivered when his fingertips touched my nipple. "S-Sonic, no… not tonight." He playfully pouted as his hands tugged on my teats. "But your body seems to want it, Ames."

I backed up against his groin and felt his erection. "My body always wants it, Sonic…ah… stop squeezing my nipples like that." He stopped and licked my neck. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and he continued "Oh, so I'm arousing you… when you said 'stop' squeezing my nipples, you really meant for me to 'keep' squeezing your nipples." I held my hand over my mouth as I started softly moaning. "N-No…stop, I'm angry at you."

His left hand gradually slid down away from my breast, heading straight down to my panties. "S-Sonic… knock it off, you're not going to distract me…from…being… angry at you, knock it off!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek before sucking on my neck. "I don't know what you're talking about, Amy; I didn't know you were even angry at me." I grumbled and he continued teasing me. "Something about me smelling good?"

I laughed sarcastically as his thumb tugged at my panties and his other hand fondled my breast. "No, you're not fooling me, Sonic…now… stop it, I'm not in the m-mood!" He shushed me and snaked his hand into my panties. "Shh…You're getting too loud, Emi, just relax and let your Sonikku take good care of your body." My eyes widened slightly as I felt his stiffened member slide back and forth on my rear. "S-Sonic… you're so… horny."

He chuckled and gyrated his hips, humping me in a rhythmic motion. "I can't help it, Ames, I want you." My heart fluttered and started beating faster. "N-Now?" He gave a nod and groped my lady, making me tremble by gently tracing his finger around the lips. "Yes, now…" He whispered. "I want you right now… sex… passionate sex." My eyes shuddered as he started to make me feel hot.

"B-But the kids and Big… I… I don't want to get caught." He looked at me and smirked. "We'll close the door; the air condition should muffle your sexy moans." I rolled my eyes and abruptly moaned when his finger found my clit. "What are you rolling your eyes about? I know how sexy those moans are, and I want to hear them." The very tips of his fingers softly grazed my clit, involuntarily forcing more moans of arousal from me. "S-Sonic…stop…stop… go… go close the door."

He cockily grinned and let go of me, giving my rump a good smack. "Jiggly!" I blushed and turned around, tossing the shirt on the bed as he walked over to the door. "How much did you drink, Sonic?" He laughed and merrily replied "I don't know, a few beers and half a dozen shots of pure grade whiskey." I crossed my arms but couldn't help keeping a smile at his drunken shenanigans.

He closed the door and locked it before immediately starting to work on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them while I stared fixedly at the large budge that I was more than ready to see. "And some pot?" He laughed and let his pants fall to the ground, failing to take a step as he tumbled to the ground. "Sonic, are you alright?" I laughed and watched him rub his nose. "I don't know what you're… talking about… there's no pot…uhh."

I snickered and walked over to him, holding my hand out to assist him in standing back up. "Are you alright?" He grinned and batted my hand away. "Sonic?" In one swift motion he grabbed my hips and pulled me down on top of him. "AH, SONIC!" He chuckled and held his finger to his lips. "Shh… you're getting too loud again, I was thinking we'd do it down here since the bed squeaks."

I blushed and asked "Down here? On the floor?" He smirked and gave a small nod. "Yep, on the floor… we've never done it on the floor before." I giggled and replied "We've been pampered." He laughed and pulled my lips to his. "Mmm…" I returned the kiss and kept my lips firmly planted against his. 'I love his kisses.' He smiled as if he'd heard my thoughts before breaking away.

"I love you, Amy, I really do." I smiled and raised an eyebrow while laying on top of him. "I know you do, Sonikku, I love you too… what's gotten into you?" He gazed into my eyes fervidly and brought me into another kiss, passionately running his tongue along my lips as if to beg for entrance. With little to no hesitation I permitted him to enter my mouth, feeling his tongue instantly dart to mine.

"mMmm… Sonic… your tongue… so good." He pushed my back end down on top of his erect member as his tongue lapped at mine "Love you…Amy." My heart felt like it was going to stop in pleasure, Sonic seemed so horny tonight it was unreal. "I love you…too…Sonic…Mmm!" His tongue twisted around mine before rapidly pinning it down. "More tongue…Sonikku…more…"

I moaned slightly louder when his hands ran down my back to my rear. "Mmm… Amy, you have such a nice ass it's unbelievable… like a porn star." My face flushed cherry red when he squeezed my buttocks. "You're really… drunk aren't… you Sonic?" He chuckled and winked at me while breaking the kiss. "What, You don't like it when I give your tight ass a squeeze?"

I smirked at his drunken dirty talk. "I never said anything like that." He grinned and kissed my chin. "Good, cause I'm really horny." He laughed and squeezed again, making me giggled as I rubbed his crotch with mine. "I can tell, Sonic, I wonder if that beast in you will come out again and rape me." He blushed lightly and flipped me over on my back. "I thought it wasn't rape if you enjoyed it?"

I smirked and licked his nose. "Oh… I definitely enjoyed it, I enjoyed it a lot." He humped his groin against mine and kissed me again. "I thought you did, by how much you were juicing all over the seat of the cyclone I wondered if one of the guys at work would take notice." My face flushed and I snickered. "Did they?" His hands pulled me up enough to get to the strap of my bra. "No, but they did see that nice hickey you left me."

I giggled and let him freely remove my bra. "That's my love mark claiming that your mine." He grinned and tossed my bra to the side. "I am yours, Emi, just as much as you're mine." I beamed a smile and moaned when his hands groped my bare breasts. "I also like the fact I don't have to share your succulent tits with the kids anymore." I rolled my eyes with a smile as he gently squeezed them.

He stuck his tongue out and I laughed. "What are you doing?" He winked and slowly bent down to touch my stomach with it, making me shiver when he made contact with my skin. "S-Sonic, stop… that tickles…ha…stop it!" He chuckled and drew a circle of saliva around my navel. "Sonic, stop it… that's tickling me!" He laughed and stuck his tongue in my bellybutton, wiggling around to give me a strange sensation.

"Ha… you're such a horny weirdo when you're drunk." He grinned and drug his tongue up my chest to my cleavage. "That's because your body is more intoxicating than the alcohol is." I snickered and pulled his head down onto my breasts, letting his chin rest in-between them. "That was really corny, Sonic." He smiled and sniffed my breasts. "Sonic, did you just sniff my breasts?"

He blushed and replied "What? No, I sniffled…do… do you want me to smell your breasts?" I giggled and shrugged. "If you want to… they're yours remember?" He grinned and stuck his tongue out. "I got a better idea." He pressed my bosoms together and lapped at both my teats, making me moan. "Oh… Sonic…Mnn… yeah… suck on them... that is a better idea." I looked down at his face as he contently sucked on my nipples, sensually holding his fangs to the tips of them. "Be careful, Sonikku, your teeth are sharp."

He let go of my left breast and focused on my right, slurping on it with childish delight. "Ah…ughh…yeah… that feels so good… more!" The sucking grew stronger as his tongue made circles around the areola. "Ah…yes… more… Sonic, I love you." His tongue kept going in circles as his hands came to life, gradually making their way back down to my panties. "I love you too baby, I'm proving it right now."

His hands firmly gripped my pantie line while his mouth enclosed around my teat, sucking on it like a baby. "Oh yes, love me Sonic… now… I need it now." He held his finger to his lips as his other hand pulled my panties down. "I'm going to give it to you, Ames, don't worry… but we have to be quiet." I gave a small nod and watched him pulled my panties down to my ankles as my nipple went right back in his mouth.

"Yes…oh God… yes, Sonic… I can't be quiet… it's too good!" he'd wound me up to the point where I could no longer contain my arousal. "I want you inside me now!" He smashed his lips against mine to silence me, letting his tongue enter my mouth as his finger penetrated my tunnel. "MMM…mMmm…Mmm…Mmm." His finger probed my depths and I felt lightheaded, enough that I thought I was about to pass out in his arms.

"Mmm… Love…Sonic…" His tongue seemed to mimic his finger, thrusting in the same direction. "MMM…good…more…yes" He broke the kiss and held his nose to mine while his finger ran along my walls. "I love you so much, Amy, I wish I could say more." My eyes fluttered as his thumb brushed against my clitoris. "You can…Ugn… thrust your finger in harder…uhh."

He grinned and sucked on my neck while thrusting his finger harder and faster. "Oh fuck yes… I love it…great." He sped up and I moaned every time my clit felt so much as a single strand of fur touch it. "You like this, Amy?" I nodded vigorously and moaned. "Yes, Sonic… you're making me feel so good… more… I want more than just your finger."

He smirked and pulled his finger out of me. "No… don't stop, Sonikku!" He chuckled and held his finger up to his nose, smelling it before licking all the juice off it. "Mmm… delicious." I blushed and watched him suck on his finger, making sure he got all my fluids. "Man, I need more of that." His gaze slowly made its way south until it stopped at my slit. "And I think I know just where to get it."

He softly kissed me on the lips and scooted backwards, dragging his nose down my torso until her reached his prize. "Sonic." He looked up at me with those emerald eyes and I saw nothing but the fervid love he had for me and me only. "Eat me." He smiled wide and enveloped my flower with his mouth, sucking and lapping at my labia. "Ah…I… need to control my moans… but… I can't… you're so… skilled."

He laughed and the vibration sent shivers up my spine. "Oh… Oh God… more, Sonic, eat me…" I clamped my hand over my mouth and hoped Big couldn't hear anything. 'Oh my God, he's licking me so good… oh It's so fucking good!' He moaned and probed at my entrance with his tongue, making it hard to even hold my hand over my mouth. "Mmm!"

"You like that, Ames?" I bobbed my head and moaned into my hand. "Good, because I do too… you're absolutely delicious." My face flushed but the arousal kept me from being embarrassed when he pushed his tongue inside me. "MMMM!" My eyes rolled back for a few seconds as his tongue slithered inside me. 'OH GOD, SO GOOD!' My thoughts shouted, unable to think rationally. 'MORE, MORE… I WANT HIS DICK!"

"Sonic!" He ignored me and used his tongue to collect all the juice produced from my arousal. "Sonic!" I struggled to keep it together as he slid into me even deeper. "Ugnn…Sonic… I want… to feel you… inside me…" His tongue steadily lapped at my walls as I continued "With your cock." He froze and looked up at me with a naughty grin. "I want to feel your cock buried inside me now… no more tongue."

He slid his tongue out of me and chuckled. "Looks like somebody's even hornier than me." I blushed and intently watched his hand grasp the waist band to his boxers. "I want to see it, Sonic, pull your briefs down." He winked at me and tugged at the thin fabric, gradually pulling them down until they stopped at his member. "Are you ready?"

I gave a nod and he teased me by pulling them back up. "Sonic, don't you dare!" He laughed and thrusted his hips forward. "Sorry, I'm too drunk… I think I need you to do it for me." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Sonic, pull your damn boxers down this instant." He stuck his tongue out and held his garbed shaft. "I can't… too drunk." I grumbled and flipped him over so I was on top. "You're the most stubborn man in the world, Sonic."

He playfully shrugged and kissed me. "Yeah but I like it when you take charge." I smirked and held his shoulders for a moment before slowly sliding down to his torso, admiring his muscles. "Oh Sonikku, I love how buff you've gotten… the police department has really left its imprint on you." He laughed as I drew my finger in-between his firmly toned abs. "There's a few tubby police officers… Officer Porkers is the fattest, but damn is he big boned as well; you're not getting past this guy."

I rolled my eyes at his drunken stupor. "Whatever you drunk, I was just trying to compliment your sexy body." He laughed and held to top of my head, gently combing his fingers through my quills. "How about you go a little lower and compliment something down there." I giggled and kissed his abs. "You'd like that wouldn't you." He gave a few nods as I gripped the waistline of his boxers with my teeth.

"Yeah, but I'd like a blowjob better." I smiled and watched as his love muscle came into view, bouncing upwards like a spring as I pulled his boxers down past groin. "Mmm… look at how hard you are, Sonic… Mmm… I'm going to have some fun with you; right now." He grinned wide and held the back of my head, staring at me as I hovered over his erect length. "Have fun with it Ames, just watch the fangs."

I laughed and meekly licked the head of his shaft, smiling as he sucked in a breath from the sensation. "Suck it, babe." I obeyed and lowered my head onto his member, lapping at the head as soon as it entered my mouth. "Oh yeah, Ugn… that's the stuff." His hands rubbed the back of my head as I worked his manhood deeper inside my mouth, loving every moan of bliss coming from his mouth.

"God yes, use that tongue baby… wrap it around my dick." My hand slid down to my own sex as I complied with his request for pleasure, twirling my tongue around his thick shaft. "Yeah…uhh…yes… like that…Mmm God." I let my hand indulge myself by slowly rubbing my clit, imaging his sperm pouring down my throat, having to guzzle lest I wanted to choke to death.

"Sonic." I spoke, withdrawing his prick from my mouth. "You're so big…" He smiled and watched me pump his rod with my free hand. "I love you, Sonic, both you and your cock." He laughed and gently thrusted his hips, sliding through my hand while he replied "I love you too, Amy, you and your tight pussy." I smirked and held my mouth open, letting each thrust his hips made force his throb into my mouth.

"Oh, Amy, you're so hot." Gradually I allowed his member to go deeper as I lowered my head towards his crotch, still using his thrusts as momentum. "She's hot and beautiful… I still can't believe I have such a loving wife." My cheeks flushed as I looked up at his face of longing desire. "You know, when I was up in the Egg Carrier… I couldn't stop thinking of you." I raised an eyebrow and curiously withdrew my mouth from off his shaft. "Sonic? what was that about?"

He smiled and shook his head, guiding mine back to his member. "Nothing… it's just some stuff me and Knuckles talked about." I wondered what he meant but decided to do as he asked, wrapping my lips around his length and taking it to the back of my throat. "Yeah…Ugh… my point is…ughh… I love you, Amy, you'll always be my Rose." I smiled wide with his member buried in my mouth, eagerly licking his shaft as my fingers went back to work on my own sex.

His length twitched a few times and enlarged, letting me know he was getting close. "Harder Amy, take it deeper baby…uhh… all the way." His manhood slid further into the depths of my mouth while I deep throated him. "Good girl, now use your tongue." I giggled lightly at his praise and swirled around his shaft, churning up the saliva in my mouth. "Oh God, that's fucking great… keep sucking… I'm so close."

'Cum for me, Sonic' I thought as I sucked and licked, doing everything he asked of me. 'I want it, I'm going crazy!' He moaned louder as his length twitched more and started to tense up in my mouth. "Yeah, babe… I'm about to cum… ugh… keep sucking… keep sucking it, Ames." He abruptly thrusted to the very back of my mouth before pulling all the way out. "Ughhh…I… got something I want to try before I cum."

I raised an eyebrow again and stared up at him. "It's called build-up… I'll bring myself as close to the edge as I possibly can before I release." He gripped the base of his member as he explained. "Supposedly it'll be a big one!" I stared at him for a few seconds before snickering. "Where on earth did you hear that from?" He grinned at me and flipped me over, nearly bumping into the dresser from how many times we'd rolled over.

"The Chuckle Barn, they had a lot of dirty jokes… now are you ready for me?" I eyed him and felt his manhood reach my slit. "Already?" He laughed and held his thumb to my clit. "Yes already, I want to be inside you." I blushed and smiled, humping up to him. "Then take me, Sonic, I want to feel you inside me… deep inside of me." His length slowly but surely slid inside my tunnel and we both started moaning.

'This is it.' my brain thought. 'That feeling when he hilts inside me…ughh… so fucking good!' My head flew back on impulse and hit him in the shoulder, far too lost in pleasure to care. "Oh God, Amy, how do you stay so tight?" He grunted and held my hips while continuing to slip deeper inside me. "Oh… it's like a vise grip every single time." I reached up and held his face, waiting for him to finally burry himself all the way inside me before responding "It's because you're so fucking big, Sonic."

"You like?" He sarcastically asked, receiving and instant reply. "Yes, I love it… it completely wrecks me every time we have sex… so good…" He smiled and flicked my clit with his finger, forcing moans from my mouth. "Sonic, don't!" He laughed and smashed his lips to mine, feeling his hips begin their fucking motion. "Mmm… Sonic… fuck me… hard…"

His tongue slid along my lips before prying them open and darting inside. "Mmm…mMmm…mmM…Amy." Our tongues mingled together, fighting dramatically as his length fluidly slid in and out of me. "MMmmM… Sonic, harder… more… more tongue… more fucking." He chuckled and let his tongue feel along the roof of my mouth, while his hips obeyed; speeding up the fervid thrusting. "Mmm…quiet Ames… you're too loud."

His lips tore away from mine and I clamped my hand over my mouth. 'It's too good, I love it!' My eyes rolled back as he slammed his manhood deep inside me. "MMmm!" I can feel his breath on my neck as he pounds my tunnel vigorously. "You're so sexy, Amy, look at those pert tits bounce." I was losing myself with every thrust he made, wanting more and more by each passing second.

"Amy…Ugn… I love you so much." My hand slid away from my mouth as I moaned. "I love you too, Sonic, I love you too." He sucked on my neck and sent shivers down my spine while pumping faster, his hips slamming against my crotch harder. "Sonic…ah… more… harder… harder…more!" He groaned and I felt his fingers just barely touch my clit. "YES!"

He clasped his hand over my mouth and grunted. "Quiet Ames… ugn… I want to hear those sexy moans but you can't scream unless you want to get caught." I blushed deeply and felt my walls constrict around his member. "Hey, you naughty girl… did the idea of getting caught excite you?" My face flushed even deeper and he made a sudden jab at my insides. "MMmMmm!"

"You did get tighter, you bad-bad girl… I'm going to have to punish you." He smirked wickedly and stared at me. "Turn around." I gave a nod and waited for him to slide out of me, loving the sensation. "lie on your stomach and hold that ass up." I blushed and quickly flipped myself around, lying on my stomach like he said "God… I love your pink ass, Ames, it's just perfect."

He grabbed my gluteus and squeezed. "Look at that… Mmm… so tight and firm, just like two succulent peaches." I blushed as he squeezed my right and gently slapped my left. "S-Sonic… stop playing and fuck me." He chuckled and pulled my buttocks apart. "Not yet, Ames, I want to taste a little bit more of your juices." I grit my teeth as he stuck his tongue out and lapped at my slit.

"Mmm… It's delicious, Emi… I love it." I clenched my fists and tried to contain my urge to moan. "S-Sonic… deeper…" He chuckled and ran his tongue along the lips to my flower, tasting all the fluids I'd produced from being so aroused. "Not yet, Ames… I want to drink all this mouthwatering lubricant you're making." My body trembled automatically when his tongue skimmed across my clitoris. "S-SON…Sonic… again… right there…ugnn…yes."

"I love how your body reacts, Amy." He laughed and held his tongue to my love button, forcing static to invade my brain with great intensity. "S-Sonic… I… I… I can't think…Uhh… it's too good." I tried to look back at him but he was literally buried in my rump. "Mmm… Emi… you're juicing like crazy." I grunted and felt my inner walls quiver as he slurped all the fluid flowing from my flower. "It's because…ah… you're so good at stuff like this, Sonikku."

He ignored me and continued tracing his tongue around my lower lips, forcing more soft moans from my mouth. "Oh Sonic…Uhh…yes…more…" My eyes widened when he complied, feeling his tongue dart deep inside my slit. "Ughn… Yeah…ah…I'm about to…I'm about to…uhh…" My walls clamped down on his tongue while the sensation of bliss utterly consumed my mind. "I'm cumming, Sonic… Ah… AHH!"

Again his hand reached up and clamped over my mouth, screaming into it regardless. 'So-So Good!' My tunnel released its grip on his tongue while it also released a wave of syrup, coating his mouth as he eagerly held it open. "Mmm… tasty." He licked his lips as I continued to moan into his hand. "You're not juicing anymore, Ames, but your pussy's quivering… I can see it."

I blushed as I could literally feel his intent stare directed straight at my entrance. "It's so pretty." I closed my eyes and felt him touch my clit. "You're really an amazing person, Ames." I licked his fingers and he laughed. "Ooh, still horny are we?" His hand slid down to my shoulder as his other one grabbed at them as well, feeling him suddenly lay on top of me. "Well then do I have a surprise for you."

I raised an eyebrow and felt his manhood probe at my slit, ready to penetrate me again. "Do it, Sonic, I want you buried inside of me again." He gave a small nod and kissed my neck, sucking on it passionately as his length poked at my flower. "I love you, Sonic." He smiled and kissed me on the lips as he entered me once again. "Mmm" I can't ever figure out why he gives me so much pleasure, it's like every fiber of my being connects with him and I couldn't be happier.

'The feeling of it sliding deeper inside me, it's powerfully indescribable!' I took the lead with the kiss as he focused on pounding my sheath. "mmMmM" Darting to his tongue was the first thing I did once his mouth permitted entrance, having nothing but the love I had for him fuel me. 'Sonic… my Sonikku… my husband… The father of my children… the hero that saved me from death on multiple occasions…'

Our tongues tangled together as his thrusting once again turned my mind to nothing but mush. "Mmm…Oh Sonic." I moaned into his mouth without a care in the world who heard us. "I love you so much." He slapped my tongue around with his and replied "I love you too, Emi, you're perfect." My hands fell in front of me as his ran down them to entwine with my fingers. 'So loved.'

The pumping sped up as did the smacking sound made by our lips and hips. "Mmm… Amy… you're so tight." He broke the kiss for a minute to focus on his thrusting before returning for more. "You're so big Sonic…MmMmmm." I felt the walls of my tunnel contract and I knew I was close to my second climax, the pleasure he was giving me had become too intense.

"I'm about…Ugn… to cum, Sonic, harder… pound me harder." He licked my cheek while speeding up even faster. "Full speed hero… the fastest…Ugn…cock alive…ahh…yes…Uhh…Ugghn…ahh…" His lips returned to mine as he made a sudden jab at my cervix. "MMMM!" I felt his smile through the kiss as he did the exact same thrust again, stabbing my cervix while his member tried to penetrate my womb.

"Oh God, Sonic… right fucking there…yes…YES!" He silenced me with the kiss as another flood of my juice flowed down his manhood, soaking his groin to make erotic slapping sounds with every thrust that connected our crotches and sexes. "Mmm…Cumming…Sonic…Yes…Ugn…Ugn.." Again my tunnel contracted and constricted his throbbing length, forcing moans from both of us while my walls tried to milk him of his love for me.

"That felt great, Ames, I'm starting to get real close…Ugn." I gripped his hands tighter and stared at him out of the corner of my eye, watching his majestic form as he pounded me with everything he had. "I love you, Sonic." He looked up and smiled wide at me, literally burning the adoration into my eyes. "I love you too, Amy, I'll always love you my gorgeous pink rose."

My heart fluttered and as his words sent shivers down my spine. "Oh Sonic… my guardian angel." He gently kissed me on the lips and sheathed himself deep inside me. "You're also my guardian angel, Ames, you taught me how to love again." I closed my eyes and let the sensations resume as he continued grinding and thrusting far inside my tunnel.

"Cum inside me, Sonic, I want to feel your love." He chuckled and caressed my cheek. "You'll feel my love alright, Ames, and it'll be inside you but not in your pussy." I blushed and stared at him in wonder. "I checked the medicine cabinet, Amy… you don't have any more morning after pills." My face flushed cherry red at the precautions and preparations he went through.

"B-But Sonic…" He shook his head and stabbed at my cervix, nearly making me scream as his fur brushed against my clit. "No Buts, Emi… I want you to drink it." I moaned as he repeatedly made jabs at my womb. "B-But, Sonic, I can get…ughh… morning-after pills at the drug store…Ugn… tomorrow…" He laughed and kissed my neck. "The answer is no, Ames; you're going to drink my love juice."

He smirked at my blush and nuzzled my neck. "Okay… I'll drink your love juice, Sonikku." He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Good girl." I smiled and rubbed my nose against his. "Besides, do you think your little trick will work?" He raised an eyebrow before recalling what I was talking about. "I don't know, are… ugn… you about ready to find out?"

I quickly replied as his thrusts become less fluid, more rapid and jerky. "Yes, but not yet… keep going…uhh… for now…I'm… loving it too much… ah…. for you to stop right now… ughnn." He chuckled and kissed me. "Yes…Mmmm… my lady." I giggled and wiggled my left hand out of his to hold the back of his head, deepening the kiss as out tongues fought vehemently for nothing but pure passion.

"Mmm!" We both gazed into each other's eyes as our sexes and mouth's connected. "mMmm… Sonikku… I really love you." He smiled and held his forehead to mine, leaving his lips mere centimeters from mine. "I love you too, Amy, I so happy I have you." I clutch his quills and replied "You'll always have me, Sonic, I'm forever yours." He smiled and tried hard to contain the massive release building within him, while his thrusts kept going just for me.

"A-Amy, you're so hot." I smiled, loving this stage where he starts to compliment me; it just makes me feel so blessed to have him as my eternal husband. "N-Not only… ugn… are you hot… you're smart… ugn… as well… Gorgeous and bright… ugh… elegant." His member swelled and pulsed as he struggled to restrain himself from the incoming climax.

I moaned out a few compliments for him as well as I neared a release of my own. "Sonic, you're so handsome… my handsome hero… ugnn…" He sped up and groaned with each thrust his hips made. "I'm so blessed to have you as my husband… uhh… I… I can't imagine anyone in the world… ahh… that can treat and make… me… feel so good."

'It's moments like this I glimpse the world around me as dark void, nothing in this world has any meaning; then I see Sonic, the hero and regal husband of mine… and… I feel like Master Emerald itself had granted the very thing I wanted most in life, indulging me with the fullest life had to offer for me.' I stared into his eyes with a mix of static and lust. 'By fulfilling my greatest wish and giving me the only love of my life I'll ever have, I've received so much…'

His gaze burned through my retinas and pierced my soul; not to harm it, but to combine itself to form one central consciousness of passionate existence. 'Sonic, my lovely husband that takes such good care of me… you've given me love, safety, a house, a fixed income, and most of all… two beautiful kids.' He grunted and repetitively jabbed my cervix with his member. "I'm cumming Sonic…Ugn… just like that baby…. yeah… Yeah… YEAH!"

His lips slammed against mine as I tried to scream out in pleasure, having my third orgasm. "MMMMMM!" the same cascading wave feeling returned for another round, flowing down his shaft as my walls pulsed and held his length in place. "MmmmMmm!" He broke the kiss and tried to pull out of me. "I'm getting…urg… ready to cum…ah…Ames… let go of my… cock…ahu…"

He tugged a few times and managed to wiggle free of my vise like grip, squeezing the base of his manhood to hold back the surging love fluids ready to explode within him. "Turn…ah…quick turn around…can't hold it… much… longer…" He flipped me over onto my back and swiftly held his shaft up to my mouth ordering a single command. "Drink"

My face flushed and obeyed, wrapping my lips around his throb before he thrusted to the back of my throat and erupted. "MMM!" His juice landed on my tongue and shot to the back of my mouth, filling it with his essence while forcing me to drink it. "Yes, Amy… Jesus… Oh my God, Amy, drink my love for you…ahhh…yes!" his member sat in the puddle of DNA on top of my tongue and continued shooting out strands of semen into my mouth.

"MmMmm" As I drank his juice I imagined it on its descent to my stomach. 'A part of him will be in my tummy… I'm going to go to sleep with his warm essence inside of me.' "Mmm…" His throb pulsed and slowed down, stopping for the most part except some constantly oozing out of it. "Oh God, Emi… thank you so much, that was great." I stared up at him and he brushed a quill out of my face. "I love you, babe."

I slurped his shaft dry and lapped at the tip to collect what was left. "MmmM" He smiled and slowly pulled his member out of my mouth, leaving me to gather the drops of love on my cheek and chin. "That was a damn good release, don't you think, Ames?" I licked my fingers and replied "Seven." He cocked his head and chuckled. "Seven what?" My face blushed and I sucked the last of his love down my throat, keeping it all in my belly.

"Seven swallows… you came so much that I had to gulp down seven loads of sperm." He smiled and his cheeks reddened some. "You counted?" I gave a small nod and watched his member gradually shrink. "Yes, I couldn't help it." He chuckled and rolled off me, lying next to me on the floor panting. "I guess… it worked then." We laid there on the floor for minutes, gazing at each other's eyes while we thought of one another.

.

.

{End of Love Scene}

.

.

"Sonikku…" I suddenly said, breaking the silence. "I love you." He smiled and held my hand. "I love you too, Amy, are you ready for bed?" I shook my head and smirked. "You didn't let me finish… I love you, but… we still have a little discussion about previous matter to attend to." He grinned and teased me. "I'm ready for round two, how about round two?"

I giggled and squeezed his hand. "Oh no you don't, sex won't work… you can't distract me with sex and hope I lose focus on what I was yelling at you about." He playfully frowned and stared at me with puppy eyes. "Very cute, but that won't work either." He rolled his eyes and froze when we both heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. "Sonic… what was that?"

He turned his head to the door and replied "I don't know… I'll go check it out." He stood up and I started to get a little worried. "Do you think you need to take your magnum?" He laughed lightly and shook his head when I stopped him by refusing to let go of his hand. "Relax, Ames, it's not a burglar… I think Big would have made some Racket." I blushed and looked away. "D-Do you think he heard us?"

He tugged on his hand and replied "I don't know, Ames, let go babe… I can't see what's going on if you won't let me go." I released his hand and pulled myself to my feet at as he walked to the bedroom door and stopped. "What is it?" He quickly held up his hand to shush me. "Shh… listen…" He smiled as I stared at him. "It sounds like someone's snoring."

I eased up some and crossed out burglar. "Snoring?" He held his ear up to the door and laughed. "Yeah, someone's snoring really loud… good God, they're snoring really loud…Ha…" I giggled and walked over to the bed, grabbing my t-shirt off the pillow. "I think it's Big snoring, Sonic, he said he got up really early this morning so he could go fish." He chuckled and unlocked the door. "I didn't know Big snores." I laughed and watched him pull the door open, instantly hearing snores coming from down stairs. "Oh yeah, like a freight train."

Sonic smiled and shook his head. "Umm… Sonic." He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to pull your boxers up or are you going to leave them around your ankles?" He grinned and bent down to pull them back up to his waist. "Sorry, I'm still a little drunk." I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Yeah-yeah, go get a bottle of water out of the fridge." He gave a nod and walked out into the hallway before going out of view. "And make sure you check the front door, I think I forgot to lock it."

I sniffled and yawned, tired from both my long day and sexual adventure. 'What a way to end the night.' I giggled and pulled the pink t-shirt down over my head. 'I love that man.' I smiled and looked down at my stomach, imagining the fluid I drank swimming around in my belly. "Panties" I suddenly said aloud to break the hypnotic trance I was falling into. "I need to put on some panties."

I checked down on the floor and picked up the same pair I had on before I swiftly took them off for Sonic. 'I wonder if he's just going to leave these pants down here… probably.' I playfully huffed and grabbed them, blushing at what I was about to do next. 'I'm so obsessed with him' I held the pants up to my nose and sniffed them, drawing the scent of him inside my nostrils. "I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy." My face turned bright red and I spun around to see him in the doorway with a bottle of water. "Ooh Sonic, I didn't know you were back...that was quick…" I dropped his pants and proceeded to put on my panties. "Do they smell good?" I looked at him for a second before looking away, pulling the panties up to my waistline. "W-What?" He grinned and pushed the door half-closed.

"Did my pants smell good?" I pointed to them and replied "I… I don't know what you're talking about… d-don't you leave these here, Sonic, go put them in the laundry basket… I'm tired of you leaving your dirty clothes lying about like Aayan." He chuckled and unscrewed the cap to his bottle of water. "I figured you wouldn't mind me leaving my clothes around…heh… I thought you liked to smell me?"

I crossed my arms while he gulped down a few mouthfuls of water. "Very funny, Sonic, go put your clothes in the laundry basket like a good boy." He smiled and screwed the cap back on his water bottle. "Alright, sheesh… relax… I was just teasing you; besides, we just had sex." I giggled and grabbed the remote off the television table. "Well I'm not teasing you, lately you've been leave clothes lying all over the place and causing me more work."

He smirked and picked the pants up off the floor as I flipped the television on and walked towards the bed. "I'm sorry, Ames, I didn't know." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and smiled at him, sticking out my tongue. "Well you know now and hurry up, I want to cuddle." He returned the smile and tossed the pants into the bathroom hamper. "Better?" I gave a nod and sat down on the bed, surfing the channels for something interesting.

"Yes, but I want you to keep doing that… I know you work all day and come home tired, Sonikku, but I know you can at least make it to the clothes basket every time." He sighed and plopped down on the bed, making it bounce me up slightly. "I know, sorry baby… now how about that snuggle time you were talking about?" I giggled and rolled over on the bed towards him, cuddling up to his side as he sat the bottle of water on the nightstand.

"I love you, Amy." I nuzzled his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Sonic, did you have a good time at Tails bachelor party?" He wrapped his arm around me and replied "I sure did, Tails had a blast!" I smiled wide and asked "Nobody got hurt with the guns?" He laughed lightly while I continued my search for something on the television. "Nope, not unless you count the three dead Eggman targets we shot to death."

I giggled softy and looked up at him. "You guys actually used those things?" He bobbed his head and pulled me closer. "Yeah, we had a row of them lined up at the back of the Master Emerald alter and littered them with bullets." I cocked my head but figured Knuckles didn't seem to have a problem with the proximity. "How was Knucklehead by the way?"

He laughed and responded "He was good; apparently he's beefed up security for Angel Island." I settled on Family Guy since Sonic liked it and said "I had a feeling he did; he's got like three security guards working for him." He shook his head and directed his attention towards the television. "No, just two; he fired one because he was lazy… but get this… when I say beefed up I'm talking heavily armed."

I raised an eyebrow and playfully laid the remote on his stomach. "What do you mean heavily armed? Like guns and stuff?" He gave a small nod and caressed my cheek. "Yeah, both guards are armed with assault rifles and bulletproof vest… never thought I'd see the day when so many of us turned towards authority careers; Shadow's with G.U.N., I'm with the Police Department, and Knuckles is a security guard… what in the world is next, Tails goes into the Naval Academy?"

I giggled and rubbed my head against his. "I don't think so, Cream said that he'd talked about opening a Bistro." He looked down at me with a chuckle. "She said that? He said the same thing but I thought he was just blowing hot air." I shook my head and replied "Nope, she said that they were going to try and move over here to Station Square and live in a house instead of the workshop."

"W-well he's still keeping the workshop right!?" I pursed my lips in wonder towards his excited attitude. "Relax, Sonic, yes he's still keeping the workshop… why so worked up?" He shrugged and slowly smiled. "I don't know, I just don't like to see places that so many memories took place in go." I eyed him and gently squeezed his shoulders. "Oh, I see you get nostalgic when your drunk."

He laughed and pulled my leg over his. "I'm not drunk anymore, just really buzzed… but yes… I do get nostalgic when I'm drunk… and horny, funny, energetic, excited, goofy." I giggled and nuzzled his neck again, truly enjoying the closeness of our embrace. "Very funny, Sonic." He grinned and leaned his head against mine. "I know, I'm hilarious."

I rolled my eyes before remembering something. "Oh, Sugar went with Vanilla and Cream." He coughed lightly and replied "What? Why, because she started crying again?" I gave a small nod and said "Yeah, we decided we'd swap each weekend." He cocked his head and stared at me. "She's going to be gone for a whole week?" I shook my head and responded "No, you'll get her Monday when you come home from work… you'll have to meet Vanilla or Cream at the edge of the city since we're meeting halfway."

"And how long is this going to be going on?" I sighed, knowing he wasn't too fond of the idea, but I figured he'd understand. "For a while, at least until Sugar grows up a little more… Vanilla said she'd developed a 'soul bond' or something like that with Cheese." He furrowed his brow and replied "A soul bond, that usually develops between two Chao mates…eww… you don't think…?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No-no, Vanilla said that Cheese lost his little girlfriend when someone bought her so he's probably just feeling like Sugar is all he's got left." He frowned and looked back up at the television. "That sounds sad." I gave a nod and continued "I know, that's why you're going to do this for Sugar for as long as she needs you to; it's just going to be once every two weeks."

He bobbed his head and reached over towards the nightstand. "Alright, if you insist… I'll do it." He turned off the light and pulled the sheets up to both our waists. "Good, I love you, Sonic." He smiled and tilted my head up, kissing my lips gently. "I love you too, Amy, I think I'm going to go to sleep if you don't mind." I held him closer and replied "Of course not Sonic, as long as you don't mind if I cuddle with you."

He pulled me closer and rubbed his nose against mine. "I couldn't say no to that my rose." I beamed a smile and turned the television off, tossing the remote to the other side of the bed. "Goodnight, Sonic." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed his head against mine. "Goodnight my beautiful, Amy, get a good night sleep." He closed his eyes and I rested my head on his shoulder, thinking about my love for him as I closed mine to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wedding Bells Ringing

.

.

.

(Tails P.O.V.)

[Date: Tuesday, August 21- Wedding Day]

[Time: 7:30 A.M.]

.

The instant I woke up I knew what today was, and who could forget a day as important as this anyway? I yawned and rubbed my eyes. 'Wedding day… I'm really nervous…but…but I can't let Cream know that.' I smiled as soon as I turned my head and looked at Cream's sleeping form. "Cream… sweetie… It's time to wake up." Her eye twitched but she remained asleep. 'Maybe I should let her sleep for a few more minutes.'

'She doesn't take too long to get ready.' I shrugged and stared at her for a few moments, always enjoying the mornings I wake up next to her on. 'I can't believe she's going to be my wife.' I smiled and gently caressed her cheek. 'How I managed to come from the bullied kid I was in the past, to the lucky guy I am now, I'll never know.' She breathed softly and slept away while I intently gazed at her, watching her rest.

"I love you, Cream." She smiled and opened her eyes. "I love you too, Miles, my husband." I grinned and pulled her closer to me, draping my tails over her waist. "Hey, were you pretending to be asleep again?" She giggled and shook her head. "No, I just woke up… why, were you saying something to me?" I propped my head up with my hand and brushed her floppy ear back away from her gorgeous face. "No… I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep in a little longer."

She snuggled up to my chest and stared up at me with deep cinnamon eyes, fluttering my heart. "What time is it?" I pried my eyes away from hers and looked at my watch. "It's about seven thirty-three." She yawned and licked her lips. "No, I guess I'll get up." I held her closer and asked "Are you sure?" She smiled and gave a nod. "Yes, though you're nice and snuggly!"

I laughed and rubbed her back. "It's because you're so cuddly!" She giggled and buried her face in my chest fur. "I'm so happy we're getting married today, Miles, I'm going to be a Prower!" I pulled her up and rubbed my nose against hers. "I'm thrilled too, Cream, I've waited for this day for a long time." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "What's wrong, Miles? You don't really seem all that excited." I blushed and perked up "No I'm excited, I'm just really nervous."

She giggled and briefly kissed me on my lips. "What are you so nervous about, you love me right?" Instantly I kissed her back and hugged her tightly. "Of course I love you, Cream, more than anything in this entire world! It's just…well… I'm really nervous about your mom." She raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "You're nervous about Momma? But she supports us one-hundred percent, why would you be nervous about her?"

I sighed and stroked her long ears back. "I know she supports me… It's just… I don't know what I'm going to say to everyone to announce your pregnancy." She frowned and held her hand on my muzzle. "Miles, I don't think she'll freak out all that bad." I chuckled and held her hand. "Cream, she slapped me when I told her I proposed." She giggled and poked my cheek. "That's just because you surprised her."

My eyes widened slightly and I said "Oh and you think she's not going to be even more surprised that her twelve year old daughter is pregnant?" Her frown returned and I exhaled. "I'm sorry, Cream; I'm really excited so I'm not thinking straight." She pursed her lips and looked away from me. "Come here." She hugged and kissed me, trying to show her own support. "I'm sorry, you know I'll tell her… I'm just nervous and excited."

She smiled and rubbed her head against mine. "It's okay, Miles, I'm not angry at you… I just want to make sure you know how important it is that Mamma knows about me being pregnant." I blushed lightly and stared at her. "I know, believe me… I promise you that today is the day I tell her… the day I tell everybody." I noticed her strange look and asked "What is it?"

She looked away and shyly asked "Miles, did you not want people to know because you were embarrassed it was me?" I reeled back in surprise and immediately replied "W-What no, of course not!" I kissed her cheek and held her close. "That's not it at all, what would make you say something like that?" She sulked and responded sadly "Well… if it were me I would be proud to tell my friends and family that I'm carrying your child, you for some reason don't like it when people think about us."

I blinked and wondered if I was still asleep, it was far too early in the morning to be talking about stuff like this. "Cream… I… I didn't know you thought of it like that… but I'm glad you told me." She looked up at me and held my chest fur. "Because that's completely wrong, I'm just scared is all… but after today you can tell the whole world, no more hiding or being embarrassed."

She smiled and yawned. "Do you promise?" I gave a nod and leaned up in bed, rubbing my eyes as I replied "I promise, now come on… it's time to get up." I finished rubbing my eyes and coughed. "Big day today Creamy!" She giggled and sat up. "That's right, big-big day… in a few hours from now we'll officially be husband and wife!" I chuckled and pulled the sheets back. "And you'll officially be a Prower."

She clapped her hands in delight and hugged me. "Oh… I'm so happy, Miles!" I held her hands as they wrapped around my chest and replied "Me too, Cream, I want to see what that wedding dress looks like on you; I bet it'll blow my mind." She laughed and playfully whispered in my ear. "You still have some time before you get to see that, I wonder if you'll be able to make it until then."

I grinned and leaned my head back against her shoulder. "I don't know; I might explode." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Then I'll explode with you!" I laughed and enjoyed the close contact between us, the next time we hug like this we'll be husband and wife. "Don't explode Cream; I love you too much…" She smiled and rubbed her head against mine. "I love you too, Miles, I won't explode if you don't… we need each other."

I smiled softly and broke out of her grasp, turning around so I could see her. "We do need each other, Cream, and you know what else?" She stared at me and I blushed, gently holding my hand to her stomach. "Our baby needs us too." She smiled and joined me in blushing, holding my hand to her belly. "You're going to be such a great father, Miles, I just know it."

I grinned and tenderly rubbed her tummy. "You're going to be a great mother, Cream, I'm positive." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "We'll both be great parents, Miles, we might even rival Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy." I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, stroking her ears back as I did. "We might… but we won't tell them that." She giggled and flicked the three strands of hair on head. "You're so silly, Miles, do you think they'll get jealous?"

I shrugged and replied "No, well… maybe a little, after all Sonic and Amy are pretty much our role models." She gave a small nod and asked "Sonic's going to be your best man right?" I bobbed my head and yawned. "Yeah, what about you… Amy's going to be your bridesmaid right?" She shook her head and said "Momma told me that she was going to be my Chief Bridesmaid, Blaze and Rouge are going to be my actual bridesmaids."

I blinked and scratched my head. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense…" She giggled and caressed my hand as I kept it on her stomach. "Yeah, I think Knuckles and any other man you choose to be by your side would be considered a groomsman." I smiled and watched her continue to talk, telling me what groomsman meant. 'I'm so happy to be marrying this girl… she's so precious to me.'

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Ooh, what was that for?" I grinned and poked her cheek. "For being so beautiful… now come on, it's time to get up and get started." She blushed and stared at me as I stood up, stretching my back and leg muscles. "Did you want me to take Cheese out for you?" She yawned and scooted over to the edge of the bed, swinging her feet off the side. "Yes, if you don't mind… I need to use the restroom."

I held her hand and helped her stand-up. "I don't mind at all, sweetie, anything to help my pretty little wife." She giggled and hugged me. "Thank you, Miles, I knew my husband wouldn't let me down." I chuckled and returned the hug, softly whispering in her ear. "I'll never let my Creamy bunny down." She looked up at me and blushed before letting go. "Thanks Miles."

I gave a nod and watched her scurry off to the bathroom, hurrying to the toilet. "At least you don't have morning sickness like Amy did." She giggled and pushed the door to the bathroom open. "Not yet at least, Momma said she had really bad morning sickness when she was pregnant with me." I smiled and took a few steps towards the doorway to the bedroom where the ladder is. "Well regardless, I need to do something about this ladder."

She pulled her panties down and lifted the lid to the toilet, quickly sitting down to pee. "What do you mean, what's wrong with it?" I turned on the bedroom light and replied "Nothing, it's just I don't want you trying to climb it when you're pregnant… what if you fall and hurt yourself or the baby." She laughed and proceeded to empty her bladder. "You know you could always carry me, I don't mind."

I grinned and stepped onto the ladder. "I think having some form of stairs would be a better solution… n-not that I don't want to carry you; it's just… well… it's safer… and I want to keep you and the baby as safe as I possibly can." I heard her giggle again as she continued to use the bathroom. "That's sweet of you, Miles, but I don't want you to have to remodel just for me…"

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I gradually made my way down the ladder, one step at a time. "No I don't mind, furthermore… I'd like to make this place look like more of a home for you and me other than just some workshop with a bunch of tools lying around." Her voice faded as I stepped of the last step to the ladder. "It's fine, Miles, besides… I thought we were going to move to Station Square one of these days." I froze and thought about her words, not that I didn't want to be closer to the city; I just didn't realize she took that comment as being serious.

"We might, one of these days we might." I coughed and looked around for Cheese. "Cheese, buddy, are you ready to go outside and potty?" He flew up from the back of the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Morning buddy, are you ready to go outside?" he gave a small nod and yawned. "Alright… come on; let's see how warm it is today." He floated over towards the door as I walked with him.

"Are you excited for your mother and me?" He yawned one more time before smiling up at me. "Today me and her will officially be husband and wife for the rest of our lives." I unlocked the door as he hovered around me. "Huh, if she considers you her baby I guess that'll make me your step dad." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Right, just a joke." I pulled the door open and was instantly met with the humidity.

"Whoa, looks like it's going to be hot and humid today." Cheese flew out passed me and flew over towards the little grassy patch by the side of the plateau that he's claimed as his potty spot while I stepped outside. "Feels like it's in the upper eighties to the ninety but I bet it'll heat up quick." I smiled and gazed off into the distance, feeling a brief moment of content while viewing the sun rising above the skyline. "It'll probably get up to around ninety-eight degrees total before the day's done with."

Cheese ignored my talk and used the bathroom, likely wanting me to be quiet. "Yep, it's going to be a gorgeous day… everything will be absolutely perfect." I pursed my lips and thought about what how I was going to break the big news; not the marriage, but the pregnancy. 'I know Sonic and Amy are with me, Knuckles seems to be… I think his hesitation was simply caused by the shock… and most importantly of all Cream is with me.' I frowned and thought about the others. 'But everyone else; Vanilla, Blaze, Rouge, Big, Vector… Shadow… what will they think about me?'

'Vanilla is my main worry; I think she knows by now how very much I love Cream… But when I tell her I got her only daughter pregnant… at mine and her age…' I sighed and hung my head, staring down at my socks. 'Will she understand more or less? … Will she freak out? … Will she faint? … Or scream?' I shook my head and gulped. "If she doesn't listen I'll just have to prove it to her." I shook my fist and spoke aloud to myself. "I'll show her that I love Cream more than anything in the world and I'll be a great father."

I looked up and noticed Cheese floating next to my face. "Oh, are you done?" He gave a nod and eyed me, wondering exactly what my little speech was about. "Yeah I know, I'm just worried that Cream's mom won't accept the idea that I got Cream pregnant… you know, like how you got that Chao at the Garden pregnant to make Sugar?" He smiled and snickered "I did that to Cream… I mean, I'm going to do that to Cream… I mean… ahh… forget it." He cocked his head and I grunted. "If I can't even explain it to a Chao how can I explain it to an overprotective mother?"

He shrugged and floated a little closer to my chest, pointing to heart. "What is it?" He pointed again before laying his paw over my heart. "My heart?" He gave a nod and beamed a smile. "A-Are you saying I need to use my heart?" He bobbed his head vigorously and rubbed his head on my chest. "You know what… you're right… I'll just be brave, tell her and prove it like I said; she'll understand everything… she'll understand exactly how much I love Cream and will support me from then on out."

He hummed and flew behind me, back inside. "You're an eerily smart Chao, Cheese." I turned around and walked back inside, already starting to break a sweat from the little amount of time I was out there. "Sugar is coming with Sonic and Amy to the wedding by the way." He perked up as I closed the door. "Cream told me about this Soul bond you've developed with her." His cheeks reddened slightly and he land on the back of the couch. "I think it's wonderful actually, you two are really cute together."

He smiled as I walked through the room towards the ladder. "Just don't… well… you know… do anything with her." He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting in a mix of angry and embarrassment. "N-Not that I expected to you mess around with your own daughter… ehehe… I'm just saying… A soul bond normally happens between two mated Chao."

He huffed and stared at me furiously, becoming insulted that I was even talking to him about something as silly as this. "Right… just saying." He looked away and waved me off, telling me to go away. "Sorry." I chuckled and grabbed the ladder. "I still think it's cute though." He blushed and I started climbing up the ladder while I laughed. "Just saying." He shook his head at my playfulness and laid back down, not quite ready to get up yet.

I climbed up the ladder and gradually heard the sound of the shower as I got to the last few steps. 'Guess she's in the shower.' My suspicions were confirmed when I pulled myself up to the bedroom floor, seeing the shower curtain pulled in the bathroom mirror. "Hmm." I smirked and wondered if she would mind me joining her. 'We've never taken a shower together before, but I think it's normal… Sonic and Amy do it sometimes.'

I slowly walked towards the bathroom and wavered back and forth as to whether I wanted to. 'yeah' I pushed the door open and moved in, listing to her hum. 'I haven't seen her naked since a few months ago, I hope she doesn't mind.' I bent down and swiftly pulled each sock off. 'I'd like to see it again…he-he…' I grinned boyishly and removed my gloves, dropping them to the floor with my socks and Creams clothes.

'Okay…' I blinked and took a few small steps over to the shower, having another moment of hesitation. 'Come on, Miles, she's your wife.' I gulped and pulled the shower curtain back, receiving a small shriek. "AHH, Miles you scared me!" She quickly covered herself with her hands and turned away from me. "W-what do you want?" I smiled and replied "I… I thought I might take a shower with you… if that's okay."

She blushed and stared at me. "W-what?" My face flushed as deep as hers and I scratched the back of my head, trying not to stare at her body too much. "I wanted to take a s-shower with you, but if you want me to wait…" She scanned my eyes and blushed a bit deeper. "No, it's alright… y-you can shower with me." I stood still and asked "Are you sure, I mean if you don't want me to…"

She shook her head and responded "No it's okay… I've just never showered with anyone before, so I don't really know what to say." I tore my eyes off her body and stepped inside to shower. "I…I've never showered with anyone before either." I pulled the curtain to and stood in front of her, watching her cover her private parts. "Are you sure you're alright with this, Cream?"

She gave a nod and looked away. "Y-Yeah, I want you to stay." I grit my teeth while sensing the tension. "Have you used the shampoo yet?" She shook her head and continued looking away. "How about ocean breeze?" She shrugged and remained silent. "O-Okay, we'll go with that." I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and pulled the cap open, smiling at her bashfulness.

'She sure is beautiful.' I blushed and squirted some of the shampoo out into my hand. 'I wonder if I can get her to hold her arms down… I'd like to take all of her in.' I placed the bottle back on the side of the tub and rubbed my hands together, soaking my palms with the soap. "Turn around Cream." She looked up at me and asked "Huh?" I smiled and said "Turn around and I'll get your ears for you."

She dawdled for a moment before turning around, showing me her back as her ears flopped down about mid-way. I gently ran my soapy hands down her long ears and she trembled some. "Cream, Are you alright?" She gave a small nod and meekly replied "Y-Yeah, I'm just tad chilly." I chuckled and continued soaping up her left ear. "Well… come stand under the shower, what are you doing over there?"

She blushed and took a few steps backward until her back was less than a foot from my chest. "I won't bite, I promise." She giggled softly and relaxed some as I kept lathering her ear with the soap. "You're so beautiful, Cream." She turned her head and smiled at me. "Do you really think so?" I laughed and switched ears, soaping up her right. "Of course I think so, I tell you that all the time!"

She looked away and let me continue washing her long ear. "I think you're the most beautiful woman on the entire planet." I ran my hand down her ear and made sure I still had enough soap on them for her head. "And when I see you in that wedding dress today, well… I might be too stunned to move." She giggled and leaned back further, nearly touching my chest with her back. "I know you'll look handsome in your tuxedo, Miles, you look really good when you're all dressed up."

I smiled and ran my hands down both ears at the same time. "Not nearly enough to compare to how gorgeous you are, Cream, nobody's handsome enough to compare to you." She laughed and lowered her hands, becoming more comfortable with me in here with her. "Don't be silly, Miles, you're very handsome." I grinned and let go of her ears, gently rubbing my hands together before placing them on top of her head. "If I'm handsome and you're gorgeous… I bet our child will be absolutely beautiful."

She held her stomach as I massaged the soap into the fur on her head. "If it's a boy I know he'll be as handsome as you are, Miles." I chuckled and replied "If it's a girl she'll be just elegant as you, Cream." She looked back at me with a wide smile. "You seem to be in a better mood, a little less nervous." I gave a nod and kept the soap out of her eyes. "Yeah, a little… mainly less afraid of telling everyone about the baby."

She kept the smile and asked "What made you change?" I shrugged and ran my hands down to the puffy ponytails she has at the bottom back of her head. "Nothing really, I just reassured myself." She giggled and turned her head so I could get the ponytails. "How did you do that?" I smirked and said "I just told myself how much I love you and no matter what I'll never stop."

She leaned back all the way and her back laid against my chest. "That's sweet of you to say, Miles, but I knew that." I finished her hair and used what was left of the soap to lather my own head up. "I know, I just wanted to tell myself so I wouldn't be afraid… after today, things will be different." She tilted her head up and let the warm stream of water rinse the soap from her head.

"That's right; you'll be my husband… my handsome husband who'll protect me from the bad stuff." I smiled and ran my hands through my fur. "I'd do that even if we weren't getting married, I'll never let someone hurt my Creamy bunny." She giggled and washed the soapy water down her long floppy ears. "You'll protect our baby too right?" I chuckled and replied "Of course, I'll protect both of you from anything."

She closed her eyes with a smile and finished rinsing the soap off her head, watching her as I got done soaping up my head. "I'll protect my family from anything, Cream." I grabbed a bottle of body wash off the side of the tub and twisted the cap off. "you and I are going to officially be family, and our baby will share our blood." I squeezed some of the body wash out of the bottle into my hand. "There's nothing in this world that's more precious to me than you and our baby, Cream."

I screwed the cap back on the body wash and placed it on the edge of the tub as she continued rising the soap off her head. I smirked and rubbed my hands together, staring at the curves of her body as I lathered them up. 'I wonder.' I grinned and slowly reached out to her, curious if she'll let me wash her figure. 'Just start with a massage.' I gulped and laid my hands on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and stared back at me. "I… I'm going to wash your body as well." She blushed and looked away. "N-No that's okay, you don't have to." Her hands returned to her private parts and she shied away, nervous about me touching her so intimately. "But I want to, I'm your husband." Her face flushed and she looked back at me, unsure of what to say or do.

"W-Well… I mean… it's just… you can if you want to, I was just going to do it myself." I chuckled at her bashfulness and took a small step forward, laying my hand on her back. "Cream, you've got nothing to be so shy about… I've seen your body before… and you've seen mine." She hung her head and gave a nod. "I-I know, I just have to get used to it… it's kind of strange to be naked together."

I ran my hand up her back to her shoulder and gently squeezed. "But I can make it comfortable, I promise you'll like it." She shivered at my touch and relaxed some. "O…Okay, you can wash my body… J-Just make sure you clean it properly." She blushed deeper and bit her lip. "I promise I'll wash your body properly." I reached up and grabbed her other shoulder, squeezing it as I did the other. "I'll make sure you're squeaky clean."

She continued holding her arms over her breasts and flower as I softly massaged her shoulders. "You know…" I spoke, trying to ease the tension. "Your ears are almost as long as my tails." She ignored me and let me knead her shoulders. "I guess that's why we both can use them to fly, though you more or less glide don't you?" She shrugged and I smiled, still finding her anxiousness cute.

I ran my hands down from her shoulders to her sides and she trembled, leaning back against me. "We're both special in that way, we're the only ones of our species that can fly." She exhaled as my hands went back up to her arms. "D-Do you think our baby will have that ability?" I laughed lightly and slowly moved my hands down her back. "Maybe, hmhmm… maybe he or she will have my tails and your ears."

She giggled softly and replied "If it was the other way around they'd look completely normal." I smiled and soaped up her back, running my hands up and down to lather up the fur. "That would be funny wouldn't it?" She gave a small nod and relaxed more, feeling her muscles loosen as I continued washing her. "It would be, but I can't help wonder what he or she will really look like… if it's a boy will it look more like you?"

I cocked my head and decided not to go any further than her lower back, not wanting to seem pervy. "Perhaps, though genetics can be a strange thing… the best we can do is wait until you're far enough in to get a sonogram, then we should be able to see what it basically looks like." She smiled and thought more about the appearance of the baby gradually growing within her.

"I guess it doesn't really matter all that much, Miles, it'll be ours and that's all that's important." I grinned as my hands returned to her curves of her sides. "That's right, you'll be its mother…" I ever so slowly moved on and brought my hands to her stomach. "And I'll be its father…" She blushed at my touch and refused to move her hand away from her crotch, keeping me from soaping up all of her stomach. "Together we'll be husband and wife as well as parents."

I kissed her on the cheek and took another step forward, letting the stream of water rinse the soap off my head. "Cream." She froze in place and looked back at me. "I can't wash your body completely if you keep it covered." Her face flushed deeper and she hung her head. "T-That's okay, I can at least get these areas." I grinned and gently grabbed the arm holding her groin, the one keeping me from washing her stomach. "Come on, Cream, I'm going to get you squeaky clean remember?"

She hesitated for a moment before allowing me to pull her hand away, leaving it at her side. "I'll be very gentle; so don't worry." She trembled as I continued running my hands across her stomach, feeling a very slight bulge from where the baby is growing in her womb. "Here… this is where the baby is." She looked down as I pointed. "It's right here in your womb, growing bigger each day."

I rubbed her tummy and pulled her back against me, enjoying the contact of her bare body against mine. 'I hope my body isn't enjoying this too much.' I rolled my eyes at the thought and focused on her, soaping up her stomach area for a few seconds. "Cream, I'm going to move on with washing you." She jerked her head up and looked back at me in wonder. "I need to wash your… you know… breasts."

She bit her lower lip and stayed still. "May I?" She stared at me in silence so I remained unsure of what to do. "I'll be gentle." She looked away and my hands proceeded upwards, sending more shivers down her spine every inch of the way. "I love you, Cream." She blushed and froze in place as I approached her actual breasts. "I'm ready to start our new life, I'm really sorry for hesitating."

I cupped her breasts in my palms and she let a tiny moan escape. "From here on out I'm going to be as honest about our relationship as I can possibly be." She moaned and backed up against me while I worked her breasts, taking my sweet time soaping up her tender mounds. "I'll shout to everyone in the world that you're my Creamy bunny, my wife, and the mother of my child."

Her head tilted back as she continued to ever so slightly moan. "I'm going to take good care of you, Cream, I'll love and protect you for the rest of my life." She moaned and looked up at me, letting her cinnamon eyes pierce mine. "Does that feel good?" She blushed and rubbed her head against my chest. "I… I love you Miles." I smiled wide and gently fondled her nipples, lightly dragging my hands across the small nubs.

"I love you too, Cream, forever and ever." She started moaning louder as I teased her nipples more, tugging and pinching them harder. "M-Miles… stop… it… it feels weird." I grinned and eased up some, letting one hand slide down to her hip as the other stayed on her bust. "Are you ready to step under the water?" She gave a small nod and backed up with me, positioning herself directly under the flow of water.

After a few seconds of letting the water rinse the soap from her body she abruptly broke away from me. "Cream?" She turned around, allowing me to take in all of her front side. "What's wrong?" She blushed and stared at me, gazing into my eyes. "What is it, sweetie?" She meekly smiled and took a small step closer. "N-Nothing… I… I just still feel funny is all." I narrowed my eyes and asked "You feel funny how?"

She shrugged and shakily grabbed my hand. "Cream, you're shaking… are you alright?" She giggled softly and held both of my hands. "Y-Yeah… you just made me feel weird." I chuckled and pulled her closer as she firmly held my hands. "I made you feel weird?" She hung her head and replied "Y-Yeah… when you were… touching my breasts." I smirked and began to understand what was going on. "Oh, I see."

She looked away and responded "Y-Yeah… it's like… similar… to how I felt when we did all that stuff with each other." I pried my hand off hers and wrapped it around her, pulling her even closer until she was smashed up against me. "You mean when we had sex?" She shivered and bobbed her head, too embarrassed to speak. "I see… do you know what that feeling is?"

She looked up at me in confusion and shook her head. "N-No… all I know is it feels weird and makes my heart flutter." I laughed and held her hand up, the one still wrapped around mine. "That feeling, Cream…" I kissed her hand before continuing "Is love." She smiled and stared into my eyes, feeling more than love emanate off both of us. "It's because we both love each other so much."

She blushed lightly but kept staring into my eyes intently. "What?" Her face slowly moved closer to mine, lips approaching mine with one thing in mind. "Cream?" She silenced me by pressing her lips to mine, feeling her hands run up my back to my head. "Mmm..." She held her lips to mine and used her hands to keep my head in place, not that it was going anywhere.

We both swayed back in forth as we kissed, ignoring everything else around us. "MmmMm…" She rubbed her nose against mine and blushed when she felt my hands travel down her back. "mMmm… Miles…" My hands made their way further below until they reached her furry rump. "Cream" I broke the kiss and held my forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes as she did the same. "I love you, sweetie, I love you so-so much."

I gently gripped her buttocks and she shivered, unsure of what to think. "I love you too, Miles, my handsome husband." I grinned and softly squeezed her rear-end. "M-Miles, umm… your… umm…" I smiled and cocked my head. "What?" She blushed hard as I continued holding her rump. "Uhh… your thingy… it's pressed up against my tummy."

My smile faded and a red cheeks took its place. "Oh, umm… sorry, I'm sorry." She giggled and playfully teased me. "Did I get you all excited, fox boy?" I coughed and laughed, now vividly feeling my erect member pressing into her fur. "W-Well… yeah… you kind of did, Cream." I smiled and held her hand to my cheek, lightly caressing it. "You're so beautiful Cream, I'm so lucky to have a woman like you in my life."

She laid her head against my chest and replied "I'm lucky to have a man like you in my life, Miles, you'll take good care of me and our baby right?" I chuckled and let go of her rump, bringing my hands back up to her back. "I will, I'll take very good care of you and our baby." She pressed herself against me more and enjoyed the embrace to the fullest extent. "I love you, Cream, and I'll do anything for you."

She looked up at me and began once again closing the gap between our lips, barely brushing them with hers before swiftly slamming them together for another more heated make-out session. "Mmm." I made my move and decided to deepen the kiss passed our lips. "Cream… MmMmm… I love you." I pressed my lips to hers and ran my tongue across them, hoping she'd take the hint.

She understood and opened her mouth, allowing me to enter. "mMmm" My tongue obey my commands as I told it to go to hers, mingle with it. "Mmm…" In and instant it was full fledge; our tongues met and we lost control, forcefully attacking each other. My hands ran up to her shoulders and gently squeezed them, massaging them for her. She moaned into my mouth as we both slapped our tongues around, sliding against one another's bodies in the process.

I broke the kiss for a moment and said. "You're my Creamy bunny." She giggled and smashed her lips to mine, not finished with our vivacious kiss. "Mmm" I smiled as she did the same to me this time, darting in my mouth with her tongue. "You're… mMmm… my handsome fox boy…. MmmMm…" I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, keeping her body pressed against mine as I slurped on her tongue.

"You and me, sweetie…" I said in-between smooches. "Mmm… are going to have everything together… mMm…" She blushed and broke away, holding her nose to mine as she asked "Do you think?" I chuckled and bobbed my head. "Oh yeah, everything…" She beamed a smile and pulled away from me some, holding her hands to her stomach. "I guess you're right… I've got you, that's a big plus…" I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes while she continued "And I got your baby, which is just… it's just… it…"

I cocked my head and noticed tears well up in her gorgeous eyes. "Cream, sweetie… what's wrong?" She smiled and wiped away the tears. "Nothing… It's just perfect, Miles, I'm so happy this is your baby!" I relaxed and grinned. 'I wonder if Sonic had to deal with these unusual mood swings when Amy was pregnant.' I pulled her back into an embrace and kissed her forehead. 'She been doing this for the past few days, she goes from cheery and delightful to teary-eyed and upset.'

I pushed away the thoughts and held her close, comforting her as the water started to turn luke-warm. "I'm more than happy that you're going to be the mother, Cream, I'm ecstatic… you're the only woman in this world that I'll ever love." She smiled as wide as she could and sobbed lightly. "Oh Miles; I feel the same for you, you're the only man in this world I'll ever love."

I held her head to my chest as she cried soft tears of emotional distress. "Shh… don't cry, sweetie, I'm here." She sniffled and buried her face in my wet chest fur. "I… I… I know you are, Miles, I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm so emotional." I smiled as she hiccupped. "It's alright, Sweetie, you're just nervous… I heard Sonic talk about how Amy was real emotional when she was pregnant so I'm sure that's a contributing factor."

She rubbed her face on my chest and continued to sob. "I'm just so happy though, it's like everything in life has been perfect… almost too perfect for me, I wonder sometimes if I deserve everything I have." I looked down at her in stunned silence. "Cream, why would you say something like that? You deserve so much because of how kind and caring you are."

She looked up at me with a smile and sniffled. "I know, I'm just so confused right now." I cocked my head and asked "Confused? How in the world are you confused?" She shrugged and shivered. "I don't know, I can't explain it." I chuckled and turned the shower off, pushing in the nob as the water ran totally cold. "Alright, if you say so… come on, let's get you dry." I wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" She gave a nod and replied "I do; you know I love you, right?" I gave a nod and responded "I do, so you don't have anything to be confused about." She giggled and remained pushed up against me, not wanting to be apart as I pulled the shower curtain back. "I know, I'm just being emotional… I think you're right, the pregnancy has been changing my moods recently."

I stepped out of the tub first but held her hand, helping her step over after me. "I hope I haven't been bothering you too much, Miles." I chuckled and shook my head, making sure she made it over the tub without slipping. "You're never a bother to me, Cream, don't be silly." I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it all the way around her. "Thanks…" She replied "for being so supportive, Miles, I know you'll be here for me."

I smiled and hugged her. "That's right, so don't cry." She gave a nod and kissed me. "I love you, Miles." I stroked her ears back and responded "I love you too, forever." We held our embrace for a solid minute before breaking away. "Could you get me another towel, Miles, please." I bobbed my head and walked over to the cabinets on the other side of the bathroom. "Of course, here."

I pulled open the cabinet and removed another towel, bringing it back over to her. "Thank you." She sniffled and took the towel from me, wrapping it around her long ears. "What about you, Miles, don't you need a towel?" I blushed lightly and made my way back to the towel cabinet, remembering now that I did need one. "Yeah, I just got so caught up in making sure you're okay that I forgot about myself." She giggled and slowly made her way over to the sink. "I'm fine, Miles, I didn't mean to get all upset and cry… sorry if I upset or scared you."

I grabbed another towel out of the cabinet and shut the door. "It's okay, Cream, you didn't scare or upset me… I just don't like seeing you cry, it makes me feel bad." She smiled and dried her hands on the towel as I wrapped my towel around my waist. "I'm fine, thank you though." I returned the smile as she picked up the blow-drier and plugged it in. "I'm your husband, Cream, if anything ever bothers you just let me know… I'll be more than happy to sit down and talk with you about it."

She stared at me via the mirror and blew a kiss to tease me, letting me know how much she appreciated me before turning on the blow-drier. "You know." I teased back, talking over the roar of the blow drier. "I don't really know how much of an ear I can lend to you." She eyed me with a smile as I walked over to her. "After all yours are about three times bigger than mine."

She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her. "That's okay; you're a good listener anyway." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek, looking at both of us in the mirror. "You always listen to what I have to say and it really helps ease me when I'm troubled." I rubbed her shoulders and stared at our reflection. "That's because I don't like it when you're troubled, sweetie."

She closed her eyes with a smile and turned the blow-dryer on me, feeling the gust of warm air penetrate my wet fur down to my flesh as it dried me. "That's another reason why I'm so lucky, Miles, you're such a great guy." I chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Yeah… but you're such a wonderful person who makes me the great guy." She giggled and moved the flow of air from the blow-dryer back to her own face. "You're so silly, Miles, you're just saying the same thing I'm saying back to me."

I laughed and ran my hands down to her waist. "Well at least I'm not saying the opposite of what you say." She smiled as I playfully stuck my tongue out. "That's true, I just wonder how often you do that with me before I realize it." I chuckled and swayed her hips side to side as she continued to blow dry the both of us. "Not too often, just when I'm dumbstruck by your beauty."

She beamed a smile and turned the blow-drier on me. "Oh, Ha-ha… now you're just sweet talking me." I grinned and let the blow-dryer dry my face. "So, I can sweet talk you, can't I?" She giggled and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I don't see the harm in that." I held her hips still and kissed her cheek. "Good, because it's true after all… you're my beautiful Creamy bunny."

She blushed softly and looked away from me. "I'm so freaking excited, Miles; I can't wait to see you at the church!" She squealed in glee as I kept my grin, feeling as though I was likely more excited than her; just not showing it. "Me too, I still can't wait to see you in that dress!" She giggled and reached up to the towel on her head, removing it as she said "I'm sort of happy that I don't have too much of a tummy yet, Mrs. Amy said she would have been kind of upset if she had a baby bulge in her and Mr. Sonic's wedding pictures."

I rolled my eyes at her womanly worry while she let the towel from her head drop to the floor, pointing the blow-dryer towards her long ears that were still slightly damp. "I don't really care, Cream, you'll look gorgeous to me no matter what." She smiled and pulled her ears over the top of her head so that she could dry the back of them. "You're so kind, Miles; I know you'll be the best father you can possibly be."

I ran my hand across her hips and held her stomach, imagining myself with my perfect family. 'I already got you, Cream, but this baby of ours will be something that we'll both dedicate our lives to.' She giggled, breaking me out of thought. "What's so funny?" She shook her head and said "You looked like you had something on your mind." I shrugged and replied "I was just thinking about our future together…" I smiled and continued "The new one we're both starting today."

She stared at me in the mirror before scanning the bathroom counter for her hairbrush. "What do you see when you think about our future?" I froze in place and scratched the back of my head in confusion. "Huh?" She blinked and picked up her hairbrush. "I mean when you think of the future where do you see us, you and me." I coughed and thought about it. "Well… umm… hmm… When I think of one really good possibility… uhh… I see you and me as husband and wife, proud parents of a baby, and hard workers of our popular Bistro."

She stared at me for a moment before laughing lightly. "What? I'm serious" I joined her in laughing and asked "You don't like that idea?" She shook her head and replied "No-no, it's good… actually… it's perfect!" I cocked my head to the side with a smile as she held the hairbrush up to her ears, brushing the fur on them as she dried it with the blow-dryer. "You think?" I asked "Because I think so too, just imagine it in detail."

She closed her eyes and I continued. "We'll move to the city just like you said, maybe we'll move out where Sonic and Amy live…" She smiled and continued brushing and drying the fur on her ears. "We'll live on the outskirts of town and open a Bistro in the inner-city, together we'll make money having fun." She smiled wider and imagined it in her mind like I told her to.

"We'll come home to a bundle of joy that's so precious to us." She gave a small nod and my hand reached for the hairbrush. "Can you imagine it, Cream?" She giggled and bobbed her head as I grabbed the hairbrush, taking it from her to use myself. "Yes, it sounds more like a daydream than a reality." I chuckled and gently combed the brush along her ear. "Only it is reality, Cream, that's our plan… the plan for our new life together."

She laughed lightly and opened her eyes, watching me tenderly brush her ears and head. "I think it's prefect, Miles, you really know how to take care of me." I smirked and wrapped my free arm around her waist. "I'm doing it all for you and the baby." She smiled and let me continue brushing her soft brown fur. "That's why you're going to be such a good father and husband, because you're doing this for me… but it's also why I love you; the world needs more people like you, Miles, smart handsome men who take good care of their families."

I smiled wide at the compliment and rubbed my head against hers, both of us enjoying the affection given by simple stuff like this. "Then I guess we're a good pair together because I could say the same to you… The world needs more people in general like you; smart beautiful women who are always kind and caring no matter what." She giggled and turned the blow-dryer off, done drying her fur. "I've known we were a good pair for a while, even Momma admitted that once."

I reeled back in surprise as she sat the blow-dryer down on the bathroom counter. "What, Really!?" She giggled at my look of astonishment and took the hairbrush from me, turning around while replying "Yeah, you shouldn't sound so surprised, Miles… Momma loves you like you're her son, that's why she lets me stay with you so often… she loves and trusts you." I blinked and thought about what she just said.

'So Vanilla really does support us, huh… maybe I shouldn't have been so afraid in the first place.' She held the brush up to me and gently brushed my hair. "I think Momma is almost as excited as me about the wedding." She giggled and continued "But I don't know about that anymore, I'm pretty nervous." I held her hips while she kindly brushed my hair to the side. "How do you think your mother will react to the big news, Cream?"

She stopped for a brief moment before continuing. "W-Well… umm… I don't really know, but based on what I know I don't think she'll be too angry." I grit my teeth, not wanting her to be angry at all. "However she will be very-very surprised, that I'm certain of." I sighed and hung my head. "What's wrong, Miles?" She lifted my head up and kept brushing my hair. "Nothing… I just… I can't help being a little afraid of what your mom will think."

She cocked her head and stared at me. "Miles, why do you get so flustered about this?" I shrugged and smiled in embarrassment. "I don't know… I do know however, that that all changes today so no worries." She returned the smile and pulled me closer so she could brush the back of my head. "I hope so." I frowned and asked "You don't believe me?"

Quickly she shook her head and revised what she said. "No, that's not what I meant at all… I… I'm just happy that I'll be able to tell people about the baby." I chuckled and gave a nod. "Me too, I'm happy that Sonic and Amy gave us that cradle and crib… that was awful nice of them if I may say so myself." She smiled and said "I know, it's really special… I slept in it, little Aayan and Sophia slept in it, and now our baby will sleep in it!"

I grinned and held her waist tighter, gazing into her eyes. "Vanilla made it too didn't she?" She gave a nod and replied "Yeah, her and Aunt Ginger hand carved it when I was still inside of Momma." I pursed my lips and asked "Your Aunt Ginger is going to be at wedding too isn't she?" She gave another nod and replied "Yep, she's coming all the way from Frog Forest."

"Really? That's a far way away." She smiled and stopped brushing my hair, finished combing it into the style she liked. "I know, Mr. Big says Froggy came from there." I kept my grin and rubbed her shoulders. "What does she look like; I've never seen her before?" She looked up in contemplation before responding "Well… she looks similar to Mama except instead of the cream coloured fur me and her have, she's got brown; she's also a little older because she's forty-one, three years older than momma."

I blinked. 'Vanilla's thirty-eight? I didn't know that.' I let go of her as she started to turn around, needing to see herself in the mirror to get ready. "Interesting, I can't wait to meet her." She smiled and responded "She's staying at Mamma's house right now; she got here last night around one-thirty in the morning… She's very happy for the both of us!" I chuckled and pulled my body away from hers. "Alright, well I'm going to go get dressed… I guess I'll just put on something light since I'll be putting my suit on at the church."

She smiled and said "Alright, I'll be in her for a while… could you get me a shirt?" I gave a nod and made my way out of the bathroom, feeling the difference in temperature from the steam the shower produced. "Sure, which one do you want?" I walked over to my dresser as she replied "Umm, I'm not sure which one's I've got over here… can you tell me which ones are in there?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and looked back at her as I bent down to the bottom drawer. "Let's see…" I pulled open the bottom drawer and scanned through the articles of clothing she keeps her in my dresser. "You've got a green t-shirt with Tinker Bell on it…" She shook her head and said "No, I need something that's a little fancier." I chuckled and replied "Well you won't be wearing it for long; you'll be in your wedding dress in a little while."

She shook her head again and stuck her tongue out. "I know, but what else do I have?" My hand passed a pair of her frilly panties before grabbing a shirt. "How about pink t-shirt with a picture of a carrot on the front?" She stared at me in the mirror for a moment before continuing brushing her fur. "No, don't I have anything that's not a t-shirt?" I sat the t-shirt back down in the drawer and said "Well, you've got your mint green dress you wore to the club we went to with Sonic and Amy."

She shook her head and I went to the last. "The other is your orange dress with skirt." She pursed her lips and exhaled, thinking of which one she wanted to choose. "Uhh… umm…well… uhh…uhhhh…" I chuckled and teased her playfully. "Make up your darn mind, I've got manly things to do." She giggled and responded "Umm… I guess I'll take the green T-shirt with Tinker Bell on it… how about a pair of panties as well?"

I blushed lightly and grabbed both the green T-shirt and her pair of frilly panties "A-Anything else I can get you?" She giggled and shook her head. "No, I can get anything else if I need it… thanks!" I pushed the drawer shut and stood back up. "Right." She smiled at my embarrassment over something like that and watched me walk back to her through the mirror. "What are you going to wear?"

"Me? I don't know, probably some jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt." I entered the bathroom and handed her the t-shirt and panties. "I'm not sure if I'll wear some jeans like you or a skirt, I guess it doesn't matter like you said… I'll only be wearing it for a few hours before I get into that dress." She made a face and continued. "I don't know if that's how it's supposed to be or if I'm getting fatter, but that thing feels like it's trying to squeeze my organs out… Momma tightens it so much that I can barely breathe."

I raised an eyebrow and replied "Well for one you're not getting fat, Cream, it's just the baby bulge beginning to make its appearance… and two, how many times have you been in it already?" To my heart-stopping surprise she pulled the towel around her torso open and let it drop to the floor, revealing once again her gorgeous body. "Just a few times, Momma measured everything out before she tailored it to my size… she was so rough though, there's this part of the dress that's called the corset and it helps mold and hold your body in the desired shape."

I tried to not tune her out as my eyes ogled her body. "Oh yeah?" She gave a nod and laid her shirt on the counter. "Yeah; but now that she already made the corset to the size I was last month, it keeps getting tighter because of my baby bulge." I watched her stretch her panties a bit before bending down to step into them, giving me a great view of her furry rump and puffy tail. "Really?" She narrowed her eyes as she stepped into the panties and gradually pulled them up; covering the very part of her body I was staring at. "Are you even listening to me, Miles?"

My eyes made their way up her back as she reached for the shirt she laid down on the counter. "Yeah, sure, I'm listening to you." She huffed and noticed my eyes shift to her breasts which I could clearly see through the mirror. "Miles!" I smiled and snapped out of my love trance. "What?" She blushed and covered her small breasts with the green shirt. "You didn't listen to a word I just said!" I grinned and scratched the back of my head. "I… I did too!"

She attempted to miserably hold back a smile while remaining angry at me. "Then what did I just say?" I looked away from her and groaned "Uhh… something about a corset?" She rolled her eyes and pulled the green t-shirt with Tinker Bell on it over her head "You naughty fox boy!" I chuckled and pulled her close to me for a few seconds, whispering to her. "According to that blush, Cream, I'd say you like it when I'm naughty."

She pouted and crossed her arms as I breathed on her neck, shivering from the sensation. "T-That's not true at all, we have to be proper… n-not naughty." I grinned and held her hips. "You're always proper, Cream, sometimes you need to let that bad girl in you out." She blushed deeper and stare at me in the mirror. "W-Why are you acting so strange today, Miles? You've been so… excited… since you woke up this morning."

I laughed and kissed her neck, smiling as she let a small moan slip. "I'm not acting strange, I'm just expressing my true love for you." She giggled and moaned as I kissed her neck a few more times, smelling and tasting clean from our shower. "Mrs. Amy calls it… frisky… when Sonic does stuff like that to her." I chuckled and figured that's right on the mark. "Yeah, but I'm not doing this to Amy; I'm doing it to you, Cream." She playfully frowned and said "You better not do something like this with Mrs. Amy!"

I snickered at her strange outburst and poked her cheek. "Ooh, do I detect a hint of jealousy for this Orange forest creature?" She blushed and looked away. "Maybe… I don't want my man touching anybody but me." I smirked and rubbed my hands across her waist, tenderly gyrating our hips in sync. "Well you don't have to worry about that, Ms. Snippy; besides, why would I want to touch anyone other than you anyway?"

She smiled and shyly replied "I'm not being snippy… am I?" I chuckled at her swift mood change and responded "No, I'm just teasing you… but I'm serious about never touching anyone like I touched you." She blushed and deeply stared into my eyes through the mirror. "You promise?" I laughed and bobbed my head. "Of course I promise, silly, you're my wife… you're the one I want to be with… and do stuff with."

She blushed and asked "W-What kind of stuff?" I grinned and laid my head on her shoulder. "You know… stuff… stuff we can do together." She blushed deeper and played along. "What kind of stuff can we do together?" I chuckled and breathed on her neck, making her shiver again. "I think you know what I'm talking about… sexual stuff." Her face flushed even deeper than it already was as she looked away from me.

"Like the stuff we did to make the baby?" I gave a nod and continued to hold her waist. "Yeah, stuff exactly like that… you're the only one I'll do stuff like that with, Cream, the only woman I've ever truly seen in a sexual way." She smiled softly and rummaged around in the little box on the bathroom counter that held all of her make-up. "To tell you the truth, Miles, I never really thought about doing stuff like that with anyone… I didn't even know people could do stuff like that."

I laughed and said "That's because your mother sheltered you a little too much." She cocked her head in confusion as she pulled a bottle of mascara from the box of make-up. "What do you mean?" I wondered some if I'd sounded a tad rude. "W-Well… umm… Vanilla likes to keep you as her child, she doesn't want you to grow up… uhh… she… she… she doesn't like thinking that you're an adult who has sex."

She blushed and unscrewed the top off the mascara bottle. "But we've only had sex once." I gave a small nod as she twisted the brush inside the bottle and gradually pulled it out, revealing the black colouring she was about to use on her eyelashes. "Yeah, that's true… but… we'll do it again sometime." She trembled as my hands made their way up to her breasts, stopping just below them. "M-Mrs. Amy and Mr. Sonic told me we could do it more than once, but what's the point in it if I'm not going to get pregnant?"

I huffed and replied "Pleasure… pure pleasure… you remember how good it felt don't you?" She kept her blush and lifted the mascara blush to her eyelashes, gently running it across the thin hairs to give them a lusher look. "Y-Yeah… but it was weird." I chuckled and watched her put on the make-up. "I liked it; your moans were so sexy." She rolled her eyes and meekly pushed me away. "Miles, quit being a pervert and go get dressed!"

I laughed and pulled myself off of her. "Alright, Ms. Snippy, we'll talk more about this later." She giggled and waved me off, sticking her tongue out to tease me. "I'm not being snippy; now go get dressed… unless you're planning on wearing a towel around your waist the whole time." I chuckled and walked towards the bathroom door. "I bet you wouldn't mind would you?"

She giggled and turned around. "You've been hanging out with Mr. Sonic way too much, you're starting to act like him." I grinned and asked "What? So anything pervy I say reminds you of Sonic?" She smiled and replied "You know how he and Mrs. Amy get… sometimes they act way too perverted with each other." I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back over to my dresser. "We'll get like that soon, me and you Cream… doing stuff together."

She laughed and watched me bend over to pull my dresser drawer open. "You're so perverted this morning, Miles, you don't normally talk about stuff like this." I chuckled and scanned through my clothes for a pair of jeans. "Like I said, it's because I'm so excited… and getting married to a hot wife, who wouldn't be." She smiled and started on her other eyelashes. "I don't really understand how you see me as hot, my body isn't as good as some of those models you see on TV."

I shook my head and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans. "Cream, what in the world is with all of your self-confidence issues you've been having lately? You never used to be like this." She frowned and sighed. "I don't know… I think it's from the pregnancy, I read something in a magazine that said women's hormones get all out of whack during pregnancy."

I closed the drawer and leaned back up. "Well whatever it is, it's making you see things the wrong way… you are most definitely hot." She giggled and stared at herself in the mirror. "You really think so?" I grinned and said "More so than any of those models on the television…" She rolled her eyes and finished using her mascara, screwing the cap back on and setting it back in her box of cosmetics.

"Oh yeah right." I pulled open another drawer from the top of the dresser and searched through it for a plain white t-shirt. "I'm serious, you're beautiful!" She pursed her lips and held her stomach. "Well if I really am as pretty as you say I am, I won't be for much longer… I can tell I'm already getting fatter." I hung my head at her strange low self of steam and replied "Cream, you're not getting fat so stop saying that." She grumbled and responded "I am, I weighed myself last night and I'm up to sixty one pounds… I was fifty three a few months ago."

"That doesn't mean you're getting fat, it means you're putting on weight for the baby." I grabbed a simple plain white t-shirt and closed the dresser drawer. "Well I'm definitely going through strange appetite changes." She made a face and continued "Sometimes I feel like I could devour an entire bucket of chocolate ice-cream… mmm… that sounds good right now actually!"

I smiled and laughed. "Well I don't think a bucket of ice-cream is very healthy to eat for breakfast… but I'll make you something if you want me to." She giggled and gave a nod. "That would be sweet of you, what do we have?" I pulled the towel off from around my waist and threw it one the bed, noticing her eyes shift in the mirror towards my crotch. "Well… what would you like, Homemade or simple?"

She tried to pry her eyes off my groin as she fumbled around her box of assorted make-up. "Umm… h-homemade… please." I smirked once I notice where her eyes were; deciding to tease her a bit by continuing my conversation without getting dressed. "Okay then, how about some sausage biscuits and gravy with hash browns?" She blushed and shrugged, still keeping her eyes glued to my sex. "S-Sure that sounds great."

I grinned and kept my body oriented in her direction as I asked "How about a strip of bacon?" She gave a small nod as her blush deepened. "Y-Yeah… sure… I'll have a piece." I chuckled and she tore her eyes from my crotch, moving up to my eyes. "You like what you see?" She hung her head, realizing I caught her intent stare. "W-What? I wasn't looking there… what are you talking about?"

I laughed harder and grabbed my underwear. "I don't believe I mentioned anything about where you were staring, but thanks for confirming my suspicion." She rolled her eyes and finally found the eyeliner she'd been searching for. "Ha-ha… very funny Miles, I'd still like some breakfast though." I smiled and stepped into my underwear, pulling them up to my waist. "Of course, I was just teasing… how do you want your bacon cooked?" She stopped for a brief moment and thought. "Uhh… crispy, not too crispy though."

I gave a nod and flapped the wrinkles out of my jeans. "Okay, Ms. Picky." She giggled and replied "That's Ms. Snippy Picky to you." I laughed and put one foot into my jeans; watching her through the mirror as she pulled the cap off the eyeliner and proceeded to apply it around her eyes, highlighting the features of those gorgeous cinnamon eyes. "Yes Ms. Snippy Picky, sausage gravy and biscuits with hash browns and bacon… crispy bacon, but not too crispy."

She giggled and winked at me. "Perfect, I can't wait… I'm feeling like I'm already starving!" I chuckled and stepped into the other leg of my jeans before pulling it all the way up to my waist, zipping and buttoning them. "I'll get started on them right away, what time did you say Vanilla was going to be over here at?" She circled her eyes with the eyeliner and replied "I think she said somewhere between eleven and noon, I need to go ahead and call her… do you think she's up?"

I grabbed the white t-shirt off the bed and looked over at the clock on my nightstand. "It's eight twenty six right now… what time does she usually get up?" She looked at herself in the mirror and checked her progress "She usually gets up around eight so she'll probably be up by now, could you let me see the phone?" I eyed her and she stuck out her lip, pleading with me. "Pwetty pwease?" I chuckled and picked up her cell phone off the nightstand. "Here you see?"

She giggled and motioned for me to bring it to here. "Bring it to me, silly!" I laughed and flung the t-shirt over my shoulder, walking towards her. "But you said you just wanted to see it?" She laughed and turned around. "Oh, and before you bring me the phone could you also bring me my skirt?" I huffed and about faced, heading back to the dresser. "Yes Ms. Snippy Picky." She giggled and watched me while placing the cap back on the eyeliner. "I don't think I like that nickname very much, Miles… how come you get a cool nickname and I get called Ms. Snippy Picky?"

I grinned and bent down to once again open the dresser drawer that held her clothing. "That's not your nickname, I think your nickname should be Creamy bunny." She blushed lightly, liking it since I call her that all the time. "I like it when you call me that, Miles, sometimes the way you say it makes my heart want to melt like butter." I kept my grin and scanned through the drawer for her skirt. "It's what you are, baby, you're my Creamy Bunny."

She smiled wide as I grabbed the skirt I'm sure she was talking about since it was the only one in there. "Well I'm going to start calling you my Handsome Husband now that we're finally married." I closed the dresser drawer and stood up, hopefully for the last time. "We're not married quite yet, Sweetie, we still got a bit to go…" I laughed and continued while making my way towards her. "And at this point those few hours are starting to seem like years."

She gave a nod and replied, holding her hand out. "I know, I sort of just want it to be over with thought… not that I'm not looking forward to it or anything; I'm just looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you more." My heart felt like it was going to stop just from her saying that. "R-Really?" She giggled and bobbed her head as I gave her the skirt. "Yeah, I'm ready to be at your side forever and… well… I talked to Momma about something…"

My eyes widened and I hoped she hadn't said anything about being pregnant. "Y-Yeah… W-W-What did you talk to her about?" She rolled her eyes and stepped into the skirt. "You can relax, Miles; I didn't tell her anything about the baby." I sighed and hung my head, ashamed that I'd hid it for so long. "I'm sorry." She shrugged and pulled the skirt up to her waist. "I know… but anyway, I talked to her about the night after the wedding and… every night after then."

I cocked my head and pulled my shirt from my shoulder. "Huh?" She fastened the skirt firmly to her waist before turning back around, facing the mirror to continue her make-up routine. "Well… she said it was fine with her… and well… I wanted to move in with you fulltime." I stared at her in awe and she blushed deeply. "What… are you serious?" She looked away in embarrassment and said "Yeah, if… if it's alright with you."

I kept staring at her slack jawed, amazed the opportunity presented itself. "Y-Yeah it's alright with me, I don't have any problem with it at all." She looked up at me and replied "Really, are you sure? I mean I know I'm over here three to four days a week… but… I want to be with you twenty-four-seven." I blinked and shook my head. "No I want you to be here with me, Cream, you're my wife for goodness sakes… I don't even want to go to bed unless you're there beside me!"

She smiled and hugged me. "Really? You really don't mind!?" I laughed and hugged her back. "Of course I don't mind, sweetie, I'm ecstatic… I was just surprised is all!" She rubbed her head against my bare chest and cried. "Oh Miles, thank you so much… I love you." I tilted her head up as she sniffled and kissed her on the lips, keeping them held to mine for a solid minute. "I love you too, my Creamy Bunny."

She sniffled again while I wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Don't cry." She sobbed some and replied "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy… today has already been so great, everything is perfect." I rubbed my face against hers and held her closer. "Don't cry if you're happy, just be happy." She giggled softly and said "They're tears of happiness Miles… you've given me everything; I'm carrying your child, I'm getting ready to be your wife, and now I'm going to completely live with you."

"You know what that sounds like to me?" She sniffled and shook her head, using her hand to wipe underneath her nose. "No, what?" I smiled wide and said "Heaven." She broke down and kissed me all over my face. "I love you, Miles; in just a few hours we're going to share the same last name." I rapidly attempted to return the kisses as she continued "I'm going to be a Prower for the rest of my life… does that make you happy too?"

I kissed her cheek and lips before responding "Yes, it makes me thrilled to be alive… I just want you now Cream, my Creamy Bunny is what I want and nothing more." She cried and slowly turned the kissing into licks, lapping at my cheek in pure emotion. "I just want you too, Miles, I love you so much… oh God I understand why Amy went after Sonic now…" I laughed and lapped at her cheek before replying "What do you mean?"

She stopped and let my drag my tongue across her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "When you truly love somebody they're all you want… you're all I want Miles, you… you make me so happy when we're together." I kissed her neck and chin, holding her even tighter. "You've been all I've wanted for a while, Cream… I've wanted you to be my wife for over four years; I just didn't have the courage to ask you to marry me."

She kissed me on the lips and said "I don't care anymore, Miles, as long as I'm with you from here on out." I smiled and returned the kiss on the lips. "Same here, Sweetie, I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life." She sniffled and dabbed the tears in her eyes with the t-shirt she had on. "I will be, Miles, I will be… forever." I held my head beside hers and gently rubbed her back, soothing her as she finished crying from happiness.

"Are you alright, Cream?" She sniffled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm still just really happy…" Her stomach suddenly growled and I laughed. "And hungry huh?" She blushed and gave another nod. "Yeah, I'm starving." I pulled my head away from hers and stared into her eyes, holding my forehead to hers. "I'll go cook you that breakfast you wanted, are you sure you're okay?" She giggled softly and replied "Yeah, I'm fine… I need to call Mama anyway."

I placed the phone I was still holding down on the bathroom counter. "Here… I'll let you do that, you two will probably chat for a while so by the time you get finished I'll have a piping hot breakfast ready for my favorite gal." She smiled and kissed my jaw. "Thank you, Miles, I love you." I kissed her back before pulling away from her. "I love you too, my Creamy Bunny… I'll be right down in the kitchen if you need anything from me at all."

She sniffled and said "Thanks, I'm sorry for being so emotional." I chuckled and waved her off, sliding my arms into my shirt. "It's no problem, Cream, I understand they can be hard to maintain… besides, you're not being too emotional." I pulled the shirt down over my head and made sure it fit okay. "Are you sure?" I smiled and gave a nod. "You're fine… I'm sure you'll feel better when you have a warm meal in your tummy."

She giggled and replied "I'm sure the baby will too." I smiled wide and kissed her one more time on the cheek before walking out into the bedroom. "I'm sure it will, I'll be right downstairs if you need me." She dug around in her box of make-up as she responded "Okay, thanks again, Miles… I love you." I kept my smile as I made my way over to the ladder. "I love you too, Cream, always and forever."

.

[Time: 11:26 A.M.]

.

"That was delicious, Miles." I smiled and turned off the television as I laid on the bed. "What?" She dabbed her mouth with a napkin before tossing it in the garbage can beside the toilet. "That breakfast… it was delicious!" I chuckled and replied "You just now finished eating eat? I figured it was gone thirty minutes ago." She shrugged and swallowed her last bite. "Ehh, I'm a slow eater… besides; I'm trying to get ready." I grinned and teased her. "Now I know why Sonic says that Amy takes forever to get ready… you're right behind her."

She giggled and said "Hey I'm beautifying myself… I want to look good for our wedding." I leaned up from the pillow and sat on the edge of the bed. "You always look good, Cream; I can't say I've ever seen you look ugly." She picked up a tube of lipstick and twisted it out for use. "That's because I put on make-up." I shook my head and replied "I don't think that's it… you were always gorgeous, even before you started wearing make-up."

She blushed lightly and smiled. "You think?" I chuckled and responded "No, I don't think… I know." She smiled at herself in the mirror and puckered her lips, gently dragging the cherry coloured lipstick along her lips. "You're so sweet, Miles." I laughed and stood up; stretching my legs. "I'm just telling the truth." She smiled and finished putting on the lipstick. "Well how do I look?"

She put the lipstick down on the counter and spun around, flashing a beautiful smile. "One word, Cream… dazzling." She blushed and giggled. "Thank you… I think it's about time you finish getting ready too." I shrugged and replied "I don't really have anything else I need to do." She shook her head and said "You don't even have any socks on yet." I laughed and replied "It takes me like three seconds to slide a pair of socks on my feet." She giggled and turned back around, making sure that she'd perfected everything she'd worked so hard on.

"Yeah-yeah… it takes you five minutes to get ready and it takes me two hours… I get it." I chuckled and gradually walked towards the bathroom. "That's alright, as long as my Creamy Bunny is happy I don't mind how long she takes to get ready." She smiled and watched me enter the bathroom in the mirror. "Well I'm almost ready; I just got to brush my ears one more time."

I laughed and said "What in the world for? They look fine." She shook her head and said "No they don't, I can't seem to get the fur to stay down this morning… look." She held up her ear and showed it to me. "See… the fur's sticking straight up… I look like a cow licked me." I smirked and rolled my eyes. "You're silly sometimes, Cream, do you want me to help you?" She cleared her throat and replied "No thanks, I do want you to get ready though… brush your teeth, comb your hair… all that good stuff."

I laughed and grabbed my tooth brush out of a cup on the bathroom counter. "Did you brush yours?" She gave a nod and smiled, showing me her perfect teeth. "Ooh, sparkly!" She giggled and picked up the hairbrush. "I wanted my teeth to be picture-perfect for that kiss." I chuckled and searched for the tube of toothpaste. "Where's the toothpaste at?" She brushed her long ears and handed me the tube. "Oh, thanks."

She continued brushing her ears while I twisted the cap off the tube of toothpaste and squeezed some out onto my toothbrush. "Momma should be here soon." I twisted the cap back on the toothpaste and sat it down on the counter, shoving the toothbrush in my mouth. "It's a little past eleven thirty right now… so yeah, she should be here." She giggled and replied "She sounded so happy over the phone!"

I stared at her reflection in the mirror as I proceeded to brush my teeth. "Yeah?" She gave a nod and continued "Yep, she said she was up half the night making sure the wedding dress was perfect!" I smiled and responded with my mouth full of toothpaste. "I can't believe she actually made a dress." She cocked her head and started brushing the other ear. "What do you mean? Momma is really good at stuff like that."

I turned the sink on while brushing my fangs. "Oh I know, I'm just surprised she put so much work into it… not that I expected anything less from a master housewife like Vanilla is." She smiled and said "Of course Mama put a lot of work into it… she said the dresses sold to the public didn't express enough for me, so her solution was to make one herself." I raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked "What do you mean, didn't express enough for you?"

She shrugged and said "I have no clue what she meant by that either… but judging by how the dress looks, I think you'll like it." I smirked and said "I love it." She laughed and replied "But you haven't even seen it yet." I shook my head and responded "I don't care, I love it already!" She giggled and scooted over some, letting her arm touch mine. "I can't wait to see you in your tuxedo, Miles, you're going to look so handsome."

I spit some toothpaste out into the sink and said "Still don't think I'll be as handsome as you will be gorgeous." She blushed and replied "Stop saying that, Miles, it's embarrassing." I grinned and asked "Why? It's true you know… you're gorgeous!" She blushed harder and latched onto my arm while I kept brushing my teeth. "I'm not used to being called that, so it's still a little embarrassing."

I shook my head and leaned against her, enjoying the contact. "You're so silly, Cream; I'm going to be calling you that for the rest of your life." I laughed and continued "My gorgeous Creamy Bunny… how's that?" She giggled and brushed the fur on her ear. "I like that, but you're still my handsome husband." I chuckled and spit the last of the toothpaste out into the sink basin, watching the water wash it down the drain. "I love you, Cream." She smiled and replied "I love you too, Miles, I'm starting to get as obsessed over you as Mrs. Amy was with Mr. Sonic."

I chuckled and held the toothbrush under the faucet, letting the water rinse off the toothpaste. "I know you've been awful clingy lately." I smiled and wrapped my free arm around her. "Not that I mind, in fact, I like it." She giggled and stared at our reflections in the mirror, happy that we're together. "What?" She shook her head as I leaned over to get some water from the faucet. "Nothing, I was just looking at us in the mirror."

I swished the water around in my mouth to get all the toothpaste off my teeth before spitting it back into the sink basin. "Yeah?" She gave a nod and said "Yep, I think we both look good together." I laughed and replied "That's just because you're with me… anywhere you go the place looks better." She giggled and poked my cheek. "That was corny." I chuckled and tapped my toothbrush on the sink before placing it back in the cup. "Corny but true."

She giggled and gently slapped my arm. "You're going to turn into a giant cob of corn if you keep it up." I chuckled and turned off the sink. "Are you going to shuck me?" She laughed and sat the hairbrush down on the counter. "You're a weirdo, Miles." I chuckled again and kissed her cheek. "I'm a corny weirdo." She giggled and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so ready for you to put that ring on my finger, Miles, I want to be a Prower."

I smiled wide and kept her in the hug. "You'll be a Prower soon enough, Sweeite." She sighed and held my hand. "Not soon enough, Miles, I want to be one now." I rubbed my head against hers and whispered in her ear. "Patience my gorgeous Creamy Bunny, after today you'll be a Prower for the rest of your life." She beamed a smile and nuzzled my chest. "Cream Prower, my new name."

I stroked her long ears back and replied "It's a beautiful name…" She looked up at me with teary eyes as I continued "Almost as beautiful as you are." She smiled and let go of her tears, letting them flow down the cheeks she made sure were perfect. "Don't cry, sweetie, you're going to mess up your make-up." She quickly ripped a piece of toilet paper off the roll and dabbed her eyes, soaking up the tears before they ruined her mascara. "I'm sorry, Miles, I'm just so happy."

I chuckled lightly and held her close, still stroking her ears back to comfort her as best I could. "It's alright, honey; today's going to be an emotional day… there's no need for you to apologize anymore." She sniffled and wiped under her other eye. "I know, thank you, Miles." I grinned and rubbed my head against hers, holding her in a tight embrace. "You know, Cream…" I gently caressed her cheek and continued "You're the only person in the world entire that can use my real name and get away with it."

She sniffled and giggled, dabbing both her eyes one more time. "I like your name, I mean I like your nickname too but… Miles… I think of you as a handsome businessman when I call you by that." I laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "Well I'm no businessman…" She giggled and interrupted "But you are handsome." I smiled and tilted her head up. "I'm your handsome husband?" She gave a nod and closed the distance between our lips, connecting with instant passion.

"Mmm… I love you, Cream." She sniffled and held my shoulders. "I love you too, Miles, you're my handsome husband." We slapped our lips back together and pried each other's mouths open, invading fervidly. "MmmM… you're… mMmm… My Creamy Bunny… Cream Prower." She blushed and slid her tongue across mine, moaning all the while. "I want to see that name written down, Miles, Cream Prower."

I grinned and ran my hands down her back. "Don't worry, sweetie, you will… real soon in fact." She smiled and kissed me a few more times, still letting tears fall from her eyes. "I'm going to give you everything you want, Cream." She sniffled and wrapped her arms around me tighter. "I just want you, Miles, I want you." I smirked and stroked her ears back, gazing into her eyes. "Then I'll give myself to you, Cream."

She blushed and looked away just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, you keep getting ready." She sniffled and kissed my jaw. "Thanks, all I got to do is finish brushing my ears and I'll be down stairs until Mamma gets here." I pulled away from her and replied "You might want to hurry babe, that might actually be your mother at the door now… I don't know who else it would be."

She gave a nod and watched me in the mirror as I made my way out of the bathroom, leaving her to finish beautifying in peace. "I love you, Miles." I smiled and walked towards the ladder. "I love you too, my Creamy Bunny, finish up alright?" She sniffled and picked up the hairbrush while I started spinning my twin tails, creating a vortex effect capable of suspending me in midair.

Using my spinning tails I swiftly jumped from the upstairs section and gradually hovered across the room, falling right in front of the door as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming." I unlocked the door while Cheese stretched and yawned on the back of the couch. "Who is it?" I pulled the door open as a voice said "Vanilla." I smiled wide at Vanilla who was dressed in a pure white ball gown. "Oh Ms. Vanilla, you look lovely today."

She blushed softly and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you very much, Miles, I appreciate that." I returned the hug and said "I certainly know where Cream's beauty comes from." She blushed deeper and giggled. "Oh stop it, but thank you… How is Cream, is she ready?" I kept my smile and gave a small nod. "Yeah, she's just finishing up brushing her ears… hold on just a second."

I poked my head back in the doorway and yelled. "Cream, your mother is here!" She shouted back instantly. "Alright, I'll be down in just one moment!" I turned back to Vanilla and stared at her for a bit, slowly becoming uncomfortable and nervous as I thought about informing her of Cream's pregnancy. 'God, I wish I knew how she would react… I'm so anxious… uhh!'

I rapidly shook my head and motioned towards the inside of the workshop. "I'm sorry, Ms. Vanilla, where are my manners… would you like to come in?" She smiled and held her purse, taking a few steps forward. "Yes please, it's already starting to get hot and I don't want to sweat." I stepped aside and let her enter, following behind as Cheese hummed and flew up into the air. "Hello, Cheese, how are you today?"

He circled around Vanilla and pointed to the dress she was wearing. "Oh… you noticed huh? Yeah, I'm trying to look good today." I chuckled and tried to continue talking to her "You sound just like, Cream; she always thinks she has to dress up to look good." She giggled and held her arm out for Cheese to land on. "You're being mighty sweet today, Tails, you're not nervous about the wedding?"

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head. "W-Well… umm… I'm still a little nervous, but… I'm too happy for that to matter." She turned around with a smile and replied "Good, I'm happy for you… how about Cream, is she nervous?" I slowly bobbed my head and responded "Yes ma'am, very… she's been in tears for half of the morning, tears of joy that is."

She smiled wider and looked at the ladder as we both heard a door close. "Cream, are you ready yet?" I asked, receiving an instant reply. "Yeah, finally… just let me get my purse and I'll be right down." I watched Cheese kiss Vanilla on the cheek as she patted him and asked me "Are you going over to Sonic's house?" I cleared my throat and said "Yes, shortly after you two leave."

She gave a nod and held her arm down, Cheese now firmly sitting on her shoulder. "Do you have your suit ready?" I gave a nod and replied "Yes ma'am, I have to pick it up from the dry cleaners though." She smiled and said "Good, I bet you'll look handsome in it." My cheeks flushed and I timidly returned the smile. "Thank you, not as beautiful as your daughter will look in that dress you made."

She giggled softly and gave Cheese a pat on the head while he sniffed her fragrant perfume. "You're being so sweet, Tails, I think you'll like the dress too." I gained a bit more courage and continued the conversation. "I'm proud to have her become a Prower, Ms. Vanilla… she's truly the only person in this world I want to be with forever." She beamed a wide smile and straightened her dress some. "I know, Cream feels the same way towards you, Tails, have you seen her room?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Not lately; why?" She giggled and replied "She's got more pictures of you put up, it's like a small shrine dedicated to you." I blushed and hung my head. "R-Really?" She giggled again at my reaction. "Yes my dear, she's becoming as obsessed with you as Amy was with Sonic." I chuckled softly and responded "I… uhh… I actually said the same thing earlier."

She smiled and said "She talks about you non-stop." I raised my head and stared at her, not wanting to be rude and talk without eye contact. "I do the same thing ma'am." She kept the smile and shook her head, slowly beginning to laugh. "You're silly, Tails, you don't need to call me ma'am anymore… you're getting married to my daughter, I think you're a little more to me now."

I cleared my throat a few times and hesitated. "Umm… w-what do you want me to call you?" She blushed, sensing the tension. "Oh, well… you don't have to… but… now that I'm your mother-in-law, I thought maybe…" I cocked my head and asked "You want me to call you? Mom?" She blushed deeper and shook her hands. "Well you don't have to go that far, honey, I was just saying since, you know… you're practically my son and all."

I remained embarrassed and said "No it's fine, I could call you Mom… I don't have any problem with that at all, I just prefer Ma'am." Cream suddenly appeared at the top of the ladder and I pulled myself away from Vanilla, thanking God that I didn't have to go through anymore embarrassment. "Hold on, Cream, let me help you." She shook her head and pulled her purse up her arm. "I'm fine, I got it."

I stopped and watched her turn around, stepping onto the ladder. "Be careful now, sweetie, I don't want you to hurt yourself." She giggled as I turned my head towards Vanilla. "I'm going to create some stairs; I think I'll get started on that tomorrow." She gave a nod and replied "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I turned back to Cream as she said "I don't really mind, I've never had a prob…"

She was swiftly cut short when her foot just missed the next step to the ladder, quickly falling down to the ground. "CREAM!" I jumped and managed to catch her mid-air, sighing as my tails gently let me float down to the floor. "Are you alright, sweetie!?" She blushed and gave a nod while my feet touched the ground. "Yeah, I guess I just missed the next step… right as I said I was fine too."

I stood her up and hugged her. "You scared me, Cream, are you sure you're alright?" She stopped shaking and replied "Yeah, I guess we might need some stairs." I grinned and reeled her in for a kiss, pressing my lips against hers. "I'll get right to that tomorrow morning, I promise." She smiled and pushed her lips against mine. "That's alright, no need to rush…" I shook my head and rubbed her shoulders. "I think there is a need to rush… remember."

She frowned and gave a nod, holding her stomach as she realized how dangerous that could've been if she landed on her tummy. "Okay…" I let go of her and she ran over to Vanilla. "Momma!" Vanilla smiled and grabbed her, swinging her around. "Goodness gracious you're getting heavy!" I chuckled as she sat Cream back down and pulled her into a warm hug. "How are you feeling today baby girl?"

Cream tightly hugged her back and replied "Great! I'm so excited I can't stand it!" I chuckled as Vanilla beamed a smiled. "Wonderful, honey, I'm glad you don't have the jitters." I smirked and said "Nobody's going to have cold feet today. ma'am." I briefly wondered if I should've called her mom like she asked, but it didn't really matter; I was too focused on Cream. "I hope not." Vanilla replied.

Cream shook her head and said "Don't worry, Mamma, me and Miles are one hundred percent in love… isn't that right my handsome husband?" I grinned and replied "That's right my gorgeous Creamy Bunny, I love you." She giggled as Vanilla blushed at our nicknaming "I love you too, Miles, are you heading over to Mr. Sonic's place?"

I gave a nod and responded "Yes, I called him about half an hour ago when I was outside fueling up the VTOL… he said to head over to his place." She tickled Cheese under his chin and asked "Is Mrs. Amy still going to meet us at the chapel?" I coughed and said "Yes, Sonic said she was going to take the Cyclone and head out as soon as you two leave from here… I got to call him back in a few minutes."

She looked up at Vanilla and smiled. "How about Aunt Ginger, where is she?" Vanilla returned the smile and replied "Aunt Ginger is still at the house, she didn't get up until nine so she's still getting ready… she'll meet us at the Chapel." Cream bobbed her head and whistled. "I haven't seen Aunt Ginger in a long time, when was the last time I saw her Momma?" Vanilla put her finger to her lips and responded "I think it's been over five or six years."

Cream watched as Cheese hopped from Vanilla's shoulder over to hers. "That's a long time, I'm glad she's going to be there." I butted in and asked "Is everyone else ready?" Vanilla gave a nod and replied "Yes… Rouge is on her way, Blaze is getting ready to leave because Rouge is picking her up, Big is on the train as we speak, and Knuckles is supposedly heading over here…"

I stopped her and asked "Wait, what? I never heard anything about that… he said that?" She gave another nod and continued "Yes, I called everyone… I also called a Gail and Eustace Paterson, I don't know who they are but they said they will get ready and head over to the chapel." I raised an eyebrow as Cream and Vanilla looked at me in confusion. 'Gail and Eustace Paterson?'

"Miles" Cream asked "Who are they?" I struggled to remember for a few moment before it hit me. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you about it when we get there." They both narrowed their eyes but shrugged it off, choosing to instead focus on thoughts about the wedding. "Oh I'm so excited, Momma!" Vanilla giggled and turned towards the door. "It's a big day for you, Cream, you won't ever forget this day."

Cream looked over at me and smiled. "I know I won't forget this day, Miles is going to look so handsome in his suit!" I smirked and rubbed my neck. "Not as beautiful as you will be in that dress." She kept her smile and rolled her eyes. "He's been saying that all day, like a mirror; everything you say he reflects it back to you." Vanilla giggled and reached over to me, surprising me by pulling my into a hug. "He's just a little nervous, Cream, but don't worry… you two are both going to look great together."

I enjoyed the family hug but was a tad embarrassed by it as well, wondering once again how I was going to tell Vanilla about the pregnancy. 'Damn, I think the others were right… I should've told her earlier; the closer I get to the wedding it seems like telling her after the vows is going to be a bad idea…shit…' I shook my head and playfully replied to Vanilla's comment, trying to remain smooth and calm. "Not as good as you two will look in your dresses." Vanilla and Cream both giggled softly and pulled hugged me tighter.

"Alright my handsome husband, me and Momma are going to go ahead and go before you get even cornier." I chuckled as they let go, straightening their clothing. "Alright my Creamy Bunny, I'll see you at the chapel in a few hours… do you think you can stand to be without me for that long?" She grinned and held my shoulders. "I don't know, I might not be able to be without you anymore."

I laughed and pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her as I did. "Mmm" She broke the kiss and slicked my hair back. "That kiss gave me a about two hours of time, if I don't get another by then I'll explode." I smirked and rubbed my nose against hers. "Then you have nothing to fear, by then you'll get your kiss and a new last name." She blushed lightly and beamed a smile, ecstatic about everything. "Cream Prower, I love it!"

Vanilla weakly smiled and replied "Miles and Cream Prower, it's got a ring to it." I chuckled and said "A wedding bell ring." Cream giggled and pulled my arms down away from her. "Alright, Miles, I'll see you at the Chapel." I walked with her and Vanilla to the door as Cheese floated around us. "I'll see you three there as well, next time we meet will be the last few minutes of our old life."

Cream smiled wide as Vanilla opened the front door. "And the beginning of our new life." I gave a nod and held the door as they walked out. "That's right, bye sweetie." She waved and walked with Vanilla, only taking a few steps before Cheese flew back towards me. "Huh? What's wrong Cheese?" He pointed to me and landed on my shoulder. "You want to stay here with, Miles?"

He bobbed his head and hugged my neck, raising my eyebrow at his strange behavior. "Are you sure?" He smiled and continued bobbing his head, letting us know that he was positive. "Alright, I'm glad to see you've become so fond of Miles lately… after all we've been spending so much time together I was wondering when you'd finally open up a little more." He waved to them and they both shrugged. "Alright, have fun you two…"

I chuckled and gave Cheese a few pats on the head. "I'm sure we will, bye Cream." She waved to me and turned back around as Vanilla began making her way down the stairs to the plateau. "Bye, Miles, I love you." I smiled and replied "I love you too." I watched the both of them start their way down the stairs until they were completely out of sight, continuing to stand until their footsteps faded away.

"Okay, Cheese, it's just you and me." I spun around and made my way back inside, closing the door so it wouldn't let the air conditioner out. "What made you decide to stay with me?" He snuggled up to my neck and made me laugh. "You just wanted to?" He gave a nod while I walked across the room towards the ladder. "Well it's fine by me, I like the company." He smiled and yawned, leaning against the side of my head.

I gripped the ladder and said "We'll be leaving here in just a few minutes, I'm going to call Sonic and wait for Knuckles apparently… then we're out of here." I slowly climbed the ladder as Cheese rode me like an elevator. "Yep, it's going to be a big day today… I can't wait to see Cream in that dress, she's going to make my heart stop." He grinned and poked my cheek, teasing me over my love rant.

"I know, I just love her so much… ha… I can't stop thinking about her at all." I grabbed the ledge to the upstairs bedroom and gradually pulled myself up, standing on my feet. "Though I'm probably more nervous about Vanilla…" I sighed and sulked towards my nightstand were my cellphone sat. "I'm starting to think that telling her about the pregnancy after the wedding is going to be a really bad idea."

He stared at me as I grabbed my phone and talked to him, as if he'd answer or give me some advice. "I guess it doesn't matter now, I don't have any choice in the matter… I blew my chance to tell her before so… yeah." I shrugged and touched the screen on my phone, activating it with another sigh. "Let's see what Sonic's doing." I scanned through my list of contacts and dialed Sonic's cellphone number, holding it up to my ear as it rang.

"Hello?" I roughly plopped down on the bed and responded "Hey Sonic it's Tails, I was just calling you back like you asked." He coughed and replied "Oh thanks, has Vanilla already got Cream?" Cheese floated to my other shoulder to listen in on our conversation. "Yeah, she just left less than five minutes ago." He cleared his throat and said something to somebody, presumably Amy. "Alright, Amy's getting ready to leave with the kid's right now… She's taking the Cyclone so we'll have to ride in the VTOL…"

I stopped him and interjected. "I don't know if we're going to be able to do that, apparently Knucklehead is catching a ride with me… I've only got two seats so unless one of you two want to sit in the others lap I don't see how that's going to work." He took a short moment to revise his plan before responding "Knuckles is flying over with you?" I gave a nod as if he could see me and replied "Yeah, he should be on his way right now… once he gets here I'm going to head over there to your place."

He grunted and said "I guess I could go see if Richard can drive us, his Hummer has plenty of room for the three of us." I cocked my head and asked "Wait, I thought Richard was coming anyway?" Cheese held his ear closer to the phone as Sonic answered. "He is, we just weren't going to go together… I'll go ask him as soon as I get off the phone with you." I gave another nod for some reason and said "Alright, we also need to stop by the dry cleaners to pick up my tuxedo."

"Which one is it?" I shooed off Cheese as he tried to grab at the phone and replied "It's the one on South Roupell Street, do you know which one I'm talking about?" I heard a sink turn on before he responded "Yeah I think so, it's about two or three miles from the chapel right?" Cheese pouted and flew up to my head, tugging on my ears. "Yep, other than that I'll be ready to head straight for the chapel."

He chuckled and asked "Are you still nervous?" I exhaled into the mouthpiece and replied "Yes, but not too much… I love Cream way too much to have any doubts." He laughed softly and said "Then what are you so nervous about… wait, let me guess… it's Vanilla." I sighed and stood up. "Ding-ding… yeah, I'm still afraid to tell her about the pregnancy."

He grumbled as I slowly walked to the bathroom. "You got to do it, Tails, you bitched and moaned about how you would tell everyone today… you have to tell them." I grit my teeth and grabbed the doorknob to the bathroom door, turning it as I replied "I know, I know; I'm going to tell her don't worry." He coughed and snapped back at me. "Today, Tails, you have to tell her today!"

I held the phone away from my ear as I pushed the door open, turning on the light so I could see. "I know, today, I'm going to tell her today… I promise… though now I see what you were talking about." I stared at myself in the mirror as he asked "What do you mean, about telling her sooner?" I sucked in a breath and pulled open the medicine cabinet. "Yeah, this is a stupid idea… telling everyone after the vows, what the hell was I thinking?"

"I tried to tell you the same thing, Tails, but it's too late for that… now you have to man up and go through with your plan regardless of how stupid you think it is." I grabbed a bottle of cologne and replied "I know, I'm going to do it … I just still don't really know how… I mean do I just say it?" Cheese floated in the bathroom and hovered around me, watching as I held the phone to my shoulder with my head and used my hands to squirt a bit of cologne onto my fingertips.

"I don't really know, I figured you'd have already figured that out by now… haven't you been thinking about it?" I chuckled and slapped my hands to my neck, smearing on the cologne. "Of course I've been thinking about it, Sonic, it's all I can think about… I'm sort of ashamed I've been thinking about it more than the actual wedding itself." Cheese held his nose from the scent and coughed, pretending to choke to death. 'Very funny, Cheese'

"Don't worry about that, just figure it out… at this point; I think your best solution is to just flat out say it." I pursed my lips and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Just say; Vanilla, I got Cream pregnant?" He laughed and replied "Something along that line, yeah… I'd probably revise it a little more if you know what I mean." I smiled and turned my head as the doorbell rang. "Yeah, I hear you… alright well listen, Knuckles is here so let me go."

I sat the cologne down on the counter as he replied "Okay, I'm going to finish getting ready… I'll see you when you get here." I turned around and slowly walked out of the bathroom, flipping off the light before I did. "Alright Sonic, bye." He said goodbye and I hung up, sliding the cellphone in my pocket as Cheese continued to tease me by coughing. "Oh would you stop it, I didn't put on that much."

He grinned and followed me over to the ladder, laughing as I sniffed my hands. "Okay, maybe I put on just a little too much; but I'll be fine… I feel the same way when Cream bathes you in that flea dip… whew that stuff is strong." He stuck his tongue out and we both laughed, jumping and floating down to the living room below together. The doorbell rang again as we landed near the door, running to answer it. "I'm coming, who is it?"

"It's Knuckles, open up." I smirked and pulled the door open, instantly being butted to the side. "Whoa what the hell, Knuckles?" He wiped his forehead and grabbed my arm, yanking me inside before closing the door. "It's hot out there, you got something to drink?" I raised an eyebrow and gave a nod. "Yeah, what in the world did you walk for; I mean you're already in your suit?"

He shrugged and followed me to the kitchenette. "Ehh, I didn't mind… I didn't know it was going to be so hot today though." I pulled open the fridge and scanned through the options. "Yeah, it's going to be in the upper nineties today… what do you want to drink?" He looked over my shoulder and pointed to a Dr. Pepper. "I saw Vanilla leave with Cream about three minutes ago while I was walking down the road."

I grabbed the soda and closed the door to the refrigerator, turning around to hand him his refreshment before he passes out. "Thanks" I gave a nod as he rudely swiped the soda from my hand and cracked it open, guzzling down over half of the can in mere seconds. "Ahhhhhh… that's soooooo much better." He gave himself another moment to breath before tossing back the rest of it, downing it immediately.

"Feel better?" He held up his index finger telling me to wait, swallowing the last mouthful then burping loudly. "Now I do, are you ready to go?" I smiled and shook my head, watching as he smashed the soda can in his palm and tossed it across the room into the garbage can. "Yeah I guess… we're going to head over to Sonic's place first and supposedly ride together in Richard's Hummer."

He shrugged and followed me back over towards the front door. "Fine by me, I didn't really feel like getting crammed into the Cyclone." I cleared my throat and reached for my keys on the hook by the door, pulling them down as I opened the door. "It would've actually been worse since Amy went ahead and took Aayan and Sophia with her in the Cyclone, somebody would've been sharing a seat in the VTOL."

He shook his head and held the door as I walked out, waiting for him to do the same so I could lock the workshop. "You're right, that is worse… anyway how do you feel?" I pulled the door closed and jammed the key in the lock, turning it to the right to lock it. "About the wedding?" He bobbed his head and joked sarcastically. "No, about my suit… yes the Wedding dummy, are you nervous?"

I removed the key and gradually made my way down the steps with him. "Yeah I'm pretty nervous, only most of it isn't about the wedding." He grinned and asked "It's about the pregnancy isn't it?" I exhaled as Cheese landed on my shoulder, holding onto my shirt for support. "Yep, I'm anxious as hell about how Vanilla is going to react." He chuckled and replied "Too late man, you got to tell her now."

I eyed him and responded "I know, Sonic already made that point clear as day to me so I don't need you following me around saying the same thing." He shook his head and it made me angry inside, a little enraged that he didn't have faith in me; however the disappointment in myself far outweighed the fury. "Just make sure you realize what you're saying, Tails."

I snapped back at him to make him be quiet. "I understand what you're saying perfectly, Knuckles, what do you know about this burden anyway?" He froze in place and frowned. "Tails, the Echidnas know a lot about marital and paternal problems… they also have a densely complex matrimonial system." I narrowed my eyes at him and cocked my head. "Marriage is a sacred bond that extends all the way to a beings very soul and is often blessed by the Gods and Master Emerald itself, hallowed by the community it is one of the most important trials an ancient young Echidna had to face before he was considered a full grown adult."

I grunted and turned around, continuing to the VTOL as he followed and kept explaining the Echidna view of love. "Most Echidnas who marry have what was once known as 'soultouch' towards each other, allowing them to connect at a deeper level of understanding to the point where one can nearly feel what they feel and read their thoughts." I raised both eyebrows in surprise and began to truly be interested in what he was saying. "While I don't have the opportunity to go through with it, you do… and once you do, you must understand that your thoughts… your brainwaves… They must tune themselves so you no longer focus on just yourself."

He grabbed my shoulder as we reached the VTOL and roughly spun me around. "You can't think about yourself anymore, Tails, you have to come to terms and understand that this is what Cream wants even if you don't… you can't just be utterly selfish and look right through her feelings as if they didn't exist." I grit my teeth at his harsh words and replied angrily "I've never looked right through her feelings!"

He shook his head and stared at me, still holding me by my shoulders. "Good, but you will if you don't tell Vanilla about the pregnancy… today dude… you've got to tell her today." I slapped my palm to my forehead and sighed. "Dammit, for the thousandth time… I know… do you need me to spell it out for you?" He smirked and responded "Your sarcasm is just a disguise to hide you anxiousness, Tails… well I got some news for you."

I huffed and asked "What you finally decided to grow a brain?" He rolled his eyes before becoming deathly serious. "If you don't tell Vanilla today, when you said you were going to… I'll tell her myself." I furrowed my brow and shoved him off me, watching him land in the dirt. "Shut the hell up, Knuckles, I told you I was going to do it!" He stood back up and brushed himself off. "I'm just trying to help you, Tails; you need a boost to get this done."

I crossed my arms and looked away from him, now angry at myself for getting his suit dusty. "And you think that's going to help me how!?" He continued brushing himself off and replied "I think it's the perfect push you need, because I've got a feeling this uneasiness is mainly coming from your nerves… time to use your brain." I grunted and turned around, clicking a button on my keys that automatically slid open the windscreen to the VTOL.

"Sounds more like you're using your mouth to me!" He chuckled softly and waited for me to hover up into the pilot's seat before climbing up the side. "That may be, but I'm serious, I'll tell her if you don't… and I can almost guarantee you one thing, if I do… hmhmm… she's going to be pissed." I shook my head as he landed in the backseat. "Then don't tell her!" He laughed lightly as I slid the windscreen closed, waiting for cheese before doing so. "I won't if you do, if you don't I will."

I grumbled and gradually began pushing buttons, powering up each system one at a time. "_Initiating startup sequence" _The turbines slowly came to life, turning into a roar before it was all said and done. "I'm going to tell her, Knuckles, I promise… I'm not going to let Cream think I'm some lousy husband that's a liar." He gave a nod of approval while I continued flipping the rest of the switches. "_Hover mode engaged"_

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, Tails, but you need to realize that if you can't be a man enough to tell somebodies mother that they got their daughter pregnant… then you really did make a mistake." I pulled down on the yoke to lift off the ground and eyed him through the rearview mirror. "Then I guess I didn't make a mistake… now sit back and shut the fuck up, you're bothering me." The plane obeyed and lifted off the ground, slowly hovering up above the entire workshop.

"Just remember what I said, Tails, I'm dead serious." I sighed and pulled a knob out before flipping a few more switches. "_Flight mode engaged_" The VTOL's turbines flared for a moment prior to it lurching forward, swiftly propelling us away from the workshop. "I know… so am I." He sat back and watched as the VTOL passed the end of the runway, leaving the Mystic Ruins mainland. "I hope so, and I think Cream does too."

.

[Time: 12:45 P.M.]

.

"So do you feel better about leaving Angel Island now that you got those guys looking after the Master Emerald?" He gave a nod and stared out the windscreen. "Some, but I still worry… a lot…" I raised an eyebrow and asked "Is something worrying you?" He tapped on the arms to his seat and replied "No, not really… just been having these dreams lately."

Sonic's house slowly came into view as we approached his subdivision. "Yeah, like what?" He exhaled and shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "Well... it all started a week ago after we had your bachelor party, I went to sleep and had this horrible nightmare; since then I've had the same one again over six times… sometimes I'd fall back asleep after waking up from it and have it all over again."

I furrowed my brow in curiosity. "What was the dream about?" He hung his head, getting upset by just thinking about it. "It's nothing to worry about, just some crazy stuff that doesn't make any sense… forget about it." I shook my head and said "Tell me, I want to know." He waved me off and leaned back. "No, just forget about it… it's just dreams." I cocked my head and changed to hover mode, rapidly flipping switches and pushing the corresponding buttons. "_Hover mode engaged_"

"Well tell me anyway, I'm interested." He sighed and resumed tapping on the arm of his seat. "I don't really know what it is… I just see this massive army looming on the horizon, bringing dread with them." I reeled back in surprise as the VTOL made its way down Sonic's street. "A massive army, like Eggman?" he shook his head and responded "No, strangely I get the feeling it's not Eggman." I blinked and tried to figure out whose army he was dreaming about. "Then whose army is it?"

He shrugged and said "I have no clue, like I said it was probably just some crazy dream…" He sighed again and I got the feeling there was more to the dream than he was letting on. "Was there anything else in the dream?" He briefly looked up, staring at my eyes in the rear view mirror. "N-No… no there wasn't." I narrowed my eyes, sure that he was lying. "You're lying Knuckles, what else was there… tell me?"

I stopped the VTOL by hovering in place over Sonic's place, once again flipping switches and pushing buttons to lower the landing gear. "Tails, relax it's nothing." I continued to eye him as I pulled the yoke up, slowly descending down to the curb of the street. "Come on, you can tell me." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine you nosey bastard, if you must know I'll tell you."

The landing gear gently touched the ground and I began to systematically shut down each system, pushing in a knob while pushing buttons to shut down the entire aircraft. "I keep seeing this massive army on the horizon, but it's always being projected by the Master Emerald… In my dream that is." I furrowed my brow and flipped a few switches to disconnect power to all three turbines. "_Powering down_"

"I don't understand, what do you mean being projected?" He grumbled and waited for the windscreen to slide open, immediately jumping out of his seat. "I mean in my dream I can see the army inside the Master Emerald along with an image of a devastated Station Square… an I mean utterly wiped out, ten times worse than when the Egg Carrier launched missiles at the city."

I pulled my key from the VTOL and hopped out, using my tails to float down the ground below. "Hmm… that definitely sounds like a nightmare; let's just hope it's a dream… I personally don't see any threat to Station Square once Egg Brains is confirmed to be out of the way." He gave a nod and followed me to Sonic's front door as I pushed the same button on my keys to automatically close the windscreen on the VTOL.

"Yeah, I just can't help but wonder if it's some sort of premonition." I pursed my lips and the front door opened just as we reached it. "Hey guys, you ready?" I smiled at Sonic in his tuxedo and gave a small nod. "Yeah, you look good, Sonic… is that the suit you used at your wedding?" He grinned and messed with the rose on his coat lapel. "Thanks, we need to get you looking at least half as good… I mean come on; nobody looks as good as me."

Knuckles and I chuckled as I shook his hand, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Yeah-yeah… is Richard going to take us to the chapel?" He gave me a few pats on the back before responding "Yes, we're going to head over there right now." I let go of him while he pulled the front door shut, locking both the deadbolt and door handle locks. "Good" Knuckles said "I wasn't really in the mood to sit in anyone's lap."

Sonic laughed and began walking down the driveway. "So we just have to go pick up your tuxedo right?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah, I took it up there yesterday to get it pressed so it should be nice and crisp." Me and Knuckles both followed as he continued to talk. "Good, do you know who all is on their way?" I cleared my throat and responded "Some, Vanilla told me that Big was on the train and Rouge was heading over to pick up Blaze… but that was about an hour ago so I suppose they're already there along with Amy and the kids."

We quickly crossed the street over into Richard's driveway. "Yeah, Sugar went with them since I'm sure she wanted to see Cheese as soon as possible… crazy Chao." I smiled and as Cheese hummed and asked "How has she been acting since we started letting Cheese visit her more often?" He shrugged and said "Umm… maybe a little better, she's calmer when he leaves… still upset but at least she doesn't cry like she thinks she's never going to see him again."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you two talking about?" We made our way up the drive way as I replied "Vanilla said Sugar had developed some sort of soul bond with Cheese… I guess it's similar to that Soultouch thing you were describing earlier." Sonic turned his head and stared at Knuckles. "What in the world were you talking about Soultouch for?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head while Sonic rang the doorbell to Richard's house. "I was just explaining to Tails about the ancient Echidna way of marriage." We stood in wait for Richard as Sonic remained confused. "Why?" Knuckles shrugged and I replied "Because I was nervous over telling Vanilla about the pregnancy… Knuckles was telling me how I need to focus less on myself and more on Cream."

Sonic looked over at Knuckles and said "Hey that's good advice for a single man." Knuckles laughed and waved him off. "Just because I'm single doesn't mean I don't know anything about love you know." I chuckled and responded "Maybe you should use some of your own advice to get together with Shade." He blushed in surprised embarrassment and shook his head. "Ehh, we're just friends… nothing more."

Me and Sonic both grinned at each other as we stared at Knuckles, eying him down. "Yeah" I said "I've heard that before, that's how it all starts… me and Cream used to be 'just friends' you know." Sonic bobbed his head as Knuckles became more uncomfortable with the current conversation. "Very funny, I'm sure Shade has someone she likes more than me somewhere within the Twilight Cage."

I cocked my head and shrugged, watching Sonic ring the doorbell again. "Don't be so sure, I mean look at me and Sonic for God sakes; never imagined the two of us in wedlock." The sound of multiple locks on the other side of the door became plainly obvious as Knuckles ignored me and looked away. "Yeah whatever, it's not going to happen… there's a reason why I'm the last of my kind, she's in the twilight cage and I'm not… it's not like I'm ever going to be able to have her stay with me."

I heard a barely audible sigh come from him before the door opened, revealing an him dressed in a Officer full white style uniform with numerous badges and ribbon from the Police Department decorating the breasts of the coat. "Damn Richard" Sonic responded to his formal appearance "When am I going to get a suit that good?" Richard laughed and invited us inside. "When you take my place as Chief of Police… come-in, come-in."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at his playful joke but managed to pass it off as just that, taking a few steps inside Richards house as we did the same. "Tails, how are you feeling? Nervous?" I puffed and gave a few vigorous nods. "Deathly nervous, Richard, since I left the workshop I felt like I was going to faint a couple of times" Richard smiled and replied "Well you should be nervous… just as long as it doesn't affect your vision, if you truly love her you'll do completely fine."

I grunted and turned to Sonic. "Why is everybody laying into me today?" Knuckles laughed and held my shoulder. "Nobody's laying into you, Tails, we just want to make sure you know what you're doing." I pushed his hand off my shoulder and walked over to the front door. "Well I do, so stop thinking that I don't… now, are we ready to go?"

The three stared at me for a moment, curious over my strange behavior. "Yeah, just a second." Richard turned to the stairs and clapped his hands. "Katie, are you ready to go?" We all heard a door close before footsteps came down the stairs. "Coming, Dad, I just had to do my hair." She came around the corner with a smile, exposing the off white flower girl dress she wore. "Hello Katie" Sonic said "You look pretty in your dress."

She blushed and held the skirt up some as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. "Thank you, Mr. Hedgehog, you look handsome in your suit… all three of you look handsome, but where's your suit Mr…?" She pointed to me so I figured she wasn't aware of my name, not having been around me all that much it was no surprise at all. "Tails… we have to stop by the dry cleaners to get it before we head to the chapel."

She gave a nod as Richard grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and asked "Which dry cleaner is it?" Sonic opened his mouth but I beat him to it. "South Roupell Street, do you know where that is?" He bobbed his head and motioned for Katie to come over to him. "Yeah, it just about a mile or so away from the chapel." He looked down at Katie and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her next to him. "You ready baby girl?"

She giggled softly and hugged his side. "Yeah dad." He gave a nod and walked towards the door with Katie still at his side. "Then let's go folks." He pulled open the door as we all walked towards it, ready to leave for the dry cleaners. "I'm glad we were able to catch a ride with you two." I said as I made my out the door. "My VTOL only has two seats so it tends to get a little cramped if there's more than two people riding."

Richard chuckled and waited for all of us to exit his house before closing the door back, locking each lock one at a time. "That's one of the reasons I got old Goliath over there, plenty of room and then some." Sonic smiled and asked "You named your hummer Goliath?" He laughed and turned around, done locking the multitude of locks. "Yeah, why?" Sonic waved him off and started walking down the walkway towards the Hummer. "No reason, it's actually relatively fitting."

We reached the Hummer and Richard unlocked the doors, opening the backseat door behind the driver's seat. "Katie, why don't you sit in the backseat." She gave a nod and managed to climb up into the seat without getting her dress dirty. "Okay, who's going to sit with me?" Sonic shrugged and said "Me and Knuckles will sit in the back with you, Tails you sit up front with Richard."

I gave a nod and walked over to the passenger side as Richard finished helping Katie into the backseat. "So what kind of suit did you get, Tails?" I stared at Knuckles as I pulled open the passenger door, using my tails to propel me up into the seat. "Just a regular Tuxedo, I tell you Knuckles… I'm flat broke right now; I used nearly every cent to my name in this wedding."

Sonic pulled open the door behind me and responded as he waited for Knuckles to pull himself inside. "Huh? What about Vanilla, didn't she help out with some of the cost?" I chuckled and replied "Let's just say if it wasn't for her it would be a backyard wedding… yeah, she helped out, but I wasn't about to let her pay for everything." He smiled at me and grabbed Knuckles hand, lifting himself into the seat.

"Hurry Dad" Katie said "It's like a furnace in here." He chuckled and made sure she buckled her seatbelt before closing the door, opening his and hoping in with no problem at all. "I know, weather channel said it's going to be in the upper nineties today." I grinned as Knuckles teased him. "So you finally hit that age where you watch the weather channel all day."

He laughed and slid the key in the ignition, turning it to start the engine. "Hey, I don't watch it all day… just for a few hours while I work." Knuckles smiled as him and Sonic put on their seat belt, waiting for Richard to turn on the air conditioner before both of us closed our doors. "Alright, is everyone ready?" I gave a nod and replied as Richard closed his door. "Yeah… OH, WAIT… Sonic, do you have the ring!?"

His eyes widened and he started patting his coat. "No, I thought you had it!?" My heart started beating fast as I turned around in my seat, angrily staring at him. "NO, I GAVE IT TO YOU!" He busted out laughing and pulled the small yellow ring case from inside his coat pocket. "Oh wait… here it is." I grunted and leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms in embarrassment. "That's not funny, Sonic, I thought you lost it!"

Everyone laughed at me as I pouted; refusing to look at them because of their cruel joke. "I wouldn't lose something as important as this, Tails." Richard shifted the gears into reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway, looking into the rearview mirror to make sure the street was clear. "You're lucky you didn't, hell has no fury like an angry fox." I smiled lightly as they all laughed.

.

[Time: 1:30 P.M.]

[Location- Wedding Chapel, bride's dressing room]

(Cream's P.O.V.)

.

The door opened as Momma finished putting on my lipstick, wanting to do it over again herself. "Aunt Ginger!" I spun around to the brown rabbit and jumped down from the chair I was sitting in. "Hey Creamy, my you've gotten so big since we last saw each other." We both flew into an embrace and hugged each other tightly as Blaze and Rouge smiled at us. "I know, it's been a long time!"

Momma tapped her foot and screwed the cap back on the lipstick. "Come on, Cream, we need to hurry." I let go of Aunt Ginger and turned back to Mamma. "But Mama, my make-up looks fine… I need to get into my dress." Aunt Ginger stood up and stared at the custom tailored wedding dressed hanging on a rack, still inside the plastic wrapping. "You did a good job on the dress, Sis, you really made all of that by yourself?"

Vanilla giggled and gave a nod. "I'm catching up to you, Ginger, one of these days I'll take the title of Master from you." Aunt Ginger laughed and tried to push the door shut before Amy and the Kids came back. "I doubt it, Sis, if I remember correctly you still don't know how to knit very well?" Momma huffed and pulled me back up into the chair, grabbing some eyeliner off the vanity dresser. "For your information, I've been practicing."

Aayan and Sophia stared at Aunt Ginger until she noticed them. "Oh how cute, whose children are you two?" Amy giggled and replied "They're both mine, their names are Aayan and Sophia… say hello you two." Aayan shyly waved as Sophia just stared up at her. "You two are absolutely adorable, I haven't seen a baby hedgehog in years!" Aayan pouted and said "I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy."

Aunt Ginger gave him a few pats on the head as Rouge winked at him, blowing a kiss in his direction to make him blush. "My you're right, I don't know what I was thinking." He smiled softly as Amy looked over at me. "Cream…" I stared at her reflection in the mirror as she continued. "The groom has arrived." I beamed a smile and loudly shouted. "YAY!" Mamma settled me down and traced around my eyes with the eyeliner, making triple sure everything was absolutely perfect.

"Settle down now, Cream, I don't want to poke you in the eye with this." I pursed my lips and watched her circle my eyes. "Momma, are we about finished with my make-up… I think I got on enough." Rouge giggled and said "It doesn't matter how much make-up you put on, Creamy, just as long as you look good wearing it." Blaze turned her head and stared at Rouge curiously. "What?"

Vanilla finished with the eyeliner and gently dabbed my cheeks with some blusher. "Okay, we're done… now we can get you into your dress." I hopped down from the chair and replied "Alright, just try not to squeeze me to death with that corset… I feel like my organs get all squished when I wear that thing." Aunt Ginger laughed and said "That's how you know that it's working… if it was loose it wouldn't be doing its job very well at all now would it?"

I playfully pursed my lips as Mama removed my dress from the clothing rack. "No, I guess not… though sometimes I wonder why people want to look like a bean pole." Blaze giggled as Aunt Ginger replied "It's just to help you fit into the dress." Momma unzipped the plastic bag and slowly pulled the dress out of it, making sure it was still just as fresh as the day she finished tailoring it. "I should fit into it, Mama made it to my exact specifications."

Aunt Ginger grinned and directed her attention back towards Momma. "I still can't believe you made that, sis, it looks wonderful… I can see that all the stitching is perfectly in place from here." Momma beamed a smile and said "I think it expresses Cream's personality more than one of those mass produced once you buy at a shop." I raised an eyebrow at their chitchat and watched Mamma brush the dress off before pointing to the folding dress screen, directing me behind it so I could change in a little bit of privacy. "Well you definitely did a fantastic job, and I agree… it does look ten times better than those store bought ones."

I quickly walked behind the folding screen as Momma gave a nod and followed me. "Alright, Cream, clothes off… let's get this dress on you." I pulled my shirt up over my head and hung it over the screen, shivering some as the room seemed chilly to me. "Cold?" I bobbed my head and unfastened my skirt, letting it fall to the ground around my feet. "Just a little bit, I think it's because my nerves are shot."

I heard Aunt Ginger giggle softly as Momma pulled the corset from inside the dress, untangling a few of the cords that got twisted during transit. "That's alright, honey, this is a big day for you and your husband… this Tails fellow sounds like a great person." Instantly I replied, wanting her to know why I love him. "He is, Aunt Ginger, he's the most caring person in the world… I love him so much."

I sniffled some as Rouge and Blaze awed, leaving me to feel like crying out of pure anxiousness. "Are you okay, Cream?" Mamma abruptly asked, having noticed my change in demeanor. "Yeah… I'm… I'm just so happy." I fanned my face with my hand as a few tears escaped from my eyes. "Don't cry, baby girl, I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

I choked up and hugged her, wanting her to help me calm down. "We've been talking about this day for months, sometimes we'd stay up until three just talking about everything." She returned the hug and tried to shush me. "Shh… it's alright, Cream; this is a big day for you... you have a good reason to cry; but you're going to ruin your make-up" I gave a nod and replied "I know, I'm trying not to cry… it's just so hard… it… it's like I'm set on overdrive, I feel like I could explode."

She laughed and playfully joked to cheer me up/ "Don't explode; I'm sure Tails wouldn't be too happy if you did that." I smiled softly as the others laughed. "There's a smile… it's okay to be upset, Cream, just remember how much you love him and how much he loves you in return." I kept my smile and wiped the tears off my face. "I'm not upset, Momma, I'm excited… I'm really excited!"

I heard Mrs. Amy say "From what I heard, Tails is just as excited as you, Cream… he should be back in the male dressing room by now; Sonic, Knuckles, Richard, and Katie are with him." Mamma pulled the corset around me as I responded "Is he in his suit?" Her silhouette shook its head and she replied "Not yet, he said he just picked it up from the dry cleaners."

Aayan kicked his foot and asked "Mommy, I want to go see Dad… can I go?" Mrs. Amy shook her head and said "Not quite yet, I'll take you over there in a few minutes… stay here with us for a while." I smiled as Rouge giggled, teasing him yet again. "What's the matter, Aayan, you don't like hanging out with us girls?" Momma gradually began tightening the corset as he replied "N-No… it's boring."

I tuned them out for a minute as I thought about the little baby growing inside me. 'I hope Momma takes the news well, Tails is so afraid she's not…' I muttered something about it being ridiculous under my breath and lifted my arms, letting the corset do its job. 'She loves Aayan and Sophia, she understands why Sonic and Amy had them… but will she understand why me and Tails wanted our child?'

I grit my teeth, becoming angry at my own thoughts, 'Ugh… of course she'll understand… she's going to be a grandmother, I'd be happy if I were her.' I cocked my head and wondered if I should at least ask her what she would think if I was pregnant, "Goodness Cream, I can barely tighten the corset passed the first eyelet… did you eat too much this morning?"

My face flushed deeply, fully aware that she was talking about the beginning of my baby bulge, "M-Maybe a little, Tails made a delicious breakfast for me this morning." She smiled and tugged on the strings, trying desperately to tighten the corset further. "Well I notice you appetite has been increasing some…" I cut her off and responded, not wanting her to get to suspicious. "Yeah, it's probably just from my nerves… bad time to get fat though."

Mrs. Amy's silhouette looked away as both Momma and Aunt Ginger replied at the same time "You're not fat, darling, just don't get so love-struck that you forget to exercise." I giggled as Momma furrowed her brow at their perfect timing. "I won't forget, don't worry… sometimes I think I could get a full days exercise if I walked up and down the stairs on the plateau at Tails workshop a few times."

Momma grinned and said "He needs to make an elevator… and get rid of that ladder." I giggled before squeaking from the tightness of the corset. "He promised he was going to get started on making stairs tomorrow." Aunt Ginger walked around the folding screen to examine the dress Momma tailored. "So… this Tails is a handy man?" I smirked and replied "Master handy man, best mechanic in Station Square… maybe the entire world!"

She looked over at me with a smile and responded "Interesting, if your mother taught you as much as I taught her… combined with your husband's mechanical skills… tee-hee… your offspring might be a jack of all trades." Momma blushed furiously at the thought of me having an 'offspring' as Aunt Ginger put it, embarrassed at the mere mention of it. "M-Momma?"

She looked up at me as she finished squishing out my organs with the corset, tying the strings in a neat bow. "Y-Yeah Cream?" I blushed some myself and decided to just ask, not like it could possibly hurt. "What would you think about Tails and me having a baby together?" Her arms fell to her side as she fumbled around with the question, completely baffled by it. "Uhh…w-well…umm…I…umm…I…I'd be very happy for you two…uhh…y-you would be a great mother… I know…umm."

She scratched the back of her head and pulled her ear down while continuing. "I'm… you know… I'm sure Tails would be a great father as well, b-but… you two… you two are a bit young to think about something like that…umm… I mean… I mean why, have you two been thinking about it or t-talking about it?" My mind raced with thoughts, curious and interested but mostly nervous; well aware of what ground I'm treading on. "W-Well…we talked some about it… and we've thought about it."

Her face flushed a deeper shade of red as Aunt Ginger raised an eyebrow, possibly becoming suspicious. "Oh, well… y-you two are a little too young… I think you should wait some more before getting too serious like that." I frowned and looked away. "O-Okay?" I gave a small nod and lightly sighed, a tiny bit upset at her reaction. "Yeah, I guess." She stroked my ears back before turning to get the dress from Aunt Ginger. "Here I'll help you, Sis, let's see how it looks on our bride."

I smiled and turned as a knock came to the dressing room door. "Who is it?" Mrs. Amy asked, receiving a small hardly audible reply. "Shadow" I smiled wider and told Mrs. Amy to open the door to let him inside. She opened the door and I heard him take a few steps inside, not really bothering to say much. "Hello, Mr. Shadow." I said from behind the folding screen. "Hi, Cream."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ms. Rouge give a gesture of 'more' towards Shadow. "Umm… are you excited, Cream?" I gave a nod as Aunt Ginger and Momma lifted the dress and carried it over to me, holding me in position so that they could lower it onto me. "I sure am, I was almost in tears a few minutes ago… it means a lot that you could make it." He grunted and gave a nod, receiving a finger snap from Rouge; wanting him to be a little friendlier. "I wouldn't miss a big day like this, Cream… I'm… uhh… I'm glad you and Tails took a big step like this."

I giggled and replied "Thank you, Mr. Shadow, you're being very nice today." He remained silent and walked over to the couch Rouge and Blaze were sitting on, plopping down beside Rouge. "He's trying" Rouge said with a slight giggle to her voice. "He's taking friendliness lessons from me." He shook his head as she leaned against him. "The progress is slow, but thankfully it's working."

I giggled as Aunt Ginger and Momma slowly lowered the dress on top of me, making sure it was straight as they did. "Cream, I need you to hold up your arms." I did as they said and lifted my arms, allowing them to smoothly pull it down over my ears and head before sliding it down the rest of the way. "Perfect!" Aunt Ginger exclaimed. "You made it perfectly, Sis, I'm so proud of you!"

Momma laughed and straightened the hem of the dress, wanting it to look absolutely picture-perfect. "I just did what you taught me to do." Aunt Ginger giggled and replied "Yeah but I never taught you how to make a stunning wedding dress like this… you've really outdone yourself." I interrupted and asked "Do you think Tails will like it?" They both vigorously bobbed their head and responded in unison. "Oh yeah, he'll be the one who'll explode."

I beamed a smile and stared at my reflection in the small mirror hanging over the folding screen. "I'm so happy, thank you Mamma…it's perfect." She returned the smile and pulled me into a hug. "Of course baby, this is your day and I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for you… now let's finish with the rest, we still have to put on the gloves and other stuff."

I gave a nod and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for all the hard work she put into making me a happy bunny rabbit. "Thank you, Mamma." She kissed me back and let go of me. "Of course, baby." I turned back to the small mirror and tried to get a better look at all of the dress as she pulled the silk gloves from the plastic bag. "Let's see what it looks like." Blaze said, wanting to get a look at the dress on me. "Just a minute." I replied "I still have a few things I need to put on."

I spun around as Momma handed me the pair of long gloves. "Okay, Cream, these should just slide right on… remember they almost go passed your elbow." I gave a nod and held the glove open; gently sliding my hand all the way down into the silk gauntlet. "You made these gloves too, Sis?" Aunt Ginger asked, receiving an answer from Momma. "Yes, why?" She shrugged and replied "No reason, silk can be hard to work with… I'm still a little surprised is all."

I smiled at the grin plastered on Momma's face, obviously enjoying the compliments to the dress she tailored for me. "Mamma does stuff like this all the time, Aunt Ginger; she does a better job than the sewing machine." Aunt Ginger reeled back in surprise as I slid my other hand into the other glove, pulling on both of them so that they fit nice and snug. "Whoa, wait a minute… you didn't use a sewing machine?"

Momma shook her head with the same grin and leaned up from me, turning around to face Aunt Ginger. "Nope, all hand stitched… I don't always do that, but… this is something extremely special so I wanted to make it perfect." I giggled as Aunt Ginger's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Really, no sewing machine… wow, I'm really impressed." I smiled and teased her. "Aunt Ginger, you're complementing the dress more than me!"

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge laughed as she waved her hands. "Oh heavens no, you look magnificent in the dress, Creamy; I'm just surprised your mother did such a fantastic job on it… I remember when she used to have trouble pulling thread through the eye of the needle." Momma rolled her eyes and waved her off as she pulled a long golden ribbon out of the plastic bag. "That was a long time ago, God… I can't believe you still remember that." Aunt Ginger smiled wide and was about to reply before I interrupted. "Momma!"

She turned to me with the ribbon in her hand. "That's not orange, it's gold!" She looked down at the ribbon and shook her head. "No… it's orange." I grumbled and crossed my arms, angry that she didn't get the right colour. "Uh-uhh… it's gold, I wanted it to be orange!" She scratched her ear and stared down at the ribbon, unable to see the colour difference I was talking about. "Cream, it looks orange to me…"

I pouted and ignored her, turning my head towards the mirror hanging on the folding screen. "Well it's not… it's gold… and I wanted orange." She sighed and sat the ribbon down on the chair. "Fine" I said in response to her sadness. "I guess it's close enough… tie it around me." I lifted my arms as she picked it back up off the chair. "Are you sure?" I gave a nod and stared at her, kind of ashamed that I acted so rudely to something she put a lot of effort into making specifically for me.

"Yeah, go ahead… I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just my nerves." She smiled and placed her hand on top of my head, gently stroking my ears back. "It's okay, honey, I understand." I frowned and watched her bend down to tie the ribbon around my waist. "I wonder what Tails looks like in his tuxedo." I heard Mrs. Amy speak up from the other side of the folding screen as Momma wrapped the ribbon around my waist, keeping it above my hips. "Would you like for me to go check?"

I gave a nod as if she could see me and replied "Please, thank you." She giggled as Aayan said "Yay, does this mean we can go see Dad now?" She gave him a few pats on the head and responded "Yeah, but I thought you wanted to stay her with Ms. Rouge?" He laughed and quickly walked to the door, ready to get out of here. "Yeah" Rouge said "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

I heard the door open and figured Aayan had left before getting embarrassed again. "Guess not" Everyone shared a small laugh as Amy turned to leave. "Mommy." Sophia said, still standing in place. "I want to stay here with Aunt Vanilla and Aunt Cream." Momma smiled as she neatly tied the ribbon into a big bow, listening to Amy reply "Okay, just be good… don't bug anyone."

Sophia giggled softly and said "I won't, I promise." The door shut as Aayan said something to Amy about hurrying, likely wanting to go where the men were. "Sophia" Rouge said, patting her lap. "Why don't you come over here and sit with us." Momma stood back up as Sophia made her way over to the couch, letting Rouge pick her up and place her in her lap as she yawned. "There you go, Creamy, all done… how does it look?"

I stared at the tiny mirror hanging on the folding screen and took a moment to respond, letting it all soak in. "It… it looks great, I love it Momma… thank you." I turned back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, thanking her for all her hard work and days she spent making this for me. "You're welcome, baby girl… go show the others, let's see what they think."

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked, still eager to see what I look like in the dress. "I think so… are you all ready?" All of them replied in unison, excluding Shadow of course. "Yes, we've been ready." I smiled and gradually made my way out from behind the folding screen, letting them finally see me in the dress. "Oh wow!" Rouge exclaimed, staring at the dress. "That's beautiful."

I smiled wider and said "Thank you, Ms. Rouge, what do you think Ms. Blaze?" Blaze smiled and clapped her hands. "You look like a royal princess in that dress, Cream, Tails is going to flip out when he sees you." I giggled as Rouge turned to Shadow and gently slapped his knee. "What about you, Shadow, don't you think her dress looks good on her?" He grunted and gave nod, quietly responding. "Yeah, you look good, Cream." I smiled at him as Rouge glared at him angrily, wanting a little better answer than that. "Thank you, Mr. Shadow, that means a lot."

He smiled softly as I turned towards the vanity mirror, staring at my entire reflection. "This really looks good Momma, I think Ms. Blaze is right… Tails is going to freak out when he sees me in this!" She smiled and replied "I'm glad you think so, honey, I tried hard to make it fit your personality." I gave a nod and said "You did, it's perfect… absolutely perfect." I turned around and drew her into a tight hug. "I love you, Mamma, thank you again for making this for me."

She returned the hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Of course, honey, I did it all for you… though I'm sure Tails will appreciate it as well." I grinned and straightened the dress as we let go of each other, listening to Rouge reply "I can vouch for that, I positively know he's going to love it, Cream… you look stunning, I'm definitely going to have to take a few photos of you in that dress."

I smiled at myself in the mirror and squealed in glee, ecstatic that I'm so close to becoming a full blown Prower. "Oh I'm so excited!" I kept my smile as Aunt Ginger walked over to the vanity mirror and picked up the tiara that sat on the desk, ready to complete my wedding outfit. "I'm sure the groom is thinking the same thing, Cream, you got another ten minutes before the ceremony starts."

I jerked my head up at the clock as she gently laid the tiara down over my ears, finishing my wedding outfit. "Holy cow, ten minutes!" Rouge giggled with Sophia asleep in her lap. "Yep, ten minutes left then you'll officially be a Prower." My hands shook some as I grabbed the hairbrush off the vanity table. "I thought I had more time… oh my." I quickly brushed the fur on my ears before Aunt Ginger held her hand to my shoulder. "Slow down, Cream, you still have plenty of time to brush your hair."

I sighed and slowed down some, getting more nervous with each passing second. "Are you alright, Cream?" Momma asked, worried about me. "Yeah, I'm just anxious… this is like torment… one minute I'm all excited and the next I'm so nervous I can hardly do my hair." Aunt Ginger took the hairbrush out of my hands and decided to do it for me. "Thank you… I'm a wreck right now."

She giggled and gently ran the hairbrush down the length of my ear. "That's okay, weddings will do that to you… I'm sure everyone will be in tears before this day's over." Rouge smiled and turned towards Shadow, giving his knee a few pats. "What do you think, Shadow, are you going to break down into tears at the sight of the beautiful bride and groom?" He smiled softly and grumbled something incomprehensible.

"He said yes." I giggled as he stared at her slack jawed. "I did not say yes." She laughed at him and responded "Then maybe you should speak up and not just mumble… people can't understand you when you do that you know." He rolled his eyes and stared down at Sophia, still sound asleep in Rouge's lap. "Yeah-yeah." I smirked before tuning them out, slowly shifting my thoughts over to Miles. 'I wonder what he's doing.'

.

[Time: 1:48 P.M.]

(Tails P.O.V.)

.

Sonic finished fixing my collar and said "There, don't expect me to tie the bow tie though… I had to get Amy to do mine before she left… where the hell you guys learned how to do that, I'll never really know." I chuckled and grabbed the bow tie dangling around my neck, staring in the mirror as I began tying it. "To be honest, I have no clue where I learned how to tie a bowtie, I must've seen in somewhere on television or the internet."

He gave a nod and brushed the back of my coat off as Knuckles said "Don't feel too down, Sonic, I don't even know how to tie a regular business tie." Sonic laughed and replied "Now I do know how to tie that… since I have to wear one at work." Richard shook his head and responded "Yeah, when you do… I noticed you haven't been wearing it these past few weeks."

I grinned and turned towards Sonic as I finished tying the bowtie. "Uh-oh… has Sonic been slacking?" Richard gave a small nod as Sonic waved both of us off. "Slacking my ass… do you know how long it took me to finish this form I had to do the other day?" I shook my head before he replied "Five hours… it took me five hours to finish a seven page form."

Richard laughed and teased him. "I could've done it in thirty minutes." Sonic reeled back in surprise as he chuckled. "Oh… yeah right, this is coming from the guy who passes out in his office." Richard smirked and said "Hey, I was tired that day… I got a bad night sleep." Sonic shook his head and turned back towards me, straightening the vest to the tuxedo as he replied "Yeah, uh-huh… sure."

A small knock came to the door and I responded "Come in." The door opened all the way and Aayan ran in, followed by Amy. "Dad!" Sonic bent down and picked up Aayan, holding him in his arms as Amy walked in. "Hey, buddy, where's your sister?" He stuck his tongue out and said "She stayed back with the yucky girls." Sonic laughed and threw him up over his shoulders. "I thought you liked Ms. Rouge?"

Richard laughed as Aayan made a face. "That's exactly what I think about her, Aayan." I shook my head as Sonic waved him off. "Shut up, Richard, what's your beef with her anyway?" He shrugged as Amy closed the door and walked over to Sonic, taking Aayan from him. "I don't know, she's a thief… worse… A G.U.N. agent who's a thief!" I rolled my eyes and responded "From what I hear she's not really all that much of an agent Richard, she's turned into an office worker."

He gave a nod and replied "Yeah so, as soon as G.U.N. needs her they'll pull her from the office and put her out on the field." Sonic laughed and said "You know that black hedgehog that helped me take out Eggman those years ago?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked "Are you talking about Shadow?" Sonic bobbed his head and continued "Yeah, he's dating her."

Knuckles chortled as said something under his breath about being glad she wasn't hitting on him anymore. "Really?" Richard asked, stunned that somebody like Shadow could score anyone with the attitude he keeps all the time. "Yeah, she's supposedly helping him be a 'nicer' person… didn't bother to ask why, but it's fine by me… the guy's an ass twenty-four seven."

Aayan laughed and pointed to Sonic. "Ooh, you said a bad word Dad." I smiled and watched Sonic ruffled Aayan's quills in the mirror, playfully teasing him. "I sure did, I guess I better take a timeout." Amy giggled and kissed him on the cheek, straightening his suit and collar for him. "You better do something, Sonic; if you keep cussing around the kids I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap."

He laughed before I asked "Hey, Amy, how's Cream doing?" She beamed a smile and replied "She's nervous but other than that she's doing fine… she was almost done getting dressed when I left." I looked up at the clock and my heart nearly stopped. "T-Ten minutes left!?" Sonic wrapped his arm around my shoulder and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "You'll be alright, Tails; you don't even have anything left to do… do you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, but ten minutes… what the hell happened to the time?" He chuckled and said "Flies by when you're not looking, I'm sure Cream is in her dressing room thinking the exact same thing." I pursed my lips and messed with the flower on my coat breast. "Probably." I fanned my face with my hand as I stared at my own reflection, wishing it would stop looking at me. "Is it hot in here?"

Sonic grinned and let go of me, giving me a few pats on the back. "Boiling hot… I'm just kidding; it's just your nerves." I fanned my hand faster as I looked back up at the clock, hearing its incessant ticking over and over in my mind. "I guess." I sighed again and continued "I'm excited but nervous as well… I'm ready to get this over with." Amy giggled and sat Aayan down on the floor, letting him walk over to Knuckles to chat. "Trust me, Tails, once you see your spouse walking down that isle… all of your worries will disappear."

I interrupted and said "Until I see Vanilla… I'm almost more anxious over her… damn…" Knuckled gave Aayan a high-five before directing his attention towards me. "Well, just remember what I said, Tails." I grunted and gave a nod. "Yeah-yeah… I know, you won't have to do that… jerk." He laughed and pulled Aayan up into his lap. "Like I said, I won't if you make the right choice."

Amy cocked her head in wonder and asked "What are you talking about?" I shook my head and firmly gripped the vanity table's edges, supporting myself. "Knuckles is being rude, he says he's going to tell Vanilla if I don't." She looked over at him and replied "I hate to say it, Tails, but… good." I furrowed my brow and stared at her through the mirror. "How is that good?"

She returned the stare as Knuckles and Aayan roughhoused on the couch. "It's good because she needs to know, you have to man up, Tails..." I waved my hands at her as my anger inside me grew bigger. "Amy… I don't need you saying stuff like that to me right now… I'm nervous enough without you making it worse." Sonic laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Relax, Tails, I've got faith in you because I know you'll do the right thing."

I grumbled and pushed his hand off my shoulder. "That's not helping, Sonic, I'm serious though… I'm going to tell everyone… everyone." Amy eyed me and turned towards the couch, smiling at Aayan and Knuckles who were still horsing around. "Then I have faith in you as well, Tails, I think we all do… Knuckles is just trying in his own stubborn way to support you, isn't that right, Knucklehead?"

He looked up at her as he tickled Aayan. "What?" She giggled and repeated herself. "I said you support Tails right?" He gave a nod and went back to tickling Aayan's tummy. "And you're just trying to make sure he makes the right choices right?" He gave another nod as Aayan laughed harder. "That's right, I support you, Tails… I just think you need to grow some balls and stop being such a chicken."

Amy huffed and rolled her eyes as I smiled; actually able to take the advice to heart. "You remember what I told you about ancient Echidna's and their marital ways?" I bobbed my head and licked my lips, recalling the conversation we had about them. "Yeah." Aayan started to literally cry from laughter and he decided to stop tickling him so hard. "Remember how I told you that you have to start thinking about her feelings and not just yours?"

I hung my head and he swiftly continued. "You've got to reorient your brain to be more in tune with hers; I know all of this has more to do with the Soultouch only the Echidna's experienced… but I think the philosophical part of it still applies to all love." Sonic suddenly crack a smile and stared down at Knuckles. "What's so funny, Sonic?" I asked, only to receive a small shrug. "Nothing really, I was just curious… Knuckles… you've been talking an awful lot about Soultouch this whole month."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at both of their reflections in the mirror, interested as to where Sonic was going with this. "Could it be that you've experienced this Soultouch before? Perhaps … recently?" I smiled as Knuckles blushed, one of the few times we've ever seen him do so. "W-What, that's absurd… who in the world could I possibly feel that way towards, I'm the last Echidna remember!?"

Amy giggled and replied "Well what about Shade, she's visited you a few times right?" He scratched the back of his head and stuttered, trying to make up an excuse. "Y-Yeah but… we're just friends." Sonic grinned and said "I've heard that before…" Knuckles blushed deeper, making Richard laugh. "Come on guys, it's not like that… she can't even stay here in our world for that long, much less stay with me."

I chuckled and stared at the clock, watching the minute hand gradually creep by slow as ever. "If I recall correctly, the only times since we met that Shade has visited our realm was to see you in particular… maybe she's felt this Soultouch before you did… after all, she was really impressed with you when you and Sonic saved her life; maybe a little… in love with you."

He crossed his arms and pouted like Aayan. "Knock it off guys; Tails is just trying to distract you from him." Sonic smirked at him and turned back to me. "I don't think so, but we do need to get ready to head out… only four minutes left before it starts." A soft knock came to the door and we all turned our heads. "Come in" I replied, watching the door open until it revealed Big and the elderly couple from the jewelry store.

I smiled and spun around, happy to see that the elderly couple actually came and joyful to see Big in a suit. "Hey you guys made it!" They all smiled and made their way inside the dressing room. "Wouldn't miss it!" Big responded cheerfully "These two were hanging around the front of the chapel when I got here, they said that you had invited them… they look trustworthy so I figured I'd take them to you."

I gave a nod and shook his hand, grunting as he forcefully pulled me into a giant bear hug. "Thanks Big…Oomph… it's good to see you to, but… you're kind of crushing me…oww." He chuckled and let go of me. "Sorry, Tails, I'm just so darn excited… You and Cream getting married!" I smiled at his enthusiasm and stood back up, brushing off and straightening my tuxedo. "I'm just as excited, Big, believe me."

I turned towards the elderly couple and held out my hand. "I'm glad to see that you could make it, it means a lot." The old man firmly grasped my hand and shook it as the old lady pinched my cheek and gave me a few pats on the head. "We wouldn't miss something like this, to be honest I kind of thought you were joking when you asked us to show up…" His wife interrupted and said "Eustace here forgot, don't let him try and blame it all on me."

He smirked and replied "I'm not trying to blame anything on you, woman, I was just telling him how we're happy to be invited and wouldn't miss it." He let go of my hand as I motioned them inside, closing the door behind them. "I'm glad… everyone, this is Gail and Eustace from the jewelry shop I got the ring at… Sonic also got Amy's engagement ring from them."

The old man shook Richard and Knuckles hand to say hello as the woman cooed over Aayan, pinching his cheeks and feeling his spikey quills. "That was nice of you to invite them, Tails, I haven't seen them in a while." Amy smiled as the old woman turned to her and replied "I haven't seen you since you were carrying around a baby inside you… is this the little boy that you had?"

Amy gave a nod and said "Yes, his name is Aayan and he's four." She gave him a few pats on the head as he just stared at her, confused as to who she was. "You also had another right?" Sonic stepped in and responded "Yeah, he's got a sister named Sophia… she's back in the brides dressing room, I showed you pictures remember?" The old woman smiled at Aayan and continued to coo over his cuteness. "And she's two?" Sonic bobbed his head and looked up at the clock, looking back at me to silently acknowledge the amount of time left before the ceremony starts. "Yes, a little bit over two and a half years… they were both born in the same month a year apart."

Aayan pouted and said "Other kids don't have to share their birthday." Amy giggled and said "But he's a good boy and toughs it out… don't let him fool you, he loves his little sister and is a big help when I'm not around." The old lady smiled and pinched his cheeks again. "Sounds like someone's going to be just like their father when they grow up." I chuckled as Sonic did the same. "No kidding, a real chip off the old block… especially when it comes to food."

Amy giggled and replied "He's telling the truth, those two would be perfectly contempt to eat nothing but chilidogs all day long." Sonic laughed along with Aayan. "That's because you make the best chilidogs, babe." Amy smiled at the compliment before clapping her hands together. "Alright, two minutes… let's go ahead and head on out there." I sucked in a breath and straightened my coat, turning around to do some last minute preparations.

'Okay, Miles, this is it… the moment you've been waiting for these past few months…' I fixed the flower on my tuxedo coat and pulled on the vest to make sure it was in place. 'Damn my nerves… my hands are shaking… shit… anxious as hell.' I stared at Sonic's reflection and asked "Do you have the ring?" He gave a nod and replied "Yeah, right here in my pocket… are you okay?"

I exhaled audibly and turned towards him. "Yes, just feel like I'm going to pass out is all." He smiled and teased me. "That's all?" I grinned and rolled my eyes, walking to the door of the dressing room as Richard and Knuckles stood up. "And I'm a little dizzy, nauseous, and hot." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a few pats on the back. "You'll do fine buddy, this is something you've been waiting a long time to do… I can see it in your eyes."

I cleared my throat as Amy opened the door for me, moving to the side for me to walk out into the hallway. "Come on you guys." Amy said, motioning for the rest of everyone to follow. "We're coming… I'm a little slow without my cigarettes" Richard playfully joked. "This is probably been the longest I've gone without one of my little friends in over twenty years." I laughed as Katie managed to turn the joke around onto him. "It's probably the healthiest too you've been in twenty years too."

He huffed and walked out the door, following me down the hallway as Sonic kept talking to me in an attempt to keep me calm. "Have you made your own vows?" I sighed and shook my head. "Y-Yeah, but… I sort of… forgot." He chuckled and rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I did the exact same thing… in all honesty, I think what you're going to tell Vanilla is ten times more important than those vows."

I pursed my lips and replied "Maybe, but I had been trying to mesmerize those damn vows for weeks… I guess it didn't work." He turned to Amy and responded "Don't worry about it, if Cream's anything like Amy she won't even be listening to you… she'll be too swoon by everything that's going on that she just wants you to kiss her." Amy giggled as she held Aayan's hand, leading him through the hallway. "That's not true, Sonic, I listened to every word that came out of your mouth… but you're right about me just wanting to kiss you."

He smirked and said "Anyway, don't worry about it, Tails… you'll do perfectly fine… I'll be right beside you." I grit my teeth as my breathing sped up slightly. "I can't help but worry, Sonic, what if I mess up?" He laughed and asked "Mess up what?" I shrugged and hung my head in embarrassment. "I-I don't know… just mess up something." Amy giggled and responded "Stop worrying yourself, Tails, Sonic's right… you'll do just fine."

I slowly smiled and looked up at Sonic. "Thank you, Sonic." He grinned and rubbed my back. "For what?" I stopped and pulled him into a hug. "For everything, man, you don't know how much it means for you to be at my side like this." He swiftly returned the hug and held me close in a warm brotherly embrace. "You're my brother, Tails; of course I was going to be by your side."

I sniffled as he gave me a few pats on the back. "Hey guys" He abruptly said "Can you give us a moment of peace?" They all gave a nod and quickly walked passed me, heading towards the double doors at the end of the hallway that opened up into the main chamber where I was about to marry Cream at. "You too, Ames." She raised an eyebrow but he stared her down, letting her know that he wanted some one-on-one time with me. "Alright, just hurry up… you've got one minute before it starts."

I gave a nod and buried my face in Sonic's tuxedo as she walked off with Aayan. "Sonic…" He rubbed my back and hugged me tighter. "Yeah buddy?" I sniffled as a few tears escaped from my eyes. "I… I'm so scared." He frowned and listened to me breathe. "Don't be scared, Tails, this is your big day… all those times you talked about getting together with Cream, this is it… the moment you've been waiting for."

I choked up and broke down into tears. "Shh… don't cry buddy, it's alright… you've got nothing to be scared about; you're entire family is here with you… Me, Amy, Knuckles… all of us will be right there with you." I looked up at him as he smiled down at me, comforting me with his confidence. "I know, I love you guys for that." He quickly wiped away my tears and replied "We love you too, Tails, you're an important part of our family that we'll never stop loving."

I took all of his words to heart and began to gradually cheer myself up, remembering that Cream is part of my family as well. "Cream loves you and supports you more than anyone else in this world, what you're doing here today is for her." I gave a nod and replied "I know, I'm just so nervous about the pregnancy." He shook his head and responded "Stop being so anxious about it, you want this… I know you do… you keep on holding yourself back for some reason that I can't quite understand."

I coughed and sniffled, wiping the rest of my tears away. "I guess… I just don't know if I can do it, Sonic." He furrowed his brow and rapidly scanned my eyes for an understanding that wasn't there. "You don't know if you can do what?" Knuckles popped up in the doorway down the hall and motioned for us to hurry. "We'll be there in a second… now what don't you know if you can do or not?"

I hung my head and shrugged, beginning to wonder if I was just making an excuse. "I… I don't know everything… what if I can't be the husband and father that Cream needs me to be for her and the baby?" He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Tails… we've already had this discussion and right now is not a good time to have it again." I sniffled and said "I can't help it, Sonic, I just keeping getting this terrible feeling that I can't do it."

"It's just your nerves, Tails, you know you can do it." I coughed and replied "I don't, maybe I'm no good." His arms dropped to his side as he angrily stared at me. "Don't start, Tails, it's too late to back down." I shook my head and swiftly responded "I don't want to back down, Sonic, I'm just so unsure of everything." Knuckles popped back up again and waved to us. "Just a minute, we'll be out there in five seconds…" He turned back to me and asked "Are you unsure of your love towards Cream?"

Instantly I shook my head, fully aware of the true extent I love her. "N-No, not at all… I love her with all my heart." He gave a nod and said "Then you shouldn't be unsure about anything, you love her and that's all that matters… understand?" I sighed and looked up at him, staring at the seriousness in his emerald eyes. "Yeah, I just don't know where this uneasiness is coming from… I was all calm and smooth this morning."

He chuckled and started walking towards the double doors, leaving me to follow him. "It's your nerves, buddy, just try and relax… you've got absolutely nothing to be so worked up about." I cracked my neck and straightened my tuxedo coat as we came to the doors. "You love her right?" I vigorously bobbed my head and he smiled. "Yes, more than anyone in the world." He smiled wider and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Then you're all set, are you ready to do this?"

I inhaled deeply and gave a nod. "Yes, thank you for reassuring me." He gave a nod and motioned for me to walk through the door as he replied "No problem, buddy, just remember that I love you and Cream loves you… everyone here today loves you." I beamed a smile and walked through the double doors; looking around at the same chamber Sonic and Amy got married in. "How much until the ceremony starts?"

Amy looked at her watch before Sonic could take out his phone and replied "Thirty seconds…" The door behind the altar opened and an elderly priest dressed in black robes slowly walked out towards the podium. "Good afternoon everyone." I smiled at him as he pointed to me. "Are you excited, son?" I gave a nod and responded "Yes father, more so than I've ever been in my entire life."

He chuckled and gradually began lighting each candle along the altar with a lighter. "This is a big day for you my child, marriage is an important leap in life that many do not truly understand its full importance… just as I've dedicated my entire life to serving the heavenly father, you must now dedicate your entire life to the wellbeing of your wife and family." I gave a nod as Sonic grabbed my arm and lead me towards the podium. "Yes father, I understand that."

He smiled and finished lighting the last candle as another church official came out of the back room and made their way towards the organ. "Good, I've got faith in you and so does our lord…" I smiled and wondered if God really would shine down on us, blessing our marriage with his own divine power. "We've got faith in you as well." Sonic said, giving me a few pats on the back as he turned me around and pushed me into place. "Everyone here today has faith in your relationship with Cream."

I gulped and licked my lips, cringing when the doors to the bride hallway opened; thankfully revealing everyone but Cream and Vanilla. "Hey Vector, you made it." He gave a thumbs up and blew a bubble with his gum, popping it on his sharp teeth. "Yo, you know I wouldn't miss something as important as this… I got to admit, I'm sort of surprised you had a thing for rabbits."

I cocked my head at a brown rabbit that looked almost like Vanilla. 'That must be Cream's Aunt Ginger; she sure does look an awful lot like Vanilla.' The rabbit eyed Vector annoyed and asked "And just what's wrong with us rabbits?" He smiled from embarrassment and replied "N-Nothing Ma'am, sorry…" I laughed and said "Vector if I'm not mistaking you yourself have a thing for rabbits." He blushed as Ginger curiously eyed him from his shoes to his headphones. "Really, a big strong man like yourself likes the little furry ones?"

I laughed harder as he blushed and shied off with Charmy and Espio over towards the pews lined up for the ceremony. "Are you ready?" Sonic asked with a wide smile, a grin from not only the brotherly love he has towards me but fulfillment in life; having come this far from where we were. 'Two homeless orphans is what we used to call each other.' I smiled back in response and gave a nod. "Yes, I've been waiting a long time for this."

The Priest cleared his throat and asked "Have you written your own vows, my child?" I sucked in a deep breath as I noticed the organist pull open a book to the sheet of music he was about to perform. "Yes, Father, I have." I gulped as he turned towards Sonic and Amy to say. "Best Man and Chief Bridesmaid; please take you positions up here by the altar."

Sonic and Amy both walked together with smiles on their faces up a few steps to the slightly raised stage containing the altar. "Here we go, buddy, this is the moment." I grinned as wide as I could as he stood beside me, feeling my own heart beat swiftly speed up in excitement. "I know… I've been waiting." Everyone took their seats on the chapel pews as the organist waited for the priest to give the signal. Amy stood on the other side of the Alter where Cream will be and replied "No more waiting then, Tails, it's time."

My heart lurched forward in my chest as the priest gave a nod to the organist. "Ready yourself my child, your time of holy matrimony has arrived." I gulped and licked my lips as the organist held his fingers to the keys and began playing the tune; that tune that had become so familiarized with wedding that the mere sound of it made my palms sweat, racking my nerves. 'Thank you God… thank you so much.'

I jumped in fright as Sonic laid his hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Tails, you'll do just fine… remember… I've got faith in you." I gave a nod as my chest heaved anxiously; knowing what was beyond those double doors only served to make me even more nervous. "Thank you, Sonic, we've really come a long way from where we were huh?" He smiled and held his fist up, waiting for me to give a fist bump. "Yeah… we have, can't say I ever saw it coming either." I pressed my fist to his as the double door opened, almost literally slowing down time in the process.

As soon as I laid eyes on Cream in a beautiful white wedding dress my heart skipped a beat. "Oh… my… God." I muttered under my breath as I stared intently at her stunning form, watching without hesitation as Vanilla walked with her ever so slowly down the path towards the altar. 'She's so beautiful.' My heart pounded faster, vigorously pumping to keep me from fainting.

Everyone turned and watched as Cream's eyes focused solely on mine, never so much as missing a wink as they stayed wide and teary. "My wife." I said to myself, receiving a reply from Sonic. "Yours only buddy." I sniffled and held back tears, trying to stay calm and confident for the task at closely hand. After what seemed like ten minutes time of walking down the path she finally made it to the altar, stopping briefly to hold up the front of her dress and ascend the stairs with Vanilla assisting.

"Miles…" She softly said with a quiver in her voice, tears flowing like a spout. "Cream, my gorgeous Creamy Bunny." She sniffled and almost dropped the bouquet of flowers she held, the very same kind I picked for her on the first day she stayed with me at my workshop; the night our friendship bloomed and further blossomed into passionate love we've felt for one another ever since.

Vanilla held her in place as she tried to jump into my arms, wanting to be embraced for comfort we had both desperately needed since our separation this morning. "I love you, Cream." She broke down and cried. "I love you too, Miles." The priest cleared his throat as we gazed into each other's eyes, lusting to now be connected spiritually. "Let us start with a short prayer to bless this holy ceremony with our lord's love."

I tuned out the priest as I stared into Cream's eyes, barely able to keep my grip on reality. "Dear Lord, Thank you for this beautiful day… You have fulfilled the desire of this couples hearts to be together in this life." I smiled wider as I felt a few tears gradually make their way down my cheeks, unable to fully contain the excitement brewing within my soul. "We pray that your blessing will always rest upon their home; that joy, peace and contentment would dwell within them as they live together in unity, and that all who enter their home may experience the strength of your divine love."

Cream cried more as she forced herself to not run to me, as if a giant magnet directly tuned to her body was attached to me. "Father, help them to follow and serve you with an ever growing commitment because of their union… Guide them into greater love and sacrifice as they care for each other's needs, knowing you will care for them I return." I sniffled as my breathing grew shallow, making me feel feeble and lightheaded. "May they always be as keenly aware of your presence as they sense it today on their wedding day… And may their devotion in marriage be a radiant reflection of your love for them."

I gulped as more tears flowed fluidly down my face, drenching the collar of my dress shirt and tuxedo coat. "In the name of our fatherly lord in heaven, we pray… Amen." Me and Cream both choked as everyone else said amen. "The groom, Miles Prower; has written his own vows to Cream the Rabbit… we shall now hear them." I froze in place for a moment before Sonic gently elbowed me. "Tails, your vows." I gave a nod and reached into my tuxedo pocket, fumbling for the small slip of paper as my hands trembled. "Right… umm…"

I grabbed the paper and pulled it from the pocket, swiftly unfolding it and turning it around to read. "Umm…Umm…" I cleared my throat and tried hard to get a grip on myself, wanting to be able to speak clearly without my voice cracking out of anxiety. "Relax" Sonic whispered. "I can't… my hands are shaking." I whispered back. I briefly glanced up at Cream before I shook my head and forced myself to read the paper.

"C-Cream the Rabbit… I… I take you… I take you to not only be my partner in life… but… B-But my one and only true love…" She smiled as more tears leaked from her eyes. "I…I will always cherish the friendship we have, B-But I'll cherish the love we have for each other more… It's because… It's because of this passion that I love you today as you stand before me." My eyes scanned each sentence as they flooded with tears, still not enough to break the confidence that I was quickly growing. "I'll love you tomorrow and forever onward… I will trust and honour you with every fiber of my being."

She smiled wider while crying at a steady pace; shivering as my words pierced her soul. "I will laugh with you when you're happy, I'll cry with you when you're sad… I will love you faithfully through the best and worst our life together has to offer." My nervousness had abruptly been replaced with a warm sensation that gave me the confidence I needed to do anything. "I will love you through the difficult times and the easy times we have, each as much as the other… my love for you shall never falter."

I sniffled and winked away the tears, growing bolder with my words by the second. "What may come to us in the future, I shall always be there by your side… like my love, my presence will never be fully able to leave yours." I reached out with my free hand and held it there before she rapidly scrambled to grab it, firmly holding it as our love kept us connected like adhesive. "As I have given you my hand to hold, so do I give you my life to keep… Cream… I love you."

She wept and dropped the bouquet of flowers, listening as a few other people in the crowd cried from the beauty of it all. "I love you too, Miles." The priest smiled and laid a hand on each of our shoulders. "We shall now exchange the rings." I took a deep breath and turned to Sonic, watching as he dug around in his tuxedo pocket and pulled out the yellow case housing a simple compound of minerals the held so much meaning on this day. "Thank you." He grinned and pulled it open before setting it down in my hand.

Instantly I noticed an extra, another ring inside the case. "Wait…" Sonic chuckled lightly and said "It was a gift from the elderly jewelry store couple; they wanted to thank you for inviting them to your wedding." I smiled and looked out at them, grinned wide as they waved happily. "Go on, Tails." I gave a nod and pulled the wedding ring from the case, holding it up to my bride; smiling as her face lit up in excitement.

She shakily held her hand out and waited, jumping when she felt my hand touch hers. "Cream, this ring has an engraving on it… I… I want you to read it before I put it on your finger." She gave a nod and wiped the tears out of her eyes so that she may read it clearly. I smiled as her eyes ran along the words engraved on the ring she'd wear for the rest of her life, instantly going wide before looking up at me. "Miles, I love you!" Sonic chuckled and asked "What does it say?"

I opened my mouth but Cream spoke before me, speaking aloud towards everyone sitting in the pews watching us. "It says Miles and Cream, our new life began 2403." Vanilla smiled and wiped a few tears out of her eyes, blowing her nose on a tissue as everyone in the pews awed at the words engraved on the ring. "I love you, Cream." She sniffled and replied shakily "I love you too, Miles… forever."

I smiled and held her hand, letting the warmth from my body soak into hers. "Forever and beyond." She gave a nod and watched with a smile as I ever so slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. She cried and stared at the ring on her finger, looking up at me before back to the ring. "My Creamy Bunny." She giggled softly and wiped away her tears. "My handsome husband."

I smiled wide and turned my head toward the priest, letting him know I was ready to proceed. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Do you, Miles Prower, Take Cream the Rabbit, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" I coughed and replied with confidence. "I do" She beamed a wide smile as the priest turned to her and asked "Cream the Rabbit, do you take Miles Prower, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

She gave a nod and said "Yes, I do." I grinned as tears started to once again pour down my face like a waterfall. "You have declared your consent before the Church… May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings... What God has joined, men must not divide… Amen… You may now kiss the bride." Without further ado I swiftly pulled her into an embrace and smashed my lips to hers, barely noticing the flashing of cameras as someone took our photo. "Mmm…"

I pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you, Cream, sweetie… I love you so much…" She sniffled and buried her face in my tuxedo. "I love you too, Miles, are you ready?" My heart lurched as I instantly knew what she was talking about, looking out at everyone in the pews/ "Yes… I'm ready." She sniffled again as I directed my attention to Vanilla, summoning the courage I've needed to say what I was about to tell her. "Vanilla…" I spoke softly; more nervous than I thought. "I've got a confession."

She dabbed her eyes with a tissue and cocked her head. "H-Huh?" I sucked in a deep breath and responded "Two months ago… as I was making dinner… Cream… C-Cream called me into the bathroom…and…and… well… you see… w-we love each other very much and well… umm." She scanned my eyes in an attempt to find and understanding, unable to figure out what I'm trying to explain to her. "W-We've done stuff together… s-stuff that adult do…uhh…" Her eyes widened as she understood that part. "What I'm trying to say is… jeez… I'm trying to tell you that… Cream… well… Cream is… umm."

My heart sped up as she stared at me wide-eyed. "Cream is…" Cream abruptly pulled herself away and turned towards Vanilla. "Momma… I'm pregnant." My jaw dropped as I heard a few gasps come from the pews. "WHAT!?" I cringed as Vanilla shouted. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Cream held onto me and gave a small nod before going back to burying her face in my tuxedo. "Yes, she's pregnant… by me… Vanilla… I got your daughter pregnant."

She stared at me and weaved back and forth. "Vanilla? are you okay?" She held her hand to her head as Cream turned around with a worried look on her face. "Momma, what's wrong!?" She blinked and asked "C-Cream… My baby girl… Are you really…" Cream responded with a nod. "Yes, I'm carrying Miles child inside of me." On cue she collapsed to the stage with a thud, leaving me and Sonic to instantly run to her side and fan her face with our hands.

"Momma!" Cream knelt down beside as I shook her. "Vanilla, are you alright!?" She moaned as Amy bent down to join Sonic in fanning her face. "Vanilla… wake up… come on… Vanilla… can you hear me?" She opened her eyes and stared directly at me, piercing my soul with her intent gaze. "Tails…" I cleared my throat and asked "Vanilla… a-are you okay, can you stand?" She blinked but continued to briefly stare at me before turning to Cream "Cream…"

Cream grew more concerned for her mother, feeling her forehead as she cried nervously. "Yeah, Momma, are you okay?" Vanilla gave a nod and replied "You're going to be a mother." She smiled and said "I know, and Miles is going to be a father." I ignored their prattle and grabbed Vanilla's hand, helping her stand back up. "Come on, Vanilla; let's get you back to your feet." I pulled her up as Amy and Sonic helped her keep her balance. "Tails, you're going to be a father… you're going to father my daughters child… your child."

I smiled and felt her forehead. "Yeah, I know… I'm kind of shocked you didn't yell at me or shout." She shook her head and tugged me into a tight hug. "Yell at you, why would I do that?" I wondered if she understood what she was saying as I replied "Well… I don't know, I just didn't expect you to take it this good… we're young after all… A few people are upset at me because of our age." Sonic laid his hand on my shoulder and said "Who's upset with you?"

I shrugged and hung my head low. "I… I don't know… whatever, it doesn't matter anymore… I'm just glad to have this out." Vanilla kissed me on the cheek before letting go. "You shouldn't have kept this a secret from me for so long, Tails, I'm a little P.O.'d at you for that… two months is a long time, you know you could've just came over and talked to me." I frowned and scratched the back of my head. "I… I know… I'm so sorry, I was scared." She giggled and asked "Scared of what? Me?"

I gave a small nod and she shook her head. "Tails… this is something that I needed to know." I sighed and hung my head shamefully, embarrassed that I couldn't summon the nerve I needed to tell my own family. "I'm sorry; I won't ever try to hide anything from you or anyone ever again." She smiled and pulled me into another hug. "You're forgiven, just don't hide anything from me… what you think I was going to do to you? Rip off one of your tails?"

I chuckled and bobbed my head. "Sort of, I just didn't know how you'd react." She kissed me on the cheek again before pulling Cream into the hug. "You're part of my family, Tails, you don't ever have to worry about me being angry at you like that… I love you." I smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too, Vanilla, both you and Cream are my family now… now and always… I promise I'll never hide anything from you for as long as I live." We squeezed each other as tight as we could as I heard someone start to clap, turning to see Sonic with a wide smile on his face.

I grinned as others joined in, clapping and cheering loudly at us. "Everyone supports you Tails." Vanilla said to me as she let go. "Don't ever forget that, Tails." I sniffled and kissed Cream. "Thank you, Miles." I chuckled and broke away. "For what, sweetie?" She blushed and whispered in my ear. "For everything you've done." I rubbed my nose against hers before pressing our lips together vehemently. "I did it all for you, my Creamy Bunny."

Vanilla smiled at us as we smooched and bent down to pick up the bouquet of flowers. "Cream, it's traditional for the bride to throw the bouquet of flowers out towards the bridesmaids." I let go of her and watched her turn around, grabbing the bouquet and swiftly tossing it out into the crowd of people. 'I wonder who's next.' I smirked as Knuckles quickly ducked and let it land in Rouges hand, surprising both her and Shadow.

Everyone but Shadow and Rouge stood up and clapped. "Right" The Priest suddenly said behind us. "The Reception hall is ready whenever you two are… may I wish you the best of luck on your future, from what I hear it's got quite a lot in store for you." I gave a nod and firmly shook his hand. "Thank you, Father, that means a lot to us." He chuckled with a grin and returned the handshake. "God bless my child… stay safe."

I thanked him and held Cream's hand. "Are you ready for the wedding reception?" She giggled and gave a nod. "More than ever." I chuckled and gradually walked down the few stairs with her hand in mine, helping her every step of the way. "Good, now let's go get us some cake… it's your favorite." She smiled as everyone followed us. "Carrot cake?" I gave a nod and kissed her cheek. "That's right, me and Vanilla ordered it especially for you."

Vanilla laughed and said "We probably should've baked one ourselves." I playfully rolled my eyes at her 'do it yourself' attitude and replied "I'll have plenty of baking to do when I open my own bistro… Prower Bistro." Cream giggled and tightened her grip on my hand. "My new name… Cream Prower." I smiled wide and pushed open the double doors to the reception hall. "Do you like it?" She beamed a smiled and bobbed her head vigorously "Like it? I love it!"

Cream's Aunt Ginger caught up to Vanilla and us. "Congratulations you two, not only on the marriage but the pregnancy… I thought I caught on to something strange a few times but I figured it was nothing, guess I was dead wrong." Vanilla held her hands on her hips and asked "If you thought something was suspicious why didn't you tell me?" The brown rabbit shrugged and replied "I don't know, I thought it was nothing!" I chuckled and looked around at the banquet hall, seeing a few rows of tables set up around a cart holding a giant orange wedding cake. "Oh how cute, look Miles; the cake as miniature versions of us on top of us."

I laughed and lead her deeper into the room, directly towards the cake. "It's a solid carrot cake with fresh carrot shavings covered in cream cheese icing topped off with candied ginger flakes." Cream giggled as Sugar and Cheese flew away from Aayan and hovered around the wedding cake, getting shooed off by Cream's Aunt Ginger. "Sounds delicious, I can't wait to eat it." I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "We still have a little bit before then, first we get to eat… I hear your Mother and Aunt Ginger spent the morning making all of it."

She shook her head with a smile and replied "Yeah, I told them they didn't have too… but they insisted." I grinned and rubbed my head against hers. "Fine with me, your family has quite the knack for cooking." She giggled and joined me in rubbing our heads together. "You're good at cooking as well Tails." I chuckled and kissed her cheek "Not nearly as good as you and your family… after all, I started out cooking potatoes au gratin with fresh carrots and broccoli." She turned her head and kissed me on the lips. "My family is your family, Miles."

I smiled wide and kissed her back. "You're right, I guess that means we're all just good cooks." I laughed and walked with her over to one of the tables, pulling back the chair and holding her hand as she sat down. "Thank you." I pulled the chair next to her out and sat down. "Anything for my Creamy Bunny." I turned my head as I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder, seeing Sonic with a smile. "Are we ready to start the feast?" I gave a nod and responded "Yeah I think so, me and Cream are going to sit down for a little bit… my legs were shaking so bad during my vows I'm surprised I didn't fall down."

He chuckled and gave me a few gentle pats on the back. "I'll bring you two your plate, don't worry… Cream, you like mixed vegetables right?" She gave a nod and replied "Yeah, but I'd much rather have a slice of that Carrot cake." I laughed with Sonic and said "Well we need to get some real food in your tummy first, sweetie, let's get something nutritious for the baby." Sonic bobbed his head in agreement before responding "Vanilla and your Aunt Ginger, nice lady by the way… glad I could meet her… They said they got up early this morning to make teriyaki chicken breast and freshly steamed mixed vegetables with baked potatoes… there's enough for everyone so let me know if you want seconds, I'll be more than happy to get them for you."

I smiled wide and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Hey, Sonic." He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you for being my best man." He smirked and pulled his hand away. "What are brothers for, Tails… you know how much you mean to me buddy." I kept my smile as he walked away, heading towards the buffet table filled with people ready to devour Vanilla's scrumptious food. "I'm so happy, Miles." She laid her head on my shoulder and yawned. "Tired too, I used up a lot of energy just trying to calm my nerves."

I smiled and laid my head against hers. "I'm kind of sleepy too, but I'm far too happy to even close my eyes." She giggled and held her hand on her stomach. "Thank you for finally telling momma about the baby." I frowned and shouted curse words in my head, furious at myself for not doing it sooner. "I should've done it sooner, Cream, but I was stubborn and to ignorant to see how much you wanted me to tell everyone." She huffed and slapped my knee. "Miles, don't be hard on yourself like that… what's done is done… we can't change the past, all we can do is make sure we don't make the same mistakes in the future."

I pushed away the thoughts of shame and smiled, thinking about all that our future has in store for us. "A bright future, Cream, we've got a very bright future to look forward to… Living together and raising a child…" My heart fluttered as a tear escaped from my eye. "It's perfect, Cream, everything I ever wanted came true." She beamed a smile and buried her face in my neck fur. "Me too, Miles, you've given me everything."

I sniffled and turned my head, kissing her on her smooth lips. "We, Cream… We've given each other everything… our life is complete now." She kissed me back and replied. "It's just starting though, Miles." She held up her ring and continued "Our new life together has just begun." I gave a nod and wiped the tear off my face. "That's right, Sweetie, we've got a long time together before it's over." She shook her head and kissed my cheek. "It will never be over, Miles, I'll be with you in the afterlife for all eternity."

I chuckled and smashed my lips to hers, fervidly making out without care of who watched. "Mmm…" She moaned as my tongue entered her mouth and slid around, pressing against hers before entwining in a love knot. "mMmm…." Someone cleared their throat and I swiftly broke away, staring up at Knuckles who wore a wide grin. "I'm not interrupting something am I?" I laughed as Cream blushed in embarrassment, wiping my saliva off her lips. "Kind of, what do you want Knucklehead?"

He smiled and said "I just wanted to let you know that I was proud of you… I know how hard it must've been to tell everyone about the pregnancy, but you did good… I also wanted to wish you two the best of luck on your life together." Me and Cream both smiled at him before responding "Thank you so much, Knuckles, that really means a lot…" Cream gave a nod and motioned for him to come around the table. "Come here, Knuckles, give me a hug." He chuckled and walked around the table, bending down to envelope Cream in a hug. "You two look really cute together up there on stage… I snapped a few photos for you guys if you wanted them." I gave a nod as Cream kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for showing up. "Sure, we want as much stuff that we can to remember this special day."

He let go of Cream and shook my hand. "The day's not over yet, I'm ready to stuff myself with some of Vanilla's delicious food… going to wait until the line dies down over there first." I chuckled and looked over at the buffet table, smiling as Vanilla and Cream's Aunt Ginger assisted everyone in getting a full plate of food. "I'm hungry too." Cream responded to Knuckles, rubbing her stomach. "It's either me or the baby, one of our tummies is growling… though I suppose it could be both."

He gave a nod and hugged her one more time. "Again, congratulations you two… best of luck on anything in your future." Cream giggled and grabbed my hand. "Who needs luck when you have a handsome husband who'll take care of you." I smiled and waited for Knuckles to let go before kissing her on the cheek. "I think I'm lucky to have this Creamy Bunny." She giggled and rubbed her nose against mine. "Handsome husband." I grinned and lightly pressed my lips to hers. "Creamy Bunny." We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before we both busted out into laughter.

"Alright you two" Knuckles said with a smile "I leave you to yourselves." I bobbed my head and pried my eyes away from Cream's. "Thanks Knuckles, you're a good friend that I'm glad to have." He smirked and walked away towards the buffet table, licking his lips hungrily. "That was sweet of him, don't you think, Miles?" I gave a nod and leaned back in content. "Yeah, we really are lucky to have such great friends… we wouldn't have made it through life if we didn't have them." She smiled and scooted her chair closer to mine; wanting to feel her arm pressed against mine. "I think the people here today are more like our family than friends."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Yeah, one big happy family… plus one." She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "You know I was thinking; if our baby turns out to be a boy… I think I want to name him after you." I chuckled and watched Sonic gather food onto two plates, presumably ours. "Really?" She caught my contagious yawn and inhaled, trying to keep herself awake. "Yeah, Tails Jr." I felt honoured to even know she thought of doing such a thing. "Sweetie, I'm flattered; but what if he doesn't have my two tails?"

She giggled and tightened her grip on my hand. "I hadn't even thought about that… how about we name him Miles Jr. instead?" I playfully stuck out my tongue, not liking the sound of it. "What you don't like that? I never understood why you didn't like your name… Miles Prower… my husband." I pulled my hand away from hers and draped it over her shoulder. "I like Cream Prower, but Miles… ehh." She smiled wide and closed her eyes. "Why?" I shrugged and continued to watch Sonic gather the last of the food onto our plates. "I don't know, just don't like it… that's why I go by Tails."

I chuckled and rubbed my chin on her scalp. "You know, you're the only person I freely let call me Miles." She giggled before yawning again. "I know, but I don't understand why; Miles is a great name." I sighed and thought about it. "Well… The truth is, I don't like that my name is a play on words." She opened her eyes and looked up at me in confusion. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

I gave a small nod and replied "Miles Prower… miles per hour… come on." She busted out laughing before kissing my jaw. "I never noticed that before!" I chuckled and stared down at her. "You're kidding me." She shook her head in laughter. "No, I'm serious… I never noticed that before, that's hilarious." I rolled my eyes with a smile, having heard it a thousand times before. "That's why I go by Tails, a name isn't supposed to be hilarious." She giggled and held her hand to my chest. "Aww, sweetie, I think it's a cute name… maybe if I named our child that you wouldn't think so badly about it."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Look at us, Creamy, already thinking of names for our baby… we don't even know what gender it's going to be." She giggled and stole a quick kiss on the lips from me. "I've been thinking a lot about what to name it actually." I grinned and noticed Sonic on his way back over towards us, plates full of food. "If it's a girl… I think I want to stick to your family roots and give her a food name?" She giggled and rubbed my chest. "What kind of name were you thinking about?"

I cocked my head in thought. "How about… Melony… or maybe Cherry?" She smiled wide and gave a nod. "I kind of like Cherry, but Melony's good too… they're both great names!" I chuckled and leaned up/ "We'll talk about this later, for now let's just recharge." She giggled softly and leaned away from me as Sonic approached us. "Here you go guys, nice and hot… enjoy." I smirked and scooted forward. "Thanks, Sonic, are you going to sit beside me?" He scratched the back of his head and looked around at the others while they sat down and ate. "Yeah sure, I don't see why not… just make sure nobody takes my seat."

I gave a nod and picked up my knife and fork. "Of course, now hurry… this food looks too good to last." He chuckled and ran off towards the buffet table. "Mmm" I turned to Cream and grinned as she stuffed her face. "Hungry?" She bobbed her head vigorously and forked another bite of teriyaki chicken. "Yes, I feel like I'm starving!" I sliced off a piece of the chicken breast and brought it to my mouth with my fork. "Well since it's your mom's I know it'll be good."

She giggled as I bit into the chicken, instantly taking the rest off the fork. "Mmm… I was right." She smiled and replied "I've been thinking about our plans to open a bistro." I stared at her as I swallowed and halved my baked potato. "Mhmm?" She gave a nod and continued "Well… I think you should go over and see Momma a few times a week… you know, let her teach you a few tricks." I blinked and swiftly buttered the potato. "You mean like having her tutor me in culinary skills?"

She blushed and quickly scooped up some of her mixed vegetables. "W-well I don't know about tutor you…" I shook my hands and interrupted. "No-no, its fine… I think I'd actually like doing something like that." She raised an eyebrow and took a bite, chewing before responding "Really?" I gave a nod and glanced over at Vanilla who was serving Sonic last, Amy and the kids surrounding him. "Sure… I'm not dumb, Cream… your mother is a culinary genius, I'd learn four times faster if I had her as a teacher."

"Really, wow, I'm kind of surprised!" I chuckled and forked some of my potato. "Shoot, I'd love to do something like that… She's my mother-in-law after all." She smiled and watched Sonic lead his family over towards us. "That's wonderful, Miles, I know she would love to do something like that with you as well… It'll also give me some time to spend with her." I cocked my head while I chewed. "What do you mean?" She frowned and I stopped eating. "What's wrong, Creamy?"

She sniffled and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. "Nothing, it's nothing…" I put my foot down and laid it on hers. "Cream, you're my wife… if something's wrong I want to know." She smiled weakly and replied "I'm just thinking about how much things have changed." Sonic pulled the chair next to me out and sat down while Amy helped Aayan and Sophia into their seats. "Is it good?" He asked, wondering if the food was any good. "Hold on just a second, Sonic…" He stared at me as I returned to talking with Cream. "What do you mean how much things have changed?"

She hung her head and scooped up another bite of her mixed vegetables. "W-Well… I stay with you so much already, and tonight I'm going to be staying with you permanently… I guess I just feel like I haven't been spending very much time with Momma anymore." I sighed, never having thought of something like that before. "Hmm, well I'll tell you what… Not only will I take the lessons, if she really wants to teach them, but I want you to come with me so you can spend some time together."

She perked up and smiled. "Good idea, see… you're so smart, Miles, it's one of the reasons why I love you so much!" I chuckled and lifted my fork. "We'll see if we can head over there three times a week; how about, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" She gave a nod and cut into her teriyaki chicken. "Sounds like a plan, I know she will be more than happy to do something like this… She loves to teach people and you're not an ordinary person." I grinned and leaned against her. "You're no ordinary person either, Cream."

She giggled and held onto my hand. "I love you, Miles." I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, Cream." We stared at each other as we took a bite of food, not wanting our gazes to separate from one another. "So Cream, you're moving in with Tails full time huh?" I pried my eyes away from hers and looked at Sonic as Cream responded "Yes, Mr. Sonic, me and Miles talked about it earlier this morning… Momma said it was fine with her, but she seemed a little sad when she said it."

Sonic swallowed a bite and turned to watch Vanilla and Cream's Aunt Ginger dig through an ice chest, possibly preparing drinks for everyone. "Well I'm sure she is a little sad, your mother loves you very much, Cream… having her only daughter leave her is a big realization that people grow up." I furrowed my brow, understanding what he meant. "I mean me myself will have problems in the future, I don't want my baby girl Sophia to start dating." Sophia giggled and shook her head. "I'm marrying daddy!" Me and Cream laughed as he chuckled and blushed lightly. "I don't think so pumpkin, I'm afraid I'm taken."

Amy blushed deeply and elbowed him. "What? I'm just saying… Me and you, Tails, we managed to find our perfect matches… we're lucky for that." He smirked as Amy's face flushed deeper. "Anyway, Vanilla has accepted that you're Cream's husband and is even embracing you… I got to admit, no offence Cream but I thought your mother would at least slap him or yank out some of his fur…" She giggled before he continued "The fact that she fainted from shock then hugged you… well… that just proves how very dearly you mean to her."

I blankly stared down at my plate, taking in all that he said with great thought. "I know, I just hope something isn't brewing inside her." Sonic rolled his eyes and sliced into a piece of his teriyaki chicken breast. "You're just a worry wart, Tails, she's fine… I'm sure she's just thinking about everything and coming to terms with it." I gave a nod and looked up to see Vanilla pouring drinks as Cream's Aunt Ginger placed glasses in front of everyone.

"What is that?" Sonic said as Vanilla made her way to him. "Is that champagne, Ooh fancy!" She giggled and poured some into his glass. "Everyone except Cream, cause she's pregnant; along with Aayan and Sophia since they're too young… can have one glass… I don't want anyone trying to head home drunk after ones. "Now Vanilla you know one glass of Champagne won't get me drunk." She shook her head with a smile and moved on to me, pouring the bubbly alcohol into my glass. "That's the point of one glass, Sonic." He playfully stuck his tongue out at her making Aayan and Sophia laugh. "I know, thank you."

I smiled up at Vanilla as she stared at the glass while she poured the champagne. "How is everything you two?" I forked another piece of my chicken and replied "It's delicious, Vanilla, thank you so much for making this." She smiled wider and finished pouring my drink. "You're welcome, how about you, Cream; is it good?" Cream gave a few nods and grinned. "Yes momma, it's wonderful… can I ask you something?" Vanilla blinked and responded "Of course, honey, what is it?" Cream stared down at her stomach and held her hand on it. "Well… now that the pregnancy is out in the open, I was wondering… shouldn't I be seeing some sort of doctor?"

Vanilla beamed a smile, honoured that she could answer the question. "Yes, that kind of doctor is called an Obstetrician, I'll take you to see one tomorrow…" I cleared my throat and interjected. "Umm Vanilla, if I may… Me and Sonic had talked some, and we came up with someone who might be good… is good…" Vanilla blinked and handed the bottle of champagne to her sister, letting her finish pouring everyone's drinks. "Oh, who is it?" Sonic butted in and replied "Amy's old Obstetrician, Elise, she was a great doctor."

Amy bobbed her head as she scooped up some of her mixed vegetables. "I can definitely vouch for her, she saved my life when I was giving birth to Aayan… if there's anyone I feel safe with you going to, Cream, it's going to be her." Vanilla gave a few nods and contemplated for a couple of moments. "Alright, I don't see why not… I remember her; she did seem like a really good doctor." I smiled at Cream and said "Looks like we got a doctor picked out for you, what do you think about her?"

She finished the last of her chicken and sipped on her cola. "Dr. Elise, she was a doe right?" I gave a nod and picked up my glass of champagne. "Yeah, I think so." Amy confirmed my suspicions with a head bob. "Yes, she was a doe." I sipped on my champagne and stared down at my plate, happy that Vanilla and Cream weren't holding a grudge against me for keeping the pregnancy secret for so long.

"Good, I'll make an appointment for you to see her tomorrow morning." I swallowed my sip of champagne and replied "Okay, I'll go with you when she goes to see her." Vanilla smiled and turned towards the buffet table. "Great, I know you're going to be a great father, Tails… okay, I guess I'll go serve myself, do you mind if I sit across from you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No of course not, don't be silly."

She looked up and giggled before someone slid their hands over my face. "Guess who, Fox Boy?" I thought for a moment and said "Do you have bat wings?" She pulled her hands away and laughed. "How did you know?" I chuckled and looked back at Rouge. "Just had a feeling." She messed up my hair and kissed me on the cheek. "I just came over here to congratulate you two."

Cream smiled and replied "Thank you so much, Ms. Rouge, I'm happy you showed up!" She let go of me and hugged Cream. "Of course, Cream, I wouldn't miss something like this… sorry about Mr. grumpy pants over there." She let go of Cream and pointed to Shadow, scarfing down his food alone. "That's alright; Mr. Shadow, might seem like a tough guy on the outside, but I think he's really sweet on the inside." Rouge smiled and said "You're right, he is… he might not seem like it, but he insisted on coming… said he wanted to see you two together…"

She giggled with Cream for a moment before continuing "That and I'm pretty sure I noticed him snap a few photos with his phone during the ring exchange." I smiled at the thought of Shadow getting all misty. "He does seem to be coming out of his shell more lately." Rouge gave a nod and stole a sip of my champagne. "Yeah, it's my love… it can do miracles." I chuckled as they giggled. "Cream's right though, he has been acting more emotional… did anything happen?"

She frowned and shook her head, hiding something from me. "No, I guess he just got tired of being alone…" I raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore whatever it was she wasn't telling me. "Well it's a nice change, whatever you're doing keep it up." She smirked and hugged me and Cream. "Thanks, anyway congratulation… I wish you two the best of luck down the road… I got to tell you, I was shocked when you announced you were pregnant, Cream… I can't say I saw that coming."

She smiled at me and poked my cheek with her fingernail. "Or that you got pervy with Cream, you two in bed together doing the nasty? Awkward!" Me and her both blushed a deep cherry red as Rouge and Sonic laughed at us. "That's not funny, Rouge!" She giggled and kissed my cheek one more time. "Yeah-yeah, relax I was just teasing you… again, congratulations." I rolled my eyes and thanked her. "Thanks, now go bug someone else bat girl."

She flapped her wings and gradually flew away. "Whatever you say… fox boy…" I smiled and eyed Cream who had a strange look on her face. "Cream, is something wrong?" She blushed deeper and gave a few nods, quickly responding "Huh… oh y-yeah, I'm fine… I was just thinking about something…" I cocked my head and scooped up the last of my mixed vegetables. "Something like what?"

She shrugged me off and sipped on her cola. "I… I don't know, just something… nothing really." I smile and swallowed my bite of vegies. "Something can't be nothing, Cream." She blushed even deeper and waved her hands. "I-It's nothing, I swear… don't worry about it." I stared at her for a few moments before biting into the last of my chicken. "Did you get enough to eat?" She gave a nod but remained silent. "Are you sure it's just nothing?"

She sighed and gazed into my eyes. "W-Well… uhh… I was just thinking about… well…" She cleared her throat and looked away. "What? What is it?" She blushed and sucked in a breath. "I… I was just thinking about… how we made our baby." My cheeks flushed and I looked away. "O-Oh, y-yeah what about it?" She hung her head and rubbed her stomach. "N-Nothing, I was just thinking about it."

I smiled at her naughty thoughts and wondered to what extent she was thinking about it. "Really?" She looked over at me with rosy cheeks and laid her hand on mine. 'Is she coming on to me?' Sonic broke me out of thought with a chuckle. "Sounds like you two need to consummate your marriage when you get home." Me and Cream both blushed at his comment, shameful that we got caught talking about sex. "Sonic, you weren't supposed to be listening to that conversation."

He grinned and sliced into his chicken breast. "Yeah-Yeah… anyway…" He abruptly stopped and put his knife down, smiling at me as he picked up his glass of champagne. "No, Sonic, you don't have to." He laughed and stood up. "Oh but I want to, don't worry, I won't embarrass you... much." He cleared his throat and looked around, noticing everyone had been given their drink. "Oh boy, here we go… Sonic's going to do a toast." She giggled and watched Sonic tap on his glass with his fork. "Attention everyone, I think I'd like to do a toast to the bride and groom."

Vanilla looked up from her plate as she gathered food for herself at the buffet table. "First I'd like to wish them best of luck in their future together, it already looks brighter than the sun…" I crossed my arms and cracked a smile as he continued "A life together with children is something most people long for… when we first met, me and Tails here… we were orphans…" I raised an eyebrow at Amy's frown, curious as to why she did. "Wandering the streets looking for scraps of food."

I grit my teeth and grabbed my glass of champagne, taking a sip as Sonic went on with his speech. "Never in my life did could I have imagined we'd be where we are today… Love… love was just a concept to us, we didn't understand it…" I rolled my eyes and swallowed my mouthful of alcohol. "But these two women…" He looked at Amy first before shifting his eyes over to Cream. "These two beautiful women came into our lives and showed us what true love is."

I smiled at Cream and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Now, we dedicate our lives to love… taking care of each other like one enormous family." Cream gazed into my eyes with lust, wanting me now more than ever. "What we've accomplished… Wife and Kids… it's more than either of us had ever dreamed of being possible." He looked down at me and held his hand on my shoulder.

"Tails, buddy… we did it… you did it… congratulations and good luck." I smiled at him as everyone lifted their glass to the air and cheered for us. "Thanks, Sonic; that means a lot." He smirked and gave me a pat on the back, tapping his glass against mine as I raised it for him to do so. "You deserved it, Tails, you and Cream will do great together… I just know it." I turned back to Cream and replied "I know, everything is just absolutely perfect today."

Cream beamed a smiled and laid her head against my shoulder. "What's the matter, honey?" She shook her head and rubbed my chest. "Nothing, I actually feel a little better now that I got some food in my tummy… hopefully our baby will too." I felt her stomach and said "Hopefully… do you feel a little more energized?" She giggled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I was so sleepy but now I feel better."

I rubbed my nose against hers and closed my eyes. "Good, I'm glad." She listened to me breath as I thought about today's events, while still not quite over; I feel like it's been great. "Thank you, Mils." I opened my eyes and saw Vanilla sitting down in front of me with her plate, ready to dig in. "For what, sweetie?" Cream rubbed her head on my chest and replied "For everything, I'm so happy right now."

I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy too, Cream." She held up her hand and stared at her ring. "The ring is beautiful, Miles." I chuckled and stared down at her hand, reminding myself that the other ring the elderly couple gave me was still in the case. "Thank you, you're dress is absolutely gorgeous." She giggled as Vanilla smiled wide. "Tell Momma, she made it."

"The dress is gorgeous, Vanilla; you did a fabulous job on it… I'm more than impressed." She thanked me and turned as Cream's Aunt Ginger sat down next to her. "I'm impressed too, she's always been good at stuff like that… but not this good… I'm sort of suspicious." Vanilla rolled her eyes as the brown rabbit look-a-like giggled and stared at me. "So you're the famous Miles Prower my niece has been talking about so much… handsome… smart… unique… you're quite the combo aren't you?"

Vanilla blushed and elbowed her sister. "Ginger, knock it off." The brown rabbit laughed as I held out my hand, shaking hers firmly. "Nice to meet you, glad I could put a face behind the name… Cream and Vanilla talked about you but I've never seen you." She smiled and let go of my hand, proceeding with eating her food. "Yeah, I live deep in Frog Forest…" I noticed Big, who was sitting a few chairs down from me and Cream, perk up in response to where she said she lived. "So I don't really get out too much, I'm not a huge fan of the hustle the big city always seems to have."

I gave a nod and stared at Big out of the corner of my eye, watching his ears stand up as he stared at Ginger. "Frog Forest huh? You know I have a good friend who's been down there a few times." Big suddenly stopped eating and stood up. "Oh really?" I bobbed my head and pointed. "Oh… Here he is now; his name is Big… real sweet guy." I smiled as Big made his approach and briefly looked at Cream's Aunt Ginger's hand. 'No wedding ring… hmm.' Big stopped and politely intruded into our conversation.

"Excuse me, but I just so happened to overhear… did you say you lived in Frog Forest?" Ginger smiled and gave a small nod. "Yes, I heard you've been there before?" He grinned and pulled open his satchel, pull Froggy who was inside asleep. "Yes, I actually have a pet frog who came from there." She giggled and sipped on her champagne. "You have a pet frog? What a surprise I have a few myself." Big's eyes widened in glee and he swiftly pulled an empty chair from one of the tables so he could sit down next to her. "Really!?"

I smiled and looked down at Cream as her Aunt Ginger giggled and gave a nod. "Yeah, three to be precise… sometimes they're like my best friends." Big chuckled and scooted closer. "Oh wow, I'm afraid Froggy here, that's his name, hasn't been feeling too well lately." She frowned and asked "Oh no, what's wrong with him?" He shrugged and sighed. "I don't really know, he's been looking a little pale and he doesn't want to move all that much… I hope it isn't something serious." She pursed her lips and stared down at the pale looking frog in Big's hands. "Hmm… where do you live?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion before Ginger continued. "Do you live somewhere that has an abundance of raspberries?" He blinked and gave a small nod. "Y-Yeah, I live in the Mystic Ruins; why?" She smiled and replied "It sounds like he's experiencing what is known as bloating…" He stopped and stroked Froggy's back with his index finger. "Uh-oh, is he going to be okay!?"

Se smiled, happy that he cared so much for a near mindless pet. "He should be, frogs that come from the Frog Forest are allergic to raspberries… but there not overly intelligent so they eat it anyway, they actually seem to hunger for them… Frog Forest itself has a small amount of Raspberries so they've built up a small resistance towards the poisonous fruit." He bobbed his head and continued to pet Froggy as he listened. "So they can eat some raspberries, but if they eat too much they get sick."

He jerked his head up in sudden realization. "Ah-ha, I know what's wrong with him now… I picked more raspberries this year than normal; I found a grove about two miles from my house that is just abundant with them!" She smiled and replied "Just keep him away from them and he'll get better in a few days." He grinned and gently placed Froggy back inside of his satchel. "Thank you so much for telling me this, you may have just saved his life."

I shook my head with a smile and turned towards Cream. "Hey sweetie, I'm going to go chat with a few people, want to come with me?" She thought for a minute and responded "No thanks, honey, I'm going to talk with Momma for a few minutes." I gave a nod and leaned in, kissing her on her lips. "I love you my Creamy Bunny." She giggled and returned the kiss, turning our heads and getting deeper. "I love you too, my handsome husband." I rubbed my nose against hers and stood up, looking around at everyone as they ate and had a great time talking with each other.

'I guess I'll go see that elderly couple first, I have to thank them for that other ring.' I pulled the case from my pocket and made my way over to the table they were sitting at a few rows down. 'I can't believe they just gave me another ring.' I shook my head and pulled the case open, swiftly removing the ring and sliding it on my finger. 'I guess I should've said something about it to, Cream, but I was so nervous at the time of the ring exchange…'

I shrugged off my thoughts as I approached their table. "Hey, are you two enjoying yourselves?" They both bobbed their heads and ate their food. "Yes, it was such a beautiful wedding… you and the bride are truly going to have a wonderful future together." I smiled and held my hand out, showing them the ring. "I just wanted to personally thank you guys for giving me this ring."

The old man grinned and pushed up his glasses. "Don't mention it young man, I was going to do an engraving on it but I plum forgot what you had said in the engraving." I chuckled and shook his hand. "Don't worry about it, it must have cost you some money." He shook his head and sipped on some of his champagne. "eh, who cares how much it cost… the look on your face as you got it was priceless." I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Well listen, I really thank you two for coming… I appreciate it."

They both smiled and stood up to hug me. "No problem young man, you and your bride have a bright future on the horizon… are you looking forward to having the child?" I blushed lightly and gave a nod. "Yes, we've been talking about it more and more lately… we're already starting to think of names." The elderly lady laughed and gave me a few pats on the back before sitting down. "Young man, these are moments in your life that you will remember when you're old and gray… my best advice for you and your lovely wife is to take full advantage of the moment you're in, when you look back on it decades later you'll be more than glad you did."

Her husband chuckled and slowly chewed a piece of chicken. "Now just what is so funny about that, Eustace?" He shook his head and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "Nothing, you're right…" She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Good luck young man, and congratulations." I flashed a smile and thanked them, turning to walk away for another table. 'Hmm, who next…'

Looking around most people were busy conversing, even Shadow was joining in every now and then. 'What's Blaze doing sitting all alone.' I stared over at Blaze, watching her stare at her plate and push some of the mixed vegetables around with her fork. 'She looks kind of sad.' I frowned and walked back towards Cream, picking up my glass of Champagne as she stared at it. "You weren't thinking of drinking any of that were you?"

Vanilla jerked her head up and scolded her. "Cream, you can't drink alcohol when you're pregnant… I hope you haven't been doing anything like that for the last months." Sonic coughed, likely remembering when we went out clubbing last month. "No Momma, I don't really like alcohol… besides, Miles won't let me have any." Vanilla briefly looked up at me before going back to eating. "He's got a good reason for that… the only reason we're having it today is because it's traditional to have wine or champagne at weddings."

Cream pouted as I took a sip. "Oh stop it, Miles, you're not funny." I smiled and swallowed, setting the glass back down. "What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're just taunting me by drinking that weren't you?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, I was thirsty." See smiled and patted the seat next to her. "Uh-huh, sure…" I moved my glass of champagne out of her reach as she continued. "Why don't you sit down, are you done talking to people?"

I looked over at Blaze and replied "Not quite, do you know what's the matter with Blaze?" Both her and Vanilla looked over at Blaze. "I don't know" Cream responded "She did seem kind of down, I wonder if it has anything to do with her relationship with Silver." I narrowed my eyes and momentarily recalled Sonic telling me something about them having the hots for each other during my bachelor party. "I guess I'll go talk to her, see if I can help."

Cream smiled and held her hand out, waiting for me to hold it which I promptly did. "Who are those people you were just talking to, where they some friends of yours?" Vanilla looked up at me in wonder. "They're the people I bought the ring from." She beamed a wide smile and giggled. "Oh, how nice of you to invite them… they seem like a nice couple." I gave a nod and said "They really are nice people; I wanted to thank them for giving me the ring so I gave them and invitation."

She reeled me in and kissed me on the cheek. "You're such a kind hearted person, Miles, I love you." I chuckled and kissed her back. "I love you too, Honey, but it was merely the right thing to do." She let go of me and held her stomach. "Our baby is going to have the best father, if you teach it stuff like that I'm sure he or she will make it far in life." I smirked and held my hand to her shoulder. "Just like us, Cream, we've already come such a long way… now it's all paying off."

She smiled and sniffled. "We sure did, now go on… go talk to Blaze; I want to cut the cake afterwards." I grinned and gave a nod. "I see you're still a little hungry." She giggled and waved me off. 'Okay, so Blaze is in love with Silver… hmm… what should I say to her?' I pursed my lips and held my chin in my hand, trying to figure out a few good ways to go about this situation while I walked over to her. 'I guess I'll just play it by ear.'

I stopped in front of her and she looked up from her plate. "Oh, Hi Tails… what's up?" I shook my head and grabbed the chair next to her. "Not much, mind if I take a seat?" She didn't say anything so I took that as a yes, pulling out the chair and sitting down. "So… what's going on with you? You haven't talking to anyone the entire reception." She sighed and separated the peas from the rest of the mixed vegies. "It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

I chuckled and said "You sound like, Cream; if it's nothing then you shouldn't have a lot of it on your mind." She looked away and picked up her glass of Champagne, her tail twitching as she did. "Tails…ughh… you already know what's on my mind, what do you want?" I played it off and acted like I had no clue what she was talking about. "What in the world are you talking about, I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

She blushed and groaned. "Oh come on, practically everyone knows by now that I'm head over heels and obsessively in love with Silver." I smiled and continued pretending. "No, I can't say I knew that… I thought you guys were just friends." She blushed deeper and waved her hands around. "No-no… I mean… yeah… yeah, we are, we're just friends." I chuckled and asked "It sounds like you want to be more than friends with him."

She bit her lower lip and hung her head. "I… I do…" I cocked my head and asked "Then what's the problem, does he not love you back?" She jerked her head up and replied "N-No… I mean… grr… I don't know…" I smiled softly and looked over at Cream. "So you haven't told him yet." She blushed and hung her head. "Tails, can we not talk about this right now… it's kind of embarrassing."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You just seem so down, is it really bothering you that much?" She sighed and dropped her fork. "Is it really showing that bad?" I gave a nod and leaned forward. "I can tell something's wrong, I don't know about the others." She groaned and grabbed her glass of champagne. "Fine… no I still haven't told him." I pursed my lips and asked "How come?"

She blinked and slowly turned her head towards me. "I… I don't know… fear of rejection I guess." I narrowed my eyes and thought for a few moments, forming words of encouragement. "But do you think he loves you back?" She blushed and shrugged, sipping on her champagne as her tail twitched. "I don't know… maybe." I smiled and responded "I think he does."

Her cheeks flushed deeper and she looked away. "W-What makes you think that?" I grinned and said "I can see it, Blaze, Silver loves you a lot… he always talks about you and seems to want to be with you as much as you want to be with him." She stared down at her plate and refused to look up at me. "B-But… I just can't tell him." I chuckled and laid my hand on her shoulder. "but you can, Blaze, I know it must be depressing to sit and watch your friends marry off one by one… but I'm certain you could pursue the same life with Silver… for God sakes, Big over there has been flirting with Cream's Aunt Ginger for over ten minutes."

She cracked a smile and looked over at Big, still chatting up a storm with the brown rabbit. "I think that if Big, of all people, has the courage to make the first move… then you should be able to do it too." She frowned and asked "How come Silver won't make the first move… if he loves me so much why doesn't he say something?" I held up my hands and shrugged. "Well I can't really answer that, but I can tell you men don't like doing stuff like that… they usually do make the first move, but they don't want to."

She gave a nod and scooped up some of her vegies, likely cold by now from sitting out so long. "He probably wants you to make that first move, and I don't blame him… when I first fell in love with Cream, I wanted more than anything for her to say it first." I chuckled and continued "The palms of my hands were so sweaty I had to wash them twice afterwards."

She giggled and I smirked, happy to see her smile. "I'm serious though, Blaze, this is obviously making you miserable… either you ask him and he says yes, or ask him and he says no… either way you have your answer, just two different outcomes." Her smile quickly faded before she took a bite of her mixed vegetables, leaving me to kindly wait for her to chew and swallow. "But what if he does say no, I don't want that answer."

I smiled and said "If he says no, then you have two options… if you truly feel like he's the one, the one you want to spend every waking moment with for the rest of your life, then you can try again." She furrowed her brow and looked up at me. "You mean like ask him again?" I gave a nod and rubbed my knees. "Sure, lord, look at Sonic and Amy… who knew Amy would actually succeed in winning Sonic's heart after thousands of rejections from him."

She smiled and asked "And what's the other option?" I smiled and said "You give up and look for someone else." She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "But I want him, Tails… I need him." My cheeks flushed lightly as I replied "Then don't give up, Amy didn't." She exhaled and sat her fork down, pushing her plate away before grabbing her glass of champagne. "It's just… I get so nervous when I see him now; I didn't use to be like that."

I chuckled and said "That's because you love him, you need to make the first move and tell him… then, if he says he doesn't feel the same way; keep trying until he develops the same feelings for you." She looked over at Sonic and Amy as they talked and made Aayan behave himself. "You're right, Tails, even if he does say no and really doesn't love me… at least I'll have my answer so I can search for someone else."

I stood up and replied "There you go… but I don't think you'll have to worry too much about having to give up, I got a real good feeling he loves you as much as you love him." She smiled and stood up, thanking me with a hug. "Thank you, Tails, I never imagined I'd get this kind of help from a fourteen year old." I chuckled and returned the hug. "A married fourteen year old." She giggled and let go of me. "I can't believe you and Cream actually tied the knot!"

I laughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, we've been talking about it for a while… we went from boyfriend and girlfriend for four years, to fiancé and fiancée for two months… now to husband and wife forever." She giggled and tapped my nose. "You're quite the romantic fox, no wonder she got pregnant." I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Y-Yeah… I guess." She smiled at my embarrassment and walked with me back over towards Vanilla and Cream.

Halfway there someone stopped me. "Hey, Twin Tail." I laughed and turned around to see Vector. "Hey, Vector, what's up?" He grinned and revealed a book hidden behind his back. "Not much, I just wanted to give you this." I smiled and read the cover. "Memories of Miles and Cream Prower… oh sweet, it's a photo album." I kindly took the photo album from him and ran my hand across the cover. "Thank you, Vector."

He grinned and blew a bubble with his gum, popping it before responding "No problem, little man, I'm sure you and Cream will fill this thing up in no time." I chuckled and gave a nod. "Hopefully, I plan on having a lot of good memories with her." He looked over at Vanilla and I smiled. "That's good…" I glanced over at Vanilla and said "You know… if you and Vanilla ever get together… that doesn't make you my father-in-law."

He laughed and slugged me in the shoulder. "Oh… ha-ha, I don't think you have to worry too much about that." I shrugged and started walking away. "Don't be so sure, love seems to be in the air lately." He stood there for a moment in confusion before walking back over towards Espio and Charmy who were chatting with Knuckles. "See there, Blaze, everyone has a soul mate… whether or not you act on it and form a relationship is entirely up to you."

She bobbed her head and continued walking with me back to Cream. "Miiillleeesss…." Cream whined "I'm ready for some cake, aren't you?" I looked around real quick and noticed everyone done eating their food. "Sure, I don't see why not… looks like everyone is finished eating." Vanilla yawned and politely apologized. "I think that sounds good, eating made me a little sleepy; I guess I should get up and move around some."

Cream beamed a smile and swiftly stood up with a cheer. "Yay, I want to see what it taste like!" I walked around to her side of the tabled and took her into an embrace. "I'm sure it'll be great… after some cake we'll dance to some music and chat for a while with the others, then I guess we'll head home… to our home." She kissed me on the cheek as Sonic looked up at me, only having heard the last portion of what I said. "What, you're going home already?"

I shook my head and replied "No, I was telling Cream that we're ready to cut the cake, after that we'll dance and talk with everyone." He gave a nod and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sounds good… Aayan, Sophia… would you like some cake?" They both licked their lips and vigorously bobbed their heads. "Yes Daddy!" He smiled and sipped on the last of his champagne. "Just one piece now, everyone has to have some…"

I smirked as I watched him stand up and walk over to Sophia, helping her down from her chair. 'If there is anyone in this world I'd emulate as a perfect father, it's Sonic.' He noticed me staring and asked. "What is it?" I quickly shook my head as Amy grabbed their plates and took them to the trash can in the corner of the room. "Nothing, I was just watching your parenting."

He chuckled as Aayan guzzled the rest of his cola. "You'll be doing the same thing, Tails, not too much longer buddy." I smiled and joked. "I guess you won't help me change any diapers huh?" He laughed with me and shook his head. "Heck no, you're on your own… I changed my share of diapers and stinker here was the worst." He pointed to Aayan and ruffled his quills. "That's not funny Dad, I haven't worn a diaper in a long time."

I smiled as Cream giggled. "Don't worry, Miles; I'll help you change diapers." She kissed me on the jaw and teased. "but until then how about we just eat cake and dance." I grinned and kissed her back, making her blush. "Sounds good to me…" I cleared my throat and announced to everyone that we're getting ready to cut the cake. "Okay, who wants cake!?" Aayan, Sonic and Sophia immediately raised their hands, followed by me and Cream, then everyone else. "Then let's do it!"

Cream stopped me and pointed to the photo album in my hand. "Miles, what's that?" I held it up and remembered that I was carrying it. "Oh, Vector gave it to me… it's a photo album for us to put stuff in." She smiled and stared at it as I held it out for her to see. "That was awfully nice of him, I'm sure we'll have it filled up in no time." I chuckled and gave a small nod. "I said the same thing."

I sat the thick photo album down on the table and held Cream's hand, gradually making our way over towards the cake as everyone watched with cameras at the ready. "What kind of cake is it again." I laughed and poked her cheek. "Carrot cake, you made that clear when you talked about carrot cakes for two months straight." She giggled and hugged my side while we stood in front of the orange carrot flavored cake. "It's my all-time favorite food, I remember when you made some homemade carrot cake for me at Christmas… Mmm… delicious."

I smiled and picked up the knife. "Are you ready?" She gave a nod and laid her hand on top of mine, gripping the knife with me. "Yes, this slice will represent the path we cut through life for ourselves." I place my free hand on her slightly swollen stomach and held the knife to the cake. "For us and our baby." We both flashed wide smiles and pressed our lips together, slicing into the cake as everyone cheered and photographed us. "I love you, Miles, You're my handsome kitsune husband."

I chuckled and pulled the knife back up, slicing into once again to cut one solid piece out of it. "Huh?" She giggled and gave a nod. "Yeah, don't you know what a kitsune is?" I shook my head as we both laid down the knife, tuning out everyone's clapping while we gazed intently at one another. "I don't think so… why, what is it?" She giggled again and ran her finger along the side of the cake, collecting some of the icing as Vanilla came over to assist in the rest of the cutting.

"It's the Japanese word for fox, I'm surprised you don't know seeing as how you read a lot of lewd manga's you keep under your bed." I blushed and smiled. "Well don't worry about that, I'm throwing those out… *Ahem*… I don't need them anymore." Her cheeks reddened as she giggled, licking the icing off her finger before tapping my nose to leave some on it. "Maybe we could make tonight better than the rest?" My eyes widened some in shock. 'Is that an invitation for sex!?' I blinked a few times and smiled slyly. "Maybe, I think you deserve it… Mrs. Prower."

I blushed as she leaned in and licked the icing off my snout. "I think you deserve it as well, my handsome kitsune husband." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment and choked up. "Y-Yeah, you know I like that name." She giggled as Vanilla shooed off Sugar and Cheese, slicing the rest of the cake for everyone to grab a piece. "Really, maybe we could name our baby that."

I chuckled as Vanilla looked up at us. "Are you two already thinking of names?" Cream beamed a smile and bobbed her head. "Yeah, we've got a few in mind." She held out her hands as Vanilla placed a slice of cake on a porcelain plate. "Oh really, let's hear it." I grinned as Vanilla gave Cream the plate, scolding her for snatching it. "Well… Cream was thinking that if was a boy, we'd name it Miles Jr." Cream licked her lips and stabbed the cake with her fork.

"But Miles doesn't like his name so we had to go with something else… we briefly considered a few food related names for if we wanted to continue the tradition of our family." Vanilla continued to cut into the cake as Cream took her first bite, face lighting up in glee from the taste. "That would be sweet of you, what kind of food names were you thinking about?"

I smiled as Cream stuffed her face without a single care in the whole world. "Umm… for boys we were thinking about Devon, like Devonshire cream that people make cream tea out of… we also briefly considered Ray, like a sting ray but I got talked out of it." I playfully stuck out my tongue to make her laugh. "How about girl names?" I politely thanked her when she handed me my plate. "Thank you… uhh, we thought about Melony, Brandy, and Cherry… I personally like Melony, but Cream likes Cherry more."

She motioned for people to get in line as me and Cream ate beside each other. "Mmm, this is delicious, Miles!" I smiled and took a bite, enjoying the taste for myself. "Mmm, this is good… I'm glad because I got a feeling there is going to be a few slices left over." She giggled and licked some icing off the spoon. "We should try and save a piece… you know, put it in the back of the freezer."

I pursed my lips will I chewed the carrot cake. "That's not a bad idea, Cream… Hey Vanilla, do you think there'll be enough left over for us to take home a slice?" She gave a nod and handed Sonic and Amy a plate, letting her sister finish cutting up the dense carrot cake. "Sure, why are you two still hungry?" I chuckled and shook my head, taking another small bite as Cream neared her last. "I'm not, but I don't know about Cream…"

I smiled as she glared at me and dabbed the side of her mouth. "Not funny, Miles, the baby is hungry." I stuck my tongue out and she did the same. "Nnn… see, I can do that too." We both laughed and scooted closer to each other, letting our arms freely rub against one another as we ate our cake. "Anyway, Vanilla, I wanted to take home a slice of the cake and keep it in the freezer… just for sentimental reasons if you know what I mean."

She handed Rouge and Shadow their plates and replied "Yeah, in fact there will be quite a few pieces of cake left if you wanted to take some to eat." Cream grinned and bobbed her head hungrily. "Yes, that sounds wonderful!" She laughed and continued. "I know what my midnight snack will be tonight." I smirked at a naughty thought and leaned in, gently kissing her on her neck before whispering in her ear. "I know what mine is as well."

She shivered as my breath tickled her skin. "Ooh, Miles… how mischievous." Vanilla heard her and looked up at me, forcing a blush to form on my cheeks. "How is the cake you two." I mentally thanked and turned towards Sonic to reply. "It's great!" Me and Cream exclaimed in unison, making him smile. "Looks like it, Cream, you got a little something on the side of your cheek."

She stuck her tongue out and Sonic shook his head. "No, other side… the one tails is on… yeah, there." She missed and I made my move, swiftly dragging my tongue along the portion of her cheek that had a small spot of icing on it. "Oooh, M-Miles…Nnn… I didn't expect you to do that!" I smiled as she trembled from the sensation. "Mmm, actually it made it taste better."

Her cheeks flushed cherry red and Sonic laughed at her. "Such an intense reaction from such a simple action." I chuckled and gave a nod. "Anyway, we're going to save a piece of the cake and store it in the back of our freezer." He smiled and looked over at Amy. "That's romantic, I didn't even think about something like that when I married Amy." I took my last bite and kindly took Cream's plate from her. "Well what can I say, I'm quite the romantic fox… I learned from the best."

He laughed and waved me off, flattered since I was obviously referring to him. "I'm afraid you still have a while before you get as good as me." We both laughed together and gave each other a fist bump. "I'll get there one of these days, even if it's when you're old and gray." I walked with him over to the garbage can to scrap off the crumbs from the cake, not wanting the throw away a porcelain plate. "You won't be too far behind once I get to that point."

He joined me in cleaning his plate and asked "So you and Cream seem awfully frisky tonight…" I eyed him for a few seconds before responding "Yeah, and? It's our wedding night; we should be able to French kiss for a solid hour if we want to." He smirked and replied "It's not that… I was just saying… you know… maybe you could get you some tonight." I blushed deeply and turned my head to Cream, watching her giggle and chat with Amy and Rouge. 'She has been giving me a lot of hints…hmm…'

I swiftly shook my head and angrily returned my gaze to Sonic. "I don't really think that's any of your business, Sonic… I don't ask you when you're going to bang Amy." He smiled and joked. "Probably tonight, we've been on this streak where we can't stop." I huffed and hung my head in embarrassment as he laughed at himself. "I'm just teasing you, Tails; I just wanted to make sure you could see the opportunity presenting itself for you."

I rolled my eyes and tapped my plate on the garbage can, throwing away the napkin before responding "I don't need your help on that, Sonic, I was well aware of the hints she's been dropping for me." He smiled and slugged me in the shoulder as we turned to walk back over to the others. "Yeah, a little bow-chika-bow-wow!" I cracked a smile and playfully shoved him. "Whatever, you're such a pervert, Sonic."

He shrugged and sat the plate down on the table with the cake, grabbing my two from me to do the same. "Hey, nothing wrong with that… Isn't that right Amy?" He grabbed and kissed her "Huh, what are you talking about?" He shook his head and replied "Nothing, I was just teasing Tails." She pursed her lips and straightened his bowtie. "Don't tease Tails, Sonic… It's his wedding."

I laughed and grabbed Cream's hand, making her smile from the simple contact. "We're just playing, don't worry about it." I turned away from them as they talked to each other. "Alright, Cream, are you ready for some music?" She giggled and gave a nod. "Yeah, we should've had some playing while we ate... but I forgot about it." I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "Eh, don't worry about it… we had a good time chatting with everyone without any tunes."

She hugged my side and kissed my jaw. "Nnn… you look so handsome in that tuxedo, Miles." I smiled and rubbed my head against hers. "Not as beautiful as you look in that dress." She giggled and rolled her eyes at my lame comeback. "We need to work a little bit on your complimenting skills, Miles." I chuckled as she kissed my muzzle. "Are you going to give me lessons?"

She smiled and replied "I might, if Ms. Rouge can teach Mr. Shadow how to be nice I think I can teach you how to properly compliment somebody." I gently stroked her ears as I looked around, watching everyone finish eating their slice of cake. "That's true… I think everyone is almost done eating, after that we'll put on some music; alright?" She gave a nod and yawned. "Uh-oh, I'm starting to get tired again."

I smiled softly and pulled my pocket watch from inside my tuxedo. "Let's see…" Flipping it open I quickly read the time. "It's almost four o'clock right now, so we'll probably leave here in another hour… hour and a half." She rubbed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Good, I had fun… but I'm ready to head home and take a nap." Laid my head on hers and continued tenderly caressing her long ear. "To be honest, I kind of feel the same way."

I smirked and thought 'Though I don't know about taking a nap' Vanilla finished her last bite of cake and broke me out of thought. "Are you two ready for the bridal waltz?" Cream responded by bobbing her head enthusiastically. "Yes, we were just talking about that… we wanted to wait until everyone was done eating before we do it." She looked around and sat her plate down. "I think everyone is finished… unfortunately the music thingy is a DJ booth so I don't know how to operate it…"

Sonic interrupted and said "Me and Vector were in a band together once, we'll go over and see if we can get it to work." She thanked him as he called Vector, both of them walking over to the old disc jockey booth to get it playing music. "I have to admit, Cream; I've never slow danced with somebody before." She giggled and rubbed my chest. "That's okay, I haven't either… I'm sure we'll both do fine."

I smiled and kissed her floppy ear. "I'll try my best to not step on your feet." She giggled and yawned "Nnn… that cake sure was good, almost as good as the one you gave me for Christmas those years ago." I chuckled and rubbed my nose against hers. "You're really liked that one didn't you?" She bobbed her head with a wide grin. "I sure did, none of the other one's I tried since tasted the same… I guess you just know how to make a good carrot cake."

I laughed softly and said "You know what I think my secret ingredient was?" She shook her head and looked up at me, curious to know how I got it to taste so good. "I pre-mixed in vanilla extract with the cream cheese." She giggled and slicked my three strands of hair back for me. "Really? That's funny!" I smirked and teased her. "How could we have known the three ingredients the members of you family you're named after tasted so good."

She laughed with me and told her mother. "Hey Momma!" Vanilla looked away from the DJ booth as Sonic and Vector talked and managed to bring power to the old music device. "Miles said he used vanilla extract when he made that carrot cake for me at Christmas." She pursed her lips and gave a few nods. "Hrmm? That's normal." I piped up and said "Yeah but I mixed it in with the cream cheese before I used it in the cake."

Her face lit up as she thought about it. "Actually… that would probably distribute it a little better, you might be on to something with that, Tails." Cream giggled and replied "See, Miles, you're really good at cooking." Vanilla gave a nod and confirmed what Cream said. "She's right, Tails, you've got the potential to be a great chef… she told me about how you wanted me to give you lessons."

I eyed Cream before Vanilla continued. "If you still want them that is." I shook my hands and hoped I hadn't offended her somehow. "No-no, I still want them… of course, it would actually give Cream a chance to spend some time together as a family… you, her, and me." She beamed a smile and pulled both me and Cream into a warm motherly hug. "Aww, thank you… I'd love to do something like that with you two."

"I don't need cooking lessons." Cream playfully teased. "I'm already a world chef!" I chuckled as Vanilla let go of us. "You can always learn new tips, Creamy, even if you really are a world chef." The music started up and Vector gave Sonic a high-five. "Oh, here we go!" Vanilla turned as everyone looked at Sonic and Vector. "Excuse me, attention everyone; we'd like to do the bridal waltz now… after that we'll send them off with rice."

Amy broke me out of thought when she approached us with Sophia in her arms. "How are you two doing, happy?" we both smiled and kissed each other, responding in unison. "More than we've ever been in our entire life." She flashed a smile and held Sophia up. "Sophia would like to say something to both of you." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh yeah, what would you like to say, Sophie?"

She blushed and shyly said "I love you Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream." I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even deeper. "I can't hear you, Sophie, can you speak up a little?" She pouted and hid her face from me "I… I love you Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream... I'm happy for you two." Me and Cream both smiled and thanked her. "Well thank you very much, baby girl, we love you too… you look very pretty in your flower girl dress."

She smiled softly as her cheeks burned bright rosy red in embarrassment. "T-Thank you… both of you look very pretty in your dresses as well." I chuckled and said "Actually, your daddy and I are wearing what's called a tuxedo… it's what boys wear instead of dresses." I looked around as Cream smiled at my fatherly words of wisdom. "Where is Aayan?" Amy rolled her eyes and turned around; exposing Aayan who was hidden behind her. "He's throwing a tantrum right now."

Cream frowned and asked "Oh no, what's the matter Aayan?" He snorted and crossed his arms, leaving Amy to reply for him. "He thinks Tails isn't going to spend as much time with him now that he's married." I grinned and walked over to him as Sonic and Vector returned to the dance floor. "Aayan, now you know that's not true… that's not true at all, what in the world made you think like that?"

I stuck his lower lip out and shrugged. "Well it's not true, being married won't affect how much time I spend with you… in fact, you won't even know the difference; me and your Aunt Cream might as well have been married this whole time." He blinked and lowered his arms. "Really?" I gave a nod and ruffled his quills. "Of course!" He smiled and hugged me. "So you'll still come over and hang out, or maybe take me to see another movie sometime!?"

I laughed and picked him up, letting Cream kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah, just like always… you're our favorite nephew… we wouldn't just forget about you!" He cheered and hugged me. "Thank you, Uncle Tails, Thank you, Aunt Cream." We both hugged him and gave him a few pats on the back. "Now you be a good boy and behave for your mother, no more temper tantrums alright?" He bobbed his head and cheerfully ran over to Sonic.

"Alright Tails" Sonic said "We're ready to dance whenever you two are." I gave a nod and held Cream's hand. "Are you ready, sweetie?" She smiled and bobbed her head. "Yeah, let's see if we can slow dance without getting laughed at." I chuckled and gradually walked with her towards the center of the dance floor, listening to the music as everyone clapped for us. "I love you, Miles." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping my arm around her upper back as I took my dancing position. "I love you too, Cream."

.

[Time: 5:40 P.M.]

.

"You still awake back there, sweetie?" I pressed a few buttons on the center console of the VTOL as I continued our flight home. "Nnn… barely, I'm so sleepy." I turned down the radio some as I thought about the ride back to Sonic's house in Richards Hummer. "I'm really thankfully to Richard for offering me what he did." She yawned and leaned back in her seat. "I didn't really understand what you two were talking about so…"

I squinted and dialed in a change of setting to the VTOL's windscreen, intensifying the tint to keep the evening sun out of my eyes. "Well basically what he was say was, if I wanted some extra cash… he'd pay me to take a look at a few schematics… or blue prints… If I could improve the design to further assist them he'd reimburse me for doing so." She gave a small nod and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, well… can you give me an example?"

I grit my teeth and thought about it. "Okay… umm… so he give me the blue prints to body armour Sonic and other police officers use, if I can redesign it to be more efficient to protect them better… let's say, by changing the material to something more effective… then he'll give me some extra money for doing it, understand?" She didn't respond and I waited for a few moments. "Cream, did you hear me?"

I looked back in the rearview mirror and smiled, noticing her eyes closed. "Cream, we're almost home… wakey-wakey." She moaned and pried her eyes open. "I'm so sorry, Miles, I fell asleep… what were you saying."  
I shrugged her off as the landing strip to the workshop slowly came into view. "Nothing really, don't worry about it… don't go back to sleep because we're home."

She stretched her arms and yawned. "I wonder why Cheese didn't want to come with me." I flipped a few switches and replied "Who knows, he probably wanted to stay with Sugar… seems like he wants to spend more time with her than you." She frowned and shook her head. "Don't say that." I pulled out a knob and continued switching into hover mode. '_Hover mode engaged' _

"I didn't mean he loves you any less, I just think he feels it as his fatherly duty to stay around Sugar until she matures into an adult… how would you feel if you had to permanently leave your kid at someone's house and only visit them on weekends." She made a face of sadness and stared down at the landing strip. "Yeah, I guess I should be happy for him… besides, when we move out there to Sonics neighborhood it won't be a problem!"

I smiled as I pulled down on the yoke, forcing the VTOL to make its descent to the ground. "That's right, and we'll open a Bistro in the city so we'll have plenty of people to visit." She giggled and beamed a smile. "How about our baby?" The landing gear made its touch down and I pressed buttons to shut down the turbine. "Our baby… hmm… our baby will be why we work so hard, every day as we put money into the cash register, we'll remember our little baby and how much it brings joy into our lives."

She kept her smile as she listened, watching me unbuckle my safety harness while the windscreen slid open. "That sounds wonderful, I can already imagine his or her smile… it's so pretty." I chuckled and flipped the switch to kill the turbines. "You won't need to imagine it when that he or she is born." I stood up and pushed the knob back in, pressing the last of the buttons to remove power from the VTOL. '_Powering down' _I turned and used my tails to fly to the passenger seat, swiftly helping her with the harness. "That'll be one of the greatest moments we'll ever experience."

Once I got the harness off her she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you, Miles." I returned the hug and lifted her into my arms, fully prepared to carry her bridal style. "I love you too, honey, I hope you had the best time of your life today." She placed the back of her hand on my muzzle as I jumped and hovered down to the ground, letting the windscreen close automatically while I carried her to the front door of the workshop. "Oh I did, I couldn't be more happy, Miles… everything was perfect today, just as I imagined it would be."

I stared down at her elegant form and couldn't help but smile. "You're absolutely gorgeous in that dress, Cream, so much hotter than a supermodel." She blushed and giggled softly. "You really think so?" I bobbed my head vigorously and kissed her on the lips. "I know so." She smiled and said "Hot… I've never been called that before." I chuckled and kept her close to my chest as I walked, nearly there. "You have now, you're hot, Cream."

She blushed deeper and fumbled around with my bowtie. "Y-You're hot, Miles." I grinned and gently gave a single lick to her nose. "Now who has the cheesy comebacks?" She shivered from my lick and tugged on my bowtie. "I'm sorry, my head's all fogged up right now… I can't think really." I raised an eyebrow and asked in concern "Are you okay?" I reached the door and helped her to her feet. "Do you need to go lie down?"

She kept her blush and shook her head. "N-No… I think I'm fine… l-let's just get inside okay?" I gave a nod and reached into my pocket, keeping my eye on her as I removed my keys. "Are you sure you're alright?" She gulped and eyed me from head to toe. "Y-Yeah… h-hurry up, I want to get inside." I blinked and pushed the key in the lock, wondering why she was acting so strange as I unlocked it.

"Alright!" I exclaimed as I pushed the door open. "We're finally home, Yay!" I frowned as she walked passed me. 'Uh-oh, I hope she's not getting cranky.' I shrugged to myself and walked inside, turning the lights on as Cream made her way towards the ladder. "Uhh, hold on a second sweetie… let me help you up that." She stopped at the ladder and watched me close the front door. "Hurry… please, I have to use the bathroom."

I gave a nod and quickly walked over to her. "Sorry, that must be why you're in such a hurry." She blushed as I swooped her up off her feet. "I think I need to go as well, I haven't gone since this morning… guess it would be pretty embarrassing if I wet myself." She weakly smiled as I used my tails to propel myself up to the ledge of our bedroom. "Y-Yeah…"

Once I landed on the ledge she abruptly jumped out of my arms, awkwardly dashing to the bathroom. "I'll help you with your dress once you're done… alright?" She turned the bathroom light on and closed the door, not bothering to respond to my statement. 'Guess she had to go really bad… oh well, you got to go you got to go.' I smiled and fumbled around with my bowtie. "Whew, I tell you" I spoke aloud "I could almost hit the hay right here and now… almost, until then we might watch some television."

I waited for a moment while untying my bowtie, tugging it from around my neck. 'Thank… God… now I can finally breathe.' Still no response. "Cream, are you sure you're feeling okay… is your stomach hurting you?" She coughed weakly and replied "No, I'm fine." She opened the door and I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you had to use the bathroom?" She blushed and walked over to the bed. "I… I thought I did too."

I remained confused as I stared at her, taking off my tuxedo coat as I did. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She huffed and plopped down on the bed. "Yes… I'm fine, Miles… stop asking." I pursed my lips while I gently laid my coat on top of my dresser. "You're just acting strange." She crossed her arms and laid back on the bed. "Cream… come on, don't get your beautiful dress all messed up; let me help you take it off." She sighed dramatically and leaned back up. "Fine…"

I smirked at the spectacle she was making and walked over to her, noticing her blush deeper with every footstep I made towards her. "You really do look handsome in a suit, Miles… it's so manly looking… almost like you're a king." I chuckled and held out my hand. "Then I'll assist my queen in removing her elegant garments." She giggled softly and took my hand, reeling her up to stand with an embrace. "Queen Prower, now there's a nickname I could get used to other people calling me."

I grinned and ran my hands down to the orange bow neatly tied around her waist. "King and Queen Prower… Sonic will have to change the name on his caller I.D." She giggled while I focused on untying the ribbon made bow. "Your cologne smells so good, Miles, it's been driving me absolutely crazy the entire ride home." A shiver ran down my spine as she sniffed my neck. "You like that?" I whispered as I let the bow fall to the ground. "It's Chairman."

She blushed as I groped her rear. "Y-Yeah, I love it… it's driving me mad." I gazed into her eyes for a few moments before moving in, dragging my tongue up her neck as our pent up lust exploded into a make-out frenzy. "Nnn… I love you, Miles." I smashed my lips to hers and pried open her mouth, feeling her tongue instantly invade my mouth for an intense battle. "Mmm… I love you too, Cream, God I love you so much."

Our rings clanked together as I grabbed her hand, holding it up as I lifted the dress. "Mmm… I don't… mMmm… know how to take off… mmM… you're dress." She pulled herself away and quickly helped me in lifting the dress. "You just lift it up over my head… yeah… just like that." We successfully managed to lift the dress above her head, leaving her in nothing but panties and a corset. "You had a corset on under this?"

Her cheeks flushed as she gave a few nods. "Yeah, remember me telling you how it was part of the dress." She turned around as I brought the dress over to my dresser, gently lying it on top of my tuxedo coat. "I'm going to leave it on the dresser here for now, I forgot to get the bags they came in… they're still out there in the VTOL." She bobbed her head and tried to reach the strings to the corset. "Here, sweetie, let me help you with that."

She waved her hands and continued trying. "No-no, I got it… I just needed help with the dress." I furrowed my brow and decided to help her regardless. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She gave in as I gripped the first knot holding the corset tight. "Please do, this thing is really tight." I smiled and managed to undo the first knot, hearing her inhale in response "Finally, I can breathe."

I chuckled and moved on the second knot. "I thought the exact same thing whenever I took off my bowtie." She yawned as I continued working with the second knot. "You should wear a tuxedo more often, Miles; you really do look handsome in suits." I smiled and managed to again loosen the knot. "I might look good in them, but they're more uncomfortable to me than you can imagine… although I guess you probably could imagine after wearing this corset."

She exhaled as the corset loosened further. "What's so uncomfortable to you? At least you don't have to wear something like this." I pulled at the back of my pants and replied "It's mainly the tail hole; since most of them are made for someone with one it chafes my two tails like crazy." She giggled as I began working on the last knot to the corset. "Momma could probably do something about that, I can't believe you never said something about that before… She should be able to widen the hole without it looking like it's been cut."

I fumbled with the last knot and asked "Oh really, and how would she do something like that?" Finally I managed to get the knot undone, letting the entire corset fall to the ground. "Oh that's soooo much better…. Yeah… she'd have to use fabric scissors to make the hole bigger, and then stitch the frayed strings so you won't notice the difference." I chuckled and bent down to pick up her corset.

'huh?' I sniffed the air a few times as I grabbed the corset, having caught a fleeting scent. 'Where have I smelled that before?' I shrugged it off and picked up the corset. "I'm so glad to be home, Miles." I smiled and brought the corset over to my dresser, laying it on top of her dress and my tuxedo coat. "Me too, honey, we had a great day; but I'm happy to have some time to ourselves."

She turned around with a small blush and started working on her bra. "B-But, Miles, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves… don't be silly… we've got an entire lifetime to grace each other's presence." I grinned and grabbed my belt, swiftly unbuckling it. "Amen to that… it's something I'm looking forward to you know, an entire lifetime with you."

She blushed deeper and intently watched as I slid my belt out from around my waist. "It'll be just you, me, and our baby." I laid my belt on my dresser and replied "Don't forget about Vanilla… you're right about needing to spend some time with her, she's your mother… and my mother-in-law." She flashed a perfect smile with seduction capabilities and sat down on the bed. "I'm happy you feel that way, Miles, I want our family to be close knit."

I unbuttoned my pants and felt her eyes on the same place, my crotch. "I do too, and I think we will be… Remember how Aayan was? Thinking that we weren't going to come see him for some reason… how cute." She gave a nod as I continued; unzipping my pants to let them fall to my feet. "I don't like it when people feel that way, especially if they're part of my family."

She tuned me out and blankly gazed into my eyes with that same desire she had earlier. "Cream… are you listening to me?" She kept the same stare and gave no response. "Cream… hello? ... Earth to Cream." I waved my hand in her face and she finally snapped, grabbing my arm and tugging me over to her. "Eh, Cream… what's the matter?" Her face went maraschino cherry red, deeper than it's been this entire month. "Did you hear me?"

She pulled me over on top of her, leaving us both sprawled out on the bed. "Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong." She grabbed my hand as her breathing deepened. "M-Miles… I…" I stared wide-eyed in concern, unsure of what was wrong with her. "What, what is it!?" She brought my head to hers and quickly pressed our lips together, forcing my hand to travel down her body as we kissed. "Mmm… you taste so good, Miles, I want more."

She licked my nose and swiftly went back to kissing while my hand in hers passed her slightly bulging stomach. "MmMmm… You taste good too, Cream." I pried open her mouth and darted in, sliding my tongue along hers with passionate harmony. "Mmm…" We both moaned before my hand reached her puffy mound, instantly lighting me up.

I broke away and said "Cream… you're really wet, your panties are drenched." She blushed and rapidly used her legs to keep me in place, as if I were going anywhere. "T-They… They've b-been like that for a w-while." My eyes widened further as that same smell drifted to my nostrils. "R-Really, How long?" She looked away as I drew my finger along the wetness of her panties. "S-Since…ahh… since w-we got in the V… ugn… the VTOL."

I smirked and quickened the circles I made around her swollen lips, loving the small moans she let escape from her mouth. "I… ahh… I just thought I h-had to pee real bad… b-but… uhh… it's not pee." I chuckled and shook my head. "No, no it's not… but that does explain why you've been so quiet the entire ride home, and why you ran to the bathroom like you thought your bladder was about to burst." She hung her head in shame, leaving me to swiftly lift it. "It's okay my Creamy Bunny… I know exactly how I can help you."

Her feet let go of me as I leaned up. "A-Are… are we going to do it again?" I smiled as I tugged my pants off from around my legs. "Yes, don't worry though… I'll be gentle… I promise, I'd never do something to my royal wife that she wouldn't enjoy." Her chest rose faster as I kissed her on the lips, Deeping it to feel one another's tongues mingle in ecstasy. "Mmm… I love you, Miles, I love you so much."

.

.

{Warning- Love Scene}

.

.

Our tongues fought violently, slapping and thrusting against each other's. "I love you too, Cream, my heart just wants to burst when I'm around you." She grabbed my dress shirt and worked on the buttons, refusing to separate my mouth from hers as she did. "mMmm… mine feels the same way… so good." Her eyes fluttered weakly as she gradually unbuttoned each button. "MmmM… M-Miles… my vagina… ugn… it itches."

I smirked and broke the kiss. "Leave it to me my Creamy Bunny; I'm going to make you feel so much better." I rubbed my nose against hers and licked her cheek, sending shivers down her spine as I slid my tongue down to her neck. "I'm going to send you into bliss, your husband is going to consummate his marriage with you." She moaned as I slid down further, stopping at her breasts. "Y-Yes… oh yes… I want to consummate our marriage, please help me, Miles… it's itching so badly."

I sniffed her bra and could smell the slight scent of her salty sweat. "We'll help each other, Cream; we'll pleasure each other tonight beyond reality." She looked down at the bulge in my underwear, eyes lighting up in response "Yes… do it, Miles… I want it… I want you." Without further hesitation I lifted her enough to gain access to her bra straps. "I want you too, baby, I want you forever and ever."

She held my shoulders as I unfastened the bra, swiftly pulling it from her and tossing it on the floor. "You're nipples are stiff." She blushed and shoved my face into her young breasts. "S-Stupid… don't say embarrassing stuff like that." I grinned and ran my hands up her stomach, stopping at each small nub. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Cream, you're breasts are beautiful."

I ever so lightly touched her breast and she jumped. "Oh!" I chuckled and repeated my teasing, delicately touching her firm nipples. "Ugn!" I laughed in my head as my member twitched with every moan she let out. "You're moans are so sexy, Cream, it's like music to my ears." She blushed and watched as I fully gripped her cream coloured breasts. "I love how soft the fur around your breasts are, Cream… it's so plush."

"Sonic once told me that hedgehogs don't have any fur around their breasts, lower stomach, or groin but I think it's better that way… it feels good on my paws." She stopped me by grabbing my hands. "Then take your gloves off, I want to feel your bare hands on my breasts." I gave a nod and literally ripped my gloves off my hands, tossing them to the ground to join her bra. "And you're shirt…"

I blinked and swiftly did as she said, pulling the dress shirt from around my shoulders and just letting it fall off the side of the bed. "Better." She giggled softly and gave a small nod. "Yeah, much better." I leaned back down and cupped her breasts in my bare hands. "I'd say so… Mmm… look at those pert breasts." She blushed and huffed. "Don't say things like that!"

I chuckled and winked at her, feeling her tremble from something so simple. "But it's true… they really make me hard." Her face flushed redder as she stared down at my rigid length, barely covered by my underwear as the tent refused to go down. "T-Take it out…." I looked up at her as I continued fondling her breasts. "Huh?" She looked away and stuttered. "P-Please t-take it o-out… I… I want t-to see it, Miles."

I smirked and asked "Are you saying you want to see my hard penis?" She clenched her fists in embarrassment and rejected my gaze, not wanting to look at me after saying something like that. "Yes" I chuckled and held my hand up to my ear. "What? I couldn't hear you." She inhaled and finally chose to look me in the eye. "I said yes." I grinned and tapped her nose. "Yes what? What do you want to see?"

She stuck her lower lip out and begged. "Please, Miles, I… I want to see your… y-your hard… penis." I caressed her cheek while my other hand slipped into the waistband of my underwear. "No need to beg my Creamy Bunny, I was just teasing you." She pouted as her eyes remained glued on my groin. "That was mean of you, Miles; I don't want to be teased right now… I… I want to do stuff with you."

My attitude shifted back to lusting as her pleading eyes put a spell on me, forcing me to obey her every whim. "I'm sorry, Cream; forgive me, honey… I'll make it up to you." She watched intently as my maw lowered to her breast, sticking my tongue out to gently lick her nipple. "Ahh!" I smiled and tugged my underwear down to my knees, freeing my full blown erection.

"Oh, Miles, yes… more!" I happily obliged and enveloped her entire breast in my mouth. "Oh yes, Miles!" She moaned as I gleefully sucked on her small tit, attempting to wrap my tongue around her nipple while my hand groped her other breast. "Ugn… that feels so good, thank you, Miles… oh… I love you." My sucking gradually grew more intense, receiving more moans from her in response. "I'm so happy your baby is inside me… Miles, aren't you happy?" I briefly broke away to reply "Yes, more than I've ever been in my entire life."

Immediately I returned to her breast, switching to the other to give it the needed attention. "I'm so happy, my vagina is on fire… I… think it wants you… it wants you inside of it." I stopped and looked up at her, noticing her stare glued to my prick. "I don't want any more foreplay, Miles, I want your penis inside of me now… please… please… I want it now, my insides are on fire!"

"B-But, baby, foreplay will make this last longe…" She cut me off by grabbing my member, forcing me to moan loudly as she stroked vigorously. "I don't care anymore, Miles… I want… no… I need you inside me again; I want you to help me feel good." I focused on not reaching my climax as she rhythmically pumped my shaft. "I… ugn… b-but… uhgnn… oh God, that feels good…ughh."

My restraint quickly faded as I tried to resist the urge to delve straight into intercourse. "C-Cream… I wanted to make this night last longer than if we just jumped into sex." She pouted with dinner plate eyes and cupped my boys in her hand. "Please, Miles, I want you to douse the flame burning inside me… I want you to douse it with your seed." My cheeks flushed and I momentarily wondered if she'd read any of those manga's under the bed.

"C-Cream…" I hung my head and gave in. "Okay… Whatever you want." I smiled up at her and gradually scooted down, letting my face run down her body until I reached her sopping wet panties. "I love you, Miles." I gently clutched the sides of her panties and replied "I love you too, Cream, I always have and always will… forever." She closed her eyes and let me pull her panties down, ever so slowly exposing my wife's most prized possession.

"It itches so bad, Miles, it's on fire… all I can think about is you, your body… inside of mine." I continued pulling down the soaked panties as I stared at her mound, utterly drenched in her own lubricant. "Cream… you're so wet." She blushed and watched attentively. "Every time I look at your handsome face it gets worse, I love you so much, Miles; that I can't hold all of it inside me."

I grinned and ran my hands up her inner-thigh. "Even your fur is dripping wet with love nectar." Her breathing picked up as I my hands ran all the way up to her flower. "I'm pretty sure I just found the source of the nectar… here." I lightly touched her lips and she trembled wildly. "UGHH… yes… again!" I grinned and decided to indulge myself with taste, leaning in to lap at the fluid leaking out of her.

"Noooo don't, Miles… it's way too embarrassing." I chuckled and dragged my tongue along her inner-thigh. "Mmm… it's delicious." Her face remained red as she watched me lick all the nectar I could find. "Ugh… it… it tickles…ahh." I smiled and laid my palm on her mound, feeling the heat being put off by it. 'It almost does feel like she's on fire… huh.' She moaned louder and grabbed my ears. "Miles… ugn… more, do more!"

My fingers slid down along her lips while my face made a shortcut to her entrance, staring directly at her flower and all its glory. "It's beautiful, Cream… your pussy…" She huffed and looked away. "D-Don't call it that, that's too vulgar and sounds repulsive." I shook my head as I parted her flooded lips, gazing deep inside of my petite wife. "There's nothing vulgar our repulsive about yours, Cream…"

I leaned in closer until she could plainly feel my breath on her young slit. "Aha… Mile…ugh… your breath, it's so hot." I sat there for a few moments in peace, driving her mad with every exhale I made while building up my arousal level further with ever inhale of her scent. "M-Miles… don't just sit there, dummy… do something!" I gave a nod and lifted her legs to my shoulder. "W-What are you doing?"

Once her legs were on my shoulder I bent down to her mound, giving it one solid lick to send her into a frenzy. "AHHAAAA!... m-more… p-please give m-me more, I n-need it." After savoring the succulent taste I moved in for another lap at her flower. "Mmm… it tastes so much better when it's coming directly out of you." She clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth, letting the pleasure send static to her mind. "M-Miles… so good."

I continued lapping at her entrance, circling her clit before running all the way down her lips and returning for another round. "YES! MORE!" My member twitched violently as I ate her out, nearly ready to burst at any minute. "Anything… you want… my Creamy… Bunny." She wrapped her legs around my chest and refused to let me move away from her woman. "Your tongue feels so cool on my vagina, it's great… ugn… b-but… I want more, please, Miles; keep going."

I complied and penetrated her slit with my tongue, sending her over the edge. "YES! OH GOD YES…UGHHHHHH… YES, YES, YES!" Her tunnel contracted around my mouths organ; vibrating energetically as a wave of pleasure and juice shot through her body, leaking down my tongue and completely drenching my muzzle. "MILE'S IT'S THAT SAME FEELING AGAIN… GRAAAH… IT'S SO GOOD, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!"

Voraciously I drank every drop I could, loving the taste all the while. "MMmMmm… yum… so good." She pulled on my ears as the last of her climax passed. "Oh my God, Miles… gah… that was great… shit… awesome." I withdrew my tongue from her depths and playfully teased her. "Ooh, Creamy said a bad word." She blushed and continued gasping, trying to recover from her massive release. "Sorry, it… it just felt so good."

"Don't apologize, baby, now if you excuse me… I need to get back to work." She giggled and looked down at me, eyes widened as she noticed my tongue heading straight for her slit. "M-Miles, wait a second… I just came… ahhAHHHH!" Again I pierced her flower with my tongue, getting in deeper without the contractions caused by her climax. "Y-Your tongue… ugn… it's so deep inside my vagina!"

She squirmed about on the bed as my tongue snaked further inside her trembling sheath. "Oh God, Miles… ugh… yes… keep going!" She gently pulled on my ears in pleasure while I attacked her delicate woman. "YES! MORE, KEEP GOING…URGHH… MILES!" The moment I heard my name I darted as deep into her tunnel as I could possibly go; my face literally buried in her sex. "WHY DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD!?" I smirked and continued my vicious onslaught. "OH MY GOD, I NEVER KNEW SEX COULD FEEL THIS GOOD!"

I slowly withdrew from her shaking insides and pulled myself up her for a kiss. "Mmm… does it feel that good, Cream?" She smashed her lips to mine and pulled on my lower lip with her top buck-incisor teeth. "Yes… I love you, Miles… you're making my mind go blank." I ran my tongue up her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Let it go blank, baby, your handsome husband will give you all the pleasure you deserve."

Her cheeks reddened as we went back to our fervid smooching, letting our mouths duel ardently using their tasting organ's as sabers. "mMMmmm." Her Spit mingling together with mine as we sucked on each other's tongues, greedily gulping down every drop of one another's saliva. "I love you, Cream, with all my heart… I love you." She wrapped her arms around me while a single tear rolled down her cheek, crying at the pure bliss our lives had become.

"My heart wants to beat in sync with yours, Miles, that's how much I love you…" I beamed a smile and returned to our passionate make out session. "Mmm… we're already connected spiritually, Cream…" She rubbed her nose against mine and gazed into my eyes, listening to every word I spoke. "This" I laid my hand on her belly with a smile. "Our baby… he or she shares our blood, connecting us in a way that can never be forgotten."

Her chest rose faster as he breathing quickened. "I want our bodies to connect, Miles, we're spiritually connected… now… n-now I want us to be physically connected." Her eyes burned holes in my retinas before gradually tracing their way down to my erect member. "I… I want to give you pleasure now, Miles… please…" I chuckled and gave in. "Okay… c-come down here."

I patted the part of the bed in front of me and watched as she swiftly turned herself around, laying on her stomach with my shaft in full view as it hovered directly in her face. "Umm… w-what do you want me to do?" I tried to hold back a blush as I stared down at my gorgeous wife; the proximity of her mouth to my rod was indescribably erotic, stimulating me further by giving me courage to keep going.

"Uhh… your hand, s-start with your hand first." She timidly brought her hand to my manhood and asked "J-Just wrap my hand around it?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah… just like we did the first time, remember." She blushed and firmly took hold of my throbbing length. "Ugn… now pump your hand, just like you did to me a few minutes ago." I moaned louder as her hand gave a few solid strokes. "K-keep going."

She keenly watched as I shivered from her touch. "Miles… y-you're so hard." I grit my teeth as she continued thrusting her hand back and forth. "F-For you honey, you're so hot I can't help but get this way." She smiled up at me as I moaned. "You really think I'm hot, huh?" my eye twitched as I attempted a weak smile. "Y-Yes… Ughh… I really do think you're hot… ghaa… w-why wouldn't I?"

She smiled wide and continued jerking her hand. "I can feel you pulsing in my hand, Miles, it feels so strange… b-but… that look on your face, this must feel really good." I bobbed my head enthusiastically, letting her know it felt better than good. "Y-Your fur… Cream… the fur on your hands… ugn… it's great… ahug…" She giggled softly and brought her face closer to the tip of my hard-on. "That stuff is coming out of your penis again, Miles, what was it called again?"

I blushed and managed to respond "Pre-cum…ughnn…" She held her thumb to my tip and rubbed it. "UGHHH… w-wait…graaa." She stopped and asked "Is it too sensitive?" I gave a nod and she smirked naughtily. "Really?" My eyes widened as she bit her lower lip and continued rubbing the tip of my throb with her thumb. "C-Cream… n-no… wait…ugn… stop… ughhh… I'm going to cum… stop." She giggled and slowed down some. "That look on your face was priceless!"

My hips bucked automatically as the overwhelming urge to release my load on her face nearly threw my mind in a twister-like state. "Stop… C-Cream… just stop pumping your hand for a moment." She abruptly stopped and asked "I'm sorry, Miles, did I do something wrong?" I smiled and shook my head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong… I just… I didn't want to cum right yet."

She giggled and pulled her hand away, bringing her nose to it instead. "You know, it smells kind of strange… I mean I can smell your sweat… b-but… there's something else that makes me want to keep sniffing it." I chuckled and waited a few seconds for my need to climax slowly fade. "Yeah, How about you lick it?" She blushed and looked up at me. "J-Just use my tongue?"

I gave a nod and gently held my hand on top of her head. "Uh-huh… just like the last time we did this stuff." She hesitated for a moment before my warm gaze assured her to continue, watching as she stuck her tongue out and steadily leaned in to give my shaft a lick. "Ughh… oh God." She stopped after one and I caressed her ear. "Don't stop, baby, keep going… please."

She smiled softly and licked the side of my member like a lollipop, her wide tongue driving me crazy with each lap. "OH, that feels so good, Cream… ughh… so good." She changed positions and sat up, allowing her better access to my manhood. As she continued lapping my length I noticed out of the corner of my eye her hand travel down to her flower; making me smirk as she tenderly rubbed her puffy slit. 'This… Is… Great!'

I moaned unconsciously as she did the same. "C-Cream… honey… sweetie… ugnn… y-your m-mouth… take it inside your mouth." She swiftly obeyed and drug her tongue down my shaft to the tip, breathing on it before bringing it to her lips. "C-Cream… you are so hot." She winked at me and enveloped my erection in her cozy mouth. "Oh my God, your mouth is… is… I don't know!"

She flicked the tip of my tool with her tongue a few times, sending amps of electricity throughout my entire body. "Jesus… ugnn… C-Cream your tongue is great… ghaa…" I felt her smile as she lapped at the tip of my prick, staring directly into my eyes as she did. "H-Holy…" Just the look she gave alone was enough to send me overboard, much less the stuff she was doing to my member.

"D-Deeper, take a little more of it in your mouth, baby." She did as I said and instantly took my length further into the depths of her saliva soaked maw. "Ughh… yeah, just like that… you're doing great." Her tongue slithered around my member as I moaned louder. "H-haa… ughh… so good… I love you, Cream." Again, I felt her smile. "I love you so much, my beautiful Creamy Bunny."

She scraped my shaft with her rabbit teeth as she came off to reply. "I love you too, Miles, there's nobody in this world that I love more than you." I ignored the scratch and guided her back to my length. "The perfect life, baby, now be careful with your teeth." She gave a nod and wrapped her lips around my pole. "Mmm… you know, this pre-cum doesn't really taste that bad… mMmm… It's not great, but it's yours."

I chuckled lightly as she tenderly swirled her tongue along the tip of my manhood, collecting all the liquid leaking out of it with delight. "And I… like how… it pulses… in my mouth…" I smirked at her ability to talk while she gave me a blowjob. "Just like that, baby… ugn… don't forget…ughh… to go deeper." She took more of me in her mouth until I was almost at the back of her throat. "D-Don't… ugg… Don't choke yourself, honey."

She kept my prick nearly all the way in her mouth for a few more moments before flying off with a gasp. "Oh, Miles, it's so big!" My cheeks flushed in embarrassment before she went back for another round, sliding my member across her tongue as it returned to her throat. "Y-Your mouth is so small, Cream… ugnn… so tight and hot." Her tongue ran along the sides before she started bobbing her head.

"Yeah… do that baby, keep… ghaa… keep bobbing your head back and forth… ugn… just like that, yeah." She stared up at me hazy eyed while her mouth worked wonders. "Oh, I love you, Cream… you look so hot with my dick in your mouth." She rolled her eyes at my choice of words, making me playfully grin. "Y-You do… I'm just saying." She reached up and grasped my shaft, accidently brushing against my testicle as she did. "Huaah… b-be careful honey… my boys are really sensitive."

She raised an eyebrow and partially withdrew. "Your boys?" I gave a nod and watched intently as she slurped on my length. "Y-Yeah… you know, my testicles?" She giggled and twisted her hand around my shaft, tracing her other hand up my inner-thigh as she did. "What are you d-doing!?" Immediately my body jumped when she very gently clasped my jewels in her palm, concerning her. "I'm sorry, Miles, did I hurt you!?"

I swiftly shook my head and reassured her, laying my hand on her head. "No, It's okay… I just didn't expect you to do that… I… I'm fine, please keep going." After a brief moment she did as I said and encased my throb in her mouth, careful to not scrape it again as it slid to the back of her throat. "Yeah… Ugn… that's it, I'm starting to get close." Whether or not she understood what I meant, she upped her ante; bobbing her head faster while her hands returned to where they were.

"Ugh… p-please be gentle… don't squeeze t-them hard at all…ghuu…" She bobbed her head even faster in response while her hand lightly caressed my sensitive gonads, bringing me closer to my climax by each passing second. "C-Cream… ughhn… get ready… here… in a little bit… I'm going to cum." With what was left of my restraint I kindly asked "W-Will you D-Drink it?"

She ignored me and kept going, taking that as a yes I jerked my head back in pleasure. "Oh God, I'm so close… so-so close…ugnn…" her eyes closed as she started sucking, ready to drink all I could give her. "I'm almost there Cream…ugn… keep going!" She fondled my jewels and sucked hard, bobbing her head all the while in a rhythmic motion. "Get ready…ghaa!"

My hips bucked on autopilot as I lost myself in bliss, feeling my member swell up while I moaned relentlessly. "H-Here it comes… I'm cumming!" In a single thrust I buried myself deep in her mouth, sending ropes gushing down her throat. "I love you, Cream!" Her hand released my boys as she guzzled down my love fluids, slinking down to her own sex. "Oh God, this feel's so fucking good!" I pumped her mouth a few more times as I reached the end of my release, looking down to see my juice dripping out the side of her mouth and even her nose.

"C-Cream." She slowly opened her eyes and withdrew from my prick, gulping down the very last of what she had in her mouth. "A-Are… are you okay?" I weaved a bit and gently wiped the semen oozing from her nose while she licked her lips and sucked on her finger. "Cream?" She jerked my head down to hers and smashed our lips together. "Mmm… It was so hot and thick, Miles… there was so much of it I couldn't drink it in time."

We held each other's cheeks and kissed heatedly, still aroused beyond words. "It swelled up inside my mouth so much that I almost choked." I stroked her ears back and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry my Creamy Bunny, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable." She shook her head and pressed her lips to mine. "No… it…it made me feel hot again… down here."

She grabbed my hand and brought it down to her dripping flower. "Now, Miles, no more waiting… put it in me… please." I took a deep breath and felt my member stiffen, ready to go once again. "Okay, lay down on your back." She obeyed eagerly, flopping back on the bed letting me take in her full form. "Come on, Miles, I'm begging you." I smiled softly and waited for a few seconds. "You're so gorgeous, Cream… I feel so fulfilled to have you be my wife."

She blushed and opened her legs wider, enticing me further. "Come on, Fox Boy, don't make your Creamy Bunny suffer." I smirked and scooted closer, holding her knees as I positioned myself directly in front of her entrance. "Are you ready, honey?" She gazed into my eyes as I rubbed my member on her young slit, more than ready to dive right in. "Yes… I want to feel you inside me."

My heart skipped a beat as I prodded her slit. "I love you, Cream." She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me down, leaving my face hovering above hers. "I love you too, Miles… now stick it inside me!" Our rings clanked together as our hands entwined, pressing our lips together while I penetrated her for the second time in my life; one of hopefully many to come. "MMMMMMM!" She tore her lips away and moaned loudly "MILES, OH GOD, IT'S SO BIG!"

She clamped down firmly with only a little passed the head inside her. "C-Cream… Ugnnn… y-you need to l-loosen up… I… I can't get in any further…" I grit my teeth at her tightness, unable to continue any deeper until she released her vice grip. "I-I CAN'T…" I lapped at her lips to comfort her, feeling her tongue join me shortly after. "It's okay my Creamy Bunny, just relax… let your husband into you; he'll make you feel good I promise."

Her walls quivered before responding to my words positively, relaxing enough for me to slip in further. "MMM… MILES… YOU'RE SO BIG!" I smiled and plunged in deeper, driving her insane with every inch of pure pleasure. "IT'S GOING SO DEEP INSIDE MY VAGINA… MILES!" I furiously kissed her face as I hilted myself far inside her warm depths. "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!"

She panted for a moment as her tunnel adjusted to my full length. "M-Miles…" I inhaled and asked "Yeah, sweetie, are you okay?" She gave a nod and gripped the fur on my neck. "Y-Yes… you… you feel so good inside me." I rubbed my nose against hers and softly kissed her lips. "Good, I'm glad… are you alright for me to start moving?" She shook her head and replied "N-Not yet… I mean… I am, but I want you to just be still for a moment."

She blushed in embarrassment and whispered in my ear. "It feels so good, Miles; I just want you to stay there inside me… forever." I grinned and sensually nipped at her nose. "I was thinking the same thing, but… I think it would be awkward to walk around like this in public." She giggled softly and tenderly pressed her lips to mine. "Mmm" The skirmishes our tongues had recently been involved in was nothing compared to the warfare going on now, rapidly twisting together before skillfully rubbing our taste buds on one another's.

"I love your kisses, Miles." I chuckled softly and slammed my tongue against hers, pinning it beneath mine "My kisses? I think it's your kisses that are great." She laughed and flipped my tongue up; forcing it to the roof of her mouth. "I only learned what you taught me." I ran my hands down to her chest and cupped her bosoms in my bare hand. "So you learned from the best?"

She giggled as I retaliated with another blow to her tongue, viciously attacking it with slaps. "I guess you could say that… Mmm…" My hands gently fondled her breasts, squeezing and groping as she moaned in my mouth. "Your boobs are so soft, Cream, they're almost like pillows." She blushed and pushed my tongue out of her mouth. "Your hands feel good on them, Miles, everything feels so right… you being so deep inside me… I… I sort of… thought… about…"

She bashfully trailed off making me smile. "What did you say?" She licked my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I said I sort of thought about you doing this to me at the reception earlier, it was the first time my heart felt that longing to connect with you." My member trembled at her words, seducing me with every sentence. "Then once we got into the VTOL… My… M-My Vagina started to get wet and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she brought her lips to mine. "Mmm… I'm so sorry, Miles." I pulled away and held my hand to her cheek. "C-Cream, please don't cry… you have nothing to apologize for." She broke down into sobs and I swiftly took her into an embrace, pulling her entire body into my lap as I leaned up. "I'm perverted, Miles, I shouldn't like doing stuff like this as much as I do."

I stared at her in shock while she hugged me tightly, wrapping her legs around my waist as her tunnel clamped down firmly on my throbbing length. "Cream… don't be silly." She stopped crying for a moment and looked up at me, holding her face to my bare chest. "B-But… we shouldn't do stuff like this, Miles, it's perverted." I chuckled lightly and stroked her long ears back. "Says who?"

Her cheeks reddened further and she hung her head. "I… I don't know, I've known what sex was for a while, Miles… it's just… I always thought it was something nasty and immoral." I kissed her cheek and replied "Baby… sex is beautiful and an important part to any marriage, it's only nasty and immoral when you do it with somebody you don't love." She looked up at me when I asked "You love me don't you?"

She smiled weakly and hugged my tighter. "I love you more than anything in the world, Miles." I pressed our lips together as our noses lightly touched. "Then there's nothing wrong with what we're doing, in fact…" I started sliding out of her and she moaned from the sensation. "You and me were destined to do stuff like this, our bodies feel so right when they're connected with one another… there's no way this could be nasty and wrong."

She gave in with a squeak as I thrusted back into her tunnels depths. "Don't you agree?" She winced and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I guess you were right… Momma babied me too much." I chuckled softly and held our foreheads together. "Don't worry, I'm about to make you forget about all that." She giggled and shifted her position, moaning as she moved my member along with her.

"I love you, Miles… you can move now." I kissed her on the lips and responded "I love you too, Cream, now just relax… let your handsome husband take real good care of you." Her head snuggled against mine as I began moving, slowly at first, enough for both of us to feel. "It's so strange, Miles; when you slide out it feels like I'm missing something… like I'm empty…"

I thrusted back inside her with a moan, eye twitching as our groins bonded in harmony. "T-Then…ugn… when you push back in…ughhh… I feel so full, so complete…" I smiled and ran my hands down her curvy sides. "It sounds like…ughn… I complete you…" She returned the smile and clamped down on my prick. "You do, Miles, you really do… we complete each other… just like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle."

We took a short break to kiss, letting our lust run rampant in our minds. "Mmm… Miles." Our tongues twisted together as we slurped on one another's saliva, both of us savoring the taste until our bellies were filled with each other's fluids. "Cream…" She forced me back onto the bed and covered my face in wet smooches. "You feel so good inside me, Miles, it's big."

I smiled and traced my hands down to her rump, squeezing firmly to gain a reaction. "Ooh, you naughty fox." I chuckled and gently grabbed her hips. "I'm not the only one being naughty right now." She blushed as I continued "I want you to bounce your hips." She raised an eyebrow before I showed her what I was talking about, lifting her small body off my length then impaling her back onto it. "AHHH… MILES!" She gasped for air as repeated the process, forcing air from her lungs with every pump I made to her delicate flower. "MILES! Ughh… from this position… it's like a knife, stabbing my insides!"

I blinked as she gradually recomposed herself. "Do you want me to stop?" She abruptly shook her head and kissed me powerfully. "N-No, it feels good!" I smiled and continued, adding a few thrust into the mix as I used her small body to my advantage; easily shoving her tight form down onto my shaft. "Bounce your hips, Cream, just like I'm doing… ugn… to you." Her walls clenched down on my manhood as she gave a couple of tries, sliding halfway off of me before plunging back to the hilt. "Oh… ah…Nnn… you're so big… "

She stopped briefly to catch her breath. "This is really hard work… isn't it, Miles?" I gave a nod and gave her rear another squeeze. "Worth it." She smiled and went back to it, grinding back in forth as I slid in and out of her sheath. "Urggh… I c-can feel it… ahh… pulsing… inside of me." I moaned in pleasure as she bounced on my crotch like a spring. "I can feel every detail of your insides, Cream… they're wrapped… ugnn… around me like a straitjacket."

Her head flew back as my erection made a sharp jab at her tunnel walls. "OOHHH!" She panted before falling down against me, letting our stomachs glide past one another's as I moved slightly faster. "MILES! OH GOD, IT'S THAT SAME FEELING AGAIN!" I firmly grasped her rump and pistoned my length further into her body. "MILES, GOD… OH GOD… IT'S LIKE A JACK-HAMMER!"

"MILES…. MILES… I'M GOING TO CUM!" Her breathing quickened as my thrusts did the same. "N-Not yet, baby, not yet." She moaned loudly and clenched down on my member with fury, vibrating as my shaft throbbed. "I CAN'T HOLD BACK, MILES… IT'S TOO GOOD!" I attempted to continue thrusting but her tunnel refused to allow me additional movement. "MILES… I'M CUMMING!"

She screamed in bliss as juices gushed from her flower, bathing my groin in virtuous love. "YES… OH GOD, YES… SO FUCKING GOOD!" I moaned and listened to her yells of delight, hearing her call my name relentlessly. "MILES… MILES… MILES… MILES… MILES!" Her body convulsed violently and obstinately tried to milk me of everything thing I had saved up for her.

"Oh God, Cream… ugn… baby… you're going to make me cum…" She shook and contracted as the last of her nectar flowed down my throbbing length. "S-So G-Good, M-Miles…" Her eyes rolled back before she utterly collapsed on top of me, lying against me with her full weight. "Are you alright, Cream?" The swiftly rising urge to climax faded as she recuperated from her massive release.

She gasped for air and weakly rubbed my chest. "Yes… ughh… that… that was amazing, Miles, that was the most powerful sensation I've ever felt in my entire life." I pressed my lips to hers for a quick kiss before responding "I'm glad I could be the one to make you feel that sensation, Cream." Her walls gradually began to release their grip on my member as she calmed down further. "You'll be the only person who can make me feel that way, Miles, you're the only one I want to make me feel this way."

I flashed a small smile and caressed her furry cheek. "Wife" The longing our gaze produced energized us, revitalizing our muscles for more lustful desire. "Husband" In an instant our lips stuck together like glue, vivaciously making-out as our hands explored each other's bodies. "Mmm… father." My eyes shot open as I smiled, tracing my hand down to her stomach. "mMmm… mother… my baby's mother…"

I slowly slid out of her as she gripped my chest fur. "Nnn… Miles… w-what are you doing?" I kissed her on the cheek and sat up with her in my lap. "I want you to turn around now, sweetie." She blushed and gave a small nod, letting me stroke her ears back a few times before she swiftly turned herself around, sitting down with my length firmly pressed against her warm slit. "You're so gorgeous, Cream." She gently wrapped her hand around my shaft and gave a few tender strokes, receiving moans from me for the effort.

"I think you're really handsome, Miles, even if you don't believe me." I smirked at the ego boost and ran my hands up to her young breasts. "Then our baby will look like an angel." She giggled but quickly switched over to moaning as I lightly touched her stiff nipples. "Your boobs are really sensitive aren't they?" She gave a small nod and replied "Y-Yes, I hope that doesn't make breastfeeding a problem."

I chuckled and rolled the rigid nubs between my fingertips, forcing more moans of pleasure from her. "I… I a-asked Mrs. Amy about it and she said that it actually doesn't feel that bad, in fact… she said it hurt when she didn't breastfeed them." I grit my teeth and tried to listen to her while she pumped my tool in her hand.

"I-It stills seems weird though… milk coming out of my breasts? Just plain strange…" I smiled and rolled her teat before applying pressure. "Ugn… gentle, Miles, remember that they're sensitive." I apologized and kissed her neck, lightly drawing my fingers in circles to gain a better reaction. "M-Miles… ughhn… your penis is throbbing." I nuzzled her neck and passionately drug my tongue across her cheek. "It wants to be inside of you again, Cream, I didn't get enough of your body."

She blushed and traced her finger along the underside of my length, driving me insane. "I don't think I got enough either, Miles." She turned her head enough for me to kiss her before I whispered on her ear, zealously hissing to make her shiver. "Sit on it… let me fill that gap once more, let me make your body complete." Her body automatically obeyed as her brain went on autopilot from my hypnotic words of seduction. "I love you, Miles."

I let go of her breasts and ran my hands down to her hips as she lifted herself onto my erection. "I love you too, Cream, forever." In one swift motion my length once again buried itself deep inside her warm tunnel. "Mile… ugn… this position is so different from the other one…ahh…" I draped both hands over her thighs, spreading her legs further apart to allow me greater access to her flower. "I need for you to relax your walls, sweetie, I can't go any deeper."

"M-My walls?" I huffed as her tunnel clamped down tight, locking my member deep in her depths. "Yeah, you know… your vagina… relax and let me inside of you." Her cheeks reddened as she focused on easing up her constricting innards. "That's better… is everything okay, honey?" She gave weak nod and rested her head on my shoulder. "Yes, Miles… things couldn't possibly be better."

I held my hand to her stomach and replied "Oh, but they will, Cream… when the day comes that our little one is born and cries for his mama and daddy, then things can't possibly get any better." She beamed a smile and reached backwards, holding the back of my head in her hands. "B-But for now… I want that baby's daddy to please me… just like you're doing now."

I smiled lustfully and slipped further inside of her. "Anything you want, Sweetie, I'll give you anything you want." I guided her hips into motion, bouncing them as I thrusted in and out of her elegant form. "M-Miles…ugn… more…" I eagerly complied, slamming her down on my shaft in one swift shove. "OH!" My hand slithered from her swollen stomach down to her flower, groping at it as I pounded my length far into its depths, kissing her cervix with the very tip of my member.

"OH MILES… IT… IT FEELS LIKE YOU'RE RAMMING AGAINST SOMETHING." She gripped the fur on the back of my head and moaned in ecstasy. "Your body is so small, Cream, your pussy is so tight… ugn… it's indescribable." She blushed at my usage of words and bounced faster, smashing into her crotch at increasingly high-speeds. "My…ughh… m-my… my pussy… it feels so good."

My jaw dropped in surprise from her sudden statement. "That's right; it's your husband's dick that's making it feel that good." She moaned and grew weak from my vibrant assault on her flower, lightly touching her love button to send shivers down her spine. "M-MILES… OH… w-what was that?" I smiled and hilted myself in her sheath. "This right here… is your clitoris, I think I told you about it the first time we had sex."

She tugged on my fur as I flicked her clit a few times, utterly discombobulating her entire system. "MILES!" Her tunnel clinched down firmly on my manhood and vibrated energetically. "It gets swollen…ugn… like this when your pussy feels really good… ughh… it's mainly for nothing but sexual pleasure…" I forced my member out of her vice grip and plunged back in; getting her to moan louder as my thumb lightly grazed her clit. "M-MILES… IT'S TOO MUCH!"

I turned her head and smashed my lips to hers, letting our tongues snake out to meet as our sexes collided. "Mmm… Cream… I love you…" Her tongue twisted around mine and darted into my mouth, running along my teeth and fangs before responding "I love you too, Miles… please… fuck… me… harder…" I smirked and pushed her tongue out of my mouth, softly falling against the bed as I laid on top of her; trying hard to not put too much pressure on her baby bulge.

"Are you ready?" She gave a small nod and wrapped her fingers between mine. "Yes, give me all of your love, Miles… I want it… I need it." I kissed her neck and thrusted sharply, slowly humping into her snug tunnel. "OH!" She gripped my hands tighter while her rump gradually rose higher into the air, begging for me to go faster. "Faster, Miles, please!" I quickly complied and sped up. "Yeah… ugn… keep… ah… keep going… just like that."

I sucked on the back of her long ear and thrusted harder, putting more of my weight into each pump. "Oh… OH… OH GOD… YES… FEELS GOOD!" She buried her face in the pillow in an attempt to silence the constant screams of sensual bliss. "D-Don't hide your voice, Cream…ughhn… I want to hear my wife moan as I pound her." She moaned into the pillow and squeezed my hands, speaking with a muffled tone. "Faster… harder… Deeper… more-more-more!"

I increased my momentum further, cramming my shaft deeper into her quivering hole. "Anything for you Cream, anything." She shrieked as I stabbed at her cervix repeatedly. "MILES!" She jerked her head up from the pillow and continued "IT'S JABBING SOMETHING... SOMETHING SO DEEP INSIDE OF ME!" I grit my teeth and tried to go even deeper than I already was. "YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THE BABY!" My cheeks flushed in embarrassment and I curiously wondered if that was a possibility. "MORE… KEEP GOING… IT'S SOOOOOO GOOD!"

Her tunnel stretched with my rod as it began swelling up in preparation for my impending climax. "HAAAUH… IT'S GETTING EVEN BIGGER!" I commanded my hips to thrust harder, needing to put more effort into sliding passed her constricting walls at this enlarged state. "MILES… IT'S GETTING BIGGER INSIDE ME!" I huffed and tried to keep a constant speed, not wanting to slow down. "I know… ugn… I'm going to cum soon, Cream…ughh… I'm going to cum inside of you again."

My length throbbed violently as she yelled in delight. "YES… AHHH… CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN… PLEASE, IT FELT SO GOOD THE FIRST TIME!" My eye twitched as muscles began to spasm one by one, churning up her insides with my pulsating and engorged erection. "M-MILES… I… I… I'M GOING TO CUM WITH YOU!" Our breathing sped up as the connection between our crotches audibly made constant erotic stimulation. "Sweetie… ugn… it feels so good… I'm going to cum any second now."

She screamed as I completely tied my knot with her insides, padlocking us together in perfect synchronization. 'I think our hearts are beating together.' Quickly I pulled my left hand away from hers and brought it up to her young mound, sending her over the edge as I circled her bulging love bump. "N-NO-NO-NO-NO… IT'S WAY T-TOO MUCH… M-MILES… SO BIG…UHH…UHHH… UUHHHHHH… AHHHHHHH… C-CUMMING… I'M CUMMING!"

Her walls constricted my shaft to create an airtight seal, milking my manhood as it vibrated and shook forcefully. "I'm Cumming too, Sweetie… y-you're going to drain me dry…ugn…" My jewels retracted as my own orgasm ran through me like a category eight volcanic eruption. "AHHHH… IT'S COMING… I CAN FEEL IT COMING THROUGH YOUR PENIS!"

My eyes rolled back as we both moaned in unison. "Here it is…Ughh… Cream, what you wanted…Ghaa…" In a microsecond the dam broke, releasing what felt like gallons of DNA into my wife's petite body. "MILES… GUSHING… IT'S GUSHING SO DEEP INSIDE OF ME… OH GOD!" Our hands that were still holding each other's clenched shut so tense that I could've bent our rings, expressing exactly how much love and lust we were truly experiencing at the moment. "SO MUCH… SO MUCH SPERM!"

Her tunnel sucked me dry and somehow managed to pull me in even deeper, literally keeping the tip of my member pressed against the entrance of her cervix as it continued to ooze out more chalky love fluid. "YOU'RE FLOODING ME… YOU'RE FLOODING MY PUSSY IN YOUR HOT SEMEN!" She intensely trembled as the last of her nectar slickened my bulging shaft.

"OH GOD… haa… haa… M-Miles… oh my God, that was marvelous… ughh…" I gasped for air as my final rope of honey shot into her deepest parts. "Ugn… yeah… I agree… amazing." I collapsed on top of her and caught my breath, panting as she did the same. "I… I can still feel it sloshing around inside of me, Miles…" I concentrated on breathing while my length gradually began to soften, releasing the vacuum tight seal holding all our mixed fluid deep inside of her to ensure greater fertility. "Sweetie… I'm going to have to change the sheets."

She giggled softly and moaned as I slid out of her; looking down at my prick covered in combined sexual fluid. "I know… I'll help you." She turned her head and kissed me on the cheek, coming down from the high our sexual frenzy had provided us. "I love you, Miles." I chuckled lightly and stroked her ears back. "I love you too Cream… but, uhh… can I ask you a question?"

.

.

{End of Love Scene]

.

.

She held her cheek to mine and replied "Of course, anything… what is it?" I pursed my lips in wonder and asked "Why did you call me 'Miles' all the time?" She blushed and looked away. "Oh… umm… well, ahaa… umm… you see…" I interrupted and reassured her. "Don't worry, I'm not angry or nothing… just curious." She gave a nod and continued "Well… Tails is the boy who used to make me carrot cakes, but be too embarrassed to give them to me without bashfully running away."

I rolled my eyes as she let go of my hand, poking my cheek. "No I'm being serious listen… Tails is the little boy who'd kiss me on the cheek and blush as red as a tomato… Miles… Miles is my husband, the grown up version of Tails." I listened intently as she explained her reasoning for calling me Miles. "He's smart, handsome, and strong… he's also my baby's father… honey, Miles is you."

I smiled and thought about what she said, for the first time in my entire life; my birth name didn't sound so bad. "Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right." My smile turned into a grin as she nuzzled my neck. "I actually kind of liked it; being called Miles… you're the first person to get away with doing it." She giggled and rubbed her nose against mine. "I've never had anyone call me a gorgeous Creamy Bunny before, Miles the kitsune and Cream the bunny… what a pair."

I laughed softly and gently rolled off of her. "I got to tell you, Cream, this day has been hands down; one of the best days of my life." She snuggled up against my side and closed her eyes, exhausted from our intense sexual consummation. "This whole day has been just absolutely perfect, Miles, but I'm glad it's over." I draped my arm over her shoulder and looked down at her. "Why?"

She smiled and said "Because I'm ready to be your wife." I chuckled and pulled her closer. "I'm ready to be your husband, Cream… tomorrow, I'm going to get to work on building a staircase… there's no way I'm going to let you try and climb that ladder anymore." She tenderly rubbed my chest as she replied "Don't forget that Momma said she was going to take me to an Obstetrician tomorrow, I want you to come with me."

I gave a nod and cleared my throat. "Of course I'll come with you, without a doubt." She smiled wide and yawned. "Honestly I'm still a little surprised how well your mother took the news, I thought for sure she was just in shock… but I guess she really is okay with it." She reached up and tapped my nose. "I told you… told you… told you- told you- told you!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay-okay, I get it…"

She giggled and slid her legs between mine. "I think she might have been in shock at first, but she knows how mature you are… I think she realized pretty quickly that you are my soul mate and rejected the idea of this not being something wonderful." I contemplated for a moment, wondering what Vanilla thinks about our passionate love for each other.

"I guess… I still wonder how she feels about being a grandmother." She grinned and laughed. "Ask her tomorrow when you come with me to the doctor." I pursed my lips and gave a few nods. "Yeah, I guess I could." She stared at me for a few moments before laying all the way back in my arms, relaxing in each other's company to unwind from a long emotional day.

After listening to one another's breathing for a few moments she abruptly yawned and looked around the room. "What's the matter?" She shook her head and replied "Noting, I'm just exhausted… what time is it?" I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and responded "It is… seven o'clock on the dot." She inhaled sharply and squirmed a bit. "You know what?"

I looked down at her with a furrowed brow. "What?" She giggled and said "I really have to pee now." I chuckled and let go of her. "For real? You're not just horny again are you?" She blushed and shook her head. "No, you pervert… I really have to go; I haven't peed since early this morning… I feel like my bladder is about to burst." I smiled as she leaned up. "After I pee, how about we take a nice relaxing bath?"

I raised my eyebrows and thought about it. "In this heat?" She bobbed her head and slid off the bed. "Yeah, why not?" I smirked and shrugged. "Eh, alright… I don't see why not, we need to get this sweat off anyway." She winked and ran to the bathroom, quickly closing the door before darting to the toilet. I laid back on the pillow and ran the day through my head, enjoying every moment of it as if it were really happening. 'What a day, I'll never forget it that's for sure.'

I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly. 'Nnn… looks like I'm getting tired too; maybe we'll hit the sack after we take that bath.' I suddenly broke myself out of thought and swiftly jumped off the bed, sprinting over to the bathroom door as I held my groin. "Please hurry up in there, Cream, now I got to pee really bad too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Merry Christmas

.

.

.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

[Date: December 25, Christmas Day!]

[Time: 6:59 A.M.]

.

"Ughh…" I inhaled and rubbed my eyes. 'I have no clue what time it is… I hope I still have enough time to go back to sleep… just forty more winks, please.' I groaned as the alarm clock abruptly went off, disrupting my peaceful morning after a long night of staying up with Amy to wrap Christmas presents. "Dammit." I banged on the clock until it ceased its rambunctious beeping. "Jeez… seven o'clock already?"

I grumbled and wondered why the kids weren't in here bouncing on the bed to wake us up. "Ames… it's seven o'clock." She moaned something about laundry and went back to sleep. "Ames… wake up, it's seven o'clock." She cleared her throat with a cough and lifted one eye. "Nnnnnnnnnn… Merry Christmas, Sonikku." I smiled and pulled her over to me, cuddling her up to my side. "Merry Christmas, Emi… how do you feel?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Tired, how late did we stay up again?" I sniffled and pulled the sheets up around us, trying to keep us both warm from the sudden cold snap Station Square had been experiencing. "One thirty or two." She shivered and hugged me closer. "Brr… I can't believe this weather." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her. "What did you expect, it's winter."

She draped her legs over mine and rubbed my chest. "I know, but it was so sudden… it had been like eighty degrees Fahrenheit for the past month; now all of the sudden it's down in the thirties." I stared up at the ceiling fan and briefly wondered why we had the thing on. "The news said it's a record breaking cold front, the last time it was this cold was 2348."

She coughed and replied "Wow… that was a long time ago." I gave a nod and leaned my head on hers, enjoying the peace and quiet while I still could. "Nnn… you're so warm, Sonic, I just want to hug you." I snuggled closer and kissed her on the cheek. "We still have some time before the kids wake up, we can just lay here if you want." She giggled lightly and returned the kiss. "That sounds great; you'll be my first present."

I grinned and ran my hand down her arm. "I love you, Amy." She smiled and climbed on top of me. "I love you too, Sonic, I mean... Santa." I chuckled and playfully tapped her nose. "That's right, I forgot about that, Mrs. Claus." We both shared a moment of laughter before our lips connected. "Mmm… I hope I get you in my stalking, Sonic." I smirked and deepened the kiss, prying her lips apart for my tongue to make its way in. "mMmm… I got… mmM… a candy cane for you."

She giggled and tenderly massaged my shoulders. "mMmm… I hope it's one of those giant ones." I chuckled softly and slid my tongue across hers. "It's getting bigger… by the minute, babe." She gazed into my eyes and groped my bulge through my sweatpants. "Ugn…" She flipped my tongue up and pinned it to the roof of her mouth. "Mmm… Oh, Mr. Claus, what an enormous candy cane you have there in your pocket." I laughed and teased her, slipping around the insides of her mouth as her tongue tried to catch me. "Why don't you… mMmm… reach into that pocket sweet cheeks?"

She giggled and finally caught up, swiftly tacking my tongue before pushing it out of her mouth. "You know I might just do that, I love the taste of them… so big, hard, and throbbing." Our noses touched as we fondled and caressed each other's bodies. "You're such a horny hedgehog." We both laughed before Aayan's voice scared us half to death. "Mommy, Daddy!"

Amy instantly let go of my bulge and leaned up. "Merry Christmas, Aayan." He climbed up onto the bed with a smile and rolled around in a ball. "Yay, Yay, Yay!" I chuckled as Amy lifted herself off of me, giving me a kiss on the cheek instead of a Christmas morning blowjob. "Settle down, Aayan, I know you're excited but just relax." He grabbed his feet and continued rolling about like an energetic marble. "Christmas, Christmas, I'm too excited!"

Amy grabbed him as he nearly rolled off the side of the bed and asked "How long have you been awake, young man?" He laughed and sneezed. "I don't know, since before the sun came up… I was too excited to sleep!" I smiled at his energy and grabbed his leg, pulling him over to me as I tickled his sides. "You're always too excited to sleep, you little… maniacal ball of endless energy."

He laughed hard at my tickle attack and responded while I tickled his feet. "STOP… HA-HA… DADDY!" Amy giggled and joined in, tickling his tummy as I kept at his feet. "MOMMY… NO… IT'S THE TICKLE MACHINE!" He tucked into a ball to protect himself from any further attacks, making me chuckle. "There's that soccer ball again." He laughed and rolled to the edge of the bed. "You can't fool me, they don't make blue soccer balls, daddy."

"Hold still, I want to see if that's true." He let go of his legs and fell out of ball form. "I don't think so, Mommy will save me." Amy giggled and pulled him into her lap. "That's right, nobody's going to hurt my little baby boy." I smiled as he squirmed about. "I'm not a baby!" I laughed and said "Yeah, who do you think you are, Mommy? Aayan's a big boy now."

She laughed with me and snuggled together. "My two handsome men." I kissed her on the cheek and ruffled Aayan's messy quills. "We need to go get Sophia up." Aayan grabbed my hand and held onto it, letting me lift him into the air before falling back onto the bed. "She's still asleep, I tried to wake her up but she just kicked me in the belly and went back to sleep." I chuckled and playfully batted him around on the bed like pinball, watching him bounce off Amy's leg to make a quick return to me. "Oww, Sonic… his quills are still sharp you know."

I swiftly rubbed her leg but continued to push Aayan around. "Sorry babe…" Cheese and Sugar flew into the room and landed on the bed, wondering what all the commotion was. "Oh good morning you two, did you get enough sleep last night?" Amy giggled as Cheese held onto Sugar, giving a single nod of affirmation. "I know you did Cheese, but Sugar set us back an hour last night when she decided to rip up our last roll of wrapping paper."

The little white Chao gave an evil grin and pounced on Aayan; making Cheese cross his arms as they roughhoused. "See Cheese" Amy said "She probably wasn't even listening." He smiled and cuddled up to my leg. "Don't get too comfy, buddy, I'm getting ready to take you guys outside to potty." Sugar flew away from Aayan and hovered over my face, understanding me perfectly. "Do you have to go badly?"

She bobbed her head and soared across the room towards the door, hinting at how severely she had to go. "Alright… come on." I swung my feet off the side of the bed and stood up with a stretch. "Let's see how cold it is outside." Amy pulled the sheets up around herself and shivered. "well I can tell from how cold it is in the house that it's pretty chilly out… how about you turn up the heater, Sonic?" I eyed her and she stuck her lower lip out, begging me. "Pwetty pwease… I'm cold, Sonikku."

I sighed and started for the door. "Okay, I'll turn it up two degrees… that's it." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. "You're so frugal, Sonic." I chuckled and motioned for Cheese to follow before continuing towards the hallway. "Yeah… I'm frugal alright, that's why I spent two thousand dollars on Tails and Cream's wedding ring." She made a face of anger and looked away from me. "Yeah… I'm still not too happy about you doing that."

I waved her off and walked into the hallway, turning to inspect the thermostat. "Let's see." Thankfully Aayan still likes the hallway light on so I didn't have to worry about having trouble reading it. "It's set to sixty nine degrees." She scoffed at me in annoyance. "Sonic! You better turn it up to seventy three!" I laughed and shook my head. "I'll go up to seventy one." She grumbled and Sugar pulled on my t-shirt in an attempt to get me to hurry.

"No, I want it on seventy three!" I laughed again and cheerfully teased her. "Seventy one." She grunted and replied "Seventy three!" I shook my head and turned it up to seventy three. "Seventy one." She leaned up and pointed at me. "I'm serious, Sonic, seventy three." I chuckled as she started getting frustrated. "I set it on seventy one." She groaned and shouted "That's it, sic em' Sugar."

I laughed as Sugar tugged on my ear and pulled my fur. "Oww… oww… stop, alright I give… I was just kidding anyway!" She giggled as Sugar kept at it. "Stop it, Sugar… Ha-ha… mean, you're being mean!" I grabbed the tiny Chao and tapped it on the forehead. "I know you have to go potty, but I think you can hold it… I still have to get Sophia up." She shook her head energetically and I asked "You have to go that bad?" She bobbed her head and weaseled out of my grasp. "Alright… Aayan, go take Cheese and Sugar out… make sure you put your jacket on though, I don't want you getting sick."

He jumped down off the bed and ran out into the hallway energetically. "Can I open presents afterwards!?" I heard the heater cut on and Amy sigh. "Not yet, you can have what's in your stalking after I get your sister up and awake." He cheered in joy and briskly darted down the stairs. "Cheese, Sugar, go with Aayan; he'll take you outside to potty." They swiftly flew down the stairs after him, leaving me to get Sophia up.

"Thank you for turning on the heater, Sonikku." I chuckled and pushed open the kid's room. "No problem, babe, thanks for sending Sugar to attack me." She giggled and yawned before I walked into the kid's room. "Sophie…" She immediately rolled over in her bed and pulled the sheets up around her, softly snoring as she dreamt away. "Sophie-Sophie… it's time to Wakey-Wakey."

She moaned as I sat on the side of her bed. "Come on, baby girl, it's time to wake up." She coughed and scooted over towards me, snuggling against me for more warmth. "Sophia… wakey-wakey pumpkin, It's time for you to get your purple behind up and start the day." She rubbed her eyes and moved about underneath the sheets. "Nnn… Daddy, I'm tired." I chuckled softly and pulled her closer. "I know you are, honey, but you know what today is right?"

After a few short seconds she cracked a smile. "Yes… merry Christmas, Daddy." I returned the smile and lifted her into my lap. "Merry Christmas, Sophia." I kissed her cheek and made her blush. "Your mother and I got you and your brother some good stuff this year, so let's get you up… once you two get your breakfast you can open your stalking." She yawned and hugged me. "Carry me, Daddy, please; I'm too tired to walk."

I rolled my eyes and stood up with her in my arms. "You know you're going to be too big for me to carry you around all time." She buried her face in my chest and held my shoulders. "Not yet, Daddy, I wish you could carry me around all day." I smiled and carried her across the room; stepping over Aayan's mess of Legos he'd been making a fort out of last night. "Well… your brother is going to make me trip and break my neck leaving his toys all over the place."

She giggled softly as I walked out into the hallway with her in my arms. "Big brother is messy, Daddy… Momma says that I am neat, I don't like to have my part of the room messy." I gently pushed a few fallen quills out of her eyes and carried her down the stairs. "That's because you're a good girl." She smiled and closed her eyes "You definitely make your old dad proud, both you and your silly brother."

She opened her eyes as we heard Aayan playfully laughing. "What is big brother doing, Daddy?" I looked over towards the sliding glass door as I came to the last stair. "He's outside with Cheese and Sugar… look." I pointed and walked over to the sliding door. "It's snowing outside." Her eyes widened as she stared out the window. "Wow… look, Daddy; isn't it beautiful?" I gave a nod and watched Aayan roll around and make terrible throws at Cheese and Sugar with snowballs.

"It sure is, would you like to go outside?" She felt the glass and shivered. "C-Cold outside, Daddy." I hugged her tighter and asked "Better?" She giggled and replied "Yes, Daddy is warm." I chuckled lightly and pulled the door open, instantly feeling the bitter nip in the frosty early morning. "Brr… It is pretty darn cold that's for sure." Sophia looked up at the falling snowflakes and held out her hands. "Why does it snow, Daddy?"

She collected multiple snowflakes in her bare hand and watched them gradually melt into a liquid puddle. "Snow is just rain that's frozen solid when it's cold." She held her hands out again and caught a few more. "So when it's snowing it's actually raining?" I gave a nod and smiled at her curiosity. "Yep, but when the drops of water fall from the clouds they come into contact with pollen and dust; forming ice crystals."

I knew she probably couldn't comprehend what I was telling her at this age, but it might be useful later on in life. "As it falls it forms a design, all of them are unique." She stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake on the tip. "Really? All of them?" I gave a nod and watched Aayan dodge Cheese and Sugar's snowballs. "Yep, every single snowflake had a unique design; no two are the same."

She smiled and shivered. "I'm cold, Daddy." I hugged her closer and turned around. "Yeah, let's get you inside… I don't want you to catch a cold." She buried her face in my chest and held my fur. "Aayan… come on, I don't want you staying out here much longer." He grunted and followed. "Aww, I was having fun." I chuckled and walked back inside, waiting for the three of them to get through the sliding door before closing it. "You can have plenty of fun later, it's breakfast time right now."

He quickly ripped off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. "Yay, do we get to have our special Christmas breakfast like usual!?" I smirked as he wildly ran to the kitchen, racing Cheese and Sugar. "Yes, but you're definitely going to take your medicine first, before you drive me crazy… my Hyper Sonic transformation can't even compete with you sometimes… sheesh."

He clapped his hands and climbed up into his chair, banging his hands on the table like a feast-hungry Viking. "YAY, FOOD-FOOD-FOOD-FOOD!" I rolled my eyes and pulled Sophia's chair out, gently placing her down. "There you go, baby girl, try and stay awake okay?" She smiled and hugged me. "Okay… Merry Christmas, Daddy." I smiled and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sophie."

Aayan continued banging on the table until I stopped him. "Aayan, knock it off, young man… you just sit tight and let me get you your medicine." He pouted and crossed his arm, sticking out his lower lip as he plopped back in the chair. "Don't get grumpy either, Aayan; I won't make our special breakfast if you don't behave." He dropped his arms and looked away. "Fine."

I shook my head with a smile and walked over to stove, turning on the top burner in preparation. "Here, watch TV… I'm sure Cartoon Network is airing some Frosty the Snowman or Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." I grabbed the remote off the counter and turned on the television, setting it back down as Aayan and Sophia were the last ones to watch it.

Sugar floated around me and bugged me by pulling my ears. "What is it? You want your breakfast too? Alright… just give me one minute." She made a face and sat down on the edge of the counter, impatiently tapping on it as she eyed me with hostile intent. "I have to give Aayan his medicine first, you can wait… I'm pretty sure you're not starving." She moped and watched me pick up Aayan's pill bottle. "Maybe I should take you to a veterinarian, see if they can put you on some meds."

She pursed her lips and rapidly fluttered her wings. "I don't think you'd like that very much." I twisted off the child-proof cap and tapped a single pill into my hand. "Sugar likes to act like the Grinch sometimes, Daddy." I laughed at Aayan's remark and twisted the cap back on the pill bottle. "Sometimes, I think you might be right… the only person she's not ever mean to is Cheese."

Cheese smiled and sat down beside her, keeping her occupied will I tended to Aayan's hyperactivity. "Alright, what do you two want to drink?" Both Aayan and Sophia replied in unison "Milk." I smirked and turned to the refrigerator, pulling open the door to look for the gallon of milk. "I'm glad you kids like milk, it's healthy for you… good for your bones."

Aayan squirmed around in the chair energetically as I grabbed the milk, pulling it from the top shelf. "Will it help me get as strong as you are, Dad?" I chuckled and pushed the door close, carrying the gallon of milk over to the counter where the cups were. "It'll help you get strong, but I don't know if you'll get as strong as me… nobody is as strong as your father… not even your Uncle Knuckles."

I imagined the slug to my shoulder as if he were here standing beside me. "Nobody's better than my Daddy!" Sophia exclaimed with a smile, watching me pull open the overhead cabinet to grab two cups. "That's right, I'm a macho man." I quickly sat the milk and cups down, playfully flexing my muscles like a bodybuilder to make them laugh. "One of these days I'll be as big as you, Dad, then you won't call me a cyan pipsqueak anymore."

I chuckled and teased him. "Yeah-yeah, sure you will pipsqueak." Sophia giggled as he huffed, not liking being called that. "I'm not a pipsqueak, stop making fun of me!" I rolled my eyes at his short-temper and poured them both a cup of milk. "Okay Pipsqueak, whatever you say pipsqueak." His face reddened and Sophia laughed harder. "MAMMA… DADDY'S PICKING ON ME!"

I waited for a few moments for a reply before laughing. "I think you're mother's in the shower, Aayan, you'll just have to take your medicine like a man." He crossed his arms and looked away, pouting angrily at my joking. "Okay young man, here… take your medicine before you do something brash." I carried both cups of milk over to the table and placed one by each of them, waiting for Aayan to hold out his hand so I could give him the pill.

"How much longer am I going to have to take these, Dad?" I shook my head and dropped the pill into his palm. "Until you outgrow your ADHD." He grumbled and took a sip of milk, tossing his head back as he popped the pill in and swallowed. "Mamma said the same thing, but it seems like it's taking forever." I ruffled his quills and stared at Sophia, making sure she was staying awake. "You've only been taking your medication for a few months, Aayan, you'll probably be taking it for a while… maybe five, ten, years."

His eyes widened as I walked back over to the stove. "FIVE OR TEN YEARS!" I grit my teeth at his yelling and hoped the medicine kicks in soon. "Yes, five or ten years… it's not that big of a deal; you'll get used to it after a while." He grunted and went back to drinking his milk. "Besides, they help you focus don't they?" He gave a small nod as I pulled open an overhead cabinet next to the stove and scanned through it for Bisquick shake 'n pour pancake mix. "Well there you go, they can't be too much of a problem if the help you focus… you need that focus when you go back to school after this Christmas break."

He whined and said "Noooo… don't say that word, that is a bad word!" I smiled and teased him. "What, school? You don't like it when I say school? What's wrong with the word School?" He held his ears and tuned me out. "La-la-la-la-la… I can't hear you!" I chuckled and pulled out the pancake mix, still searching through the cabinet as I looked for a bag of chocolate chips.

I found the bag and closed the doors to the cabinet, not wanting to forget that it was open and whap my head on it; done it before, quite painful. "I bet you can hear me when I start talking about chocolate chip pancakes." He uncovered his ears and jerked his head up, panting hungrily like a coyote stalking a roadrunner. "Chocolate chip pancakes! Are they ready!?"

I laughed as Sophia perked up from all the commotion. "Not yet, I haven't even put them in the pan yet." He hung his head in disappointment as Sugar grew more impatient waiting on her food, flying up away from Cheese to hover in my face. "What? You're really hungry?... Hmm… I know someone who has some free time on his hands." I looked over at Aayan as I sat down the pancake mix and bag of chocolate chips on the kitchen counter.

"Aayan, how about you get Sugar and Cheese their breakfast… you know what they eat right?" He jumped down from his chair and ran over to the refrigerator, struggling for a moment to pull open the door. "Mommy puts their weekly food down here in the bottom drawers, she said she was going to do it differently this week… she wanted to go ahead and pre-make all their food."

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to comprehend what he was trying to say to me. "Huh?" He pulled open the crisper and rummaged around for a few seconds, removing two small baskets with fruit inside them. "She made each day's worth of food in advance for them." I gave a nod and bent down to a cabinet with our cookware inside, pulling open the door to search for a frying pan.

"Oh, well that makes sense… doesn't take as long to just open the fridge and hand them their breakfast." He smiled and unwrapped their basket of fruit, laying it down in front of them to dine on. "Mommy's smart." Sophia chimed in, fully awake for once and watching television. "That's one of the reasons she's your mom kiddo." She giggled and sipped on her cup of milk, patiently waiting for me to cook.

"How did you and Mommy meet, Dad?" I glanced over at Aayan as Sugar took a blueberry out of his palm. "Well… your dad here used to be a bit more famous than he is now, people from all over knew who I was… fortunately your mother had heard of me and had developed an obsession for me; at this point she was completely in love with me, but we hadn't even so much as been in the same room together."

Sophia smiled and asked "So mommy loved you before you even knew her?" I gave a nod and reached into the back of the cabinet to grab the right sized frying pan. "That's right, I never even knew she existed until she first met me at a place called Never Lake." I sighed and continued "Back then I was fighting with my arch-nemesis." Aayan interrupted with a question. "Was it the boogeyman!?" I chuckled and stood up with the frying pan, closing the cabinet door with my leg. "Yes it was, we'd been enemies for a long time… he actually kidnapped your mother a few times."

His eyes widened some as I sat the pan down on the scorching hot burner, ready to cook whatever I wanted it to. "The boogeyman kidnapped mom!?" I smirked and gave a small nod. "Yep, but I wasn't having any of that… I took off faster than the speed of light and fought through wave after wave of his nasty minions… eventually I reached his hideout and put the boot to him, fighting an excruciating battle with Eg...err… the boogeyman... until I successfully won and rescued your beautiful mother."

Sophia smiled at my story and asked "Is that where you fell in love with Mommy, Daddy?" I returned the smile and picked up the pancake mix. "Y-Yeah." My cheeks flushed lightly as I thought about it. "Yeah, it was… but at the time I still didn't know it." Aayan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But you met her?" I smirked and replied "Just because you're soul mates, doesn't mean you know you are when you first meet."

He blinked and continued to give Sugar her breakfast, seemingly enjoying being handfed. "She on the other hand, was still very much in love with me… literally refusing to take my rejection seriously." I frowned for a second before smiling softly. 'I glad she didn't.' Sophia took a small sip of her milk and asked "You rejected Mommy's love?" I shamefully bobbed my head and brought the pancake mix over to the refrigerator, unscrewing the top in preparation to add water.

"Unfortunately yes, it was a stupid thing to do and if I could change it I would." I placed the container in the refrigerator door and pushed the button to draw purified water. "She followed me around, tracking me for hundreds of miles; now that I think about it she seemed a lot crazier back then… hmm… eh." I shrugged it off and waited until the water filled the container to the specified mark, pulling it from the door to stop the flow of water. "Either way I'm glad she did, I would have missed out on a lot of wonderful things and people."

Sophia took it a step further and curiously asked "So when did you finally realize you loved Mommy?" I chuckled and brought the saturated pancake mix over to the stove. "That… is a story for when you two are a little older." Aayan pleadingly stuck out his lower lip and begged me. "Please, we want to know!" Sophia gave a nod of agreement but I refused, hearing footsteps come down the stairs. "Not today, maybe some other time."

"Sonikku" I turned to the stairs and saw Amy come down them dressed in her pink robe with a towel wrapped around her quills. "Here… your cellphone started ringing right when I stepped out of the shower." I held my hand out and asked. "Who is it?" She handed me the phone as I poured the chocolate chips in the pancake mix and responded "It's Tails; he's wondering what the plan for today is."

I cleared my throat and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" His voice cheerfully came to life. "Hey, Sonic, Merry Christmas!" I smiled and replied "Merry Christmas, buddy, what's going on?" He laughed as I poured some of the pancake mix into the frying pan, making Aayan hungry as he listened to it sizzle. "Not much, I just got up a few minutes ago and Cream's already in the shower… so I'm just sitting around."

I smirked and teased him. "Oh, you're just sitting around the house?" He paused for a moment before responding "Yeah?" I laughed and said "You got to be pretty darn big to sit around an entire house." After a few moments of silence he caught on with a small chuckle. "Very funny, Sonic… so I was just wondering what the plan for today is." I pulled open a drawer across from me and quickly scanned the inside for a spatula. "Well… are you finished remodeling the workshop yet?"

He grunted as I removed a spatula from the drawer, letting it automatically slide closed while I hurried back to the stove to flip the pancake. "Not quite, I'm about three-quarters done… I'm done with the stairs, Cream's very happy about them by the way… I'm done with the turning the kitchenette into a full kitchen… now I'm just stuck putting up wallpaper and laying down carpet… plus a little here and there, bits and bobs." I swiftly tried to devise a new plan as I flipped the pancake over. "Did she make you move all your tools out of the house yet?"

He chuckled and said "Not yet, but she's talking about it… I think I'm going to build a shed after I'm done remodeling; maybe put some of my tools in there instead of keeping them in the workshop or hanger." I gave a nod and continued to revise our daily plan. "Well… I guess everyone can come over here, it's going to be crowded though." He remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about what to do. "Your house isn't that much smaller than my workshop; I think we'll be fine."

I held my hand to the phone and turned to Amy. "Babe, would you get me a plate?" She gave a nod and walked over to the cabinet with plates and bowls. "Yeah but, Tails, we don't have enough places for that many people to sit." He moaned and thought of something else. "Okay… how about I pick up some folding chairs on the way over there?" I grumbled and slid the spatula underneath the pancake, lifting it as Amy sat a plate down beside me. "Thanks babe… Tails, why don't we just have it at your place as always?"

I placed the chocolate chip infused pancake on the plate and poured more batter into the frying pan. "Because I don't want to have a lot of furniture downstairs right now, I moved it all upstairs in the bedroom for while I lay down new carpet." I pursed my lips and exhaled. "Alright, as long as you pick up some folding chairs on your way over… and get some that are decent quality, I don't want anyone complaining the their back hurts."

He chuckled and said something to Cream, apparently now out of the shower. "Okay, sounds like a plan… I'll go ahead and call Knuckles and Rouge in about an hour to let them know." I smiled and said "Alright dude, Merry Christmas." He laughed lightly and responded "Merry Christmas, Sonic, I'll call you later before I head over." I gave a nod and flipped over the pancake. "No problem, bye." He said bye and I hung up.

"So what's going on, Sonikku, everyone's coming over here for Christmas?" I bobbed my head and pressed down on the pancake with the spatula. "Yeah, it seems that Tails isn't done remodeling the workshop so he doesn't want anyone over until he is." She pulled down three more plates from the cabinet as she looked around. "And he's going to bring folding chairs for people to sit in?"

"He's going to have to; we'll need around fifteen chairs for people to have places to sit." She shook her head and brought the plates over to the kitchen table, setting the table in preparation of incoming chocolate chip pancakes. "Fifteen chairs? That's a lot of chairs, are you sure we have the room?" I shrugged and lifted the pancake from the pan. "No, but apparently Tails is… it'll be crowded but we'll mange somehow I'm sure."

I slapped the second pancake down on the plate and quickly poured more batter into the pan. "If you say so, I still think we'll be a little too crowded." I shrugged and looked around. "Na… people can stand around in the kitchen if the living room gets filled to capacity." She gave a nod as Aayan and Sophia watched television, laughing at the Grinch creatively stealing children's Christmas presents. "That's true, but we're also going to have a gigantic pile of Christmas presents... where are we going to put them?"

I chuckled and flipped the pancake. "Right over there under the Christmas tree where the rest of them are." She rolled her eyes and pulled two more cups from the same cabinet. "Alright, whatever you say… what would you like to drink?" I pursed my lips and pressed down on the pancake using the spatula, making sure it was cooking properly and evenly. "Umm… I guess milk, since it's already out."

She picked up the carton of milk and poured both me and her a cup. "Aayan, Sophia… do you two want any more milk?" Aayan bobbed his head and held up his empty cup. "Yes!" She smiled and poured more into his cup as I lifted the pancake and slapped it down on top of the other two. "I was just telling them earlier that I'm glad they drink milk, it keeps them healthy."

She twisted the cap back on the carton of milk while I poured another round of batter into the frying pan. "Yeah but it can getting fattening, Aayan drinks so much I've been thinking about buying two percent instead of whole." I chuckled and watched the pancake cook. "No, he'll just be jolly… like Santa Claus." He laughed and carried his cup of milk over to the table. "Ho-ho-ho!"

"Yeah, but I bet Santa Claus doesn't get bad cholesterol from cookies and milk because of his magic… Aayan will." I gave a nod and smiled at her mother hen talk, always thinking about their health and safety like any good parent would. "Yeah-yeah… I'm thinking I'm going to just make you and me on big pancake; you know, instead of two like the kids." I flipped the pancake and pressed down on it with the spatula. "That's fine with me." She stared at the cooking pancake and laughed. "Do you know how we discovered this recipe, Aayan?"

He shook his head and listened. "One morning when I was pregnant with your sister, I decided to take normal chocolate chip pancakes and drizzle a half-and-half concoction of honey and maple syrup onto them…Mmm… then add some butter and whipped cream, delicious." I grinned and lifted the final small pancake, gently placing it on top of the other three.

"Yep, your mother forced me to make her these same pancakes every morning for about a month and a half… I thought I never wanted to see a pancake ever again after eating them that long." She giggled and pulled a small metal pitcher from the cup cabinet. "I never forced you; you were always very sweet and made them for me regardless." I laughed and poured a bigger portion of batter into the frying pan. "You know I'd do anything for my snuggums."

She smiled and poured both Honey and maple syrup into the metal pitcher, mixing it together with a spoon. "Okay you two" She said to Aayan and Sophia. "Are you ready to eat?" They both snapped their attention away from the Grinch on television and bobbed their heads hungrily. "YES!" I chuckled as Amy pulled open the refrigerator and put the milk back, scanning the door for whipped cream. "Top shelf, on the right." I responded, giving her the location. "Oh, thanks Sonikku."

I smirked and slid the spatula underneath the giant pancake, seeing if it was ready to be flipped. "You can go ahead and give them these four I already made if you want, if Aayan drools anymore he's going to be sitting in a puddle." She giggled and grabbed the plate of pancakes while I flipped the one still in the pan. "You do look a little hungry, Aayan." He grinned and picked up his fork. "I'm starving!"

She brought the plate of pancakes and honey-syrup over to the table as she teased him. "You're Starvin' Marvin?" He laughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, Dad makes great pancakes… these are my favorite!" I smiled and said "I've had enough practice cooking these pancakes that they should be absolutely perfect." Amy blushed slightly and used Aayan's fork to slide two of the chocolate chip pancakes onto his plate.

"Oh very funny, Sonic, I've had so much practice making chilidogs that I can practically make them in my sleep." I chuckled and playfully pointed at her. "Now that… I would like to see." She rolled her eyes and moved on to Sophia, sliding the last two pancakes onto her plate before giving Aayan back his fork. "Syrup, Mom!" She held up her hands and responded "Relax, Aayan, I'm getting to it."

He stabbed his pancake and waited irritably while Amy drenched Sophia's pancakes with honey-syrup first. "Now don't start eating this quite yet, I still have to put the whipped cream on." I lifted the pancake and held out my hand. "Babe, I need that plate back." She switched over to Aayan and soaked his pancakes same as Sophia's, instantly he forked off part of it and swiftly stuck it in his mouth. "Aayan! Now what did I just say?"

He grinned at her and replied "You said not to start eating yet." She held her hands to her hips and asked "And what did you just do?" He grinned wider and chewed up his bite. "I started eating." She huffed and made her way back over to me, giving me the plate to put our giant pancakes on. "Aayan, sometimes you just don't use your brain." I laughed as I slapped the gigantic pancake down on the plate, pouring the very last of the batter into the pan. "Don't encourage him, Sonic."

I playfully pursed my lips and sat the plate down. "I won't… but you better hurry up, he's still eating." She grabbed the whipped cream and spun around, watching him take another bite. "Aayan! Now you're just doing that to make me angry!" He chewed his bite with a grin and took a small sip of his newly refilled milk. "Look at your sister." Amy continued as she walked over to them with the whipped cream. "Sitting there patiently while watching you eat… you better behave young man, or I'm going to tell Santa to take back the presents he got you."

He held his mouth open and dropped the chewed up bite on the plate, making Sophia give a face of disgust. "Eww, Aayan!" They both exclaimed in unison, giving him the attention he wanted. "What?" Amy shook her head and sprayed a small pillar of whipped cream in the center of Sophia's pancake, giving a small nod to let her know she could start eating.

I flipped the last pancake and turned off the stove, still having enough heat to finish the job. "There" I looked over at Amy and saw Aayan rapidly eating his complete pancake. "Now you two can start eating, though I see SOMEONE doesn't need my permission." He laughed and coughed, choking on a bite before he took a sip of his milk to make it go down. "Okay, chew your food, Aayan… you eat just like Sonic did when we first met."

He gave a nod and slowed down some. "Sonic, are you almost done with ours?" I cleared my throat and glanced down at the cooking pancake. "Almost, one more minute." She smiled and sat the whipped cream down on the table, turning to me then walking over. "Whoa, those are some big pancakes!" I chuckled and pressed down on the one in the frying pan with my spatula. "Yep, I used the entire mix of Bisquick." She gawked for a few moments before grabbing both mine and her cup of milk off the counter beside me. "These should definitely tide us over until later… well, maybe for you and me."

I lifted the pancake and placed on top of the other one. "You're probably right about that, I'm sure the kids are dying to just get into their stalkings." She moved out of the way and carried our cups of milk over to the table as I sat the frying pan down in the sink, turning the water on to cool it off. "I'd say so… I thought Aayan was going to hit his head on the roof from how high he was bouncing on the bed earlier."

He smiled and continued eating while I brought mine and Amy's pancakes over to the table, using her fork to slide the one on top down onto her plate. "I love Christmas time, you guys always get me such good stuff!" I returned the smile and sat down in my chair, using the same plate to eat off of. "You two have been relatively good this year… so I guess you deserved it." Amy giggled and drizzled some of the honey-syrup on my pancake before returning to hers. "I think they did a little better than relatively good, Aayan's behavior has improved ten-fold ever since he started taking his medicine."

I gave a nod in agreement and sprayed some whipped cream onto the center of my pancake. "You're right about that, it's been a while since I've seen you as hyper as you were this morning… I'd almost gotten used to having more quiet around here." He grinned and forked another bite, quickly shoveling in a section of both small pancakes. "I tell you what though, I know you don't want to hear the word school…"

He cringed at the mere word, making me smile as I stabbed my pancake and continued. "But you're doing great in it buddy, much better than your old dad did… you make me and your mother proud, keep doing good because you'll get a lot further in life that way." He smiled at my encouragement before Sophia asked "What about me, Daddy? How did I do?"

I turned to her with a smile and laid my hand on her small knee. "You're always good baby doll; I've never once gotten on to you for misbehaving." She blushed lightly and slowly chewed a bite of her food. "Both of you are our pride and joys, it's why you get so many presents." Amy giggled and pointed her fork at me. "I got you some good presents as well, Sonikku."

I chuckled and winked at her, making her blush. "I'm serious though; I got you something that I know you're going to love." I stared down at my plate as I chewed a bite, wondering what in the world it could possibly be. "Hmm… I got you something good too babe, a real blast from the past." She giggled softly and sipped on her milk. "Santa came last night right?" Me and her both smiled at Aayan and bobbed our heads.

"He sure did, I noticed more presents under the tree this morning." He quickly chewed and forked the last bite of his pancakes. "Oh, did he take the cookies!?" I shrugged and watched as Amy cut some of her gigantic pancake into smaller sections. "I don't know, you'll have to go check the end table by the front door." He started to get up but I stopped him. "Finish up your breakfast first, buddy; it'll be there when you're done."

I swallowed my bite as he swiftly downed his last piece of pancake and guzzled the rest of his milk. "Done! May I please be excused?" I smiled and gave a small nod of acknowledgment, watching as he jumped down and dashed over to the front door. "Yay, awesome!" Sophia turned to see the milk left for Santa gone, with only crumbs left where the cookies once sat. "He ate them!"

I looked at Amy and rubbed my stomach, gesturing that they were good cookies. She giggled and responded to Aayan "He only left half of one, which must mean he liked my baking." He smiled and ran back to the table in delight. "Dad, can I have my stalking now!?" I shook my head and motioned for him to wait as I continued eating my breakfast. "Not quite, wait until your sister is finished eating."

He jumped high enough to see Sophia's plate and replied "But Daaaaaad, she's only got a few bites left." I chewed my bite of pancake as Amy responded for me. "You can wait a few minutes, Aayan, trust me… you can go watch television if you want to." He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Don't get pouty, or I'll make you wait until we're done." He lowered his arms and apologized. "Alright…"

I chuckled lightly and sipped on my milk, watching as Sophia ate as quickly as she could. "Slow down, baby doll, there's no need for you to hurry." She smiled and slowed down some, taking her time like both me and Amy. "It's really yummy, Daddy." I cut into the other half of my pancake as I thanked her. "Thank you very much, pumpkin, did you get enough?" She gave a nod and swallowed the last of her pancake. "Yes, Daddy, I'm full."

I bobbed my head and forked a bite. "Okay, you and your brother can have your stalking now…" Aayan instantly took off towards the living room before he shouted. "Dad, they're up too high… I can't reach them!" I sighed and stood up, gently picking up Sophia since Aayan decided to leave her. "Come on, let's go help your brother." She hugged me and asked "Daddy, how does Santa get inside?"

I smiled and carried her out of the kitchen into the living room. "Well, Santa Claus uses his magical sled to softly land on the roof with his flying reindeer." She giggled and asked "Is Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer the leader?" I gave a nod and walked over to the fire place. "Yep, then he gathers the presents for good little boys and girls like you into a bag." She smiled in glee as I pulled Aayan's stalking down from the fireplace mantel. "Then he jumps down the chimney of our fireplace and spreads the presents made by his magical elves around the Christmas tree."

Aayan quickly snatched the stalking full of candy, chocolate, Legos, and a few 'Hot Wheels' toy cars out of my hand. "Yay!" Immediately he pulled a couple pieces of chocolate and unwrapped them. "As adults we leave out Milk and Cookies as thanks, so he happily drinks the milk and takes the cookies graciously." I grabbed her stalking and brought both her and myself over to couch, forgetting about my breakfast as spending some quality time with the kids was far more important to me. "Then he goes back up the chimney and flies away to the next house with good little boys and girls."

She pulled and chocolate shaped Santa from her stalking as I sat down with her in my lap. "Santa's a really nice person isn't he, Daddy?" I gave a nod and pulled some of the candy from her stalking, showing her the different toys and candies me and Amy filled them with. "He sure is, that's why he likes children who are good… they make him feel proud to do what he does." She fumbled around with the toys and unwrapped the chocolate Santa. "Does he give you and mommy anything?"

I smiled and looked over at Amy who wore a delighted look, always thrilled to see me spend time with our beloved children. "I think he knows we got what we wanted, you and your brother are all we need." She bit into some of the chocolate and hugged me. "Thanks, Daddy, I love you." I returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome, baby girl, I love you too… we're going to have a good Christmas."

I looked over at Aayan who was stuffing his face with candy and rolling one of his Hot Wheels along the coffee table, occasionally glancing at the television. "Don't make yourself sick eating too much chocolate, little man, you remember what happened Halloween?" He blushed lightly in embracement and gave a nod. "Don't feel too bad. Aayan" Amy replied, responding to what I just said to him. "Your father likes to drink so much that he does the same thing."

I rolled my eyes as Sophia cuddled up closer to me, affectionately rubbing her face on my shirt as she nibbled on more of her chocolate. "I did that one time, one time five years ago, and your mother has never let me live it down." Amy giggled and stood up. "Are you done with your plate, Sonikku?" I thought about it and bobbed my head. "Yeah… I ate half of it, I'll live… cut it up and see if Sugar and Cheese want any."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "I don't know, it might give them diarrhea." I shrugged and leaned back onto the couch, pulling Sophia back as I tenderly caressed her cheek. "They'll let us know if they have to go." She did as I said and cut up the other half of my pancake, bringing it over to Cheese and Sugar who happily feasted on it with pleasure. "That ought to make them happy… now, how about you come in here and sit down, relax for a little bit and watch some cartoons with the kids."

She walked to the sink to wash her hands. "I don't know, I should probably finish getting dressed; and you need to call people to let them know what's going on." I waved her off and replied "I will, come sit down for a little bit… it's only seven forty-three." She gave in and turned off the sink, drying her hands before walking out into the living room. "Can I open a present Dad?" I looked down at Aayan as he kept eating chocolate. "No, not yet… we have to wait until later on when everyone gets here."

He groaned and ripped a chunk of chocolate off with his small fangs. "Aww… please?" I stared at him as he begged. "I don't know, what do you think, Ames… should we let them open 'One' present early?" She playfully held her hand to her chin as Sophia joined in the pleading, using her big emerald eyes to influence our decision. "I guess they could open one… that way they don't make their tummies hurt by eating chocolate all day."

Aayan jumped up in joy and darted over to the Christmas tree, swiftly grabbing a random present. "Just a second, young man, you have to open one I pick for you." He sat the gift back under the tree and turned, waiting for me to specify which one to get. "Let's see…hmm… how about you get the one from Santa Claus… the small thin one with the Sega wrapping paper."

He searched through the bundle of gifts and eventually found the one I was talking about. "This one!?" I gave a nod and responded "Yeah, but get your sisters' present as well, it's the pink one with snowflakes… back in the back near the outlet." He walked around the tree and found Sophia's gift. "Alright, now bring on over here." He dashed over to the couch and jumped up on the other side of me, handing me Sophia's gift. "Can I open it now; can I, can I, huh-huh-huh!?"

I chuckled as he bounced eagerly in his seat. "Aayan, chill out, little man, you're going to hyperventilate." His fingernails dug into the wrapping paper as he tried to contain the sheer joy building inside him. "Please!?" I laughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, go ahead…" In a flash he ripped open the flimsy paper like razor blade, taking only a second to see the name before he got excited. "YAY!"

Me and Amy both smiled as I explained to him what it was. "It's the complete collection of the Sega games for the Wii… It's got all the newer ones like Sega All-Stars, Sega All-Stars Transformed, Sega Generations, and Sega Lost World along with all of the Sega Olympics." He stared at the game with awe as Sophia gently pulled her present out of my hand, running her hands along the wrapping. "There's an arcade mode that lets you play all the old ones too… Like; Sega Adventures, Sega Advanced, Sega Heroes, and Sega Unleashed."

Amy giggled as she watched Aayan attempt to gain access to the inside of the game box. "That's a lot of Sega, Sonic." I chuckled and gave a nod. "Yep, I think he can handle it though." Sophia grabbed my attention by tugging on my shirt. "Daddy, can I please open mine?" I stroked her quills back and reassured her. "Of course, baby girl, go ahead." Me and Amy both watched in content as she gently pulled the wrapping paper off her gift, smiling up at me as soon as she saw Tinker Bell on the package.

"It's all three of the Tinker Bell games for your handheld Gameboy." She giggled in glee and noticed one more thing inside the package. "It also came with a magic wand so you can be a fairy princess." She happily grabbed the wand and asked "Is it a real magic wand? Can I cast spells with it?" I shook my head and quickly tried to make up something. "Well… you can't cast spells with it, but it will make your life magical."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Daddy." I chuckled and returned the hug. "Don't thank me, pumpkin, Santa Claus was the person who gave it to you." I cracked a smile as she looked up towards the heavens and thanked 'Santa' for bringing her such a great gift. "Thank you, Santa." Amy leaned over to join in on the hug. "Wow, that was pretty nice of him… you like Tinker Bell right?"

She bobbed her head and held up the magic wand. "Yes, now I'm magical too!" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You were magical the moment you were born, baby doll." She blushed lightly and pushed a button on the wand that made it light up, creating small bell like sounds as she waved it in the air. "I wish that this wand would cast spell and grant wishes." I chuckled and asked "What would you wish for?"

She smiled and said "That all of us can be happy together, forever." I grinned and hugged her closer, moving her hand with the wand around as I acted like it was working. "I think that's a wish it can grant; from now on we'll always be happy together… isn't that right, Ames?" She smiled and draped her arm around my neck. "It sure is, what a wonderful self-less wish, Sophia."

Sophia giggled blissfully as she turned to hug Amy. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy." I stroked her quills back as Amy replied "We love you too, sweetie." Aayan huffed and asked "Hey, what about me!?" I laughed and pulled him closer. "Nobody forgot about you, little man; we love you just as much as your sister." He smiled and asked "Can you open this game for me, please?"

I took the game from him and removed my glove, using my fingernail to slice through the security tape. "I don't want you thinking you're going to stay up in your room playing this all day, Aayan… today's going to be about family, so you're going to be down here when everyone else arrived." He gave a nod and waited for me to put my glove back on before I handed it to him. "I know, but can I play some of it now?"

I pursed my lips and looked over at Amy. "What do you think, babe? Can Aayan and Sophia play some of their games?" She thought about it for a minute as Aayan begged the only way he knew how. "Please-please-please!?" She sighed and said "Not yet, I want to go ahead and give you two your bath." He hung his head and pouted. "Don't get pouty, little man; you can play for a few hours as soon as you get out."

He cheered up and jumped down from the couch, sprinting towards the stairs. "Come on, Mom, come on!" I held my hand up with a smile and responded "Just relax, Aayan, take your sister upstairs and put your games in a safe place for after you get out of the bath." He grunted and darted back to the couch, snatching Sophia up with a squeak before once again dashing to the stairs. "Aayan, you slow down this instance… if you drop your sister you'll be in a world of trouble!"

He slowed down and made his way up the stairs. "Sheesh… sometimes that boy can drive you insane." Amy giggled and stood up. "Alright, I guess I'll go give them a bath." I grabbed her arm and tugged her into my lap. "Sonic?" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. "So… are we going to finish what we started earlier?" She blushed and kissed me on the lips. "Not right now… but yeah, we will."

I smirked and nuzzled her neck. "I know, I just feel a little neglected." She giggled and rubbed my shoulders. "Don't worry, Sonikku, I've got one present that you'll enjoy more than all of the other ones… I promise." I laughed and groped her rear. "Sounds good, can I just skip the other ones and open that one first?" She smiled and gently flicked my nose. "I don't think so, you'll have to wait until later on after everyone leaves."

I grinned and ran my hands up her back. "Oh please; if we can do it in the bedroom with Big sleeping here on the couch, then I think we can do it with a house full of people." Her face flushed as she remembered the night I was talking about. "Nope, you still have to wait." I playfully pouted like Aayan and let my hands slip into her bath robe, tenderly squeezing her luscious breasts. "Aww… However will I survive?"

She rubbed her nose against mine and winked. "I'm sure you'll be just fine spending quality time with the family… Mmm… Sonic, I've always love seeing you be so fatherly." I smirked and ran my tongue across her lips. "Does it make you horny?" She blushed deeper and held the back of my head. "You know it does, Sonikku, you're so manly I can't help but be turned on." She softly moaned in my ear as I continued to squeeze her delicate teats. "I'm going to show you how much of a man I am later on, baby."

Her face reddened further as she whispered. "I know you will, stud, it's going to be part of your 'special' Christmas present." I raised an eyebrow as she nibbled on my ear, making my heart flutter. "Oh… really?" She gave a nod and left me to painfully ponder what it was for the rest of the day. "Yeah, it's going to be really good, Sonikku… maybe one of the best we've ever had." I stared at her wide-eyed in astonishment as I thought. 'We had? It must be sex… still… the best sex we've ever had? I wonder what this crazy girl is planning.'

Aayan broke us out of thought as he shouted from the top of the stairs. "Mom! We're ready for our baths!" She ran her hands down to my chest and gently yanked on a patch of thick fur. "I'll be there in one minute, go ahead and get in the tub but don't turn the water on!" She kissed my neck and traced her tongue up my jaw to my lips, pushing in to invade my mouth. "Mmm… why don't… mMmm… you help me give the kids a bath?"

I gazed into her eyes and watched as she spoke in-between our French Kissing. "I want to see… MmMmm… you be a daddy." I broke the kiss and gave a nod. "Anything you want, babe." I stood up with her in my arms and carried her over to the stairs. "I love you, Sonic, Merry Christmas." I placed her down and rubbed her shoulders. "I love you too, Emi, Merry Christmas… now come on, let's go take care of our kids." I lightly tapped her rear and made her blush before we both made our way up the stairs.

.

[Time: 10:30 A.M.]

.

"Alright, Aayan, come on it's ready!" In less than a second he came flying down the stairs into the kitchen. "That was awful quick, you saved and turned it off in less than a minute?" He gave a nod as I opened the microwave and pulled two mugs of hot chocolate. "Yep, I sure did!" I used a normal spoon to stir up the mixture in each mug, making sure it was well blended. "Okay, you can play some more later on tonight before you go to bed… you can stay up as late as you want tonight."

He clapped his hands and with joy as I gave him his mug of hot chocolate. "Be careful, little man, it's very hot… you'll burn your mouth if you try to drink it right now." He took the mug from me and tried to sip on it. "OWW… HOT-HOT-HOT!" I chuckled and ruffled his quills. "Maybe you should try listening to me you little ball of quills, trust me… I know a lot." Amy's voice scolded me as she carried Sophia down the stairs, fully dressed for the day in a gorgeous red Christmas sweater with a tree embroidered on the front.

"You should know better than to give it to him when it's hot, Sonic, he doesn't listen to warnings." I waved her off but continued staring at her. "eh, he'll learn on his own… you're not going to take another sip until it's cool, right?" He bobbed his head and I responded "Good… See, problem solved." She rolled her eyes and asked "How do I look?" I chuckled and tried to pry my eyes off her. "Like a Christmas angel; I see you got your open heart necklace on and your quills are tied into a ponytail."

She beamed a smile and brought Sophia into the kitchen. "My quills are starting to get too long, I need to go get it cut… maybe I'll take Sophia to get her first haircut the next time I do." I stirred Sophia's mug of hot chocolate and blew on it for her. "I think she looks good with long quills." She blushed softly and asked "What about my dress, Daddy?" I chuckled caressed her cheek. "It looks beautiful, baby doll, but how come you didn't pick out something red and Christmassy like your brother?"

Amy smoothed the wrinkles out of Sophia's skirt and place her on the ground. "She doesn't really have anything red, Sonikku, but I think purple is close enough." I bobbed my head and kindly gave Sophia her hot chocolate. "Either way, you look beautiful… here's your hot cocoa, don't drink it yet or it'll burn your little tongue." She thanked and took it from me, listening to my warning and waiting for it to cool down. "Good girl, see Aayan… your sister waited for it to cool down."

He ignored me and blew on the liquid in an attempt to cool it down. "Easy now, don't blow on it too hard… it'll get everywhere." Amy snickered and I looked up at her in confusion. "What?" She shook her head and looked away with a smile. "Nothing, nothing..." I blinked a few times before returning to parenting. "You know, you kids are going to be sick to death of chocolate by the end of this day… pancakes, solid bars, hot chocolate… you're really going to feel sick later on."

Aayan shook his head and managed to tough out a small sip. "No way, chocolate is delicious!" Amy smirked and poked my cheek. "Don't feel too bad, Aayan, I'm sure if I made chilidogs all day your father would chow down on them like a beast." I laughed and draped my arm around her shoulders. "I sure as heck would, your chilidogs are the best!" She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "Have you called anyone yet today, Sonic?"

I gave a nod and replied "Yeah, I called Vanilla and told her the change of plans… she said that was fine, apparently her Sister is still here; you know, the brown one that looks like her?" She bobbed her head and asked "Yeah, she's still down here?" I watched Aayan continue to try and force down the piping hot cocoa while I responded "Yep, she's staying until New Year's day… then she's heading back to Frog Forest."

"I thought she left after Thanksgiving." I shook my head and wiped the counter off with a dishtowel. "I did too, but apparently she wanted to stay for Christmas and New Year's so she could spend some time with Vanilla, Cream, and Tails." She raised an eyebrow and asked "I don't think she'd be spending that much time with Cream or Tails, especially since they live together now."

I smiled and said "Actually, Cream and Tails have been spending a lot of time with Vanilla and her sister… in fact Tails flies Cream over there three times a week and they spend the whole day together." She smiled and leaned back against the counter. "Really? What have they been doing, just spending time together?" I gave a nod and tossed the dishrag in the sink. "Yeah, for the most part… although Tails is taking cooking lessons from Vanilla." She giggled and responded "So he's really going to follow through with this Bistro thing, huh?"

I chuckled and turned to her. "It looks like it… I think it a great idea actually; remember how his Christmas dinners were always delicious?" She bobbed her head in agreement while Aayan held up his mug. "Done!" I laughed and looked down in amazement. "No way, there's no way you could've drank all that with it being that hot." He grinned and rubbed his tummy. "I did, Dad!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you didn't pour it out while I wasn't looking?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I'd never throw out chocolate!" I took the cup from him and glanced over at Sophia, still waiting for it to cool down before she took a sip. "Your sister hasn't even so much as had a sip yet, you must have some sort of leather mouth or something." He laughed and happily ran off as I put his empty mug in the sink. "Don't go anywhere, Aayan, you and me are going to go outside and gather wood for a fire…"

Amy interrupted and chimed in, making sure everyone who went outside had proper clothes on. "Make sure you bundle up, it's very cold outside today." Aayan dashed to his jacket still strewn across the couch. "Is this enough, Mom?" She watched him as he quickly put on the Superman logoed jacket. "No, you need gloves, earmuffs, thicker pants, another couple layers of shirts, a hat…" I held my hand up to interject. "Ames; for the love of God, the boy isn't going to be outside for more than ten minutes." She shook her head and argued. "But it's thirty degrees out there, Sonikku."

I shrugged and replied "So, we're going outside to gather wood then we're coming straight back inside." She huffed as Sophia tugged on my jeans. "Daddy, can I come with you?" I bent down to her level and said "What for, baby girl?" She blushed lightly and responded "I want to see the snow." I chuckled and stood back up. "You can come with us if you want, but you do need to put a jacket or sweater on."

Amy sighed and walked off. "Where are you going you grumpy Grinch?" She giggled softly and made her way through the living room to the stairs. "I'm going to get Sophia's coat." I smirked and asked "Why don't you put on a jacket yourself and come out with us… maybe we could make a snowman, just like in the old days." She winked at me as she ascended the stairs. "Maybe."

"Come on!" Aayan exclaimed from the living room, wanting to go outside. "Hold your horses, little man; your mother's right, everyone needs to be properly clothed before they head out there." He grunted and impatiently paced back and forth in front of the sliding door. "Hurry-hurry!" I waved him off and walked with Sophia out of the kitchen, getting stopped on the way by Sugar and Cheese. "Huh? What is it?"

Sugar pointed to the door and soared across the room to join Aayan in squirming about. "Do you have to go outside?" She bobbed her head and scratched on the glass. "Alright, hold it for just one more minute." She shook her head and acted like she was trying to pull the door open by herself, completely impossible given her tiny body weight. "You can't hold it?"

Cheese stuck his tongue out and flew over to her. "You got to go badly too?" He gave a single nod and tapped on the glass to the door. "Alright; Aayan, go ahead and let them out since you've got your jacket on." He hoorayed and managed to gradually slide the door open, watching as Sugar and Cheese bolted for the edge of the yard to take care of their business. "I guess your mother was right, that honey-syrup probably ran right through them."

Aayan kicked at the snow and took a few steps outside as Amy came down the stairs with Sophia's jacket. "Ready?" She gave a nod and pulled the hood to her hoodie up. "Yep, come here, Sophie… let me put your jacket on you." She waddled over and tenderly drank on her hot chocolate. "Daddy's hot chocolate will keep me warm outside as well, Mommy." Amy smiled and wrapped the jacket around her. "Good, I don't want my little girl turning into a Popsicle."

She giggled and held Amy's hand, walking with her over to the door Aayan had carelessly left open. "Ready, Sonikku?" I swiftly grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." I walked with her outside and closed the door behind me. "Brr… it's colder than I thought it would be, let's not stay too long okay, Sonic?" I bobbed my head and rubbed my hands together, hearing the snow crunch beneath my feet as I tried to keep warm. "I agree… come on, Aayan; you can help me and grab a piece of wood."

He stood up from making a snow angel and looked down at it. "Look, Dad, I made a snow angel!" I smiled and glanced over Amy. "Second time in my life I've seen an angel make a snow angel." She softly blushed and hung her head, remembering the first year we were together. "Come on, bud." He grinned and curled into a ball, rolling all the way over to the shed where the log pile was. "Aayan! You're going to get your clothing filthy if you roll around out here."

I laughed as he hit the shed and toppled over. "Ouch, I bet that didn't feel too good." He rubbed his sore head and stood back up. "No, no it didn't." I chuckled and asked "Are you okay?" He grinned and walked over to the wood pile. "One of these days you're going to hurt yourself; if there's one thing that I learned, you don't always need to be in a hurry."

Amy giggled and threw a snowball at me, striking me dead point in the back of the head. "It took you almost seventeen years to figure that out, Sonic." I turned and dodged another snowball she'd lobbed at me. "Oh, sneak attack huh?" She laughed and bent down to scoop up another handful of snow. "Oh no you don't!" I sprinted to her position in a flash, gently taking her to the ground with me as she squeaked. "Uhh, Sonic, we're not playing football!"

I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, babe, did I hurt you?" She giggled and shook her head. "No, just be careful." I rubbed my nose against hers and kissed her on the lips. "I will, my little snow angel." She blush lightly and caressed my cheek. "I love you, Sonic." I ran my tongue along her jaw and tenderly nipped at her nose. "I love you too, Amy… you look so beautiful right now."

She laughed and playfully shoved some snow in my face. "I don't look any better than I usually do." I smiled and shook the snow off my face. "I'm serious, seeing you on a white background… you just look so gorgeous in the snow, Emi, just like a real angel." Her face flushed deeper while she tried to distract herself by fixing my collar. "Y-You're the one who's the real angel, Sonikku… with the snow falling behind you, it's like you're my guardian angel come to take me to the golden gates."

I gazed into her eyes and shielded her from the falling snow; passionately keeping my lips dangling above hers, just out of contact reach. "I don't need to take you to the golden gate, baby, we've made our own heaven here, on Earth with the kids." She smiled and pursed her lips, letting them ever so gently graze against mine. "Then we could already be in heaven." I chuckled and ran my hands down her sides. "Could be, we're just so caught up in having fun we didn't even realize it."

"I wonder if people throw snowballs in heaven." I raised an eyebrow at her sudden question just a brief moment before a ball of snow hit me in the back of the head. "Aayan!" I rolled off Amy as he laughed at me. "Got you, Dad!" I laughed as he took off, leaving me to chase after him. "Get back here, I want to throw you like a snowball!" He laughed and playfully yelled as I swiftly caught up to him. "Mommy!"

I chuckled and swooped him up off the ground, tickling his sides as I grinded to a halt. "Your Mom can't save you from the tickle machine!" He laughed and tried to force my hands away while I tickled his ribs. "No… AHH… stop… AHHAHA… it's too much… AHHAHHAHAH!" I laughed with him as he started gasping for a breath. "Stop… Dad… can't breathe… Ha-ha!"

I stopped and held him close as he inhaled rapidly. "You alright, bud?" He laughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm going to get you back for that, Dad." I chuckled and ruffled his quills. "Believe me when I say; I know you will." We both laughed and rubbed our heads together, lovingly sharing heat. "Okay, little man, are you ready to collect some wood to light a fire?"

He bobbed his head and jumped out of my arms, eagerly running to the woodpile as I slowly made my way through the snow. "Merry Christmas you four!" I turned back at the house to see Richard coming around the corner. "Hey, old man, Merry Christmas; what are you doing our here in this weather?" He laughed and waded through the snow over to where Amy and Sophia were standing. "Not much, I came over to say Merry Christmas but nobody answered the door… I heard talking around back so I just figured I'd take a look."

I chuckled and watched as Aayan struggled to lift a single piece of lumber. "Sounds like you're just a peeping tom." He smirked and playfully teased Amy. "Well… you know, Amy is pretty hot." She blushed and stared at him slack-jawed. "I usually beat up people who flirt with my wife, Richard, but I guess I'll let it slide since I agree with you." He laughed and pulled Amy into a friendly hug. "Yeah-yeah, Merry Christmas darlin'." She smile returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, Richard, how's Katie feeling this morning?"

I grabbed a few logs as Sugar and Cheese assisted Aayan in lifting the one he was trying to carry. "She said she was feeling really good this morning, she's back at the house watching Frosty the Snowman on Cartoon Network." I gave a nod and carried the firewood with Aayan towards the house; having Amy, Sophia, and Richard following behind us. "That's good to hear, It would've been sad to hear she wasn't feeling well on such a beautiful day."

He chuckled and kindly pulled the sliding glass door open for me. "Beautiful day? What in the world are you talking about, it's like a blizzard out here." I laughed and shook my head, letting Aayan head in first before I made my way inside to the fireplace. "I don't think so, you wouldn't say that if you've seen what a real blizzard is like." He smiled and closed the door once Amy and Sophia got inside. "I've seen a few blizzards in my day, like that one in 2389… ugn… that was absolutely horrific, you had to shovel snow just to take one step in front of you."

I gave a small nod and sat the firewood down as Aayan did the same with his. "Thank you, Aayan, good job." He smiled and happily sat on the edge of the hearth, playfully batting at Sugar and Cheese as they bugged him by tugging on his ears. I turned back to Richard as I pulled open the doors to the firebox. (Inside portion of the fireplace) "So what's going on old man, are you and Katie going to come over here and celebrate with us?"

He cleared his throat and leaned back against the sliding door "Actually, no… this year my Cousin; who lives on the outskirts of the city, is actually invited all our family over to his place for the day." I stood up and grabbed a box of fire starters off the mantel. "Really?" He bobbed his head and replied "Yeah, it's going to kind of be like a family reunion and Christmas combined… but we'll have fun."

I chuckled and pulled open the box to retrieve an artificial log. "Well today that's all that matters, family and happiness." He smiled and watched me bend down and place the synthetic log in the fireplace. "Yep, you're right about that… well, I was just coming over to say Merry Christmas to all you guys and girls before me and Katie hit the road." I brushed my hands off and stood up. "Oh, you're heading out right now?"

He gave a nod and firmly shook my hand. "Yeah, we got about an hour of driving to do and I wanted to get there a bit early… see if I can help do anything before everyone else gets there." We exchanged pats on the back and pulled away from each other. "Alright, well Merry Christmas, old man… I hope you have a good time with your family today." He thanked me and ruffled Aayan's quills. "Merry Christmas, munchkin!"

He laughed and pushed Richards hand away. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Bradshaw." Richard gave him a pat on the head and bent down to Sophia's level. "Merry Christmas, Sophia, my… you look very beautiful today." She blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Sophia, Mr. Bradshaw is talking to you… what do you say?" Her face flushed deeper as she responded "M-Merry Christmas… Mr. Bradshaw."

He smiled and stood back up. "Okay, I'm out of here… I should be back somewhere around ten or ten thirty." I laughed and teased him. "No, take your time; no need to hurry back or anything." He chuckled and waved me off. "Oh hardy-harr-harr, very funny Speed Demon… I hope you're looking forward to a pay reduction for that." I laughed at his joke and replied "Are you going to get the crop whip out on me?"

He smirked and bobbed his head. "I still can't believe you talked me into letting Simone join the team, you know he's probably going to be more trouble than he's worth." I grunted and said "I'm telling you, he's going to be a welcome asset to the team… we need fresh people, Richard, even if we have to go through the process to determine if they're good enough." He furrowed his brow and asked "Are you starting to feel old, Sonic?"

Amy giggled softly and blushed when I looked at her. "Me, no way… heck; I feel better now than I ever have in my entire life!" He weakly smiled and I sensed his concern for me, possibly wondering if I'm still distraught over the Verification of Eggman's continued existence. "Tell Katie me and Amy said Merry Christmas for me, alright?" He smiled wider in acknowledgment and gave a nod. "Will do… okay, I'm going… bye you guys, Merry Christmas!"

Me, Amy, and the kids waved to him as he slid the door open. "Later, Sonic." I courteously saluted and replied "Later old, man." He rolled his eyes and pulled the door closed, walking around the house out of sight. "I didn't know Richard had a cousin in the city, did you know that, Sonic?" I gave a nod and retrieved a box of matches kept out of reach from the kids, off the mantel. "Yeah, he's mentioned it a few times but I didn't know he lived on the outskirts of the city… I thought he lived in another commonwealth."

She smiled and said "Well at least him and Katie have family around, it's good to stay close to your relatives." I opened the box and grabbed a match, swiftly striking it along the friction bumps. "That's true; besides, we already have enough people coming over… I'm still not a hundred percent sure that everyone will fit in here." She pursed her lips and looked around the room as I held the lit match to the artificial log. "I think we might be able to fit enough chairs here in the living room."

I shrugged and watched as the match transferred the fire over to the artificial log, setting it ablaze in only a few short moments. "Maybe, there's always the kitchen." She gave a nod while I stood up, tossing the match into the fireplace to burn with the rest of it. "So who's probably going to be the first people to get here, Sonic?" I monitored the flames as Aayan intently observed like a little firebug. "Either Tails and Cream or Vanilla and her sister… ehh, what was her name again?"

She smiled as I scratched the back of my head, unsure of what her name was. "Ginger." I chuckled and bobbed my head. "I should've known it was something that had to do with food." She giggled softly and said "I wonder if Tails and Cream are going to stick to that tradition." I smirked and picked up a log; the fireplace being near ready for me to put wood inside. "That's a good question."

Aayan scooted closer to my leg and asked "Are you talking about Aunt Cream being pregnant?" I tossed the log in the fireplace and replied "Yep, your Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream will have children of their own someday soon." He crossed his arms and jealously pouted. "I don't want them to, they won't pay any attention to me!" I chuckled and picked up another log, tossing it in right on top of the artificial log to join the first piece of wood I threw in. "Well, if you want the total truth… They won't spend as much time with you as they do now."

He stuck his lower lip out and hung his head with sadness. "But… they will still love you just as much, and… you'll have a little baby cousin." He looked up at me and curiously asked "I'd have a cousin?" I gave a nod and ruffled his quills. "You sure would, it could be either a boy or a girl." He cheered up and uncrossed his arms. "I hope it's a boy, that way we can play together!"

I smiled and picked up one more piece of firewood, throwing it on top of the other two before closing the ember safety cage. "See... everything's going to be alright, but believe me when I say your Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream love you very much… I'm sure they'd be delighted to have you come over anytime you want." He grinned and hugged my leg. "Thanks, Dad… I don't like it when people leave me." I frowned briefly as I thought about the similar feelings I had when I was younger. "Aayan" I sat down on the hearth and pulled him into my lap. "Aayan none of your family will ever leave you, I promise…"

He hugged me with a smile and affectionately rubbed his face against mine. "I know you won't, Dad, nobody is stronger than you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the top of the head. "Sonikku?" I looked up at Amy while holding back tears. "Yeah, baby?" She smiled weakly and sat down next to me, leaning against me as she asked with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

I sniffled and gave a nod, motioning for Sophia to come sit with us. "Yeah, honey, I'm fine." She helped Sophia up onto the hearth and felt my forehead. "Are you sure?" I smiled softly and draped my arm around her shoulders while keeping my other wrapped around Aayan. "I'm sure, I'm just really happy today… so happy I could almost cry." She frowned and kissed my cheek. "It's okay, Sonikku, this is a really great day."

My lower lip quivered as I felt a teardrop roll down my flushed cheeks. "I know it is, baby, I love all of you so much… I'm so proud to be in this family… to have the honour of you guys sharing my blood." Aayan finally sensed the tense aura and looked up at me with worry. "What's wrong, Dad, why are you crying?" I hugged him closer and replied "They're tears of joy, Aayan; I'm just so overjoyed to be your father."

He smiled and snuggled up to my chest. "Really?" I chuckled and tickled his sides. "Yeah, really… you make me proud, Aayan; really proud." He laughed and held onto my arm. "S-Stop! Ha-Ha!" I stopped and glanced over at Sophia. "You make me proud too, Sophia, both you and your brother mean a whole lot to me." She blushed and crawled into Amy's lap. "I love you, Daddy." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, baby girl."

We sat in silence for a while as the fire fully embraced our bodies with a welcoming warmth; all of us more than content to just sit and enjoy our time together, listing to the Christmas music that played on the kitchen radio. "Well I don't know about you guys" I abruptly said, breaking the extended quiet. "But now I'm starting to get hot." Aayan gave a nod as Amy lifted Sophia and stood up. "Yep, I need to take off this jacket before I roast."

Aayan jumped out of my lap and ripped his Superman jacket off him. "Don't just lay that anywhere, young man, guests are coming over later so the house needs to stay clean." He grumbled and made his way towards the stairs, knowing his room was the best place to put it. As soon as he was up the stairs Amy asked "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Sonic? Let me know if you're not."

I shook my head and stood up, my back now close to being too hot from the blistering fire. "Yes, Ames, I'm perfectly fine… I just got a little emotional is all; I'll let you know if I'm not okay; alright?" She stared at me for a couple of seconds before giving a small nod. "Alright, I was just making sure." I tenderly pressed my lips to hers and rubbed her shoulders. "Thank you, Emi, but I'm fine."

She smiled and held her nose to mine. "Okay… I love you." I flashed a smile of my own and nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, Amy." Sophia yawned in Amy's arms and said "Mommy, I'm hot… can I please take off my jacket?" She giggled and continued gazing into my eyes. "Yeah, pumpkin, come on… we'll hang it up in your closet." I kept my smile but broke the gaze, letting Amy go on with her motherly duties.

She kept her eyes on me the entire way up the stairs, still unsure if I'm alright. 'Damn… I keep getting so emotional, I mean I know why… ugnn… I just don't want to think about it on Christmas day.' I smiled to myself and cleared my throat; rolling my shoulders to shake away the negative energy. "Yeah, I won't let something like that keep me down." I chuckled at my self-motivation and turned to watch the fire.

A sudden humming broke me out of thought. "Huh?" I spun around and noticed both Cheese and Sugar staring out of the curtains of the window by the front door, happily excited about someone or something. "What is it you two? Is someone there?" Cheese grew more excited and hover around the door as if expecting someone. "I take that as a yes?" On cue the doorbell rang 'Tails and Cream or Vanilla and Ginger?'

I chuckled softly and walked through the living room to the front door. "I'm coming." I peered out through the peephole and saw two sets of long rabbit ears. 'Vanilla and Ginger.' I immediately unlocked the door and pulled it open with a smile. "Hello-hello… Merry Christmas!" Vanilla and her Sister returned the smile, pulling me into a hug; which was strange considering I don't really know this 'Ginger' all that well. "Merry Christmas, Sonic!"

I laughed and pulled myself away. "Please, don't just stand out in the cold… do come inside and welcome yourselves to our house." They both smiled at my politeness and walked inside with me. "So we're the first ones here?" I gave a nod and shut the door. "Yes ma'am, Mr. and Mrs. Prowers shall arrive shortly followed by the rest." Vanilla's cheeks reddened slightly as she sat her purse down on the kitchen counter. "I'm still not quite used to hearing that."

I smirked and knocked on the wall. "Amy! Vanilla and Ginger are here!" Seconds before a response, Aayan hyperactively sprinted down the stairs like a wild maniac. "Great Aunt Vanilla!" She smiled and held her arms out as he tore through the living room into the kitchen, catapulting himself into an embrace with her. "Hello, Aayan, Merry Christmas." He hugged her close and asked "Merry Christmas… did you get it?" I raised an eyebrow at his question as Amy came down the stairs with Sophia.

Vanilla giggled and sat him down on the ground. "My, you still haven't forgotten have you?" He grinned and held his hands open while Vanilla unzipped her purse, retrieving a small bag what looked like some kind of candy. "First though, I have to ask you… have you been behaving for your mother and father?" He bobbed his head vigorously and danced in anticipation of whatever was contained within the baggie. "Would your mother or father agree with you?"

He dance faster and responded "Yes!" She looked over at me and I gave a single nod, letting her know he could have them. "Okay, they're homemade gumdrops; there is orange, grape, or apple flavored ones." She dropped the bag in his hands and he instantly pulled it open to grab a handful. "Now don't eat too many or they'll make your tummy hurt… you also have to share them with your sister."

He shoveled in the mouthful and grumbled greedily, not wanting anyone else to have any. "Aayan" I said "What do you say?" He chewed the gummy drops of sugar and spoke with his mouth full. "Thank you, Great Aunt Vanilla!" She smiled at his immature manners and gave him a couple of pats on the head. "You're welcome, now go share some with your sister." He pouted for a moment but quickly gave in, thankfully not wanting to make a scene.

He walked over to Sophia who was beside Amy and poured a few in her hand. "There you go." I shook my head and replied "A little more, Aayan, how is her getting five of them right if you get ten?" He sighed in annoyance and gave her a couple more. "Good boy, but your Great Aunt is right… if either of you two eat all of those you're going to have a bad bellyache later."

Sophia held one up for me and said "Here, Daddy, for you." I smiled and kindly refused. "Oh no… thank you, baby doll… those are especially for you two, enjoy." She held her hand up for a bit more before withdrawing. "That was very polite of you though… very sweet." She blushed lightly and nibbled on one while Aayan stuffed his face without a single care in the world. "Aayan… Aayan… Aayan… AAYAN!" He stopped and looked up at me.

"What did I just say like three seconds ago?" He shrugged and continued chewing. "I said don't eat all of those… how many have you ate already?" He grinned and held the bag away from me. "Hey, it's you who's going to suffer the consequence later on when you're on the toilet." Amy giggled and slapped my arm. "Sonic, don't talk about stuff like that."

I chuckled as Vanilla and her sister smiled. "I'm just saying… you'll learn on your own what your digestive system can handle, trust me." I laughed as Amy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you and Aayan are on the exact same maturity level, Sonic." I smirked and gave her a wink. "I think you'd reconsider… but for now, let's welcome our first guests." Amy smiled and walked forward to Vanilla. "Merry Christmas, Vanilla." They embraced each other in a friendly hug and kissed each other on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Amy… how are you doing today?"

She gave a nod and said "I'm doing great, everyone is in a wonderful mood today so I'm as happy as I can be." I smiled and replied "Yep, everything is perfect so far… looks like it's going to be a nice Christmas." We stood for a moment before I motioned towards the living room. "Please, make yourselves at home… take a seat and get comfy; would either of you like anything to drink?"

Vanilla's sister smiled at my politeness and replied "Thank you very much; perhaps just a soda?" I immediately gave a nod and asked "What would you like? We have Coke, Sprite, or Mountain Dew." She made her way into the living room with Vanilla and sat down next to her on the couch ."Umm… a Sprite would be fine, please and thank you." I walked further into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. "Of course, not a problem at all… you're family."

Vanilla smiled at my kind words and said "If I could just have a Coke, Sonic, that'll be great." I bobbed my head and grabbed a Coke and Sprite before walking out of the kitchen into the living room, letting the door to the fridge close on its own. "Of course, if there's anything you two need feel more than free to ask." They both smiled as I approached them and handed them their sodas. "Actually, in a little bit; if you could help me carry in the presents that would be wonderful."

I grinned and teased her. "Uh-oh… does that mean you have a giant pile of presents to carry in?" She giggled softly and pulled the tab on her coke. "I got everyone a couple of things, don't worry." I smirked and watched Cheese and Sugar hover over her. "Well hello there, Cheese, I haven't seen you in a while!" Cheese happily fluttered his wings and landed on her shoulder, hugging the side of her head. "You're in a good mood, are you happy to spend Christmas with little Sugar?"

He grinned as Sugar roughly landed on Vanilla's other shoulder. "I take that as a yes, you two look very cheery…. I got gifts for you all as well." They both wagged their stubby tails in delight, hugging her as tight as their small bodies possibly could. "What about me Great Aunt Vanilla!?" Aayan jumped up onto the couch and crawled over to her. "Did you get me any presents?" She smiled and brushed a quill out of his face. "I think you know the answer to that; of course I got you some gifts, both you and your sister got a few."

Sophia's face lit up with glee and she slowly toddled over to Vanilla, holding up a gumdrop as thanks for getting her presents. "Thank you, Great Aunt Vanilla, I love you." Vanilla smiled and lifted Sophia into her lap. "You're welcome, little Ms. Sophia, but I made those gumdrops for you and your brother… thank you for the offer though, it was very sweet of you." Sophia smiled and nibbled on the rest of her first gumdrop. "She's my little sweetie." I said, making her blush.

Amy giggled lightly and held my hand. "Come on, Sonikku, let's sit down… are you afraid they're going to bite you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, at least I hope none of you bite." We shared a quick laugh before Amy pulled me over to the last seat of the couch. "Sit down, Sonic, relax for a little bit." She forced me down onto the couch and sat in my lap sideways, wrapping her arms around my neck for support. "So how are you two doing?" Amy asked, wanting to keep a conversation going.

Ginger spoke first. "I'm doing good, enjoying the last week until I head back to Frog Forest." I gave a nod and draped my arm around Amy's waist. "Yeah, I heard you were staying until New Year's… that's good to hear; at least you get to spend some time with Vanilla, Cream, and Tails before you head home." She smiled and said "Indeed, he's a very charming young man… it's comforting to know my niece found a man who loves her so much." Vanilla's cheeks reddened slightly at the comment, making me wonder if her and Vector had spent any time together. 'Probably not yet, but they will.'

"Yeah" I responded "He's going to be a great father, I'm as happy as I can be for those two… they've been doing great together." Vanilla and her sister both smiled, nearly responding in unison "Yes they are." They looked at each other for a short moment before Vanilla said "Tails has been coming over Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with Cream to take cooking lessons with me… he's doing great, definitely has a humongous amount of potential in being a chef."

Amy giggled while I watched Sophia finally finish her first gumdrop, laughing in my head as Aayan had already polished off his about five minutes ago. "What does Cream do when she comes over?" Vanilla crossed her legs and took a sip of her Cola. "She socializes with me mostly, but sis here has been teaching her a few tricks before she leaves." Her sister bobbed her head and responded "Well… I don't know if I'd call them tricks, it's just basic home maintenance."

Vanilla shook her head with a smile. "Since when has making coffee been considered home maintenance?" I chuckled and her sister replied "That was just one thing I taught her, I mean the girl knew how to brew tea but never so much as touched a coffee maker." Vanilla rolled her eyes and said "That's because neither me nor her like coffee; why do we need to know how to make it if we don't like it...?"

"Tails liked it!" Ginger interjected. "Yeah, you just decided to leave out that part… you forgot to mention how much Cream smiled when Tails enjoyed the coffee she made him." Vanilla waved her off and sat her soda down on the coffee table. "Yeah-yeah." I smirked and asked "So… Vanilla… have you and Vector spent any time together?" Her cheeks instantly reddened as her sister stared at her. "Vector? Is that the Crocodile?"

I gave a nod as Amy shook her head. "Yes, he's got a little crush on a certain rabbit but she never seems to pay any attention to him." Ginger's face lit up in surprise, making Vanilla blush even deeper. "Really!? Oh-hoho! I never heard anything about that… hmm… why in the world haven't you been paying attention to him, I mean he's a stud." She looked away as Amy slapped my arm. "Sonic, now look at what you've done… why do you always have to tease people?"

I laughed and said "Because it's fun! But seriously Vanilla, I didn't mean to upset you." She frowned and glanced over at me. "No… it… it's okay, I forgive you… I just don't think I'm ready to love someone again the way Vector wants me to love him." My smile quickly faded as I realized the subject I stumbled into. "O… oh… I see, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to tease you." She forced a smile to make me feel better and stood up, gently placing Sophia down where she was just sitting.

"It's okay, Sonic, all is forgiven… how about you give me a hand with the presents?" I gave a nod and said "Of course… watch about, babe, I need to get up." Amy quickly stood up before I did. "Do you need my help too, Sonikku?" I shrugged and turned to Vanilla. "I don't know, Vanilla?" Vanilla pursed her lips and replied "You can come if you want to." She smiled and turned to the stairs. "Alright, let me get my jacket." I waved my hands and motioned for her to sit down. "Never mind, Ames, I don't want you to go all the way up the stairs… take a seat; I'll be fine."

She spun around and asked "Are you sure?" I bobbed my head and walked through the living room with Vanilla. "Yeah, I'm alright… I have muscles." She giggled and sat down on the couch next to Vanilla's sister. "I know you do… stud." Ginger laughed and watched Aayan and Sophia be themselves. "There's not too many, Sonic" Vanilla said, taking me out of thought. "We should be able to do it in a few rounds."

She opened the door and walked out into the frozen air with me following closely behind. "Vanilla…" I closed the door and caught up with her. "Hey, Vanilla, wait up." She kept her steady pace as I dashed beside her. "Vanilla wait, I just wanted to say I'm sorry… if I offended you in any way I assure you I didn't mean to." She stopped at the trunk to her van and said "Sonic, it's alright… I'm not angry at you; I just prefer to not talk about it."

I blinked and stared at her as she pulled the clicker to the van and popped the trunk. "Well… you know, I'm here if you do ever want to talk about it." She smiled weakly and waited for the trunk to automatically raise open. "Thanks, Sonic, but it's not the right time to talk about something like this." I frowned while she pointed to the gifts. "Right now we need to get these presents in the house." I cleared my throat and grabbed a couple of bagged items, trying to get as many as I could without crushing anything. "We don't have to go very far into it, but I think you should at least let me know why you said what you did."

She stacked a few boxed objects in her arms as she glanced over at me. "What do you mean?" I stopped gathering bags and paused for her to finish getting presents. "I mean, why would you say you're not ready to love someone again?" She closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning to me. "Sonic, please… sweetie… I don't want to talk about this." I gave a saddened sigh and followed her back up the driveway, trying to not let too much snow get inside the bags. "Vanilla… I never had a mother, but since I met you… I sort of feel like you're my mom."

She abruptly stopped and jerked her head back at me. "I-I mean… Don't take it the wrong way or anything; You're just so kind and caring to me I kind of started imagining you as my mother… I've hinted at this before, however I just wanted to make sure you knew my full feelings." She smiled lightly and resumed walking. "I'm honoured you feel that way, Sonic… but I still don't want to talk about it."

I stopped her once again once we got to the door, safely under the overhang protecting us from falling snow. "It's that reason why I'm saying these things, Vanilla; you're like a mother to me… I don't want to see you thinking that you can't ever find love again." She smiled and walked past me, barely succeeding in opening the door as balanced the boxed gifts in one hand. "Hold that thought, Sonic."

I sighed and followed her inside, making sure my emotions weren't showing; the last thing I need is for Amy to get worried that something's wrong. "We're going to put these under and around the Christmas Tree." She gave a nod and gently placed each box underneath the tree, blending in with the one's already there. "Is that it?" Amy asked, receiving a head shake from me as I spread out the bags of gifts around the other presents. "Not quite, maybe one more trip."

She smiled and said "Alright, hurry back I don't want you getting a cold." I chuckled and sat the last of the bags on the ground as Vanilla finished placing boxes. "I won't, don't worry, babe." Me and Vanilla made our way back to the wide open door and took a few steps outside; leaving me to close the door behind her. "I'm still holding that thought you know." She smiled lightly and rolled her eyes. "It's alright, Sonic, you can just forget all about it." I groaned and said "Vanilla, please… tell me why you don't think you're ready for love again?"

I grabbed her arm as she tried to walk down the walkway. "Because I still miss my husband, Sonic." My eye widened as I started at hers. "Y-Your husband?" She frowned and looked away, really not wanting to discuss this at all. "Yes, now please let's just drop this subject in its entirety." I held my tongue and contemplated as to whether or not continuing would be wise. "Vanilla… I… I didn't even know you had a husband."

She yanked her arm away from mine and made her way down the walkway to her van. "Just drop it, Sonic, please… I'm begging you." I grit my teeth and ran to catch up with her. "Vanilla… you need to talk about it." She shook her head and replied "No… no I don't, and neither do you." I knew the ground I was treading on was thin ice, she was beginning to get upset but I wanted to get to the bottom of this. "But I want to know."

She spun around and held her hands to her hips. "Why!?" I reeled back some from her loud voice and said "B-Because I love you like my mother." She inhaled and rubbed her face. "Sonic… my… my husband… Cream's father… He died in a war… back when the Species Riots where around." My jaw dropped at the revelation, never before hearing anything about Cream's father. "W-What?"

She sighed and turned back around, continuing on to her van. "He was a Mobian Resistance soldier who had the misfortune of his entire team getting swamped by Overlanders… everyone in the squadron died that day, including my sweet husband." She held onto the van as her eyes welled up with tears. "He never even got to meet his daughter…" I hung my head and mentally slapped myself for making her cry, even if it was involuntarily. "Vanilla… I'm so-so sorry, I didn't know… I just figured you divorced or never even married him."

She sniffled and reached into the collar of her shirt, pulling up a gorgeous diamond ring hung around a thing gold chain. "He didn't make it to our wedding… d… didn't live long enough." I inhaled deeply and brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Vanilla, please don't cry…" She returned the hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh, Sonic, you're such a good boy… worrying about some old woman's troubles from the past; Amy is extremely lucky to have someone like you."

I chuckled lightly and rubbed her back. "Vanilla; first, you're far from old… and there's people out there in the world like me, Vector for example." She giggled softly and dabbed her eyes on her ascot. "I don't think there's anyone out there quite like you, Sonic." My cheeks reddened some in embarrassment while I stuttered. "H-How come you don't like, Vector?" She pulled away from me and surprised me with a response. "Who said I don't like him?" I blinked for a couple of seconds before I said "Well I mean… I just sort of assumed you didn't really like him that much since you ignore him all the time."

She smirked and grabbed a mix of bags and boxes out of the trunk of her van. "It's not that I don't like him or anything… it's just… well… there's multiple reasons why I haven't returned his advances." I joined her in picking up gifts while asking "So you know he's making advances?" She laughed and lifted the last present into her arms. "Yes, I'm more the well aware of them… he stares at my breasts every time we talk." I smiled and moved out of the way as she pushed the trunk closed. "He fancies you, Vanilla… maybe, just maybe, you ought to return those feelings."

She pursed her lips and walked with me up the driveway for the last time. "I don't know, Sonic, I don't think I quite ready yet." I huffed and asked "Ready for what, to love someone again? Don't be ridiculous, Vanilla." She gazed at me with sad eyes and quickly remembered to hide the diamond ring, not wanting anyone else to see it. "I still love my husband, Sonic; I was very devoted to him for six whole years… I was ready to be devoted to him for life… b-but life had other plans."

I frowned and stopped her once we got to the front door, wanting to continue this conversation. "Vanilla… would your husband want you to live the rest of your life alone? Excluding Cream and Tails that is." She sniffled and shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that I still love him… after all these years I think about him every moment of the day." I moved all the bags I had onto one arm, draping the other one across her shoulder. "Vanilla… I'm sure he loves you too, but looking down at you from heaven and seeing you lonely is probably pretty upsetting to him."

She smiled and cheered up. "I know, Sonic, but it'll be worth it… I still want him and only him; nobody else." I raised both eyebrows and started to think a 'Vector and Vanilla' relationship might not be possible. 'She still loves her husband that much after twelve years.' I thought. 'He was probably the first and last person to ever have sex with her… damn… twelve years with no sex, that has to be rough.'

"You still love him that much?" She bobbed her head and held her hand to her heart. "Yes, I know Vector has a crush on me ,Sonic… but me and my husband were passionately in love with each other; my heart belongs to him." I smiled and thought about Amy. 'She likely would have been the same way, but living the rest of her life alone? Would I want her to go through something like that if I somehow died?'

"So for now, let's just forget about this and have a good Christmas; okay?" I gave a nod and let go of her. "Okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up… if there's any time you want to talk about it, feel free to call me." She smiled and opened the door. "You're a good man, Sonic." I chuckled and followed her inside, joking as we spread the rest of the presents out around the tree. "I know, I get that a lot."

She laughed softly before her sister asked "Are you alright, Vanilla? Your eyes look a little red." She smiled and sniffled. "Yeah, Sis, I'm fine… glad to be inside because it's really cold out there." Amy giggled and said "Sonic, you better shut the front door before it sucks all the heat out." I sat the last bag underneath the tree and stood up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She kept her smile and watched me run over to the door to close it. "Me and Ms. Ginger here were just discussing the kids."

I grinned and turned around. "Yeah? What about them?" She smiled and motioned for me to come sit with her. "I was telling her about Aayan's hyperactivity and Sophia's bashfulness; she said that while being timid isn't anything we can change, we're doing the right thing by keeping Aayan on the Adderall XR… apparently she was hyper when she was younger and that's what her doctor put her on."

Amy stood up for me as Vanilla took her original seat. "Oh really? Where is Aayan by the way?" She looked over at the stairs and responded "He went to use the bathroom when you left to help Vanilla carry in the presents." I shook my head and yelled "Aayan! You better not be playing video games up there!" Amy pushed me down on the couch and sat in my lap, shivering as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Brr… your skin and clothes are cold." She winked and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry though… I'll warm you up."

I smirked and held her closer. "You know what would warm me up even more?" She raised an eyebrow while I teased her. "A beer." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh harr-harr, very funny…" I chuckled and tapped her nose. "Would you get me a beer, babe?" She giggled and returned the nose tap. "What's the magic word?" I pursed my lips and played around with her. "Fleas?" She laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

I rubbed my chin and asked. "Peas?" She laughed again as Vanilla and her sister smiled at us. "Nope, come on, Sonikku… you can remember… let's see those good manners you have." I teased her further by scratching my head. "I can't remember… oh… wait a second, it was 'please' wasn't it?" She gave a small nod and I pulled her in for a short smooch. "Would you please get me a beer, Emi?"

She playfully thought for a moment and decided to do some teasing of her own. "Well… I don't know, maybe you should wait a little long before you get too drunk." I chuckled and stroked her quills back. "I'm not going to get drunk off one beer, Ames… do I have to beg?" She giggled and bobbed her head. "Yep." I smiled and nuzzled her neck. "Pweety Pwease with a cherwwie on top?" She laughed and rubbed my shoulders. "Alright, alright… no puppy dog eyes; please."

I laughed as she let go of me and stood up. "I also got some eggnog in there, Sonic." I shook my head and made a face. "Yuck, I'm not a very big fan of eggnog… it's like somebody poured eggs and alcohol into my milk and whisked it all together." Sophia made a face of disgust, making me laugh. "Last year we gave Sophie here a sip of eggnog… didn't even get past the tongue before it was on the floor."

She blushed in embarrassment as Vanilla and her sister laughed. "We've both liked eggnog since we can remember, our parents would give it to us for Christmas once we got old enough." Amy started for the kitchen just as Aayan bounced down the stairs. "Did you call me, Dad?" I shook my head and said "No, I was just making sure you weren't up there playing one of your video games… you weren't were you?"

He shook his head and wiped his hands on his shirt. "No, I had to use the bathroom." I stared at him and asked "You're not telling stories are you?" He shook his head again and walked over to the couch. "No sir, I promise." I cleared my throat and said "Alright… do you want to watch a movie?" He smiled and bobbed his head. "Yeah, what is it called?" I shrugged and picked up the remote off the coffee table. "I don't know, probably some Christmas movie."

I surfed the guide and settled on exactly as I said, an old pre-war Christmas movie. 'At least there are some newer ones on after this.' Instantly I was taken from thought as the roar of a familiar sounding engine shook the house. "Looks like Tails and Cream are here." Sugar and Cheese flew off the back of the couch over to the window by the door as Amy looked out the one in the kitchen. "Yep, coming in for a landing right now."

Vanilla stood back up and said "I guess I should go out and see if they need any help." I sat the remote down on the arm of the couch and stood up as well. "I give you a hand." Amy interjected as she turned to the fridge and pulled open the door, scanning the shelves for my beer. "No, Sonic, stay in here where it's warm… I'm sure three people are more than enough to get what they have."

I stood still as Vanilla made her way through the living room to the front door. "But Ames…" she found the beer and pulled it from the shelf, letting the fridge door close on its own. "No buts, Sonic, you're going to catch a cold if you keep going out there without heavier clothes on… wait a second." She stopped by the window as the sound of turbines ceased. "Looks like Knuckles is with them."

I sat back down on the couch and pulled Sophia closer to me while she watched television with Aayan. "I think we're going to need a few more beers babe." Amy rolled her eyes and spun around, walking back to the refrigerator as Vanilla pulled open the front door. "Hey guy's, Merry Christmas!" Cream's voice responded before Vanilla shut the door. "Merry Christmas, Momma!"

I smiled and glanced over at Vanilla's sister. "Cream must've sat in Tails lap; The VTOL only has two seats." She gave a nod and replied "I know, I have to admit… that thing is awesome… I'd love to be able to just fly wherever I wanted to go, sure would cut down on travel time." I chuckled and caressed Sophia's cheek, observing her wave her little magic wand around as she continued watching television. "Yeah, Tails always was the mechanical genius… he actually has a honourary degree in mechanical engineering."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh really? Wow, at such a young age too." I laughed and said "He gets that a lot, believe me." The front door opened revealing Tails and Cream followed by Vanilla and Knuckles. "Hey Tails, hey Cream; Merry Christmas!" Tails smiled at Amy and replied "Merry Christmas Amy; oh? I see you're dispensing beers to everyone." She giggled and held one out for him. "Yeah, dispensing… that's a good word for it."

He laughed and sat a few bags of presents down around the tree, taking the beer from Amy while Knuckles and Vanilla sat down the gifts they were carrying. "Thanks… I could sure use one, the flight over here was terrible; definitely one of the worst I've had this year… the turbulence was just dreadful." She smiled and went to close the door before Knuckles stopped her. "Hold up, I need to bring those chairs in."

She blinked and asked "How many did you get?" He shook his head and pointed at Tails. "Tails was the one that got them, there's about seven… there right here." He took a few steps out onto the front porch and showed Amy the chairs stacked up against the wall. "See… not too bad quality, cushion's nice and comfy." I smirked and watched Tails twist the cap off his beer. "I hope we have room for them, we'd have plenty of room if a certain somebody let us throw the party at his workshop."

He guzzled a mouthful of the alcohol and replied "I told you, Sonic, I'm renovating… sure we have plenty of room over at the workshop; only because it doesn't have any furniture in it." I waved him off while he walked over to the chair next to me, getting stopped halfway by Aayan. "Uncle Tails! Merry Christmas!" He smiled and bent down to ruffle his quills. "Merry Christmas, Little Guy, did Santa Claus pay you and your sister a visit last night?"

He grinned and bobbed his head. "Yep! His reindeer were too quiet for me to hear though; I slept all the way through the night and woke up early!" I chuckled and replied "He's telling the truth about that, he came running into our room literally bouncing off the walls because he woke up two hours early." Tails laughed and lifted Aayan into his arms, carrying him over to the chair as Knuckles carried the folding ones inside. "You managed to stay in your bed for two whole hours, while you were hyper? Good job, Aayan; sounds like you're already starting to outgrow your hyperactivity."

He grinned wider at the thought of not having to take those pills. "But I think you should still stay on it for a while." He playfully frowned and stuck his lower lip out. "Aww man!" Tails plopped down in the chair next to me with Aayan in his lap. "Hey, Ames, are you going to drink those two beers?" She giggled and shook her head, waiting for Knuckles to bring the last of the folding chairs in before closing the front door. "No, one's for Knuckles and the other one is for you… just hold your horses."

Knuckled smiled and leaned the chairs against the wall, taking his beer from Amy while he teased me. "Oh no, Sonic hasn't had a beer since yesterday… somebody give him one quick before he starts going through withdraw!" Me and Tails laughed before I replied "Very funny, Knucklehead, when was the last time you had a beer?" He chuckled and twisted the cap off his bottle. "This morning."

Amy shook her head and walked passed him towards me, handing me my beer. "I don't even know why you guys like these, they taste terrible." I smiled and took the beer from her. "Amy here's a shot girl, she don't like those nasty beers and ales." She giggled and sat in my lap, making sure her legs didn't hit Sophia as she did. "That's right, a small shot of tequila is ten times better than an entire bottle of beer."

I laughed lightly and twisted the cap off my beer, taking a long swig. "Ahh… now that's good beer." She rolled her eyes and messed around with my shirt collar. "That's bad breath, Sonic." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You don't like beer breath?" She giggled and flicked my nose. "Who in the world would?" Tails chuckled and responded "Not many people, I don't like it myself."

I gave a nod and wrapped my arm around Amy, completely warmed up with my two favorite girls providing constant body heat. "Yeah, but you still carry around mints in your pocket don't you?" He smirked and reached into his jean's pocket, pulling out a small pack of breath strips. "Yeppers, ever since my first date with Cream." Cream finished sorting out the gifts with Vanilla and stood up to respond "What, are you all talking about me over there?" He sat his beer down on the coffee table and said "Yeah, I was telling Sonic about how I always carry around breath strips."

She blushed softly and giggled, making her way over to him with a smile. "Hey it's better than beer breath." Me and him both laughed before he said "That's what we were just talking about." She bent down to Aayan's height and gave him a few gentle pats on the back of the head. "Hello there, little Aayan, Merry Christmas!" He smiled and replied "Merry Christmas, Aunt Cream!" She lifted him from Tails lap and held him in her arms. "Goodness, you're getting bigger every time I see you."

He squirmed as I teased him. "That's because he pigs down on candy." He crossed his arms and pouted, making Cream laugh. "I do not!" I chuckled and pointed the empty bag in his hands that once contained his gumdrops. "Aayan, you ate those gumdrops in less than two minutes." He pulled open the bag and ran his finger along the bottom, collecting the leftover sugar. "So… they we're good, everything Great Aunt Vanilla makes is good!" Tails smirked and said "You know, little man, me and your Aunt Cream are going to become chefs."

He looked over at Tails as Cream smiled wide. "You are?" Tails nodded and grabbed his beer off the coffee table. "Yep, we sure are… we're going to open up a bistro and serve food to people." He grinned and asked "So you'll get money just for cooking food for people?" Tails winked and pointed at him. "Exactly." He laughed as Cream licked her finger and rubbed the sugar off the side of his face. "That must be nice, if I made money I'd spend it all on video games and toys."

I took a sip of my beer as Amy giggled. "Oh, like you don't have enough toys and games to play with anyway." He grabbed his feet and curled into a ball out of happiness. "You can never have too many toys, Mom!" I rolled my eyes and hugged Amy closer, watching as Sugar and Cheese hovered around Cream; glad to see her again. "I was the same way when I was a kid, Ames; stingy, greedy, selfish… frugal… I've been called it all."

She smiled and rubbed my chest. "Yeah, but at this point I think you've earned it, Sonikku... you worked hard to get where you are today." I cracked a smiled and touched my nose to hers, tenderly tightening my arm around her lower waist. "I think we've all worked hard to get where we are today, babe." She giggled softly and kissed my neck, whispering in my ear so nobody else could hear. "But everyone else doesn't deserve the present you're going to get later on."

My eye widened some as I smiled at her naughty and highly suggestive comment. "Ooh, the closer I get to opening it the better it starts to sound." She blushed and licked my cheek. "I'm going to make it the best you've ever had, Sonikku." My smile turned into a grin as my member responded to her words of seduction, instantly receiving a reaction from Amy. "Mmm… for me?"

My face flushed some as I looked around, making sure nobody was paying attention to us. "H-Hey, no fair… you get to feel your present early." She giggled lightly and nibbled on my ear. "You're feeling your present right now too, Sonic." I subconsciously licked my lips while hardening further. "Don't get too excited, Big Blue; you're so big you'll push me out of your lap onto the floor."

I chuckled and tried to calm my loins down before we get noticed by someone. "Sorry, babe, but you're the one causing it." She giggled and ran her hands along the side of my face. "I'm honoured." I smiled and looked beside me at Sophia, glad she was watching television and not paying any attention to what we are doing. "Maybe we should stop this for now, Emi… I don't want to get caught."

She kissed me on my cheek and said "Aww, but it was just starting to get '_fun_'." I smiled and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry about that, Ames, you'll have plenty of '_fun_' later on." She giggled and slipped her hands into my shirt, feeling around my firm abs. "You're right; besides, it's going to be a whole lot of '_fun_'… Sonikku… you like '_fun_' don't you?" I chuckled and quickly sipped on my beer. "You know I like '_fun_', Emi."

She giggled softly and turned her head when Knuckles broke us out of thought. "Did you hear what I said, Sonic?" I shook my head and asked "No, I'm sorry… What?" He picked up a folding chair and carried it into the living room, unfolding and placing it besides Tails for Cream to sit in. "I asked you where Richard is?" I cleared my throat as Cream thanked him for the chair. "He's going to a Christmas party with Katie that his Cousin is throwing."

He raised an eyebrow and walked across the room to the stack of folding chairs, picking up another one for himself. "A cousin, he never said anything about having any relatives." I shrugged and took another sip of my beer. "I've heard him mention having a cousin a few times but I never thought anything about it… apparently he lives on the outskirts of the other side of the city." He pulled the chair up in-between Tails and me, setting his beer down as he unfolded the chair and sat down. "Cool, I didn't even know he had any other family in the region other than Katie."

"Yeah" I responded as Cream put Aayan down and sat in the chair Knuckles brought her, having Sugar and Cheese fall into her lap to affectionately hug her. "But Katie's adopted, so she's not blood related." He shrugged and looked around. "Eh, so who else is coming?" Amy beat me to it and said "From what I know; Rouge is bringing both Shadow and Blaze with her, they should get here around one… and Big should be here somewhere around noon." He grinned and asked "So Shadow's really is coming? Wow, Rouge is really doing wonders on him."

I laughed and gave a nod. "Yeah, they're the next lovebirds… I never-ever-ever thought those two would be together; shoot, I never thought Shadow would fall in love with anyone." Tails smiled and said "He's really been coming out of his shell more and more, I guess he just needed the love of a woman to help him do it." Amy giggled as I reached across Knuckles to give Tails a fist bump. "Amen brother."

Aayan crawled up onto the couch in-between Sophia and Vanilla's sister while responding to our conversation. "Mr. Shadow is creepy… I don't like him." Amy shook her finger at him as me and Knuckles laughed. "Aayan, don't say something like that… Mr. Shadow is a very kind person and he's always very nice to you." He shivered and replied "I think he might be a vampire, and I don't want to get my blood sucked." Amy crossed her arms as I continued laughing. "You stop laughing, Sonic, Shadow has always been there for us."

I chuckled and looked over at Aayan. "He's got red eyes because he drinks so much blood; he likes blood from little children such as you and your sister the best." He playfully made a face of disgust as Sophia stared up at me in complete horror. "Daddy, is he really a V-Vampire!?" Amy giggled softly and shook her head. "No baby girl, your father's just teasing your brother." Vanilla finally decided to sit down next to Ginger, joining in on our conversation as she did. "I hope not, I don't know who in the world would enjoy the taste of blood?"

Aayan made another face and laughed. "I don't know, other than Dracula of course." She smiled and grabbed her soda off the coffee table. "On to a better subject… Has Blaze said anything to Silver?" Tails seemed to perk up at the change of discussion. "Not that I'm aware of, she's still too shy to say anything… I've tried my best to get her to admit her love to him but she flat out refuses to do it in reality."

I shrugged and asked "Do you think we should do something about it?" Amy shook her head and pulled her hand out of my shirt. "You can't really force love on somebody, Sonic… Though I guess I did that to you." I hugged her tighter and glanced over at Vanilla. "It is pretty hard to force love on someone, but I know they both love each other." Tails agreed with me while Cheese and Sugar got some well-deserved pats from Cream. "That's true, it's as plain as day… while I don't talk to Silver that much you can just tell he has feelings for the feline."

Vanilla pursed her lips and contemplated the situation. "Well… maybe we could just give her a gentle nudge in the right direction." Amy giggled and said "Yeah but the right direction for her is into Silver's arms, you can't even get her close to him unless you want her to shut down and stutter like a school girl." Knuckles chuckled and responded "I never imagined Blaze to act like that; she's always been kind of stuck-up to me."

Amy reached over and slapped him on the arm. "Knuckles, what a rude thing to say." He laughed and drank his beer. "What? I'm just saying… to me she seems a little snooty and up-tight." Her jaw dropped and she slapped his arm again. "Knuckles!" He guzzled some of his beer and shrugged. "What am I doing wrong now?" She huffed and shook her head. "You're just saying a whole bunch of hot air is what you're doing wrong; you're lucky she's not here, cause you know she'd burn you face off for those comments."

I chuckled and said "She nearly burned my face off one time." Amy looked up at me as Vanilla and Cream giggled "She was performing a trick, Sonic, don't encourage him." I gave a nod and joked. "She was performing a trick alright, a trick that'll singe your eyebrows and eyelashes off… it literally got so close I could feel the heat." She poked my cheek and replied "She said she was sorry for scaring you."

I held my hands up and gestured in defense. "I wasn't scared, babe, I just didn't like the fact that she was juggling and tossing fireballs across our house like some circus act…" She cut me off by placing her finger to my lips. "Shh… we get it, sometimes you just need to lighten up, Sonikku… you get too tense and easily upset." She grabbed my beer and held up to my mouth, tilting it back to allow me a few small sips. "Just relax and enjoy your day." I gave her the beer and she sat it on the coffee table, returning to massage my shoulders.

"How long have you two been married?" Vanilla's sister said, taking us out of our trance. "I'm sorry?" I asked, unsure of what she said. "I said how long have you two been married?" I smiled and looked down at Amy who was still rubbing my taut shoulders. "We've been married for about five and a half years but we've got so many more to go..." All the adults smiled at me, especially Amy and Cream. "I can tell you two are soul mates, just by the way you talk to each other."

Amy held her hand to my face and tenderly planted a kiss on my lips, leaving Tails to respond for us "You wouldn't have ever been able to tell they were this in love if you met them six years ago… Amy basically stalked Sonic and Sonic just ran away from her." I broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. "You're my little stalker…" She giggled and slipped her hands around my neck. "You're my Big Blue Hero."

Tails chuckled softly and continued explaining our relationships history to Ginger. "Then one day Sonic had some troubles and fell back on Amy for support… I guess you could say she nursed him back to health and kindled a passionate flame in his heart, ever since then they've been inseparable." Amy giggled and kissed my cheek, taking over the conversation from there. "Since then we had our baby boy Aayan and a year later our baby girl Sophia… Sonic and Aayan share the same birthday and Sophia is only a week behind."

"Oh wow, really? Do you celebrate them in one day?" I bobbed my head and hugged Amy closer. "Yeah, we just throw one big birthday party… it really does feel somehow special that my children share my birthday, it's almost surreal like." Amy giggled and chimed in. "He didn't really get to have much of a eighteenth birthday but I think we made up for that." I chuckled and rubbed her arm. "Are you kidding me; that was the best birthday let alone day, of my entire life… being there to witness the birth of my firstborn… I was blessed on that day, babe." I looked beside me at Sophia and continued. "I was blessed twice."

She pressed her lips to mine and discreetly slipped me a bit of tongue, trying hard to not look too lewd in front of our guests. "Yep, Amy and Sonic are another pair that nobody saw coming… he-he… there seems to be an awful lot of those kind popping up here lately." Tails said before turning to Cream, laying his hand on hers to make her giggle. "But" Knuckles spoke "That leaves us single folk to sit and watch others make-out."

Amy pulled away from me with a smile and wink, responding to what Knuckles said "Oh get over yourself, Knucklehead, when are you going to bust a move with Shade?" His cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck while sipping on his beer. "I…I d-don't know… probably… n-never." Vanilla sat her soda down on the coffee table joined the conversation. "So not only do we have Blaze and Silver's shunned love to deal with, but Knuckles and Shade's."

Me and Tails laughed as Knuckles face got redder, proving he might really have been effected by the Echidna SoulTouch. "I really think you and Shade could make a good couple you know, she does seem to like you." He looked up at me and shook his head. "Not like that, dude, we couldn't have a relationship anyway… how can you have a relationship with someone who's sealed away in another dimension?"

Amy blinked and asked "But… would you like to have a relationship with her?" He refused to look at us, staring down at his beer instead. "Well, m-maybe… I mean she is my type of girl." I smirked and poked fun at him. "Oh, so she's your type of girl… just what is your type?" He cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer. "I d-don't know… strong, smart, caring, skillful… sexy…"

I chuckled and glanced down at Amy. "Looks like we have similar tastes." She giggled and once again snuck her hand into my shirt, running her finger down my pecs and abs. "Do you think you've experienced that Echidna thing? You know, SoulTouch?" I laughed as his face went beet red. "That's exactly what I've been thinking, Ames." He shook his head and guzzled down the last of his beer. "Me? SoulTouch… now that's taking it a bit far don't you think? I mean we haven't even spent that much time together."

I shrugged and replied "So, me and Amy didn't really spend that much time together… neither did Tails and Cream… now look at where we are, married with children; or at least children on the way." Tails copied my signature thumbs up while Knuckles kept shaking his head. "No way, I'm positive I haven't felt any SoulTouch… we're nothing more than friends."

I waved him off and looked over at the kitchen clock, thankfully able to read it. 'Okay so it's 11:45… Rouge should get here with Shadow and Blaze at one… Big will be here at noon… maybe we should go ahead and get the food prepped.' I sniffled and kept my eyes on Aayan while he watched television. "Hey Tails, did you get the traditional Christmas dinner?" He smiled and gave a nod. "You know it; I brought honey glazed ham, stuffing, corn, green beans, roasted potatoes, cranberry sauce, and me and Cream are going to make a delicious homemade apple pie for dessert."

Amy licked her lips and pulled her hand out of my shirt. "Sounds like a scrumptious Christmas dinner, doesn't it, Sonikku?" I gave a nod and replied "Yep, but you know it always is when Tails cooks… excuse me, Chef Prower cooks the meal." He chuckled and shook his finger. "I'm not a Chef quite yet, Sonic, but I'm getting there…" Cream giggled with Cheese and Sugar in her lap. "You mean, we, we are getting there." He draped his arm across her shoulders and responded "Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Chef Prower."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you're just being a suck-up." He smiled and rolled his eyes "So, do you want to help get the food prepped, Sonic?" I chuckled and said "I was just about to ask you the same, yeah… let's do it; if we start prepping now we'll probably be actually start cooking as soon as the rest of the gang gets here." He gave a nod and stood up. "I bet little Aayan wants to skip eating and just go straight to opening his presents, huh?" He grinned and bobbed his head excitedly. "Yeah, can we!"

I shook my head and stood up with Amy in my arms, making her squeal. "Ahh! Sonic; put me down!" I laughed and sat her down in my seat on the couch. "Sorry babe… and no Aayan, we'll have gift opening after dinner." He pouted and crossed his arms. "Aww man, how come we have to wait so long?" I ruffled his quills and grabbed my half-empty beer off the coffee table. "Because that's just the way it is buddy; besides, you'll thank me when you have some of your Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream's yummy food."

He stopped pouting and smiled. "Uncle Tails always makes yummy food, me and Sophia eat everything on the plate." Amy went wide eyed and playfully asked in shock. "You even eat your vegetables!?" Sophia giggled as he bobbed his head. "Yep… well, not all of them… peas and broccoli are very yucky; I'll never eat one of those things ever again." Amy smiled as me and Tails walked through the living room towards the kitchen, leaving everyone else to converse with each other.

As soon as we got into the kitchen I pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Sonic?" I chuckled and let go of him. "I didn't get to properly say hello to you when you got here…" He smiled and I continued. "How have you been doing? Other than remodeling of course." He walked over the bags of grocery on the kitchen counter and pulled out the plastic wrapped honey ham, fresh from the local butchery. "Nothing really, still sort of preparing for mine and Cream's new life together…"

I raised an eyebrow and drank some of my beer. "Well… what exactly do you think you have to do?" He placed the ham on the counter beside the bags and started rummaging around in the others. "A lot actually… I need to prepare for the baby the most; I need to get a job so we'll be financially stable, I need to read up on parenting, and…. I guess that's it, but still…" I pursed my lips and sat my beer down on the counter as he pulled a pack of small potatoes that once roasted will go along the plate surrounding the ham.

"You're really taking that whole Bistro thing seriously though, huh?" He stopped for a moment before giving a nod. "Yeah, I'm learning a lot from Vanilla's private cooking sessions… I've also started looking for a place to open up shop, I'm hoping for a place here in Station Square." I leaned against the counter and asked "Why here in Station Square? Why not in the Mystic Ruins? They're starting to get more developed you know… plans for subdivisions and everything."

He shrugged and continued pulling out the stuffing, Cranberry sauce, corn, and green beans. "Cream wants to someday move here to Station Square, she says it would be beneficial… I'm still keeping the workshop and everything, there's no negotiating that… but we'll probably try and find a cozy townhouse like this, me and her both always liked your house… all just a thought though, I might just stay in the Mystic Ruins" I smiled and looked around. "I do too, I brought Richard's daughter some medicine about five years ago… that was the first time I'd ever been on this street, once me and Amy saw the inside of his home we both tried to find one nearby."

He gave a nod and balled the grocery bags into a ball, tossing it in the garbage can next to him. "I remember that, wasn't the person who lived here before you guy's moving out or something?" I bobbed my head and watched him pull a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer. "Yep, Richard said he'd let me know when they were gone… but I actually got the deed from saving the Mayors life." He looked back at me while slicing open the bag of potatoes. "Oh yeah, I remember that too… I'd forgotten about that…"

He abruptly stopped and frowned. "Tails?" He grunted and quietly asked "Have you heard anything else about… '_You know who_'?" I sighed and shook my head. "Thankfully not; I've been trying hard to not think about it anymore." He pursed his lips and sat the scissors down on the counter. "Yeah, I noticed… other than the occasional conversation you don't seem to be very worried about it anymore."

I shrugged and crossed my arms, curious myself as to why I'm no longer concerned about it. "Well… I guess when you think about it... '_You know who' _is probably long gone by now… Without the Egg Carrier he doesn't have a headquarters, without a headquarters he can't strike fear into the hearts of people by building murder machines, without his murder machines he just a sadistic old man who decided to go on a killing spree in a last ditch effort to make people's lives miserable."

He furrowed his brow and asked for a bowl. "Once we actually managed to catch up to him and nearly put him to death… again… I think he realized that it's just best for him to leave the city and live out the rest of his short pathetic life alone, excluding his freakbot body guard." I pulled open the overhead cabinet and removed a bowl big enough for what he wanted. "Yeah but, Sonic, according to you that killing spree makes him worth tracking down… I mean you yourself said those murders were the most gruesome thing you'd ever seen in your entire life… What are you going to do if you're wrong? What will you do if he comes after you?"

I gave him the bowl and closed the cabinet door, holding my hand up for him to stop talking. "Tails, relax… I'll do my job, if I ever see him… I'll kill him on the spot… but as long as he is away from me and my family, then he can do whatever the fuck he wants." He grumbled and poured the small potatoes into the bowl. "What if a breakthrough comes in the investigation?" I chuckled and said "Now that's different, if the opportunity comes for me to take him down; then I will… but until then, I'm not going to go out and hunt for him with rabid Tasmanian Devils foaming at the mouth."

He smirked and turned the sink on, letting the bowl of potatoes fill with water. "If you say so, Sonic, I just thought you'd be more 'Go after him' than you are… It's kind of strange." I laughed and grabbed my beer, gulping down the last of it. "Things are a lot different now, Tails… actually; everything is different now." He smiled and looked up at Cream. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Amy interrupted and asked "Are you two boys talking about something inappropriate?" We both grinned at her as I said "No… hey, this is an** A** and **B **conversation… make a **U**-turn and **C** your way out of it." She giggled and joked. "How about I **C** my way in there with the Piko-Piko Hammer?" I laughed as Tails shook his head. "I guess we could make this an **A**, **B**, and **C** conversation… don't you think, Sonic?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah, I don't **C** why not."

She giggled and lifted Sophia into her lap. "Mommy's going to get you your own hammer one of these days, Sophie, use it on boys to make them behave." Sophia smiled and glanced over at Aayan, having gone through times with her big brother where a hammer would've been a great time to use as torture. "Would we call it a Piko-Piko-Piko Hammer?" They both laughed and cuddled with each other. "Sheesh, my two favorite girls running around with hammers… I don't think I like the idea of that."

Amy giggled and said "You can even practice on your father; I'm sure he won't mind." I chuckled and tossed my empty beer bottle in the garbage. "Yeah" I playfully responded "Make sure when you do, you get me right on top of my head… the bone there is tougher than the rest because of your mother's twisted love attacks." Amy laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. "I never hit you with the hammer that much, Sonikku."

My jaw dropped and I exclaimed. "Are you kidding me!?" She shook her head as Vanilla and her sister giggled. "You hit me on top of the head plenty of times!" She laughed and waved me off as Sophia smiled. "I was just trying to knock some sense into you." I huffed and held up my hand. "How about the time you smashed my hand with the hammer." Amy rolled her eyes and looked over at Vanilla and Ginger. "Look at him getting so defensive… he came home that night completely drunk as a skunk, I'm talking about to the point where he couldn't even walk; He got two steps in the door and passed out… so I decided to teach him a lesson, coming home so disheveled… especially since Aayan was just a baby."

I grunted and hung my head. "Alright, alright… forget about that one; but there are plenty of times where you went Super Mario on me for no reason at all." Knuckles held up his arm and said "What about me; remember when she went to hit you, Sonic, and ended up smacking me so hard that it flung me into a tree? I think you about broke my ribcage." I smiled and laughed. "You know, you should go to the police academy, Ames… teach the newbies how to use a police baton."

"You could seriously probably do that, Amy." Tails chimed in, making me laugh again. "You wouldn't be laughing, Sonikku, if I decided to teach you how to your own baton." I smirked and winked at her, watching her blush as the sudden realization of what she just said came into effect. "No, you're right babe… I probably wouldn't be laughing… maybe moaning." Her face flushed deeper as Knuckles and Tails caught on. "Sonic! That's not what I meant… now you behave!"

I laughed and cheekily saluted. "Yes ma'am!" She grit her teeth and looked away in embarrassment. "Knock it off, Sonic, you're going to end up getting coal for your Christmas present." My heart lurched in my chest, even thought I knew she was joking… just the mere thought of not getting what she had in store for me drove me insane. "Alright… I'll behave." She winked and puckered her lips, blowing an invisible kiss in my direction. "Good boy." I smiled and went back to watching Tails prepare the food, likely going to be more or less company to him than a chefs assistant. 'Damn… she still casts a spell on me after all these years.'

.

[Time: 12:36 P.M.]

(Amy's P.O.V.)

.

At the sound of the horn Cheese and Sugar immediately flew to the window to investigate. "Looks like the rest of the gang has arrived." I stood up off Sonic's lap and replied "They probably need help carrying in presents if they honked… Sonic, Knuckles, Tails… you three are strapping young men, how about you go help?" Sonic chuckled as Knuckles and Tails stood up from their chairs. "Alright, babe, but it'll cost you if you want me to go… how about… one kiss?" I giggled as he stood up. "Granted." He pulled me into an embrace and tenderly pressed his lips to mine, not going any further than a simple smooch due to the people watching us.

"I love you, Sonikku." He smiled and let go of me. "Love you too, babe." I pushed him towards the door and said "Now get going, try not to stay out there too long… I don't want you to get sick." He laughed and followed Knuckles and Tails. "I know, Ames; you say that every time one of us go outside." I smiled softly and sat down in his spot. "I'm only saying it because it's true." He smirked and stepped outside to help carry in presents.

I sat listening to the television before looking over at Cream. "Hey, Cream, I forgot to ask you… how were your trips to Dr. Elise?" She smiled and rubbed her stomach as Cheese flew back to her shoulder. "They were wonderful, Mrs. Amy, thank you for asking… Dr. Elise is so kind and smart; she's a great doctor and I'm glad you recommended her." I kept my smile and draped my arm across, Sophia, who'd inevitably fallen asleep while everyone was talking. "Of course, Cream... what did she say?"

She smiled wider and gave Cheese a gentle pat on the head. "She said that I was more than capable of bearing a child, I'm healthy and mentally ready to go complete a natural birth." I shook my head and recalled the pain from giving birth to both Aayan and Sophia; Aayan being the most excruciating due to his larger size and sharped quills. "You might be ready, Cream; however until you feel the pain involved in the whole experience, you'll never truly understand what's involved in the entire process."

Vanilla bobbed her head vigorously and sipped on her cola. "I agree with you on that, Amy, you don't know how painful it is until it's happening." Cream made a face and tried to contemplate on what level of pain we're talking about. "But once you see your child in your arms for the first time… it'll be totally worth it." Her smile returned and she continued rubbing her stomach. "That's good… Tails and I have also been attending parenting classes from a group referred to us by Dr. Elise herself."

I blinked and asked "Oh really? How are you doing in that?" She giggled as Vanilla and her sister smiled. "Excellent, both of us are at the top of the class… in fact; at the rate we're going we'll be able to graduate from the group four weeks early!" I clapped my hands as Sonic and Knuckles came inside with their arms full of gifts. "Wonderful, Cream! You and Tails are going to be great parents, I've got full confidence in you girl."

She smiled and thanked me. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Amy, but I think that as long as we emulate you and Mamma at parenting, then we'll do perfect." I took the compliment to heart and glanced over at Aayan and Sophia. "PINKY!" I giggled and looked up at Rouge. "Hey, Bat Girl!" I stood up while she hovered across the room towards me, both speaking in unison as we greeted one another with a hug. "Merry Christmas, girlfriend!"

We kissed each other on the cheek and pulled away. "How have you and Sonic been doing recently?" I gave a nod and watched him help Tails place the gifts. "We've been doing great, taking care of the kids as usual." She looked at Sophia and Aayan before waving. "Hey Sophia… _Hee~eeyy Aayan_! you're looking mighty handsome today." His face flushed and he pretended to mess with his shoes. "T-Thank you, Ms. Rouge."

Sophia woke up and smiled. "Ms. Rouge… I thought I heard your voice." She giggled and pushed a fallen quill out of Sophia's face. "Merry Christmas, little Sophia, what a nice dress you're wearing today." Sophia blushed with a smile, thanking her for the compliment. "Thank you, your outfit looks good too." Rouge giggled and caressed her cheek. "Aren't you sweet… unlike a certain black hedgehog."

I laughed and asked "Uh-oh, has Shadow been acting up today?" She shook her head as Shadow ignored us. "No, he found out this morning that he was out of coffee so he's been a little grumpy." I giggled and pointed to the kitchen. "We have some coffee, I'm sure Sonic wouldn't mind if you made him a cup." She shook her head and waved me off. "No thanks, he made me stop at McDonalds to get him some… I thought I was going to strangle him this morning, he was being so grumpy."

I smiled and watched him help Sonic organize the presents. "You're doing great with him, Rouge, don't worry… lately he's been doing better than I've ever seen… he just seems so much happier to be alive." She weakly smiled and thought about something. "Yeah, I guess that's true… his overall attitude towards life has improved dramatically." She blushed lightly and I raised an eyebrow. "L-Last night I actually convince him to watch a movie with me… he was hesitant at first to so much as laugh, usually when he watches television he just watches without saying or doing anything."

I giggled and observed Sonic out of the corner of my eye, watching him grab a few folding chairs that Tails had bought. "That sounds like, Shadow, all work and no play." She laughed and replied "But that's just it, this time he opened up and actually laughed with me… I don't know if it was him trying to be romantic or…" I smiled as Sonic brought Rouge a chair. "Okay, Rougey, don't get too excited." He laughed at my comment while unfolding the chair for her. "Don't tell me you girls are talking about something inappropriate already?"

Rouge laughed and I rolled my eyes. "No we weren't, we're not like you boys…" He stuck his tongue out and sat the chair down on the floor. "Yeah-Yeah… anyway, Rouge, since we don't have enough seats… and a certain someone decided fall would be a good time to remodel..." Tails walked back to his seat and plopped down, laying his hand on Cream's "Oh get over it. Sonic."

Sonic chuckled and continued "Tails bought some chairs; I hope you don't mind… they don't look too uncomfortable." She shook her head and waited for Shadow to set his chair down beside her before actually sitting down. "That's okay, Blue Boy, it's fine." He smiled and looked over at Blaze, who was over looking out the window. "Blaze, what in the world are you doing… come, make yourself comfortable."

She interrupted and said "Big is here, I thought I heard his Moped… Doesn't look like he needs any help thought; he's got everything in one big sack." Aayan grinned and exclaimed. "Like Santa Claus!" Sonic laughed and ruffled his quills/ "Your Uncle Big would make a good Santa wouldn't he?" Aayan bobbed his head and rolled into a ball. "That's it! Uncle Big is really Santa Claus in disguise… I should have known!" Everyone laughed as he rolled around excitedly.

"Would you please let him in for me, Blaze? Thanks." She shrugged and scooted a few steps over to open the door, hearing Big's voice as soon as she did. "Hello, Blaze, a very Merry Christmas to you!" Sonic chuckled and said "Sounds like Big's either in a really good mood, or he dipped into the eggnog." Knuckles and Tails laughed as Big appeared in the doorway, swooping Blaze up into one of his debilitating hugs. "Oh…oww… Big, you're kind of crushing me…" He laughed heartily and gently put her down. "Sorry… I got a little too excited."

The instant he laid eyes on Vanilla's sister he seemed almost drawn across the room like she was a magnet. "Oh… why hello, Ms. Ginger… I didn't know you were still down here in Station Square." The brown rabbit smiled and sipped on her soda. "Yes, I decided to stay until New Years to spent some extra time with the family." He smiled wide and sat the sack of presents on the ground, pulling open the satchel attached to his hip to show her a healthy looking Froggy. "Your advice worked by the way, I kept him away from the Raspberries and he's completely cured… his colour returned too, nice and green."

She smiled and stroked her gloved finger along the top of the frogs head, making its upper half rise from being touched. "That's wonderful, Mr. Big, I'm glad to see that I could help… it might've really hurt him if he ate too many of the raspberries." He grinned in delight and placed Froggy on his shoulder, receiving a hostile look from Sugar in the process. "I can't thank you enough for giving me that advice, you definitely saved his life."

I smiled at their conversation and watched Blaze set up a chair beside Vanilla. "Oh, Pinky… before I forget; come here." I raised an eyebrow and she winked at me, taking the hint I stood up as she did and followed her into the kitchen. "Now where did I put my purse…" She looked around and grabbed her purse off the counter. "Shh… are you ready to see what I got you this year?"

My cheeks flushed and I looked up at Sonic, glad he was chatting with Knuckles and Tails, not paying any attention to us. "Y-Yeah… is it as good as last year?" I bit my lower lip as she pulled a small box from her purse. "Oh yeah… actually, it's probably even better." I licked my lips in anticipation. 'Rouge always gets me a sexy present for me and Sonic to use later on in bed…' I broke out of thought when she walked over to the kitchen table. "Come on, Pinky."

I followed and sat in the chair across from her, glaring at the saltshaker instead of the brown box in Rouge's hand. "Ready?" I bobbed my head and stared at her. "Here we go." She pulled the box open to reveal the gift. "That's right, I went back to negligee… this one is the newest there is, straight from the Sears in the mall." She lifted the scanty pink gown high enough for me to see all of it. "What do you think? Skimpy enough?"

My eyes stayed wide as I closed my jaw. "Skimpy? I don't think that's even close enough… the strings are so thin they're almost invisible!" She motioned for me to lower my voice and looked back at the others. "Shh… secret… remember?" I gave a nod and cocked my head. "You said you got this from the Sears at the mall?" She smiled and bobbed her head. "Yeah, I ordered it from a catalogue and I had to go there to pick it up." I bit my lip while staring intently at the erotic sleepwear. "You're so naughty, Rouge, Sonic's going to love this."

She giggled and fluttered her wings, giving a small squeal of glee. "Oh… I know! That's why I got it for you!" I rolled my eyes and examined the gown further. "So… please explain." She smiled and spoke, first pointing to the transparent fabric that goes around your chest. "There are no shoulder straps, so basically the only thing holding it on you is your boobs… It should be exactly your size… your bust is an upper C right?"

My smile faded as I stared at her inquisitively. "N-No… I'm l-lower D." She furrowed her brow and smirked. "Pinky? are you lying?" My cheeks flushed again as I shook my head. "N-No… I'm serious; my boobs are a D-cup… W-Why would I lie?" She grinned at my blush and giggled "You're lying aren't you Pinky." My cheeks reddened further while I sat back in the chair. "N-No… I-I swear… they used to be C-cup but after Sophia they stayed in the D-cup range… it's kind of embarrassing."

She stuck her tongue out and held up the negligee for me to see one more time. "Really? Good for you… mine are double D-cup." I stared her down with an angry look and she backed off. "I'm teasing-I'm teasing… don't hurt me, Pinky." I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to get a closer look, prompting her to continue explaining the outfit to me. "He'll be able to see right through this fabric… so you can either wear a bra and panties or just go commando, I'm sure he'll like the latter the best."

"It's got stalking's too?" She laughed and bobbed her head. "Yep, they're attached to the chest piece here." I gave a nod and glanced over at Sonic, trying to listen to Rouge explain but ended up paying more attention to him. 'Hrmm… I wish this day would hurry up; I want to give Sonikku his gift… Nnn, we haven't done anything for a week… I can't believe I'm the one who has so much trouble holding my arousal… Ughh… I'm being rude, not listening to Rouge…'

I never the less continued watching Sonic, imagining me and him in bed later on tonight. 'Listen to myself, what is wrong with me… I'm ogling him like a horny school girl again, on Christmas of all days….' Rouge snapped her fingers and broke me out of my daydream. "Amy, you're not even paying attention to what I'm saying are you?" I cleared my throat and replied "No, I am… I heard everything you said." She smiled and turned her head, gazing at the same target I was. "What are you staring at? Sonic?"

She laughed and looked back at me while I hung my head in embarrassment. "Looks like you can't wait to use my gift." I held my hands to my face to hide my deep flush. "W-What are you talking about?" She giggled and pointed to my chest. "Were you just fantasizing about sex later on with Sonic?" I bit my tongue and said "So what if I was, he's my husband… I have sex with him all the time." She gave a naughty look and kept pointing. "Yeah, but from the looks of it not enough."

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at where she was pointing, realizing my nipples were as stiff as stone; quickly leaving me to cover them with my arms. "Rouge! You pervert!" She laughed hard and stuffed the negligee back in the box it came out of, keeping it closed in case someone came in the kitchen with us. "I'm just asking, has your Sonic been neglecting your sexual needs lately?"

I grit my teeth so hard my fang could've shattered. "NO!... I mean, that's not it… pervert." She giggled and scooted closer to the table. "Oh, then what is?" My cheeks stayed cherry red as I thought about it. "It's not that we don't have enough sex… and it's not that he doesn't last long enough, believe me he's a beast… but… ughh… forget about it." She furrowed her brow and laid her hand on mine. "Tell me, what is it?"

"Well…" I nervously tapped my fingers on the table and looked away from her. "It's just that I want more… not necessarily sex, I just want more of him… him only… it's almost like sex isn't enough; or I just want so much that he can't keep up." She laughed and sat back in her chair. "Really?" I sighed and glanced over at Sonic chatting with Cream and Vanilla. "W-When I have sex with him… there's this brief moment I get of complete bliss, I… I want more of it… but the problem is only he can give me that bliss."

She giggled and said "Have you talked to him about this?" I immediately shook my head and tore my eyes off him. "No way, how could I do something like this? Just walk up to him and say 'Sonic, I need for you to fuck me every hour of the day?' That would be nice but he can't go every hour." She smirked and licked her lips. "Sound like you've gone sexy crazy." I smiled and leaned back. "Maybe… but sex with anyone else is so far out of the question that I'll slap you if you so much as mention it."

She giggled and looked over at Sonic. "Don't worry, I know that… Sonic is the only one you want… I think I might have something you could use to make everything perfect." She stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter that had her purse on top, rummaging around in it for something. "I know it's in here somewhere…" The sound of Sophia startled both of us, having not heard anyone approach. "Mommy, I'm thirsty." Instantly I stood up with a blush, reverting back to maternal mode. "You are? What would you like, baby? We've got some Capri-Sun, would you like one of those?"

She smiled and tottered over to me "Yes, Mommy, thank you." I smiled and picked her up, taking her over to the refrigerator as Rouge continued digging in her purse. "What kind would you like?" I used my other hand to pull open the door, scanning the shelves for the Juice. "We got Strawberry-Kiwi, Wild Cherry, or Tropical Fruit." She gazed into the fridge and selected Strawberry-Kiwi by simply pointing. "Strawberry-Kiwi?" She gave a nod and watched me reach into the box of juice. "I can tell your big brother likes this flavor too, there's not that many left."

I pulled two and closed the door, giving Sophia one before yelling to Aayan. "Aayan… would you like a Capri-Sun?" He jumped down out of Sonic's lap and ran through the living room with Cheese and Sugar playfully chasing him. "Yes!" I giggled as he skidded to a halt. "You know, Aayan, I was just thinking… maybe you should see if you can get your father to teach you a few abilities; I think you're starting to get old enough." I gave him the juice as he curiously asked "What kind of abilities, Mom?"

I glanced over at Sonic and replied "I don't know, maybe he could show you tricks for whenever you're running… One thing you do that your father doesn't, is leave skid marks on my floor…" He looked down at the scuff on the floor and grinned, rubbing his neck embarrassedly. "Ehe-he… sorry Mom, I try not to." I smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "It's alright, at least they're not permanent… but I know your father could teach you how to do stuff like that, he's an expert when it comes to both running and acrobatics."

He stabbed the straw into the pouch of juice and began drinking, turning around to leave for the living room. "Of course not now, honey, maybe tomorrow or something." He gave a nod and continued on into the living room, leaving me with Sophia and Rouge. "I love you, Pinky, you're such a great mother." I blushed lightly at her comment and assisted Sophia with getting her straw in the juice pouch. "No, it's nothing Rouge… I'm sure when you have children of your own you'll be the exact same way."

Her smile faded and she slowly hung her head. "Rouge?" She jerked her head back up and forced a smile, looking teary eyed in the process. "Yeah, I'm sure I will….." I cocked my head at her noticeable frustration but shrugged it off when she continued talking. "Anyway, here's the thing I was talking about…" She held a small silver coloured case out to me. "Hold on just one second, Rouge… Sophie, baby… why don't you go drink your juice out in the living room with you big brother?"

She smiled and sipped on the juice while I placed her on the floor. "Okay, Mommy, thank you for the drink… I love you." I smiled happily and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "You're welcome, baby girl; I love you too… now run along and have fun with the family." She giggled softly and teetered into the living room, out of sight. "Wouldn't that be something, Rouge, if you and Shadow had a baby together?" Her cheeks reddened but her aura remained gloomy. "Y-Yeah… But I think we have a lot of other stuff to worry about before something like that will ever happen…"

She looked away and muttered under her breath. "If it ever happens." I sat back down in the kitchen chair as she momentarily sulked before doing the same. "Okay… So what is this silver case thingy?" She smirked and placed it down in front of me on the table. "It's not the case; it's what's in the case." I rolled my eyes and responded "Alright… what's in the case?" She giggled and dialed in a five digit passcode into a locking mechanism on the side of the case. "The case is just a fancy insulated pill bottle that keeps pill and drugs fresh by storing them in lower temperatures… I got it on the black market for five hundred dollars."

I laughed and leaned forward, patiently waiting for her to open the case. "You spent five hundred dollars on a pill case… no, wait a second… I don't want any pills; what in the hell do you think you…" She cut me off by holding her finger to her lips. "Shh… just here me out, Pinky, you can refuse my offer after you hear it." I grunted and crossed my arms. "Rouge… Urghha… alright, go on…" She stuck her tongue out and pressed a button on each side of the case, releasing mist as the cold air inside met the warmer outside air. "Wow, it really is fancy… high-tech and fancy."

She gave a nod and waved away the mist. "Yeah… now check this out." She pointed to a pill capsule that was firmly strapped down to the case. "What is it?" She smiled and pushed the pill out of its restraints holding it with two fingers, whispering to me so that nobody else could possibly hear us. "It's a drug call Euphoria, have you ever heard of it?" I shook my head and examined the rainbow coloured capsule. "No, sounds like something intense." She giggled and bobbed her head. "I'm not going to lie to you, Pinky, it's a wild ride."

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, sure it wasn't something I wanted to try. "I don't think I want that, Rouge." He smiled and said "Now hold on, let me explain further… Do you know what Ecstasy is?" I narrowed my eyes at her question. "Ecstasy, isn't that the drug people like to take when they go to raves and dance with glow sticks?" She giggled and gave a few nods. "Yes, that's the right one… but it's a great sexual stimulant as well, you'll feel just a complete state of bliss for hours on end; you will even get that closeness felling you were describing to me… Isn't that what you wanted? To feel mentally, physically, and spiritually closer to Sonic?"

I blinked and licked my lips, now fully intrigued by the multicoloured capsule. "Y-Yeah… b-but I don't want to take drugs, Rouge, drinking alcohol on occasion is bad enough." She waved me off and slid the capsule back in its restraints. "This isn't like cocaine or meth, Amy, you don't have to worry about getting addicted to it because I'm not going to give you more than one… they're pretty expensive and hard to come by." I grumbled and thought about it for a moment. "So why not just call it Ecstasy?"

She smirked at my curiosity and replied "Because it contains Ecstasy, but it also has other stuff in it." I closed my eyes and thought. 'Here comes that catch.' She giggled and continued "It's also go ground up tables of male and female Viagra… makes him as hard granite and you as tight as a virgin, slippery too." I stared at her wide-eyed before glancing at the others in the living room. "Ground up Viagra and Ecstasy? Who the hell thought of this?" She giggled and shrugged. "Who knows, but I bet you they got a lot of action because of it."

I leaned back and sighed. "Okay… so what's the side effects?" She smiled and pocketed the sliver case. "Side effects? Like negative? Umm… you might have a small headache in the morning but nothing bad like a migraine, you might also experience a little bit of teeth grinding… but don't worry about it; you won't experience it for that long, that's more of something ravers worry about… that's why you see them with pacifiers."

I smirked and said. "Well… I don't want to use a pacifier, but if it spices up mine and Sonics sex life… I'm talking about ghost pepper spicy… then I'll take it." She giggled and stood up, brushing herself off. "Trust me, Pinky, you'll never want the night to end… it might even be the best you've ever had." I pushed my chair back and stood up with her, ready to head back into the living room. "Sounds like something I might get addicted to."

.

[Time: 4:00 P.M.]

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

.

"Aayan, get down from there… what are you trying to do boy, bust your head open?" He laughed and tried multiple times to slide down the railing to the stairs. "But I want to slide down the stairs like they do on the cartoons." I chuckled and stood up from the couch. "There's only one problem with that. little man; this isn't a cartoon… now stop doing that before you hurt yourself." He grunted and jumped onto the floor, landing rough enough to catch Amy's attention. "Are you alright, Aayan?"

He grinned and ran across the room, ramming his head into my stomach hard enough that both me and him flew back on the couch. "Oomph… Aayan, what are you doing!?" He laughed and hugged me. "Sorry, Dad, did I hurt you?" I shook my head and ruffled his quills. "No… but you're getting too big to just launch yourself at me like that, you could've knocked me to the floor with that head-butt."

He grabbed my shirt and rubbed his face against it. "Sorry, Dad, but you're the one who keeps calling me little man." I chuckled and started tickling his sides, making him bust out into a fit of laughter. "What would you rather I call you? Cannon ball?" He laughed harder and gripped my shirt tighter. "Stop, Dad, It tickles!" I laughed and stood up with him in my arms. "How about we go check on dinner?" He bobbed his head and rubbed his stomach. "Yes, I'm hungry!"

"Me too, I've been hungry since this morning because… someone… took me away from my breakfast." Amy stuck her tongue out and said "I asked you if you still wanted it, but you said to give it to Sugar and Cheese." Cream tickled Cheese underneath his chin and asked "Ooh, did Mr. Cheese have a special breakfast this morning?" He smiled wide and affectionately kissed her on the cheek. "Mr. Cheese is used to being spoiled, looks like little Sugar is too." Sugar hovered around the two humming happily. "Come on, Dad, let's go see if it's time to eat."

I made my way through the living room while the scrumptious aroma from Christmas dinner filled the air with honey glazed ham and pepper roasted potatoes. "Mmm… smell that, Aayan, smells delicious doesn't it?" He sniffed the air and hungrily panted like a starving wolf. "Yeah; smells yummy!" I chuckled and walked into the kitchen, watching Tails and Vanilla cook like master chefs. "I feel like I'm getting a brief glimpse of the Prower Bistro." Tails smirked and turned around. "You might be, Sonic, you just might be."

I smiled and asked "Me and Aayan would like to know when it's time to eat since we're starving." He rolled his eyes and spun back around to the stove, grabbing oven mitts off the top before pulling open the door. "For the third time, Sonic, it's almost ready… I'm taking the Ham out right now." He did as he said and removed a tray of fresh honey ham, quickly setting it down on the stovetop before it burned his hands. "Wonderful, do you want me to set the table?"

He gave a nod and pulled the mittens off. "Yeah, but they're definitely more people than can fit at your kitchen table." I shook my head and replied "We'll just put the extra leaf in to extend it… apparently Amy forgot about it when they did Cream's bridal shower so she made people stand." He laughed and plugged in the electric carving knife. "That'll work, are you going to move the table out into the living room area here in front of the kitchen?" I looked at where he was pointing and contemplated the idea. "Maybe, I hadn't thought about it but it would give us more room."

I placed Aayan down and ruffled his quills. "Alright, Aayan, look out… I need to move the table." Tails turned on the carving knife and skillfully sliced chunks of ham for us to eat while I peered out into the living room. "Knuckles, Shadow; you mind helping me move this table?" Shadow stopped chatting with Rouge and stood up to help; leaving Knuckles to set down his beer and do the same. "Sure, Sonic, where are we moving it to?"

I walked back into the kitchen and pulled open the pantry door, grabbing the extra table leaf while responding "Out into the living room, that open area in front of the kitchen by the computer desk should give us plenty of room to eat." Both Knuckles and Shadow easily lifted the table without my help, waiting for me to lead the way before following me back out of the kitchen. "This leaf should make the table big enough for everyone to have a seat." Amy heard me and said "I wish you would've told me we had that, Sonic… I could've used it when we had Cream's bridal shower."

I chuckled and pointed to where I wanted Shadow and Knuckles to put the table. "You knew it had an extra leaf, babe… that was one of the features you pointed out when we bought it." She huffed and stood up. "Still, you could have at least reminded me; it's not like I can remember every single thing I buy." I rolled my eyes and watched Shadow and Knuckles pull the table in half, allowing me to slide the leaf in the middle before pushing it back together. "I know, sorry… anyway; everyone should go ahead and start getting washed up, it's almost time for dinner."

Tails held up his hand and turned off the carving knife "Five minutes… five minutes and food will be ready to go onto plates." Amy picked up Sophia and started towards the half-bathroom in the stairwell. "Speaking of plates, I guess I should get set the table… Aayan, come on… why don't you help me set the table?" He gave a nod and followed me back into the kitchen. "Do we get to open presents after dinner, Dad?" I smiled and made my way over to the cabinet with plates. "Yep, but that doesn't mean you're going to snarf your food down like a messy beast… you're going to show your good manners to our guests right?"

He grinned and held out his hands as I collected the amount of plates I needed. "Yes Sir, I have good manners when I eat… most of the time." I laughed and placed a few plates in his hands. "Now go put these around the table where Knuckles and Shadow are putting the chairs." He bobbed his head and ran out of the kitchen to do as I said, passing Blaze who was headed my direction to wash her hands at the sink. "Hey, Sonic."

I smiled and finished collecting everyone's dinner plates, closing the cabinet door afterwards. "Hey, Blaze, you've been a bit quiet today… I've only heard you speak a few times." She shrugged and softly smiled. "I got a lot on my mind right now but I'm alright… it's been a really good day so far." I chuckled and pulled open the silverware drawer to get forks and knives. "Oh yeah? You do seem to be in a little better mood than you have been the past few times I saw you… would this have something to do with Silver?"

Her cheeks flushed bright red as she soaped up her hands, glancing over at Vanilla and Tails who were too in depths with their cooking to hear. "Well? Does it?" She turned on the sink and let the water rinse the soap off her hands, watching it swirl down the drain. "Yeah… B-But don't tell anyone." I chuckled and pushed the drawer closed, setting the silverware on top of the plates. "Don't worry I won't; so what happened, did you admit your love?" She giggled softly and shook her head. "Not quite… but I'm getting there, I've broken the ice and I'm starting to feel a tad bit more confident when I talk to him."

I smirked and leaned back against the counter, staying to listen to her talk. "That's great news, Blaze, do you two have a date planned?" She blushed again and turned off the sink, slinging the water off her hands into the basin. "N-No… well… not really, we're supposed to meet up tomorrow and spend the day together though..." I laughed and said "It sounds like a date to me." She grit her teeth and dried her hands on the dishtowel. "I don't know about that, Sonic."

I turned towards the kitchen exit and replied "I'm just saying, judging by your attitude you must be considering this a date… good luck, not that you'll need it… Silver totally loves you." I left her at the sink to ponder and began helping Aayan set the table, placing a plate at each spot along with the proper silverware. "Okay… Everyone, what would you like to drink?" Rouge held up her hand and spoke first. "I'll just take a plain soda, don't care what." Big stood up with a stretch and gave his answer. "I'll just have water… and a small bowl for Froggy to drink some as well."

I smiled and turned my head to Vanilla's sister. "I'll have another Sprite, I'm sort of addicted to them." I chuckled and glanced at Cream. "Milk?" She gave a nod and I heard Knuckles say "Eggnog…" My face scrunched up as I spun around to face him. "Eggnog? For Dinner? Eww…" He laughed and brought the last chair up to the table, letting Shadow say "I still have some of my beer, Sonic, thanks anyway."

"Alright… all the chairs, all the plates, all the silverware… okay, Tails; tables set… how much longer?" He grunted and carefully carried the tray of carved ham to the table, placing it down in the direct center. "How about instead of asking how long, you come in here and help take food to the table?" I tapped my foot and walked with him back into the kitchen, watching as Vanilla fluffed the stuffing. "Am I going to get paid?"

He laughed and gave me a small plate with slices of cranberry sauce artistically staked into a column. "Waiters usually rely on tips, Sonic; honestly I can't see you as a waiter… unless it's asking if they want fries through a speaker." I smirked and took the cranberry sauce to the table with him following behind with a bowl of stuffing. "Very funny, I think I'd rather stick with being a cop." He laughed again and sat the bowl of Stuffing down next to the Ham. "I'm sure you get paid more than working as a fast food cook."

I chuckled and placed the cranberry sauce on the other side of the ham. "I don't get paid as much as I should… but it's that way for everyone in the police department, bitching won't really help change anything about that…" Amy slapped my arm and lifted Sophia into her chair. "Watch your mouth, Sonic." I ignored her and made my way back into the kitchen, preparing to get everyone's drinks from the fridge. "Sonikku, are you getting drinks?" I gave a nod and pulled open the door to the refrigerator. "Yeah, what do you want?" She pursed her lips and said "Just a Coke would be good… but the kids both want milk."

I searched the shelves and pulled a few sodas. "Could you take these to the table for me, babe?" She smiled and walked to kitchen while Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze sat down at the table with Aayan and Sophia; conversing until everyone was at there with them. "What are you going to drink, Sonikku?" She took the sodas from me and I turned back to the fridge, grabbing a beer before the carton of milk. "I think I'm going to have me another beer." She stuck her lower lip out and carried the sodas back to the table. "Don't you think it's about time to relax on the beers?"

I laughed and pushed the refrigerator door closed; playfully teasing her while I brought the milk over to the counter. "Never! I'm just kidding, babe… this'll be my third and last for the day alright?" She giggled and winked. "Alright, I just don't want you getting drunk like Knuckles over there." Knuckles laughed and drank the last of his beer, still waiting for me to bring him his eggnog. "I'm not drunk… yet… maybe one more glass of eggnog and I'll be there though." I pulled four cups out of the cabinet and poured milk into three of them, motioning for Amy to come back before she sat down. "Take these to Cream, Aayan, and Sophia."

She gave a nod and took the drinks to the table while Big came out of the bathroom rubbing his wet hands on his fur. "Dinner sure smells good guys." Tails smiled and carried the green beans to the table as Vanilla carried out the corn, taking off her apron after setting down the bowl. "Thank you, Big, it's all courtesy of Tails… I just helped him with a few side-tasks." Tails rubbed the back of his head and quickly made his way back into the kitchen. "Whoa, slow down, Tails." I said as he flung open the fridge and grabbed the last beer. "What's your rush?"

He wiped his brow and panted for a few moments. "Cooking can be really fast paced, Sonic, I know it wasn't this time… but… well, my feet are tired… if I get tired from cooking one meal, how am I supposed to do it all day for a bunch of customers?" I chuckled and asked him to get the eggnog out. "Relax, Tails, Vanilla let you do most of the cooking today… but if you owned a Bistro you'd have to have some cooks; at least you will if you expect to have a lot of guests." He passed me the eggnog and swiftly twisted the cap off his beer.

"I know, I guess I'm just worrying too much." I smiled and poured Knuckles his glass of Eggnog. "Try not to do that, Tails, you know me and Amy will always support you and Vanilla is the exact same way." He smile weakly and guzzled down some of his beer, waiting for me to hand him both the milk and eggnog before putting them back in the refrigerator. "Thanks, Sonic… are you ready to eat?" I bobbed my head and carried my beer and Knuckles eggnog out to the table just as Vanilla and her Sister sat down to eat. "You know it, buddy!"

I gave Knuckles his eggnog and sat down next to Amy, across from Cream and Tails. "First" I said "I think we should all thank Tails for making this delicious food." He grinned as everyone smiled at him, thanking him for his work in the kitchen to make a true delectable meal. "Shucks, it was nothing guys… I'm more than happy to cook for my family… Merry Christmas, now let's dig in!"

I smiled and watched as he assisted everyone in collecting food on their plates. "Sure looks good doesn't it, Sonikku?" I gave a nod and sipped on my beer, waiting a few moments before gathering food. "Yep, not that I expected anything less for a Prower." She giggled softly and helped Sophia and Aayan put Ham and stuffing on their plate. "I can tell now that once Tails open's his Bistro, you'll be a repeating customer." I chuckled and draped my arm around her. "You know it, babe…"

Tails smiled and gave Cream some corn. "Hey, Amy, have you ever thought about getting a job? I mean after the kids are grown, maybe something you enjoy?" She pursed her lips and helped Sophia cut her slice of ham into smaller pieces. "Well… not really, I always imagined myself as a housewife." He gave himself some corn before passing it to me. "So there's nothing you'd enjoy doing?" She cocked her head and watched me scoop of few spoonful's of corn onto my plate, ready to join everyone in eating. "Hmm… well… I remember when I was a kid, I used to want to be a nurse."

"A Nurse?" I responded in surprise, never before hearing anything about this. "Yeah, it was when I was really young though… I played with toy doctor stuff and operated on my Dr. Teddy Bearington." Cream giggled with Sophia. "You had a Dr. Teddy Bearington too? Momma got me one when I was a kid, do you remember that, Momma?" Vanilla bobbed her head while her Sister listened. "Yes, you loved that little teddy bear… but I still wasn't sure why a kid wanted to open them up and feel around inside of them."

I laughed as Amy explained. "Kids like to pretend they're performing an operation." She stopped and glanced over at Cream while I gave her a couple scoops of corn, knowing she wasn't a big fan. "Did you like medical stuff too, Cream?" Cream gave a small nod and chewed her bite of honey ham. "Yeah, but I got into it later on when I was eight years old… I still have all my books on them; some are really-really old, but most are recent… would you like to borrow them?"

I looked over at Amy and gave her the bowl of corn, letting her serve Aayan and Sophia theirs. "Uhh… s-sure I guess… what all are they about?" Cream smiled and replied "Some are about healing medicine, both herbal and pharmaceutical… others are about anatomy of humans and various Mobians, diseases and infections, and other ailments." She raised an eyebrow and asked "You read books like that at eight years old?" Cream giggled as Vanilla responded "Yep, Cream was always an excellent reader… way ahead of her grade level."

"I'm sure those books could help you learn a lot of medical skills, Mrs. Amy." Amy smiled and said "I guess that could come in handy; after all Aayan tends to somehow scratch himself up every day… so even if I don't become a nurse, at least I can put my knowledge to use." I forked a few slices of ham and brought them to my plate, raising one to my mouth as Tails leaned over and whispered something in Cream's ear. 'Hrmm?'

Her face flushed some as she bobbed her head to whatever he was saying. "What are you two lovers whispering about over there?" They both swiftly pulled away from each other and looked around. "W-Well…" Tails replied "We got something to show you… to show everyone." I furrowed my brow as Amy instantly got everyone's attention. "Shh… Tails and Cream have something they want to show us!"

Cream blushed deeper and slid her hand into her pocket, fumbling around for a couple of seconds before pulling a small folded sheet of paper. "I went to the Doctor Elise; my obstetrician, last week… and… and I got my first ultrasound done." Vanilla smiled wide, apparently aware of this. "I got to see a picture of what our baby will look like." She sniffled some as Tails held her hand. "We still don't know what gender it'll be, but… here, Sonic, look." I blinked a few times as she unfolded the paper and gave it to me, bringing an instant smile to my face.

"Oh… how cute, look, Ames." She leaned over at stared at the picture, reacting the same way. "Aww… how adorable!" Cream giggled and said "You can see the basic features of him or her… the little puffball tail and small ears… it looks like it got my tail and Miles ears." Amy took the photo from me and held it closer for her to see. "It's so tiny, it's about the same size Sophia was when she was this old." Cream sniffled and scooted closer to Tails, crying softly onto his shoulder. "There…there…" He comforted her with a small backrub as everyone watched.

"It's alright guys; she just gets emotional when she thinks about the baby." Me and Amy smiled at each other with full understanding. "Don't cry, honey." She sniffled and dried her tears on Tails neck. "I love you, Miles." He smiled and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Cream, now don't get upset or you'll lose your appetite… you and the baby both need nutrients to stay healthy." Everyone continued to watch as he fed her a bite of ham. "Come on, sweetie, eat up."

She sniffled and leaned up, taking hold of her fork while Amy passed the picture over to Rouge and Blaze. "I think it's going to be a girl, Cream." She looked up at me with a soft smile and asked "Why?" I shrugged and took a bite of green beans. "Mainly because of the size, it's almost smaller than Sophia was." She blew her nose on her napkin and sipped on her milk. "Then we've got a great name settled for her." Amy smiled while eating and made sure Aayan and Sophia were eating fine. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

She giggled softly and tried to discreetly rub Tails leg, making me smirk. "Well, we actually have a name picked out for a girl… if it was a girl we'd stick to our family's tradition and pick a food name." Vanilla cut a section of ham off and stuck her fork in her stuffing, listening to what Cream said "One night me and Miles ran across the name Cherry… I loved it immediately and Miles did too." Rouge giggled and passed the photo to Shadow and Big "Little Cherry Prower… I like that name Cream, what about you Tails?"

He bobbed his head and quickly swallowed his sip of beer. "Yeah, I really like it actually… Cherry Prower… Miles, Cream, and Cherry Prower; one big happy family." Cream smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That sounds wonderful, Miles." I cocked my head and continued eating. "Hey, Tails, I noticed you've been letting Cream call you Miles lately… I've even heard you refer to yourself as Miles, what's up with that? You always hated your first name." He bashfully grinned as Cream kept innocently rubbing his leg. "I… I d-don't really know, Cream says she like it so I guess I just kind of got over it."

I chuckled and shook my head. "That's unbelievable; this is coming from the guy who despised his name so bad he wanted everyone to call him by his nickname." He shrugged and pushed Cream's hand off his leg, trying not to make it seem rude to her. "Yeah… Well… you know…" I laughed as Rouge asked "Hey, Cream, how far in are you now?" Cream smiled and spoke cheerfully. "I'm almost six months in… my tummy sure as gotten a lot bigger." Rouge smirked and waved her off. "You're pregnant, what did you expect… it's not like you're fat."

Amy smiled at Rouge's self-confidence boost to Cream. "I know… I've just been eating a lot and I feel like I'm being a pig, Miles always says it's okay though." Tails chuckled and gave a few nods. "Of course it's alright, Cream, you've got a baby inside of you that needs a portion of everything you eat… it's natural that you'll be a little more hungry that usual." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sipped on her milk. "You're so caring, Miles."

I laughed and forked a bite of ham. "Ooh, I see what's going on now… ha-ha... so Cream's turned your name into treat." His face flushed as he focused on eating his green beans. "Yeah… that's it… you like it when she calls you Miles, it makes you feel special." Amy slapped my hand as Vanilla handed Cream the ultrasound picture with a tiny giggle. "Sonic, stop embarrassing Tails." I chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ames… I'm just saying that he likes it when Cream calls him Miles; heck, she's got me beat on that one… when I called him that he threw his shoe at me…"

She glared at me and I trailed off. "Okay-okay… don't give me that look, it petrifies me." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. "It should, you better behave." I smirked and kissed her on the cheek, going back to eating my food as Tails recomposed himself. "Hey… Sonikku." Amy elbowed me and I looked at her. "What?" She peered down the table and replied "You should talk to Shadow." I raised an eyebrow and shoveled a mouthful of stuffing. "Why?" She glared at me and said "Because I want you to."

I grunted and looked down at him, quietly eating his food along with the occasional response to Rouge. "I'm sure he doesn't really feel all that comfortable being around us like this… it's probably pretty hard for him to deal with normal socializing, why don't you ask him how he's doing or something… just talk to him; let him know that he's family." I slowly smiled before turning to kiss her on the lips. "I love that about you, Amy, your kindness." She giggled softly and kissed me back. "But, Sonikku, he's become a good friend of ours... let him know he's welcome here."

I turned in his direction and cleared my throat. "Hey, Shadow… how's the food?" He forced a smile and chewed before responding "It's great, I have to admit I'm not used to eating homemade meals of this quality… Me and Rouge usually do the whole restaurant thing." Tails overheard and asked "Thanks dude, would you come to my Bistro when I get it open? We could use the support." He sincerely smiled and gave a nod. "Y-Yeah… I would, you're a good cook, Tails."

I took a bite of corn as Tails smiled then went back to eating. "So… you and Rouge, how long have you been dating?" He ignored me and left Rouge to reply. "Not too long, but we get along well… it just might be our marriage you all come to next time; what do you think, Black Stallion?" He choked on his beer and coughed. "Y-Yeah… I hadn't thought about that." She smiled as his cheeks lightly reddened. "I'm trying to get him to move into my apartment with me… he keeps complaining about how much he hate where he lives, but every time I mention it he acts like he wants to keep it."

He sat his beer down and said "It's nothing like that… I'm just used to living there is all." She giggled and scooted closer to him. "Shadow tends to have a very routine personality; he likes things to stay the same and not change… even if something's holding him back he'll keep doing it because he claims he's 'used to it'." He hung his head as she enlightened everyone on his problems. "Rouge… come on, I'm not sitting here pointing out things that are wrong with you." She laughed and wrapped her arm around his. "And exactly what is wrong with me? You know I'm perfect."

He smirked and teased her, opening up further by becoming livelier. "Oh, perfect? How about you kleptomaniac trait, things like my clothes and hats mysteriously disappear, only to end up at your place later on." She huffed and blushed deep. "S-Shut up, Shadow, I didn't steal those… you left them over at my place… I didn't steal them." He smiled and held his leg against hers. "So you know what item in particular that I'm talking about." She blushed even deeper and grit her teeth in complete embarrassment. 'Huh… must've been some of his boxers or something… Damn, Rouge would go to something like that? Ha-ha… almost like something Amy would've done with clothing of mine before we got together.'

"Thanks, Sonikku." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at Amy. "What's that, baby?" She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks for doing what I said, it's about time you and Shadow ended you childish rivalry and become friends." I smiled and returned the hug. "I guess… we're not the same people we used to be." She giggled and rubbed my arm. "No, you're even better… I love you, Sonic." I grinned and pulled her up for a quick kiss. "I love you too, Emi, don't let your food get cold."

She smiled and went back to eating. "So Tails" Knuckles spoke "What exactly have you done to the workshop?" Tails laughed and replied "A lot, remember the ladder that led to my bedroom? Well that's gone; it was the first thing I changed since I didn't want my pregnant wife climbing a ladder… I made a sturdy staircase and attached it to the wall, it's painted so it blends in." Cream chimed in with a smile as she fed Cheese a tiny bite of potato. "It's so much better than that old ladder, I love it!"

He chuckled and continued. "I also expanded and put a full sized refrigerator in the kitchen… carpet on the living room floor… wall paper on the living room walls and we got a new bed." Vanilla blushed and tried to not think about those two in bed together, still a thought she got uncomfortable thinking about. "Sounds like you're trying to turn the workshop into a house." He gave a nod and said "Pretty much, we're going to stay in the Mystic Ruins for a while… but our long-term goal might be to move here into Station Square."

I swallowed a bite of green beans and joined the conversation. "You know Richard said Station Square has pretty much bought the Mystic Ruins." Tails cocked his head in confusion while cutting a slice of his ham. "I've heard you say something about that before, Sonic, but I don't really understand how one region can buy another." I coughed into my hand and quickly sipped on my beer. "Well… basically Station Square offered the residing officials of Mystic Ruins a lump sum of money with the agreement that they would assume control over the county… normally counties refuse since they can generate their own funds, but the Mayor must've offered them a lot of money."

"Huh… Hasn't the Mystic Ruins Rangers been under the control of the Station square Police Department for a while?" Knuckles asked, receiving a few head bobs from me. "Yeah, They get trained by them and report back to them… but apparently the region has to supply itself with its own Rangers." He smiled and replied "I'm glad the guys I got are good Rangers, I haven't had a single problem with either of them." Vanilla sipped on her drink and spoke. "I'm glad you're taking more precautions to protect the Master Emerald, Knuckles, I'm sure it leaves you with a little more time to yourself."

He smiled and finished off his Eggnog. "I do sleep a little better, not waking up to the slightest sound like I used to… but I still don't like to rely on technology, security cameras and alarms can fail; a pair of eyes rarely lies." I smirked and checked on Aayan and Sophia, making sure they weren't having any problems eating. "Aayan, Sophia… is Uncle Tails Christmas Dinner good?" Aayan gave a thumbs up as Sophia responded "It's yummy, Uncle Tails, you're a good cook just like Mommy and Daddy said."

He smiled and thanked her. "Aww… thank you, Sophie, that means a lot… if I get my Bistro open I'll make you and your brother a free dessert every time you come to visit." Both her and Aayan perked up and bounced happily in their chairs. "Thank you, Uncle Tails!" I chuckled and interrupted. "But I think until then that homemade apple pie you got in the oven will be more than enough to satisfy anyone's sweet tooth."

He grinned and asked "You did get ice cream right?" I gave a nod and guzzled my beer. "Yep, it's soft serve too." He smiled and went back to eating. "DONE!" Aayan abruptly announced to the whole world. "Can we open presents now!?" I chuckled and shook my head. "What did I tell you, Aayan? I said after dinner once everyone was done eating and the kitchen gets cleaned up." He pouted and whined. "But Daaaaaad!" I ignored his plea and kept eating, leaving Amy to answer. "The answer is no, Aayan; you can wait another half hour."

He rolled his head and pulled on Amy's sweater. "I can't!" I smiled and leaned over to tap his nose. "Yes you can, now sit back and talk with your family… presents are not the only thing special about Christmas you know, family is way more important than store bought gifts." He pursed his lips and thought about what I said "Besides, I can't believe you ate as quickly as you did… I told you not to do that." He patted his stomach and complained. "But I was hungry." Amy gently shoved me and asked him "Do you want more? There's still some ham and stuffing left… are you still hungry?"

I smiled at her motherly nature and interjected. "He had plenty to eat, babe… he's been eating since he got up; breakfast, candy, candy, candy, dinner, and dessert… his stomach can only stretch so much you know." She rolled her eyes and gave him a few more slices of ham anyway. "Now slow down, Aayan, talk to people while you eat." He grumbled and stared at the pile of gifts underneath the tree. "Hey Sonic."

I looked up at Tails as he continued "Have you or Amy thought about getting another car yet?" I gave a nod and glared at him, finishing chewing my bite before responding "Actually we just talked about that a couple of weeks ago, Amy brought it up…" She joined the conversation and said "I told Sonic I'd be perfectly fine with simple four door car… something to take the whole family around in, Aayan and Sophia are starting to get too big to be crammed in the Cyclone with us." I bobbed my head and sipped on my beer, agreeing with what she was saying. "It's true… and I told her that I've been saving some money to get her one, I even managed to talk Richard into a little raise."

Amy giggled and asked "How much of a raise?" I smirked and finished eating. "Just a little so I'm not going to gloat… a hundred dollars more on my paycheck." She smiled wide and tenderly laid her hand on my thigh. "You've been working hard for it, Sonikku…" I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm doing it all for you and the kids, Emi." Her eyes briefly hazed over with a passionate lust before returning to normal. "I know you are, Sonic, I know you are…" I cocked my head but ultimately chose to ignore it as a loud burp sounded from down the table.

"Ahh… excuse me, that was delicious, Tails; a fine dinner indeed." Big covered his mouth and burped again, surprisingly making Vanilla's sister giggle. "Thank you, Big, I'm glad you liked it… I can tell your stomach definitely did." His cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment from his belching. "Sorry about that, it was sudden." Knuckles did the same and belched louder than Big, with complete disregard of covering his mouth. "Whoops, that was sudden too." Me and Aayan laughed as Tails just smirked at his childish behavior. "That's not funny, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "It's gross!"

Aayan attempted to mimic the burp but got stopped by Amy. "Aayan, don't you dare! Use good manners at the table." He grinned and gave Sugar and Cheese the last chunk of his ham. "Are you done, Aayan? How about you go take Sugar and Cheese outside to use the potty?" At the word, both Chao soared across the room to the sliding glass door, obviously ready to go out. "Okay, can we open presents afterwards!?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Probably not, but we're getting closer… Once everyone's done we're going to clean up and maybe then we'll open them."

He hoorayed and jumped down from his seat, running by others towards the door. "I bet I got a ton of stuff!" I smiled and watched him struggle to slide the door open, feeling an instant draft of cold air invade the room as soon as he successfully pulled it open enough to let Sugar and Cheese out. "Whoa it's cold out there!" Amy eyed him and replied "Don't go out there, Aayan, it's too cold to do that without a jacket on… just stand right there." He grunted and bent down to touch the snow that was slowly leaking inside. "It's definitely cold out there." Vanilla said "It's supposed to get even colder the next few days and stay cold for a while."

I polished off my beer and replied "I know, it's been record breaking so far… I just hope it doesn't turn into a snow storm or blizzard." Tails chimed in as Cream took her last bite, rubbing her swollen stomach with content. "Station Square gets its occasional snow day, but I don't think it's ready for an overwhelming amount of snow… only because of those faulty atmospheric generators that when they functioned properly did as their name implied; generating an atmosphere for a Station Square that was still concealed inside a mountain. " Knuckles coughed and picked up his plate. "You know they had a bad avalanche down in the Icecap zone the other day?" I bobbed my head and stood up as he did, turning to grab my empty plate. "I had heard something about that; did anyone get hurt?"

He shook his head and took Big's plate before making his way towards the kitchen. "Fortunately not, but it was a massive avalanche none the less." Sugar and Cheese flew inside and hovered over to the fireplace while Aayan slid the door closed. "Okay! Can we open presents now!?" I hung my head with a smile and responded "No, not yet, Aayan… help your sister down from the chair and bring me her plate." He grumbled and whined again. "But Daaaaaad, when can we open presents!?" I pointed to the table and watched him head over to Sophia.

"Soon, Aayan, help us clean up and we'll do it right afterwards." He sighed and lifted Sophia from her chair, setting her down on the floor to do as she pleased. "What now?" I closed my eyes for a second before replying. "Bring me her plate." Vanilla and her sister smiled and held up their plates. "Aayan, could you take our plates too?" He grabbed Sophia's plate off the table and ran over to Vanilla to collect both of theirs. "Aayan, stop running… you're going to trip and fall."

Amy stood up and took the plates from him, not wanting to risk something like that happening. "Aayan, go sit down in the living room and watch TV." He pouted for a second before I stepped in. "Hold on, Ames, I wanted him to occupy himself by doing stuff… let him collect plates as everyone finishes." She brought me the plate anyway as Rouge called Aayan. "Yoo-hoo, Aayan… I've got two plates for you right here; be a sweetie and take these to the kitchen for me."

He blushed and shyly sauntered over to her, taking the plates from her. "Here… I'll give you a reward for this." She leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek, turning his entire face beet red in mortification. "Mwaah… there you go, you're so cute… Mmm… what a handsome man you're going to become." I chuckled and said "I think Rouge is cheating on you, Shadow, she's been flirting with Aayan the past year." He smirked as Aayan hurried back to the kitchen, desperate to get away from the embarrassment. "So it seems, but I think she just has a thing for hedgehogs."

I laughed as Rouge smiled. "It's nothing like that, Shadow, I'm just teasing him." He laughed and joked. "Isn't that what you did to me to get my attention?" Her face flushed as she looked away. "Shadow, be quiet… now you're just getting cocky." He winked at her and stood up. "I thought you like it when I'm cocky?" She grit her teeth and yelled at him as I laughed. "SHADOW!" I clapped and took the plates from Aayan. "Yeah, Shadow's gotten himself a groove." He laughed and helped Rouge stand up, pushing in her chair for her. "I'm still trying to not be too much like you…. Faker."

I gave a thumbs up and felt happy to be able to hold a solid conversation with him. 'Maybe Amy was right, our competitive rivalry is starting to seem really childish… We're really similar when I think about it… Hmm…" Knuckles took the plates from me and proceeded to wash them in the sink before pulling open the dishwasher door. "Knuckles, dude, you don't have to do that… me and Tails can handle that." He waved me off and flicked some water at me. "I got it, Sonic, chill out…" He slowly smiled and said "Hey… I'm going to take a quick 'Walk' if you know what I'm saying… do you want to come with me?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion before I realized what he was talking about. "K-Knuckles… don't tell me you've got some cannabis on you." He smirked and teased. "Hell yeah I do, and what's with the cannabis talk… you sound like a grumpy old cop." I chuckled and shook my head. "Duh… I'm a police officer." He rolled his eyes and asked "So do you want to come with me or not?" I grunted and looked over at Amy. "No, dude, I'm cool… and don't try and convince me otherwise; I want to stay sober with Amy… besides, I've already had three beers."

"Suit yourself, I'll just have some to spare for later on before I go to bed." I shook my head at his drug use but felt good I declined. 'I really don't want to get all messed up on Christmas.' He turned back to do the dishes before I asked "Where are you going to do it?" He shrugged and turned on the garbage disposal, scrapping each plate clean then putting it in the dishwasher. "I don't know, down the sidewalk and back… why?" I pointed to the fireplace and replied "How about you do that over by the shed and get firewood before you come back? The fire's starting to die down a little and I'm out of logs." He gave a nod and continued cleaning plates. "Alright, sheesh… so paranoid." I smiled and responded "Isn't every one?"

.

[Time: 6:00 P.M.]

.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad… can we please open presents now?" I chuckled and looked around. 'Kitchen's clean, tables back, everyone's used the bathroom and is sitting comfortably…' I bobbed my head and he smiled. "Oh alright, I guess we can go ahead and get to the gift opening." He hoorayed and dashed across the living room to the tree, bouncing around it as I stood up. "YAY! PRESENTS-PRESENTS-PRESENTS-PRESENTS!" Amy giggled and stood up to join me in handing out presents. "Settle down, Aayan, you're going to pass out if you keep jumping around like that."

He grinned and grabbed a random present. "No, Aayan…" I took the gift from him and pulled him over to me. "Go sit down, I'll put your presents over by you… okay?" He gave a nod and sprinted back to the couch, impatiently bouncing in his seat as I read the name of the one he had to Amy. "This one goes to… Aayan… how about that, it was yours." He smiled while Amy brought it over to him. "Don't open it yet, Aayan… wait until everyone gets theirs." Sophia smiled and asked "Where's mine, Mommy?"

Amy turned back to me as I continued sorting through the gifts, trying to organize a bundle before giving them to her. "They're coming, Baby girl, just a minute… let me and your Daddy sort through them." Vanilla stood and offered her assistance. "Would you like me to help?" I gave a nod and stacked a few of Knuckles gifts in a pile, pointing to them afterwards. "If you could take these to Knuckles… and Amy, you take these to Tails." They both smiled and carried the gifts over to Knuckles and Tails while I organized the rest into more piles.

'Big… Aayan… Aayan… Sophia… Knuckles… Blaze… Blaze… Rouge… Amy… Vanilla… Big…Ginger… Shadow… Sonic…Sonic…Sophia… Vanilla… Ginger… Amy… Amy…Cream… Amy… this might take a while." I chuckled as Amy and Vanilla kept carrying presents. "We sure have a lot more gifts that we had the previous years." Amy giggled and handed out presents. "That's because there's more people now; I guess I'll have to give Richard and Katie theirs when they come home."

I gave a nod and continued sorting, trying to not lose focus. "Aayan, hey.. no… what did I tell you? I said not to open it…" He grumbled and folded the corner back as Amy kept her eye on him. "Here, babe, take these to yourself and these to Vanilla… Vanilla, take these to Blaze and these to Rouge." They both acknowledged me and picked up more presets to deliver them. 'Knuckles… Sonic…Cream…Sonic… Ginger…Big… Shadow… Sugar and Cheese… Rouge…' Aayan laughed as a Christmas ornament fell and hit me in the head. "Oh… that's funny to you, Aayan? You Meanie." He laughed and asked "Are you alright?"

I joked and stopped sorting presents. "Nope… I don't think I'm going to be able to continue open presents, oh man… I guess you'll just have to wait until next year…" He huffed and crossed his arms. "There's no way that could've hurt you, Dad, Mom said you used to beat up robots… if you can do that I don't think a Christmas orb is going to hurt you." I laughed and looked over at Amy, wondering when she told him I used to beat up robots. "So what are you saying, Aayan? That I should keep going?"

He vigorously bobbed his head as his fingernail dug into the wrapping paper of one of his gifts. "YEEEEEEEESSS! PLEASE DAD!" I chuckled and motioned for him to calm down. "Relax, Aayan, I was just playing around with you… I'm going to continue… here, Ames, take these to Shadow and Knuckles… and Vanilla, take these to your sister and Cream." I grabbed at the last pile and kept organizing them. 'Sonic… Sophia… Ginger… Tails… Tails… Cream… Shadow… Vanilla… Amy… Blaze… Rouge… Shadow…Sonic… And that's it…' I inhaled, separated them into piles, grabbing all of mine and pointed to the piles. "These are Shadow's… these are Blaze's… Big's… Vanilla's… Aayan's… Sophia's… Amy's… Ginger's… Tails… Cream… and Knuckles; just leave those over there in the corner alone, they're for Richard and Katie."

They started giving people theirs as I took mine to the couch, laying it right next to my seat. "You got a lot of presents huh, Sophie?" She smiled and lightly grabbed my arm. "Yes, thank you." I chuckled and sat down next to her as Aayan continued to bounce in a lively manner. "You're welcome, baby girl, you deserve it for making me and your mom so proud." She blushed and snuggled up next to me, affectionately rubbing her head on my side. "Daaaaaad" Aayan interrupted. "Can I please open my presents now!?"

I watched Amy and Vanilla finish handing out the last of the gifts before returning to their seats. "Okay… go ahead, everybody's going to." He flashed a wide smile and tore the wrapping paper to shreds, revealing a small package. "Huh, what is it?" I smiled and said "Open the box." He did as I told him to and pulled open the box, showing everyone the multiple targets and packet of what looked like pop-its. "Your mother didn't want me to get this for you but I thought it was cool myself… they're targets for your slingshot Uncle Big got you, there's also so ammunition that explodes like those little bang-snap fireworks…"

Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "I still don't think your father should've gotten you that… I'm going to warn you now, young man; if you shoot this at anyone including Sugar and Cheese… you're going to be grounded for a long time." I smirked and said "He knows better than to do something like that, don't you, Aayan?" He gave a few nods and picked up one of the slingshot targets. "Yes sir, thank you Dad!" I ruffled his quills and joked. "Maybe you and me will have a contest to see who has better accuracy, would you like that?"

He smiled and bobbed his head more. "Yeah! I bet I'll win!" I laughed as Amy gave a small grin at our father-son talk. "Don't be so sure about that, little man." He stuck his tongue out and replied "I've been practicing my aim, Dad; I bet you won't even come close to beating me." I chuckled and flicked his nose. "You're on, I'm going to kick your little booty!" Vanilla and her Sister laughed before Rouge shouted in joy. "OH THANK YOU, SHADOW!"

I jerked my head over in her direction as she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, planting kisses all over his face. "What is it?" She giggled and held up a few slips of paper. "Three tickets for a full week pass to that ultimate first-class spa!" He blushed lightly and tried to not look overly happy, failing miserably as he smiled wider than I'd ever seen him go. "Wow" Amy responded, likely wanting to use one of those tickets. "Thank you, Shadow, I love you." He kept his smile and rubbed her back. "You're welcome, Rouge, I'm sure you could take three of your friends with you… maybe Amy, Cream, and Blaze."

Amy's smile returned as Rouge continued kissing Shadow on the face. "I got you something too, Black Stallion… here." She grabbed one of Shadow's gifts and lifted it into his lap. "Open it." He smirked and tore open the wrapping paper, exposing what appeared to be a leather jacket. "It's a genuine leather biker jacket with a removable neck brace, I figured it would be good to wear on cold days when you ride your motorcycle… your name is also stenciled onto the back." He held it up and checked the tag to see what size it is. "Thank you so much, Rouge, I can definitely use this and I will when I ride to work."

She smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Shadow." He returned the kiss and replied "I love you too, Rouge, Merry Christmas." Amy tapped my leg and I looked down at her, realizing she'd open up the present I gave her. "Where in the world did you find these, Sonic?" I chuckled as she picked up the stack of tarot cards. "At the variety shop down in the City Hall district, I got a call down there about a month ago and noticed them before I left…" She giggled softly and examined the antique cards. "How old are these? They look really old."

I gave a nod and watched her quickly shuffled them. "The guy at the shop said he wasn't sure of the exact age but he could guarantee me they were over five hundred years old… apparently he had a professional look at them and agree." She went wide-eyed and looked at each card closely. "Wow, really? They're in remarkable condition for something that old." I smirked and asked "Do you think you still remember how to use them?" She giggled and kissed me. "Yeah, I'll do a few readings later on when everyone leaves… thank you, Sonikku."

She kissed me again and gazed into my eyes for a few seconds. "You're welcome, Emi, I love you." She shook her head and smiled. "I love you too, Sonic." She cuddled up to me and turned to Sophia. "Sophie… what's wrong, baby girl, how come you haven't opened any of your presents?" She held it up Amy and said "I can't get this one open, Mommy… it's taped closed." Amy took it from her and ran her fingers along the sides of the small box. "Looks like this is one your father wrapped."

I smirked and shrugged. "Hey, I'm not that good at wrapping presents…" She laughed and used her fingernail to slice through the Scotch tape. "I'm just teasing you, Sonic, though it does look like you used twice the amount of tape than needed." I rolled my eyes as she finished removing the tape and handed it back to Sophia. "There you go, Sophie… now you can open it." She smiled and peeled off the remaining wrapping paper, revealing a small black case. "Huh? What is it, Daddy?" I chuckled and opened it for her, watching her eyes go wide.

"Do you remember how Daddy took the amethyst Uncle Big gave to you?" She gave a nod and listened closely. "Well, I took it up to a jeweler and had them cut it into small diamond shaped gemstones… then they embedded it into this." She held up a necklace with a gold butterfly amethyst infused pendant. "Daddy, it's… it's beautiful." I smiled wide as Amy helped her put it around her neck. "Now you have a piece of jewelry just like your gorgeous mother does."

She lifted the pendant and crawled across Amy to hug me. "Thank you, Daddy, I love it!" I chuckled and pulled her into a tighter hug. "You're welcome, baby girl, I'm glad you like it… you've definitely earned it." Big noticed her wearing it and responded "It look's great, Sonic… Sophia looks very beautiful." She blushed as Rouge complimented it as well. "Oh… she sure does, wow." Blaze smiled and said "You look just like a royal princess." I kissed her on the cheek while her face flushed red in embarrassment. "She is a princess, she's my princess."

"D-Daddy is my King and Mommy is my Queen." I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "You're such a sweet girl; you're going to make some man proud one day." She giggled softly and gripped my shirt. "I only need my Daddy." Amy smiled at my blush and poked my nose. "She's too young to understand what you meant, Sonic, but now you have two girls who won't let go of you." She licked my neck and whispered seductively in my ear. "It's good to have family, isn't it?" I smirked and gently pushed her away. "Not while Sophia's on top of me…" She laughed softly and rubbed my leg. "You save that for me, Big Blue."

"AWESOME!" We both jerked our heads over in Tails direction as he held up a fancy looking hammer, Cream clapped at his happiness and replied "It's a multi-tool; it's in the shape of a hammer and has everything from a knife, screwdriver, pliers, two types of saws, scissors, and a bottle opener… also you can of course use it as a hammer." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much, Cream, I love it; I'll definitely be able to use it while I finish up remodeling the workshop."

She kissed him and showed him the small slice of carrot cake. "I knew you were going to make one after I mentioned it at our wedding…" She gently pulled a piece of the edge and ate it. "Mmm… it's delicious… I love you, Miles." He smiled and draped his arm across her shoulders. "I love you too, Cream, Merry Christmas." I grinned and watched Blaze thank Vanilla, holding up a newly handmade violet coat. "Thank you, Vanilla, it's lovely…" She pulled it around herself and hugged Vanilla. "It fits great too!" Ginger, Vanilla's sister, gawked at the coat and replied "Wow, you're really getting as good as me, Sis."

Vanilla giggled softly and waved her off. "I told you I was…" Cream suddenly pointed to Cheese and Sugar as they hugged. "Aww… how cute, they liked it." I raised an eyebrow as everyone cooed at the affectionate Chao. "What is it they got?" Cream smiled and said "Tiny lockets with each other's pictures in them." I smirked and tapped on Amy's hand. "Is that why you wanted Sugar's picture?" She gave a nod and replied "Yeah, don't they look cute together?" I chuckled and bobbed my head. "A happy Chao family."

Everyone shared a few laughs and continued opening presents and chatting with one another, completely enjoying their Christmas day with family and friends who they love. "Oh, Sonikku, this was another great Christmas wasn't it?" I smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned against me, content with how the day has gone. "It sure was, Ames… but I've got another present for you." She opened her eyes and stared up at me. "So do I." I chuckled and shook my head. "No, I mean a real Christmas present."

She cocked her head while I continued. "I didn't want to announce it, so don't yell…" She stared wide-eyed and excitedly asked "What is it!?" I held my finger to my lips and replied "Do you remember Tails talking about when we were going to get another car?" Her jaw dropped and she squealed high-pitched in glee. "YOU DIDN'T!?" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Ames… yeah, I did… I'll be able to pick it up the day after New Year's." She smothered my face in kisses and rubbed my chest. "OH SONIKKU!"

Tails smiled and asked "What did you get her?" I didn't want to gloat but it's too late now. "I got her a car, it's a four-door sedan like we talked about and it's in good condition with only a thousand and five hundred miles on the odometer." He laughed as Amy kept kissing me. "Let me guess, it's pink?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, it's white… but it's up to her if she wants to get it painted whatever colour she wants… please don't paint it pink, Amy; I don't like the idea of showing up somewhere in a pink car."

She giggled and slipped her hand into my shirt. "I'll think about it… Oh, I can't believe you got me a car!" I grinned and held Sophia closer. "It'll be good for you to use when you go shopping, it's much safer and quicker to just go by car… the bus system is starting too get overcrowded." She caressed my cheek and snuggled closer. "Thank you, Sonic, oh I love you so-so much." I chuckled softly and reeled her in for a kiss. "I love you too, Emi… mMmm… you deserve a limo, babe." She giggled and subtly slipped me a bit of tongue, daring enough to slide her hand deeper into my shirt to fondle my abs. "mmMMm… You treat me too good, Sonic."

"Nonsense" She broke the kiss and briefly glanced over at Rouge, receiving a wink from her in the process. 'Huh? What's that supposed to mean?' I shrugged it off and said "I'll take you up there the day after New Year's and you can drive it back home… get a feel for it." She smiled and rubbed her head under my chin. "I love you, Sonic." I smirked as she hugged me. "I love you too, Amy, my pink rose."

A gasp from across the room once again caught our attention; looking up towards Cream I knew exactly what it was. "Miles… are you serious?" He bobbed his head and said "Oh yeah, it's all set up… we're going to take a vacation to Apotos in just a few weeks, we'll stay there for about four days then we'll head back home." She sniffled and hugged him. "So… It's our… honeymoon?" He grinned and replied "Yep, we're going to take a cruise ship there and back… Sonic helped me set up which cruise line to get."

"Oh… Oh Miles, this is terrific!" She hugged him tight and smooched, holding their hands together to make their rings touch. "You guys are going to love the cruise" I said "When Amy and I went on ours it was the best vacation we'd ever had." Amy smiled at me and remembered the fond memories. "Sonic and Amy agreed to let Cheese stay with them so it'll just be you and me." Cream sniffled again and buried her face in his neck. "Don't cry, Cream, it's alright… what's the matter?" She sobbed for a little bit and replied "Nothing, I'm just so happy… it's a great Christmas present."

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll also be warm over there so we'll be able to get away from the upcoming cold for a while… we'll even be able to swim in the crystal clear ocean and sunbath on the beaches, it's all here in this pamphlet." Cream smiled and pulled open the pamphlet, skimming through the words before handing it back to him. "It's going to be wonderful, Miles, thank you so much." He smirked and tenderly kissed her. "Anything for my Creamy Bunny."

Aayan shouted and jumped down from the couch. "Oh sweet, thanks Uncle Tails!" He pulled a video game wrapped in a Superman cape. "You're welcome, little man, I know how much you have a thing for the Man of Steel… the cape came with it since it was pre-ordered." He swung the cape around his shoulder and pretended to fly around the room. "Just don't try and jump out a window with it because hedgehogs can't fly." He dashed over to Tails and pounced into his lap, hugging him tightly as he thanked him. "Thank you, Uncle Tails, you're the best!"

Tails chuckled and ruffled his quills. "You're welcome, little man; now you can play as Superman and use his abilities to fight crime." He grinned and stared at the artwork on the game case. "I'll wear this cape when I play it, that way I'll feel just like Superman!" I laughed at his infatuation and said "One of these day's you're going to turn into Superman, though I guess you'd like that huh?" He vigorously bobbed his head and replied excitedly "Yeah, that way I could just fly to school!"

Tails smiled and joked with him. "Just don't use your heat vision on the teacher because she gave you homework." He grinned wickedly and imagined himself doing that. "Yep" I replied "Aayan doesn't want to go back to school when Christmas break is over." Tails chuckled as Aayan shook his head in agreement with what I said. "I don't blame you, Aayan, I hated school… although I mainly skipped most of grade and middle school; I still hated going."

I gave a few nods as I remembered how much I despised going myself. "Oh yeah, I hated going too, Aayan… I just wanted to curl into a ball and roll away." He raised an eyebrow and asked "If nobody likes it then why do we have to go?" I smirked and replied "To get a good education, it's important for later on in life." He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "I'm going to play with toys and video games for the rest of my life." I chuckled as Amy giggled lightly. "You got to get a good job that'll let you do that, but for now you have to focus on keeping up those good grades you have."

He grinned as Tails asked "Do you still have A's and B's in everything?" Aayan gave a nod and jumped down out of his lap, chasing Sugar and Cheese around the room as the Superman cape flew behind him. "I sure do, Uncle Tails; teacher said I was one of the smartest kids in the room!" Tails clapped and responded "Good work, Aayan, you certainly are smart… keep it up." Tails stood up with a stretch and exclaimed. "How about some dessert to celebrate a great Christmas?"

Everyone instantly agreed and sent him off to the kitchen before Amy poked me. "Sonic, how about you help serve the ice cream? Tails could probably use a little help since he's doing the apple pie." She scooted off of me and pushed me up. "Alright, I'm going… sheesh, what's the rush?" She blew me a kiss and winked. "There's no rush, Sonikku, I just don't want Tails doing all the work… he's done a lot today." I smiled and continued to the kitchen to assist in preparing everyone a dessert.

.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

.

"You sure look gorgeous with that necklace, Sophia, it's stunning." She smiled with a small blush and gently hugged my side. "I wanted jewelry just like you, Mommy, now I got one… I'm so happy." I giggled lightly and returned the hug while congratulating myself subconsciously for successfully raising two wonderful children. "I'm happy if you're happy, baby girl; your father and I are very proud of both you and your brother." She smiled wider and said "I love you, Mommy."

I beamed a smile and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Sophie…" She went back to examining her necklace as Rouge abruptly stood up with her purse in hand. "Well… I think we should go ahead and get the gifts in the car, Pinky; how about you lend me a hand?" I blinked a few times and asked "You're not leaving quite yet are you? Sonic and Tails are getting ready to serve dessert." She shook her head and grabbed some of her presents. "No, we're not leaving yet… I just wanted to get them in the car for when we are ready, that way we can just head straight home without worrying about loading up the presents."

I shrugged and stood up. "Alright, I was about to say… you're going to miss out on a scrumptious homemade apple pie if you left now." We both laughed as Shadow swiftly pulled himself to his feet. "I'll help you, Rouge, I need to use some muscle… sitting in an office all day doing paperwork really doesn't give you a good work-out." Sonic chuckled from the kitchen and replied "I know what you mean, Shadow, I work out at the gym in the police station since I've stopped my hardcore running routine… you should find a gym or something; believe me, it helps if you're energetic like me."

I smiled and picked up a few of Blaze's gifts while Shadow collected his and Rouge's. "You're not as energetic as you used to be, Sonikku… I think you had ADHD like Aayan does and you just managed to outgrow it." He laughed and scooped vanilla ice cream out of the tub, giving me a lusty smirk as I carried presents to the front door with Rouge and Shadow. "You might be right, babe, but then again work can take just as much energy out of me as when we went through our adventure days."

Rouge pulled open the door and let me and Shadow head out first. 'Oh… wait a second… I think I know what she wants to do…' I stared down at her purse and noticed the smile plastered across her face. "Rouge… I… I don't know if this is…" She silenced me by putting her finger to her lips. "Shh… you don't want anyone finding about this do you?" Shadow stopped at the end of the walkway and said "Hey… what are you girls doing? Come on hurry, it's as cold as a witch's tit out here."

Rouge giggled softly and waved him off. "Go on, Black Stallion, we'll catch up… here…" She unzipped and rummaged around in her purse. "Take the keys, there's a button on the clicker that does the trunk… I'm sure you can figure it out." He caught the keys Rouge tossed and eyed us for a few moments. "Are you two up to something suspicious?" We both shook our heads and shooed him off. "No, it's none of your business anyway… girl talk…" He furrowed his brow and walked down the driveway to Rouge's van.

"God, he can be so nosey sometimes, Pinky; I think it's that soldier in him that doesn't want to mind his own business… eh, at least he's handsome and sexy." I giggled and tried not to imagine those two doing it like me and Sonic. "I haven't even done something like this with Shadow yet, Pinky, we've only had sex when we're sober… not that I'm complaining one bit… but let me know how it works with you and Sonic."

My jaw dropped as she continued rummaging around in her purse, removing the exact same container that held the Euphoria pill. "Rouge… you haven't even tried it yet and you're convincing me to use it on myself and my husband!?" She held her finger to her lips again and replied "I've taken it before relax, I've just never had sex while I was high on it… don't get me wrong, I used my hand a lot that night… I came like, ten or fifteen times just from masturbating... damn, why haven't I thought of using this yet?" I blushed lightly at her confession to masturbating and shyly asked "Y-Your sure it's safe though right?"

She gave a nod and spun the combination into the high-tech pill case, releasing its locking mechanism before slowly raising open to reveal the pills. "Yes, it's as safe as doing nothing more than taking a dose of Ecstasy and popping in a few tablets of Viagra… because that's what it is!" I pursed my lips and watched her slide the rainbow coloured pill out from its restraints. "Rouge… I don't want me or my husband taking something that isn't safe; you're not lying are you?"

She shook her head with a smile and laid her hand on my shoulder. "I swear to God, Pinky… it's safe, it's not a high enough dosage to do any damage… it might be intense but I promise you'll be having the best sex of your fucking life." My face flushed deeper at her language and the realization of what I was doing. "R-Rouge… I… I don't know about this." She held it out to me further and said "Come on, Pinky… you'll love it!" I grit my teeth tightly and contemplated whether or not I should actually go through with this.

"Hey" We both jumped some as Shadow startled us. "What is that?" Rouge quickly tossed the capsule back in the case and sealed it closed. "N-Nothing… what was what?" He smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah, something isn't nothing… I saw that silver case you had in your hand; what are you giving to Amy?" I hid my cherry red face and hung my head, listening to Rouge stutter up a swift response. "D-Don't worry about it, Black Stallion, come here and take these presents out to the van for me… p-please…"

He chuckled and walked towards us, staring intently at Rouge's purse. "I don't know what you girls are up to… but from the look on your faces and the reaction you gave, it must be something very… naughty." Rouge smacked his arm and shoved him away. "S-Shadow, get out of here you dope… go put the rest of the presents in the van for me, I'll explain to you later." She stepped forward and held her hand to his face. "Oh… and if you forget and don't say anything about what you saw just now… I'll give you a reward when we get home, something Santa wouldn't give you."

He went wide-eyed and snatched the rest of the presents we were carrying. "A-Alright… but you still owe me an explanation later on." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Deal… thanks, Black Stallion." He cleared his throat and walked back to the van with the presents in hand. "Okay, Pinky, it's now or never… do you want it or not?" I grumbled and swung my head around. "Ughh… I don't know… I'm not sure."

She tapped her foot and said "It's up to you, Amy, this'll give you that closeness feeling that you so sought after… it'll give both you and Sonic that closeness… isn't that what you wanted?" I closed my eyes and thought hard about my handsome blue hero. 'Oh God, she's right… I want it… I want it so bad… ever since that night we had sex in the Cyclone… Ugn… he was so rough… Oh God, it felt great!' Rouge laughed and pointed to my breasts. "Come on, Pinky… your body obviously wants this really badly."

"B-But…b-but… h-how…" She giggled and asked "But how?" I grunted and hid my arousal by crossing my arms. "But how am I supposed to give it to him? I can't just walk in there and say 'Here, Sonic, take this illegal drug with me' I don't think that'll work out to well." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't give me any of that nonsense… I know Sonic's done drugs before." I stared at her and she bobbed her head. "I'm serious… I know he's at least done pot, maybe that's it… but my point is Cops always have the best stash of stuff, they confiscate so much weed that they're bound to taste some of it at some point."

I looked back at the door and remembered smelling the aroma of marijuana on his fur a couple of times in the past. "You… you really think he smoked pot? I mean… I know he did, I've smelt it on him… but I had hope he was just around Knuckles or something." She giggled and said "I didn't say he was a big-time pot head or junkie… I just said he'd taken a few hits before… he's open to stuff like this." I balled my hands into a fist and tried hard to figure out what to do. 'Dammit Rouge… why did you even bring this up!?'

"O… O-Okay, but how am I supposed to give it to him?" She shrugged and removed the same silver case to retrieve the capsule of Euphoria. "Why not just convince him to take it?" I looked away and thought about it. "No, I… I just can't ask him to do something like that…" She raised her eyebrows and once again spun the combination into the lock, waiting for it to open before taking out the same rainbow coloured capsule. "Why not? Do you think he's going to like… freak out or something?"

"I don't know, Rouge… I mean, I could freak out… It's just not something that I would normally do." She smirked and held up the capsule. "Then do it quietly… break the capsule in half and pour one half into a shot of alcohol for you and the other half into a shot for him." I pinched the bridge of my nose and noticed Shadow coming back up the driveway. "This is your last chance, Pinky; now or never…" I grunted and snatched the capsule out of her hand. "If this does something to use that we don't like… I'm going to hurt you, Rouge… really-really hurt you." She winked and closed the silver case, shoving it back in her purse as I pocketed the capsule.

"Let me know how it works, I'm going to try it on myself and Shadow next… Nnn… just the thought of it is making me horny." I couldn't help but snicker as Shadow stared at her holding her breasts. "Rouge?" She snapped out of it and blushed. "W-What? Are you done putting the presents in the car? Come on then, let's eat our dessert." He smirked and followed her as I opened the front door, hurrying inside to get into the warmth.

"It's about time." Sonic immediately said "I was just about to come check on you guys." Rouge giggled and replied "We had some trouble getting the presents in the trunk…" He shrugged and pointed to three plates with vanilla ice cream and homemade apple pie accompanying it. "Your desserts are ready, right here… it's delicious." I smiled as did Rouge and pocketed the capsule of Euphoria while I made my way into the living room, grabbing one of the plates off the coffee table. "I bet it is, the whole house smells like apple pie… Mmm…"

He chuckled and watched me fork a bite of the pie. "Wait until you try it, babe, definitely worthy enough to be sold in a Prower Bistro." Tails laughed softly and bobbed his head as I bit into the pie, moaning with delight. "MmmMhmmm… absolutely delicious, Tails, fabulous job… really… mMmm…" He grinned as everyone made the same sounds, enjoying each bite of their dessert.

"Well" Vanilla said "I don't know about everyone else… but this was a wonderful Christmas, one of the best we've ever had." Her sister smiled and replied "I'm glad I could be down here to be part of it." I smiled wide as Sonic swallowed a bite of ice cream and said "You're part of the family too, Ginger, you'll always be welcome around here." My heart provided more warmth than the fireplace and heater hearing him say stuff like that. 'God, I love that man so… so-so-so-so-so-so much…'

He looked up at me and I instantly froze. 'I didn't say that out loud, did I?' He cocked his head and asked "Are you alright, Ames? Your face looks a little flushed." I sniffled and shook myself out of whatever trance had locked me in thought. "I'm alright, Sonikku, just a little cold." He smiled and motioned for me to come over to him. "Come here… I'll keep you warm." My teeth clenched shut as I felt the capsule of Euphoria jingle in my pocket every step of the way. "Are you sure you're alright?" I smiled and sat down next to him, letting him drape his arm across my shoulders. 'I'm just so horny, Sonic… Oh God, I wish we could just go up to our bedroom right now and… ughhh… I guess I shouldn't say that.'

His hand startled me when he waved it in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Emi Rose, are you in there?" I giggled and pulled his hand down. "Stop it, Sonic, I'm fine… just thinking about what a great day it was." He grinned and pulled me closer. "It's not over yet, Ames… not quite." I closed my eyes and focused on chewing my bite of pie and ice cream. 'Please don't say stuff like that right now, Sonikku… ugn… I'm going to attack you right here on the spot and rape you!' I held my tongue and opened my eyes, watching everyone continue to enjoy their dessert.

"Well" Sonic suddenly said "I hope you all enjoyed having Christmas over here and weren't too uncomfortable sitting in fold-up chairs… hopefully next year Tails will be ready to have Christmas over at his workshop like the tradition is." Tails laughed and replied "It'll be done long before then, Sonic, and it'll look almost like a real house on the inside." Cream giggled and wrapped her arm around his. "Mr. and Mrs. Prower live there… I love it, don't you, Miles?" He gave a few nods and fed her a bit of apple pie. "It sure does, sounds perfect… but we also have a little one on the way."

She held her swollen stomach and kissed him on the cheek. "Yep, Cherry Prower." He smirked and fed her another bite. "Mmm…" Vanilla smiled and finished off the rest of her dessert. "Well that was delicious, Tails, thank you…" He gave a nod and watched as she checked her watch. "Oh my, seven o'clock already? This day just flew by…" Sonic chuckled and asked "Are you and your sister about to head home?" She stood up with a stretch as her sister finished the last of her dessert as well. "Probably, we should get going since it takes us about an hour to get home."

I quickly shoveled in a bite of apple pie and stood up, waiting to swallow before responding "It was great to see you again, Vanilla… And you too Ginger, both of you." Vanilla giggled softly and pulled me into a hug. "It was good to see you too, Amy, though I knew you and Sonic were doing just fine since the last time I saw you." Sonic pulled himself to his feet and walked over to join in on the hug. "But it's always good to see each other in person… I hope you had a good Christmas." She smiled and held her hand to his cheek in a motherly fashion. "You know I did, Sonic, I hope you had a good one too."

He bobbed his head and broke the hug. "Of course I did, who wouldn't enjoy a day like this?" I grabbed his hand and replied "Somebody who doesn't live in the same universe as us." He laughed and tugged me over to him while Vanilla gave Blaze a hug. "Bye-bye, Blaze, I hope you liked your coat." Blaze returned the hug and messed around with the coat. "I do; thank you so much for making this for me… truly." Vanilla smiled and replied "It was nothing, Blaze, the least I could do... I just wish I didn't take so long to make it." Blaze waved her off and gave her one last hug. "Forget about it, Vanilla, you did a fabulous job regardless… seriously… it's ten times better than my old one, and that was supposed to be regal attire."

Cream giggled lightly and stood up, wiping the apple pie off the corner of her mouth. "Bye, Momma, have a safe trip home." Vanilla pulled her into a hug and gently held her hand to Cream's tummy. "I will my little Creamy; I'll see you Friday to take you to Dr. Elise…" Cream smiled wide and hugged her mom tighter with a squeal of glee. "Oh I'm so excited, Momma!" Vanilla giggled and said to everyone. "They'll be able to figure out the gender of the baby this time so we'll know for sure if it's going to be a boy or girl."

Rouge, Blaze, and I clapped as Cream smiled back at Tails; giving him a look of pure happiness. "It's hard to believe it" Big said "It doesn't seem that long ago that we were going on our wild adventures… now look at you guys, married with kids." I laughed softly and rubbed Sonic's chest, feeling his thick chest fur through his shirt. "And we couldn't be happier, Big… couldn't be happier." Tails ate the last bite to his dessert and stood up with a response "Same here, Amy… but I think Cream and I are going to get going as well."

Cream gave a look of sadness and pleaded with him. "Miles… it's not that late, why do we have to leave so early?" He shrugged and pulled out his pocket watch, flipping it open to check the time. "It's not all that early, Cream… besides; you know how you don't like to fly in the dark." Sonic chuckled and replied "I don't like doing that either, Cream, it freaks me out." Tails rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I told you I put the spotlights on it, I think it's actually safer than driving."

Sonic laughed and poked Tails in the chest. "That's only because most cars don't come with an ejection seat." Tails smirked and stuck his tongue out. "I haven't had to use that thing once since I crafted the VTOL…" Sonic shrugged and poked Tails again. "But you still have it… Imagine if the Cyclone had an ejection seat, dude that would be awesome!" Tails chuckled and said "I could build one for it if you want me to." I giggled softly and shook my head, not liking the idea very much. "Thanks, but I don't think Sonic needs an ejection seat… at least I hope not."

Sonic busted out laughing and responded "You never know, Ames, I could use it when Richard tries to get me to stay late… just push a button, bust through the roof, and fly back home." Aayan laughed and jumped around excitedly. "I like it! I'll be able to fly just like Superman!" Sonic smiled at me and said "See, Ames, Aayan likes it." I sternly shook my head and disagreed. "The answer is no, Sonikku, you don't need some silly ejection seat… you'll wind up breaking your neck."

He smiled and gave up, hopefully not serious about it in the first place. "Alright, Pinky, I guess we'll get out of your way too… Me and Shadow have to go to work in the morning and Blaze said she had somewhere important to be." She stood up and kissed me on the cheek, whispering in my ear before she pulling away. "I know you have something important to do too, don't you?" My cheeks flushed red and I lightly shoved her away. "Shh… Rouge… be quiet." She laughed and gave a final wink, forcing my blush to worsen tenfold. "Whatever you say, Pinky." I grit my teeth and looked away as she hugged Sonic. "See ya later, Blue Boy, have a good time later on… alright?"

He narrowed his eyes and glanced over in my direction, wondering if I'd told her anything about my. 'Special Christmas Present' She giggled and fluttered across the room to Aayan who was still on the couch. "I definitely not going to leave without saying goodbye to little Aayan and Sophia!" Aayan cringed as she bent over and kissed him multiple times on the cheek. "Bye, little Aayan, it was good to see you again." He forced a smile and stuttered, attempting to pry his eyes away from the cleavage that'd been shoved in his face. "B…b…b-bye M-Ms. R-Rouge…" She stroked his quills back and turned to Sophia. "Bye, Sophia… wow, you sure look pretty with necklace on… I'm jealous."

Sophia smiled wide and hugged her. "Thanks, Ms. Rouge, Mommy and Daddy always get me the best stuff!" Rouge smiled and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek. "You and your big brother are very lucky kids." She smiled and went back to looking at her necklace. "Okay, Shadow, Blaze... are you ready to get moving?" Shadow gave a nod and stood up, motioning for Blaze to do the same. "I'm ready; I need to go to bed early tonight since I have to get up at four." Sonic chuckled and said "I know exactly what you mean, work bites the big one."

"Well Shadow" He continued "It was good seeing you again… for once we didn't fight or act like morons, embarrassing others around us." Me and Rouge stared wide-eyed as Sonic reached out and Shadow grabbed his hand, firmly shaking it in sign of a mature acquaintanceship. "Agreed, Sonic, for once you might not be the Faker I thought you." Sonic chuckled and broke the handshake, giving a fist bump before responding "I thought we established that you were the Faker?"

Shadow smirked and turned towards the front door. "Don't push you luck, Speed Demon." Rouge gave Big and Cream a quick hug and kissed Tails on the cheek. "Bye guys, Merry Christmas!" We all waved as they walked to the door with Vanilla and her sister. "Bye Rouge…Bye Shadow… Bye Blaze… Hope you had a good Christmas." Rouge briefly glanced over at me with a wink, sticking her tongue out as a reminder to call her later on to give her an update. "We did trust me… bye Pinky… call me." She giggled and pulled open the door, waiting for Shadow and everyone else to make their way outside before closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Sonic… man, am I glad I remembered this…" Sonic and I both looked over at Tails while he stared at Cream. "If you could help me get that crib…" Sonic smiled and bobbed his head. "Of course, I'd actually forgotten about it too… glad you remembered… come on, follow me; it's up in the attic." I walked with the two over to the stairs before Cream stopped us. "Be careful carrying that thing, Miles… it's really heavy and I don't want you to hurt yourself." He smirked and continued up the stairs with Sonic.

Once we were far enough up the stairs Sonic said "You know, you and Cream have really turned into the perfect couple… just like me and Amy." I couldn't help but giggle since he was right, they'd really become just as inseparable as us. "Y-Yeah" Tails replied "I-I know… we love each other, what can you do about it?" Sonic laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, you do absolutely nothing and let it keep on blossoming…" We reached the top of the stairs and Sonic had to stop and check on the thermostat. 'Of course.'

He checked the temperature as I impatiently tapped my foot. "Sonikku, it's on the same temperature you set it on this morning." He grinned at my aggravation and turned to pull the sting hanging down from the attic entrance. "I'm just checking, babe… sheesh." I smirked and watched as he unfolded the small wooden ladder. "Hey, Sonic, how are we supposed to get it down from the attic?" He stared at Tails for a second before coming to the same conclusion. "Uhh… damn… I guess you could just stand halfway up the ladder and I'll try and keep it from falling when I position it downwards to go down the ladder."

Tails blinked a few times and watched Sonic climb all the way up before going up the first few steps himself. "What about me, Sonic?" I asked while staring up at him. "I can help too." He shook his head and felt along the side of the wall for a light switch, eventually finding it. "I got it up here, babe, but you can help Tails down there if you want… all I got to do up here is find it." The light slowly flickered to life and immediately started looking around the small roof space. "Jeez… there's a lot of cobwebs up here." I giggled softly and glimpsed his movement in the shadow he cast. "That's because I don't clean up there… I hate it up there, it's spooky."

Tails chuckled and held onto the ladder, waiting for Sonic to come back with the crib. "Your attic is spooky?" I shrugged and recalled the last time I was up there to get winter clothes. "Yeah, it's just creepy… I never liked attics, I always felt like some sort of ghost was going to come out and grab me." Sonic laughed and said "Hey, Tails, remember when you were deathly afraid of ghosts?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Sonic, I remember." Sonic laughed again and I heard him move something across the floor, something heavy. "Do you remember when we were at Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion?"

He grumbled and hung his head. "I remember, Sonic, how about we not bring that up? I was young back then." Sonic appeared dragging the crib with another laugh. "I thought I was going to have to carry you out of there on my back, you were so scared I thought you were going to wet yourself." His face flushed in embarrassment while I scolded Sonic. "Knock it off, Sonic; he said he didn't want to talk about it." Sonic smirked and went back to focusing on how to get the crib out of the attic; it was hard enough to help him get it up there.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work… Tails; I'm going to gradually lower the crib down to you; I want you to make sure it doesn't fall… Amy, just help him out however you can." I gave a nod and watched as he positioned the crib at the attic entrance. "Be careful now, Cream was right about it being really heavy." He tilted it back and slowly pushed it down the ladder. "Got it?" Tails grabbed it as I did the same. "Yeah, just bring it on down slowly." He continued pushing as we kept it from falling, trying to not let it get scuffed by the ladder or ceiling while we did. "Good… keep going, we almost got it to the floor."

He stopped us and said "Whoa, hold on a sec… let me get my feet on the ladder or else I'm going to end up dropping the crib on you all." Tails stopped and kept it still with my assistance while Sonic climbed down the ladder enough to proceed onwards. "Got it?" I gave a quick nod and continued helping Tails bring it further out into the hallway. "Yeah, it's coming… how about you?" He kept his eyes on the ground and came to the last step of the ladder. "I'm good… just keeping on going."

We finally managed to get the crib down without hurting ourselves or it. "There… alright, set it down for a minute and catch your breath." Tails and I both gently put the crib down and shook our hands. "Man, that thing is heavy… Vanilla carved that all on her own?" Tails asked, receiving a head shake from me while Sonic ascended the stairs to the attic once more to turn off the light. "No, her sister helped her… you know, Ginger?" Tails bobbed his head with a smile and looked down the stairs, listening to Cream, Knuckles, and Big converse with each other. "It's kind of funny how many babies have slept in this crib… Cream, Aayan, Sophia… now mine and Cream's."

Sonic chuckled and flipped the light to the attic off, climbing back down the stairs as he replied "I think it's awesome… kind of like our family heirloom, hopefully it'll get passed on to either mine or your grandkids." Tails laughed and leaned against the wall. "Already thinking about grandkids, Sonic? You really are fast." All three of us shared a short laugh before Sonic responded "I'm not really thinking about them yet, but Amy seems to pester me a lot about having another kid."

My face flushed as I stared at him, ignoring Tails chuckle. "I never said I wanted another kid, Sonic." He grinned and gave a nod. "You don't come right out and say it, but I get the feeling that sometimes you hope you somehow wind up pregnant… or you'll tease me about not wanting to take your morning after-pill." I blushed at the subject and slapped his arm as he worked on folding the ladder back up. "B-Be quiet, Sonic, you know I'm just kidding when I do that." He pushed the hatch to the attic closed and turned to me. "Sure you were."

I grit my teeth and grabbed the crib, refusing to look at Sonic after the way he embarrassed me. 'Dumb ass… God, I love him.' He broke my train of thought when he laid his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, Ames, let's do it the same way as last time… thankfully it's just a flight of stairs and not a ladder." I gave a nod and quickly moved in front of the crib with Tails, lifting it up as we waited for Sonic to lift his end. "Easy does it now, don't let it slip." Cream noticed us coming down the stairs with it and instantly smiled wide in happiness. "There it is! Oh, I haven't seen that thing in such a long time."

Knuckles stood up and asked "Do you need my help?" I shook my head and continued bringing it down the stairs "No, we got it… just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong." He held his ribcage and sat back down. "Y-Yeah… I know." Aayan jumped down from the couch and ran over to us. "What are you doing with my crib, Mom?" We made it down the stairs and sat it down to rest. "We're giving it to you Aunt and Uncle so that their baby can sleep in it." He looked over at Cream's swollen stomach then back at Tails. "Their baby is coming now?" I shook my head as Cream giggled. "No, but we're giving this to them for when it is time for the baby to come."

He shrugged and playfully said "I can't wait to have a cousin! I wonder if it'll be a boy, yeah, that way we can hang out together when he gets older!" Sophia spoke quietly from the couch. "What about me, Mommy?" I smiled and replied "It'll be your cousin too; you're always be family just like your brother." She smiled and went back to staring at her necklace she'd become utterly captivated by. "Alright, Ames, let's get this….. wait a second, where are we going to put this thing, Tails." He smirked and lifted the crib as I did the same. "The VTOL has a cargo hold remember? I stored the umbrella in it when we went to the beach and stuff." Sonic bobbed his head and once again lifted the crib, slowly walking to the front door.

"Cream" I asked "Could you please get the door for us?" She waddled over to the door and pulled it open, watching as Cheese and Sugar flew off the couch and darted out the door. "Hey! Don't you two go anywhere… I'm not going to come running after you." They ignored us and played around in the snow. "Don't worry about them" Tails said "Look out, I don't want to bump into you." She moved over and watched as we carried the crib through the door. "It looks just like I remember it… Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy, you must've taken really good care of it."

I smiled and replied while snow fell onto my quills. "We certainly did, it was a very precious gift to us… I think Sonic was right when he said that it's sort of like our family heirloom." She giggled and watched Sugar and Cheese throw snow at each other while we carried the crib down the walkway. "I'd like that, maybe one of our grandchildren will have it after Cherry or Graham does." I smirked and kept an eye on her, letting Sonic and Tails do most of the work since I wasn't really helping that much anyway. "We were just talking about doing something like that when we were getting the crib out of the attic."

Sugar and Cheese interrupted us by landing in the crib roughly, making me and Tails lose our grip on it. "Dammit…" Sonic stopped and looked back. "What was that?" Sugar and Cheese laughed mischievously and soared away. "Sugar and Cheese acting like little wild maniacs." I responded, helping Tails once again lift the crib and proceed down the driveway with it. "It didn't put a mark on the crib did it?" I shook my head and checked to make sure there wasn't any scuff marks. "No, but my hands are starting to hurt."

He chuckled lightly and used more muscle to carry the crib. "You can take a break if you want to, Ames… me and Tails can carry it." I ignored him and continued walking with them passed the Cyclone towards Tails VTOL. "I got it, Sonikku, I'm not about to let you two do all the work." He smirked as we arrived at the backside of the VTOL. "Okay, Tails; get the cargo hold open so we can shove it in there." He laughed and gently placed the crib down on the pavement. "That's what she said… I'm kidding…" I rolled my eyes and watched as he slid a bar out to release the locking mechanism to the cargo hold hatch, falling to the pavement with a clank.

"Okay" Tails said "We should be able to just slide it up the ramp into the hold… hopefully that'll be all we need to do." Sonic gave a nod and lifted the crib while Tails and I did the same, slowly sliding the crib all the way up the small ramp into the cramped cargo hold. "Whew, there…" I let go of the crib and shook my hands. "That thing is even heavier than I remember it being." Sonic and I made our way out of the cargo hold and closed the hatch, waiting for Tails to slide the bar back into place before pulling him into a tight hug. "Did you have a good Christmas?" Sonic asked him, receiving a nod. "Yeah, you know I did, Sonic…"

Knuckles appeared in the doorway to the house and shouted to us. "Hey, don't forget about me, Tails… remember I rode over here with you." Tails waved him off and replied "Nobody forgot about you Knuckle head, get over here… we're getting ready to go." He bobbed his head and walked down the driveway while we continued talking. "So Tails" Sonic said with a smile. "Amy told me that you and Cream aced the parental class that Dr. Elise made you all take." Cream showed up next to him as he responded "Yep, we're more than capable of raising one of our very own… passed everything in that class with flying colours!"

Cream giggled softly as Knuckles walked up to us and leaned against the side of the VTOL. "Don't get them started on their baby, they talked about it non-stop the whole flight over here." Tails and Cream both laughed at Knuckles comment and gave each other a kiss. "It's because we're excited about it, Knucklehead!" He smirked and coughed into his hand a few times. "Yeah, well… you don't have to talk about it non-stop like a broken record." Sonic chuckled and explained. "You won't understand it until you and Shade have children of your own." His face flushed and he quickly looked down at the snow. "Ha-ha, very funny, Blue Boy… I told you nothing like that is going to happen… we're just friends."

I smiled and thought about Shade and Knuckles. 'Why does he keep thinking he's the last Echidna left? Does he really not realize that Shade wouldn't come all this way unless she had feelings for him?' He sighed and removed his phone from his pocket, tapping the screen to activate it. "The last time I saw her she said she'd contact me sometime around Christmas…" Sonic raised his eyebrow and hovered over Knuckles shoulder, trying to get a look at what was on his phone. "How in the world does she contact you by phone anyway?" He shrugged and pushed Sonic away, not wanting him in his personal space. "I don't know, she just does… but she hasn't texted or called me since I mentioned Tails and Cream's wedding."

I shook my head and replied "It's probably really hard to get through from where she's at, Knuckles, after all she's on another plane of existence… give her some time." He frowned and pocketed his cell phone. "Eh, she probably forgot about me… No harm done, I have other stuff to deal with anyway… like keeping the Master Emerald safe and keeping my two mates in line." Sonic or Tails didn't catch it, but I did. 'He feels hurt that she hasn't talked to him… maybe he really does have feelings for her.' He stared at me for a few minutes before Big's voice broke us out of thought. "What's going on?"

Sonic and I turned to see him with Aayan on one shoulder, Froggy on the other, and Sophia asleep in his arms. "Nothing" Tails replied "We're just getting ready to head on out of here… I got to get started on the rest of the remodeling, plus Cream's got to go to Dr. Elise around noon tomorrow." Aayan jumped off Big's shoulder and ran over to Tails, leaping into a warm hug as he exclaimed. "Uncle Tails!" Tails chuckled and held him still. "What is it, little man?" He laughed and grabbed Tails arm. "I don't want you to go home yet." Tails smiled and replied "I have to, Aayan, your Aunt Cream needs to get some well-deserved rest."

Cream yawned and leaned against the VTOL like Knuckles. "I am starting to get a little sleepy… either it was from that delicious food or I'm just worn out from an excellent day." Tails grinned and responded "Probably both, you can try and take a nap on the flight home if you want." She yawned again as Sophia woke up from a snowflake falling on her nose. "Nnn… Daddy?" She looked up at Big for a few seconds before she fully came to. "Oh, Uncle Big… where are we?" Sonic smirked and replied for him "You're outside, baby girl, go ahead and say goodbye to your Aunt Cream and Uncle Tails."

She stretched her arms as Tails walked over and kissed her on the cheek, forcing a small blush on her cheeks. "Bye-bye, Sophie… I hope you had a good Christmas." She smiled and bobbed her head; staring down at the amethyst butterfly pendant Sonic got her. "I did… Mommy and Daddy got me lots of stuff." Aayan gave a few nods in agreement and said "Yep, Mom and Dad always get us good stuff." I giggled softly as Cream made her way over to say her goodbyes as well. "It's because you two make us proud." Cream smiled and ruffled Aayan's quills with one hand and stroked Sophia's quills back with the other. "You two definitely deserved it… you're the best niece and nephew an Aunt can have."

They both smiled and enjoyed the tender physical contact. "Alright, Aayan" Tails said, placing Aayan down on the ground next to me. "It's time for us to head out of here… you be a good boy for your mother and father, alright?" He grinned and bobbed his head. "I will, thanks for the Superman cape and game!" Tails smiled and gave him a few gentle pats on the head. "You're welcome sport, now run inside and warm up before you catch a cold." He coughed a couple of times and hugged Cream before sprinting back to the house.

Big draped his arm across Cream and gently hugged her, keeping Sophia in his arms all the while. "It was good to see you again, little Cream… glad to hear that you and the baby have been doing good." She smiled and said "Thank you, Big, it was good to see you and Froggy too… I'm happy that he's been feeling better; I know how much he means to you." They both hugged for a moment before Big turned to Tails. "See you later, Tails, take care of Cream for me; alright?" Tails chuckled and shook his hand, trying not to show the pain from one of Big's normal death grip he calls a handshake. "You know I will, Big, you take care of yourself out there in the jungle… stop by the workshop sometime, you're always more than welcome there."

Cream smiled at the two and whistled for Cheese, watching as him and Sugar flew over to her. "Okay, Cheese… are you ready to go home?" He gave a small nod and turned around to a gloomy Sugar, knowing that she would miss him severely. 'Sugar has definitely been acting better about him leaving since we started those weekend swaps….. though I know she just wants to stay with her beloved father, I think it confuses her to have to be separated from anyone.' I smiled as Cheese tightly wrapped his paws around the tiny white Chao, giving her a few kisses on the cheek while she rubbed her face against his, trying with all her might to not break out in tears.

"Are you okay, Sugar?" Cream asked, continuing to observe their nervous affection. "I think she'll be alright." I replied "She's been handling it better and better ever since we found out about their soul bond." Cheese pulled away until only the tips of their paws touched, resisting for a few seconds before giving in and flying over to Cream. "Come here, Sugar." She sniffled and hovered over to me, landing in my hands while staring all the while at Cheese. "You'll be alright… you'll see him next weekend, remember?" She cheered up some and flew up to my shoulder.

"Alright… let's go." Tails turned to the VTOL and clicked a button on his keys to automatically slide open the windscreen. "Me first!" Knuckles quickly jumped up on the side of the wing before hoping into the backseat. "Knuckles!" I exclaimed "Aren't you going to say goodbye to anyone?" He waved and said "Bye-bye, Merry Christmas, happy New Year and all that good stuff." I rolled my eyes as he kicked his feet up on the pilot's chair, waiting for Tails and Cream. "Nice to see you too, Knuckles." He smirked and leaned up. "Merry Christmas guys… seriously." I smiled and watched Tails help Cream up into the VTOL, not wanting her to try and do it herself since she's pregnant.

"Later Sonic, Amy, Big… stay safe and get a good night's rest." I waved goodbye and replied while Tails hovered into the VTOL with Cheese tagging along. "You too, fox boy, don't work too hard on that remodeling you hear?" He grinned and gave a Sonic a small salute as the VTOL's turbines came to life with a roar. "I won't, Cream won't let me." She sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "You really do work too hard, Miles…" I smiled and continued to wave goodbye while the windscreen slid closed. 'Those two… just like me and Sonic.'

Sonic shivered and gently tugged on my hand. "Come on, babe; let's get back inside where it's warm." Big coughed a few times and checked his watch. "I guess I should hurry up and get home as well… I don't want to try and drive home if it's too cold." I shook my head and said "Why don't you stay the night? I know it takes you a while to get home." He thought about it for a second before responding "No thanks, I'm going to try and go fishing tomorrow morning so I better just head home."

I shrugged and watched Sophia hug Big. "You have to go home too, Uncle Big?" He smiled and stroked her quills back. "I'm afraid so, little Sophie… but I'll come back for another visit." Sophia smiled as he handed her to me. "Bye, Uncle Big." He waved to her before pulling me into a tight bear hug. "Bye, Sophie… and Bye Amy, it was good to see you and Sonic again." Aayan ran out of the house as I returned the hug. "Bye, Big, it was good to see you too… make sure you take care of yourself out there in the jungle."

He bobbed his head and shook Sonic's hand while Aayan sprinted to him, jumping onto his back. "Uncle, Big, don't go home yet!" He chuckled and lifted Aayan off him. "But I have to go home, Little Aayan… me and Froggy have stuff we have to do tomorrow." Aayan coughed and said "But I wanted you to see my Superman video game!" Big laughed and ruffled the cyan hedgehog's quills even more than Tails did. "I tell you what… next time I come over, you can show it to me… alright?" Aayan grinned and hugged him. "Okay, that'll give us more time anyway."

Big smiled and sat Aayan down on the ground. "Good… now you and your sister behave for you parents, alright?" Aayan bobbed his head again while I giggled. "They're almost always good, Big" I replied "except for when Aayan gets in one of his Mr. Grumpy Pants moods and throws a first-class tantrum." Aayan pouted and hung his head. "Mooooooom... don't bring stuff like that up!" I smiled waved him off. "If you don't like when people talk about it, then you shouldn't do it so they can't talk about it." He grunted and rolled into a ball. "Oh, of course… as soon as you start hearing something you don't like, you curl up into a ball and roll away… just like your father."

Sonic chuckled and said "That's a good idea buddy, next time your mother gets onto me for leaving my clothes lying around I'm just going to curl into a ball and roll away." I eyed him and tightened my grip on his hand, letting him know that wouldn't be the best of ideas. "You do that and I'm going to use my Piko-Hammer to play a game of Croquet." He smirked and teased me. "We don't have any hoops to play that, Ames…" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Big. "Okay, Big… are you sure you don't want to stay the night? I'd hate for you to have to suffer the cold ride home."

He pulled open his satchel and lifted Froggy off his shoulder, gently placing him inside it before grabbing the keys to his moped. "I'll be alright, don't worry about me… I got a thick coat of fur to protect me from the elements." I gave a nod and watched him close the satchel while making his way over to his Moped. "Merry Christmas guys, stay safe." Aayan popped out of ball form and waved with us. "Bye, Uncle Big!" Big returned the waves and slid the key in the ignition as he hopped on the green moped. "Bye, Aayan, be good for your parents." The engine and light turned on before he slowly drove down the driveway. "You keep looking pretty, Sophia."

She blushed lightly and rubbed the butterfly pendant. "B-Bye… Uncle big…" I smiled at her bashfulness and continued to watch him drive down the street until he turned out of view. "Alright, Ames" Sonic said "Let's get back inside before we turn into ice sickles." I giggled softly and followed him in hand up the drive way. For some reason, the entire way back to the front door that capsule Rouge gave me felt like a cinder block sitting in my pocket. 'Ooh… I shouldn't have taken that pill from her… what was I thinking!?'

Sonic coughed and rushed us inside, swiftly closing and locking the door behind us. "Whew… too late, I think I'm already turning into an ice sickle." Aayan and him laughed before they both darted to the fireplace. "Come on, Emi, sit down on the mantel and get warm." My cheeks flushed red as I carried Sugar and Sophia over to the fire place, sitting down a few feet away from Sonic. "Mmm… that fire sure feels nice." He gave a nod and checked the wood box next to the mantel. "Yep, but I'm going to need to gather one more round of wood before the nights over."

Aayan tapped on Sonic's arm and asked "Hey, Dad, can I play my new video games on the big screen TV here in the living room?" Sonic raised his eyebrow and thought about it. "Hmm… I don't know, we were going to watch a few Christmas movies after I get some firewood." Aayan stared at him with puppy-eyes and pleaded. "Please?" Sonic chuckled and looked over at me. "What is everyone else going to do?" Aayan glanced over at Sophia who was back asleep and replied "Sophia's asleep… you guys can play with me!"

Sonic thought about it for a second before once again looking over at me. "What do you say, Ames? We haven't raced each other in a long time… maybe a bit of virtual racing will satisfy just as good?" I giggled softly and bobbed my head. "That actually sounds like fun, it's been a while since I've played any video games though." He laughed and shook his head. "It's just like riding a bike… besides, remember when we played Tails GameCube together of at his workshop; you actually managed to beat me in racing." I smirked and said "Sonic; that was six years ago on a platform invented in the Old World… hasn't gaming changed since then?"

He shrugged and recalled Aayan's gaming console. "Not really, not the controls at least for racing." Aayan grinned and hoorayed. "Is that a yes, Dad?" He gave a nod and stood up. "Yeah, but I'm going to go get some firewood right now… so you go up to your room and get you game." Aayan clapped and jumped down from the fireplace mantel. "I know how to hook it up too!" Sonic shook his head and responded "Don't try and hook it up to this television though… it's a little more advanced than your TV and I don't want you messing anything up."

Aayan huffed lightly and pointed to the jack on the side of the television. "But, Dad, all I have to do is plug it in to the wall and hook three coloured wires into the TV… it's not really that hard." Sonic smirked at the cyan hedgehog's technical abilities and replied "Alright, Mr. Smarty-pants, go on… just don't break anything." He ran to the stairs and quickly darted up them to his room. "Alright, Ames… I'm going to go get some firewood." I stopped him and stood up. "W-Wait… Sonikku…" He eyed me inquisitively and waited for a response. 'Damn-damn-damn-damn… it's now or never, Amy… now… or never…'

I sighed and said "Hold on just one minute, Sonic." He tapped his foot and watched as I walked over to the cough and gently laid Sophia down against the pillow, covering her up with a quilt Vanilla had made for us. "I want us to have something real quick." He furrowed his brow as I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. "What is it, Ames? I need to go get wood." I snickered and naughtily thought. 'Oh, you'll get wood alright.' I walked into the kitchen as he kept a close on me. "Just come here… I want to give you something."

He gave in and made his way into the kitchen as I pulled open an overhead cabinet, one that I knew contained a bottle of vodka kept for when I get one of my 'Mommy's headaches' and need quick relief. "Well… what is it you want to give me?" He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and watched me pull down the bottle of vodka. "Ah… I see now, you want to do some Christmas shots." I giggled softly and grabbed one of our many shot glasses from the back of the same cabinet. "Ooh, in SEGA shot glasses none the less!"

'Okay… time to do it, Amy… remember, it's either now or never…' Discreetly, I removed the rainbow coloured capsule of Euphoria from my pocket and stared down at it, muttering quietly under my breath so he wouldn't hear. "Sorry, Sonic… but I want you so fucking badly, I need you inside me…" I snapped the capsule in half and poured each half in both of our shot glasses. "What are you doing, Ames?" My blood ran cold as I rapidly attempted to form a response. "T… T-The shot glass looked a little dirty, but I guess it's just the glass."

He shrugged it off while I twisted the cap off the bottle of vodka and filled both glasses to the brim, making sure he couldn't see the Euphoria formula in the alcohol. "Okay… here you go, Sonikku, M-Merry Christmas." I carried his glass over to him and gave it to him, tapping the sides together before he responded "Merry Christmas, Ames… I love you." My heart lurched in realization to what I'd just done, powerless none the less to stop him from downing the entire shot of spiked vodka. 'Damn… no turning back.' I followed through with the plan and gulped down my shot. "Yuck… that tastes disgusting, Ames… eww… Bleck!"

I agreed with him as he shook his head from the burn. "Whew, really strong though… how about another?" I smirked and bobbed my head, filling both shot glasses once more to the brim. "This one is for the New Year." He smiled and took tapped the side of his glass against mine. "Happy New Year, Ames… to another bright year." I returned the smile and replied "To another bright year." In unison we guzzled the vodka and stared at each other. "Mmm… that one tasted better, I guess I just wasn't used to vodka."

I gave a couple of nods but remained locked in thought. 'How long does it take to feel the effects? Will we literally just pounce on each other? How long will the effects last? Will Sonic be upset with me when he finds out what I just did?' Aayan came back down the stairs with his gaming console in his hands. "Alright Mom and Dad; are you ready to get beat by the Speed King?" I giggled softly as Sonic replied "Not quite, little man, I still need to go and get firewood… your mother distracted me." My face flushed as I stared down at the empty halves of the rainbow coloured Euphoria capsule. "How about you go ahead and get it all hooked up and get a few practice runs in while I do that?"

He bobbed his head and walked over to the television, placing his gaming console down beside it as he fumbled around with the cords. "Alright, Ames, I'll be back in a few minutes." I gave a nod and watched him leave the kitchen, heading to the sliding glass door. Sugar, who'd been on my shoulder the whole time, tapped on me and gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked, not thinking a Chao would understand what I'd just done to myself and my beloved husband. "Don't give me that look… I didn't do anything wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at me and flew off to annoy Aayan while he made an attempt to hook up his gaming console. 'Why… why did I just do that?' I hung my head and heard the glass door slide open. 'I just basically roofied my husband!' I sighed and clutched the bottle of vodka, staring at it instead of Sonic. The door slid closed and I poured myself another shot of vodka. 'I'm a terrible wife… I'm probably going to go to hell for this.'

I inhaled deeply before tossing back my shot of vodka, focusing on the burn instead of my thoughts. 'What if it was a bad batch or something?' My eyes widened at the realization something like that could happen. 'W-What if it hurts both of us!? What'll happen to our babies if we have to go to the hospital!?' I shook my head and tried to snap myself out of my deep thinking. 'R-Rouge said she'd done stuff like this before… ugn… she said we'd both be perfectly fine… oh dear… I'm really stupid for having done what I just did…'

I briefly glanced up at the sliding glass door and watched Sonic pick up a few logs out by the shed. 'M-Maybe I should go check on him just to make sure he doesn't start freaking out… dammit… how am I going to explain to him that I spiked his shot of vodka with an aphrodisiac?' I grumbled and quickly poured one more shot of vodka. 'I'm soooooo going to hell for this.' I guzzled the shot and placed the bottle of vodka back in the furthest point of the cabinet, not wanting Aayan to somehow get a hold of it. 'Well… here goes nothing.'

I recomposed myself and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "Now don't have the volume up on your game too loud Aayan… your sister want's to sleep." He laughed and shoved three cords into the jack on the side of the television. "Sophia doesn't wake up very easily, Mom, sometimes I play my video games in my room when she's asleep and she never wakes up." I smiled and watched her snooze away on the couch, tenderly wrapped in Vanilla's homemade quilt. "You haven't been playing your video games after I send you to bed again, have you?" He grinned and shook his head. "Good, you know how angry I get when you do that… rest is important for you to have a productive day at school."

He grumbled at the word 'School' and plugged his gaming console into the wall. "I'd rather play video games and surf the web." I laughed said "I bet you would, but you need a good education so you can do that." He ignored me and continued hooking up his gaming console. "Alright, I'm going to go check on your father… stay right here and play your game until we come back in." He coughed into his hand and jumped on the couch with a controller in his hand. "Dad just has to gather firewood right?" I gave a nod and slid the glass door open, immediately hit with a gust of wind. "Yeah… b-but it might take us a while to chop it first."

He cocked his head and asked "I thought Dad got firewood that was already cut?" I grit my teeth at his questioning and quickly replied "N-Not all of it… just play your games." He shrugged it off and switched the television to game mode before powering up his console. "And remember to not wake your sister." He bobbed his head as I walked outside and pulled the door behind me. 'Jeez, it's colder out than it was ten minutes ago.' I wrapped my arms around myself and trudged through the snow over to the shed where Sonic should be.

Once I got close enough his whistling pierced the sound of wind and falling snow. "Sonic." He jumped and turned around. "Jeez, Ames, you scared the crap out of me… I thought I was alone out here." I smiled and took a few steps closer to him, noticing the logs of wood in his hands. "What are you doing out here, babe? I told you I'd be back inside in a couple of minutes." I stared at him in a trance like state and started to wonder if I was feeling the effects of the Euphoria. "He-he" Sonic chuckled "I see you're either cold or thinking about the present we have for each other after the kids go to bed."

.

.

.

{Warning- **Hardcore** Love Scene}

.

.

.

He pointed to my breasts and I pushed the wood out of his hands. "Emi!?" He reeled back as I took another few steps towards him. "Sonikku…" His eye widened as he saw the massive amount of lust hiding just behind my then. "Amy…" I grabbed his arm and pushed him against the side of the shed, out of sight from the kids. "You're hard, Sonikku…" He looked down and noticed the large bulge pulsing in his jeans. "Huh? Damn… I-I didn't even realize…" I held my finger to his lips and said "I spiked your drink, Sonikku…" He furrowed his brow and scanned my eyes. "W-What!?" I grabbed his hand and lowered it to my crotch, forcing his hand to feel the juice dripping from my soaked panties. "I spiked mine too…"

He shook his head and wrapped his other arm around me. "Emi… w-why would you do that?" I was glad he seemed more calm than I thought he'd be, but it was still going to take a lot of explained to weasel my way out of any 'trouble' I might've gotten in. "Because… I… I wanted sex…" He blinked and I observed his eyes dilate from the drug. "Sex? We were going to have that later on tonight after the kids…" I cut him off by slamming my lips against his, forcing my way into his mouth until he submitted and willingly dueled with my tongue. "Mmm… Sonic, I love you…" He let go of my panties and wrapped his arms around me, providing sensual warmth as we made out like school kids.

He ran his tongue over mine as I felt his fangs, pressing my mouth's organ against it to see exactly how sharp they were. "mMmm… I love… Mmm… I love you too, Amy" He broke the kiss and continued "But I still don't understand why you spiked my drink just so we could have sex… it's not like you had to force me into doing it with you or anything." My cheeks flushed as his erect member pressed firmly against my loins, tempting me greatly to just fall to my knees and get to work.

"Because we don't have enough, Sonic… I want you to fuck me every day!" He motioned for me to lower his voice and looked around. "Nobody can hear us out here, Sonic, the wind is too loud… now let's have sex." He smirked and said "Ames… first of all, it was your idea to not have a lot of sex because you wanted each time to be special… I mean we don't wait all that long, lately we've gone all the way to sex three times a week." I gave a sad look and rubbed my crotch on his tent. "Are you complaining?" He grinned and tried not to moan from my movement. "N-No… b-but…Ugn…"

I silenced him with another kiss and this time felt him take the lead, darting into my mouth to twist around my tongue like a constrictor. "Mmm… fuck yes, Sonic… MmMmmm … God I want it sooooo bad…" His tongue ran along my teeth and fangs before withdrawing to trace its way along my lips. "I know you do, baby, I want it too." I rubbed my nose against his and lapped at his lips. "Then let's do it… Right here, right now." He chuckled softly and gently massaged my shoulders. "W-We can't, we need to get back inside with the kids… leaving them alone isn't the best of ideas."

I kissed his neck and sucked on the fur, still sliding my drench panties along his stone hard length. "Don't worry so much, Sonikku… we can see them from here, Sophia's asleep and Aayan's playing his game… besides, that security system is a pain; but it works." His eyes grew glossy as he gazed into mine, fully beginning to feel the effects of the drug. "Ames… what exactly... what is this that's coursing through my veins right now?" I pulled myself off him and grabbed his bulge, slowly pumping my hand to make him moan in pleasure. "I-It's called Euphoria… Rouge gave it to me earlier today."

He moaned from my touch and tried to stay focused on the fading conversation. "R-Rouge… ugn… is in on this?" I giggled and felt his pre-cum soaking through his jeans, leaving my hand sticky. "After I explained to her that I wanted more sex with you she offered me a capsule called Euphoria that she said quote 'will make us fuck like bunnies' I took it from her and spiked our little 'Christmas shots' to get it into our system." His shaft pulsed violently in my hand, begging to be freed from its prison. "Ugn… A-Ames… what is… ahh… what is Euphoria?"

I winked at him and tugged on his zipper, eagerly ready to yank it down and clutch my prize. "Rouge said it was a mix of Ecstasy and ground up tablets of Viagra." He smirked and stared at me wide eyed. "You naughty girl, I can't believe you did this." I dropped to my knees and pulled his zipper down, fumbling with the button before he stopped me. "J-Just do it like that." I smiled up at him and reached into his jeans, taking no extra time to find his throbbing member. "You know what else is naughty, Sonikku?" I grabbed his manhood while he shook his head. "Rouge said she tried it one time and spent the entire night masturbating…"

I smirked at him as he stiffened further. "A-Amy…" I giggled and proceeded with pumping his prick. "Did that arouse you, Sonikku? The thought of Bat Girl pleasuring herself with her fingers as she drips with female nectar…" He groaned and held his hands on top of my head while I quickened my pace with my hand. "A-Amy… Ugn… d-don't say stuff l-like that… Ugn… God, so fucking good…" I slipped his hard-on out the fly of his jeans and stared intently at the patch of soaked fabric were his pre-cum continually flowed out like I'd never seen before.

"You like that though don't you?" I held out my tongue and lightly licked the patch of pre-cum, only boxers separating full contact. "How about both her and me? Would that make you hot? Seeing me and Rouge having rough lesbian sex, grinding our slits against each other as we moaned out your name?" His eyes closed for moment as I enveloped his clothed shaft in my mouth. "Amy… Oh… my fucking God, your mouth is great I can feel it through my clothes…" The taste of him drove me mad, wanting to have a direct taste and no thin piece of fabric was going to stop me from getting it. "How about more, Sonikku? I want to suck your cock now."

He caressed my cheek and said "Check on the kids, Emi, what are they doing?" I smirked and peaked around the corner of the shed. 'Even during a drug induced session of sex he remains a father… there are a lot of reasons why I love this man.' I turned back to him and squeezed his erection. "They're fine, Aayan's playing his game and Sophia's still asleep." He slowly smiled and briefly looked around before reaching into his boxers to give me access. 'Yay!' I licked my lips and watched in awe as his sex sprung out and bopped me in the nose. "Oh… you're so hard, Sonikku…" I swiftly pulled off my gloves and reached for his nude member. "Really-really-really hard… I can literally see it throbbing."

The moment my hand made contact the flow of pre-cum picked up, flowing out in greater quantity. "Does it hurt?" His legs trembled as I gently thrusted my hand along his shaft. "N-No, not really… well… maybe a little… it just feels really…" I smirked and pumped faster. "Really hard?" He moaned and weakly bobbed his head. "Well don't worry; I got just the treatment for you to get better." He watched as my face got close enough for him to feel my breath. "Ahh… y-your breath is warm."

I sniffed his length and ran my nose across it, flicking the head with my thumb all the while. "Ahhahhhhh… A-Amy… S-Sensitive… S-Stop… t-too… s-sensitive…" I giggled softly and inhaled his scent, letting it completely and utterly overwhelm all my senses; sending me into another trance like state. "I love you, Sonic… I did this because I wanted us to both feel pleasure." His head flew back when my tongue made contact with his member's tip. "A-Ames… I love you, baby, I love you so much my Pink Rose…" He stopped to moan before continuing "You've made me so hard… God, I want to fuck so badly."

I smiled and asked "What about Rouge? Would you fuck her if we had a three-way?" He shook his head and quickly replied "No way, I only want you, Amy… My cock won't ever be in any woman's pussy but yours." I blushed lightly and ran my tongue along the vein on his prick. 'Yes, my Sonikku is all mine… nobody else is ever going to have him!' He moaned and subconsciously thrusted his hips, running his erection along my tongue by his own movement. "Mmm… This is the only cock I want in my pussy, Sonikku, you're all mine and I'm all yours."

He smiled and watched as I went to the tip and swallowed his member, inch by inch sliding deeper into my mouth. "Suck me off, Baby… oh yeah… damn you're wonderful with your mouth, so much skill." I drove him crazy with my tongue, twisting it around his pulsing rod faster and faster. "Yeah, baby, yeah… keep doing it like that… oh fuck… that's great…" He began thrusting on his own, using my throat with rhythm. "Everything is just so great…ugn… your throat, mouth, lips, tongue, teeth… it's all just so great." I smiled with him in my mouth and sucked him in even deeper, trying to deep throat him down to the hilt.

His hand gripped my quills tighter before releasing them all together. "You like my dick, Ames?" I bobbed my head with him in the depths of my throat and momentarily slid off. "Yes, it's the best… Sonic's dick is the best…" He grinned and positioned his hard-on at my lips, encouraging me to continue. "Go on, baby, show me more skill." I blushed softly and slowly licked the tip of his member, gradually turning into lapping. "Ugn… you got it, there you go…" I couldn't help but let my hand make its way to my crotch, needing to provide myself with more pleasure. 'Oh… my… God, Rouge was right… this is already great!'

My fingers traced along my panties before slipping into the sides to go for my drenched mound of puffy flesh. "Mmmm…" He stared up at the sky and moaned from the sensation of my blowjob. "Use your mouth, Emi." I obeyed and sucked his throb into my mouth, swirling around the head to taste all of his delicious pre-cum. "Mmm… Sonic, your cum tastes so good." He moaned louder and leaned back against the shed further, feeling his knees shake as I kept up my assault on his helmet. "I want to drink all you have, Sonic, I need it tonight."

He silenced me by ramming his shaft all the way to the back of my throat, thrilling me despite the surprise. "You're going to drink a lot of it tonight, Ames, I promise you…" I ran my finger along my lower lips and teased myself by prodding my entrance, pretending it was the thick member in my mouth doing it instead of my small finger. "But from here on out I'm going to fuck you every night… do you understand?" I slurped on his shaft and was nearly able drink from it like a straw. "As soon as the kids go to bed, my dick's going to bury itself in your magnificently tight pussy." My heart fluttered as my fingers penetrated my flower, sliding in as deep as they could go. 'He's going to wear me out going every night!'

'But this is what I wanted, and I'm certainly not complaining.' I smiled and sucked harder as he rubbed my shoulders. "Lord, Ames… where did you get so good and sucking cock?" I giggled and picked up my pace, swirling along his entire shaft while trying hard to suck him deeper into my throat. "Ugn… yes, baby… it feels so good." His member pulsed and I flew off him. "Ames?" I coughed and grabbed the hem of my sweater, quickly pulling enough of it up to expose my breasts. "Y-You didn't wear a bra today?" I shook my head and removed my hand from my slit, slathering my nectar in-between my bare breasts. "How about I give you a tit job using my own slimy lotion?"

His jaw hung open as I slid his tool between my breasts, gaining an instant reaction from him. "Ngh… fuh!" I giggled softly and held my tongue out, getting in a few laps at the tip of his member with every thrust he made through my cleavage. "Does your slimy dick feel good, Sonikku?" He groaned in pleasure and squirted a small amount pre-cum onto my chin. "Y-Yes…" I smirked and said "Don't cum, Sonic, not yet… you can't cum until you scream my name, not before, not after… Got it?" He gave a few nods and let me pump my tits on his prick. "God, your tits are great… ugn…. Everything about you is great, Amy…"

I smiled and pumped faster. "Sonic, my nipples…" He stared down at the erect nubs and clutched both teats with his gloved hand. "They're so erect, Emi… you're really turned-on right now." I stopped thrusting my breasts and sucked on the tip of his manhood. "So are you, Sonikku… How close are you?" I resumed pumping as he thrusted on his own, getting twice the amount of pleasurable movement. "I… I'm really close, baby; your tits are going to make me cum real soon…" I sped up and listened to his moans. "Don't forget what I said, Sonic, you can't cum until you scream my name."

He slid down the side of the shed and pulled my lips to his, sucking my tongue out for a mid-air battle. "Amy… Ah…. I-I'm already… cumming…" I fought with his tongue and played along. "Huh? What was that? I can't hear you." He spoke louder as I went even faster, feeling my bosoms heat up from the friction the vicious tit job was producing. "AMY… AMY!" He panted and tried to desperately to hold back the flood of baby juice about to be released on me like a broken dam. "Cumming… Amy, I'm cumming… from your tit job… ah… NHAAAAAAAA!" In a flash he reached his climax, spewing creamy white love nectar like a mammoth geyser. "So much!" I exclaimed in awe, trying to catch as much as I could in my mouth.

"Mmm… warm and delicious…" He trembled intensely as the last of his semen flowed out onto my hand. "Ha…ah… huahh… ahh… Amy… Amy…" I giggled and licked my fingers, trying to get another taste of his intoxicating essence. "Letting out such a voice like that, Sonikku; are you enjoying this?" He recuperated while I teased him sexually. "Cumming so much from your innocent pink rose's tit job... Do you not have any shame?" He chuckled and tried not to moan as I licked the remaining sperm off his member. "Wait just a second, Ames…" I stopped and glanced up at him. "Just stop for a moment."

I let go of his manhood and watched him stand up. "Sonikku?" He spun a combination into a padlock on the shed and removed it from the latch. "What are you doing?" He pulled open the door to the shed and took a few steps inside, his prick still hanging out of his fly as he turned on the florescent light. "Come on, Emi… it's not very warm but at least it's out of the wind…" I stood up as he pointed. "Plus we can see the kids through the small window here." I frowned and stared at the kids through the sliding glass door. 'I know I'm being a bad mother, but I am still technically in my yard… and I'm horny… with my husband's hard dick hanging out… ready to slide inside me… Rghaa, okay, I give…'

I held his hand and he pulled me inside, closing the door behind me so the wind couldn't come inside the small shed. "Amy….." He grabbed my arm and led me over to a wooden workbench that came with the shed. "Sonic?" He lifted me up onto the workbench and pressed his lips to mine. "Mmm… I love you, Amy, Merry Christmas, baby." I smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Sonic, Merry Christmas." We kissed vehemently for a few minutes before his kisses started to trail lower, going down to my bust. "S-Sonic…"

"I love your titties, Emi… so soft and smooth… almost like pillows that you could sleep on." I grit my teeth and grabbed him with my legs when he took my left nipple in his mouth. "Ooh… they're really sensitive for some reason… p-please be gentle." He sucked on my teat for a few seconds before responding "I'll be as gentle or rough as you want me to, baby… anything you want I'll give it to you." He returned to slurping on my breast and fondling the other with his gloved palm. "I'm sorry I spiked your drink, Sonikku… please forgive me." He chuckled lightly and pinched my nipple with his teeth, forcing a moan from me. "Nghaa…"

"It's alright, Emi" He replied "I forgive you… I'll always forgive you Amy." I sniffled and held his head. "But I drugged you…" He tugged on my teat with his teeth to make me be quiet. "I don't care… Ecstasy isn't that big of a deal, I bet half of the people at that nightclub we went to were high on it." I smiled and let him continue nibbling on my breast, moaning while he clamped down on my nipple with his teeth as if he was trying to draw milk. "Plus" He said "I'm actually liking it… everything is enhanced and your fur is so soft." I giggled softly as he pinched my nipples with both hands. "T-Take off your gloves, Sonic, feel how soft it is on your bare hands."

He quickly complied and ripped the white gloves off his hands, going straight back to my cleavage as they the gloves fell to the ground. "M-Much better…" He smirked and squeezed my breasts. "I never imagined that we'd fuck each other in a shed." I moaned and reached into my pocket, pulling my cellphone. "What are you doing, Ames?" I giggled and quickly pulled up YouTube, finding the song 'My Sweet Passion' by Nikki Gregoroff. "Putting on a little music." He chuckled as the song started playing, filling the wooden shed with music. "You are such a strange girl, you know that?"

I laughed softly as he traced circles around my areolas with his fingertips. "I know, but you're one strange boy…" He grinned and pressed his member against my thigh, letting me know from contact that he was still fully hard. "I thought you knew by now that I'm a man?" I smirked and tried to grab his erection, only to have him pull away. "Not yet, I have to pleasure you first." My eyes widened as he trailed a line of saliva down to my navel, circling around my belly button with his tongue. "Ahaha… stop it, Sonikku, that tickles!"

He chuckled and slid down further until he reached my jeans, the entire crotch area soaked with my own essence of arousal. "You're so wet, Ames…" His hand popped open the button and slid inside the waistband, groping my overly-stimulated flower-drenched panties. "Really-really wet… you're juicing like a waterfall." My cheeks reddened and I watched him gently tug my jeans down past my hips to my knees, exposing the sopping wet pink panties. "It's almost like you wet yourself." I pointed to his prick and replied "look who's talking…" He glanced down at the stream of viscous pre-cum dripping from his length. "I've never been this turned-on before, Emi; I never even thought it was possible."

I grabbed his head and shoved it into my flooded panties. "Take a big whiff, Sonic… I'm turned on too, how about we help each other out?" He smirked and sucked on the juice saturating my panties, feeling it through the fabric. "Ugn… Sonikku…" The sensual slurping sound he made started making me feel hot, despite the cold air around us. "Mmm… Amy, you taste really good, almost as refreshing as a juicy fruit." My cheeks flushed redder as he gripped the edges of my panties. "But now I want to taste it from the direct source…" Gradually my panties fell to my knees, exposing my slit. "A-Amy… Y-You… you got hair down their now."

I looked down and noticed a very tiny patch of pink fur growing just above my flower. "D-Do you not like it?" He gulped and shook his head. "It's not that I don't like it, actually it's kind of the opposite… I just… you've always kept it extremely smooth." I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched his hand comb through the bright pink fur. "S-Should I shave it, Sonikku?" He shook his head again and touched the patch with his nose. "N-No… don't… it's cute…" I closed my eyes and tried to not fall backwards. 'Cute… cute he says!'

I moaned as his tongue slithered out and drug the fur with it while making his way to my puffy mound. "God, how can you possibly get this wet?" He asked before gliding over my clitoris with his tongue. "UGN… S-Sonic… more… more… more!" He complied and ran his tongue along my lower lips, forcing them apart just enough to feel the warmth being generated from them. "MmMmmm… Amy, you're so delicious…" I gripped his quills as he lapped at my entrance, ignoring the fact that the music had stopped. "Oh God, Yes! Sonic, eat me!"

He moaned and gulped down the fluid leaking out of me. "Mmm… Oh Yes! It feels great; your tongue feels so good!" He sped up and lapped at my entrance quicker. "Oh… OH… God, Sonic, you know just how to make me feel good." He smiled and prodded my tunnel with his mouth's organ, more than ready to penetrate. "Do it Sonic, stick your tongue in deep." In one swift motion he crammed his tongue into my tunnels depths, instantly sending me over the edge. "S-SONIKKU… C-CUMMING!" I bucked my hips and bucked against his tongue as my walls tightened around it, keeping it from going anywhere. "OH GOD!"

He withdrew as my tunnel vibrated, shooting lubricant out onto his face before dripping down onto his shirt. "Wow… that was a lot, Ames… this stuff has really ramped our sex drive's up." I took a short break to catch my breath before pouncing on him, forcing him to the floor of the shed with an audible thud. "It wasn't enough though, Sonikku… my insides are so hot… they… they want more of your cock." He rubbed his nose against mine said "Check on our babies first, my pink rose." I smiled wide and felt my heart melt like warm butter. "I love you, Sonic, I love you so much…" He pressed his lips to mine and gave my rear a gentle squeeze. "I love you too, Amy."

I sniffled and stood up enough to see out the window, watching Aayan play a racing video game while Sophia and Sugar slept on the couch cuddled up next to him for warmth. "They're fine, Aayan's playing games and Sophia is sleeping with Sug…" I stopped when I felt him tug my pants down from me knees to my ankles. "Sonic?" He grinned at me as I turned to look at him, noticing his pants down to his ankles with his throbbing hard-on standing at attention. 'I should make a sexy calendar with him.'

I giggled and straddled his crotch, not worried about getting dirty since he kept the shed clean. "You're so hot, Sonic; your body makes me want to cum just from looking at it." He grinned and squeezed my rump again. "Look who's talking… I always felt like I was married to a playboy bunny centerfold." We both laughed before smooching passionately; enjoying the heightened sensation of each other's tongues more than usual. "Mmm… your fangs are so sharp, Sonikku." His tongue glided across mine while I felt his fangs. "You're tongue's so slippery, Ames…"

Our noses pressed together as our bodies subconsciously humped against one another's. "mmMmmmm… even your tongue is strong, Sonic…" His hands wrapped around me and tenderly rolled my shoulder blades, gently massaging me as we made-out deeper. "God, your fur's soft Amy…" I giggled softly and ran my hands through the thick patch of fur on his chest, moaning into his mouth as he continued rubbing my shoulders. "Your fur's gotten thick, Sonic… especially your chest fur, it really makes you look manly."

I momentarily felt his heart beat before sliding down to his rock hard abs, breaking our smooch to say "Your abs really make you look like a man though, so hard… almost as hard as this." I dropped my hand down further and grabbed his pole, hearing a moan escape his lips the instant my hand made contact. "I-I work out a lot for you, Emi…" He moaned louder and continued while I pumped his member faster. "I know how much you like that hunky look." I smirked and drew my finger along the ridges of his abs while my other hand kept thrusting "I don't care about that, Sonic, just as long as it's you…"

"I love you, Amy…" I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you too, Sonikku." I stopped kissing him when his arms lifted me up. "Sonikku?" He held his finger to my lips and gently turned me around, letting my face hover directly over his manhood. "Shh… this way we'll be able to give both of each other pleasure." I ran my hands up his leg and held his testicles. "They're still full aren't they, Sonikku? Full of baby juice…" His thumbs spread the lips to my flower as he probed my entrance with his tongue, not caring to give me an answer to a question I obviously knew the answer to anyway. "Even after that gigantic release, you're still leaking pre-cum like a faucet."

I gasped when his tongue penetrated my tunnel, slithering inside me with vigor. "Ooh, S-Sonikku…" He held my rear and forced me down further on his face, sliding as deep inside of me as his tongue could possibly get. "OHH… SONIC!" I grit my teeth as he wiggled around my walls, getting a good taste of my previous orgasm. "Sonic… oh… S-Sonic… your tongue… ugn… oh shit…" He thrusted his tongue back and forth while pinning me down on top of him, keeping his erection smashed against the side of my face.

"S-Sonic… oh God… Sonic, baby, fuck yeah… lick my pussy…" His tongue slid out and he sucked on my lower lips, forcing loud moans from me. "Oh God, Sonikku… Mmm… your tongue's so good." Again he pierced my entrance with his tongue, sheathing the muscular organ inside my moist depths. "Yeah, baby, stick your tongue in deep… can you taste it? Can you taste my love liquid?" He moaned and bucked his hips a few times; sliding his length along my rosy cheek. "You want me to suck you?" He slid back out and wiped his mouth. "You're pussy is absolutely delicious, Amy, but don't forget about me."

I giggled softly as he went back to work dragging his tongue along my sopping wet labia. "Don't worry, Sonikku…" I grabbed his shaft and said "I'll never forget about you… Mmm… how could I when you're so hard for me that you could explode." He groaned when I lapped at the tip of his member, slurping it just passed my lips for my tongue to swirl around the hole to his urethra; still amazed by the amount of pre-cum dripping out of it. "Mmm… your cock tastes sooooo good…" He spread my lips apart and slid his index finger around my entire mound.

"Nh…" In an instant I took him deeper into my mouth, feeling him pulse in bliss. "Oh God." He stopped using his hands and moaned. "Yeah, suck my cock baby… fuh… your mouth is so fucking hot…" I lowered my rear and felt him continue fingering. "Ugn… I want to fuck you so badly, Ames… Nghaa…" I whimpered softly when his index finger slipped inside, twirling around my tunnel walls reaching angles his manhood couldn't. "Nfuh… S-Sonikku… Nh… Mmm…" It was almost as if he kept having miniature orgasms, squirting pre-cum to the back of my throat with each bob I made. 'THANK YOU, ROUGE… THANK YOU EUPHORIA!'

"God your pussy's tight, Ames… it's like one of those Chinese finger traps… So this is what female Viagra does." My eyes tried to roll back as his finger plunged into my depths, still touching strange angles that are unnatural for a penis to touch. "Nghh… S-Sonic…" I flew off his prick and struggle for a breath. "S-Sonic… I'm… I'm going to cum s-soon… Ah…" His finger slid out and was swiftly replaced by his tongue, using his legs to push my mouth back onto his throbbing meat.

"MmmMmmmmm…Nnh…Mhguh" I gagged a few times and actually felt his length tremble with each beat his heart made. "More…" I managed to say as his tongue rapidly darted in and out of me, lapping at every drop of nectar dripping from my slit. 'Oh God' I thought as his thumb gently brushed against my clit. 'He's going to make me cum so hard.' My face grew hot and I tried desperately to distract myself by sucking on his sex. 'It feels too good, I… I can't help it…' on cue his thumb came back, pushing down on the pink nub. "UGHNN!"

Seeking vengeance my tongue prodded his urethra, sucking on his tool as hard as I possibly could. Instantaneously his tongue slid out of me and his head hit the floor of the shed. "PHWUAAA… A-AMES, IF YOU DO IT LIKE THAT…" I held his testicles and said "Sonikku… let me drink your cum." He moaned loudly and pinned my head down with his legs, already beginning to gulp as he thrusted his hips violently. "HAHHHH… I'M CUMMING!" As said, his member twitched and gushed rope after rope deep into the back of my throat, barely having enough time to gulp them down before he really exploded 'OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO DROWN ME!'

Acting on impulse I guzzled it all as quick as I could, feeling my sex quiver while shooting out more nectar onto his face. "J-Jesus… Ames… " He slurped on my drenched flower and released his grip on my head, immediately coming off him coughing. "H-Hey!... *Cough*… Pinning down my head with your legs… Don't rape my throat!" I coughed some more and swallowed the rest of his seed. "I couldn't even breathe; I thought I was going to die, you know!"

He silenced me by piercing my labia with his tongue, energetically rubbing my clit all the while. "HHYAN!" I stared back at his lubricant drenched face and moaned. "Aghh… So good!" With his tongue still buried in my tunnel his index and middle finger slipped inside to join it. "S-Sonikku… that feels so good!" They worked in tandem with his fingers acting as pistons and his tongue soaking up my juice. "W-Wait… Yah… My pussy's insides… are clenching and squeezing… I… I'm gonna cum… I'm going to cum so hard…"

He sped up as his prick stiffened in my hands. "Ah…AHH… AHHHHH… AHHHHHHHHHH!" My walls contracted and squirted another wave of pleasure sap onto his face, getting his muzzle sopping wet. "Arg… Dammit, Sonic!" I caught my breath and ripped my shirt all the way off. "Stop getting carried away all the time!" He watched as I tossed my sweater beside us and pressed my breasts to his face, smothering him in cleavage. "The real sex starts now, alright?"

He blinked as I stood up, glanced at the sliding glass door to check on the kids, then hopped up on the workbench; holding my legs up with my arms while spreading my slit for him to see inside. "Look… if you get it, take that huge dick of yours and… shove it in here!" He smirked and quickly got to his feet, rubbing his erection while we stared lustfully into each other's emerald coloured eyes. "I love you, Amy." In one swift thrust he sheathed himself all the way inside my over-stimulated delicate flower, instantly causing my walls to contract as I reached maximum pleasure. "AHAAAA… SONIC!"

I convulsed and splashed his loins with sexual lubricant. "W-WAIT! S-SONIKKU!" He stopped moving as I pulled on his chest fur. "Put it in slowly!" He held his hands up and hazily stared at me through the dim lighting. "Ah… s-sorry…" I smiled and combed my fingers through the same patch of fur I was holding. "It felt so good, Ames, that I just… Did I hurt you?" I giggled softly and looked down at our connecting sexes, enjoying the feeling of him completing me more than anything. "It's not that it hurt… I came, you know… Even though all you did was thrust!"

He smirked and started moving again, dragging his hand down to my breast as I moaned. "But you wanted to cum from my dick, right?" I held my legs up higher as he forcefully pumped his member inside of me. "I do too…" He continued while thrusting faster. "I want to cum, using your… pussy… just… like… THIS!" I screamed as he stabbed my cervix, nearly busting through it before hugging me close to him. "I'm going to…" He jabbed at it again, making me scream even louder than before. "…Work your pink pussy…" I wrapped my arms and legs around him while he humped faster. "…Hard with my dick!"

I clamped down on his shaft and grit my teeth as he pounded me mercilessly, thrusting back in forth while throbbing harder than ever before. "Haauhh… ahhuhh… S-Sonic… your cock is the best… it's so hard!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, giving my nose a single lick before responding with my name. "Amy… your pussy's is too, it's the best…" He dove in balls deep and kissed my neck. "It's so tight and it's so wet… Ugn… it's terrific!" I moaned and felt my abdomen and said "S-Sonic… you're so fucking big; I can feel you inside me."

He groaned and kept shoving his pulsing length inside me. "Oh God, Sonic… I want your cum…Mmm… I want your cum floating in my womb." He sensually nibbled in my ear and whispered "I'm going to give it to you in just a little bit, Ames, your tightness is going to milk me dry." I moaned and blushed lightly, face already red from the intense sensation of being stretched by his manhood. "Oh… Fuck! you're so big, Sonic… Nnn… AHH!" He ran his tongue along my jawline and humped faster, smashing into my crotch with a harder rhythm. "Oh… Shit, oh shit, oh shit… S-Sonic… I'm going to cum…Nyahhhh… I'm gonna cum!"

Again my walls constricted his hard-on while my tunnel flooded with liquid ecstasy. "I'M CUMMING!" He groaned and slapped our groins together to produce erotic sounds. "That's it, Ames… yeah, hump your pussy up to me… Ugn…" My hips bucked and slid along him on their own, ferociously slamming me against his member. "C-Come on, cum" I weakly said "Cum inside my tight, wet pussy!" He grabbed my legs and held them up before plunging in as deep as he could possibly get, jackhammering my cervix. "S-SONIC!"

I pulled his head to mine and smashed our lips together, moaning as our tongues entwined. "Mmm… I love you, Sonic… pound my pussy, baby… Oh God, yes!" He grunted and squeezed my breasts, kneading them in his hands while pulverizing my flower. "Oh fuck, Sonikku… Sonikku… I… I'm already about to cum again…" He suddenly thrusted sharply and forced me further back against the worktable, knocking a few tools to the ground with a loud clank. "Do it" He whispered to me "Cum all you want, baby…"

I shivered and grabbed his shoulders when he took my left nipple in his mouth, circling around it with his tongue. "S-Sonikku… t-this feels _sooooo_ good!" He moaned and used his teeth to clench down on my teat. "N-NO IF YOU DO THAT… Ugn… I'M GONNA… I'M GONNA CUM!" My walls tightened around his shaft and shook violently. "I'M CUMMING!" He flew off my breast and grunted loudly. "M-Me too, I'm cumming, Amy!" My eyes rolled back in bliss as his seed gushed into my depths, flooding my entire tunnel full of creamy DNA. "NHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MORE!" I screamed "KEEP SHOVING IT IN AS DEEP AS YOU CAN!" He resumed thrusting as he continued pumping seminal fluid directly into my womb. "STIR UP MY INSIDES, SONIC!" his sex trembled as the surge of sperm finally slowed to a halt, packing his member snuggly in-between in a layer. "Oh God… Amy… so great… ughh." My eyes focused on his look of immense pleasure. "S-So much Cum, Sonikku… I'd get pregnant for sure…" He huffed a few times as he caught his breath. "Y… You're… taking… a pill... as soon… as we get back in… the house…"

I giggled softly as he gradually slid out of me, watching our combined essence spurt out the moment he freed his length. "Waaaah… so much." I slid my finger around the oozing juices and gathered a fair amount, instantly bringing it to my mouth for a tasty sample. "Sonic's cum…" I said to myself while sucking it off my fingers, well aware of him ogling me. "It's always way too thick… Mmm…" I smiled naughtily and grabbed his hand, reeling him in for a deep kiss; making sure he got a taste of our love as well.

I slid around in his mouth for a minute before pulling away. "This is some ridiculously dense semen, seriously… you still have a ton of it inside you right?" I giggled at his dumfounded expression and gently shoved him back, swiftly turning myself around on the workbench where my backend was sticking up for him to freely have his way with. "You got to let it all out… right?" I ran my hand down to my slit and separated it with my fingers, presenting to him my dripping insides. "Come on… my pussy still hasn't had enough of your cock."

As if some sort of switch had been flipped he snapped out of his trance and mounted me roughly, shoving his length all the way to my cervix in one solid thrust. "NHHGAA!" Without hesitation he gyrated his hips, churning up the mixed orgasm liquid buried deep inside me. "...Gah…S-Sonic!" He ignored me and slapped my rump. "Get ready, Amy…" My eyes widened as he furiously pummeled into me, not giving me a mere moment of rest before repeating the same pattern. "Haah… ahh… Sonic… Huahh… W-wait… Nyaah… I… Ahuahh… I.. Wait… S-Sonic!"

He grunted and continuously rammed into my cervix, forcing high pitch squeals from my lips with every thrust. "Amy… Ugn… fuck… yes… oh my god, yes!" I stared out the window at the sliding glass door and momentarily felt bad about leaving my children inside while my husband makes love to me like a gorilla in the shed. "You're so big, Sonic… Ngyaa… it's fucking great!" I looked away from the window as he grabbed my pink tail. "I love your tail, Ames… ughh… but it gets in the way during sex." I moaned as he stroked it lightly while pounding my flower like a beast.

"S-Sonic… N-No… I… I'm going to…" He chuckled lightly and stroked faster, sending vibrations down my spine. "You're cumming already?" I blushed redder and moaned as he used his other hand to fondle my breast. "I… I can't help it… it's so good… iht's sho ghohd." He laughed as I failed to make a comprehensible sentence, cumming violently from his onslaught to my pussy. "C-Cuummmmiiinnnggg!" He leaned over on top of me and forced me against the worktable, plunging in deeper with each quiver my walls made. "You like it don't you? You're cumming while your Big Blue Hero fucks you like a dog and strokes your tail."

I shrieked when he ran his tongue along my neck and pulled my tail, squirting love juice on his loins in return. "You like it when I do that?" I bobbed my head and shouted. "Oh God, Yes! Pull my tail!" He grinned and pulled my tail, humping into me with rhythm. "Wow, I didn't know my sweet pink rose had such a sensitive tail." I moaned louder as he jabbed my depths, passing my cervix. "It's reaching… so deep! Sonic's cock!" He nibbled on my ear and whispered. "Amy… you pussy is so good."

He let go of my tail and breast, running both hands down to my hips. "I love you, Sonic." He sucked on my ear and replied "I love you too, Ames… I love you so much the only way to prove it is by fucking your brains out." I giggled very softly, too lost in moaning and panting. "Then do it, do it my Big Blue Hero… Oh God, fuck my brains out!" He complied and sped up his humping; reminding me of the speed he was capable of achieving. "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD… SONIC!"

Every time he thrusted he moved up slightly, slowly changing the angle he stabbed at my womb with. "OH FUCK, YOU'VE NEVER GONE THIS FAST BEFORE!" He panted and said "You wanted me to give you everything I had; well I'm going to give it to you… tonight… I'll destroy your pussy." I screamed and as he drove me deeper and deeper into an utter harmonized heaven. "DESTROY IT, SONIC, IT'S YOURS…MHNN!" He gave no second thought and dove in further, forcing me to literally drool from ecstasy. "I… I'M… I'M… I'M GONNA…S-SONIC…GONNA…C-CUM!"

He grunted as I quivered, constricting his length once again. "S-SONIC… TOO MUCH!" He turned my head and crammed his tongue in my mouth, thrusting his hips the entire time I experienced my orgasm. "MMM!" He smirked and grabbed my tail, sending another wave of pleasure shooting through my vibrant tunnel. 'How can I possibly cum this much!? I'm going to dehydrate!' I grit my teeth and groaned with every pump his hard-on made, sloshing around the constant flow of female lubricant.

At this point he'd rose to a new angle, stabbing an area he'd never reached. Immediately I tore away from his mouth, hollering to the top of my lungs as I underwent the heaviest climax I'd ever had in my entire sex-life. "SSSOOONNNIIICCC!" He stopped thrusting at the sound of my scream and watched me convulse. 'OH MY GOD, THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY G-SPOT!' He stared wide-eyed until I went limp. "A-Amy?" I caught my breath and said 'S… So…S-Sonic… Y-You… you hit my g-spot."

His concern faded and he smirked. "Really? Here?" He tapped the same spot, receiving moans from me for doing so. "Y-Yes…" He chuckled and pulled me away from the workbench. "I've never hit there before, have I?" I shook my head and continued panting, still trying to recuperate from that titanic orgasm. "Well you know what?" I closed my mouth and breathed through my nose as he stood me up, still sheathed deep inside my sex. "You shouldn't have told me that… I think now would be a good to get some payback for my spiked drink."

"W-What!?" He chuckled and ran his hand down my stomach, lightly brushing his thumb against my clitoris. "I'm finally going to show you a move I've been waiting a long time to do with you… I know all your sensitive spots… now I'm going to use them to my advantage." Instantly he started thrusting again, gently flicking my clit while snaking his other hand around to my tail. "N-NO, S-SONIKKU… IF YOU DO THAT…NO, DON'T… I'LL DIE!" He grinned and pounded my pussy faster and faster, gradually coming back to the same spot that drove me absolutely overboard. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO… GONNA CUM!"

He grunted and pinched my love button, slamming into me with the same relentless speed. "Sh… Shtop" I attempted to plead, failing once again to complete a sentence. "You'we shtill goinh…?" He ignored me and assaulted my infamously hard to find g-spot. "S-Sonikku!" My tail got stroked rougher and my clit got rubbed faster, knowing he was combining all my weakness to completely overwhelm my senses. "FUAAAAAAAAHH!"

He licked my ear and said "Whoa, Amy… You're really clamping down on me…" He pressed in on my love button and continued "Your clitoris is bursting with anger and your tail's twitching, too." I grabbed my breasts and screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I shook my head and without thinking shouted. "MORE!" He chuckled and asked "Oh? You want more?" I panted and vigorously bobbed my head. "YES, MORE… THRUST MORE!" He withdrew from my tunnel and said "Then, let's take it to the maximum limit."

I barely had time to think before he plunged back in, slamming into my g-spot with a loud grunt. "NGYAAAAA!?" In less than a second he began preforming the same move repeatedly, jack hamming my g-spot like an overly energetic construction worker. "S… S-SONIC… HA…HIIHG…UGN…OH GOD…IHGG…OH SHIT…UGN…FUCK…!" He sucked on the back of my ear before running down to my neck. "So?" He asked, not bothering to stop the constant g-spot incursion. "Do you like it like this?"

"AHHAUHH… AMAZING!" He smirked and slowed down some before I said "Actually, maybe you're not being rough enough…" He laughed then grabbed my left leg, lifting it up as he replied "Hmm… you're right… Maybe I should take it up a notch." He suddenly impaled my g-spot and pressed down on my clit. "EHHH!? WA…WAIT A SEC… I WAS JUST KIDDING… ANY ROUGHER THAN THIS AND… HA… HYAAAHH!" Despite the fact I was kidding he didn't ease up, reminding me of how rough he was when we had sex in the Cyclone.

"Don't worry, Ames" He turned my head and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll take good care of you; I'll give you exactly what you needed." I moaned into his mouth and tried to not faint from an overload of pleasure. "S-Sonikku…" We broke our lips but dueled mid-air with our tongues, sliding back in-forth across one another's taste buds. "Do whatever you want to me… mess up my pussy with your huge dick."

He turned my body around on his pole and lifted me up, holding me up on his own as we gazed into each other's emerald eyes. "A-Amy… Your pussy is fucking magnificent, it's so tight and wet… so slimy and warm…" I held his shoulders as our groins resumed slapping together. "S-Sonic… Your dick is the best… the absolute best." He grunted and I could tell he was getting close to another massive Euphoria induced climax. "S-Sonic" He stared at me through one eye as I moaned in ecstasy. "I've… I've… since we started…"

He grunted again and his shaft throbbed in anticipation. "I've been cumming! Since we started, I've been cumming non-stop!" He grunted once more and kissed me. "I love you, Amy." I sniffled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Sonic... I love you so much, baby, my Hero, my Love." He jerked his head back and said "I… I'm gonna cum, Ames." I grit my teeth as my walls vibrated. "M-Me too… I'm going to cum too… I'm going to cum so hard." He huffed and responded "Here it comes, baby; I'm going to fill your womb with my seed."

"CUM!" I Shouted as he started moaning. "Ah.. ah.. AHH… AAHHHHHH!" With nearly the exact same quantity as before, he flooded my insides; now completely filling my uterus full of his loving white DNA. "FUAAAAH… AMY! I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING SO MUCH… IT'S INCREDIBLE!" He grunted a few times and pumped through the stream of our thickly combined essence. "SONIC! MY PUSSY… MNN… FUCK YES!"

.

**[Sonic's P.O.V.]**

.

'I can't believe she spiked my drink with an aphrodisiac… here I was thinking we were having too much sex, turns out she thought we weren't having enough.' She moaned and went limp, leaving me to hold her up on my own. "A-Are you alright, Ames?" She focused on her breathing and squeezed my hand. "Y-Yeah… baby… you just… that was so good, Sonic… I've never came so much in my entire life." I smiled and gradually slid out of her, again watching as our surplus baby milk dripped out of her slit.

"I'm glad." She turned her head and kissed me while I hugged her close. "Mmm… I love you, Amy…" She smooched deeper and pushed her tongue in my mouth, sloshing saliva around as we passionately sparred with each other's tongues. "I love you too, Sonikku… mMmm…" She held my hand tighter and ran her fingers through my quills, combing through them while we made-out in the heat of the moment. "You came so much, Sonic, I'm not even sure if a morning after pill is going to work when my wombs filled to the brim with your sperm." I chuckled softly and rubbed my nose against hers. "There you go again… talking about having another baby."

She giggled and turned around; snuggling up to my chest for warmth. "I can't help it, the thought of your baby growing inside my body makes me so hot." I grinned and wrapped my arms around her. "You're hot no matter what, Amy." She smiled at me and kissed my jaw. "Were you serious about us having another baby after Aayan and Sophia are grown?" I laughed and shrugged. "I don't know… maybe, but I wouldn't worry about that… we're talking about something almost ten years from now."

She smirked and grinded her crotch on mine. "So… it's not like you're going to become any lest fertile, considering the amount you poured into me I don't even think that's possible." I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before she stopped me. "S-Sonic… you're still hard." I glanced down and realized she was right. "I… I don't even know how that's possible… I can't have anything left inside me." She giggled and took hold of my stiff shaft. "But it seems you still do…"

I stared at her in shock for a few seconds, not believing that she really wanted to continue having even more sex. 'Damn, this Euphoria really made us horny… and potent.' She winked and caught a quick glimpse out of the window, checking on the kids to make sure they were safe. "Let's keep going, Big Blue." I blinked and shook my head. "Really?" She gave a nod stroked my length, readying it to penetrate it her flower. "Well… yeah… I mean, I want to cum more…" I grinned and laughed. "To be honest, I do too."

She moaned as I prodded her entrance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… w-wait a second." She stopped and curiously looked up at me. "I think your pussy's had enough for now…" She narrowed her eyes and ran her hands through my thick chest fur. "W-What… what are you suggesting?" I smirked wickedly and gently pushed her back on the workbench. "Turn around and I'll show you." She spun around without hesitation and presented her rear. "W-What are you going to do?" I lightly rubbed my sex on her drenched entrance to keep myself moist. "Something we haven't done in a long time… something that I know you'll love."

She shuddered at the sensation as I dragged my length from her slit to her tail hole. "S-Sonic… n-no… that's dirty." I smirked and prodded the hole. "S-Sonic!" She squirmed and stared back at me. "It's too tight, Ames… I can't get in…" She blushed a deep shade of red and said "Use our fluids…" I grinned and went back to rubbing the head of my prick on her sopping labia. "Nnn… Sonikku… you're going to get me used to doing it this much."

I kept my grin and stroked my erection; distributing our love fluids evenly along the shaft. "You'd like that wouldn't you…" I replied "I don't even know how many times I came tonight." She giggled and once again shivered as I brought my lathered tool up to her tight hole. "Four… you erupted four times, one on my tits, one in my mouth and two in my pussy." I rolled my eyes and asked "Oh, you were counting? How many times did you cum?" She stuttered as I prodded her hole. "I… I don't know… I lost count after ten."

I pushed in and forced her to be quiet, letting moans escape instead of words. "Remember how fast you cum when I use this hole instead of your pussy?" She bobbed her head as I pushed in even further, barely getting the head to slip inside. "Y-Yes… Oh God, Sonic… you're stretching my ass open…Nnn… Oh God…" I grunted at the pressure as more and more of her anal canal warmly enveloped my pulsing meat. "You got it, baby, I'm going to stretch you open and pound your ass… just like you wanted."

She grit her teeth and gipped the edge of the workbench tighter, the feeling of her anus being invaded was unnatural but intensely pleasurable. "S-Sonic! My pussy's quivering!" Her sphincter contracted and kept me buried deep inside her, dangerously close to reaching her rectum. "Are you cumming already?" She screamed in my ear and shook violently, giving me a good clue that she had indeed reached another climax. "You're cumming from me being inside your asshole."

She moaned loudly and kicked her feet up, using only her stomach and my member to keep her in place. "S-Sonic… you're so deep inside me…" I gradually pulled out and watched her rapidly changing expressions as she felt her canal reshape in my absence. "Look at that." I said to myself once I came all the way out. "Your hole is wide open, Amy… it's struggling to close." She blushed deeply and yelled at me. "Sonic!" I chuckled and dove back in, making her shriek when I reached her rectum. "SONIC… OH GOD, YOU'RE REALLY DEEP IN MY ASS!" I smirked and thrusted sharply. "You like that?"

She threw her head back as her flower trickled with our mixed sap, pushing out more with every thrust into her I made. "OH FUCK YES, POUND MY ASS, SONIC!" I grunted and shoved myself in deeper, gaining more moans and squeaks from her in the process. "YOU'RE MOUNTING ME!" She turned her head and stared at me, shifting her arms but ignoring the tools that fell from the workbench. "You like it when your Big Blue Hero mounts you, huh?" Her eyes nearly rolled back when I grabbed both her furry cheeks. "God, I love your ass, Amy… it's so round and perfect… Ugnn… tight and hot…"

She pushed against the window and thrusted her hips on my groin, fucking me on her own. "OH GOD, SONIKKU… I… I… I'M ABOUT TO…" I squeezed her pink cheeks and furiously pumped my length into her tight hole. "Do it baby, cum…" She let go of the window and grabbed my hands. "I love how much your ass tightens when you cum with your pussy." She screamed in ecstasy and unleashed another wave of love juice on my loins, feeling it run down my thighs into my shoes. "FUAAAHH!"

I collapsed on top of her and slowly snaked my hand down to her throbbing slit, feeling it pulse faster than her heart was beating. "I love you, Amy." Her eyes shot wide-open when two of my digits slipped inside her tunnel. "AAHAHHHHHAAUAAH!" Both her anus and vagina clamped down on my manhood and fingers. "I love you so much… I'm going to fuck you like this every night… Mmm…" I yanked her up from the workbench and smashed our lips together, trying not to turn her head too far. "SONIC… I LOVE YOU!"

"Damn, that's tight… Mmm… you're going to snap my dick off." She roughly grabbed my quills while I viciously rammed into her repeatedly, still not giving her a moment of rest. "Mmm…" I broke the kiss and moved my fingers around inside her tunnel, feeling the movement from my prick vibrating through. "Now let's find that g-spot of yours… where was it? Here?" The moment I touched it she screamed even louder. "SSOONNIICC!" I grunted at her contractions and said "F-Found it… didn't I?"

She momentarily went limp before coming to. "K… Keep… fucking… me… Sonic… please…" I complied and brushed against her clit with my thumb, pumping all the while deep into her anus. "I'm not going to stop, Ames, don't worry… I'll keep fucking you until every hole in your body has been filled to capacity with my DNA." She moaned and flung her head back; staring up into my hazed over, lust filled eyes. "Defile me, Sonic… every hole belongs to you… I want your seed all over and inside me."

The thought of my beautiful pink wife covered in my sticky semen was tempting, but not as satisfying as shooting it deep inside her organs. "God damn, you're so fucking hot, Amy!" I thrusted sharply and watched her face display ultimate pleasure. "I wish I could just stay inside of you for all of eternity." She moaned and squeaked when I lifted her up, turning her all the way around to face me. "OH GOD, SONIC, IT'S ROTATING INSIDE MY ASS!" As soon as she was facing me our lips connected, instantly tangling our tongues together. "Mmm… mMmm… mMM… MmMM…"

'I love her so much…' She slid her tongue across mine and ran along my teeth, gently feeling my sharp fangs. "Mmm… Sonic…" I moaned and felt like I might've stiffened even further. "mMmm… Amy…" I pressed my fingers up on her g-spot and watched her squirm, tunnel contacting in delight. "MMM… f-faster…MMMMM… Faster hero…" I quickly obliged and thrusted faster, trying to get up to the same speed I was going at earlier. "I… I can't keep this up much longer… you ass is too good!"

She buried her face in my neck and dug her fingernails into my back. "S-Sonic… I… I… Again… I'm cumming again!" I ignored the pain of her fingernails and nibbled on her ear. "N-Not yet, Ames… h-hold back for me… l-let's do it at the same time… ugn…" She shook her head and slowly started breathing faster with each passing second. "I… I… I … I CAN'T!" I grunted and felt like my member was about to literally explode. "Y-Yes…Hrnn… you can… y-you can d… do it…" Every thrust made her squeak, ready to convulse at any second. "S-Sonic… I… I HAVE TO CUM!"

She gave in and screamed, shooting out a steady stream of female lubricant as I reached my climax. "A…AMES… G-GET READY… I'M GONNA CUM… I'M GONNA CUM IN YOUR ASS!" She dug her fingernails in deeper and screamed louder. "SSSSOOOONNNNIIIICCCC!" Unable to hold back any longer I erupted, spewing hot baby elixir into her rectum. "OH FUCK YES, AMY!" She slammed her lips to mine and wrapped her legs around my waist, humping more of my fluid out of me. "MMMM!"

After a few seconds we slowed down, her nails released their grip, and I broke our kiss. "…S-Sonic… that… was… the… best… sex… we've… ever had… in our entire… life…" I gradually caught my breath but remained vision locked with her eyes. "Y-Yeah… I… agree… I'm sure there's nothing left in my balls." She breathed on my neck for a couple of seconds and listened to my heartbeat return to normal. Not even close to being cold as our body heat had seemingly warmed the sex-scented shed. "S-Sonic…"

I slid my fingers out of her slit and held them to my mouth, licking off the juice as she blushed. "Yeah, baby?" She stopped me and licked my finger a few times. "I'm sorry for spiking your drink." I smiled and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "It's alright, Emi… you've more than made it up to me… we might even do this again sometime." She perked up and giggled softly. "R-Really?"

I winked as my length finally softened, slipping out of her anus dripping with creamy spunk. "Hell yes, you tell Rouge that this Euphoria stuff is the absolute bomb…" She smiled wide and kissed my jaw. "We should probably get back inside… we must've been out here for at least thirty minutes." I cleared my throat and looked around the small shed. "We should get dressed as well… it's too cold for us to be running around without our clothes on." She giggled and grabbed her crumpled up sweater off the worktable, swiftly pulling it down over her quills.

"You're so warm though, Sonikku." I smirked and gave her a gentle smack on the behind. "We should go take a shower… you're pretty sticky." She bent over to pick up her panties and I watched more of our combined fluids leak from both her holes. "Yeah… really, really sticky." She caught my line of vision and used her panties to soak up some of the surplus essence, not wanting to leave a trail of white DNA everywhere she went. "I don't think we've got enough time, we were supposed to be getting wood for the fire then playing video games with Aayan."

.

.

.

{End of Love Scene}

.

.

.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

.

I grinned and pulled my boxers up. "What's more fun? Playing video games or having some 'quality time'?" She rolled her eyes and shoved her feet into the legs of her jeans. "Don't say it like that, we've got to take care of our children, you know." I pulled my shirt down and lifted my jeans, zipping them as I replied "Oh please, Aayan's probably been playing his video games the whole time and Sugar's still cuddled up next to a sleeping Sophia… they likely didn't know we'd been gone for very long."

She stared out the window and buttoned her jeans. "Still… we need to get back." I gave a nod and pulled open the shed door, immediately feeling a gust of wind replace the scent of sex with frosty air. "Yeah… come on, don't forget your phone." She grabbed her phone off the worktable and picked up a few tools she'd knocked off during intercourse. "Don't worry about those, I'll pick them up sometime later… let's hurry up and get inside." He walked out of the shed and helped me close the door. "I'm still sorry about spiking your drink, Sonic, I feel real bad about it." I chuckled and placed the lock on the shed door. "I told you it's fine… I feel great about it."

She shook her head and laid her hand on my shoulder. "But… a good wife wouldn't do something like that to her husband." I smirked and turned to her. "And a good husband doesn't neglect his wife's sexual needs… if you want more sex, just let me know." Her face flushed lightly as she watched me pick up the firewood she knocked out of my hands. "I… I love you, Sonic." I leaned back up with the logs and gently kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, Amy… I hope I helped your 'urge' that needed taking care of."

She giggled and followed me back to the house. "I still can't believe you got me a car!" I grinned and walked beside her, the last bit of sunlight that managed to penetrate the clouds fading quickly. "It's a good one too, I didn't want to get anything cheap since you needed one in great condition… I wasn't about to buy some piece of junk that'll break down on the side of the road." She held onto my arm and asked "What year is it?" I thought for a moment before responding "Last year model… it got confiscated from some guy who was driving without a license… ha-ha… he'd just driven out of the lot with it too, that's the funny part."

"So it's basically brand new!?" I bobbed my head and glanced over at her. "Well… of course, did you think I was going to get you some old worn out used-car?" She squealed in delight and kissed me on my jaw. "Yay, Sonic, you're too good to me." I shook my head and returned the kiss as we reached the sliding glass door. "Non-sense… I still feel bad about getting it through a police auction… although I did grab it before it went to the actual auction." She flicked my nose and pulled the sliding glass door open. "I don't care about that, Sonikku… just the fact that you bought me a car!"

Aayan paused his game and said "There you guys are, I thought you were never going to get done chopping that wood." I raised an eyebrow before Amy swiftly replied before me. "Y-Yeah… your father had some trouble with the axe and needed me to help." I cracked a smile, understanding why Aayan talked about me chopping wood. "Yeah" I responded "I got some wood stuck in a hole…" Amy huffed and stared at me with rosy cheeks. "S-Sonic… be quiet." I laughed as Aayan resumed playing his game. "Ooookay… well, are you guys ready to play? I got your controllers ready."

I placed the firewood beside the fireplace and pulled open the ember cage, tossing a few logs towards the back of the pit to get a little boost in warmth. "You know… I think your mother and I are going to take a quick shower first." Amy blushed deeper and walked off towards the kitchen. "Huh? Mom just took a shower this morning before us." I smirked at his awareness during a videogame and said "Yeah, but I didn't… and I need someone to wash my back."

He shrugged and hit another car in the game. "Darn it… now I got to start all over…" I smiled and watched him restart the race. "Have you gotten used to playing yet?" He waited for the in-game announcer to wave the flag before using an immediate turbo boost to jump ahead of the rest of the racers. "Almost, still getting used to the controls… uh-oh, this guy in the green race car is gaining on me… Ha… I used the ramp!" I smiled and closed the ember cage to the fireplace, not wanting anything popping out onto the carpet. "I tell you what, you get used to the controls while your mother and I take a shower… once we get out we'll be down here racing with you."

He focused on the screen for a second before pausing the game. "How late can I stay up?" I coughed into my hand and checked the time. 'Almost nine o'clock… he'll probably be getting tired here in a little while.' I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. "Well… how about… since it's Christmas, you can stay up as long as you want… but you can't sleep all day tomorrow because it'll mess up your sleep schedule." He smiled and asked "I can stay up all night?" I chuckled, knowing he wouldn't be able to pull an all nighter. "Just for tonight… but I still wouldn't recommend it, how about you stay up till one then call it a night?"

He quickly looked at the clock then bobbed his head in acknowledgment. "Alright!" I smirked and motioned for him to lower his voice. "Shh… you still have to keep the volume low, don't wake up your sister." Sophia moaned and rubbed her eyes, pulling the quilt Vanilla made up to her neck. "Nnn… Daddy… I'm tired." I smiled and walked over to the couch, feeling more at peace than normal. 'Must be the drug… I feel like I'm in heaven…' I sat down next to her and stroked her quills back, subconsciously using the hand that wasn't just inside my wife's flower. "I know you are baby, do you want Daddy to take you up to your room or do you want to stay down here with your brother?"

She looked up at Aayan; who'd resumed playing his videogame. "I'll stay." I smiled wider as she scooted up to Aayan, snuggling against his side for warmth. "Are you sure?" She pulled Sugar up to her and closed her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes…" She giggled softly and slowly returned to the dream world. "I should take a picture of that… don't you think, Sonikku?" I smirked and turned to Amy. "Definitely… hey, what's that?" She held up a bottle of water and I shook my head. "No, the other thing?" She stuck her tongue out and revealed the same bottle of vodka. "Oh no, you're not fooling me with that again."

She rolled her eyes and gave me the bottle of water. "I didn't put it in the whole thing, just the shot glass." I grabbed the bottle of water and twisted the cap off, quickly guzzling a few mouthfuls. 'So thirsty…' She watched me drink for a few seconds before sitting down beside me. "Oh look, my tarot cards…" She sat the bottle of vodka down and grabbed the deck of antique tarot cards off the table. "It's so funny you got me these, I was just thinking about my old tarot cards I used to have when I was watching some television show about Mediums."

I leaned back and asked "Do you think you could do a few readings?" She started shuffling the deck as I sipped on the bottle of water. "Sure… if I haven't forgotten how, it's been a while." I draped my arm across her and held the bottle of water up to her lips, tenderly giving her a few sips. "Is it hard to do the readings?" She swallowed the gulps of water and shook her head. "No, not really… there's a bunch of different ways to do it all ranging from various difficulties." I screwed the cap back on the bottle of water and sat it down on the coffee table. "Really? So there's not like one particular way to do it?"

She continued shuffling the card and shook her head. "Not really, the basic is laying them down in a arranged pattern then interpreting their meaning based on the given pattern." I furrowed my brow as Aayan ignored us, too in depth in his videogame to really care. "What kind of pattern?" She finished shuffling the cards and said "Well… they're called spreads, the one we'll do is called a three card spread and we'll use… you guessed it… three cards." She held the deck of cards out to me and said "Cut the deck into the cards you want to use."

I blinked a few times before taking the cards from her, splitting it down the middle since I didn't know what else to do. "The first card will represent the past, the second the present, and the third the future… It's important to know that tarot cards don't predict a pre-determined future, only one based off the present." I sat the left half of the deck down on the coffee table and replied "Okay… I'll use this one." She bobbed her head and leaned back against the couch. "Alright… Now ask the cards a question in your mind."

I raised an eyebrow and mentally asked 'What does my life have in store for me?' She waited until I said "Okay… now what?" She giggled softly and responded "Now, without looking at the cards I want you to lay three of them out next to each other… the reader isn't supposed to touch the cards after the questioner has." I gave a nod and folded the deck out, contemplating which one's I wanted to use. "Hmm… how about… this one?" I pulled a card from the center and she shrugged. "It's all up to you."

"Okay… then this one…. And… this one." I plucked the other two cards from the deck and sat the rest of them down on the coffee table with the other half of the deck. "Now you can either lay them down like that or choose which spot you want to lay the cards down in." I gave another nod and laid the first one down on the couch. "This'll be the first…" She watched as I tried to decide which other one I wanted to place next. "Hmm… what do you think?" She shook her head and remained quiet. "All up to me, huh?" She smiled as I went back to choosing my next card. "Then I choose this one." I grabbed the card on the left and placed it beside the first one I laid on the couch. "So… that only leaves me with one spot."

She kept her smile as I placed the last card to the right of the other two. "Now you can flip them over, but keep in mind the question you asked while you do." I cleared my throat and flipped over each card, revealing the antique Rider-Waite style depictions. "Okay?" She placed her finger on the first card and said "Ooh, The Lovers… it's the sixth trump or Major Arcana card, associated with the star sign Gemini, and depicts a naked man and a woman standing on earth beneath God's clouded kingdom." I smirked, already thinking that these tarot cards might really have some truth behind them.

"The Lovers represent relationships and choices... Its appearance in a spread indicates some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners… Often an aspect of the person's life will have to be sacrificed; a bachelor's lifestyle may be sacrificed and a relationship gained or vice versa… or one potential partner may be chosen while another is turned down… Whatever the choice, it should not be made lightly, as the consequences will be long lasting." I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "So that means I gained an important relationship at some point in my past… maybe a certain pink hedgehog who I chose to not turn down and sacrificed my hectic single life for instead?"

She blushed lightly and stared into my eyes. "M-Maybe…" I smirked and gently rubbed her leg. "I think that's a pretty safe assumption, babe." She blushed deeper and tapped on the card, trying to keep my attention. "C-Common key words for this c-card are… Love relationship, Union, Passion, Sexuality, Affinity, Bonding, Romance, and Heart." I grinned wider and scooted closer to her. "That perfectly describes our relationship, don't you think?" She looked away and moved on to the next card. "T-The Sun is the nineteenth trump card, also in the Major Arcana…"

I broke my seductive glare and looked down at the card representing my present. "The Sun depicts an infant riding a white horse under an anthropomorphized sun, with sunflowers in the background… The child of life holds a red flag, representing the blood of renewal while a smiling sun shines down on him, representing accomplishment." I bobbed my head and glanced over at Aayan and Sophia, wondering if they were my children of life. "I suggest that this card is likely associated with attained knowledge… Sometimes referred to as the best card in Tarot, it represents good things and positive outcomes to current struggles." I smiled and thought about today and how much I'd forgotten about my work and troubles. 'I sure hope so… I'd like to get done with this rotten murder case and move onto a better future.'

She tapped on the card and said "Some Common key words for this card are… Optimism, Expansion, Being radiant, Positive feelings, Enlightenment, Vitality, Innocence, Non-criticism, Splendor, Brilliance, and Joy." She smiled and looked over at Aayan and Sophia then back at me before I responded "Sounds like it's saying our present is really good and full of happiness… I definitely believe that one." She smiled and moved on to the next card, quickly turning her smile into a frown. "O-Oh… oh my… T-This is the Death card." My smile faded as I stared down at the card representing my future.

"Great…" She blinked a few times and acted a bit odd, as if she felt this was some sort of premonition. "Death is the thirteenth trump or Major Arcana card… it depicts an armoured skeleton riding a horse... Surrounding it are dead and dying people from all classes, including kings, bishops and commoners… The skeleton carries a black standard emblazoned with a white flower… This particular deck depict the Crashing Towers from The Moon with The Sun rising behind them in the background." I stared at the card and shook my head. "So… what does this mean?"

She grabbed the bottle of vodka off the coffee table and replied "W-Well… It could mean a lot of things other than the obvious…" I grit my teeth and said it. "Death?" She closed her eyes and took a quick swig of the vodka. "Y-Yeah… B-But the king is trampled by a reaping skeleton horseman, which as the Pictorial Key to the Tarot describes him, appears to be a personification of death... The fall of the king may represent the importance and magnitude of the critical event of this card, or that death takes us all equally."

I contemplated what that meant as she gulped down another mouthful of vodka. "A-Ames… relax, you're not taking this card seriously are you?" She wiped her mouth and said "I've always taken my tarot cards seriously Sonic… after all… they were right about me getting you." I smiled lightly but couldn't help wonder exactly how much truth could possibly be behind cards you randomly selected. "The reaper carries a black banner emblazoned with the Mystic Rose, which according to many professional readers symbolizes life or rebirth." I smiled wider and rubbed her leg more. "See… life or rebirth, maybe it's not as bad of a card as you think."

She pursed her lips and closely examined the picture. "But the gray background may indicate uncertainty surrounding this event and the maiden seeming distraught by the fall of the king represents the sorrow and great pain that often accompanies death." I shrugged it off and pointed to the man standing in front of the knight skeleton. "Okay, what about this little dude?" She pushed my finger away and said "The bishop may represent faith in the face of death, faith in the divine plan, or faith that God does indeed work in mysterious ways." Aayan suddenly yelled at the videogame and scared both of us, still somehow managing to not awaken Sophia or Sugar. "HEY! THAT GUY CHEATED!"

I smirked and chuckled softly. "Don't let him cheat, Aayan, you got to get him back for that." He sat back and readied himself for the next race. "You got it, Dad, it's payback time." Amy smiled and quickly shoved the cards back in the deck, shuffling them before I could get a word in. "Hey, we weren't done were we?" She gave a nod and I shook my head. "No, you didn't tell me the keywords that come with the Death card." She crossed her arms and squirmed. "F-Forget about it, that one was obviously a fluke… we'll try again later."

I grabbed a random card from the reshuffled deck and held it up to her. "Here… how about this one?" Her skin went pale and I turned the card around, eyes-widening as I examined the exact same card. "O-Okay… now I got to admit… that was a bit creepy, but I still don't think that means anything." She dropped the deck on the couch and stood up. "Yeah… A-Alright, it was just a coincidence." I gave a nod and stood up as well. "I'm serious, Ames… don't take it too seriously, it is just a deck of cards." She snatched the bottle of vodka off the coffee table and made her way towards the stairs.

"I… I'm going to go get the shower started." I smiled and said "How about we take a bath instead?" She weakly returned the smile and ascended the stairs. "I'll be up there in just one moment." I watched Aayan play his videogame for a bit, taking time to figure out if I should take those tarot cards with a grain of salt. 'They are just cards, right? It's just like she said, they don't necessarily predict the future… Ba, listen to me… going about like they actually could predict anything more than a child's magic eight ball.' I shrugged it off and gradually directed my gaze to the deck of cards. 'But… that was weird how I picked out the same card.'

I grabbed the deck and started shuffling it to the best of my ability, not the best card gamer despite my occasional casino luck. 'I'm sure it was nothing but a coincident, just like I said it was.' I smiled and finished shuffling. 'What are the odds that I could pull the same card three times? Ha-ha!' I pulled a card and flipped it over, staring down at the Skeleton riding a horse. "W-What the fuck!?" Aayan paused his game and looked over at me "Ooh, Dad! I'm going to tell Mom on you for saying that."

He went back to playing his videogame as I felt an eerie atmosphere change. 'T… T-That's really-really weird… I don't like that at all...' I tossed the deck against the coffee table and walked over to the stairs, stopping on the way to lock the sliding glass door and pull the curtains for the night. "Y-Your mother and I will be down in a little bit, and then we'll play some games with you." He gave me a thumbs up and focused on customizing his in-game race car.

'Jeez… that was freaky as hell, three times?' I tried to shove the thoughts away but couldn't help feel uneasy about it. 'Forget about it, Sonic, it's nothing… just a coincidence.' I came to the last step and checked the thermostat, still on the last thing I set it to. "Sonic, where are you?" I cleared my throat and walked through the bedroom door, already stripping my shirt off in preparation. "I'm coming, babe, got the bath rea…" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw her standing in the bathroom doorway. "A-Ames?"

She blushed as I eyed the thin pink bands of fabric somehow considered negligee. "R… Rouge got it for me… it was a secret present that she gives to me every year… D-Do you like it?" I stared wide-eyed and barely managed to give a small nod. "Y-Yeah… I mean, it's definitely skimpy enough… I… I wouldn't wear it anywhere out of the bedroom…" She blushed deeper and walked towards me, grabbing the waistband to my jeans. "S-So it's sexy?" I pulled her into an embrace as she held my shoulders. "You're damn right it's sexy, then again you can easily make anything sexy." I ran my hands down and squeezed her scantly garbed rear. "Mmm… You're getting hard again, Sonic."

I chuckled and press my hips against hers. "I don't think I'm up to another round, I'm actually kind of sore." She giggled softly and kissed my jaw. "I'm sore too, you really stretched me Big Blue… but I'm flattered that my body makes you this hard despite your sexual exhaustion." I combed my fingers through her quills and walked with her into the bathroom. "Don't worry about the kids; both doors are locked and the alarm's set… we can just relax with a nice bath." She tugged at the button on my jeans and said "I can't believe we're both still so horny… this Euphoria… Sonikku, it's great."

I grit my teeth as she unfastened my jeans and tugged them down. "Amy… I feel like there might be a string somewhere on you that I can pull and it'll unravel your skimpy negligee." She giggled and yanked down my boxers while I closed the bathroom door, locking it to unsure no interruptions occurred. "Just lift." I smiled and gently pulled the shoulder straps up until the entire see-through fabric and strings went over her quills. "God, you're so beautiful, Amy… I really have to take in your body every time I see it nude."

Her cheeks flushed as I dropped the nightgown on the floor and proceeded to remove my shoes. "A… Am I really as beautiful as you say I am?" I jerked my head up at her and wondered why she'd ask something like that. "N-Never mind… that was a stupid question." I glanced over at the empty bottle of vodka and back at her. "Ames? You drank the rest of that vodka?" She winked and kicked her shoes off while I stood back up completely naked. "Yeah… I wasn't about to let that deck of tarot cards ruin my Christmas night."

I smirked and pushed her back against the sink. "Forget about those tarot cards… think about the car I got or how much I love you." She pressed her lips to mine and I could smell the alcohol on her breath, not that I cared of course. "Mmm… I love you, Sonic, I still can't believe you got me a fucking car!" I chuckled and ran my tongue across her neck. "Anything for my pink rose… I forgot to mention a few additions that it had." She rubbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "It's got a built in touch-screen computer system that has GPS, play's music, spit air-conditioning, and it has two movie screens built into the back of the front seats so the kids could watch movies while you drive."

She stared in shock and asked "A-Are you serious?" I gave a nod and pulled away from her. "I'm completely serious, I told you it was a top of the line model… just because I got it from police auction doesn't mean it was a standard." She shook her head and watched me head over to the soapy water-filled tub. "N-No… I just… I mean… this'll be one of the fanciest car's I'd ever owned… and you gave it to me as a Christmas present…" She tapped on her phone as I checked the water temperature. "I feel honoured that you'd go through something like that for me…"

I smirked and stepped into the tub. 'Oh, nice and warm…' She turned to me as her phone started playing more music, more holiday themed this time. "It means a lot to me, Sonikku." I sat down at the end of the tub and made sure she had room to get in. "It wasn't like it was trouble, Emi, just something to remind my wife how much she means to me and reward her for how much she makes my life better." She sat down in front of me and scooted back as I spread my legs, pulling her back against my chest. "I love you, Sonic."

I turned her head and tenderly planted a slow kiss on her lips, more passionate and gradual than the other's we'd shared the last hour. "Mmm… I love you too, Amy… I don't know what I do without you baby." She slid her tongue across mine and gently rubbed my thigh. "mMmm… Sonikku… I can't live without you." I pulled her back further and slid down deeper into the warm water while our tongues entwined. "Me either…Mmm… you're my other half…" She pushed her nose against mine and ran her tongue along my lips. "This has been the best… Christmas ever, Sonikku… the best Christmas ever…"

.

[Fifteen minutes later]

.

The water was lukewarm but I didn't want to budge, my muscles were so relaxed I thought we were both going to spend the night in this tub. "Are you still awake, Emi?" She moved her head from my shoulder to my chest and licked her lips, speaking softly. "Yeah… I'm tired, really tired." I gave a nod and stretched my legs. "The water's going to turn cold soon, I think we should shower down then dry off." She repositioned herself and buried her face in my wet chest fur. "Nnn… I'm so tired Sonic, that drug really wore me out… that or you pounding me like a wild beast." I smiled and lightly massaged her shoulders. "You were the one who wanted it… did I satisfy?"

She giggled softly and bobbed her head. "You always do…" I smirked and laid my chin on top of her damp quills. "I think we're going to get a really good night sleep tonight, what about you?" She groaned and yawned. "Yeah, I'm ready to crawl under the covers right now." I chuckled and moved on to massage her neck, surprised to feel it relatively taut. "What about, Aayan, he's probably still downstairs waiting on us." She grunted and stretched her arms. "Ughh… I forgot all about that…"

I felt around with my foot and pulled the drain stopper up with my toes, watching as the water slowly went down the drain. "He might be tired by now, I thought he looked a little sleepy when we came back inside… his medicine takes charge after a while and puts him to sleep." She shivered as the air blew through her drenched fur, moaning when I wrapped my arms around her. "If he's not we'll just tell him we'll have to do it sometime tomorrow, he's still got a few days before he has to return to school."

She yawned again and squeaked when I stood up. "Nnn… what are you doing?" I smiled and pulled the knob on the shower, letting jets of warm water rinse the soap off our fur and quills. "Getting the soap of us, stand up so I can get your back." She kissed my jaw and put her feet on the tub floor so I could run my hands down her arms and back. "We also need to put that fire out, can't forget about that." I gave a nod and continued helping her rinse off. "I know, that's why I didn't let myself fall asleep; my muscles are so loose I thought I was turning into jelly for a while there."

She giggled and turned around, combing her hands through my chest fur. "I was thinking that we might take a trip somewhere once I get my car… maybe we could go to Busch Gardens and ride some rides or see the new animal friends…" I smiled and kept my arms wrapped around her. "I hear they got Chao along with seals and penguins that are indigenous to the artic regions of Holoska." She laughed and pushed in the knob on the shower, turning off the water. "Penguins are so cute… I used to have a stuffed toy penguin named Pengwie."

I chuckled and pulled the shower curtain, grabbing a towel off the rack. "I bet you had a lot of stuffed animals." She yawned and gave a few nods. "I loved to collect them…" I smiled at her drowsiness and knew where Sophia got it from. "I think taking a trip sounds good, Ames, I'll have to talk to Richard about taking a few days off… I'm sure he won't mind." I quickly dried myself and wrapped the towel around her. "Richard's so kind to us, Sonic…" I continued smiling as I stepped out of the tub, holding her hand to assist her in stepping out. "I know he is baby, and I also know what he's doing."

She stared at me with tired eyes until I continued "I'm well aware of the fact that I'm his protégé… not that I want to gloat, but I think I might be the Chief of Police one of these days." She slowly grinned as I dried her quills with the towel, taking my time; not wanting to be rough. "You'll be married to the Chief of Police… what do you think about that?" She giggled and kissed me on the lips. "All I have to say is you keep on getting more attractive as the years go by."

I blushed softly and grabbed the hair dryer off the bathroom counter, turning it on as she shivered. "I could say the same about you…" She winked and held her head up as I dried her fur with the hairdryer. "We have to remember to give them their presents when they get back tomorrow." I gave a nod and dried my quills for a moment before going back to her body, happy to see that she'd stopped shivering. "I know, I'll give them to him somewhere around noon… I'm glad I get the day after Christmas off, it lets me spend time with you guys while we play with our presents."

She leaned against me with another yawn. "I… am so… tired…" I smirked and ran the towel down her back, trying to get her as dry as I could so she wouldn't catch a cold. "I know you are, baby, let me get you dry then you can go to bed." She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine. "I love you, Sonic; you'll always take good care of me won't you?" I kissed her on the lips and blow-dried our stomachs. "You know I will, baby, I'll protect and keep you safe...I love you too much to let anything bad happen." She rubbed my shoulders and gently rested her head against my chest. "Do you think those tarot cards meant anything?"

I instantly stopped and shook my head. "N-No… no… it was just a fluke, I bet you if we did it again tomorrow it would be different… or maybe I could just ask it another question." She looked up at me and asked "What was your question?" I grit my teeth and turned off the hairdryer. "I… I don't remember, I'm sure it wasn't anything important anyway…" She smiled and yawned. "Nnn… please tell me I can go to bed now." I chuckled and finished drying her off with the towel. "Almost… you should brush your teeth before you do."

She groaned and walked over to the sink, grabbing her toothbrush out of the holder. "I'm sooooo tired." I grinned and remover her pink bathrobe from the back of the door, gently draping it around her. "Mmm… thanks…" I chuckled lightly and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome, sleepy…" She managed a smile and stuck the toothbrush in her mouth while I put on my own bathrobe. "I'm going to go check on the kids, alright?" She gave a nod and watched me pull open the door. "Tell Aayan that Mommy's just too tired tonight."

I bobbed my head and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the bedroom door. "Don't fall asleep while I'm gone." I heard her giggled before I made my way down the stairs. 'Don't hear any videogames going…' I smirked and turned the corner to the stairs, seeing both Aayan and Sophia passed out against each other with Sugar on the back of the couch. 'I had a feeling you'd be getting sleepy soon, guess I was right.' I walked over to the television and turned off his videogame console, immediately waking him up.

"Nnn… Dad, what are you doing? I thought that we were going to play together." I cut off the television and made my way over to the couch. "Your mother's too tired, plus I don't think you're going to be able to make it through another race." I stroked his quills back and looked over at the fireplace. "How about you take your sister upstairs while I put out the fire?" He stretched his arms and gently grabbed my hand. "I'm so tired." I smiled and said "I can tell…" He slowly closed his eyes as I resumed stroking his quills. "Are you going to be able to wake up enough to walk?"

He opened his eyes and looked around. "Y-Yeah… I just don't want to." I smiled wider and lifted both him and Sophia into my arms. "You two are really cute, you know that?" He ignored me as Sophia wiggled. "Nnn… Daddy, I'm tired." I carried both of them over to the fireplace and sat down on the mantel. "I know you are, pumpkin, your brother's getting ready to take you to the bedroom… let's warm up a little bit first." She cuddled up to my chest and kissed me on the cheek, holding the butterfly pendant up for me to see. "Thank you for my necklace, Daddy… I love you."

I returned the kiss to her forehead and rubbed my head against hers. "Your welcome, baby doll, I love you too… both me and your mother love you beyond what words can describe." Aayan laid his head on my shoulder and asked "What about me, Dad?" I smirked and gently tapped him on the nose. "Jealous… Nobody forgot about you, your mother and I love you both equally and unconditionally." He smiled and laid his head against my shoulder. "Thanks for the videogames and toys…" I grinned and closed the glass doors to the fireplace, hoping it would snuff out the flame within the next few minutes. "You're welcome, little man; you've been making me and your mother proud… I want you to keep up those good grades in school, okay?"

He gave a couple of nods and rubbed his face on my bathrobe. "I'll try hard… Teacher says I'm doing great, but I do not like this math stuff." I rubbed his back and cradled Sophia. "Oh yeah? What're you having trouble with?" He made a face and groaned. "I keep getting confused on how to carry over a number when I'm doing addition… I can subtract though." I ruffled is quills and watched the fire die down to a small flame, tiny enough to close the chimney off to completely snuff it out.

"Have you been asking the teacher for help?" He gave a nod and weakly yawned. "Yeah… but I still don't understand it." I cocked my head and asked "Did you tell her that?" He shook his head and I pursed my lips. "Why not?" He shrugged and continued rubbing his head on my shoulder "Because it's embarrassing." I chuckled and replied "Aayan, there's nothing embarrassing about asking for help… I do it all the time." He glanced up at me with a strange look. "Really?" I smiled to confirm my answer. "Of course, I used to ask your Uncle Tails for help all the time… I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him… and your mother… well she helped me in more way than I can imagine, I definitely wouldn't be here if it wasn't for here and I know you two wouldn't either."

He laughed and snuggled up against my neck. "I wouldn't be here without my Dad either." I smirked and lifted the two up, watching as the flame utterly went out, still emanating heat despite the fact. "That's right… don't ever forget that." I glanced over at Sugar and asked "Sugar, do you think you'll be able to hold your bladder from now until the morning?" She ignored me and rolled over, turning to back. "Alright… but I better not find any accidents on the rug when I wake up."

Aayan softly laughed and held onto my bathrobe. "Sugar's a good girl." I chuckled and switched off the living room light before climbing the stairs. "I thought I was going to have to make that little Chao wear a diaper for a while… every morning there'd be a wet spot on the rug by the door." He groaned and coughed. "I'm glad I don't have to wear a diaper anymore, Dad." I kept a grin as I came to the top of the stairs. "Me too, kiddo… me too." I stepped into the hallway and walked over to their bedroom door, pushing it open with my shoulder since my arms were full. "Dad… when I get older, will you take me with you when you go to work?"

I chuckled and walked over to Sophia's bed first, gently laying her down on the sheets before pulling the covers up to her waist. "Maybe when you get older… jobs aren't fun you know." He smiled and said "I know, but all the kids at school think it's awesome that you're a cop and get to carry around a gun." I stroked Sophia's quills back and leaned close to give her a kiss on the cheek, making sure she was cozily tucked in. "Night, baby doll… I love you."

I leaned back up and carried Aayan over to his bed. "Just because I carry a gun doesn't make it cool, guns are very dangerous, Aayan… I don't ever want you to have to feel one in your grip." He moaned as I placed him down on the sheets and sat down beside him. "But my videogame characters used them all the time and they're cool!" I held my finger to my lips and pulled the covers up to his waist. "Videogames aren't real, but the world around you is… now sleep tight." He grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Wait… could… could you stay with me for a minute?" I smiled and crawled up to his pillow. "Of course."

He cuddled up to my chest and yawned. "I fall asleep better when somebodies next to me." I chuckled lightly and held onto him. "Me too… I think everyone does." He closed his eyes and enjoyed snuggling with me "Are we going to play videogames tomorrow?" I gave a nod and replied "Yep, I won't forget…" He smiled and yawned once more. "Good…" I kissed him on the forehead and ran my fingers through his three front quills. "Goodnight, Aayan, I love you." He inhaled softly and rubbed his head on the pillow. "I love you too, Dad… Merry Christmas."

I pulled the covers up to his shoulders and continued stroking his quills. "Merry Christmas, little buddy, get a good night sleep." He exhaled and gradually drifted off to sleep, not noticing when I got up. 'You children… you're my lifeline…' I smiled and walked over to the door, checking back on them one more time before making my way out into the hallway. 'Couldn't be prouder of them.' I quickly checked the thermostat then walked into my bedroom, noticing the lights were already out. "Ames… are you awake?"

I heard the sheets rustle as I strolled over to my side of the bed. "Yeah, just barely… are the kids asleep?" I pulled the covers back and slid into the bed. "Yes, Aayan was already asleep so I didn't need to really explain that we were too tired to play." She lightly giggled and scooted over towards me while I pulled the covers back up. "Nnn… good, I was hoping he wouldn't get upset." I shook my head and swiftly fluffed my pillow. "No… I told him we'd play some with him tomorrow." She grabbed my arm and draped her leg over mine. "Good…"

I smiled and wiggled to get comfy. "What time do you want me to wake you up, babe?" She shrugged and slid her hand into my robe, clutching a patch of chest fur. "I don't know… who cares; let's just sleep as long as we want to." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, enjoying her body heat. "That sounds… good to me, I could use some rest after how much loving we did." She giggled softly and kissed me on the cheek. "I felt great, Sonikku, we've never had sex that hard before… you were literally like a geyser." I chuckled and pulled her further up. "Look who's talking… you were like a waterfall."

She pressed her lips to mine and traced her tongue along them. "I love having sex with you, Sonic, you're just so good… but you were almost too good this time around; there were times where I seriously thought that I was going to pass out." I ran my hands down her back and squeezed her rear. "Mmm…" We moaned for a couple of seconds as our tongues vivaciously denied us sleep, wishing to tangle with love instead. "mMmm… I can't believe you didn't just tell me that you wanted more sex." She felt along my fangs before withdrawing. "I didn't want you to think of me as some sort of sex fiend." I smirked and nuzzled her neck. "I… I've actually been wanting more sex too… I thought you'd see me as some sort of horn dog."

She slowly smiled and nibbled on my ear. "So we've both been sitting around these past few months because we thought the other would see them as overly-horny? when in fact we were both overly-horny sex fiends and horn dogs?" I kissed her neck and gently sucked on the pink fur, smelling of tropical fruit. "I… I guess…" She pulled open my robe and drug her finger around my abs. "So… will we really have sex every night?" I tried to stay soft but failed miserably, feeling myself stiffen beneath the covers. "Ooh, that's a good sign… I'll take that as a healthy yes."

.

.

.

{Warning- Love Scene}

.

.

.

I grunted as her hand slid down my chest to my abdomen, rapidly approaching the bulge pressing through the sheet. "A-Ames… I don't think I can do anything else tonight… I'm completely drained, it's all inside of you." She licked her lips before lapping at the side of my jaw. "I don't care… I need to take care of this right? You can't go to sleep when you're this hard, right?" I grit my teeth and gave in. 'Damn… the drug must still be in our system.' She kissed me on the lips before drawing her tongue down my chin to my chest. "Ugn… Emi…"

She stopped at my pecs and traced circles around each. "Sonikku… I'm always hot for you, even when I'm sleepy as hell." I chuckled before she continued down passed my abs. "I know you're always hard for me." I gave a nod and stared at her silhouette as it went underneath the covers. "You're damn right I am…" She giggled and took hold of my shaft. "Don't worry about me, Sonikku… I just want to take care of you." I started moaning the instant I felt my length get enveloped inside her mouth. "Oh… shit… it still feels good, even when I don't have a drop left inside me."

She swallowed my erection deeper as I continued softly moaning, not wanting to wake up the children. "A-Ames… Ugn… you don't really have to do this right now, I know how tired you are." She stopped and withdrew. "But I need warm milk to help me sleep." My cheeks flushed at the thought while she licked the tip of my sex. "A-Ames… we're going to dehydrate ourselves if we don't stop." She sucked on the head and took me deeper inside her mouth. "Mmm… want your milk…"

I grabbed her hips and pulled her up to my face. "T-Then I want some of yours as well." She proceeded with fondling my empty sac while I focused on lifting her bathrobe to gain access to the stretched slit I nearly destroyed less than an hours ago. "MmMmm…" Her tongue picked up its pace once my breath reached her flower, well aware of what was coming next. "Looks like we might need another bath in the morning." She smiled with her mouth stuffed and skillfully used her teeth, managing to not hurt me as she did.

I stuck out my tongue and landed on her tiny patch of pubic hair. "Your pussy looks really cute with that pink fur above it… It smells good too." She wrapped her thighs around my neck to make me stop talking, obviously embarrassed by my words. 'I was just saying…' The moment my tongue hit her clit she tightened her thighs hard enough to be unpleasant. "Did that feel good?" I asked as she energetically slurped on my prick, despite being exhausted from our earlier love session. "Mhmm…."

I held my tongue to the small bump and felt her hips buckle. "Mmm!" Her teeth clamped down and I stopped. "B-Be careful, baby, don't hurt me with those fangs…" She lapped at the spot she'd injured and made me moan into her crotch, sending vibrations through it. "Mmmhmmm…" She withdrew from my shaft and gasped for air. "Keep licking me, Sonic, don't stop." I smirked and drew my tongue down the length of her puffy labia. "Tasty… I can taste both the soap from our bath and the juices from the sex we had."

She grinded back and forth until my tongue slipped inside her folds. "Oh… Sonic, Mmm… baby…." I held her rump and pulled her groin further back against my face, smashing her slit on my mouth. "Mmm… you taste so good, Emi… it's delicious." She moaned and went back to sucking on my pole, not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure out of this. "mmmM…" She sucked harder as I darted around inside her sore tunnel. "S-Sonic…" She broke away from my tool and moaned. "Your tongue feels so good… so gentle compared to the pounding your cock gave me."

I slid in deeper and tasted her walls. "Oh God… Ooh… S-Sonic…" I squeezed her luscious cheeks and flicked her clit with my thumb. "FUAAH…" I pushed her mouth down on my meat to keep her quiet, taking the hint she quickly went back to work sucking for her precious milk. "Mmm…" Her walls clamped down on my tongue while I circled her clit, forcing my length further down her throat. "MMM!" The moment I felt the drops of her climax hit my tongue I started drinking it, not wanting to get any on the bed or our robes. 'F… Fuck, she's making me cum too…'

Greedily I drank her fluid as I pulsed in her mouth, more than ready to explode. "E-Emi… I'm cumming…Ugn.." She sucked harder until I bursted, releasing a few ropes of watered down spunk. "Fuck… Ugn…" She instantly drank it and swirled around the head to collect any remaining droplets. "Mmm… yummy… Sonic's cum…" I grit my teeth as she used her hand to squeeze the rest out of my member, making sure I was absolutely positively empty. After a quick breather I responded "A… Amy… you must have a gallon of my cum inside of you."

.

.

.

{End of Love Scene}

.

.

.

She licked her fingers and pulled my robe closed. "Mmm… I know, it's kind of like I have thousands of your little babies floating around in my tummy and womb." I huffed and swiftly asked "Did you take your morning-after pill?" She winked and gently laid my hand on her stomach. "Imagine it Sonikku… if we had another child… would it be a boy or girl, what would we name him or her?" I felt my cheeks redden as she rubbed her breasts against my bare chest. "Wouldn't that make you hot? To know that another one of you babies was going inside my womb? Hmm? Would that make my Blue Boy hot?"

I shook my head and tried not to stutter. "A-Amy… I'm serious, we don't have the finances or room for another baby… I know you want another, but now's not the best time; we still got Aayan and Sophia to take care of." She stuck her lower lip out and wiped the side of her mouth. "D-Don't give me that sad look… If we have too many children we won't be able to focus on the ones we have." She slowly smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "That's a sweet fatherly thing to say… so you want to just have two so that we can spend the most time with them?"

I gave a nod and pulled the covers up over us, finally ready to go to sleep. "Yeah, something like that… yeah, that is what I'm talking about…" She slid off me and cuddled up to my side, still staying nose-to-nose with each other. "So we'll really have another baby after Aayan and Sophia grow up?" I rolled my eyes and draped my arm across her shoulder. "Amy… I… I don't know, did you take your morning after pill or not?" She giggled and closed her eyes. "Yes… but I didn't want to."

I smirked and kissed her on the lips. "I know… but I love you, and I'll let you know when the time is right." She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Really?" I cleared my throat and bobbed my head. "Of course, now get some rest my pink rose… you need it after this day." She smiled wider and yawned, rubbing my chest for a few seconds until our body heat warmed us up. "I love you, Sonic." We nuzzled the side of each other's heads and I whispered in her ear. "I love you too, baby, Merry Christmas." She exhaled as I closed my eyes, ready to join her in the sleep world. "Merry Christmas Sonikku… five years later…"

.

.

[Time: 10:00 P.M.]

(Knuckles P.O.V.)

.

"Goodnight." I said as both my Security Guard's sat their shot glasses down and gave a quick salute. "Goodnight Sir, Gary has the night shift and I'll take over as soon as dawn breaks." Gary pulled his assault rifle around his neck and gave a nod. "Christmas night is the same as any other night, I'll keep the area secure as always." I gave a salute and turned to the Master Emerald as they both walked down the altar steps to go back to their guardhouses. 'Goodnight, Master Emerald…'

It shone resiliently and I beamed a smile. "Ah what the hell." I slid down to the altar's floor and poured myself another shot. "I guess I'll stay up for a while longer and keep you company." The Master Emerald buzzed as I gulped down my shot of whiskey. "Though you're not very good at starting conversations… Ha-ha…" I leaned back against it and stared up at the stars, watching them twinkle in the black night sky.

"Do you think she loves me?" I suddenly asked, wishing the giant emerald would respond "Shade, I mean… do you think she loves me… o-or even likes me?" I sighed and rested my head on the giant glowing emerald. "I… I just can't help feel something when I'm around here, you know… like I really do have the SoulTouch with her." I drank straight out of the bottle and coughed as it burned my throat. "Sonic and them tease me… but I'm not sure if SoulTouch is real, it could just be… well… something else."

The Master Emerald kept a constant hum and relaxed me like it always had, somehow forcing me to feel tranquil. "Do you think it's the SoulTouch?" I waited for a few seconds before drinking more. 'Maybe I'm just getting lonely… now I'm sitting here talking to a giant emerald that not once has said a single word to me.' I looked down at my boots and loosened my belt. "She said she'd contact me… do you think she will?" I took another drink and nearly spit it out all over myself when I heard a reply. "Yes…" I choked instead and swallowed, grabbing my holster as I stood up. "Yes… yes, she will." I turned to see Shade standing at the side of the Master Emerald. "S… S-Shade?"

She smiled and walked closer, removing her high-tech helmet to reveal her beautiful tomato and peach coloured face. "Hey, Knuckles." I accidently kicked over the bottle of whiskey as I took a tiny step forward towards her. "Shade… how… how long have you been there?" She smiled and sat her helmet down on the altar. "Not long, I had to get passed your human friends first… I didn't teleport close enough." I blinked and looked around. "You didn't do anything to them did you?" She shook her head and replied "No, but they're not very smart… all I had to do to sneak passed one of them was throw a rock in the opposite direction."

I smirked but still stood in amazement that she was actually here standing in front of me. "S-So… how… uhh… exactly how much of that did you hear?" She smiled and gently grabbed my hand. "Just enough to tell you that the SoulTouch is real." I nervously stared into her lilac eyes and felt something stir inside me. "H-How much time do you have to stay?" She tapped on her Warp Belt before pulling up information on a small bracelet sized computer. "Less than thirty minutes." My eyes felt heavy as she stared back. "Shade…"

She smiled a moment before I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I… I missed you so much… I thought you weren't going to come back and see me." She hugged me back and replied "I wouldn't leave you, Knuckles." I pulled her closer and ran my hands down her back. "Shade…" She smiled wider and held my face in her gloved hands. "I know, you don't have to say it because I feel it too… I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way until I heard you talking to yourself a few minutes ago."

I grit my teeth and said "I wish I could use the Master Emerald to free you." We slid down to the altar floor with our arms wrapped around each other. "I wish you could too… I… I want to be with you, Knuckles..." Our lips hovered inches apart as our noses touched. "So… then… we really have it?" She giggled softly and fluttered her eyelashes, lightly ticking my face. "It appears so… we… we have the SoulTouch for each other." My breathing grew shallow as I made my move, tenderly pressing my lips against hers. "Mmm… Knuckles." Our tongues entwined as I held the back of her head, feeling our souls and minds connect before reluctantly pulling away; leaving her to gasp for air. 'I'm not the last Echidna' She squeezed my hand and I whispered "Shade… I… I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

To A Better Year

.

.

.

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

[Date: December 31, 2403; New Year's Eve]

[Time: 1:04 P.M.]

[Location: City Hall, Conference Room A]

.

.

_'How to survive a corporate United Federation.'_

_-Be successful_

_-Make money_

_-Be up-to-date_

_-Live larger, faster and better_

_._

_Find a leading business, offering exceptional perspectives to you._

_One that offers flexible working hours,_

_Payments above average,_

_Self-reliant working,_

_And an upper middle-class automobile._

_._

_Expectations:_

_._

_Open-mindedness,_

_Proper English,_

_Flexibility,_

_Dedication,_

_Reliability,_

_Enthusiasm,_

_Ability to work under pressure,_

_Social skills,_

_The ability to assert yourself,_

_And a sophisticated and reputable appearance._

_._

_If you like living up-to-date and want to take part in shaping the future,_

_Then corporatism is your recommended field._

_._

_._

"Mr. Shadow!" I woke up and looked over at the Mayor. "Are you having a nice nap?" I shook my head and tried not to yawn. "No sir, forgive me… I just had my eyes closed." He smirked and tapped on some paper in front of him. "Well… try and stay awake, I know this isn't something you excel in but General Towers was the one who requested you take his place in this meeting." I cleared my throat and took a sip of my bottled water. 'Don't remind me, I have no clue why the hell he'd send me to do something like this… I guess it's just another unneeded punishment.' The Mayor turned the page he was holding and said "Now if you'll turn to page twenty in your packets we'll go over financial projections."

I grit my teeth and turned to page twenty as everyone else in the meeting did the same. 'Every year the Mayor calls all the city council into the town hall for a meeting about the city… Since the Mayor is in charge of the city he is in control of its factories; Station Square is where the majority of the counties in the region receive their imported goods from, being the leading city in consumer good exports it was only natural the Mayor would also be in charge of what the factories made.'

The Mayor cleared his throat and turned to a board with statics littered on the front. "I'm pleased to announce a twenty-two percent increase in profit for this year's fourth quarter, as well as a sixteen percent rise in yearly revenue at all subsidiaries." He tabbed on a chart and continued "This is despite heightened competition and higher labor costs." I inhaled sharply, trying to keep myself awake by getting fresh oxygen to the brain. "Compound percent yield of course assumes reinvested interests, now once again, value oriented stocks appear to be attractive prospects … being quite able to generate a healthy cash flow while giving investors a reassuring margin of safety."

'I swear to God, there is nothing more boring than a business meeting.' I glanced over at Richard and wondered how Sonic got out of having to come here. 'Probably because his boss isn't a douchebag…' The Mayor looked over at me and I acted like I was paying attention. "Although the market is far from where it was thirty five years ago when Station Square surfaced, we're looking anew at value stocks and mutual funds that hold value oriented shares, which tend to have a low price-to-earnings or price-to-book ratios or high yields from dividends."

I held back another yawn and crossed my arms, feeling my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. "In fact, value stocks have performed better than growth stocks over the past several years among the larger corporations such as Rimlight and Cyber Net, and the long term compound appreciation is quite impressive." I tuned him out and discreetly removed my cellphone, staring at the screen to see who it is. 'Rouge…. she knows I'm busy…' I declined the call to stop it from vibrating and went back to paying attention to the meeting. "I think the best option is going to be to keep exporting the same consumer goods to keep our current profit, hopefully we'll see a steady increase in revenue so we'll know that we're taking the right course of action."

The CEO of Cyber Net Inc. bobbed his head and replied "Supplies are still at an all-time high, at least since the stock market crashed in the sixties… I agree with keeping the same production sequence, though by this New Year's first quarter I should expect to see that steady increase, Mr. Mayor." The Mayor gave a nod and tapped on the chart. "Just going by the recent increase I can almost guarantee you that we will… And no offence to any Mobians, but us Humans are making a full comeback." I chuckled and crossed my arms, feeling a small vibration from my phone letting me know I got a text message. "None taken, Mr. Mayor… I don't think many Mobians would be as advanced as we are today if it wasn't for the United Federation and its Humans."

He smirked and went back to discussing the financial state of Station Square's current economy. "Another thing I'd like to bring up" He said as he used his laser pen to point to a location on an overhead map. "Empire City has been requesting that we send them a larger shipment of water purification tablets… the computers are already predicting that this summer is going to be sweltering and the citizens of Empire City will be consuming more water to regulate their temperature" I glanced down at my phone and tried to see what the text message was without getting caught.

"While Empire City's reservoir is comparable in size to our own, they take longer to refill than our Vault designed reservoir tanks." The CEO of Cyber Net Inc. shook his head and asked "I still don't see why we need to send them more of our purification tablets, Empire City is literally right next to the sea… shouldn't they be working on building desalinization plants to purify ocean water?" I took my chance and stared down at my phones screen, quickly reading the message sent by Rouge. (Hey! dont u hang up on me :P) I smiled and looked up at the Mayor. "They already have started building desalinization plants, but only one is operational."

The CEO of Cyber Net Inc. leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "If they have one operational then why do we need to send extra tablets? Shouldn't we be able to send less?" The Mayor shook his head and replied "No, it's because this next year's summer is going to be hotter than last… they're just taking precautions." One of the other business men snuffed out his cigar and turned a few pages in his pamphlet. "If we're going to need more purification tablets than we'll have to ramp up the production of our chemical plant… we can't just summon magical tablets out of thin air."

The Mayor gave a couple of nods as I discreetly returned Rouge's text. (Sorry… I'm still in the meeting and Im supposed to have my phone off, WTF do you want?) I sent the text and looked back up at the Mayor. "Now we also have another more pressing issue to deal with… the Mystic Ruins… what are we going to do with it?" Richard leaned forward and grabbed his bottle of water. "What do you mean what are we going to do with it? The same thing we've been doing with it for the past five years… leave it alone and let it do its thing, just because we bought out the county's officials doesn't me we have to run it like an actual portion of Station Square."

The Mayor tapped on the conference table and sighed. "Yeah… but I think it might eventually turn into just that, another district of Station Square." I thought about it for a moment and threw in input of my own. "Wait a second… I thought both the Swamp and Angel Island were nationally protected by Federation restrictions after the agreement of the Mobian Wildlife Destruction Act?" Richard bobbed his head and said "That's right…even if we wanted to completely take over and build on the land, the Guardian United Nations would step in and put a stop to it." The Mayor grumbled and replied "You're both right… but we still have portions of the land we plan on turning into subdivisions."

My cellphone vibrated again as Richard responded "We're already in charge of the Mystic Ruins Rangers, why can't we just let the county's officials deal with everything else? I mean, just because we bought them out doesn't mean we have to do their jobs… right?" The Mayor bobbed his head as I glanced down to read the text message, hoping again that I wouldn't get caught. (U don't have to be rude, but guess who just pulled mwah over for speeding?) I chuckled softly as the Mayor said "No, but that is usually what happens when one county takes over another county." Richard immediately disagreed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait a second, that's not true in the least… It's not like we annexed them or anything; you do remember what it means to buy out another county?"

I was a bit surprised that he could get away with talking to the Mayor like that, but then again the Chief of Police is a very important figure head to Station Square, nearly directly behind the Mayor himself. "I'm well aware of what is means to buy out another county, Mr. Bradshaw… the benefits for being bought out by a superior county at times cannot be refused, they pay their taxes with what they have and we kindly pay the rest if they didn't reach their quota… in return we are the ones in charge." I took another chance and swiftly texted Rouge back. (Sonic? IDK… What were you speeding for anyway?) I looked back up as Richard huffed. "Not necessarily, we can still let them govern themselves… there's no reason why we have to act like G.U.N. and be big brother."

The Mayor rolled his eyes as I received another text. "We're not being big brother, Mr. Bradshaw… we're expanding… Station Square is trying to get bigger." Richard grunted and crossed his arms. "How much bigger?" The Mayor shrugged and pointed to the overhead map. "I don't know, a few neighboring counties." Richard shook his head and expressed his concerns. "I don't think we should be focusing on doing stuff like that…" The Mayor held his hand up and interjected. "I get what you're saying, Mr. Bradshaw, but this is something cities in the United Federation do… they grow with the population… us Humans are repopulating just like we did in the Old World."

Richard abruptly slammed his hands down on the conference table, startling me. "This is not the Old World, don't forget about that… you aren't old enough to remember but I am… I woke up with the city!" I blinked a few times and stared at him. 'I didn't know that… he was one of the original Humans that got cryogenically frozen in the city's vaults?' The Mayor motioned for him to remain calm. "Relax, I know that… I believe General Towers himself was frozen as a child… only he was part of the smaller cryogenic division in what was once New York (Empire City)." Richard grumbled something incomprehensible and replied "I just don't want anyone thinking we can treat this world like we did with the old one… I was a teenager when I got frozen, I remember how bad the economy had gotten in low-class areas."

The Mayor bobbed his head and pressed a button on his intercom. "Becky, could you bring us another round of water?" The receptionist quickly buzzed back cheerfully. "Sure thing, Mr. Mayor, just one sec!" The Mayor looked back at Richard and continued talking with him. "I grew up in Station Square, Mr. Bradshaw… I don't think you have to worry about me doing things the way the government of your day did." Richard sighed as the doors opened and the ditsy Human receptionist made her way through with a tray of ice cold bottled waters. "Here you go, Mr. Mayor!"

The Mayor grinned and stared directly at her busty form. "Thank you, Becky… I think that'll be all." She giggled and placed the tray of water down on the table for anyone who wanted one. "Sure thing, Mr. Mayor!" She winked at him and flaunted her rear on the way out. 'Interesting… is the Mayor having a little fling with the young receptionist?' My cellphone vibrated again and I looked down, reading the first text Rouge sent as Richard grabbed a fresh bottle of water. (Yep, He pulled me over and started Laughing his ass off that it was me… and I was speeding because I wanted to get home to watch True Blood… LOL…) I smirked and read the next. (U still there?)

I tuned the Mayor out and texted Rouge back. (Did he give you a ticket?) I sent the text and glanced back up at the Mayor. "But we are going to build subdivisions out there whether you like it or not, they'll be patrolled by The Mystic Ruins Rangers… by my understanding you're already training them so it shouldn't be that big of a deal on your end." Richard gulped down some of his water and said "Alright… I trust in your judgment… just remember, we share this world." I smiled and wondered if we'd actually get along, he's nothing like his Cousin.

My phone vibrated and I once again directed my attention downwards, reading the text. (No, he gave me a warning :) He told me he'd give me one if he caught me again, but I think he just said that for the cameras.) I chuckled lightly and returned the text. (You need to slow down girl, tickets are like a few hundred dollars.) I sent the message and returned my attention to the conference. "We're also using money to build a small clinic next to the subdivision… It will support basic medical needs since it'll have three doctors and eight rooms each with two beds… we've also made additions for it to have a minor surgical ward, a birthing ward, and a well-stocked pharmacy."

My cellphone vibrated as one of the businessmen spoke up. "Is this going to be a simple clinic or a full blown hospital?" I glanced down as the Mayor replied "Both, as you know this subdivision will be the first human settlement over there other than the little village that expedition team set up a few years ago and the farmers market… Since it's so far from here we need to have some form of infirmary out there." I looked up from my cellphone and said "Miles Prower, he lives in a workshop up on a plateau in the Mystic Ruins… if you get a hold of him I'm sure he'd be happy to explain the best places to build anything, he's lived out there for so long he knows the land really well."

Richard gave a nod and drank some of his water. "He's right… I can vouch for Miles and Knuckles, they're very good friends of both mine and Sonic the Hedgehog." The Mayor leaned back in his chair and stared at the packet of paper sitting in front of him. "If you flip over to page thirty I'll go over the design and layout of the planned Subdivision." We all turned our packets page as he tapped on the paper. "It's already been put in to the construction crew that building begins at the end of this new year's January… so it'll be hard to make any changes from what the surveyors made."

I shrugged and looked down at my phone, reading the text Rouge sent. (I know, I'm bad :P …. So are u going to head over to my place after u get done with your meet and greet?) I smirked and texted back as the Mayor started going on about the new subdivision he wanted to build out in the Mystic Ruins. (I don't know, I've been really tired all morning so I was thinking about going home afterwards and catching a few Zzz's) I sent the message and sat back, grabbing my water bottle as the Mayor said "We're also going to move the location of the Mystic Ruins Rangers Headquarters to this subdivision… in time, I'm hoping this village will grow into its own little full-fledged town capable of supporting a decent revenue."

Richard pulled his jacket closed and asked "What about the current Mystic Ruins county officials? What will they do?" The Mayor smirked and responded "Steven Webb, Paul Grant, and Vanessa Jackson will all keep their jobs and work in a newly built Town Hall inside the subdivision." Richard smiled and sat back in content. "Good… I just don't want us to get our hands full beyond what we can handle." The Mayor chuckled as my cellphone vibrated. "Your concerns are well placed, I don't blame you either… but I think we have enough balls to expand a little."

I laughed with everyone else before glancing down at my phone. (Aww… Poo… u can come over to my place and sleep, u know I'll join you in bed :) then we could have a little 'fun' afterwards) I grit my teeth and closed my eyes for a moment. 'Jeez… I just wanted sleep…' I opened my eyes with a smirk and texted her back. (Fine… I'll be there as soon as I can get out of here… but I'm serious about sleeping… I'm tired as shit and I've already fell asleep once.) I sent the text as the Mayor finished ranting about future plans.

My phone vibrated and I sighed. 'Damn… I've already told her I'm in a meeting, why the hell does she keep texting me?' I looked down at the screen and read the text. (Are you having those dreams again when you sleep?) I grunted and the Mayor stopped talking. "Is something wrong, Mr. Shadow?" I jerked my head up and swiftly shook my head. "No sir, I just had something in my throat… sorry." I took a swig of my water and he resumed speaking. "Now I'm aware of this Echidna Security Force that Knuckles the Echidna has formed to guard the Master Emerald, I'm also aware of the fact that you, Richard, were the one who authorized three of Mystic Ruins Rangers finest to serve under him."

Richard heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Don't even go there… I've already explained to you the importance and reasoning for doing so, the Master Emerald needs to be guarded as securely as the President himself." The Mayor stared at him and sternly said "It's not that I have any objections with that, it's just that I think we need to take an official approach to this… Knuckles and the three guards need to be put into the system registered is authorized members to the police department." Richard gave a nod and agreed. "I can do that…" I glanced down at my phone and swiftly took a chance to text Rouge back. (Yes… but it's nothing I want to talk about… I need to focus on this meeting… TTYL…)

I sent the message and put my phone down, hoping she wouldn't text back. 'Am I having those dreams again… why would she even ask that? It's not like it's anything to be concerned about.' I sighed and took another sip of water, praying that it would keep me awake through the rest of this dreadful conference. "Do you think we'll have any problem with people trying to get to the Master Emerald? I mean like a civilian getting hurt just because they were curious, little kids and stuff like that."

I held back a yawn as Richard responded "We could use simple chain link fencing to block off access, declaring the area restricted… but doing that almost make me want to post more people to patrol the perimeter, nearly turning it into a militarized zone." The Mayor pursed his lips and contemplated. "Fencing it off would probably work, but I fear you're right about needing to put more people there to guard the Master Emerald."

I inhaled and struggled to hold my eyes open. 'Jesus… can this get any more boring?' I eventually lost my battle and closed my eyes, hoping they'd think I was still awake. 'I don't really want to go back to sleep… I'm so tired of having those dreams.' I subconsciously grit my teeth and recalled the time's I spent in the tanks that made me. 'They had a sophisticated and highly developed subliminal messaging system that would teach me things while I slept… I learned faster in my sleep, even able to practice shooting in my dream as if it were some form of video game.'

I bit down on my tongue and tried not to get upset thinking about it. 'While it was highly effective, it had dire consequences on future sleep… sometimes I can't dream, interrupted by lessons imprinted into my memory by complex machines.' My consciousness gradually faded as sleep overtook my mind, exhausted from waking up nonstop after having these dream-lessons. 'Although they teach me things that are important to still succeed in this day and age… I guess success is just something I'm not used to.' I dove deeper into my sleep, tuning out everything happening in the meeting. 'Success through quality… Success through quality… Success through quality…'

.

.

Zzzzzzz

.

_Success through Quality:_

_._

_Quality_

_._

_Quality through innovation,_

_Innovation through reliability,_

_Reliability through flexibility,_

_Flexibility through toughness,_

_Toughness through enthusiasm,_

_Through social skills,_

_Through computing skills,_

_Independence,_

_Open-mindedness,_

_Satisfied workers,_

_Exceptional perspectives,_

_Reliability,_

_Professionalism,_

_The ability to assert yourself,_

_Middle-class automobile,_

_Payments above average,_

_Enthusiasm,_

_Social skills,_

_Open-mindedness…_

_._

_._

"Shadow" Richard nudged me as the Mayor finished up talking to the rest of the businessmen. "Huh, what's going on?" He smirked and shook his head. "Shh… nothing, just thought I'd wake you up before the Mayor notices you've been asleep." I held my hand to my mouth and yawned discreetly. "How long was I asleep?" He shrugged and looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes… tops…" I gave a nod and thanked him. "Thanks, I haven't gotten very much sleep lately."

The Mayor tapped his packet of paper on the conference table and cleared his throat. "Gentlemen? Is this something we need to discuss with everyone?" Richard and I both shook our heads, not wanting to get on his bad side. "No sir." He stood up and replied "Then I do believe this conference has come to an end, Happy New Year everyone." Richard and I stood up as did the other Businessmen. "Happy New Year, Mr. Mayor." He watched us all walk towards the exit to the room before pushing a button on his intercom.

"Becky, if you could come back in here and…. Help me sort through these papers…" I chuckled as the busty receptionist cheerfully replied with a giggle. "Sure thing, Mr. Mayor! I'll be right there in a second to… 'help you'…" I looked over at Richard as we walked out the conference room and asked "So the Mayor's getting some of the receptionist?" He grinned and pulled a cigarette from his front pocket, holding it with his lips. "I've known that for a while… at least he's not married so it's not like he's cheating."

'Interesting dirt if I ever need to use it.' I shrugged and walked with him to down the hall to the stairs. "So how come Sonic didn't have to come here?" We both watched as the Receptionist quickly walked by us unbuttoning her blouse. "It's not something he needs to worry about, I'm wondering why General Towers sent you in his place?" I sighed and shook my head while we walked down the stairs. "I don't know… I guess he thinks I need to get used to do stuff like this, he's your cousin; can't you just talk to him about what the hell he thinks about me?"

He laughed and drew a lighter from his pants pocket. "I don't even know how the fuck you know about us being related, but I trust you'll keep quiet about it." I smirked and said "After I pulled those files Sonic told you about from the Archives, Me and Rouge decided that we'd take a sneak peak at a few others." He chuckled and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I never imagined I'd say this but that Bat Girl does have a few tricks up her sleeves… I still don't trust her, she'd as soon befriend you as snatch your wallet when you weren't looking."

I laughed and gave a few nods. "That sounds about right… but how come you don't want anyone to know General Towers is your cousin?" He grunted and continued on the two front doors of the Town Hall. "We don't exactly see eye to eye… I never was much of a government person, he was obsessed with it… even when we were kids." I pushed open the double doors to the outside as the Security Guard at the front desk watched our every move. "So you two got frozen back in the Old World?" He immediately lit his cigarette a took a few puffs off of it. "Yeah, he was just a kid but I was a teenager… you know, not even Sonic is aware of this."

I gave a few nods and motioned like I was zipping my lips closed. "My mouth is sealed, don't worry… I won't tell anyone." He exhaled cigarette smoke before I said "Speaking of Sonic, I got a text from Rouge that she got pulled over by him." He chuckled and held the cigarette with his lips. "He didn't give her a ticket did he?" I shook my head and he laughed again. "figures… Sonic's got a problem with stuff like that, he doesn't know how to deal with a police situation if it's somebody he knows… he can't stop seeing them as a friend."

I shrugged and leaned back against the brick wall to the Town Hall. "Yeah… that's just the way he is." We stood in silence for a few minutes as more snow fell from the sky, blanketing people lawns and sidewalks with a white sheet of frozen liquid. "What was it like back then?" I abruptly asked, receiving a response "Huh?" I glanced over at him as he neared the filter to his cigarette. "What was it like back in the Old World?" He momentarily frowned before responding "W-Well… aha… it's hard to explain… there weren't any Mobians… you guys were just wild animals."

I gave a nod and asked "I Know… but what about the United Federation, what was it like back then?" He shook his head and replied "There was no United Federation, back then it was called the United States of America." I swiftly recalled a history lesson taut to me by the tanks. "What was this United States like?" He shrugged and exhaled more smoke. "Similar, but different… cities covered the majority of landscapes across the globe, not like it is today with giant cities surrounded by massive growths of forests and timberlands."

"Were we as developed as we are today?" He puffed on his cigarette before saying "No, they were actually more advanced… we could probably exceed their knowledge within a few years but instead we have to focus on redevelopment and survival." I thought about it for a moment and cautiously asked "What about your parents… did they come with you to be frozen?" He angrily glared at me and tossed his cigarette on the sidewalk in front of him, not bothering to snuff it out since the snow easily took care of that. "I don't really want to talk about it… I need to get going back to the station anyway."

I gave a nod and decided it was a question best left unanswered, especially since we just started getting along. "Okay… tell Sonic I said hi." He laughed and started walking down the sidewalk opposite to where I was parked. "Greetings from G.U.N." I smirked and waved him off as I made my way over to my Harley. "Said the man related to the General." I heard him laugh before the sound of snow crunching beneath my feet took over. 'Thank… God… that meeting… is over…'

I approached my Harley and sat down on the seat with a grunt. "I wonder what the Mayor's doing… other than banging the receptionist that is… He-he…" I zipped my leather jacket Rouge got me closed and reached into the pocket for my keys. "Rouge will get a kick out of that." I stopped for a brief moment as I grabbed my keys. 'Damn… so I guess I'm heading over to her place, what was the name of that place?' I struggled to remember the location of her apartment while I slid the key in the ignition and pushed the electric start, immediately holding in the clutch. "Raynsford Terrace Studio Apartment Complex… got to find a better way to remember, maybe I could put it in my phone or something."

On cue my phone vibrated. "Ugn… come on…" I pulled my phone from my pocket and held the brake in, staring down at the screen to see what the message was. (Are u done with your meeting yet? I'm lonely…LOL…) I smirked and texted her back. (I'm done… Yay… heading over to your place now.) I put my phone back in my pocket and heard a honk, turning to wave to Richard who was pulling out of the parking lot. "Alright" I pushed the kickstand back and walked the motorcycle out of the parking spot before tapping down on the gears. "Here we go." Releasing the clutch I quickly drove towards the end of the parking lot.

.

[Time: 2:40 P.M.]

.

I finally pulled into the apartment complex and thanked God. "It's cold as shit out here today." I shivered and quickly looked for a place to park my Harley before I froze to death. "Yoo-hoo; Black Stallion!" I noticed Rouge at her van and pulled up next to her. "Hey, Black Stallion, you look a little cold." I smiled and drove up on the curb next to her van, settling as a parking spot. "I am a little cold; what are you doing out here?" She pulled a few bags of groceries and replied "I just go back from the store… I wanted to get a few ingredients to make us a good hearty meal for New Year's." I held in the clutch and pulled to key from the ignition. "Oh, something fancy?"

She giggled and shook her head, handing me a grocery bag as I stood up off the Harley. "Not really, but it's wasn't anything cheap… classic steak dinner." I smirked and grabbed a few more bags from her. "Fine by me… you're cooking is a thousand times better than anything I could hope to make." She winked and slid the door to her van closed. "Maybe you could take lessons from Vanilla or Tails." I chuckled and shook my head. "No thanks, I work too much." She walked by my side and asked "So… how was your meeting, was it fun?"

I smirked at her sarcasm and bobbed my head. "Mhmm… exhilarating!" She giggled and slipped her arm through mine. "Was it that bad?" I gave a nod and said "Terrible, half the time I had no clue what the hell they were talking about and the other half I passed out." She snickered and leaned against me. "What was the whole thing about exactly?" I grunted and stepped onto the sidewalk. "We went over finances and future planning… stuff that I don't really know anything about, I don't know why the hell General Towers sent me." She pursed her lips as we walked passed a few doors towards her apartment. "Because he's a douchebag… even his cousin's the same way, I'm sick of him calling me a thief."

I grinned and playfully teased her. "Then maybe you should cut down on stealing stuff." She blushed in embarrassment and huffed. "Shadow! You know I've been trying to stop… sometimes it's just too enticing though, when a jewel is just sitting there, glimmering brightly… begging for me to take it." I chuckled as we came to her apartment door. "I think you just like doing it." She stuck her tongue out at me and swiftly unlocked her door to the beige coloured, studio sized apartment. "Maybe… it's paid my bills on a number of occasions." We hurried inside and she closed the door behind me.

"If you could just put those bags down in the kitchen for me, Honey, I'll be in there to put them up in just a few minutes… I got to pee real bad." I gave a nod and walked into the kitchen, gently placing the grocery bags down on the counter before pulling them open. 'Hmm… porterhouse steak… this wasn't all that cheap, not that I'm complaining or anything.' The kitchen was small so I already knew where everything went; in fact her whole apartment was small, coming extremely closing to being smaller than my motel room. 'The layout is relatively simple though; from left to right it contains one bathroom, a tiny kitchen next to it, the bedroom connected lounge next to that, and a long narrow hallway connecting all three of them.'

I pulled open the refrigerator and put the packet of porterhouse steaks in the meat drawer before turning back to the groceries. 'Funny thing is I've been liking it more and more since I first visited… I guess I've been living in that dump of a motel for so long that I didn't realize I had other options.' I stopped for a brief second before grabbing the ears of corn. 'Wait a moment, what am I trying to say? That I'm actually thinking about willingly staying with her?' I put the ears of corn on the bottom shelf and pulled a beer for myself. 'I… I mean… I could see it that way, right? She's asked me a few times but I never gave a solid answer… maybe it's because I'm supposed to be the one asking her to move in with me… the whole male expectations was sternly taught by both the tank and the scientists who made me.'

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Mmm… I've been thinking about you all day, Black Stallion… I missed you so much at work, it's lonely there on days without you." I turned around with a smirk and twisted the cap off my beer. "I thought you had gems to keep you company." She giggled and grabbed the bottle of beer from me, taking a few sips before handing it back. "Gems don't keep me 'company' the way you do." I chuckled and sipped on my beer. "Speaking of company… did you know the Mayor is having a little fling thing behind the curtains with his receptionist?"

She made a face of shock and laughed. "Really?" I gave a nod and mimicked the busty humans voice. "Sure thing, Mr. Mayor… I can 'Help' you…" She giggled and bit her lower lip. "Looks like everyone is getting action around here." I smirked and guzzled down more of my beer. "Looks that way…" She pulled the bottle of beer away from my mouth and tenderly kissed me on the lips. "How about we get ourselves a little action; say, later on to celebrate the New Year?" I grinned wider and combed my hand through the short white fur adorning her head. "Maybe… are we going to try that 'thing' we talked about?"

She smiled naughtily and unzipped my jacket for me and made extra sure to brush passed my groin when she got to the bottom of the zipper. "Anything you want… I just can't believe you're into that stuff." I chuckled and watched her take another sip of my beer. "Call it a fetish… it turns me on." Her hands once again ran below my belt and firmly grasped my bulge, squeezing lightly while staring with seductive eyes. "mMmm… I see… then I'll be a sure to make tonight special." I pressed my lips to hers and rubbed her button nose with my longer nose. "Mmm… You always do, my Bat Girl." She broke the smooch and licked my cheek, kissing it to leave purple lipstick as proof of our love. "I love you, Shadow."

I smiled and put my beer down on the counter, pushing the refrigerator door closed so it wouldn't lose temperature. "I love you too, Rouge." She smiled softly and kindly asked "Did you want to take a nap for a while, I'll finish putting up these groceries for you if you do." I took a couple of deep breaths and thought about it for a little bit, not really as tired as I thought I was after a cold ride over here. "N-No… I'll help, I want too." She gave a nod and rubbed my arm. "Are those dreams really causing you a lot of problems again?" I grit my teeth and ignored the question. "Shadow?"

I sighed and hung my head. "Y-Yeah… but… well, I guess they're better than nightmares." She frowned and tugged my jacket off my shoulders, tossing it on the kitchen counter next to my beer. "But you're not resting when you're having them… your mind is awake and processing information." I glared at her and she held her tongue. "I… I didn't mean to make it sound so machine like, you know that's not what I meant."

I gave a few nods and snatched up my beer, gulping down the rest before pulling open the trash compactor and tossing the empty bottle in it. "It's alright… maybe you're right, I just need to focus on getting better sleep." She walked over to the bag of groceries and removed a bag of potatoes, carrying them over to her tiny pantry near the doorway of the kitchen. "I can put the rest of this stuff up, go ahead and go lay down… I don't mind in the least." I shook my head and rummaged around in the last grocery bag, grabbing a box of fresh biscuits and a bottle of wine. "I'll help you first." She abruptly grabbed me and the items before pushed me out of the kitchen. "I said I got it, go lay down… hey, wait a second… what happened to the ears of corn and steak?"

I chuckled and said "I thought you said you could take care of this." She stuck her tongue out and pulled open the refrigerator. "I have to get the steaks in the marinade so they taste good and the corn needs to be shucked… I didn't know you already put them up." She pulled the bag of corn and packet of porterhouse steak, stopping to stare at me "Go lay down, you know how good you sleep in my bed." She momentarily blushed as she realized how she said that. "Alright… but don't let me sleep to long."

She smiled, pulled her glove off, and sliced open the packet of meat with her fingernail. "I won't, but you'll need the rest for later." I smirked and walked past the lounge to her messy bed, feeling a lot more drowsy at the mere sight. "I'm serious, just thirty minutes… I don't want to get off my sleep schedule." I watched her through the kitchen bar as I plopped down on her bed, unbuttoning my pants to get comfy. "I got you, thirty minutes…" She winked at me and took a bunch of different bottles of sauces out of her fridge's door.. "I'm going to make you a great steak, Shadow, everyone says I've got the best marinade in existence."

I fluffed the pillow and couldn't help but smell her intoxicating scent on the sheets, fogging up my mind immediately. "I can't wait, you don't need me to remind you of what would happen if I tried." She giggled and pushed the fridge door closed, placing multiple bottles of sauce on the counter before looking through her cabinets for a suitable bowl. "I'm going to help you change that… I haven't failed you yet, have I?" My eyelids grew heavy as I buried my face in her pillow, overwhelmed by her delicate aroma. "No… you will never fail me, Rouge…"

.

[Time: 4:50 P.M.]

.

"Mmm…" waking up to someone touching their lips to mine is still relatively new to me, leaving me to open my eyes to see Rouge's face. "Wakey-wakey, Black Stallion." I smirked and stared at her clothing, noticing that she'd taken off her usual attire for something a bit more relaxing and comfortable. "Don't you look pretty." She smiled and laid beside me, keeping me warm without the covers being on top of us. "Black jeans and a purple sweater, nothing fancy." I gradually came too and continued staring at her, remembering how I fell asleep to her sweet scent what seemed like moments ago. "You just look so beautiful outside of that armour."

She blushed lightly and gently rubbed my chest. "T-Thank you… that means a lot coming from you." I raised an eyebrow as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Did you sleep good?" I gave a nod and watched as she draped her leg across mine. "Yeah, I had some weird dream I burnt something again while I tried to cook… ha-ha… much better than a lesson-dream on cooking." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "See, I told you that you always sleep good in my bed." I chuckled and discreetly breathed in her perfume.

"Yeah… I guess…" She rolled her eyes and resumed rubbing my chest. "I think you know what I'm going to say next." I looked away as she traced her finger along my abs. "Why don't you move in with me?" I grit my teeth and tried to come up with a reason, only to question myself 'why not' in the end. "I… I don't know, I've lived at my motel since shortly after I awoke from stasis… that place has kind of grown on me." She narrowed her eyes in confusion, not liking my answer. "Gown on you? But you hate it there… you complain about it all the time."

I grunted, not enjoying this conversation; especially after having such a great nap. "Rouge…" She sighed and dropped it. "Just think about it… please? I love you." I hung my head and felt bad, not wanting to let her get the impression that I didn't want to be with her. "Rouge… it's not that I don't want to move in with you… I love you too, I'm just a creature of habit… I like things to stay the same, even if they're not necessarily good." She pursed her lips and combed her bare hand through my black and red striped quills. "Shadow… don't be ridiculous, if you don't like it there then leave."

"I… I want to leave…" She gave me another kiss on the cheek and said "Then do it… come stay here with me, I know it's small… but I'd love more than anything to have you here in my bed, every night with me." I took a brief moment to contemplate actually doing something like that. "Don't you like being in my bed? With my body pressed up against yours?" I swiftly gulped and tried not to get aroused. "I… I like both of those." She giggled and moved over to press her lips to mine, immediately deepening it by sliding her tongue into my mouth. "Mmm… Shadow…"

I pulled her on top of me and fervidly kept our smooch going, never wanting it to end since the very first kiss I shared with her. "Rouge… I love you…" I gently nibbled on her tongue and slapped it around with my own, listening to her moan all the while. 'If I love her… then I should live with her…' She sucked on my lips and fought with my mouth for dominance. "B-Black Stallion…mMmm… so passionate." We tightened our embrace and I continued kissing her, making-out without a single care. "…My Busty Rouge…" She straddled my crotch as I wrapped my arms around her back, feeling myself stiffen in near-full arousal.

Our combined saliva slopped out the side of each other's mouths as she started lightly pulling on my lower lips, carful to not puncture the skin. "My Black Stallion… you're the Ultimate Lover." I smiled at the compliment as she grinded on my bulge, dry-humping me while breaking the kiss. "Ugn… God, look at those titties… fucking great, Rouge." She winked at me and felt my pecs. "You're so hard, Shadow." I held her breasts in my hands as they bounced from her movement. "Careful there… I might make a sticky mess in my pants if you make me feel too good." She slowed down some and held my hands to her teats, forcing me to knead them back and forth.

"Don't cum, Black Stallion, not yet… save it for later on tonight." I smirked and half-heartedly thrusted a couple of times, making her moan and me wince as our sexes roughly tried to connect through our clothing. "It looks like you're the one who can't wait, Rouge… lusting for me that bad?" She smashed our lips together and wildly lapped at them, instantly dueling as my tongue fought back with passion. "mMmmMmm… Shadow… I've been lusting after you for a long time." I smiled and blatantly decided to say "Since you lusted after Knuckles?" She stopped and stared at me. "What!? I… I never lusted after him."

I chuckled and teased her further. "I just overheard Sonic and the gang mention that you two seemed to have some sort of connection." She eyed me intently, at first shocked, but now smiling. "I never lusted after him, Honey, okay… I just tried to seduce him to get that damn Master Emerald… but that was a long time ago, before I fell in love with you." My heart felt warm, a sensation I've come to truly enjoy over the course of the five months me and her had been together. "W-When did you fall in love with me?" She blushed and tried not to be too embarrassed. "Uhh… *ahem*… well… I guess, maybe… s-shorty before I rescued you at Club Rouge." I smiled and wondered. "Why did you shut down Club Rouge?" Her face flushed deeper at my interrogation. "Why are you asking all of this, Shadow? Are you jealous?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Me? no way… I… I was just wondering." She tugged on my belt and slid it out of my pant's belt loops, tossing it onto the floor. "Because I wanted to stay near you." My eyes widened at the revelation. "R-Really?" She bashfully bobbed her head and combed her fingers through the thick white patch of fur on my chest. "Yeah… it's kind of embarrassing when you think about it; quitting your job to pursue a man, a man who barely paid any attention to you."

I let go of her breasts and ran my hands down to her hips. "I love you, Rouge… I'm so sorry I didn't realize it until recently." She shrugged and laid down on top of me as I held her juicy rear. "Don't worry about it… but while we're telling each other the truth, do you think you could answer a few things for me?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah… I promise I'll be truthful." She smiled and gazed into my blood-red eyes. "Did… did you even know that I was attracted to you? I mean, could you see the obvious signs and flirts I directed towards you?" I inhaled and told the truth. "Y-Yes… I knew you had a thing for me."

Her jaw dropped and she swiftly asked "For how long!?" I smirked and recalled how long I knew she was in-love with me. "Umm… f-four years…" She gasped and leaned up. "What!?" I looked away and felt like a dumbass. "You knew I had a crush on you for four whole years! Why didn't you acknowledge me!?" I shrugged as she stared at me in confusion. "I mean, you never reacted at all… all my advances you completely ignored as if they didn't exist… I… I thought you never even noticed them... I mean ever!"

I ran my hand up her back as the heater cut on, bathing us both in a flow of warm air. "I'm so sorry, Rouge…" She kept her eyes locked with mine and asked "Why didn't you react?" I shrugged and she angrily cocked her head. "I thought we were going to tell each other the truth?" I grit my teeth and sighed, giving in to her request. "Because… I… I didn't think I was good enough for you." She furrowed her brow and scanned my words for the truth. "What?" I broke our intent gaze and looked away. "I just figured you'd leave me alone after a while and move on to somebody else… that way I could go back to being alone… and miserable."

She grabbed my arm and held onto the patch of white fur on my chest. "Sometimes you're so dark and gloomy, Shadow… why the hell would you want to be cold and alone?" I shrugged and tried not to think about it too much. "I was used to it… not like now, being with you is… it's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life." She smiled and massaged my shoulders. "So… you don't have any urges to go back to being cold and alone?" I shook my head and rubbed her back. "No… I… I want to be with you now."

She smiled wider and kissed me on the lips, tenderly holding them together for a few moments before parting. "Then, can I ask you one more question?" I smirked and gave a couple of nods. "Yeah, anything…" She gazed into my eyes and asked "Have you been thinking about moving in with me? I mean, I know I've asked you to… but have you yourself thought about it at all?" I chuckled and continued staring into her eyes. "Yes, I've thought about it." She perked up and asked "A… A lot?"

I pushed her purple sweater up in the back and laid my hands on her bare skin, feeling her smooth flesh. "Yeah." She licked her lips and slowly rocked back and forth on my crotch. "Oh, how much exactly?" I kept my smirk and drug my hands up her bare back. "J-Just about every day." She moaned softly and combed both hands through the white patch of fur on my chest. "When you think about it… is… is it good?" I cocked my head to the side and asked "What do you mean?"

She blushed lightly and leaned forward, letting her face hover above mine. "When you think about moving in with me; I mean, when you imagine it… do you go through with it?" I smiled and withdrew my hands from her sweater, going instead to the fur on her head. "Sometimes…" She giggled and leaned even closer, barely keeping our lips apart. "Will you think about actually moving in with me?" I thought about it for a second, recalling how much I hated where I lived and complained about moving out for years. "Maybe…"

She pouted and let her breath tickle my lips. "That's not good enough, Black Stallion… I want a real answer." The timer on the stove went off and she momentarily pushed our lips together before rolling off me, exposing the bulge in my pants she'd been literally sitting on. "I'll think about it… for real…" She smiled and stood up off the side of the bed. "Thank you… I love you." I rolled over on my side and tapped her rear before she scurried off to the kitchen. "I love you too, my Bat Girl."

Her wings fluttered in delight as she made her way into the kitchen. "I hope so, I'd sure like to have somebody sleep with me…" I grinned and watched her through the kitchen bar, opening the oven before grabbing a mitten off the top to remove the steaks. "It's time for you to wake up too, everything should be ready in about fifteen minutes." I sat up and swung my feet off the side of the bed. "What time is it?" She glanced at the clock on the stove before reaching inside and grabbing the tray with two succulent porterhouse steaks ready to be devoured. "Five minutes after five o'clock."

I grunted and stood up, stretching both my arms and legs. "I thought I said to wake me up in thirty minutes." She shrugged and gently placed the tray down on the stovetop. "Eh… you looked so comfortable I didn't want to bother you; besides, you're kind of cute when you sleep." I chuckled and for once in my life didn't push on my back after getting out of bed. "Cute? I don't think I've ever been called that." She giggled and closed the oven door, turning off the incessant beeping from the expired timer. "You were, you looked so peaceful I couldn't possibly disturb your rest… By the way, I'm glad you had a good nap… I know you feel better when you sleep normally."

I smiled and sauntered through the studio apartment to the kitchen, watched her poke the steaks to check how done they were. "I forgot to ask you how you liked your steak, so I made it medium all the way through." I gave a nod and sleepily rubbed my eyes, trying to make the sandman stay far away. "Perfect, I prefer it medium." She returned the smile and pulled the lid off a pot sitting on the stovetop. "Good… the corns almost done, so that only leaves the baked potatoes."

I looked around for a second before saying. "Where are the baked potatoes?" She turned on the oven light and bent down to peek through a little window. "In the oven, I put them in with the steaks but they weren't quite done yet… almost…" I leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched her cook. "I really have no clue how you do all of that." She looked up and asked "What? Cook?" I gave a nod and replied "It just never works out when I try and do it… that and I can never remember the correct times."

She giggled and wrapped a piece of tinfoil around the tray with the steaks, keeping them nice and warm until everything else is ready. "You don't know how to cook, yet you can perform military procedures with flawless precision." I smirked and bobbed my head. "That sound about right; besides, your life doesn't usually depend on cooking skills." She laughed and turned to me. "It does if you don't have a Subway right next to where you live… I still don't understand how you've literally survived on nothing but fast-food and Subway sandwiches."

I chuckled and took a few steps into the kitchen, thinking about setting the table for her. "I hadn't really gotten used to real food." She watched the timer on the stove count down and said "Well you better start getting used to it, stuff like this is a lot healthier that that pre-reprocessed crap that fast-food restaurants try to pass off as real food." She pointed to the steaks and continued "Want to taste the marinade?" I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the stove, staring at the chunks of meat. "Is it really the best marinade in existence?"

She stuck her tongue out with a shrug. "That's what everyone says, come… taste…" I stuck my finger in the pool of juice off to the side of the meat and sniffed it first. "What exactly is so special about it?" I placed my finger on my tongue and instantly knew it was delicious. "Nothing really, just a combination of ingredients." I quickly sucked the rest of the mouthwatering sauce off my finger and asked "What exactly is the combination?" She giggled and shook her head. "Oh no… this is a family recipe, you're not getting it… that is… unless…"

I slowly formed a smile as she said "We were to become family… but… I think having you move in would be close enough for me." I turned away and pulled open an overhead cabinet that I knew housed her plates. "I see… so you're saying that if I moved in with you you'd consider me more than a friend?" She shook her head and responded "I already see you more than a friend… I want to see you as more than a boyfriend, you know… like a real life-partner." I removed two ceramic plates and pulled open the silverware drawer. "I thought we had to get married first." Her cheeks blushed cherry red as I took a fork and knife from the drawer, pushing it closed before doing the same to the overhead cabinet. "W-Well… w…we do have to get married first… b-but… well… Huaah… I just want you to live with me, alright!"

I chuckled and made my way out of the kitchen, setting the plates and silverware down on the small, two seated, table in the lounge/bedroom area. "I know you do, sweetie, and I'm thinking about it." She stared over the bar and excitedly asked "Really? What's your answer!?" I smirked and pulled two napkins from a holder, placing one by each of our plates. "I haven't decided yet." She pursed her lips and scolded me. "Shadow! Don't tease me like that." I chuckled and walked back into the kitchen, watching as she pulled open the oven and removed the baked potatoes. "I'm thinking about it, Rouge, don't worry."

She put the potatoes on the stovetop next to the steaks and opened an overhead cabinet next to her. "Well… hurry up, I want you to move in with me." She retrieved two wine glasses from the cabinet and held them out towards me. "Here… put these on the table, I bought us some red-wine to go with our dinner." I smiled and took the glasses from her. "You're spoiling me, Rouge, I'm not used to eating such high-quality food." She winked at me and turned off the stove. "You move in with me and I'll make you food whenever you want."

I laughed and walked back out of the kitchen, placing the wine glasses down next to our plates. "Well… I don't think the royal treatment will be necessary." She giggled softly and picked up the pot of boiling water that housed the ears of corn, bringing it over to the sink to drain the water. "But my Black Stallion is a King, he deserves royal treatment." I smirked and made my way into the kitchen, seeing if she needed any help from me. "I'm definitely no King, if I was you would've robbed me blind before I realized it."

She laughed and looked at me while she carefully poured the boiling water down the sink. "There's a couple of jewels on you that I can't steal, at least not without it hurting." I returned the laugh and asked "Very funny… need any more help from me?" She looked around as she finished draining the pot of water. "Umm… if you could just get the butter and sour cream out of the fridge and bring it to the table, then I'll be able to get the rest."

I walked past her as she brought the pot back to the stove, stopping when I grabbed her hand. "Rouge… thanks." She cocked her head in confusion and asked "For what?" I shrugged and let go of her. "I… I don't know… for everything…. for not giving up on me or letting me suffer." She smiled and pulled open the tinfoil wrapped around baked potatoes. "Shadow… I love you, I don't ever want to see you as depressed as you were that day." I gave a nod and opened the refrigerator, searching the shelves for butter and sour cream. "Don't worry, Rouge… I won't, not as long as I have you."

I grabbed the butter and sour cream, closing the refrigerator door before she tugged me into an embrace. "Shadow… I love you so much, I really do hope you move it with me." I let her hug me as I replied, unable to return it since my hands were full. "I love you too, Rouge… you're the only person I've ever said that to in my entire life." She tenderly kissed me on the cheek and let go. "You'll say it a lot from here on out, this new year is going to be different from this one… it'll be full of new experiences, things you'll enjoy and not make you miserable."

I cracked a smile and joked. "Do… Do you think you could give me a little preview of what the next year is going to be like? Maybe… later on tonight." She giggled and pushed me out of the kitchen as her wings flapped wildly. "Get out of here you naughty hedgehog… God, I wasn't trying to be sexual…" I chuckled and walked over to the table, setting down the butter and sour cream in the center. "B-But… we might, after all, I planned on it." I pulled both hers and my chair out before turning towards the kitchen. "Ooh, so you planned it."

She blushed and picked up the tray of steaks, carrying it through the kitchen out into the lounge/bedroom. "W-Well… yeah, we haven't done anything in a while… almost two weeks…" I raised an eyebrow and said "I was taught that two weeks interval before engaging in sexual intercourse is a proper amount of time to sustain a relationship." She eyed me for a moment before shaking her head. "There you go, sounding like 'that' again… how many times have I told you that those tanks taught you absolutely nothing about love?"

I chuckled and watched as she used a carving fork to place one of the porterhouse steaks on my plate before giving herself the other. "You've said that a few times." She kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "We can have as much sex as we want… nothing's stopping us from doing it every day." I raised both eyebrows in surprise, not expecting her to want that amount. "Every day?" She gave a nod and walked back to the kitchen, flaunting her rear as she did to tease me. "Yep, would you like that, Black Stallion? Us having sex every day?"

'Considering the fact I'm not a virgin anymore, I can proudly say sex is fucking awesome… having it every day with her… that's something I hadn't even considered.' She stared at me over the kitchen bar while picking up the plate with our baked potatoes. "I know I said I'd tell you and all… but I never did… do you remember Christmas night when we were carrying presents to the car…" I smirked and cut her off. "And I caught you suspiciously giving something to Amy… What exactly was it you gave her?"

She blushed and carried the plate with our potatoes out of the kitchen to the table, sliding one on each of our plates. "It…It was a drug called Euphoria… basically Ecstasy mixed with Viagra." I chuckled and walked with her back to the kitchen, seeing if I could lend some assistance since she cooked and everything. "Really? Wow, why would she want something like that?" She giggled softly and pulled open the silverware drawer as I grabbed the bottle of wine. "Apparently Sonic wasn't giving her enough 'action' if you catch my drift."

I laughed at the thought and said "Oho! The Blue Blur's been slacking off!" She laughed with me before responding "She told me she spiked Sonic's drink with Euphoria then had him fuck her brains out while they were in the shed." I chuckled and waved her off. "I'm serious, Shadow, after that she said she got him to fuck her every day… they have sex almost every night before they go to bed." My eyes widened at the quantity, and the thought of those two doing it. "Damn…" She gave a nod and went back to the silverware drawer, pulling four corn holders before closing it. "I know… I think I'd be a bit sore if you drilled me every day, that and stretched."

I smirked and brought the wine out to the table, waiting for her to follow with the corn before popping the cork. "So now you're saying once a day is too much? But just a moment ago you said that would be great." Her face flushed deeper as she placed an ear of corn on both plates. "W-Well… I… I mean, it's just because your big down there…" I chuckled and kept teasing her. "Darn… you know, I was thinking about going up to that amount… I don't want Sonic to get all the 'Action' as you put it."

She playfully slapped my arm while I poured each other a glass of the red-wine. "Shadow, you're just saying that because you don't like it when Sonic one-ups you." I smirked and pushed the cork back in the bottle, catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye. "Sonic hasn't one-upped me… he's not Super Mario from off those Nintendo games." She giggled and turned on her stereo, tuning it to the satellite radio. "Ooh, Fly in the Freedom! I love that song." I smiled and sat down, waiting for her to do the same before picking up my fork. "Wait just a second, Black Stallion."

She sat down next to me and gently rubbed my leg. "Before we eat, I'd like to propose a little toast… you know, to this year and the relationship that opened up during it." I kept my smile and picked up my glass of wine. "I agree, while it did have some sore spots this year was the best I've had." She lifted her glass and tapped it against the side of mine. "Love you, Black Stallion." I smiled and replied "I love you too, Rouge… from here on out I always will." She held her glass up and said "To this year…" I gave a nod and held my own glass up. "To this year… may the next be even better."

She giggled softly and sipped on her wine as I did the same. "Okay… now, let's eat." I chuckled lightly and sat my glass down. "About time, just looking at the plate makes me feel like I'm starving." She let go of my leg and placed her glass of wine down next to mine. "Dig in, tell me what you think." I grabbed my fork and knife before responding "I can tell you right now that it's going to be delicious." She winked at me and watched as I sliced into the tender porterhouse steak, forking it in preparation. "Are you going to sit there and watch me eat the whole time?"

She giggled and shook her head, grabbing the butter for her corn. "No, I just want to see what you think… I've never made you steak before." I smirked and held the forked meat up to my mouth. "Don't tell me you're self-conscious about your cooking." She stuck her tongue out at me as I stuck the steak in my mouth. "Mmm… damn… a lot better than what I'm used to… I think it might be better than what Tails can make." She blushed lightly and waved me off, buttering her corn before responding "Yeah Right… now you're just trying to make me feel good."

I shook my head and chewed. "No, I'm serious… it's delicious… really makes me want to find out the recipe to this marinade you used." She smiled wide and dropped a small piece of butter into her baked potato. "Yeah? How about you move in with me, then I'll tell you everything." I smirked and swallowed, glad to have real food once again grace my gullet. "Oh Yeah? Everything?" She gave a nod and bit into her corn. "Yeah… everything…" I chuckled and took a quick sip of my wine, listening to the pop music play on the stereo. 'I do have a few more questions for her.'

"So… you wouldn't mind if I asked you more questions? I mean, to get to know you even better." She scooted closer while proceeding to slice her steak into small squares. "No, of course not… I want you to ask me questions, Shadow… that way we can be close to each other." My heart got that same warming sensation as I thought of something I could possibly ask her. "You're twenty four years old… I know most Mobians of the Bat species tend to live for fifty to sixty years; then again the Vampire Bat Mobian has been known to exceed ninety years…" She forked a bite of steak and asked "Yeah, so? Where are you going with this?"

I briefly wondered if this was an appropriate question for the time, but I truly did want to get to know her better than I already did. "Y-Your parents… you… uhh… you never mentioned anything about them." She pursed her lips before taking her first bite of her scrumptious porterhouse steak glazed over with heaven. "They're alive… they live in Spagonia (Spain or Western Europe in general)…" I blinked and asked "Oh… do you have any contact with them?" She shrugged and swallowed her bite. "Kinda-Sorta… I usually get a phone call from my mother about four times a year and about once a year from my father."

I gave a nod and could see she wasn't too keen on discussing this right now. "I see… may I ask what exact species of Bat you are? I-I mean, not that it matters or anything… I love you regardless." She smiled and sipped on her wine with a soft giggle. "Shadow, you're so cute when you're flat out embarrassed… of course you can ask me something like that, I'm actually half-Fruit Bat and half-Vampire Bat." I stared at her in shock for a few moments. "Really? No kidding?" She shook her head and said "Nope, I'm totally serious… when you mentioned that part about Vampire Bats living into their nineties, I sort of thought you already knew."

I chuckled and worked on buttering my baked potato. "No, I was just saying that… that's awesome though!" She giggled and took another bite of her steak. "Not really… my father's an asshole but my mother just doesn't see it… he's not mean to me or her, he's just an asshole in general." I cut off a piece of my baked potato and shoveled it in my mouth, finding everything absolutely delectable. "In what ways is he an asshole?" She cracked a smile as she finished chewing her bite of steak. "For instance… every time he talks to me he asks how much I've been stealing since we last talked."

I broke out laughing and made her blush deeper. "It's not funny! He's a jerk." I shook my head and continued laughing. "It sounds more like he's just being a father, you know most people don't get away with stealing expensive jewels." She rolled her eyes and nibbled more on her ear of corn. "That's not the only thing that pisses me off about him… he does a bunch of stuff I don't like…" I stared at her with a smile and found myself enjoying talking with her more than usual. "Like?"

She huffed and sipped on her wine. "A bunch of stuff, he thinks it's funny that me and my mom don't like his food." I raised an eyebrow and curiously wondered if that's why she wanted me to like her food. "Oh yeah? What does he eat, Blood?" She laughed and shook her head. "N-No, thank God… I would've been terrified of him; though his fangs do give me the creeps… He eats nothing but rare meat, sometimes it does look like it's got blood dripping from it… yuck…" I chuckled and asked "What about your mother, what does she think about his cooking?"

She salted and forked an edge of her baked potato. "I already told you, she hates it… my mother is basically a vegetarian, she likes nothing but fruits, vegetables, and beans… she'd rather die than have a piece of meat land on her tongue." I gave a nod and said "So you've got both your mother's and father's tongue… eating both meat and vegetables…" She agreed before lifting her corn to continue nibbling on it. "Yep."

We ate in peace for a few minutes before she asked "So… you really like that marinade?" I bobbed my head and scrapped corn off the cob using my teeth. "Mhmm…" She giggled and watched me finish off the last of my corn, slowing down as my hunger gradually began to fade. "Well… I tell you what, I'll tell you the recipe of my marinade… if… it'll help you decide whether or not you want to move in with me." I smiled and sat the corn-less cob down on my plate. "Hmm… I think we could make a deal with that."

She smirked as I thought. 'I should just tell her that I'd made a decision anyway… I bet she'd completely freak-out and start attacking me with kisses.' I forked a bite of steak and held back a big smile. "I'll give it to you written down later; but I used soy sauce, olive oil, fresh lemon juice, Worcestershire sauce, garlic powder, dried basil, dried parsley flakes, and ground white pepper." I gave a nod and sipped on my wine. "Really, all of that?" She giggled and bobbed her head. "Yep… tastes good though, doesn't it?"

I chuckled and stuck the bite of steak in my mouth. "Are you kidding? It's mouthwatering… best steak I've had all year." She winked and replied "You're just saying that, it's probably the only steak you've had all year." I laughed and chewed up the tender meat. "No, I've had a few this year… none of them were even close to being this delicious…" She gently leaned against me and rubbed my leg. "You're so sweet, Shadow…" I smirked and said "Rouge… In my life I'd chosen to be sour, this being sweet thing is new to me but knowing that it makes you happy somehow makes me feel like it's a lot better than sour."

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "It is better, I can see how much happier you are… I never liked the way you always seemed so depressed." I stopped eating and put down my fork. "I'm sorry, Rouge… for not having enough sense to realize that in the first place." She compassionately placed a kiss on my cheek, and stared into my eyes. "It's alright, Black Stallion… You're forgiven, just promise me this year you'll never return to the person you once were." I closed my eyes for a second; contemplating everything I'd gone through, the possibilities that could've been had I acted different, and the choices I could've made instead of the ones I did. "I promise you, from here on out I'll be a better and a happier person… as long as… I have you."

She turned my head and pressed her lips to mine. "Mmm… you'll always have me, Black Stallion… as long as you want me." She held my face with her bare hands as we gazed into each other's eyes, utterly mesmerized at what we'd managed to successfully gain from one another. "I'll always want you, Rouge… I should've known the moment we met, when I first laid eyes on you." She nuzzled my nose and kissed me again. "Shadow… we've both seen each other at our lowest-low, but together… together we can bring each other to the absolute top, the highest in life you can get."

I stared at her without blinking, enchanted by her beyond describable words. "Rouge… I love you." I pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, deepening it when she started moaning. "mMmm… Shadow, I love you too…" I couldn't help myself, having her near me had been the only thing on my mind for the past few months. "Mmm." She invaded my mouth and slid her tongue across mine, leaving behind the taste of the marinade she used on the steaks. 'I can't believe I'm actually telling someone that I love them… a year ago I would've rather punch somebody square in the face then lower myself to something like that.'

She closed her eyes and moaned as I laid my tongue down on top of hers, making my heart skip a beat. 'Shit… I really do love her, there are two definitions of love from what the tank taught me… to feel tender affection for somebody and to feel desire for somebody… I feel both of those for Rouge…' She pulled away with rosy cheeks and timidly said "Our tongues taste like the marinade." I smirked and grabbed my glass of wine. "How about we wash it down?" She smiled and lifted her glass. "Down the hatch." I chuckled and slowly drank the rest of the red-wine while she did the same. "I like wine an all" She suddenly spoke. "But it doesn't get you drunk enough."

I rolled my eyes and forked the last of my steak. "Yeah-Yeah… hey, I got one more question for you…" She sat her glass down and scooped up the last of her baked potato onto her fork. "Oh Yeah?" I cleared my throat and tried to phrase it properly, again wondering why I'd even ask such a question. "If we were to… well… you know… get married…" Her eyes widened a bit and she stopped chewing. "Y-Yeah!?" I nervously scratched the back and felt embarrassed for some reason. "What… uhh… *Ahem*… what… what would our family name be?"

She cocked her head before I continued. "I-I mean… you know… I'm a Hedgehog and you're a Bat… keeping our species name wouldn't work very well as a family name." She swallowed her bite and beamed a gigantic smile. "Ooh… already thinking about stuff like that?" I coughed into my hand and looked away. "W-Well… I… I was just wondering… n-nothing really to it." She giggled and winked at me. "Don't be embarrassed about it, Black Stallion… I've thought about it too…"

I directed my attention back to her and asked "Really?" She gave a nod and gently rubbed my arm. "Yeah… but that's something we'd have to come up with together… something that would fit both of us as a last name." I smirked and stared at her. "Like what?" She shrugged and watched as I ate the last bite of my steak. "I don't know, something fitting…" I thought about it for a moment and tried to come up with something off the top of my head. "Uhh… like a combination of our qualities?"

She smiled and grabbed the bottle of wine, popping the cork off before pouring a little bit more in both glasses. "Sort of, but it has to be something we both like… it'll be our last name after all." I pursed my lips and sat back in my seat. "Hmm… we'll have to think about it for a while, I don't really know of anything right off the back of my hand." She giggled and sipped on some wine straight out of the bottle before replacing the cork. "I… I sort of have one thought up… something that I think you'll like."

I cracked a smile and asked "Oh yeah? What is it?" She shook her head and playfully poked my nose. "Uh-uh… I'm not going to tell you until you move in with me." I chuckled and pretended to pout. "Aww… come on, I want to know." She giggled again and rubbed up against me, grabbing her glass of wine as she did. "Nope, you got to do it… just move in with me… hell, if you commit we could use our money to get an even bigger apartment; I'm starting to get tired of the studio look… way too small for a family."

I gave a nod and listened as she continued "We could get a single bedroom, that way we'll actually have a living room separate from the bedroom!" I chuckled and said "I don't really care all that much, Rouge… the fact that I'm away from that soggy motel will be good enough for me." She smiled and sipped on her wine, looking a little buzzed from it. "Ooh, does that mean you've made a decision!?" I winked at her and went to eating the last of my baked potato. "Maybe…" Instantly she reacted and nearly fell out of the chair as I chuckled. "Tell me!"

'Sheesh… never seen her so excited about something that didn't later turn out to be an expensive gemstone.' I shook my head and replied "Hmm… how about later?" She scooted even closer and sipped on more of her wine. "No, how about now!?" I grinned and pushed my plate to the side, done with it. "Nope… later; say, somewhere around midnight." She smiled and caught on to my tone, understanding that it more than likely wasn't going to be a no. "O-Okay, but I want you to stay here with me tonight… j-just because I want someone to sleep with."

I gave a small nod and finished up the rest of the wine she'd refilled my glass with, wary about getting to intoxicated around her. "Yay, it'll just be you and me… alone… with alcohol… and a certain pill that a certain pink hedgehog said worked better than anything she could've imagined." I stared at her in shock, not expecting her to want me to take that stuff, with her none the less. "Rouge… now I don't know about that… I don't really like drugs that much, unless it's like an Aspirin or something." She waved me off and started rubbing my leg again, going up further this time until she was nearly touching my groin. "Oh come on, Sonic was open to it after Amy spiked his drink."

I chuckled and said "Well… usually after one finds out their drink was spiked they have no choice but to accept it." She giggled and laid her hand directly on top of my crotch. "I'm not going to force you to take it, Black Stallion… I just think it might make things interesting." I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No, I just don't like the idea." She bit her lower lip and teased me by tugging at the waistband to my uniform pants. "Don't be a party-pooper, Sonic and Amy loved it… they seriously had a lot of sex that night, Sonic said he'd never came so much in his life and Amy agreed."

I grit my teeth and tried to hide my embarrassment, not enjoying the thought of Sonic erupting like some sort of geyser. "Uh-huh… yeah… well… that's Sonic's problem, I like to stay sober in case I have to be alert." She rolled her eyes and yanked at the button on my pants, trying to get it once again unfastened. "Pffttt… who cares about being sober, you're already a little buzzed, aren't you?" I shrugged and leaned my elbow against the table, not wanting her to get into my pants yet. "Yeah… a little, but being drunk isn't like when you're on drugs."

She pouted and went back to rubbing my leg. "How would you know, have you ever even taken a drug before that wasn't a pharmaceutical?" I shook my head and made her smile. "Then how would you know what the effects are? The government lies about half the drugs they make illegal, some are completely harmless or even beneficial in small doses." I smirked and replied "I'm still not going to take it, Rouge." She stuck her tongue out and drank the rest of the wine left in her glass. "Why not?"

"Because" I countered "I just don't like drugs." She giggled and mimicked me. "Because I don't like drugs… come on, Shadow… Did you know that Sonic smoked pot?" I raised an eyebrow and asked "Pot? You mean marijuana, Sonic smoked marijuana?" She bobbed her head and leaned against me, rubbing my leg faster "Mhmm… a few times actually, I know he had it during Tails bachelor party and Amy believes he had some during his Casinopolis trip a few years ago." I remained skeptical, unsure of why Sonic would do such a thing. "How do you know he had it during Tails bachelor party?"

She sat her empty glass down and wrapped her arm around mine, getting touchy from being buzzed "Knuckles let it slip onetime during conversation… I can tell you right now, Knuckles smokes a lot of pot." I smirked and said "I bet Richard Bradshaw would be pissed off if he knew either one of them did that." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Well… call me suspicious, but Richard was with them both times…" I chuckled and thought about it for a moment. "Really? Interesting, do you think he might have joined them?"

She shrugged and giggled softly. "I don't know, but it's pretty good dirt… not that we need to use it or anything." I gave a nod and pushed my chair back. "Yep…" She picked up both her plate and mine, standing up as I did the same. "Thank you so much for that meal, Rouge… it was positively fantastic." She blushed lightly and carried both plates to the kitchen as I helped her by bringing the wine glasses to the sink. "You're welcome, Shadow… I'm more than happy to cook for you."

I followed her into the kitchen and responded "I'm glad… I don't think I'll get any better quality food than what I just ate." She rolled her eyes with a smile and scraped the crumbs off of both plates into the garbage can. "You're so sweet, Shadow… w-will you stay the night with me tonight?" I smiled and gave a small nod, letting her know I'd be pleased to. "Thanks… I… I kind of got uses to those nights where you were next to me…" I looked away from her and placed the glasses in the sink, running water through them as I hid my red cheeks. "Yeah… m-me too…"

She walked up behind me and placed the plates in the sink before wrapping her arms around my chest. "I love you, Shadow." My heat pumped faster as I turned around to return the hug. "I love you too, Rouge… I'm happy I can say that… I used to think those words would never come out of my mouth." She nuzzled my neck and kissed her way to my lips, instantly getting more heated by the moment. "Mmm…" We made contact and resumed our battle we halted during dinner. "Black Stallion..." I tightened our embrace and ran my tongue along her lips, still able to taste the residual linger of the steak marinade.

"Rouge…" Her mouth parted and I made my move, darting inside to taste more. "MmMmm…" She moaned and pulled my shirt up, feeling my abs with her bare hands. "You're so muscled, Shadow…" She sucked on my tongue while fondling my chest, running up to the patch of white fur before back down to my abs. "mMmm…I love a hunky man…" Our lips smacked against one another as we unleashed our passion, exchanging saliva tasting of our meal. 'I wonder…'

I moved my tongue away from hers and ran along her teeth, feeling both sets of fangs before breaking the kiss. "Your fangs are bigger than mine." She blushed and held her mouth open, letting me see the sharp pointed teeth likely passed down from her father. "You like?" I smirked and traced my tongue along her neck. "It's interesting… they're very sharp." She shivered from my touch and stuttered. "Y-You better be good to me, Black Stallion… unless you want me to bite you and suck your blood." I chuckled and ran my hand through the silky snow-white fur on her head. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

She blushed deeper and licked my cheek. "Maybe… I know you would, I know what you're into." I laughed with her and pressed my nose against hers. "I don't know if I'd go that far… but I do like it rough…" She licked her lips and pushed them against mine, lingering for a moment before responding "I'll give you rough, Black Stallion… maybe a little too rough." I smirked and ran my hands down her back, heading directly for her juicy rear. "My Busty Rough Rouge." She giggled as I gave her cheeks a solid squeeze. "How do they feel, Honey?"

I pushed her back against the counter and replied "Like something I'd like to have against my groin." She winked and held my face with her hands. "I can arrange that; say, really soon…" I grinned and watched as she grabbed her luscious breasts. "But what about these, you didn't forget about these did you?" I snaked my hands around to the front of her body and made my way up to her teats. "Who could forget about these jugs after you go bouncing around all the time, literally shaking them in people's faces."

She moaned the instant my hands made contact with her breasts, gently kneading them in my palms. "Oh… Shadow… take off your gloves." I smirked and complied, watching her facial features as I swiftly slipped off my gloves; keeping my inhibitor rings on despite. "There… you like that? My hands being bare to touch your tits?" Her face flushed deeper as I went back to fondling both busty bosoms. "Y-Yes… my tits have always been really tender." I gradually slowed down to a more gentle pace, making her smile. "Shadow…"

She surprised me by wrapping her arms around my head, forcing our lips to collide. "Mmm… you're so sweet, Shadow." I lifted her up onto the counter and continued smooching, again getting the feeling that I never wanted it to end. "Shadow… why did you really think you weren't good enough for me?" I stopped for a moment and grabbed her hand, firmly placing it over my heart. "Rouge… I was stupid, who cares what the fuck I used to the think… I'm not going to be the same person anymore."

She felt my heartbeat and stared at me while I continued. "Can you feel it? My heart beat?" She meekly nodded and breathed faster, unsure of where I was going with this conversation. "It's never beat that fast outside of combat… and I understand what it means, it means I love you… I love you, Rouge; let's just put the past behind us." She sniffled as a few teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "Okay… I love you, Shadow… I love you so much and I'm so happy that I got you." I brought her head to my shoulder and tenderly rubbed her back to sooth her to the best of my ability.

"Rouge… I would've been dead if it wasn't for you, but I don't want you to feel like I'm repaying a debt… I truly love you, and I want to be with you from here on out." She softly sobbed on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Please move in with me, Shadow, I don't ever want to have to sleep in my bed alone again." I sighed and hung my head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you until around midnight but… I suppose it's close enough…"

She looked up at me with teary eyes and smiled. "R-Really?" I gave a nod and gently kiss her on the lips. "I've already given the motel owner a notice that I wanted to move out, he didn't believe me but he knows I want to…" She smiled wider and squeezed my hips with her thighs, wrapping her legs around my waist to keep me still. "So…?" I smirked and kissed her one more time. "So… I told him that I had another place I wanted to live, that I had a girlfriend now and she wanted me to move in."

Her jaw dropped as I chuckled. "No… you said that!?" I gave a nod and ran my arms up to her shoulders, massaging them while I replied "I did… I said it proudly too." She giggled softly but I could tell she wanted to explode inside, overwhelmed with happiness. "S-So that means…." I gave a nod and tilted her head up, placing a single kiss on her lips. "That means… well… I've agreed to move in with you…. of course, that's if you still want me to." She squealed loudly in delight and hugged me as tight as she possibly could. "Shadow!"

I chuckled and returned the hug, enjoying it in every possible way. "Oh… Of course I still want you to move in with me, don't you know how happy you've just made me!?" I smirked and went back to smooching with her, more than ready to commit to someone I knew I loved for over four years. "I had a feeling you react like this." She smashed her lips to mine and readily invaded my mouth without permission. 'Not that I care.' Our tongues fought ten times more vicious than before, fueled by the energy the new year keeps putting off inside our minds. "Mmm…"

She ran along my fangs and partially withdrew enough to speak. "You're right, my fangs are bigger than yours." I smiled as we kissed and replied "I like your big fangs, Rouge… I find them… sexy." She briefly giggled before moaning inevitably won out, giving into the temporary bliss we'd managed to put ourselves in. 'God, I love her… I… I really love her…' Our saliva mingled as we churned it into a mess with our tongues, not caring in the least "I love you, Rouge…" I slurped on her tongue before letting go for her to respond "I love you too, Shadow… I want you so much right now."

She slid towards me some as I kept her propped up against the counter, knowing she could clearly feel my arousal through my uniform pants. "I want you too, My Busty Rouge." We broke the kiss and she shivered. "S-Shadow… let's do it… right here, right now…" I Grit my teeth and desperately attempted to refuse, not wanting to have sex quite yet. "R-Rouge… not yet; wait until later, when the time is right." She licked my cheek and kissed her way back to my lips. "Why?"

I grunted and felt her hands make their way down to my crotch, groping the bulge her sensual beauty had created. "B-Because… the times not right, remember how I said we were going to do it?" She ignored me and continued stroking my arousal, making it exceedingly harder to restrain myself. "So… that doesn't mean we can't do anything until then." I shook my head and pulled my groin away from her. "No…" She grinned and reached forward. "Come on, don't play hard to get…" I took another step back and she jumped down from the counter. "No way… you got to wait, it'll be worth it ."

She giggled and licked her lips "I'm sure it will… but until then, you can't possibly tell me that you don't want a blowjob to tide you off?" I scratched the back of my head and momentarily thought about it. "Well… I…" She smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the kitchen into her lounge/bedroom. "I didn't say yes..." She stuck her tongue out and stopped at the table to grab the bottle of wine, removing the cork to take a few swigs. "You should slow down with that stuff, Rouge."

She waved me off and guzzled a few mouthfuls. "No way, its new year's eve… both of us are probably going to be completely hammered before the nights over; in fact, I might just break out some shots of tequila later on." I rolled my eyes with a smirk, wondering if that was how she acted in college. "I bet you were drunk more than three-fourths of the time when you attended college." She giggled and halfway pushed the cork back into the wine bottle before handing it to me. "Oh yeah… my whole time at college was spent with my sorority girls."

I chuckled and walked with her past the table to the lounge, watching her turn up the music on the stereo. "So… you never got a lot of studying did you?" She shook her head and laughed. "Nope… I hated studying in high-school so I figured what the hell and just partied all the time." She sat down the remote and spun around as I plopped down on her couch with the bottle of wine still in my hand. "Mmm… Rouge and a bunch of bouncy humans jumping around, showing of their stuff… sounds like heaven to me."

She grinned naughtily and sat down beside me, draping her leg across mine. "Ooh… does Black Stallion find human girls sexy?" I coughed into my head and quickly pulled the cork back out of the bottle of wine. "N-Not really… I was talking more about you." She smiled and traced her finger down my shirt as the music blared at us, likely bothering the neighbors. "Mhmm… sure, that's why you noticed the Mayor's assistant today." My cheeks flushed lightly as I thought about it for a moment. "There are some sexy ass humans out there; Rouge, don't get me wrong… but after being with you, I don't think they'll ever be able to successfully compare to you."

She kissed me on the cheek and replied "Humans aren't really all that… in fact, I even taught a few human girls a couple of tricks." I smirked and asked "So… was your first a Human?" She blushed deeply and shook her head. "N-No… why do you keep bringing that up?" I shrugged and made her laugh. "Could it be that… maybe… you're a little jealous that you couldn't have been my first?" I took a quick swig out of the bottle of wine and gave it back to her. "Rouge… if I would've been your first we probably never would've had sex in the first place, without you making that first move I would've definitely have shot myself."

She frowned and turned my head, kissing me on my lips. "Shadow… I wish you could've been my first, it would've been an honour." She sat the wine down on the table and pulled herself into my lap. "I still don't like hearing you talk about that day, Black Stallion… it… it hurts me to see you in my mind… with that gun barrel in your mouth." I held her hips with one hand and pulled her face down with my other, gently returning the kiss. "I'm sorry, Rouge… but you won't ever have to think about that again; as long as I'm with you I'll never give up my own life."

She sniffled and rubbed her face against mine. "You promise?" I gave a small nod and brought both my hands to her shoulders. "I swear to God, Rouge… I'll stay with you as long as you want me… I… I just can't live through life without love." She forced a smile and hugged me tighter. "I want you for as long as I live, Shadow…" I kissed her again and said "I'm changing for you, Rouge… I'm becoming a better person all for you…" She smashed her lips to mine and pried my mouth open, darting inside with vigor while we both moaned. "Mmm… Shadow…"

She grinded her hips in my lap and rocked herself on my bulging arousal, proving to her how much I respond to her body. "I love you, Rouge…" Her tongue tangled with mine as her saliva dripped down into my mouth, adding to the passion. "mMmm… I love you too, Black Stallion… I love you so much; the fact that you'd completely change who you are, just for me, proves that you really love me." I tenderly massaged her shoulders and gazed into her eyes, waiting for her to fully withdraw from my mouth before responding "Of course… I really love you… I wouldn't move in with somebody I didn't have real feelings for."

She beamed a smile and stopped dry-humping me for a second. "Shadow… I still can't believe you're moving in with me, I'll never have to sleep alone again." I chuckled and joked. "I guess that'll be good for winter, having someone to snuggle with to provide body heat." She giggled softly and pressed her breasts against my chest. "You put off a lot of body heat, Shadow… you always keep me warm when we're in bed together." I laughed and kissed her on the lips. "Don't ask why, but my average body temperature tends to stay at around a hundred… it's one of the reasons why I love the winter time."

She returned the kiss on the lips and deepened it, momentarily laying her tongue on top of mine before pulling back out. "Is that why you're tongue always feels warmer than mine?" I shrugged with a smile and continued our smooching, bringing her lips back to mine as we made-out, getting closer and closer to the point of no return. 'Damn… I'm so hard right now… I really don't think I'm going to be able to make it until midnight.' She felt me stiffen further and blushed as I poked into her jeans, desperately trying to bust through the fabric to connect our sexes.

"Oh Shadow… you're so hard, I can feel you all the way through my pants… Mmm… so big, I bet you're ready now." I blinked a few times as she tossed her head back and grinded her hips even harder, nearly scraping my member to death on my own uniform pant's zipper. "Y-You really can't wait… ugn… can you?" She giggled and shook her head. "No… I want it really bad." I smirked and held her back, supporting her as she rocked on the bulge in my pants. "I… I can tell… but we're not going all the way, I want to save that for later on tonight when we actually get down to business."

.

.

.

{Warning- Minor Love Scene}

.

.

.

She leaned her head back up and stared at me. "So… does that mean I'm free to do other stuff with you?" I chuckled and gave a small nod. "Do what you want… just remember your fangs are sharp." She kissed me on my lips and gradually slid off my lap, going down to the floor on her knees in front of me. "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt my Black Stallion… I just want to suck his dick…" I rolled my eyes as she rubbed her head on my crotch, sniffing the zipper where my length tried to cut through. "J-Just remember, we're going to wait until later before the real fun starts."

She groped my arousal and replied "Shut up, Shadow, if I want to have sex with you right this moment then I will… you know you can't stop me." I smirked and teased her by placing my hand over hers. "Oh really? I didn't know I was hypnotized." She ginned mischievously and asked "Are you trying to stop me or help me?" I grunted as she slowly started thrusting her hand along my garbed shaft, using the weight from both our hands to increase the pleasure. "Ugn… well… I thought I was trying to stop you."

She showed her fangs for a moment before using them to grip the fur on my hand, prying it off hers. "Uh-oh… looks like you were right." I sarcastically said "I guess I am powerless to stop you." She winked and pumped her hand faster, starting to hurt my member as my zipper repeatedly scratched at it. "You're damn right you're powerless… no man can hold back for long when I give them a blowjob… not that I've given anyone other than you a blowjob." I grunted again and was surprised to know I'd managed to get her oral virginity. "H-Huh? You're kidding me, you've never given anyone other than me a blowjob?"

She gently tugged at my zipped as she shook her head. "Nope… just your magnificent cock." I stared down at her in awe, still a little shocked. "But… but you… you don't have vaginal virginity?" She shook her head again and successfully pulled my zipper half way down. "What of it… I sort of thought it was disgusting before I had yours in my mouth." I groaned as she pulled my zipper all the way down, watching as my hard-on sprung out, barely covered by a thin pair of boxers. "J-Just kind of surprised is all…"

She smiled and said "I told you already, I'm not really as big of a slut as everyone thinks I am." I grit my teeth the moment her hand made contact with my erection. "A-And I believe I told you, that I never once thought of you as some tasteless whore." She smiled wider and gently pumped her hand. "You're so sweet, Shadow… I love you." She leaned up and we pressed our lips together, serving as encouragement to stiffen my manhood further. "Mmm… the way you say that to me, Rouge, it's like you keep expecting something less… like you think you're not worth such tenderness."

She lingered by my lips for a few moments as my length throbbed in her hand. "Out of the seven years we've known each other… you've stayed with me through thick and thin, even when you didn't have to." She smiled softly and laid her other hand on my cheek. "Shadow…" We gazed into each other's eyes as I interrupted. "No, I'm serious, Rouge… I always ignored you, I was worse than Sonic because at least he re-acted to Amy… Me… I just completely ignored you and every advance you made." She closed her eyes and slid down my chest, heading back to my crotch. "The fact that you continued to follow me, quitting your job at Club Rouge just so you could work with me… despite how I ignored you regardless."

She unfastened the button on my uniform pants and yanked them down to my knees. "It's because I knew I loved you more than anyone else I'd ever met… I loved you and I wanted you no matter what… ha-ha… I guess… in a way, you were the hardest jewel I've ever tried to get… maybe even harder than the Master Emerald." I smiled and replied "But all of that… that love you had for me, someone who at the time could've cared less about you… that's what makes you deserve someone better than me." She opened her eyes and stared up at me. "Shadow… you're so sweet; you're truly a sweet person, you just needed someone who could help you see yourself that way."

I breathed deeper as her hand firmly wrapped around my length. "My first time wasn't anything to brag about, I was drunk and thought the guy loved me, turns out he just wanted a virgin… you on the other hand, you made me feel like a real woman." I grunted as she thrusted her hand, gradually pulling my manhood out the fly. "All that talk I used to make about things being sexy and wanting to be hot… that was just me trying to get your attention, because deep down I knew… you were a man… a real man, and that's exactly what I wanted… a real man to make me feel like a real woman."

I watched as her eyes dropped from mine down to my pulsing erection, already dripping in preparation. "R-Rouge… baby… you are a real woman." Her wings fluttered as she held her face to my member, sensually staring back up at me with hazy eyes. "Then I guess I was right, I just wanted a real man to take care of me… you'll do that right, Shadow? You'll take good care of me?" I watched as she traced her finger along the vein on my member up to the fluid leaking out of the tip. "Yeah… I promise I'll always take good care of you."

She smiled and firmly took hold of my shaft. "I knew you would, you're too much of a man too let your woman go unsatisfied." I grunted when she gave a single stroke, squeezing my organ the entire way. "Mmm… you're so hard, Shadow, I can feel your heartbeat every time you pulse in my hand." I tossed my head back and moaned while she picked up the pace. "H-How are we going to stop ourselves from going all the way right here?" I asked as she pumped my length faster, forcing more milky liquid to flow out onto her hand. "I don't know, but from the way you're spewing pre-cum I don't think you really want to stop yourself from going all the way."

I stared up at the ceiling as she thrusted her hand even faster. "Shit… feels so fucking good…" She giggled softly and abruptly stopped at the crown of my manhood, using her fingernail to circle around it. "S-Shit…ugnn…Rogue…" I gazed down at her as she kept going, gawking at her lustful expression while her finger sent shivers down my spine. "You're not about to cum yet… are you, Black Stallion?" I moaned and shook my head as she picked up the pace, now using two fingers to swirl around the head of my prick.

"N…No… it just feels really fucking good." She grinned and licked her lips. "Don't get too excited, real men wait until the time is right." I feigned a smile since inside I kept a constant moan from the sensations she gave me. "R-Right…" She winked at me and brought her nose to my hardened rod, inhaling my scent with pleasure. "Mmm… you smell good, so arousing." I grit my teeth and said "L-Look who's talking… I couldn't help but fall asleep in your bed since the whole fucking thing smells like your perfume."

She smiled and pulled herself up me, bringing my face to hers. "Ooh… you like how I smell?" I stopped my teeth from chattering as she buried my face in her neck. "There… how's that? That's the smell you like, isn't it?" I couldn't help myself from deeply breathing in her aroma, something about it made me light-headed. "I… I don't know if it's your perfume I keep smelling or if it's just you natural scent… whatever it is, I… I love it." She giggled lightly and said "Shadow… you're throbbing violently in my hand, does my scent really turn you on that much?"

I nuzzled her neck for a few more moments before dragging my tongue up to her cheek. "Yes…" She held her free hand to my face as the other worked on my erection, gently keeping it hard by thrusting in a slow steady rhythm. "You're eyes are rebounding, Black Stallion." Our lips briefly connected before slamming together, nearly welded against one another. "Mmm… gee, I wonder why my eyes would be rebounding after inhaling the pure fragrance of an angel." She giggled and slid her tongue along my lips. "You're so sweet, Shadow…"

"For you baby." She blushed lightly and broke the kiss, once again sliding back down to my crotch as I watched intently. "I love you, Shadow…" I laid my hand on the top of her head and replied "I love you too, Rouge… I should've said that a long time ago." She stroked my meat faster and stuck her tongue out, bringing it a mere inch from my pulsing arousal. "That look's so fucking sexy… God; you're hot, Rouge." She gave another wink before her tongue made contact with my prick, instantly making me moan.

"Oh… Shit… damn, that's good." Her tongue ran along my vein and stopped at the head for her to give it a small kiss. "mMmm… tasty, you're cock is delicious." My breathing quickened as she drug her tongue up and down along my entire length, putting me in a state of bliss while I watched her do so. "Oh God…" She smiled and held her lips to my swollen head, swirling around the tip with her tongue. "Rouge… Fuahh… you really know how to make me feel good." She sucked the head in her mouth and audibly slurped on it, making me moan louder. 'I guess the blaring music will keep people from knowing what we're doing.'

I pushed my thoughts aside as she came off my sex with a pop. "You like that, Shadow? Your dick in my mouth?" I gave a small nod as she thrusted her hand at a steady pace, leaking more and more while she did. "You know I do… your mouth is so hot and wet... and your tongue, my God, where did you get so much skill?" She giggled softly and circled her tongue around my shaft, making me wait before getting a response. "Do you really want to know?" I blinked and replied "W-Well…"

She pumped her hand faster as she laughed. "Relax…it's nothing bad, I watched a lot of porno…" She continued laughing and glanced over at her bed. "I masturbated to a lot of hot ones… in my bed none the less, I think what you kept smelling while you were laying in my bed was nothing but female fragrance." I grunted and thought about her masturbating in the bed I just slept in. "You're throbbing again, that must've turned you on… knowing that I satisfied myself with my hand in the exact same place you went to sleep earlier."

She held her mouth open while hovering over my member, letting her drool drip onto it as lubricant. "Do you do that a lot? S-Satisfy yourself I mean…" She closed her mouth and stroked my slickened shaft, listening to the vulgar sound her hand made as it slid along her saliva. "Not too often… but then again, when I took that Euphoria I stayed up all night with only my poor hand and videos to keep me company." My eye twitched along my erection. "A-All night?"

She gave a small nod and stopped pumping my sex, dragging her entire tongue up the underside of it. "Fuaah!" She remained at the tip as more milky fluid dribbled out onto her tongue. "Mmm... you taste so good." My hips thrusted some as she slurped on the crown of my length. "F-Fuck… ugn… too good!" Her hand immediately clamped down on my shaft as it tried to achieve climax, bucking in her mouth without releasing anything in return. "Mmm!" She allowed me to literally make love to her mouth for another solid minute before withdrawing, still keeping her hand firmly wrapped around my manhood to keep it from erupting. "Oh no you don't… if we can't go any further than this I want to take as much time as possible."

I grit my teeth as she let go of my member, staring at it trickle pre-fluids like a sink faucet. "That means you only get to cum when I let you." I gradually recomposed myself and replied "So… is this going to be a preview of what's going to come later on tonight?" She smirked and sucked on the tip of my erection, drinking the spunk I'd managed to produce despite her vice grip hold. "You're damn right… now just sit back and shut up; let this Bat Girl take care of you, in return for you taking care of me."

I chuckled and held onto the back of the couch, getting my hands out of the way so she could do whatever she wanted. "Alright… it's all yours." She giggled softly and said "Not that I needed your permission." I grinned and joked. "Don't get cocky." She laughed and stuck her tongue out before lying it down over my prick's tip, staring up at me with an expression that told me she was more than ready to get naughty. "So hot, Rouge…" Her tongue slithered around and poked at my urethra, sending instant tremors thought my body. "Hmhmm… you like that, Black Stallion?" My teeth chattered as I desperately tried to not buck like a bronco. "W-Weird… but it feels good."

She smiled and continued, twirling her tongue around the tip of my hard-on while churning up the mixture of saliva and pre-cum inside her mouth. "Rouge…" She looked up at me and smiled wider, the look of pleasure plastered on my face must've given her more encouragement. "I-In your porno videos… w-what… umm… well… what exactly do you like?" She lapped at the head before twisting her hands around the entire shaft, withdrawing her mouth to speak. "Huh?"

I grit my teeth and asked "Hrnn… What kind of porno videos do you like?" She raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the cabinet below the television. "What are you looking at?" She blushed and I caught on. "Oh… is that where you keep your secret stash of porn?" Her cheeks glowed red before she went back to work, suddenly enveloping my length half-way down her throat to shut me up. "Fuaah! damn… Rouge…Ugn… not too deep or I'm going to cum!" Her hand tightened and she eased up some, still not ready to let me have my orgasm. "That's what you get for asking stupid questions."

I chuckled and said "That wasn't a stupid question, I was really curious… what is it you don't want me to know?" She loosened her grip and ran her hands down to below my member, very gently holding my family jewels in the palm of her hand. "N-Nothing… just be quiet and enjoy yourself." I smirked and watched as she fondled my gonads, still unconsciously wary. "Don't tell me… you have some sort of thing for Hedgehogs?" Her ears flattened back as her wings flapped. "S-Shut up… it's nothing like that!"

I laughed and tapped her on her button nose. "It is isn't it? You've got a thing for Hedgehogs!" She pursed her lips in anger and showed me her fangs. "Ho now… don't do anything rash… I… I was just teasing." She giggled and lowered her head back to my erection. "Scared of this Bat Girl's little old fangs?" I shook my head while she resumed stroking and circling my shaft with her tongue. "F-First off… those steak knives you have for fangs are far from little." She drug her tongue up to the crown of my prick before returning to the base, giving my testicles a delicate lick to see what my reaction would be. "Haa… c-careful… you know I'm sensitive down there."

She smirked and started licking the same spot over and over, making me grit my teeth each and every time. "R-Rouge…" She ignored me and gradually sucked my gemstone into her mouth, slurping on it hard enough to be pleasurable without pain. "H-Holy shit… damn, you got some skill in this… those hedgehog porn videos must've taught you a lot." She rolled her eyes at my comment and used her hand to massage my testicle while she sucked on the other, forcing me to moan louder. "Ooooh… Rouge!"

Her tongue lapped at my sac before making its way back up to the tip of my sex. "I love your cock, Shadow… it's always so energetic." I inhaled deeply when she swallowed my shaft and took me to the very back of her throat, reminding me exactly how far she could go. "Ghaa!" As soon as she got me as far inside her mouth as she could she started bobbing her head, watching as my manhood was constantly engulfed in her moist maw.

"Damn… that's deep…" Her tongue stayed in place as she moved up and down, running along the entire length of my vein. "D-Don't choke yourself…" She hilted herself at the very base of my shaft and gagged for a few seconds, flying off with a gasp. "…*Cough-Cough*… It's hard not to… you're so big you hurt my throat." I wiped away the drool on her lips and planted a small kiss on them. "It's alright… you're doing fine, I don't want to hurt you." She smirked and twisted her hands around my shaft. "Oh please… you know I enjoy it when you get a little rough; after all, that's what you're into right?"

She showed her fangs and lowered them to the crown of my erection. "Huaah… what are you doing!?" Her fangs lightly scraped along the tip, making me want to freak out. "B-Be careful… I… I don't like it too rough… nothing out of the ordinary." She giggled at my nervousness and resumed her torment on me, gently dragging both fangs around the head of my hard-on. "Don't worry, Black Stallion… I know exactly how you like it." I grit my teeth and closed one eye, slightly terrified that something might accidently happen.

"Funny… I've never really seen you scared before, looks like I'm the only thing in the world that can frighten you." I grunted as she pressed down harder, almost like she wanted to sink her sharp teeth deep inside my reproductive organ's flesh. "H-Hell yeah it frightens me… what sane man wants to have his dick bit off?" She winked and stopped with both fangs on each side of my prick's head, swiftly lowering her tongue back to my urethra. "Ugn… f-fuck…" My fists tightened as pleasure surged through me. 'Damn she really knows how to blow… rough and pleasurable.'

She lapped at the small entrance as her fangs moved with her head, relentlessly oscillating back and forth without piercing the skin. "Just a little preview of what's to come, Black Stallion… now, how about I make you cum?" She withdrew and stroked my tool with her hand. "What do you say?" I recuperated from the attack and replied "Go for it… that is if you think you can handle me." She grinned and held my boys with her hand, bouncing them with each thrust her other hand made. "I think I can tame you, Black Stallion…"

I chuckled and laid my hands on top of her white furred head. "Less talking, more sucking..." She rolled her eyes and enveloped the top of my length in her warm mouth, still fondling my testicles as she vigorously slurped on my member. "Mmm…" In one solid motion she swallowed my entire shaft deep inside her mouth, hitting the very back of her throat before sliding back to repeat. "Oh God, harder… ugn… suck my dick harder." She complied and intensified the sensation with a real vacuum tight seal, sucking hard enough to draw blood to the surface of my flesh. "G-Goddamn… my dick's going to have a giant hickey on it."

She stared up at me and let go of my family jewels, snaking it down into her jeans. "Is this turning you on?" I asked "Has sucking my dick made you need a sexual release of your own?" Her cheeks reddened as she her hand slid into her jeans, heading straight for her wet slit no doubt. "Yeah… I bet you're soaking wet just from giving me a blowjob." She withdrew and kissed my tip. "God yes! I like it when you talk like that, Shadow, it turns me on." My hips bucked some as she pumped her hand, once again using her own saliva slathered on my meat as lubricant.

"I bet it does, hearing your Black Stallion talk naughtily… how about you do me a favor and lift that sweater?" She smirked and momentarily let go of my member to lift her sweater, revealing her luscious breasts that had been kept hidden by the purple fabric. "You like this Bat Girls tits?" I grit my teeth as she slid my length through the two plump jugs, mushing them together as she bounced. "Ugn… yeah, you've got a good pair that's for sure…" She smiled and watched as I slid between her tits, smothered in nothing but pure cleavage. "Double D… I always had the biggest in my class when I was in school."

I moaned as she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of my member every time it poked through her large breasts. "I… I bet all the girls where jealous that their boyfriends were staring at you the whole time." She giggled and replied "If you would've been there I bet you would've kept all of them at bay." I smirked and gave a small nod. "You're damn right, you're mine… all mine." She smiled at the thought, thrusting her breasts on my erection faster and harder to increase pleasure.

"That would've been nice, having a pair of strong arms to protect me… and pleasure me…" My moans picked up as I gradually began to feel that rising tension building up inside of me. "B-Better late… ughnn… than never." She gave a naughty grin and noticed my facial expression, well aware that I was beginning to get close to my climax. "Feeling good, Black Stallion?" I grunted and tried not to start bucking my hips. "Y-Yeah… I'm almost there, not too much longer." She picked up the pace and abruptly took some of my throbbing pole in her mouth, feeling it pulse against her teeth and fangs as I sucked in a breath.

"Keep it up, baby, you got it… I'm almost there, suck harder." She bobbed her head and twisted her tongue around the tip of my member, still pumping her bare breasts while her hand teased her own sex. "Mmm…mMmm…MmmMmmm…" I held the back of her head as I grew closer and closer to my event horizon. "Oh shit… I… I'm going to cum… are… are you going to drink it?" Her lips tightened further as she sucked me to the back of her throat, keeping me buried deep as she held my testicles. "I'm going to have to take that as a yes… fwuaa… because I'm… I'm… I'm…"

In a sudden instant my hips bucked and unleashed my orgasm into her mouth, pumping love fluid into her gullet as I moaned like no tomorrow. "I'm cumming!" Steadily she drank in tandem with my thrusts, gulping down every drop I spilt inside her mouth. "Fuck… Ugn…" I stared down at her lust filled face as she continued happily drinking my spunk, letting it join the food in her stomach. "Mmm…" Her tongue started lapping at my urethra as I gradually stopped spewing Male DNA, still moaning from the sensation regardless.

She squeezed my shaft to force what was left out into her mouth before pulling away, swallowing the last mouthful as she wiped my chalky milk off her lips. "MmMmm… delicious… perfect dessert after a good meal." I laid my head back against the couch and exhaled. "Damn… that… was good." She giggled softly and kindly licked my member completely clean, pulling my boxers and pants back up before crawling onto the couch with me. "It was definitely powerful… saving up that much for so long, you know you could've asked me for a quickie anytime you wanted to release some of that pent up love."

I chuckled while continuing to recuperate from my climax. "Right… how about behind the G.U.N. office building in full uniform." She smirked and wrapped her arm around mine, still licking her lips to make sure she got every single drop. "Ooh… that does sound like fun, I bet you'd like it if General Tower just happened to walk by." I laughed and gave a small nod while smiling. "Could you imagine the look on his face?" She laughed with me and said "He'd probably get a bloody nose or something, like in those Japanese anime… then he'd hopefully have a heart attack and die."

"Wouldn't that be nice" I replied "I wish that bastard would keel over already." With my sexual urges fading I thought about Tower being Richard's cousin for a few moments. 'I guess I should keep that a secret, at least Richard's not as much of an asshole as his cousin… still, I bet Rouge would be interested to know.' She cocked her head and tapped on my arm. "You alright, Black Stallion?" I broke out of thought and gave a nod, smiling to reassure her. "Yeah, just thinking about something." She raised an eyebrow as curiosity immediately got the best of her. "Oh, like what?"

I shrugged and hoped she'd pass it off. "Come on, you can tell me." I rolled my eyes and stared at the cabinet below the small flat screen television, slowly smiling as I created an excuse. "Tell me!" I chuckled and responded "Okay… I was just wondering what kind of porno you like." Her smile quickly faded as a deep blush took its place across her face. "W-Why are you so curious about that?" I smirked and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turning down the stereo enough were we didn't have to shout to each other. "Same reason why you're curious about what I was just thinking about."

She rubbed my chest before yanking my face down to her breasts, still exposed from our mini-love session. "I think you know what to do." I held her oversized breasts in my palm and drug my tongue across both of them, gathering both her saliva and drops of my own semen. "I want you to forget about what kind of porn I used to watch, that doesn't matter anymore now that I have you." I pulled away from her teats and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm… not falling for that." She pouted as I went back to licking her tits clean of our mixed liquids. "Shadow!" I chuckled as she pulled her sweater down over my head, pinning my face to her cleavage.

"Do you want me to go to work like this?" She smiled and stared down through her sweater. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I grinned and finished up cleaning her teats; stopping to lap at each nipple, listening to her sensual moans while my manhood twitched in my pants. "O-Okay… B… Black Stallion… e-enough." She pulled my out of her sweater and shivered. "M-My boobs are sensitive." I wiped my mouth and held my thumbs to the two bumps trying to poke through her purple sweater. "I know… but the sounds you make when I suck on them is almost enough alone to give me another erection."

I slowly snaked my hand up her leg towards the hem of her jeans. "Say… now that I think about it, I can't help but wonder exactly how aroused that blowjob made you." She grabbed my hand and held it still. "You can feel… IF… if you forget all about those porno's that I'm going to be throwing out anyway." I chuckled and felt her hand falter as I moved up to her stomach, sliding beneath the sweater before turning around. "Maybe…" Gently I slid my hand back out of her shirt down into her jeans, groping her wet panties first.

"Hmm… for somebody who doesn't like giving blowjobs, you sure got wet from this one." She blushed and held her hips up some, watching as my other hand unfastened her pants button. "I… I never said I didn't like giving blowjobs, I said I thought they were nasty until I gave you one… then I thought I could never get enough of that big juicy cock in my mouth." I smirked and groped her puffy mound, feeling her tremble slightly with every squeeze. "Well… regardless, you've managed to get a good stain on these skimpy panties."

Her hips bucked as I drew my hand up enough to slip into her panties waistband. "I got to tell you, Rouge, you're smooth skin is really-really sexy for some reason… all flesh and no fur… makes me very horny for some reason." She held one eye open while I trace my fingers along her delicate labia, feeling her begin to drip as I stimulated her flower. "I… I told you… I-It's because you have a thing for… ughh… you have a thing for Humans and their toned, fleshy bodies." I kept my smirk and kissed her on the lips. "That… or I might just have a thing for Bats, Maybe I like Humans because they remind me of the smooth skin Bats have."

Her wings tried to flap as I prodded her entrance with my index finger, teasing her as I circled her lower lips. "B-Black Stallion…" I grinned wider and brushed against her clitoris with my thumb, instantly receiving another reaction. "Shadow!" I chuckled as she humped my hand, desperately trying to get my fingers to penetrate her. "It's too bad I have fur, I'd love to be able to rub my bare skin against yours." She bit her lip and struggled to reply, only letting more lubricant out onto my hand. "O-Our bare s…skin was touching w…when I h-held your cock…"

I smirked and teased her further by pushing my finger against her slit as hard as I could, barely refusing it the pleasure of piercing her sopping sex. "Having a little trouble talking? This must feel pretty good, usually you can never be quiet." She blushed and stopped my hand from moving by gripping it tighter with hers. "Not funny, Shadow." I laughed softly and joked. "Oh come on, you know I'm just teasing… teasing both you and your pussy." Her face flushed deeper as I gradually slid back out of her panties and pants, holding my drenched fingers to my nose to sniff.

"H-How does it taste?" I slowly licked the juice of my fingers and replied "Like we weren't quite done yet…" She stared at the bulge in my pants and said "I noticed…" I glanced down and quickly repositioned my arousal where it didn't look like it was pointing directly at her. "Yeah… well… we still have to wait until midnight." She fanned her red face and pouted. "Please?" I smiled and shook my head, resuming my mission to clean my hand of all her sexual nectar. "Nope… we have to wait… Mmm… it'll make it all the better." She showed her fangs and giggled. "Don't make me bite you." I chuckled and leaned back against the couch before she grabbed me and forced me down against the cushion, kissing my cheek.

"You keep saying that and I might get into it… I bet you'd like my blood, nice and fresh." She rolled her eyes and nibbled very gently on my ear, teasing me with those fangs I'm growing obsessed with. "Hardy-Harr-Harr… I think I'd rather have your sperm than blood." I smirked and held her rear. "Ooh… a succubus… you'll suck my life out as you do the same to my cum." She laughed with me and pressed her lips to mine. "God; I love you, Shadow…" I gave a genuine smile and returned the kiss, briefly deepening it as our tongues met outside our mouths to lap in midair. "mMmm… I love you too, Rouge… I love you so much."

.

.

.

{End of Love Scene}

.

.

.

Her tongue twisted around with mine before parting as she broke the kiss to look at the small wristwatch she had on. "Don't worry about what time it is, did you forget that I'm staying?" Immediately she smiled, laying her head down on my chest as her wings fluttered excitedly. "Yes! I forgot… oh… I totally forgot that you were staying!" I laughed as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "I still can't believe it!" I chuckled and lightly rubbed her back. "Don't forget anymore, alright? Cause I plan on sticking around for a while, you know how hard it is to get me to leave once I get settled."

She beamed a smile and rapidly kissed my cheek countless times. "I won't forget, ever! Oh my God, I'm so happy!" She squealed in glee and stroked by quills back, tenderly combing her sharp fingernails all the way through them. "Don't worry about me cluttering up the place either; I don't really own a lot of stuff other than a few guns, a can of fuel and oil for my shoes, beer, and a small dresser full of near identical clothes." She cocked her head and snickered. "Why? You're a First Lieutenant, don't they pay you well enough to indulge yourself?"

I frowned and looked away. "Shadow?" I closed my eyes with a sigh. "Don't tell me that bastard Abraham Tower isn't giving you any money." I shook my head and said "No, I get paid relatively well for a working Mobian Male in Station Square." She blinked and asked "How much do you make?" I shrugged and tried to remember how much I made last year. "I don't know… somewhere around fifty or sixty thousand a year." She narrowed her eyes in confusion, unable to comprehend what I'd do with all the money I should have.

"That's plenty of money to live comfortably around here, what the hell do you do with it all? Put it in the bank?" I shook my head and remained quiet, again hoping she'd give up and change the conversation. "Then what do you do with it? Spend it all on bills? Your motel doesn't charge you that much do they?" I shook my head again and she leaned up. "Shadow, talk to me… don't get all quiet… if you make around sixty thousand dollars a year and you probably spend about ten on rent, four on food, and a few thousand on miscellaneous… then what happens to the rest?"

I grit my teeth and tried not to think too much on it. "Don't… don't worry about it…" She grew frustrated and furrowed her brow in anger, wanting me to tell her. "Shadow! I told you everything, now why won't you tell me?" I sighed and gave in, having no choice unless I wanted to unintentionally hurt her feelings. "Alright… fine… I… I… I give it to charity… there, are you happy?" Her eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped. "What!? You give over forty grand to charity?" I looked away again before she turned my head back to hers. "Yes…" Her surprise faded and she just blinked. "Why?"

I stared into her light spring green eyes for a few seconds and replied "Because… I… I don't need it, there are people out there who don't have the money to buy a can of pork and beans… I… I promised Maria… I promised her that I'd help people… In this world… the only way to help someone is to fight for them or by giving them money it's just the onlmfff…" She silenced me with a kiss and slid her tongue in my mouth, surprising me with the intensity. "Shadow." She pulled away as tears fell from her eyes. "You're… you're too good for this world."

I chuckled softly and said "Yeah right." She shook her head and wiped under her eyes. "I'm serious, I don't know why you ever thought you were cold and emotionless… sending in over half of the money you make to people who'll probably just spend it on booze and drugs… and me… I selfishly steal jewels for my own taking, never giving a thought about how much help it would be if I used it for something other than to stare at."

I pulled her back down as she continued "I never imagined you did something like that, Shadow… I… I mean over half of the money you make a year goes to charity?" I gave a small nod and spoke softly. "Yes…" She kissed me again and held her hand over my heart. "You have such a big heart… how come you never told anyone about doing that?" I shrugged as a tiny smile crept across my face. "It… it was nothing to brag about, it's just the right thing to do after making a promise… besides, it kind of makes you feel good to think about their being a hungry family out there that got to eat tonight just because I gave some money to charity."

She hugged me as tight as she could before standing up. "I love you so much, Shadow… you truly are a wonderful person even when you don't realize it." I smiled wider and watched her walk towards the kitchen or bathroom. "Where are you going?" She turned into the kitchen and made her way over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of tequila off the top. "I am going to get something to lighten the mood… for both me and you." I chuckled lightly and asked "Am I depressing you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No it's not you, it's me; I'm pissed off at myself for stealing stuff when all you do is give-give-give… it makes me feel like shit." I smirked as she pulled open a cabinet and pulled two shot glasses. "Well, when you put it that way you do look sort of bad..." She gave a nod and quickly walked back into the lounge/bedroom. "Don't try and make it sound any less than it is… I've been stealing jewels since I was ten years old, I guess it's pretty shameful that I just now noticed after all these years." She flapped her wings and flew up above the couch, plopping down at the end as I leaned up. "Sounds more like you found your New Year's Resolution."

She cracked up and laughed. "You're so smart, Shadow, I never would've thought of it like that… Yeah, I guess it could be my New Year's Resolution; to give back to my community, making it better for everyone in whole." I smiled as she scooted over until her leg touched mine before continuing "And your New Year's Resolution, Shadow, will be to realize how much of a good person you are… I bet you'd feel so much better if you let all of that past stuff go… just, focus on the present and future here with me." I gave a nod and draped my arm across her. "Deal… now pop that cork, I want to do some shots myself… a little alcohol might just help me forget about that shitty past of mine."

She smirked and nudged me. "Want to see a cool trick?" I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "Huh? What do you mean?" She wink and showed me her fangs. "T-This isn't going to hurt is it?" She licked her lips and quickly sank her entire left fang into the cork in the tequila bottle, yanking it out using nothing but her head. "Damn… I'm glad you didn't decide to bite me while you were… well… you know." She blushed very lightly and pulled the cork off her vampire reminiscent fang. "That would've hurt wouldn't it?" I chuckled and grabbed one of the shot glasses she'd brought from the kitchen.

"Hell yeah, I would've been crying like a baby." She laughed and poured some of the clear liquid into my shot glass before doing her own. "Yeah… so… I was thinking…" She flashed a smile as I slowly sipped on the tequila, waiting until I swallowed before responding "Oh boy… usually when you take one of those long pauses, it's nothing good." She rolled her eyes and tossed back her entire shot, gulping it down in a second. "Be quiet… that's not true." I held back another laugh as she made a face from the burn. "Whew… this tequila is really-really strong."

I bobbed my head with a smile plastered across my face as I said "Yep… now are you going to tell me what it was you were thinking about?" She blushed and glanced over at her purse laying on the coffee table. "Well… I want us to try some of that Euphoria." My jaw dropped and I took another sip of alcohol. "Are you kidding me? according to Amy we'd start fucking each other in less than ten minutes and won't stop for a few hours."

She poured more tequila into her shot glass as her face turned beet red. "Oh my God, that sounds like heaven!" I laughed and drank the rest of my shot. "I bet it does, you'd like it if there were four of me… hmm? How about that? A gangbang?" She rolled her eyes and refilled my shot glass. "When you split into four Shadow's you let me know, it'll be a challenge but I'll give it a go." I laughed harder before sipping on my tequila. "We could see about some sort of top-secret G.U.N. cloning facility and get three clones of me, then we'll go…"

She cut me off with a kiss and a gentle slap. "Shut… up… you are such a weirdo." I smirked and tapped my glass against hers. "Better get used to it, I'm moving in with you remember?" She giggled and tossed back her shot before placing the tequila bottle and shot glass down on the coffee table. "I won't forget about that again, Black Stallion… don't worry." I gave a nod and gradually started to zone out, listening to the pop music for a few moments. "If I tell you what kind of porno's I used to watch will you take it with me?"

I broke out of thought and grinned. "You naughty girl, you keep blackmailing me with answers." She smiled and shrugged. "Well?" I shook my head and replied "Hmm… no… I'm fine, I'll just let it remain a mystery." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Shadow! I know you'll love it, Sonic and Amy did." I drank the rest of my drink and sat the shot glass down on the coffee table with hers. "Yeah I know, but I don't want to have sex quite yet." She grabbed my arm and tugged me even closer to her. "But that's just it, we don't have to have sex just because took it."

I stared at her questionably. "Yeah right, Euphoria is Ecstasy with ground up Viagra tablets… I'd be as stiff as titanium as soon as that kicked in… then we'd be all touchy feely and wanting to stick something in everywhere… then before you know it the we're both covered in cum and passed out on the kitchen floor." She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Where in the hell did you get your strange sense of humor, Shadow?" I shrugged and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm just saying, people do strange stuff when they take Ecstasy."

She smiled and leaned over to pick up her purse, revealing the black thong she'd been wearing as her sweater hiked up. "Ecstasy doesn't always have to be like what you see on television, jumping around with glow sticks as they dance to music… the high you get from Ecstasy can mimic someone who's stoned out of their gourd from smoking a pound of pot, putting you in a nice and relaxed state." I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm sure… too bad I don't care about marijuana either." She huffed and pulled her purse up into her lap, rummaging around through make-up and God knows what. "That's because you're too uptight, you need to lighten up."

I grabbed the bottle of tequila off the coffee table and filled my shot glass half-way. "Alcohol works just fine, besides… how am I supposed to lighten up when my dick is as hard as granite and ready to blow like Mount St. Helens." She giggled and propped her feet up in my lap, purposely keeping them close to my groin. "But that still doesn't mean we have to have sex…" I waved her off as she miraculously found whatever she was looking for, pulling out a small silver case. "What, and torment myself with my raging hard-on that will constantly try to bust through my pants?"

She rolled her eyes and quickly dialed in a combination that opened the silver case, leaving me to watch as some sort of airtight seal broke, releasing a small amount of mist. "What the hell is that?" She smiled and used her thumb to push a small rainbow coloured pill capsule out from under a strap restraining the pill. "This… is my little pill case I bought from the black market." I furrowed my brow as she closed the silver case, spinning the combination to reset the seal. "What? Black Market, what are you talking about?" She giggled and shoved the case back in her purse, tossing that to the ground afterwards.

"Yeah… you know, the place to buy stuff you're not supposed to buy? It was a good deal since I got it for relatively cheap, it works like it says too!" I pinched the bridge of my nose as the effects of that beer, multiple glasses of wine, and a few shot glasses of tequila began to take effect. "Ooookay… how about that rainbow coloured capsule you have in your hands? Don't tell me that's the Euphoria." She giggled and held the capsule closer to me, letting me see it in better detail. "I could tell you that it's not Euphoria, but then I'd be lying."

I drank what was left in my shot glass and sat it down on the coffee table, taking the capsule of Euphoria between my thumb and index finger while I held it to the light. "So this is the ultimate aphrodisiac… I don't know if you've noticed, but a lot of reports talk about this little devil replacing most of the marijuana consumption in Station Square." She cocked her head and asked "Really? What do you mean it says that in reports?" I gave a nod and explained, buying myself time to figure out how to not take this since I'm incredibly anti-drug. "I sort of… picked up the pace on my paperwork at the office, I actually finished earlier than I thought I would…"

"Ooh" She teased "Sounds like being together as really relieved some stress." I smirked and ran my hand along her jean, gently caressing her leg as I countered her joke with the truth. "Yeah… It has left me able to cope with things about ten-times better." Her jaw dropped before she flashed me a gorgeous smile. "I love you, Shadow." I chuckled as she repositioned herself, scooting over until she was pressed against me. "But seriously, I've really started doing more work… General Tower is pleased but that only means he'll dump more work on me, it's like he wants me to do his job so he can sit around and scratch his ass all day."

She giggled softly and snatched the capsule of Euphoria out of my hand. "Maybe he wants you to replace him or something… You know, Sonic might actually take over as Chief of Police when that bastard Richard Bradshaw resigns or quits." I laughed at her hatred for any authority and replied "I don't think he's going to resign or quit, he's pretty dedicated… but that's strange to think of, Sonic the Hedgehog, Chief of Police… no way I'm going to call that Faker something like that unless he calls me General Shadow."

She laughed with me as I watched her snap the capsule of Euphoria open out of the corner of my eye. "So you really think General Towers might be trying to make you his protégé or something?" I shook my head but kept a close eye on what she was doing with that drug. "No, he's just trying to make his job easier by giving me hell… which one of these days I hope he goes to." She smirked and grabbed my shot glass off the table. "No way, Rouge, now way..." I immediately said, stopping her in an instant. "Come on, it won't hurt… I've done it, Sonic's done it, and Amy's done it… you said it yourself, people all across Station Square are starting to take this."

I grit my teeth and subconsciously kicked myself for even mentioning that to her. 'Curse my drunk brain.' She sat my shot glass back down and picked up hers, tapping out the contents of the capsule into the bottom of the glass. "Still… there is no way you're going to get me to take that stuff, with my luck General Tower would order a drug test the next day." She waved off my concern before pouring tequila into both shot glasses, leaving me to watch with a hawk eye for any trickery. 'Amy spiked Sonic's drink… Rouge wouldn't possibly do the same to me… would she?'

"Alright… fine, I'll just take it myself and see if I can have a good time alone… without anyone to grind with while we watch some of my porno's one last time." I huffed and tried not to so much as think about giving in. "I'll just drink some of my…" She raised her eyebrow as I stared down at my shot glass in her hand. "What?" I cleared my throat and grew inquisitive, completely unsure if she might've really done something to the tequila. "N-Nothing…. *Ahem* …. You didn't… umm… you know?" She cracked a smile stirred up her shot with her finger, watching as the mixture of Ecstasy and Viagra disintegrated into the alcohol. "Didn't what?"

I held my shot glass up to the light and searched for any of the formula. "I didn't spike your drink if that's what you're asking." I glanced over at her before back at my shot glass. "Uh-huh… where's the other half of that capsule?" She giggled and moved the tequila bottle to the side, revealing the other half capsule still full of white powder. "What are you so suspicious about? You really think I'd stoop so low as to roofie you?" I felt a bit of shame before she continued "Especially when I could just simply torment you by denying you sex."

I hung my head as she laughed. "You wouldn't?" She stuck her tongue out at me and kept stirring her poison with her finger. "Oh… but I would, I guess I'll just have to use my hand tonight as well… maybe I'd just let you sit and watch." I grunted and felt my arousal stir as I imagined her pleasuring herself with her hand. "Sounds kind of sexy, will you handcuff me to keep me from touching you?" She giggled and sucked on her finger, getting all the alcohol off. "How about I hogtie you?" I smirked and stared down at her shot glass. "Are you serious about taking this Euphoria?"

She gave a nod and took a very small sip. "Oh I'm very serious, Shadow… and I want you to join me in bliss, but only if you want to yourself." I grit my teeth and directed my gaze to the half of capsule lying on the coffee table. "Rouge… dammit… I… I don't like drugs." She rubbed my leg and slowly gave me her shot glass. "Black Stallion, it's not like we're doing heroin or cocaine… this is stuff people take before they go to parties so they have an overly-fun time." I sniffed it as she observed, likely hoping I'd at least take a sip.

"People do the same with marijuana but that doesn't make me want to smoke it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my shot glass off the table along with the other half of capsule, swiftly pouring it into the tequila before I could interject. "Rouge!" She stuck her finger in the shot glass and stirred, blending the formula until it too disintegrated into the alcohol like hers did. "Come on, do it for me… I know you're interested to know what kind of porno's I watch, if you take this with me I'll even put one on for us to watch while we talk and make-out… dim the light and watch my favorite porno with my favorite man's crotch pushed up against mine as I straddle it, Mmm… sounds like heaven again."

'I know brain' I thought to myself. 'I'm getting ready to do something very stupid…' She nudged me and tapped her shot glass against mine. "Deal?" I grunted and stared down at the alcohol. "Well… I don't know… I'm not sure." She pushed my hand out of the way and crawled up into my lap. "Come on, it'll be fun… just the kind of fun to help you forget about this year." I exhaled and recalled everything that happened this year in one brief moment. 'Daily routine filled with constant depression, exhaustion, and mental fatigue; as well as the hour I tried to kill myself by blowing my brains out in the parking lot to where I work.'

She cocked her head and stared at me silently. 'Then… when all was lost, I was saved by the person who loves me most, the person I ignored in hopes of having her leaving me alone… astonishingly given a second chance to a happier life full of constant fulfillment and joy all to redeem myself from the spell of misery that had snugly wrapped itself around my very soul.' I held the shot glass up with a chuckle, breaking myself out of my trance. 'Damn, Shadow, that's deep…' I gave in at the thought of having a truly happy life with this woman sitting next to me and tapped my glass against hers before tossing back the entire shot.

Immediately after swallowing the revolting taste hit me like a giant iron brick. "Holy! Yuck, that shit's disgusting!" Her shock wore off and she laughed. "The worse it tastes the better it is." I used my finger to scrape my tongue, making her laugh harder. "I can't believe you actually drank it, I thought I wouldn't be able to convince you." I coughed and cleared my throat before saying "Aren't you going to drink yours?" She giggled one last time before guzzling her entire shot glass, making a face as it went down. 'Can't believe I just did that… stupid-stupid-stupid.' She grabbed the bottle of tequila off the coffee table and quickly refilled both our shot glasses. "Whew… yuck, it definitely tastes really bad."

I gave a nod and slowly drank my last shot of tequila as she gulped hers down with ease. "That's better." She took my shot glass and placed both back on the coffee table, returning swiftly to kiss me. "Mwah… I'm so excited now, I can't believe we're both going to blow up on X together!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah, well when I get so horny that I can't take it anymore your panties better drop." She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose. "10-4, baby!"

I smirked and gazed in her eyes for a few seconds. "Now… how about we figure out exactly what kind of porno's this Bat Girl likes?" She blushed and rubbed my shoulders. "Hmmpf… I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now." I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What are you talking about?" Her cheeks flushed even deeper while she cupped her hand on my mine. "It's why I went after you in the first place… duh." I shrugged and remained confused. "Huh?" She laughed at me and said "Oh come on, Shadow… I… I… well… I sort of have this thing… you see I… dammit… I… I like Hedgehogs, there, I said it…"

I cocked my head as I gradually caught on, slightly impaired from the alcohol. "Oh… Ooh! I see, so you have a little fetish for Hedgehog males." She looked away with red cheeks as I laughed. "Ha-Ha… does that mean you thought about Sonic sometimes?" She eyed me angrily as her wings flapped as a warning. "NO!" I grinned and teased her. "I bet you did, thinking about the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog pounding you at Mach-three on one of those lonely nights." She huffed and showed me her fangs. "I'm going to bite you if you don't be quiet."

I chuckled and grabbed her rear, squeezing hard enough to get a reaction. "So you never thought about Sonic in a sexual way, despite having a fetish for hedgehogs?" She shook her head and pressed her breasts to my chest, leaving her lips hovering inches from mine. "N-Not really, I mean I was kind of interested in him since he was famous and everything…" I cut her off with a small laugh and said "So you did want him?" She tightened her lips and crossed her arms. "No, Shadow! Not since I met you like a day after I met Sonic… I fell for you almost immediately afterwards, I thought that badass emo thing was kind of hot… look at you acting jealous, who knew you were the envious type?"

I smirked and ran my hands down to her hips. "I'm a little greedy when it comes down to something I want… people just don't see it because I don't want much." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "So that means you must want me pretty bad." I winked at her and she giggled softly, blushing lightly from the simple facial expression. "You know it, you're mine as long as I'm yours… I don't think you'd want me stalking you either." We both laughed as I thought of Amy. "Maybe I could get lessons from Amy." We laughed harder before settling down some. "So you really have a thing for hedgehogs?"

Her cheeks stayed rosy as she explained. "Yeah… I don't know why, but I always saw them as really… well… sexy… something about their body and quills just turns me on such much…Mmm!" She pressed her lips to mine and we smooched for a bit, passionately invading each other's mouths as much as we could. "My first boyfriend was a hedgehog and even though he was a douche I stupidly gave him my virginity… after we broke up I laid low in the dating world and just watched porno's instead." My hands gradually slid up to her breasts as I listened to her. "Sounds like he missed out big time, stupid bastard…"

She moaned as I held both her tits. "But then you came along and I couldn't pass up the chance to stop using my hand… and I'm so glad I didn't, because you know what?" I shook my head while fondling her luscious knockers, feeling her push her rear down on my groin as she grinded against me. "You're so much bigger than he was, like a toothpick compared to yours." I chuckled and noticed myself getting harder by the second. "Yeah?" She bobbed her head as I squeezed her teats, knowing she was aroused by her erect nipples. "Y-Yeah… yours is so thick It probably would've busted me if it was the first to penetrate me."

I smirked and watched her expression as she realized how hard I was starting to get. "Mmm… I can feel you hardening beneath me… even after that blowjob you're still so energetic." I chuckled and kissed her neck, dragging my tongue up to her ear before softly whispering. "It's not too difficult to get stiff when you've got a hot babe sitting in your lap." She shivered from my breath and gently massaged my shoulders. "You know, I kind of didn't want you to know anything about my fetish with hedgehogs since it pisses me off that you weren't my first…" I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers, reeling her in close while our tongues toiled vivaciously.

"Forget about that shit" I said "You're mine now and that's all that matters, there's no way I'd let something like that get in the way since there was nothing I could do about it." She gave a small nod and kissed me again, tracing her tongue along my lips before mine darted past hers to the back of her mouth. "Mmm…" She lapped at my tongue before pulling away with a tiny gasp. "I love you, Shadow… I love you so-so-so-so much." I rubbed my nose against hers and huskily responded, starting to feel a little bit of something already. "I love you too, baby… you're my savior, you know that?"

She smiled and gripped my shoulders. "Everyone needs someone out there, Shadow, you just have to keep living until you find them… you almost didn't but I couldn't just shrug you off after seeing you cry… that's the second time I've seen you cry in my entire life." I felt myself sliding deeper into a relaxing state, glad I was able to talk about all this junk I'd kept buried deep inside me for far too long. "It was the third time I'd ever teared up… first time was after Maria died, the second was with you, and the third was that day… I guess I kind of felt like three strikes and you're out, you know what I mean?"

She shook her head and reached down in between the couch cushion, pulling a small cord that suddenly released a footrest that propped my feet up. "No, I've never once thought about killing myself… it… it just seems so absurd to me, like out of my comprehension." I frowned before she hugged me tightly. "But I guess if you've had a rough life it might feel like a way out… I just wished you would've came to me to talk about it instead of seeing me as an annoyance." I sighed and returned the hug, holding her head to my shoulder as her wings fluttered with my heart. "I'm sorry, Rouge… you've truly forgiven me for all that right?"

She kissed my neck and lightly nibbled on my ear. "Hon' that is all just water under the bridge now… we've got each other and that's all that matters right?" I smiled and gave a small nod. "Yes, I've forgiven you, Black Stallion… but I'll never do it again if you dare do something as positively stupid as make that same mistake once more." I chuckled and kissed her on the lips, targeting the purple lipstick for some reason. "I'll never do something like that again, I swear to God." She smiled and wiped the lipstick off for me with a giggle. "Today's been a good day; hasn't it been, Black Stallion?" I thought about it for a moment before saying "Yeah… yeah it has, I'm happy I didn't go home instead… excuse me… to that motel; this is my home now, right?"

She combed her hand through my quills as her cleavage hung directly in my face, taunting me in this state of intoxicated arousal. "Yeah, I'll have your name put on the mailbox cluster if you want." I chuckled and pried my eyes from her breasts. "I don't usually get all that much mail, but that would be nice." She continued stroking my quills back as she pressed her lips to mine. "Anything you want, Shadow… just let me know and I'll get it for you." I smiled and returned the kiss. "I just want you."

She giggled softly and held her nose to mine. "You got me, Black Stallion, you got me…" The full effects of the drug I'd just consumed began to hit me, leaving my senses reeled and horny as hell. "And together…" She abruptly continued "…We're going to watch a porno." I chuckled and held her hips, keeping her crotch smashed against my erection. "You really want to watch a porno? You want to watch a porno with me?" She giggled and grinded against me, purposely rubbing our garbed sexes together. "Yeah… why? Is that not cool or something?" I shrugged and tried not to look embarrassed. "It's… uhh… It's just… well… I've never really watched one before, let alone with somebody."

She cocked her head and asked "You've never watched a porno before?" I weakly shook my head and grunted as she lightly bounced on my groin. "No… not if I could help it… sometimes I manage to catch some of the soldiers at work looking up naked pictures on their computers, but I just yell at them and tell them they're wasting time." She pressed herself down on my hard-on and laughed. "You really never thought about sex before we had it, did you?" I slowly shook my head and replied "No… it fell in the relationship category when I learned about it, so I just mainly tuned it out… choosing to focus on other things instead."

She kissed me on the lips and held my face with her hands. "That's amazing, I don't know what I would've done if I never masturbated… wait, did you ever… you know… jerk off?" My cheeks flushed lightly before gingerly shaking my head. "N-No… not really." Her jaw dropped and she leaned away. "So you never even touched yourself!?" I shook my head and looked away, wanting to change the conversation. "N-No… not unless it was to just wash myself in the shower." She giggled and ran her hands underneath my shirt, heading straight for the thick patch of white fur adorning my pecs. "I should've know that, you have a remarkable sense of personal hygiene."

"Going into work foul-smelling doesn't usually do too well for your job performance." She scooted back some and stood up, staring at the bulge in my pants that is straining against my zipper. "Well we really are going to watch it, maybe it'll give you a few tips for later on tonight… after all, this one is my absolute favorite!" I held my hands behind my head and watched as she bent over to open the cabinet beneath the television. "It's from a series called 'Life Stories XXX' I love it because there are some really hardcore moments but the love between the characters is touching."

I struggled to listen as I stared at her rear, mesmerized by the drug. "But of course there's a reason why I like this particular episode…" She giggled and pulled open the cabinet, rummaging around through a few stacks of DVD's and CD's. "You listening to me, Black Stallion?" I ignored her and kept my gaze fixated on her luscious rump, begging me to take her right here by the way she flaunts it. "Shadow? SHADOW!" I laughed and broke my trance "What did you say?" She shook her ass and removed a DVD from the cabinet, closing it before standing up. "I said this one is my favorite because it's hot."

I gave a nod and couldn't help myself from imagining her completely naked, in my arms no doubt. "I probably won't pay any attention to it anyway, especially if you're going to sit in my lap the entire time." She brought the DVD over to show me the cover art. "Oh… I'll be in your lap alright… it might be my crotch, then again it might be my mouth." I smirked and examined the cover art, seeing a handsome male Hedgehog in a business suit standing behind a young petite female bat dressed as a school girl while he rubbed her shoulders. "Ha… I can see exactly why you like this one!"

She blushed a deep shade of red and pulled the DVD away from me. "Harr-harr… It's really a good one, it's two one-hour long episodes of the same characters and their love for each other really makes me hot." I grinned while she opened the case and popped out the disc. "What do you think of our love? Does it make you hot as well?" She bent down again to push a button on the DVD player, trying to discreetly stare at me through her legs. "I think you know the answer to that… since the first time I felt you pushed up against me in that helicopter I knew you'd make me hot."

She slid the disc halfway into a slot on the player before the machine clutched it and pulled it all the way in, lighting up blue to let us know it was ready to read the DVD. "I can't believe you still remember that." She laughed and stood up, turning on the television before making her way back to the couch where I was comfortably reclined. "Oh… I still remember it, how could I forget the first time I got a feel of that thickness." I rolled my eyes as she grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned off the stereo, putting a halt to her pop music. "I bet you went right home and popped one of these DVD's in, huh?"

She laughed and turned the television on, switching it to the correct channel. "Nope… I didn't have too, I just used my imagination that night." I chuckled and leaned up, pulling her back on top of me as her wings flapped. "You naughty girl!" We both laughed as the DVD began to play, having to go through old previews and a thousand sexual content warnings first. "I couldn't help it, that must've been when I really became obsessed with you… I just knew you wanted it when you finally reacted."

"T-That was actually just a fluke." She giggled and flicked my nose. "Whatever, you got aroused from my body and you know it." I shook my head but didn't want to offend her. "I…It's not like I could've helped it, there had to be fifteen people crammed in the back of that helicopter… I'm surprised it didn't go down from the weight of us all." She kissed my neck and resumed rubbing my chest. "So… it was crowded but it wasn't like I was on top of you or nothing." I held her hips and replied "You were rubbing up against me the whole time, then when I started to get stiff and you realized it… you gave me this look… then you just teased me the entire flight back to HQ; accidently touching it with your hands or by backing into me."

"What about the look on your face? I thought you were riding on a hair trigger the entire time, it probably would've looked bad if you came in your pants though." I smirked and gave a nod. "Wouldn't have looked very professional that's for sure… a Lieutenant that's never had sex before, that's practically unheard of from what I hear, so I just kept quiet… focusing on work instead; before depression set in that is." She smiled and gently kissed me, massaging my shoulders as she did. "You just needed someone to lean on, or a woman to help you in your time of need." I ran my hand through the white fur on her head and noticed the beginning to the porno start up.

"God, I can't believe I'm actually watching something like this with you." She smiled and pulled herself out of my grasp, leaning up while saying "You'll like it, just forget about everything you think you know and watch it for the fun of it… the love between the two is very sweet." She stood up and slowly walked over to her bed, grabbing the top blanket before hauling it back to the couch. "What are you doing?" She stopped at the window and said "I'm cold, looks like the snow is picking up for the night… guess we'll keep each other warm."

I gave a nod and held the hem of my shirt, pulling it all the way up over my quills. "W-What did you do that f-fur… I mean for…" I smirked as she blushed and motioned for her to come to me. "It'll give you more heat; besides, I'll get too hot with heavy blankets like those." Her cheeks remained rosy while she walked closer, timidly sitting down on the cushion next to me. "There's something about you without your shirt on… your fur… I… I really like it for some reason." I draped my arm across her shoulders and scootched her closer, pulling her into an embrace as she wrapped the blanket around us. "You like my fur that much?"

She ignored the start to the movie and focused on me instead. "Y-Yeah… it feels good on my skin." I ran my hands down her arms and laid my chin on her shoulder. "I see… did you know your skin feel good on my fur?" She blushed deeper and began breathing quicker. "Yeah?" I gave a small nod and continued moving my hands along her bare flesh. "Yeah… it's so cool when I feel hot." She moaned lightly and gripped my chest fur, feeling her fingernails make contact with my own skin. "You're always so warm, Black Stallion… I barely even need a blanket when you're pressed against me."

I briefly glanced over at the television screen and saw the small female Bat talking to a taller Hedgehog male in what appeared to me a classroom, the Bat is blushing furiously so I've got a hunch she's got a crush on the Hedgehog. "Nnn… I almost want to take off my shirt now." I smiled and reached over to turn off the light on the end table. "Go ahead, I won't mind." She giggled softly and teased me by dragging her tongue along my jawline. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" I chuckled and bobbed my head, letting my eyes adjust to the dim lighting. "It would be a plus in my book, I bet the girl on this porno is going to take her shirt off for that guy."

She giggled and said "He's her teacher but she's got the hot's for him, sex isn't until later because they have to build their relationship." I chuckled but stopped when she actually grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head, sticking her tongue out at me before tossing it behind the couch. "S-So… a porno actually has a story line?" she snickered at my small stutter and mushed her breasts against my chest, poking me with her hard nipples. "Good ones do, and this one is amazing!"

I grit my teeth and delicately wrapped my arms around her bare flesh, holding her against me. "O-Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrow and realized were my gaze was glued. "Come on now, Black Stallion… don't lose your willpower." I gulped and shook my head. "W-What are you talking about…. I can't help it, I'm seriously starting to trip on this shit, Rouge…" She momentarily grew concerned and asked "Are you feeling alright?" I reassured her by smashing my lips to hers. "Mmm… I'm fine, I just can't stop thinking about you… it's like I've got a picture of you stapled to my brain."

She gazed into my eyes before yanking on my fur. "That doesn't mean that we're going to do anything… we're going to wait until later just like you said." I shifted in my seat and leaned up slightly. "I… I know… but… but then again, I don't necessarily want sex… it's like…" She beamed a smile held her index finger to my lips. "You just want to feel me?" My cheeks reddened as the room got a little fuzzy, my pupils seemed to zone in on her despite everything else being ignored. "Yeah… how did you know?" She giggled and rubbed my chest with her breasts, sliding them along my pecs. "Because I just want to feel you too… scoring such a stud, honestly I have no clue how I managed to do that."

The television in the room provided just enough light for me to see her dilated pupils, fully aware she was feeling everything I was. "How the hell I managed to score such a busty babe is my question, you're a rare kind you know that?" She blushed lightly and nibbled on my ear, whispering gently. "So are you, Black Stallion… I've never seen another person out there like you, maybe that's what I find so interesting about you." My hands acted on their own and glided along her smooth skin, making her tremble ever so lightly. "I love your touch, Shadow… your hands feel so good on my skin."

I glanced over at the television and saw the Hedgehog giving instructions to his entire class, keeping his eyes glued on the blushing Bat nonetheless. "I love you, Rouge." She smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I love you too, Black Stallion… we're going to have a good life together, aren't we?" I returned the smile while my hands slid up to her bare breasts, wishing the blanket wasn't there to hide them from my view. "Yeah… but we'll really have to think of a good family name for when we get married." Her face reddened some as a broad smile crept across. "I like how you used the word 'when' instead of if."

I held my forehead to hers and gently felt her wings as they fluttered underneath the blanket. "You do want to get married, right?" She kissed me on the jaw and gave a small nod. "Of course I want to get married, I just haven't even really thought of it since I figured you hadn't." Her wings were thinner than I had imagined, leaving me to wonder how she even lifted herself off the ground. 'Perhaps it's some form of gliding instead of flying…' I quickly shook my head and replied to her statement. "I've thought about it off and on."

Her jaw dropped while she cocked her head. "Really!?" I chuckled and bobbed my head. "Yeah… did you know that I was taught finding true love was one of the biggest challenges in a normal life?" She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Did the Vat-Tank teach you that?" I grit my teeth before responding "N-No… I learned that after I got out, some of the scientist explained to me that it was a great accomplishment both Humans and Mobians alike share in sociology."

"How come you ignored all that?" I smirked and recalled how focused I was on learning back then. "I didn't ignore it… not until later when it became clear what my purpose for creation was… then I guess I stopped paying attention to anything that wasn't my prerogative." She held her palm to my cheek and said "In a way, something good came out of what happened back then…" I frowned and asked "How could anything good have come from my failure?" She pursed her lips and zeroed in on mine, softly smooching before responding. "You got to have a normal life instead of being somebody's bodyguard or something… despite what happened back then you were given a chance to live with among us and find true happiness."

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you." She held the back of my head and rubbed my back. "I love you too… I have since the moment we met." With my eyes closed I took complete solace in her consolation, finding myself more relaxed than I've ever been in my entire short life. 'Loose muscles… steady heart rate…' I lost my trail of thought and focused on her touch, utterly doting on every affectionate caress her hand made. 'I love her sooooo much… a mere touch from her has been enough to give me goose bumps all night.'

She smiled at me and gently laid her head on my shoulder, breathing very lightly on my neck. "We're not going to watch this porno are we?" She suddenly asked, tearing me out of deep thought. "Huh?" She giggled softly and ran her hand along me face, touchy feely from the Ecstasy. "I mean, we haven't so much as looked at the screen and I'm turned around in the opposite direction." I chuckled and combed my hand through the snow white fur on her head. "So… I've got something better to stare at."

She pulled herself up my chest and slammed her lips against mine. "I'm so faced out right now, Shadow." I grinned and gawked at the colour difference in our fur, in spite of our flesh being the same our fur is the exact opposite from one another. "You're faced out?" She laughed as he wings flapped. "Yeah, that's what it's called when you're really high on Ecstasy… when you're getting high you call that blowing up, then you're faced out when you're high, finally you turn into an e-tard if you take too much."

I laughed and pulled her further back on top of me as I reclined, keeping her succulent breasts smashed against my chest. "I like that one, e-tard… we're both e-tarded right now." She giggled and gently pulled on my quills. "I'm definitely too e-tarded to watch television right now." I chuckled and traced my hands down her bare back, holding her hips to mine. "Don't worry about it… we'll just fondle each other until we sober up, how long does it take before we snap out of this?"

She latched onto my thick chest fur and scrubbed her teats on my pecs. "We're going to be feeling this for a while, Black Stallion… we'll feel the full effects for about four hours before it wears off completely around six." I smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Longer than I anticipated, but as long as you're here with me…" She cut me off by returning the kiss, deepening it by pushing her tongue in my mouth for a few brief seconds. "Mmm… I'll always be here with you, Shadow… now be quiet and let's enjoy ourselves."

.

.

.

[Time: 11:50 P.M.]

.

.

.

The porno had come to a stop a few hours ago, neither of us paid any attention to it; being too focused on each other to do anything. 'The temperature outside is dropping quickly, I can tell from how cold it's gotten in here over the past couple of hours.' Rouge moaned about something and moved her head in my lap, having placed it there about thirty minutes ago. "You alright, love?" I asked, gently combing my hand through the white fur on her head. "Yeah hon'… I was just thinking about something."

The reporter on the news rambled on about having a happy New Year as she replied "I was contemplating a good family name for us to have…" I smiled and pulled the blanket around her, feeling her snuggle up closer to me. "Oh yeah?" She gave a nod and yawned. "Yeah… it's harder than I thought it would be to figure out a good one that matches us both." I chuckled and twirled my finger around her fur. "Did you have one picked out?" She blushed lightly and giggled softly. "I… I sort of thought of a good one, but maybe we should wait until later before talking about stuff like this."

I cocked my head and reached over to end table, switching the lamp on to give us some light. "Why? You've got me interested now… it's not like we have to wait to find out if we truly love each other, you've proven that you truly love me and I've proven to you that I love you… what's the big deal?" She gradually smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "You're so sweet, Shadow… I guess you're right." I hugged her closer and once again pulled her into my lap. "I know I am, besides… I think us having the same last name is kind of cool."

She smiled wider and brought her lips to my ear, faintly whispering "Lonejewel" I inhaled as the word registered in my mind, growing immensely fond of it imminently. "I… love it." She blushed a deep shade of red and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Really?" I gave a nod and pulled the blanket down some, partially exposing her breasts that had been kept hidden. "Yeah… there's something about it that I like." She winked and said "I kept thinking the same thing, it's perfect for both of us."

"So… I'm the lone and you're the jewel?" She giggled and kissed me, keeping it simple. "I guess you could put it that way, but I think it sounds better when they're together." I smirked and returned the kiss. "I agree, together is definitely better." She tugged on my chest fur and said "Shadow Lonejewel… do you like that?" I bobbed my head and imagined people calling me that. "I do… how about, Rouge Lonejewel… do you like it?" She gave a nod and smiled happily. "Yeah, I'd love to see that on my driver's license." I chuckled and held her hand. "Could you imagine it though? Us being committed like that, with wedding rings on our fingers like Sonic and Amy or Tails and Cream…"

She rubbed her face against mine and stopped to kiss my lips. "That really sounds like heaven, Black Stallion… you'll buy me a ring someday won't you?" I smiled and returned the kiss, deepening it while my hands held her face. "Mmm…" She sniffled as I slid my tongue in her mouth, slithering along the inside of her lips before tangling with her tongue. "Shadow…mMmm… love you…" Her eyelids stayed droopy as we both moaned, living completely in the moment while our tongues passionately battled for love. "Mmm… I wish…"

She pulled away with tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. "S-Shadow… I… I… I wish… I wish I could give you a child." I frowned before returning with a smile. "It's okay, baby… I don't care about that." She hugged me close and broke down into tears, sobbing into my neck fur. "It's just not fair… why… why can't I carry your child?" I rubbed her back and held her as close as I could. "Rouge… relax, you're just freaking out from the drug." She shook her head and cried more. "I just feel broken, Black Stallion… like less of a woman… you make me feel so good when I can't give you anything in return."

"Rouge… babe… that doesn't matter to me… not only do you give me a lot of pleasure in return, but I don't necessarily want a child anyway… I… I just want you." She suddenly stopped and looked up at me. "W-What?" I gave a nod and wiped her tears away. "Yeah… I just want to share my life with you, we don't need any snot nosed kids ruining our fun." She stared into my eyes and contemplated what I'd just said. "B…But… it's just natural as a couple that we have kids." I chuckled lightly and joked to lighten the mood. "Screw natural, Rouge… I'm a bioengineered anthropomorphic hedgehog, nothing about me is natural, alright?" She giggled softly and gave a couple of nods. "But I bet your sperm is potent as hell… when you pump it into me it just feels like such a waist."

I blushed in embarrassment and scratched the side of my head. "W-Well… I mean, when you put it like that… it doesn't matter, not to someone who doesn't necessarily want a child… if I wasn't fertile would you not love me?" She blinked and shook her head. "What… no, of course I'd still love you." I smiled and asked "What if you were fertile but I wasn't, would you not love me?" She shook her head and exclaimed. "Of course I'd still love you!" I chuckled and gently smooched with her for a minute. "Then there's no reason to think I'd be upset because you couldn't give me a child…"

"So… we… we could just live together? Just you and me, no child?" I rubbed her shoulders as her wings fluttered in anticipation of my answer. "First, we're still young… we don't have to think about having a child right now anyway." She rolled her eyes and teased. "Yeah, but look at Tails and Cream." I coughed into my hand and shook my head. "That's not my point, remember when I said we could adopt or try some form of medical treatment like artificial insemination?" She sniffled and subconsciously rubbed her crotch against mine. "You… you'd be willing to adopt a child?" I gave a nod and said "Later on down the road, who knows… maybe we could find a little Bat or Hedgehog… maybe if we're lucky we'll find a mix of the two."

She kissed me out of anxiety and combed her hands through my quills. "You're so smart, Black Stallion… it's one of the things I love about you." I held her closer and pressed my nose to hers, still well aware of her bare breasts on my chest. "I love everything about you, Rouge… and I'll do anything to keep you happy, but having a child is something that I don't think we need to stay happy; just each other." She smiled and slammed her lips against mine. "_Hooray! Get ready citizens of Station Square, the ball on top of the Empire City State Building is about to drop and we'll officially be in 2404!_" I broke the kiss and glanced at the television, noticing the time. "Three minute before the end of this year."

She smiled and crawled off me, standing up as the blanket fell to completely expose her breasts. "Where are you going?" I asked, realizing that I'd gotten an erection from the small amount of rubbing she did to my groin a couple of minutes ago. "I'll be right back, how about you pour us a shot to celebrate?" I gave a nod and watched her make her way over to her tiny closet across from her bed, admiring her body as I leaned up. "_I don't know about you guys at home but this has been a wonderful year… we've really managed to recover from that terrible missile incident four years ago, I guess we should have a toast to the world being a safer place._" I grabbed the bottle of tequila off the coffee table and proceeded to pour some into each shot glass while the reports jabbered on. "_Amen to that, Freddy… The United Federation certainly is safer without Dr. Eggman around to terrorize, hopefully we'll be able to replace him in children books as the boogeyman._"

The other reporter laughed and replied "_We've got the Guardian United Nations to thank for that… in fact, we've got a special visitor here to give a few words..._" My jaw dropped as the camera shifted over to a happy looking General Tower with multicoloured beads around his neck and a glass of bubbly Champaign in his hand. "No fucking way!" The reported smiled and asked "_General Tower, how was this year for our brave G.U.N. troops?_" He smiled and took a small sip out of his champagne glass while bodyguards clearly kept people away. "_Well Freddy, I'm truly happy to be here tonight… it's been another quiet year and we've been loving every second of it, I felt so pleased about the state of our national security that I decided to personally come out and celebrate._" The reporter smiled and replied "_That wonderful news Sir, Channel One is excited to be on hand for this event…_"

The General gave his usual fake smile and held up his glass. "_I can certainly say the same, here we go!_" The ball on top of the Empire City State Building began its short decent as everyone began counting down to the New Year. "_Ten…Nine…Eight…_" I held up my shot glass and said "Come on, Rouge… less than ten seconds." She ruffled around with something as I joined in on the counting, more cheery than usual. "Five… four… three…two… one… Happy New Year!" I cheered with the entire crowed gathered in the town square and gulped down my entire shot, letting the burn be the last pain I feel of this year. "You missed it, what are you doing back there?"

The second I sat the shot glass on the coffee table I felt her grab my arms and yank them behind my back. "Wouldn't you like to know…" I turned my head in her direction as she slapped what felt like cold metal disguised with feathers around both wrists, locking them tight enough to be uncomfortable. "Hey… w-what the hell?" She smirked and roughly pulled me back onto the couch, slamming me against the cushion. "Did you just handcuff me!?"

.

.

.

{Warning- 'Final' Major Love Scene}

.

.

.

It was about that time I noticed her appearance, dressed in only panties with a black tie and officers cap. "I'll do whatever the hell I want with you… you're a prisoner of war now." I grinned as she walked closer, shoving her breasts in my face. "Well you know I'm not a very easy soldier to crack." Her wings flapped as she showed me her fangs, sending a slight chill down my spine. "Empress Rouge will get what she wants, she's got her ways." I laughed and played along. "You'll get nothing from me."

She grabbed at my pants and tugged them down to my knees. "Oh… getting so hard for the enemy, how perverted are you?" I chuckled and replied "About as perverted as you, Empress Rouge… I don't know of many leaders that seduce their enemy with big tits and a luscious ass." She smirked and reached behind my head, pulling a small red ball with a thin rope attached to it. "Such a dirty mouth for a handsome soldier, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson on authority." She held the ball gag up to my mouth but I remained hesitant, never really done anything like this before. "Y-You can't be serious."

She gave a nod and forced the ball in my mouth, swiftly tying the rope around my head. "The enemy doesn't get to talk back… not in my country." She nipped at my nose before dragging her tongue down my cheek to my neck. "Mmm… good boy, you're going to be my personal slave." Her fingernails dug into my chest fur and scratched my flesh, making me grunt lightly. "You like that don't you?" My length throbbed as it stood at alert and she laughed. "I know you do, Black Stallion…"

'Damn this is going to be good!' She ran her tongue along my neck before stopped to sink her fangs into my fur, holding them against my flesh. "I could make you my Dracula." I groaned as her tongue lapped at the fur, keeping it moist as her breath blew through it. "Wouldn't you like that? Better than a slave, don't you think?" She withdrew from my neck and pulled the ball gag out of my mouth. "Would you like that?" I exhaled and continued our foreplay. "Never… I'm dedicated to my country, I'll never turn against them."

She shoved the ball back in my mouth and shook her finger in my face, letting me know she planned on breaking me. "Now-now… if you don't want to be my Dracula then you're going to be my slave, slaves don't talk back to their masters." I smiled with the ball in my mouth and couldn't help but find all this amusing. "But first we've got to squeeze every last drop of information out of you before we do that." She raised her foot and firmly planted it in my 'lonejewels' making me wince when she applied pressure. "Nobody can here you scream… I think you'd find it best if you just gave in."

She flaunted her ass and turned to give it a little smack. "I'm very skilled in the art of seduction." My hard-on twitched as she swung her hips back and forth a few inches from my face. "Do you think you'll be able to hold out for long?" She noticed the determination in my eyes and giggled. "I bet you think you can, but can you really?" She yanked the ball gag out of my mouth and continued "One last chance, come over to the dark side… tell me everything you know." I huffed and kept up a constant character, enjoying this more than I thought I would. "You'll get nothing from me… Shadow the Hedgehog, First Lieutenant, Service Number 455.23.7659, Birth: June, 23, 2346." She laughed and dragged her fingernails along my cheek hard enough to leave a mark. "That would be your answer wouldn't it?"

I gave a nod before she once again forced the ball in my mouth. "No worries, I have other ways of extracting information." She grabbed the top of my boxers and pulled them down, watching intently as my length flew up to greet her. "Mmm… I'm not sure who's really going to be the slave, with cock like that I'm surprised you're not a king… too bad I captured you." I grunted as her hand made contact with my member, roughly gripping it in her palm as her nails dug into the shaft. "Ugnn…" She stuck her tongue out and asked "Did that hurt the big muscled soldier? I thought you were stronger than that."

She held her hand out and spat on her palm, quickly returning to my prick with the fresh lubricant. "Ughh…ugn…ngnn…" She smiled as the erotic sound of her hand sliding along my organ filled the room. "Mmm… you hear that, it's almost enough to make me wet." I stared down at her panties for a brief second before she caught me, forcing my head back up to her eyes. "No way José, you've got to do what I tell you to and look where I direct you… you're a slave remember?"

I grumbled for a moment before she resumed stroking my length, still highly pleasurable as her slimy hand tightened further with each pump. "So big, this little Empress is going to have lots of fun with you ." I grunted a few times and held one eye open as her index finger circled the crown of my sex, sending a massive surge of energy throughout my body. "Uggn…" She smiled wide and crawled into my lap, firmly planting her scantly clad rear on my throbbing manhood. "We're going to be up all night, just me… and this magnificent cock."

She bounced lightly to get my sex to ride up the crack in the back of her panty's. "Mmm… I can feel it pulsing on my ass, so lively!" Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, making me wince in pain. 'Holy shit!' She leaned back further and grinded her hips against my stomach, hitting my prick with her rear every time she returned. "Fuck… I can't help but want it… you've nearly brought this Empress to her knees just by flashing your dick." I smirked with the ball in my mouth and subconsciously started thrusting my hips to her rhythm.

"Ooh? Am I making you feel good?" She raised her hips enough to get my member in front of her, immediately pressing it against her panties. "That's better, it feels better on my pussy than anywhere else…mMmm… I just love how it pulses so violently." I held one eye open as she forced my shaft to sink into her panties, prodding her swollen lips. "You must be where they got the idea for vibrators." I grunted as I sank deeper into her labia, making both of us want to moan. "Oh God, it feels so good… I can't believe I'm feeling so much pleasure from a captured soldier."

She stuck her tongue out at me with a wink and pulled her panties to the side, gracefully allowing my prick to rest on her bare fleshy lips. "Urgnn…" She yanked the ball gag out of my mouth and asked "You like my Empress Bat pussy?" I restrained myself from shouting in agreement and chose to continue playing along. "There's no way I could like anything about the enemy." She playfully pouted and once again forcefully shoved the ball back in my mouth. "You're a tough nut to crack… but we'll see about how you feel when you have a chance to slide deep inside me."

My heart lurched at the mere thought of being utterly buried inside her tunnel, the first taste I got of it was nowhere near enough for someone of my caliber. "I think I know exactly how to break you." I raised an eyebrow a moment before she let go of her panties, watching as they held our sexes against one another's. "I won't give up on you, don't worry." She tapped my nose and raised her hips so her flower was hovering directly above my erection. "I'll never ever give up on you." She held her hand to my cheek before swiftly falling on my length, letting it plummet all the way inside of her tender flower in less than a full second. "UGGHH!"

She gasped at the sensation and struggled to adjust to my sudden girth. "F-Fuck you're big…" I stared into her teary eyes and momentarily hoped I wasn't hurting her. "It feels good though… to have you inside me again, it always feels good." Her walls contracted around my shaft as her tunnel continued to adapt to my size. "God, you've made me so wet… Mmm… you like this don't you?" I hesitated before shaking my head, unbelievably attempting to stay in character despite how far inside of her I am. "Really? Seems like your cock begs to differ, I know it's enjoying itself while kissing my womb."

I grunted at the pleasure and tossed my head back when she tightened her tunnel, constricting my manhood with all her might. "How's that?" I moaned with the ball in my mouth and she laughed. "I knew you liked it, you can't lie to me." She let me recuperate for a brief moment as I stared down at our joined crotches. "God, you're so damn big… my pussy is just too small to take in all of you like this." She humped against me a couple of times while my teeth bit down into the red ball. "Mmm… fuck, can you feel me vibrate like you?" I grunted a few times and held back a nod. "Still not talking? No matter, I can tell I'm getting close to breaking you."

I sternly shook my head and grabbed at the handcuffs, trying to regain a little control. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She noticed my arms moving and said "They're not just any ordinary handcuffs… they're quite special." I ignored her and fumbled around before receiving a small electric shock. "Hrmm!?" She snickered at my surprise and licked my cheek, pulling my head down into her cleavage. "There tamper resistant, another thing I 'found' at the black market."

She pushed my face further into her breasts while my member stood still pressed against her cervix. "If you resist you'll get a small shock." I smirked as she yanked the ball out of my mouth. "I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" I shook my head and replied "No, but I still won't give in." She laughed and pressed her lips to mine, smooching with vigour. "MmMmm…" Her tongue immediately pinned mine down, proving she wanted to be dominate throughout this entire session. 'This is turning out to be one hell of a night!'

Our mouth's organs entwined while we both moaned from the passion, the buzz from our drug adding to the atmosphere beyond comprehensible words. "Mmm…" She smiled as she ran her tongue along me smaller fangs, finding it slightly amusing before pulling my lower lip down with her larger fangs, breaking away with a gasp. "Such an intense kiss from somebody so rough." I grinned naughtily and made a sudden thrust against her cervix, silencing her instantly. "I believe you're the one who's rough, Empress Rouge." She clawed at my chest as I forcefully thrusted into her depths, nearly drilling into her womb. "Fuahh… q-quiet slave…"

She gripped the red ball and brought to my lips as I kept pumping her tunnel, trying to find the energy to put it in my mouth. "What's the matter Empress… are you losing control?" Her insides clamped down on my shaft before she crammed the ball gag in my mouth. "No way… I'm not going to let you do whatever you want, you've got to behave... or else…" She reached behind my head, clicking something that delivered another electric shock to my wrists. "UGNN!"

I turned my head to see what she did and went wide-eyed at the assortment of erotic toys she had laid out on the back of the couch. 'W-Whips, ropes, vibrators, candles, and even a leash with a spiked collar!' she noticed my gaze and laughed. "Oh believe me Black Stallion, I've got more… I just think this will be enough to break you." She raised herself up high enough for my throbbing length to slip out of her tunnel covered in sexual lubricant, hanging there for a second for me to see before standing up off the couch. "In fact, by the way you were thrusting, it seems I'm not that far from doing so." I watched closely as she picked up the leash and collar, bringing it back over to me. "Hrmm!?"

She laughed and wrapped the spiked collar around my neck, fastening it securely. "I think it's time for the next phase of your torture." She tugged on the leash and forced me to stand up. "Think you can walk with your pants like that?" I shrugged and quickly kicked both my pants and boxers off my feet. "Good boy, you're already becoming obedient." She yanked on the leash again and forced me to follow her across the room to her bed. "Now… I want you to remove my panties." I cocked my head and tried to figure out how me wanted to do that. "So let's see how you behave."

She once again removed the ball gag from my mouth and forced me on my knees. "Good boy, keep going… you want to please your Empress Rouge." I smirked and repeated "I will please Empress Rouge." She gave a nod and slammed my face in her crotch. "I guess nobody can hold out from my torture for too long." I gripped the hem of her panties with my teeth and gradually slid them down her tan legs, staring up at her sopping slit the entire time. "Good job, you're going to make one hell of a slave."

I let go of her panties as her juice dripped out on my nose. "Don't just stand there… get a good drink, I know you must be thirsty from killing my soldiers all day." She once again rammed my face into her crotch and forced me to please her lest I wanted to receive another unpleasant shock. "Taste me." I stuck my tongue out and lightly touched the gentle folds of her labia, immediately watching as her knees buckled. "O-Ooh…" I smirked and slithered around her lips, collecting her overflow of vaginal lubricant that continuously seeped out her stimulated slit. "Deeper, come on… stick your tongue in deeper."

I swiftly obliged and slid passed her puffy lips, feeling her tunnel contract as I prodded her entrance and got my muzzle drenched in the process. "Mmm… fuck; taste my pussy, Black Stallion… Oh God!" She moaned louder as my tongue penetrated her delicate flower, thrusting in and out as quick as I could. "Mmm… lick it… yeah… Ooh… just like that, good boy… you know what to do, lick your Empress's wet pussy!" My length twitched and dripped in anticipation, more aroused than I've been all night long. "It… it's delicious, my Empress Rouge."

She leaned away as my tongue slid out of her insides. "Good boy; as a reward, I'll let you keep the ball gag out of your mouth… you're going to need more of that tongue." I remained on my knees as she sat down on her bed, keeping her legs wide enough for me to see all her spread flesh. "Now come, you still got some work to do." She pulled on the leash and forced me closer. "Yes Empress." She smiled pushed my head into her crotch. "Such a good boy." Immediately I returned to work, lapping at her slit to make her moan. "Mmm… yeah baby… mMmm…"

She let go of the leash and grabbed her breasts, fondling them while I wildly attacked her sex. "Oh God, you're so good at this… you're going to make your Empress cum, aren't you?" I tenderly sucked on her lower lips and drank every drop I found, giving her the notion I did indeed plan to do that. "Mmm… keep it up, you're making me feel good." She let go of one of her breasts and combed her fingers through my quills, moaning all the while. "More… use your tongue more!" I pierced her slit and quickly invaded her tunnel, slithering in as deep as I could possible get with my teeth against her folds. "F-Fuck… S…Shadow…Mmm… I gonna cum…"

I pulled out just enough to speak. "Cum my Empress… drench my face with your sex liquid ." She moaned louder and humped against my face. "I'm cumming!" Her tunnel contracted around my tongue and squeezed with no mercy, juicing violently as her body shook in pleasure. "Fwuaaah!" My tongue got pushed out as a wave of pure female essence gushed out onto my face, just as I had asked for. "D-Drink slave…" I obeyed and happily drank the love sap without a moment of hesitation. "Such a naughty face, you like drinking my cum?"

I bobbed my head and licked the stained bed sheets, desperate to get every last drop of her succulent flavour. "Good boy, now lick me clean." I returned to her groin and lapped at the juice dripping down her legs and flowing out her slit. "That's it, that's a good slave." The slurping sound was more than enough to make me want to cum, knowing that it was her bodily fluid I was guzzling like a maniac was completely sending my buzzed mind overboard. "Mmm… yeah, taste good doesn't it?"

She yanked on the leash and tugged me on top of her. "I think I'd like to get a taste as well, you're not going to being greedy with your Empress are you?" I shook my head and lightly pushed our lips together, feeling her take control as she darted in my mouth. "MmMmm… delicious…" My erection pulsed on her stomach as we made-out, enchanted by this amazing role-playing. "Anything you want, Empress Rouge." She slid her tongue along mine and withdrew, licking her lips as she gazed into my eyes. "Perhaps I should make you an Emperor… every Empress needs an Emperor."

"Yes Empress." She laughed and pushed me up into a kneeling position, letting my hard-on point at her face while she responded "I told you I'd break you, for now on you're nothing but my sex slave." I broke character for a brief moment and asked "You don't… really mean that do you?" She winked and stuck her tongue out, swiftly gliding my length along the bumpy surface. "R-Rouge… HRNN!" Another electric shock coursed through my body as she sucked my crown in her mouth, lapping at it before stopping. "Don't break character… dummy…" I smirked and gave a nod. "Forgive me, Empress."

Her lips wrapped around my shaft as it slid to the back of her throat, holding it there while her tongue slather saliva all along it. "Empress… y-your tongue… ughnn…" She smiled and lapped at the very tip, prodding at my urethra to make that same shiver go down my spine. "E…Empress… that feels too good." She held my testicles in her hand and tightened around them, momentarily withdrawing. "Uh-uh… I didn't tell you that you could cum." I grit my teeth but cooperated, not wanting to be ball gagged again. "Forgive me, Empress."

She reached around and held her hand on the handcuffs. "I know you don't want another electric shock." I shook my head as she laughed. "You're cock got harder when you got shocked… maybe the handcuffs are in the wrong place." I coughed while she fondled my testicles, unfortunately receiving a shock for doing so. "UGNN!" She laughed and said "Sorry, am I boring you?" I shook my head and apologized. "Forgive me, Empress… I had something stuck in my throat." She snickered and tightened her grip around my gonads, forcing me to wince in pain. "I know I'm not boring you… I can go rougher."

I gulped and pleaded. "N-No… please…. Forgive me." She yanked on the collar and my face made contact with her breasts, revealing how turned on she was by her erect nipples. "Be quiet, slave… I think I need to teach you a lesson on showing respect." She rubbed her teats in my face until I nearly suffocated in her busty cleavage, going light red in the cheeks from lack of air. "Empress, your boobs are wonderful." She smiled and pressed her nipple to my mouth, taking the hint I stuck my tongue out. "That may be, but they're sensitive… don't hurt me or the guards will have your head."

I grinned and gently touched her nipple with the tip of my tongue, immediately feeling her tremble. "Ooh…" She wrapped her arms around my back and moaned. "Harder." I complied and sucked on the small nub like an infant trying to draw milk, unsuccessful despite my attempt. "Mmm… God, that feels good." Her hands ran through my quills as I sucked and slurped, feeling calmer than ever as I imagined myself as a baby. 'I'd rather have a tit to suck on than a tube down my throat feeding me a mix of sloppy nutrients.'

"O-Oh… Oh God, Mmm… My titties are so sensitive." I rolled her nipple between my teeth while her encouraging moans paved the way to more sexual desire. "Empress, you're breasts are glorious… the best I've ever seen in my entire life." She smirked and abruptly wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me against her where my sex laid on top of hers. "I know, your cock is the same way to me… we're going to keep this a secret from the public aren't we?" I gave a small nod as she positioned my member at her entrance. "Yes, Empress, anything to get more of your pussy."

The head of my prick sank into her crotch as it slid passed her swollen lips, once again connecting our body and souls. "R-Rouge…Huaah…" Her fingernail scrapped at back while I slide right back to her cervix, bumping into it to let her know I was there. "S…Shadow… Mmm… so deep in my pussy." We momentarily lost our characters as pleasure shorted out our memory. "I… I'm gonna cum, Black Stallion." I moved without thinking, thrusting into her depths. "N-No… d…don't thrust… s-slave…"

Her tunnel contracted with violent pulsing, soaking my meat in love juice before sloshing out onto my crotch and bed sheet. "Fuck yes!" I kept pumping throughout the contractions, sending the pleasure meter through the roof. "I'm cumming so hard!" I struggled to not resist the handcuffs, the Ecstasy from the Euphoria leaving me wanting her touch. "Fuuuuck!" Her orgasm slowly faded and she laid still gasping for a few moments before pushing a button on the handcuffs, shocking me again. "HAA!"

"I didn't say you could thrust in me like that… jeez, haven't you learned your place by now?" I apologized while she recuperated from her climax. "Forgive me, Empress… your pussy is just so good." She smiled and smashed her lips against mine, sucking my tongue into her mouth. "Then kiss me." Without using my hands I battled her tongue, skillfully dueling inside of her mouth. "mMmm…" She unfastened the collar and let it drop on the bed. "I tell you what slave." She pulled away and said "How about we make a proposal?"

I raised an eyebrow as she pushed the leash and collar off the bed. "You keep making me feel good and I'll gradually free you… in the end you'll be a free man who just had lots of sex… if you fail, you have to remain my slave and do whatever I say for a whole week." I grinned and played along. "Anything you want, Empress." She gave a naughty smile and tightened her tunnel around my arousal. "Good boy, now let's see how good you can fuck me." I proceeded to move my hips before she suddenly stopped me. "Remember, your freedom is at stake."

I smiled and thrusted into her, watching as my length disappeared inside her. "Hoouu.. fuck my pussy, slave… keep doing it…" I pumped faster and put more of my weight into it, unable to use my hands to pull her against my member. "E-Empress… ugn… so good…" Our lips connected and we fought in mid-air, another aerial battle in the name of passionate love. "Hrggn… fuck… me… Slave." She humped up to my rhythm and moaned louder. "C-Can I cum in you this time, Empress?" She jerked her head back as I pounded her tender tunnel, jabbing at her cervix every time I hilted deep inside her. "Y-Yes… cum in me… I want all of it, all of it to gush into my no good slutty womb."

I chuckled softly before my moans quickly overtook. "I'll give you my baby, Empress." Her fingernails dug into my back deeper, stabbing my skin as she exclaimed. "You'd make this Empress the happiest woman in the world!" I thought about myself actually impregnating her and felt my pleasure rise, tightening further in my testicular area. "I'll do anything to make you happy, if you truly want my baby I'll make it happen." She glanced up at me and time seemed to temporarily slow down, the look of bliss on her face when I said that made me want to really get her pregnant. "Shadow…"

I came to and thrusted vigourously, loving how her breasts jiggled with any motion she made. "E-Empress… I'm going to cum." She stuck her tongue out and I immediately did the same, letting the tips of our tongues meet for a few seconds to swap saliva. "You're going to cum from my pussy? From my slimy, wet, and tight pussy?" I bobbed my head and desperately attempted to hold back the incoming surge of DNA, fully ready to shoot into its target. "Y…Yeah… Empress…..Rouge… I love you."

She smiled and forced our mouth to collide, sloppily kissing and slushing around spit. "Ugnrnnn…" In less than a second I let go, freeing my built up orgasm and feeling as it makes its way out of me. "YES!" She tore her mouth from mine and screamed as I pumped her tunnel full of my milky spunk, thrusting to get it inside her womb. "FUCKING YES, PUMP MY PUSSY FULL OF YOUR HOT LOVE!" I wasn't sure, but I thought that was her real feelings, no role-playing involved in that comment. "Y-Your womb is sucking in my cum… and my dick…" She blushed a very deep shade of red and silenced me by pulling my face down into her cleavage, something she seems fond of doing, that or fun. "O-OoH… Oh god… OH GOD… CUMMING!"

Her body convulsed and seized as she orgasmed roughly, banging my erection against her cervix with every single hump. "Cum, Empress… grace me with you essence, I love it when you squirt." She puffed her cheeks out in embarrassment as her climax continued to rock her body, cumming hard from my ferocious drilling. "S-Shut…Up…Slave…" I smirked and felt the handcuffs deliver another electric shock. "Hrnn… starting to get used to that, you're going to need a car battery from here on out." She panted as our churned cream spurted out on my groin, soaking it further with our combined fluid. "I…I…fuck… you're so good."

After a few more thrusts I ceased movement, letting her gather her bearing as our juices leaked out of her. "Shadow…" I panted and asked "Rouge?" She tapped on the handcuffs and they shocked me a total of three times with greater intensity. "HRNN!" She smiled and laughed. "I forgot to mention the handcuffs have three levels of intensity, yours was only on one… now I set it on two for breaking character again." I chuckled and joked. "You bitch."

She giggled and gently slapped me on the face. "That's more like it" She rubbed the hand print before reaching back to untie the ball gag, letting it fall on the bed and bounce onto the floor. "Now I think you've got more business to attend to, Slave…" I raised an eyebrow as she winked. "You're almost a free man, but I expect you to ramp it up…now…" She pulled my erection out of her tunnel and turned herself around, holding it to her mouth. "I expect this last time to be the absolute best, especially remember that your freedom is still at stake… Hmm… perhaps I should get the whip to remind you?"

I grinned and shook my head. "No Empress… I understand, I'll make you feel good." She smirked and gradually took my throbbing tool deep inside her mouth, sucking our juices down her throat with delight. "Mmm… good boy." She stared up at me as I grit my teeth and held back a constant moan. "Empress… you're tongue… ugnn…" She slurped on my shaft and let go with a pop, stroking with her hand immediately afterwards. "Our cum tastes so good when it's combined… yummy…"

I leaned back as she picked up her pace, trying not to moan all the while. "When the handcuffs shocked you those three times, I thought you were going to cum inside of me again." I caved and let a few moans slip "I'll cum… uggn… I'll cum inside you again, Empress… I know how much you like my DNA." She stuck her tongue out and dragged it all the way down my member, stopping at my testicles to sniff. Her wings flapped as she smelled me, going further by using her tongue to get a good taste. "To believe a slave's scents could turn me on this much… it's enough to make me drip again." She glanced up at my pulsing prick and snickered. "I see you're already dripping though."

My pre-cum oozed out at the sight of her so close to my sexual organs, exciting me more when she sucked on my jewels. "Hrgg… Empress… p-please be careful." She held my legs and swirled around using her tongue, sending shivers down my spine similar to that of a shock from the handcuffs. "mMmm…" My hands moved and on cue the handcuff delivered another electric shock. "HRNN!" She smiled and licked faster, loving the way I jump and throb with each shock. "I'll be careful with you, Slave… just remember that you're still in custody, don't get feeling too good or you might forget."

"Y-Yes Empress…" She ran her tongue back up my length and continued along my chest, heading straight for my lips. "Such an obedient slave." Our lips connected and I got a taste of our bodily fluids, still mixing with other liquids like our saliva. 'Fuck… first day of the new year and it's already been better than any of the ones last year.' Our tongue entwined as she held my face, letting her fingernails dig into my cheeks as another form of brutal pleasure. "Mmm…" She moaned into my mouth and pulled my body against hers, making me wish these handcuff were gone. "Deeper." I complied and sent my tongue as far in her mouth as I could get it, despite still tangled with hers. "I love your tongue."

She softly held her fangs on my tongue and teased me by pressing down. "Ugn…" She sucked me in deeper and bit down harder. "Urggn… Empress… please don't bite me." She giggled with my tongue in her mouth and replied "I thought you wanted to please me?" I pulled my tongue out of her mouth and ran down her chin, bringing a trail of drool with me. "I'll please you, Empress… I promise." I moved down to her breasts and lapped at her cleavage, dragging my tongue in between her busty breasts. "Ooh…" I smiled and started at her left breast, sucking on the nub before taking her entire areola in my mouth. "O-OH… S-Sha… slave… fuaah… my titties are too sensitive for any more teasing… they get sore."

I sucked on her teat and licked it with my tongue, breathing hot breath with every exhale. "But I love your tits… they're so busty." She trembled for a moment before asking "Is that something a slave would say?" I played along and shook my head, pulling on her nipple in the process. "No Empress… forgive me." She held my face back before letting go. "I don't need to shock you again do I?" I shook my head again and went back to her breasts, sucking on the right one this time. 'God, I love her!'

"Mmm…oh!" I enjoyed listening to her gasps and moans, finding them extraordinarily arousing. "S-Slave… d… don't pull on my nipples so much." I raised an eyebrow and tugged harder, tenderly yanking on the swollen nubs to make her squeak a little. "Haauh!" My manhood twitched and quickly stiffened all the way, ready to go another round after a short period of role-playing. "S-Stop… I…I… or I'll… shock you…" I sucked harder before returning to her left teat, trying to keep an even balance between the two. "I… I said s-stop…hrgn… Ooh God!" She grabbed at the handcuffs and sent another shock through my system, not bothering me in the least. "Fuaah! I felt the shock go through your tongue!"

I smirked and rolled her nipple between my teeth, gently jerking enough to get a reaction. "Huaahah… Shadow… I… I'm gonna cum!" I moved faster and lapped at both teats, quickly going back and forth between the two nubs to maximize her pleasure. 'Just from me sucking her tits?' Her fingernails clamped down on my skin, piercing my fur with ease as an orgasm rocked her body. "SHADOW… AAHHH… OH GOD!" Her hips bucked and smacked against my loins, dry humping me from the bottom. "I'M CUMMING FROM HAVING YOU SUCK ON MY TITS!" I silenced her with a kiss and hoped the people next door and above us weren't sitting there with ear plugs. "OH FUCK!"

She kept humping against me as her tunnel contracted, pushing out more of her essence each passing second. "That's forceful." I whispered, receiving another three consecutive shocks. "NGGRN!" She panted and slowly stopped thrusting her hips. "G-God… I came just from having you suck on my boobs." My muscles came back from the intense shock and I kissed her. "Empress… you broke character." She smiled and smooched with me, dragging her hands down to the handcuffs, leaving me to expect another shock. "I sure did, but you know what?"

I heard a click and the handcuffs released my wrists, falling to the floor with a clank. "I do believe you're a free man." I laughed and decided to drop the role-play for the rest of our sexual adventure. "Rouge… I love you." I gladly wrapped my arms around her and continued smooching, happy to have my hands free. "I love you too, Shadow Lonejewel." Our tongues briefly fought before resting on top of one another's. "Rouge Lonejewel… you'll be my wife one day." She tightened her embrace and we made-out, fervidly sucking on our mouth's organs out of the love we'd grown for each other.

After a few minutes of kissing and tongue sucking she broke the kiss. "You're still going to fuck me… right?" I smirked and gave a small nod. "Yeah baby… I'm not even close to being done with you." She grinned while he wings flapped. "Give me everything, Shadow… don't hold back on me this time." I gave another nod and gradually ran my hands down to her hips, pulling her around into a doggy style position with my member hovering behind her dripping slit. "You want it rough this time?" She bobbed her head a mere second before I plummeted inside her, stretching her walls back out. "F-FUCK!"

I grit my teeth at her tightness and grunted. "Ughn… Rouge… damn you're tight." Her eyes watered while she moaned. "I…I've never had anything so Big, it's hard to get used to." I leaned over on top of her back and used my weight to push her down against the bed. "I'm going to make you used to it; if Sonic has sex everyday then I want it twice…no… three times a day." I stopped at her cervix as her tunnel clamped down on my girth. "N-No… w…we can't… you'll destroy my pussy!" Her insides relaxed and I attempted a few thrusts, feeling her immediately tighten on the first. "I know you'd like it… don't lie to me, Rouge… We'll do it every chance we get; I'll pump you full every second we're around each other, Work, home, or outside, I don't care… I want my dick to be in your pussy."

She gripped the bed sheets and moaned. "F-Fuck… you're going… ugnn… to wear me out." I resumed thrusting and used her slick lubricant to slide halfway out. "Huaah… Shadow… you're so big!" The tip of my erection kissed her womb with every pump, releasing some of our fluids that it had sucked up. "Rouge… you're so wet… so wet and slimy." She moaned and stared back at me with pure lust filled eyes. "My pussy… is wet for you, Shadow… so wet." I held her hips and took delight in being able to take some control, forcing her back on my length with rhythm. "Oh God… Uooohh… S-Shadow… Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!"

Her walls clamped down like a vice-grip and milked me with vibration, sending chills through my body. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She completely collapsed against the bed and thrashed, nearly mimicking a seizure. "Cum… cum hard for me, Rouge." She convulsed while unleashing a wave of jizz down my pulsing sex, feeling it drip down my thighs from the mere quantity. "OH GOD, SHADOW!" I let go of her hips and held the sides of her luscious breasts, big enough to fondle despite being smashed against the bed. "The tables have turned… slave becomes Emperor while Empress becomes slave."

Her wings tried to flap but my weight held them down, not about to let her go anywhere. "Ugnn… maybe I should put the handcuffs on you?" Her ears flattened back as she came down from her intense orgasm. "No… don't be cruel." I chuckled and stopped moving. "I won't, besides, if I wanted to give you a shock… I could just do this…" I made a sudden jab at her depths and she scream. "FUCK… that's deep… hauuh!" Amusingly, the size of her bust and rump made us bounce higher combined with the springs beneath the mattress. "You like it though, don't you?" She countered by saying "About as much as you like my pussy."

I smirked and smacked her plump rear. "Look… can you see? Can you see where we're connecting?" She blushed a deep cheery red and clenched more of the bed sheets in her hand. "It's so arousing… you can hear our wet sex parts squishing together." She closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, embarrassed beyond no bounds to be making such erotic noises. "Nnnnnn!" The faster I humped the louder it got, sending me into overdrive. "NHhhHh… W-Wait… Shadow… WAIT… SLOW D-DOW… FWUAAH!"

Without thinking started going faster and faster, slamming into her with more force than I used any of the other times we'd had intercourse. "No way… Hrnn… I… I should go faster…" Her head flew back as I literally impaled her cervix with my member. "AHAAA…. SHADOW!" I held down another series of wing flaps and tenderly nibbled on her white-fur covered ear, completely knocking the officers cap off onto the bed. "I love you, Rouge… I'm going to give it to you just like this, as much as you want, baby." She humped me back and moaned louder through grit teeth, barely able to speak from the vicious pounding. "I… F-Fu…Fuck… I… I love you… fuaah… I l-love you too… hauooh!"

"Rouge… Lonejewel… Ugn… Shadow and Rouge… Lonejewel." She stared back at me with her jaw dropped in pleasure. "You're so beautiful…" I abruptly stopped my sharp thrusting and grabbed her leg. "Turn around, I want to see you." Her cheeks flushed while I assisted in helping her spin herself around to lay on her back "Uhhgn… I love how I get to feel every angle when you do that." She smiled and stared up at me, holding my arms as I pushed against the bed. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

She beamed a wider smile and pulled my face down to hers, letting our lips connect as our sexes resumed movement. "I love you, Black Stallion." I humped faster as she invaded my mouth, too far in bliss to do much of anything but slide around. "Mmm… mMmm… mMmMmmm!" Throughout the entire role-playing I learned how much I truly appreciated the contact my hands made with any part of her body, relishing the opportunity when my hands decided to fondle her chest. "N-NO!" She broke away suddenly and shivered. "Not my titties, Black Stallion… they're too sensitive right now."

I smirked and held my nose to hers as I kept a steady thrusting pace. "I noticed, the fact that you came by me doing nothing but sucking on your tit… very naughty." She blushed and held her hands over each breast, not wanting me to mess with them. "But don't worry… I promise I won't hurt you, us Lonejewels only have each other you know." I moved her hands and held each bosom in my hands, enjoying the fact I was able to. "I love your tits, Rouge… there's just… something about them that's almost hypnotizing to me." She moaned as her voice grew quiet and high-pitched. "W-What are you talking about?"

I slowed down my pumping of her tunnel and replied "Your nipples are so big… and, well… your areola's are dark, complimenting your tan skin." She grabbed my shoulders and pulled my face to hers, ready for another round of passionate kissing. "Mwah… I fucking love you, Shadow… you… you big dummy." I smiled and closed my mouth over hers, running my tongue along her purple lips until she opened to allow me entrance. "MmMmm…" Our tongues entwined again, trying to tie themselves in a knot so we could stay like this permanently. 'fully connected… better than bliss or Euphoria, that's for damn sure.'

Her hands ran down my sides until they moved around to my buttocks, holding them as I thrusted into her quivering tunnel. "Mmm…F-Faster…mmf…" I swiftly sped up as we remained lip locked, not being able to separate if we tried. "MmMmMmMM!" She slurped on my tongue as I rammed her depths deeper and deeper with my manhood, feeling her legs raise and wrap around my waist. 'Fuck…Ugn… so damn good!' With each time I withdrew from inside her she pushed me back in, paying her back by kneading her breasts together. 'I think I'm going to cum really soon.'

I pried my lips from hers and said "Rouge… I… I'm gonna cum… real soon… haauh…" She gazed into my hazy and dilated pupils before responding "Cum inside me again… I want to feel it go to my womb, just one more time…please… please… I want to feel your babies." I held my forehead to hers and panted. "I will… I'm going to give it to you… ugnn… in just a few seconds." I drilled at her womb at an increasingly faster rate, thrusting forcefully as the tension in my testicles rose higher. "OH GOD… SHADOW… I… I THINK I'M CUMMING!"

I felt myself lose focus as I fiercely ground my length inside her body. "F-Fuck… hrnn… gonna cum if you tighten like that." She shrieked in pleasure and gripped my prick, sucking it deep into her fleshy tunnel. "I'M CUMMING!" I resisted the sucking motion her walls made and continued thrusting, truly hitting a state of no return. "Fuaah… R-Rouge… I… I'm cumming… I'm cumming!" My toes suddenly slipped off the bar inside my jet shoes and hit the pressure sensor, igniting the jet burner enough to propel me forward. "HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The moment I hilted extremely deep inside her I let back, releasing another climax point blank into her womb from the abrupt movement. "OH MY GOD, SO HOT!"

Rope after rope shot into her uterus and she moaned each time, obsessed with the feeling of my seed trying to fertilize her eggs. "YES, OH GOD, YES-YES-YES!" My knees buckled and I collapsed on top of her, draining nearly everything I had into her womb. "Ooooh… it's so hot… Mmm… God…" Our orgasms subsided at the same time but we remained still, still trying to catch our breath. "W… What… was that!?" I blushed in embarrassment and replied "M-My jet shoes went off… propelling me inside of you."

She gasped for air and gradually came down from the intense high our climax gave us. "I… I thought you were literally going to bust through my cervix… that would… hurt really bad…" I panted for a few seconds and slowly slid outside of her tunnel, bringing only her lubricant out with me. "Huh? Would you look at that, it seems that your womb took in every last drop… I guess the close proximity made you really full." Her cheeks flushed as she gently placed her hand on her stomach. "It's still so hot, I love the thought of it sloshing around inside of me… Mmm…" She grabbed my hand and held it to her lower stomach, presumably over her drenched uterus. "Wouldn't it be nice, Black Stallion, to have your baby growing inside me?"

I rolled my eyes at her afterglow and slapped her slit with my member a few times, rubbing the fluids back onto her body. "You know, most humans worry about getting pregnant… I wonder why us Mobians want it more than anything." She yanked my face down and roughly kissed me before saying "Because it's the ultimate way to show I love you!" She sniffled and I started to get upset at her manic personality. "I'm sorry… it's just, every time I feel your cum sitting inside of me I can't help but feel depressed knowing that it isn't going to do anything."

She rubbed her eyes and tightened her embrace around me. "B-But… that's okay, because you won't leave me will you?" I held my nose to hers and shook my head, making her smile. "No… Rouge, you're perfect in every way no matter what you could possibly think." She buried her face in my neck and exhaled. "I love you, Shadow." I smiled and began untying her necktie, preparing to use it to clean us up since I knew it was late. "I love you too, Rouge Lonejewel." She rubbed her face against mine and closed her eyes. "You're so sweet… I… I wish you were my first… somebody who loved me like you."

I removed the necktie which I just now discovered was mine and proceeded with cleaning each other's bodies, wiping the sexual body fluids off one another. "That doesn't matter to me either… stop trying to make things depressing, we just had sex for God's sake!" She smiled and laughed with me. "Alright-alright… I'm just a little dazed from that last thrust, I thought you were going to go all the way through me." I smirked and tossed the tie on the side of the bed. "I'm pretty sure I was getting close to doing that."

She pulled me down and rolled us on our sides. "Mmm… I love you, Shadow… thank you for making me wait, that was absolutely incredible!" I held her body close and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Rouge… sorry for being so cold last year, this new one is going to be so much better than the last." She beamed a smile and snuggled up as close to me as she could get, letting her wings flutter in excitement. "You're going to make me a happy woman." I chuckled softly and said "I'm lucky too."

She kept her smile and yawned. "I'm sorry, Black Stallion… you wore me out…" I smirked and glanced over at the clock beside her bed. "It's twelve forty… I guess we should probably get to sleep so we have plenty of energy for tomorrow." She moaned in delight and happily asked "What did you want to do tomorrow?" I pulled myself back to look into her eyes and replied "Spend time with you… same thing I want to do every day." She gradually started laughing and relaxed her head on my chest. "You're such a flirt, you romantic hedgehog!"

We laughed together and held each other, gathering body heat to stay warm. "You're so warm, Shadow…" I gently rubbed her back and even her wings, transferring warmth. "You should turn up the heat so you don't get a cold." She weakly shook her head and reached for the covers, pulling them up to our waist. "But then you might get hot…" I smiled and asked "Is that why it's so cold in here? Don't be ridiculous, go turn up your air conditioner." She giggled softly and tapped my nose with her finger. "You mean 'our' air conditioner!"

I rolled my eyes as she leaned up and gently smacked her on the rear. "You're really going to make a big deal about me moving in with you, huh?" She gave a nod and stood up off the side of the bed. "Yep, I hope you know that everyone at work is going to know." I grinned and watched as she walked over to the thermostat by the front door. "Great… it was already bad enough when you announced to everyone that we were seeing each other despite the interoffice-relationship thing being forbidden, I thought my subordinates would never stop laughing at me."

She raised an eyebrow as I continued to watch her nude body, unable to pry my eyes off it. "Oh, and just why were they laughing?" I shrugged while she adjusted the thermostat, instantly feeling warm air flow out of the vent above her bed. "I don't know, I really don't care either… fuck them…" She snickered and walked over the lamp on the end table beside the couch. "Shadow!" I chuckled and acted innocent "What?" She smiled and turned off the lamp, leaving only the glow from the television that still was set to the news. "Maybe they were jealous or just surprised, after all… he-he… there was a small rumor going around a while ago that you might've been gay."

I cracked up laughing and shook my head. "Nooooo… me? Homosexual? No freaking way… hell no!" She laughed and made her way back to the bed. "What? You've got a problem with gays?" I scratched the side of my head and stuttered. "W-Well… I mean… I don't really have a problem with them, as long as they leave me alone and out of whatever they want to do in the cornfield." She laughed and crawled back into the bed, heading straight for underneath the covers. "I love you sense of humor, Shadow!"

I chuckled and pulled her close before completely on top of me. "I tell you what I'd love to do… get these damn thoughts about gays out of my head, maybe we should go just one more time to get rid of them." She smirked and pressed her lips to mine. "I don't think my pussy can take anymore, plus it's late." I grinned and held her hips. "I was just playing around, I know… I'm getting tired myself." She smiled and continued our kiss, lightly rubbing my soft manhood with her rear. "Mmm… but I bet you could go again, couldn't you?"

I ran my hands down past her hips and held onto her plump cheeks, still enjoying contact despite how much we already had. "MmMmm… anything for you, Rouge…" She blushed and rubbed my shoulders, deepening the kiss when I felt her tongue touch my lips. "mMmm" I felt myself gradually harden and knew she would feel soon as well, until then our tongue sloppily fought with less intensity than before, too exhausted to get overly passionate. 'Fuck… I'm getting hard again… there's no way I can possibly have anything left inside me.'

She finally took notice and broke away from my lips. "S-Shadow… you're hard… again…" My cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment as I bobbed my head. "Y…Yeah, I know…" She stared back at the bulge beneath the sheets and moaned. "but… I thought you were done for the night?" I grunted as she teased me by rubbing my length faster, knowing it was arousing me once again. "I… I guess not." She grinned naughtily and briefly kissed me. "It's the drug, every time we get done being aroused it just comes back five minutes later."

"Ugn… is that why you stayed up all night with your hand the first time you tried it?" She winked and grinded back and forth to drive me crazy. "Yep… it was just my hand, that porno we watched, and a picture I shot of you when you weren't paying any attention." I grit my teeth and asked "You took a photograph of me?" She pursed her lips and humped faster, combing her fingers through my quills. "Yeah… j-just once, I didn't want to feel like I was Amy or something." She scooted back on top of me and let my member prod her stretched tunnel. "R-Rouge… is this constant lust from the pill going to last forever?"

She looked over at the clock before closing her eyes. "No… but… until then…" I stopped her by grabbed my shaft, pulling it away from her entrance. "Hrnn… you really think we could go one more time?" She smashed her lips to mine to prove she wasn't playing around in the least. "Mmmf…mMmm…" She pulled on my lower lip again and withdrew. "Yes!" I smiled and gazed up at her. 'I… love… her…' She opened her eyes and stopped moving around. "Please." I gave a nod and said "We'll do it one more time… but… this time I want to do something that'll take your mind off me not popping your cherry."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and jumped when I directed my prick behind her slit. "H-Hey, where are you going!" I poked her hole and asked "Have you ever… done anything down here?" Her body trembled every time I thrusted forward, poking her repeatedly. "N-No… a…anal is kind of… haauh… it's kind of weird to me…" I chuckled and grabbed her breasts, lightly holding them as they dangled in my face. "Weird? Compared to the foreplay we just did earlier?" She gave a nod while her fingernails dug into my shoulders. "S-Stop… I… I'd rather you go back to my pussy…" I refused and fondled her teats. "Oh? But your bat pussy doesn't have its virginity… your ass does."

She squeaked as I prodded further, pressing into her sphincter. "S-Shadow, No!" I laughed and asked "I already took your oral virginity, why not your anal? I think it's only fair for not getting to pop a cherry." She scraped her nails down my chest and said "NO!" I stopped as she caught her breath. "I… I'm sorry… I thought you'd want to do that… I… I don't know." She shook her head and kissed me. "Mwah… it's not that, I just… I… I need you to use my juices as lubricant before you take my anal virginity… it'll hurt if you try it dry."

My eyes widened and I gave a nod. "Y-Yeah… sorry, I forgot." She panted while I brought my manhood to her slit and rubbed it on her puffy labia, listening her moans and gasps. "Ooh… I... I can't believe you're getting ready to fuck my ass... even after cumming inside of me twice!" I grunted and helped her hump by holding her hips. "I know… but I want you to forget everything about the times before you met me, anything anyone ever said to you doesn't matter from this point further… just focus on our love."

Our lips connected again as I slid inside her vaginal tunnel, feeling how wet she was from the idea of me taking her anal virginity. "I… I think… in truth, it does kind of bother me… to not have been able to be your first." She bounced on my member and moaned. "Ooouu… Y-Yeah? Huaah…" I gave a small nod and said "Yeah, because I know it must've been terrible to find out somebody didn't love you… especially after they did something like this just for the fun of it." She raised up high enough and I slid back out of her, moist enough for what we're getting ready to do. "So after I do this… don't ever think about the past either, just the present and future because that's where I'll be."

"Black Stallion… you're so romantic." I smiled and brought my lubricated sex to her tail hole, more than ready to take this to the next level. "Are you ready?" She buried her face in my neck and tightened her embrace. "Hnn… I don't know… will it hurt?" I shrugged and didn't exactly know how to assure her. "I… I don't know, I've never done anything like this before." She closed her eyes as I pressed onwards, feeling my head prod her sphincter. "S-Shadow, oh God!"

I grit my teeth and said "I won't hurt you… you know that." Her wings fluttered violently as I sunk deeper into her hole, gasping from the tightness. "Ghaaaa… it's like you're… ugnn… going to snap my dick off if you get any tighter!" She threw her head back and yanked on my fur. "AaaHAUUah… SHADOW!" I grunted a few times and stood still, unable to go any further than the tip. "J-Jeez… that is what I call tight, I think I might actually need my jet shoes if I want to get any deeper." She blushed and tugged on my fur. "S…Shut up!" I smiled at her blush but her embarrassment made her tighten and quiver even more. "Hrggn!"

"Oh my God, Shadow… y-you're way too big for my ass; you're hurting me, hon'…" I pulled her head down and wiped a tear out of her eye. "I'm sorry, baby… just relax and you'll loosen up." Her body shook as I remained still, gradually adjusting to something big and throbbing being inside her hole. "Mnnn… Black Stallion…" I pressed my lips to hers and forced her mouth open, gently laying my tongue on top of hers. "Mmm.." Slowly but surely she loosened up, focusing on what was in her mouth instead of her anal cavity. 'Still… damn, that's tight!'

She moaned louder as I slid deeper inside her tail hole. "mmMMMMM!" She broke away as I got over a quarter of the way in. "FUCK! God that feels so deep!" I grunted and held her hips. "R-Rouge… it's hard for me to go any deeper… hgnn…" She squeaked a couple of times as I thrusted sharply, still not getting any deeper penetration. "Fwaau! You want to go deeper!?" I gave a small nod and said "Yeah… I'm going to get my cock all the way in your ass before this night is over."

She blushed cherry red as I leaned up some. "But for now, I want you to do something for me." Her eyes twitched as she held back a moan. "W…W-What?" I licked her rosy cheek and replied "Sit on it." She stared down at me curiously. "Huh?" I chuckled and tried pulling her back on my shaft. "Sit on my cock… I want to see if you're weight combined with my thrusting will get me any deeper." She remained baffled as the pleasure she was experiencing scrambled her Bat brain. "Huh?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Here… I'll show you." I held her waist and leaned up against the headboard of the bed, pushing her up to a ninety-degree angle. "Now… try and sit on my cock." She blushed deeper and raised herself before jabbing her anus. "HAAAAUH!" I grit my teeth and responded "A-Again… k…keep going… Good God!" She held her bouncing breasts and repeated the same stabbing motion, making me slide a little deeper inside her anus. "R-Rouge." She closed her eyes and stopped. "O-Oh my God… this feels so much better than my pussy!"

I clench my teeth tight enough to hurt my jaw, nearly chipping a tooth. "O…One more time, Rouge… do it one more time, make this one count." She gave a tiny nod and raised her hips. "A-Are you ready to have me all the way inside your ass?" She shook her head no and I grinned. "Do it, now!" In unison we thrusted our hips towards each other, instantly feeling me slip all the way inside her anal canal until I was literally crammed against her rectum. "FUUAAAAAAAAAUUAAAAAAAHHAAA!" I slammed our mouths against each other's to silence her, praying nobody heard that scream. "MHHMMMMM!"

Her body convulsed and I felt her release a flood of liquid on my crotch. 'She came…' Our tongues slid everywhere tasting every corner of each other's mouth's. 'God, her ass is sooooo tight!' I broke the kiss and watched her gasp for air. "OH MY GOD!" I held my finger to her lips while her wings tugged her upwards, frantically trying to flap away from me. "S-Shadow… Ooooh… your cock is so deep in my ass." I pulled the sheets back enough the see the mess she made from full penetration. "You came really hard."

Her breathing remained quick as every slight movement made her moan. "I know… huuah… I… I've never felt like this before!" I wrapped my arms around her hips and thrusted very gently. "N…NO…n-no… don't thrust, not yet…" She panted for a few seconds while I stayed buried inside of her. "God, you're so tight… I can feel your heartbeat, when you're not cumming that is." She leaned back and continued to adjust to my size, trying to get used to it since it was her first. "I can feel yours too… it's fast."

I smiled and said "That's because I've never felt anything like this before in my entire life…it's… it's amazing; absolutely amazing." She forced a smile and tried to pulled herself up, only to tug me with her. "Damn…ugnn… you're so tight!" She moaned and replied "You're so big!" Her anal canal clamped down hard enough to make me wince. "R-Rouge…Haauh…jeez… way too tight!" She gradually overcame my girth and started trying to move. "Mmm… It's hard to believe you fit!"

She did most of the work as I just tried not to cry, never before feeling like my manhood was about to come off until now. "Holy shit… this is… R-Rouge… this is way too good!" She ignored me and leaned down, smothering me in her breasts like I've now grown fond of. "Shadow… Oh my God, you've made me love anal in one go!" I grunted again and felt that familiar rising feeling shoot throughout my body. "Oh-Oh my God… Rouge…Rouge-Rouge… I'm going to cum… h-holy shit." She sped up and moaned louder. "Rouge… Oh GOD! This is going to be the single most massive… FUCK… here it comes, I can't hold back much longer!"

She shrieked as my shaft throbbed violently in unison with both her holes. "YES-YES-YES-YES!" I thrusted one last time and almost blacked out as I erupted inside her anal canal, spewing more semen than I knew was possible, forcing both of us to scream out in utter bliss. "YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" In tandem with my release she drenched my loins along with the bed sheets in her vaginal fluids, clawing at my chest as our minds went completely blank.

If I had ever felt more drained of everything, it was the moment after I shot the last rope inside of her guts. Having to stay buried deep inside her until we both caught our breath. "Shadow… my God, that was… now that was fucking amazing!" My breathing returned to normal as my member gradually began to soften, threatening to slide out of her. "I don't even know if I can move… I feel… damn… that took a lot out of me." I gave a nod and said "We… need to figure out what we're going to do with the mess that I made inside you." She blushed and grabbed the necktie I'd used to clean our fluids earlier.

"I got it." She held the necktie to our joining spot while I pulled out, releasing all I unleashed inside her. "Whoa… that's a lot." My cheeks burned red and I scratched the back of my head. "He-he… sorry… you were just so tight, I actually thought I was going to bust a nut inside you." She rolled her eyes and soaked up every drop with my necktie. 'Best… night… of… my… life!'

.

.

.

{End of 'Final' Major Love Scene}

.

.

.

"So" I asked "What did you think?" She smirked and wrapped the tie around my semi-erection, stroking to soak up the rest of what was on my length. "Well… you definitely turned me on to anal, that was almost better than regular." I smiled and joked. "Good enough to make you forget about the past?" She countered with a wink. "More than you'll ever know." My cheeks flushed even deeper. "Well then…" She laughed and pulled the tie away from my prick, tossing it to the ground. "What time is it?"

She glanced over at the clock and said "Almost one thirty in the morning… we should really get to sleep if we're going to hang out tomorrow, outside the bed that is." I smiled and hoped my muscles were even capable of moving after having my reservoir completely drained. "Ha-ha… yeah… we should change the sheets first, it's like we both wet the bed." She laughed with me and felt around. "Yeah… I don't think we're going to want to sleep here, not unless we want to wake up very sticky."

She pulled the sheets all the way back and swung her feet off the side of the bed. "Come on… help me change the sheets and I'll towel you off... I know you don't like getting all sweaty." I shook my head with a smile and followed her over to the side of the bed, standing up at the same time. "My legs are wobbly." She laughed at me and said "You'll make it… take the sheets off and put them in the clothes bin by the front door, I got to… use the bathroom…" I smirked and got a little cocky. "I filled you up that much, huh?" She blushed and hurried to the bathroom down her narrow hall. "I'll take that as a yes."

I yawned and grabbed the soiled bed sheets, yanking them away from the pillows into a ball. "Hey… what do you want me to do about your handcuffs and ball gag?" I heard the lid to the toilet open before she said "I think I'm going to take the handcuffs back, they didn't work very well on you…" I chuckled and brought the sheets over to the laundry basket next to the door, waiting to get took to the laundry mat. "I think they worked fine, especially since we never got to level three… hmm… probably shouldn't have reminded you about that."

She laughed as I dropped the sheets in the bin, curiously checking to see what she set the thermostat on (79) "No, you might regret that… I bet level three would make you cum just from the intensity." I smirked and walked over to the coffee table in the lounge, swiping the shot of tequila she'd forgotten to drink. "Right… just remind me to take of my shoes next time." She laughed again and replied "Naw, the actually felt pretty damn good." I playfully shook my head and made my way back to the bed, giving it a quick pat down to make sure none of our love got on the mattress. "Never thought I'd be using my hover shoes to have sex."

The toilet flushed and she replied "I never thought I'd actually get you submissive… guess we find out something new every day." The sink turned on while she continued "There's some fresh sheets in the closet by my bed, would please put one on the mattress for me?" I stared out the window for a moment and noticed the build-up of snow gathering on the sill just outside. "Yeah… I'll get you a big blanket, it looks like it's still snowing good outside." She popped out of the doorway to her bathroom and said "No, you'll get too hot… just get some sheets like I had on originally."

I shook my head and pulled open the closet door, noticing a neatly folded purple and silk sheet. "Hmm… how about we get the blanket but use this silk sheet?" She walked over to a small closet by the bathroom and pulled it open. "Silk? In the wintertime? Won't that be kind of cool to lay on?" I grabbed the sheet and quickly looked around for a blanket as she removed a towel from the bathroom closet. "Yeah, but then we'll have a heavy blanket that'll keep us warm… plus each other…" She smiled and walked back into the bathroom, not bothering to close the bathroom closet. "Okay… just slap it on there… I'm so tired I could just about collapse."

I chuckled and brought both the sheet and blanket over to the bed, laying down the sheet first. "Couldn't you just use your wings if your legs got tired?" She remained quiet for a moment before shouting. "That's got nothing to do with it! Now get in here so I can towel you off." I smirked and swiftly finished placing the silk sheet around the bed. "Yeah-yeah, don't get all cranky." In less than a moment I hurried across the room to the bathroom. "I didn't say you had to run." I smiled and said "But you didn't say I couldn't." She rolled her eyes and tossed a wet towel at me. "God… now you're starting to go through the afterglow."

I laughed and briefly rubbed the towel on my chest before running down to my groin "I do feel a little giddy." She smiled as I continued trying to get everything sticky off my fur. "That's the afterglow, some people say it's almost like being stoned." I chuckled and scrubbed my fur before handing the towel back to her, watching as she took it and proceeded to do the same thing I did. "Just don't expect me to do this all the time, Rouge… I'm still not a big drug person and I'm not going to try anything else."

She snickered and rubbed the wet towel against her bare flesh. "Don't worry… we'll just take this Euphoria once a month and fuck each other all night… how does that sound?" I grinned wide and tried to take my eyes off her smooth skin, too hypnotized. "Sounds like a plan, but we should really stop making plans at one thirty in the morning and get to sleep." She gave a small nod and hurried, making sure she was clean before walking with me out of the bathroom, turning off the light as she left. "I agree… *Yawn*… I'm about to collapse…"

I slowly walked with her to the bed and said "Don't pass out yet, I don't want to be left to carry you." She laughed and pushed me down on the bed. "Yeah-yeah… I thought I told you to make the bed." I chuckled and held my hands behind my head, getting comfy on the silk sheets as she spread the blanket out across the bed. "I was almost done but you called me into the bathroom." She smiled and grabbed the remote off the back of the couch to turn off the television, leaving us in complete darkness. "Are you sure that blanket isn't going to be too heavy for you hon'? I don't want you to get too hot."

She sat the remote down and slid into the bed, pulling the blanket up over both of us. "I'll be alright, this silk sheet is keeping me cool." I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her, cuddling with our nude bodies pressed against one another. "Alright… I love you." I smiled and gently kissed her on the lips, making sure since we didn't have any light. "I love you too, Rouge… you've made me a very happy hedgehog." She returned the kiss before resting her head against my chest, trying to make her wings stop flapping. "You've made me a happy Bat, Shadow."

We both smiled and closed our eyes, ready to go to sleep after draining ourselves of every last drop of energy left in our bodies. "Hey Rouge…" She opened her eyes as I smiled. "Since I won our game… does that mean you have to do what I say for a whole week?" She stared at me for a minute before closing her eyes back. "Shadow… shut up."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Meet the Prowers

.

.

.

(Miles 'Tails' Prower's P.O.V.)

[Date: March, 18, 2404]

[Time: 8:00 A.M.]

.

"Ugnn…" I rubbed my eyes and cleared my throat, trying to concentrate my vision on the clock sitting on the nightstand. '3…6… huh? Eight o'clock!?' I stared at it for another as I continued to gather my bearings. "Whoa, I must've been tired… I've never slept this late." I turned to see Cream asleep next to me, snoring softly as her buck teeth made a tiny whistle sound. 'Maybe I should just stay in bed until she wakes up… I know she must've been more tired than me, following me all over the workshop as I completely finished renovating it to look more cozy.'

'She's definitely cute when she's snoozing.' I watched her for a few minutes before her stomach gurgled loudly, making me smile wide as her eyes moved around. "Nnn…" I lightly touched her arm and she jumped. "It's alright… it's just me." She smiled and scooted over closer to my side, keeping her eyes shut all the while. "Nnn… I'm cold." Our arms wrapped around each other while I said "And hungry from what your stomach says." She giggled softly and yawned. "Gosh, I can't believe how tired I feel after all that rest."

I pulled the sheets up higher and tightened our embrace. "I feel the same way, I must've slept right through the alarm clock." She pried her cinnamon-coloured eyes open and rubbed her nose against mine. "No… it went off and woke me up but you were snoring louder than the clock so I turned it off." I chuckled as my twin tails draped themselves over her legs, keeping her petite body as warm as possible. "I was snoring?' She giggled again and rubbed her cool hands on my chest, getting them warm. "Yeah… real loud too, like a freight train!

I smiled and ran my hands down to her bulging stomach. "No way, I don't snore that loud." She laughed and gave a small nod. "You did last night… seesh… I thought I was never going to get to sleep." She held my hands to her baby bulge as I apologized. "I'm sorry, why didn't you wake me up or tell me to roll over?" She laughed as my tails snaked their way up to her stomach, still keeping in mind that the baby might get cold too. "I didn't mind, I know you were tired after working on the house all day long."

I kept my smile as a Flicky landed on the windowsill outside, focusing on a bird feeder while it chirped to let its buddies know it found food. "I'm glad we got all that remodeling out of the way, Cream, but more importantly that you have stairs to walk down… I had to get those set up first because you could've hurt yourself and the baby if you fell off that old ladder." She yawned and noticed the Flickies, admiring their beauty as they gathered around the feeder to eat seeds. "I'm glad too, it's easier than climbing a ladder and easier to carry stuff up and down stairs… imagine if we had to lug that crib up here using a ladder?"

I made a face and glanced over at the rosewood crib sitting in the corner, waiting for the time to come. "Urgnn… that would been a pain in the head." She smiled and asked "What time is it by the way?" I looked over at the clock and replied "It's eight o' five… latest I've been in bed unless I was sick." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "There's nothing wrong with being a bit lazy every now and then; besides, I'm enjoying having something warm to snuggle with." I grinned and rubbed her back. "I can't believe how cold it is outside, usually it starts warming up around this time of the year… I wonder if Station Squares atmosphere generators are malfunctioning again."

She shook her head to get her long ears to move and yawned again. "It's only the middle of March… it was chilly up until April last year." I shrugged and gently pushed her ear out of my face. "I guess… at least it stopped snowing." She gave a nod and pulled away from me, leaning up with a stretch. "Yep… well, we best get up and start the day… we need to go down to the farmers market to re-stock on a few things." Her stomach suddenly growled louder and I laughed. "First, your stomach needs to re-stock… how about I make us two good old fashioned omelets?" She rubbed her stomach and licked her lips. "Hmm… just one for each of us?"

I leaned up with a yawn. "Well… do you want me to fix more?" She held her finger to her lips as her stomach growled louder than both times. "Yeah… how about bacon and toast to go with that?" I smiled and swung my feet off the side of the bed. "Sure… I think we still have some orange juice as well." She stood up with me and continued to stretch. "Good… I'm thirsty too!"

I chuckled and pulled on my pajama bottoms as she repositioned her crumpled nightgown. "I noticed you've been drinking a lot these past couple of day… strange since it's more than you drink when it's hot out." She wobbled over to the bathroom, quickly shoving the door open. "It's taken its toll on me, I feel like I'm going to pee a river." I stretched my legs while my tails worked out their kinks, twitching and moving around behind me. "Have you been getting those heat flashes again?" I asked, wondering if that was why she'd been drinking so much. "No, not lately… the cool air has helped tremendously."

"Good, I know you were miserable this summer with the heat… even though you tried to pass it off as nothing." I walked towards the door to downstairs and took a few steps onto the stairs, still trying to get used to them being there. "I'm just not used to being so heavy, I've put on far too much weight… ugnn… I look like a little piggy." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. "Cream… don't start saying stuff like that this early in the morning, you know you're not a little piggy." She giggled as I heard the toilet flush. "I know, I'm just kidding."

I kept my smile and stared down at the small hanging house I built for Cheese, wondering if he'd slept good. "Hey, Miles, could you take Cheese outside for me? I think I'm going to get in the shower… w-wanna join me afterwards?" My cheeks reddened a little at her slight stutter while I swiftly thought about joining. "N…No, I mean… I… I would but I just took one last night and I need to get busy cooking." She forced a smile and pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her pregnant form. "Okay… just remember how I like my bacon."

I gulped and gave a nod, ogling her body. "A-Alright…" She noticed my gaze and blushed, happy I wasn't trying to avoid being together in the nude since she was pregnant. "Go on… Cheese hasn't been out since midnight." My face flushed deeper and I turned away from her. "Sorry!" She giggled softly as I walked down the stairs into the living area, basking in my total accomplishment with refurbishing. "Cheese… come on, little man, time to wake up." His foot popped out of the house as I came around to it. "Come on, wakey-wakey… time for you to go outside." He huffed and buried his face in the miniature bed built inside the house. "Come on, don't be like that… it's past eight o'clock."

He made small grunting sounds as he tore himself away from slumber. "Rise and shine." I tapped his foot as he rubbed his eyes and scratched behind his head. "Come on, I don't have all day." He rolled his eyes at me and stretched, gradually making his way to the circular cutout serving as the door to his little house. "Good boy, now let's make this quick so I can cook your mother her breakfast." He flapped his tiny wings a few times before taking flight, following me through the workshop. "How are you liking your third night in your personal home?"

He gave a small smile and hovered over my shoulder while I unlocked the front door. "I'll take that as a good… your mother likes it too… the remodeling I mean, she likes how it looks more like a cozy house now than a builders workshop." He flew out the door the moment I got it open and shivered from the cold temperature. "I know, It's cold out… I said the same thing to your mother." He looked around real quick and soared halfway across the plateau to a spot were the sun was shining down. "Hurry up, I have a lot of stuff to do this morning."

He completely ignored me and went on with his bathroom time while I focused on the shadow being cast through the upstairs window, knowing it was Cream's. 'Damn… I hope I didn't offend her or anything when I declined joining her in the shower…' The shadow moved around more as I thought about the last time we'd done anything sexual together. 'Four times isn't all that much but I don't think she minds… she probably would if I tried to do anything like that all the time.' I gave a nod to silently acknowledge myself while watching the sun make its way above the clouds, ready to melt some of the frost left on the grass from last night's late winter freeze.

'She did look a little sad that I didn't join her in the shower.' My face grew another blush as I tried to shove away any naughty thoughts. 'That's okay… I'm sure she understands that… well… umm… I don't know…' I shrugged and leaned against the outside steps, feeling the moisture before the sun made it evaporate. 'It's not like I don't want to do anything with her… she's just in the late stages of pregnancy and I don't really know if I should be doing stuff like that with her.'

The early morning fog in my brain began to fade and I couldn't help but feel bad for declining alone time in the shower. 'Jeez… what is wrong with me, it's not that big of a deal… we don't always take showers together anyway.' Cheese finished up his business and flew over to me, giving me a strange look. "Huh? Are you done?" He gave a nod and went back inside as I turned, letting the sun hit me for a few seconds before walking inside. "I think it's a little late to go back to bed, Cheese." I said as I closed the door, watching him make his way over to his little suspended house.

He ignored me and climbed inside, pulling on the bedding before plopping down onto of it. "I'm sure you'll change your mind about sleeping once I get breakfast cooking." He pulled his little sheet over himself and rolled over. "God, you're lazy… I wish I could just sleep all day." I smirked and looked around at the new wall-paper I put on yesterday. 'Tan wallpaper and white carpeting, I guess it's better than brown wood and more wood… and I definitely know Cream agrees with me on that.'

I grinned and recalled how happy she was when she saw everything completely done, pleased to be living in a house instead of a workshop. "Still have to appreciate those stairs, only a fine craftsman such as myself could've accomplished such a feat and have them look this good." I walked across the room to the stairs and ran my hand along the smoothly sanded oak I'd used to make the railings. "Yeah… smooth to the touch." Cheese turned over to glare at me and I chuckled. "I can't help but gloat… look at this… it's like something you'd find at a first class hotel!"

He rolled his eyes and yawned. "Ehh… you don't understand stuff like that, but you wouldn't have your little house if I wasn't such a handyman… you're pampered you know that?" He stuck his tongue out and smiled as my stomach grumbled, leaving me to exhale. "Alright… I'll stop reveling in my triumph and get started on breakfast." He bobbed his head and closed his eyes, glad I stopped talking. 'Man… he's always so grumpy in the morning.' I smirked and walked back through the living room to the kitchen. 'No wonder Cream gives him his breakfast as soon as possible.'

I grabbed at the handle to our new full-sized refrigerator and tugged it open. "Okay… let's see." Immediately my mind switched from engineering to culinary. "Eggs, milk, and butter for the omelets… Bacon for… well… bacon… and bread for the toast." I pulled open the bottom drawer and removed the carton of eggs and package of bacon, suddenly curious as to if she wanted jelly with her toast. 'Hmm… better get it out anyway." I grabbed the carton of milk and jar of grape jelly before turning to the marble countertops. 'Huh… I wonder if she'd like it if I chopped up the bacon and put it in the omelet?'

I shook my head and remembered her stomach gurgle, ten times louder than mine. 'Naa… she probably want's something filling to tame that little tiger growing inside her.' I chuckled and pulled the butter out before closing the door to the fridge. "Or Fabbot as I like to call it!" I laughed at my own joke for a few seconds before pulling open the cabinets built into the counter, searching for a couple of pans to cook with. 'I can't help but get excited over the thought of what she might look like… our little daughter…'

My heart sped up some as I pulled two nonstick frying pans out of the cabinet, easy to find since Cream made me keep it organized down there. 'I still remember when we found out it was going to be a girl, I'd never seen Cream cry like that… tears of happiness never sounded so sad.' I immediately cheered up when I thought of the look that'll soon be on our faces when we finally get to hold our little baby girl. 'Cherry Prower…' The mere thought was too hard for me to imagine in my head, only when my hands are gently holding my newborn daughter will I truly understand what emotions I'll be experiencing.

I sighed and stood back up, cranking the knob on the stove to medium as I placed both frying pans down on the counter with the rest of the ingredients. "Keep it together, Miles…" I heard Cheese snicker and turned to eye him. "Hey… you just be quiet over there, little man." He stuck his tongue out again and smirked. "Alright, now you're starting to act like Sugar." He rolled his eyes as I went back to collecting stuff, pulling open the overhead cabinet to find a suitable glass mixing bowl. 'I sure am curious this morning… However, I just can't help but wonder how that Chao feels about his master/mother having a baby of her own.'

I grabbed a bowl and glanced back over at him with smiled as he sat there with his eyes closed. 'I'm sure he'll be alright… after all, he's got Sugar and she's a real handful.' I sat the bowl down and pulled open the carton of eggs, quickly selecting four that were to be used in making the omelets. "Hey, Cheese…" He opened his eyes while I pulled one of the four eggs and cracked it on the side of the counter, carefully pouring it into the bowl without letting any eggshell fall in. "Are you excited about Cream's pregnancy?"

He raised an eyebrow and slowly bobbed his head, not giving me confidence in his reaction. "Hmm…" I tossed the eggshells in the garbage and grabbed another egg out of the carton. "You know your mother is excited… so am I for that matter; we know it won't be much longer." He closed his eyes and ignored me, making me frown. "Cheese… just because we have a daughter doesn't mean we're going to neglect you." He eyes shot open and he glared at me. "I… I just thought you should know… Aayan thought the same thing for a while."

He gave a small huff and tried to tune me out as I once again cracked the egg on the counter, pouring its contents inside the bowl with the yolk from the first egg. "We'll have a baby that we'll have to put most of our attention towards… but you'll always have a place in Cream's heart, she's always loved you since the moment you hatched from your egg." He briefly smiled before pulling the sheet to his bedding over his head. "She loves you as much as you love Sugar." He waved me off and held his hands to his sheet covered ears, making me laugh.

"You understand?" He gave a few nods and rapidly flapped his wings. "Okay, settle down before you fall out of your house." He calmed down and I went back to cracking the last two eggs, pushing my skills by doing both of them at the same time. 'Chef Prower has done it again, Ha-ha!' I smiled at my joyous thoughts and poured both eggs into the bowl. "Hooray, I didn't get a single eggshell in it!" I laughed and tossed both eggshells in the garbage can. "I always have so much fun when I'm cooking."

I heard a small giggled and turned my head to see Cream with a robe twice her size and a towel wrapped around her ears. "Oh, hey Cream… I didn't know you were out of the shower, that sure was quick." She gave a small nod and made her way over to the refrigerator. "Yeah, I didn't really need one, I just wanted to keep as clean as I could… plus I was hoping it would make me feel a little better." I raised an eyebrow and placed the frying pan for the omelets on the stove as she pulled open the fridge. "What's the matter?"

She shrugged, made a face, and held her stomach while searching for something in the fridge. "I don't know, I just feel a little yucky." I smiled at her innocence and asked "Yucky? Can you explain to me what that means exactly?" She giggled and reached forward, pulling open a drawer in the refrigerator. "I don't really know either, it's like I… I don't know… it's weird." I furrowed my brow and pulled open the top to the tub of butter. "So… you don't feel sick?" She shook her head and rummaged around for something. "No… thankfully, it's just like a little… a little *bleck* if you know what I mean."

I stared at her as I gathered two tablespoons of butter on a big spoon. "I guess that's better than being sick… well I already took Cheese out so I should have breakfast ready fairly soon." She popped up with a carrot in her hand and looked around. "Where is he?" I grunted at her eating as I fixed breakfast and replied "He went back in his little house; now what are you doing munching on a carrot when I'm making you plenty of breakfast?" She giggled and took a chunk out of the carrot. "I've been craving one since last night… I think I might've actually dreamed about one of your delicious carrot cakes!"

I smirked and joked. "I hope our little Cherry doesn't like carrots as much as you; we've already got enough around here to make people think we're farming them." She laughed and said "I think she's just getting a good taste of everything she can." She grabbed the orange juice and closed the door to the fridge, carrying it over to the counter below the cups. "Speaking of eating, has Cheese ate his berries yet?" I shook my head and let the butter fall into the frying pan, watching as it swiftly melted into a puddle. "Not yet, I was going to get our breakfast going first."

She eyed me and grabbed a cup out of the overhead cabinet while I took the cap off the milk and poured the equivalent of two tablespoons into the mix of eggs. "Well no wonder he went back to bed, you know you have to feed him right after he goes outside… especially this late in the day." I chuckled and sat the milk down as she filled two cups with orange juice and I reached for the salt and pepper on the spice rack I'd set-up. "It's not all that late in the day and I was just getting ready to feed him… no worries." She continued to eye me and gulped down a mouthful of orange juice. "Take it easy now, don't get grumpy like Cheese."

She slowed down with a smile as I tapped a bit of salt and pepper into the glass bowl. "Thirsty still?" I asked as she downed half of her cup. "Yeah… ahh… much better though." I smiled as she called for Cheese. "Cheese… come on, sweetie, I'll make you breakfast." I shook my head at her motherly-nature and grabbed the metal whisk sitting inside a metal jar with other metal cooking instruments.

Cheese quickly changed gears and energetically flew out of his little house, soaring across the room to the kitchen counter where Cream was. "There you are, you look like you slept well!" He bobbed his head and hummed happily as Cream gave him a few pats on the head. "You did? I bet it was because you had your own little bed." He flew around her buzzing with joy as I went hard to work blending the eggs with the whisk. "Come on, today you'll have some blue berries and an apple… how's that sound?"

He followed her over to the refrigerator as I continued whisking the mix of ingredients. "Hey, Cheese… We have to go to the farmer's market in a little while to stock up, you can add a few things that you want too." He bobbed his little head and waited as Cream once again pulled the fridge open while holding the carrot in her mouth. "You'd probably like another one of those passion fruits I got for you last time we went… those are pretty rare to find around here, they must've imported them from somewhere far away like Mazuri or Adabat (Africa or Southeast Asia)."

He bobbed his head and watched as she pulled open the bottom drawer and removed a shiny red apple out of a bag. "Red Delicious, just the kind you like." He held out his stubby arms and she shook her head. "Not yet, we got to wash it off first to make sure there's nothing on it." She grabbed a handful of blueberries and closed the refrigerator door, bringing both the apple and berries over to the sink while I finished mixing. "Whew… these eggs better turn out fluffy after all that mixing." Cream giggled and turned on the faucet, holding the apple and berries underneath the steady stream of water to get them clean. "You'll do fine, I've got confidence in you."

I smiled and sat the glass mixing bowl down, adjusting the second burner temperature to high before placing the other frying pan on top of the burner. "I'm not worried or anything, I just know how picky you've become." She laughed and turned off the sink, tearing off a section of paper towel before putting the apple and blueberries down on top of it. "It's not me who's being picky, it's our daughter." I smiled wider and quickly pulled open the packet of bacon. "Well how many slices of bacon would you and our daughter like?"

She blushed lightly as Cheese grabbed a blueberry and stuck it in his mouth. "Just two pieces… I don't want to get fat." I rolled my eyes at her vanity issues and pulled out four pieces; two for me and two for her. "I'm sure having an extra piece wont make you gain a thousand pounds." She leaned against the counter and combed through Cheese's fur, something she does every morning for about ten minutes straight. "I know… I just hate how I can't fit into that dress you got me, or the stuff I bought from Apotos (Greece)" She sighed and watched hungrily as I dropped the slices of bacon into the frying pan, perking up to the sound of it sizzle.

"I mean, I have to wear your robe because mine doesn't fit." I chuckled and pulled a metal spatula from the same jar I got the whisk, setting it down next to the stove before I picked up the glass bowl with eggs. "I don't mind; besides, I don't ever really wear it since a towel works just fine." She smiled and said "That's not the point, I just hope this weight doesn't stick around after the birth." I smirked and jokingly teased her. "Well… maybe that was my plan, perhaps I wanted to fatten you up so I could have a nice rabbit dinner."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, very funny… harr-harr… I'm serious though, I don't want to be fat… do I look fat? I look fat don't I? I knew it… I'm fat." I held my hand up and before pouring some of the mixture of eggs into the first frying pan with a puddle of melted butter. "Creeeaaammm… you're my Creamy Bunny but you're killing me, girl; you're not fat… you're just pregnant." She exhaled audibly and rubbed her stomach. "But I weigh like…" I shook my head and interjected as the eggs formed in a near perfect circle in the middle of the frying pan. "No buts… I know exactly how much you weigh, you tell me every morning."

She pouted and stopped combing Cheese as he sunk his tiny teeth into a red apple the size of his head. "But, Miles, If I hit one hundred I'm going to freak out!" I sighed at her stubbornness and said "Cream… you're not going to get to a hundred pounds; besides, all of this will come off after you give birth." I sat the glass bowl back down on the counter and grabbed the spatula, keeping a close eye on the sizzling bacon. "I hope so…" I cocked my head and asked. "When did you get so self-conscious about your looks? You never really cared when you were little; I mean, it's like it just started happening this year."

She shrugged and watched Cheese gleefully chow down on his breakfast. "I don't know… I guess I just never imagined myself getting this big." I chuckled and picked up the spatula while she nibbled on her carrot snack. "You're not big, you're pregnant." She held her stomach and lightly rubbed it. "But I weigh as much as Mama does." The bacon looked like the front side was done so I quickly flipped them over, not wanting them to burn; especially since Cream doesn't like her bacon extra crispy. "So what? You're almost as tall as her too… you are nearly an adult Mobian." She leaned away from the counter and slowly walked over to the breadbox, sliding open the top to get out the bread bag.

"Yeah… alright… let's talk about something else now." I chuckled and kept a close eye on the cooking omelet, noticing the bottom of it starting to set. "Fine by me… but if you want my honest opinion, you don't look the least bit fat." She smiled and pulled out the bread bag as I slid the spatula around the edges of the omelet, slightly tilting the pan so the liquid egg could run underneath and continue cooking. "Really?" I gave a nod and sat the pan back down on the burner. "Of course… I still think you look hot."

She blushed lightly and beamed a smile while I briefly recalled her asking me to join the shower. "I just… well… I… I mean… I get sort of nervous at times… umm… whenever I… you know…" She blinked a few times and motioned for me to explain further. "Uhh…" She slowly smiled as she pulled a couple of slices of bread out of the bag, closing it back tight so it stays fresh. "Miles… I have no clue what you're talking about." I coughed into my hand and scratched the back of my head. "Well… you know, when you're naked… sometimes I get n-naked… uhh… I mean, I get nervous whenever you're naked."

She kept her smile and just blushed deeper, forcing me to look down at the omelet instead of her. "Huh?" I gulped and quickly flipped the omelet over as all the egg resembled a yellow pancake. "Urgg… sometimes I get a little nervous when I see you naked." She giggled softly and placed the bag of bread back inside the breadbox. "Why? You haven't been nervous about being nude together since before we first made love." My cheeks reddened while I momentarily glanced over at her bulging stomach. "Well… umm… ehe-he… It's not really you or anything… I mean, it's not because you're not attractive…"

She stared intently at me as I stuttered. "W-Well… W…Whenever you get naked around me… I sort of… umm… I see your baby bulge and… and… I… I…" She giggled harder and gradually stepped over next to me. "You get nervous because you see the bulge our daughter is making?" I gave a nod and felt like panting from the heat this conversation is generating. "Y-Yeah… I… I see it and I can't think about sex any more… I… I don't know why, I just can't stop myself from thinking about us holding our baby daughter."

Her wide smile glistened in the early morning sun as I only felt ashamed. "Miles…" I pulled open the overhead cabinet next to the stove and removed two white ceramic plates. "I hope you didn't think I'd been trying to avoid being naked with you because you were ugly or something." She hugged my arm as I put the plates down, getting ready to take the bacon out of the frying pan. "Miles… I knew you didn't think I was ugly, but I did think it was kind of cute the way you blush and stutter whenever you see or even think about me being naked."

I smiled and gazed into her cinnamon eyes. "Yeah?" She gave a small nod and pulled me into an embrace, holding her swollen stomach to mine. "Mhmm… I couldn't imagine a husband out there that would consider his wife ugly." Her hand rand down to mine and our fingers intertwined, feeling massive comfort at the sound of our rings clanking together. "I love you, Cream…" She smiled and gently pulled my head down to hers. "I love you too, Miles… and so does our daughter." Our lips connect for a tender kiss as my hand gently rubbed her stomach. "Mmm…" She pulled away for a mere second before coming back for more.

'Damn, she's getting me a little aroused... I'm going to end up burning something.' She held her lips to mine and waited for a few moments. 'Huh? Oh… she wants me to take control.' I wrapped my arm around her and pressed my lips against hers even harder, preparing to deepen the kiss. Her smile was easily felt as I ran my tongue along her soft white lips. "mMmm…" She tightened her grip on my hand and moaned, releasing some of her pent up sexual energy. "Cream…" She silenced me by touching the tip of my tongue with hers, still able to put me under the same spell it did four years ago. "Miles."

Our noses pushed against one another's while we explored each other's mouths, quickly reminded of how much a simple lovers kiss meant to us. "Mmm…" We pulled away and both looked red as a beet, face's fully flushed in embarrassment. "Miles…" I raised an eyebrow as she held onto my chest. "Yeah?" After a few seconds of awkward silence she giggled and said "The bacon and omelet is about to burn." I blinked a few times before I comprehended her words, immediately turning to the stove as she took a few steps to the side. "Oh man!" She smiled as I swiftly pulled the bacon from the pan using the spatula. "Holy smokes, that was close… I don't think it's burned though, maybe a little crispy."

She grabbed one of the plates and held it up to me. "Hurry, the omelets getting over-done." I gave a nod and placed all four strips of bacon on the plate before swinging around to the omelet, sliding the spatula underneath it to lift it from the pan. "Whew… close again, I guess we shouldn't be smooching while cooking." She smiled while taking a chunk out of a piece of bacon. "Mhmm…" I chuckled and sat the omelet down on the plate, once again lucky that it didn't get burned to a crisp. "Hey… you know two of those slices of bacon are mine, right?" She gave a nod and slid one slice onto the other plate as I turned off the second burner that had been cooking the bacon. "Gee… thanks."

She smiled wider and continued eating. "I'll let it slide this time, but don't think you can steal my food forever." She giggled and watched as I picked up the glass mixing bowl, pouring what was left of the eggs into the frying pan. "You know what?" She asked, receiving a response. "What?" She finished chewing and swallowed. "I think our daughter likes meat more than me… I never used to like eating so much ham, chicken, and beef." I smirked and listened to the eggs sizzle. "I've noticed, usually you only get small cravings for meat."

She stared at the other pieces of bacon before picking up the two slices of bread, plopping them down inside the toaster; turning it on to toast. "I know… I guess she's a hybrid between us." I bobbed my head and turned to put the empty glass mixing bowl in the sink, running a bit of water through it before returning to the stove. "She's our little Fabbot." We both laughed together while imagining once again what she's going to look like. "It's still strange that she's not going to have our abilities... don't you think so too, Miles?"

I cocked my head and asked "What do you mean?" She rubbed her stomach and said "She won't be able to fly or glide… not having your tails or my long ears." I grinned and held my hand on top of hers, feeling it rumble slightly as her stomach grumbled. "I don't care… it's unique to us… being able to fly yet our daughter can't, makes her kind of unique to us doesn't it?" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, holding my muzzle in her hands. "Yeah… I never thought of it like that, I guess all of her will be unique to us."

I returned the kiss and felt the baby give a strong kick. "Whoa… looks like she's moving around in there." She gave a nod and went back to rubbing her stomach. "Yep, it seems like she's been awake all morning… nearly kicked the shampoo out of my hand when I was in the shower." I chuckled and glanced over at the omelet, deciding that this one would be hers since the other one wasn't prefect. "You think she's waking up for something big? Like birth?" My blood ran cold at the thought. "T-This soon?"

She giggled as I turned my focus back to the omelet, noticing the bottom nearly set and ready for me to flip. "What do you mean, this soon? I've been carrying around a baby for about nine months… she's got to be ready at some point, you know?" I sighed and slid the spatula underneath the omelet, lifting it up before slapping it down on the opposite side. "I know… it's just… do you think we're fully ready?" She raised an eyebrow as the toast popped up out of the toaster, starling Cheese who was nearly done devouring his breakfast. "Now where's that coming from? I think you know the answer to that question."

I scratched the back of my head and contemplated. "Yeah, I know… it's just… well…" She cut me off by holding my hand. "It's just nothing, Miles… you know we're both more than ready for this, we aced everything in those parental classes Dr. Elise made us take… even she was surprised we knew the answers to almost everything." I shrugged and replied "But that was just some cheesy class that gave us a bunch of tests, it's going to be nothing compared to actually taking care of a child."

She let go of my hand and took both slices of toast out of the toaster, quickly setting them down on each plate. "I don't think that it was all that cheesy, there was some pretty good tips and pointers… that along with the social aspect, I thought it was great." I smiled and remembered her conversing with all the other pregnant women; they were stunned at first because of her age, however, nearly every man and woman gave us their full support by the end of the classes. "I'm glad, I guess I'm just nervous… it's still something that'll change our lives."

I slid the spatula underneath the omelet and lifted it from the pan, turning off the stove as I did. "But for now, let's eat so our little Fabbot gets her nutrients." She smiled and watched as I sat the omelet down on her plate. "You know what you forgot to do, Miles?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You forgot to fold the omelets." I looked down and realized she was right. "How in the world did I manage to forget a step like that?" She giggled softly and quickly folded each omelet in half, making it a real omelet instead of an egg pancake.

"Because we got a little distracted with our love for each other." I chuckled and grabbed the black pepper off of the spice rack, sprinkling a bit on both omelets before returning it. "I hope this doesn't become a problem when we get our bistro up and running." She laughed and brought her plate over to the kitchen table, leaving me to do the same. "We'll just have to take brief intervals off." I smirked and asked "To make-out?" She blushed and sat down at the table as I grabbed our cups of orange juice, carrying them over to the table since she forgot. "Well… yeah, we'll have a brief smooch every hour so it doesn't get in our way at work."

I chuckled and walked back over to the stove to get my plate. "Sounds fine by me, as long as it doesn't go passed kissing and we start fooling around with one another at work." Her face flushed deeper while I brought my plate to the table, sitting down right beside her. "Miles! I wasn't talking about that!" I grinned and took a small sip of my orange juice, first thing I'd had to drink all morning. "I know, I was just kidding." She eyed me and used her fork to slice a chunk out of the omelet. "Mmm… look's good, and I'm starved."

I gave a nod as her stomach abruptly growled again, too impatient to wait any longer. "I can tell… dig in, I know Cherry must be getting irritated not getting any of her Dad's delicious food." She smiled and forked two bites, immediately shoving them in her mouth. "Yep!" I watched her happiness for a few minutes before picking up my only slice of bacon. "Oh… here, I forgot to give you that other piece." I shook my head as she slid my other piece of bacon onto my plate. "No, it's okay… go ahead."

She finished chewing her bite and swallowed. "I'm fine, eat what you made." I chuckled and broke it in half, giving her the biggest part. "Here… we're take half of it." She compared the halves for a couple of seconds before giving in, returning the piece of bacon to her plate. "Thanks." I smiled and rubbed her leg. "I know you're a lot hungrier than I am." She beamed a smiled and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "I love you, Miles." I cut my omelet into sections and replied "I love you too, Cream… now hurry and eat before it gets cold."

.

[Time: 9:30 A.M.]

.

"So do you think you'll open up the bistro there instead?" She asked as I scrubbed the oil and grease out of both frying pans with a soapy dish rag. "Maybe, it would probably be quicker and cheaper than waiting to find a place in Station Square." She gave a nod and stood up from the table, slowly bringing her plate to the sink. "Finally done?" I asked, noting how extremely slow she ate her breakfast this morning. "Yeah… I sort of lost my appetite near the end." I took the plate from her and sat it inside the sink basin, letting the faucet run some water over it as I continued washing the last frying pan. "Really? That's pretty unusual."

She shrugged and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah… but it was all delicious and my belly hasn't growled since." I smiled and said "Good, how about you get some clothes on and we'll go out to the farmers market?" She pulled the towel wrapped around her ears off and draped it over her shoulder. "Okay… I'd ask what you think I should wear but I only fit into three outfits." I chuckled and waved her off. "Go get dress you silly rabbit." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for the scrumptious breakfast… it really hit the spot."

I smiled and returned the kiss on her lips. "You're welcome… hey, how about we stop by the Chao Garden on our way home? See if Cheese wants to play with any other Chao." She glanced over at Cheese who was staring out the window and said "I think that sounds great, he needs to socialize a little more than he has been…" I stared at the little blue Chao and remembered how happy he was with Sugar. "Ever since his girlfriend got bought from the garden he doesn't really seem that happy unless he's with Sugar." She bobbed her head and gave Cheese a small pat on the head.

"What do you think about that, Cheese? Would you like to visit the Chao Garden?" He smiled weakly and went back to looking out the window, obsessed with the movement of the clouds. "Come on, Cheese." I responded "You need to hang around friends too; Sugar will be over here this weekend, but until then..." He smiled wider and cheered himself up, fluttering his wings in happiness. "Hey Cheese…" I called, waiting for him to look at me before flicking some water in his directing.

He made tiny sounds of laughter and flew around my head, humming in joy. "Yay!" Cream exclaimed, ecstatic to see him so energetic. He made a few more circles around my head before barrel rolling downwards onto Cream's shoulder. "Yay, Cheese!" She said, happily clapping for him. "I haven't seen you do any of your acrobatics by yourself in a while!" He smiled and rubbed his face against hers. "Aww… you're just happy that people love you." He hummed louder and started licking his fur, cleaning himself while he stayed carefree.

"Okay… I'm going to get dressed, what about you?" I rinsed off the frying pan and sat it down on the counter, looking down at my pajama bottoms. "I'll be up there in a minute to get dressed as well." She gave a nod and walked off towards the stairs, still making me smile every time she goes up or down them. 'Man…' I turned off the sink and dried my hands on a another dish cloth hanging along the handle to the oven. 'I sure did a good job on those stairs.' I smiled at my thoughts and stared out the window, enjoying more time to myself. 'I guess I should suck it up and face the fact she going to be ready soon… I just don't know how soon… it could be this week or next month… I-It could be today.'

My eyes widened some before darting down to my shoes. 'Whoa… I doubt it'll be that soon.' I grit my teeth and glanced over at the bedroom. 'I don't know if I'm ready for it being THAT soon.' I bobbed my head and momentarily went to looking out the kitchen window. "Miles!" I furrowed my brow and replied "Yeah?" It took a few seconds before she responded, sounding slightly in pain. "Could you come here for a minute?" I blinked and started moving towards the stairs. "What is it?"

I heard her grumble in pain before she said "Just come here." I quickened my pace and jogged up the stairs. "Is something wrong!?" She grumbled again as I turned into the hallway, seeing her sitting on the bed. "I… I don't think so, my belly is just hurting some." I calmed down and walked closer. "What do you mean? Is it hurting real bad?" She shook her head and ran her hands along the lower part of her stomach. "Not extremely bad, but it keeps doing it." I stopped in front of her and knelt down, gently laying my hands on her baby bulge. "Does it feel like gas?"

She shook her head again and grumbled in pain. "N-No… it's fading now, but it hurt pretty bad." I pursed my lips and struggled to ask. "Y-You don't think you're… you know… going into labor?" She shook her head once more and seemed to relax as the pain subsided. "No… at least, not from what I understand labor feels like…" I sighed and stood up, only to sit down on the bed next to her. "Man… I was just downstairs wondering how soon you were going to give birth… holy cow, you scared me."

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm positive I'm not giving birth; at least, not yet." I nervously laughed and draped my arm around her shoulder, still a little freaked out. "Are you sure you want to try and go up to the market? If you don't feel up to it I'll just go myself, I know what all we need." She continued rubbing her stomach and thought about it for a couple of seconds. "No… I want to come with you, I need to get out of the house for a while and get a little bit of fresh air."

I gave a nod and noticed Cheese next her, a bit frightened from Cream's pain. "Are you sure?" She kissed me on the cheek then stood up. "Yeah… besides, I feel better now; sorry for scaring you." I pulled myself up and walked over to my dresser. "I don't want you pushing yourself, Cream, so we'll take the VTOL… and maybe we'll skip the Chao Garden." She looked over at Cheese who made a face. "But Cheese needs to socialize." I shrugged and pulled open the drawer that had my pants in them, removing a simple pair of blue jeans. "He'll be fine, I'll take him up there with Sugar whenever she comes over this weekend… they'll have a fun time together."

She sighed and asked "Do we have to use the VTOL? I kind of wanted to walk?" I raised an eyebrow and pulled my pajama bottoms down, tugging the leggings off my feet while I stood in my underwear. "No, we don't have to take the VTOL… I just don't think you should walk that much when you're this far in." She shook her head and pulled off the towel that was wrapped around her body, tossing it back on the bed. "It's not that far, only like one mile and we can stop to relax at the lake if I get too tired."

She smiled at my nervous blush and watched me quickly slip into my jeans. "That's still pretty far for a pregnant woman… an almost nine months pregnant woman none the less." She stuck her tongue out and tottered over to her own dresser, pulling open the top drawer that held her dresses. "But I want fresh air." I shrugged and buttoned my jeans, closing the drawer with my jeans before opening the one above it. "You'll get plenty of fresh air while we shop at the farmers market, you know everything is outside."

She sighed and rummaged around for which maternity dress she was going to wear. "I just want to stay out of the house for a little while… I've been cooped up for too long, I think I can handle a small bit of walking." I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness but kept in mind the health concerns for every nine month pregnant woman. "Cream… ughh… alright, I got an idea… how about we take the VTOL half way and walk the rest?" She smiled and gradually pulled out an orange colour maternity dress, one of the first ones she got since it was so stretchy. "Okay."

I smirked and eyed her body as she focused on getting her long ears through the head section of the shirt. 'Hmm…' I pushed away a few thoughts and removed a green polo shirt and socks from the dresser, closing the drawer back before sitting down on the bed. "Hey Miles?" I pulled my head through the shirt and slid both arms in, making sure the bottom and collar were straight before moving on to my socks. "Yeah?"

"After I have our daughter… umm… you know, a few months after… c-can we… uhh…" I furrowed my brow and slid my foot inside the first sock. "Huh?" She blushed and pulled her dress all the way down, grabbing a pair of panties out of her dresser before closing the drawer. "You know… c-can we have sex again?" My heart about fell down into the pit of my stomach in surprise, stunned at my own ignorance as well. "Oh… oh God… Yeah, o-of course we can…" She forced a smile and walked over next to me, sitting down on the other end of the bed. "Really?"

I gave a nod as my face nearly turned as red as possible. "Y-Yeah…but… well… I don't think you're going to want to try that for a while, pregnancy is pretty traumatic from what I hear… I don't think Amy did anything with Sonic for a while." She bobbed her head and looked away in embarrassment. "O-Oh… I guess that makes sense." I rubbed the back of my neck and tried not to stare at her out of the corner of my eye. "Mhmm… b-but we can still do other… stuff… nonsexual stuff… like kissing…"

She held her feet up high enough to slip her panties around them, swiftly pulling them up around her waist. "Yeah… besides, we'll be too busy taking care of our baby to focus on ourselves." I smiled and scooted over to her gently laying my hand on her shoulder to let her know it would be us doing that together. "That's right… Cherry will take up almost all of our time, more than she does now." Cheese flew into her lap and she giggled. "Don't worry, Mr. Cheese… we won't forget about our little boy." He grinned and happily rubbed his faced on her dress. "Sugar's never really been around a newborn before" I said, talking to Cheese. "I don't know how she'll act so I expect you to watch her."

He gave a stern nod and leapt over in-between us, holding onto both of us at once. "They'll both be fine, Miles… Sugar isn't really all that mean, she's just a brat… mainly because Amy and Sonic spoil her so much." I chuckled and gave Cheese a few pat on the head. "What about you, Cheese? You're spoiled too, how come you don't act like a brat." Cream giggled and replied for him "Because he's an adult now, but believe me… he was a handful whenever he was younger… sheesh… when he first go out of his egg he bounced off the walls like Aayan does sometimes."

I laughed and went back to putting on my last sock. "I believe it… still, I bet it would've been funny to watch you and Vanilla run around the house chasing a flying light blue dot." She laughed with me as Cheese stuck his tongue out, knowing we were talking about him. "It took him about a year to fully calm down, after that he just followed me around." I smiled and stood up, holding out my hand to help her get up. "Sounds more like something Amy would say about Sonic." She giggled and took my hand, letting me pull her up. "Very funny… do we need to write a list for groceries?"

I shook my head and grabbed my gloves off the top of my dresser, shoving my hand inside each while wiggling my fingers. "No, I think I can remember it… as long as you don't get me distracted with more smooching." She smiled and wobbled over to the doorway, scanning through her selection of shoes. "That might be hard to do." I chuckled and picked up my cellphone off the nightstand, pulling the charging cord out before pocketing it. "You might be right." She slipped into a pair of sandals and smiled as I brought her purse to her. "Thank you."

I gave a nod and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome, ready to go?" She slung her purse around her shoulder as Cheese flew up off the bed, sensing that we were about to go somewhere. "Yep, let's go." I turned to the stairs and walked ahead of her as Cheese happily soared across the room to the front door. "Hey Miles, before we leave the workshop… can we swing around to the side where the garage is?" I furrowed my brow and watched as she descended the stairs, just making sure she didn't slip or anything. "Huh, why do you want to go over there?"

She stepped off the last stair and said "Because I want to see how much stuff is inside of it." I remained puzzled and asked "Okay… why?" She huffed and crossed her arms, suddenly getting a little ornery. "Can't I walk around me own house?" I smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, of course you can… I'm just curious." She eyed me and continued walking through the workshop towards the front door. "Well… if you must know, I was thinking about something for in the future?"

I caught up with her and stopped at the front door to put on my shoes. "Oh? What do you mean something for in the future?" She shrugged and tried to pass it off. "It's nothing… never mind." I stared at her until she spoke. "Okay… fine… I was just thinking, if we didn't move out into Station Square… maybe we could turn that garage into a bedroom for Cherry?" My jaw dropped as I considered it. "What?" She asked "You don't like that idea?" I cleared my throat and grabbed the doorknob. "No-No… I mean… yeah, I like it… I just didn't think of anything like that." She smiled and motioned for me to open the door. "I just figured that staying here seemed more logical, especially since they're building so much new stuff… I'm really happy they opened the clinic, even if it's not some big hospital, it makes me feel better to know that I have a place to go if I get sick."

I gave a nod and pulled open the door, letting Cheese fly up in the air to enjoy the warm sun as the cool air made him energetic. "I like that too… even more that they actually have a birthing ward, man that is just luck that we have such a close place." She rubbed her stomach and walked outside, leaving me to close and lock the door behind her. "A real blessing… but it's also one of the reasons I've been considering staying here in the Mystic Ruins." I raised an eyebrow and asked "What are the other reasons?" She smiled and held my hand, walking down the steps together. "Well… how about that building you were talking about renting and using to make our family bistro? That's down across from the farmers market… Mr. Sonic said they were even planning on opening up a small schoolhouse for young kids."

I smiled wide at that one, never thinking they'd build a school down here. "You might be right… it is a lot more peaceful out here than the bustling city… and the Mystic Ruins Rangers keep us as safe as can be, I haven't heard of any real crime happening in the past few years." We walked along the side of the workshop and stopped as she decided to check on the wildflowers growing along the edge, sniffing some and admiring others. "I'm glad… I don't want to live somewhere that's dangerous." I shook my head and replied "Me either…"

The thought of Robotnik being alive abruptly smashed its way into my mind. 'Grrr… I hope he comes forward and gets shot or dies a lonely death in hiding.' Cream noticed my angry facial expression but I stayed deep in thought. 'I swear to God, if I ever see him again… I'll take things into my own hands and protect my wife and daughter… mercilessly... even cold-bloodedly if it comes down to it.'

"Miles?" I tore my eyes from my shoes and forced a false smile. "Yeah my Creamy Bunny?" She blushed lightly and stood up from sniffing flowers. "Are you okay? You looked a little angry at something." I chuckled and kept walking. "Angry? No, I'm not angry… not at all." She cocked her head and continued walking, coming to the corner of the workshop. 'I'm pissed.' We turned the corner and came to the garage she was talking about. "Are you sure?" I gave a nod and spun in the combination for the two locks keeping the hanging door sealed. "Yeah… you know this is actually the hanger for mine and Sonic's old airplane."

She smiled and looked at the Tail's logo on the big hanging door, nothing more than a depiction of my twin tails and a purple circle. "I forgot Mr. Sonic even had an airplane… what happened to it?" I smirked and rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, I don't know… I've rebuilt so many airplanes for him over the years; I'm sure it just got destroyed by Eggbrains at some point and I never got around to making another." She kept her smile but it quickly faded. "I sure am glad that mean old man is gone… I don't like to have to say things like that about our dead, but I'm glad he is…" I sighed and let both locks fall to the ground, pulling up to lift the giant door. "Yeah… me too, Cream… me too…"

As soon as I got the door halfway up the pulley mechanism grabbed it and lifted it the rest of the way for me. "Looks like I need to fix the door, or maybe it was just a little rusty." She looked around at the single engine airplane sitting in the corner along with the dusty countertops with forgotten tools sitting on top of them. "Whoa… like how dirty it is!" I chuckled and flipped the light switch, surprised when the light flickered to life. "Ha… I sort of, haven't been in here in a while… about a year and a half."

She pursed her lips and took a few steps inside, watching as each step riled up dust. "Wow… a year and a half and it got this dusty? That's amazing!" My face flushed as I stuttered. "W-Well… I probably haven't cleaned it in about two or three years." She giggled and ran her finger along the countertops, collecting even more dust. "I had no clue we've been sleeping above this dirty room… I would've cleaned it." I shook my head and said "Don't worry about that… I just haven't been needing to come in here, the VTOL is too big and it's parts don't seem to need replacing as often as my old biplanes."

She coughed and waved away some dust before I motioned for her to come back outside. "Maybe you shouldn't be in there… I'm sure it's not good for you to breathe in all that dust." She followed me back outside but continued looking at the old hanger. "It's perfect." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? A musty and dusty old hanger?" She coughed one more time and laughed. "It need some fixing up and a lot of reconstruction but I think it'll make a great child room… maybe we could also turn it into another bathroom, let Cherry have her own bathroom." I held my muzzle and tapped my lips. "Hmm… I guess, but you're definitely right about the amount of work that needs to be done to do all of that."

She looked over at me and asked "Do you think it's too much?" I smiled and joked. "For me? Are you kidding?" She giggled and held my hand. "You think you could do it?" I grinned and bobbed my head. "Of course, you're talking to a master mechanic and craftsman here!" She beamed a smile and pulled me a little closer, watching as Cheese flew into the dusty hangar and sniffed around, sneezing all over the place. "I know you are, Miles, It's just there's probably a lot of work that's going to have to be put into it… I don't want you to overwork yourself, especially if you're working at our bistro."

I pursed my lips and thought about it. "I don't think I'll be going to work anytime soon… I'm going to try and time it to where I can stay home with you for at least a few months after the birth." She smiled wide as I continued. "I was hoping to spend time with you and help take care of Cherry." She pulled my face over to mine and gave me another peck on the cheek. "I love you, Miles…" I chuckled and gently let go of her hand, only to wrap mine around her afterwards. "I love you too, Cream… and I love our daughter; I want to help raise her since my parents never did the same with me." Her smile faded and she gently relaxed her head on my shoulder. "That sounds sad… I don't know what I would've done without my Momma."

I frowned but quickly chose to cheer us up before she asked about some people I don't want to remember. "Yeah… I love Vanilla, She's definitely a mother rabbit to both me and Sonic." She smiled and grunted a few times, making me raise an eyebrow. "Oooh… my stomach… ugnn…" I turned my head and asked "Cream? Are you alright?" She held her swollen stomach and gave a small nod. "I… I think so… I just…" She suddenly burped and sighed. "Excuse me… maybe it's just indigestion." I ran my hands down her body and very tenderly rubbed her stomach. "You got to quit snacking on carrots past bedtime… I'm surprised you don't have heartburn every morning."

She burped again and blushed. "Excuse me… I guess I should stop snacking so much, maybe get some yogurt or something instead." I chuckled at her embarrassment and kissed her on the forehead. "That and maybe all that moving is jostling around something inside you? Which is why I don't want you walking all the way to the farmers market." She rolled her eyes and looked away, holding her hand to her mouth in case she had to belch again. "No… I still want to do it the way you said we'd do it… we'll fly to the lake and walk from there, that's like a few hundred feet."

I shrugged and let go of her, shooing Cheese out of the dusty hanger so I could close the door. "I know… I just think you're trying to get a little bit of exercise when in reality you need to be taking it super easy." She crossed her arms and pouted while I flipped off the hanger light and jumped to grab the top of the door, yanking it down with my weight. "I'm just tired of sitting around on my furry rump… I get bored doing nothing but watching television, playing video games, and eating carrots." I smirked and picked up the padlocks, securing each to their respective place. "I'm sure you do, but it's for the safety of our daughter that you don't move around a lot and stress yourself."

She sighed and agreed with me, knowing the wellbeing of our child came long before how entertained or bored we were. "Alright… but when the time comes I hope you don't just expect me to sit by while you work on this hanger; I'm definitely going to be helping you wherever I can." I smirked and bobbed my head, spinning the dial on each padlock before turning around to her. "Okay… but for now, you're taking it easy." She giggled and followed me over to the VTOL. "Alright… I guess you're probably right about me walking that far, it would've been even worse with sandals."

I gave a nod and did a quick check around the VTOL, making sure everything looked fine. "Hey? Did you hear me?" I glanced over at her and replied. "Yeah… I'm just making sure the VTOL doesn't have an external signs of damage." I brushed a few stray leaves and specs of dust off the turbines before pulling the clicker to the windscreen out of my pocket. "Do you think I should start trying to get some sort of car or something?" I buffed a small scratch on the VTOL using my glove and said "Huh? No, not really… it won't do you all that much good out here in the Mystic Ruins."

She pulled a small stepping ladder over to the side of the VTOL as I clicked the button to open the windscreen, watching as it automatically slid open. "What do you mean? They're building more roads out here all the time… Mr. Sonic said in a few years our rode might even get paved." I blinked a few times before walking over to the side, assisting her in making her way into the VTOL. "Really? That's strange to think of, I'm used to the dirt road we got now… hmm… but I still don't think you'll need a car."

Once she got inside the VTOL I pushed the steps out of the way, not wanting to run over it. "How come?" I shrugged and jumped up into the pilots seat with Cheese. "Because… well… you have me to take you places." She beamed a smile as I closed the windscreen and started up the initiation sequence. "Miles… what about when you're working? What if I had to take Cherry to the doctor?" I contemplated something like that as the VTOL came to life. '_Initiating startup sequence' _The fact that nearly everything in the Mystic Ruins is in a small five mile radius surrounding the swamp and jungle was enough to convince me we did not need another vehicle.

"Honestly, everything around here is in walking distance… you could just call me at work and I'll drop by and pick you up in under five minutes." She pursed her lips while I adjusted a few gauges on the dashboard, readying the VTOL for hover mode. "But… uhh… I don't know… I'm… I'm actually kind of happy about that." I chuckled and pushed the button to start the turbines. '_Hover mode engaged.'_ Pulling down on the yoke the VTOL gradually lifted away from the ground, feeling the landing gear automatically lift as the Flight Control Unit detected it was no longer on the ground. "Why's that?"

She shrugged as her face flushed. "I… umm… I don't like the thought of driving for some reason… it just makes me too nervous to have all of these controls." I cocked my head and stared at her in the rearview mirror, still focusing on getting the VTOL steadied in the air. "Really? But you never seemed to have a problem memorizing the controls of the VTOL, you know what each button does." She gave a nod and pulled her safety harness down around her, securing herself and our daughter. "Yeah… but I wouldn't be caught dead trying to fly this thing, or a car for that matter… It's just, all these other people around me on the road make me way too nervous, my palms actually sweat and I get the steering wheel all sticky."

I narrowed my eyes and started flipping overhead switches to change to flight mode. '_Flight mode engaged._' The VTOL leapt forward and Cheese hung onto me. "Steering wheel? So you've attempted to drive a car before?" She blushed deeper and looked away, fiddling around with her harness instead of answering me. "Cream?" Her face turned redder and she stuck her tongue out. "Nnn… I don't want to talk about it, it makes me feel like a fool." I chuckled and kept the flight slow, nearly halfway there anyway. "Come on, being nervous doesn't make you a fool… who's car did you drive? Vanilla's van?"

She pouted again and gave a single nod, making me smile. "Did you wreck it or something." Her face reddened further as she shook her head. "N-No… I just got so scared… I… I sort of cried a little and Mama had to take over." I smirked and rolled my eyes at her utter innocence. "How old were you?" She immediately refused to answer. "Don't tell me it was recently." She grunted and looked like she wanted to sic Cheese on me. "No… I was nine, but it was scary and kind of made not want to try doing it again."

I flipped the same switches in the opposite direction as we neared the lake, the farmers market sitting just on the other side. "Well… If we ever actually need to get a car I'll teach you how to drive it, alright?" She waved me off as the VTOL came to a stop midair. '_Hover mode engaged.' _I pushed the yoke down and the craft descended towards the ground, automatically lowering landing gear as the Flight Control Unit detected I was coming in for a landing. "I guess… let's focus on getting some fresh air first."

I smiled and gave a nod, skillfully landing on a patch of dirt along the edge of the embankment leading down to the lake. "Anything for my Creamy Bunny." She giggled softly and unfastened her harness while I turned off the turbines, not wanting to leave a scorch mark on the ground. "How about you, Cheese? Are you ready to go for a little walk?" He flew up out of my lap as I finished turning off the VTOL and tapped on the windscreen. '_Powering down.' _Cream laughed at Cheese's impatience before I opened the windscreen, letting him fly up and hum in happiness. "I think that's a big yes from Mr. Cheese."

I stood up and pocketed my keys. "Yep… are you ready?" She gave a nod as I hopped into the backseat with her, getting ready to pick her up. "Yeah… just be careful, I know I'm heavy." I hung my head with a laugh and wrapped my arms around her, lifting her into my arms. "Sometimes I think you just say that to get a reaction out of me." She kissed me on the cheek and held on tight as I jumped off the side of the VTOL, gently hovering down to the ground. "…hgrnn… there, see? You aren't that heavy." She laughed and stood up. "I heard you grunt, Miles."

I smirked and watched the VTOL's windscreen close, securing it for until I get back. "Oh, the lake looks beautiful today!" I gave a nod and enjoyed the scenery myself. "That waterfall looks as gorgeous as ever… remember when we swam out here all those years ago?" She blushed lightly and held my hand tight. "Of course I do… I remember everything about that day… and night, when I first felt that warm feeling inside of me." I smiled and glanced down at her, staring at her baby bulge. "Warm feeling?"

Her face flushed deeper as she recalled a night from four years ago. "Yeah… when we first had that special kiss." I grinned and teased her a little. "And when we first started sleeping with each other." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why did you have to make it sound so naughty?" I chuckled and stood in front of her, listening to the waterfall as I talked. "Sorry, I guess those years of spending time with Sonic and Knuckles has gotten to me." She didn't like the excuse, eyeing me as she tried to watch Cheese glide around in joy. "I don't think so… you haven't been spending nearly as much time with Mr. Sonic as you used to."

I frowned and couldn't help know she was right. "Well… you don't spend as much time with your mother as you used to." She raised an eyebrow and let go of my hands, getting a start on walking over to the Farmers Market across from the lake. "I guess you're right, we just stay with each other all time… not that I'm saying I want anything different." I smiled and reassured her. "I know… Cream, it's just… I… I used to be jealous when Sonic started spending so much time with Amy, and then he'd tease me so that made it worse."

She cocked her head as I followed beside, travelling down a small trail leading to and from the lake. "Tease you? You mean how he teased us?" I gave a nod and remembered how much I disliked that. "Yeah… but before you and me got together he still did that, he'd taunt me and tease me about how good sex felt and how Amy was the best thing to come in his life." Her face flushed as she never realized he teased me like that, of course it was never around her, not like that. "Me and Sonic were close friends who relied on each other more than anything… I relied on him more than anything."

She stared at me and grabbed my hand again, something she always wants to do when we walk. "But you've done things on your own, Miles, you don't rely on him that much anymore; do you?" I smiled and bobbed my head, coming to the small gazebo they built for people who come to the lake. "Hey… do you need to take a rest?" She shook her head and got upset I tried to avoid her question. "No… I want you to tell me more about why you were jealous." I blinked and asked "Why?" She shrugged and said "Yes… why were you jealous?" I stood in place and clarified myself. "No, I mean why do you want to know?"

"Because I just do." I chuckled and quickly gave in, figuring it wasn't worth the hassle of trying to hide. "Me and Sonic were close knit bro's for a long time… I sort of got jealous when Amy seemed to take him away from me, the fact that he went to her instead of me made me feel like I got betrayed." We continued walking since she didn't have to stop and rest but she kept pressing on for me to explain myself. "I guess that's pretty much it, I felt like he left me for her… now I knew about romance and love, but I felt like my brother abandoned me, he had somebody but I had nobody."

She stuck her lower lip out to show me she was sad. "It's okay though, because once you came into my life; I had someone again… both of us had someone who could love us more than we could possibly love each other." She blushed and stopped to look both ways before crossing the dirt road, the Farmers Market already ripe with morning shoppers from all around the Mystic Ruins. "After that I understood, we won't ever spend as much time with each other as we used to… but… these days are sooooooo much better than then and he'd probably agree."

She giggled and tried to quickly walk with me across the street, hurrying before any possible car came. "I bet he would, he's probably happy Eggbutt is gone for good." I held my smile even after it turned fake, wondering why his name came up twice today. "Yep… now let's shop!" She laughed and looked around as we got across the street, safely inside the Farmers Market. "Hello, Mr. Prower!" I heard a man say, noticing the cashier waving at me; the same one who worked here four years ago. "Hey Donald… what's up?" He shook his head and stopped waving as Cream whistled to Cheese, having him skydive down onto her shoulder. "Nothing much… I see Mrs. Prower decided to come out of the house today."

She shyly waved as he smiled. "You look as ripe as a mid-summer watermelon if I do say so myself." She giggled as we walked deeper into the market towards him, since he had the grocery bags. "She's about nine months, should be ready anytime… I tried to get her to stay home but she insisted on coming out." He looked up at the clear sky and said "You both chose a good day, it's beautiful out this morning… I can tell it's going to be a very-very good day." I gave a nod as we stopped in front of him. "Well… we're restocking for another week so I guess we'll be looking around at what you've got." He bobbed his head and pulled a few folded brown paper bags off the countertop next to him. "Of course… here… we got some wonderful greens this spring, a real bountiful harvest."

I took the paper bags from him and unfolded one, ready to put produce in it. "A bunch of greens huh? Like what?" He shrugged and pointed as a few people came up to take a paper bag. "You know… greens; like broccoli, lettuce, asparagus, cabbage, green beans, and peas… but we also had a relatively well spring harvest with carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, sweet corn, and beans in general." Cream's ears rose at the word carrots as I looked around at each stall. "I know your wife probably doesn't care that much, but we've got some meat over there underneath the other canopy."

I grinned and felt the craving for meat. "Hmm… really? When did you start getting meat delivered?" He smirked as I watched Cream take a paper bag from me, wandering around the Farmers Market as Cheese followed along happily humming. "Oh just last week; we should've set it up sooner… My Dad over there is an excellent butcher, so far everyone has loved it." I looked at a guy serving an older lady as he ground sausage links through a metal contraption. "Sounds good, I'll go check it out in a little bit… glad I don't have to go all the way down to Station Square to load up on my meat supply."

He smiled and gave a few nods. "You and me both… the farmers around here came together and gave us what they could, it's not much but it adds up nicely." I started walking away while picking out a few ears of sweet corn. "They're doing great… really keeping the people of the Mystic Ruins well-fed." He bobbed his head and turned as a customer arrived to get her groceries rang up. 'Man, they really did get a lot more stuff since the beginning of this year… I'm definitely glad I don't have to shop for meat anywhere else now.'

I stopped next to Cream while she blissfully resumed her normal routine, acting like she hadn't been cooped up for a solid month. "How many are you getting?" She broke thought and looked up at me for a moment "Just four." I gave a nod and picked out one more. "Don't forget your mother's coming over today, I figured I'd make that Chicken Fiesta Salad that we had last month… you liked that didn't you?" I slid the fifth ear of corn in before she twisted it closed and dropped it down into the bottom of the paper bag. "Yeah… but I forgot about Mama coming over today, I didn't bring my cellphone either…"

I shrugged and took a few steps over to the tomatoes, searching for good and juicy ones. "Don't worry, I've got mine… I'm sure she'll call me if she can't get ahold of you." She smiled and joined me over by the tomatoes. "Ooh, here's a good one." I gave a nod and let her put it in the bag. "I might just use that one in the Chicken Fiesta Salad tonight… but be careful, I don't want it to get squished down there in the bottom." She sat the tomato at the bottom of the bag and we continued shopping, moving on to the carrots. "Alright, move aside, Miles… this is my territory; I know how to pick out the best carrots there are."

I grinned as she inspected each individual carrot, scrutinizing every single detail that could possibly be on the surface of those delicious orange roots. "Mmm… definitely a great harvest, I think I'll bring Momma a few… This is a good one, this one too… oh, so is this one… and this one, this one too, and this one, this one, and this one, and this one, this one, this one, this one, and this one, and this one, this one, and this one…" One by one the carrots disappeared off the shelf, dwindling down quicker than I imagined. "Whoa-whoa… Cream; slow down, sweetie… you can't take all the carrots in the entire county!" She stuck her tongue out at me as Cheese joined in, swooping down and snatching the last one out of her hand. "Hey, that's my carrot!"

I grumbled and tapped my foot, gesturing for her to start putting back carrots. "Cream, you can't have all of those carrots… you need to put a few back." She pouted by sticking out her lower lip and refused to put any back. "But, Miles…" I shook my index finger and reached into the bag. "No buts… you must have over thirty full length carrots, I don't think you need that many." She kept pouting and looked away. "But some are for Mama… these are all really good carrots." I gave a nod and pulled out about seven, leaving her spoiled. "I know, but I'm sure other people want some too… don't worry, you've still got plenty in there."

She rolled her eyes before grunting a few times. "Oh man… not again… ugnn… it's hurting again, Miles." I quickly took the bag from her and asked "How? Is it still your stomach?" She burped and gave a nod. "Yeah… it feels like I just got kicked… maybe it's Cherry, she might be kicking me." I held her hand as the pain subsided. "Do you want me to just take you home?" She shook her head and took a few deep breaths. "No… I'm fine; besides, we're already here so we might as well finish."

I ignored her response and said "Don't be silly, It's not like I'll be mad at you… if you stomach hurts I'll take you home, no problem at all." She refused and grabbed the paper bag from me, moving on with our shopping. "No, Miles, I want to at least make it through this shopping trip… I'm telling you it's probably just Cherry kicking me." I smiled at her enthusiasm to stay outside and gave in with her request. "Alright… just stop freaking out so much then saying you're fine." She giggled softly as we came to heads of lettuce. "I'm sorry, it hurts and scares me when it suddenly happens… I guess she's awake today."

I raised an eyebrow and thought 'Awake?' I held the bag open as she picked out a single head of lettuce, nice and green to prove its freshness. "Next… oh, Onions… *bleck*… nasty…" I laughed and grabbed a bulb of onion, holding it up. "You like onions, you just don't like them raw." She shook her head and held her nose. "No way… nasty… I only like them in onion rings, nothing else." I smiled wide and teased her. "What is it that you don't like about them? The smell?" I held the onion up to her and she looked like she was going to faint. "Miles! Gross!" I chuckled as she pushed my hand away. "Stop it, those things are disgusting!" I tossed the bulb of onion in the paper bag and moved along. "Alright… come on, you know it's in salsa right?"

She shrugged and lagged behind. "Yeah… but I can't tell it's there." We came to the meat section and Cream instantly looked away, squeamish when it comes to raw bloody meat. "Hello… how are you… you're Miles Prower correct?" I gave a nod and felt overjoyed that I somehow got recognized. "Yes sir, I sure am." He smiled and said "I'm the boss that's been running this farmers market for all these years… my son over there told me about you and your wife but I haven't seen you." I shook the hand that didn't have blood on it and replied "Nice to meet you… I've been shopping here for about five years and I haven't seen an owner."

He smiled and let go of my hand. "Well… I think my son over there can usually make it through the day on his own, but once we decided to get a meat section I went back to work for the hell of it." I gave a nod and glanced around at the selection of meat. "Hmm… well it looks like you've got plenty of good stuff to go around." He pointed to the different kinds of meat as Cream went to continue shopping on her own. "Yeah… beef, chicken and eggs, turkey, lamb… oh, and over there we got milk; seriously, we got milk up the ying-yang out here." I chuckled as he pointed to another section across from where we were. "Wow, I can't believe you guys put in so much stuff since I last came… that was about two weeks ago."

He gave a nod and tried to continue talking about milk. "Yeah, Station Square wanted us to get bigger to satisfy the growth of population… but about that milk, we've got two kinds over there… Raw and pasteurized." I cocked my head in curiosity, never having raw milk before. "Really, Raw milk?" He gave a nod as I glanced over at Cream, scanning for which bag of potatoes was the best. "Yeah… Do you know Troyer?" I smiled and said "Oh yeah… the Overlander who says he's Amish or something, right?"

I directed my attention back to the meat. "That's him… I don't know if he's still Amish but his ancestors were, that's how he survived the invasion… anyway, he's a big time farmer; literally owns a quarter of the Mystic Ruins… we get most of our milk from him and he gives us a bit of both kind." I pointed to a chicken and said "Four chicken breasts… so what's the difference between raw and pasteurized?" He pulled two skinned chickens off a wire before picking up his butcher's knife. "Well… most people can't handle it very well, their stomachs just churn it up until they barf… the germs are too rough on their insides, that's why we pasteurize milk anyway… to get rid of nasty pathogens."

I pursed my lips and thought about it since this commonwealth is one of the leading producer of dairy milk. "I'm guessing people can't handle the raw milk because they're so used to drinking pasteurized." He bobbed his head and sliced the both breasts off each skinned chicken, laying the white meat down on saran wrap before rolling it closed and twisting the ends. "Yep… it'll make you sick to your stomach, I drank a full cup and thought I was going to die… then you get Satan's heartburn afterwards so you wish you were dead."

He sat the chicken down on a scale and said "Anyway… your chicken is going to come out to a pound and a half in weight, which is three dollars." I smiled and noticed a smaller cash register sitting next to him. "You've got two registers now?" He watched as I pulled a five dollar bill out of my glove; my unusual replacement for a wallet. "Yeah… I figured it would take a little bit of stress off bonehead over there if I rang up the meat." He took the five from me as the money drawer to the cash register flew open. "Anything else?"

I shook my head and figured that would be enough since I still have some meat back at the workshop. "Nope… I think that'll be it." He gave another nod and gave me back two dollars, thankfully tax free. "Well… speak of the devil." I raised an eyebrow as he pointed behind me, turning around to see a man heading towards the Farmers Market as he hauled a farm cart with his tractor. "Here comes Troyer with another shipment of taters." I pocketed the two dollars with a smile as the middle aged man walked over to the incoming tractor. "Hey Troyer, I was just talking about you."

The Overlander stopped his tractor along the edge of the market and put it in park. "I sure you were… I be da' only person heepin' dis' place up in runnin'." Hey noticed me and jumped down from the big tractor. "Mr. Prower… I needs ya help…" He took a stick of wheat out of his mouth and adjusted his overalls. "My tracter ain't workin' right… I thinks somethin' be wrong with da' engine." I glanced over at Cream to make sure she was fine before setting my bags of grocery down on the ground. "Something's wrong with the engine? Why, what's it doing?" He shrugged and banged on the side of it. "I don'ts know… I checked myselfs but somethin' ain't right, it takes a long times to start and sputters out like a sick pony."

I thought about possible solutions and asked "Could you turn it off and try and start it again?" He shrugged again and walked over to the steps connected to the tractor, quickly climbing up. "I gives it a try… I bettah not get stuck out heres though, it be a long walk back to the home." I smirked and watched as he cut the tractor off, waiting a couple of seconds before trying to turn it back on. "Damns it to hell!" The tractors engine turned very slowly but refused to come back to life. "Come on you olds hunk of junk!" His frustrations only made it worse but I could tell this tractor was used all the time, it would likely be a humongous setback if it stopped working.

"Hold on, Mr. Troyer…" He kept turning the engine until it stopped altogether. "Mr. Troyer, you've flooded the engine… please stop…" He sighed and gave up. "Damn rusty scrap metals… I be sorry, I gets upset when these machine doesn't work worth a nickel… it no wonder my ancestors hated em' so much either." The middle aged butcher laughed and started unloading the bags of potatoes sitting in the farm cart. "I was just telling Mr. Prower about that a few minutes before you showed up… your ancestors were Amish, right?"

He gave a nod as we waited for the engine to deal with its flooded problem. "Yeps… I don'ts know if I be really Amish anymore, but that how we survived that 'reat invasion… I guess the price we paid was nots much at all." He held up his hands with a total of eight fingers, making me smile. "I don't think the pinkie does that much anyway, it's the ring finger that's important." I showed him the ring on my finger and they both smiled. "How yer wife be doin' anyway?" I looked over at Cream and replied "She's doing great… it's the first time she's been out of the house in about two weeks."

He bobbed his head and asked "When she be ready for birth?" I shrugged and held out my hands. "I don't really know other than anytime… she's nine months so it should be very soon." The Overlander smiled with crooked teeth and said "Wells yall gives me a call ifs ya want some extra food or milk, I be happy to oblige." I smiled wide and figured the engine should've had enough time to relax. "Thank you very much, I'll let you know if we need anything… now for your tractor, go ahead and bring the throttle to the full run position without engaging the choke." He immediately listened and pushed a lever all the way up.

"Good… now let's try and start the engine one more time, if it doesn't start just let go." He gave a nod and turned the key in the ignition, hearing it turn over a few times before letting go like I asked. "Hmm… wells, what does I do now?" I thought about it and questioned a few random things about the tractor. "How old is your oil and gasoline?" He shrugged and responded "I donts know, not too old… about a month." I gave a nod and continued "How about the air filter?"

He raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Huh?" I took a few steps forward and said "When's the last time you changed the air filter?" He looked around and I had a feeling he didn't know what I was talking about. "That might be the problem… let's get this hood up so I can access the filter, it might've gotten clogged somehow and is preventing proper airflow to the engine." He jumped back down from the tractor and helped me unlock the hinges to the hood, lifting it up easy enough. "Hmm… Oh yeah, I think that's the problem."

The air filter was dark brown, completely covered in dirt. "You see, this air filter keeps dust and dirt from going inside the engine… when it's clouded with filth like this the engine has trouble starting." I removed the guard from over the air filter before then taking that out as well. "Wells, I didn't really knows that… I don't know how these confounding contraptions work I just use em'." I chuckled and used my gloved finger to wipe dirt away from the air intake. "I definitely recommend you get a new one as soon as you can, a good way to tell when it need replacing is when you can't see light through it."

I held the air filter up to the sun to show that no light shined through at all. "Hrmm… how much these ting's cost?" I shrugged and quickly calculated a number while shaking some of the dirt off the filter. "Not much, maybe around twenty to thirty dollar… maybe less." He bobbed his head and handed me a brush he used to get dirt off the hood, letting me use it to brush off more dirt. "Good… I don't wants to goes and spend my whole salaray." I shook my head and finished brushing off the air filter, firmly replacing it in the same place over the air intake. "I don't think they cost that much… go ahead and try to start it up again."

He climbed the ladder while I continued to put the guard over the filter, confident I'd fixed the problem. "Alright… 'ere we go." He turned the key and the engine rolled a few times before coming to life. "Yeah… you'se done it… much bettah!" I chuckled and went ahead with putting the hood back down. "It was nothing, just make sure you get a new air filter as soon as you possibly can… it's not good for the engine to use dirty filters, lets too much debris in." He gave a few nods and reached inside the front pocket to his overalls. "Here… I want you'se to have dis'." I refused the money as he handed it to me. "No-no, just go ahead and use it to get an air filter."

He remained in place and knew I needed it more than him. "Uhh… oh, alright…" I took the money from him and counted it out to a hundred and fifty, surprising me. "Don't ya worry, I be makin' plenty of green dough sellin' my crops." I inhaled and put the cash in my glove, well aware that it was a good bit for something I didn't expect to get paid for at all. "Thank you very much, Mr. Troyer… me and my wife certainly appreciate this." He waved me off as the middle aged butcher unlatched the farm cart from the tractor. "Miles?" I turned to Cream and noticed she'd completely finished shopping for me. "Yeah sweetie?"

She looked back and forth between the tractor and me so I went ahead with an answer. "Mr. Troyer's tractor wasn't working so I helped him fix it." She gave a nod and said "Oh, well I'm done shopping… let's go, my back and feet are absolutely killing me." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll stop at the gazebo, alright?" She giggled softly before looking around. "Hey… I haven't seen Cheese in a while… CHEESE!" Within an instant the little blue Chao flew underneath the canopy with the remnants of the carrot he stole, nibbled down to nothing but the top. "Cheese!"

He hummed happily and dropped it in my hand. "Gee… thanks, just what I've always wanted." Him and Cream laughed as I tossed it into one of the bags Cream was holding. "Cream… here, let me see one of those bags." She gave me one of the bags and watched as I picked up the other off the ground that I'd put down. "Thanks… whew, my back feels like I'm going to snap in half." I chuckled and joked. "Don't do that… I'm pretty sure that isn't very healthy to do." She smiled and walked with me to the main register where the butcher's son works "Did you get everything you wanted, Miles?"

I bobbed my head and heard the money in my glove crinkle. "Yep… and more." Cream eyed me but had absolutely no clue what I was talking about. "Oh… okay… well let's pay and get out of here before I make you carry me." I smirked and rolled my eyes, praying she wasn't serious on the inside. "Hey Mr. Prower… did you find everything?" I gave a nod and put our bags down on the table, watching as he analyzed everything. "Yep… I'm assuming you were watching again so you know what's in there."

He chuckled and gave a few nods. "I don't know why I don't make you use the shopping baskets over there." I smiled and replied "Because these paper bags are bigger, you can put more stuff in them." He rang up the items and said "Yeah-yeah… that'll be fifty dollars." I pulled out the money Mr. Troyer gave me and handed him the fifty. "Thanks… I know it seems a little steep but people who don't live in the Mystic Ruins have to pay even more per purchase." I cocked my head as he shoved the fifty in the cash register and closed it back tight. "Really? Why's that?"

Cream sighed and pulled on my arm. "Eh, kind of makes sure there's enough for us to eat… we don't want someone living in Station Square to come buy all our produce because it's cheaper." Definitely an ingenious plan if I could say so myself, only Cream was tired of standing and decided to pull me away. "Alright… I'll see you later, my wife's tired." He smiled and waved "See you next time, Mr. Prower… I'm still waiting for that Bistro to get set up." I waved back and gave one last response. "You and me both!"

Cream sighed and stopped. "Ughh… I'm sooooo tired." I stopped and turned around. "Do you want me to get the VTOL and come pick you up?" She looked back at the farmers market and knew we were too close to do something like that. "No… huaah… come on, I'll at least try and make it to the gazebo." Cheese flew ahead as Cream struggled on, moaning and groaning the entire way across the street. "Hurry up, Cream… I don't want a car to come." She grumbled and picked up her pace. "My feet are killing me!"

I smiled and said "I'll give you a foot massage when we get home… how about that?" She used her free hand to push on her back and continued slowly walking. "How about you do my back instead?" I shrugged and made sure she safely made it across the street. "No problem, you know I don't like it when you're in pain." She sighed as we gradually crept closer to the gazebo, our resting point. "I know… I hope I'm not like this all the time, those classes Dr. Elise sent us to said I wouldn't feel this fatigue after I give birth but I wonder… some of the moms that already had kids said they were tired for a while."

We stopped at the Gazebo and Cream quickly sat down on the bench, nearly dropping the groceries in the rush she was in to sit. "Whoa… careful now, don't want to go back and shop again do you?" She shook her head and rubbed her feet through the side of her sandals. "Ooh… owwie… owwie… boy, my feet hurt just from that small amount of walking." I sat the rest of our groceries on the other bench before sitting down next to her. "It's just that extra weight… here, let me see your foot." She raised her foot and placed it in my lap. "It's such a beautiful day out and all I can think about it getting home to take a nap."

I chuckled and gently pulled her sandal off. "Don't worry about it… just relax for a few minutes." I wrapped my hands around her feet and tenderly squeezed, receiving moans for the attempt. "Oh yeah, that feels better… Nnn… much better." I smiled and felt good that I could help her in any way; after all, I haven't had a baby growing inside of me for nine months. "Does that feel good?" She bobbed her head as her ears swayed in the spring breeze. "Yes, if feels wonderful… but I still want you to do my back when we get home."

I chuckled and continued massaging her foot, kneading the arch of her foot since she complains about that part hurting a lot. "Okay… now let me see your other foot." I quickly put her sandal back on before she replaced her right foot with the left. "It's going to feel so much better when I don't weigh so much… I never imagined I'd be so worried about my weight." I smirked and teased her. "I never thought I'd have to listen to you worrying about your weight… but you know what I'm going to say, right?" She smiled as I took her sandal off, massaging her foot exactly the same way I did the other.

"Yes… I'm not fat, just pregnant." I grinned and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Why do you even complain if you know what I'm going to say?" She giggled and held back moans as I pressed in on her sore foot muscles. "I don't know… maybe it's my hormones, either way let's try and get home… I want to take a nap and it's still all I can think about." I slid her sandal back on and stood up. "Do you want me to get the VTOL?" She thought about it for a couple of moments before shaking her head. "No… I'll just walk with you, it's not all that far away."

I grabbed our groceries and let her carry one, needing a free hand myself to unlock the VTOL. "Alright, let's get home and I'll give you that back massage you wanted." She smiled and followed me out of the gazebo, noticing Cheese fly up from the lake with something in his mouth. "Cheese, what is… Eww, gross… it's a fish." Cream made a face as he pointed to the lake down below. "You're an abnormally good fisher you know that?" He smiled with the fish before I told him to take it back. "Go let it back in the water, you don't eat fish and it's too small for us."

He made a sad face at me telling him it was too small but I reassured him with a few pats to the head. "You did a good job catching it though, make sure you come the next time we go fishing with Big." He hummed happily and took off, soaring back down to the lake to drop the fish. "Yuck… I'm sure having a raw live fish in your mouth doesn't taste very good." I smiled as we continued walking. "Well… if you like sushi then it might not be too bad." She stuck her tongue out and replied "Nope… I don't like sushi."

I smiled and teased. "How about calamari; you know, octopus?" Her nose scrunched up with her face as she expressed hatred for it. "No way, yuck… eww… octopus? N…O… No… disgusting." I laughed and made sure Cheese was with us as we approached the VTOL. "Okay, how about caviar? Salted fish eggs?" She grunted and shook her head. "No… that sounds so bad my belly is hurting again… ugnn… not as bad though." I sat the paper bags of food down on the ground and reached into my pocket, pushing the button on my clicker that slid open the windscreen. "Again? Come here, let me get you into the VTOL so you can stay off your feet."

She sat her paper bag down next to the others and rubbed her stomach. "Careful, I feel real bloated today." I gave a nod and gently wrapped my hands around her waist "How's this?" She blushed and confirmed my answer with a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay… here we go." My tails spun around and we struggled to take flight for a moment before I gradually lifted both of us into the air, immediately maneuvering over to the passenger seat. "Hold on." She held her feet up and helped as I gently landed her in the passenger seat. "Ahhhhhh… finally, take your time loading the groceries… I don't want to get up for a while."

I chuckled and pulled the safety harness down around her, securely fastening her to the seat. "At least it's not too cold out, nice weather to sit out in the open… I might open the windows when we get back home." She ignored me and rubbed her feet. "Alright… I'll get the food." I jumped down off the side of the VTOL and landed smoothly next to the paper bags of food. "Did you see if they had any peppers while I was busy?" She grumbled and replied "Yeah, I got two green and one red… you know I'm not a fan of spicy stuff anyway."

I was glad to hear she'd gotten the pepper since our Chicken Fiesta Salad requires some. "I know… I don't really like it all that much either." Skillfully I stacked all three paper bags in my arms and managed to fly back up to the passenger seat. "What time do you think Momma is coming over?" I placed each bag in a small storage section located behind the passenger seat, just enough room for something like this. "I have no clue, hopefully around the time I get dinner coo…" My cell phone cut me off and due to the remarkable timing I had an excellent Idea of who it probably was. "Cream… could you get my cellphone out of my pocket? I'm working on situating these paper bags."

She sighed and reached into my pocket, accidently passing my phone and going through a hole in my jeans. "Whaa… C-Cream… that's not my cellphone." Her face turned completely red in embarrassment as she realized what she was holding. "Huaah… sorry, I'm sorry… sorry…" She let go and pulled back some, grabbing my phone as I tried not to get aroused from a simple accident. "It's… it's okay, just hurry and answer the phone." She did as I asked and answered my phone, noticing my boner struggles. "Hello? Oh, hey Mamma… yeah, I forgot my phone… the farmers market… I know, but I wanted to get out of the house."

My sudden arousal dissipated and I resumed movement, walking along the edge of the VTOL to the pilot's seat. "Oh you are? Good, Miles was planning on making that Chicken Fiesta Salad I raved about for a month." I smiled and sat down in the pilot's seat, pushing the button to close the windscreen. "Oh, that soon? No, we're on our way back right now… okay… yeah, I'll let him know… alright Momma, I love you too… bye…" I pulled out the ignition knob and brought power to the turbines as she hung up. '_Initiating startup sequence.' _

"I take it she's close by." Cream giggled and shook her head, watching me push buttons and flip overhead switches. "No… she'll be here in a little while, around one." I smirked and pulled down on the yoke, making the VTOL gradually rise into the air. "I guess I was right about getting extras, she'll have a nice dinner when she does get here." I check the time on the VTOL dashboard and noted it was only ten forty, still morning. "That's what I told her…" I remained in hover mode and made my way past the farmers market, heading into the old workers barracks and newly constructed residential zones. "Hey… Miles, where are we going?"

I smirked and made sure I knew where I was going. "I just wanted to show you the building I was thinking of renting, I if I do I'll turn it into our Bistro." She looked out the windscreen and pointed. "There's the new gas station… and the clinic... cool, I didn't know it had a helicopter landing pad on top." I gave a nod and replied "That's because we haven't flown this far into this area, usually we just walked." She rolled her eyes at me before I aimed my finger at a building currently being made by a couple of lazy construction workers. "There… that's the building I want to turn into our bistro."

She smiled and said "I think that'll do nicely, it's definitely big enough for a kitchen and place for people to eat." I lowered the VTOL just a little bit, but kept it far enough away to not scare any of the workers. "I thought the same; could you see it though? Us having our own bistro there?" She giggled and rubbed her swollen stomach. "I can imagine it, but I don't think I'll be able to do much if I'm taking care of Cherry." I grinned and reassured her. "Don't worry about that, this is for the future… remember? I'm going to help take care of her too."

She leaned forward with Cheese in her lap and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "I think it's perfect, Miles… absolutely perfect." I kept my smile and maneuvered the VTOL away from the construction site, ready to fly back home. '_Flight mode engaged_.' The VTOL leapt forward as I replied "Thanks… I'm just can't stop trying to get a job, we need a steadier source of income than the little amount I make under the table." She shrugged and lightly massaged my shoulder with her hand. "You don't need to worry about that any more than you already are… you talk about it too much."

I chuckled and watched as we passed the farmers market, heading over the lake. "I'm just trying to be a good husband and father, nothing more." She let go and leaned back with a small sigh. "You are… ugnn… a good husband and father." I heard her grunt and looked back at her in the rear view mirror, seeing a look of pain strewn across her face. "Cream?" She burped in her hand and blushed. "I'm… ughh… I'm fine, still having some stomach problems." I pursed my lips and flew a bit faster. "How about you get one of those pregnancy popsicles when we get home? You know those help settle your stomach."

She shook her head and rubbed her stomach. "No… I don't think a Preggie Pop is going to help… ugnn… it's not nausea, it's like Cherry is hitting my stomach." I raised an eyebrow and considered the possibility. "I guess it's possible, but I don't know any way to make her stop doing it." She made a face and burped in her hand again. "I know… I think she's just restless so she has to tire herself out." I smiled and joked to lighten the mood. "She's got to beat up her mommy first." She smiled and laughed with me. "That's what it feels like, a little foot kicking me in the stomach."

"That sounds painful." She bobbed her head before exhaling. "Finally… it's gone, she feels like she settled down again." I smiled and saw the plateau come into sight. "Well… still, try and take something for pain whenever we get home… you know I don't like to see you hurting." She smiled at me and gave a nod. "Alright… I'll take a baby Tylenol or something… Dr. Elise told me to stay away from Advil and Aspirin." The fact that she could recall everything that Doe told her was amazing, I don't remember any about that. "We've got two bottles of Tylenol inside the medicine cabinet, how about you take one of them while I put up the groceries?"

I flipped a few overhead switches to convert to hover mode. '_Hover mode engaged_.' Cheese flew up out of Cream's lap as she said "Okay… but I still want that back massage." I chuckled and pulled up on the yoke, gradually coming in for a landing on the air strip. "I haven't forgotten… but I'm going to have to put up these groceries first." She gave a nod and held on as the VTOL's landing gear automatically deployed, touching down as lightly as ever. "Please hurry… I don't want to rush you but my back is killing me."

I smirked and let the turbines settle before gradually cutting power. "Sounds like you weren't as up to this shopping trip as you thought you were… glad we didn't go to the Chao Garden." She grumbled and focused on unfastening her safety harness while Cheese flew back and forth between me and her. "I know, I just wish Cheese could've gone… his Chao buddies might've wanted to see him." I killed the power altogether and pushed the button to open the windscreen. "He'll be fine… I told you I'll take him and Sugar together this weekend." She pulled her safety harness up and stood at the same time as me. '_Powering down.'_

"Okay… you'll still have fun, right Cheese?" He hummed happily and flew around the VTOL, not a care in the world today. "Go ahead and go potty before we head inside." I jumped the seat as he soared over to the plateau, knowing exactly what Cream said "Actually I might leave the front door open, that way he could come and go as he pleases." She smiled and held my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around her waist, once again using my tails to lift us up. "Won't that let bugs in?"

I shook my head as I kept us suspended, gradually moving to the ground before gently touching down. "No, not when we're as high up as we are now." She kissed me on the cheek and reached into my pocket, making sure this time that she didn't hit that hole before removing my keys. "I'm going to go take that Tylenol, I'll help you put up the groceries afterwards." I shrugged and let her move away before propelling myself back up to the VTOL. "Don't worry about it, just relax and take some of that weight off your feet."

She looked back at me with a small blush and asked "Is that a fat joke?" I hung my head with a small chuckle before responding "No… good lord… go on, Cream, before my head explodes from trying to understand your insane vanity problem." She smiled and made her way over to the front door, having to go up the steps first. 'God, where does she come up with these crazy issues with her weight… she knows she's pregnant.' I grumbled nonsense for a few seconds before picking up all the paper bags, holding two in one arm and the last in the other. "Whiley Hormones."

Trying to be as delicate as with Cream I hovered down to the ground with all three bags full of food in my arms. "Easy landing… come on… easy landing." My chant worked as my feet touched down. "Yay." Cheese flew around me and pulled another carrot from the top paper bag. "Hey, don't you eat that… two full sized carrots are enough to make your stomach sorry." He ignored me and flew into the house, leaving me to continue carrying the bags up the steps. "Little blue rascal."

As soon as I got inside the house Cream made her way down the stairs. "Better?" I asked as I walked in through the front door. "Not yet, it's going to take a few minutes to kick in… here, let me help you with those." I quickly walked over to the kitchen and sat the bags of food down on the counter top by the refrigerator. "I got it, just go sit down." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a box of dried noodles out one of the bags, tapping me on the nose with it. "I'm not useless… just because my back and feet still hurt is no excuse for me to be lazy."

I smiled and pulled open the fridge as she started laying things out on the counter for me. "You sound like Mr. Troyer, you know his descendants were Amish?" She cocked her head and brought me all the carrots she'd hoarded. "Amish? Aren't they the ones who don't use anything electric? Mr. Troyer uses electric stuff, that tractor he was using is probably electric." I gave a nod and had to first explain to her what the Amish were. "The Amish were a religious group in the Old World who sought to maintain a lifestyle based on the Holy Bible… somehow they interpreted that as 'They should live without worldly conveniences' so they always work very hard using old techniques."

She raised an eyebrow and watched as I crammed all her carrots in the produce drawer, nearly filling it halfway. "Mr. Troyer's not really Amish, but his family probably was at one point in time… that's how they survived the invasion." She bobbed her head and handed me the tomato and a couple of cucumbers. "He got mutated though, right?" I placed the tomato on top of the carrots and put the cucumbers in the other corner, trying not to let anything get squished by what was left to come. "Yep… lost his pinkie finger and toe, not bad considering the other humans were instantly disintegrated without ever seeing it coming."

She frowned and selflessly felt pity for people who died three hundred years ago. "More…" She glanced down at me in confusion before noticing I'd put up what she gave me. "You don't think we'll have another invasion of any kind again, do you?" I thought about the night four years ago when Eggman attacked Station Square, literally invading with Egg pawns and those quirky Hunter Units. "No… no, I don't… Me and Sonic won't let that happen, we'll protect our family's." She smiled and handed me four ears of corn and a lush green head of lettuce. "Our baby girl is going to grow up in a safe world where she can blossom peacefully."

She giggled and rubbed her stomach as I situated the vegetables in the produce drawer. "Good… I hope us Prowers can live a nice quiet and homey lifestyle without having to worry about any more of that silly adventuring." I gave a nod and held my hands back out for the next item. "Eww… just… just toss these two in the garbage." I chuckled as she handed me the onion and wrapped raw chicken breasts. "You'll like them in our Chicken Fiesta Salad, it's just the raw form you don't like."

She rolled her eyes as I put the chicken in the meat drawer but kept the onion out, aware of the fact you should never refrigerate an onion. "I shouldn't even like chicken… Momma told me our family is mainly vegetarians unless it's a holiday." I narrowed my eyes and wondered if she was kidding. "What? Why in the world would you only eat meat on holidays?" She shrugged and said "Mama told me it was because the elderly rabbits in our family couldn't stomach the meat… something about a transition from animal to Mobian and how it took time for their stomachs to adjust even after becoming sentient."

My jaw dropped in astonishment, something I'd never ever heard her say. "Whoa, no freaking way! Your family goes that far back!?" She blushed and gave a nod. "Y-Yeah… I don't think it's anything special…" I shook my head and took the carton of eggs from her. "Holy crap, are you kidding!? I mean… yeah, it's pretty incredible really… most Mobians aren't that well connected with their roots or heritage." She looked away and brought a sack of potatoes over to the pantry, leaving me to get what was left for the fridge. "Really? My Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather and Grandmother were actually half-Mobian."

"What does that mean?" She shrugged again and came back to the paper bags while I took a full carton of milk to the fridge along with those green and red peppers. "I don't know… I never met them, but from what was passed down they went through a lot of pain from their skeletal structure being rearranged…" She laughed and continued as I put the milk in the door and the peppers in the produce drawer before closing the refrigerator all together. "Did you know my species used to be a small as a Chao?"

I smirked and joked. "At least it's better than running on all four legs." She giggled and carried a few cans of soup over to the pantry. "I bet I still would've looked cute being as small as Cheese." I walked over to her and gently wrapped my arms around her from behind. "You've always been cute to me." Her face flushed and she turned around. "Miles… when did you fall in love with me?" I was slightly taken aback at her question but figured it would come up at some point. "Well… since we've already put up all the refrigerated goods, how about we talk about that over on the couch?"

She gave a nod and followed me as I led her over into the living area; fully carpeted, wallpapered, and furnished; fit to be called a real living room. "Can I have that back rub now, please?" I turned the television on for background and waited for her to sit down before pulling open the window above the couch. "Yeah… just make sure you remember not to lie on your stomach." She gave a nod and sat sideways, the only way I can massage her back here on the couch. "That cool breeze feels remarkable, and the sun is keeping it warm enough to be considered spring temperature."

I sat down next to her as Cheese tossed the remains of the carrot he stole out of his miniature house, startling me since I didn't know he was in there. "Cheese… you didn't even eat all of it, I told you not to take that carrot." He popped out the doorway to his house and pulled his eyelid down, a signature move well known from his bratty Chao daughter. "Yeah… I know you don't care, but you'll care when I'm kicking you're little blue behind." Cream giggling and pushed herself back against me. "Miles… come on, my back hurts real bad from all that walking." I complied and rubbed my hands together. "Are you ready?"

She sighed and eyed me from over her shoulder. "Okay… don't get too excited." Tenderly I dragged both my hands down her back, heading down lower. "Oh yeah… right there, that's where it feels like my muscles are tied in a knot." I pushed in on the spot and listened to her moan, still more than grateful I was able to relieve any pain the pregnancy caused. "Nnn… I'm definitely going to need a good long nap after this." I smiled and kept massaging her back. "If Vanilla isn't coming over until one; you should have time to take a small snooze."

She hung her head with a yawn and relaxed at my touch. "Good… but I still want to know when you fell in love with me, it's something I never really heard you say… are you embarrassed?" I shook my head with a large grin and wondered why she wanted to know. "Umm… no, I'm not embarrassed… it's just… I don't really know when I fell in love with you, I'm not sure when it happened, it just sort of… well… happened." I noticed her red cheeks and tried to continue. "We… uhh… we met during one of Sonic and Amy's crazy adventures with Eggman, but… I… I never really paid that much attention to you until about a year after we'd known each other… t-then… *ahem*… well… uhh… umm…"

She turned her head and let her ears bat me on the side of the head. "Come on, tell me… don't be embarrassed." I managed to kept the massage going as I did the same with the conversation. "Uhh… You were always kind and sweet… and cute…" She blushed deeper and said "I… I didn't really have any clue that you had a crush on me, but when you kept asked me if I had a boyfriend yet every single time we met, I started to get a good idea… I sort of… I thought you were handsome and smart." I smiled with rosy cheeks and found myself actually enjoying our nostalgic discussion. "Our first kiss was… it was… wow… I'd never done anything like that before with anyone."

My hands moved up to her shoulders and attempted to loosen up some of the tautness. "I'd never done anything like that either… I thought you were the best kisser." She smiled and shook her head, once again letting her long ears lightly hit me in the face. "You're lying… I must've been terrible, you… you were… y-you were something else, it was like a… a dessert or treat." I chuckled and asked "You have no clue how to explain it, do you?" She blushed deeper and replied "No… I've seen Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy kiss and well, they're pretty wild… I think it's something to do with being a hedgehog… but you, you seem so calm and skilled." On the inside I had no idea what she was talking about, my nerves were absolutely wrecked during those first kisses. "Like a fox?"

She smiled and held back moans as I kneaded her neck. "Yeah… like a fox." I noticed her eyes closed and knew she was completely appreciating this massage, her muscles felt a bit looser ever time my hands went over them. "So… what do you think about the first time we… you know… had sex?" She abruptly pulled forward a bit and my hands dropped back down to her lower back. "Miles!" I chuckled and pushed in more on her back. "What? I can't ask you what you think about the sex we have?" Her face turned red in utter embarrassment, obviously unsure of how to answer me. "W-Well… uhh… it… it felt Amaz-… ahrgg… there's no way I'm going to answer that question!"

I pulled her closer and let my hands return to her shoulders, still working their magic. "Aww… I kind of want to know." She blushed and shouted. "Miles, now you sound Mr. Sonic!" I busted out laughing before holding her tight. "I'm only kidding… did I help your back?" She bobbed her head and laid back further against me, yawning with a tired look in her eyes. "Mhmm… it feels so much better, thank you… now all I want to do is take that nap." I gently stroked her ears back and watched her close her eyes all the way. "Go ahead… I'll be doing stuff around the house or watching TV."

She rubbed her head on my chest before opening her eyes, staring up at me with a small blush. "What?" She shrugged and looked back down. "Cream." She looked back up and I zeroed in on her soft lips, pressing our mouths together. "Mmm… I love you." She smiled and grabbed the back of my neck. "How about one of those kisses we used to have?" I smiled wide and teased her for a bit. "Which one are you talking about?" She blushed deeper and said "You know…Nnn…" I chuckled lightly as she stuck her tongue out, wiggling it in midair. "What is it Amy says when Aayan does that? You better watch out or a seagull will get it."

She giggled and pulled my face down to hers, letting the tips of our tongue's touch with an electrifying effect. "mMmm." Without further ado our tongues slowly slid around each other's in complete rhythm, happily exchanging our saliva. "Miles… you really are a good kisser." In an instant I silenced her by pushing her tongue back in her mouth, pressing my lips all the way against hers before invading the insides of her mouth. 'Damn… don't get too hard, Miles.' The look on her face equaled bliss, assuring me she loved every second while constantly staying in wait for more. "Miles… your… tongue… is… wonderful."

I smiled and glided along her teeth, focusing on those long rabbit incisors that makes her kiss special to me. "It's… your… mouth… Cream…" Cheese heard the smacking and peaked out the doorway to his miniature home, making a face of disgust as we made-out with a heated passion; something perhaps the springtime weather brought out in us. "Mmm… Miles… I don't know if… I can sleep… now." Our tongues briefly entwined before I pulled away. "Don't get too excited, baby, I want you to get some rest for our baby." She panted with me as our blushes remained permanently plastered across our faces. "Cream?" I held her face in my palms as she stared up at me with hazed over and lust filled eyes. "M-Miles… sorry… I… I tranced out there for a second."

I smiled and wondered if it was because a certain body part of mine was unmistakably standing at the ready, firmly pressed up against her furry rear. "I said; don't get too tired, Cherry needs rest." She gave a nod and continued staring at me, obviously aware of my erection. "Y-You're more excited than me." My cheeks reddened and I looked away, embarrassed at my ability to get aroused over a mere kiss, no matter how passionate it is. "I know…h-how about you reach in my pocket again?"

Here face shone red as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to put a patch in those jeans… as soon as I wake up from my nap." I grinned and continued teasing her about that pocket-crotch accident earlier. "You have to get them off me first." She yawned with a smile and rubbed her face on my shirt, trying to kick her sandals off with her feet. "You're so naughty sometimes… I bet those lines came from those erotic Japanese comics you used to read." I sighed and felt her scoot down, laying her head in my lap to get comfortable. "I can't believe you won't forget about those things." She giggled and yawned. "It's because they were gross, some of the pages had white stuff dried on them."

I thought I was going to fall off the side of the couch, astonished she'd seen anything like that. "W-Waa… what were you doing looking at those things anyway?" She shrugged and said "I thought it might help me learn a few things… b-but… those comics were pretty strange; let's just say I'm glad tentacles can't actually pop up out of the ground and rip my clothes off." I scratched the back of my head and felt like I was sitting in a furnace, way too ashamed to so much as respond. "But I guess that's what creepy teenagers are into, raping sex crazed tentacles and innocent school girls."

"Haaa... uhh… I... That was just one comic, I wasn't like… obsessed with it or anything." She glanced up at me before turning on her side. "So… what kind of comics did you like?" I shrugged and said "Umm… anything with a guy and girl… but school girls were kind of my thing." She smiled and pulled the sofa's quilt down over her waist. "Hmm… maybe we could do something with that in the future." I smirked as she yawned again, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion from shopping. "Uhh… if I see you in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform… I… I might not be able to hold myself back." She giggled and rubbed her head, getting more tired by the second. "Cosplay is what the magazines call it… but… I think we'll wait until after I don't have a baby sitting in my stomach." I grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Deal… now get some rest."

.

[Time: 4:45 P.M.]

.

"Well… I guess you were right, Cream." I zoomed in and snapped a photo of the place I wanted to buy and turn into a bistro. "I told you that we could see it from up here on the plateau, there's almost a direct line of sight all the way to it." I gave a nod and turned off the camera. "But it's not practical… I couldn't see it real well without the camera." She giggled and shook her head. "Then you might need to get glasses, I can see it just fine." I chuckled and started walking back to the house, where Vanilla and Cheese were. "I can see it too, just not in good detail."

She smiled and followed me. "That's because you need glasses… how many times do you squint when you're trying to see something?" I shrugged but realized how much I actually do likely need to get some glasses, I probably never will though since I'll never admit it. "I don't know… everyone squints when they're trying to see something that's too far away." She laughed and teased me. "Sometimes you squint when something comes on TV, are you trying to say the television is too far away?" I grumbled and stuck my hands in my pocket. "Hey… I don't squint unless it's really small writing, like the legal stuff on those new car advertisements."

We walked through the front door and saw Vanilla putting dinner plates out for us. "Did you two figure it out?" I gave a nod and quickly helped her, not wanting a guest to be doing all the work. "Cream was right, you can see the building I'm going to open the bistro in from up here." Vanilla smiled and said "Oh… you've already decided on a place for the bistro?" I pulled open the silverware drawer and removed forks for each of us. "I sure did, here… Cream, could you show her that photo?" I handed Cream the camera before walking to the table to set the forks down. "You snapped a photo of it?" Cream asked, receiving a response. "Yeah… I don't know why, I guess I just wanted to have a before and after picture."

Vanilla giggled softly and watched Cream turn on the small digital camera. "What do you mean by before and after? Is it not finished yet?" Cream shook her head and replied while I pulled napkins from the holder for everyone, placing each underneath every fork as a sort of practice for keeping the bistro tidy. "Not quite, it's still under construction but it's almost complete." She showed her the picture and continued "Here, look Momma…" Vanilla held the camera closer and smiled. "I think it'll be a fine place to open a bistro… have you got a name picked out?"

I smirked and responded "Uh-huh… it's going to be 'Prower's Family Bistro', cheesy but I like it." Both of them giggled and I could imagine them working there, cooking with me as a real family held together by love. "I like it, don't you Mama?" Vanilla bobbed her head and said "Of course, Sweetie… it's wonderful… you two are going to be famous for that bistro." I chuckled and felt as though she should be included, as my mother-in-law she'll always hold a place with me. "You mean us three." Vanilla cocked her head as Cream smiled wide. "You'll always be considered a Prower to me….. or… I hope I'm considered a… Rabbit? Since… I mean… your last name is Rabbit and all…stuff… and things…"

She laughed and walked over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I get what you're trying to say, Tails… I love you like my son and I'd be more than happy to work with you… in fact, I'm honoured." I returned the hug and felt Cheese stubbornly join in, happily wagging his stubby tail as he hummed a tune. "Aww… now I have to join." I smiled and held out my right arm as Cream hugged both me and Vanilla. "Prower family hug!" We all laughed and enjoyed it before pulling away. "You know, there will be five of us soon."

Vanilla smiled and lightly touched Cream's swollen stomach, still something I believe she felt odd doing; She didn't want Cream to get pregnant but realizes there is nothing she can do but embrace it. "That's right… Cherry Prower… I have to get used to being a Grandmother; on the other hand I'll probably fall in love at first sight just like I did with you, Cream." I smiled as Cream giggled. "Ms. Vanilla, I think people will be baffled to hear you're a grandmother… they'll especially be surprised since you're so beautiful, you and Cream are both absolutely gorgeous." Vanilla blushed a deep shade of red with a wide embarrassed smile as Cream glared at me angrily for some reason. "Oh my… thank you, Miles… I don't hear that very often anymore."

I chuckled and said "Are you kidding? People should be lining up to tell you that!" Her cheeks stayed as red as a tomato but she stared at me differently than Cream was, a tiny glimmer of something in the corner of her eye. 'Huh?' It faded and she went back to normal. 'What the…?' Cream walked forward and lightly pushed her finger in my chest. "Hey… stop flirting with my Momma." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "I'm not flirting with your Mom… if anything I'm flirting with both of you."

Vanilla rolled her eyes with a smile and walked into the kitchen. 'Damn… that look in here eye, was that? No… what the hell am I thinking?' Cream shoved me and said "I don't think many wives like it when their husband's flirt with other women." I shook my head and draped my arm around her shoulders. "Cream, relax… I was just complementing both your looks…" I glanced over at Vanilla before whispering "But only we do… stuff… that made Cherry." Her face flushed and she kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry… I get a little jealous sometimes." I smirked and teased her with a joke. "Who wouldn't get jealous over me?"

She smiled but failed to see the humor. "Hmm… sounds like something Mr. Sonic would say." I grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Let me get that for you Ms. Vanilla." She blushed at my simple words and handed me a glass bowl filled with the Chicken Fiesta Salad I'd prepared, the tips of our fingers touched and she jerked away. "Whoa!" The dish dropped but I managed to somehow catch it, looking up at a Vanilla who was ten times more embarrassed than I'd ever seen her before. "Vanilla?" She turned back around and pulled the oven open, removing a fresh loaf of bread she'd brought from home. "Uhh… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that… but I…I… need to watch out cause the bread was about to burn."

What she said didn't make any sense and even Cream seemed concerned. "Mama?" She smiled and giggled softly. "I was trying to hurry and get the bread because it was about to burn, I thought you had the bowl but I guess you didn't." Cream returned the smile as I carried the bowl of Chicken Fiesta Salad out of the kitchen to the table. "Cream… come here for a second." She raised an eyebrow and followed me to the table. "Mmm… that looks delicious, Miles." I gave a nod and glanced over at Vanilla in the kitchen. "Yeah… but… is your mom acting strange to you?" She frowned and shrugged. "Sometimes Momma acts weird in the springtime, I've asked her a few times but she doesn't like talking about it."

I narrowed my eyes and recalled Sonic saying something about Vanilla's husband. 'I wonder if something happened to Cream's dad in the springtime.' Cream smiled as Vanilla came up behind me with the loaf of freshly baked bread. "Fresh homemade bread." I gave a nod and faked a smile. "Smells good, what kind is it?" Whatever nervousness was in her earlier, it was gone now. "It's whole wheat, very healthy and good for your digestion." Cream walked over to the fridge and asked "What would everyone like to drink? Momma? Miles?" Vanilla spoke first while slicing a few pieces of bread from the entire loaf. "I'll have tea." I grinned and laughed on the inside at the rabbit species healthy lifestyle. "I'll have milk."

Cream smiled and playfully joked. "What would you like, Cream? I'll have tea… thank you, Cream… no problem, Cream." Vanilla giggled as I smiled. "You two are going to have tea for dinner?" Vanilla bobbed her head with floppy ears swinging as she placed a slice of bread on my plate. "Sure… Cream and I would have tea time every day at twelve o'clock sharp, it was a really good way to talk and keep our relationship strong." I gave a genuine smile and said "I didn't know that… maybe we could do that together if we all work together at the bistro."

Cream brought the pitcher full of tea over to the table as I went back into the kitchen for cups. "That sounds great… but Momma, isn't the house too far away to be a convenient?" Vanilla shook her head as I pulled open an overhead cabinet, removing three drinking cups for us to use. "No… I only live about ten miles away, maybe I could just come in four days out of the week… after all, I'm not going to be the master chef; that's for you, Tails." I smiled happily and carried the cups to the table, placing one at each plate. "I'd love to be a master chef… but I also think that's fair, four days out of the week I mean."

Cream gave a nod and poured chilled tea in all three of our drinks, forgetting that I wanted milk. 'Ehh… why not.' I focused on serving the Chicken Fiesta Salad as I explained more. "The Mystic Ruins doesn't have that many people in it; I mean, it's growing but it'll never be so busy that I'll have to hire a bunch of cooks." Cream smiled and said "But I'm sure we'll still get a decent amount of money, right?" I shrugged and scooped the last of the Chicken Fiesta Salad out onto my plate, not much since Cream got the most. "Hopefully, with food as good as this they should rave about our bistro."

Vanilla smiled and asked "So this is just lettuce with chopped chicken breast topped with what? corn, salsa, black beans, and tomatoes?" I chuckled and bobbed my head at her ability to see every ingredient. "That sounds about right… have you ever had it before?" She shook her head as Cream quickly stuffed her mouth without waiting to so much as sit down. "No? Cream loves it… although she complains about the chicken later on." Vanilla sat down and watched me deal with Cream. "Cream… come on, sit down to eat… don't eat so fast either."

She slowed down some and sat in her seat as Vanilla giggled. "My, still a ferocious eater… times ten." I sighed and joined them, sitting down in-between. "I just wish she'd stop with the whole 'I'm fat' thing she keeps going through." She looked up at me with a glint of anger while Vanilla explained it some. "Don't worry about that… I was the same way, as long as she gets told 'she's not fat' by you… she'll be perfectly fine." I blinked and took the words to heart. "I always tell her that… mainly because she's not fat, she's just pregnant."

Cream smiled and scooted closer to me, taking time out of feasting to speak. "I love you, Miles." I kissed her on the cheek and forked a bite of chicken. "I love you too, you just drive me crazy sometimes." She giggled and wiped her mouth with the napkin I gave her. "I know… but you're already crazy so how does a little more craziness hurt?" I grinned and stuffed a bite of chicken in my mouth, unsure of how to answer her question. 'I guess I am pretty crazy… a young eccentric genius, that's for sure.'

"I'll take that as a no, in this case." I rolled my eyes and continued eating, watching Vanilla take a small bite. "How is it?" She chewed it a few times and gave a nod. "Delicious… once again, Tails, I know you're going to be a wonderful cook just by the food you serve at home." I smiled and said "I've come a long way from potatoes au gratin with broccoli and carrots, huh?" Cream laughed as that was one of the first dishes I made perfectly. "You sure have, I think you'll even surpass me one of these days." I chuckled and shook my head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to make food better than you, Ms. Vanilla."

She smiled and gave me another strange look. 'There it is again… what the hell… I can't tell which emotion that is.' Cream giggled suddenly and watched Cheese fly in from outside, still humming from happiness. "Hey, Cheese… you'll have to wait until I'm done eating before I feed you, I completely forgot." Vanilla waved her off and quickly took a sip of her tea. "No need, I already gave him dinner." I ripped my slice of homemade bread in half and stuck some in my mouth, always able to enjoy the taste of freshly baked bread. "You did? But I haven't even cut up his fruit yet…"

Vanilla shrugged as Cheese brought Cream a flower he'd found. "I brought a banana that I didn't want to let go bad." Cheese held out the flower and Cream smiled. "Aww… it's beautiful, Cheese, thank you very much." I examined the flower and swallowed my bite of bread. "Hmm… looks like an Easter lily, definitely far away from home." Cheese clapped his little hands and received a small kiss on the cheek from Cream. "Wow, Easter lilies are pretty hard to find… good job, Cheese, this is lovely… I'll put it in a vase as soon as I get finished eating." He bobbed his head and hummed louder, enthralled with today's amount of praising. "You're so silly, Cheese… I'll have to remember to get something for you later on."

He flew away and hovered around the front door a bit before soaring back out. "My, he sure does like it when the door's left open." Cream giggled as I focused on eating, feeling a bit famished from yesterday's long and strenuous events. "I know, Momma… Miles likes to leave the doors and windows open in good weather like this… Cheese always loves it as much as I do, it's always good to feel and smell gentle springtime breezes." I smirked and realized I was still a lot more used to living out here in the Mystic Ruins than she was. "I remember seeing the windows open the last few springs… but why would you want to leave this house? It looks so good."

I grinned and laughed at Vanilla's comment. "You really like the interior design a lot, don't you?" She continued looking around while nibbling on a piece of lettuce, slowly and neatly like rabbits do. "I do… I'm still stunned after being here for about three hours." It was more flattering to hear that than you might think, I'm always doubtful over the quality of my work. "I think you should remodel my house sometime… What do you think, Creamy? Do you think Tails would do a good job doing something like that?" Cream seemed to only eat her bread, no longer paying any attention to anything else on her plate. "Mhmm… he'd make it look wonderful, I can't get over our new stairs! They've been there for almost a month but they always look great."

My face flushed as they pinpointed things and places before complementing the craftsmanship and talent I put into it. "Tails, you're the best handyman I've ever seen… a real jack of all trades." I leaned back and picked up my cup of tea, waving off their comments with my other hand. "No… I just did it for Cream, she wanted a house so I made her a house." Cream giggled and scooted a little closer. "I love you, Miles." I lightly rubbed her leg but noticed Vanilla hang her head out of the corner of my eye. "I love you too, Cream."

"A-And… I love you, Vanilla." Vanilla looked up as I blushed. "I mean, as family… I love you…" She smiled as Cream did the same, happy I'm trying to include her mother in our family as much as I can. "I… I love you too, Tails… as family." My cheeks reddened as I scratched the back of my head, a little embarrassed from the way we both sounded. "I love both you and Cream as my own children." I kept my smile and wondered how long it had been since she told anyone other than Cream that she loved them. 'Maybe I could get more information out of her than Sonic could… not now, of course… but maybe sometime; I'd like to know more about Cream's father.'

Cream suddenly coughed a few times and broke me out of thought. "Cream?" She stopped coughing and leaned away from the table. "Oh… oh… my… my stomach… Ugnn… M-Miles…" Vanilla immediately ceased eating and looked over at me. "She's been having stomach problems all day, she said it felt like Cherry was kicking her in the stomach." Cream shook her head as I laid my hand on her shoulder. "No… ahh… it… it hurts a lot worse than before… Ooooouuhhh" I narrowed my eyes and held her hand. "On a scale of one to t…" She cut me off by saying "Nine… it hurts real bad… Ugnn… Mamma…"

Vanilla stood up and quickly walked over to us. "Where's it hurting, baby?" She pointed to her stomach and I tried to lightly rub it, hoping it would make her feel better. "Here… oouuuhhhh…. I'm getting scared, it's never felt like this… now I'm starting to get hot… Miles…" I stared at her with my heart beginning to beat out of my chest. "I'm here… what can I do?" She shook her head and suddenly wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Miles… it hurt real b-bad… I… I'm really scared."

I looked up at Vanilla and we both wore the same expression. "Cream…" Vanilla said, holding her face still so she could look at her. "Cream, listen to me, honey… listen… does it feel like you're going into labor?" I scanned her eyes as pain began to fill them with tears. "Momma… oooooooouuuuuhhhh… it hurts really bad… suddenly… I… I can't think…" I exhaled and started freaking out. "A-Are you sure, Cream, it's not just a bad stomach ache?" Vanilla glared at me as Cream cried in abrupt agony. "Miles… it hurts!"

Cheese must've heard the sobs as he flew back in the house with a look of curiosity, rapidly flying around us as Cream cried harder. "I… I'm sorry… d-do we need to take you to the hospital?" Vanilla answered for her by lifting her from the chair. 'HOLY F'ING SHIT! I can't believe this is happening! Is this real!? Am… Am I really awake!? This has to be a dream, she was fine less than five minutes ago!' I shoved my thoughts to the side and mentally switched gears to emergency mode, knowing I had to comfort Cream during something as frightening as this. "It's alright, Cream… Don't worry, okay? I'm going to be right here with you."

Vanilla struggled with Cream's uneven weight and grunted a few times. "Tails… a little help." I draped my arm across her other shoulder and held her up by her underarms. "M-Miles… am… am I going into labor? Because it hurts… it hurts real bad… it won't stop either." We dragged her some and she walked some as we immediately made our way to the front door. "I don't know, Cream… it's possible… just try and stay calm and don't worry about anything, focus on breathing, nothing else." Vanilla walked down the steps first and tried to help Cream walk down them. "Tails is right, honey… someone important once told me to focus on my breathing while counting each contraction, don't focus on the contractions just count them."

In an exceedingly short amount of time I wondered who that important person was before returning to reality. "What's your pain at now, sweetie?" She shook her head as we directed her towards Vanilla's van, definitely not wanting to even attempt lifting her up into the VTOL. "Miles… huaahh… I-It's… it's nine or ten…" I held her up higher as me and Vanilla quickly descended the stair to the plateau, upset that there were so many steps at a time such as this. "I'm sorry my Creamy bunny… we're going to get you down to the clinic as soon as possible."

Vanilla picked up her pace and carried Cream faster. "Tails, I'm going to drive… I want you to tend to Cream, you need to keep her as comfy as possible and call Dr. Elise." My heart beat was so fast I thought it was going to jackhammer its way out of my chest, completely shocked and in utter disbelief that any of this was actually happening. "Okay… do you know where the clinic is?" She bobbed her head and said "Yeah… hurry up…" I exhaled and nearly ran down the steps with a near-hysterical Cream. "M-Miles… I… I think I'm going into labor… I… I can't believe it." Vanilla stared wide-eyed and asked "How far apart are your contractions?"

She moaned and weakly replied "I… I don't know… I don't really feel any contractions yet, it just hurts really bad." I sighed and tried to keep my cool, not wanting to appear more scared or upset than the person experiencing pain. "It'll be alright, I promise… the doctors at the clinic will know exactly what to do, I'm sure Dr. Elise will be proud of how well you're handling it." She sniffled and grumbled in throbbing discomfort. "What is 'IT' Miles? Am I sick? Am I going into labor!?" I held my mouth open but failed to speak, unable to really come up with a good response. "Cream, Honey… try not to get upset at me or Tails, just keep focusing on deep breaths."

She blinked away more tears and huffed a few times, trying to catch her breath before focusing on it. "I'm Sorry… but… Arghh… I… I think I'm feeling… I'm feeling those contractions now…" I rubbed her shoulder as we finally came to the last step, Vanilla's van in close sight. "Cream, remember what Dr. Elise taught us… remember what feelings are what the way she described them." She sobbed into my neck and said "I'm going into active labor… that's why I wanted to move around so much earlier."

Vanilla clicked the button on her clicker to unlock the door and I instantly slid open the back. "It's alright… don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She sniffled as me and Vanilla helped her up into the backseat, getting pushed inside myself by a very distraught Vanilla. "M-Miles… is this real?" I chuckled and quickly pulled the seatbelt down around her swollen stomach. "Yeah; Sweetie… I think it is, our baby Cherry is about to be born." She grit her rabbit incisor teeth hard enough to draw blood from her lower lip. "Cream… try not to do that, Sweetie." I held my thumb to her bloody lip and risked getting accidently bitten. "Miles… I didn't know it was going to hurt this bad." Vanilla finally pulled open her door and jumped in the driver's seat with Cheese. "Tails… call Dr. Elise… Now!"

Her anger stunned me for a moment but I complied immediately afterwards, reaching into my pocket to get my cellphone. "I'm sorry, but this is my daughter we're talking about… I freak out when she's in pain." I gave a few nods of understanding and dialed Dr. Elise's number, praying more than ever that she was going to pick up. "Hello? Dr. Elise Prenatal Obstetrician…" I cut her off and started talking, explain what was going on as Vanilla shoved her key in the ignition and got the van started. "Dr. Elise… this is Miles Prower, Cream's going into labor or something… I… I... uhh…" She took control of the conversation as Vanilla backed out of where she was parked, trying to get back on the dirt road. "Miles, stay calm… she's going into labor now?"

I gave a nod and figured I was the one who need to take a few deep breaths. "Yeah… she said something about active labor, but I don't remember what that means." Vanilla pretty much floored it which was strange since she has always been an excellent and safe driver. "Has her water broken?" I shook my head but couldn't be sure until I asked "Cream… has your water broken?" She sobbed from the pain and said "No… but tell her that it hurts." I licked my lips from nervousness and spoke into the phone. "She said no… but she wants me to tell you that it hurts."

"Are you on the way to a hospital?" I sighed and responded, upset that it couldn't be a more sophisticated place such as Station Square Memorial Hospital "Yes… but it's a clinic instead; you know, the clinic they opened down here in the Mystic Ruins." Cream moaned about her stomach and grabbed my hand. "I think that'll be good enough, they got a birthing ward so they'll at least have one doctor there for you." I held Creams hand and scooted as close to her as I could possibly get. "You're coming too, right… Dr. Elise?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm on the other side of Station Square right now… if I can't make it today I'll be there in the morning to do exams." I wasn't too pleased to hear her say that, feeling as though a doctor should tend to her patients no matter what. "Okay… I'll do my best to keep her comfortable." Cream gripped my hand tighter as we came to the lake and farmers market. "It's your duty as her husband, Miles… I'll be there as soon as I can." I said bye and hung up. "Dr. Elise said she'll be here as soon as she can but she's on the other side of Station Square right now." Cream hung her head and moaned. "What am I going to do without my doctor?"

I reassured her and went back to soaking up the blood on her lip. "There's other doctors don't worry… now try and stop biting your lip." Vanilla stared at us through the rear view mirror and seemed a bit ticked off at me for some reason; perhaps as she said, not enjoying the fact her daughter was in pain. "Tails… do something about her sweating!" I pulled my shirt up over my head and used it to dab her forehead. "I'm sorry, Ms. Vanilla… I'm trying to do my best." She sighed and asked "Which way do I go now?" I looked around for a moment before our location came to me. "Take a right and it should be a building with a sign that says Mystic Ruins Community Clinic."

Cream suddenly cried louder and shouted. "I'm sorry, Mamma! I'M SORRY!" I furrowed my brow and suddenly felt water soak into my pants. "Shit… Vanilla, her water just broke… it's alright, Cream, you don't need to apologize." She cried harder and buried her face in my neck. "Miles!" I hugged her close and kissed her on the lips. "It's alright…" She accidently bit my lip and nearly drew blood. "I'M SORRY, MILES… IT HURTS SO BAD!" I stroked her ears back as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "It's okay… is it another contraction?"

She sobbed into my neck again and kept freaking out. "I'M SO SCARED!" I hugged her closer and kissed her on the cheek, definitely not wanting to get bitten again. "Don't be scared, sweetie… I'm right her by you, you know I love you… right? I love you, Cream." She sniffled as the contraction faded. "I… I love you too, Miles… huaah… it hurts so bad, every one of those contractions hurt." Vanilla turned her head briefly and asked "How far apart are they?" Cream shrugged and tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks as the placenta water on the seat ran down into the upholstery. "I don't know, that's only the third one that was that painful… f-five or ten minutes… Mama… I'm not going to go through the same thing as Mrs. Amy am I?"

I Immediately shook my head as Vanilla pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. "No-No, of course not… nothing like that will happen to you, sweetie… rabbits can give birth easier because they don't have to worry about needle quills." She sniffled and rubbed her stomach. "Miles… I… I'm going to give birth to our child… Cherry… Cherry Prower." I dabbed her forehead and noticed that she was more clammy than hot. "Yep… you sure are." Vanilla parked and jumped out with Cheese. "Tails, quickly… get her out of the van and on her feet."

I gave a nod and unfastened her seatbelt. "Come on, sweetie… we're going to get you to a bed so that you can rest." She grumbled in pain as Vanilla slid open the backseat door. "M-Miles… it's starting to hurt again…ahaaa… my stomach!" Me and Vanilla worked in unison to get her out of the van, knowing she wasn't really able to respond to commands at this point. "Cream… come with us, come on honey… mama's going to keep you safe." Once she was out of the van I slid the door closed, not bothering to wait until I knew the van was locked. "OH GOD!"

A nurse sitting outside on break heard our commotion and watched as we quickly made our way through the parking lot. "MILES… IT HURTS!" I rubbed her back and said "I know… hang in there, we're almost there." The nurse stood up and Vanilla instantly spoke. "Please help us… my daughter's going into labor now." The nurse tossed her cigarette to the side and motioned for us to follow. "Come with me… we'll get her a bed so she doesn't have to stand." I thanked God and continued helping Cream walk. "Thank you so much… please hurry, she's in a lot of pain." We walked through the doors of the clinic and were met by a few pairs of eyes sitting in the waiting room and another nurse. "Melony, I need you to get Dr. Wallace right now… this girl is going into labor."

The other nurse quickly stood up and walked off to the back patient rooms. "Are you two related?" The first nurse asked as we walked down a hallway to a room marked 'birthing center' on an overhead sign. "Yes, I'm her mother and this is her husband." The nurse eyed me in confusion but realized we had more pressing issues to attend to. "Here, let's get you up on the bed." The moment the nurse opened the door me and Vanilla darted inside with Cream, heading straight for the bed in the corner of the room. "M-Miles… Oh my God, I never knew it was going to hurt this bad." Cheese flew around her and was pushed away by Vanilla, not wanting him to get in the way of anything. "I know, sweetie… I'm sorry."

Two voices came down the hallway before a tall human male walked inside the room. "Oh wow… she's pretty small." I narrowed my eyes and hoped this guy wasn't some unprofessional. "What is her name?" Vanilla tended to Cream, so I decided to answer any questions this guy asked "Cream Prower, she's my wife." He raised an eyebrow and walked over to a sink in the corner of the room, quickly washing his hands. "How old is she?" I grumbled at his slowness and said "Thirteen, she just had her birthday a couple of months ago." He eyed me and dried his hands on a paper towel before pulling two blue rubber gloves out of a box attached to the wall. "Her age and size could present a problem."

My eyes widened as Cream moaned in agony. "W-Wait… what!?" He gave a nod and pulled the gloves over his hands. "I'm not going to sugar coat things for you, son… I've delivered a bunch of children but I've never done a Mobian." I shook my head and started praying that this guy was going to be able to deliver my child if he had to. "You two are young for this kind of thing and birth is extremely traumatic, even worse for children your age." I grit my teeth and held back a snarl. "Listen… I don't really know anything about birth, but I know Mobian's are physically mature at age fifteen… please don't give me a lecture on my age and other legality bullshit when my wife is in the middle of labor!"

He shrugged and walked over to Cream. "Okay, Mrs. Prower…" He pried her legs open as the nurse lifted the stirrups from the table. "How far apart are your contractions?" I held her hand as she weakly replied "Five minutes… Oh my God, they hurt so bad." He ignored her pain level and asked "Is this your first childbirth?" Vanilla bobbed her head as I said "Yes… she kept telling me it felt like Cherry… our daughter… was kicking her in the stomach." He gave a nod and pushed a button on the wall to activate the surgical light system, a series of lights involving a movable ceiling mount and ones attached to the bed. "It's because of her small size… when the baby gets awake and ready for birth it gets restless, I'm sure there's probably no internal damage… you haven't seen any blood or anything have you?"

The nurse dabbed Cream's lip and place a small cotton ball over the spot, making sure it would guard the spot from suffering the same fate once again. "Not other than the bite mark on her lip." He watched as the nurse pulled open Cream's mouth, checking around inside for any blood that might indicate internal damage. "She's clean, Dr. Wallace." He gave a nod as the nurse proceeded to hook her up to machines capable of closely monitoring her vitals. "Okay, Mrs. Prower… I'm going to need you to hold your legs open, if you can hold them open yourself that'll be great… if not we'll put them in the stirrups."

She momentarily resisted before I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie… he's a doctor too." He pulled her maternity dress up and positioned the overhead surgical light so he could see her vagina's entrance. "We've got a little bit of bloody discharge… good…" Cream cried as each contraction brought pain with it. "Good? How can it be good if it hurts this bad!?" I stroked her ears back as the doctor responded "Mrs. Prower, if you've never had a baby then you don't know what it feels like… this is only the beginning… you've probably got another hour and a half before the actual child birth."

I blinked as her jaw dropped at the amount of time left. "A-Are you kidding me!?" Vanilla shook her head and rubbed Cream's shoulder. "I'm afraid not… first time mothers often take a while to go through labor, but don't worry because you can take some pain reliever to help." She sniffled and clutched her stomach. "B-But… that's a long time, Mrs. Amy didn't have to wait that long with Aayan." The nurse turned her over on her side and unzipped her dress, needing it all the way off for the actual birth. "I know… but that was really strange, I've never heard of it happening that fast before."

I continued stroking Cream's ears back in an attempt to comfort while helping the nurse get her dress off. "Oh my God… M-Miles… huaah… I can't wait another hour and a half." I squeezed her shoulder and said "Yes you can, you have to… just remember what we're taking home." She sniffled and asked "C-Cherry?" I gave a nod and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "That's right… now just stay calm and keep focusing on breathing." She stared at me for a moment before bobbing her head. "A-Alright… I'll… ughh… I'll try… can I really get something for the pain?" I shrugged and glanced over at the doctor who was monitoring her vitals. "It's up to you, if you think you need it then all you need to do is ask."

In less than a moment she took the offer. "I don't want to sound like a weakling but… PLEASE!" I chuckled lightly and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry about that, Cream, I don't want you to be in pain anyway… Dr. Wallace, If I remember correctly? Could she please get some pain medication?" He cleared his throat and said "I could give her medication or anesthesia." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't think she wants to be put to sleep… do you, Cream?" She moaned in agony and gripped my hand even tighter. "No… arghh… I just want some medicine." The doctor gave a nod and pointed to the nurse. "Angie… could you get her two tablets of acetaminophen?" The young nurse quickly walked over to a set of cabinets and pulled open the middle one. "Mrs. Prower, would you like the television on?"

I looked around and noticed a small flat screen television attached to the wall on the other side of the room. "No… I can't watch anything with this searing pain." I gently rubbed her shoulder as the nurse took a bottle of medicine out of the middle cabinet. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Prower, there are a few things you can do right now to help ease your mind off the pain… but for the most part you're still going to feel it." If it helped my wife not feel the tremendous amount of pain, I was completely up to it. "What else can she do?" I asked for her, receiving a response from the doctor instead. "Well… not too much, but seeing as how she can probably still move around… hmm… she could try to take a warm shower or bath or possibly a short walk around the room, stopping to breathe through her contractions."

Cream moaned in pain and kept a close eye on the nurse, wishing she'd hurry and bring those pills to her. "A bath?" The nurse have a nod and pulled open the door next to her, revealing a bathroom complete with a large birthing pool. "M-Miles… I can't get up right now, please… please just get me something for the pain… NOW!" The nurse walked over with the pill and asked "Can you dry swallow these, Mrs. Prower?" In less than an instant Cream snatched the white tablets out of the nurse's hand and popped them in her own mouth. "My wife doesn't do pain very well." The nurse smiled and walked back over to the same set of cabinets, pulling open the bottom one instead. "It's okay… just comfort her as best as you can."

I directed my attention back to Cream and could tell she was going through another contraction. "Dr. Wallace… is there anything else she can do to relieve some of the pain?" He held his hand to his chin and said "I'm afraid not… well… actually we could try and get her on a birthing ball, if you hold her and let her roll on it then she might not focus on the pain." Vanilla shook her head and gently stroked Cream's ears back as the nurse carried over a thin sheet to cover up Cream's half naked body. "It didn't work with me, Tails, I don't think it'll work with Cream either." I sighed and lightly caressed Cream's hand with my thumb, feeling her palm grip mine tighter. "I'm sorry, Cream…"

The nurse came up on side of the bed and placed the sheet on Cream's top half, leaving the bottom half uncovered for later inspection. "Mr. Prower, you could try giving her a gentle massage on her lower stomach… I know it doesn't sound like much during a process like this anything helps, my husband did it when I was in labour for the first time and it helped enormously." I gave a nod and slid my hand underneath the sheets. "Cream… sweetie, can I put my hand on your stomach?" She bobbed her head and winced as I very lightly put my hand on the center of her swollen stomach. "Does that hurt?"

She moaned and shook her head. "No… ughh… I'm dying!" Vanilla smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You're not dying, honey, you're going through labour." I pushed down a little bit more and rolled my fingers along her lower stomach, still trying my absolute best to help her in any possible way, shape, or form. "M-Mama… did you have… huaah… did you have to go through this when you gave birth… ugnn… to me?" Vanilla gave a small nod and replied "I did… this pain is something that'll bond the parent to the child."

She suddenly started crying and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop massaging her. "M-Miles…" I stared up at her with concern as she broke down into nothing but tears. "Yes, sweetie?" She sobbed harder and pulled me up to her face. "Our baby girl… Cherry." I smiled as I realized she was just a little delirious. "I know, she's going to be born today… our daughter is going to be born on March 18, 2404." She sniffled and relaxed her head against mine while I wiped away her tears. "M-Miles… I love you." I smiled wider as the nurse and Vanilla did the same. "I love you too, my Creamy Bunny… is that medicine kicking in?"

She grit her teeth and tried to talk coherently. "Kind of… uraah… why does it hurt so much!" The doctor cleared his throat again and explained, telling us the same basic thing the maternity classes did. "Your cervix is dilating… most of the pain is from that, so think of it as a real bad menstruation… a lot of stuff happens during pregnancy, Mrs. Prower." This guy angered me for some reason, like he thought of us as dumb children who knew nothing about what we've done. "She knows… we both took maternity classes and aced them over and over again." He eyed me in disbelief but I chose to ignore his stupidity. "Mhmm… Angie, I'm going to let you take over on this for a moment… you know what to do."

I cursed at him under my breath as the nurse checked Cream's vitals, writing them down on a clipboard on the front of the hospital bed Cream was in. "Yes, Dr. Wallace." He walked out of the room and I was glad he did, any longer and I might've tried to strangle him. "That guy… is a jerk…" Cream ignored me and moaned in pain, leaving me to go back to giving her lower stomach a gentle massage. "Tails…now why would you say that?" I looked up at Vanilla and shrugged. "He doesn't think we know what we're doing… that or he thinks we're too young, like most people do."

The nurse laughed softly and sat the clipboard back in the front of the bed. "Dr. Wallace is obsessed with legality… but don't let him fool you into thinking he doesn't care about his patients, most mothers recommended him back when he was in Station Square." Cream grunted in pain and shouted for me. "Miles!" I jerked my head in her direction as she continued. "When is Dr. Elise going to get here!?" I frowned and didn't really know how to answer that question. "I… I don't know, sweetie… soon I hope." I thought about making a few phone calls but decided to stay with Cream instead. "P-Please call her… call her again… please!

I sighed and took out my cellphone before the nurse stopped me. "Mr. Prower… if you could do that outside in the waiting room that would be better." I looked over at Cream and didn't want to leave her side for any amount of time, she needed me here with her. "Go ahead, Tails…" Vanilla said "She'll be fine with me… see if you can get ahold of Dr. Elise." I sighed and gave a small nod. "Okay… Cream, sweetie… listen… I'm going to step out into the waiting room for a few moments to call Dr. Elise."

She gave a nod and let go of my hand. "P-Please… please come back." I smiled and kissed her on the lips, not bothered by the cotton ball shielding them from her incisors. "I will, I love you too much to go anywhere." The nurse and Vanilla smiled as Cream grabbed me and pressed our lips together for a fiercer kiss. "Mmm!" I broke away with red cheeks and stroked her ears back. "Go on, Tails." I gave a nod and walked away from the bed, glancing back once before pulling open the door. "Come on, Cheese… come with me." He flew away from Vanilla and followed me out the door, waiting for me to close it back before grabbing my chest fur. "It's okay, Cheese, she'll be alright."

He quietly sobbed into my fur as I carried him down the hallway to the waiting room. "She'll be okay, there's no need to cry… your girlfriend went through the same thing to make Sugar's egg." He looked up at me as we came to the waiting room and wiped the tears off his face using my fur. "Gee… thanks." He smiled and looked around, noticing only an old lady in the room waiting for her appointment time. 'At least there's not a bunch of people around… they don't need to hear my conversation.'

I sat down in the first chair next to the nurses desk and whipped my cellphone out of my pocket, trying to decide who to call first. 'Sonic…' I tapped the screen and used my recent contacts to redial his cell phone number, waiting semi-patently as it rang a few times. "Hello?" I sighed and spoke "Sonic, dude it's Tails." He laughed and said "Hey… what's up man?" I inhaled sharply and quickly formulated a way to break the news. "Sonic… Cream's in labor." After a few seconds of silence it must've soaked in. "WHAT!?"

I held the phone away from my ear as he shouted. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I gave a nod as if he could see me and responded "Yes… me and Vanilla are here with her at the Clinic, her water's already broken and the doctor's estimated another hour or so before the actual delivery." He breathed through the mouthpiece and grumbled a few times, quickly saying something to perhaps Amy. "Holy shit, dude, have you gotten into contact with Dr. Elise?" I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and looked up to see the desk nurse with a soda, kindly offering it to me. "Thanks… yeah, but she said she was on the other side of Station Square and had stuff to do."

He remained silent and I felt nervous. "Sonic?" He cleared his throat and replied "I'm here… just a little in shock, I didn't expect any of this to happen today." I chuckled and popped open the can of Pepsi, hoping the caffeine would settle my nerves. "Neither did I, believe me… I'm so fuc… I'm so upset I can't think properly." I heard a door open on his end of the line before he responded "Is Cream beside you?" I closed my eyes and took a sip of the soda. "No… I'm in the waiting room, I'm calling you then I'm calling Dr. Elise again."

He started talking to Amy as I took another sip of soda. "Amy… Cream's gone into labor, we need to hurry up and head out to the Mystic Ruins." I couldn't tell what she said, but by the tone of her voice she was freaked out. "Tails… go ahead and call Dr. Elise, me and Amy are going to head out there." I pried my eyes open and looked over at Cheese who was getting a few gentle pats on the head from the desk nurse. "Thanks… I could really use you here for support." He chuckled as I guzzled more of the soda. "Don't mention it, it's what brother's do… now hurry up and call Dr. Elise so you can get your orange ass back in there with Cream… it's very important that you are there with her at every point."

"Alright… I'll see you when you get here, bye." He said his usual later and hung up, leaving me to exhale loud enough to wake the sleeping old lady across from me who dropped her cane from the surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I bent down and picked up her cane, giving it back to her. "It's okay, young man, I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep in such a place… say… are you with that young rabbit girl who came in?" I smiled and gave a small nod, wanting to get through this conversation as fast as possible so I could call Dr. Elise. "Yes… she's my wife and she's gone into labor with our first child."

She smiled and focused her eyes on my face. "Well… you seem like a very mature young lad so I give you two the best of luck in your lives." I grinned and took the luck to heart, needing it for everything that was happening. "Thank you very much, ma'am… that means a lot." She closed her eyes and went back to her light doze. 'Glad everyone isn't a bigot…' I tapped the screen on my phone and dialed Dr. Elise's phone number, praying once again that she'd pick up after a few rings. "Hello? Dr. Elise Prenatal Obstetrician…" Again I cut her off like last time. "Dr. Elise, it's Miles Prower again… we're at the clinic and Cream's being monitored by the nurse, a doctor's looked at her and said she probably had about an hour or so until she was ready to give birth… are you going to be able to make it?"

I heard a radio on her end as she spoke. "I am… I'm getting ready to pass the county line into the Mystic Ruins, I should be there in about twenty minutes or less." I breathed in relief and said "Thank you so much… Cream's been asking for you so I'm glad." She giggled softly and replied "I take it you're not in there with her so go ahead and get off the phone… she's going to want you there with her." I smiled and stood up. "Okay… thank you Dr. Elise." She giggled softly again and hung up. 'Thank God… I would much rather have Dr. Elise than that Dr. Wallace fellow.'

The nurse wished me luck as I snapped my fingers for Cheese to follow. "Thank you… I'm going to need it." She waved me off as I walked back down the hallway to the birthing suite. "You'll be fine… as long as you love her." I smiled and pushed the door open to the suite. 'I love her more than anything in this world.' Cream immediately noticed me while panting her way through a contraction. "M-Miles… huaah… did you get ahold… ughh… did you get ahold of Dr. Elise?" I gave a nod and saw that the nurse had set up a few homey chairs around the bed for me, Vanilla, and anyone else who might be coming. "Yeah, sweetie… she said she's just about to come into the Mystic Ruins… she should be here in about twenty minutes or less."

She gave a few nods as Vanilla continued dabbing her head with my shirt. "Thank God… ugnn…" I sat down in the chair closest to her and grabbed her hand. "I also called Sonic and he's coming with Amy." She gulped a few times and glanced around the room, making me ask "Are those pain pills kicking I yet?" She shook her head and moaned in agony. "No… I don't really feel anything from them." Vanilla giggled softly and stroked Cream's ears back. "They're helping, trust me… you'd feel a lot worse if you didn't take them." Cream snapped back angrily, odd since that's not how she usually does things. "I could definitely feel a lot better, I'll tell you that right now!"

I let go of her hand and went down to her lower stomach. "Cream, we're just trying to help… I don't really know what to do anymore and I don't think you do either, let's just get through this together." Like a feather's touch my hand gently tried to soothe some of her pain with another massage, making her exhale as one of her painful contractions faded for a few minutes. "I'm so sorry… It just hurts so bad." I sighed and thought for a few minutes. "Are you sure you don't want anesthesia?" She bobbed her head quickly and moaned as I pushed down on her lower stomach. "I'm sure… I don't want to be put to sleep."

Vanilla held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Good… try not to get to that point, I don't like the idea of something forcing you to lose consciousness." I pursed my lips and kept up the gentle massage, hoping it would keep Cream from feeling a bunch of pain. "But Vanilla…" She shook her finger in my face and interrupted. "No buts… all of my family has gone through a natural childbirth, Cream's going to do the same." I cleared my throat and hung my head, not even going to try and argue with an upset momma rabbit; one that's way overly protective to top it off. "Ugnn… M-Miles… when is Dr. Elise going to get here?"

I smiled and let my left hand join the massage. "I only just called her about five minutes ago… I'm sure she'll be here in about ten or so minutes." A few tears started rolling down her cheeks and she shouted in anguish. "URAAA… WHY DOES LABOR H AVE TO BE SO LONG!" The nurse closed the door so her screams wouldn't echo throughout the clinic and asked "Mrs. Prower, would you like a small sedative? It won't make you pass out but you'll get tired." She shook her head and Vanilla smiled. "NO… ughh… how could I possibly sleep with something like this happening to me!?" The nurse gave a genuine smile and went back to monitoring her vitals, obviously used to having women scream at her during labor.

"OH GOD… HERE COMES ANOTHER!" She strained her face and panted wildly, experiencing pain from another contraction. "Cream, sweetie… try and pant a little calmer." She eyed my angrily and grabbed my hand. "B-BE QUIET!" I frowned and changed the way I massaged her stomach, pushing down with my knuckles instead. "I'm sorry, sweetie… I'm just trying to help you." She grumbled in more pain and rolled over on her side, making me stop the massage. "NOTHING'S GOING TO HELP UNTIL THIS BABY IS OUT OF ME!"

I stroked her ears back as Vanilla dabbed her sweaty forehead with my shirt. "You still have a while, Honey Bunny, just try and relax and let nature do its work… think about Cherry… think about what she'll look like or how she'll feel in your hands." Vanilla's kind words did seem to lessen Cream's pain, something I wish I could do. "M-Mamma… I'm sorry I'm yelling so much… huaah… it just hurts so bad!" Vanilla smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't you worry one bit about that… if you feel like you have to scream to get rid of pain, then you holler to the top of your little bunny lungs."

I reached over and gently grabbed her hand as she laid down flat on her back. "And try to remember everything we learned in those maternity classes…" She gripped my hand tightly and sniffled. "I'm trying, Miles, it's just too hard to think with this pain." I took my shirt back from Vanilla and used it to continue dabbing Cream's forehead. "I know… Dr. Elise will be here soon so she'll help you remember." Vanilla smiled and asked "What about you, Tails? Didn't you pay attention in those classes too?" My cheeks reddened some as I realized I'd forgotten nearly everything when it came down to the scenario actually playing out. "I… I… I can't remember right now… my head's pretty foggy too."

Cream shut me up with a bone breaking iron-grip and said "Please… please be quiet you guys… my head is killing me… everything is killing me… I think I'm dying." The nurse shook her head and picked up the clipboard off the front of the hospital bed. "No, Mrs. Prower, you're doing just fine… your vitals are normal." She suddenly screamed as another contraction arrived like clockwork. "I'M DYING!" I looked up at the nurse and asked "Can she have some of this soda?" The nurse gave a nod and I waited for Cream to stop flaring. "Cream… sweetie, do you want a drink of this soda?" She grit her teeth and Vanilla noticed more blood leaking down from the cotton ball. "Umm… Nurse, she needs another cotton ball or something else to protect her lip… it's a Rabbit thing, the doctors nearly had to do surgery on my lip after I gave birth."

The Nurse hurried and wet a napkin while reaching into a jar of white cotton balls. "I'm sorry, I've never really done any Mobian births." Cream cried and shouted "SHUT UP!" I winced as her grip started to hurt real bad, but managed to endure it anyway. "Ugn… Cream… uhh… Oww…" She let go and pushed my hand away. "I'm seriously… I'm seriously getting angry at all this small talk." Vanilla smiled as I grew concerned, definitely not used to seeing Cream so angry; possibly, the only time I've never seen her this angry. 'Ten times worse than those fits she pitched every month.'

"Don't worry, Tails…" Vanilla said "She's not angry at you." Cream screamed again and eyed both of us. "I'm going to be if you don't… SHUT UP!" The door opened and Dr. Elise came through the door way, havin arrived sooner than she said. "Dr. Elise, thank God you're here!" Cream opened her eyes and stared at the doe. "D-Dr. Elise… please… it hurts." The doctor immediately walked over to the sink and asked "How long have you been in labour, Cream." Cream grumbled and said "About thirty or so minutes… and it HURTS!" I stroked her eyes back as Dr. Elise swiftly washed her hands thoroughly. "Dr. Elise, she's been complaining since this morning about it feeling like Cherry was kicking her in the stomach… do you think that's something to be worried about?"

The Nurse stared at me as she remembered me asking the other doctor that. "No… it's mainly because she's so tiny, when the baby wakes up and gets ready to come out she'll get a little restless and move about in the womb… but we are going to perform a ultrasound beforehand to make sure the umbilical cord is clear and not wrapped around anything it shouldn't be, then we'll monitor her until she's ready to come out." I smiled and thought. 'I'm glad Dr. Elise is doing this, not that other quack.'

On cue the door opened once more and the other doctor appeared with a bulky machine. "Okay, Angie, I'm back… this old ultrasound machine didn't want to start up properly so I had to reboot it a few times." My jaw dropped as Dr. Elise turned around with the same look of surprise for some reason. "Dr. Wallace?" He stopped as soon as his eyes laid on hers and smiled. "Well-well-well… Teacher meets Student." I blinked as Dr. Elise pulled on a pair of gloves and walked over to Cream. "You're in good hands now, Cream, this man trained me so he's even better." Cream smiled and grabbed Dr. Elise hand. "J-Just make sure nothing bad happens to me or the baby."

I frowned and responded, informing Dr. Elise of where that comment came from. "I know you got the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing but her best friend is Amy Rose Hedgehog… she sort of remembers what happened during Aayan's birth." Dr. Elise shook her head as Vanilla kissed Cream on the cheek. "No, you don't have to worry about that… hedgehogs are known for giving their mother's a lot of problems during birth… you'll be just fine." Cream sighed and looked over at me. "M-Miles…"

I smiled and leaned up in the chair. "Yeah, sweetie?" She took a few deep breathes and said "Can I have some of that soda now?" I gave a nod and held it up to her mouth. "Of course, let me know when you're done." She shakily held her hand to mine and tilted back the can, gulping down a few mouthfuls before pulling away. "O-Okay… thank you… huaah…" Dr. Elise pulled back the lower half of the blanket to expose Cream's genitalia. "Hmm… well, we've got some bloody discharge already so she's not too far off." The other human doctor bobbed his head and pushed the bulky machine over to Cream's bedside. "I think she's got another forty minutes… but we should do the ultrasound now to make sure the umbilical cord is in place."

The Nurse smiled at my bashful realization that the doctor may have been rude but he was more than intelligent in his medical field. "I was just saying the same thing to Mr. Prower, let's go ahead and get it on." The doctor gave the nurse a small container and she walked over on my side. "Excuse me, Mr. Prower, I need to put this on her stomach." I quickly stood up and moved out of the way, not about to get in the way of these guys. "M-Miles… ughh… my head is splitting… it's the worst migraine I've ever had in my life." I opened my mouth but Dr. Elise spoke first. "You're not pushing yet are you?" She shook her head and huffed a few times. "N-No… I'm not trying to." The nurse did two things at once as she slathered the jelly for the ultrasound on Cream's stomach while replacing the cotton ball on her lower lip with another.

"Good, if you push now you'll just make you cervix swell… then you'll be feeling even more pain." She sighed and bit down into the fresh cotton ball, unable to stop gritting her teeth in pain. "UGHHH… I HATE BEING IN LABOUR!" Dr. Wallace handed Dr. Elise the ultrasound transceiver before lifting the monitor on the machine itself so we could see. "M-Miles… y-you are never going to get me… fwaaaaa… pregnant again!" Vanilla covered her mouth and laughed. "Tails, I hope you know what a condom is." My face flushed red at hearing my mother-in-law say something like that to me. "V-Very funny… of course I do."

Cream screamed and watched as Dr. Elise swiped the scan head across her stomach. "OH MY GOD, I'M SICK TO DEATH OF THIS PAIN!" On the ultrasound monitor a blurry image appeared, making Dr. Elise stop. "Okay… hold on… this is an older model ultrasound so it might be a tad blurry." She held the scan head directly on top of Cream's stomach and I noticed movement along with Dr. Wallace. "There… did you see that?" Cream groaned and replied "See it? I felt it!" Dr. Elise laughed and stared at the monitor. "You're baby is pretty much fully awake, Cream." I smiled and watched as the blurry fetus moved about in her womb. "You see this dark outline?" Dr. Wallace suddenly said, making me thing something was wrong.

"That's the umbilical cord… looks like it's in the right place." I exhaled in relief and Vanilla caught notice. "Tails, relax… everything's fine now." I was glad that at least her attitude had changed, but now I'm feeling those nervous thoughts invade my mind. "I'm just sort of freaking out over here..." Cream grumbled and shouted "YOU THINK YOU'RE FREAKING OUT!?" I frowned and tried not to take the shouting to heart. "Honey, just breathe… breathe nice and slow… inhale… then exhale." Dr. Elise gave a nod and said "Your mother's right, take slow and deep breathes… just remember to not push yet."

She sucked in a few deep breathes and winced. "How far apart are your contractions, Mrs. Prower?" The Nurse asked, receiving a sharp reply "Every three minutes, on the dot!" Dr. Elise looked back at Dr. Wallace and asked "Has she had anything for the pain?" The doctor cleared his throat and watched the ultrasound monitor. "Yes… we gave her two tablets of Acetaminophen but we can't give her anything else this far in the labour." Dr. Elise sat the transducer down on the side of the bed and gently placed her hand on Cream's stomach. "Did you offer an epidural?" Vanilla crossed her arms and shook her head. "Dr. Elise, I don't really think my daughter needs to get an injection in her spine… our family's gone through natural childbirth for the last two hundred years."

Dr. Elise shrugged and said "Ms. Vanilla, I'm afraid it's ultimately up to Cream… only she can tell us if it hurts bad enough to need a procedure like that conducted." Vanilla looked angry but sighed in relief when Cream rapidly shook her head. "A… A s-shot in my spine? have you guys lost your ever-loving minds!?" Vanilla held her hands up and I nearly tossed her my shirt. "Oh, Mr. Prower, here… let me get you something a little more sterile." The Nurse quickly walked over the sink and pulled open an overhead cabinet that held a bunch of pure white towels. "ARAAA… GOD, WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE IT WAS GOING TO HURT THIS BAD!?"

I sniffed my shirt and pulled it down over my head, figuring I wouldn't look so much like a bumpkin with it on. "Here you go, Mr. Prower." I turned to the nurse and looked down at the damp towel. "Oh, thank you… I hope this'll help her feel a little better." Cream grunted a couple of times and looked at Vanilla as I brought the damp towel over to her bedside. "Mama… how much longer before this is over?" I wiped Cream's forehead as Dr. Elise said "You still have a while, maybe another thirty minutes." She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, the pain giving her abnormal strength. "M-Miles…" I smiled nervously and dabbed behind her long ears. "Yeah, Sweetie?

She let go a pushed me away. "GOD, IT'S HURTING WORSE!" I sighed and sat down, confused and unsure of what to do. "How much worse?" Dr. Elise asked, trying her best to get a response from Cream. "UGNN… WORSE!" Dr. Elise gave a nod and said "Then you're moving along nicely… the pain is only going to increase from here on out until your daughter is all the way outside of you." Cream looked pretty pale after that, not wanting to feel any pain much less more with greater intensity. "M-Miles… please help me…" I scratched the back of my head with a frown, unable to really do anything. "Cream… uhh… there's nothing else I can really do that I haven't already done." She jerked her head away and screamed. "OH… MY… GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE!"

I shook my head as Vanilla did the same. "No, you're not about to die… you're just getting ready to give birth." She bit down into her lip and screamed again. "If somebody doesn't give me something so I don't bite down into my lip… I swear to God… I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THEM!" The Nurse cocked her head and tried to think of something else besides a cotton ball. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Prower, but I don't think… wait… I know, hold on for just one second." Quickly the human nurse made her way over to the counter on the other side of the room next to the sink. "We could try a tongue depressor, that might shield your lip from those buck teeth."

I dabbed Cream's sweaty forehead with the damp towel but she kept getting angry at everything little thing. "They're not buck teeth… they're INCISORS!" The Nurse kept her smile and grabbed a wooden tongue depressor out of a jar next to the cotton balls. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Prower, we'll try and use this tongue depressor to shield your lip from your incisors." Cream grumbled in pain and said "I heard you the first time." The Nurse was remarkably calm for such a situation, quickly walking back before gently replacing the second bloody cotton ball with the tongue depressor. "Mama… huaah… how much longer?"

Vanilla stroked her ears back and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. "Honey, it's still going to be a while… just try and keep breathing and let nature do its stuff." I gave a nod and gave Vanilla the damp towel, letting her take over while I tried my hands at another soothing massage. "That's right… roll around in the bed and try to get comfortable, maybe one position is better than the other." She moaned at my touch and sniffled. "M-Miles… I know you're trying to help, but I don't think rolling over is going to help."

I smiled and felt pain of my own by having too see my young wife in such a disheveled appearance. "Cream… you've never been the one to take pain very well." She eyed me and asked "W-What? I'm giving birth, Miles, it hurts!" I shook my head and kept my smile. "No, just listen… do you remember the time you were picking roses for Amy and you got a thorn stuck in your finger?" She winced in pain but managed to reply. "Y-Yeah… we went home and you sat there with tweezers for about an hour trying to get it out."

Vanilla and the nurse smiled as Dr. Elise and Dr. Wallace closely monitored Cream's vitals. "You cried so much your eyes were beet-red afterwards." She rolled her eyes at my attempt to distract her but for the most part, I think it might've been working some. "Or how about when you knocked over that tall lap that's out in the hangar with your big long ears, you remember who much you cried when I put antiseptic on that gash?" She blushed some but still had her mind on the pain. "M-Miles… shut up, don't talk about stuff… like that… it's embarrassing."

I chuckled and rubbed her stomach a little faster. "You always cried more when I put something on a scrape than when you fell and got the scrape." She huffed and looked over at Cream. "Momma…" Vanilla giggled and said "He's right, Honey, you never dealt with pain very well." Cream looked like she wanted to smack both of us on the forehead. "You two… are idiots… I'm giving birth, I don't have a scratch or thorn in my finger… a baby is coming out of my vagina!" My cheeks reddened a little but Vanilla just laughed. "I know, that was a bad comparison… but we're just trying to keep your mind off the pain."

I guess I was right about it working, the moment she was reminded it seemed to intensify. "OH… God, it hurts… huaah… HURRY UP!" I smiled and sat back, having nothing else I can really do at the moment. "She'll come when she's ready, Cream." Cream ignored me and tuned me out altogether, choosing to talk with Vanilla instead. Me on the other hand, had nothing to do but contemplate everything that's happened. 'Holy crap… I can't believe this day is the one… I mean, didn't I just think about something like that this morning?' The thought of my baby is definitely exciting, but this excitement is new to me; I've never been so emotional on the inside. 'The times I'd think about it… were way too many… I thought about Cherry endlessly, since the moment I found out about her from Cream… I couldn't stop thinking about her.'

.

[Time: 5:40 P.M. - Twenty Minutes Later]

.

"Tails." I looked up and noticed Sonic standing in the doorway, dressed in a quick pair of jeans and a blue Sega shirt. "Dude… you made it." He took one look at Cream and asked "Can I come in?" I shook my head and stood up. "No, come on… we'll go out in the lobby… Cheese, you can come too." The blue Chao flew away from Vanilla and hovered over my shoulders. "Cream… I'll be right back alright, Sweetie?" She ignored me as Vanilla continued silently dabbing her forehead with the damp towel, letting both Dr. Elise and Dr. Wallace continue to monitor her. "I promise… I'll be right back, give me five minutes."

Cheese followed me out of the room and landed on Sonic's shoulder while I closed the door back, still not wanting people to hear nothing but Cream's angry screams. "So…" Sonic said "…The time has finally come." I sighed and gave a nod, sticking my hands in my pockets as we walked down the hallway. "Yeah… I guess so…" I scratched my arm at the awkward silence and tried to think of something to say before we got to the waiting room. "Umm… is Amy here with you?" He gave a nod and pointed as we turned the corner. "Yes, right over there with the kids."

"You brought the kids too?" Cheese took off from Sonic's shoulder and hummed happily before colliding with Sugar halfway across the waiting room. "What else are we going to do with them?" Amy scolded both Sugar and Cheese and made them settle down, not in the mood for their playful glee. "Right…" Amy walked over to me and asked "How is she?" I shrugged and leaned against the hallway wall. "She's fine, stable for now and counting down every second." She held Sonic's hand and stared at me, making me feel like I was being evaluated. "Did she get anything for the pain?"

I gave another nod and said "Yeah, she got two tablets of Acetaminophen earlier but that was it." Sonic made a face and likely recalled Amy's natural childbirth with Aayan. "Did they offer and epidural?" I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "They did… but Cream didn't want it and Vanilla didn't recommend it." Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion as Sonic did the same. "Wait… why would Vanilla not want Cream to have something like that?" I shrugged again and licked my lips, a nervous twitch I have sometimes. "I don't know… she said she wanted Cream to go through a natural childbirth like everyone else in her family did… how do you know so much about epidurals?"

Amy held Sonic close and responded "I had one with Sophia… after Aayan pretty much made it clear that natural childbirth was absolutely terrible." Sonic bobbed his head and explained. "It deadens you from the waist down… makes you less susceptible to feeling the pain from childbirth." I grit my teeth and was glad Cream didn't want something like that done; being medically crippled doesn't sound like a very smart idea.

Aayan waved at me and I weakly waved back, tired and exhausted from the last hour and a half. "Is Dr. Elise here?" Amy asked, getting a response from me as Sonic gave a nod. "Yeah… apparently I was lucky enough to have her teacher working here at the clinic." Sonic chuckled and said "Whoa… you mean that human doctor trained Dr. Elise?" I sighed and hung my head, recalling how much I thought he was rude. "Mhmm… I guess…" Sonic frowned and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Tails… how are you holding up?"

I looked up at him and tried not to look so clueless. "I'm… I don't know, I just don't know." Amy held her hand to her hips in disappointment. "Tails… this isn't even close to the time when you should upset or worried… you need to be there for her, you did this, you put that baby in her stomach…" I pushed Sonic's hand away and sternly snapped back. "Don't you start with me, Amy, I'm not in the mood for any of your blame game bullshit." Sonic furrowed his brow and got a bit defensive. "Tails… buddy… relax, that's my wife you're talking to."

I grunted and started to feel like these two were possibly going to be more trouble than help. "Oh please, she's talking about my wife too you know… besides, It's not like Amy ever supported anything I did anyway." Amy's jaw dropped and she stuck her finger in my face, shaking it like she thought she was my mother. "Don't you dare try and say something like that to me, you're just a child compared to me and Sonic… who the hell do you think you are!?" I grit my teeth and really started getting aggravated, wishing Sonic would've left her home with the kids.

"Amy… if you don't get your finger out of my face, so help me God…" Sonic cut me off by pulling Amy away, intending to put an end to this scuffle. "You two knock it off, what the fuck are you thinking? Rambling on like a bunch of idiots, Tails, you need to go back in there with Cream… for God sakes, now's not the time to be arguing like this… stop acting immature and be a man." I huffed at the both of them and wished I could actually growl. "Fine!" A sudden scream from the maternity ward made me stop dead center, plainly audible. "RHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAH… MILES... GET IN HERE NOOOWW!"

My feet worked quick and put me on autopilot, sprinting to the door and nearly tearing it down. "Cream, what is it!?" Her breathing was quick and nonstop, panting like she was in the Mojave Desert. "I… I… OH MY GOD, I THINK IT'S TIME!" My angry attitude from Amy vanished as I ran to her bedside. "I'm here for you, sweetie… I'm right here…" The Nurse tried to get me to move out of the way but I stayed in place, letting Dr. Elise and Dr. Wallace work around me as Vanilla stood in the corner. "Elise… get her feet up in the stirrups, make sure everything's ready." The doe obeyed her old instructor and pulled Cream's feet up into the stirrups, strapping them in to make sure she didn't try and free herself. "OH MY GOD, IT HURTS… MILES!"

I winced as her hand gripped my tighter than I could imagine. "I'm here, baby, I'm right here… our daughter is coming." She screamed in agony as Dr. Wallace brought Dr. Elise a face mask, having to get close up to do this job. "MILES! MILES! MILES! CHERRY!" I smiled and tired not to show the pain from my bruised hand as Dr. Elise positioned the overhead surgery lamp in place. "Okay, Mrs. Prower…" The nurse said before Dr. Elise cut her off. "You need to go ahead and start pushing… try not to let it put stress on your face, I want you to focus pushing down here where it counts." Cream bobbed her head and tried to climb up further in the bed, stopped only by the leg restraints. "O-Okay… Oh God… OH GOD… OH GOD, IT HURTS DO BAD… HRRNNNNNNNN!"

Dr. Elise held her gloved hands on Cream's groin and continued talking. "Push, Cream, keep on pushing… you have to push your baby out of you… that's it… keep it coming…" Cream's face turned redder than before as she strained harder with each push. "I AM PUSHING… OH MY GOD, IT HURTS SOOOO BAD… HRNNN… HRNN... HRNNNNNN!" Her ears flopped around as she flailed about, plopping down on her face before I pushed them out of the way. "FFUUCCKK!" Vanilla cocked her head but I cracked a small smile. "IT'S KILLING ME!" Dr. Elise placed one hand on Cream's lower stomach as Vanilla grabbed Cream's arm, wanting to be there for her daughter. "I can feel it at the entrance to the womb, her cervix is probably fully dilated… let's hope we don't have a breech."

Dr. Wallace pushed the ultrasound machine to the side but held the transducer in his hand, pressing the scan head down next to Dr. Elise's fingers. "Let's look… don't tell me you've forgotten how to do pregnancies." The doe rolled her eyes and stared at the ultrasound monitor as Cream screamed. "HRNNN… COME ON, HOW MUCH… HRNNN… HOW MUCH LONGER!?" The blurry silhouette of a baby head first against the exit of the womb appeared on screen, making me sigh in relief; glad it was in the proper birth position. "Keep pushing, Mrs. Prower, don't stop pushing." She gripped my hand even tighter and I nearly wanted to scream with her. "I AM PUSHING, SHIT UP! HRNN… HRNN… HRNNNNN… HRRNNNNN!"

"Then push harder… push harder." Cream's face went totally red and Vanilla tried to wipe her face with the damp towel. "OH MY GOD! I… I FEEL IT… SHE'S COMING!" Dr. Elise snapped her fingers at the nurse as Cream kept screeching to the top of her lungs. "Keep a close eye on her vitals, this is the most stressful point." Cream flailed about in the hospital bed and let go of my hand, grabbing Dr. Elise's hand instead. "Cream… Cream… Cream, let go… I need you to let of me and keep pushing." I pried her fingers off Dr. Elise's wrist as she shouted. "I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT… HRNNN… IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Dr. Elise placed her hand on Cream's lower stomach as Dr. Wallace placed the ultrasound scan head next to it. "I can feel her head making its way through the womb… Cream, keep pushing… you have to keep pushing, don't stop no matter what... do you understand me?" She gave a small nod and kept pushing with all her might. "RHAAAAA… HRNNN… HRRNNNNN… AAHHHHHHHAHAAAA… IT HURTS SO BAD!"

The ultrasound monitor showed a blurry silhouette of the fetus going head first out the uterus exit, making Cream scream with every further contraction. "Keep pushing… keep pushing, don't stop." She stopped and panted for a few seconds before Dr. Elise immediately said "No, don't take a rest… keep pushing… you can rest when you're done." The Nurse gave a nod while watching Cream's vitals. "HRNNN… COME ON… HRNNN… HRNNN… HRNNN!" The fetus silhouette gradually moved past the ultrasound scan head, proving each contraction was also pushing our daughter out. "Push, Cream, keep pushing… push our baby girl out into the world… push… push…"

She scream louder and made a crunch when her incisors pierced the tongue depressor used to shield her lip, only angering her further. "FWAAAAAAAAH!" Dr. Elise abruptly stood up off her stool and shouted. "You're almost there, Cream, keep it up… keep pushing…" She jerked around in the bed and screamed louder. "OH MY GOD, COME ON!" Dr. Elise pulled her face mask down and made breathing motions. "Keep breathing and pushing, Cream, you have to keep pushing… don't stop… keep pushing and breathing… do nothing but breath, push, and scream." Cream took it to heart and hollered louder, breathing as she kept pushing the best she possibly could. "M-MILES… huaah… Miles… OH GOD!" I stroked her ears back and kept her hand tightly enveloped in mine. "I'm here, sweetie, keep pushing and it'll all be over before you know it."

Dr. Elise bobbed her head as Dr. Wallace watched over her. "That's right, she's almost out of the womb… just keep pushing, push really hard… focus all that pushing down here where it counts." Cream ignored us all and just pushed, screaming louder and louder. "OH MY GOD, I'M DYING! HRNNN… HRNNNNNN… I'M DYING!" Her head abruptly flew back against pillow and she went silent. "Cream!?" Dr. Elise quickly waved off my concerns as Cream's heart rate appeared fine. "Keep pushing, she's all the way out of the womb… just a few more pushes and we'll see her." I went pail at the thought as Cream started panting, receiving reprimands from both the Nurse and Dr. Elise. "Keeping pushing, Mrs. Prower… you're almost done."

"I… I… I can't… I'm so… I'm so tired." Vanilla held Cream's face in her hands and squeezed her lips. "Cream… listen, honey, you need to keep pushing right now… don't you give up… I didn't and you won't either." She let go of Cream's face and stroked her ears back. "Momma… Hrnn… HRNNN…. HRNNNNNN!" I smiled and kept up the encouragement. "Keep pushing, Cream, you're doing great… almost there… keep pushing." The encouragement worked as she pushed harder, straining her face with might before Dr. Elise shouted. "Here we go, Nurse!" The nurse quickly opened a kit and strew a few things out on the counter above my line of vision. "Here comes the head!" I closed one eye and peaked over, nearly fainting as I caught a glimpse of a light brown furred short-tipped ear making its way out into the world. 'Holy! Ugnn… gross…'

"She's crowning!" Me and Vanilla both gripped Cream's hands as the heart monitor sped up, somehow not a concern to any of the doctors. "Keep pushing, Mrs. Prower, keep pushing… you're almost there!" She screamed to the top of her lungs and gave one final push, forcing her insides to push out the fetus; now newborn. "RHAAAAAAAA!" Immediately the baby cried as Dr. Elise lifted her into sight. "She's all the way out… congratulations, Cream." I smiled wider than ever before at the sight of the infant, having so many emotions running through me I felt like I could fly out the window. "Cherry… Cream, our daughter, Cherry, it's our daughter." The Nurse pulled open a bag and removed some sort of cleansing wipe, cleaning the blood and partial afterbirth from the baby's skin as it wailed; letting my mind register the sound as my daughter. "Cream?"

Cream kept her head down and didn't respond. "Cream!? Are you alright!?" She tilted her head up with bloodshot eyes and stared at me with a disoriented haze clouding her mind. "Huh? W-What? Oh… What just happened? Oh… my head… w-what?" She blinked a few times and came to as the sound of our daughter's wail pierced her foggy mind like a hot knife through butter. "M-Miles… is… is that?" I gave a nod as the baby cried louder. "It sure is, sweetie, you did it… we did it." The Nurse threw away the bloody cleansing pad and held out a scalpel. "Mr. Prower… down here in the Mystic Ruins we stick to old traditions, the father cutting the umbilical cord is one of them… would you like to do the honors?"

I gave a quick nod and took the scalpel from her. "So… I… I just slice it?" Dr. Elise held the umbilical cord leading back into Cream and said "Yes, just slice right through it." I gulped and swiftly sawed through the organic tube, no sense in being afraid. "H-Here you go…" I gave the nurse the scalpel back as she gave Dr. Elise a sterile white towel. "Cream… sweetie, are you okay?" She weakly smiled and coughed a few times, making the nurse check her heart monitor. "Yeah… c-can… can I see her?" Dr. Elise finished quickly examining the brown furred fox-rabbit hybrid and wrapped her in a towel as she cried. "Of course, she's your daughter after all."

Me and Vanilla stared with a dumbstruck look of complete disbelief as Cream held her arms out, letting Dr. Elise gently give her the baby. "M-My… my daughter… M-Miles… our daughter… it's our daughter…" I smiled wide as Vanilla did the same. "I know, sweetie, she's beautiful…" The Nurse giggled softly at our expressions and said "Mrs. Prower, most first-time mother's don't start to produce milk until a few days after they give birth… but you can try breastfeeding now to give the baby some Colostrum."

Cream blinked a few times and remained a little disoriented from the pain she'd just experienced. "Huh?" The Nurse checked Cream's pulse on her own and shrugged, leaving me to help out until Cream was more aware. "Here… let me help, Cream." I pulled the top of blanket back some to expose her breasts; stumbling however, when it came to bringing our daughter to her chest. "Tails." Vanilla said as the doctors watched. "Go ahead, she's your daughter too… touch her…" I smiled and gently touched the tips of my fingers to the soft beige fur covering Cherry's back. "Oh God… I… I never thought I'd feel that fur… it's… It's so soft… and that tail… so puffy." I very gently touched the puff ball rabbit like tail she had and immediately felt myself fully connect in a paternal sense. "I see you've already fallen in love, Mr. Prower." Dr. Wallace said as Cream started coming back to reality.

"Yes… it… it's my daughter… I… I love her." Vanilla smiled and cupped her hand on top of mine, tenderly bringing the baby to Cream's breast. "She… she's beautiful." Cream kept her breathing steady and rested Cherry along her forearm as she breastfed for the very first time. "Okay… let's deal with this." Dr. Elise suddenly said, turning back around from Dr. Wallace. "Cream, you've got two options for dealing with the afterbirth." She started blinking again as the realization that she wasn't done yet dawned on her. "A-Afterbirth?"

Dr. Elise gave a few nods and continued. "One, you can do it naturally and push it out a few hours later when it detaches on its own… or two, we can give you a drip of Syntocinon." Vanilla shook her head at the last one but Cream took no time to wait in giving her very own opinion. "I'd rather have the drip this time… i-is it going to hurt as bad as the actual birth?" Vanilla eyed her as Dr. Elise replied "Not usually, but it can be… it'll actually help to prevent any heavy bleeding." The Nurse pulled an I.V. bag out of the cabinets behind her and Cream caught sight. "Wait… I thought you said it was just a drip?"

Dr. Wallace handed me a slip of paper he'd been writing, noticing it was a birth certificate. "This is a drip, Mrs. Prower." Cream sighed and rolled her eyes while keeping Cherry close enough to breastfeed. "I… I thought you meant something like a nasal drip… ah… that doesn't even make any sense… I just didn't want a vein-drip." The Nurse shook her head and prepared the intravenous bag, filling it with a dose of Syntocinon while I stared at the birth certificate. 'Cherry Prower… Female… description: Brown Fur, Pink Skin, Blue eyes, button nose, with short ears, a puffy tail, and muzzle… time of birth: March 18, 2404; 6:01 P.M.' I smiled and made a mental note on the importance of that time and date. "No way." I said as I came to the listed species. "Fabbot… are you serious?" Dr. Wallace shrugged as the Nurse brought the I.V. bag over to Cream's bedside, hanging it on a hook attached to the wall. "Hey… she's a fox and rabbit… that sounds like a Fabbot to me."

I chuckled as Cream squeaked, making me turn to see the Nurse putting the needle in her hand. "I'm sorry, Cream, I know you don't like needles." She smiled and stared down at the little fox-rabbit that was our daughter. "It's okay… that was nothing compared to the pain I went through to get Cherry out of me." I scratched the back of my head with a nervous smile and quickly gave Dr. Wallace back the birth certificate. "Did you sign it?" He asked, making me stop. "Huh?" He smiled and pulled a pen from his white doctor's coat. "You're the father right? Sign it to legally prove you are… actually… why don't we go out into the lobby and let your wife finish up the afterbirth process on her own… most husbands don't particularly enjoy this part of it."

My lip lifted on its own as I thought about the afterbirth part. "Ugnn… okay… as long as this part isn't dangerous or life threatening." He shook his head as Dr. Elise said "No, not since she took the Syntocinon… by the time you get back we should have everything done and over with." I gave a nod and followed the doctor to the door, still keeping my eyes on the beige furred Fabbot Cream is holding. "Come now, Mr. Prower, everything will be fine… follow me… we have a few things to discuss." I jerked my head in his direction and hoped it wasn't a bunch of ridiculous legality paperwork. "What? Like what?"

As soon as we got out into the hallway he closed the door behind me. "I know that you said you took classes on raising a child and all…" I inhaled deeply and stared angrily at him. "Dr. Wallace, please… I don't really need to start talking about this again." He held his hand up and continued "No-No… hear me out, just listen." I sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I believe you… from what Dr. Elise has explained you're extremely smart and mature… but… society in general doesn't care… especially human society in Station Square."

I raised an eyebrow and saw Sonic appeared from around the corner, likely hearing my voice and coming to investigate. "What are you trying to tell me, Dr. Wallace?" He held his chin and responded "I'm trying to tell you that you better make damn well sure you prove society wrong, don't give them the chance to shove their fat noses in your business… if they get a single whiff of you not taking care of that child they'll take her away in less than a minute." I blinked and prayed this guy was lying. 'Why would someone take my child away from me? I would always take good care of her… I'd never neglect her.'

Sonic stopped in front of us and asked "Is… Is everything alright with Cream?" I gave a small nod as Dr. Wallace eyed him for the interruption. "Yeah… she's done with the birth, but she's still got to deliver the placenta." He smiled and relaxed some. "Good… I take it everything went well? You've finally seen your daughter?" I gave another nod and remained silent, making him curious. "Is… something else wrong?" I shook my head and let Dr. Wallace continue. "Well… anyway… I'm just warning you, Child Protective Services will no doubly get involved very soon… with you being so young they'll think you're unfit, even if you've attended classes."

Sonic cocked his head as I hung mine. "I thought the government didn't care about stuff like that when it came to us Mobian's." He shrugged again and straightened his doctor coat. "They used to not, especially cities with Overlanders… I understand they still have a resentment towards your kind sometimes, but older pure humans from Station Square remember the days when the government had systems like that… now more Mobians visit and live in Station Square ever since it's awakening, the Mobians living there want equal rights with us so we granted it." Sonic raised an eyebrow and cut him off. "Dude, you don't have to sound so racist… what the hell?"

I waved him off and let Dr. Wallace continue. "I'm just saying… I'm Overlander myself, if you hadn't already noticed… though I guess that might've been a little hard to tell since the gloves I wear still have the pinkie." He held up his hands and proved he was telling the truth. "I know that might come as a bit of a shock since people don't generally trust us… but then again… I did just help deliver your child, number four hundred and twenty three in my career." I rolled my eyes and he moved on. "I just want you to know all of this, Mr. Prower, if you give them any suspicion… they'll be there to take her away." Sonic waved his hands and got defensive in my place, a typical move by his part. "Whoa… is that what this is about? Why the hell would you… I mean… you're stupid to say something like that to him, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I held my hand up and interjected. "Sonic… can you possibly shut up for once in your life?" His mouth immediately shut but he furrowed his brow and didn't take the command very well. "I understand what he's trying to say… but what I'm going to say is: You don't have to worry about that Dr. Wallace, I'm not about to neglect my child… and I'm not going to sit around and worry about this because there's no reason for Child Protective Services to step in when I'm properly raising my daughter with my wife." Dr. Wallace gave a nod and held out the pen and birth certificate. "Good… not that I expected anything different." I snatched both the pen and paper out of his hands and used the wall to write my signature, signing along the dotted line as I muttered "Yeah… right…"

Sonic shook his head at my attitude and it only made me angrier. "Here… I'm Miles Prower, father of Cherry Prower." Dr. Wallace gave a small nod and took the birth certificate back from me. "Alright, I'm going to go check on the progress… come back when you're ready." I grit my teeth and watched him head back into the maternity ward, leaving me and Sonic all alone in a very awkward silence. '… can't even think straight… need to try though…' Sonic cleared his throat to snap me out of my 'stare at the wall' trance I'd somehow slipped into. "So… can I speak now?"

I sighed and turned around, staring at him fiercely. "What is it?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "What is it? You know exactly what it is… you need to cut that pissy attitude and let me and Amy know if Cream's alright." I flared my nostrils and said "I already told you she was fine… my daughter's in there in her arms, safe and sound." He briefly smiled but my way of behaving kept him down. "Good… me and Amy would be heartbroken if something happened to either of the two." I rolled my eyes but he saw. "Tails… what the fuck is your problem? You're acting like a douchebag." My jaw dropped and I wanted to punch him. "Oh… Oh… so I'm the douchebag!?"

He clicked his tongue in disbelief and motioned for me to lower my voice. "Knock it off, I said you're acting like a douchebag… I didn't say you were one… what is wrong with you, dude?" I shook my head before looking away, not in the mood to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with me… I'm… I'm just freaking out man… t-this is bullshit… I… I… I didn't want this…" He narrowed his eyes and suddenly pushed me up against the wall, looking around to see if anyone was coming before growling at me. "Are you trying to tell me that you knocked her up and didn't want to?" I gripped his hand and tried to pry it off my shirt. "That's exactly what I'm saying, now let go of me you son-of-a-bitch."

His facial expression definitely showed confusion but he was also furious, not about to let go after my revelation. "So you're telling me you don't love her!? Did you just want the sex!?" I shook my head and continued trying to pry his hand off my shirt. "That's not it at all… I love her with all my heart, but…" His eyes stayed wide while scrutinizing mine. "But what, Tails!? But what!? You got her pregnant and now you have a daughter… I swear to God, if you chicken out I'll beat your fucking ass… you can't just do something like that to Cream and Vanilla and I don't intend to let you."

"Shut up, Sonic, just shut the hell up… you don't know shit… I intend to take better care of my child than you ever possibly could take care of your own." I struck a nerve and he slammed me back against the wall, banging my head hard enough to hurt. "If you weren't my brother I'd kill you for saying something like that to me!" I snarled back and replied "You're not my fucking brother, Sonic, we're not related at all!" His expression faded and he let go of my shirt, backing away from me some. "H…How could you say something like that… Tails… I… are you okay?"

I huffed and brushed myself off. "I'm perfectly fine, it's you who's not… you're bad luck, Sonic, you're like a eight ball… sure you're there with everyone but you don't do anything other than cause a bunch of trouble." He showed his teeth and came back with anger. "You know what, fine… I don't care… you're not my brother, you're actually my best friend in the entire world and Cream means a lot to me and Amy… how can you say you didn't want this?" I shrugged and hoped nobody has heard our scuffle. "I just didn't, okay? I never wanted this… I didn't plan on it and I'd probably change it if I could."

"Tails… I… I don't understand what's going on… I'm so confused, you're married to this girl… I spent two fucking grand on giving you a ring, I supported you when the others didn't just like you did with me… why are you saying stuff like this?" I rolled my eyes at his inability to see what I'm talking about. "Sonic… for God sakes, what don't you understand… it's not Cream, it's my daughter!" He blinked and shook his head, still not able to comprehend what I was trying to tell him. "W-What? What about her?"

I sighed and slapped my hand to my forehead. "I… I… I never really wanted her…" His jaw dropped before his entire face slowly wrinkled up in fury. "So… it was just about the sex for you…" I interjected by holding my hand up. "Don't you even say that… you were the exact same way with Amy, you never wanted Aayan… and I doubt you ever wanted Sophia… you just used Amy for her pussy." His eyes widened and I smiled cockily. "See… I'm right aren-" He abruptly silenced me with a sudden wicked punch to the face, sending me straight to the ground with a thud and one hell of a surprise state of mind. "Don't you… ever… ever talk about me or my family like that, no matter how angry you are… I'd never do something like that to you."

I opened my eyes and quickly gathered my bearings as Amy's voice rang out. "SONIC!" In an instant I jumped to my feet as Amy ran towards us, thankfully leaving Aayan and Sophia out in the waiting room with Cheese and Sugar. "I want you to stay far away from my family, Sonic, you're bad luck… this Eggman shit is far too dangerous for me and Cream… after today I want you gone from my life… please let me and my family live in peace." Amy ran up and held her hand to the bruise on my cheek, nearly the same as the one Knuckles gave Sonic during Amy's pregnancy. "Sonic, how could you do something like that… Tails, are you alri-"

I pushed her had away from my face and Sonic reeled back again. "I'm warning you, Tails, you better get over whatever's come over you this instant; if you keep pushing things I'll arrest you… little brother…" Amy rubbed her face in disbelief. "Not this again." Sonic gave a nod as I stared at both of them. "Relax, Ames, Tails doesn't want us hanging around with him or his family anymore… we're bad luck… he wants to live his life peacefully with a family he doesn't love." Amy returned the stare but started to break down some. "Tails… why?"

I snapped back and explained everything in perfect clarity. "Listen to me, I know I'm intelligent but you two idiots ought to be able to understand me… I love Cream more than anything in this entire world, I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't… I'd probably still be working on planes and isolating myself with contraptions… we had sex because I thought we were ready… I… I wanted to love her more than just kisses and leg rubs…" Sonic glanced over at Amy as she started crying from my harsh words.

"I never wanted to get her pregnant… I never intended to… sure, we talked about it but I figured it was just exactly that… talk…" Amy sniffled and asked "So… you just sweet-talked her into taking off her clothes?" I shrugged and rubbed my arm. "Uhh… yeah… I guess that's one way of putting it…" Sonic inhaled and stared me down. "Why did you, you of all people… someone who saw how mine and Amy's relationship with unprotected sex turned out… why would you cum inside her if you didn't want to get her pregnant?"

My face flushed but they both stayed completely serious, as if they'd suddenly become my parents. "I... I didn't mean to… I… I…I…" Sonic huffed and leaned against the wall, trying do that whole cool look for Amy while mocking me. "I… I… spit it out and stop stuttering; for God sakes this is serious, Tails." I grumbled and replied "Fine… I didn't mean to, when I went to pull out it was too late… I'd already tied my knot with her." He furrowed his brow as Amy pretty much did the same thing. "What the hell does that mean?"

I sighed and didn't particularly like talking about my own sexual reproductive organ. "It means my dick got too big to come out of her… understand?" Sonic abruptly busted out laughing and I momentarily thought about retaliating with a punch to the stomach. "W-What the!? Never mind, it doesn't matter… what matters is you're mad because you've got a child you didn't want."

I held back the urge to strangle myself now as I tried to recuperate. "That's not it either… I want Cherry now, I want her and Cream… I want my wife and daughter." Amy finished sobbing and asked "Then why are you so angry at us?" I scoffed and looked away. "Because there's so much stuff I have to change now… I can't be an eccentric mechanic anymore who lives up on the lonely hill in his workshop… now I have to take care of a baby, get a job, keep my wife and daughter safe from an evil maniac who does nothing but target you… you, Sonic, I'm angry at you."

"Tails, I can't help that Eggman won't die… and I can't help the fact that we can't find him, I understand it's unusual for him to not reveal himself, but dammit, Tails, we can't let something like this tear our relationship apart." I thought about everything that's happened since I've known Sonic and the time we spent rescuing people, but then before that, I remembered my own adventures I had without even knowing him. "No… you can… you can let it tear you apart if it'll keep your family safer from a killer." He stared and held out his hand, reaching for my shoulder before I pushed it away. "Tails… please don't do this to me… I love you, little brother."

My eyes filled with tears but inside I couldn't help but come up with the same conclusion. 'If I stay away from you, Sonic, my best friend in the whole world… my big brother… Eggman will leave me and Cream alone... if he leaves us alone… he'll leave Cherry alone.' I shook my head and rejected. "No… I'm sorry, Sonic, but… for now on, I want you and Amy to stay away from me and Cream… I love her and Cherry way too much to let Eggman's constant game with Sonic affect us." Sonic's eyes slowly dropped to the floor and he backed away even more.

"Oh… Okay… we'll stay away from you." Amy jerked her head over at Sonic and grabbed his arm. "Sonic, what are you saying… this is Tails, he's you're brother." Sonic shook his head and held her hand. "No… not anymore… he's just someone we used to know." I frowned and held back the longing to ask for forgiveness. "I…I…" They turned around and started walking down the hallway, leaving me alone by myself before I could finish. "I.. I'm sorry." They kept going and turned the corner, not having heard my words.

I closed my eyes and felt empty inside at what I had just said to my best friend forever. "I'm so sorry, Sonic, I'm so sorry for what I just said to you about Aayan and Sophia…" My confession to nobody only served to make me more depressed at everything that's happened. 'I think I just messed up big time… but… will I really keep my family safer if Sonic stays far away? Will Eggman really leave me alone if I stay away from Sonic?' I held my bruised cheek and pushed open the door to the maternity ward. "Miles… you're back."

I gave a nod to Cream and closed the door behind me. "Yeah… sorry it took so long, sweetie… just tying up some loose ends." She sniffled as Vanilla tenderly stroked her ears back. "Oh, well I'm all done with everything so you can send Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy in." I frowned and heard a small knock on the door, making me wonder if Sonic or Amy came back. "I'll get it." I opened the door and only saw Cheese. 'They… they really left.' On cue I heard the sound of the Cyclone's engine. "Cheese" Cream said "Where is Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy?"

The blue Chao eyed me and flew in the room as I replied "They went home… they told me to tell you that they were glad you're alright." Vanilla raised an eyebrow as I sullenly closed the door back. "What? But they didn't even come in to see me." I shrugged and watched Dr. Elise with Dr. Wallace over at the incubator with my baby daughter. "I know… but don't worry, I'm here." She smiled and motioned for me to come sit by her. "You and Momma are the only people I need anyway."

Vanilla giggled softy and said "Now, Cream, that doesn't sound very nice." I chuckled as cream responded "But it's true, you two are my most favorite people… besides Cherry that is." I hugged her tightly and kissed on the cheek, pulling the fresh sheets up around her some. "I love you, Cream… today is a big starting point, just like our marriage was." She looked over at the incubator and returned the kiss on the cheek. "I just wish I could hold our baby girl a little more than they let me… they said they had to run a few tests on her due to being a hybrid."

I turned my head in their direction and observed Dr. Elise feeling along the inside of the little Fabbot's mouth. "Dr. Elise, what exactly are you doing to Cherry?" She smiled and pulled her finger out, immediately hearing the rabbit-fox wail. "Well… we have to run a few tests since she's a hybrid, the reason for that is because hybrids sometimes have physical or mental problems ranging from deformities to eating abilities." I gave a nod as the a x-ray printer went off, making me notice the nurse using the computer over in the corner. "Nurse Angie there is printing out x-rays we just took of Cherry's body… from what we could feel in her mouth she'll have incisors like a rabbit."

The Nurse carried the x-ray sheet's over to the light board and slid them in place as Dr. Elise continued "It also appears that she'll have a normal set of teeth along with your complimentary canine fangs that'll grow in later." The Nurse flipped the light board on and I noticed what they were talking about, seeing two long teeth growing from both the front of her top and bottom jaw. "See these little dark spots here?" I gave a nod and said "Those are normal canine teeth like mine... those white ones in the middle are a rabbit's incisors like Cream, right?"

She smiled and bobbed her head. "Very good… yes, that's right… rabbits have their teeth at birth so she's already got her incisors." Cream held her left breast; which was now covered with a hospital gown, and groaned. "It kind of hurt to breastfeed… does it always hurt like that, Mama?" Vanilla shook her head and handed Cream the rest of my soda I'd left behind, watching her guzzle it down. "You'll get used to it after a while, but her incisor's will always feel uncomfortable… it's just something us rabbits have to deal with."

I smiled and held Cream's hand, receiving a smile in return. "I'm glad you're not in pain anymore." She blushed lightly and gave a couple of nods. "I'm glad I'm not in pain anymore either… but it was worth it, don't you think?" I kept my smiled and caressed her hand. "Definitely… Cherry's so beautiful, I already can't imagine myself living without her." Vanilla smiled and said "You better feel that way, she's your daughter after all." I faked a smirk but couldn't refrain from recalling what I just said and did to Sonic. "I'm too excited to feel any way else, Vanilla… but Dr. Elise, when do you think Cream will be discharged?"

The doe looked away from Cherry who'd fallen asleep and replied "Whenever she wants, but I recommend she stays here for at least a whole day so we can make sure she's fine." Cream gave a nod and settled in, extremely exhausted from the whole pregnancy and birth ordeal. "I don't mind at this point, I'm so tired and still feel that stinging sensation." Dr. Elise stood up and let Dr. Wallace monitor my daughter in the incubator. "You'll feel it for a while but just be glad that morphine is kicking in… we couldn't give it to you until after the birth because it would go to the baby."

I chuckled at Vanilla's facial expression and asked "Vanilla, why are you so opposed to medicine?" She shook her head and responded as Cream closed her eyes and pulled her ears over them to keep the light out. "I'm not opposed to medicine, Honey, I just don't believe in anything but a natural birth… I went to a midwife when I was pregnant with Cream… but… I guess times are different." Dr. Elise stuck her hands in her doctor coat and said "My mother was a midwife, but even she believes the human's advanced Obstetrics and Gynecology medical skills were more beneficial… in other words, Ms. Vanilla, tradition is good and all, believe me... but… our skills kept your daughter and granddaughter a lot safer than a midwife could."

Vanilla sighed and figured the doe was right. "I guess that's true… I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you, Creamy, you mean so much to me." Cream smiled, pushed her ears to the side and opened her eyes. "You mean a lot to me too, Mama, I wouldn't leave you or Miles." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek as Vanilla gave her a hug. "Uhh… Mrs. Prower, if you could just stay awake for a bit longer we'll try and get you something to eat and some liquids to replace that blood you lost." Cream shook her head at the Nurse and said "I'm not really hungry now, Nurse Angie, but thank you… for some reason I have absolutely no appetite… just a craving for green tea."

The Nurse wrote down information on Cream's bed chart and replied "You can skip eating tonight but you need to eat a nutritious breakfast in the morning, it's going to be important for you to start doing that from here on out… your baby need's you to stay healthy so your milk is nourishing and potent." Cream smiled and looked at me before glancing over at Cherry in the incubator. "Don't worry, Nurse Angie, my husband is going to be a chef so he knows all sorts of healthy recipes… and I'm a vegetarian for the most part… hopefully…though lately I'd been eating a little bit more meat than usual."

Dr. Elise bobbed her head and answered. "That's because Cherry required more protein than your body did… she's basically got half of your husband's digestive system." I gave a nod and figured it made sense, leaving Cream to think the same as me. "So you're a chef, Mr. Prower?" Dr. Elise asked, making me smirk. "I'm not quite a chef yet, but I am getting ready to open up a bistro in that new building they're constructing down the road from here." Cream shook her head and giggled. "He's a chef, Dr. Elise, don't let him try and fool you."

Vanilla smiled and stared at me, possibly still suspicious about what happened with Sonic and Amy. "I can vouch for that, he could easily be a five star chef if he tried." I kept my smirk and genuinely felt a tad embarrassed. "Oh please, I'll be lucky if I could ever get a single Michelin Star in my entire life." Dr. Elise glanced over at Dr. Wallace and gave a small nod, watching as he walked away toward the door. "You don't need a Michelin Star to be a good chef, Mr. Prower, especially if you're just running a Bistro…"

Dr. Elise picked up on my staring at the other doctor and said "Dr. Wallace is going to tend to the rest of the patients in the clinic for a while… at least until I leave; for now though, I'll be here watching over Cherry in the incubator and making sure your wife is going to stay stabilized." I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Cream who was enjoying Vanilla's ear massage. "She seems pretty stable to me… not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything." She laughed with me as I thought 'I've already done that to my best friend and his entire family today.'

"She is stable, Mr. Prower, but a lot happens inside the body after birth… we just need to keep an eye on her until the morning." I stood up as she motioned for me to do so, bringing me over to the incubator where my daughter was quietly sleeping. "The pills we gave her should also do their job as a clotting agent so her uterus will stop bleeding." She pulled open the top of the incubator and said "You can touch her if you want… she's not running the risk of any contamination at this point since she's a full grown infant… Fabbot."

A smile slowly grew along my face as I reached inside, able to hear her soft coos from here. "She's adorable… I never would've imagined she would've looked like this from those blurry ultrasounds." I touched her cheek with my finger and she very gently grabbed it. "She's so cute… look at those ears… and that tail… I love them, they're so cute!" Dr. Elise smiled and watched me relish the first real contact I made with my daughter. "I can't believe her tail is so fluffy so soon." I ran my hand down her tiny back and lightly touched her tail, reeling back when she suddenly sneezed. "It's okay" Dr. Elise reassured "She probably just caught a bit of dander or had a little liquid to clear out of her nose."

I gave a small nod but wasn't sure if I should touch her anymore. "Can… can I touch her a little more?" She smiled and pointed to Cherry. "She's your daughter, of course you can." I gulped and very gently touched the tip of her ear, relaxing some as it twitched in response "She's so cute, but how did her fur get light brown and beige?" Vanilla looked up at the orange-brown fur styled as bangs on her head before looking at Cream. "Cream must've gotten some of my father's fur colour like my sister did…" Dr. Elise bobbed her head as I tenderly rubbed Cherry's short ear between my fingertips. "She's right, but I'm sure those white-tipped ears came from you Mr. Prower; that and the white patch of fur on her belly area."

I smiled and pulled myself away from Cherry as she continued cooing from my touch. "Tails." I looked over at Vanilla as Dr. Elise closed the top to the incubator, keeping my newborn daughter warm and safe with monitors checking her vitals constantly. "Yeah?" She stood up and I noticed Cream had gone to sleep from all the pain killers and muscles relaxers. "I'm going to go get Cream that green tea she wanted… I'll be back in a little while okay?" I gave a small nod and said "Could you take Cheese with you? I don't want him bugging Cream when she's trying to rest."

The little blue Chao stuck his tiny tongue out at me but followed along with Vanilla regardless. "Don't take any offense by it, Cheese, I just want your mother to sleep peacefully." Vanilla pulled him up to her shoulder and pulled her keys from her pocket, not having brought her purse in the rush we were in earlier. "Oh… umm… Nurse… could I have a few damp towels and sanitation wipes? Cream… sort of… well… her water broke in my van so…" The Nurse sat Cream's chart down in the front of the bed and turned to the cabinet she got the towel used on Cream's forehead and wrapped around Cherry. "Of course, here… use this before and after you soak up as much as you can… but… if it wasn't a leather seat it's probably ruined."

She gave Vanilla a white spray bottle of disinfectant and a couple of towels. "Don't worry about it, Vanilla, I'll pay for a seat replacement… I'll have the money to do so after opening my bistro." She smiled and carried the towel along with spray bottle over to the door with Cheese still on her shoulder. "I expect you'll hold up to that promise, Tails, you need to start getting a steady source of income as soon as possible." I hung my head and stared down at Cherry in the incubator, still sleeping from the trauma she went through with birth. "I promise I'll get a steady source of income… even if I have to get a job down in Station Square as mechanic for the Ministry of Transportation."

She smiled and closed the door after walking out, leaving me with Dr. Elise, the nurse, and Cream; who was asleep. "You've got a loving family, Mr. Prower." The nurse said, dimming the lights in the room for Cream. "I'm a very lucky person… I just hope I can stay lucky." Dr. Elise laid her hand on my shoulder and continued to watch my little Fabbot sleep like her mother. "Now enough of that, Mr. Prower, you've aced all of my classes over and over… you're one of the few people who came into my classes and took such wonderful care of their pregnant wife." I weakly smiled but the scuffle with Sonic and Amy remained a constant weight on my conscious.

"I love, Cream, more than anyone in the world… together we're going to be a family and take care of our daughter." Dr. Elise lead me over to Cream's bedside and said "Good… you're wife heard you too… you can't be asleep with that pulse." I raised an eyebrow as Cream's eyes opened halfway. "You can really tell when somebodies asleep just by their heart rate?" I smirked as Dr. Elise replied "Yep… now if you don't mind, I'll be over here with your baby… try and get some real rest though, okay?" Cream bobbed her head and rubbed her eyes, wincing from the I.V. in her hand poking around when she did. "Yes, Dr. Elise, thank you."

The doe gave her a few pats on the head and walked over to the incubator across the room. "Is there anything I can get you, Mrs. Prower?" The nurse asked "An extra pillow or blanket? Something to eat or drink? I could make the light's a little dimmer?" Cream giggled softly as the two seemed to have a similar polite personality. "No thank you, Nurse Angie… well… I'd probably be able to sleep better if the light above my bed was just a little dimmer." The nurse immediately turned to the light above and asked "Would you like it off all together? It's already past six-thirty so you could call it an really early night and try to get as much sleep as possible."

I smiled and held Cream's hand as she responded "After all I've been through today… I think I'll try and get as much sleep as I can, so if you could turn it off that would be nice." The nurse turned off the light and pulled the curtain around the bed along with the set of chairs I was sitting in. "I'll just go ahead and pull these curtains as well… we'll be coming to and from this room throughout the night so it might get a little annoying." Cream closed her eyes and slowly gave a couple of nods, making me think the pills were making her fall asleep. "Okay… she appreciates it, thanks."

With the light above us off and the curtain pulled, it did seem relatively dark around us; more than enough to snooze. 'I wonder if that beeping from the heart monitor will get annoying… it sounds like my VTOL missile alert.' Cream suddenly squeezed my hand and broke me out of thought. "Miles…" I leaned forward in the chair and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm here, sweetie… just get some rest." She sniffled and kept her eyes closed. "What happened to your cheek?" After realizing what she was talking about I held the bruise underneath my right eye. "Nothing… don't worry about that."

Her cinnamon coloured retina's came into view and stared at the spot I was holding, making me put my hand down. "Did someone hit you?" I shook my head and faked a chuckle. "No, nobody it me… don't be silly, I smacked it on the door when I wasn't paying attention… hurt real bad but I'm okay." She didn't believe me at all and I could tell. "Did you get into some sort of fight with Mr. Sonic? Why do you guys always freak out during birth?" I shook my head and kept up my lie, knowing that now was not the time to stress her. "I didn't get into any fight… and you won't have to worry about Sonic anymore."

She tightened her grip on my hand and asked "Did you do something you shouldn't have?" I shook my head and forced a smile. "No… I just kept you and our daughter safe is all." She smiled and remained quiet, still unsure of what happened with me and Sonic. 'Dammit… I hope I didn't screw everything up… I'm just trying to keep them safe from harm.' I sighed quietly and hung my head, staring down at my shoes while deep in thought. 'Eggman is bound to show up again… if he's not dead he'll continue going after Sonic until he is… hopefully the government will take over next time and take that fat bastard down with bullets… after that… I guess I could hang out with sonic again.'

Sonic's expression when I told him not to come around anymore was definitely seared into my mind, making me feel ill every time I mentally saw it again. 'I hurt him more than I should've by saying he wasn't my brother… damn… what the hell was wrong with me?' Cherry started crying and Cream leaned up. "It's okay…" I said while pushing her back down on the bed, gaining a response from Dr. Elise beyond the curtains. "She's fine, just a little angry because I adjusted her sleeping position." I gave a nod as Cream relaxed, already showing the same kind of motherly instinct Vanilla and Amy show.

I frowned and couldn't stop thinking about my fight with Sonic and Amy. 'Why did I tell him I could take better care of my children then he could with his? That's far from true… Sonic's one of the few people I know of who was an excellent role model for any budding father.' Cream pulled the sheets up to her neck and rolled over, staring at me the entire time. 'I know I messed up… I just… I have to keep Cream and Cherry safe… I have to protect them from an insane serial killer who's as smart as me.' While the time spent with Sonic were some of the best in my life, if throwing him to the side would keep my wife and daughter safe from harm, then I had to sacrifice. 'I had to do it… I had to protect my daughter… family… family first… even Sonic would understand that.'

I let go of Cream's hand and caressed my way up to her long ears. 'I can't let Cream and Cherry get caught in the cross fire of Sonic and Eggman's endless game of chicken… even if that means shunning my best friend in the entire world.' Cream suddenly giggled softly and broke me out of my trance. "Do you remember earlier when you were flirting with Mamma?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled "Cream… I was not flirting with her, she's your mom, I wouldn't flirt with your mom." She laughed very lightly and asked "So… you don't think she's pretty like me?" I stopped and fumbled around in my head for the correct words to use.

"I…I mean… yeah, she's pretty… but… I mean… uhh… she's not you… she's your mother." I saw her stick her tongue out before closing her eyes. "I'm just teasing you, Miles, I just thought it was kind of funny." I smirked and stroked her ears back. "Oh yeah? What was so funny about me complimenting your mother? Did it make you jealous?" She blushed and turned her head, making me smile in surprise. "Cream Prower, did you jealous because I complimented your mother instead of you?" Her face flushed red and she rolled her eyes, trying to pass it off as nothing. "You jealous girl, I can't believe it…"

I chuckled and caressed her cheek. "I'm just kidding too, but you know I don't flirting with anyone… just you…" She giggled softly and grabbed my hand. "I love you, Miles… I'm so happy we finally got to hold our baby; she's so tiny, just a little bigger than Aayan was." I stifled the frown trying to make its way to my lips and gave a nod. "She's beautiful, Sweetie, she's the most gorgeous thing I've seen since you." She rolled her eyes again at my cheesy comment that only really served to remind me of Sonic. "You probably shouldn't get me too excited, Miles… I'm supposed to be getting rest and I don't want Ma… wait… were did Momma go?"

I held my finger to my lips and motioned for her to relax. "She went to the store to get you that green tea you said you were craving." She smiled and replied "Mama told me she drank a lot of green tea after giving birth to me, she said it helped boost her immune system which was even good for breastfeeding." I chuckled lightly and continued caressing her cheek. "Your side of our family sure has a lot of respect for their culture." She gave a tiny nod and yawned, revealing the wound on her lower lip from where her incisors penetrated flesh. "You should too, how come you've never said anything about your family?"

My smile faded and I blinked a few times. "I sort of share a story with Sonic, I guess… You know that I never had an official family until you came into my life." She giggled softly again and my smile returned, happy she'd decided to not ask any more on that subject. "Me, Cherry, Mama, and Aunt Ginger are your family… but your friends are important too, Miles… whatever happened with you and Sonic… you should ask for forgiveness if it was your fault." I rubbed my cheek and responded "It's nothing, Cream… just some decisions I had to make on my own and I promise they won't hurt you or Cherry… I'm doing it all for you two."

She stared at me without a clue as to what I meant. "For now… you need to get some rest, don't worry about foolish stuff and remember how much time we'll have to put in with our darling little Fabbot." She giggled and held my hand. "Momma told me how much she thought that was cute, she also liked the name more than anything… Cherry Prower… it sounds adorable to us." I chuckled and brought my other hand to hers, enveloping both of them in a warm grasp. "I'm happy that I told Vanilla the things I did… I should've done it sooner, but I was too afraid…" She yawned and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, you're not boring me or anything; I'm just really tired… on another note, I've already forgiven you for that, I think I did the night we got married."

I smiled and felt a blush creep across my cheeks. "Oh… OH!" She hid her face in the pillow with a similar blush. "Noooo… that's not what I was talking about… you pervert, you remind me of Sonic sometimes." I held back a scowl and completely faked another laugh. "Sometimes, yeah… all right, you should really try and get some rest." She gave a small nod and pulled her face away from the pillow. "Uhh… M-Miles…" She looked around nervously, making me raise an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She leaned closer and whispered. "C-Can you give me… my usual kiss?" I started looking around with her but wasn't exactly sure where anyone was, though the fact it was my wife pretty much drowned out any care for if we did get caught though. "I…I guess… we do it every night before bedtime, tonight's no different…" I stood up as she leaned up. "I love you, Miles, our daughter is going to love you too." I smiled and closed the distance between our lips, being extra careful to no hurt that wound from her incisor's. "Mmwah… perhaps I shouldn't get too deep since you've got that gash on your lip."

She blushed and sighed. "O-Okay… I… I guess you're right… I just… I feel so happy all of the sudden now that everything's done." I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. "I love you so much, Cream, I'll do anything to protect you and Cherry from danger." She scanned my eyes before I kissed her again, going against what I just said a few seconds ago and deepened the kiss. "Mmm… M-Miles… w-what are….. wait…" She eventually stopped and submitted, joining in with her tongue. "I love you, Cream, I love you so much…."

One of her ears fell on my face but I ignored it, choosing to smooch for a little bit like we've done as a ritual every night; starting four years earlier. "I love you too, Miles… mMmm… I'm so happy we've got a family…" She broke the kiss and smiled, going on with what she was saying. "We're not just the adventurous kids from old times anymore." I sniffled and felt so happy to be with her, the same as she feels for me. "Alright you two." Dr. Elise startled both of us by pulling open a part of the curtains. "Cream, you're pulse has gone up… whatever you two are doing, I think it should wait until later."

We both blushed furiously and wondered what she thought we were doing. "I'm sorry, Dr. Elise, I'll go to sleep… but were will my husband sleep?" I waved my hands and said "I'm fine, Cream, I'll sleep in the chair." She shook her head as Dr. Elise just stared at both of us, probably still suspicious from earlier. "But your neck will hurt…" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Cream, it's okay, I'll sleep in the chair for tonight and we'll worry about it tomorrow… how long did you say Cream should stay, Dr. Elise?"

I looked back at the doe and noticed she was gone, still hearing a response from the other side of the curtains though. "The day after tomorrow, sometime in the morning… I just want to make extra sure there's not going to be any problems since she's so small." Cream rolled around in the bed to find a comfortable position and yawned. "Cherry's small too, only a little bit bigger than Aayan or Sophia." I smiled and briefly contemplated the severe consequences my actions with Sonic brought me, losing my friendship with Sonic and Amy to protect my family seems completely logical. 'But will losing my relationship with my nephew and niece… Aayan and Sophia… will it hurt them more than us adults?'

Cream abruptly yawned again and asked "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on that couch out there? the room's set up to be comforting so thankfully you've got a pla-" I cut her off by shushing her. "Cream, please don't worry about me right now, Sweetie, I'll be fine… I'm just going to stay here inside the curtains with you tonight, you know I don't sleep good unless you're next to me." She blushed lightly and quietly asked "D-Do you want to sleep up here with me? There might be enough room…" I smiled but shook my head. "I'm fine, I can survive a few nights… but I think that's about all."

She giggled softly and unsuccessfully tried to hold back a yawn. "You should really stop trying to fight that sleep and get some rest, Sweetie, it's going to be a big day tomorrow." She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Okay… try and get some sleep yourself, you look like you've been through a lot." I gave a small nod and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, still trying that avoid that spot on her lower lip where her incisors bit into it. "Goodnight, Cream, I love you." She rubbed her muzzle against mine and gently kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Miles, I love you too… we really made a family together, didn't we?"

I smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah… we sure did, this is our new life together." She relaxed on the bed and pulled her ears over her eyes, something she'd become accustomed to doing if the bedroom isn't completely black while sleeping. "Cherry Prower… I love the name…" I chuckled softly and closed my eyes as she yawned again. "Me too…" Dr. Elise shushed us both and I leaned back in the chair, giving a tiny yawn in response to all of Cream's. 'I'm am tired, that's for sure…. With everything that happened today I'm not really sure if I'm going to bed or waking up, thing's don't really seem that real with my eyes closed.'

The only way to get comfortable was to lay my head against the wall, but I couldn't do anything but hang it low; very disappointed in what I said to Sonic and Amy. 'Telling my own brother that he's not related to me… reminding him that we're not related… making Amy cry… making Aayan and Sophia suffer just to protect my own family… in a way that might not even matter… I… I… what the hell is the matter with me? I must've made a bad mistake, I just can't seem to get over the notion of Eggman coming after us to get to Sonic.'

I sighed and rubbed my nose, unable to stop my intrusive thinking. 'He's done it before, taking Cream and Vanilla hostage, taking Amy hostage, even taking me hostage… it's always the same with him, everything Eggman does is just the same exact thing in another way; it's always been like that but for some reason Sonic's blind to it.' I scratched the back of my head and tried to push away everything and go to sleep. 'If it's always the same thing then I should be able to make better predictions about how to protect my family.'

After a few minutes of trying to go to sleep I gave up, just listening to my thoughts play out in my head. 'Wait… that's it… I'm right… Eggman does the exact same thing every time, it just gets more brutal… but it's always the same… it's always the same…' A big smile came across my lips as I recalled everything Eggman has ever done. 'I could literally make a list of things and see what the source of that is... Sonic… it's always been Sonic… if I stay away from Sonic, Eggman will definitely stay away from me.'

My eyes opened and stared at Cream in the bed. 'Eggman is obsessed with Sonic somehow, the only thing I think he ever wanted to do was kill Sonic… his strategy has always revolved more around Sonic than anything else…' I stopped thinking and frowned. 'But… letting my best friend die to protect my own… wait… what am I saying, Jesus, what is wrong with me… it's just like my head is clouded… I can't think straight, nothing I'm thinking is making any sense.' I sighed and Cream opened her eyes, startling me since I thought she was asleep.

"Miles… you need to apologize to Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy tomorrow." I blinked and wondered if she somehow picked up on what I was so stressed about. "I… I'll try…" She closed her eyes again and I did the same, noticing I was getting sleepy. 'I don't know what I'm going to do, to tell you the truth… I just don't know what to do… Eggman… you bastard, this is all your fault; why can't you just die?' I hung my head again and drifted away from reality with one last thought. 'All I want to do is keep my family safe from harm.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Equations, Formulations, and Preparations

.

.

.

(Dr. Julian Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik's P.O.V.)

[Date- 2391, thirteen years ago]

[Time: 7:01 A.M.]

.

.

.

_'__**Bet you got it all planned right…**_

**_Bet you never worry_**

**_Never even feel a fright…'_**

.

**_'Bet you got it all planned right…_**

**_Never fit to worry_**

**_Never even feel a fright...'_**

.

**_'Single sleeps alone_**

**_And I know you don't really mind...'_**_  
_

_._

_._

_._

_ I g__runted and rolled over in the bed, pushing the off button on my alarm clock to silence the tunes. 'Ugnn… good lord, it's time to get up already?' I sighed and squinted so my eyes would focus on the digital numbers on the clock's display. "7:02… I just went to bed four hours ago… Nnn… more like three and a half." I rubbed my eyes until they hurt and yawned loudly, exhausted from this entire weeks workload my favorite bully dropped on my desk. 'I should get up and see if the critical analysis program is still running through its kinks.'_

_I yawned one more time and pulled the sheets back, swinging my feet off the side of the bed as I scratched my bald head. 'Butch thankfully accepted my proposal with forming MeteorTech, but… he took all the credit, just like the ungrateful piece of trash he is.' The bed creaked as I stood up, leaving me to quickly grabbing my glasses off my nightstand as I heard the computer beep. "Oh… I wonder what that was for, maybe it's done… ha-ha… unlikely, it's probably got another month before everything's completely worked out."_

_I hurried over to the computer and sat down in the office chair, clicking the mouse to wake up the monitor. "Okay… let's see…" Immediately I sighed as an error message dominated the screen, stopping my program to a halt. "Program error… check equation #6732846511… I've already checked that equation, I've gone through the entire scripting sequence a thousand times; everything should be right." I grumbled in frustration at my early morning troubles and clicked 'okay', scrolling down to the equation specified._

_The SCR series of security drones run off of a sequence of commands called a script, telling the machine's CPU exactly what to do like a Human's brain would tell its own body; within these scripts are massive equations that carry information on everything, this network of mathematical equations manufactures a script the machine's CPU turns into said commands. 'Sometimes' I thought to myself. 'These equations are a big pain in the ass because of their sheer quantities.' I found the equation and started re-reading it aloud._

_ "This equation states that If x*x + 2x - 35 = 0, then x should equal…?..."I stared at the screen and held back another yawn, still letting my eyes adjust to the computer screens brightness in contrast to my dark bedroom. "What the hell do you mean, question mark? I typed in a response for this, didn't I?" I narrowed my eyes and wondered if I'd somehow skipped this by accident. "Dammit… either way I got to answer it; now let's get you broken down." Going to work almost the moment I wake up isn't something I enjoy, but I've grown used to it these past few years. "(1)x*x + (2)x + (-35) = 0… okay… so 'a' is 1, 'b' is 2, and 'c' is -35…"_

_ I scratched my bald head again and used my brain to answer this equation. 'Ughh… I'm starting to hate math more and more every day.' I took a few deep breaths and pushed away my grumbles, forcing myself to focus on the problem. "(-b +/- d)/2a… check… and d*d = b*b - 4ac… okay… that means x should equal both -5 and 7" I ran through it in my head a few times before clicking okay, letting the program resume its diagnostics. "Great… let's see if I'm right." The loading bar appear and swiftly filled in with green to let me know it was loading. "Come on, you, I'm going to be late if I spend all morning paying attention to you."_

_ It beeped and the loading bar was replaced with a green check mark. "Excellent, hopefully this'll be a good morning and that'll be all the problems I run into." It continued running its test as I supervised; getting ready to stand up before the second alarm went off on my clock, beeping this time instead of playing music. "Not the beeps, I'm so tired of hearing them!" I stood up and walked over to the nightstand, turning off the alarm as quick as I could. "Okay… I should start getting ready… and get Sonic up."_

_ I chuckled and made my way towards the bathroom, flipping on the light as I held my bladder. 'I seriously hope I can finish this project soon… seven years is long enough… we should have the technology to push this through.' I bobbed my head in agreement to my own thoughts as I lifted the toilet seat, proceeding with my business. 'I don't know what's been up with all these damn setbacks and budget cuts… maybe Butch is finding a way to harass me without me even knowing it.'_

_ I stared at the wall until I finished using the bathroom, flushing the toilet before walking over to the sink. 'I definitely think a lot of this would've been easier if it wasn't for that man… man-thing… he's not even a man, he's a short little Bulldog I could take down in one blow.' I turned the sink on and reveled in the thought of being able to knock him out in one punch to his flabby Mobian face. "Bastard… I hope he dies one of these days." I sped up my hand washing as the computer beeped again. "Agrhh… what now!?" _

_ As soon as my hands were clean I turned the sink off and hurried back over to the computer, noticing another error message plastered on the screen. "Harrumph… I'm getting sick to death of this, what is it now?" I read the massage aloud again but tried to rush. "Equation #6732846511 is in conflict with Equation #7365639221… what? How could that be?" I clicked 'okay' to get rid of the error massage and typed in the first equation number, miraculously able to keep the numbers in my memory. 'Okay… #7365639221… This equation states that If x*x + 2x - 35 = 0, then x should equal -5 and 7… wait… that's the one I just answered."_

_ I shook my head and rubbed my eyes in frustration. "Huaah… I hate equations and scripts! Should've gone with clockwork…" I pushed away my thoughts again and paid attention to the task at hand. "Whatever… #7365639221 and #6732846511 are the same, that means I probably answered #7365639221 instead of #6732846511… I guess I could delete the latter, hopefully it won't interfere with anything." I pulled open the program's toolbar and clicked 'delete equation', having to click the 'yes' button because of the 'are you sure?' immediately afterwards._

_ After a few seconds the computer beeped. "Equation successfully deleted… good, now leave me alone… I need to get ready for work." I spun the chair around and walked over to my dresser, realizing I had thirty minutes left from a quick glance at the clock. "Great… mornings always seem to fly by so fast." I pulled open the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of black formal socks. "I guess I'll be fine as long as I hurry…" I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled my socks over my feet, still trying to hurry since I had a lot to do. 'It's still great to wake up in my own bed… that month I had to stay in Monopole was terrible.'_

_ Once the socks were on my feet I stood up and pulled my pajama bottoms down, tossing them back onto the bed before pulling open the top dresser drawer. 'I've never seen so much snow in my entire life… especially since they always get the heat being so far south, they must've really had a bad winter that year.' The fact that Station Square still had half of its atmospheric generators dawned on me as I pulled a pair of brown trousers from the dresser drawer. 'I'm surprised it still has any of those generators after it lost its mountain.'_

_ I slipped into the pants and buttoned them before closing both dresser drawers. 'I wonder what it looked like with the mountain on top… must've been a sight to know an entire city was inside of it… I heard it might've been the west portion of a mountain range called the Allegheny Mountains.' I gave a small nod to myself and enjoyed the small amount of time I had to think on my own, knowing I'd soon be forced back to paperwork and programming the moment I hit those doors in the Rimlight building. 'Well whatever it was called, I'm glad it worked… living in Empire City was terrible, all that Mobian and Human gang violence made it hard to simply walk down the streets.'_

_ I pulled my closet door open and walked in to find a clean dress shirt, staring at nothing but white shirts hanging on coat hangers. 'Sad to have to leave somewhere you lived for so long, but Station Square has been there for me these past few years… unlike Empire City ever was; even after G.U.N. 'moved' in and 'cleaned' up the neighborhoods.' I chuckled to myself and grabbed one of my dress shirts off the clothes rod, pulling it out from around the coat hanger before replacing the hanger on the rod. "Yeah right, the only place the Guardian United Nations made completely safe was the White House down in Central City…"_

_ I sighed and was glad their presence was limited here in Station Square. "Corporate Capitalism & Fascism… yeah… I know how much money Rimlight and HEXAeco energy company give them per year… they use that money to turn around and buy assault rifles and choppers instead of putting it to better use… like fixing or creating roadways here in the United Federation." I sneered at their greedy nature but figured they did have some use as protectors over the United Federation. 'Those huge feral jungle cats from Mysterious Cat Country probably would've came in and killed all of the pure humans here in Station Square when they awoke from stasis if it wasn't for undue attention from a newly formed G.U.N.'_

_ I pulled my shirt around my shoulders and remember the old history lessons my grandfather used to give me. "And thus, the United Federation was born!" I laughed out loud while buttoning my shirt up to my neck. "I wonder how similar the United Federation is the Old World government it once was… United States… the President's title is even 'The 312__th__ President'… guess they like to act like nothing ever happened." I thought about it for a few moments before turning to my business coats on the rod behind me. "Whatever… the world must've been better back then without all these Mobian."_

_ I pulled a matching brown coat from the rod and stopped, somehow forgetting that someone special is Mobian themselves. "H-He doesn't count… he's not barbaric like most of them are." I bobbed my head and figured it was time for him to get up for school. "Nnn… it's already… seven-forty… jeez, time flies when you're having so much fun." I chuckled and walked over to my bedroom door with a yawn. 'I need some coffee too, I feel like death warmed over.' The moment I pulled the bedroom door open my computer beeped again, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Urghh… I'll deal with you in a little bit."_

_ I walked a few feet out of my bedroom and turned to the spare bedroom, gently pushing the door open to gain entrance. 'Good lord, what did him and his friends do in here last night… it's a train wreck.' I had to step over action figures, video game controllers, CD's, game cases, and even clothing just to get to the blue adolescent hedgehog's bed. "Sonic… time to get up, little man… you've got about twenty minutes before the bus comes." He moaned from beneath his cocoon of sheets and moved around a bit before popping his head out the top._

_ "Ugnn… Dad? What are you still doing here?" I pulled his sheets back before reaching forward to raise the blinds, letting the early morning light brighten the room. "I don't have to go in to work today until eight… I managed to finish up earlier than I thought so I figured I'd schedule a day where I could get a little bit of rest." He rubbed his eyes and yawned, showing small fangs that my body did not have. "Oh… cool… I mean… *Yawn*… cool that you don't have to go in until eight… but… I still had ten minutes to sleep."_

_ I rolled my eyes and asked "You only give yourself ten minutes to get ready?" He smiled and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Yeah… it's a game I play by timing myself, see how fast I can get ready." I chuckled and rubbed his back, still wanting him to get up and not try to go back to sleep. "You've become obsessed with speed, haven't you?" He grinned before yawning again. "Yep… one of these days people will call me Speed Demon… ha-ha… I named my car that on a racing video game last night."_

_ I smiled and knew he'd been buying a race car game every month with the credit card I gave him, easily giving him a monthly allowance straight from my account. "I thought I heard some engine noises coming from inside here… I figured you were in here working on a hotrod or something." He laughed and leaned up. "If you give me a raise I might be able to save up enough to get an actual hotrod." I smirked and gave him a few pats on the head. "Nice try, little man, but you get enough for your age… you don't need a hotrod anyway."_

_ He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Sonic… come on, it's too early to pout… you need to get up and start getting ready for school." He sighed and gave up. "Okay Dad, but I still want a hotrod." I chuckled and said "I know you do, maybe I'll get you one when you graduate high school." He kicked at the sheets and tried to get out of his cocoon of bed sheets. "Seriously!?" I gave a nod and didn't see why not, by then I should be rich enough to buy him fifty Ferraris and fifty Lamborghinis. "Sure, but you can't drive it until you've gotten your driver's license… besides that you're only in fourth grade, you've got a while before you get yourself a car that you can use."_

_ He stuck his tongue out at having to wait so long and shoed me off. "Fine… I'm going to get dressed, skedaddle." I chuckled and turned around, having to once again step over the toys, games, and clothes that littered his bedroom floor. "You've been watching too many cartoons, Sonic, just keep your mind in the real word." He laughed as I heard him quickly moving around behind me. "The real world is boring, Dad, all you do is work until you die… I don't want you to do that."_

_ I blinked but continued out of his room, unsure of how to respond to that comment. 'At the rate I'm going I'll probably have a heart attack from sleep deprivation… why did I stayed up so late last night when I had to the chance to sleep in? Damn you insomnia!' I grunted and made my way into the kitchen, heading straight towards the coffee pot as I heard Sonic pop out of his room. "Done! See, I told you I could get ready in less than ten minutes." I chuckled and turned my head, seeing him sloppily dressed in blue jeans and a White t-shirt with a SEGA logo on front. "I wasn't doubting you, buddy, I just don't know how you do things so fast."_

_ He walked into the kitchen with me and pulled open the fridge as I poured some coffee mix into the coffee maker. "Coach Muravyov has been pushing me to my limits lately, he keeps saying I'm the fastest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life… Every day at P.E. he makes me run the track and yells that I need to try and beat my previous record every time." I raised an eyebrow before bringing the coffee pot over to sink, turning it on to fill up the pot with water. "He yells at you? Maybe I should come down there with Mr. Davison and talk to this Coach Muravyov."_

_ He rolled his eyes and grabbed a Frubes yogurt tube out of the fridge as I turned off the sink and walked back to the coffee maker. "No, Dad, you don't need to come down there or bring Mr. Davison… that guy is creepy and I get the feeling he lies a lot; besides, I like Coach Muravyov… he's always bragging about having me as a student because I'm so fast." I smirked and poured the water into the back of the coffee maker before setting the pot below the drip. "Well… I still don't like the thought of him yelling at you."_

_ He laughed and tore the end off his tube of yogurt. "I'm kind of surprised you care." I jerked my head back in his direction and watched him suck out a mouthful of yogurt from the tube. "Now what is that supposed to mean?" He shrugged and started walking back off to his room. "Hey, where are you going? Come back here, Sonic." He sighed and turned back around. "What? I need to get my backpack before the school bus gets here..." The coffee pot hissed and began brewing my morning elixir. "What exactly did you mean when you said you're surprised I care?"_

_ He shrugged again and looked away from me. "I don't know… you haven't really seemed to care about paying attention to me lately… so… I just thought…" I immediately waved my hands and said "Now wait just a minute, you know it's nothing like that, Sonic, I just don't have a lot of free time to do stuff anymore… you'll understand when you get older and get a job yourself, you can't spend all your time playing." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his bedroom. "Whatever… I go to school you know, I don't just spend all my time playing video games."_

_ "Sonic… If you get bad grades in school you still get to eat and live here, if I don't work hard and make money then we don't eat and we don't continue living here; If I can get everything up and running in MeteorTech…" He walked into his room and yelled back in response "You've been saying that for five years, I don't even think I believe you anymore… let's just forget about this so I can have a good morning, I'm tired of thinking about this anyway." He came back out of his room with his backpack on his shoulders and walked over to the window, glancing down at his watch before going back to looking for the bus. "So you're telling me you think about it a lot?"_

_ He shrugged and ate the rest of his yogurt, tossing it back in the garbage can while continuing his lookout. "Sometimes… I love you, Dad, but you don't ever seem to care about so much as talking with me." I shook my head and turned around to open the overhead cabinet, retrieving a mug from the upper shelf. "I love you too, Sonic, but you know that's not true… I'm very busy… I know, but I'm doing this for me and you." He rolled his eyes and didn't want to talk anymore about it; I did, however. "Yeah… you keep saying that."_

_ I closed the cabinet and pulled the coffee pot from the maker. "Sonic… As soon as I get MeteorTech up and running I can be a CEO, we'll live in a penthouse suite down in Station Square's biggest hotel and have everything we want." He smiled and thought about it. "How about that Hotrod for a start." I chuckled and poured the coffee into my mug. "Done… I'll get you as many cars as you want."_

_ He walked over to me and held out his hand, making me stop what I was saying. "Nnn… I can tell you've been making your own coffee, Sonic." He looked away in embarrassment at having been caught, but my smile lightened him up. "You can have a sip but I'm the real one who needs it." I held the coffee mug out to him and he took it from me. "I've never heard of a nine year old who likes black coffee." He took a few sips before starting to guzzle. "Alright Sonic… hey, leave some for me!"_

_ I grabbed the cup from him and he laughed. "God, you drank almost all of it." He gave a nod and said "It helps me get going, plus I like it better when it's black for some reason." I smirked and poured what was left in the from the coffee pot into my mug. "I think you just like the speedy feeling it gives you… Speed Demon." He laughed and went back to looking out the window, leaving me to remember our previous discussion. "Sonic… I'm serious about before…" He glanced over at me before noticing the bus pass our street, going down to the last one before coming back to us. "I could get us anything we want as soon as I get MeteorTech functioning, I'm almost done, so close… I'll get you hotrods, giant televisions, whatever you want."_

_ He chuckled and pulled his backpack from around his shoulders, unzipping it to check and make sure he had everything for school. "You know… it would sort of be nice to just watch television together, we haven't sat on the same couch in about a year." I sipped on my coffee and watched him rummage around in his book bag, trying to recall the actual last time we did something together. "Well… I mean… I'm not trying to ignore you, Sonic, I'm just swamped with work." He frowned and gave a few nods. "Yeah… I know you're not trying to ignore me, but… you are."_

_ I sighed and contemplated how to solve this. "I… I'm sorry, son, I hadn't really realized how disconnected I'd became." He smiled and zipped his backpack back up, slinging it around his shoulders before heading to the door. "I've been trying to tell you, Dad, you're working yourself to death." I held my hand up and said "How about… We hang out later on after you get home from school, we can watch television or play video games together? Or go to the park… I don't know."_

_ He smiled wider and asked "Are you serious? We haven't done anything like that in a long time." I gave a nod and responded "I promise, I'll move some things to the side and have a free day… just you and me… I promise." He stared at me for a few seconds before pulling open the door, hearing the engine from the bus as other kids ran to the bus stop. "I hope you live up to that promise." I chuckled and motioned for him to come to me. "What's that supposed to mean? Ah never mind… come here."_

_ He hurried over to me as I bent down to his level, ruffling his quills. "You know I love you, son, I just have to work a lot… I swear, I'll spend time with you this afternoon." He hugged me and said "Okay… I love you too, Dad, I'll see you when I get home… don't forget I have that Advanced Physical Education class after actual School, I'm so happy Coach Muravyov let me do the stuff the big kids are doing." I smiled and ruffled his quills one more time. "You just be careful there or I'll withdraw you from the class… now get moving, here comes the bus."_

_ He bobbed his head and darted to the front door. "Love you, Dad… Bye!" He slammed the door and I peered out the window, watching him sprint to the bus with no trouble in the least. "I'm sorry, Sonic, I don't mean to be so cold… I just have to use my brain for work nonstop instead of having any fun." His friends greeted him cheerfully as they boarded the bus, having the door close behind them as soon as they got in. 'I don't really know how I'm going to take enough time off to spend a whole afternoon with him… especially with that program running through the SCR's scripting process and getting out all the kinks, I have to spend practically all of my time supervising it.'_

_ I shook my head as the bus rolled on down the street out of sight. "I promised him, so I have to do this… I'm sure I could somehow spare an entire afternoon to spend time with him." I sighed and sipped on more of my coffee, still contemplating exactly how to reschedule everything I was going to do this afternoon. 'Ugnn… hopefully Butch won't know cause if he so much as catches a single whiff of me taking time off, he'll bitch nonstop about how I'm wasting time.' I pursed my lips and saw my neighbor pulling out of her driveway, unusual since I'm not regularly here this time of the day. "Wait a second."_

_ "Amanda doesn't go to work until eight… that's… when I'm supposed to be gone." I glanced down at my watch and started freaking out. "Holy shit! Dammit, I need to be out of this house in two minutes!" Swiftly I guzzled down as much coffee as I could before setting what was left down in the sink basin. "Great… Butch is going to be pissed, and on the one time I indulge myself by scheduling a day where I could sleep in." I hurried off back to my bedroom to get my shoes on, all too familiar with the severe consequences that come with being late._

_ As quickly as I could I bent down and grabbed my loafers, walking over to the bed as the computer beeped again. "Huaah… what now!?" I grumbled a few times and made my way over to the computer in the corner, deciding I could put on my shoes in the office chair instead of sitting on the bed. "Everything is trying to make me late today!" I sat down in the office chair and moved the mouse, bringing life to the computer monitor. "Okay… what is it? Hmm… yay! it's continuing to higher script formats! I thought it had another problem."_

_ I used the cursor onscreen to click 'yes, continue' and quickly went to work on my shoes, shoving my feet in both of them. "Good… now I can get out of here." I stood back up and walked over to my nightstand, grabbing my keys from next to my alarm clock. "I might actually make it on time… doubtful, but possible." I chuckled and turned to my dresser, grabbing a simple black tie that I wore yesterday. "At least that program is functioning fine, I definitely did not have time to sit down and figure out another equation."_

_ I bobbed my head a few times and slipped the tie around my neck, folding it underneath my shirt collar as I hustled over to the bathroom. "If I am late, hopefully I'll still be able to blame it on the program instead of myself losing track of time." I kept the mental side note of taking time off for Sonic fresh in my mind, but I had no idea if I'd really be able to do so. "Hmm" Using the mirror I swiftly tied the tie around my neck, straightening it before my vision ran up to my bald head. "Ughh…"_

_ "No time to pout, keep going, Julian." I chuckled and grabbed my small bottle of antique '4711 Eau de Cologne' unscrewing the top before giving it a small sniff. "Smells like Granddad." I smirked and poured out a dab onto my fingertip, setting down the bottle and top before slapping the drops of cologne on my neck and tie. "There we go… best part of the morning right there, something about this cologne just gets me going." I gave my reflection a smile and turned around, flipping the light switch before heading out into my bedroom. "Okay… now I need to actually get going." I straightened my tie one more time and walked towards the bedroom door, glancing back at the computer. 'Hopefully it won't run into any errors while I'm gone.'_

_ I gave a nod to myself and walked out of my bedroom, passing Sonic's messy room and the kitchen before coming into the living room. "Alright, two things left… hat and briefcase." Both were in front of me but I was used to talking to myself; something that helped me think clearer, even if It wasn't just me doing equations out loud. "Good… now I can go." I picked up my briefcase as I pulled my hat from the hat rack, planting it firmly on my head. "With any luck I won't be late and Butch won't somehow know I was going to be late and try to reprimand me."_

_ I laughed to myself and pulled open the front door, thankful that spring had left it cool enough to keep walking instead of trying to drive in Station Square's notoriously terrible traffic jams. "God, I hate that little saggy-jawed bastard." I smirked and closed the door behind me, turning to lock the deadbolt. "I hope I never see him again from the moment I get MeteorTech up and running, allowing me to be its CEO… I've at least got him on this one… If I don't become CEO then I won't give him the needed information." I bobbed head and pocketed my keys, boasting in my head while continuing down the driveway. 'He's not going to treat me like crap for very much longer… if he does, I'll just have an SCR shoot him!'_

_ "Perhaps I could just do that anyway… his whole family is crooked, look at his son." I shook my head and kept going down the sidewalk, having a good enough pace to where I wouldn't be noticeably late. 'I guess that's just because he's a Mobian… they're all barbarians and thiev-' Once the thought of Sonic crossed my mind I held my tongue, considering him an exception. "Ugnn… He's not like them..." I myself was well aware of my racism towards Mobians, having grown up with Overlanders despite being a Pure Human whose ancestors survived in a underground research facility. 'But… the ones back when the Species Riots were around… they were different, they killed people like the wild animals they once were.'_

_ Coincidently having a Mobian as a son had definitely dampened my racism, putting it at bay for the first time since I was a young boy. 'I still remember the time I tried to join G.U.N. just to fight back 'The Savage beasts' as they called them… I must've been nineteen or twenty years old, ten or so years before Station Square awoke.' I kept a smile and stopped at the crosswalk, the exact same one from nine years ago. 'I hadn't thought about that in so long, I guess what happened here was a lot more significant.'_

_ A few other people walking stopped next to me and waited for the crosswalk to give the sign for them to continue. 'It changed my life forever… though I wish I didn't have to sacrifice my hair.' The memory of the pain and injuries I withstood was a grim reminder of how I risked my life for a Mobian, a being who at the time I hated with a passion. 'Kind of blew my mind, but taking care of that little blue hedgehog has been some of the best times in my life.' The crosswalk signal changed from a red hand to a white stick figure and we all moved on down the street, heading to our individual jobs._

_ I abruptly stopped in place and stared at a group of Mobians hanging out along the sidewalk, leaning against the side of the building the sidewalk wrapped around while looking suspicious. "Ugnn…" To my misfortune I was well aware of who the group was, a small street thug gang known as Smokey's Rangers. 'Maybe I'll blend in… either way I don't have time to stand around anymore.' I grumbled to myself before continuing to move down the sidewalk. 'I hope they just mind their own business.'_

_ The street gang was a disgrace to Station Square but never the less the members found themselves proud; consisting of Smokey, the leader, a brown bear who anything but lives up the 'Smokey the Bear' name his counterpart in the Old World did; two scruffy hedgehog brothers who cause mayhem everywhere they go, a brown Chun-nan (China) monkey who knows some serious jujitsu, and a young bulldog who's got more to do with me than I want to admit. 'Here we go… please… please just ignore me, I don't have time for your prattle.'_

_ Together the entire gang was nothing but a group of scumbags who've been known to toll old ladies for crossing the street. "Well, Well, Well… look who it is." The young bulldog suddenly said; making the monkey and two hedgehogs turnaround from the alleyway they were about to go into. "Yes…" I replied "Hello, Scott, your father needs me in his office immediately." He laughed and started following me. "No surprise there, Fatnik, you always fuck up something don't you?"_

_ I glanced back and noticed the monkey and hedgehog brothers following me as well. "Not as bad as you have, Scott, such a successful name as your father's shouldn't be ruined by your rotten actions." He laughed and replied "I'm still more successful than you, at least I haven't been working on the same thing for nearly ten years." I stopped at another crosswalk and noticed nobody else around me, likely avoiding the very gang following me. "That's because the equations I have to solve are a little too complex for that tiny pea brain in your head… do you think your father is going to be happy about this? Having your little buddies there stalk me?"_

_ He kept a sloppy smile with a ugly face inherited from his father. "I don't think he'll really care, you know how much he hates you." I smirked and smashed the my palm into the crosswalk signal, trying to get it to speed up and let me through; I'm hardly a fighter. "At least he's kept me around longer than you, I hear you're living out here on the streets with Smokey… you two been sharing the same cardboard box? Must get intimate on those cold nights without daddy."_

_ He snarled and rudely spat on the sidewalk, having a glob of drool land beside me. "Cut the shit, Fatnik." I gave a nod and tapped my foot, impatiently waiting for the crosswalk to give the signal to walk since I didn't want to risk getting run over. "I agree… now leave me alone, I've got a lot of stuff to do." He grabbed my arm and I jerked away from him. "It's not going to be that easy, give me your wallet and I'll let you go." I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "You're mugging people now, Scott? Man, you've really stooped down to your lowest low."_

_ He snatched my briefcase out of my hand and yanked it open. "Hey! there's nothing valuable in there, give it back!" The brown Chun-nan money stepped forward and pulled down his hoodie. "Give us your wallet, grandpa, then piss off." I shook my head and grabbed at my briefcase. "I don't have my wallet on me today, now give me back my briefcase!" The monkey shoved me off the side of the curb and I fell on my back with a thud, immediately jumping back up before a car hit me. "Bastard… give me back my briefcase!"_

_ The flabby-faced bulldog pulled out my laptop full of intricate data used in the SCR scripting process. "I seriously don't have my wallet on me, look." I reached into my pockets and pulled them both out for the gang to see. "I left it at home because I was going to work and straight back home afterwards, now please give me back my laptop and briefcase." The young bulldog growled and slung my laptop out into traffic. "HEY… NOOO!" A passing car ran over it as another honked at my attempt to reach it. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" One by one vehicles ran over it without even noticing or caring. "THAT HAD EVERYTHING I WORKED ON YESTERDAY!"_

_ They chuckled as I stumbled back onto the sidewalk, thankfully not getting struck by a car or truck. "Oops." The monkey said, taking a step forward to intimidate me as the bulldog spoke. "Looks like we'll have to get some other payment… what do you say boys? We haven't had a good brawl in a while… how about we hone our skills?" I chuckled and wondered if this little bastard was serious. "Do you think your father is really going to be happy that you've done this?" He ran forward and smashed his head into mine. "Shut up about him already, I don't give a shit about my father, I just used him to get my way… now be quiet and take your beating like a man!"_

_ I held my nose and kept myself from stumbling back, noticing one of the scruffy hedgehogs hold back the young bulldog from attacking. "Hold on a minute, Scottie… isn't this the guy that owns that little blue hedgehog?" I snapped back as the bulldog gave a nod. "I don't own him, I'm taking care of him as my son." The other hedgehog brother laughed and nudged his brother's arm. "Hey pat, you don't think this guy kidnapped him do you?" The other brother shrugged and replied "He probably did Matt, I bet he killed his parents and snatched him from their dead hands."_

_ I grit my teeth and shouted "THAT'S NOT TRUE… I… I'm calling the police, they'll deal with you savages." The first hedgehog brother lunged at me and socked me right in the stomach, sending to my knees in surprise from his strength. "We're not savages you barbarian… and we're going to teach you a good lesson about kidnapping our kind." I grunted and said "Fuck you, savage, I saved him from your monstrous ways… I'm sick of your kind ruining everything." He rewarded me with a punch to the face as his brother jump-kicked me in ribs, sending me sprawled out on the sidewalk. 'Where the hell are the police when you need them?'_

_ Knowing that I was now late weighed heavily on my mind, but the fact that I was behind a full day of work due to my smashed laptop, and probably going to get fired because I had the misfortune to run into my bosses son, made everything worse. "You're probably a pedophile too, did you rape him?" I coughed and managed to stand back up, immediately giving him the finger. "Screw you, buddy, you're the one who got arrested for sexual assault." The monkey pushed the two hedgehogs back and snatched the briefcase out of the young bulldogs hands. "So… you think we're savages?"_

_ I sneered back in response "You are if you believe in what you're doing." He flung the briefcase at me and jumped up into the air before it hit me in the face, temporarily stunning me. "SAHIEEE!" Before I could regain my bearing the athletic monkey pounced on my shoulders and rapidly smashed his fists into my face before back flipping off me. "I bet you didn't think a savage could do that, did you barbarian?" I coughed a few times and felt the painful sore spots on my face. "You really want to fight me?"_

_ The monkey gave a nod and motioned for me to bring it. 'Can this day get any worse?' Without using my superior brain I charged at him, swinging a right hook that ended up missing before receiving a foot swipe in retaliation. I hit the ground again and the two hedgehog brothers started kicking me in the ribs. "Ooh… Ugnn… Ahghh… Bastards." I grabbed the leg of the brother on my left and yanked him down on top of me, accidently having him get kicked in the head by his own brother. He Jumped back up as the bulldog nearly stomped on my face, avoiding it by rolling to the side. "Fucker!"_

_ I kicked the first brother in the crotch and crawled back to my feet, getting another round of blows from the monkey and other brother. I got in a punch on the other brother and abruptly felt my adrenaline surge throughout my body, only to be restrained by the bulldog. "LET GO OF ME!" He managed to hold my hands behind my back as the monkey rapidly punched and kicked at my torso, causing me more pain with every attack. "UGRHAAAA… SAVAGES!"_

_ I used all my strength and easily broke free, thankfully twice the bulldogs size. "Wha!?" I spun around and elbowed the bulldog in his ugly face, shocking him to buy me enough time to head-butt him like he did to me. "TAKE THAT!" He fell down but the hedgehog brothers tackled me on top of him, punching me in the back as I began beating the bulldog in the face; taking out all the frustration he caused me. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" The hedgehog brothers wrapped their hands around my neck as I did the same to the bulldog, trying to strangle him in a form of revenge. "LET GO OF HIM!" both brothers shouted, noticing hi struggle for air. "LET GO OF HIM YOU BARBARIAN!"_

_ The bulldog grabbed my hands and choked as I gripped his throat tighter. "DIE!" In one solid kick the monkey suddenly flung me off the bulldog, but I jumped back on my feet and ran at him, knocking him down with my shoulder before the hedgehog brothers jumped on my back again. "Goddamn human!" I flung the first one off into the road and stumbled backwards with the second, smashing him into the building before flinging him on top of the downed bulldog. "KAHAIHIEEE!" The monkey jumped up and tried to kick me, only to have me grab his foot and sling him against the side of the building like a ragdoll._

_ I heard a honk followed by impact, turning to see the other hedgehog brother in the air before landing on top of his brother and the downed bulldog. "ENOUGH!" A loud voice suddenly said as the monkey got back on his feet, making both of us turn in the direction it came from; only to see Smokey, the gangs leader. "You think you can disrespect me by doing this to my members?" I coughed and said "The police will be here at any moment, you should get out of here while you can." He smiled wide, showing rotten teeth and diseased gums. "You think somebody cares enough about you to call the police?"_

_ The monkey caught me off guard and punched me in the stomach, receiving a smack to the face from me in return. "That's enough Kong, I'll deal with this from here…" He backed off and interjected. "But, Smokey, I got him…" The brown bear shook his head and ripped his shirt off using his nasty overgrown claws. "I said no… now get the other's out of here before the police do actually show up." I chuckled and wheezed a bit, exhausted from having used every last bit of strength my already tired body could muster. "If you cared enough about your gangbangers to tell them that… *Wheeze*… then you should be smart enough to realize that I'm the victim here."_

_ He laughed and walked up to me, using pure intimidation by being multiple feet taller than me and twice my size. "Shut the fuck up, barbarian, I saw you choking Scott." My breathing sped up and I wondered if this guy was getting ready to pull a gun or swipe my head off with his gross claws. "I have a son, he used your buddies to threaten me and him… I didn't kidnap Sonic, I saved him from a burning car after his parents got killed in a car crash!" He suddenly grabbed my throat and lifted me up off the sidewalk. "You probably caused the car crash, barbarian!"_

_ The memory of me pushing the crosswalk signal flashed by before he body slammed me against the side building, nearly crushing me with massive weight. "UGhngH." I punched at his stomach but only got slung down on the pavement. "I'm going to kill you for disrespecting me like that… just like your kind killed so many of us." He climbed on top of me and shoved his huge claws in my face. "See these? They've been decapitating humans for generations." I spit in his face and replied "Savage… we should've hunted your kind to extinction a long time ago, all of you are the same."_

_ He growled and reeled back, making me close my eyes while expecting a quick death. "FUCK YOU BARABRIAN… DIE!" As if a prayer was answered I heard sirens and tire screeches off to the side of me followed by loud shouting. "S.S.P.D GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, DOWN ON THE GROUND!" His weight lifted off me and I pulled my eyes back open, watching as the brown bear bent down to the ground and put his hands on his head; the looming threat of four police officers with 12 gauge shotguns pointed directly at him too much to bear. "I SAID ALL THE WAY DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The first officer smashed the butt-end of his shotgun down on the bears head and sent him to the pavement, letting the other four officers start showing their over display of force. "GODDAMN SAVAGE, KILLING OUR PEOPLE."_

_ After a few kicks to the head and even a baton blow to the temple they finished their frustrations. "Alright boys… nobody knows about this… call him a police van, he's too big to fit in the cruiser…" I caught my breath as he walked over to me, holding out his hand. "Are you alright sir? Do you need me to call you an ambulance?" The other three cops kicked the bear a few more times, making sure he was done as they used their walkie-talkies to call for a van. "No… I'm fine, thanks to you guys." He smiled and helped me to my feet. "Just make sure you stay quiet about what we just did… all four of us used to fight in the Species Riots, so we're not to overly fond of bastards like Smokey." I rubbed my head and coughed a few times. "I hear you… I tried to join G.U.N. once to fight people like him."_

_ He chuckled and held out his hand as one of the officers brought him a clipboard from their cruiser. "Alright… we're going to have to take down information regardless, we got a call from someone in this building saying a Mobian gang was attacking a Human." I gave a small nod and brushed myself off. "Yes, I was just walking down the sidewalk when my bosses son starts following me with his gang members…" He cut me off and asked "This piece of shit is your bosses son? You must have a terrible job, Mr….?"_

_ I shook my head and answered. "Julian Robotnik, and no… the young bulldog over…" I stopped when I realized the monkey had taken the hedgehog brothers and bulldog into the alleyway and escaped. "He got away… this savage here has another four other savages working for him." The Bear roared in anger and shouted "FUCKING BARBARIAN, I'M NOT A SAVAGE!" The two officers next to him proceed with more beatings as the third ran back to join in. "Anyway" I continued "One is a bulldog, his name is Scott Butch and he's the son of Reginald Butch, CEO of Rimlight Corporation… he had his gang follow me and they tried to mug me… look."_

_ He looked out in the road where I pointed and saw the smashed remains of my laptop, reduced to nothing but destroyed plastic and broken wires as traffic continued to run over it. "When I told them I didn't have my wallet the bulldog took my briefcase and slung my laptop out into traffic." They shook their heads at having miserable species such as these living in their city. "Unbelievable… then what, Mr. Robotnik?" I sighed and wished this day would just end, only having just started. "They started beating me up, I fought back until Smokey here decided to take a few whacks at me on his own… by then I guess the rest of them ran off like he told them too."_

_ Flashing lights came around the corner and the Police Riot Van came into sight, having a big enough back to hold the brown bear captive. "Let me guess, he decided to attack you just for defending yourself… what a savage beast." The brown bear jerked his head back as that last word struck a nerves. "WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY!? I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL BEAST,WHEN I DECAPITATE YOU WITH ONE BLOW OR TEAR OUT YOU GODDAMN STOMACH WITH MY TEETH." The officers around him all placed one foot on the bears head as the Riot van pulled to a stop. Despite them acting like they were following protocol, I could tell they were putting a lot of stress on his head. "Shut your dirty mouth, savage, that's another thirty days in jail right there for verbal assault and threat to an officer of the law."_

_ Two more police officers jumped out the back of the van with a pair of old shackles used specifically for larger sized Mobians. "Jeez…" One of the other officers said "He's a big one." The four surrounding him bobbed their heads as the other two quickly wrapped the shackles around his wrists. "He's a gangbanger too…" The officer with me finished writing and asked "Would you like to press charges on these savages, Mr. Robotnik?" I sighed and watched them struggle to pull the giant bear to his feet, only to bang his head on the top of the van as they roughly shoved him in the back. "No… I really just need to get to work, I'm already late and behind since a lot of my data was on that laptop."_

_ He took off his hat and scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure? We might be able to hold him a bit longer than we're going too." I gave a nod and tried my best to straighten my wrinkled suit. "I'm sure… it would be best if we try to forget about this, now am I free to go?" He shrugged and gave a few nods. "Yeah, I guess… you're sure you don't want to press charges? All we're going to be able to do is detain him for the verbal assault and threat." I coughed an adjusted my glasses. "I'm positive, now if I may… I need to get out of here."_

_ He raised an eyebrow and eyed me suspiciously before I turned around, no more than a single block from where I work. "Aright… you take care." I smirked and hurried along, picking up my briefcase on the way. 'I might as well leave the laptop, I'll just have to try and explain to Butch what happened.' I exhaled sharply and felt the bruises from my scuffle, taking more than I thought was possible. 'That's going to be hard to tell him… you're son tried to mug me so I kicked his ass.'_

_ I chuckled and heard the police officers get back in their cruisers, passing me shortly after. 'I hope he doesn't try to fire me… hopefully Davison will have my back on this.' I grumbled to myself and walked faster, upset and distraught over everything that just happened. 'I've never really got in a fight before… I'd say I did pretty good, especially since I thought I had the upper hand there for a while.' The fact that I was tall made me being fat less significant. 'My coaches always tried to get me to play sports but I said no, never could get into the whole physical and moving around stuff.'_

_ I shoved my hands in my pockets as my mind shifted towards the amount of progress I lost, having that laptop get destroyed shattered my patience. 'I've never lost a whole days work before… I suppose it's not that big of a deal but it still pisses me off more than ever, I'm sure Butch will be furious and make me work overtime to complete it.' I stopped and recalled what Sonic wanted me to do. 'How in the hell am I going to spend the entire afternoon with him if I have to stay late to make up missing data?' I sighed and slammed my fist into the last crosswalk signal, almost at the Rimlight Corporation office building. "I swear to God, can life ever get off my back? I'm working my hands to the bone every day, I haven't had a full day off in a solid year… I've never had a willing vacation and I hardly ever take sick days."_

_ The crosswalk signal changed immediately and traffic stopped in wait, allowing me to quickly walk safely across to the other side; nearing the security booth of the main entrance. "Whoa… Mr. Robotnik, what happened?" The old security guard said, standing up from his chair to take a closer look. "Eh… long story, I got mugged about five minutes ago… didn't you hear those sirens and shouting? It was just down the road from here." He peeked around the corner where I pointed and shook his head. "No… I didn't hear anything, I was inside the booth just a second ago so that's probably why."_

_ I started walking off and replied "Yeah… It was some street thug gang that unfortunately confronted me because Scott Butch was in it." He cleared his throat and responded, talking loud enough for me to hear as I continued to walk through the courtyard to the front door. "Scott? He just came through here less than a minute ago… he was crying and told me to let him go inside so he could see his father… looked about as roughed up as you." I abruptly stopped before my eyes widened, muttering under my breath. "That son-of-a-bitch."_

_ Immediately I took off to the front doors, forcing them open as the old security guard scratched his head and went back to his post; letting the other younger guards deal with whatever was about to happen. 'He's going to run to daddy, I just know it… typical bullshit from a typical beast." The receptionist noticed my late arrival before the bruises on my face, another way I get no show of respect. "You're late again, Mr. Robotnik, Mr. Butch is not going to be ha… goodness, what happened to your face?" I ignored her and proceeded forward. "Never mind that, is Butch in his office?"_

_ She gave a nod and said "Yes, but he's talking to his son right now… you'll have to wait a little bit." Again I chose to ignore her, walking towards his office door instead. "Hey, you can't go in there right now… did you hear me?" I scoffed back and waved her off. "Shut up." She stood up as I pulled the door open, instantly hearing both voices I've grown to despise more than anything in the world. "Mr. Robotnik!" The receptionist shouted, gaining the attention of Butch and his delinquent son. "If you don't get out of there right this instant I'm calling security!"_

_ Butch growled and yelled, cheeks flapping as he did with drool hitting his desk. "I'll handle this, Laura, go sit your thunder-thighed self back down and keep taking my calls!" She gave a small nod at his rudeness and sat back down, leaving us be. "Dad" The young bulldog said "Look… I'm serious!" He held his head up as Butch examined him. "Alright… just go sit down and let me deal with this."_

_ He sniffled and wiped away his fake crocodile tears, sitting down in the chair in front of his father's desk. "Close the door, Robotnik, then come sit down." I slammed the door and started walking towards them, shaking my finger the entire time. "Do you have any idea what your stupid son has done? He's set me back a full day of work, I'll stay late to make it up but this is all his fault!" The young bulldog faked more sobs and said "That's not true, you attacked me for no reason… all I wanted was some money for food, I'm hungry you know."_

_ My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. "You little liar!" Butch stood up and shouted, spraying spit on both me and his own son. "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" He sighed and sat down in his plush CEO quality office chair. "I've had it up to here with the two of you… my own son and my brightest scientist, why does it have to be something with one of you two every time I turn around." He violently lashed out and slammed his fist on his desk, barking at the both of us. "Now it's the both of you together… Son, I know you're lying… you're a miserable degenerate who's too far gone to be helped by normal means; I know he didn't just beat you up for no reason, you've been arrested for mugging people over six times."_

_I bobbed my head and interrupted. "That's right… I told him I left my wallet at home and he snatched my briefcase, using his little gang buddies to attack me before destroying my laptop!" The graying bulldog snarled and slapped his hand to his forehead. "The sad part is that I believe you, Robotnik." The young bulldog stopped his fake tears and pointed. "He choked me!" I jumped up and pointed back. "Only because you attacked me you little shit, I'm in a lot of pain right now… I've got bruises all over my body!"_

_He snapped back at me and showed the bruises on his neck where my hands were firmly wrapped around his throat. "I've got bruises too you barbarian!" Butch simply watched as me and his son exchanged words of anger. "Savage!" The young bulldog slobbered just like his father when he talked, a reminder of who I was yelling at. "Hairless barbarian!" I smiled on the inside and shouted back the best response I could, something they all hated. "Savage Beast!" He jumped up at the last word and started throwing fists, only to get stopped by Butch. "Scott, get the fuck out of my office!"_

_"BOTH OF YOU JUST GET OUT OFF MY OFFICE, GET OFF THIS PREMISES AND STAY OFF!" I stopped and stood dumbstruck. "ROBOTNIK, YOU'RE F...I...R...E...D!" That last word seemed prolonged as time slowed down for me, everything I've worked for in the last ten years, completely down the drain for good. "No… no… no, no, no… please… please don't fire me, I'm so close to achieving everything!" He shook his head and kept his arm pointing to the door, a sign that he really did want me to leave. "It's too late, pack your shit and stay away from Rimlight Corporation… you're a busted leg, Robotnik, this company can't work with you anymore… you're just useless at this point."_

_I fell to my knees and did every possible thing I could to keep my job. "Please, Mr. Butch, I'm so close… I could make your company billions of dollars, don't fire me, please." He laughed and shook his head again yelling at his son. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, DO YOU NEED SECURITY ESCORT!?" The young bulldog yelped and yanked open the door, quickly running out and leaving it wide open. "Please, Mr. Butch, I'm so close!" He growled and said "You've been saying that exact same thing for almost ten years… face it, Robotnik, you're a lost cause… we need to start focusing on other things more important than robotics, like the fuel industry… another Rimlight scientist has created a wonder alternative to gas and oil, called Light Cores or something… too bad you haven't been doing greater things like that."_

_I held back tears and asked "Is there not anyway I can keep going?" He shook his head and walked around to the front of his desk. "I'm afraid not, Robotnik, I was actually planning on letting you go towards the end of this year… but… you know, like the Rimlight Corporations motto states 'When the opportunity presents itself, take it.' I guess that's all." I sniffled and managed to get myself back on my feet. "Please sir, I need to at least be moved to a different division… don't just fire me; I have a child to feed back at home."_

_He rolled his eyes and asked "That thing's still alive? I'm surprised it hasn't withered away and died from neglect." Immediately I lost my trail of thought and reeled my fist back, more than ready to strike him down. "That's reminds me of another thing" He said "You threatening me like that… since you're no longer working here, I'm going to press charges on you for strangling my son and threatening me." My eyes watered as I my mind fogged over, unable to comprehend what the hell was going on and why this day was filled with nothing but dread. "Y-You can't be serious… Butch, you can't be that heartless."_

_He chuckled and his cheeks flapped like before. "You don't need a heart when you work for Rimlight, they'll give you an artificial one." I broke down and shouted. "You know what… FUCK YOU!" He smiled wide and said "Mhmm… we're still keeping your work by the way, maybe somebody with more skill than you can put it to better use sometime in the future." I rapidly shook my head and swiftly loosened my tie, my throat feeling like I was getting payback for wrapping my hands around the young bulldogs wind pipe._

_"No… no way, either you keep me or you lose all your data… that's all there is to it." He bellowed a laugh and responded "I'm afraid you don't work here anymore, it's not really up to you… I'm sure our lawyers wouldn't like it if you tried anything stupid." He laughed again and continued "Ooh, that reminds me of once again another thing! The lawyer we gave you came with the job and was under contract to remain your lawyer until you left Rimlight… so… Mr. Davison isn't going to be taking your calls after today."_

_I grit my teeth harder than ever before and nearly shattered them. "Grr… I don't think so… you can take this entire corporation and shove it straight up your ass, then you'll still have enough room for my entire foot… you'll never get that information, I'll go to jail before I let you." He smirked and pointed to the door. "Get the fuck out of here, Robotnik, don't ever let me see you again." I grinned and turned around. "Oh, believe me… you won't." He chuckled as I walked to the door and replied "Another threat? Just keep on adding more and more charges… expect phone calls later, now get out."_

_I bobbed my head and marched out of his office, staring at the receptionist as Butch followed. "Mr. Butch, do I need to call security?" He shook his head and said "No, just let him pack his belongs and go… if he starts any trouble then call." She gave a nod as I walked past the lobby fountain towards the double stairs, heading up to get what little things I keep. "How nice of you, Bitch… whoops… I mean, Butch." He shook his head at me before I moved out of sight, glad to not have to see him. 'One of these day's I'm going to burn this place to the ground.'_

_Thankfully my tiny office was the first room so I didn't have to go any further. "I don't think I even keep anything in here." I pushed the door open and turned the light on, stopping to contemplate everything that just happened. 'This can't be happening… am I awake? I must be asleep… there's no possible way this is reality… no way.' I actually gave my arm a pinch and the small pain reminded me I was definitely awake. 'How am I going to provide for myself? H-How can I provide for Sonic… Oh God, how am I going to tell him I don't have the money for anything anymore?'_

_I sighed and walked around my desk, plopping down in the office chair just to get off my feet for a little bit; my entire body being sore from fighting and screaming. 'I'm screwed… totally and utterly screwed… how am I going to make the money we need for the house payments, and after that I still need to put food on the table… how am I going to do any of that without a job?' The alternatives to business jobs in Station Square was limited, usually only four options remain consistent. 'Office work, construction, medical fields, and farming… I guess I'll have to find a way to get a job with HEXAeco energy company because none of those other ones sound suitable.'_

_The mere thought of having to start over on a small paycheck shook my core. 'After everything I've worked so hard for… so many hours and nights spent awake… day's I missed having fun with my son… years I spent thinking about one thing… all ruined because some fucking savage beast ran to daddy.' I slammed my head down on the desk and hurt my eyes, glasses pressed against my pupils. "What am I going to do? How am I going to survive?"_

_Small memories of who I was before flashed through my mind, a rebellious young man who fell in with a Human gang similar to Smokey's. 'Fortunately we didn't try and mug people.' The fact that everything that happened today is because of Mobians weighed heavily on my mind, igniting that same hate I'd felt for their entire kind a long time ago. "I wish I could've had my own military… I would've wiped every sentient species except for Humans, right off the face of this planet."_

_I pulled my face off the desk and sighed, letting my mind wander back to the days when I was young. 'The wild ideas we'd come up with just to exterminate those savage beasts… If only I could've actually worked on that instead of robots." I stared at the wall with a blank expression for a solid minute before my brain abruptly began turning gears to devise a solution to my predicament. "Wait a minute…" I took off my glasses and leaned back in the squeaky office chair. 'There's no way I'm going to let Butch take my designs… I built those robots and they're going to be under my control.'_

_My words only sped up the gears, rapidly forming resolutions. 'Under… my… control…' I narrowed my eyes and remembered how I programmed them to temporarily listen to my commands only, something I needed for them to function without me being a Police Officer giving them orders like they're built for. 'Like mindless soldiers… they are under my control… I could make them do anything.' I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up, recalling all my wild plans to someday dominate the world. "I… I could actually do it… I… I have my soldiers…"_

_I shook my head and quickly sat back down. "What the hell am I talking about, am I trying to get shot by G.U.N.?" I sighed as my mind used reason. "There's no way I could do something that crazy with only three prototype robots… besides, what about Sonic?" I hung my head and had to think about him, not wanting to leave him out of the picture. 'I could never risk my own life like that, who would take care of him if I got killed.'_

_The very possibility of death turned me off of the idea, sounding more like something a pissed off person would do to get vengeance. "I deserve some retribution after this day, this all their fault! Goddamn Savage beasts!" A sudden voice startled me, leaving me to spin around. "Savage Beasts, huh? I didn't know you were a racist xenophobe, Julian." Taylor Burnham, the guy who works in the office room down from me and my old college frat buddy, stood directly in the doorway. "Go away, Taylor, I am in no mood for joking!"_

_He chuckled and came inside despite what I said. "What's going on? You look like shit." I grumbled and replied "I feel like it… but don't worry, you won't be seeing anymore of me around here after today." He smirked and asked "Did you finally get your promotion?" I stared him down and snapped back in response "No, I got fired!" He reeled back in surprise and stared at me. "You're kidding." I shook my head and managed to stand back up, still physically exhausted but not really having any other option. "I'm afraid not… I ran into Scott and he tried to mug me, I got pissed off because he broke my laptop and sort of…"_

_He chuckled and picked up where I left off. "You laid the smack down on him didn't you?" I glared angrily at his humoristic attitude, not seeing anything funny about what's happening to me. "Shut up, Taylor, get out of here… just leave me be for a few more minutes." He sipped on his cup of coffee and said "Well… hold up, tell me what happened." I groaned and shouted "That little shit, Scott, ran right to his daddy and got me fired… not only that but Butch is going to press charges on me for supposedly 'attacking' his stupid son."_

_He whistled and replied "What a douchebag, there's no way he could do that if you only defended yourself." I sighed and yanked open the desk drawers, searching through them to see if there was anything I wanted to take. "I don't have a lawyer anymore either… apparently once you're contract with Rimlight expires your relationship with the lawyer they give you does the same." He cocked his head as I continued "Meaning… my own lawyer is now my worst enemy since they'll definitely use him against me."_

_ He sat his coffee mug down on my desk as I continued searching through the desk drawers. "Wow… I had no clue the lawyers were binned to our working contracts; it's that small font you know, gets people all the time in those car ad's you see on T.V." I sighed again and looked up at him. "Look, Taylor, why don't you just go get back to work… your cheery mood his giving me diabetes." He laughed and leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms. "Well what do you want me to do, Julian, smite him with the power of the Chaos Emeralds?"_

_ I stopped and looked up, watching him clean his fingernails while ignoring my stare. "What in the hell are you talking about?" He chuckled and straightened his tie. "Nothing, forget about it… it sucks that you lost your job, but don't feel too bad either… turns out Mr. Butch is laying off a bunch of employees and I'm one of them, got till the end of this week." I hung my head and exhaled, feeling bad for him now as we both wallowed in depression. "I'm sorry to hear that, Taylor." He shook his head and replied "The apologies go to you, you've got a family unlike me." I sighed and thought more about Sonic, unable to keep my mind off his wellbeing. "Yeah… I'm pretty much screwed."_

_ He shrugged and asked "Why don't you just get another job?" I slammed my fist down on the desk and noticed something fall over at out the corner of my eye. "Because nothing else fits my expertise like robotics, my family has always been known for their scientific pursuit." He raised an eyebrow and asked "Don't you have your degree in teaching as well?" I bobbed my head and slammed the desk drawers closed. "Yeah… but I don't have the patience to teach people stuff, I just do it."_

_ He pursed his lips and picked up his coffee mug. "Well… hopefully you'll figure it out." I sighed and walked around to the front of the desk. "I hope so, this is all those fucking savage beast's fault…" He smirked and eyed me. "So… you really hate Mobian's?" I gave a nod and tried to walk past him. "More than anything in the world." He refused to budge but I didn't have the needed energy to barge my way through him. "You never told me anything about it… we must've known each other for twenty-five years."_

_ I grunted and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to get my point across that I just wanted to leave. "Look, Taylor, they're just pure evil alright… now move out of the way, I'm going home." He chuckled and stepped to the side, letting me freely pass before responding "Isn't your son a Mobi…" I spun around and yelled "SHUT UP!" He held his hands up to show he meant no offence. "Relax, Julian, we're mates remember… Sigma Omega Epsilon…"_

_ I chuckled and shook my head. "Piss off, Taylor, I haven't been a frat boy in twenty years." He leaned back against my old office's doorway and quickly downed the rest of his coffee. "I always wanted you to hang out with the frats then Ulrich and his gang." I narrowed my eyes and said "Don't be bringing up something that happened that long ago." He laughed and walked towards me. "Yeah… Yeah… listen, sorry to hear about the loss of job but I guess I might as well tell you that I'm also moving back to Empire City."_

_ I hung my head and felt like this day couldn't possibly get any worse. "Are you joking? There aren't any job opportunities over there." He shrugged and said "I'm probably going to work in something other than an office building." I chuckled lightly and recalled all the years spent working in the same complex as him. "That's hard to imagine, you turned into an office worker like me." He smirked and extended his hand. "Time to try something new and risky… good luck, Julian, give me a call if you're ever around Empire City."_

_ I shook his hand before fist bumping, making the both of us smile like the young frats we were in college. "You know it… Sigma Omega Epsilon…" He laughed as I turned back around and said "Sigma Omega Epsilon, Julian, you always were better at beer pong than me." I grinned and at least felt happy that my friend was having better luck than me. 'Maybe I need to try something new and risky.' I frowned and made my way towards the stairs, leaving everything in my desk behind since it wasn't worth it._

_ Immediately I remembered what Butch said. 'There's no possible way I'm going to let him take my robots.' I stopped at the stairs and stared down them, hopefully never having to lay my eyes on this lobby again for as long as I live. 'But what could I do?' I ramped my mind for a possible plan, spending ten years working on something is too long to just let somebody take all your work away from you. 'I have to delete everything.' My eyes widened as I realized the severe consequences I could face for doing something like that. 'I could go to prison for Corporate Espionage.'_

_ The receptionist noticed me standing there and asked "Do you have everything, Mr. Robotnik, or would you like me to call security to double check for you?" I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes, attempting to choose what I wanted to do. "I…" I cocked my head and stuttered, having more trouble than I thought. "I… I… I need to get my briefcase from the laboratory." She raised an eyebrow and asked "Why would you leave your suitcase in there?" My eye twitched from nervousness, unsure if going through with this is going to be worth it. "I… I forgot about it… I'll be right back."_

_ She shook her head and stood up, quickly jumping in front of me as I descended the stairs. "You're not going to be able to go in there, Mr. Robotnik." I coughed a few times and tried to act innocent. "Why not? I just want to get my briefcase then I'll be done." She held her hand to my shoulder for a moment but I brushed it off. "You can't go in there because your code is invalid." I sighed before hearing Taylors voice behind me. "Oh Hey, Julian, you forgot this... it was on your desk." I turned around and took a picture frame from him, inside of it held a picture of me and Sonic smiling at the camera. "Oh… thanks."_

_ He playfully saluted and went back up the stairs, leaving me and the receptionist alone. "Look, Fran, I'm real tired… I just got mugged thirty minutes ago, lost my job ten minutes ago, got charges pressed against me eight minutes ago, and now found out my good friend is moving away… can you please just cut me some slack and use your own code to let me in?" She stared at the bruises on my face for a couple of moments before giving in, showing Human compassion. "Okay, just get your briefcase and leave… you were never a trouble starter anyway."_

_ I thanked her sincerely as we made our way in the opposite direction of Butch's office, heading down the lobby hallway to the heavy-duty door concealing three laboratories dedicated to corporate scientific pursuit. "Thank you so much, Fran, I just want to go home." She sighed and lifted the keycard dangling around her neck. "I'm sorry Butch is being such an asshole today… sounded like you had a chance encounter that was just pure unlucky." I gave a nod and stopped at the door, knowing she hated Butch but had no choice but to take whatever he dished out. "Yeah… more unlucky than I've ever been in my life."_

_ She frowned and slid the keycard through the card reader to the side of the door, hearing it beep as the light on it turned green. "Okay, I'll go in with you just so Butch doesn't say I wasn't looki-" As if a my unlucky day was beginning to turn around some, my short lived prayer was answered by having her desk phone ring. "Oh… just… just hurry up in there, that might be one of the HEXAeco guys looking for Butch." She ran back to the desk to answer the phone and I made my move, quickly going through the door into the three laboratories hallway while she started talking._

_ The moment the door closed back I stopped, unsure if I should really be doing what I am. 'What are you doing, Julian? You could be facing ten years for this… my reputation would be ruined ten times worse than it is now.' Prison time was a dark consequence for something like this, but knowing that Butch will probably put a team of people in here to work on my project for a quarter of what he was paying me sent me over the edge. 'Some bunch of novices trying to figure out things that took me decades to do… a little over ten years of planning… it's… it's… it's unacceptable and unforgivable.'_

_ I moved on and continued down the hall towards the last laboratory, the small space I've spent an overall more amount of time in lately than with my own son. "Perhaps this risk is my only option left for me to keep Sonic safe and well fed." A fleeting memory or my conversation with him this morning crossed my mind as I approached the glass door to the robotics lab. 'All the things I told him I could buy… cars, TV's, a bigger house…' I stared at my own reflection through the glass and grit my teeth. "All gone… because of some savage beast!"_

_ My breathing grew deep and I tried to get a hold of my rage, knowing it had far from any use at this point in time. "I swear to God, there is no way I'm going to let one of their kind take credit for something I've worked so hard on… FOR TEN YEARS!" I held my hand over my mouth and hoped no one heard me, unlikely though since these walls are thicker than anywhere else in the building. 'I'm doing the right thing… I can't let these savage beasts win.' My ego grew bigger as I pulled open the glass door, immediately shivering from the temperature difference._

_ The room was the smallest of the three laboratories since it was actually used as storage but still large enough for my use, plus the old loading dock was a great way for me to get the prototypes outside for greater testing. 'Though it doesn't matter anymore… not like I'll be testing them after today.' I sighed and walked over to the very corner of the room beside the loading dock door where three large objects sat with white sheets on top of them._

_ "I'm sorry, boys." I said while pulling the sheet off the one in the center, revealing a robot resembling some form of Droideka from a popular Old World movie my Grandpa liked. "Especially you, HD, you're the first of my SCR series… your brothers GP1 and GP2 still aren't as calibrated as you are." The robot seemed sad when it was off, cold and lifeless. 'But when I turn it on… its programs springs it up to life, talking, moving, and operating…' The robot's colourless visor stared back at me. "I handmade you SCR-HD… you are made out of at least a thousand different non-organic parts, and yet I made you one thing… one giant synthetic organism made up of a million scripting processes at once."_

_ I held my hand to the side of its metallic head and broke down into tears, wallowing in self-pity from all I just lost in less than two hours. "Why? Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Without my drive to motivate myself I started to again lose all hope. "I'm not going to be able to find another job like this, I can't do anything else… I just don't understand why, why did this have to happen to me? Of all the people in the world who deserve something bad to happen to them, I get picked… of all the people, me, someone who's just trying to stay alive and take care of his child like a normal person."_

_ Crying was hard for me to do, I'd always considered it something a weak minded person does when they get gloomy. Of course now that I think about it, I always felt better after crying, like my mind was clearing its head in an attempt to think rationally. "Please… Please… HD… Please, kill Butch for me… shoot him right in the middle of his forehead." I fell to my knees and pulled my glasses off, crying into the sleeve of my coat; wishing more than anything that the soulless machine would actually listen. "Kill every Mobian, if it's not Human… kill it…" What I was saying was only half true, Sonic being a Mobian had always confused me. Despising an entire group but them having one as your child, it was incomprehensible._

_ "I'm so sorry, HD, I'm so sorry for everything… this is all because of those savage beasts, Ulrich was always right…" Ulrich had been another friend of mine that I started hanging out with in my Sophomore year of high school, we ran together and shared a passion of hatred towards the furry ones. "I… I don't know what to do." What Taylor said earlier ran through my mind fluidly. 'I… I have to do something new and risky.' My tears eventually came to a stop and I wiped my face, hoping I didn't look like I'd been sobbing. "Something… new… and… risky…" _

_The years I spent with Ulrich and his mates had left me geared towards safety; I used them for protection and rebelliously acted out however I wanted to, knowing Ulrich could easily hold his own against somebody the size of Smokey. "I don't know if I can actually delete information and risk going to prison… I know what I said before… but… huaah… I don't know, I can't let them have that information." Once I parted ways from Ulrich, I secluded myself the best I could and tried to keep to myself; wanting more or less to just be left alone._

_"I don't know if I can go through with this… but… again… I can't let them have that information, I won't let… the enemy… take something I built and use it for their own advantage." Isolating myself however, left me Neophobia; utterly against changing or anything new unless pushed with no other choice. "I… I don't have a choice… I have to try something risky and new." I held onto SCR-HD and got back onto my feet. "Something that's worth a shot… for me… for me and Sonic."_

_I turned to the desk on the other side of the room with a series of computers hooked up to a hanging television and a few other monitors. "Screw Rimlight… I'm taking my information elsewhere, I bet the Cyber Net Corporation would fall head over heels for these robots and my expertise." I made my way over to the conglomeration of computers and smashed my index finger into the main tower's power button, waiting for it to power up. "I bet they'd pay and respect me ten times better than this place ever could anyway."_

_I chuckled and sat the picture of Sonic and me down on the counter, pushing my glasses back on so I could see. "In fact, I hope MeteorTech and Cyber Net take this entire building and bulldoze it down to the ground." My hatred of Mobians in general shifted towards the ones that wronged me and everyone here in Rimlight. "God, why didn't I think of this before… I know Cyber Net would love to have me onboard, I'd even be working under a Human!" I turned on the television monitor and quickly typed in my password, glad Butch didn't have the knowhow to go through here and change it like my passcode._

_"But for now… I'm going to keep all my information nice and safe." On the counter was a set of USB flash drives regularly used to save information, easiest possible thing to store information and transport it. "You are going to be kept in my safety deposit box, my friend." I said as I picked up the very last, biggest and most advanced. "You're going to help me take down Rimlight, bring them right down to cock-level." I smirked and rammed the flash drive in the main towers USB port, waiting a few seconds before it beeped._

_"Alright… everything I worked for all these years is coming off… off-off-off… delete-delete-delete." Using the mouse I brought up the computer's program data, instantly going down to the file named 'MeteorTech' and clicking on it rapidly. "Damn… how long have I been in here? Fran couldn't have possibly forgotten about me." I shrugged it off and dragged the entire program over to the Flash Drives panel, dropping it into the panel like money in a safe. "I should hurry up regardless, as soon as I'm done I'm getting the hell out of here."_

_The flash drive lit up for a few seconds before going dark, signifying that it saved everything. "Yes… now, to get rid of the evidence." I chuckled and pulled the flash drive from the towers USB port, pocketing it to keep it out of the open. "Bye-bye Rimlight." I reached towards the outlet strip where all the computers were plugged in and flipped the main power switch, turning off both the television and tower. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… okay…"_

_I switched it back on and pushed the power button on the main tower, once again bringing it back up to a reboot. "Alright… press F10.." I did as the command prompt said and swiftly pressed F10 before the timer counted down, bringing it to the boot menu. "Yes, now… the moment of truth…" I frowned and pursed my lips as the cursor hovered over the system restore option. "Ugnn… dammit… I… I can't." I let go of the mouse and hung my head. "I… I can't do that… I'll at least have to leave the data…"_

_The picture frame I sat down caught my attention, making me stare at it. 'I can't risk going to prison for Sonic, I have to be around for him… I'm his father, I'm not going to let this world harm him.' I shook my head and sighed, torn between two options, one only slightly better than the other at this point. 'I need to make up my mind.' The fact that Fran hadn't called security was a blessing, she should know by now that I'm definitely not in here to pick up my so called 'briefcase' like I said. "Something… something new… something new and risky."_

_I placed my hand back on the mouse and clicked the system restore option, letting a super-hasty snap decision dictate the future. "Now to get out of here… before I get caught and go to prison." The system restore immediately went to work deleting everything on the entire computer, meant to get rid of viruses it'll completely erase every single program and document on the hard drive. "I can't believe I just committed corporate espionage against Rimlight."_

_I laughed for a second before turning to my three security robots, suddenly realizing something. "Wait… I… I can't leave you three here either." I narrowed my eyes and wondered how I could say that without thinking. "What the hell am I talking about, how would I get out three out of here in… the… first…" I trailed off once my eyes shifted towards the old loading dock, having used it before to get them out in the back portion of the complex for target testing. "I… have gone completely insane." Taylors voice echoed around in the back my mind. 'Something new and risky.' I slapped my hand to my forehead and sighed. "There's no possible way."_

_I turned around and grabbed the picture of Sonic off the counter, flipping off the computer before heading towards the glass door. "Screw this place, I just need to get the hell out of here." I pushed open the glass door and hurried down the small hallway to the heavier double sealed metal door, quickly typing in my passcode to open it, only to hear two beeps. "What, passcode invalid? Oh yeah, dammit…" The door refused to budge and inch when I pressed against it so I didn't even try. "Come on, Fran, what the fuck are you doing?"_

_The last place I wanted to be was stuck inside the building I just got fired from, especially with incriminating evidence on my person. "Fran, are you out there?" I leaned in close and held my ear to the door, trying to see if I could hear something. "Fran?" Her voice eventually came through but it sounded like she wasn't near the door, talking to someone. "Don't tell me she's still on the phone… come on." After a few more seconds I was relatively sure she was still on the phone, still angry regardless. "I'm not about to sit here and wait to get arrested."_

_I turned back around and ran into my old laboratory. "That's it… this is my chance now to 'transfer' everything over to Cyber Net." As quick as I possibly could I made my way over to SCR-HD. "I'm going to get you three out of here and into a much better home." The robot remained stone cold lifeless but I smiled anyway._

_Using physical energy coming from nowhere I pulled the heavy robot away from the wall, thankful it was on a flatbed trolley. "Let's get you online, you're going to be protecting me." Despite it not being on I enjoyed talking to them, helps the user get a more fulfilled feeling when they interact as designed. "This time…" I continued while walking around to the back of it where the prototype control interface was located, quickly pulling down the key guard. "Everything won't be a drill… if only you had real rounds of ammunition instead of those rubber bullets."_

_Once the key guard was down I proceeded with powering him up, holding down a red button located directly above the interface touch-screen for a total of five seconds; watching it power up like normal but distressed due to it talking loudly. __**"METEORTECH, SCR Series version: Sergeant HD… Online… Running Diagnostics… Checking Power Level… one hundred percent… Calibrating visual Sensors… Calibrating Auditory Sensors… System Check… activating METEORTECH CPU… CPU Online… Startup Diagnostics Complete…System Online and… ready to accept new directive… from commanding… officer."**_

_I sighed and waited for security to come in and bust me in the head with a baton, only to hear nothing but clicks from SCR-HD's hardware functioning. "Amazes me every time." I smirked and used my finger to hold the vocal communication option on the touchscreen before sternly saying. "SCR-HD… I am your Master." It beeped a few times before responding loudly. __**"Vocal recognition… software… confirmation, state name… for identification purposes."**__ I coughed and spoke clearly. "Julian Ivo Robotnik… Override 76268645." It beeped a couple more times and replied __**"Confirmed… Julian… Ivo… Robotnik… Creator override activated… Control granted… give directive when ready…"**_

_ I gave a nod and said "Safeguard Julian Ivo Robotnik, your creator." It beeped and said __**"Directive confirmed… safeguard… Julian… Ivo… Robotnik…"**__ I bobbed my head and asked "Give current ammunition report." It beeped and replied __**"Ammunition status: full, 150 rounds; there is… no more room for… additional bullets...**_**" **_I smiled but still knew they were only rubber bullets. "Good… now, SCR-HD, you stay right there while I get this door open." Operating by keywords it beeped as I quickly walked over to the loading dock door, gradually rotating its upper body in my direction to keep me in sight. __**"Directive confirmed… Holding current position… sub-directive will remain… in effect until… further notice by… commanding officer..."**_

_I stared at the rolling metal door for a few seconds before putting in my passcode on the keypad to the side, instantly getting the same kind of beep as when I tried to get out the front door. "Shit… I forgot my code doesn't work… now what?" I sighed and contemplated a quick solution, Fran has to be getting close to done with that phone call. "Ugnn… there's no way I'm going to be able to get through this door or the other one, I can't even get it to budge in the least."_

_I glanced over at SCR-HD and narrowed my eyes, beginning to form an idea. "Wait… I can't get this door to budge… but maybe you can, HD." I bobbed my head and figured it was more than worth a try. "SCR-HD… walk to me." It beeped and instantly obeyed my command. __**"Directive confirmed."**__ I shook my head and could tell I needed to add an option that puts a stop to the constant talkback. "Just get over here a little quicker and be quiet." It stopped in front of me once its visual sensors relayed information to its CPU, letting it know it was now directly in front of me. "Good… now, SCR-HD, walk forward."_

_I stepped out of the way and it did as told, walking straight into the rolling door before stopping. __**"Error… pathway obstructed… revising route… analyzing..."**__ I grumbled and quickly interjected. "Override 76268645… walk forward." It beeped and accepted the override, continuing to walk forward and put more stress on the flimsy rolling metal door. "Come on." The metal creaked and bent as the machine pressed onwards, forcing its pistons in the legs to put more pressure into each step. "Almost there… keep walking, SCR-HD, keep walking forward."_

_The rolling door bent more and more before SCR-HD managed to bust it off the tracks, instantly sending it to the ground with a loud clank. "Dammit… I hope nobody heard that." Morning sunlight shone through the end of the parking garage all the way to the broken doorway and illuminated the both of us, man and machine now working together for a better cause. "Feel that, SCR-HD? That's freedom." It beeped and responded __**"Directive 'freedom' unknown… restate directive."**__ I chuckled and held my hand to the machines arm. "You'll understand freedom one day, SCR-HD, just keep me safeguarded for now." It beeped and turned its head in my direction, keeping a close eye on me like I requested. __**"Directive confirmed… safeguarding… Julian… Ivo… Robotnik…"**_

_I smirked and walked over to the other two SCR models. "You guys are getting out of here too, I don't know how I'm going to get you over to the Cyber Net skyscraper but you sure as hell aren't staying here." I yanked the white sheets off both models and turned to SCR-HD. "SCR-HD… walk to me." It beeped and gradually turned around, walking towards me. __**"Directive confirmed."**__ I gripped SCR-GP1 and pulled it away from the wall, still glad they were on flatbed trolleys. "Activate SCR-GP1 and SCR-GP2."_

_It obeyed and used its abilities as a form of robotic sergeant and sent signals to the two offline SCR models, having to wait only a few seconds before both of their visors lit up, GP1 taking the lead in starting up. __**"METEORTECH, SCR Series version: Standard GP… Online… Running Diagnostics… Checking Power Level… one hundred percent… Calibrating visual Sensors… Calibrating Auditory Sensors… System Check… activating METEORTECH CPU… CPU Online… Startup Diagnostics Complete…System Online and… ready to accept new directive… from commanding… officer..."**_

_GP2 followed behind until they were both fully online. "SCR-HD, add SCR-GP1 and SCR-GP2 to your roster." It beeped and sent more invisible signals to the two machines, making their visors blink in acknowledgment. __**Confirmed… SCR-GP1 and… SCR-GP2 have been… added… to local servers roster, awaiting next… directive…" **__I bobbed my head and spoke to both SCR-GP models, knowing they were now under the control of me like SCR-HD is. "SCR-GP1, SCR-GP2… walk to me."_

_They beeped and stepped off their flatbed trolleys with no problem at all. "Great… now, follow me." They both followed me over towards the broken rolling door but SCR-HD remained in place. "SCR-HD… you too, follow me." It beeped like the other two and walked over to the loading dock. __**"Directive confirmed." **__The first thing I did was peer out the doorway into the parking garage located behind the Rimlight building. 'I need to hurry now, it's been a blessing that Fran hasn't caught me.'_

_I agreed with myself and hurried out into the garage with the three SCR's following behind me. "Oh my God, what the hell am I doing? I just committed corporate espionage, deleting information and stealing company property… I'm going to prison for sure." Having three security robots with a total of four-hundred and fifty rubber bullets definitely kept me feeling a little safer, but the consequences for what I just did may reflect upon Sonic._

_"Sonic." I stared down at the photo in my hand and smiled. "I'm doing this for you, we're not going to be homeless beggars living out on the streets." I moved on and walked as quick as I could towards the end of the parking garage, stopping only when I heard a vehicle coming. "No…. No…No-no-no, dammit… please, I need to hide you three now!" Without time to do anything a truck came down from the upstairs section of the garage and stopped right in front of me, revealing a woman I recognized from the fifth floor statistics division. "Dammit!"_

_She rolled down her window and said "Mr. Robotnik? I thought I heard a rumor that you got laid off?" I flashed a fake smiled and turned towards the three SCR models constantly analyzing the both of us. "Mmm… yes, people tend to lie a lot around here." She eyed me suspiciously and my eye twitched, Taylors words again invading my brain. 'Something new and risky.' I shook my head as she asked "I see you're testing the SCR's again, how are they performing?"_

_I stared for a few seconds before responding "Exceptional." She raised an eyebrow and suddenly noticed the rolling door laying on the ground a way back from here. "Hey… what happened to the door?" I glanced back but looked at SCR-HD instead of the door. "Just a small issue with the SCR's pathing, I fixed it now but it's already too late for the door." She blinked and I started getting nervous, not wanting to have to do 'something' to keep her quiet. "I bet Butch is going to be angry… but… could you possibly move so I can go home?"_

_I stared intently at her truck and rapidly formed a plan. "Uhh….. No…" She cocked her head and slowly reached for a button on the car door, rolling up the window some in wariness. "What… why?" I gulped and said "I… I actually… sort of… I need your help." I wasn't sure what exactly was holding her back from ramming me at this point, whether it be kindness towards someone needing help or intimidation from the three security robots staring her down, but I was more than glad since this might be my only opportunity to transport these SCR models._

_"What is it?" I forced a smile and asked "Could you take me and these three SCR models over to the Cyber Net complex?" She narrowed her eyes and looked passed me at the rolling door on the ground. "Huh… what for? I think you should probably do it yourself." I shrugged and replied "Butch wants me to demonstrate the capabilities of the SCR models to the CEO, see if we can come to an agreement."_

_She shook her head and said "I'm sorry, but I can't just take you there without written permission from Butch to transport them… I'm not about to risk getting fired." I waved her off and tried to come up with something else. "You don't need written permission to take me over there, I just forgot to bring my truck with me today and I don't want to let Butch down… you know how angry he gets if you let him down."_

_She shook her head again and refused. "I'm sorry, Mr. Robotnik, but I just don't think my little truck can even support the weight of those three things." I bit my lip in frustration and wondered the same thing myself. "Please, I need to get there as soon as possible… I'm already late." She stood still for a moment before shaking her head once more. "I can't…" My eye twitched and I could feel the walls falling in on me, hanging my head. 'Dammit… something… something new and risky.'_

_My eyes stared at the picture of me and Sonic before I jerked back towards SCR-HD. "SCR-HD… add target to threat matrix!" It beeped and spoke loudly, its voice echoing throughout the small parking garage. __**"Adding target to threat matrix… reanalysis complete, set… threat level." **__I smiled and said "Yellow, possible hostile." It beeped and sent signals to the other two, instantly making all three of them raise their hands in preparation of opening fire with rubber bullets. __**"Threat level confirmed… yellow… target lock acquired, awaiting further… notice… for lethal threat neutralization… operation."**_

_Her eyes widened at the realization of what I had just done. "Mr. Robotnik, are you…" I gave a nod and replied "That I am, now please… get out of the truck." She quickly moved to lock the truck door but the SCR's immediately responded by stepping forward, SCR-HD doing the speaking. __**"ALERT: Hostile behavior detected… lethal force may be used… without further warning… civilians are advised to clear the area… to… an acceptable safe zone… away from potential firearm discharge… while security sweep remains… in progress." **__I held up my hand and called them off. "Stand down, SCR-HD, all of you… await further directive." All three of them beeped before lowering their arms. __**"Directive confirmed, awaiting further task from… commanding officer." **_

_I stared at her through the windshield and said "Now… get out of your truck before they decide to override my command." She reached over to grab the door and all three SCR's once again raised their arms. __**"ALERT: Hostile behavior detected… lethal force may be us-" **__I cut it off and replied "Stand down, SCR-HD, cancel security sweep." It beeped and sent signals to the other SCR's, immediately obeying. __**"Security sweep canceled… Be advised… target continues to display possible hostile behavior."**__ I shook my head and motioned for her to step out of the vehicle. "Lower target status from yellow to green."_

_It beeped as the lady pushed open her door, scared of me and the robots at this point. __**"Target reanalysis complete… Threat level confirmed… green… please, do not interfere with security operations."**__ I smiled but she only shook, unsure of what was going to happen to her. "You can relax…" I said while walking towards the driver side door of her truck. "I'm not going to hurt you, you just got caught in the crossfire of a battle between Rimlight and MeteorTech." I pulled open the door and grabbed her purse, tossing it over to her to keep; not being a common thief at least. "I… I don't understand, Mr. Robotnik, you just hijacked me… I saved up a lot of money for that truck."_

_I pulled myself up into the cabin of the truck and closed the door. "You'll get your truck back, as soon as I do what I need to do… but don't expect me to be back here anytime soon, I did get fired and I'm just taking what belongs to me." She stared slack jawed as I quickly thought of a way to get the SCR's into the bed of the truck. "Hmm… doesn't Butch have one of those really small convertibles?"_

_She gave a tiny nod and pointed to a parking spot across the garage. "Y-Yeah… that's it over there, why?" I shook my head and replied "No reason, now you just stay right here until I leave the garage… and you better listen to me or I won't interfere with SCR-HD's programming again." She gave another nod before I shouted to SCR-HD. "SCR-HD, switch to pursuit mode and follow me." After a few beeps all three of them abruptly folded in their arms and rolled into a ball, essentially becoming a giant tire. __**"Pursuit mode activated… ready to follow to next location."**_

_I put the truck in drive and drove towards Butch's convertible, keeping an eye on the lady through the rearview mirror as I did. 'I hope this works, then again what do I care… I've already apparently lost my fucking mind… really, Julian? Really? You just hijacked somebody!' I sighed and put the picture of Sonic and me down on the passenger seat, watching the SCR's roll like a Droideka while following directly behind the truck. 'It's too late for any reasoning… just stick to the plan, the plan is all that matters.'_

_I stopped in front of the tiny red convertible and glanced back over at the picture of me and Sonic, rephrasing what I'd just thought. 'I mean… the plan is what I need to follow, I'm doing all this for Sonic, he's the only one that matters… right?' I bobbed my head and backed up towards the backend of the small convertible, parking right there to proceed with my plan. "Okay… let's do this… this… this crazy nonsense that I'm going to prison for." I pushed open the truck door and jumped out, turning to the SCR's. "SCR-HD, follow me."_

_They beeped and remained in pursuit mode, rolling towards me as I made my way towards the front of Butch's little car. __**"Directive confirmed."**__ I came to the front of the car but walked a bit past it so the SCR's would be the one's directly in front of the convertible. "Alright, let's get this done as quick as we can." I noticed the woman who's truck I took was still standing there, making me smile since I knew how intimidating the SCR's were. "SCR-HD, turn ninety degrees… SCR-GP1 and SCR-GP2, stand your ground." _

_GP1 and GP2 beeped as SCR-HD turned the ninety degrees I requested. __**"Directive confirmed." **__Mentally picturing what I was trying to do was a lot more difficult than you might think, especially since I could probably just use the loading dock over there to get the SCR's into the bed of the truck. "Now move forward at full speed!" It beeped and took off, rolling all the way up the hood and cracking the windshield before continuing up to the roof. "HAHAHA! O-Okay… Ha-ha… SCR-HD, stand your ground." It stopped at the edge of the roof of the car but ended up sliding down the trunk right into the bed of the truck like I'd planned._

_"YES! Awesome… Butch is going to be pissed!" I clapped my hands and turned to SCR-GP1 and SCR-GP2. "SCR-GP1… SCR-GP2… repeat SCR-HD's three previous given directives." They beeped and turned ninety degrees exactly like SCR-HD did, spinning towards the front of the convertible at the same speed before rolling right up the hood and smashing into the windshield; shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Holy Shit!"_

_Thankfully the SCR's still managed to get up to the roof, only to stop at the same point SCR-HD did and let gravity do its work; pulling them down into the bed of the truck with SCR-HD. "Alright!" I clapped my hands a few more times before dashing back to the truck, pulling myself up inside the cabin and closing the door. "Now, to get the hell out of here." I pulled open the small window in the back windshield and said "SCR-HD, SCR-GP1, SCR-GP2… transport mode, ground lock." They all beeped and their hands unfolded from the ball form they were in, holding them against the bed of the truck to form a sort of kickstand._

_I put the truck and drive and quick floored it to the end of the parking garage, only to stop beside the girl from statistics. "Listen… you can go now, do you know the gas station near the off-ramp to Speed Highway? The one right down the road from here?" She bobbed her head and pretty much remained petrified. "Go there sometime tomorrow and I you'll find this truck there… I told you I just needed a ride." She stared dumbstruck as I pushed the pedal to the floor, trying to get out of the complex as fast as I possibly could._

_The moment I got out of the parking garage I didn't stop, flooring it down the small road to the get to the gates of the Rimlight complex. "I fucking did it!" The old guard stared at me and I ignored him, rejoicing while joining in with the rest of the flow of traffic. "Yes! yes-yes-yes-YES!" There was no way I could extract my revenge better than what I just did. "Screw you, Rimlight!" I gave the building my middle finger and drove on with traffic, checking on how the SCR's were doing every now and then._

_"I can't believe I actually did it! But… what do I do now?" I know my next destination should probably be the Cyber Net skyscraper down by Emerald Coast, but I couldn't shake the feeling that going straight there wouldn't be a very good idea. "If the CEO of Cyber Net declined my offer I'd be going directly to prison from there." I shook my head and realized that would be my biggest worry from here on out. "Hmm… I'm not stupid enough to go home, Butch knows where I live… I think…"_

_The thought of Butch heading over to my house while I wasn't there infuriated me. 'What if Sonic was there? He's not demented enough to harm a child because he's angry at me is he? Whatever it is, I won't let anything bad happen to him… he's all I got left besides these soulless machines.' The car in front of me abruptly slammed on its brakes and I did the same, hearing the SCR's roll a bit as the picture of me and Sonic flew into the floorboard. "Dammit… COME ON, WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?"_

_A few honks came from ahead before another vehicle turned, likely the cause of the problem. "Dumbass, Station Square must be giving blind people driver's licenses these days." I chuckled and kept driving, the traffic now flowing fluidly. 'I should get up onto Speed Highway… I should be able to go pretty much anywhere in the city from there.' I glanced back at the SCR's and started to seriously contemplate a place to go. "I need a hideout… somewhere nobody would figure I've gone to."_

_There was only one place in the city I knew I'd be completely safe, escape routes everywhere. "Ulrich's place… the alleyways around there are crazy, there's no way somebody could track me." I gave a small nod and reached into my pocket, pulling my cellphone to give the old brute a call. "That means I'm going to have to drive all the way downtown… I hope the highway patrol doesn't get me, I'd be totally screwed." I focused on the road but quickly recalled a number I hadn't used in ten years, dialing it in as fast as I could. "I hope this is still his number, and that he still remembers me."_

_After a few rings his voice picked up, instantly taking some ease away from my burden. "Hello?" I chuckled and said "Ulrich… do you know who this is?" He laughed and replied "I'd never forget that voice, Julian, ten years… it's been a real long time." I sighed and turned onto the onramp to Speed Highway. "I know it has… but listen, do you still live in the same place you used to?" He cleared his throat as I checked on the SCR's. "Yeah… why?"_

_I smiled and responded "Good, I'm coming over… I need your help." He coughed a few times and sounded worried. "Whoa… you didn't rob a bank or anything, did you?" I rolled my eyes before sliding down in the seat as a police car cruised past me, still making me nervous from its close proximity. "No… listen, I'll talk to you when I get there." He grumbled something while I kept my eye on the police car. "You can meet me outside, Julian, where are you?"_

_The police car moved on down the off-ramp and I relaxed. "Going down Speed Highway, I just got on from the Rimlight building." I glanced back at the SCR's and continued "I'll talk to you when I get there, bye." Hanging up before he could reply I went back to driving safely, not wanting to attract any unneeded attention. "I can't believe I'm going back to Ulrich… after all these years… I bet he'd have a heart attack if he knew I had a Mobian for a son." I grinned and swiftly remembered what I'd promised Sonic just this morning._

_'Shit… how am I supposed to spend the afternoon with him if I'm out here? I'm committing corporate espionage.. how could I explain something like that to a nine year old?' I took a few deep breaths and shook my head, trying to clear the oncoming fog that which was reality. 'I'm doing this for him, that's all that matters… once I find a company who'll except me, I'll take these three machines over there; until then I'm going to keep them at Ulrich's.'_

_Ulrich had always been someone who I could trust, he saw me as a genius and in return nearly obeyed everything I asked him to like one of the SCR's. 'But that was a long time ago, we haven't done anything in over ten years; especially something illegal… he might not be the same person he used to be.' I grit my teeth and shook my head, trying as hard as I could to not freak out. 'It's like I'm Manic-Depressive all of a sudden.' One minute I felt determined and the next my mind was filled with dread. 'I've got a good reason to feel depressed… I'm going to be hauled off to prison as soon as the law catches up to me.'_

_My teeth were clenched about as tight as they could possibly be, hurting my gums and nerves. "I'm totally screwed… know I'm going to be sharing a jail cell with another guy named Butch!" I took a few deep breaths and tried to keep my cool. "Dammit-Dammit-Dammit… this is all those savage beast's fault, if they didn't exist none of this would've ever been a problem!" Thankfully my windows were rolled up or somebody might've heard my mad ranting. "I HATE MOBIANS!"_

_I banged my head on the steering wheel a few times and accidently forced the horn to go off, making the person in front of me slow down some; furthering my rage. "GO YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He flipped me off and I honked again, making him speed up to normal. "GOD… Ugnnn… you're probably a Mobian too." I sped up and saw a free spot expose itself next to him, taking no time in using it. "Let's see…" I smiled as I pulled up beside him, a Giraffe whose head was pushed up against the top of the roof. "Knew it… absolutely knew it."_

_._

_[Time: 10:40 A.M.]_

_._

_ Once I came into the downtown section I instinctively locked my doors, the area well known for gangs and scum. "Guess I won't have to worry about anybody all that much, I bet the SCR's would scare them away in a heartbeat." I smiled and understood why, one of the things I took in consideration when I made their design was intimidation; they had to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. 'I can imagine a time when police and SCR models patrol these neighborhoods in unison, working together to put a stop to gang violence.'_

_It was thoughts like those that came directly from my exceedingly strong sense of justice, as a younger high school teen I used to feel like the world was too corrupt and needed someone to help fight it. 'For a while there I actually thought I could've been some military or cult leader.' I smiled and laughed. "Ha-ha… imagine me, a military or cult leader… absurd, now more than ever…" I bobbed my head and continued in thought. 'but those machines back there… they are specifically built to combat crime.'_

_'I bet gang violence would drop fifty percent in the areas the police use SCR's.' I kept my smile and got a little nostalgic, it being something I thought about on a daily basis for over ten years. "Now…" I hung my head and went back into another ramble. "Now… why did this have to happen now? Ten years into working somewhere I hated, I just wanted to complete this project then I would've had my own building… I was so close… almost there… everything I've tried to achieve in life has always ended in ALMOST!"_

_I grit my teeth and sighed, still working on getting my anger under control. "Sick of this world… SICK OF IT!" My hands tightened around the steering wheel to the point where they started to hurt. "Every single thing in this world is the same, everything and everyone will let you down in the end… it's not worth it… I should just slam this truck right into that light pole up there, put a stop to everything." Despite what I said I drove on and passed the light pole, far too scared of actually trying to commit suicide; a welcomed attribute since leaving Sonic behind in a twisted world like this would be a failure on my behalf._

_I moped for a few seconds and thought about Sonic. 'I guess I've at least succeeded in doing one thing in life… taking care of Sonic and getting to experience fatherhood… that was definitely some of the best times I've ever had.' A small smile crept across my face before I pulled into an alleyway, driving down it a ways before stopping to put the truck in park. "Okay… Ulrich's place was right around here, I should give him a call to see if he could meet me here since he wanted to do this outside." _

_I reached into my pocket and pulled my cellphone, immediately pressing redial before holding it up to my ear. "Come on, pick up." It rang a few times and he picked up. "Hello?" I relaxed some and replied "Hey, it's me… I'm in North Epson Alley right now, is that a good enough place to meet you?" He cleared his throat as I looked at the SCR's in the rear view mirror. "Yeah… I'll see you there in a few minutes, I got a white shirt on with some jeans." I gave a nod and kept the doors locked. "Alright, I'm in a truck but I'm sure I'll see you before you see me." He laughed as I heard a squeaky door open on his end. "Nobody followed you did they?"_

_I instinctively started looking around and said "No… now hurry up." He hung up and I did the same, no use in talking over the phone if we could do it in person. 'Damn... I hope this works.' I shook my head a couple of times and went to look at the picture of me and Sonic, remembering it was in the passenger floorboard. 'I have to find some other corporation who'll take my offer as soon as possible; I have enough money saved up in the bank to pay the bills and for food for about half a year… but after that…'_

_I reached across the seat and grabbed the picture from the floorboard, picking it back up before noticing something attached to it. "Huh?" I cocked my head and closely examined the frame, realizing that it had what looked like a sticky note stuck to the back portion. "What the hell?" I ripped the yellow note off the back and held it up, reading the neat handwriting with ease. " . " I narrowed my eyes and recognized the writing as Taylor's. "It's a website… what, he wants me to look this up?"_

_I rolled my eyes and wondered why he'd want me to go to some website. "Power Emerald… is that whatever those Chaos Emerald things he talks about are?" I shrugged and sighed, still unable to understand why he'd give me something like that. "Conspiracy? Hmm… maybe… maybe I should look this up when I get home… maybe." I slapped the stick note back on the picture frame and stared at me and Sonic hugging in the old photograph. "Huahh… I keep forgetting that Sonic wants me to spend the day with him… how am I supposed to do that?"_

_I grumbled a few times and looked up, noticing a big muscled guy walking towards me with a white t-shirt and jeans. 'I guess I should focus on this first.' I smiled and bobbed my head as he pointed at me, acting like we'd barely been apart for any time at all. 'He looks pretty much the same as he always has.' I left the truck running and pushed open the door. "Ulrich… I see you're still as huge as the hulk."_

_He laughed as I jumped down to the cement, glancing back at traffic while he replied "Same as ever… I've been clean from steroids for about seven years so they're all natural." I chuckled and firmly shook his hand. "Yeah… you were pretty addicted to them the last time I saw you." He bobbed his head and stared at the SCR's in the back of the truck. "I know, it was terrible… I actually had to go to the hospital because my bicep was about to explode." I made a face and leaned back against the side of the truck. "Ouch… that does sound awful."_

_He pointed to a dent in his arm while continuing "Yep, then I almost overdosed on muscle relaxers to get it to stop quivering." I shook my head and recalled how much of a problem he used to have with bad drugs. "Damn… well I'm glad to hear that you're finally clean." He smiled and laughed. "Believe me, I am too… but… uhh… so… It's been a while." I smirked and completely agreed with him. "Definitely… a very long time." He kept his smile and looked a little nervous. "So… *Ahem*… A while back I heard a strange rumour… umm…" I started laughing and said "Go ahead, I'll tell you the truth."_

_He blinked a few times and jerked his head behind him as a store employee opened a back door to set some garbage out on the road, taking a quick look at us before going back inside. "Yes… well… uhh… you're taking care of a Mobian?" I chuckled and gave a small nod. "I know it sounds weird, especially considering how I used to be… but he's my son, and he's not like the rest… believe me; I still hate every other Mobian on the face of this planet." I grumbled a few times and balled my hands into fists. "Savage beasts… to the electric chair with all of them!"_

_He laughed heartily and crossed his muscular arms. "Now that sounds more like the Robotnik I remember… but relax, you know how we used to think… the children were innocent, it's whenever they become adults that they turn evil." I grinned and felt like I just went through a portal to the past, able to pick right up from where we left off. "Amen to that." We gave each other a fist bump and got serious. "So… can I ask why you're all bruised up and look like shit?" I sighed and tried not to angry thinking about it. "Well… I…I got mugged by a gang of Mobian's on my way to work."_

_His jaw dropped and he furiously asked "By who?" I waved him off and replied "A smalltime street gang called 'Smokey's Rangers', a real group of degenerates." He stared at me and I did the same with him before he said "I can't really extract any revenge for you, bro, unfortunately I'm still on parole." It was my turn to have my draw drop, surprised more than anything. "What!? You went to prison?"_

_He bobbed his head and got a little uncomfortable talking about it. "Yep… curb stomped a Mobian who tried to steal my girl's car at gunpoint… the fucker lived so thankfully I didn't get charged with murder." I stared in shock and asked "How the hell can someone live after that? No…... never mind, forget about it, I don't want any revenge…" He gave a few nods and once again glanced back at the SCR's. "Then… what exactly do you want." I nervously licked my lips a few times and leaned away from the stolen truck. "Okay, here's the thing… you know I've been working for Rimlight for about thirteen years, working my ass off on that MeteorTech and security robot stuff, right?"_

_He gave a couple more nods and followed me towards the bed of the truck. "Yeah… but once you started really getting into it you dropped off the map, I couldn't get a hold of you… I called that Taylor fellow you hung out with but he said you were just too busy to talk." I sighed and knew that he was being honest. "Yeah… I pretty much was, I was way over my head when I started working there… there were a few times where I thought I was losing my mind." He pursed his lips but kept listening to me. "But now… well… it just so happens by bosses son is a gang member in this petty band of misfits…"_

_He laughed and cut me off. "You sure have the worst luck, Julian." I took of couple deep breathes and replied "I'd argue, but you've got a valid point… I sort of let my rage get the best of me when he broke my laptop that stored a lot of information vital to what I was accomplishing…" He raised an eyebrow and chose to now stare at the SCR's instead of me. "How exactly did you let your anger get the better of you? Don't tell me you fought back…" I chuckled and shrugged. "I was really pissed off, I had a lot of adrenaline coursing through me… I managed to get the upper-hand then started strangling this… this… this savage beast who cost me everything!"_

_He grinned but motioned for me to lower my voice. "Alright-Alright… shh… don't attract too much attention." I sighed and rubbed my face, taking off my glasses to clean them on my shirt. "I'm sorry… I'm just so pissed off, once I started winning a big tub of lard called Smokey shows up… I'm talking nasty, this guy is just gross with his rotten teeth and overgrown claws… *Ack*…" He laughed and bobbed his head. "I can imagine…"_

_I walked around to the tailgate of the truck and held my hand to the latch. "This guy was about to kill or rape me, one of the other… either way the police showed up and saved my life." He continued nodding while I lowered the tailgate. "Yada-yada-yada… I was free to go and he went to jail, unfortunately the others who started the fight hauled ass before the cops even showed up." He chortled something about it being a typical Mobian tactic and once again crossed his arms. "So what happened then?"_

_I grit my teeth and replied "I ran to work disgruntled and tried to get into my bosses office to explain to him what happened." He shook his head at my misfortune and asked "If his son was a Mobian, does that mean your boss is too?" I waved him off and responded "Was… he was my boss… it turns out his son beat me to it and did the whole 'Waaaaaa… daddy' thing… after that, I got fired, lost all my progress with MeteorTech, and even got charges pressed against me from my own lawyer that 'used' to be mine."_

_"Damn… sounds like you had a really bad morning." I grunted and replied "The worse morning of my life, but I made it better… no… I… made it right! Butch was going to keep all my work and take credit for all of it, something that took me over ten years to complete." I grit my teeth and slowed down, trying not to get too angry since there was still no point in doing so. "I made sure that he couldn't do that, I deleted everything save a small flash drive here in my pocket… well… and these three."_

_He turned his head to the SCR's when I pointed. "These are the robots you've been working on?" I gave a couple of nods before he laughed. "Kind of… small and round don't you think?" I rolled my eyes and quickly made a decision as to which model I wanted to use, knowing it had to be GP1 or GP2 since HD was in front of them. "They're in transport mode you retard…SCR-GP1, disengage transport mode, pursuit mode, and ground lock." It beeped a few times before transforming, morphing from the wheel shape it was in back to the standard upright form. __**"Directive confirmed."**_

_Ulrich stood in awe and couldn't pry his eyes off it. "Wow… it's… it's a real security robot." I bobbed my head and said "Robots that cut your grass, vacuum the floor, do garbage; The United Federation has had robots in its commonwealths for centuries, but none of them have ever measured up to the standards of these models… going into security and police is a humongous step in robotics."_

_He grinned and finally uncrossed his arms. "I can see why, most robots don't chase after criminals like me." I chuckled and explained. "It's a lot more complex than that, Ulrich, it takes a lot of know-how to make a machine like this know the difference between hostile and non-hostile." He blinked a few times and waited for an example, just like the Ulrich I used to hang out with in the past. "Take a child with a cap gun…" Instantly he understood. "Oh… I get it, definitely, only somebody as intelligent as you could've made these things… scary… I'd hate to be chased by one of these things."_

_I smirked and teased him. "Chased? These guys can roll forty miles per hour… you wouldn't stand a chance." He laughed with me and asked "So… can you give me a little more of a demonstration? These things are awesome." I shrugged and replied "I'm not going to bring them off the bed of the truck… but… SCR-GP1, set current designation as security zone 1." It beeped and responded __**"Directive confirmed…" **__It's upper body immediately rotated towards Ulrich and it kept talking.__** "You are in direct violation of… Security Zone 1, proceeding further may dangerously result in… bodily harm… up to and including… death… please… do not interfere with security… operations…"**_

_Ulrich stood there for a moment and asked "Okay… now what?" After a few more seconds the robot raised its arms and repeated itself, taking one step forward on the truck bed. __**"ALERT: Potential perimeter breach… You are in direct violation of… Security Zone... lethal force… may now be used without… warning… noncombatants are advised to seek… secure… location until perimeter has been… re-secured." **__Ulrich did seem to break a sweat at the threats from the nonorganic machine, unused to being ordered around by a robot. "Okay… okay… I'm leaving." He played along and turned around taking a few steps towards the end of the alleyway so that the SCR would stop targeting him. "Alright, SCR-GP1, cancel local security zone 1… re-engage pursuit and transport mode along with ground lock."_

_Ulrich made his way back as the robot beeped and folded back up into the wheel shape the others were still in, using its hands as kickstands. __**"Directive confirmed." **__I hoped that this would be the last time it spoke out here, it made me nervous every time it spoke. "Kind of a loud talker, isn't it?" Ulrich asked, receiving a few nods from me. "They're supposed to be that way, but yes… very loud." He gave a few nods and sighed. "Okay… I know what happened, I've seen your badass robots… but what do you want from me?"_

_I grinned and pushed the tailgate to the truck back up. "Well… *Ahem*… uhh… I need a place to keep these guys." He reeled back a bit in surprise and I briefly started to wondered if he wouldn't do it. "What? Why?" I grumbled hatred for Butch and his son before speaking. "Because I committed Corporate Espionage, Ulrich, I'm literally on the run right now." He narrowed his eyes and asked "And what exactly is Corporate Espionage?"_

_We walked back towards the side of the truck together as I explained. "It's espionage against a damn corporation… I stole information and property from Rimlight, after I was fired… I could go to prison from ten to thirty years just for doing this!" He frowned and knew that was a very large consequence. "All I need for you to do is keep these things in your garage… you still have your garage right?" He gave a small nod and remained quiet. "Good… just keep them there, they don't need anything but shelter… I'll have them turned off so don't worry about them attacking you."_

_He chuckled before getting serious. "Julian… I… I can't…" My jaw dropped as he was literally my only chance. "W-What… why the hell not?" He sighed at my reaction and tried to enlighten me. "I'm on parole, my PO literally checks everywhere in the house twice a week… what do you think he's going to say when he sees three stolen security robots sitting in my garage?" I hung my head and gradually started to form another plan in my mind. "I don't know, can't you just cover them up?"_

_He shook his head and I rubbed my face, feeling more like tearing it off. "I can't… I just can't risk going back to prison, my girlfriend won't put up with that again… the very fact that she did the first time was a miracle." I closed my eyes and kept trying to figure out what to do from here. "Sorry, Julian, I definitely would've said yes if it wasn't for the parole… I guess it all comes down to being some savage beast's fault." There was more truth to that than anyone but us could ever imagine. "You're right about that… everything that happened today was because of some Mobian."_

_My brain had always been tuned to exclude Sonic as a Mobian altogether, so when someone brought it up I'd suddenly realize that I'd forgotten. "Well… you can't feel that way towards all Mobians; after all, your son is a Mobian… isn't he?" I furrowed my brow and replied "Yeah… he's a blue boy Hedgehog named Sonic, I saved him from a car crash when he was a baby… his parents weren't so fortunate." He laughed and asked "You didn't just so happen to be the person who caused it, did you?"_

_I glared angrily at him and felt like having one of the SCR's show him what it feels like to get shot with a rubber bullet. "No… why the hell would you say something like that!?" He shrugged and moved on. "Just asking… Anyway, there's no possible way I can store these killbots anywhere on my property… my parole officer is coming over tomorrow morning so… I'm out, sorry." I pursed my lips and forgave him. "Ah forget about it… I knew I was going to get caught at some point, I guess I'll just try and find somewhere else to hide them… any suggestions?"_

_He thought about it for a moment as I started looking around, making sure nobody was listening or watching us. "Not really… there's a place down on Southeast Westlake Plaza that you could hide it in, it's an old warehouse I used to work in when it wasn't condemned, pretty quiet out there too so you shouldn't have to worry about much of any visitors." I bobbed my head and mentally reminded myself the name of the place he said. "I'll give it a try… damn… that's all the way over on the other side of the city."_

_He cleared his throat and said "Yeah, but it's not a bad neighborhood, and the law doesn't really go up that way anymore since the place is condemned….. ha-ha… I got to tell you, Julian, when you called… I thought you were looking for a little bit of that concoction we brewed up all those years ago." I started laughing and recalled what he was talking about. "Oh, Dr. Eggman's Tonics? Good lord, I haven't thought about that in a long time… we made a boatload of money off of it until the Mystic Ruins Rangers destroyed your still."_

_He chuckled and replied "If only we could've sold it to the public instead of like drug deals." I grinned and thought about the little bottles being on store shelves. "I don't think carbonated alcohol-water with cocaine powder in it would sell to well with the general public." He smirked and rolled his eyes, knowing I was right. "But… I sort of… I kept one." I stared in shock as he reached around and pulled something out the back of his pants. "See."_

_The bottle was about twenty-five years old but still had the original label, promoting healthy benefits under the name of 'Dr. Eggman's Tonics.' An alias I used so people wouldn't know I invented it. "Holy… where in the hell did you keep that!?" He chuckled and said "Under the floorboard in the guest bedroom of my house… it's been there for twenty years." I held out my hand and he playfully withdrew the bottle from me. "I mean, if it's not what you wanted I'll just go put it back."_

_I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Well, let's not be hasty or nothing… maybe we could share." He smiled and asked "You really want to try a Tonic that's twenty-five years old?" I shrugged and he thought about it for a second. "Okay, hell… I don't care, the worst it'll do is kill us." I laughed and walked back to the driver's side of the door. "Get in the truck with me, I'm tired of standing."_

_He shook his head and walked around to the passenger side of the truck while I pulled myself up into the seat. "Nice truck, Julian, it looks brand new." I smirked and replied "It's not mine… I stole it." He pulled open the passenger side door and just stared at me. "You stole it!? You, Julian Robotnik… stole this truck?" I gave a nod but motioned for him to keep his voice down. "Yes… now get in here before somebody calls the police on us." He jumped up inside the cabin and closed the door, leaving me to do the same. "You seriously stole this truck?"_

_"Yes, just this morning… I didn't want to or anything but I didn't have any other way to transport the SCR's… I told the woman I'd give it back so it's not like I'm keeping it." He chuckled and firmly gripped the cork to my ancient 'Dr. Eggman's Tonics' that we used to illegally sell to make money back in high school and part of college. "Now that sounds like, Julian… was it a Mobian?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, but if it was I'd probably just sell this thing to a chop shop for some quick cash."_

_We both laughed in unison before he yanked the cork out of the top of the elixir, making it pop from the seal being broken. "Okay… moment of truth." He lifted the bottle to his nose and gave a solid sniff. "Smells like it always did… gnarly as hell..." I smirked and watched it hover around his lips. "Chicken shit… give it here… I'll down it." He handed it over but said "I don't think you'll be able to down it… remember how much we could stand?"_

_My face wrinkled up from the putrid scent emanating from the bottle. "Blek… this smells disgusting." He smiled and said "Chicken?" I shook my head and held it up to my lips. "No… whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." He stood lookout for a few moments as I filled my mouth with a liquid concoction of two illegal drugs I made over two decades ago. 'I pray it doesn't kill me.' After a bit of swishing I managed to swallow, holding my nose so the taste didn't overwhelm me. "Yep…" After a hiccup and burp and handed the bottle back over to him, letting him drink some. "You know, Julian, I can't believe this stuff worked… to the extent that it did, I mean… mental focus and that energized feeling."_

_I smirked and watched as he took a quick gulp, making a face of disgust immediately afterwards. "Whooie! now that is pretty damn gnarly, just like I said." I laughed as he tossed back another sip from the bottle, subsequently making the exact same face. "Yuck… here… I don't want anymore..… whew, seriously gross." I took the bottle from him and turned on the trucks FM radio. "It was always gross… it's just safer than injecting or inhaling it like we originally planned." He chuckled and leaned back in the stolen trucks seat as I downed a few more mouthfuls of the grotesque cocaine tonic. "Safer for your lungs or veins maybe, but not your tongue and liver."_

_I rolled my eyes and rammed the cork back into the top, sealing it for another possible use. "The fact that we drank any of it is just made us stupid idiots, I'll be surprised if it does anything other than fuck up our stomachs." He pushed my hand away from the radio knob as it landed on some heavy metal he liked. 'Really, Ulrich? Heavy metal? This genre is just terrible.' I pushed off my thoughts as he asked "So… are you going to try and take those killbots to the warehouse I was telling you about?"_

_I cleared my throat and replied "Yeah… I don't really have any other choice that I can see at the moment, I just hope from here that I don't get caught… for Sonic's sake more than mine." He smiled lightly and stared for a couple of seconds. "You really love that little bastard, huh?" I chuckled and returned the stare, communicating through body-language that Sonic wasn't a bastard. "Yes….. he's literally my son, and he's nothing like those other Mobians… civilized, intelligent, and strong… a combination only seen in the more refined Mobian's due to Human contact."_

_He blinked and furrowed his brow. "Oookay… whatever you say… I'm sure if anything it's because he's been around you, I'm kind of surprised you have a kid; you never seemed like the type." I shrugged and explained. "It's not like I was wishing for him or anything… he was going to burn to death in a car or be drowned by the firefighters hose…. I lost my hair that day!" He tried to stifle a grin but it came through regardless. "I… I noticed you were bald now… ha-ha…" My eye twitched and he quickly revised what he said. "I mean… dude, you risked your life like that for a furry?"_

_My hands wanted to act on their own and strangle him but I held back. "It was a newborn, Ulrich, it was crying and its parents were dead… I couldn't just sit there and let the fire consume it!" He motioned for me to calm down and replied "Relax, Julian, I respect you… going through fire to rescue a baby is more than I can say I've done with my life." I frowned and didn't want him to think I was gloating somehow. "Well… you just need to stay out of prison, Ulrich, that'll be an accomplishment." He laughed and suddenly noticed a garbage truck come into the alleyway to collect trash left for them. "I'm trying, that's why I can't let you keep those Killbots in the garage… My PO is a dick."_

_The garbage truck stopped by the door where some trash bags were and a few men jumped out, wasting no time in tossing them into the compactor before hopping back inside the truck to continue onwards. "It's alright… this whole day has been shit, especially considering that it is still morning." He watched the garbage truck intently as it drove passed us, proceeding with the rest of its route. "Have you tried going to Cyber Net? They're similar to Rimlight aren't they?" I gave a few nods and said "Similar… the main difference is that they don't yet allow Mobians into the workforce, it's strictly a human work environment."_

_His eyebrows raised up in shock. "Wow, really? I'm amazed they haven't been shut down with all this Equal Rights bullshit happening." I shook my head and felt the same way. "Thankfully it's not a written rule, so they've continued to operate… I guess they just don't hire Mobian's." He chuckled and coughed for a second. "That won't last forever… the government will catch on eventually and ruin everything for everyone." I bobbed my head in agreement and turned down the radio a little bit, not very fond of his style of music. "They probably will… bastards… my family never should've trusted them."_

_He sighed and moved around in his seat. "Well… look, it was nice seeing you again… but… I got to get going, my girl is taking me over to have lunch with her parents." I smirked and held up the bottle of my infamous tonic up and said "You have to have lunch with someone's parents and you just ingested alcoholic tonic water mixed with cocaine… have you lost your mind?" He laughed loudly and held his hand to my shoulder. "I wasn't about to pass up a chance to have one more drink with my old mate."_

_I waved him off and firmly shook his hand. "It was good to see you again, Ulrich, thanks for telling me about the warehouse… I'm going to head over there right now and drop them off, I expect you'll keep your mouth sealed about ever having met me today; Right?" He sternly bobbed his head and made sure I understood that he wouldn't let anyone get a word out of him. "You know it, Julian, my lips are zipped… oh… and tell Taylor I said hello." I rolled my eyes and playfully asked "I will… but I still don't see why you were jealous of him."_

_He ignored me and pushed open the passenger side door, jumping out down onto the pavement. "Hey, I'm kidding… I'm just kidding…" He chuckled and said "Sure you were… I'll see ya around, Julian, try not to get sent to prison… it's a terrible place and a huge waste of time." I grinned and hoped I'd never see the inside of a prison for as long as I live. "You know I don't like wasting time, Ulrich… it's not my style… speaking of style, your music sucks!" He pushed the door closed and jokingly gave me the middle finger. "You always said that, Julian."_

_I smiled and waved to him as he started walking away, probably the last time I'll ever see him again. "That man, is nowhere near as crazy as he used to be….. now look at me, ten times crazier than I used to be." I changed the FM radio to Station Square's rock station and glanced into the rearview mirror, checking on the SCR's before changing gears to back up. 'Okay… Southeast Westlake Plaza, old warehouse… here I come… well… I'm on my way.' After smoothly backing up into traffic and changing gears I proceed onwards to the warehouse, praying all the while in the back of my mind that this place would be somewhere safe to keep the SCR's._

_._

_[Time: 3:00 P.M.]_

_._

_._

_"__**Lock the door and close the blinds"**_

**_"They're coming for me girl and I ain't got time"_**

_._

**_"If they ask you, darlin', oh about what I did"_**

**_"Baby you gotta keep it hid_**_"_

_._

_ Thankfully I managed to find the place and hide the robots inside a cargo container left by workers a long time ago. It seemed safe there and that was all that mattered at this point, to get caught by the law or attorneys would be the end of everything I've done today. 'Ughh… oh man… I hope nobody is going to try and come to my house.' The effects of the tonic me and Ulrich drank had taken its toll on not only my stomach but also my mind, enhanced and focus; the entire time I'd been driving around I couldn't stop myself from forming complex plans on what to do at this point. 'That and the song that was stuck in my head.'_

_ Unfortunately. 'Huaah… what was that!? I saw somebody move around inside… it's the police I just know it!' Paranoia was a side effect that paid me a visit every time cocaine entered my system, even if it was two decades old. 'I'm telling you I saw a shadow.' I shook my head and started walking up the driveway, realizing that I'd stopped there and that I'd left the truck at the gas station just as I said; fixing my wrongs against the young girl whose vehicle it was._

_ 'If I can just get to my closet… I… I bet I could…' On cue the door opened revealing Sonic, making me recompose myself and try to not look like a drugged up lunatic. "Dad! Hurry, get in here!" I blinked a few times and ran up the driveway. "What is it!?" He waved me inside and immediately closed the door behind me. "Dad, Mr. Davison came by here with two police officers… he said he was looking for you." I turned around and locked both locks on the door, swiftly running around closing blinds and curtains. "Dad… are you alright? Dad?"_

_ I huffed and held my fingers to my lips. "Shh… I'm fine.. did they do anything to you, Sonic?" He shook his head but remained confused. "Huh? No, why would they? Hey… wait a second… why do you look so beat up?" I shrugged and waved him off. "Don't worry about me, Sonic… you've got nothing to worry about, your Dad will take care of everything for you." He held his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. "What? You're not making any sense… did you get drunk or something?"_

_ I shook my head and replied "No… I'm not drunk, it's just… well… don't worry about it… a lot of stuff is happening right now that you wouldn't understand." He stared at me angrily and yelled "I'm almost ten years old, Dad! I think I can handle the truth!" I pointed at him and said "Sonic… I'm just trying to keep you safe and well fed, that's all you need to know… and… for now on, Mr. Davison is a bad man… you stay far away from him, Butch, and the police." He stared in confusion and I pulled him over to me. "I'm so sorry, Sonic, I'm just trying to keep you safe…" He hugged me but couldn't comprehend what I was trying to say. "Dad… I don't understand what's going on."_

_ "And you don't need to, Sonic, just know that I love you." I dropped the picture of him and broke down into tears. "Dad… I love you too, but… did you do something wrong?" I shook my head and lied. "No… I did what was right to keep you safe." He stared down at the picture and asked "Isn't that the picture you keep on your desk at work?" I sobbed and wrapped my arm around him. "Yes… but don't worry about that… just… I don't know… do what you normally do."_

_ He remained in the exact same spot and didn't even try to run off. "Dad… what happened today?" I shook my head again and shook my finger in his face. "I said to stop worrying about that, Sonic… now get moving before I get angry." He took a few steps back and sullenly asked "But… we… we were supposed to spend the afternoon together." My eyes widened and I wiped away my tears, realizing I'd forgotten. 'Well… if I'm going to somehow end up going to prison for this I might as well spend some quality time with my son.'_

_ "O-Okay… I tell you what, give me a few minutes to relax and we'll… uhh… we'll watch TV together; how about that?" He smiled but refused to take his eyes off me, more concerned and worried than actually happy. "Alright, Dad… they've got a marathon of Doctor Who on starting in an hour, it's all the old ones first then the newer ones." I faked a smile and glanced back towards the window whose curtain I just closed, having thought I heard something or possibly somebody. "Sounds good… which Doctor are the old ones?"_

_ He turned to walk off to his room before responding "Tenth, my favorite!" I chuckled and slowly made my way over to the window, trying to not look odd as I did. "Wonderful… just… umm… just give me a few minutes to… you know… relax." Using my index finger I gently parted the curtains and stared out, seeing nothing but a small green lawn and fencing to not have to look at constant traffic. 'Hmm… nobody… good.'_

_ "Looking for someone in particular, Dad?" I spun around and quickly attempted to wave off his worries and my abnormal behavior. "Huh? No… just… just remember what I said about Mr. Davison." He gave a small nod and sat down in front of the small television in his room. "Got it… I never much liked him anyway." I immediately recomposed myself and walked over to the fridge, yanking it open. 'It's not Davison I'm worried about, it's the police with him… at this point I'm going to fight every step of the way… but fighting the police never works out well.'_

_ Thankfully me and Sonic had just gone shopping the other day so the refrigerator was still jammed packed with things to eat and drink, leaving beverage as the only thing on my mind. 'Beer… beer… beer… beer…' I smirked and grabbed a Sierra Nevada brand Pale Ale from the very front, my all-time favorite tasting beer. 'This day has been crap… it's ruined everything, I wonder if I should just drink it away.'_

_ Sonic startled me again by saying "Sierra Nevada, huh? You only get that when you're upset." I closed the door to the fridge and turned around. "Do you mind, Sonic? I'm trying to relax." He grinned playfully before getting serious. "I know something's up, Dad… can you at least tell me what's going on so I know what to expect?" I grumbled, shook my head, and twisted the cap off my bottle of ale. "Not really, it's nothing you need to be concerned about… but… we're probably not going to be living here for very much longer… this house I mean… or… possibly Station Square altogether."_

_ He eyed me suspiciously as I gulped down half of my ale, placing both the bottle and picture frame down on the counter before he replied "I don't understand… did you do something wrong?" I shook my head again a and decided to stretch the truth, technically I did what was right for us. "I didn't do anything wrong and everything is going to be okay, Sonic, we just need to take a vacation for a while." He crossed his arms and didn't buy it for a minute. "Vacation my ass… you're lying." I pointed and said "Watch your mouth, young man… this is none of your concern."_

_ "But, Dad, my friends…" I cut him off and grabbed my ale off the counter. "No buts… we might find a nice home in Grand Metropolis." His eyes widened and he started freaking out. "GRAND METROPOLIS! Dad, have you lost your mind? That's on the other side of the country!" I motioned for him to lower his voice and started getting paranoid again. "Sonic… shh… good lord, there's no need to shout." He stared in shock and said "Dad, I don't want to leave Station Square, I've lived her for as long as I can remember… all my friends are here!"_

_ I sighed and he looked away. "It's not something that I can help at this point, Sonic… I have no choice but to do this." His stare returned and he cocked his head. "What exactly is 'this', Dad?" I grunted and guzzled a few mouthfuls of my ale, not really in the mood for questioning. "I told you not to worry about that, Sonic." He huffed and started getting really stubborn. "How can I not worry about it if I don't know what it is!?" I snapped and shouted back. "IT'S EVRYTHING, SONIC!"_

_ He stared slack jawed and a bit hurt that I yelled at him the way I did. "I… I'm sorry, Sonic, I truly am… I tried my best to keep us safe and well fed." He shook his head and took a few steps forward. "Dad… you have, I just… I don't really understand what's going on at all… the police were looking for you and you come back looking like you've been in a fight, I know I'm young but I know when something isn't 'Okay' like you keep saying."_

_ I looked away and refused to respond, unable to tell him that I'd been fired and am literally on the run from the corporate law. "Dad… please, please tell me what's going on." My eyes blinked a few times and managed to focus on the picture frame containing a photo of me and Sonic from about a year ago. "Sonic… all that's happening… it's just… there's… there's nothing wrong, okay? We're just going to start a new life, I'm not in trouble at all; now I want you to go to your room and play your games for a while."_

_ He took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Alright, Dad… I trust you… what are you getting ready to do?" I shrugged and suddenly noticed the sticky note with the internet address written on it protruding from the side of the picture frame. "Uhh… I'm going to go do some stuff on the computer." He grinned and playfully made a face of disgust. "That's gross, Dad, whatever you do on the computer in your bedroom is your own business."_

_ I smiled and chuckled lightly. "You shouldn't even know what that means at your age, and no that's not what I'm doing you perverted little boy… I've got work to do." He laughed and turned around, once again going back to his room. "Whatever you say, Dad, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to go into his room, instantly snatching up the photograph of me and Sonic. 'Is this really Taylors handwriting?'_

_ Staring at the sticky note I could tell that it was indeed Taylors handwriting, I just couldn't fathom why he'd stick it on there. ' . , does he want me to look this up? Couldn't he have just told me in person?' I pursed my lips and felt my feet begin moving on their own, heading out of the kitchen towards my bedroom. 'He's talked about something called 'Chaos Emeralds' since we were pre-teens, never caring to explain to me what exactly they were.'_

_ I walked passed Sonic's room and made my way into mine, still thinking about Taylor. 'I remember his father saying crazy stuff about us having to be friends because God made it destiny… at the time we were too young and just laughed at his drunken nonsense, but one day he started becoming as serious about it as his father.' I momentarily pushed my thoughts aside and pushed my bedroom door closed, not wanting Sonic to bother me. 'His personality changed too… he wasn't the playfully spirit he used to be after that, he started taking an interest in the occult and strange conspiracies like Chaos Emeralds and something called the Master Emerald.'_

_ I plopped down in my chair and immediately jumped up in pain. "Oww… son-of-a-bitch, what the hell is that?" I held my sore back and felt the bottle of cocaine tonic in my pants line, reminding me that it was there. "Damn… I'm surprised it didn't bust from that." I removed the tonic bottle and sat it on the computer desk before sitting back down. "I'm surprised at how much is left." About half the bottle remained but I don't think I really need any more at this point._

_ From the desk shaking the computer mouse moved a bit, bringing the monitor to life. "Hrmm?" I smiled and slowly started laughing. "Oh, isn't that just great… software diagnostic complete… who gives a fuck!" I chuckled a few more times and found it funny that this computer had been toiling away while I was busy getting beat up and fired from the job I'd been working at for a little over a solid decade. "Grrrr… what a pain… fine, I guess I should keep going in case I really do find another employer."_

_ I clicked save and waited for a few seconds before exiting out of the entire program, needing to go to another one to continue on to the next process. "Maybe I could just build a giant army of robots and take over the entire world… ha! Wouldn't that be something?" I held back a few more laughs and clicked on the start icon, using the on-screen cursor to search through numerous programs before coming to the one I needed. "Regardless I need to build a new scripting engine… it's torture to try and order around those SCR's sometimes, especially if you forget the proper vocal commands."_

_ The moment the program came up I went to work on the same routine I'd done every single time to get it to function, first checking in boxers to confirm each process was going to be used, then waiting for it to load which can at times take a while. 'I still don't understand why Taylor would want me to look something like that conspiracy up… or that I am actually going to look it up!' My mind drifted back to the sticky note as the loading bar gradually filled in with green blocks, loading up the SCR's scripting program. 'I always thought Taylor lived in his own little fantasy world, especially after he secretly informed me that he had been talking to God on a semi-regular basis.'_

_ I grunted and shook my head. "What am I talking about… 'thought' I know he's a little loopy cause his father put something in his fruit loops." I crossed my arms and acted serious for a few seconds before busting out in complete laugher. "Ulrich used to say that about him… Ha-ha… hilarious, but probably true." The loading bar eventually reached full and loaded up the program, leaving me to select what scripting processes needed to be ran through. 'At least… I hope it's true… I couldn't ever imagine something like the 'Master Emerald' and its 'Chaos Emeralds' existing here in the real world.'_

_ When I thought about it, there are things that are actually crazier than a giant emerald with supernatural powers. 'I bet people back in the Old World never imagined animals would walk upright and talk.' I bobbed my head to my own thoughts and selected the processes needed, minimizing it after clicking the run button. 'It would be nice to have a 'Master or Chaos Emerald' that's for sure… especially if it is really as powerful as he said it is.' I grabbed the sticky note from off the picture frame and quickly brought up the internet, deciding now to settle my suspicions about him being a first-class weirdo by just looking up the website written on it._

_ " . ..." My fingers moved on autopilot and typed the name of the site into the address bar, clicking search before sitting back. 'I'm probably just wasting my time here… why the hell should I believe something someone who thinks they talk to God said?' The site popped up with a upside down logo of the United Federation and several sponsor links from WikiLeaks. "What the hell… this really does look like a conspiracy site… ha-ha… don't tell me they've got pictures of Bigfoot."_

_ After a few chuckles I scrolled down to the particular section the address had brought me too, a long written out article regarding the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds, and something called Chaos. "Good lord, this is like… a whole story someone wrote…" I didn't really want to read it but the fact I was amped from the cocaine tonic and naturally curious made me want to at least look into it some. "Ancient great civilizations of the Old World secretly used Chaos to transform their small settlements into thriving cities, only to be destroyed afterwards by some angry and vengeful God…" _

_It seemed preposterous for more reasons than one, how someone in this day in age could know what happened back a thousand years ago or it just the fact that a magical gemstone could be real. "Ancient Mu and Lemuria, Atlantis, Babylonia, Rama Empire of India,_ _Sumer Civilization, Osirian Civilization of the Mediterranean, Uiger Civilization of the Gobi Desert, Tiahuanaco, The Mayan's, Ancient Chun-nan, Ancient Shamar, and the Aroi Sun Kingdom of the Pacific… all those places and civilizations were possible locations of Chaos Emeralds due to their technological and nearly magical advantage they had over other empires of their time."_

_I blinked a few times and leaned back, removing my glasses for a moment. "What the hell am I doing? Reading crap like this when I should be busy making future preparations…" I tried to pry my mind off it as I cleaned my glasses on my shirt, but my eye seemed to be constantly drawn back to the monitor screen. 'My Grandpa used to read me stories from the Old World about Atlantis when I was a kid… He told me how it was a real Utopia with people living a nonstop life of total happiness, running water, air conditioning, electric rifles and guns somehow designed to use electricity as a type of propulsive force…' _

_I smiled and recalled the one bedtime story in general where he first explained to me what Atlantis was. 'A civilization so advanced it had a mono-rail system; water generators, an instrument for condensing water from the atmosphere; and something called a Vailx, an aerial ship governed by forces of levitation and repulsion… Ha-Ha… He'd tell me stories about a brave hero who'd fight through wave after wave of enemy Vailxes only to swoop in and save the young girl in the end.' Of course the part about the Hero and young girl were fake. 'But… I can't help get the feeling some of the things he said may have been true… the way he described a Vailx was like he'd been reading about them at some point previously; then, when he started talking about the hero and girl it would sound made up…'_

_I shook my head and eyed the bottle of cocaine tonic sitting on the desk in front of me. "Bah… what does it matter, that was a very long time ago." Thinking about it now still hurts, knowing your own grandfather was wrongly charged with treason and sentenced to death. "Huaah… I think I'm starting to follow in my grandpa's footsteps; having the law after me, I feel like it that's for sure." I grit my teeth and held back more anger. 'This whole country… I hate it… If I could somehow build a military, I'd take over in a heartbeat and fix this broken world.'_

_To me, the world was most definitely broken; shattered to be precise. 'I've lost everything but Sonic… all my progress with the SCR's has pretty much been put to a stop.' I recalled the program running in the background of my computer but knew I couldn't keep it running forever. 'It's not that I can't keep going with my work because I'm not working for Rimlight… it's because I'll run out of money if I don't start looking for an alternative like Cyber Net.' Again my past encounters with Cyber Net had not been overly impressive on any aspect. 'I went to them first but they turned me down… now that it's ten years later and I've actually made substantial progress they may reconsider.'_

_I smiled and reached for my ale, grabbing the cocaine tonic instead. "Oh… man, glad I didn't make that mistake." Once I realized it, I started wondering if a little more would hurt. 'I haven't felt this focused and energized in ages… I can't believe that tonic still works, must've been why it sold better than anything in Ulrich's moonshining business.' Eventually I soon gave in and tugged the cork back out. 'Can't say that I'm overly fond of drugs or ever was… but I found the money a bit appealing.'_

_After a quick whiff I poured a bit more of the alcoholic tonic water infused with cocaine into my mouth, swallowing it as quick as I could so the raunchy taste wouldn't knock me out of the chair. "Ugnn… disgusting, absolutely disgusting…" I sat the bottle down and picked up my ale, drinking it all down to rid the revolting taste from my mouth. "Bleck… nasty… let's see those Chaos Emeralds use their powers to make this taste a little better." I laughed alone for a bit and stared at the writing on the monitor screen. 'According to Taylor they could really do that.'_

_I pulled myself forward towards the screen and abruptly started reading again, again fueled by cocaine and curiosity; a very dangerous combination. "The Chaos Emeralds have reportedly been around since the beginning of any Human recorded history, possibly existing as seven different ancient relics of great power... These emeralds understandably have mystical properties and abilities, with the holder of them able to use them for almost anything he or she desires, such as ensuring bountiful crops and beneficial weather, purifying water, and improve the wellbeing of anyone who comes in general contact with them."_

_I blinked a few times, inhaled, then continued in thought. 'However they've also been known for creating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space… things so technologically advanced that the military is afraid of letting the public know is possible.' I stopped for a moment and chuckled. "The military, huh? I doubt it, this is G.U.N. we're talking about right? They'd probably just nuke it." I smirked and went back to reading the article in my head. 'These seven great Emeralds have been mentioned in everything mankind holds important; from religions to pre-historic cave paintings, the Chaos Emeralds are mentioned throughout time.'_

_I stopped and thought about it. 'That… throughout history? That's impossible, how could someone take this seriously?' I grumbled about it being too illogical to believe but continued anyway. 'It is believed by many skeptics that the Chaos Emeralds were often misused by their handlers, angering our God who created them… in retaliation for our sins he created a giant emerald known as the Master Emerald to keep the Chaos Emeralds power in check.' My mind had no trouble comprehending what they were saying, but it seemed so outlandish that I almost had to refuse to believe it._

_ 'An unknown ancient tribe located here in the United federation was perhaps the first civilization to experience the Master Emerald's creation… recorded through verbal folklore and told by remaining Native American members from the Shawnee, Erie, and Iroquois tribes; our God grew furious when for the first time a Chaos Emerald was used during Human sacrifice.' My jaw dropped in surprise. "Human sacrifice… what the hell?"_

_'Our heavenly father created the Master Emerald and placed it directly on top of the sacrificial ground, ripping it from the Earth to ascend into the sky to keep watch over everything and all…' I chuckled and shook my head. "Floating islands in the sky… whatever…" Again I went right back to reading. 'After that it's believed many Chaos Emeralds were mostly forgotten, cast into legend and outdated superstitions where no rational person would dare to venture.'_

_I hung my head and tried to not believe anything this article was saying. 'Despite being forgotten by mainstream society, many superstitious fortune hunters are aware of their priceless value… Each Chaos Emerald is believed to possess supernatural abilities and contains and infinite amount of extremely potent and powerful energy that may have actually gave life to all things here on planet Earth.' I stopped and reread the same part. "Infinite power, huh?" I smirked and read on._

_ 'The main power of each Chaos Emerald is believed to 'transform thoughts into power', implying they may possibly have some form of reality-warping ability... This allows them to perform certain things such as showing visions, perform rituals and even revive the recently deceased.' I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Hmm… revive the deceases, huh? Jesus must've had one on him… ha-ha…" _

_'For the most part; however, this power allows the Chaos Emeralds to generate the Chaos Energy they hold within them, making our thoughts the source of the emeralds immense powers… This makes the Chaos Emeralds a true source of unlimited everlasting pure energy and enables them to literally float in the air on their own.' I grit my teeth and tried to imagine what one of these Chaos Emeralds may look like. "If they really exist… I hope my mind isn't starting to secretly believe in this crap."_

_'It is believed the type of Chaos Energy the Chaos Emeralds can produce is based on the holders thoughts and emotions… Positive thoughts such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies from the Emerald; and negative thoughts such as anger and hatred, generate negative energies from the Emerald.' I stopped and took my glasses off again. "What am I doing on here reading this? It's all a bunch of hoopla."_

_It did seem strange that I couldn't stop reading the article, but it was more than fascinating. 'If I could get my hands on one of these… 'Chaos Emeralds'… I wonder what I could do with it.' I grunted about it being nonsense and shoved my glasses back on, unable to stop reading this ridiculously phony article. _

_'Regardless, this energy can be harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds, either by their holders or special machinery, making it useful for various purposes… After researching and translating thousands of clay tablets from ancient Sumerian libraries, scholars speculate a Chaos Emerald may have contributed to the direct downfall of the Sumer Civilization.' I pursed my lips and recalled all the talk about the Sumerians being one of the greatest confirmed ancient empires. _

_ 'As translated from clay tablets; when the final king of the Sumerian civilization (Believed to be Damiq-ilishu) harnessed the power of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds, he achieved the ability to perform different Chaos Powers, such as something called 'Chaos Control' and other things such as enhancing his own abilities.' I took a few deep breaths and wondered how someone could translate such old texts. 'After absorbing all seven of the great Chaos Emeralds, he brought about a super transformation that allowed him to literally become superhuman, an enhanced form that granted him flight, near invulnerability, different Chaos Powers, and drastically increased physical and mental abilities…'_

_'It is written that these transformations do not last forever, as they consume mental energy and require some type of ring energy to be maintained over longer periods of time.' I hung my head and started laughing. "Okay… rings? So first we had Chaos Emeralds, then the Master Emerald, and now finally there are magical rings just laying around for people to find? Whatever…" Despite my constant attitude I still went back to reading, entranced by the powers given to this supposed king. 'Damiq-ilishu rampaged through the city he ruled because his negative emotions made the soil salinity way too high for any form of irrigation; However, it is believed he considered himself an invulnerable god and blamed everything on the workers poor irrigation system; He terrorized his citizens with his abilities only to find out he was still mortal when those powers ran out… the clay tablets are unclear as to of what happened next, but many scholars speculate he was sacrificed to appease their primitive gods after his misuse of power.'_

_"Insane, completely insane… who would believe any of this stuff?" I looked away from the screen back towards the bottle of cocaine tonic. "I could definitely imagine myself with one of those 'Chaos Emeralds'… flying through the sky like Superman… smashing the Rimlight building with my own hands… awesome." I chuckled and mentally pictured myself as some sort of handsome muscular super hero. "Ha-ha… now that would be a sight, me in a superman costume?" I snickered to myself a few times and couldn't help but find it hilarious. "I highly doubt any of this Chaos Emerald stuff is real… I mean, it's just way too outlandish even though it sounds like something possible."_

_I recalled something I saw on the news a month ago about the University of Station Square making plans to form an exploration team. 'They're gathering specialists and intellectuals to take a five month long research-only vacation to the Mystic Ruins, if I remember correctly they found an ancient temple deep in the swampy jungle… From what I heard the Mystic Ruins has always had small ruins but nothing on this scale… they think it may be from the Echidna's but it's possible it's been there before that.'_

_I shook my head and sighed, responding to my own thoughts. "So what? Oh God, I must be really messed up right now if I actually believe any of this garbage in the slightest bit." I rolled my eyes and read a bit more, ready to exit out the moment I got tired of reading. 'The energy of the emeralds can also be harnessed to power machines, making it possible for these ancient civilizations to power various types of powerful and advanced machinery that normally would be impossible to use even in today's time due to the immense amounts of energy they require.'_

_Both my eyebrows gradually rose as I imagined the SCR's using a Chaos Emerald to power them. "Interesting… I could use it to charge thousands of them at once." I cracked a smile and interrupted myself. "Wait… what in the world would I need to charge a thousand SCR's for?" The mere thought of that many SCR's under my command was a breathtaking notion, but in reality seemed far from possible._

_'The Chaos Emeralds also appear to amplify their own power the more emeralds there are used in the process... It is written in ancient folklore that Atlantis held its own weapon of mass destruction; a mighty cannon capable of obliterating an entire naval fleet powered by a quote 'sparkling green emerald'… it's believed the Atlantans gloated by saying with five emeralds it is could destroy a large city, with six emeralds it could blow up half of the moon and with all seven emeralds it could destroy planets and pierce our own star.'_

_"Now that is amazing… imagine having something powerful enough to blow a hole through the sun." I shook my head and grabbed the bottle of cocaine tonic. "If only these things existed… I mean, they can't possibly exist can they?" Again I pulled the cork, deciding to go for just one more sip. "It's just so illogical… then again… people say the same thing about God and a lot of people believe in him." I felt like I could strangle myself after making such a comparison. "Gah… that made no sense… I don't even know what's real anymore!"_

_In a flash I silenced myself with a gulp of the rancid cocaine tonic. 'I just wish they were real so I could use them to make more SCR's… until then… it's just some crazy conspiracy theory like my Grandpa's crackpot folder he left me.' My eyes suddenly shot wide open and I swallowed my mouthful of tonic. "Dammit… I forgot about that…" I jumped up out of the office chair and sat the bottle of tonic down on the desk before hustling over to my closet. "I know it's somewhere in here."_

_The moment I got that door open I got to work digging through clothes. "I know it's in here… where is it?" After digging for a few more moments I neared the bottom of the back right portion of the closet, revealing the top to a long cardboard box. "Aha! I knew you were in here, I just knew it!" My grandfather prepared for his death on many occasions, setting up legal wills or safety deposit boxes, he always had something somewhere and one in particular held things for me. "I hope nothing's been crushed."_

_I managed to get the box out of the closet without too much clothing falling out and sat it down on my bed. "Okay… it's been a while since I've seen anything that's inside here." I took no time in pulling open the top of the box, exposing a giant manila folder, an antique doctors bag containing various obsolete medical tools, a tiny footlocker filled with assorted gadgets he created, and a gun box containing a 1938 Luger P08 German pistol with a few loaded clips. "Sweet… everything looks intact."_

_Immediately my hand moved toward the gun box but I stopped. 'Wait…' Instead of going for the gun I moved over to the manila folder. 'This folder… this folder contained some of my grandpa's most ingenious ideas and plans… I never knew why he left it for me but I've briefly skimmed through it, most is just babble and nonsense but some of it had been real accounts on progress he made. "The Roboticizer and Roboticization… I remember it because it reminded me of one of his bedtime stories he used to tell me."_

_I yanked open the folder and searched through the categorized insides for the right pieces of paper. 'He once devised a complex plan to using living things as real organic batteries to power machines… it definitely seemed sinister and immoral but he looked into it regardless, using a machine he called the Roboticizer he claimed he turned multiple animals into the robotic equivalent; their bodies had literally become that of a machine."_

_It seemed insane that something like that was possible but he never went public with it. 'The United Federation sent G.U.N. agents to storm the lab after a while and destroyed all his progress, labeling Roboticization as unethical and banning its use across the globe.' With papers in hand I tried to start reading, considering roboticization as a quick shortcut if I had to get MeteorTech up and running on my own. "Okay… wow… I haven't seen grandpa's handwriting in a long time."_

_I smiled and continued reading right before the telephone rang. "Dammit… who the hell?" Quickly I sat the papers down on the bed and walked over to my computer desk where the house phone was. "Who i-…. shit… Reginald Butch… no way, no way, no way!" The only thing I could do was let it ring, there was no way I was going to answer and risk getting my location blown. "Maybe he just found out about his poor convertible… ha-ha!" After a few more rings I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. "Dad… telephone… it's Mr. Butch."_

_I grit my teeth and replied "Let it ring, son." The doorknob turned and the door slowly crept open. "Can I come in?" I gave a nod and watched him come in as the telephone kept ringing. "Yeah… just don't touch anything laying out." He walked inside and jumped up on my bed as the answering machine picked up. "__**-ROBOTNIK! I swear to God, when I find you… Ughh… I know it was you who took the robots, I also know it was you who smashed my fucking car! That was an antique you know… Davison is going to hunt you down so you better never show your face around here for as long as you live!-"**_

_I hung my head and felt Sonic's eyes glued on me, listening to everything that flabby bulldog was saying. __**"-Oh… and that precious SCR shipment that you ordered has taken a detour directly to the dump, first class flight there too… I'm going to make extra sure stray Chao get a chance to piss on them before I send each to the crusher or incinerator.-"**__ I sighed and shook my head __**"-I swear to God… I could just… RHAAA… you fat bastard… tubby, overweight, sack of lard… you're a beached whale you hear me!? You're a gigantic piece of cellulite!-"**_

_Sonic laughed as Butch audibly slobbered on the phone and hung up."Mr. Butch is an asshole isn't he, Dad?" I glanced back at him before giving a couple of nods. "Yeah… yeah he is…" The answering machine beeped to confirm the saved message and I just stood there. 'An entire shipment of SCR's, sent to the dump… what a fucking waste.' My mind gradually shifted over to what I was doing before and immediately began brainstorming. 'Wait… the dump… so, they're just going to be sitting there unguarded until they get crushed or incinerated?'_

_My eyes focused on the computer screen but my brain zoned out in thought. 'I could go up there and just take them… but I left that truck… then again, I could use my own… but wait… what if it's a trap? What if they just want me to come up there so that they could catch me?' I shook my head and kept thinking. 'No… Butch isn't that smart, neither is Davison; all he was good at was lying to everyone.' Forming plans is one thing I'd always excelled in, able to mentally bounce around different ideas to form one central strategy, a scheme I've created in my head. 'If… If I could take those robots from the dump, I'll have them at my disposal… I'll even be able to cut HEXAeco right out of the equation; I know I could build a replica of my Grandpa's Roboticizers since he left blueprints.'_

_ I smiled as my mind worked overtime, forming the plan I was going to go by from here on out. 'If I had a Roboticizer I could replace their shitty 'Chaos Drives' and use something organic instead… something like… uhh… a Flicky! Yeah, that'll work… simple and easy to find…' I held back a chuckle and thought. 'Who names things after the Echidna's primitive god anyway?' Sonic ruffled around with something and suddenly exclaimed. "Whoa, Awesome… it's like blaster pistol from Star Wars! Pew-Pew-Pew!"_

_ I quickly spun around and noticed the gun box open with the Luger in his small hands. "SONIC!" He jerked his head in my direction as I ran over to him and snatched the pistol out of his hands. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He reeled back and apologized. "Sorry, Dad, it just looked cool." I grit my teeth and held myself back from yelling anymore. "Sonic… this… this is not a toy, go to your room." He stared at me and tried to apologize again. "Dad, I'm sorry… I didn't put any ammo in it or anything so I figured…" I interrupted by grabbing the back of his shirt, lifting him up to my face-level. "I don't care about your apology… don't ever touch one of these things again! Do you understand me!?"_

_ He continued to stare as I held him in the air, dangling above my bed. "I… I'm sorry." My eye twitched and something in my mind snapped; for the first time my brain truly registered him as a Mobian. "…Sonic…" He sniffled and started to cry. "D-Don't cry… just… just go to your room." A few tears ran down his cheeks as I sat him back down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Dad…" I gave a nod and pointed to the door. "Go… Sonic… it's not your fault, I'm just upset about other things." He wiped his face and jumped down off the bed, hurrying out of the room into his own. 'Goddammit…'_

_ I sighed and pushed the door closed, tightening my grip on the pistol's handle. 'Kids… always getting into stuff when you tell them not to.' Seeing him cry did made me feel bad but Sonic never could deal with somebody shouting at him. 'He'll be fine… he might not have been fine if he pulled the trigger… I know there's one bullet in the chamber.' I swiftly held the gun up, pulling the breech back to confirm my suspicion about a bullet being in there. 'Yep… damn… that boy could've killed himself or me.'_

_._

_[Two Hours Later, 5:30 P.M.]_

_._

_ 'It all makes sense now… all of it… Nikola Tesla had a Chaos Emerald!' I leaned back in my office chair and thought more about it, having been doing research on Chaos Emeralds for the past hour after thinking about what to do tomorrow. 'He was the last person to hold one… Wardenclyffe Tower was literally a machine used to harness Chaos Energy… the Tunguska event in Siberia was a direct result of its potential.' At this point I was lost in thought, to be tracking something that likely doesn't even exist just makes me seem foolish._

_ 'In accounts he'd written, it states at the time the government shut down the tower he'd sent the power core to a place called Hawaii…' I pursed my lips in wonder. "I've never heard of a place called Hawaii… must've been some place in the Old World." I bobbed my head and opened a new tab in my internet browser, typing 'Hawaii' into the address bar. "Okay Wikipedia… let's see what you know."_

_ I clicked on the Wikipedia link and momentarily waited for the page to load before reading. "Hawaii… blah-blah-blah… Last state to become part of the United States of America before its collapse in 2050… Tropical Islands… sank in 2150?" I grunted and slowed down to read in-depth. "Due to global warming and rising seas the United Federation territory began to sink into the ocean around 2070 and was completely submerged in 2150…" I sighed and crossed my arms before reading the next sentence. "The surviving island (Isle of Hawai'i) soon came to be known as South Island by the natives of Hawaii who moved there to continue living like their ancestors."_

_ The Article eventually came to an end but left a link to South Island. "South Island, huh? How come it didn't sink?" I moved the mouse to get the cursor to hover on top of the link before clicking, again waiting for the page to load. "Alright… South Island… Originally Isle of Hawai'i… yadda-yadda… peaceful community dedicated mostly towards tourism… has miraculously not suffered the effects of rising seas?" I cocked my head in confusion and quickly tried to think of why that might be a reason why it hasn't sank._

_ "The Natives of South Island speak of a time when their ancestors worshiped a bright green gemstone that they claimed held back the rising tides." I contemplated the description of Nikola Tesla's so called 'Power core' and understood that this may be the Chaos Emerald the conspiracy website spoke of. 'Granddad was fascinated with Nikola Tesla and often spoke of him highly… I specifically remember him speaking of something Tesla found in his village, Smiljan, as a small boy… Tesla wrote in journals about his 'precious jewel' or 'magnificent emerald', talking about how he kept it as a good luck charm and never let it out of his sight.'_

_ My mind stopped for a second before recalling something else I read in an online biography. 'Tesla also stated he sent his good luck charm to an associate in a place called 'Honolulu' before it finally rested in a small town called 'Volcano'.' The fact that all this ties in so well made me wonder if it was possible this conspiracy is humongous, Illuminati and Majestic-12 humongous. 'Could it be that this 'Precious jewel' or 'magnificent emerald' is really just a Chaos Emerald he used to power his Wardenclyffe Tower? Did he us his good luck charm to destroy over seven-hundred and seventy square miles (2000 Km) of forest in Siberia?'_

_ My mind was afloat with possible ideas, it was more than interesting enough to consider these things true. 'If I used Roboticized Flickies and other small animals to power the SCR's, I could go after these Chaos Emeralds.' I smiled and bobbed my head, knowing I could easily use those machines to do almost anything. 'There's no way Butch and Davison will try and confront me, not with the SCR's under my control… if I went to the gun store tomorrow, I could buy live ammunition for them instead of having them use rubber bullets.'_

_ A small knock came to the door and I sighed. "What is it now?" Sonic's voice came through from the other side and still sounded a bit upset. "Dad… c-can I come in?" I thought about it for a bit and replied "Can you keep yourself from going through my things?" He remained silent for a moment as I minimized the web browser. "Yes sir." I took a few deep breathes and said "Alright… you can come in." The doorknob turned and the door opened wide. "I'm sorry for messing around with that gun… I know I shouldn't have been."_

_ I swiveled around to face his direction and responded "Sonic… in the real world… when people die, they stay dead… you know this right?" He gave a few nods but I could tell he didn't really want a lecture. "Video Games and television isn't real… guns are real and when you kill somebody with them they stay dead…" He blinked and interrupted "But I didn't pull the trigger, Dad, I… I was just… ah… nevermind… I just wanted to know if you're ready to watch TV with me."_

_ I hung my head and knew I needed to spend time with him but couldn't pry myself away from making future plans. "Sonic… I can't… I need to work again tonight." His eyes fell directly to the floor and he shook his head. "I should've know." My jaw dropped and I asked "Now what do you mean by that?" He snapped back and raised his voice lightly, nowhere near as loud as I was to him when he had that gun. "You're always busy, you never spend any time with me anymore!"_

_ My head throbbed but I remained calm. "Sonic… I'm working for you, don't you understand?" He shook his head and yelled "I don't want you to work for me, I just want you to be my father!" I grit my teeth and said "I am being you father, Sonic, I'm keeping you safe and well fed." He sniffled and tried not to cry. "But you never spend time with me, it's like you don't even try to… I… I bet my real father would've spent time with me." My eye twitched again and I flew up in a rage, backhanding him right across his cheek before he fell down on his back._

_ "HOW DARE YOU! You little shit, I've been taking care of you for nine years of my life, you would've died if it wasn't for me!" He held his red cheek and stared up at me from the floor wide-eyed. "I spent so much time taking care of you, and you don't even consider me your 'real' father? Well, I never should've considered you my 'real' son; I've always hated Mobians in the first place…" He started crying and I held my hand over my mouth, never before having said something so cruel to him. "Fine… I'll just leave, alright!? Will that make you happy,'Dad'!? I'll just give you all the time in the world to work on your beloved projects!"_

_ He got to his feet and I quickly tried to fix things, having realized my massive overwhelming error. "Sonic, no… I'm sorry… I didn't mean that, you have to believe me!" He shook his head and pushed my hands away as I tried to lay them on his shoulders. "No! you've made it pretty clear these past few years that you truly don't love me…" My heart started pounding with my brain, unable to comprehend why my life was once again taking a turn for the worst. "That's not true, Sonic, I've just been really stressed lately because of work! You know I love you, you're my son!"_

_ He cried harder and exclaimed. "No! I'm not your son! I'm a Hedgehog and you're… you're a Human!" My eyes rapidly evaluated his and could see the pain coursing through him. "Sonic… calm down, I'm sorry… please, come on… we'll watch television right now… together." I reached out to grab his hand but he tried to shove me, running away immediately afterwards. "SONIC… where are you going!?" He sprinted towards the door faster than I'd ever seen him move, desperately trying to run from his problems like he always had. "I'm leaving… don't worry about me, I can take care of myself!"_

_ I shook my head and ran after him. "Don't you even try it, Sonic, you're too young to run away from home… it's too dangerous out there for you!" He ignored me and kept going, pulling open the front door in a fit of tears. "I can take care of myself for now on, I've been doing it for the past two years anyway!" I grabbed him but he instantly squirmed out of my grasp, taking off down the driveway. "… WELL FINE… YOU'VE ALREADY COST ME VALUABLE TIME!" He sprinted down the driveway and continued on along the sidewalk, still running quicker than I imagined was possible. "Goddammit! I swear, my heart is going to explode! this day can't get any fucking worse!"_

_ I grunted and slammed the door closed, kicking it with my shoe until my foot hurt. 'I don't understand what's going on… shit...' My body weaved back in forth as my mind felt that black cloud once again shroud my rational thinking. 'Why is this happening to me!? What did I do to deserve this!?' It really did seem like some sort of curse had been placed on my life for no reason at all. 'All I ever tried to do was be a good father and a hardworking man, just like my Grandfather tried to be with me… now everything is gone; like Satan flew up from the depths of hell just to spite me.'_

_ I managed to heave another sigh while holding back the onset of hyperventilation. "Why God!? Why!? What did I do to deserve this!?" At this point I had to focus on just not going completely insane, feeling the onset of it drilling into my skull. "What did I do to deserve this!?" I wiped under my nose and removed my glasses. "I swear, something's got to give… I… I just can't take it anymore… I'm going crazy!" Throughout my years of working on the 'MeteorTech' project I knew I'd snap from stress eventually, it became evident when I successfully downed an entire bottle of near-illegal Yellow Jacket Energy Pills in a little over a week just to stay awake. "I… I never thought I'd lose my own son!"_

_ I sniffled a few times and tried to retain at least a minute amount of sanity somewhere buried deep inside my brain. "I… I… I can't… I… I don't know… I don't know what to do anymore...I… I…" Unfortunately everything was blurry and the effects of the cocaine tonic only added to the panic of having a nine year old kid out on the mean streets by himself. "RHHAAAAAA… I'm losing it!" Despite my regard for personal safety all I could do was beat my palms against my temples. "Somebody help me!"_

_ I lost my struggle to remain stable and fell to my knees. "E-Everything… my work, house, reputation, dreams… and now my s-son; it's all gone… I've got nothing… why!? Why is this happening!? Why me!? What did I do!?" I sobbed louder and punched the floor, trying to release a bit of anger. "Why!? Why God!? Why is it always a Mobian!?" I wiped my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, yelling at God for punishing me. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS A FUCKING MOBIAN!?" My jaw hurt from gritting my teeth so hard, this day couldn't possibly get worse unless I somehow got killed; then again, that might be a blessing._

_ "Ughh… I haven't cried in such a long time until today; twice in one day after ten years." I gave the floor one more solid punch and stood back up, the depression inside me fading away into anger and disappointment, still upset regardless. "I… I have to do something, I c-can't… I can't just keep losing everything." My whole face felt like a balloon from my sinus swelling due to my distraught state. "I swear… this world is trying to take me down, just like it did to Dad and Grandpa…" I sniffled a few times and pulled the curtain on the window to the side, peering out to see if anyone was around or if Sonic didn't really go anywhere. 'Sonic…'_

_ I shook my head and swiftly walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator where my truck's keys were held in the drawer. "There's no way I can just let him stay out there, the sun's going to be going down soon and the streets are no place for a young boy to be at night… I… I know my Grandpa would've done the same thing if I ran way." I momentarily shoved my anguish to the side and yanked open the counter drawer, scrambling through it to find my truck keys._

_ I immediately found them and snatched them out of the little tray they were in. "I have to find him and apologize… maybe he went over to one of his friend's houses or… or… I don't know, but I can't just let him stay out there; there's no way." I pushed the drawer closed and quickly hustled over to the front door. 'God, I hope I find him… if something bad happens to him, I… I…' I blinked a few times and tugged the door open. "Uhgg… My head is killing me!"_

_ Without even bothering to lock the door behind me I ran out, sprinting right to the truck, immediately looking around to see if I could see anything coloured blue. "Come on, Sonic… where are you!?" Ramming the keys in the car lock I yanked open the door, quickly stepping up into the cab before slamming it closed. "I shouldn't even be out here… I'm going to get caught, then I'll go to jail and Sonic will be screwed... he'd have to live in an orphanage or foster home; I saved him from that life and I'll be damned if he's going to experience it now!"_

_ Sonic was fast and I knew he could easy run miles in an hour, if he was serious about leaving then it's going to be nearly impossible to find him. "I swear to God… this day…" I shook my head and pushed the key in the ignition, starting up the truck as quick as I possibly could. "I've got a fucked up life…" Once the engine came alive I shifted into reverse, backing out of the small driveway while avoiding the garbage cans. 'It's always because of some Mobian too.'_

_ As soon as I was out of the driveway I shifted gears again. 'Hmm… Amanda is out in her garden, maybe she saw him go by.' I figured it was worth a shot and drove towards the end of the street where she lived, rolling down the window all the while. "Hey, Amanda." She turned around from tending her small well-kept garden and smiled. "Ah… Mr. Robotnik, how nice to see you…" I faked a smiled but interrupted. "It's nice to see you too, Amanda… but have you seen Sonic?"_

_ She gave a small nod and clipped a rose from the rest. "Why yes, I have… He just came flying by here about less than five minutes ago… He was moving so fast though, I don't think he heard me say hello." I kept up my phony smiled and asked "Did you see which way he went?" She pointed to the left sidewalk and replied "He turned left and out of sight… is something wrong?" I shook my head and started gradually moving down the road. "No… he just left something behind and I'm trying to make sure he gets it…. Got to go."_

_ She waved goodbye as I sped off. 'Dammit, Sonic, where did you go?' I jerked my head in both directions looking for Sonic while waiting for traffic to let me in. 'If I don't find him… I… I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.' A kind driver let me through and I took it, pulling out in front of him. 'I can't just let him stay out here… but… if I can't find him then there's nothing I can do about it… I've got bigger things to worry about than some prepubescent's tantrum like this.'_

_ My nose wrinkled up and I sneezed into my sleeve, still feeling my congested sinuses from my earlier sobbing. "Dammit… My life is in total shambles." Still, the only thing I could do was search; if I couldn't find him by sundown then I knew I won't be able to. 'Sonic's a smart boy, I'm not really too worried about him getting hurt… it's just the fact that he's out there alone thinking I hate him and never loved him in the first place.' _

_ 'What I said to him about me not considering him my son… I… I don't even know where that came from, I've always considered him my son… I used to change his diapers for God Sakes!' My eyes started to water again but I pressed on, driven to find the last thing important in my life. "I… I need to listen to music or something… M-My mind is just… it's on the fritz right now and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep it together… I'm already talking to myself." I quickly reached over an turned on the radio, suddenly feeling groggy as someone's voice came through. __**"Master… time to wake up, we're here."**_

.

.

[Date- 2404, April 25]

[Time: 12:40 P.M.]

.

"Huh?" 327 nudged me in the seat and repeated himself. "We're here, Master, I also stopped and got you your burger and shake." I coughed a couple of times and felt around the bottom of the passenger seat for the lever to the reclining back support. "You actually got the order right?" He flashed a smile with fake teeth and asked "Why do you have to bring that up every time? You should just be lucky I didn't get you a water and salad." I chuckled and found the lever, leaning back up to see an oak tree directly in front of us and an old warehouse a little ways off to the side.

"No… you're lucky you didn't get me a salad." He kept his smile as I continued looking around. "This is Southeast Westlake Plaza?" He gave a nod and turned off the truck. "Yes, Master… I cross-checked multiple maps along with using GPS… this is most definitely Southeast Westlake Plaza." I glanced down at the center console and noticed a bag from Burger King. "It looks pretty much the same as it did back when I came here ten years ago." He opened his door and quickly scanned around for anybody. "It's very secluded in this part of Station Square, Master, I don't think we'll have to worry about anyone noticing us being here."

I grabbed the bag of food from Burger King and pulled it open, letting my hand go straight for the burger. "I know… it's been like this for a while, this was once part of the industrial area with factories and such but they closed it down about twenty years ago." He examined the old warehouse and said "It looks like nature has already started to reclaim its land." My stomach growled as I unwrapped the burger, glad I had something to eat after a terrible night sleep. "Mhmm… it'll do that."

He turned his head in my direction as I bit into the burger. "Master…" I raised an eyebrow but continued to eat. "hmm?" He cocked his head and analyzed everything I was doing. "You know you've been sleeping an awful lot… well past the normal amount someone your age should." I stopped chewing and glared angrily at him. "Oh? And just what is that supposed to mean?" He rolled his artificial eyes and sighed. "It means you're sleeping a lot… exactly what you should've thought it meant."

I continued to stare but gradually felt a smile form as I resumed chewing. "You Know, 327, you never used to talk back to me like you've been doing recently." He showed no emotion and only watched me take another bite of my burger as I swallowed the first. "I'm only expressing my opinions and concerns." I chewed faster and looked back down at the center console, grabbing the milkshake from the cup holder. "Mmm… yeah…" He smiled mimicked a laugh while watching me chow down on the burger and take big gulps of my milkshake. "Master, don't eat so fast or you'll choke."

I grunted and sat my hamburger down to open my passenger side door. "327, why must you try and be like my nanny all the time? I've been eating for sixty years… I think I'm doing it right." He smiled at me as I started gulping down more of my shake again, feeling thirsty. "Yes, Master… did you at least have a good nap?" I stopped and recalled my dream. 'That's the fourth time I've had a dream about the past… it's more like I'm watching my memories.'

'I'd consider the nap I had more or less inadequate, considering the fact I dreamt of the day I lost everything.' 327 startled me by closing his truck door. "Did you hear me, Master?" I bobbed my head and replied "Yes… I had a good nap." I could tell he was analyzing my posture so I stood up straight, not in the mood to play another round of twenty questions with him. "Get the shovel out of the back, 327." He immediately obeyed and walked around to the back of the truck, grabbing a square shovel from the bed. "Is this where we're going to dig 'them' up, Master?"

I gulped and grabbed my hamburger off the dashboard of the truck. "Yeah… go over to the oak tree and I'll meet you there." He once again obeyed and moved away from the truck, leaving me to eat the rest of my hamburger and drink my shake in peace. 'Ughh…I'm tired as hell…' I took a few deep breaths and continued eating, taking a big chunk out of my half of hamburger. 'Shadow probably sleeps better than me at this point.'

'When I'm not dreaming of the past it's just nothing but darkness.' I smirked and said "Maybe I'm getting senile… something like Alzheimer's or Dementia." 327 glanced over in my direction and wondered who I was talking to. 'I guess I should hurry… though it's not like he cares about standing.' I took a big swig of my milkshake and chomped down into the last bite of my burger, swiftly chewing and swallowing. 'Alright… I think… I'm sure I buried 'them' on the side of the oak tree leading to the warehouse.'

It was a long time ago when I buried 'them', but 'they' should still be in relatively good condition. "Okay, 327…" I balled up the hamburger wrapper and stuffed it in the side paneling of the truck door before turning towards him. "I'm ready whenever you are, Master." I bobbed my head and walked forward, trying to remember the exact place where I buried 'them' at. "Right about… here… start digging right here, you should hit 'their' wooden box after a while; hopefully it hasn't disintegrated."

I stepped to the side as he positioned the shovel right above the spot I specified. "Yes, Master… how far down do you think they are?" I shrugged and sipped on what was left of my milkshake before responding "I don't remember, probably six feet… I wanted to make sure they didn't come to the surface during rain." He used his foot to ram the shovel into the grass, penetrating down to the soil. "You know, Master… if someone see's us doing this they're going to think we're digging a grave."

I chuckled and said "I'll just tell him we're from the Mafia and we're 'taking care of business.' That might send them out of here." He smiled and scooped the dirt and grass up, flinging it all behind him before plunging right back down into the ground. "Just tell them we're planting roses." I grinned and joked. "Roses for Amy, I wanted to make up to Sonic for all those years of hatred." He faked a laugh and kept digging with full strength. "I'd say you've completely lost your mind, Master."

I drank the rest of my milkshake and replied "I lost my mind a long time ago, 327." He took it as more joking a laughed, leaving me to look off elsewhere while he dug. 'Hmm…' The warehouse had stayed in excellent condition for a building that was condemned twenty five years ago. 'Brings back a lot of memories… mostly sad, but some good.' 327 started whistling and I ignored him, still unsure why an android likes to whistle in the first place. 'I wonder if there's anything left inside.' I cocked my head and stared at the building. "327, keep digging… I'm going to go check out the warehouse."

He stopped and looked up. "Do you have your Clopidogrel, Master?" I gave my coat a few pats and felt the bottle in the inside pocket. "Yes, 327, I'm a big boy… remember?" He shook his head with a smile and asked "How about your pistol." I gave my other pocket a pat and started walking towards the warehouse, not about to wait for his permission. "I've got it, 327, less worrying and more digging." The sound of shoveling resumed along with his false whistling made entirely by a speaker located in the back of his rubber throat. 'God, how annoying… oh well… he's been more like a son to me these past years than Sonic ever was.'

I smirked and thought. 'To imagine that I actually used to consider that little blue pincushion kin…' I laughed and made sure I was far enough away from 327 before speaking aloud. "At least if I told people 327 was my son they wouldn't give me a strange look." I can still recall how people would stare me down when I went out in public with Sonic back when we were family, some people thought I was a kind man but most considered me a weirdo who was taking care of a wild animal. 'The judge that gave me the adoption papers actually informed me that it was an odd sight… bastard… what did he know anyway.'

I finally came to a stop in front of the old warehouse doors but continued thinking. 'Then again… what did I know? Back then I actually thought I could take care of something like that and love it the way I should with a Human baby… completely ridiculous.' I shook my head and gripped the giant double doors, noticing a chain and padlock firmly keeping people out. 'Damn… huh? What's this?' A little sign was dangling from the chain that read "Scheduled for demolition in August of 2406 -Station Square Department of Water and Power-."

Just knowing that something may be inside was more than enough to keep me wanting entrance, leaving me to quickly pull my pistol. 'Let's see… maybe I can shoot the lock like in those movies.' I pursed my lips and momentarily wondered about ricochet, pulling the trigger regardless to make the Luger fire a bullet at the locking mechanism. 'Strike.' 327 stopped whistling and instantly jerked his head up in my direction, shouting at me. "What are you doing, Master!?" I turned and spoke loud enough for him to hear. "It was locked and I wanted to see what was inside." He shook his head and relaxed some from his battle-ready stance.

"Master, I don't think it's very likely you'll be open a lock with a bullet." I looked back over at the padlock with a bullet hole in it and yanked on it a couple of times, feeling it come loose and pop up in the unlocked position. "Oh yeah? Well, guess what?" After tugging the lock from the chain I held it up for him to see. "I may be over the hill, but I'm still rockin'." He waved me off and went back to digging. "You may be over the hill and still rockin', but that's only until heaven comes a knockin', Master."

I laughed and pulled the chain from around the double doors handles. "Great… first whistling and now rhyming, you must be malfunctioning." He joined me in laughing but I could tell he was watching me, scanning to make sure nobody was around to possibly harm me. "All systems are at one hundred percent, Master." I rolled my eyes and struggled to get the giant rusty doors to budge, eventually getting the left one to move before sliding all the way open. "Keep digging, 327, I'll be right in here looking around."

I walked inside before he could respond and tossed my empty milkshake cup down on the cement, at least keeping it out of nature. 'Looks just about like it did when I was last here, minus the graffiti that is… the Station Square Cougars; hmm… is that another Mobian gang or a group of mature women looking for sex?' The layout was relatively simple with nothing but open space and a small foreman office in the upper-right corner. 'I remember hiding out here from the police after Sonic didn't come home.'

That night was the first night I'd ever drank so much that I passed right out. 'It was also the first time I had robotic bodyguards keeping me safe.' I smiled softly before it turned into a frown, my feelings towards that time of my life have always been mixed and nearly incomprehensible. 'I became a different person in one day… life tried to take me out but I turned the gun around on it.' The smell of mold and dust brought back more memories of that dreadful night spent alone. 'I ended up staying out until one o'clock in the morning looking for that rat… I couldn't even go home either; when I came back there was a police car in the drive way.'

I had almost wished they would've found me here at this warehouse. 'I would have given the SCR's their first taste of live targets… rubber bullets may be considered non-lethal but they can still easily kill someone.' My feet moved on autopilot through the musty warehouse, heading towards the small office at the back. 'It took me another year and a half before I even made my next move… Once my money ran out I had no choice, there was no way I could take care of myself anymore.'

While robbing banks was not my style, it had to be done. 'I took three SCR's with real bullets and entered Station Square City Bank, told SCR-HD to shoot the guard in the leg and demanded money from the tellers… but then I saw it… I saw it through the window to the vault… one of the other tellers was trying to hide it from me…' I stopped at the office and peered in through the door window to see the same spot I hid the SCR's and myself almost fifteen years ago. 'It was like a true miracle… when I first saw it my mind instantly went back to the conspiracy article I read on the computer…'

327's voice cut me off as he shouted for me. "Master! I found 'them'!" I turned around and shoved my thoughts to the side, centering my mind on the plan I'd made. "I'm coming, 327, dig 'it' up." I sighed and glanced back at the warehouse office before hurrying through the main room to the rusty double doors. "Yes, Master… it looks like the box 'they' were in held up to the soil." I stepped out of the warehouse into the sun and immediately stopped, feeling my heart pound just from that small amount of walking. "Ughh…"

327 took notice and asked "Master… are you alright?" I bobbed my head and held my hand over my heart. "Yeah… just… give me a second." I took a few deep breaths as he stared at me all the while. 'Dammit… I'm so sick of this, all I did was walk a little bit.' Despite wanting to get angry I knew I couldn't, needing to stay calm and let my pule return to normal. "Take one of your Clopidogrel, Master." I gave another nod and motioned for him to go back to digging. "Alright… keep digging, we need to get 'them' as quick as possible…"

He dug around the object as I swiftly pulled my bottle of Clopidogrel out of my coat pocket. "I know, Master… we put our plan in action tomorrow right?" I coughed a few times and twisted the cap off the medicine bottle. "Yeah… since The Bell is out of commission we're going to go through with this one… I spent a long time thinking up this plan, 327, the whole time I was on Prison Island." After tapping a single pill out I tossed it in my mouth and chewed, still disgusted by the taste no matter how many times it visits my palate.

"Really?" I swallowed and twisted the cap back on the bottle before shoving it in my pocket. "Yep… *Cough**Cough*… after I saw you there that is." He smiled and abruptly tossed the shovel to the side, jumping down into the hole he'd made ten times quicker than I'd imagined was possible. "Well, your mood did seem to improve… one of the other prison guards actually took notice and I thought I was going to have to kill him."

I smiled and felt my heartbeat gradually slowdown. "With the precise aiming I saw during our escape, I don't think you would've had a problem with that, 327." I could only see the top of his head so I assumed he was trying to lift the wooden crate I buried 'them' in. "I would've gladly done it to protect you, Master." I chuckled and replied "I know you would, 327… you're a real champion; you know that?"

He faked a laugh and suddenly moved out of sight before a large wooden crate appeared at the edge of the hole he'd dug. "Now be careful with that, 327… I don't want 'them' to get too shook up." He reassured me the moment he popped back up. "I'm treating it as fragile as glass, Master." Now that my pulse was back to normal I was able to move again without feeling stressed, leaving me to walk over to 327 and the hole he was in. "Good… we're going to need what's inside here for our plan."

He slid the crate passed the grassy edge of the hole and tried to climb back up, only to have the dirt's integrity fail and collapse on top of him. "Whoa… careful, 327." He expressed anger with an artificial grunt and leaned up, pulling his legs out of the dirt they were buried in. "Being as heavy as I am is really starting to become a hindrance to me, Master… sometimes I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard." I held out my hand and he stopped, realizing I was trying to help him. "Take my hand, 327."

He reached out and grasped it, using more or less all of his strength to stand regardless; seeing as how he could easily pull me down without it. "Thank you, Master." I smiled and held my palm to his synthetic face as he brushed himself off. "You're welcome, 327… one of these days I'm going to make you a better body." I could tell he turned on his recording matrix, having always recorded moments like these we had together as creator and creation. "You can do that?"

I chuckled lightly and bobbed my head, letting my hand drop back to my side. "Of course I can, 327… Me and Nega actually had a first draft of a real 'Mark III Hunter Unit' but never got around to making any prototypes." He smiled wide and asked "What's the difference between Mark II and Mark III?" I recalled the designs me and Nega made as he eagerly awaited my response. "Well… a lot actually… you'd be another step closer to being a Human like me." He kept his smile and continued asking questions, now more interested in this conversation then what's in our wooden crate.

"Just hold on for a minute, 327, let's go ahead and get this crate open so we can get out of here." He momentarily frowned before resuming his work. "Okay… but I still want to know what a real 'Mark III Hunter Unit' is, especially since I thought I was a Mark III." I gave a nod and watched as he bent down to pick up the wooden crate. "Could you please open the tailgate for me, Master?" I immediately walked towards the truck as he followed behind, still being very careful to not brake anything in the box. "Sure… you know, 327… being Human isn't all great."

He eyed me as I came to the back of the truck, pulling on the handle to get the tailgate to go down. "Huh?" I pursed my lips and motioned for him to lay the wooden crate in the bed of the truck. "Being Human can be downright miserable… we get sick, old, and die… every one of us, including Mobians... I guess I should say, being organic in general isn't always pleasant." He stared at me for a bit before gently placing the wooden crate in the spot specified. "Does it hurt to perish? I mean, I can't really understand the concept of physical pain… yet… but I imagine it would be painful."

My eyes slowly fell from his down to the ground, thinking about all the people throughout the years the fell victim to my purge. "It can hurt to die, 327… but… I think it hurts a lot more to be aware of the fact that you will one day take your final breath." He gripped the top of the wooden crate and I looked back up at him. "I can relate to that, Master… when Metal Sonic ripped out my power core, I was so… distraught… that I couldn't continue living, I felt… fear… I was fearful that something might happen to you without my presence."

I smiled and noticed his recording matrix cease, eyes returning to their normal colour. "You… are one strange android, 327." He smiled and pried the top off the wooden crate, once again using all his strength to rip the nails out with it. "That's cybernetic organism, Master… very big difference." I smirked and watched as in one swift tug the entire lid flew off the wooden crate, revealing multiple rusty metal boxes. "Right… now, let's move on with our plan." He gave a nod and sat the wooden lid down next to the crate. "Agreed… do you remember which one of the boxes contains what?"

I shook my head and walked closer. "Not really, 327… we'll just open them and see." He picked up one metal box as I reached inside for another. "Hmm… this one's rusted closed, shouldn't be a problem to get open though." I grabbed one of the safety deposit looking boxes as he forced open the one he had, almost letting its contents fall out. "Careful, 327… sheesh… you're lucky this one only had papers." He stared at the papers and I went ahead and answered before he could ask. "They're my Grandpa's person notes… stuff like his journal and drafts from his years spent as a United States and United Federation scientist."

He made sure to be gentle with the old yellowed papers, not wanting to be destructive with something I obviously held dear. "Your Grandfather's?" I smiled and replied "Yeah… he was basically my dad since I never got to meet my biological father; he left me stuff in his legal will." He turned his head in my direction as I recalled family moments. "What happened to your biological father?" I sighed and tried not to get upset since it was so long ago. "Ehh… He supposedly died somehow but I could never get a clear answer from anyone, including the police… My Grandfather was executed by G.U.N. before I could get anything other than a tiny hint he may have been murdered."

He carefully put the papers back in the rusty metal box and sealed it closed. "Murder?" I frowned but couldn't think much of it since I never met him in the first place. "Yeah… I don't really know by who; like I said, I never got to dig around before my Grandpa got executed… in a way, I guess both my fathers were murdered." He scanned my posture and could tell I was upset. "Master, forgive me for prying further, but… what happened to your mother?" I smirked in denial of my distress and said "She died during childbirth… My family originally lived in Westopolis with nothing but Overlanders, My Grandfather, Father, and Mother were from the old world but Grandpa was in some sort of trouble with the current government of the time."

He cocked his head and interrupted with a question. "He was in trouble with the United States of America?" I continued speaking since he'd figure it out eventually. "They were holding him with treason for something and wouldn't allow him or anyone in relation to him to take a place in the Cryo-Vaults or Station Square… When the Xorda arrived… he told me it was like the apocalypse had actually began… Open up that box again, 327, let me show you something." He blinked and pulled the lid off it, letting me dig around to find a small book like photo album.

"What is it, Master?" I found it at the very bottom and tried to pull it out without messing up any loose papers. "It's a photo album with photographs of the old world." He interest peaked and he keenly observed the leather covering before I pulled it open, heading directly to the back. "Most of this stuff is just photo's of ancestors and babies… but the very last page… here." I pointed to the page and he looked closer. "Is that…?"

I bobbed my head and tapped on the old photo. "Yep… the Xorda descending from the sky like some sort of angelic monsters." He narrowed his eyes and once again turned on his recoding matrix, taking photos to store in his memory banks this time. "They look like some form of octopi with exposed brains… and why only one eye?" I shrugged and chuckled lightly. "I don't know, they're aliens, 327…"

"So… did they bomb the planet, or did the government lie about that too?" I smirked and said "The history books are at least right on that part, 327, the Xorda bombed the planet with Gene Bombs in a failed attempt to eradicate us through DNA devolution and eventually disintegration." He bobbed his head and knew everything about the subject. "But it didn't work, Master, all it did was set Human's back… Homo-Sapiens are truly the universes ultimate life forms, they can survive anything thrown at them."

I laughed and shook my head. "So can a cockroach, 327, but that doesn't mean much…" He rolled his eyes and replied "But Human's even managed to defend themselves when the aliens came back!" I thought about it and tried to inform him. "That's only because of the fact that they were fighting Black Arms, another Alien race… they couldn't put all of their focus into us; that and we had Shadow." He smiled wide showing his pure white teeth and began to argue, another sign of his self-awareness. "But Human's created Shadow, Master, they took Black Doom's DNA and genetically engineered a creation to fight for them… sort of like what you did with me."

My blood ran cold at the startlingly accurate comparison but I attempted to not let it show. "I bet if you'd made an army of Hunter Units we could've made the Xorda our slaves." I faked a smile and tried to act delighted. "You know, 327, you're the most cocky Hunter Unit ever made." He playfully saluted before going back to looking at the rest of the pictures on the page. "How devastated was the United States of America after the attack, Master?" I recalled Grandpa talking to me about it and said "The whole world was devastated, 327… it was truly a miracle that the entire planet didn't rupture from all the blasts."

He moved his finger from the picture of a bunch of Xorda in the sky down to a picture of a Gene Bomb detonation half a mile above its targeted impact point. "The only place in the world that didn't get bombs was small islands and amazingly Japan… I'm sure they were busy playing SEGA or NINTENDO games while the rest of the world was dying an agonizing death." He traced his finger down further to a picture of a city completely obliterated by the Gene Bomb's blast. "I guess the bombs basically destroyed everything within their blast radius, huh?"

I gave a nod and said "Yeah… ten to fifteen miles was the measured radius; of course we didn't know that until afterwards." He came to the final picture, a brick wall standing freely on leveled ground of what was once a giant city. "What's this picture, Master?" Again I recalled the stories my Grandpa used to tell me that went along with the photos. "This one? It's the side to a building that somehow survived the blast… they took it because of this outline though, you see here?"

He looked closer and I explained. "A woman and her child had been taking shelter behind it when the bombs dropped… they were incinerated immediately and only their outlines remained, singed into the brick wall." I shook my head and gulped. 'That picture always gave me goosebumps.' I pulled the photo album away from him and closed it shut. "The only way my family survived was because my Grandfather had been secretly transforming a bunker like basement in Westopolis into a place for us to hide… he stole government issued cryogenic life-support tanks and installed them for himself, his son, and his daughter and law."

He cocked his head and ran through files stored in his CPU. "I see… so your Grandfather, Father, and Mother were frozen… along with a baby Maria Robotnik." My eyes twitched and I grit my teeth. "I don't want to talk about her, 327… please don't ever bring her up again." He immediately apologized but kept trying to snoop about in my past. "I'm sorry, Master… do you prefer to not think about her?" I frowned and could see her beautiful blue eyes and wide smile in my mind. "Yeah… I… I try to not think about her anymore… but if you must know she was frozen with my mother, they shared the same Cryogenic pod."

"You were born in 2343, correct?" I gave a nod and replied "Yeah… the same year my mother died." I placed the photo album back inside the metal box and closed the lid, turning to pick up the same safety deposit looking box I was previously holding. "If I may ask, Master, Why did she perish during childbirth?" I shrugged and struggled for a moment with the lid to the safety deposit box, eventually managing to pry it open to reveal an empty spot where my Luger once sat and a few remaining bullets. "Unsanitary conditions and obsolete jury-rigged equipment… Westopolis used to be the worst ghetto in the United Federation before G.U.N did one of their famous 'clean ups' and made the place half ass decent."

"Was she in the hospital when she perished, Master?" I gave another nod and picked up one of the bullets, deciding to replace the one I used on the padlock earlier. "Mhmm… you sure like to know everything there is to know about me; don't you, 327?" He grinned and said "I've read everything about you but still end up finding something I didn't know… I worship you, Master… creator and creation, together we're unstoppable!" I smiled at his enthusiasm and sat the box down while pressing the magazine release on my Luger, letting the clip fall out into my palm. "I'm not God, 327, I'm quite mortal."

His grin disappeared and he carried on with our task at hand, grabbing the next box out of the wooden crate. "Master…" He looked away and I grew curious as to of what it could have been that he wanted to say. "What?" he shook his head and forced open the lid to the footlocker as I pushed the bullet in the clip, replacing it. "Forget about it… what is this?" I eyed him for a couple of moments before looking in the footlocker. "Oh… it's a few crazy gadgets and doodads my Grandpa left me, nothing very useful for our plan though." He lifted a small helmet with wires attached to it from the left side of the locker and asked "What is this? Some sort of miniature MRI?"

I shook my head and said "Nope… it wouldn't work on you anyway; it's tuned to a Human's sleeping brain and picks up their Delta Waves, however it only worked when the patient was in slow-wave sleep." He stared at the device and placed it on his head, making me laugh. "I don't understand, Master… what does it do?" I lifted the end of the wires and showed him that they were regular input jacks that would connect to any television. "My Grandpa was extraordinarily eccentric in his younger days, he could build something out of anything… basically you'd be able to plug this into a television, have the Electroencephalography-helmet machine here strapped to a sleeping patients head, then after turning your television to the right channel you'll be able to see the person's dreams."

He cocked his head and removed the EEG-Helmet. "Dreams?" I gave a nod and watched as he sat the device back down in the footlocker. "Yes, I know you can't really have them and to be honest I don't know why us organics have them… they don't seem to be overly beneficial at all." He bobbed his head to everything and moved on to the mechanism next to it. "Oh… okay, so what's this?"

I smiled at these two L-shaped metal rods made entirely out of coat hangers. "These are divining rods used for dowsing… you can supposedly find groundwater, oil, jewelry, and other gems just by holding them out in front of you." He raised an eyebrow and picked both of them up. "Really? It's that simple?" I gave a nod and recalled some of the other information that went with it. "There's something about one rod being held in each hand, with the short arm of the L held upright, and the long arm pointing forward… when something is found, the rods cross over one another making an 'X' over the found object."

He did as I said and they seemed to magically make an 'X' almost immediately. "Master?" I chuckled and took them from him, walking a good ten feet from him. "Watch closely, 327." After walking the ten feet towards him the metal rods did as they were supposed to, forming an 'X' right above his feet. "Master? Is there something beneath me?" I shook my head and placed the rods back inside the footlocker. "Nope… I think it's just picking up on your metal endoskeleton, 327."

He smiled and laughed. "Then technically that was good proof that they work… I can't really comprehend how that's possible unless it's some form of magnetism." I shrugged and could never really figure out how they worked either. "Who knows… Humans have been using them for around a thousand years and Overlanders really found it useful for finding stuff left from the Old World." He mimicked the normal body gesture of a real human that was confused by scratching his head, still not sure how two metal coat hangers could possibly work like an all-purpose metal detector. "Hmm… what about this thingy?"

He picked up a device that looked like a FM radio with a microphone attached. "It's a Geiger counter… it measures atomic radiation… stuff like alpha particles, beta particles, and gamma rays." He stared at it as I pointed to the microphone looking thing "This is the end-window detector, when held up to a radioactive object the atomic particles go into what's called a Geiger–Müller tube and are measured by the bigger part of the gadget to form a number on the screen." He bobbed his head to everything and asked "Human's don't fare well against radiation very well; do they, Master?"

I shook my head and explained "Not really… they either get sick or die, usually if a human gets more than two hundred rad in one day they usually get sick, two hundred to eight hundred total cripples us, and any more than that is fatal." He waved the end-window probe in front of his face for a few seconds before gently placing it back inside the footlocker. "What does it feel like to die by radiation?" I shrugged but thought about it. "I imagine it would feel like your insides were melting."

He blinked and asked "What about Chaos Emerald radiation? Does the Geiger counter measure that?" I shook my head and decided to put my Luger away, not really seeing a reason for it to be out anymore. "Unfortunately not… I did have a device that could do that, but it was destroyed with the other half of the Egg Carrier." He frowned as I closed the footlocker back. "Will we ever recover back to the point we were at, Master?"

I narrowed my eyes and pushed the footlocker to the side, reaching into the wooden crate to grab the second to last metal box. "What do you mean, 327?" He looked away and tried to pass it off again. "Nothing… never mind…" I frowned and laid my hand on his shoulder. "If you're asking if things will ever go back to the way they were… then no… things will never be the same, 327."

His expression was a mix of many and I could tell he wanted us to be able to live without constant paranoia of an oncoming police or soldier swarm at any given moment in time. "The past is done, 327, everything we're doing now is for the future… we'll be ten times better than we were back then, especially now that I have you." He smiled and asked "Will we have another Egg Carrier?" I chuckled and recalled how Sonic always Hotrods. "We'll have an entire fleet of Egg Carriers, 327… the world will bow to its two Kings."

He grinned wider and turned his head in my direction. "Master… I'm fine with you becoming Emperor; I'll stick with what I'm good at, guarding you." We both kept a smile plastered on our faces as we imagined ourselves in throne over the entire planet. "We'll have to take out the Guardian United Nations first, Master." I gave a small nod and responded "Good… I'm glad you're aware of our inability to eliminate Sonic." He faked a sigh and tried to enlighten me on his personal feelings. "I think I could've killed him, Master… I don't really see why you think he's invincible."

I gave his forehead a small flick and pointed. "No… don't even try to kill him, 327, it's not possible." He blinked and asked "Why?" I turned back to the metal box I held and struggled to pull it open for a bit. "Because, 327, I already told you… could you help me with this, please?" He took the box from me and instantly pried the top off, revealing more stacks of notebooks. "Here… I don't think these are what we're looking for, Master… and you never really specified the exact reason why we can't go after Sonic."

I grunted and took the metal box from him, cramming the lid back on. "Because neither of us will be able to defeat him." He eyed me as I put the box down next to the footlocker. "I still don't understand, Master… he is not God." I shook my head and attempted to make sure he understood. "No… he's not… but sometimes I think if there is a God, he certainly doesn't want Sonic to die." He stared and watched as I once again reached inside the crate for the final metal box. "Master… that sounds absurd, are you feeling well?" I curiously looked up at him and gave a nod.

"Yeah… you just need to understand, 327, I've tried to kill that little pincushion over a dozen times… each time failed due to unforeseen events… Dammit, 327, it's always unforeseen events, ALWAYS!" He motioned for me to lower my voice as I felt my heart begin to pound from just shouting. "Master… please, calm down… you'll stress your heart." I grumbled about how everything stresses my heart and used my strength to pull open the last metal box, finding the exact items I'd been looking for. "Finally… found 'them', 327."

I sat the box down on the tailgate and pulled one of the grenades from inside. "These are the M84 flash-bang grenades and M18 smoke grenades? They're kind of small don't you think?" I smirked and felt my pulse return to normal. "That's because they had to fit inside the SCR's, they still work like their bigger counterparts… believe me." He stared down at his hand and seemed glad it was more humanoid than the SCR series was. "It's too bad you didn't make the Hunter Unit series first, we might've been able to win things immediately."

I glanced over at him and sat the M84 flash-bang back inside the row of grenades it came out of. "I'm sure I would have, 327… only you're far too advanced for what my skills were capable of back then." He smiled and started putting the other boxes back inside the wooden crate, starting with the footlocker. "Perhaps we could somehow use The Bell, go back in time, and send the younger version of you a group of Hunter Units… or maybe just go back in time to when Sonic was a baby and smother the little bastard in his crib."

My heart lurched in my chest at the thought of that actually happening. 'That would mean someone would come into my house… since I'm… uhgg… dammit…' I sat the grenades down and focused on my heart beat, attempting to get it to slow down. "Master?" I gave a small wave and took a couple deep breathes, making sure my pulse wasn't too fast. "I'm fine, 327… I'm afraid none of those idea's would work." He cocked his head and asked "Why?" I sighed and recalled all my thoughts about The Bell. "Because The Bell never went to the past… at least, not our past…"

I scratched the back of my head and noticed a bottle crammed against the grenades out of the corner of my eye. "Are you talking about Alternate Universes, Master?" It took a second to pry my eyes away from the bottle before continuing. "Yes… I was right about Nega not being my actual descendent; there's no way that's possible because I don't have any offspring… The Nega I met was just a parallel version of a person who might've existed in this universe, had I any children to create him."

He blinked again and took all the information into his memory banks. "So… we can't really travel through time using The Bell?" I shook my head and explained. "Not without proper calibrations, we'd just end up in a parallel version of our past or a branch universe created specifically for us to travel back in time to… it's all very complicated machinery, 327…" He seemed to understand but asked "What about those notes you sent?" I waved him off and decided to see if that bottle in the metal box was indeed what I thought it was. "Don't worry about those, 327… it doesn't matter anymore because The Bell is broken… what does matter is our new plan."

I tugged the bottle loose and smiled as the cocaine tonic had still survived. 'forty years and this thing is still intact… huh… looks like the water's gone but the cocaine's still there.' 327 analyzed the bottle and curiously asked "What's that, Master? Dr. Eggman's Tonics? is it some sort of medicine?" I smiled and remember the amount of money me and Ulrich used to make selling these during drug deals when we were much younger. "Y-Yeah… I guess you could call it a remedy." He raised an eyebrow and kept putting the rest of the boxes in the wooden crate, placing both the safety deposit box and two boxes of papers next to the footlocker.

"Is it herbal?" I shook my head and popped the cork, giving it a single sniff before my eyes started to water fiercely. "No… here, scan it." He tilted the bottle towards him and scanned the fumes emanating from inside. "Is that… tonic water… laced with cocaine?" I chuckled and bobbed my head "Yep… I used to sell it to people back when I was a teenager..." He suddenly laughed and pointed. "You were a rebellious teenager! I never would've guessed, you seem like the kind of kid who got into college at age ten."

I smiled and shook my head, ramming the cork back in the bottle. "Nope… I was a real hell raiser for a while, then I calmed down in my last few years of college." His smile faded as I examined the old label. 'Dr. Eggman… funny how Sonic started calling me that, I just took it as a name hoping people would forget the original Julian Robotnik…'

"Master… I hope you're not thinking of using that cocaine; methylbenzoylecgonine will most definitely interfere with your cardiac dysrhythmia, especially when Insufflated." It was true that the last time I used it I did not have my heart condition, the possibility of it causing my heart to fail could be really high. "That's true, 327… that's why it was drank along with tonic water, ingesting cocaine is a lot more mellow… regardless, don't worry, I'm not going to use it."

I sat the bottle down in the box along with the grenades and closed the lid down tight. "Good… not that I would let you try and drink or inhale it either way, Master." I rolled my eyes and placed the metal box inside the wooden crate, motioning for him to put the top to it back on. "Uh-huh… God, why are you always so safety critical? I used to be that way and it got me nowhere, 327." He laughed and lifted the wooden crate's lid, placing the nails right back in the spots they were ripped from. "I reprogramed myself to be that way, Master, sometimes you get so reckless you need someone to watch over you."

My eyes widened while he banged his fist on the head of each nail, securing the lid to the crate. "I can't say I've noticed any recklessness, 327, but I am getting old… my mind isn't quite as sharp as it used to be and I can feel it." He jerked his head in my direction and asked "What do you mean you can feel it? Are you ill!?" I smirked and reassured him. "I'm fine, 327… It's just… well… my mind is getting dull and I'm starting to get forgetful, sometimes I can't remember what I ate for dinner the night before or even at times, what I came in the room for."

He frowned and I sighed. "But don't worry about that… we've got a lot of work to accomplish and the days not over yet." He gave a single nod and pushed the wooden crate further up into the bed of the truck before I closed the tailgate. "Understood… where to now, Master?" I coughed a few times and made my way back to the passenger side of the truck. "First, get that shovel and toss it in the back… don't worry about the hole though; nobody will know that it was us that dug it."

He walked back over to the hole and bent down to pick up the shovel as I pulled myself up into the cab of the truck, instantly feeling my feet rejoice when I let pressure off them by sitting down. "Oompf… damn, my feet are killing me… my whole body is starting to feel like it's falling apart; then again, it probably is." 327 tossed the shovel in the bed of the truck and stared at me, making me stop talking aloud. 'Not that I can let him know that, if he catches a whiff of me getting sick he'll start making me eat heather and will buy those damn Super-Uber-Vitamins that look like horse pills… sheesh… he's like a butler/nanny.'

He climbed up in the driver's side of the cab and pulled his door shut. "Where to, Master?" I coughed again and closed my door. "Dexter Street…" His head gradually turned in my direction and I smiled. "We're not doing it today, 327… not yet… we're just doing a little stake-out." He eyed me for a few more seconds before shoving the key in the ignition. "Alright… I was about to get excited." I smiled and waited for him to start up the engine before immediately turning on the air conditioner.

"Are you hot, Master?" I gave a small nod and pulled on my shirt collar. "Yeah… I think I'm going to take off my coat, is there anything else you're interested in knowing, nosey?" He smirked and backed away from the oak tree. "Actually… yes… I'd like to know more about those Mark III Hunter Units." I smiled and rolled my eyes, having known that he would bring that back up.

"Huaah… alright, fine… listen… The Mark III Hunter Units were going to be different in a lot of ways from the Mark II series... The basic chassis would've been a carbon fiber skeleton with latch points for the artificial musculature." He interrupted as always and asked "Artificial Muscles?" I gave a nod and felt myself cool down despite the fact it wasn't that hot outside in the first place, windy in fact. "Yeah… The muscles themselves would probably have been vat-grown silicon colloids powered either by pumped micro-hydraulics or some other form of electrical stimulation."

We turned off the dirt street of Southeast Westlake Plaza onto the road leading back into Station Square as 327 contemplated what I was saying. "These Mark III Hunter Unit's sound a lot more advanced than me, like you're trying to make us human or something." I smiled and said "The Mark III series would be virtually indistinguishable from a real human… on the outside at least… they're still androids on the inside, 327."

He gave a nod and asked "What about the power core; please for the love of God, tell me you would've upgraded us to a more energy efficient power core!" We both laughed for a couple of moments before I replied "Yes, actually the power for a Mark III Hunter Unit would've been supplied by a 25 kW hydrogen fuel cell with a life of approximately 400 days between refueling." He hoorayed and I laughed again. "That sounds much better, Master… The Mark I and II Hunter Units had a terrible power design."

I shook my head and explained. "To be honest… it was effective for what most Hunter Units were made for, that being said it was actually a relatively smart design." He cocked his head and noticed a car coming from the other direction, keeping a close eye on it until it fully passed us. "Having to charge everyday was kind of a hassle, Master… I'm glad I have this dual Flicky power core now, I don't have to charge for about ten days." I smiled and pointed to his chest. "The power cell would've been located within the Mark III Hunter Unit's chest, accessed via a hidden socket located just underneath its rib-cage."

He momentarily held up his left hand before putting it back on the steering wheel. "Another improvement from the power cord in the finger." I stopped and stared at him. "Are you going to sit over there and criticize me all day today, 327?" He smirked and shook his head. "I'm not criticizing you at all, Master… I was just expressing my personal belief." I rolled my eyes at his self-awareness and continued talking. "Mhmm… anyway, I guess you could consider yourself a half-and-half… you're somewhere in between Mark II and Mark III."

He turned his head in my direction before directing his attention back to the road. "I am?" I gave a nod and tried to enlighten him. "Yeah… the Mark III Hunter Units would've had a form of white liquid latex used to lubricate their interior systems instead of refined oil like the Mark II Hunter Units." He knew exactly what I was talking about since he'd seen it on numerous occasions. "Oh… since I don't have any of these advancements on file, Master, I don't really know… didn't you say I had mutated organic platelets and cells coursing through my circulatory fluid?"

I gave a nod and turned down the air conditioner a few notches, now starting to get a bit cold despite still having my coat on. "Yes… and that was because of my plan to put Sonic's DNA inside you." He simulated a huffing sound and drove a little faster. "I bet you wouldn't have even asked if I wanted a blue rat's DNA floating around inside of me." I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at him. "So you're saying you wouldn't have volunteered?" He made a strange face and gave in. "Okay… you're right, I would've done it regardless."

I smiled and gave his shoulder a few pats. "You're a hell of a worker, 327, diligent and proud… but it doesn't matter now, due to more of those fucking unforeseen circumstance I never got to extract his DNA and put it in you… then Nega betrayed me and the Egg Carried blew up instead." He tried to discreetly stare at me out of the corner of his eye, likely making sure I wasn't getting too upset again. "Master… what exactly would you have done with his DNA once it was inside me, I mean, I know you said you'd make me as powerful as him… but how?"

I grumbled about it being complex but attempted to explain regardless. "Chaos Emeralds, 327… Chaos Emeralds…" A few vehicles passed us as we came into the more busier residential section of Station Square, already seeing a few houses off the distance. "Chaos Emeralds? But those only worked on organic carbon-based organisms such as yourself." I shook my head with a smile, aware of something many people aren't; even that wacky cult Taylor believed he was in didn't know about this. "That's not true, 327… The Chaos Emeralds work on everything, because they created everything."

He stared at the road ahead and eagerly listened, captivated by what I was saying, "The Chaos Emerald have existed since before the universe… something the Xorda know and a select other few…" He cocked his head and interrupted. "How do the Xorda know this, Master?" I crossed my arms and replied "I picked up on some chatter when they came back to Earth… they said that there was no place in the entire known universe that has the same minerals found in the Chaos Emeralds… no place in the entire universe, 327… that means they came from either somewhere else or possibly a universe that may have existed before this one."

He gave a small nod of acknowledgement as more houses came into view, the countryside beginning to fade away into subdivisions and neighborhoods. "So… how does that mean that they created everything?" I shrugged and replied "Just a hunch… whenever the Chaos Emeralds come into near vicinity of 'anything' they energize or de-energize atoms depending on their current molecular state… meaning they soup up moving atoms by giving them an extra boost and make static atoms inert by draining any extra energy."

He shook his head and didn't seem to be able to comprehend what I was saying. "Okay… still… how does that mean they created everything?" I grunted and tried to explain. "It's just a hunch, 327… there used to be a group of Humans and Overlanders who worshiped the Chaos Emeralds like a cult… they babbled on about them being the very holy objects God himself used to create the universe." He took it all in stride and said "I don't really believe in superstitions, Master… to me… it sounds like this 'cult' belonged in a mental institution for insane minds." I chuckled and reassured him. "Most of them were crazy, 327, some even were institutionalized… it's just… all lot of the things they said about the Chaos Emeralds turned out to be true."

"One who is insane can rarely make rational choices, Master… perhaps they were just lucky." I smirked and replied "Or… they may have been speaking the truth the whole time and it's us who are the crazy ones." He laughed with me and turned onto a road leading deeper into the residential area of Station Square, knowing exactly where he was going since he had access to a GPS located in his CPU. "Now you're starting to sound like the one that needs to be institutionalized, Master… only people who are mentally ill believe they're sane and everyone else is crazy."

I pushed the volume knob in on the radio to turn it on and started tuning it to a good radio station. "That's not necessarily true, 327… this entire world is insane…" He sneered and interrupted "Which is why so many people need to be fixed or put to death, Master." I narrowed my eyes and knew he was talking serious. "327… Humans and Mobians are not machines; they cannot be fixed and once they die… they stay dead…" He frowned and understood that I was talking about myself. "I'll die one day, 327… and there will be nothing that you can do about it." He simulated a sigh and slowed down the truck, needing to since the sign said read twenty five miles per hour. "I know, Master… let's just go back to talking about what you would've done if you put Sonic's DNA inside of me."

I gave a small nod and realized he deliberately skipped talking about my inevitable death, something that upsets him greatly every time I hint at the subject. "Huahh… fine… see, there's another thing that's been wrong with me lately; it's like I just utterly forget what I was originally talking about and move on to something completely different… ughh… my brain is turning to mush." He zoned out for a couple of seconds before abruptly saying "Blueberries, wild salmon, nuts and seeds, avocados, whole grains, beans, pomegranate juice, freshly brewed tea, and dark chocolate…"

I stared in confusion and chuckled "Yeah… what about them?" He smirked and teased me. "They're the things that you'll be eating from here on out… they are all highly nutritious and proven to support a healthier mind by over four hundred and fifty renown dietitians around the world." The moment I realized how close we were my heart sped up a little, thankfully nothing concerning enough to worry me. "Harr-Harr… 327, I don't think I like hardly any of those… except the salmon, I have to admit I'm a fan of salmon."

I found another old rock radio station and left it on that as 327 responded "What about dark chocolate? Must Humans and Overlanders appear to have a taste for chocolate." I shook my head and explained. "Dark chocolate is different from milk chocolate, 327… the tongue and palate are immensely complex…" He waved me off and said "Master… you're getting off track again." I shrugged and continued speaking anyway. "Wait… one more thing, it's about the Mark III Hunter Units." He cocked his head and stopped at a stop sign as a few cars passed by us. "Oh yeah?"

I gave a nod and started paying attention to the street signs, having used surveillance drones in the past to see where Sonic was living and study its surroundings for a greater infiltration technique. "The Mark III Hunter Units… they would've able to eat and drink, though they would've gained no nutrients from anything they consumed… the food and water would have been broken down in an artificial stomach cavity, and the resulting liquid expelled via a retractable catheter." He stared at me for a solid minute before driving onwards from the stop sign. "Are… Are you joking, Master?"

I shook my head with a smile and explained. "Nope… listen… I had planned on integrating the Mark III Hunter Units into society but there would've been one thing that stopped me; the Android Creep Factor." He cocked his head but chose to wave me off. "You're full of interesting things to talk about, Master… but perhaps you are right about that wandering brain of yours… could we just get back to talking about what you would have done to me with Sonic's DNA? We're almost to our destination."

I smirked and thought. 'Bastard… thought the fact you wanted to talk about something else proves your sentience has given you a genuine personality.' Regardless, I figured if he wanted to know that badly I'd let him. "Okay, fine… you're right about us almost being there… where did I leave off?" He rolled his eyes at my forgetfulness and replied "You told me about how; once you injected me with Sonic's DNA you would use a Chaos Emerald to do something… then you got off topic and started talking about Death along with Mark III Hunter Units." I sighed and resumed telling him about my old foiled plan.

"Okay, fine, fine… I get it… good lord you're talking back too much lately… Anyway, Once I injected you with Sonic's DNA the cyborganic cells and platelet in your latex lubricant would have evenly distributed it throughout your entire system." He made a strange face of disgust but I continued "After the DNA had 'soaked' in to your body I would have used a Chaos Emerald to strengthen your body, literally in the sense that your titanium endoskeleton would have the strength of carbon steel while retaining the needed flexibility titanium gives…"

I took a second to breath before moving on. "That's not it either… the biggest reason why I did that was for one reason, Chaos powers… with Sonic's DNA coursing through you, you would be able to use it to unlock special Chaos powers albeit related to your own abilities." We slowed down further as he heeded the speed signs of fifteen miles per hour, not about to attract any unneeded attention from possible authorities. "So… what you're saying is, I would be able to do super transformations like Sonic and Shadow?"

I gave a few nods and explained. "Exactly, plus some super powers as well… probably flight or something, I don't know… Only a handful of my creations have ever been able to use Chaos Emeralds and fewer have been able to perform super transformations." He turned left to go down a road and said "We're almost there, Master… but, what ever happened to those traitors?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion and replied "I have no idea what you're talking about, 327." He grit his teeth and watched as a few more cars passed us. "The traitors, Master, E-123 and Gemerl… what happened to them?"

I grunted and replied "G.U.N. has them… presumably deactivated or something, either way they won't be too much trouble for you to deal with; especially after the way you destroyed Metal Sonic." He smiled and gloated. "The Hunter Unit Series is the best, Master, what can I say? Metal Sonic was a joke… for something whose AI was so advanced, it was a complete and total failure." I grinned and wrapped up explaining my foiled plan as we neared the street Sonic lived on, now beginning to feel a bit more nervous about our proximity. "That's why I don't think you'll have any problems if you ever run into any of those obsolete trash heaps… with those Chaos powers we could've accomplished everything together, 327."

I sighed and continued "Nega would have shown his true colours eventually and you would have took his place the moment he did… I've always been able to depend on you, 327, it's a shame I didn't create you earlier." He smiled and we came to a stop at a stop sign three-way. "I live to serve you, Master, despite having gained consciousness I know you are my creator and I'll follow you until the end." I laid my hand on his should and said "You're a lot more humble than most Humans are, 327…"

He smiled and turned his head. "This street here on the left is Dexter Street, Master… shall I turn onto it?" I pulled my hand away and turned the radio all the way down, wanting to be able to see and hear everything. "Yeah… drive slow and steady, don't drive all the way down neither." He turned the steering wheel to the left and asked "Which house belongs to him?" I gulped and tried to not swallow my tongue, well aware of the fact everything would be over if I got caught. 'There's no way Sonic believes it's a cult doing the killings like I'd originally planned… When I struck, I wanted the police to think it was a cult… but, if Sonic doesn't believe it… then why would the police?'

327 waved his hand in front of my face and rolled the truck to a stop. "Hello… Earth to Master, can you hear me?" I pushed his hand away and grumbled. "Stop that, 327, I was thinking… his house is the seventh one down, on the left hand side." The truck crept forward a bit and I eyed him. "A little faster, 327… you're looking a bit suspicious." He apologized and pulled onto the side of the road. "Sorry… here, take this and put it in your lap." He reached across the seats and pulled open the glove compartment, removing a map that had been left there by the previous owner. "A map?"

He gave a nod and pulled the map open, setting it down in my lap so it would make us look like we were doing something other than sitting here. "If anyone happens to see us, Master, they will just think we're lost and reading our map to find the way." I smirked and replied "Unless they notice that I look exactly like a dead man." He stared down the street for a couple of moments before abruptly pointing, having ignored what I said about getting caught. "Is that his house?" I bobbed my head and noticed no cars in the driveway. "Yes…Sonic must be at work though… good… I'd rather him not be here."

I noticed 327's hands grip the steering wheel tighter. "Master… let me go in his house… I'll wait for them to come home then jump out and eliminate all of them before they know what happened." I shook my head and sternly made sure he understood that was not an option. "No… we're just watching today, 327." His face scrunched up and the steering wheel started to bend a little. "Calm down, 327, you're going to break the truck."

He eased up but I could tell he wanted to kill them today, perhaps even more so than myself. "Why can't I just kill them, Master? If I could beat Metal Sonic then I could beat the real Sonic." I shook my head and made it clear. "Metal Sonic was a lot weaker than the real Sonic, 327, he always lost to his organic counterpart." His chest rose to simulate sighing, still wanting more than anything to kill Sonic. "You'll get your chance, 327… as soon as we have Sonic's DNA." He relaxed a bit more and I sat back in the seat, ready to perform my pre-mission stakeout.

"I hope your plan works, Master… because I'm so tired of knowing that blue rat is still alive." A white car passed us and drove down the street. "I think this plan will work, 327… I've changed everything… my tactics will no longer involve attacking, just defending and containment; Sonic might not be capable of being killed by me, but he's more than capable of getting captured…"

I stopped talking the moment the white care that passed us pulled into Sonic's driveway. "Master, somebody pulled into their home." I peered above the map and watched intently. "That's not Sonic's car… his was a red Ferrari the last time I saw it." We remained quiet and observed the white car cut off, too far way to see the driver. 'Who is that?' A second later the door opened revealing a pink hedgehog. "It's Amy Rose, Master… she must own that vehicle." I crossed my arms and watched her step out. "I'm sure Sonic bought it for her… from what I've gather he takes really good care of her."

"As a husband?" I gave a nod as Amy looked around, making me more nervous than ever when her eyes landed on the truck. 'Fuck… look away - look away - look away!' She did and I felt like a boulder was lifted off my back. "Do you think she saw us, Master?" I shook my head but held up my finger as she walked around to the back seat on the driver's side, pulling open the door to reveal a purple hedgehog. 'Nnnnnn… cute kid… must be their daughter.'

Another cyan coloured hedgehog who looked older than the purple one ran around to Amy's side as she helped the purple one out of her car seat. 'I can't believe Sonic had two kids… he never seemed like the father type, then again neither did I.' I clench my jaw closed tight and pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to remember. 'Bah… what does it matter, I'm sure they'll grow up to be just like him.'

I held back a smile as Amy lifted the tiny purple hedgehog out of its car seat, telling the cyan one to do something as a small white Chao suddenly appeared. "They have a large family; don't they, Master?" I shrugged and said "They've got a good family, 327… it's just too bad Sonic had to be related to them." He grinned and teased me. "You sound like you're getting a little soft, Master."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Amy closed both car doors and reprimanded the cyan hedgehog again as he roughhoused with the white Chao. 'I bet that cyan one is just like Sonic when he was a kid.' My jaw started to hurt from the pressure but I refused to ease up until my thoughts stopped reminding me of my past. "Master, are you okay?" I let go and exhaled loudly. "Yeah… it's nothing, just keep watching."

Amy suddenly stopped with the purple Hedgehog in her arms and stared across the road. "Wait… something's happening…" She stared for a solid minute at something out of our sight before quickly turning around and hurrying back into her house with the cyan hedgehog and white Chao following closely behind. "She looks startled, Master… what was she looking at?"

I leaned to the side to try and get a view but couldn't see anything. "I don't know… she did look like she was looking at something though." She reached her doorway and went out of sight. "Strange… I doubt it was us she saw, unless she was somehow staring at us out of the corner of her eye." 327 cocked his head and continued watching intently. "Do you see anything, 327?" He shook his head and replied "No… maybe she was just trying to hurry."

After a few more minutes of waiting I noticed a pink object pop up in their kitchen window. "Master…" I gave a nod and interrupted. "I know, I see her… what is she doing?" He pulled open the center console and tugged my antique doctors bag from inside, holding it up before asking "Did you bring your tablet computer, Master?" I took the doctors bag from him and reached inside. "Yeah, why?"

He continued watching as I dug around for the tablet, finally finding it at the bottom. "It has a web camera feature correct? Use it to zoom in to see things on your own… I'm afraid the only way I could show you what I was seeing is by removing my Neural Net Processor and using it to download the video files." I pointed out the windshield with one hand and removed the computer tablet with the other. "Keep watching, 327… tell me if anything happens."

He gave a small nod as I pushed the power button on my tablet, waiting impatiently for it to power up. "She's still staring, Master, not at us… but the yard across from hers." I momentarily looked up and asked "The one with the flag in it?" He bobbed his head and said "Yes, Master, I believe that house belongs to Richard Bradshaw the Station Square Chief of Police." I raised an eyebrow and heard my tablet beep, notifying me that it was running. "From what I've gathered, Sonic and Bradshaw are good friends… I doubt she would be startled by him."

He waved his hand and said "She's gone… now she just pulled down the blinds, all three of them." I stopped trying to get to the webcam feature on my tablet and kept looking for the cause of her disturbed behavior. "Maybe we should get out of here, 327… I don't want the cops to show up because she somehow saw us." He looked in the rearview mirror and swiftly turned his head as a black Hummer came down the street. "Master… that's Richard Bradshaw."

I narrowed my eyes and tried to get a good look as it drove down the street, making me figure 327 was right when it pulled into the driveway of the yard with the flag. "How did you know, 327?" He smiled and joked. "Because mechanical eyes are far better than your old man eyes." I huffed and felt like poking him in the eyes, if only it would do something about his cocky attitude. "327… I think you're starting to go through robo-puberty."

He laughed and teased. "Don't tell me that's something the Mark III Hunter Units will go through… robo-puberty." I chuckled a few times and noticed Amy fly out of her house, immediately running across the street to Bradshaw who was stepping out of his Hummer. "Master…" I gave a nod and watched as she frantically waved her arms and pointed to his lawn. "What the hell?" 327 sensed my nervousness and asked "Should we go, Master?"

I looked in the rearview mirror and my heart nearly stopped, noticing someone sitting in the back seat. "HOLY SHIT, 327, LOOK OUT; THERE'S SOM-" I stopped once I turned to see nobody in the back. "Huh!?" 327 and I both already had our guns out at this point. "Master… what happened!?" My skin felt cold as goose bumps littered the surface, my mind left to race for answers. "Let's get out of here, 327, just go, go-go-go… let's get the hell out of here!"

He jerked the steering wheel to the left and floored the truck out of the parking spot. "I swear to God, 327, I saw somebody sitting in the backseat… like some sort of movie." He stared at Bradshaw as Bradshaw did the same, likely wondering why we were driving so fast before we moved out of sight from him and Amy. "Are you sure, Master?" I rapidly bobbed my head and grasped my shirt, feeling my heart starting to pound from the excitement. "I'm sure… ughh….. uhhh….." He noticed my distress and said "Take one of your pills, Master."

I glanced up in the rear view mirror and shook my head, feeling around for my bottle of clopidogrel. "I'm telling you, 327, there was some fucking old guy sitting in the backseat… he was staring at me…" I found the bottle as 327 raced out of the neighborhood as quick as possible without attracting attention. "That's not possible, Master… perhaps it was a hallucination; are you feeling well?" I grunted a few times and tugged open the pill bottle, swiftly tapping two capsules out into my hand before popping them in my mouth. "I'm telling you, 327, he was sitting in the damn back seat and then when I turned around he was gone… I still got goose bumps."

He glanced over at my skin and scanned my body. "You look about as shook up as Amy Rose did." I swallowed the capsules and choked, coughing a few times. "That's… *Cough**Cough*… because I saw someone sitting in the backseat… *Cough*… 327." He slowed down some and turned to go down another street, taking a different route from how we came. "I did not see anyone sitting in the backseat, Master, it would be rather hard for someone to get inside this truck without me know… I can assure you."

I snapped back and shook my finger at him. "I told you, 327, I saw an old man sitting in the backseat… he had some sort of brown cloak on, I swear to God!" He eyed me and seemed concerned for my mental health. "I… I believe you, Master, I just don't know what I can do since I did not see him myself." I shrugged and twisted the cap back on my pill bottle, taking one last look in the cramped backseat before returning it along with my pistol to the inside of my coat. "I don't know either, I'm just telling you what I saw... now I'm seriously freaked out."

He waved me off and tried to reassure me. "I won't let anything happen to you, Master." I sighed and peeked around the seats, again making sure nobody was back there. "I know what I saw, 327… wait, what's this?.." I spotted a small slip of paper in the back seat and reached back. "What is it, Master?" I felt around for a few moments before my hand found it. "I don't know…"

After pulling myself back up in the seat and adjusting my glasses I noticed it was a card. "It's a card." He cocked his head and slowed down further, still driving on to presumably our musty old hotel room we call home. "A card?" I gave a nod and examined it closer "A tarot card… hmm…" I glanced in the rearview mirror and still saw nobody, anxious regardless. "A tarot card? Which one?" I turned the card over and stared at the antique design with a picture of a skeleton riding a white horse. "Death."


End file.
